Harry Potter y el poder de los sucesores
by Tom Hart
Summary: Imagina:Una base de rebeldía con amplias dosis de acción y un toque Dark espolvoreado por encima. Seguidamente añadimos antiguos poderes, nuevos personajes y muchas sorpresas, a alta temperatura. Y acabamos con una gota de romance. A mí me ha salido esto
1. Chapter 1: Recuerdos

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos

-¡SIRIUS!- gritó Harry -¡SIRIUS!  
Harry había llegado al fondo del foso respirando entrecortadamente. Sirius debía estar tras el velo; Harry iría y lo ayudaría a levantarse...  
Pero cuando llegó al suelo y corrió hacia la tarima, Lupin lo rodeo con los brazos y lo retuvo.  
- No puedes hacer nada, Harry...  
-¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, sólo ha caído al otro lado del arco!  
- Es demasiado tarde, Harry.  
- No, todavía podemos alcanzarlo... - Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Lupin no lo soltaba.  
- No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido.

Harry despertó bruscamente dando un salto y casi cayendo de la cama. Estaba empapado en sudor y se le nublaba la vista. Otra vez había tenido esa horrible pesadilla, ya lo atormentaba mientras estaba despierto como para que encima tampoco lo dejara dormir. Ya despierto, seguía sonando en su cabeza la voz de Lupin.

No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido.

Si seguía así se volvería loco. Y si moría y así volvía con su padrino. Todas las personas que le importaban estaban muertas, no tenía familia. Se reencontraría con sus padres, con Sirius, estaría en paz. Pero no, no podía traicionar a sus amigos, esos amigos que se jugaron la vida por él, que lo acompañaron al Departamento de misterios y aún siendo una trampa, nunca le habían reprochado nada.

Miró su reloj- las seis y media- murmuró para si mismo. Por lo menos había dormido algo y sabía que ya no podría volver a conciliar el sueño. Sin hacer ruido se levantó, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió al baño. Si alguien lo pillaba despierto a esas horas de seguro se metería en un buen lío. Pero estaba sudando debido a la pesadilla y si esperaba a la mañana sus tíos le pondrían alguna pega.  
Tras una relajante aunque corta ducha se secó, se puso otra muda de ropa que había heredado de Dudley y se tumbó en su cama mirando hacia el techo con las manos en la nuca.

Harry había crecido unos cuantos centímetros ese verano, pero eso no había hecho otra cosa que darle el aspecto de que estaba incluso más delgado. Tenía el pelo negro azabache, y aunque seguía mojado después de la ducha, seguía siendo indomable, era imposible peinarse decentemente. Sus ojos verde esmeralda eran preciosos, pero habían perdido gran parte de su brillo característico tras la muerte de su padrino.

De repente sintió un ruido proveniente de la ventana, se sobresalto y miró a una lechuza parda, no muy grande. Tenía un sobre en la pata y cuando lo cogió, vio el nombre de Gringotts. Con curiosidad por saber que era, pues no recordaba tener nada pendiente pues ni siquiera había retirado dinero de su bóveda en algún tiempo, abrió el sobre y desplegó la carta.

Estimado Sr. Potter

Le informamos que tras el fallecimiento del señor Sirius Black, se ha procedido a la lectura de su testamento, en el cual, usted es el único heredero de la fortuna de la familia Black al no quedar ningún miembro de esta con vida. Le agradeceríamos que se acercase al banco cuando usted considere oportuno para firmar su herencia. Aprovechamos la ocasión para recordarle que usted también de dispone de su bóveda personal a la que estaremos encantados de acompañarle cuando lo desee.

Con los mejores deseos

Gronteak  
Copresidendente del banco Gringotts 

¿Por qué? No tenía ya suficiente con recordárselo él mismo y su mente, que hasta Gringotts se unía a su martirio. Con lo relajado que lo había dejado la ducha, por qué le tenía que pasar esto a él. Y ahora debía ir al banco a firmar un papel para confirmar que su padrino estaba muerto. Muerto por su culpa.  
Si no hubiera ido al Departamento de misterios, Sirius nunca habría tenido que salir de Grimmauld place. La culpabilidad, ese sentimiento que lo carcomía por dentro, lo consumía poco a poco. Pero por que tenía que echarse él todo el mérito de la muerte de Sirius, acaso no había sido Snape el que se había negado a seguir enseñandole oclumancia y por eso había tenido la visión, acaso no había sido Snape el que lo había ignorado cuando le había dicho lo que había visto. Y también Dumbledore... Oh Dumbledore, no podía haberle ocultado más cosas ya que era imposible, le había ocultado la profecía, si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera acudido corriendo al Departamento de misterios. …l mismo se había autoculpado por la muerte de Sirius y eso es algo que Harry no le perdonaría jamás. Le vinieron a la mente las palabras del tatarabuelo de Sirius, Phineas Nigellus: "Nunca te has parado a pensar, mientras te sentías tan injustamente tratado, que obedecer las órdenes de Dumbledore todavía no te ha hecho ningún daño". …l mismo lo había dicho, "todavía", por las órdenes, mentiras, y desvaríos de Dumbledore su padrino había muerto, y él y sus amigos habían estado a punto. Y para colmo tampoco le había dicho que él era el que debía acabar con Voldemort para siempre. Todavía recordaba la profecía a la perfección:

El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...  
Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces,  
Vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...  
Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalara como su igual,  
Pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...  
Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro,  
Pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...  
El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...

Pero él no tenía ningún poder especial, si, era un buen mago, pero uno del montón al fin y al cabo. Si quería derrotar a Voldemort debía tomárselo mucho más en serio ya que no creía que con..."amor" pudiera derrotar al mago más poderoso del mundo. Que estupidez la de Dumbledore, puede que el amor lo proteja sobre Voldemort pero el amor por si solo no lo derrotaría.

Estaba amaneciendo, y él no iba a esperar a que una tropa entera de la Orden del Fénix lo escoltara para ir a Gringotts. Así que cogiendo la varita, la carta del banco y la llave de su cámara se dispuso a salir en silencio de la casa. Abrió la puerta de la casa y cruzó el jardín, el aire fresco de la mañana le inundaba los pulmones de vitalidad, y por primera vez en su vida se sintió... libre. Llegó asta la carretera y levantó el brazo con la varita, esperó un minuto, y justo cuando creía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, un autobús de dos pisos apareció al principio de la calle a toda velocidad y cuando ya iba a atropellarlo freno en seco.

- Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, soy Stan Shunpike- empezó Stan con tono aburrido- a donde va a ir señor... - continuó dirigiendo la mirada hacia Harry- ¡MALDICI"N! Si es Harry P...

- Si gritas mi nombre te lanzo un maleficio, y cree que lo haré- le interrumpió Harry en un susurro apuntándole disimuladamente con la varita.- Voy al Callejón Diagon- concluyó de manera cortante.

- Está bien, no hay necesidad de ponerse violento, son seis sickles- dijo Stan volviendo a su tono normal.- Has oído Ernie, Al callejón Diagon.- informó Stan al conductor sin mirarlo- tienes suerte... muchacho, es la próxima parada- añadió y se quedó mirando hacia Harry.

Harry ignorando a Stan, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró, si hubiera tardado un segundo más se hubiera estampado con la parte trasera del autobús, porque este arrancó y salió despedido esquivando a unos coches aparcados en el último instante.

No tardaron más de dos minutos en llegar al Caldero Chorreante. Harry se bajó rápido del autobús y entró. No encontró a nadie allí excepto a dos hombres bien vestidos con dos túnicas oscuras y supuso que trabajarían para el Ministerio de magia. Cuando iba a cruzar hasta el fondo para ir al callejón se dio cuenta que no había desayunado y que no le haría ningún mal desayunar primero, de todos modos tenía tiempo.

- Buenos días Tom- saludó Harry subiéndose a un taburete de los que había en la barra- ¿parece que no hay mucha gente hoy no?- preguntó en un tono de voz suave, mirando al hombre.

- Buenos días Harry, no es hoy, desde que volvió el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado la gente no vine mucho por aquí y menos tan temprano- respondió Tom con un deje de tristeza en su voz.- ¿quieres tomar algo? A propósito, que haces aquí tu solo, es peligroso, y más para ti- dijo mientras se acercaba a Harry y secaba un vaso con un trapo.

- Tengo un asunto que tratar en Gringotts- comentó sin más importancia- Me gustaría desayunar si no te importa, unas tostadas y un poco de zumo de calabaza será suficiente- pidió amablemente  
- Claro Harry enseguida- asintió y dejando el vaso en la barra se fue a por el desayuno.

En el Callejón Diagon no estaban más que los dueños de las tiendas abriendo sus negocios y algún que otro comerciante. Y al final se encontraba el establecimiento más imponente del callejón, Gringotts. Harry entró y se dirigió a un gran mostrador del fondo, que parecía el principal. Los gnomos se le quedaban mirando de manera desconfiada pero él no hizo caso y se propuso a zanjar el asunto lo antes posible.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- se ofreció el gnomo que estaba detrás del mostrador, dejando de examinar una piedra preciosa.

- Venía para firmar una herencia- Alegó Harry algo nervioso

- Muy bien, ¿cuál es su nombre?

- Harry Potter, señor- El gnomo lo miró de forma penetrante, pero Harry no sabía si era por su nombre o por llamarlo señor, no todos los magos trataban de igual a igual a los gnomos.

El gnomo guió a Harry hasta un despacho, de mármol como el vestíbulo, en el que se encontraba un gnomo tras su mesa ojeando unos papeles. El gnomo que lo había guiado lo presentó y se marchó rápidamente.

- Tome asiento señor Potter- refunfuñó el gnomo dejando los papeles a un lado y sacando otro.- Soy Gronteak, si no me equivoco está usted aquí para firmar la herencia del señor Black, una gran fortuna si me permite decirlo- añadió pasando un pergamino a Harry 

Harry que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, cogió el pergamino que le ofrecía y lo leyó

Yo, Sirius Black, como último representante de mi familia, dejo todos mis bienes, a excepción del número 12 de Grimmauld Place que va para mi amigo Remus Lupin(ya sabes Lunático que esa casa tiene una gran utilidad), a mi ahijado Harry Potter.  
Harry, si lees esto significa que habré muerto, ni se te ocurra malgastar una lágrima por mi, seguramente moriría luchando, y de ser así puedes asegurar que morí feliz. Además, vuelvo con James, seguro que estaré bien. Tienes un gran futuro Harry, aprovéchalo, lo más que te dejo hacer por mí, es que si algún día te encuentras con el causante de mi muerte, le des una lección de mi parte.  
Te quiero Harry, recuérdalo, y tus padres también, recuerda que desde donde estemos, velaremos por ti.

Sirius Black

Una lágrima amenazaba con salir, pero fiel a las palabras de su padrino, no la dejó. Cambió a un semblante serio y miró a Gronteak, que no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra mientras Harry leía el pergamino.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?.- inquirió

- Pues debe firmar aquí, aquí y aquí- apuntó Gronteak señalando a unos papeles mientras Harry iba firmando- y debería también visitar la Bóveda Black, aunque entiendo que no le apetezca, en cuyo caso tengo la lista de bienes por aquí si desea leerla- ofreció el gnomo abriendo un cajón y sacando otro pergamino.

- La verdad es que no me gustaría tener que ir- confesó cogiendo el pergamino que le ofrecía el gnomo- y quería también sacar dinero de mi cámara personal pero sin tener que bajar- acabó Harry

- No hay problema señor, solo dígame la cantidad y déjeme la llave, y le traeremos la cantidad que desee- instó Gronteak.

- Quiero sacar cien mil galeones- Bramó dejando la llave en la mesa frente al gnomo y mirando el pergamino mientras el gnomo se sobresaltaba

- No le he entendido mal señor al decirme que quiere... ¿cien mil galeones?- consideró Gronteak con cara de incredulidad- de ser así debo advertirle que una extracción tan grande ha de ser informada al señor Dumbledore, al no ser usted mayor de edad, el señor Dumbledore controla sus movimientos bancarios- informó Gronteak

A Harry le estaba hirviendo la sangre, así que Dumbledore también le controlaba el dinero que sacaba de SU cámara personal, pero lo conseguiría, costara lo que costara- muy bien señor Gronteak, pero creo que no hará falta informar de esa extracción al "señor" Dumbledore debido a que como buen cliente que soy, el banco se llevará una comisión de digamos unos mil galeones por la confidencialidad de mis decisiones con respecto a MIS cuentas, ¿no le parece?- pronunció Harry sin dejar de mirar el pergamino con los bienes de su padrino, y no observó como se le iluminaba el rostro al gnomo.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted señor Potter, creo que usted y yo haremos grandes negocios- razonó Gronteak mientras cogió la llave y se dispuso a salir del despacho.

- Un momento, acabo de ver que necesito algo más... - articuló Harry todavía mirando el pergamino- quiero la llave del pequeño apartamento que se supone que tengo en Hogsmeade, la del chalet en el Valle de Godric, también me gustaría la moto voladora y estos libros, a ver... —dijo clavando la mirada en un punto del pergamino- "maldiciones perdidas a través de los tiempos", "hechizos raros y olvidados" y "el poder y como conseguirlo". El dinero, los demás libros y otros objetos déjelos en la cámara, bueno, también me gustaría el equipo de protección del dragón escamadura del Ártico, si es posible- concluyó

- Por supuesto, lo que usted desee- asintió Gronteak mientras salía del despacho.

Harry estaba en su cuarto, le había costado una buena bronca por parte de su Tío Vernon haber salido pero desde que le nombró la magia lo había mandado a su cuarto. Estuvo tres horas en Gringotts, pero salió de allí lo más contento que pudo teniendo en cuenta que había ido a firmar la herencia de su padrino muerto. Había aprovechado para comprar una mochila nueva agrandada mágicamente por dentro para poder llevarse todo, también había comprado dos túnicas nuevas porque algunas ya, o le quedaban pequeñas o estaban desgastadas.

Harry estaba sorprendido de la cantidad de cosas que guardaba la familia Black en una Bóveda, desde joyas, hasta llaves de mansiones, pasando por ropa, libros, muebles, armaduras, y muchas más cosas. Harry sólo había ojeado por encima la lista y había pedido lo que creía más útil

Ahora estaba en su cuarto analizando todo lo que había sacado de la cámara de su padrino. Tenía un apartamento en Hogsmeade, seguro que le sería útil. Había pensado que quizás el próximo año ya con la mayoría de edad podría irse a vivir allí, y más adelante irse al Valle de Godric, donde vivieron sus padres, eso si que le hacía ilusión, pero para eso debía sobrevivir a Voldemort, y eso era algo que todavía no tenía asegurado.

Había estado ojeando los libros, y se dio cuenta que eran de edición muy limitada, si no eran únicos. Al parecer, que la familia Black fuera una familia de mortífagos o por lo menos de los que los apoyaban, iba a tener sus ventajas. Por lo poco que había visto eran realmente interesantes, de magia muy avanzada y desconocida la mayoría, pero seguro que le serían tremendamente prácticos. Deseaba ver la cara de Hermione cuando los viera.

No se pensaba que el equipo de protección de piel de dragón fuera tan impresionante. Según había leído, era de un tipo de dragón ya extinto y que al vivir en el Ártico tenía la piel más dura que se había conocido para poder resistir el duro frío. Te libraba de la mayoría de hechizos, y de otros reducía bastante su eficacia. No lo salvaría del Avada Kedrava pero seguro que lo ayudaría. El equipo constaba de unos pantalones, una camiseta sin mangas, una de manga larga, una capa con capucha, unos guantes y un sombrero de mago. Cada uno tenía su función pero aparte de las propiedades mágicas que ya tenía de por sí la piel de dragón, tenía una serie de encantamientos que hacían que se te pegaran las prendas al cuerpo como una segunda piel, sin incomodar, y que no pesaran prácticamente nada. También había una bolsa de piel de dragón que cuando la abrías se agrandaba y viceversa. Eso lo aprovechó para guardar todo el dinero y el testamento de su padrino, ya que tenía un hechizo que impedía a cualquiera que no era el dueño de lo que había dentro, que abriera la bolsa. No pudo evitar pensar que si hubiera habido algo dentro ya, no hubiera podido utilizarla.

Pero lo que más le gustaba era la moto, aunque era en miniatura porque la habían tenido que encoger para podérsela llevar. No podía hacer magia para agrandarla todavía, pero ya lo haría. Lo que si tenía era una pequeña nota que le habían dicho que encontraron al lado de la moto.

Querido Harry

Si lees esto es que yo ya no estoy contigo, pero no te preocupes, si no estoy contigo estaré con James y Lily. Si lo lees también quiere decir que tienes la moto. Que sepas que es mi posesión más preciada. Hagrid me la devolvió cuando salí de Azkaban pero como no era libre, no podía usarla y la guarde aquí. Ten cuidado porque no es un juguete, ¡¡¡Pero que me ha pasado!!! ¡YO SIENDO PRECAVIDO! Jaja... Disfrútala por mí.

Te quiere

Sirius

Harry estaba sintiendo una triste alegría, su padrino estaba muerto, sí, pero el no quería que se deprimiese, y él le haría caso a lo último que le había pedido. Cuidaría la moto como si de una persona se tratase, pues para él, la moto poseía una parte del alma de su padrino. Tener la moto con él era como si tuviera una parte de su padrino, de la felicidad de su padrino, porque como él había dicho, era su posesión más querida.

Harry estaba de pie enfrente de la ventana de su cuarto y miraba a las estrellas, no se olvidaría de lo que le dijo su padrino, que velaría por él junto a sus padres donde quiera que estuviese. Y, aún mirando a las estrellas, con los ojos vidriosos pero fiel a la promesa a su padrino, recordó de nuevo las palabras de Sirius. Entonces en un susurro apenas audible dijo- Juro que te vengaré Sirius... lo juro.


	2. Chapter 2: Cartas

Capítulo 2: Cartas

Tres días habían pasado desde su "escapada" al callejón Diagon y Harry lo único que hacía era permanecer en su cuarto mirando la moto y leyendo las cartas de su padrino y los libros que había sacado del banco. Había aprendido mucho de los libros, y no aguantaba más sin hacer magia. Era cierto que muchos de los hechizos y maldiciones que enseñaban los libros era magia negra, pero había pensado que si no aprendía también de esa rama de la magia no conseguiría derrotar a Voldemort nunca.

Estaba tumbado tranquilamente en la cama leyendo el libro, "el poder y como conseguirlo", El libro prácticamente hablaba de los magos más poderosos del mundo, sus poderes, y como podían llegar a conseguirse. Hablaba de Merlín, de los fundadores de Hogwarts, de algunos que Harry no conocía, y un poco de Dumbledore. Suponía que de Voldemort no hablaba porque era un libro antiguo y seguramente por aquella época Voldemort no existía o era un niño. Había terminado de leer Merlín cuando escuchó un fogonazo y una luz roja iluminó fugazmente la habitación dejando ver un fénix rojo, con la cola dorada, brillante y tan larga como un pavo real. Harry al verlo supo que era Fawkes pero se preguntó porque el director mandaba al fénix a llevar una carta.

Se acercó a Fawkes y cogió la carta que traía en su pico dorado, mientras le acariciaba el plumaje, se detuvo un momento para mirar sus ojos redondos y brillantes. Harry al abrir el sobre y desplegar la carta pudo identificar la caligrafía de Dumbledore.

Querido Harry

Te escribo porque ha llegado a mis oídos que estuviste hace tres días en el callejón Diagon. No sé que podía haberte llevado por allí. Por lo que sé, dijiste que tenías un asunto que tratar en Gringotts, de ser así supongo que sería para firmar el testamento. Espero que me digas porque hiciste esa insensatez Harry, no son tiempos seguros, y menos para ti. La Orden del Fénix podía haberte escoltado hasta el banco.  
Me complace decirte también que la profesora Dolores Umbrige fue despedida junto con todos los decretos educacionales por lo que tu grupo de defensa (ED) ahora es legal y me encantaría que siguieras dando esas clases. Te aviso también de que los resultados de los TIMOS estarán a punto de llegar. Y decirte que dentro de poco un grupo de la Orden irá a recogerte para ir al cuartel y pasar ahí lo que resta de vacaciones.

PD: Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños adelantado

Espero verte pronto

Albus Dumbledore

Nada más leer la carta, Harry la arrugó y la tiró a una papelera que tenía en una esquina de su cuarto, no se explicaba como Dumbledore se había enterado. Por lo que había escrito suponía que se lo debió de decir Tom. Pero lo que no soportaba es que le regañara por haber salido, es verdad que tenía que haber avisado a alguien pero de haber sido así, o no le hubieran dejado ir, o le hubiera acompañado un ejército de magos, y mucho menos le hubieran dejado llevarse todo lo que se llevó.

Enfadado, cogió un pequeño pergamino y escribió unas líneas rápidamente.

Sr. A.Dumbledore

Al callejón fui por obligación no por voluntad como ha adivinado y tampoco me apetecía que un batallón de magos me escoltara. El ED lo formé con Umbrige como profesora, que le hace pensar que no seguiría ahora con usted, ya sea legal o no, seguiré. Estoy cansado de que controlen mi vida y me mientan, y por nada del mundo volvería a Grimmauld Place, aún no sé que haré, pero prefiero quedarme aquí a ir a ese lugar, que por cierto ahora es del profesor Lupin.

Atentamente

Harry Potter

Harry cogió el trozo de pergamino, lo dobló, y se lo dio a Fawkes, que se envolvió en llamas y desapareció. Aún enfadado, se tiró en la cama boca arriba y pensó en las palabras de su director. Por supuesto seguiría con el ED, fue lo único bueno de todo el curso anterior. Ni se le ocurriría volver a Grimmauld Place, se volvería loco en esa casa. Pero debía pensar que haría entonces, era cierto que prefería quedarse en Privet Drive a ir al cuartel, pero no le hacía ninguna ilusión quedarse todo el verano junto con sus tíos.

Era de noche, pronto serían las doce y empezarían a llegar lechuzas de felicitación. …l estaba tan ensimismado mirando las estrellas que no se percató de que venia una lechuza hasta que casi se le echa encima, Harry la identificó como una del colegio, o por lo menos se parecía. Abrió el sobre y vio dos pergaminos, desplegó el primero y leyó.

Resultados del Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria:

Encantamientos S (Supera las expectativas)

Transformaciones S (Supera las expectativas)

Adivinación I (Insatisfactorio)

Defensa contra las artes oscuras E (Extraordinario)

Pociones S (Supera las expectativas)

Cuidado de criaturas mágicas S (Supera las expectativas)

Astronomía A (Aceptable)

Herbología S (Supera las expectativas)

Historia de la magia D (Desastroso)

En general, estaba muy contento con las notas de sus exámenes, él ya sabía que adivinación e historia de la magia las suspendería, pero a quien le importaban esas asignaturas, no las necesitaba para ser auror. Solo había un problema. No había logrado una "E" en pociones, por lo que no podría cursar para auror. Otra ráfaga de odio le vino encima, que Snape diera las gracias por no darle clases este año, porque si lo ponían en la misma clase que él, no respondería de sus actos. Desilusionado, se dispuso a revelar la otra carta..

Estimado Harry

Antes que nada, felicitarte por las notas de tus TIMOS, y aunque estarás pensando que no puedes cursar para auror, déjame decirte que he convencido con la ayuda del director a Snape para que te acepte en sus clases. Aunque debo decirte que deberás hacer algunos trabajos extra que le explicara el profesor Snape. También te informo que su suspensión del equipo de quidditch ha sido revocada, por lo que podrá reincorporarse al equipo. También ha sido nombrado Capitán del equipo. Espero verle el 1 de Septiembre.

PD: La insignia de capitán de quidditch junto con su escoba están en el sobre. Esta carta trae adjunta la lista de libros de 6º curso.

Minerva Mcgonagall

Eso si que era una buena noticia, había sido elegido capitán de quidditch. Con cara de incredulidad puso el sobre boca abajo y de dentro salió una insignia dorada en la que estaba grabada "Harry Potter Capitán de Quidditch", y una mini escoba. Ahora tenía una Saeta de fuego y una moto voladora en miniaturas. No veía la hora en la que pudiera volar en cualquiera de los dos regalos de su padrino.

- Las doce y cuarto... — dijo mirando al reloj, debía comprarse otro, pues ese ya estaba en las últimas. Escucho a Hedwig ulular y batir las alas dentro de la jaula en señal de protesta, pues como era habitual, solía dejarla salir a cazar por la noche. Se acercó a la jaula y la abrió, la lechuza le dio un pequeño picotazo en la mano como dando las gracias y salió por la ventana perdiéndose en la negrura de la noche.

El pensamiento lo llevó de nuevo a la carta de Dumbledore. El director no le había respondido, por lo que una de dos, o estaba tan molesto con él que ya no le hablaba, o no le importaba lo que pensase y vendría de todas maneras a recogerlo. Seguramente le habría puesto más vigilancia debido a la posibilidad de escaparse como le había dejado entrever al director, o simplemente para que no repitiera su excursión por el callejón Diagon. Es mas, le había parecido ver algo moverse entre los arbustos el otro día, pero lo había dejado pasar por un gato. Esa mañana también vio un comportamiento "extraño" de un señor que iba en bicicleta, intentaba montar pero se caía, y al final había desistido y se había quedado por los alrededores de la casa llevando la bici caminando.

Se le había pasado por la cabeza, que ya que había vuelto a la casa y reforzado el sacrificio de su madre, podría irse de allí. Pero tenía unos cuantos problemas que debía solucionar si quería marcharse.

Primero, no sabía a donde irse, podría quedarse en el Caldero Chorreante pero de seguro que lo pillarían al día siguiente de ir. Había pensado a la madriguera, pero entonces no tardaría ni una hora en enterarse Dumbledore y tampoco quería poner a los Weasley en peligro por su culpa. Al Valle de Godric le parecía imposible ya que ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraba dicho valle. La última opción y más tentadora era irse a Hogsmeade, donde conocía el pueblo, estaba cerca de Hogwarts, tenía apuntada la dirección en un papel y nadie se imaginaría que estaría allí. Sí, desde luego si se marchaba se iría a Hogsmeade, eso estaba decidido.

Segundo, no podía usar magia, aunque algo le había devuelto algo de esperanza en ese asunto. En el libro "hechizos raros y olvidados", había un hechizo, al que llamaban Inrastreable, que no era simple pero tampoco muy complicado. El hechizo podía usarse tanto en personas como en lugares. Si se hacía en lugares, permitía a cualquier persona que se encontrara en ese lugar hacer magia sin que se detectara. Y en personas, permitía a la persona en cuestión hacer cualquier tipo de magia en cualquier lugar sin que se enterara el Ministerio, después se haría mayor de edad y le quitarían el supuesto seguimiento y nadie se enteraría. El hechizo tenía una particularidad, y era que dicho hechizo tampoco podía ser detectado, es decir, que aunque él, que tenía el seguimiento, hiciera el hechizo, no se percatarían. Había leído bastante y practicado el movimiento de varita requerido, pero como esa noche era su cumpleaños y estaba nervioso, había preferido posponerlo hasta mañana.

Tercero y cuarto, como iría hasta allí y como despistaría a la Orden, que de seguro estaría vigilándolo. En el tema de transporte, si conseguía usar magia, podría devolver a su tamaño la Saeta o la moto e ir volando. Esa era la manera más fácil, práctica y con la que menos posibilidades tenía de que se enteraran los demás. Y para despistar al que quiera que estuviera vigilándolo, lo mejor sería salir por la ventana con la escoba ya que para salir con la moto necesitaría hacerlo desde el jardín y llamaría la atención. Además, pensaba hacerlo al alba, porque si iba de noche había riesgo de que algún mortífago, que solían actuar de noche, lo reconociera, pensaba que yendo temprano se ahorraba muchos problemas, y como ayuda pensaba hacerse un encantamiento desilusionador que también había leído en su libro y visto a Moody realizárselo el año pasado. 

Harry estaba pensando en su plan cuando una bandada de lechuzas entró por la ventana y fueron posándose suavemente en el suelo o en algún mueble, sin embargo la última no frenó y se dio de bruces contra el suelo en la cara. La reconoció de inmediato- Errol... — lamentó Harry ayudando a levantarse a la lechuza. Se recordó regalarle para Navidad una lechuza nueva a los Weasley. Entre todas también reconoció a Pig.

Emocionado, al ver los paquetes que traían las aves, se abalanzó sobre el primero que encontró asustando un poco la lechuza. El primer regalo era de Hermione, su amiga fiel a su estilo de siempre le había regalado un libro, "El arte de la defensa en combate", al parecer escrito por un auror Irlandés retirado y que su amiga pensó que sería de gran utilidad por si seguían con las clases del ED. Al parecer la lechuza era de la tienda, ya que como ella no tenía lechuza propia le había pedido al dueño de la tienda que mandara el regalo él porque hacían servicio a domicilio. Ron le había regalado una caja de golosinas de Honeydukes. Lupin le había comprado otro libro también pensando en el ED, "Pasando al ataque". Eso le sorprendió un poco, pues no esperaba que Lupin le regalara un libro para que aprendiera a atacar, el siempre había opinado que lo más importante era una buena defensa. Puede que pensara que ya sabían defenderse bastante y era hora de pasar a cosas más serias. Hagrid le regaló unos pasteles caseros y unas vitaminas para Hedwig que al parecer eran muy buenas. Neville y Luna también lo felicitaron y le recordaron lo vivido en el Departamento de misterios, pero sin culparlo por haberlos llevado a una trampa, es más, decían que lo repetirían otra vez este año si hiciera falta. Eso le hizo mucha gracia. Luna lo subscribió gratuitamente al Quisquilloso durante un año y Neville le regaló una planta, mediría alrededor de quince centímetros con un tallo verde delgado, con abundantes hojas pequeñas pero un poco alargadas de color rojizo y unas flores medianas con pétalos violetas. Era preciosa y según decía la nota, debía ponerla en la mesilla al lado de la cama y por la noche desprendía un aroma que te ayudaba a dormir sin pesadillas. No le hacía mucha gracia dormir con la planta al lado, sobretodo al recordar a la Minbulus mimbletonia que le había enseñado el chico el año pasado. Pero pensó que Neville era un apasionado a Herbología y no le daría a Harry nada peligroso, además la planta parecía completamente inofensiva. Fred y George le regalaron una caja con sus nuevos inventos y algunas viejas bromas. Le contaron que estaban a punto de abrir una tienda en el callejón Diagon pero que de momento solo hacían reparto vía lechuza. Le pidieron que un día se pasara a hablar con ellos para arreglar cuentas. Harry estaba decidido a no aceptar a que le devolvieran el dinero, aquello fue un regalo era lo mejor que podía haber hecho. La señora Weasley le envió una tarta de cumpleaños y le advirtió de que no hiciera ninguna locura. La verdad es que no comprendía muy bien porque le había dicho eso.

Pero sin duda el regalo que más le sorprendió e hizo gracia fue el de Ginny, le regaló una brújula, pero no entendió el significado hasta que leyó la carta.

Querido Harry

¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Es cierto que no nos hemos escrito mucho anteriormente pero después de lo del ministerio pensé que como mínimo debía felicitarte. Siento mucho lo de tu padrino Harry, de verdad. Espero verte el 1 de Septiembre, o antes si vas a Grimmauld Place pero por lo que hemos oído con las orejas extensibles le dijiste a Dumbledore que no pensabas ir, y que a lo mejor te marchabas de casa de tus tíos. No estoy de acuerdo contigo porque sería muy peligroso marcharte tu solo, pero por si acaso, ahí tienes una brújula que apunta exactamente al lugar que le nombras, para que por lo menos no te pierdas. Aunque te aviso que desde que enviaste tu carta te han puesto vigilancia las veinticuatro horas. Espero que estés bien.

Un beso.

Ginny Weasley

Así que no se equivocaba, le tenían puesta vigilancia, ¡Las veinticuatro horas!. A ver entonces como lo haría para salir de allí. Cogiendo varios trozos de pergamino, respondió a todos agradeciéndoles los regalos y que esperaba que estuvieran bien y verlo pronto. Pensó que quizás podía ponerle a Ginny algo más. Y cogiendo un trozo de pergamino un poco más grande, se dispuso a escribir la respuesta.

Querida Ginny

Muchas gracias por felicitarme y por el regalo. No sabes lo útil que me resultara. Todo lo que te puedo decir es que mis intenciones son las que oíste y que no creo que nos veamos antes del 1 de Septiembre. Seguramente en unos días te llegaran más noticias mías confirmando tus sospechas, no te preocupes, estaré bien, está todo planeado. Muchas gracias por avisarme que tengo tanta vigilancia, sabía que tenía, ¡pero no tanta! Se ve que soy importante, diría que tengo más vigilancia que él mismísimo ministro. Espero verte en el expreso, y de nuevo gracias por el regalo y por la información.

Un beso

Harry Potter

Cuando terminó de escribir la carta la leyó, no decía donde se iba pero lo cierto es que dejaba muy claro que se marcharía y pronto. Pero no creía que la carta la leyera Dumbledore ni nadie de la Orden, si eso llegara a suceder se armaría una buena antes incluso de que llevara a cabo su plan.

Todas las lechuzas se habían marchado ya con sus respectivas respuestas, únicamente quedaba allí Hedwig que, aunque la había soltado para que saliera de caza, se ve que tal revuelo de lechuzas le habían llamado la atención y que se sentía celosa. Con un gesto le señaló para que se acercara y ésta se acercó hasta él y se apoyó en su hombro.- Es para Ginny de acuerdo- le aclaró Harry en un susurro mientras se la ataba a la pata.- Intenta no tardar mucho porque no se cuanto tiempo más nos quedaremos aquí.- espetó.  
Hedwig le dio un pellizco en la oreja con el pico a modo de ver que había entendido y contenta por hacer algo, salió como una bala por la ventana y se perdió en el oscuro cielo, levemente iluminado por una pequeña luna creciente.

Harry se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado un buen rato después incluso de que Hedwig desapareciera en la negrura. Le pareció oír un crujido tras él, se dio la vuelta rápidamente pero allí no había nada.- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- terció Harry inquieto, por un momento esperaba que su tío le contestara pero no. Creyendo que se lo habría imaginado volvió a mirar las estrellas, le había cogido un placer especial a observarlas desde que leyó la carta de Sirius. Se lo imagina junto a sus padres en cualquier estrella mirándolo y velando por él.

Se sobresalto, ahora sí que estaba escuchando algo, pero que era, el sonido cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Cuando se hizo más fuerte y claro lo reconoció como el crepitar del fuego, pero como era posible, se estaría quemando la casa, no, que estupidez, estaría todo llenó de humo.

De repente, de la nada, en mitad de su habitación se encendieron unas llamas, al principio pequeñas, pensó en coger la varita y apagarlo, pero enseguida las llamas alcanzaron el techo y ardían en dos metros a la redonda. Harry se quedó paralizado, su cuarto estaba ardiendo, pero se fijó un poco mejor, las llamas no habían quemado nada y tampoco desprendían calor. Entonces una luz roja intensa apareció en el fuego inundando todo el cuarto casi cegándolo. Cuando se apartó las manos de los ojos, pudo vislumbrar... no era posible, ¿un león?, era un león inmenso, enorme, majestuoso, casi tan alto como él. Tenía un pelaje maravilloso, de un naranja llamativo y una melena entre rojiza y castaña. Cuando consiguió verlo completamente, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y tropezar con la pared, lo que casi logra que cayera por le ventana abierta. Se sujetó como pudo y miró al león con miedo en sus ojos, era cosa de magia pues pudo ver como no era totalmente físico, sino que tenía algo de etéreo, con una especie de aura que lo envolvía.  
El león lo observo detenidamente, y cuando se movió no lo hizo para atacar a Harry sino que bajó la cabeza en un especie de inclinación, pasaron unos segundos y volvió a levantar la cabeza, y tras volver a mirar a Harry, se desvaneció en una luz roja tan intensa como la anterior y cuando logró abrir los ojos por segunda vez, no le dio tiempo más que para ver como se apagaban las últimas en el suelo.

Creyó que se lo había imaginado todo y que se estaba volviendo loco definitivamente, pero se percató que había algo tirado en el suelo justo donde segundos antes se habían extinguido las últimas llamas. Algo despistado, se acercó y consiguió ver lo que era claramente un pergamino enrollado por los dos lados y sujeto por un sencillo lazo todo de color rojo vivo. Temerario, lo cogió y notó como estaba algo caliente, pero no estaba quemado como le habría pasado a cualquier otra clase de papel. Deshizo el lazo y éste ardió por si mismo en la palma de su mano pero sin quemarlo. Alucinado, agarró los dos pequeños rollos y abrió el pergamino. Tenía una caligrafía que no había visto nunca pero perfectamente entendible.

Sr. Harry James Potter Evans

Es nuestro deber informarle de que usted es el heredero de Godric Griffindor, lo que significa que posee sus mismos poderes, solo debe sacarlos a la luz. Normalmente, sería usted el que debería darse cuenta de esa condición por si mismo, como ya hizo en su día el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, pero debido a los momentos tan críticos en los que se encuentra el mundo mágico en este momento debido al nombrado heredero hemos decidido que lo mejor era advertirle nosotros para que pueda preparase como es debido. Su misión será, como fue la nuestra hace más de mil años, detener a Salazar, o a su heredero en este caso y devolver la tranquilidad a su mundo. Pero lógicamente no estará solo en su cometido, contará con la ayuda de los herederos de Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff. En el castillo de Hogwarts, en el ala este, al final del quinto piso existe pintado en la pared, el símbolo de Hogwarts, ustedes simplemente deben apoyar las manos sobre los animales de sus respectivas casas y se abrirá una puerta que dará a un lugar equipado con todo lo que necesitan. Como herederos, tendréis poderes inimaginables que iréis descubriendo, como la capacidad de desaparecerse y aparecerse en cualquier parte de Hogwarts. No se preocupe, este privilegio junto a algunos otros poderes no los posee el cuarto heredero debido a que en su día Salazar se marchó del colegio y tuvimos que hacer algunos ajustes en todo lo correspondiente a la seguridad.  
Debe reunirse con los demás herederos, o en este caso herederas, en Hogsmeade(por ser un pueblo enteramente mágico y cercano a Hogwarts) el segundo día tras recibir esta carta a las dos de la tarde en donde creemos que se llama "las tres escobas", lo sentimos pero en nuestra época no existía ese lugar. Deben conocerse y trabajar juntos, la unión es la clave del éxito. Podría pensar que es una broma o algo parecido pero para eso mismo fue el espectáculo de la entrega del pergamino.

PD: Soy Godric, no me falles hijo, demuestra que eres un verdadero Griffindor y que mi sangre corre por tus venas. La responsabilidad y la esperanza del futuro está en ustedes.

Fundadores de Hogwarts

En ese mismo instante, dos chicas en dos lugares de Inglaterra acababan junto con Harry de leer un pergamino. Todos ellos tenían algo en común, la responsabilidad y esperanza del futuro del mundo en sus manos, junto a la expresión en sus rostros de la incredulidad y sorpresa más absoluta.


	3. Chapter 3: Fuga con problemas

Capítulo 3: Fuga con problemas

Era una noche oscura, en el cielo estrellado no había mas que una leve luna en cuarto creciente. El viento azotaba suavemente los árboles y emitía un pequeño zumbido. Una figura con el rostro cubierto tras una capucha se dirigía a paso lento pero firme hacia una pequeña casa en una colina separada de un pequeño pueblo. La figura se acercó a la casa y tocó bruscamente tres veces en la puerta. Tardaron unos minutos en abrir la puerta, al hacerlo, la puerta chirrió y se abrió lentamente. Tras la puerta apareció una mujer rubia, no muy mayor, de unos cuarenta y cinco años, pero estaba envejecida, se veía que había sido atractiva pero era como si hubiera tenido que sufrir mucho. La mujer al ver la figura de la capucha abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Al fin... sabía que vendrías- dijo la mujer arrodillándose- Desapareció y supuse que tu habías tenido algo que ver.

- No te equivocas- susurró el hombre quitándose la capucha y dejando ver dos ojos escarlatas que brillaban en la oscuridad- he venido para agradecértelo.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada, yo lo hice por amor, hice todo lo que dijiste, me he ocupado yo sola estos quince años como me dijiste- soltó la mujer con un tono de orgullo en su voz.

- Tienes toda la razón, lo has hecho mejor incluso de lo que me imaginaba- empezó Voldemort- es perfecto, pero tienes que entender que es un secreto crucial y que lo sepas compromete mi plan- concluyó metiendo su mano derecha en el bolsillo de la túnica.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo he guardado el secreto todos estos años y me lo llevaré a la tumba.- se justificó la mujer con una mirada de pánico, levantándose y dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Sigues sin equivocarte, te lo llevarás a la tumba- aseguró sacando la varita de la túnica y apuntando a la mujer.

- ¡Nooo!- lamentó en un suspiro la mujer.- yo te amo, por favor, déjame vivir a tu lado.

- Ester, te voy a conceder el honor y el favor más grande en estos tiempos. Morirás a manos de Lord Voldemort y sin un ápice de dolor- levantó más la varita y murmuró- adiós y gracias... AVADA KEDABRA. Lo último que vio la mujer fue un rayo de luz verde cegadora y después, nada...

Harry despertó esa mañana con un ligero dolor en la cicatriz, pero al no tener ningún sueño extraño ni ningún sentimiento ajeno pensó que sería normal que le doliera la cabeza después de todo lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior. Había releído el pergamino más de diez veces, pensó que podría ser una broma de magifuegos Weasley pero cuando lo dejó sobre la cama, se quemó. Y, en vez de quedar cenizas, quedó algo pequeño, dorado y con la cabeza de un león tallado en el oro. Parecía una pulsera pero al ponérsela en la muñeca e intentar tocar la figura del león, éste se abrió por la boca en dos mitades que desaparecieron dejando lugar a un reloj maravilloso debajo.  
Se detuvo a leer una inscripción que acababa de aparecer en el centro del reloj. Decía, Harry Potter, Heredero de Griffindor. Por la nota que llevaba adjunta el reloj, se había enterado de que el reloj era capaz de formar por si solo un escudo protector que soportara diez hechizos o maldiciones normales o una maldición asesina. Después de eso se desactivaba unos diez minutos, para poder volver a funcionar. También tenía una tuerca con otra aguja a parte de las de hora y minutos, que tenía una función parecida al giratiempo. Solo necesitaba atrasar el tiempo que quisiera y las demás agujas se detenían, cuando la tercera alcanzara la hora real, las agujas del reloj normales volvían al funcionamiento. Era como si el tiempo se detuviera y así él podía aprovechar ese tiempo para dormir o estudiar pero siempre y cuando cumpliera una serie de normas para que el encantamiento no se rompa.

Después de semejante prueba, decidió que se presentaría en las tres escobas al día siguiente y ya aprovecharía para alojarse en el pueblo. Así que pensó que lo mejor sería empezar a preparar ya las cosas y así podría salir temprano. Pero lo primero que debía hacer era el hechizo para poder realizar magia a espaldas del ministerio. Fue al baño para lavarse la cara y relajarse. Debía estar relajado para que funcionara y había mucho en juego. Si detectaban su magia se metería en un auténtico lío. Concentrado abrió el libro por la página del hechizo aunque ya se lo sabía de memoria. Se arrodilló y empezó a recitar el conjuro a la vez que hacía unas florituras con la varita que había practicado hasta la saciedad.  
Que mi magia se libere  
Y que la maldición más potente  
O el encantamiento más leve  
No se detecte en el presente

Esperó cinco minutos y no paso nada, era una buena señal que no llegara ninguna lechuza aunque el hechizo en sí no podía ser detectado. Así que decidió hacer un poco de magia para probar, apuntó a la ventana y pronunció- Fregotego- la ventana quedo limpia y reluciente al instante y el se acercó para ver si venia alguna ave del ministerio. Esperó más de 10 minutos y tras ese tiempo empezó a sentir una alegría que no sentía desde hacia mucho tiempo. Podía hacer magia, la que quisiera, no solo en Hogwarts, a partir de ahora sería libre de hacer lo que quisiera, libre, nunca antes había experimentado eso. Sacó su tarta de cumpleaños, abrió la puerta de su habitación y gritó- Accio Leche y taza- en dos segundos tenía un bote de leche y una taza frente a él. Escuchó el grito de su tío que lo llamaba pero cerró la puerta y espetó- Fermaportus- y ésta se cerró haciendo como un ruido de succión. No pudo evitar pensar que si todos estos años hubiera podido usar magia su vida habría resultado más agradable.

Harry estuvo todo el día preparando sus cosas, lo recogió todo en el baúl, agrandó su escoba ya que había decidido finalmente ir en ella porque le pareció más rápido y no aguantaba sus ganas de volar en ella. Si hubiera sabido de la velocidad de la moto seguramente habría ido en ella. Limpió y encogió la jaula de Hedwig y la metió en su baúl. Después encogió el baúl y lo introdujo en su mochila nueva junto con el dinero. Preparó la ropa de piel de dragón, menos el sombrero, los guantes y la camisa sin mangas, junto con una túnica nueva de las que compró en el callejón Diagon. Las puso sobre la cama y se detuvo a repasar mentalmente todas las cosas. Lo tenía todo listo, mañana saldría al amanecer, esperaba no tardar en el viaje más de tres horas hasta Hogsmeade.

Eran las ocho de la tarde, sus tíos le habían informado de que iban a salir y que no se le ocurriera salir de la habitación y mucho menos encender la televisión. Si hubiera estado atento se habría dado cuenta que era muy extraño que sus tíos salieran de la casa un viernes por la noche, nunca salían de noche, menos con Dudley y menos aún si se perdían un programa de sus favoritos. Pero estaba tan entusiasmado con su viaje que no le concedió importancia.

A los veinte minutos de marcharse sus tíos, llegó Hedwig, parecía cansada- pensaba que no llegarías a tiempo- le reprendió, pero la lechuza, en vez de enfadarse como siempre hacía, se acercó a él y le mostró la carta impacientemente. Harry la abrió sorprendido y la leyó.

Harry, espero que la carta llegue a tiempo, no me dejaron responderte. Leyeron la carta que me mandaste y... Van a buscarte, Harry. Van ¡YA!. Mis padres se despistaron un momento y aproveché para avisarte. Mantuve a Hedwig conmigo porque ni Pig ni Errol son tan rápidas. Va un grupo de la Orden del Fénix, no hagas ninguna locura por favor, no estoy a favor de que te vayan a buscar sin tu consentimiento pero tampoco quiero que te vayas tu solo por ahí.

Ginny

No se lo podía creer, se estaba arrepintiendo con toda su alma de haber escrito más de la cuenta, pero no podía enfadarse con Ginny, al fin y al cabo le había avisado desobedeciendo a sus padres y a la Orden. Se recordó darle las gracias más tarde. Ahora se vestía como loco, todo lo rápido que podía, le ayudo que la piel de dragón se ajustara sola, mientras se ponía la túnica pudo oír un golpe en la planta de abajo y unas voces que se quejaban, no pudo más que sonreír porque sabía que Tonks había venido. Se colocó la mochila a la espalda, puso la escoba a su lado y cogió la varita. No podía hacer nada, los escuchaba subir por las escaleras, a último remedio saldría por la ventana como había pensado en un principio pero hacerlo de noche no le llamaba mucho la atención, eso si que podría ser peligroso. Pero tenía la esperanza que por lo menos lo dejaran quedarse allí, y así irse por la mañana, aunque eso no pensaba decírselo.

Así que, tranquilamente y con todo preparado apoyó su espalda contra la pared que estaba frente a la puerta y esperó a que entraran con su varita levantada. Intentaron abrir la puerta pero aún estaba trancada, murmuraron un "alohomora" y la abrieron lentamente, como si esperaran pillarlo desprevenido. Sonrió para sí mismo.

-¡BIENVENIDOS!- Exclamó Harry sobresaltándolos- no les esperaba por aquí, por lo menos no tan pronto- ironizó.

- Harry, no esperábamos...

- Ya, no esperaban pillarme alerta- interrumpió Harry a Lupin sin importarle ser maleducado, no quería pagar su frustración con él y seguro que eso lo supuso el director.- muy inteligente por parte de Dumbledore enviarlo a usted, profesor Lupin.- opinó y se dirigió a los demás.- Hola Tonks, me alegro de verte, creí escucharte hace un momento- Tonks se estremeció, seguramente al pensar que siempre metía la pata, pero eso ahora mismo a Harry no le importaba- Buenas noches Profesor Moody, ya ve que le hago caso, ¡Alerta permanente!- siguió vacilando Harry y Moody no pudo contener una sonrisa. Se dirigió a la última persona y- Ah, Quejicus, tenía ganas ya de una pequeña charla entre amigos. No puedo evitar decir que si Dumbledore quería llevarme por las buenas cometió una estupidez al enviarte.

- Como te atreves, niñato arrogante- contestó Snape enfureciéndose al escuchar como lo había llamado

- Tranquilo Severus- dijo Lupin intentando tranquilizar a Snape- Harry no deberías hablarle así, es tu profesor.

- Tengo la suerte profesor Lupin, de que Snape no será oficialmente mi profesor hasta el uno de Septiembre- argumentó Harry con una cara de seriedad que impresionó a los presentes.

- No dudes Potter, que esperaré ese día con impaciencia- instó Snape

- Bueno Harry, veníamos para llevarte a Grimmauld Place como el año pasado- Aclaró Tonks con voz suave e intentando sonar usual- veo que ya tienes tus cosas prep... — pero se detuvo al ver a Harry con los brazos cruzados y negando lentamente con la cabeza.

- Me parece Tonks, que le aclaré a Dumbledore que no volvería a esa casa, y tengo las cosas preparadas porque son unos tiempos difíciles y no se sabe cuando vas a tener que salir corriendo- probó Harry a ver si se tragaban la mentira

- Te crees que somos imbéciles Potter, Dumbledore ya nos lo comentó, por eso estamos aquí. Además, fuiste lo suficientemente idiota para contarle tus planes a la señorita Weasley, que vino corriendo a nosotros preocupada por si de verdad te fueras a ir tu solo.- comentó Snape. Harry se asombró, entonces Ginny había avisado a la Orden. Pero no tenía por que creer a Snape, seguramente estaría mintiendo pero no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con su profesor.

- Me alegró de que Dumbledore empiece a comentar las cosas con la gente, suele esconder mucho, es un pequeño defecto que tiene. Ahora, que ya les he dicho que no pienso irme, al menos con ustedes, pueden dejarme solo, por favor, tengo cosas que hacer- determinó Harry.

- Harry, por favor, no nos hagas esto más difícil- rogó Lupin

- Si no vienes por las buenas, tendremos que llevarte a rastras- comentó Moody por primera vez

- Ja, me gustaría ver como lo intentan- retó Harry despegándose de la pared y alzando la varita.

- No seas necio Potter, no puedes usar magia, y aunque pudieras de veras piensas que lograrías vencernos a cuatro miembros de la Orden de Fénix- añadió Snape con desprecio

- No seas ingenuo tú Snape, por si no te has dado cuenta, la puerta estaba cerrada mágicamente y en cuanto a...- Se le acababa de ocurrir algo interesante que poder probar ahora mismo- intenta lanzarme un hechizo Snape

- ¿Cómo...?- inquirió Snape perplejo

- Pensaba que eras más listo, que me lances un hechizo o una maldición lo que prefieras, yo no me defenderé y si consigues darme pues me lleváis inconsciente. - aclaró

- Harry, no tiene por... — pero Lupin se detuvo porque Snape había sacado la varita y se preparaba para atacar a Harry.

- Acabas de cometer un error Potter... Desmaius!- un rayo rojo se dirigía exactamente al pecho de Harry, pero éste bajo la varita y se preparó para el impacto, sin embargo, el rayo chocó contra una especie de burbuja roja que salió de la nada envolviendo a Harry y desintegrando el conjuro que no hizo más que soltar algunas chispas.- ¿Pero como...?- Snape no se explicaba como había conseguido detener el rayo sin haber hecho nada y Harry estaba disfrutando del momento. Sabía que el escudo lo protegería, pero quería comprobarlo por si acaso.

- Bueno, creo que ya no hay nada más que decir- concluyó Harry instándolos a que se fueran.

- No nos iremos Harry, y me gustaría que me explicaras como has podido parar el hechizo sin usar la varita.- exigió Lupin cruzando los brazos. Tonks aún estaba boquiabierta por lo que había visto.

- Lo que he hecho no es el momento de explicarlo y no quería verme obligado a esto, pero en esta situación no me dejan otra alternativa- razonó Harry colocándose bien la mochila y levantando nuevamente la varita- creo recordar Quejicus, que te encantaban las artes oscuras, veamos si puedes salir de esta- dijo. Y entonces hizo unos movimientos circulares con la varita y susurró- Nelb Neus Camp- al momento de pronunciarlo, todos se prepararon para un ataque pero lo que ocurrió fue que empezó a salir niebla de las paredes, primero lentamente pero al cabo de unos segundos una niebla negra como el carbón inundó la habitación, tan densa que no se conseguía ver más de veinte centímetros de la nariz. Entonces apuntó hacia la ventana y gritó- Bombarda- el cristal estalló y la madera salió por los aires. Cogió la escoba, dio una patada y salió volando por la ventana hasta detenerse a unos quince metros de ésta, entonces pronunció otras palabras y como si hubiera un huracán, la niebla negra se disperso dejando ver los que se encontraban dentro desorientados.

- Potter vuelve aquí- exigió Snape a punto de estallar de rabia

- Me parece que no, ya os lo advertí- musitó Harry desde la escoba amagando para irse- Esto es en su honor Profesor Moody- informó dándose unos golpes con la varita en la cabeza y camuflándose entre el cielo- muy útil esto de la desilusión. Creo que mi sorpresita de magia oscura no te gustó Quejicus. Pues a ver como le explicas a la Orden y a Dumbledore que un chico de dieciséis años recién cumplidos se libró de dos aurores y dos profesores sin despeinarse. Me encantaría oírlo pero debo irme... hasta la vista.- Sentenció poniéndose la capucha de su capa y saliendo disparado hacia el cielo.

- El muy engreído, me las pagará- rugió Snape para sí mismo.

- Lo que tu digas Severus, pero no podrás negar que lo tenía todo muy bien planeado el muchacho- gruñó Moody- ha logrado darnos esquinazo a los cuatro en nuestras narices- rió mirando al cielo y vio como se perdía en su oscuridad una escoba.

Harry llevaba volando más de dos horas y empezaba a tener calambres. Tenía en la mano la brújula que le había regalado Ginny y que debería estar apuntando a Hogsmeade. Ahora estaba pasando por encima de un pequeño pueblo en el que no había muchas luces. Cuando dejó atrás el pueblo, vio un letrero luminoso, bajó hasta volar a ras de suelo para verlo mejor, y vio que era un pequeño bar. Dando las gracias por su suerte, bajo de la escoba y se cubrió el rostro con la capucha, no creía conveniente que lo reconocieran. Se acercó y vio el letrero de "abierto", empujó la puerta y aunque parecía vieja y pesada, se abrió fácilmente, dejando ver una pequeña barra, con dos hombres encapuchados como él sentados en un extremo. También había hombre joven, no mucho más mayor que él, en una mesa en una esquina hablando con una mujer no demasiado vestida y pasándole una bolsita que ella se guardó en el escote. Con ese panorama, se acercó a la barra y llamó al señor que estaba con la cabeza metida en un botellero, éste levantó la cabeza, lo miró detenidamente y se acercó.

- Enséñeme su varita- ordenó el señor plantado frente a él. Era un hombre mayor, con bastantes arrugas en la cara y el pelo canoso, pero no daba sensación de debilidad, sino todo lo contrario.

- ¿Cómo dice?- preguntó Harry atónito, pensaba que ese sitio era un lugar muggle.

- Usted no lo entiende, los de su clase no entienden nada, aquí solo entran los que tengan varita, no admitimos muggles, ahora si no quiere tener problemas lárguese de aquí.- determinó el hombre sacando la varita. 

Harry se dio cuenta de todo, era un local de magos y se pensaba que él era un muggle. Sacando su varita un segundo antes de que el hombre gritara "obliviate", contrarrestó susurrando "protego" y parando el hechizo. El hombre se sorprendió y se irguió preocupado.- Lo lamento señor, pensaba que era un muggle, últimamente vienen mucho por aquí- lamentó el hombre con una voz mucho más suave y agradable que la que había utilizado hasta hace un momento.- ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

- En realidad sí, estoy en pleno viaje y cansado. Me gustaría comer y beber algo, que sea ligero por favor, elija usted.- dijo Harry en tono serio pero amable.

- Muy bien señor, como diga- aceptó el hombre poniéndole delante un plato con un sándwich y un vaso de zumo de calabaza.- Aquí tiene señor. Y una copa de Whisky de fuego por cuenta de la casa debido al mal entendido de antes.- terminó el hombre colocando una copa al lado del zumo.

- Muchas gracias- articulo Harry empezando a comer. No sabía de que era el sándwich pero estaba bueno, eso, o era que tenía tanta hambre que cualquier cosa le parecía deliciosa. Después de comer, miró la copa de whisky y meditó si bebérsela. Le encantaría ver la cara de Ron cuando le dijera que había probado el Whisky de fuego. Valiente, cogió la copa y acabó con su contenido de un solo trago. El sabor no estaba mal, pero al pasar el líquido por su garganta le arrasó, era como tener fuego ardiendo por dentro. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue si el hombre le habría envenenado pero poco después el ardor se esfumó y le quedó una sensación agradable en la boca y una calidez en el cuerpo reconfortante.- Perdone, ¿puede decirme cuanto le debo?

- Diez sickles, señor- respondió el hombre recogiendo y limpiando la barra.

- Tome un galeón y quédese el cambio, buenas noches- se despidió Harry levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida mientras guardaba la bolsa de dragón donde guardaba el dinero. Creyó escuchar las gracias del hombre pero era tarde y debía llegar a Hogsmeade. Pero antes de salir y guardar la bolsa sintió una mano que lo agarraba del hombro y lo volteaba. Era una de las figuras con capucha que estaban en un extremo de la barra.

- Dame esa bolsa con galeones, hips... chico- hipó el hombre. Estaba borracho y la otra figura también se acercaba. Harry, en un movimiento brusco se quitó la mano del hombre de encima, se apartó plantándose a unos dos metros frente a él y con un hábil movimiento sacó la varita.- hips... tu no sabes quién soy ni que soy... hips- advirtió el hombre quitándose la capucha y sacando la varita. En ese momento la otra figura se colocó a su lado también realizando los mismos movimientos. Harry se quedó paralizado, era lo único que le faltaba, encontrarse a dos mortífagos, ahora si que estaba en una buena.

- Nott, Avery, cuanto tiempo amigos míos, creía que estaban pasando unas merecidas vacaciones en Azkaban- ironizó Harry pensando desesperadamente en una salida.

- Deberías saber también que el Señor Tenebroso nos liberó a todos dos semanas después de apresarnos, pero claro, al ministro no le apetecía informar de este suceso. Sin embargo, ¿quién eres y como nos conoces? - preguntó Avery levantando más la varita con mirada desafiante. …ste al contrario que Nott, estaba sobrio.

Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, debía aturdir a los mortífagos lo suficiente para poder salir de allí, coger su escoba y largarse.- Digamos que su señor y yo somos viejos conocidos- alegó Harry, pensando que ahora que tenía frente a él a dos mortífagos podría poner en práctica las pocas maldiciones que había aprendido en esos días.- DESMAIUS...- prefirió empezar con algo usual, e hizo bien. Avery esquivó el haz de luz fácilmente pero Nott no tuvo tanta suerte. Borracho como estaba, no pudo moverse a tiempo y el hechizo lo cogió de lleno lanzándolo tres metros hacia atrás y quedando inconsciente en el suelo. Lanzó varios hechizos aturdidores más pero Avery ágilmente los esquivó todos y lanzó otros tantos que entre Harry y su reloj bloquearon sin problemas.

- ¿ Dime quién eres?- jadeó Avery, más que una exigencia era una súplica pues estaba exhausto y sabía que no aguantaría mucho más.

- De acuerdo, mira la cara de quién te envía, de nuevo a Azkaban.- dijo Harry levantándose la capucha y apuntándole con la varita.- Mira la cara de Harry Potter, pues en el futuro será la última que verás, eso puedes jurarlo. Y cuando Voldemort vuelva a sacarte de Azkaban, hazme el favor de decirle a Bella que pronto me encargaré personalmente de que vuelva a ver a su primo. Y ahora... hasta pronto. ¡Multdescray¡. Cinco rayos negros salieron de la punta de la varita de Harry y se dirigieron directamente hacia Avery, éste al no poder esquivarlos, creó un escudo protector, pero los rayos antes de chocar de dispersaron en direcciones en opuestas y cuando Avery disminuyó la fuerza de su escudo pensando que no volverían, los hechizos cambiaron de dirección de nuevo y se dirigieron al centro, donde se encontraba Avery. …stos chocaron contra el debilitado escudo rompiéndolo en pequeñas partículas de luz que se convirtieron en diminutos murciélagos e iban desapareciendo poco a poco. Tras romper el escudo, impactaron contra el cuerpo de Avery que gritó de dolor y se elevó del suelo unos centímetros envuelto en una luz negra para después caer desplomado al suelo. Harry apuntó a los dos cuerpos y gritó- Incárcero- al momento unas cuerdas salieron de la punta de la varita y amarraron a los dos hombres dejándolos sentados en el suelo espalda contra espalda, inmovilizados e inconscientes. En un gesto algo chulo, se guardó la varita de nuevo en el bolsillo de su túnica, miró al dueño del local que estaba estupefacto tras la barra sin creer lo que veía, y pronunció- Señor si es tan amable podría avisar al ministerio de magia para que venga y se lleve a este par de delincuentes. Y esto- dijo acercándose a la barra arrojando sobre ésta unos veinte galeones- es por las molestias y por dejar tirado en su bar este montón de basura. Espero que llame pronto a los aurores, yo mejor me voy antes de que vengan, no me gustaría de que nadie se enterara de que esto es obra mía, entiende, invéntese lo que le plazca. Buenas noches.- dijo poniéndose la capucha y caminando hacia la puerta.

- Entiendo perfectamente señor Potter, enseguida llamo al ministerio. Un placer conocerle. Espero volverlo a ver algún día. Buenas noches.- logró articular el hombre emocionado.

Cuando Harry iba a cruzar la puerta, se detuvo, miró un momento hacia atrás y exclamó- Volveremos a vernos, no lo dude- se dio la vuelta y salió del local cerrando la puerta suavemente. Invocó a la escoba, se montó y retomó el vuelo pensando en lo fácil que le había resultado librarse de dos de los mortífagos más peligrosos de Voldemort, aunque era verdad que uno ni siquiera aguantaba erguido dos segundos sin tambalearse. Reconocía que había sido arrogante y engreído, pero también había tenido motivos para serlo. Pensó que a partir de ahora, excepto con sus amigos, podría tomar una actitud parecida a la que había tomado esa noche porque no podía evitar pensar que de esa forma había logrado evitar las ordenes de Dumbledore y no volver a Grimmauld Place, y librarse de dos mortífagos. Pero todo eso fue posible gracias a que aprendió algunos hechizos poderosos que se lo permitieron. Definitivamente le gustaba ese cambio, pero para poder continuar así necesitaba aprender más, necesitaba... poder. Con ese pensamiento se dirigía a toda velocidad a Hogsmeade, y esa vez no dejaría que nada lo interrumpiera hasta llegar a su destino.

Mientras un chico de dieciséis años volaba a toda velocidad, un hombre joven salía de un bar. Vio que se aproximaba un grupo de aurores y, agarrando fuertemente una cámara fotográfica, se desapareció del lugar con el pensamiento de que mañana todo el mundo sabría su nombre, porque estaba seguro de que él había conseguido la exclusiva más importante de toda su vida.


	4. Chapter 4: Héroe ilegal

Capítulo 4: Héroe ilegal

Eran las diez de la mañana y Lupin estaba vistiéndose en el número doce de Grimmauld Place a toda prisa para preparar la reunión que se avecinaba. Dumbledore había convocado una reunión urgente, acababa de mandar un mensaje a toda la Orden y su cabeza había aparecido en las llamas para advertirle a él personalmente que lo organizara todo de inmediato. Podía suponer que tuviera algo que ver con que Harry se hubiera escapado la noche anterior, pero no entendía porque convocaba la reunión urgente esa mañana y no la noche anterior si se trataba de eso. Además cuando habían informado al director de lo que había ocurrido, él le había quitado importancia al asunto diciendo que Harry volvería enseguida. Corrió escaleras abajo, aún le costaba vivir en esa casa porque el recuerdo de su mejor amigo residía en cada esquina, pero se la había regalado y además era muy útil para la Orden que siempre hubiera alguien allí. Entró en la cocina, una estancia grande con paredes de piedra, y empezó a colocar las sillas, limpiar la mesa y puso café y té al fuego. Cuando ya lo tenía todo más o menos encauzado, oyó como tocaban la puerta muy suavemente, seguramente para no despertar a la madre de Sirius, era increíble como después de tanto tiempo no habían logrado librarse del maldito retrato.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, tras ésta aparecieron unas diez figuras mientras en la explanada iban apareciendo más. En un vistazo rápido, Lupin reconoció a Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Dedalus Diggle, Arthur Weasley y algunos más. Los invitó a pasar y cuando iban por el pasillo hacia la cocina.  
¡PATAPUM!  
- Por lo que más quieras Tonks ten cuidado- suspiró Lupin- recuerda que puedes despe...- pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por unos gritos.

- ¡Cerdos! ¡Canallas! ¡Subproductos de la inmundicia y de la cochambre! ¡Mestizos, mutantes, monstruos, fuera de esta casa! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a contaminar la casa de mis padres?- La señora Black gritaba descontroladamente desde su retrato. Enseguida Lupin acompañado de Tonks corrieron a tapar las cortinas, en cuanto lo hicieron el retrato se calló.

- Lo siento de verdad, soy un desastre- lamentó Tonks agachando la cabeza y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina donde ya estaban sentados la mayoría de los convocados.

- No te preocupes Tonks, no tiene importancia, cuantas veces hemos tenido este problema. Deberíamos poder librarnos de ese maldito retrato de una vez.- confesó Lupin mientras empezaba a repartir vasos a los presentes y ofrecerles algo de beber.

Llevaban unos diez minutos hablando cuando la puerta de la tenebrosa cocina se abrió de par en par y entró por ella una figura alta, con una barba que le llegaba casi por la cintura y un rostro con envejecido pero firme. Al momento de hacer acto de presencia todas las voces callaron y lo observaban con impaciencia. Algunos lo saludaron con la cabeza o con la mano y otros simplemente esperaban preocupados. Dumbledore ocupó su lugar presidencial al final de la mesa pero no se sentó sino que se quedó de pie examinando la situación.

- Dumbledore- se atrevió una mujer a rompiendo el mágico silencio- todo esto... ¿tiene que ver con el profeta de esta mañana no?- preguntó mirando fijamente al director.

- Tienes razón, mi querida Hestia- dijo Dumbledore

- Yo no he leído aún el profeta de hoy- empezó Lupin despistado- ¿qué ha ocurrido?- inquirió.

Empezaron a formarse unos murmullos pero Dumbledore levantó los brazos y los mandó callar delicadamente- Por favor, si me permiten les contaré lo ocurrido- ofreció todavía sin sentarse- os lo explicaré desde el principio, cuando mandé ayer a un grupo de la Orden a buscar a Harry sabía que no querría venir. Debo decir que él me guarda algo de rencor por unos motivos que no voy a explicar ahora pero que son completamente comprensibles. …l ya me advirtió que no volvería al cuartel, demasiados recuerdos, ya sabéis, pero aún así yo mandé a recogerlo con la esperanza de que se le hubiera pasado el enfado, pensara en su seguridad o que por lo menos volviera solo para ver a sus amigos, pero es obvio que me equivoqué.- hizo una pequeña pausa para coger aire y continuo- Por lo que me contaron, él ya nos estaba esperando cuando llegamos a su casa. Estaba vestido, con sus cosas recogidas, y su escoba lista, cualquiera pensaría que lo tenía todo listo para venir con nosotros o que lo pillamos con las manos en la masa y a punto de escapar pero no era así, al parecer solo estaba preparado por si tuviera que salir de allí rápidamente, y de hecho fue así. Al principio nos dijo que no volvería y que se quedaba allí, pero nosotros ya sabíamos de sus planes acerca de fugarse de la casa de sus tíos, así que no podíamos dejarlo allí y pedí que si era necesario lo trajeran por la fuerza. Un error garrafal, lo reconozco. Según parece, Harry no ha estado precisamente durmiendo todo el verano, sabíamos que había ido al callejón Diagon al firmar la herencia de su padrino sin decírselo a nadie, pero creo que eso no ha sido lo único que ha hecho. Cuando le amenazamos de llevárnoslo por la fuerza, utilizó un hechizo de magia negra muy avanzado, casi desconocido y me permito el lujo de decir que muy útil. No lo utilizó para atacar a nadie sino para despistarnos y salir con su escoba estallando la ventana de su cuarto, por lo que me comentaron, incluso se hizo un encantamiento desilusionador antes de irse.

- Entonces es verdad que ha burlado la restricción del uso de la magia en menores de edad sin que se entere el ministerio y que es capaz de hacer magia negra avanzada.- aventuró un hombre con la mandíbula cuadrada y cabello grueso de color paja.

- Estrictamente... sí, es verdad Sturgis- confesó Dumbledore- Hizo una barbaridad de magia y no se detectó lo más mínimo en el ministerio, también ha hecho magia negra tan avanzada como desconocida, por eso no me sorprende, porque si ha aprendido tanto es muy posible que haya dado con algún tipo de encantamiento que lo haga inrastreable, y ese es otro problema a añadir para poder encontrarlo.- Dumbledore paró y meditó acerca de lo que iba a decir a continuación, cuando habló lo hizo de forma más lenta y seria, parecía de repente cincuenta años más viejo- El profeta, todos sabemos que clase de noticias publica el periódico, pero he de decir que esta vez lo que dice es cierto, lo he comprobado personalmente. Según parece, Harry iba en pleno viaje cuando paró a descansar y comer algo en un pequeño bar a las afueras de un pueblo llamado Pequeño Hangleton. Allí tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con dos de los mortífagos fugados de Azkaban, concretamente Nott y Avery- algunos de los presentes que no habían leído el artículo en el periódico pusieron cara de miedo- aunque iba con el rostro cubierto para que no lo reconocieran, cuando Harry ya se marchaba, uno de ellos fue a intentar robarle, una necia decisión al parecer. Aturdió a Nott de inmediato dejándolo inconsciente y con Avery se batió en duelo pero tampoco tardó mucho en derrotarlo. Esta vez sí utilizó magia negra para atacar, por la descripción que me dieron, cinco rayos negros salieron de su varita haciendo maniobras en el aire y acabando por estallarse en el cuerpo del mortífago. Después los apresó con cuerdas y mandó llamar a los aurores del ministerio. Se marchó de allí antes de que llegaran los aurores y sin percatarse que un reportero de "el profeta" había sacado fotos de todo lo ocurrido. Avery se encuentra ahora mismo en San Mungo en coma y su estado es crítico, aunque sea un mortífago conocido, si muere, Harry tendrá más problemas de los que ya tiene.- vaticinó Dumbledore, pero antes de que lo interrumpieran, continuó- Debemos encontrarlo antes que el ministerio, o que el mismo Voldemort,- un estremecimiento recorrió la sala al escuchar ese nombre- que ya debe saber que no está bajo mi protección e intentara atraparlo ahora más que nunca.- concluyó, y ahora sí, sentándose derrotado.

- Profesor, debe estar en casa de algún amigo, en el Caldero Chorreante, o incluso ha podido ir al Valle de Godric a ver la casa de sus padres.- propuso Tonks optimista.

- No, antes de venir ya me he pasado por esos sitios, y algunos más créeme, pero no está- negó rotundamente Dumbledore- sin embargo, tenemos dos posibilidades, rastrear cada centímetro de Londres y sus alrededores, que espero no tener que recurrir a eso. O conseguir que esos... astutos gnomos de Gringotts nos digan algo.

- Dumbledore, ¿por qué crees que los gnomos pueden saber algo acerca del paradero de Potter?- preguntó Kingsley

- Porque sé que Harry hizo algo más que firmar su herencia, y es muy posible que eso nos dé una pista sobre su paradero, pero Harry sabía lo que hacía, hizo un trato con el copresidente de Gringotts de confidencialidad, y esas criaturas, aparte de engañosas también son muy leales a la hora de cumplir un pacto, y más si existe dinero de por medio como he averiguado que existe.- contestó Dumbledore pensativo.

- Yo sé como conseguir la información- dijo una voz joven desde el fondo de la mesa con el cabello pelirrojo.- Llevo trabajando en Gringotts unos meses y creo que puedo hacerlo.

- Soy todo oídos Bill, dinos como piensas lograrlo, es muy difícil y tampoco quiero que te juegues tu puesto en el banco- alertó Dumbledore interesado en las palabras del Weasley.

- Por lo que has contado el trato fue hecho con el copresidente, ¿me equivoco?

- No te equivocas, y creo que adivino donde quieres ir a parar

- Harry hizo un trato con el copresidente, pero estoy seguro que si sacó algo de alguna cámara o pidió algo al banco, un gnomo de menor rango lo extrajo de la cámara o hizo algo de papeleo. En ese caso, solo debemos encontrar al gnomo en cuestión y ofreciéndole unos cuantos galeones nos lo contara todo, no sabéis de que son capaces esos gnomos por unos galeones.- informó Bill ilusionado con ayudar a la Orden.

- Creo que podría funcionar, espero que unos quinientos galeones sean suficientes para convencerlo, te los daremos después, ahora por favor Bill, no hagas ninguna insensatez para conseguirlo, es muy importante que sigas en Gringotts, y no suelen admitir muchos magos. Los demás mientras tanto nos mantendremos alerta por si escuchamos cualquier rumor acerca de su paradero y vigilaremos ciertas zonas como el callejón Diagon o Hogsmeade, después haremos los destinos y horarios de cada uno. Mi tiempo es limitado pero yo también lo buscaré por otras zonas y otros medios más avanzados.- comentó Dumbledore más optimista por como se habían desenvuelto las cosas.

- Pero señor- era la primera vez en la reunión que Severus Snape hablaba- que ocurrirá si alguno de nosotros da con Potter, quiero decir, ya hemos visto que puede y sabe defenderse, ¿podremos... capturarlo?- incitó Snape con un tono de malicia en su voz, se notaba que aún estaba molesto por los acontecimientos en Privet Drive.

- ¡Cómo te atreves!- Molly Weasley saltó de su silla exaltada y miraba con odio a Snape- ¿capturarlo?, ¿Qué te piensas?, ¿Qué es un animal al que tienes que cazar?, ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PIENSAS!

- Molly por favor cálmate- dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente- si por casualidad alguien da con Harry, lo primero que debe hacer es avisar a la Orden, deben retenerlo por las buenas hasta que llegue más gente, creo que nadie debería intentar detenerlo a la fuerza, y menos tu, Severus. No sabemos cuanto ha aprendido, y en un duelo precisamente contigo, que creo que no os lleváis precisamente bien, no sabemos que clase de maldición podría llegar a utilizar y puede resultar peligroso. Lo que deben hacer es hablar con él, intentar sonsacarle algo y entretenerlo hasta que llegue Lupin, Molly o yo, que creo que somos los únicos que podríamos convencerle para que recapacite.

- Yo no soy tan optimista Dumbledore- negó Lupin- a mí ya me ignoró ayer, con usted está molesto y no se si Molly conseguirá algo- razonó Lupin desesperado

- Debemos tener esperanza, lo primero es averiguar dónde está e intentar que razone, si eso no funciona, ya tomaremos otras medidas- instó Dumbledore- Creo que este tema ya esta solucionado, ahora quiero hablarles de otro tema de vital importancia también. Con la noticia de Harry, también ha salido a la luz que el ministro Fudge ocultó la fuga de mortífagos de la pasada semana, con lo que toda la comunidad mágica se le está volcando encima y piden su que abandone su puesto de forma inminente. El Wizengamot está meditando si destituirlo y el mismo Fudge está pensando en dimitir. Con lo que de una manera u otra no le queda mucho tiempo en el puesto. Por un lado puede venirnos bien porque todos sabemos ya lo competente que ha sido nuestro ministro con todo lo relacionado a Voldemort- otro estremecimiento recorrió la sala- y es nuestra oportunidad para lograr que alguien trabajador y honesto llegue a ministro. Pero por otro lado, lamentablemente también es la ocasión perfecta para que Voldemort intente colar a un mortífago como ministro, y eso es lo peor que podría suceder en este momento.- Determinó Dumbledore levantándose de la silla.

- Entonces, ¿Debemos buscar a Potter y estar atentos a lo que pueda ocurrir en el ministerio?- Inquirió Moody resumiendo las cosas.

- Exacto Alastor, tengo el mal presentimiento que vamos a tener más reuniones y tareas que realizar a partir de ahora- dijo el director con tono misterioso. Aún así, no era consciente de lo ciertas que eran sus palabras.

Harry se despertó esa mañana en una cama que había tenido que "acondicionar" la noche anterior. "Debo darme prisa" pensó, eran las doce, no solía levantarse tan tarde, pero la noche anterior llegó tarde y antes de poder acostarse tuvo que poner unos pocos hechizos de protección, no muy avanzados, pero por lo menos no lo localizarían las lechuzas y aunque no impedirían entrar a un desconocido, lo avisaría con antelación suficiente como para prepararse. También tuvo que limpiar la habitación en la que se quedaría para hacerla habitable. Se veía que Sirius no usó ese apartamento en mucho tiempo. Se pensaba que el apartamento sería algo pequeño pero suficiente para él, pero al llegar se sorprendió gratamente.

El apartamento estaba en el segundo piso del numero 45 de Hogsmeade. Nada más entrar había un pequeño vestíbulo, justo después del vestíbulo una puerta a la derecha daba paso a una amplia cocina. Otra puerta a la izquierda indicaba un dormitorio no muy grande pero con un pequeño aseo propio. Tras el vestíbulo se hallaba un salón enorme, en un lado amplias estanterías con una gran mesa rectangular, en el otro una serie de sofás con una mesita redondeada en el centro y en la pared de enfrente amplias cristaleras por las que se podía observar gran parte de Hogsmeade, con el castillo de Hogwarts al fondo, realmente tenía una vista preciosa. También tenía una gran chimenea de piedra antigua pero bonita en el centro del salón. El salón era acogedor pese a sus grandes dimensiones. Justo antes de entrar al salón había un pasillo en el lado izquierdo que daba otro dormitorio, éste sin aseo pero amplio y con muebles preciosos. Otra puerta en ese pasillo daba a un baño impresionante, la bañera tenía distintas alturas y tenía unos veinte grifos dorados alrededor. La última puerta estaba exactamente al final del pasillo, y daba paso a un dormitorio que nada más verlo supo que ese era el que quería para él. Era inmenso, tenía una cama de matrimonio gigantesca, una mesa en otro lado con un par de sillas, que podría servirle para sentarse y observar el maravilloso paisaje que se veía tras otra cristalera aunque ésta de menor tamaño. Esta vez la vista era diferente pero más hermosa si era posible que la del salón, se observaba la parte trasera de Hogsmeade, se veía una hermosa pradera verde con árboles y grandes montañas de fondo. En la habitación también había una puerta que daba a otro aseo. Pero lo que más le encanto de la habitación fue una esquina en la que había un gran espejo con una mesa rústica debajo, nada más verlo se quedó paralizado, en el espejo y algunas en la mesa había muchas fotos, casi todas de Sirius con su padre, aunque en alguna aparecía con chicas atractivas y en otras aparecían los merodeadores juntos.

La noche anterior sólo había limpiado la habitación principal y nada más levantarse el aseo de ésta. No tardaba mucho usando magia, así que cuando se levantó y viendo que aún faltaban dos horas para su cita, a la que iría preparado para cualquier cosa ya que aún no había descartado que fuera una trampa, se dispuso a limpiar un poco la casa. Lo más que le costó con diferencia fue la cocina pero después de limpiarla se prometió a sí mismo no volver a hacerlo en mucho tiempo. Estaba tan entretenido haciendo magia aunque fuera limpiando que no se percató del paso del tiempo, cuando miró su reloj vio que éste marcaba las dos y cinco, dejando sus tareas domésticas por terminadas, corrió a vestirse maldiciendo su irresponsabilidad. Se puso la armadura de dragón bajo una túnica y la capa por encima como la noche anterior y salió del apartamento a toda prisa, llegaba quince minutos tarde.

No había mucha gente en las calles de Hogsmeade, vio a unas figuras vestidas con túnicas del ministerio que se le quedaban mirando pero lo dejaban pasar. Suponía que se le quedaron mirando porque tenía el rostro tapado. Llegó a las tres escobas, se paró frente a la puerta, cogió aire y entró. Dentro había una temperatura ideal, nada comparado al sofocante calor que hacía fuera y que para él se incrementaba con la piel de dragón. No había mucha gente, una mesa cerca de la entrada en la que estaban unas señoras mayores tomando té y una mesa en la esquina más alejada con dos figuras encapuchadas. Preparó su varita en el bolsillo, ya había atrapado la noche anterior con dos mortífagos y no le importaba incrementar su lista si aquello definitivamente era una trampa. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaban las figuras hablando misteriosamente con un periódico en sus manos y se detuvo justo al borde de la mesa observándolas. La figura que tenía el periódico en sus manos levantó la cabeza y lo miró, Harry no pudo reconocer el rostro puesto que lo tenía cubierto.

- ¿El heredero de Griffindor?- preguntó una voz femenina y no sabía porque pero le resultaba familiar, muy familiar. …sta hizo un amago de levantarse pero antes incluso de que se despegara de la silla ya estaba siendo apuntada con la varita de Harry.

- Eso deben decírmelo ustedes ¿no creen?- dijo Harry con un tono de voz tan grave que se le erizó la piel hasta a él.- Quítense la capucha por favor y preséntense- continuo Harry más amable pero con el mismo tono de voz.

- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Es una trampa?- inquirió la otra figura mientras obedecían y se quitaban las capuchas. Harry al ver que no le iban a atacar, no se fijó en sus rostros ahora descubiertos, sino que se había quedado ensimismado viendo el periódico que había encima de la mesa. Sin prestar el más mínimo caso a las figuras, cogió el periódico con la mano que no sujetaba la varita, vio el nombre de "el profeta" y leyó la portada del día.

Harry Potter: Un héroe ilegal

Un reportero de este periódico llamado William Slacor, consiguió ayer por la noche una noticia por la que muchos matarían. Nuestro reportero estaba en un pequeño bar llamado "Basilisco" a las afueras de Pequeño Hangleton tomándose un merecido descanso, cuando presenció lo que supuso al principio que no sería más que una típica disputa entre borrachos. Pero no se trataba de eso, ya que uno de los implicados en la pelea era nada más y nada menos que el gran Harry Potter. Dos conocidos mortífagos supuestamente apresados en Azkaban (toda la información acerca de sus identidades y delitos en la página dos), trataron de atacar a Harry Potter de nuevo, pero éste con un movimiento de varita se libró de uno de ellos y cuando el otro se le empezaba a resistir hizo una maldición de magia negra tremendamente poderosa acabando el duelo inmediatamente. …l mortífago que recibió el impacto de la maldición se encuentra ahora mismo ingresado en el Hospital San Mungo sumido en un coma y en estado crítico. Tras derrotar a los mortífagos, los apresó con cuerdas y pidió al dueño del bar que llamara a los aurores del ministerio y que no dijera a nadie que él había sido el causante. Nada más terminar de dar las instrucciones al camarero se marchó antes de que nadie llegara. Aunque advirtiera al dueño que no contara nada, Harry Potter no se percató de que un reportero había presenciado todo y que había sacado fotografías de lo sucedido, (En portada la foto de Harry Potter lanzando la maldición de magia negra, en el interior toda la historia en imágenes). Este hecho levanta muchos debates: ¿Cómo es posible que dos mortífagos supuestamente encerrados estuvieran en un bar? ¿Qué nos esconde Fudge? (Pág. 3 y 4) ¿Qué hacía Harry Potter sólo en un bar a medianoche? ¿Cómo pudo hacer magia sin enterarse el ministerio? ¿Por qué domina Harry Potter la magia oscura? ¿Cómo un chico de dieciséis años solo, pudo con dos mortífagos con los que un grupo entero de aurores capacitados no podría? ¿Dónde está Harry Potter? Las respuestas a todas estas preguntas y muchas otras en el interior del periódico en un reportaje sobre Harry Potter de diez páginas. Mientras tanto, Harry Potter se haya en paradero desconocido y es buscado por el Ministerio de Magia para declarar acerca del incidente...

- ¿Cómo...? ¿No es posible...?- Harry estaba completamente estupefacto. Le había encantado ganar el solo a dos mortífagos pero que todo el mundo lo supiera no entraba en sus planes. Lo había fastidiado todo, ya debían tener una pista de dónde estaba, y encima el ministerio lo buscaba. Ahora ya sabía que hacían las figuras con túnicas del ministerio, lo buscaban a él.

- ¿Qué no es posible?- preguntó la primera figura con coraje- ¿que Harry Potter haya acabado con dos de tus amigos mortífagos?- acabó la chica con sorna.

- ¿Mis amig...?- pero Harry no acabó. Se había quedado completamente estupefacto. Delante de él había una chica con un rostro muy familiar, con ojos marrones y mucho pelo castaño enmarañado.- Hermione, ¿eres tú de verdad?- inquirió con una voz más suave que la que había utilizado con anterioridad. Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada y completamente despistada.

- Si, soy Hermione Granger, pero ¿qué es lo que ocurre, quién eres y cómo sabes quién soy?  
- Te lo explicaré todo ahora mismo, confía en mi- aseguró Harry mirando a la otra figura. Era otra chica, un poco más baja que él, con el cabello moreno y lacio que le caía por debajo de los hombros. Las facciones de su rostro eran suaves, angelicales, tenía unos ojos de un azul suave a la vez que intenso y a pesar de la túnica que llevaba se dejaba entrever una perfecta silueta.- ¿y quién es usted señorita?- preguntó Harry muy cortésmente guardando por fin la varita en su bolsillo pero con la mano dentro por si acaso.

- Soy Angelina Dovmal, Heredera de Hufflepuff- dijo la chica con una voz dulce pero dura.- ¿Puedes sentarte, quitarte la capucha y decirnos que sucede?

- Lo siento pero no es muy seguro que me vean por aquí, créanme que si alguien me viera tendríamos problemas. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a un pequeño apartamento que tengo aquí cerca y hablamos tranquilamente? Además ya es la hora de comer, ¿y si nos llevamos algo para almorzar?- propuso Harry mucho más calmado aunque igual de desconcertado que cuando entró. Tenía frente a sí a dos chicas, una de ellas su mejor amiga, diciendo que eran las herederas de dos fundadores de Hogwarts.

- Me parece buena idea lo de almorzar y hablar, pero lo de ir a tu casa no sé, entiende que estamos preocupadas. Entras aquí, nos apuntas con la varita, no nos dices quién eres y nos invitas a tu casa.- Razonó Hermione algo más tranquila al ver como Harry guardaba su varita.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la dueña, Madame Rosmerta, que estaba mirándolos interesados y con cara extrañada. Le pidió tres menús para llevar y ante el asombro de ésta, Harry sacó su bolsa de dragón y le pagó dejando una propina considerable. Después volvió a darse la vuelta hacia las chicas.

- Os entiendo perfectamente, pero te aseguro Hermione que si alguien ve mi "marca Tenebrosa" tendré problemas, al venir he visto a unos representantes del ministerio rondando por aquí y lo del periódico no me ayuda para nada.- Empezó Harry lanzando indirectas a Hermione para ver si lo reconocía y así confiaba en él pero al ver a la chica aún confusa siguió.- creo que deducirás quién soy si te doy las gracias por el libro "el arte de la defensa en combate"- finalizó Harry con la certeza de que lo reconocería de inmediato.

- ¿ERES TÚ, HAR...?

- ¡Shhhhhh!- la cayó Harry- no me quito la capucha y quieres gritar mi nombre. Vamos a mi apartamento y allí aclaramos este lío, porque no tengo ni idea de que va todo esto... - volvió a ofrecer Harry cogiendo las tres bolsas que Rosmerta había puesto en la mesa en la que estaban- ya tenemos el almuerzo, ¿vamos?

- Claro Ha... digo señor- contestó con una sonrisa y miró hacia Angelina, que tenía cara de no entender absolutamente nada- vamos Angelina, yo lo conozco, bueno en realidad tú también lo conoces- confesó Hermione- pero, un momento- dijo volviéndose de nuevo hacia Harry- ¿desde cuando tienes un apartamento en Hogsmeade?- preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

- No aguantaba más con mis tíos y el apartamento era de Sirius- respondió Harry con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

- Ah- dijo Hermione cayendo en la cuenta- lo siento, no quería...

- No importa, ¿nos vamos?- reiteró Harry dando un paso hacia la salida.

- Vamos- repitieron ambas chicas al unísono.

Salieron de las tres escobas con las capuchas puestas ya que Harry les había dicho que era lo mejor y ellas pensaban igual. Llegaron al número 45 no sin antes ver como unos miembros del ministerio se les quedaban observando detenidamente. Entraron al apartamento y Harry las guió directamente hacia la cocina. Se sentaron en una mesa rectangular de madera que Harry había limpiado esa misma mañana.

- Siento haber llegado tarde pero tenía que dejar este lugar decentemente, no sabéis como estaba todo lleno de polvo, tuve suerte que no hubiera ningún Boggart ni nada parecido aunque es verdad que aún no he limpiado todos los muebles por dentro.- tras decir esto se quitó la capucha dejando ver su rostro con unos brillantes ojos verdes.

- Pero Harry, como es posible que hayas hecho todo esto, quiero decir, como se te ha ocurrido escaparte, luchar tu sólo contra mortífagos y venir a esta casa. Debes tener a la Orden y al ministerio buscándote.- Le recriminó Hermione taladrándole con la mirada.

- ¿Harry?, ¿Eres Harry Potter? ¿Ese Harry Potter?- intervino Angelina confundida

- ¿Cuántos Harry Potter conoces?- preguntó Harry divertido por la reacción de la chica.

- Sólo al busca fama, engreído y desequilibrado- Dijo Angelina con una voz mucho más seria. A Harry eso le sentó como una jarra de agua fría por encima. Había pensado que quizás la chica lo tratara como una especie de héroe o algo por el estilo pero lo que no esperaba era que lo difamara de tal manera. Seguramente había creído al pie de la letra todo lo que el Profeta había publicado durante el año anterior. Se recompuso como pudo e intento hablar como si no le hubiera afectado.

- Nunca he sido un busca fama, engreído solo soy con la gente que me quiere ver muerta, y desequilibrado, puede que después de todo me haya vuelto un poco loco pero hay que tener en cuenta que he pasado mucho tiempo con Dumbledore y eso influye señorita Dovmal.- le contestó Harry con indiferencia aunque las palabras de la chica le habían dolido. Tras escuchar eso Angelina sonrió brevemente por la gracia pero fue tan rápido que Harry pensó que se lo había imaginado. Harry les contó en un resumen todo lo que había hecho hasta llegar allí ahorrándose algunos detalles pero contando lo fundamental.- Y encima un reportero del profeta lo ve todo, tomándose un descanso dice- gruñó cogiendo el periódico- debería ir y contarles que su reportero favorito estaba con una prostituta, a ver si eso también lo publican en portada, maldito periódico.- protestó tirando el periódico al otro extremo de la mesa.

- Es una vergüenza- confirmó Hermione- pero Harry, ¿entonces puedes hacer magia sin que lo sepa el ministerio?

- Si, di con un hechizo que te libraba de cualquier rastreo que te hubieran puesto. Se lo apliqué al apartamento nada más llegar así que supuestamente también vosotras deberíais poder aquí dentro.- concluyó Harry metiéndose un trozo de estofado en la boca, estaba exquisito, desde luego ya sabía que iba a comer mientras viviera allí.- Pero lo verdaderamente importante es, ¿qué es todo ese rollo de los herederos? Me impresionó tanto que vine sin pensármelo.

- Creo que sí Harry pero lo sabremos cuando visitemos el castillo. Me he informado, y lo que he descubierto es que la sala que nombran en la carta es una sala llamada la sala de los herederos, por supuesto es una leyenda y nunca la han encontrado. La leyenda dice que los fundadores de Hogwarts pueden avisar a sus herederos cuando estos estén listos. Según la leyenda estos herederos tendrán un poder increíble, serán capaces de controlar los elementos y su magia superaría incluso la de los fundadores. Supuestamente su misión sería la de salvar al mundo de cualquier mal. Desde luego si es una broma está muy bien trabajada pues no imaginas que espectáculo vi cuando me dejaron la carta.- expresó Hermione como recordando lo que le había ocurrido.

- Entonces habrá que ir a Hogwarts a comprobarlo- dijo mientras miraba el reloj- pero hoy ya es muy tarde, que os parece si esperamos a mañana y vamos temprano después de desayunar- propuso Harry todavía mirando el reloj.

- Tú tendrás casa en todos los pueblos de Inglaterra pero yo no- replicó Angelina sonando impertinente.

- Lo que intentaba decir es que os quedéis aquí, hay tres habitaciones y no creo que tengas ningún problema en quedarte. Aunque como estoy desequilibrado mejor que cierres la puerta cuando vayas a dormir- contestó Harry irónicamente pero esta vez si vio una pequeña sonrisa emanar de los labios de Angelina - por cierto, ¿a ustedes también les han dado algún objeto "peculiar"?- preguntó enseñando la muñeca donde estaba el reloj.

- Si, mira- contestó Hermione apartándose el cabello de las orejas y dejando ver dos preciosos pendientes plateados con un destello azulado en forma de águila.- supongo que ya sabrás que Ravenclaw se caracterizaba por su inteligencia, pues eso es lo que me dan los pendientes, sabiduría. Con ellos puestos no tengo que ir a ningún libro a buscar nada, ellos me lo dicen todo, en mi cabeza aparece la respuesta que quiero. Por supuesto no los utilizaré para los exámenes pero son muy útiles. ¿Y tú Angelina?- inquirió Hermione interesada.

- Pues a mí me dieron esto- respondió tirando de una cadena de oro que tenía en el cuello y enseñando una figurita alargada de lo que parecía que era un tejón de un color castaño tirando a rubio.- Ya sabéis que los Hufflepuff somos nobles y bondadosos así que esto supuestamente me advierte cuando alguien no es de fiar o me está mintiendo. También emite una luz, como una clase de linterna muggle, que es capaz de curar casi cualquier herida, o eso me dijeron.- exclamó Angelina con un tono de voz mucho más suave que como el que usaba con Harry.

- Oye Angelina no te he visto en Hogwarts, ¿donde has estudiado?- siguió preguntando Hermione.

- En un pequeño colegio en un pueblo llamado Brighton, de donde es mi familia- dijo con un tono melancólico que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los demás chicos- es una escuela fundada por los mismos magos que Hogwarts y con cuatro casas igual que aquí pero mucho más pequeño todo. El colegio lo formaremos unos treinta alumnos en total, supongo que este año me tendré que matricular en Hogwarts y me da pena pues cuantos más nos vayamos antes cerraran la escuela. Pero salvar el mundo es algo más importante que una escuela- aseguró Angelina volviendo a su tono de voz normal.

Y, Hermione...- empezó Harry, aún le quedaba una duda por solucionar- ¿Cómo es posible que siendo hija de muggles seas heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw?

- Me lo explicaron en la carta, al parecer soy descendiente de ella. Me explicaron que todos a los que llaman sangre sucia no lo eran realmente pues dicen que la magia no aparece por si sola. Sucede cuando en una familia hay un Squib y este se casa con un muggle, entonces la magia se pierde durante generaciones hasta que vuelve a aparecer de repente. Según me dijeron, ese es mi caso.- Sentenció Hermione algo orgullosa de sí misma.

- Eso es genial- ratificó Harry- Ya es tarde, que os parece si os enseño las habitaciones y nos acostamos para mañana temprano levantarnos, desayunar y hacer nuestra visita a Hogwarts, ¿está bien?

- A mí me parece bien- respondió Angelina en un tono no tan fuerte como el que había utilizado con Harry anteriormente. Seguramente se debía a que se iba a quedar en su casa y no querría ser desagradecida pensó Harry.- ¿Cuánto te debemos por la comida Harry Potter?- preguntó intentando sonar educada.

- No decías que estaba loco- dijo Harry con sarcasmo pero sonriendo- fíjate si estoy mal del coco que la invito a comer y a quedarse en mi casa incluso después de haberme insultado señorita- siguió Harry recogiendo y limpiando la mesa con un movimiento de varita.- tengo una idea, podrías pagarme llamándome solo Harry ¿qué te parece?- completó Harry saliendo de la cocina.- Y ahora si lo desean, las acompañare a sus dormitorios, señoritas- se ofreció Harry haciendo el payaso a lo que las chicas no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada. Después de una visita turística por el apartamento, Angelina se quedó con la primera habitación con aseo y Hermione con la otra. Se despidieron y quedaron en despertarse a las ocho y media. Harry se durmió al lado de una foto en la que salían las tres personas que más quería, Sus padres y Sirius abrazados en una especie de pub riendo y pasándoselo bien. Con la foto a su lado y mirando el maravilloso paisaje que tenía frente a sí, unas montañas bañadas por la tenue luz de un cuarto de luna, se fue quedando dormido. No sabía que al día siguiente, para él y sus compañeras, empezaría una vida diferente.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews…


	5. Chapter 5: Vuelta a Hogwarts

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me mandaron algun review, prometi que pondría el siguiente en unos dias y aqui está. Por favor no pierdan esa buena costumbre, espero que les guste...

Capítulo 5: Vuelta a Hogwarts

Una leve ráfaga de viento azotó una pequeña casa que se alzaba en la cima de una colina produciendo un zumbido realmente estremecedor. La poca luz del cuarto creciente que caía sobre ella y una neblina grisácea que la envolvía hacían el lugar verdaderamente temible. Los aldeanos del pueblo cercano promulgaban que el lugar estaba maldito, si uno se acercaba lo suficiente muchas noches podían escucharse gritos terroríficos. Algún valiente había intentado entrar en esa casa misteriosa, ninguno de los cuales había logrado volver para contarlo. Las conjeturas de lo que albergaba esa casa eran absolutamente fantásticas, estremecedoras y descabelladas, aún así, sus teorías no se acercaban ni de lejos a lo que realmente se producía en ella ni al malvado ser que en ella residía.

Dentro de ella, unas antorchas iluminaban mínimamente una estancia en la que se encontraban unas veinte figuras, todas sentadas en su lugar alrededor de una mesa enorme rectangular. Todas tenían unas mascaras blancas que cubrían sus rostros y miraban fijamente hacía el final de la mesa. Y allí estaba, su rostro más blanco que una calavera, con unos ojos rojos amoratado con las pupilas alargadas como las de un gato y una nariz aplastada como una serpiente con rajas en vez de orificios, Voldemort. Jugaba con las manos juntando y separando las yemas de sus dedos, todos sus vasallos miraban expectantes. De repente paró y un escalofrío recorrió la sala. Levantó la mirada y sin mirar a nadie en particular habló.

- Noticias- dijo con voz dura fría y aguda. Tras eso una figura que estaba en la parte intermedia de la mesa se levantó despacio e hizo una reverencia hacía Voldemort.

- Señor...- empezó con voz segura- Tenemos más mortífagos que nunca. Unas cien unidades en Portugal, Grecia, Polonia, y Ucrania. Más de trescientas en España, Francia, Italia, Alemania, Suecia y Rumania. Quinientas entre Turquía y Rusia. Y aquí en el Reino Unido estamos en los mil doscientos y creciendo. En otros países como Dinamarca, Noruega, etc. no tenemos gran cosa pero no es muy importante. - informó con tono satisfecho en su voz.- con respecto a las criaturas mágicas, los hombre-lobo, gigantes, banshees y dementores están ya de nuestro lado. Con los Vampiros no nos falta mucho tiempo. Los centauros son algo más orgullosos y están costando algo más de convencer aunque las expectativas son buenas. Y una novedad... Dragones. De momento tenemos unos veinte pero estamos instruyendo a varios mortífagos para que puedan dominarlos fácilmente y así ampliar el número. Eso es todo con respecto a las tropas, mi señor- terminó el mortífago haciendo otra reverencia y sentándose.

- Me gusta ver que por lo menos alguien hace bien su trabajo Macnair. Aunque de todos modos quiero subir de miembros en todos los países que nombraste hasta los quinientos como mínimo y te doy un mes para solucionar lo de los vampiros, centauros y dragones. También quiero en esos países que tu dices que no son importantes mínimo cincuenta hombres, necesito tener todo bajo mi control. - Exigió sin levantar la voz.- Y ahora quiero que me informéis de cómo van las cosas por aquí- dijo Voldemort dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca.

Un susurro recorrió la mesa, ninguno quería hablar, sin embargo una figura se levantó siguiendo el mismo comportamiento que Macnair pero haciéndolo más efusivamente. Cuando habló, se escuchó una voz femenina.

- Mi señor, Cornelius Fudge está a punto de dimitir o de ser despedido. De cualquiera de las formas no le queda mucho como ministro y en breve convocaran elecciones. Es nuestra oportunidad para colocar a un ministro mortífago señor.- expresó Bellatrix Lestrange sin mirar a los ojos de su señor.

- Perfecto Bella, estoy completamente de acuerdo. Pero bien saben todos que esa no es mi prioridad ¿verdad?. ¿Dónde demonios está Harry Potter?- Rugió Voldemort levantando la voz haciendo que muchos se estremecieran y que otros casi cayeran de sus sillas.

- No lo sabemos mi señor...

- La Orden del Fénix lo está buscando...

- Y el ministerio también...

- Nadie sabe donde está...

Todos iban diciendo algo pero nadie se atrevía a contarlo todo no fuera que pagaran ellos la furia de su amo.

- Parece ser que Harry se ha revelado, valiente, estúpido pero valiente. Quiero encontrarlo antes que Dumbledore. Vigilen a la Orden, se que Dumbledore conoce la profecía- a la mención de la profecía muchos de los presentes tragaron saliva- pero no es tan idiota como para pregonarla por ahí. Si en una semana Avery no se recupera, quiero un ataque a San Mungo y sáquenlo de allí. Pasada una semana quiero otra emboscada a Azkaban y sacar de allí a Nott. Ambos pagaran su error pero pueden ser útiles.- Sentenció Voldemort mirando a todos los mortífagos- Mientras tanto quiero que liberéis a Karkarov del calabozo y mandadlo a Rumania para que organice el batallón del país y alrededores. Ya sabe que le ocurrirá si falla o intenta jugármela de nuevo. Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan, vosotros a España, Francia y Alemania. Son países claves, no me fallen- advirtió Voldemort, no era una petición era una orden- Muldber, Jugson y Travers, divídanse el resto de Europa. Rockwood, Dolohov, organicen todo aquí en el Reino Unido. Tú Macnair dedícate a las criaturas ya lo sabes. En menos de un mes os quiero a todos aquí con las tropas organizadas y formadas en cada país y un cabecilla en todos ellos. A ustedes les necesito aquí para luchar.

Uno a uno, todos a los que Voldemort nombraba hacían una reverencia e iban diciendo "un placer", "por supuesto" o "como desee".

- Mulciber, introdúcete en el ministerio y consigue información. Crabbe, Goyle, ustedes patrullen los callejones, es muy probable que tarde o temprano Harry pase por allí. Tú, Lucius, tu serás mi candidato a nuevo ministro de magia. Te quiero ver desde mañana mismo en el ministerio, convence, chantajea, soborna o haz lo que te plazca pero consigue que te elijan.

- Señor...- empezó Goyle dubitativo y temeroso- ¿es cierto que Potter ha aprendido magia negra avanzada y desconocida?- inquirió casi temblando

- JAJA- una sonora carcajada inundó la estancia, una carcajada fría y llena de cinismo- le tienes miedo a un adolescente Goyle... No lo se, por eso quiero hablar lo más pronto posible con Nott y Avery. Pero por lo que se, parece que así es. Una grata sorpresa la verdad. Quizás aún pueda corromperse, no muchos magos nobles han usado magia negra. Y si no me equivoco se debe a ti mi querida Bella, mataste a tu primo Black, su padrino. Me gustaría ver su reacción si le quitamos algún ser querido más. Pero eso será más adelante, ahora hay trabajo que hacer. Vamos.

Todos los mortífagos se levantaron y reverenciaron a Voldemort. Tras eso, algunos se desaparecieron allí mismo, otros formaron pequeños grupos y salieron por la puerta murmurando sus planes. Cuando no quedaba ya nadie Voldemort sintió unos pasos tras de sí.

- ¿Y mi misión?- Era una voz joven pero fría, pronunció las palabras mientras se acercaba a Voldemort y se sentaba en una silla a su derecha mirando a Voldemort a la cara.- Puedo ser útil

- No puedes, eres- respondió Voldemort con una voz igual de fría que antes pero con un tono distinto, más... suave.- Pero tú misión ya la conoces, empezará en breve y será la más importante. Hasta entonces sabes que hacer ¿verdad?

- Sí, padre.

El sol ya amenazaba con salir de las montañas e iluminar la habitación de Harry. Los rayos del sol avanzaban por la cama despacio hacia su cara. Cuando los destellos de luz tocaron sus ojos se despertó haciendo una mueca de desagrado y apartándose de la trayectoria de la luz. Corrió hacia el gran ventanal y cerró las cortinas como pudo. Eran viejas pero bonitas, y relucían tras haberlas limpiado el día anterior. Eran las siete, aún quedaba una hora y media hasta que se levantaran las chicas. La verdad es que no entendía la actitud de Angelina, no entendía como la gente podía dejarse manipular de tal manera por el Profeta. Con tanto tiempo aún por delante decidió leer uno de sus libros durante un buen rato. Le fascinaba lo tremendamente poderosos y espectaculares que eran algunas de las maldiciones. A él nunca le había atraído el poder y menos el oscuro pero desde que había leído esos libros no podía pensar en otra cosa.

A las ocho y diez fue a darse una ducha en su aseo. Le encantaba pensar que esa casa era suya o mejor aún, de su padrino, y que ahora era dueño de su vida. Salió de la ducha, cogió una toalla marrón y se secó. Le pareció oír un ruido en la habitación pero no le dio importancia. Se colocó la toalla envuelta en la cintura y salió del aseo. Al salir vio a una figura con una cabellera morena brillante sobre la mesa de su cuarto.

- Ejem... Buenos días Señorita Dovmal.- Tosió Harry para hacerse notar, no le gustaba para nada que hubiera entrado en su cuarto sin permiso.

- Oh... Harry- palideció Angelina sobresaltándose- Esto... Buenos días, siento haber entrad... - pero se calló al volverse hacia Harry y verlo semidesnudo. Su musculatura estaba algo marcada debido al Quidditch y aunque estaba delgado, su emancipación le había devuelto algo de vitalidad y eso se reflejaba en él.- uy, lo siento- se disculpó Angelina sonrojándose y dando de nuevo la espalda a Harry.

- No te preocupes- dijo Harry convocando su capa para echársela por encima. Si algo había aprendido desde que se había ido de Privet Drive, era a tener su varita siempre consigo, aunque fuera al baño o estuviera durmiendo, su varita estaría siempre con él.- Me gustaría que la próxima vez llamaras a la puerta. ¿Querías algo?- Preguntó Harry que aunque le había recriminado que hubiera entrado sin permiso su tono sonaba amable.

- Lo siento. No quería... Yo toqué en la puerta pero como nadie contestó entré por si te hubieras marchado o te hubiera pasado algo- esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.- ¿Lees estos libros?- Inquirió Angelina señalando a los libros que momentos antes él había estado leyendo y había dejado abiertos sobre la mesa.

En un rápido movimiento de varita, los libros se cerraron y desaparecieron.- Si, me gusta leer algo de vez en cuando- contestó Harry algo más serio.

- La magia oscura es peligrosa...

- La magia oscura es peligrosa si la usa Voldemort- Un temblor recorrió a la chica- bien usada puede ser muy útil- sentenció Harry- ¿Me querías para algo?- Repitió Harry intentando cambiar de tema, lo último que quería era que le echaran una charla sobre lo mala que era la magia oscura. Y tampoco quería discutir con Angelina, ya le caía suficientemente mal a la chica sin haber hecho nada como para encima discutir con ella. Y algo le decía que tendría que pasar con ella bastante tiempo.

- Si, esto... - Angelina no sabía como empezar- yo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer- escupió rápidamente la chica- y, aunque no te estoy diciendo que me caigas bien, creo que ayer te traté mal. Aún así tú me invitaste a comer y a dormir en tu apartamento. Repito que sigo pensando lo mismo de ti que ayer pero me pasé así que, lo siento y gracias por todo- concluyó lentamente, parecía como si le costara decir cada palabra.

- No tienes que disculparte ni agradecerme nada- empezó Harry- pero lo que si me gustaría es decirte dos cosas... - Harry tragó saliva y continuó- Te aconsejo que nunca creas lo que diga el Profeta, si lo haces te convertirás en una marioneta del ministerio. Si algún día llegas a conocerme verás lo equivocada que estás ahora. Pero bueno, ya estoy acostumbrado a que me juzguen por lo que dicen de mí en el Profeta créeme.- aseguró Harry

- Espero que tengas razón pero tendrás que demostrármelo, y ¿qué es lo segundo que querías decirme?

- Eh... lo segundo... ¿Qué te apetece para desayunar?

Después de asearse y vestirse, los tres pensaron que lo mejor sería desayunar en las tres escobas y después ir al castillo por el pasadizo del sótano de Honeydukes. Antes de salir, Harry cogió dos de sus posesiones más preciadas, su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador. Angelina estaba estupefacta al ver a los otros dos chicos hablar de pasadizos secretos, mapas mágicos y capas invisibles con total naturalidad.

- Se puede decir Angelina, que en todos estos años en Hogwarts hemos tenido más de una detención por ser, digamos demasiado inquietos y meternos donde no nos llaman- dijo Hermione al ver la cara de incredulidad de Angelina.

- Pues de ti nunca me lo hubiera imaginado Hermione- opinó Angelina sonriendo. Harry se hubiera dado por aludido pero estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a unas figuras vestidas con capas que parecían esperarlos.- Harry ¿qué ocurre?

- Coged esto- instó Harry dándoles la capa y el mapa. …l tenía la capucha puesta pero ellas no- pónganse la capucha, rápido. Id a Honeydukes, y si ocurre algo vayan ustedes solas al castillo. Yo veré que pasa.

- Pero ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- preguntó Angelina mientras cogía lo que Harry le ofrecía- ¿Qué pretendes? Estás paranoico...

- Pero Harry, si son mortífagos podemos ayudarte- propuso Hermione

- No, y ojalá fueran mortífagos pero tengo la sensación de que no es así. No se porqué pero juraría que me están buscando a mí. Ya me vieron ayer y pensarían que era sospechoso. Cúbranse con la capa¡Ya!- ordenó Harry a ver que las figuras empezaban a acercarse. Las dos chicas a regañadientes se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad y desaparecieron. No había más de treinta metros hasta Honeydukes así que Harry no se preocupó. Las figuras, al ver como las chicas desaparecían, corrieron hacia Harry. …ste, en vez de huir como pensaron que haría dio un paso adelante y se plantó delante de ellos.

Harry, al fijarse bien en las figuras vio que eran aurores del ministerio y reconoció una cara "amiga"... Tonks. Los otros eran dos hombres, uno muy alto, joven y moreno, y el otro más bajo pero más mayor, su rostro serio intimidaba.

- Somos aurores del ministerio, identifíquese.- Habló el mayor mirando penetrantemente a Harry.

- Lo siento pero esa no es una buena idea, se lo aseguro. No me niego, simplemente creo que no es conveniente. Díganme en que puedo ayudarles y lo haré encantado.- Alegó Harry con voz amable pero firme y sin dejarse intimidar por tener a tres aurores delante.

- No lo ha entendido, esto no es una broma ni algo a lo que pueda decir que no. Quítese la capucha inmediatamente, es una orden.- ordenó de nuevo sacando su varita, gesto que Tonks y el otro chico imitaron al momento.

- De acuerdo. No me parece conveniente pelear con tres aurores del ministerio. Una cosa¿de verdad piensas detenerme Tonks?- dicho esto se quitó la capucha con una mano mientras que con la otra cogía su varita disimuladamente. Una cosa era enfrentarse con mortífagos pero si hacía lo mismo con aurores si se metería en un auténtico problema. Aunque algo por dentro lo incitaba a batirse de nuevo y demostrar que era capaz de vencer a tres aurores. Intentaría evitarlo, al menos durante un tiempo. Cuando se quitó la capucha todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y paralizados, aunque un gesto que no le pasó inadvertido fue que Tonks se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su túnica. Pensó que sería para coger su varita pero ya la había sacado.- Soy Harry James Potter, creo que me estaban buscando aunque me gustaría que nadie se enterara de que estoy por aquí y menos la persona a la que está avisando en este momento Nymphadora.- A la mención de su nombre Tonks volvió a la realidad. Sin embargo el que habló fue el que lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora

- Harry Potter, debe declarar en el ministerio por el incidente ocurrido hace dos días y que seguro conocerá. Le pedimos que venga ahora mismo con nosotros al ministerio.- articuló el hombre sin bajar aún la varita.

- Espero no tener ningún problema con ustedes pero ahora mismo no puedo ir al ministerio. Si no me equivoco no se me acusa de nada, simplemente porque no he cometido ningún delito. Es cierto que estuve implicado en ese incidente y espero que me informen del día y la hora para una cita a la cual me presentaré sin problemas y prestaré declaración.- Musitó Harry sin soltar la varita que tenía agarrada en el bolsillo.

- ¿De veras crees que te dejaremos marchar después de lo que nos ha costado encontrarte¿Eres consciente de cuantos aurores hay en tu búsqueda?

- No estoy en busca y captura, solo tengo que ir a declarar. Díganme una fecha y les doy mi palabra de que iré al ministerio.- aseguró Harry mirando a los ojos al hombre.

- El señor Potter tiene razón Lufrant.- Objetó Tonks- solo debe ir a declarar y eso no tiene porque ser inmediatamente.

- Está bien, Potter, tomo su palabra. Dentro de tres días a las diez de la mañana. Pregunte por Frank Lufrant, subjefe del cuartel general de aurores del ministerio. No falte o si no esta vez si estará acusado de algo. Buenos días.- Determinó Lufrant, y tras decirlo, desapareció junto al muchacho alto moreno con un par de estallidos. Sin embargo Tonks se quedó allí frente a él.

- Tonks... - empezó Harry sabiendo que no sucedería nada bueno- Gracias por ayudarme. Voy a marcharme, voy a entrar a Honeydukes a comprar unos caramelos y no me verás salir. No quiero problemas, en serio, eres una de las pocas personas a las que le tengo cariño.- al concluir se sacó la mano del bolsillo y con ambas se colocó la capucha otra vez.

- Gracias Harry por decirme eso pero sabes que no puedo hacer lo que me pides.- No había acabado de decirlo cuando Harry escuchó otro estallido y vio aparecer a la señora Weasley.

Esta corrió hacia él, le quitó la capucha y lo abrazó solo como ella podía, con una fuerza descomunal. Harry también la abrazó e intento librarse del abrazo sin éxito.

- Harry, no sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías. Como se te ocurre marcharte tu solo.- Dijo Molly soltándolo y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.- No vuelvas a hacerlo ¿vale?, anda vamos a la madriguera- sentenció cogiéndolo de la mano.

- Lo siento señora Weasley, pero no voy a ir- exclamó Harry soltándose de la mano- Siento haberla preocupado, en serio, pero no puedo volver- terminó Harry volviendo a ponerse la capucha.

- Pero Harry¿por qué? Estamos todos allí, siempre has quer... - pero una serie de estallidos callaron a la señora Weasley. Cuando viró la cabeza para ver de donde procedían, lo único que vio fueron unas cinco maldiciones de distintos colores acercándose a toda velocidad. Se lamentó de haber soltado su varita. Por un momento tuvo miedo de que las maldiciones lo alcanzaran pero una burbuja roja apareció envolviéndolo y desintegrando todos los hechizos. Cuando la leve nube de humo que se había formado desapareció vio delante de él a unos cinco metros a Snape, Hestia Jones, Moody, Lupin, Elphias Doge y otro hombre rubio y bastante alto que no conocía.

Tenía ganas de un pequeño duelo y ahora si que lo libraría. Atacarlo por la espalda, eso no se los perdonaría. Aunque vio que Lupin no tenía la varita, seguramente él no lo había atacado, pero aunque fuera así, él había consentido el ataque.

- Pero ¿qué habéis hecho?- La señora Weasley estaba furiosa- ¿cómo se os ocurre atacarlo¿Y si lo llegáis a alcanzar con los hechizos que? Además, habíamos acordado que yo hablaría con él antes de tomar otras medidas.

- Molly, cálmate. Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esto pero Dumbledore dijo que teníamos que traer a Harry fuera como fuera.- se justificó Lupin. Harry estaba enfureciéndose por momentos. Así que tenían planeado que o la señora Weasley lo convencía para ir, o lo secuestrarían.- Harry, vamos, esto es una locura. No lo hagas más difícil.

- Después de atacarme por sorpresa me lo dices... JA. Se acabó. Si había una pequeña oportunidad de hablar y llegar a una acuerdo, acaba de esfumarse profesor Lupin.- Pronunció Harry con una voz mucho más seria.- Hay dos opciones, se van y me dejan seguir con mi vida, o intentan llevarme por la fuerza y fallan "de nuevo" en el intento. Personalmente la segunda opción me parece más divertida aunque la primera es más rápida y tengo prisa- Exclamó Harry ahora sí sacando su varita.

- Harry, no... - pero Lupin no pudo terminar porque en ese momento Snape, Elphias Doge y Moody lanzaron tres rayos aturdidores hacia Harry. Los esquivó como pudo ya que no quería abusar de su escudo y lanzó otros tantos rayos hacia ellos que esquivaron sin problemas. Pero al lanzarlos no se fijó que el hombre rubio y Hestia le habían lanzando también más hechizos. Logró esquivar uno pero el otro chocó contra su escudo. No podía contra tantos y su escudo no aguantaría mucho más.

- ¿Cómo demonios para los hechizos?- escuchó Harry que gritaba alguien pero él no podía perder más tiempo. No tenía la escoba cerca como la otra vez y no podía desaparecerse. La única solución que le quedaba era hacer más magia negra pero aún así la maldición que tenía en mente era muy complicada y no sabía si funcionaría. Tras esquivar dos rayos rojos más se detuvo y se quitó la capucha.

- Señora Weasley, por favor se lo pido, márchese.- rogó Harry mirándola a los ojos- Esto es peligroso. Le prometo que iré a la madriguera un día de estos y hablaremos pero ahora desaparezca de aquí. Por favor.- Quizás el hechizo funcionara, pero no lo probaría con la señora Weasley cerca. Ellos habían sido su única familia.

- Está bien Harry. Pero no hagas ninguna locura por favor. Te queremos y queremos lo mejor para ti- y dicho esto desapareció. Las últimas palabras lo habían conmovido pero ahora, sin la señora Weasley por allí, podría llevar a cabo su plan.

Entonces se volvió hacia donde estaban todos y levantó la varita apuntándolos uno a uno.- Se acabó, no quería recurrir a esto pero no me dejan otra opción. No me hago responsable de lo que pueda ocurrir- dijo apuntando con la varita hacia el cielo. Escuchó unos murmullos y a Lupin diciendo que no lo hiciera pero se concentró en la maldición, debía hacerla bien si quería salir de esta.- ¡Hemosuck Dracultorm!- Gritó al cielo. Al momento de gritarlo, un fuerte viento se adueñó del lugar, el cielo antes despejado y soleado se cubrió por completo de nubes oscuras, prácticamente se hizo de noche. Desde donde él estaba podía ver como una nube negra se tragaba a las siete personas que un momento antes lo habían atacado y que ya casi no podía ni ver. Entonces vio como una serie de figuras con capa llegaban volando desde el cielo negro y se introducían en la nube. Estaba emocionado, por un lado acababa de meterlos en un buen lío, quizás el único que se lo mereciera realmente fuera Snape pero todos lo pagarían. Pero por otro lado estaba eufórico, acababa de hacer una de las maldiciones más difíciles que había leído en los libros. Era una maldición impresionante, atrapaba a sus víctimas en una nube de la que no podían escapar y para hacerlo más espectacular creaba ilusiones de vampiros. Los vampiros se duplicaban cada vez que los matabas y en vez de chuparte la sangre, si te clavaban sus colmillos caías desmayado. Solo un raro contrahechizo basado en el ajo, o conseguir que el sol llegara hasta ellos (tarea más que difícil en su opinión teniendo en cuenta como cambiaba el tiempo) era la única manera de conseguir mantenerlos a raya hasta que la maldición acabara. La maldición era de tiempo limitado y el tiempo dependía del poder y la destreza del mago.

Escuchó gritos, vislumbró algunos rayos de hechizos y como las figuras se multiplicaban. Después vio caer desplomados al suelo a dos personas pero no pudo reconocer quienes eran. Al no saber cuanto tiempo más aguantaría la maldición decidió marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Se puso de nuevo la capucha, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Honeydukes. Antes de entrar sintió como algo lo tocaba y al mirar, vio como de la nada aparecían dos chicas.

- Harry, eso ha sido... ha sido... Increíble- valoró Hermione extasiada- ¿Cómo has hecho eso¿Es magia negra no¿De dónde la has aprendido¿Qué querían los aurores¿Porqué has atacado a la Orden Harry¿Qué...

- Hermione para- interrumpió Harry mirando hacia la nube negra- no hay tiempo, ahora te cuento. Vamos- Incitó Harry agarrando la capa y echándosela por encima de los tres. Tenían que agacharse un poco para que no se les vieran los pies pero por lo demás la capa les cubría perfectamente. Entraron a Honeydukes y sin que nadie se percatara, bajaron al sótano y se quitaron la capa. Entonces Harry sacó el mapa y pronunció- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- tras eso, en el mapa empezaron a formarse una líneas y unas motas con sus nombres. Aunque ya sabía donde se encontraba la trampilla quería ver si había alguien al otro lado del pasadizo. Filch estaba en el gran comedor junto a su gata y Dumbledore estaba en su despacho caminando de un lado a otro. Al ver el nombre del director a Harry le hirvió la sangre pero se ordenó a si mismo tranquilizarse. Abrió la trampilla del suelo levantando una nube de polvo e instó a las chicas a pasar.

- Harry¿Estás seguro...

- Si Hermione, ya he utilizado este túnel antes- aclaró Harry, pero mirando la oscuridad del agujero entendió que las chicas se asustaran.- No pasa nada, bajo yo primero... ¡Lumos!- La luz iluminó el pequeño pasadizo lleno de suciedad y teniendo cuidado de donde pisaba, bajó. Las chicas hicieron lo propio tras él y se dispusieron a atravesar el túnel. Durante el trayecto, Hermione lo acribilló a preguntas a las que, en algunas respondió con sinceridad pero en otras tuvo que irse por las ramas. Ya casi llegando al final del pasadizo la conversación tomó un rumbo que a Harry no le agradaba en absoluto.

- Pero Harry, La Orden sabrá que estás viviendo en una casa de Sirius. La mansión Black era solo una de las muchas opciones que la Orden barajó para el cuartel general. Deben conocer todas las casas de Sirius en Inglaterra.- vaticinó Hermione teniendo cuidado en no tropezar con una piedra.

- ¿De quién habláis¿Sirius¿Sirius Black¿El fugitivo asesino? Creo que murió... ¿no? Se lo tenía merecido... - opinó Angelina mirando hacia Hermione.

Hermione lanzó una mirada fugaz a Harry y se apresuró a contestar.

- Si Angelina, murió. Pero no era un asesino como todo el... - pero se detuvo al ver la reacción de Harry. Se había parado en seco y ya estaban a unos cinco metros de distancia. Las chicas dejaban de tener luz porque aparte de estar más alejado había bajado la varita. Con la luz baja, la sombra que se formaba en el techo y la capa que tenía producían una imagen terrorífica.

- Escúchame bien- empezó Harry. Pero no era su voz, era una voz mucho más seria, fría, nada que ver con la agradable y cálida que había estado utilizando. Escuchar esa voz hizo que las chicas se estremecieran.- no te lo repetiré, Sirius Black era mi padrino, una de las mejores personas que he conocido en la vida, ni asesino, ni traidor, solo una víctima más. Puedes pensar lo que te plazca, pero en mi presencia no vuelvas a insultar a mi padrino. No permitiré que nadie ensucie su memoria. No lo permitiré... - concluyó Harry volviendo a caminar dejando atrás a las chicas que se habían quedado paralizadas. Se había quedado de muy mal humor con lo sucedido como para encima tener que aguantar estupideces de una chiquilla maleducada.

Llegó al final del pasadizo y observando que no había nadie en las proximidades, salió. Se encontraba en mitad del corredor del tercer piso y con la estatua de la bruja jorobada y tuerta al lado. Aunque acababa de tener una mala experiencia no pudo más que sonreír. Estaba en Hogwarts, su casa, su verdadero hogar. Esperó de brazos cruzados a que las chicas salieran y tras revisar de nuevo el mapa, caminó con destino al quinto piso del ala este.

Caminaron todo el trayecto en silencio, nadie había pronunciado ni una palabra desde que él había "advertido" a Angelina. Llegaron al final del quinto piso y al fijarse bien observaron el emblema de Hogwarts grabado en la pared, incluyendo la serpiente. En todos estos años, nunca se había dado cuenta de que el emblema de Hogwarts estuviera allí, aunque es verdad que no había pasado muchas veces por ese pasillo. Harry se acercó y colocó la palma de su mano sobre el escudo de Griffindor. Al mirar rápidamente a las chicas, éstas hicieron lo mismo, Hermione sobre el de Ravenclaw y Angelina sobre el de Hufflepuff. Justo en el momento en el que todas las manos estaban en el escudo, una luz roja procedente de la mano de Harry inundó el león de Griffindor. Lo mismo pasó con una luz azul en el caso del águila y una luz amarilla en el tejón. Cuando esa energía pasó a la pared, se escuchó un estruendo procedente del muro, y el emblema de Hogwarts se hundió en la piedra para dar paso a un camino de escaleras con paredes de piedra enormes que bajaban y se perdían en la oscuridad. Al dar un paso, unas antorchas a ambos lados de la escalera se encendieron y dejaron ver el final. Sin luz había creído que las escaleras descendían hasta las profundidades del castillo, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad no eran más de diez escalones. Al final de las escaleras se encontraba una puerta de madera oscura y reluciente con los escudos de las casas grabados en la madera. Tenía dos pomos de oro en el centro con la forma del emblema de Hogwarts. Sin pensárselo dos veces, bajo las escaleras, tiró de los pomos y la puerta se abrió fácil pero lentamente. Tras abrir la puerta, miró hacia dentro y lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto¡estaba en la sala de los herederos!

Nota del Autor (yo, xD)

Reviews please, uno escribe sin intención de lucro, pero la verdad es que los reviews, sean buenos o malos, te ayudan a continuar porque sabes que hay personas que leen el fic. Hasta el próximo...


	6. Chapter 6: Empieza el trabajo

**Nota del autor: Muchas gracias por los reviews. No solo por mandarlos sino por lo que ponen. Animan muchisimo a continuar. Solo he tardado 3 días en publicar otro cap!!!Espero que les guste y que no perdais la costumbre de enviar reviews (y a los que no envian pues, que también espero que les guste y porfa dejad algun review que no cuesta nada...xD)**

Capítulo 6: Empieza el trabajo

El cielo volvía a su color natural, las nubes se dispersaban, el sol anunciaba su regreso. Una nube negra se disolvía dejando ver a un grupo de personas en el interior. Solo Snape, Moody y el otro hombre rubio quedaban en pie, aunque con heridas y sus túnicas rajadas. Tonks, Lupin, Doge y Hestia estaban esparcidos por el suelo y algunos empezaban a recobrar la conciencia.

- No sabia que Potter tuviera tal poder Severus- comento el hombre rubio tocándose un hombro y yendo a ayudar a los demás.

- Nunca lo tuvo, Scott- gruño un Snape mas que enfadado, humillado por haberse dejado ganar dos veces por Harry- se ve que Potter ha aprendido unos cuantos trucos, veremos hasta cuando le duran.

- Snape, Stumlich, rápido, despierten a los demás y larguémonos de aquí. No nos haría ningún bien que alguien nos viera por aquí y en este estado.- refunfuño Moody agarrando a Lupin y a Hestia y desapareciendo con un sonoro estallido. Snape y Stumlich lo imitaron, y agarrando a Doge y Hestia respectivamente desaparecieron del lugar.

La sala de los herederos era una estancia circular amplia, con paredes de piedra enormes que se elevaban hasta el infinito dejando ver el cielo soleado del exterior. Una mesa redonda de madera con sillas alrededor, una chimenea, un armario, tres sillones preciosos de cuero individuales rojo, azul y amarillo, o uno enorme blanco eran algunas de las cosas que el maravilloso lugar poseía. Después también había tres puertas cerradas y tres escaleras que subían desde la sala. A Harry le recordaba esa sala a la sala común de Griffindor. Pero lo que sin duda mas le sorprendió fueron tres retratos. Era cierto que en Hogwarts podía ver cuadros de todas las formas y tamaños pero esos en particular eran especiales. Frente a el, a tamaño real y a unos palmos elevado del suelo, se encontraba el retrato de Godric Griffindor mirando hacia el con una sonrisa. A su derecha se hallaba Rowena Ravenclaw con un libro en sus manos aunque había parado de leer cuando entraron. Y a su izquierda, Helga Hufflepuff tomando un té aunque ella también se había detenido al verlos.

- Chico, no pongas esa cara de tonto y siéntate. Bienvenidos a la sala de los herederos- Exclamo un Godric Griffindor radiante extendiendo los brazos como si quisiera abrazarlos. Los chicos, con cara de asombro, avanzaron hasta el sillón y se sentaron de manera que pudieran ver a los tres fundadores.

- ¿Puede alguien explicarme que significa todo esto?- pregunto Harry mirando a los retratos.

- Esta bien, Yo soy Godric Griffindor o al menos lo que queda de mí. Y aquí están Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw.- A la mención de su nombre las brujas saludaban con la mano.

De repente se hizo un silencio y la expresión de Godric cambio en absoluto al igual que la de las otras brujas, de una cara alegre y simpática a otra seria y dura.

- Esto no es ningún juego, ustedes son magos jóvenes que tendrán en sus manos el futuro del mundo tanto mágico como no.- empezó, serio y cediendo la palabra a Helga- aunque es una tarea difícil, ustedes son nuestros herederos y están más que capacitados para ello.- continuó cediendo esta vez la palabra a Rowena- y vuestra misión está clara. Detener al heredero de Slytherin, Lord Voldemort y devolver la paz.

- ¿Pero como se supone que vamos a hacerlo?- la que había preguntado era Hermione, su rostro reflejaba una profunda concentración e interés sobre lo que estaba escuchando.- Aunque sea cierto que seamos sus herederos, no somos más que estudiantes al fin y al cabo. ¿Cómo vamos a acabar con el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos?

- Eso es sencillo de responder querida- comentó Rowena.- Solo sois estudiantes, cierto. Pero por eso estáis aquí. Deberéis estudiar, trabajar y entrenar como nunca lo habéis hecho antes. Queda aproximadamente un mes para el inicio de las clases. Pero para ustedes deberán faltar como mínimo tres.

- Para eso debes utilizar mi regalo, Harry- intervino Godric- Deberán vivir continuamente con el tiempo detenido. Organícense de tal manera que en este mes que queda, ustedes vivan tres. En tres meses solo haréis una cosa, entrenar.

- Deben prepararse de modo que dentro de un mes, ya podáis intervenir en esta guerra y enfrentar a cualquier dificultad.- concluyó Helga.

- Estoy de acuerdo- opinó Angelina- ¿pero como vamos a aprender nosotros solos todo lo que debemos? Necesitaremos ayuda...

- Estáis en la sala de los herederos- le recordó Helga y apuntó a las puertas de madera que habían visto al entrar- una de esas puertas da a una biblioteca completamente equipada con ejemplares únicos en los que tenéis todo lo que necesitáis en lo que a la teoría se refiere. La otra puerta da a una sala de duelos, equipada para practicar cualquier tipo de magia en la que deben practicar todo incansablemente y enfrentarse entre ustedes para mejorar hasta que seáis más que perfectos. Y ya la última da a una cocina, como viviréis con el tiempo detenido no podréis salir, lo que significa que no podréis ir a buscar comida. Pero la cocina tiene un hechizo para que la comida se regenere automáticamente, lo único que si deberéis hacer es prepararse ustedes mismos la comida.

Harry estaba absolutamente maravillado, había jurado venganza, y esa venganza se estaba volviendo cada vez más real a cada momento que pasaba. …l ya había decidido estudiar más a fondo para prepararse en el caso de que volviera a cruzarse ya fuera con Voldemort como con cualquier mortífago, pero se lo estaban poniendo en bandeja. Recibiría un entrenamiento intensivo, desde los mismísimos fundadores de Hogwarts, y no solo eso¡era el heredero de Godric Griffindor!. Había pensado que era una broma pero no, y ya había leído en uno de sus libros los poderes que poseía el fundador, aunque solo lo había ojeado, los poderes que tenía eran espectaculares y si él fuera capaz de desarrollar los mismos, lo haría aunque ello le costara sudor y lágrimas. Solo tenía dos dudas que resolver.

- He leído algo acerca de ustedes en libros, al ser su heredero señor Griffindor¿puedo desarrollar las mismas facultades y poderes que usted?- pregunto Harry interesado.

- Si, está claro que no se que es lo que habrás leído en los libros acerca de mí pero es cierto que poseía unas ciertas cualidades únicas que con mucho entrenamiento y esfuerzo deberías tu también conseguir.- respondió Godric.

- Muy bien, y la última pregunta¿cuándo empezamos?- inquirió frotándose las manos.

- ¡Ya!- respondieron al unísono los fundadores- pero antes debéis saber unas cuantas cosas, por ejemplo: esas tres escaleras conducen cada una a un dormitorio y un cuarto de baño. Es muy importante que no se os olvide el detenimiento del tiempo, de eso depende todo. Nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarlos en todo lo posible. Repito, esto no es ningún juego, debéis esforzaros al máximo y darlo todo a cada momento, se admiten preguntas, dudas, comentarios, pero lo que no admitiremos son quejas, lamentos o súplicas. Y ahora¡empieza el trabajo!

Cinco horas habían pasado desde que había activado su reloj, antes de hacerlo, había hecho un viaje rápido al apartamento de Hogsmeade a buscar sus cosas. Ahora mismo su reloj tenía las dos agujas detenidas y una tercera se movía muy lentamente en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Lo máximo que podía detener el tiempo de una vez eran doce horas, pasado ese tiempo debía estar atento para volver a activarlo. Estaba en la biblioteca, y suponía que las chicas también debían estar por allí, pero no podía saberlo ya que el lugar era enorme, con decenas de estanterías a todos lados y pequeñas mesas donde sentarte a leer en cualquiera de los pasillos. …l estaba en una de esas pequeñas mesas con siete libros apilados uno encima de otro, y con otro más abierto delante de él. Nunca le había apasionado la lectura ni el conocimiento, esa era Hermione, pero este caso era distinto, cuanto más leía más quería leer, estaba leyendo pura magia, puro poder. Cualquier cosa que leyera era más interesante que la anterior.

Ahora mismo estaba leyendo "El poder de la mente: Legeremancia y Oclumancia". Cuanto más leía más odiaba a Snape, estaba claro que eran ramas de la magia complicadas, pero no tanto como el profesor de pociones hacia que fuera. Las pautas eran sencillas, para empezar debía mantener la mente en blanco, vaciar cualquier pensamiento, no intentar expulsar algo de su cabeza, pues ahí ya estas pensando en algo y era un error muy común. Después podías hacer dos cosas, o dejar entrar al atacante libremente a tu cabeza vacía, que era lo mejor cuando no eras muy experto o no querías que alguien sospechara que mentías, o crear barreras para repelerlo directamente pero eso era más complicado aunque se basaba en una sola cosa, concentración.

Había cogido libros de otros muchos temas, sobre la aparición, eso era lo que antes quería dejar zanjado, aunque había dos tipos de aparición, la típica de los magos, y la de los herederos, mucho más poderosa y útil, aunque también mucho más difícil. Sobre los elementos, Godric Griffindor poseía la habilidad de controlar, manipular y crear el fuego con todo su poder, y él también quería. La animagia, le hacía mucha ilusión poder convertirse en un animal como su padre. También había cogido libros de transformaciones, encantamientos, maldiciones(aunque de magia blanca) y pociones, no hubiera cogido este último, pero el título le había llamado la atención, "Se un maestro en pociones en dos horas".

Aparte de todos esos libros, a los que más tarde añadiría más, tenía que sumar los que había sacado de la bóveda de su padrino. Otra cosa a añadir a su entrenamiento sería el físico, no había leído mucho, pero si había algo en lo que habían coincidido muchos de los libros que había leído, era que cuanta más forma física poseyera, más poder podría acumular. Se había propuesto que todos los días, iría a la sala de entrenamiento y haría una serie de ejercicios.

Ya estaba cansado, así que decidió dejar los libros apartados para continuar mañana, o más tarde teniendo en cuenta que el tiempo estaba detenido, e ir a la cocina a comer algo y después dormir un rato.

Al entrar en la cocina vio que las chicas habían tenido la misma idea que él. Angelina y Hermione estaban comiendo un par de sándwichs pero a la vez leyendo unos libros sobre la mesa. No se percataron de su presencia, así que entró, se preparó otro sándwich, cogió una cerveza de mantequilla y salió hacia su dormitorio. Su dormitorio le recordaba mucho al que tenía en la torre de Griffindor, igual de espacioso aunque con solo una cama. Seguramente se dormiría, y como solo quedaban cinco horas para que el reloj volviera al tiempo real, decidió volver a ponerlo como al principio, con doce horas por delante.

Se comió el sándwich, se tumbó en la cama, y con la seguridad de que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para entrenarse, se durmió.

Las dos chicas estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, ambas concentradas en sus respectivos libros. Angelina le dio el último bocado a su sándwich y levantó la mirada hacia Hermione.

- Hermione... - empezó la morena para atraer la atención de la otra chica.

- Dime- contestó Hermione sin levantar la mirada del libro.

- ¿Por qué Harry está así?- Al escuchar la pregunta, Hermione apartó la mirada del libró para dirigirla hacia Angelina.

- Así... ¿cómo?

- Ayer cuando lo conocí, parecía divertido, simpático, alegre. Pero lo he visto tener que evitar a unos aurores del ministerio y luchar contra un grupo de magos, La Orden de no-se-que. Desde que nombré a ese tal Sirius Black, bueno, ya viste su reacción. Y al llegar aquí no ha hablado con nadie, está serio, deprimido y se limita a leer y leer.- expuso Angelina esperando una respuesta.

- No es fácil... No entiendes por lo que está pasando Harry y la historia es larga.

- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. De verás, es que pensaba que el niño que vivió sería distinto y no como lo he visto hoy, o ayer, o ya no sé ni en que día estamos- comentó Angelina con una sonrisa.

- Está bien, te intentaré resumir que le ha pasado a Harry.- aceptó Hermione y cogió aire para empezar- Al morir sus padres, a Harry lo mandaron a vivir con sus tíos, unos muggles horribles que aparte de odiar la magia lo maltrataban y castigaban. Vivió hasta los once años sin saber quién era, sabía que era Harry Potter pero no conocía ni tan siquiera la existencia de la magia y mucho menos el papel que tenía dentro de ella.- Hermione hizo una pausa para descansar- Llegó su primer año en Hogwarts, se enteró de su pasado y aunque había sido infeliz para él empezó una nueva vida. En su primer año, ya tuvo que evitar un montón de peligros y salvar la piedra filosofal para que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no pudiera regresar. Ahí es donde se da cuenta que no es un mago cualquiera, sino que tiene un destino difícil por delante. Tuvo que volver a sufrir de nuevo con sus tíos en verano, como todos los años ha tenido que hacer. En su segundo año tuvo que aguantar que todo el mundo lo llamara el heredero de Slytherin y pensara que estaba asesinando compañeros. Encontró la cámara de los secretos, mató a un basilisco e impidió de nuevo que él regresara al poder.

- ¿Y todo eso pasó en dos años?- inquirió Angelina que estaba disfrutando de la historia.

- Ya te advertí que la historia era larga- le contestó Hermione preparándose para seguir- El tercer año fue complicado, al principio se entera de que un asesino y el traidor de sus padres, que además es su padrino, ha escapado de Azkaban y viene a por él. Mas adelante descubre que el verdadero traidor fue otro amigo de sus padres al que todos daban por muerto desde hacía catorce años. Tuvo que derrotar a más de cien dementores para salvar su vida y la de su recién encontrado padrino. Pero el verdadero traidor escapó y su padrino se convirtió en el fugitivo más buscado de todos los tiempos. El cuarto año, misteriosamente es inscrito en el torneo de los tres magos, con trabajo y talento supera las dos primeras pruebas y se enfrenta a la tercera como líder. Llega al final de la tercera prueba con el otro campeón de Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory y en un acto de honestidad deciden coger la copa a la vez para ganar los dos. Pero nuestro maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, que en realidad era un mortífago camuflado, convirtió la copa en un traslador que los llevó a un cementerio. Allí Harry tuvo que presenciar como mataban a Cedric a sangre fría, y como el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado regresaba usando para eso su propia sangre. Se enfrentó a él, y como tantas veces antes, salió ileso y pudo regresar con el cuerpo inerte de su compañero en brazos. Al volver y contar al mundo lo que había presenciado, solo Dumbledore lo creyó, y los demás, incluyendo al Ministro y a El Profeta se dedicaron a difamarlo para que perdiera credibilidad.- Al llegar a ese punto Hermione paró y miró detenidamente a Angelina como si quisiera que dijera algo.

- Ya lo se, lo siento. Pero entiende que nosotros solo sabíamos la versión del profeta. Nos dicen que ha regresado después de tantos años sin pruebas y comentan que Harry y Dumbledore están perdiendo el norte, que querías que pensara.- se justificó Angelina.

- Conque te des cuenta de la verdad me conformo- contestó Hermione.- Pues con el mundo en contra de Harry llegamos al quinto curso. El ministerio mete a un monstruo como profesora en la escuela para que le haga la vida imposible a Harry y vigile sus movimientos y los de Dumbledore. Se da cuenta de que tiene visiones sobre... Voldemort- Angelina pegó un bote en la silla- lo siento pero no aguantaba más llamarlo de otra manera. Se da cuenta de que tiene visiones y que Voldemort podría poseerlo. Tiene una visión de su padrino siendo torturado por Voldemort y sin pensarlo, decide ir al ministerio que era donde había tenido la visión. Se da cuenta de que es una trampa y que lo único que querían era atraparlo a él y a una profecía que lo involucraba a él y a Voldemort. Todo eso puedo confirmártelo yo que fui con él junto a otros cuatro amigos. Logramos evitar a los mortífagos hasta que llegó la Orden del Fénix. La Orden del Fénix es una asociación secreta que se formó la primera vez que Voldemort apareció y que se volvió a formar con su regreso. Con la llegada de la Orden del Fénix quedamos a salvo, pero ocurrió algo que no debió haber ocurrido. Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry y lo más próximo a un padre y hermano que había tenido, muere al ir a salvarnos y por su propia prima mortífaga.

A Angelina se le salían las lagrimas, no podía evitar que cayeran por su rostro mientras escuchaba la historia. Ella pensaba que la vida de Harry había sido completamente distinta, llena de fama, dinero, amor, felicidad, pero resulta que había sido más desgraciado que cualquier otro mago por el simple hecho de ser Harry Potter. Ahora entendía su actitud, ella pensaba que en su situación hubiera estado mucho peor que él. Aunque ella también había sufrido mucho en los últimos tiempos, comprendía que lo de Harry había sido peor.

- Pero... - comenzó Angelina secándose las lágrimas- debe estar fatal. Debe estar hundido. No lo parecía cuando lo conocí. Y no tiene a nadie para apoyarlo... - decía Angelina para sí misma sin poder reprimir las lágrimas.

- En realidad me extrañó cuando lo vi, pensaba verlo abatido y desolado pero lo vi alegre y sonriente. Era una apariencia, una máscara. La pelea con la Orden, nombrar a su padrino y volver a Hogwarts ha sido demasiado para él y se ha venido abajo. Por favor Angelina, si no te cae bien lo entiendo, pero comprende que no está en su mejor momento. No te pido que te hagas amiga de él pero sí que no lo atormentes más.- le rogó una Hermione que también luchaba por contener sus lágrimas al ver las de la chica.

- Está bien, claro que lo entiendo. No te preocupes, no haré que se sienta peor por mi culpa.- aseguró Angelina.- pero hay una cosa que sigo sin entender¿por qué se lleva tan mal con esa Orden del Fénix¿No se suponía que esa gente estaba de su lado?

- Yo tampoco lo comprendo, antes me explicó algo pero estoy segura que se guarda muchas cosas, pero como no quería hacer más daño no pregunté nada.- explicó Hermione- Me dijo que controlaban su vida y que no lo dejaban vivir. Que Dumbledore le había escondido muchas cosas importantes de su vida y que no podía perdonárselo. ¿Me pregunto que cosas serán? Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado con alguien.- razonó Hermione también hablando más para si misma que para otra persona.

- Eres su amiga ¿no?, pues creo que deberías hablar con él

- Tienes razón, pero tampoco voy a forzarle a que me diga algo si él no quiere- dijo Hermione.- Creo que ya hemos hecho bastante por hoy, o por ahora. ¿Qué te parece si dormimos algo?- propuso recogiendo los platos y vasos con un movimiento de varita.

- Me parece bien, estoy agota... da- respondió Angelina con un bostezo.

- ¡Lark bust!- Una bola blanca de energía salió de la varita de Hermione y en zigzag se acercaba a Harry. Harry levantó su varita y sin pronunciar nada creó una barrera también blanca que hizo que la bola rebotara y se dirigiera de nuevo a Hermione. Esta, con un rápido movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer la esfera en una nube de humo.

Estaban en el cuarto de duelos entrenando y Angelina hacia de espectadora de lujo del duelo. Llevaban más de diez minutos lanzándose hechizos y maldiciones de un lado para otro.

- ¡Disper ray!- Está vez era Harry el que tomaba la iniciativa cansado de defenderse, aunque el hechizo era solo un señuelo. No había apuntado a Hermione, había apuntado sobre su cabeza, centenares de diminutos rayos anaranjados salieron de su varita y golpeaban el escudo protector que había convocado Hermione un momento antes. Eso era lo único que quería, tiempo. Entonces apuntó a sus propios pies y pronunció- ¡Incendio!- una pequeña llama salió de su varita y quedó sobre la plataforma de duelo.

Hermione estaba muy ocupada manteniendo el escudo protector, los rayos no eran muy poderosos, pero al ser tantos tenía que mantener toda su atención en protegerse. Al estar distraída, no se dio cuenta de la actitud de Harry, que había cerrado los ojos, extendido los brazos con las palmas de las manos hacia el fuego y parecía absolutamente concentrado.

Cuando el último de los diminutos rayos chocó contra el escudo de Hermione y esta deshizo la protección, miró hacia Harry y lo que vio la hizo retroceder asustada. Frente a ella tenía una llama gigante de fuego, y en el centro de la llama se encontraba Harry. Por un momento pensó que se quemaría pero al ver la expresión de Harry supo que todo era obra suya. Lanzó una maldición pero se desintegró en el fuego inmediatamente. Esto hizo que Harry abriera los ojos, la imagen era espeluznante, nunca había visto a su amigo tan imponente. El fuego lo rodeaba, el pelo no muy largo aún pero lo suficiente para que ondeara con las llamas, y lo más impactante, los ojos, esos ojos verde esmeralda ahora mucho más oscuros y que reflejaban el rojo del fuego.

Harry extendió sus brazos esta vez hacia los lados y con las palmas hacia arriba, al momento, el fuego incrementó y se elevó aún más. Entonces, como si lanzara algo, movió ambos brazos hacia delante con las manos en dirección a Hermione. Al instante, una llamarada gigante se diría hacia ella, a lo más que le dio tiempo, fue a crear un escudo. La llamarada chocó contra el escudo, pero no cesó, Harry seguía lanzando fuego contra ella y Hermione estaba sufriendo para mantener el escudo. El fuego rodeaba ahora el escudo de Hermione y este empezaba a perder fuerza y a deformarse, Hermione estaba sudando y tenía realmente mala cara, pero Harry no se detenía.

Ante lo que veía, Angelina saltó de su asiento, creó una barrera de energía protectora y se puso al lado de Hermione para protegerla.

- Harry para, es peligroso- advirtió Angelina. La nueva barrera protectora junto con el escudo de Hermione, estaban, aunque con problemas, deteniendo el fuego.

- Este no es tu duelo, nadie te ha llamado- la voz de Harry era grave y aunque estaba en pleno combate, sonaba absolutamente calmada e indiferente. Entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse, el fuego creció aún más y se volvió más brillante. Había crecido tanto que el cuarto se quedaba pequeño, el fuego lo inundaba todo. Entonces extendió de nuevo los brazos hacia los lados y en un rápido movimiento juntó las palmas de las manos dando una palmada. Al momento, todo el fuego se abalanzó sobre las chicas rompiendo los escudos al instante y lanzándolas por los aires hasta que chocaron contra la pared y cayeron al suelo exhaustas.

Harry bajo las manos, y las pocas llamas dispersas que quedaban desaparecieron. Caminó hacia las chicas y vio que estaban conscientes pero derrotadas, entonces levantó la varita y pronunció- Accio pociones revitalizantes- a los pocos segundos, dos pociones llegaron volando a las manos de Harry, que las cogió y se las hizo beber a las chicas. Cuando se las acabaron, doloridas, se levantaron rápidamente del suelo.

- Harry¿estás loco? Nos podías haber matado... — le recriminaba Angelina, estaba furiosa- casi nos quemas vivas.

- ¿El fuego no era una maldición verdad?- era Hermione la que hablaba, no estaba furiosa, estaba pensativa- eras tú el que controlaba el fuego ¿me equivoco?, El poder de Griffindor. ¿Cómo has logrado dominarlo tan pronto?

- Si, he aprendido ha controlar el fuego aunque aún me falta mucho. Si te fijas al final he perdido el control, además aún no puedo crearlo, solo dominarlo y no como yo querría. Debo dominarlo a la perfección para poder aparecerme como heredero.- se explicaba Harry visualizando su duelo para ver en que había fallado.- con respecto a lo que dice señorita Dovmal...

- Angelina... — interrumpió esta.

-...el fuego no las hubiera quemado, no soy tan irresponsable. El fuego que creé solo era energía, no quemaba, sino mire los muebles.- dijo señalando a las sillas, unos estantes y la misma plataforma de duelo que seguían intactas.- si el fuego hubiera quemado, le aseguro que ahora mismo usted no estaría aquí.

Angelina iba a protestar, pero para evitar la discusión, Hermione se adelantó.

- Tengo otra pregunta Harry, durante el duelo, te vi hacer hechizos sin pronunciar nada¿ya lo consigues?

- Si, he aprendido ha realizar algunos conjuros sin necesidad de pronunciarlos, aunque aún estoy muy verde en esa materia- respondió Harry.

No había sido del todo sincero, en las casi tres semanas que llevaban ya encerrados, había hecho progresos que ni el mismo pensaba que llegaría a conseguir. Podía hacer prácticamente cualquier encantamiento, hechizo o maldición sin necesidad de pronunciarlo, aunque no lo tenía aún completamente dominado, ya que algunos perdían mucha intensidad y hacerlo agotaba su poder considerablemente.

Pero había logrado algo que lo había asombrado todavía más y era hacer magia sin varita. Eran muy pocos los magos en la historia que habían logrado hacer magia sin varita, aunque entre ellos se encontraba Godric Griffindor. Si realizar hechizos sin pronunciarlos lo desgastaba, hacerlos sin varita mucho más aunque sabía que con entrenamiento lo conseguiría. La capacidad de resistencia la conseguiría entrenando su físico y eso era lo que estaba haciendo todos los días, dedicarle mínimo dos horas a ejercitar su cuerpo y ya estaba dando sus frutos. Pero él no pararía ahí, se había propuesto una meta más alta, una meta que nadie en la historia había logrado alcanzar. Llegar a hacer magia sin varita y sin pronunciar nada a la vez. Sería difícil y llevaría mucho trabajo, pero lo conseguiría.

Varios días después, Harry estaba en la sala de entrenamiento corriendo. En una esquina del cuarto, había un encantamiento que hacía que el suelo no pasara, es decir, que por mucho que caminaras o corrieras, nunca llegarías a tocar la pared. Había usado esa esquina para ejercitarse. Aparte de correr, hacía unas series de abdominales y flexiones, que se habían incrementado con el paso del tiempo, ya llegaba casi a las doscientas de cada modalidad.

Esa vez estaba haciendo flexiones cuando escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse y posteriormente cerrarse. No hizo caso y permaneció haciendo flexiones hasta que llegó a las cien y se levantó, cogió una toalla, se secó el sudor y miró quién había entrado, era Hermione.

- Buenos días, no sueles levantarte tan temprano- comentó Harry mientras sacaba la varita y creaba una barra metálica en el techo, a cinco metros de altura. Entonces con un leve estallido desapareció y apareció colgado de la barra. Ya controlaba la aparición normal perfectamente, el problema es que con ese tipo de aparición no lograría irse del castillo, solo funcionaba en ese cuarto para que ellos pudieran practicar. Para aparecerse en Hogwarts necesitaba aparecerse como heredero.

- Quería hablar contigo, sabía que te levantabas antes que nosotras, pero no sabía que era lo que hacías- admitió Hermione alucinada con la acción de Harry- ¿Para que haces todo esto?

- Solo es una parte más de mi entrenamiento- dijo Harry quitándole importancia, pero al ver la cara de la chica supo que no se conformaría con esa respuesta.- Me ayuda a desahogarme, descargo adrenalina- exclamó mientras hacia flexiones en la barra.- y además el poderío físico me ayuda a controlar mejor el fuego y otros aspectos de la magia. Además, me forma un cuerpo escultural y como no tengo novia cuanto más guapo esté, mejor.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante el chiste del chico, aunque sabía que no era más que la máscara que creaba ante los demás.

- Harry¿podemos hablar?- pregunto la chica suavemente.

- Claro, ya estamos hablando- consideró Harry haciéndose el tonto. Ya sabía sobre que quería hablar Hermione, se había introducido en su mente unos segundos antes sin que la chica se diera cuenta y lo había visto, aún así le extrañaba que no hubiera venido a hablar con él antes.

- Me refiero a hablar sobre ti, sobre como estás y lo que te ha pasado- insistió la chica tranquilamente- y me gustaría que no te introdujeras en mi mente si puede ser Harry- dijo la chica pero en vez de enfadarse, sonrió.

- ¿Te diste cuenta¿Porqué no me detuviste?- inquirió Harry serio. Pensaba que se había introducido en la mente de la chica sin que esta se diera cuenta, pero si lo había dejado no tenía ningún mérito.

- En realidad no me di cuenta, noté algo extraño y cuando quise expulsarte, ya era tarde. La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, no me volverás a pillar desprevenida.- aseguró Hermione.- pero volviendo al tema. Harry¿qué es lo que te ocurre?. Tienes cambios de humor, no haces más que leer libros y más libros, no hablas y el otro día me asustó ver tu cara durante el duelo, parecías un asesino.

- Si quieres que hablemos en serio, vale, hablemos- objetó Harry soltándose de la barra y cayendo al suelo desde esa altura.- No tengo padres ni familia, lo más parecido que tenía me lo arrebataron el pasado verano. ¿Y quién me lo arrebató?- preguntó, aunque era una pregunta retórica- Voldemort. No puede dejarme en paz, NO. Tiene que joderme la vida continuamente, pues escúchame, no permitiré que me siga arruinando la vida y la de los que están a mi alrededor. Otra cosa, tu no lo sabes, pero Dumbledore me escondió algo que ha marcado mi vida. Algo por lo que están ahora mismo muertos mis padres y Sirius. Y aparte de manejarme le importa un maldito knut lo que yo piense o sienta. Pensaba llevarme a Grimmauld Place después de lo ocurrido, no le importan los sentimientos de nadie. Solo le importa saber y controlar todo¿y para qué? Para nada, no hace nada por parar a Voldemort, me escapo un día y atrapo a dos mortífagos, yo, que soy un adolescente. Y un grupo de magos que supuestamente están para eso que hacen, NADA. Pues perdona pero ahora voy a entrar a jugar yo en este juego, a ver que les parece. Creo que es motivo suficiente para justificar mi actitud. Leo libros porque me tomo esto en serio, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.- le recriminó Harry.- y en el duelo, ya te dije que el fuego era inofensivo, no te hubiera dañado, no hay por que darle más vueltas.

- Yo me lo tomo en serio, Harry. No puedes decir que no, me has visto trabajar muy duro, quizás no tanto como tú, es cierto, pero me estoy esforzando. Y Angelina también. Y ese es otro tema Harry¿qué te ocurre con Angelina?. Ha cambiado su actitud hacia ti, intenta hablarte, es amable contigo y tu ni siquiera la llamas por su nombre.- Aclaró Hermione.

- Ese mismo es el motivo. Ha cambiado su actitud hacia mí, ha pasado de odiarme a idolatrarme ¿por qué? Creo que tu lo sabes ¿no?- preguntó Harry interesado en la respuesta.

- Sólo le expliqué lo que habías tenido que pasar, como había sido tu vida en Hogwarts estos años.- se intentaba justificar Hermione. Sabía que a su amigo eso no le gustaría pero también sabía que no lograría mentirle sin que se enterara y eso sería peor.

- ¡Genial!- ironizó- Sólo había algo peor que pudiera hacer después de pensar que soy un chulo y un loco, y es tenerme lástima. Y una cosa, ella me ha insultado y no creo que yo por llamarla señorita esté haciendo nada malo, simplemente soy educado.

- Como quieras Harry, pero te recuerdo que la clave de nuestro éxito está en la unión, debemos estar unidos para vencer.- Bramó Hermione intentando por todos los medios que su amigo cambiara de opinión.- ¿Y se puede saber que es eso tan importante que te ha escondido Dumbledore?

- No- negó rotundamente Harry, no estaba preparado para compartir el contenido de la profecía con nadie aún.- te prometo que te lo diré, pero ahora no puedo.

- Está bien, solo una cosa más.- Si Harry no quería contárselo, lo respetaría- ¿Desde cuando te gustan las pociones? Porque sé que en tu dormitorio tienes un montón de calderos e ingredientes. Las pociones que nos diste el otro día eran tuyas ¿no?

- Si- dijo un Harry molesto, no le gustaba que entraran en su cuarto sin permiso, y menos en estos últimos días que había estado estudiando pociones y donde tenía sus cosas.- y me gustan desde que no tengo a Snape detrás de mi oreja recordándome lo inútil que soy. He aprendido que las pociones pueden ser muy útiles, y además, quiero darle una sorpresa a Snape este año, al final parece que me va a aceptar en su clase. Por cierto no te he preguntado¿qué tal tus TIMOS?- preguntó Harry para cambiar de tema.

Tras la puerta del cuarto de duelos, una chica se despegaba de la puerta con los ojos húmedos, no le gustaba espiar, pero Harry no le hablaba y ahora sabía porqué. Le había hecho daño con sus palabras cuando lo había conocido, no pensaba que lo hubiera hecho, y encima había cometido el error de insultar a su padrino, que era un padre para él y que acababa de morir. Estaba conociendo al verdadero Harry, ese Harry que él mismo le había dicho que era y que ella no quiso creer pero que si hizo a un estúpido periódico. Lo que no sabía ella, era que ese Harry que creía que estaba empezando a conocer, estaba desapareciendo para dar paso a una nueva persona.

El tiempo seguía pasando y Harry cada vez se veía más preparado, conseguía hacer cualquier tipo de magia con varita. Sin pronunciar o sin varita aún necesitaba algo más de práctica, pero cada vez lo hacía mejor y se desgastaba menos. Al no saber que hacer, había empezado a estudiar Aritmancia, pensó que debía haber cogido esa asignatura y no adivinación. La materia se basaba en la estructura de hechizos y su creación o modificación. Era complicado pero en el futuro podría llegar a inventar su propio hechizo, ya tenía una idea en mente.

Cansado ya de estudiar lo mismo, y viendo que cada vez avanzaba menos, dejó pasar la hora para que se hiciera de noche. Cuando las chicas le preguntaron que qué pasaba lo único que dijo fue que estaba cansado de que fuera siempre de día y quería cambiar un poco, ninguna se extrañó pues ellas también estaban cansadas y como ya llevaban un mes allí y en el tiempo real no había pasado ni un solo día pues pensaron que no pasaría nada por dejar pasar uno. Lo cierto era que ya se había aprendido los libros que tenía de magia negra, y la magia blanca ya no le permitiría avanzar mucho más, así que decidió que ya era hora de hacer una visita al Callejón Knockturn.

**Espero que les haya gustado...**


	7. Chapter 7: Callejón Knockturn

**Muchas gracias por los reviews!!! Ya ven que pronto vuelvo... Debo decir unas cosas que me habéis comentado en los reviews. No puedo decir si Harry será malo o bueno, porque ese es uno de los argumentos fundamentales del fic, la lucha interna que tendrá para evitar caer en la oscuridad. Y otra cosa, si hasta ahora os ha parecido que Harry era malo, no quiero ni imaginarme cuando leáis este capítulo y sobretodo el próximo. Lo único que pido es, a los que no os gusta esta actitud de Harry, que le déis una oportunidad. Pero aviso que hasta ahora solo se ha visto a un Harry rebelde, no malvado, pero a partir de ahora ya no estoy muy seguro... **

**No se preocupen que describiré mas los poderes de las demás herederas. Y perdón juanmi por no responder en la otra página, al final encontraste tu solo el fic en esta.**

**Esero que les guste...**

Capítulo 7: Callejón Knockturn

La noche había llegado, podía ver desde la ventana de su dormitorio la negrura del bosque prohibido, solo levemente iluminado por el cuarto creciente de la luna. Era asombroso como aunque había pasado un mes allí, la luna seguía igual, no pudo más que asombrarse por el poder del tiempo.

Frente a él, una moto negra, enorme y reluciente llamaba a gritos ser montada una vez más. La había agrandado y limpiado y la había dejado como nueva. Se emocionó al recordar a su padrino, pero no podía pensar ahora en eso, tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Hacer una visita al Callejón Knockturn, sin que las chicas notaran su ausencia y llegar antes de que amaneciera, pues entonces sabrían que no había parado el tiempo y se metería en un problema.

Aún no controlaba la aparición como heredero y eso era algo que lo torturaba, aunque las chicas no habían llegado ni a una milésima parte de a donde había llegado él, para él eso no era consuelo, debía conseguirlo. Sin poder desaparecerse de allí, la única opción que le quedaba era volar. También podía realizar un traslador, pero no quería problemas y aún no controlaba completamente la técnica. Volar le llamaba más la atención, y más si lo hacía con la moto de su padrino. Subió una pierna por encima de la moto, se sentó y cogió los manillares. Se sentía bien sobre la moto. Agrandó la ventana para poder salir y encendió el motor, lamentó haberlo hecho al instante. El ruido del motor era impresionante, ensordecedor. Vio una serie de botones en la moto y supuso que alguno debía servir para silenciar el motor. Apretó el primero y en dos segundos la moto desapareció, "está bien" pensó, eso también lo ayudaría. Al presionar el segundo, el ruido paró, calentó el motor pero lo único que sintió fue como la moto vibraba bajo él. Ya preparado, aceleró y salió disparado hacia el cielo.

Era impresionante la aceleración que tenía la moto, era infinitamente más rápida que su escoba, y eso era decir mucho. Sobrevoló el castillo para acostumbrarse a la conducción de la moto, pero era ridículamente fácil de controlar. Al mirar hacia el despacho de Dumbledore vio la luz encendida, estuvo tentado de ir y entrar en su despacho con la moto y darle una sorpresita, pero se contuvo. Sacó la brújula que le había regalado Ginny y que en ese momento debía de estar apuntando al callejón. Orientando la moto en esa dirección y acelerando todo lo que la muñeca le permitía, despegó como un rayo perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Sentir la moto bajo él, el aire azotándole en la cara, volar a toda velocidad, estar a cientos de metros de altura, era una sensación indescriptible. Excitante, emocionante, fascinante, no tenía palabras para expresarlo. Cuando había salido de Privet Drive en su escoba había tardado varias horas en llegar a Hogsmeade, pero ahora llevaba veinte minutos volando y ya veía Londres. Localizó el Caldero Chorreante desde el aire y vio los callejones, se preguntó que verían los muggles cuando viajaran en avión, seguramente un vertedero o algo parecido pensó. Descendió despacio y aterrizó en un lugar apartado del callejón, deshizo los hechizos de invisibilidad e insonoridad, redujo la moto y la guardó en su túnica. Se colocó bien la capucha para que no lo reconocieran y entró en el oscuro callejón.

No había nadie en todo el callejón hasta donde podía observar. El callejón estaba iluminado simplemente por farolillos que algunas tiendas tenían encendidas. Harry sabía donde se dirigiría primero, a Borgin y Burkes. Encontró la tienda, y sin dudarlo entró, al hacerlo una campanilla sonó al cerrar la puerta, sin fijarse en los artilugios que habían a su alrededor, fue hacía el mostrador donde el hombre lo esperaba con mala cara.

- Buenas noches- saludó Harry, aunque su voz no era ni mucho menos la habitual, era dura, seca, grave, parecía de alguien con treinta años más que él.- Estoy buscando algunos libros.

- Aquí los únicos libros que hay son esos que están ahí- dijo de mala gana apuntando detrás de Harry. Aunque Harry ni miró.

- No soy imbécil así que no me trate como tal- le advirtió Harry todavía más serio- estoy buscando libros de magia negra que sé que usted tiene. Y no me refiero a maldiciones que echan humo y hacen cosquillas precisamente.

- Le he dicho que en mi tienda no hay más que esos ejemplares que ve ahí, no vendo eso que busca- insistió el hombre también más serio.

- Está bien- aceptó Harry. Hizo un amago de darse la vuelta para marcharse pero en un segundo sacó la varita y gritó- Crucio- el hombre cayó al suelo y empezó a gritar de dolor, se retorcía pero Harry no apartaba la varita. Había aprendido a usar las imperdonables desde su último encuentro con Bellatrix. Ya no le importaba hacer sufrir a la gente, más había sufrido él y menos aún le importaba si como ahora, sabía que el hombre que tenía delante seguramente se lo merecía. Después de treinta segundos de sufrimiento guardó la varita, aunque el hombre seguía gimiendo.- Y ahora si es tan amable, le agradecería que me dijera donde está lo que busco.

El hombre, aún dolorido, se levantó y aunque le lanzó a Harry una mirada de odio le susurró- Sígame por favor.

El hombre lo condujo detrás de una puerta y le hizo bajar por unas escaleras. Allí encendió unas antorchas y le dejo ver una estantería gigante llena de ejemplares de libros de todas clases, viejos, nuevos, gruesos y finos. Pensó que allí podría pegarse dos días enteros solo para elegir cual llevarse.

- Mire, no me importa cuanto dinero me cueste, tengo bastante. Ya sabe lo que busco, deme los libros más oscuros, peligrosos y raros que posea. Si no intenta engañarme y quedo satisfecho le daré el doble de lo que cueste.- ofreció Harry, y sabía que había dado en el blanco. Al hablarle de dinero, al hombre le brillaron los ojos y le cambió la cara.

- Como desee, creo que en diez minutos tendré todo listo, puede ojear por aquí o esperar arriba. Enseguida estaré con usted señor- prometió el hombre y corrió a por una escalera para alcanzar los libros más altos. Harry pensó que allí no haría nada y lo mejor seria esperar arriba a que hombre hiciera su trabajo.

Subió y espero paciente a que el hombre subiera, tardó quince minutos, pero cuando llegó traía consigo más de una veintena de libros levitando y los posó sobre el mostrador.

- Aquí tiene- masculló el hombre poniendo el último libro sobre la mesa.

- ¿Seguro que está todo lo que he pedido?- preguntó Harry llevando llamativamente la mano hacia el bolsillo de su túnica de manera que se diera cuenta.

- Completamente señor, aquí hay ejemplares únicos que están aquí desde mis antepasados, nuevos descubrimientos sobre magia negra, y debo advertirle que también hay otros ejemplares que yo de usted me andaría con cuidado a la hora de realizar su magia.- instó el hombre mientras iba enseñándole libros a Harry.- Ni que decir tengo que la posesión de estos libros conllevan años de prisión en Azkaban.- prosiguió.

- Lo sé- asintió Harry viendo la cantidad de libros que iba a tener a su disposición.

- Debo pedirle que si alguien le pregunta usted no ha comprado nada de esto aquí ¿de acuerdo?

- Creo que ni tan siquiera yo he pisado este lugar nunca¿qué le parece?- ironizó Harry

- Veo que nos entendemos- rió el hombre- el total de los libros son tres mil quinientos galeones.- informó más serio.

Sin inmutarse por el precio, sacó la bolsa de piel de dragón y sacó siete mil galeones. Aunque era algo caro, sabía que estaba haciendo una buena inversión.

- Lo prometido- dijo entregándole el dinero. Sacó su mochila de debajo de la capa, la abrió y metió todos los libros dentro. Aunque aún le quedaba algo por preguntar- Necesito otra cosa y estoy seguro de que podrá ayudarme...

- Si está en mis manos no lo dude- exclamó el hombre cogiendo la montaña de monedas.

- Estoy buscando información, un libro o algo acerca de una poción- empezó Harry dubitativo sobre si el hombre la conocería o no- La Poción oscura del poder inalcanzable.- Al oír el nombre, el hombre pegó un sobresalto parecido al que hacía la gente al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort, abrió los ojos y miró hacia Harry con cara de profundo terror- ¿la conoce?- prosiguió Harry como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

¿Co...Cómo sabe usted de esa poción?- titubeó

- Eso no es de su incumbencia- reivindicó Harry. La había oído nombrar en los libros que había sacado de magia negra en la cámara de su padrino, pero solo la nombraban, nunca decían nada sobre ella.

- Se podría decir que esa poción fue olvidada y perdida en el tiempo- comenzó el hombre- le aseguro que en toda la tienda no encontrara nada relativo a esa poción. Yo solo la conozco de oída, son muchos años los que llevo trabajando aquí. Esa poción es pura magia negra, muy peligrosa- prosiguió ahora mirando fijamente hacia la figura de Harry- pero le diré una cosa en agradecimiento por la compra.- continuó aunque parecía que le costara lo que iba a decir- No encontrará en toda Inglaterra un lugar donde consiga información sobre la poción, pero si se algo que puede ayudarle... Albania. Aunque hoy en día es un país al que no le dan mucha importancia mágica, fue allí donde se produjeron los primeros indicios de magia negra. Dicen que allí se encuentran todos los secretos de la magia oscura, y si hay un lugar en el mundo donde pueda haber información sobre esa poción, ese lugar es Albania.- terminó el hombre en un susurro.

- Se lo agradezco, me ha sido mucha ayuda. Buenas noches- Harry se dio la vuelta y salió del local. Solo le quedaba un lugar al que visitar antes de irse. Había solucionado más rápido de lo que creía el tema de los libros así que podía relajarse un poco en su nuevo propósito. Caminó por el desierto callejón hasta que dio con la tienda que andaba buscando, Criaturas tenebrosas. Miró a ambos lados del callejón y al no ver a nadie, entró.

La tienda era espaciosa con animales oscuros por todas partes, desde arañas, pájaros y serpientes, hasta otros que ni tan siquiera conocía. Pero hubo algo que le impactó aún más que todas esas criaturas, y era quien estaba de encargado, o encargada para ser más exactos. El se había imaginado a un señor mayor, fuerte, con cicatrices por todas partes, lo que no se imaginaba era encontrarse con una chica, quizás unos años mayor que él, muy guapa y con un precioso cabello rubio como el oro. A pesar de su aspecto físico, la chica daba una sensación de tristeza, en la cara se reflejaba la amargura que debía estar pasando, aunque cuando se percató de que Harry había entrado, fingió una amplia sonrisa.

- Buenas noches señor- saludó la chica amablemente y con respeto. Le agradaba que lo llamasen señor, aunque que se lo dijera una chica casi de su misma edad le resultaba raro.- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

- Buenas noches señorita- empezó Harry todavía sin entender que hacía una chica como ella en un lugar como ese.- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Tenía tiempo y lo mataba la curiosidad.

- Por supuesto señor, usted dirá- contestó la chica educadamente.

- ¿Qué hace una chica joven y bella como usted trabajando aquí y a estas horas?- Desde luego la chica no se esperaba esa pregunta, estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres que entraban y la veían le dijeran cosas repugnantes y machistas pero no que le dijeran tal piropo y de manera civilizada.

- El negocio es de mi padre, y yo le cubro cuando él no puede estar- respondió la chica con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

- Pero por lo que parece a usted no le apasiona este trabajo¿me equivoco señorita...?

- Sullivan, Sophie Sullivan.- la chica estaba asombrada por la amabilidad de Harry- en realidad mi sueño es convertirme en auror.

- ¿Y qué se lo impide señorita Sullivan?- A Harry cada vez le caía mejor la chica, incluso tenían la misma ambición. Sophie estaba anonadada, ser auror era algo que estaba muy mal visto por la clase de gente que se movía por allí.

- Pues... - comenzó dubitativa pues no sabía si estaría bien contarle su vida a un desconocido- ser auror no está bien visto desde el punto de vista de mi familia y sus amistades, ni del de las personas que andan por aquí- la chica esperaba ver una reacción del hombre, pero al ver como asentía con tranquilidad, continuó- por eso aunque he acabado de estudiar en el colegio, mi padre no me permite estudiar aurología. Tampoco vamos sobrados de dinero y el dice que no me dará un galeón para que yo estudie eso.- se estaba desahogando y lo agradecía, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba haciendo lo correcto y cambió radicalmente de tema- pero no quiero aburrirle con mis problemas¿desea algo?

- No me aburre en absoluto, pero tiene razón, venia buscando algo.- recordando por qué había venido- Estaba buscando una serpiente, pero no una normal, una mágica.- irónico, pensó, quería la misma mascota que el asesino de sus padres.

- Esta bien- asintió la chica algo extrañada por el pedido- las serpientes mágicas son difíciles de encontrar, por supuesto no tenemos ningún basilisco pero creo que hay algunas que podrían interesarle.

La chica le guió por una puerta hasta un almacén que había detrás del mostrador. Lo único que veía eran bultos tapados con sabanas, notó como algunos de esos bultos se movían y se quedó intrigado por lo que podrían contener. Llegaron hasta una serie de bultos pequeños y Sophie quito las sabanas dejando ver varias jaulas de cristal con serpientes dentro.

- Estas son- mostró la chica- la primera es una Boa mágica americana, llega hasta los siete metros, no posee veneno, pero tiene tanta fuerza que podría sostener a un gigante en el aire sin romperse.- explico mientras pasaba a la segunda. …l no buscaba un basilisco ni mucho menos, con uno en su vida había sido suficiente, pero buscaba una buena serpiente, una poderosa, como pensaba ser él, una con la que se sintiera identificado. Después de la Boa americana, vino la víbora de Austria y después varios tipos de culebras pero ninguna lo convencía.

- Sinceramente... — comenzó Harry tocándose la barbilla.- estos son gusanitos comparado con lo que estoy buscando. ¿No tiene ninguna que reúna todas las cualidades que tienen estas por separado?

La chica se quedó atontada cuando le dijo que esas serpientes le parecían gusanitos, pero pronto recobró la compostura y volvió a tapar las serpientes con cara pensativa.

- Queda una... - dijo con voz queda- llegó la semana pasada, es aún muy joven, no tiene más de cinco semanas.- explico la chica no como antes sino con una voz mucho menos entusiasta, parecía que estuviera hablando con ella misma.- Pero... —continuó ahora mirando hacia Harry, que tuvo que comprobar que tenía bien la capucha pues la chica lo miraba fijamente- es muy peligrosa, nadie la compraría, normalmente se compra una serpiente cuando ya esta entrenada para que no ataque al dueño pero a esta aún nadie la ha adiestrado. Quedan muy pocas, su venta está prohibida, no quedarán más de diez ejemplares en el mundo.- diciendo esto se acercó a otro bulto más apartado y retiró la sabana que tenía por encima.- Aquí esta, la Letal Cobra Oscura de Asia.- una serpiente de unos treinta centímetros quedó al descubierto, era de un negro brillante con varios aros amarillos y ojos verdes esmeralda.- Está serpiente posee un veneno que puede controlar a placer, tanto puede simplemente marearte como matar a un dragón al instante. Tiene una fuerza incluso superior a la Boa, sus ojos son hipnóticos, es capaz de trepar y puede llegar a medir hasta doce metros y vivir doscientos años. Según dicen, tiene más propiedades, pero solo Salazar Slytherin pudo conocerlas y controlarlas, dicen que él tuvo el mismo tipo de serpiente, y como ya sabrás, Slytherin hablaba parsel.

Esta es, pensó. Nadie aún la había adiestrado, era rara y poderosa, incluso tenía sus mismos ojos. Hasta Salazar había tenido una como esa, y él también hablaba parsel, desde luego, quería esa serpiente.

- La quiero- dijo Harry tranquilo- me la llevaré ahora si no le importa.

Asombrada y extrañada, Sophie cogió la pequeña jaula de cristal y salieron de allí hacia el mostrador de nuevo.

- ¿Está seguro?, no solo es peligrosa, cuesta quinientos galeones.

- Eso no es problema.- comentó Harry sacando su ya conocida bolsa de dragón. Mientras la chica metía la jaula con la serpiente en una bolsa, buena idea según él pues no le convendría que nadie le viera con una serpiente bajo el brazo, él sacó el dinero y lo puso sobre el mostrador. La chica se extrañó del dinero que había en la mesa, juraría que había mas del que debía.

- Perdone señor, aquí hay mil galeones- replicó la chica contando las monedas.

- Es la propina que dejo para ti.- dijo, y cuando Sophie lo miró prosiguió- escúchame bien, nadie debe decirte lo que debes o no debes estudiar o hacer con tu vida, es TU vida. Que ellos sean magos tenebrosos no significa que tu tengas que ser una mas. Toma esto- expresó sacando algo pequeño de su túnica y poniéndolo en la mano de una más que sorprendida chica. Era una pequeña figurita de cristal rojo con la forma de un león.- Si alguna vez estas en problemas, úsalo para llamarme y vendré enseguida.- aseguró Harry cogiendo la bolsa y saliendo de la tienda dejando dentro a una chica aún asimilando lo que le acababa de suceder. Ni mucho menos pensaba que la figurita le salvaría la vida esa misma noche.

No podía esperar a llegar para hablar con la serpiente, así que la sacó de la bolsa para decirle algo mientras llegaba a un lugar seguro para despegar con su moto.  
"Hola¿me escuchas?" probó Harry  
"¿Me habla a mí?"- preguntó la serpiente levantando la cabeza, aunque era joven, se le notaba una pequeña caperuza alrededor de la cabeza.  
"Si, acabo de comprarte, a partir de ahora vivirás conmigo"  
"Esta bien, amo"-  
"No me llames amo, llámame Harry, mi nombre es Harry Potter"- que lo llamara amo le recordaba a Voldemort y sus mortífagos, y eso no lo soportaba.  
"De acuerdo, no estuve mucho tiempo con mi madre, pero me contó que una vez existió un humano que podía hablar con nosotras, me dijo que era el amo de las serpientes¿eres tu?"  
" No, no soy yo. Aunque se puede decir que tengo un tipo de vínculo con él.- seguramente se refería a Salazar Slytherin- Mira, me dijeron que eras peligrosa y que podrías atacarme pero si me juras que no harás nada, te sacaré de esa jaula"  
"Yo nunca atacaría al amo de las serpientes. Haré lo que me ordenes, amo"- Se veía que le iba a costar que lo llamara Harry pero por lo demás se le parecía a un elfo doméstico. Seguramente entender a las serpientes era una ventaja a la hora de tratar con una y que no te atacara.

Entonces abrió la jaula por encima y metió la mano lentamente, la serpiente empezó a deslizarse por su brazo, sus escamas eran duras pero se deslizaban fácilmente. Cuando iba a la altura de su brazo ocurrió algo que no esperaba, la serpiente se introdujo en la piel, entrando en su cuerpo, aunque no había sentido nada, no le gustó que una serpiente se metiera en su cuerpo. Se remangó la túnica y pudo ver la silueta de una serpiente en su piel, parecido a un tatuaje, lo que con la única diferencia de que este se movía.

Se habría preocupado de no ser porque se percató de que dos figuras lo seguían. Siguió caminando mientras pensaba lo que haría. Eran dos mortífagos, estaba casi seguro, debían estar merodeando por los callejones. No tenía tiempo para sacar la moto, y no podía perder tiempo con ellos.

Entonces con un estallido desapareció y con otro apareció justo detrás de las dos figuras.

- Recuerdos a Voldemort de mi parte- escupió con voz baja pero segura- ¡Bicrux!- las dos figuras pegaron un grito de dolor y cayeron arrodilladas al suelo mientras con otro estallido él desaparecía de allí.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se apareció en mitad del bosque prohibido, no podía aparecerse en el castillo ni en sus terrenos pero si en el bosque. Sacó la moto, la agrandó y sin importarle el ruido despegó y salió sobre los árboles. No tardó más de un minuto en llegar a la ventana de su dormitorio, entró y apagó la moto. Tenía que activar el reloj en presencia de las chicas y tuvo suerte al encontrarlas en la sala principal, leyendo para variar. Disimuló que iba hacia la cocina mientras activaba el reloj pero los fundadores lo llamaron antes de que entrara.

- Espera Harry- lo llamó Griffindor- no es fácil pillarlos a los tres juntos.- objetó y cogió aire para empezar.- Ya han avanzado bastante en la magia con varita y creemos que ya es hora de que empiecen a entrenar otros medios.

- En el campo de batalla os encontraréis con todo tipo de criaturas mágicas tenebrosas que actuarán bajo la influencia de Voldemort.- informó Hufflepuff- Por favor Harry¿puedes abrir el armario que está a tu derecha?- Harry que seguía de pie miró a su derecha, vio un armario de madera oscura, lo abrió y dejo ver lo que había dentro. Colgadas, tres túnicas con capa y capucha de color rojo, azul y amarillo, a un lado, apoyadas en la pared del armario, tres relucientes espadas, todas de plata pero con diferentes empuñaduras.

- Pero... ¿la espada de Godric Griffindor no estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore?- inquirió Harry extrañado.

- Mi espada aparece allí donde es requerida.- contestó Godric con tono satisfecho.

- Esto es precisamente lo que deberán aprender- intervino Ravenclaw- el arte de la espada. Siempre podrán defenderse con la varita de las criaturas, pero controlar y manejar la espada es muy útil. Por ejemplo, para matar a un hombre lobo hay que clavarle plata en el corazón.

- También es cierto que nosotras en nuestra época no usábamos la espada a menos que fuera completamente necesario pero es preferible que sepáis utilizarla y no necesitarla que al revés.- opinó Helga.

- En realidad a quienes no les gustaba demasiado la espada era a ellas.- concretó Griffindor- yo siempre opiné que era una de las armas más nobles y útiles que podías usar en batalla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La sala de entrenamiento estaba vacía, la plataforma de duelo había desaparecido, una sola figura se encontraba en el medio de la sala. De repente, las paredes de la sala se volvieron borrosas y desaparecieron en humo. Ahora se encontraba en una pradera, al aire libre, en plena noche y con una luna llena que iluminaba el monte. Una sombra apareció tras un árbol y se abalanzó contra él de espaldas. En milésimas de segundo, desenvainó la espada, dio un giró de ciento ochenta grados, y le clavó la espada en el corazón hasta que su mano en la empuñadura tocó la piel del licántropo. En otro movimiento retiró la espada y dejó caer el cuerpo inerte sobre la hierba. Entonces aparecieron tres más, en un golpe rápido y seco le cortó la cabeza a uno de ellos y, mágicamente, se la lanzó a otro que quedó mordiendo furioso la cabeza de su otro compañero. Mientras el otro estaba ocupado con la cabeza de su compañero aniquilado, acabó con el tercero con un golpe limpio en el corazón. El que quedaba al ver la estampa de los otros licántropos en el suelo, salió corriendo, pero le lanzó la espada que se le clavó en la espalda, y volvió a él dejando otro cuerpo sin vida en la hierba.

Más sombras aparecieron en los alrededores y unas figuras con capa empezaban a descender desde el cielo pero entonces todo se disolvió y volvió a ver las paredes de piedra. Cuando miró para saber lo que había ocurrido, vio a Hermione entrar por la puerta.

- Lo siento- se disculpó la chica- no sabía que estabas entrenando con la espada.- dijo mientras Harry guardaba la espada.

- No importa, de todas formas me estaba aburriendo.- aclaró Harry con cara indiferente.- ¿querías algo?

- Si, era para decirte que Angelina y yo hemos hecho comida, comida decente quiero decir. Venía para avisarte, hemos hecho sopa de pollo y carne con salsa de verduras, si no vienes pronto se enfriará.

- De acuerdo, ya voy.- la chica iba a salir de nuevo por la puerta pero antes de que saliera habló- Hermione¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Claro Harry- pronunció cerrando la puerta y volviendo hacia Harry- ¿sobre qué?

- Pues quería que me dijeras algo, he buscado mucho y en muchos sitios pero no encuentro algo que necesito y como tu tienes los pendientes supuse que lo sabrías.- Hermione siguió callada esperando que continuara.- Necesito que me digas donde está exactamente la antigua biblioteca de Albania.- Cuando Hermione comprendió puso cara de asustada y negó con la cabeza.

- Pero Harry, la antigua biblioteca de Albania es la mayor concentración de magia negra de Europa- del mundo pensó Harry- Ya sé que estás estudiando magia negra, ya lo hemos hablado y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, pero no te ayudaré a dar con la magia negra más peligrosa y a que vayas a Albania tu solo.

Harry ya suponía que esa sería la reacción de la chica. Habían tenido más conversaciones acerca de la magia negra y nunca habían acabado bien, Hermione pensaba que era el primer paso hacia la oscuridad o algo parecido. Lo había pensado y no le apetecía nada hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Era traicionar a su mejor amiga y a su confianza pero no le dejaba otra opción, el único lugar donde podría encontrar información sobre la poción que buscaba, aparte de maldiciones de magia negra que ni soñaba era la antigua biblioteca de Albania, pero estaba tan bien escondida que ni el ministerio de Albania la había encontrado. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando los volvió a abrir, los ojos seguían siendo de su característico verde esmeralda, pero tenían algo distinto, las pupilas habían cambiado, ahora eran alargadas, parecidas a las de Voldemort.

- Mírame a los ojos y escúchame Hermione- Determinó Harry tajantemente mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica sin parpadear. En cuanto los ojos de Hermione hicieron contacto con los de Harry, la chica perdió cualquier gesto de expresividad del rostro, se quedó paralizada y con los ojos clavados a los de Harry.- Dime donde se encuentra la antigua biblioteca de Albania- ordenó sin levantar la voz.

- Se encuentra al este del país, a orillas del Mediterráneo, en una ciudad llamada Durrës. La biblioteca está en el puerto, es un barco que siempre está allí, por eso no la localizan, por fuera simplemente parece una barco más.- musitó Hermione automáticamente, como si fuera otra pregunta más en clase. Entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos y estos volvieron a su estado natural.

- Tienes razón Hermione, es peligroso. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es olvidarme de Albania.- dijo Harry como si no hubiera pasado nada y dándole la razón a Hermione. La chica, al volver a la normalidad, parpadeó varias veces y miró hacia los lados extrañada.

- Si... es lo mejor.- respondió aún confundida- vamos a comer.- instó la chica ahora si abandonando la sala.

- Enseguida voy Hermione, un momento.

Lo había conseguido, no le había gustado hacerlo pero lo había conseguido, tantas horas buscando en los libros para nada, al final la solución se la había dado su nueva compañera.  
"Gracias Quetza, sin tu ayuda no se como lo hubiera hecho"  
" Es un placer amo" contestó la serpiente saliendo de una de sus piernas y deslizándose por el suelo de la sala.

En dos semanas había alcanzado ya el metro de longitud y lo que era más importante, había logrado averiguar y dominar las cualidades de su amiga. Quetza, que así la había llamado por el Dios azteca de la serpiente, era capaz de poseer a las personas, sin embargo, podía introducirse en su cuerpo y en vez de que la serpiente lo poseyera a él, él controlaba los poderes de la serpiente. Al principio no había tenido problema para alimentarla, con transformar unos ratones había tenido suficiente, pero ahora cada vez comía más, la última vez le había tenido que dar un cerdo entero.

Ya sabía donde se encontraba la biblioteca, así que cuanto antes fuera mejor. Comió con las chicas y les dijo que iría a dormir un rato porque estaba cansado de tanto entrenamiento. En su dormitorio se preparó para el viaje, se puso su ya habitual piel de dragón y llamó a su serpiente, no quería dejarla merodeando por ahí y además podría ayudarle si tenía algún problema. Esta vez el viaje era muy largo, pero había mejorado con la aparición, haría dos paradas antes de llegar a Albania pero sería mucho más rápido que ir volando. Desactivó su reloj para salir y se concentró, de su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una luz roja primero suave pero que poco a poco fue cogiendo intensidad. Tras unos segundos, unas llamas lo envolvieron y con un fogonazo se consumió.

Apareció en el bosque prohibido iluminando los alrededores. Ya sabía aparecerse como heredero, le había costado, pero lo había logrado. El problema era que si se aparecía muchas veces o una distancia muy larga se agotaría. Se concentró en su primer destino cuando sintió algo, una voz en su cabeza. "Por favor" "Ayúdame". Reconocía esa voz, era Sophie, la chica de la tienda de criaturas, habían pasado un par de semanas para él desde aquello pero seguía siendo la misma noche. Recordó que le había dado el león para que lo avisara si tenía algún problema y se preguntó que era lo que le podría pasar para que esa misma noche lo llamara. Cambiando de destino en el último momento desapareció del bosque.

Una chica rubia asustada veía como dos figuras encapuchadas y con máscaras estaban frente a ella y con las varitas levantadas.

- Dinos que sabes sobre el hombre con capucha que entró aquí- exigió una de las figuras, su voz no daba lugar a réplicas.

- No sé nada- mintió la chica asustada- entró, vio los animales que teníamos y se fue. Le juro que no sé nada.- Había intentado llamar al hombre mediante la figura que le había entregado antes de irse, pero no sabía si funcionaría. No sabía por qué mentía por alguien a quien ni tan siquiera conocía pero le había parecido que aquel hombre no era como los demás que entraban en esa tienda.

- Mientes- Sentenció la otra figura- ¡Crucio!- Un rayo rojo salió de la punta de la varita directo hacia ella, cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto pero no sintió dolor. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a una tercera figura entre ella y los mortífagos que había detenido la maldición solo con la mano.

- Mira quién esta aquí- rió uno de los mortífagos.

- Pero si es el gracioso- musitó el otro- vas a ver lo que les ocurre a los que se pasan de...

- ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS OS CREEIS QUE SOIS PARA ATACAR A ESTA POBRE CHICA EH?- Interrumpió Harry elevando su voz sobre la de los mortífagos.- ¿Cómo os atrevéis?- susurro para sí mismo.

- El señor Tenebroso...

- Mortífagos de mierda, eso es lo que sois- consideró Harry levantando el brazo pero sin la varita.- veamos quienes se esconden tras esas máscaras- con un movimiento de muñeca las máscaras se desvanecieron y las capuchas cayeron dejando ver los rostros de ambos mortífagos.- Crabbe, Goyle, debería mataros a los dos.- Los mortífagos no aguantaron más la humillación y levantaron las varitas pero antes de que pudieran decir nada ya estaban en el suelo inconscientes. Harry se acercó a sus cuerpos y sacando la varita murmuró- obliviate- no era seguro que recordaran aquello y menos que se lo contaran a Voldemort, al menos no todavía. Luego con otro movimiento de varita, ambos cuerpos desaparecieron.

Se volvió hacia la chica y lo que vio le rompió el corazón. La antes guapa y simpática chica estaba ahora en el suelo, agarrándose las rodillas con el cuerpo entero temblando y con la cara llena de lágrimas. Se acercó y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La chica la aceptó y al levantarse no pudo contenerse y abrazó a Harry estallando en llantos. Harry se quedó paralizado sin saber que hacer.

- No llores, ya pasó.- la intentó consolar Harry reaccionando al abrazo y dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

- Yo... yo... ellos... llegaron y... entonces tu...- sollozó la chica que no podía decir más de dos palabras seguidas.

- Lo sé. Hiciste muy bien en llamarme. Ya se acabó, no te preocupes.- dijo Harry levantándole la barbilla y secándole las lágrimas con la otra mano.- No llores, estás más guapa con una sonrisa.- Sophie se tranquilizó con las palabras del chico y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces la chica, mirando la figura de Harry, se acercó más a él, con lo que se pegaron bastante teniendo en cuenta que se habían abrazado, y poniéndole ambas manos en el cuello acercó sus labios a los suyos. Durante un momento pensó en evitarlos, pero ¿por qué? se preguntó a si mismo, no tenía que pedirle permiso a nadie, era dueño de su vida. La imagen de Cho se le apareció un momento por su cabeza pero no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso. Dejándose llevar por el momento, unió sus labios con los de ella. Lo que empezó siendo un roce de labios acabo en un juego de lenguas en el que ninguno quería perder. Se dio cuenta de que Sophie, aunque estuviera conmocionada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, tenía más seguridad y experiencia a la hora de besar que la que tenía él o la que había sentido en Cho, lo que no le extrañó teniendo en cuenta que era dos años mayor que él. No pudo evitar pensar, que las dos únicas veces que había besado a una chica, las dos veces estaban llorando. Sintiendo que el beso llegaba a su fin, se separaron con otro abrazo.

- Debo irme- murmuró Harry separándose más de la chica.

- ¿Por qué¿Quién eres?- inquirió la chica tocándose los labios.

- Tengo que hacer un viaje muy largo.- contestó Harry colocándose bien la túnica que se le había descolocado con los abrazos.- Lo siento, no puedo decirte quién soy.- dijo con una voz que denotaba que verdaderamente sentía no poder decírselo.

- Está bien- asintió resignada la chica.

- Recuerda mis palabras y llámame para lo que necesites, Adiós.- Se despidió Harry desapareciendo de la tienda dejando a una chica totalmente confundida, con miles de sentimientos y pensamientos entremezclados

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Árboles a su alrededor, con luces por todos lados, una maravillosa fuente delante lanzando agua al aire y al fondo, el símbolo indiscutible de que estaba en su primera parada. Una enorme y asombrosa torre de vigas de hierro, La Torre Eiffel de París. Estaba en su primera parada, se tranquilizó un momento para disfrutar del paisaje y tomando aire, desapareció del hermoso lugar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frente a él se alzaba uno de los más antiguos y espectaculares monumentos que quedaban en el mundo. Una pared de mármol de cuatro pisos de altura, con hileras de arcos en los tres primeros y pequeñas ventanas rectangulares en el cuarto, El Coliseo de Roma. Ya estaba en su segunda parada, último destino, Albania.

**Espero que les haya gustado (y dejen reviews)**


	8. Chapter 8: Batalla

**La verdad es que no se como agradecer los reviews, la mejor manera que se me ocurrió fue actualizar rápido y aquí estoy!!! Muchísimas gracias... Creo que tengo que responder a unas cosillas que me comentaron en los reviews:**

**- Siento haber defraudado a aquellos o mejor dicho aquella (lunática) que pensaba que Harry se había enamorado de Ginny. Aunque no tiene porque no ser así, no se crean que Harry va a enamorarse locamente de Sophie, eso simplemente fue una "aventura"(no llega a ser tanto). Aunque la chica volverá a salir en el futuro. **

**- También hay quién me pregunta por la relación Harry&Herm. No me gusta decir que ocurrirá o no, pero yo diría que H y H no tendrán mas que una gran amistad. Aunque en una etapa del fic habrá quién piense que tienen algo más... (pero ya me estoy yendo al futuro). Tienes razón Dasmey, tengo que acercarlos un poco más, como los amigos que han sido siempre, el problema es la actitud de Harry pero estrecharán la relación y tendrán más complicidad no te preocupes. Me gustan mucho tus reviews porque son "críticas constructivas", es decir, que ayudan a mejorar el fic, muchas gracias.**

**- Lilo PotterGranger: jaja duerme tranquila mujer. Tienes razón, no me he apurado con el romance, todo a su debido tiempo. Lo siento, tu quieres una relación H&H y no creo que pueda ser así. Pero te pediría una oportunidad a otras posibles parejas, no cierres puertas. Muchas gracias por leer el fic. **

**Si hay alguien que piensa que no le he respondido o que tenga algún comentario al respecto por favor que me lo haga saber. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que leen el fic y en especial a aquellos que me envían algún review. Se agradecen de corazón. Espero que les guste el capi...**

Capítulo 8: Batalla

Un ventanal dejaba ver un sucio fondo marino, una figura miraba por él pensativa observando los pocos peces que pasaban o la estructura inferior de los barcos que estaban anclados.

- Señor, tengo lo que ha pedido- exclamó un hombre mayor, con una barba blanca que le recordaba a la de Dumbledore. El hombre tenía un acento extraño, pero hablaba inglés a la perfección.

- ¿De verdad?- inquirió un Harry sorprendido, no esperaba que fuera tan fácil. Había pedido una buena cantidad de libros, y la mayoría imposibles de encontrar, incluido el libro de su buscada poción.

- Por supuesto señor, si es tan amable de seguirme- contestó el hombre guiándolo de nuevo a la salida. Llegaron a un despacho, con una mesa rectangular y un gran sillón tras esta. El hombre la bordeó y sacó un pergamino de un cajón poniéndolo sobre la mesa.- por favor, toque el pergamino con su varita.- pidió el hombre amable pero tajantemente.

- ¿Para que?- preguntó un desconfiado Harry metiendo la mano en el bolsillo donde tenía la varita.

- Como ya sabe, este es un lugar secreto. No hubiéramos aguantado tanto si dejáramos que todo el mundo entrara y saliera sin más. Este pergamino es algo así como un contrato mágico. Al tocarlo con su varita, reconoce haber estado en este lugar a la vez que se compromete a no divulgar nuestro paradero. Si no lo cumple... bueno mejor que no lo incumpla.- terminó el hombre con una sonrisa.

Harry no preguntó que pasaría si lo incumplía, prefería no saberlo. Sacó su varita y tocó con la punta de esta el pergamino. Cuando lo hizo, una luz oscura salió de la varita introduciéndose en el pergamino, al volver a la normalidad, retiró su varita y la guardó de nuevo.

- Perfecto- dijo el hombre satisfecho- aquí tiene- expresó y con un movimiento de varita aparecieron dos columnas de libros sobre la mesa.

- Muy bien¿cuánto le debo?- articuló sacando la bolsa de dragón.

- Un momento- susurró el hombre mientras hacía un repaso de los libros que había sobre la mesa.- creo que para redondearlo podemos dejarlo en veinticinco mil galeones.- Harry se sorprendió por dentro pero no lo demostró, siguió tan tranquilo como hasta el momento. No entendía como era tan caro cuando se llevaba menos libros que de Borgin y Burkes, definitivamente la magia negra era para ricos, pensó. Hubiera estado una hora solo para contar el dinero pero tuvo una idea mejor. Apuntando hacia dentro de la bolsa con la varita, convocó exactamente el dinero que quería dejando una impresionante montaña de monedas sobre la mesa. El hombre con otro movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer el dinero y Harry los libros- Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted.

- Lo mismo digo- dijo Harry dándose la vuelta para desaparecer de allí.

- Espere- añadió el hombre, no podía dejarlo marcharse así. Por como se comportaba sabía que era un joven y le había hecho la compra del año, debía advertirle.- Debo decirle algo acerca de esa poción que tanto desea.- Harry al escuchar, se volvió hacia él intrigado.- No es el primero al que le atrae la poción. Muchos, aunque debo decir que ya hace mucho tiempo desde que vi al último, han ansiado esa poción. Esta claro, el poder inalcanzable, cuantos no lo querrían, pero muy pocos lo han conseguido.- confesaba el hombre mirando hacia ningún lugar en particular, recordando.- He estudiado esa poción muy detenidamente. En realidad, esa poción no te da ningún poder nuevo, lo que si hace es potenciar tus poderes hasta el infinito. En fin, que los resultados dependen del mago.- determinó cogiendo aire- Lo que debe saber, es que muchos antes que usted han sucumbido ante la perspectiva del poder. Algunos han muerto, otros han acabado aún peor. Lo que quiero decirle es que se lo piense bien, si tiene suerte y no acaba muerto, loco o en coma permanente, después de tomar esa poción pueden pasarle muchas cosas, pero jamás volverá a ser el mismo.- concluyó el hombre mirando a Harry.

- No se preocupe, muchas gracias- respondió Harry y antes de desaparecer susurró sin que el hombre llegara a oírlo- eso es exactamente lo que quiero.

Apareció en el muelle, al lado de un pequeño barco pesquero. Nunca hubiera imaginado que aquel mugriento barco era la antigua biblioteca de Albania. Debía regresar pero no le apetecía tener que hacer las dos paradas anteriores. Haría solo una parada en un punto intermedio, Milán había pensado que estaría bien y desde allí se aparecería directamente en el bosque prohibido. Concentrándose en una plaza que había visto por fotografías, desapareció de Albania.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desde luego, eso no era lo que esperaba al aparecerse en Milán. Todas las casas a su alrededor estaban incendiadas, los gritos de personas asustadas que luchaban por escapar llegaban desde todas partes, maldiciones volaban de un lado para otro. Por un lado, veía magos vestidos con túnicas que supuso que serían los aurores del ministerio de magia italiano, y por otro veía las ya conocidas figuras con capa y máscaras, los triplicaban en número. Estaba viendo de cerca el poder de destrucción de Voldemort.

No podía entretenerse allí. Debía llegar antes de que las chicas notaran su ausencia o se percataran de que el tiempo pasaba. Al fin y al cabo, estaba en Italia, no era su guerra. Escuchó una explosión y más gritos de personas que huían. ¡Pero que estaba diciendo! Como podía decir eso, era el heredero de Griffindor, él estaba para luchar por la paz del mundo. Y no solo porque fuera un heredero, el más que nadie había sufrido la maldad de Voldemort y esa guerra, se disputara donde se disputara, era su guerra mucho más que la de cualquier otro.

Aún no estaba preparado para su primera gran batalla, lo sabía, le quedaba mucho por mejorar. Pero algo si era cierto, si entraba en batalla, sería el que desequilibraría la balanza. No tenía elección, esa noche pondría a prueba sus progresos, estaba decidido. Se colocó bien la capucha y sacando la varita le dio el último vistazo a la situación.

- Empieza la fiesta- suspiró despejando los pulmones y con una sonrisa se introdujo en la batalla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un gran número de brujas y magos estaban alrededor de una mesa redonda en una estancia grande y suficientemente iluminada. Habían convocado la reunión a esas horas porque nadie debía enterarse de lo que allí se hablaría. La Confederación Internacional de Magos al completo, y presidiendo la reunión, el gran Albus Dumbledore.

- Buenas noches a todos- Dumbledore se había levantado y hablaba para todos a la vez que se acababan los cuchicheos que inundaban el cuarto.- Me alegro de que todos hayáis podido venir. Ya sabéis el porqué de esta reunión. Lord Voldemort.- A la mención del nombre un estremecimiento general recorrió la mesa.

- ¿Por qué debemos creer esta vez que de verdad si ha regresado?- preguntó de mala gana un hombre alto y moreno con bigote. Pero Dumbledore no pudo responder a esa pregunta, unos golpes en la puerta habían interrumpido la reunión. Estaban intrigados sobre que podría ser tan importante como para que los interrumpieran, habían dado instrucciones precisas de que no debían ser molestados bajo ningún concepto.

Dumbledore se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Tras esta apareció un hombre de color, alto y fuerte que parecía agitado y cansado. Analizó la sala con un vistazo y se detuvo en la figura de un hombre algo mayor y obeso con una túnica azul.

- ¿A qué debemos esta visita Sr. Shacklebolt?- inquirió Dumbledore perspicaz para que Kingsley se diera cuenta de que no debería estar allí.

- Lo siento Dumbledore- respondió apurado- sé las ordenes pero es muy urgente.- y diciendo esto se volvió hacia el hombre de la túnica azul.- Señor Ministro de Italia, debo informarle de que la ciudad de Milán está siendo atacada en estos momentos.- Y ante la mirada de asombro del hombre añadió- Mortífagos.

- Creo que necesitarán a su ministro, mi viejo amigo Fabio- instó Dumbledore viendo que el hombre se había quedado paralizado.

- Si, claro- dijo el hombre reaccionando y levantándose bruscamente.- Con respecto a la reunión, estoy de acuerdo con lo que decida Dumbledore.- Y con un estallido desapareció de la reunión.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya.- razonó Kingsley- Si ocurre algo de vital importancia los mantendré informados.

- Muchas gracias Kingsley, me alegro de que nos avisaras.- agradeció Dumbledore dejando cerrada la puerta y volviendo a su lugar en la mesa.- Creo que esto responde a su pregunta Sr. Kricic. Esta noche ha sido Italia, mañana, puede ser cualquiera.

- Está bien, está claro que ha regresado- determinó la ministra de Alemania.- Pero si es así ha vuelto desde hace ya un año. ¿Cómo es posible que no se haya hecho nada al respecto durante todo este tiempo¿Si era verdad que había vuelto por qué el propio ministro inglés lo ha escondido a la comunidad mágica?- preguntó indignada.

- Yo informé del regreso de Voldemort de inmediato. Sin embargo, el ministro Fudge no estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Debo decir que Cornelius ha sido destituido esta misma tarde. En breve habrá un nuevo ministro.

- ¿Y usted Dumbledore¿Por qué no es usted el ministro de magia inglés? Es usted el mejor capacitado para el puesto, todo el mundo lo sabe.- aportó el ministro de Portugal.

- Muchas gracias, Ferreira.- dijo Dumbledore agradecido.- Pero a mi no me interesa el ministerio. Participo en el Wizengamot y aquí en la confederación internacional de magos pero ser ministro no me interesa. Creo que son tiempos en los que la juventud es cada vez mas importante, por eso creo que debo dedicarme ahora mas que nunca a Hogwarts. Además, en el ministerio hay muchas personas mejor capacitadas que yo para ese puesto, se lo aseguro.- Dumbledore paró y cogiendo aire miró a todos los presentes.- Señores- empezó cambiando la voz, ahora mucho mas seria- La guerra ha comenzado. La pregunta es¿dejaremos que Voldemort consiga su propósito u opondremos resistencia?

- Opondremos resistencia.- respondieron varios de los ministros.- Pero esa no es la pregunta- comentó el ministro francés.- la pregunta es¿cómo opondremos resistencia?- Un silencio envolvió la sala, algunos bajaron la cabeza o perdieron la mirada en ningún sitio pensativos y otros se limitaban a mirar las caras de sus compañeros en busca de alguna idea.

- El pacto... - murmuró el ministro español rompiendo el silencio- como la otra vez...

- El antiguo tratado... — siguió el ministro griego.

- Veo que muchos aún lo recuerdan- determinó Dumbledore sonriente.- aunque los nuevos ministros no lo sabrán.- objetó preparándose para comenzar la explicación.- Hace quince años ya, Voldemort estaba en su plenitud, creo que lo recordarán.- añadió viendo la expresión de desagrado que se le había formado a la mayoría de los ministros- El mundo mágico estaba al borde del abismo, del caos. Y desesperados, nos reunimos para hallar una solución, y ahí firmamos lo que se conoce como el Sello mágico. El Sello mágico es un pacto que se puede resumir en una sola cosa, unión. Pero ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba, Voldemort cayó y, aunque firmado, nunca se llevó a cabo el pacto, ya no hacía falta.

- Esta bien, pero ¿en qué consiste exactamente el Sello mágico?- inquirió un joven ministro suizo.

- Todos los países lucharíamos codo con codo contra Voldemort, uniendo nuestras fuerzas.- Explicó pero continuó viendo la confusión de muchos.- Nuestra idea mas significativa fue formar un ejército, uno conjunto entre todos los países, La Unión del Sello mágico. Los magos más poderosos de todos los países unidos para luchar y detener a Voldemort haya donde él actuara.- Un sonido de aprobación recorrió la mesa.

El fuego era su elemento, lo controlaría. Concentrándose delante del incendio que tenía frente a él, las llamas fueron diminuyendo hasta desaparecer. Más de veinte casas se habían quemado, alguna incluso se había derrumbado. Debido a la desaparición del fuego, Harry llamó la atención de los mortífagos, que buscaban un responsable de lo sucedido.

Un mortífago se dirigió hacia él con la varita alzada. Se colocó frente a el y le lanzó un rayo rojo que esquivó sin problemas. El mortífago se fijo en la apariencia de Harry y tomó otra actitud.

- ¿Eres de los nuestros?- preguntó el mortífago con un acento claramente italiano- ¿No eres el responsable de que el fuego se apagara?

- Asqueroso asesino- bramó Harry, aunque se había dado cuenta de que así vestido aparentaba más un mortífago que alguien amigable.- Si, yo apagué el fuego. Y apagaré también tu vida.- entonces con un movimiento de la mano, el mortífago cayó hacia atrás y su varita acabó a varios metros de él. Harry sacó su varita y apuntó al pecho de la figura.- Avada Ke... — pero se detuvo, un destello de luz verde salió de su varita pero desapareció al instante. Tenía delante a un chico, unos años mayor que él solamente, y ahora veía en su rostro el miedo de morir.

- Por favor... — balbuceó el mortífago casi llorando- no me mates. Perdóname la vida, entrégame a los aurores. Soy joven y tengo aún mucha vida por delante.- sollozó mirando a Harry con cara de profundo terror.

Se había estado entrenando para ello, había realizado la maldición cientos de veces, pero ahora no podía. Voldemort y sus mortífagos le habían arruinado la vida a él y a muchas más personas, pero no podía el arruinársela a los demás. Era un muchacho joven, tenía mucha vida aún que disfrutar, y tenía claro que él no sería el que se la destrozaría como habían hecho con él mismo. Pero eso significaba algo, no tenía valor, no tenía coraje para hacer lo que debía, no entendía como podía ser el heredero de Griffindor siendo lo que era, un cobarde sin agallas para matar a un repugnante asesino, siendo... débil.

El mortífago se percató de la duda de Harry que había bajado la varita y se había quedado paralizado, y en un segundo corrió a por su varita.

- Imbécil- gritó el mortífago sonriendo- estás acabado. No tienes lo que hay que tener para ganar un combate, mejor dicho, tienes lo que no hay que tener, escrúpulos. Adiós.- se despidió con una sonrisa y haciendo una leve reverencia.- Avada Kedavra- Harry seguía en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó al mortífago lanzar la maldición asesina. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando el mortífago había cogido su varita. El rayo se dirigía directamente a su pecho, pero con agilidad, dio un giro y lo esquivó sin dificultad.

Pero el rayo seguía su trayectoria. Vio como el rayo se dirigía a un niño pequeño, y como su padre, ante el miedo de la maldición, abrazaba a su hijo protegiéndolo y recibiendo el rayo en la espalda. Tras el impacto, pudo ver como el padre caía muerto sobre su hijo, y este empezaba a llamarlo desesperadamente con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces una mujer llegó, y aunque también estaba llorando, agarro al niño y tiraba de él intentando separarlo de su padre para ponerse a cubierto.

¿Qué había hecho¿Qué era lo que había permitido? La estampa que observaba era desoladora. Un niño llorando desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo de su padre, un padre que acababa de morir para salvarlo, y que se negaba a separarse de él aunque su vida estuviera en peligro. ¿Por qué había permitido que eso sucediera? Podía haberlo evitado. Podía haber desintegrado el rayo con un simple movimiento de su mano, podía incluso haberse quedado quieto sin hacer nada que su escudo protector hubiera detenido la maldición. Cualquier acción hubiera evitado que un pobre niño completamente inocente a tanta maldad tuviera que perder a su padre. No soportaba el dolor de otra muerte más, otra muerte por su culpa, el recuerdo de su padrino atravesando el arco volvió a su cabeza. ¿ Por qué las personas que estaban a su lado, aunque no las conociera como ahora, acababan muertas por su culpa? Por su culpa, si, era cierto, él tenía la culpa de que su padrino hubiera muerto aquel día en el departamento de misterios al igual que tenía la culpa de que aquel niño se hubiera quedado sin padre. Pero no era suya toda la responsabilidad, claro que no, Voldemort. ¿Qué ganaba él causando tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento?

Estaba furioso, enrabiado, con sed de venganza, o como pensaba él, justicia. Volvió la mirada hacia el mortífago, y lo que vio lo enfureció todavía mas. Estaba de pie, con una mirada maliciosa y sonriente por lo que acababa de hacer, como si estuviera orgulloso. Se plantó delante del asesino y se quitó la capucha. El pelo le había crecido durante esos dos meses que llevaba ya entrenando, ahora le caía hasta el cuello, a unos diez centímetros de los hombros, y el fleco le tapaba por completo la cicatriz. Y aunque más largo, seguía siendo igual de desordenado. Sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban ahora oscurecidos, casi negros, e irradiaban determinación y un profundo, profundo odio.

El mortífago vio a Harry y se sobresaltó. Estaba viendo a alguien incluso mas joven que él y que ahora mismo inspiraba un odio terrible. Una ráfaga de viento azotó el cabello de Harry revolviéndolo y dejando al descubierto su famosa cicatriz. La cara del mortífago cambió por completo. El rostro antes confiado y sonriente estaba ahora desencajado e incrédulo. No pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás asustado.

- Crucio- Un potente rayo rojo salió del dedo índice de Harry e impactó en el cuerpo del mortífago que cayó al suelo retorciéndose y berreando de dolor. Mantuvo la maldición unos diez segundos antes de bajar la mano, sentía tanta energía dentro de él que no necesitaba la varita para realizar la maldición. Cuando cesó la maldición el mortífago seguía gimiendo lastimeramente.- Mírame bien la cara- bramó Harry apuntándose a la cara con la mano para después apuntarlo a él.- pues será la ultima que verás. Te has equivocado de bando, yo soy el bando ganador, YO, Harry Potter.- gritó Harry fuera de sí- AVADA KEDAVRA- El mortífago había levantado la cabeza lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Harry y su cicatriz, y supo que sería su final. Justo antes de caer derrotado de nuevo, lo único que pudo ver fueron unos ojos terroríficos y un haz de luz verde, después... nada.

Había logrado hacerlo, un asesino menos en este mundo, pensó, y uno más, dijo una voz en su cabeza. Cierto, se acababa de convertir en un asesino, pero en un asesino de asesinos, y eso no le disgustaba. Sería un asesino, pero a partir de ahora dejaría a Voldemort sin un solo seguidor. Iría al infierno, pero se llevaría con él a todos los secuaces de Voldemort, y a Voldemort también, dijo de nuevo una voz en su cabeza.- Y a Voldemort también- repitió él con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Acabaría con esa batalla lo más rápido posible pero antes tenía algo que hacer. Se colocó la capucha y desapareció para materializarse al lado del niño que seguía llorando por su padre. El niño ni tan siquiera se percató de que Harry estaba a su lado, pero si lo hizo la mujer que puso cara de terror y se lanzó hacia Harry para evitar que hiciera daño al niño.

- Impedimenta- murmuró Harry tranquilo apuntándola con un dedo haciendo que la mujer quedara paralizada. Ante el movimiento, el niño miro hacia atrás viendo a su tía paralizada y a un hombre encapuchado frente a él. Pero en vez de huir atemorizado o romper a llorar, se plantó delante de Harry con aire desafiante. Aún con los ojos y la cara llena de lágrimas, pudo ver el odio que en esos momentos la mirada del pequeño emitía. Odio, dolor, incomprensión, se sentía muy identificado con los sentimientos del niño, pues mas de una vez los había sentido, y seguía sintiendo el mismo.- No te mereces esta vida de odio y sufrimiento, tu eres inocente.- apreció Harry desconcertando al niño, que había abierto los ojos confundido- Desde la experiencia te digo que es duro perder a un ser querido pero hay que reponerse. Si esta en mi mano voy a intentar darte una vida menos dolorosa.- Y diciendo esto, y ante la mirada atónita del niño, que no entendía nada, lo apuntó con una mano a él y con la otra a la mujer- Obibliate- susurró. No borraría sus recuerdos, sería cruel por su parte hacerle olvidar a su padre, el que había entregado su vida para proteger la de su hijo. Dejaría a su padre como lo que había sido, un héroe, pero le haría olvidar el dolor que ahora mismo sentía por su muerte. Tras modificar levemente sus recuerdos, murmuró unas palabras y una luz inundó el cuerpo del padre asesinado. Luego, con la maldición Imperio, hizo al niño y a su tía tocar el cuerpo, desapareciendo al instante. En el hospital estarían a salvo de momento.

Miró a su alrededor, la batalla estaba peor que antes, muchos aurores yacían en el suelo, otros eran torturados por los mortífagos, y una minoría intentaba defenderse con dificultades, era su momento. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el auror más cercano, que estaba siendo atacado por tres mortífagos y ya no aguantaba más. En un segundo, le lanzó la maldición asesina a uno, el imperio a otro, que salió corriendo para enfrentarse a sus ex compañeros, y al tercero lo apresó con unas cuerdas dejándolo inmovilizado en el suelo. Cuando el auror se dio la vuelta para agradecérselo a quién quiera que fuese el que lo había salvado, vio la figura de Harry dirigiéndose a toda prisa contra un grupo de mortífagos que seguían destrozando todo lo que se encontraban a su paso.

Se paró detrás de los mortífagos sin que lo vieran y preguntó- ¿Os divertís?- Antes de que ninguno pudiera darse la vuelta, varios destellos verdes cegaron el lugar y cuando volvió a haber visibilidad, habían cuatro mortífagos muertos y tres inmovilizados. Satisfecho, fue a buscar su siguiente destino cuando su escudo apareció de repente y explotó. Al darse la vuelta, vio a veinte mortífagos rodeándolo y apuntándolo con sus varitas. — Interesante- soltó Harry analizando la situación. Habían destruido su escudo, ni tan siquiera había percibido que le habían lanzado una maldición, ni que estuviera siendo rodeado, definitivamente ya había algo mas que anotar en su lista de cosas pendientes por entrenar.

Sin su escudo, le costaría un poco más deshacerse de los mortífagos a menos que... utilizara su elemento. Al final iba a tener que agradecer a los mortífagos que hubieran seguido incendiando todo a su alrededor, con fuego natural cerca, le resultaría todo mucho más fácil. Ante la incredulidad de los mortífagos, se quedó quieto en el centro, únicamente elevando los brazos, ellos no lo podían ver, pero había cerrado los ojos para concentrarse mejor.

Sin entender nada, los mortífagos volvieron a lanzar varias maldiciones hacia Harry que seguía paralizado con los brazos elevados. Los rayos estaban a punto de chocar contra Harry cuando el fuego apareció envolviéndolo y absorbiendo las maldiciones ante la mirada fascinada y atónita de los mortífagos. Entonces el fuego se expandió, aunque más como energía que como simplemente fuego, y como una onda de impacto, chocó contra los mortífagos lanzando a la mayoría de ellos por los aires dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo.

Lanzó su segunda ofensiva contra los mortífagos cuando sintió un dolor horrible en la parte baja de su espalda. Al mirar que había sido se llevó una sorpresa al ver una criatura que solo había visto por libros y en contadas ocasiones, una quimera. Cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra y cola de dragón, una criatura realmente tenebrosa, rara y mítica. No entendía como Voldemort había podido unir estas criaturas a su bando. Los dientes de la quimera no contenían ningún tipo de veneno, pero eran grandes, fuertes y afilados. Habían traspasado su piel de dragón incrustándose en su piel, no quería ni pensar que hubiera ocurrido si no llevara puesta la protección de dragón. La criatura apretó un poco más, sin poder introducirle mas los dientes pero si causándole mas dolor, cuando vio que no podía morder mas, lo soltó dándose la vuelta y clavándole un pincho de su cola en el muslo. No pudo evitar pensar que le habría atravesado la pierna de un lado a otro si no fuera por su armadura.

La quimera, a dos metros de él, abrió la boca y como si de un lanzallamas se tratase, soltó una bocanada de fuego hacia él. Extendió su brazo y con la palma de la mano, cortaba el fuego hacia los lados para que no se le echara encima. Pero la criatura soltaba el fuego con una fuerza y poder increíbles, y aparte de que se estaba cansando y estaba herido, el fuego empezaba a quemarle la mano. Después de casi un minuto la criatura cesó al ver que con el fuego no conseguiría nada. Harry lo agradeció enormemente, porque cuando se miró la mano, la tenía completamente quemada, bajo la negra piel chamuscada se veía ya la carne rojiza, y un hilo de sangre goteaba.

La criatura se lanzó hacia él agitando su cola de nuevo dirigiéndola a su cabeza. Dolorido de la espalda, cojo de una pierna y con una mano inutilizada, se lanzó al suelo y empezó a rodar mientras la quimera arremetía contra él una y otra vez fallando en el intento y destrozando el asfalto que tenía bajo él a su paso. Estaba perdido, había perdido la concentración necesaria para el fuego, estaba herido, y no sabía que hechizo o maldición necesitaba para deshacerse de la terrible criatura.

Sin embargo, le llegaron a la mente las palabras de Griffindor, "... mi espada aparece allí donde es requerida..." Sin para de rodar, se concentró todo lo que pudo y murmuró- Espada de Godric Griffindor, mi espada, te necesito.- miró hacia los lados esperanzado, al instante, a su lado apareció la espada en el suelo, brillante y elegante como siempre. En un movimiento la cogió y se defendió de otro de los ataques de la quimera, haciéndole un profundo corte en la cola provocando que la criatura produjera un horrible rugido. Furiosa, se abalanzó sobre Harry, que al tener la espada con su mano izquierda, lo que le restaba considerablemente la agilidad y habilidad, solo pudo elevar la espada haciendo que la quimera la mordiera y se la arrancara de las manos, lanzándola fuera de su alcance. Sin la espada, tumbado en el suelo, herido, la varita en su bolsillo y la quimera sobre el con la boca a escasos centímetros de su cara, sabía que ese sería su final. Se había dado cuenta de que era verdad que no estaba preparado para su primera batalla, y pagaría caro su error. No cerraría los ojos de miedo, moriría, si, pero mirando a los ojos a la muerte.

Sintió algo en su pierna y escuchó un siseo. Se preparó para el momento final pero tras pasar unos segundos este no llegaba. Observando mejor, se dio cuenta de que la quimera estaba paralizada, no respiraba e incluso le había cambiado el color. Pasaron unos segundos más y la criatura cayó rígida hacia un lado como si de una piedra se tratara, dejando ver el motivo por el que había caído muerta de repente. Quetza, su serpiente, seguía pegada al cuello de la criatura con sus colmillos firmemente clavados. Pasados unos segundos, la serpiente se separó de la quimera y se deslizó hacia él.

-"Muchas Gracias Quetza"

-"Es un placer amo. Estabas en peligro, y yo... necesitaba algo de movimiento."

- "Te entiendo, de todas formas muchas gracias, me has salvado la vida. ¿Te aburres en mi cuerpo o encerrada en la torre verdad?"

-"Cuando entrenas no. Pero reconozco que a veces si me aburro un poco, necesito algo mas de acción"

-"De acuerdo, no te preocupes. Te llevaré al bosque prohibido para que salgas un poco. Ahora vuelve, tenemos prisa."

-"Enseguida amo."- La serpiente se deslizó hacia él y se introdujo en su cuerpo por la pierna. Pensó que, aunque a él no le dolía que entrara en su cuerpo, desde fuera esa acción debía verse bastante desagradable. No entraba en su cuerpo literalmente, se fusionaban y por eso aparecía el tatuaje de una serpiente en su cuerpo.

Se levantó y fue a coger la espada que la guardó bajó la capa en su espalda como pudo. Intentó limpiarse un poco la mano con la túnica pero esta estaba empapada en sangre. Resignándose, levantó la mirada. El panorama de la batalla había cambiado. Pocos eran los mortífagos que quedaban luchando, ahora en clara minoría. Muchos, al ver a sus compañeros y a su gran arma, la quimera, muertos, decidieron desaparecer de allí cuanto antes. Dolorido, sacó su varita dispuesto a terminar definitivamente con esa batalla.

- Imper rax- pronunció apuntando hacia varios mortífagos a la vez, aunque le costara más, también podía realizar magia con la zurda. Ocho rayos azules salieron de la varita dirigiéndose cada uno hacia un objetivo distinto. Al estar luchando con los aurores, muchos no se percataron de la maldición y les impactó directamente en el pecho o en la espalda. Tres consiguieron esquivar sus rayos pero al girarse hacia Harry, descuidaron los rayos, que giraron de nuevo contra ellos y les golpearon en la espalda cayendo inconscientes al suelo. Guardó la varita y analizó la situación.

Estaba exhausto, herido en la espalda, en el muslo, en la mano y había agotado mucha energía para hacer ese último ataque, aunque lo había querido hacer con varita para no desgastarse aún más. Levantó la mirada y vio como un grupo de magos se dirigía hacia él. El del centro era un hombre grueso con una túnica azul, a su derecha uno de los aurores que había visto luchando hasta el último momento, y a su izquierda, una mujer vestida con una elegante pero sencilla túnica marrón. Incluso antes de que llegaran, él empezó a concentrar su poder, sabía que le llevaría bastante tiempo acumular la energía suficiente para aparecer en Hogwarts, y por eso creyó que lo mejor sería empezar desde ya.

- Buenas noches- habló el ministro de Italia serio pero con tacto.

- Las serán para usted- espetó Harry mirando su túnica ensangrentada desde la espalda hasta el muslo.

- Un respeto al Ministro de magia- rugió el auror a su derecha sacando la varita- o no verá este amanecer.- amenazó haciendo unos gestos con su varita.

- Si no tiene cuidado le sacará un ojo a alguien con eso- opinó soltando una carcajada- y no es que me preocupe tener a alguien apuntándome con su varita, evidentemente lo dejaría inconsciente antes de que supiera que ha pasado, pero debe entender que me sienta algo incómodo- soltó Harry con toda la ironía del mundo.

- Como te atreves a hablar así al jefe de aurores de Italia- escupió enfadado- lo pagarás.

Incluso antes de que el hombre pudiera empezar a decir un hechizo, Harry hizo un movimiento con la mano, parecido al que hacia cuando espantaba a una mosca, y la varita del auror salió volando a más de quince metros de distancia. Al estar acumulando fuerzas, había soltado más energía de la que le hubiera gustado para desarmarlo, pero por lo menos ya no lo molestaría más.

- Es suficiente- sentenció el ministro asombrado de cómo Harry había desarmado a su mejor auror.- Soy el ministro Fabio Piconi de Italia. Debemos aclarar unos problemas. Para empezar¿quién es usted?

- Eso es irrelevante señor ministro.- expresó Harry indiferente.

- ¡Como que es irrelevante!- dijo el ministro exaltado- Ha matado a más de diez personas esta noche. Eso es motivo suficiente para encerrarlo de por vida, tanto aquí como en Inglaterra.

- No quiero otorgarme méritos injustos. Pero ¿se dan cuenta de que ahora mismo estarían todos muertos si no es por mí?- comentó Harry pero con la voz mas seria que antes para que supieran que no estaba bromeando- Y en mi opinión, los mortífagos no son personas, por lo cual yo no he matado a ninguna persona esta noche. Ellos si que han matado a personas inocentes- susurró recordando al padre que no había podido salvar.

- Mortífagos o no, la ley es clara.- empezó el ministro. Era consciente de que si no hubiera sido por ese hombre, la masacre continuaría todavía y las víctimas se hubieran multiplicado. Pero la actitud de ese hombre no le dejaba opción, y tenía que demostrar que él seguía teniendo el poder y que nadie podía torearlo.- por lo pronto, deberá acompañarnos al ministerio, identificarse, contactar con el Ministerio de magia inglés, prestar declaración y si colabora, podrá esperar en libertad hasta el día de su juicio.- concluyó firmemente, aunque por dentro sabía que ese hombre no se doblegaría ante él.

- Es increíble lo desagradecidas que pueden llegar a ser las personas. Vengo aquí sin pedir nada a cambio, me juego mi vida para salvar la de ustedes y así me lo agradecen.- expresó un Harry fingiendo estar decepcionado. Solo estaba ganando tiempo para concentrar un poco más de energía. Solo le faltaba un poco, pero es que ya no le quedaba más, por muy firme e imponente que se viera estaba absolutamente rendido.- Tengan claro que Italia no recibirá mas mi ayuda. Yo colaboro con aquellos que sin pedirlo, aceptan y agradecen mi ayuda. Algún día me echará de menos, adiós.- y dicho esto, una luz roja lo envolvió y se esfumó de allí, dejando perplejos a las tres personas.

- Creo que deberíamos haber agradecido su ayuda señor ministro. Al fin y al cabo, ese hombre ha sido muy importante para que hayamos salido victoriosos esta noche.- opinó la mujer de marrón. Pero el ministro seguía pensando en las palabras de aquel hombre, debía admitirlo, la guerra había comenzado y estaba seguro de que ciertamente echaría de menos a aquel hombre mas temprano que tarde.

- Yo también lo creo Señorita Fivela, yo también lo creo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una luz roja iluminó un dormitorio de Hogwarts, que al apagarse dejó ver a una figura encapuchada. Más arrastrándose que caminado, fue hasta una mesa, donde abrió un cajón y sacó una pequeña botella con un líquido transparente pero que al tocarla, tomó una tonalidad rojiza. Le quitó el tapón, se bebió el contenido de un trago y dejo caer la botella que se rompió al chocar contra la fría piedra.

Casi a cuatro patas, se acercó a la cama e incluso antes de llegar, cayó rendido sobre esta con mitad de su cuerpo por fuera. Había librado su primera batalla, y con mas dificultades de las que le gustarían, había salido victorioso. Había reunido la energía suficiente para volver a su cuarto, y se había tomado la única poción reconfortante para herederos que había logrado hacer decentemente. Con la idea de que merecía un descanso, dejó que se le cerraran los ojos. Agotado como estaba, no se percató de que no había activado su reloj, y de que los primeros rayos de sol aparecían por el horizonte.

**  
****NOTA DEL AUTOR:****  
****Esto es una pequeña aclaración, la quimera es una criatura de la antigua mitología griega. En películas, libros, etc han creado a las quimeras con muchas formas y poderes diferentes. La quimera que describo en mi fic, despues de mucho buscar por internet y enciclopedias, creo que es la original, o por lo menos la que mas veces encontré y en los lugares más fiables. También podía haber creado una quimera mucho más increíble y fantástica, pero quería basarme mas o menos en la realidad. ¿Realidad? Yo también soy tonto...xDD Estamos hablando de Harry Potter y quimeras y yo hablo de realidad. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y...dejen reviews pleaseeee!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Reacciones

**Hola de nuevo!!!! Muchas gracias por los reviews, en cada capítulo recibo alguno más, muchas gracias. Creo que debo contestar a algunas cosas que me han comentado, y voy a empezar por lo que mas me ha impactado...**

**- No, no, no, no, no, y repito NO he plagiado a ningún otro fic "fagnoletti". Se a que historia te refieres, la leí hace algún tiempo(para aquél o aquella que no lo haya leido lo recomiendo, es de los mejores fics que he leido). Ni por un momento se me paso por la cabeza copiar esa idea, básicamente porque ni siquiera me acordaba, tuve que hacer un repaso a ese fic cuando me enviaste el review para ver si había copiado algo. Eso fue solo una coincidencia, y por lo demás, no hay nada más parecido a ese fic, en mi fic hablo de los herederos de los fundadores, en ese fic ni tan siquiera nombran esa idea. Harry poderoso, revelde, hay muchos fics con esa temática y no por eso nos plagiamos unos de otros. No te preocupes, no habrá ningún ministro traidor, ni túnicas rojas (ni arcángeles, ni mujeres que vuelven del pasado para entrenar a Harry), no entiendo que por una sola coincidencia me acusen de que he plagiado un fic. Aún así gracias por el review.**

**PD: En todo esto la única persona plagiada es J.K.R. puesto que TODO es de ella. **

**- Lordi, como es un fic que escribo yo, he ampliado el concepto de magia negra. La verdad es que no me acuerdo muy bien de como definía J.K. la magia negra pero para mí es algo más que tres simples maldiciones imperdonables. Yo describo la magia negra como otra rama de la magia pero que tiene muchas mas utilidades que solo matar o causar dolor. Si te fijas, Harry va utilizando la magia negra de menos a mas, primero una nube de humo (que como dices no es que sea muy peligroso, pero yo lo considero magia negra), después un hechizo que crea vampiros y hace perder la consciencia (eso lo veo más peligroso, pues los vampiros son criaturas tenebrosas) y por último la maldición asesina, la maldición por excelencia. Ahora que me acuerdo, contra los mortífagos también uso una maldición de magia negra, con la que dejó a uno en estado crítico(aún sigue así). Todas las maldiciones nuevas de magia negra que describo creo que tienen la esencia de la magia negra (excepto quizá la primera). Otra cosa que me comentaste es que la poción le quita emoción a la historia. Tu cogiste la frase "esta poción eleva tus poderes hasta el infinito" puede que me haya excedido con lo de infinito, lo que quise decir es que potencia tus poderes al maximo, de ahí viene la otra frase "los resultados dependen del mago" Y otra cosa, si Harry que lleva estudiando magia negra dos meses ha conseguido la poción, no crees que Voldemort, que lleva 50 años en las artes oscuras, la haya tomado también? Lo único que hago es equilibrar las fuerzas. Gracias por el review y sigue criticando el fic(se aprende mucho). **

**- Otras cosas: Han comparado el fic con Dragon ball o con Star wars, jajaja, no era mi intención recordar escenas como esas, pero es verdad que hay veces que suena un poco a esa serie o peli. Tengo que pedir disculpas por lo de Ron, como está el tiempo detenido, no puedo hacer que sucedan muchas cosas fuera de la sala, pero prometo que pronto aparecerá de nuevo. Y si, fortaleceré la relación entre Harry y Herm pero tienen que entender que la actitud de Harry no deja muchas opciones pero lo haré. ****Y siguen machacandome con el tema de la pareja, que si H/G H/Hrm. No voy a decir que pareja será. (Puede que no sea ninguna de esas, puede...) Y me dijeron que a lo mejor se habían confundido porque postee con los personajes Harry y Hermione, lo hice porque ambos son protagonistas pero si eso lleva a confusión lo quito, gracias.**

**Y termino(creo que he escrito mucho respondiendo), agradeciendo los reviews de: Dasmey, Derichbin, Saiyury, Jim, Master potter, The one winged angel y Lilo Potter Granger (me encantaría leer ese fic tuyo, mi mail es tomarvolo"arroba"hot... si cualquier otra persona quiere comentarme algo por mail no hay problema, encantado)**

**Espero que les guste el cap y dejen review con cualquier tipo de opinión, duda, sugerencia o crítica: **

**Capítulo 9: Reacciones**

Estaba maldiciendo su suerte, tenía que informar a su señor que el ataque improvisado en Italia había fallado y que habían perdido a una de las criaturas mas importantes de su arsenal. No entendía por qué tenía que ser él, bueno si lo entendía, fue el último que consiguió matar a un muggle cuando habían apostado que el último sería el que informara al señor tenebroso. Aunque tenía que admitir que se había divertido buscando a su víctima.

Estaba en la sala esperando a que su señor le diera permiso para entrar, mirando a la puerta con temor en su mirada. Ya eran muchos los años a su servicio, y ya sabía que era lo que le deparaba cuando era portador de malas noticias. Estaba seguro que con mucha suerte, saldría de allí solo con una cruciatus recibida, pero algo le decía que ese no era su día de suerte. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta y una voz espeluznante llegó hasta él.

- Entra- pronunció Voldemort secamente. El mortífago se levantó rápidamente y con paso inseguro se dirigió hacia el cuarto. Lo que vio al entrar no lo ayudó a tranquilizarse. La parte trasera de un sillón giratorio de cuero negro, que al entrar en la habitación, giró lentamente hasta quedar exactamente frente a él. La imagen imponente de Voldemort con la enorme serpiente en su regazo, acariciándola en la cabeza con el reverso de la mano, lo obligó torpemente a hacer una reverencia tropezando y cayendo a los pies del señor oscuro.- No recuerdo haberte dicho que me besaras los pies.- soltó Voldemort cínicamente con una carcajada.- ¿Ha que has venido Muldber?- preguntó cambiando completamente de tono dejando ver que no quería bromas. El mortífago se levantó del frío suelo pero sin erguirse del todo, aún haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Lamento el tropiezo mi señor- pronunció intentando sonar seguro pero fracasando en el intento.- Traigo malas noticias, hemos realizado un ataque en Italia...

- Algo había oído... – interrumpió sarcásticamente Voldemort haciendo que Muldber se pusiera más nervioso.- ¿Y bien...¿Qué noticias me traes?

- El ataque iba a la perfección, decenas de hogares destrozados, muggles y magos huyendo atemorizados, los aurores no podían contra nuestra fuerza...

- Pero... – volvió a interrumpir Voldemort sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

- Apareció un hombre, al principio pensamos que podría ser de los nuestros por como vestía. Era poderoso, muy poderoso amo. Y a diferencia de los aurores, a él no le importaba matar, acabó con más de una decena de los nuestros en unos minutos.- Muldber hablaba rápidamente pensando que cuanto menos tardara, menor sería la reacción de su amo.- Nunca había visto algo parecido amo. Era capaz de controlar el fuego a su antojo. La bestia que enviamos fue capaz de hacerle frente, pero no más de diez minutos. Al final también acabó con la quimera.

- ¡¡¡¿A qué criatura mató?!!!- Soltó Voldemort furioso. Le habían llegado comentarios del fracaso en Italia, pero no conocía los detalles.

- A una quimera mi...

- ¡CRUCIO!- Un rayo rojo impactó contra el mortífago que cayo al suelo y empezó a gritar descontroladamente mientras su cuerpo adoptaba posturas imposibles. Al cabo de casi un minuto paró.- ¿Tu sabes de qué criatura estamos hablando¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar tal criatura a una batalla de principiantes¿Crees que las quimeras salen de debajo de las piedras? ESTÚPIDO...CRUCIO- otra maldición cayó sobre el mortífago.

- Mi amo... yo... no...- tartamudeaba el mortífago intentando disculparse aún en el suelo sin fuerzas ni valentía para levantarse.- Nadie sabe quién era esa hombre, no teníamos constancia de su existencia, no sabíamos que aparecería.

- Al menos habréis identificado al individuo que osa desafiar al señor tenebroso¿me equivoco?- inquirió Voldemort sabiendo la respuesta.

- No pudimos señor... amo, no pudimos hacer nada, es la verdad. Si no hubiéramos desaparecido de allí, habríamos acabado apresados o muertos.

- Cualquiera de esas opciones eran mejores que venir a informarme a mi de que habías fracasado.- comentó Voldemort con una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras se dejaba caer mas relajadamente en el sillón.- Volverás a Italia, reconstruirás el ejército, más numeroso y fuerte que el anterior, y prepararás otro ataque. Pero esta vez... al ministerio. Quiero recuperar el orgullo perdido por tu derrota. Hazte con el ministerio de Italia.- ordenó Voldemort muy serio.

- Claro amo, lo que desee. Muchas gracias, gracias amo. No fallaré.- Aseguró Muldber levantándose y mirando a su señor. Iba a marcharse cuando Voldemort habló.

- ¿Adónde vas?- Inquirió Voldemort con una sonrisa. El mortífago volvió a mirarlo confundido. – Creo que aún no hemos terminado... ¡Crucio!- De nuevo, la maldición de tortura volvió al cuerpo del mortífago, solo que esta vez, a esta le siguieron muchas más.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Solo el tic tac de un reloj que marcaba las seis de la mañana se escuchaba en la sala de piedra en la que se encontraban más de veinte personas que esperaban en completo silencio la aparición de Dumbledore. El mago había dicho que después de la reunión con la Confederación Internacional, debían organizar urgentemente otra reunión con la Orden. Aunque el director se había retrasado porque había tenido que acudir a Italia debido al ataque sufrido. Todos estaban muy pensativos, esa reunión duraría bastante.

El ruido de las llamas procedentes de la chimenea informaron de que Dumbledore había llegado. El director entró en la cocina, saludo a los presentes y se dirigió a su lugar con paso firme. A pesar de llevar toda la noche en una reunión y a pesar de haber realizado un espontáneo viaje a Italia, el director emitía fuerza, determinación y energía. Ninguno de los presentes dudaba que Dumbledore fuera el único que tenía las cualidades necesarias para enfrentar esa situación, en definitiva, el único mago capaz de salvar al mundo mágico.

- Muchas gracias a todos por acudir. Soy consciente de la hora que es, pero han ocurrido muchas cosas en poco tiempo y debemos tomar medidas.- Empezó Dumbledore tomando asiento.

- ¿Son ciertos los rumores Albus?- preguntó Mcgonagall rompiendo el silencio que habían mantenido hasta ahora.- ¿Ha empezado la guerra, Italia ha sido atacada?

- Me temo que si Minerva. Afortunadamente esta vez no hemos tenido que lamentar muchas víctimas.- comentó, y al ver que los presentes querían saber a que se refería continuó- Esta noche ha hecho aparición un misterioso individuo. En Italia no tienen ni la mas remota idea de quién puede ser o de donde ha salido. Lo único que han podido decirme es que era Inglés, por su acento. Pero algo si tienen claro, y es que si no hubiera aparecido, ahora mismo estarían todos muertos.

- ¡Pero eso es una gran noticia!- exclamó Arthur Weasley contento- Ya era hora de que apareciera alguien que apoyara un poco en la lucha contra la oscuridad.

- Pero hay una parte negativa en esa noticia¿me equivoco Albus?- consideró Moody ni la mitad de contento que el Weasley por la noticia. Ya conocía a Dumbledore lo suficiente como para saber que esa noticia no era precisamente buena.

- No te equivocas Alastor. Es cierto que ayudó y que de no ser por él lamentaríamos muchas más pérdidas. Pero hay un problema, su idea de justicia y ayuda no es la más... adecuada podríamos decir. Mató a más de una decena de mortífagos y lo peor es que cuando le preguntaron por lo que había hecho, dijo que no había asesinado a nadie, pues para él los mortífagos no pueden ser considerados personas. ¿Encontráis el problema?- Inquirió Dumbledore sin saber muy bien si sonreír o no, pues el asunto era mucho más serio de lo que parecía a primera vista.

- Eso es exactamente lo mismo que dijo... - susurró Lupin más para sí mismo que para los demás.

- Eso es lo mismo que dijo... ¿quién?- intervino Tonks perdiendo la paciencia.

- Justamente, esas son las palabras que utilizó el señor tenebroso para intentar justificar sus asesinatos a muggles.- Expresó Snape introduciéndose en la conversación viendo que esta tomaba un rumbo interesante.- Dijo que los muggles eran idiotas e ignorantes y que él no los consideraba personas, con lo cual él no había matado a nadie, sino que le había hecho un favor al mundo mágico matándolos.

- Pero eso significa... - empezó Tonks quedándose a medias.

- Eso significa que no debemos quitarle el ojo de encima.- terminó Moody por la auror.

- No nos conviene en absoluto que aparezca otro Tom Riddle, aunque diga que actúe en contra de los mortífagos. Ese no es el camino.- Determinó Dumbledore recordando los pensamientos del que un día fue su alumno.- Sé que pronto tendremos que afrontar nuestra primera batalla, si aparece, como creo que aparecerá, no intentéis detenerlo a la fuerza, puede resultar peligroso. Quiero hablar con él. Cuando aparezca, necesito que lo retengáis lo suficiente para poder hablar con él y saber un poco más sobre quién es y cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones.

- Muy bien Dumbledore- musitó Molly Weasley claramente enfadada- Pero creo que el tema de esta reunión debería ser otro. ¿Dónde está Harry y qué demonios hicisteis ayer¿Cómo se os ocurre atacarlo por la espalda?

- Sinceramente... no creo que Potter sea ningún santo.- opinó Snape dolido con el recuerdo de sus últimos encuentros con el chico.- Potter está tentando a la suerte y cuando provocas al señor tenebroso acabas mal.

- ¡No te atrevas a insultar a Harry¡No tienes ningún derecho!

- Solo digo la verdad.- se defendió el profesor de pociones- Como Potter siga por ese camino va a acabar como su padre y su padrino.

- Vuelve a nombrar a James y Sirius de esa manera y te juro que no esperaré a que tu "señor tenebroso" acabe contigo. Lo haré yo antes.- Lupin había intervenido, pero había hablado tranquilo, sereno, serio y sin una pizca de broma en sus palabras.

- ¿Quién va a acabar conmigo¿Un Licántropo?- Lupin se levantó de su asiento a la vez que Kingsley lo tomaba del brazo sujetándolo y Dumbledore intervenía para calmar los ánimos.

- Creo que necesitamos tranquilizarnos un poco. En estos momentos debemos estar más unidos que nunca.- opinó el director haciendo que Lupin se volviera a sentar.- Lo que ocurrió ayer con Harry fue solo culpa mía. No debería haber intentado traerlo por la fuerza.

- Creo que ahí tienes razón Dumbledore- Opinó un hombre rubio con clara ironía.- Sobretodo sin habernos avisado con anterioridad de que Potter sabe defenderse.

- Potter siempre ha sabido defenderse Scott. Pero sé a lo que te refieres, la verdad es que no esperaba que se atreviera a utilizar una maldición tan peligrosa de magia negra contra ustedes. Otro error por mi parte.

- Y no se iba a atrever- añadió Lupin recordando- Insistió a Molly que se fuera para no ponerla en peligro a ella. Cuando se marchó fue cuando realizó la maldición. No quería arriesgarse a dañar a alguien de los pocos que le tiene cariño.- Dijo con pesar, pues eso significaba que Harry no le tenía cariño. Seguramente seguía dolido con él por lo sucedido en el departamento de misterios. Él nunca podría llegar a ser Sirius, ni James, eso lo sabía, y también estaba convencido de que si su vida valiera de algo para devolver la suya a sus amigos, daría su vida sin dudarlo. ¿En que había fallado con Harry? Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Harry había perdido lo más parecido a un padre en verano y él no había estado con él apoyándolo. Él también había sufrido, había perdido al último amigo que le quedaba, pero esa no era excusa válida para no haber ayudado a Harry.

- Yo creo que Harry le tiene cariño a todos los que se encontraban en Hogsmeade, Remus.- comentó Dumbledore sabiendo lo que pensaba el ex profesor.- Lo que pasó fue que estaba furioso, e intentar atacarlo por la espalda definitivamente no fue una buena idea, tienes razón Molly.- cedió dirigiéndole una mirada de culpabilidad a la Weasley.- Pero tenemos otra oportunidad en dos días y esa no podemos desaprovecharla.- y ante la mirada de confusión de algunos continuó- Harry dio su palabra de que se presentaría en el ministerio para prestar declaración por lo sucedido con los mortífagos hace unos días, creo que lo recordaran. Pero esta vez haremos mejor las cosas. Molly, si no te importa, debes ser tu la que trate con él, dada su actitud. Intenta que te acompañe a casa, habla con él, que se encuentre con Ron, y cuando esté tranquilo hablaré yo con él e intentaré hacerle entrar en razón.

- Eso me parece más razonable Albus.- aprobó la Sra. Weasley asintiendo.

- De acuerdo, pero a mi me parece más interesante el hecho de que Potter pueda hacer lo que hace Dumbledore.- exclamo Scott Stumlich sonriente. Le parecía interesante que un alumno, y ese alumno en particular, fuera capaz de realizar tal magia, al fin y al cabo ese año le daría clase, seguro que se divertirían- No sabía que enseñarais magia negra en el colegio- siguió con ironía- o que dejarais aprenderla. Personalmente me parece una buena idea Albus pero...

- No te dejare enseñar magia negra en al escuela Stumlich.- Determinó Dumbledore tajante- Cuando aceptaste enseñar en Hogwarts dejamos claras las condiciones. Ya sabemos que cosas fueron las que sacó Harry de la cámara de Sirius, y unos libros de magia negra se encontraban entre esas cosas. Así que supongo que simplemente ha estudiado un poco.- Quería pensar eso, la otra opción no quería ni planteársela.

- Muy bien Dumbledore, ya se las condiciones aunque tu también sabes mi opinión al respecto. Los chicos no pueden defenderse de las artes oscuras si no conocen las artes oscuras.- pero al ver la intención de Dumbledore de volver a hablar añadió- pero ya se las condiciones, si Dumbledore, nada de magia negra a los alumnos. Al menos me dejaras algo de libertad en esas clases secretas que imparte el señor Potter ¿o no?

- Si Harry te deja entrar en ellas si, acepto que les enseñes determinadas cosas.- por como se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos, estaba convencido de que Harry no dejaría que nadie entrara en el ED, era su espacio, su territorio, donde se encontraba libre y de seguro que no dejaría que un profesor que no conocía de nada se introdujera en sus clases. No le gustaban las artes oscuras y no permitiría que se enseñaran en Hogwarts mientras él fuera el director, aunque tenía que reconocer que Stumlich era un gran auror y un buen hombre.

- ¿Ya sabemos que fue lo que sacó Harry de Gringotts?- inquirió Lupin con esperanzas de que fuera algo que los ayudara a encontrarlo.

- Si, extrajo algunos libros, un equipo de protección, bastante dinero, la moto y la llave del apartamento de Sirius en Hogsmeade.- enumeró Dumbledore, no quería decir nada acerca de la casa en el Valle de Godric, de ese lugar ya se encargaba personalmente él.- Por eso creo que debemos vigilar el apartamento de Hogsmeade, si entramos en él Harry no volverá, por eso debemos controlarlo desde la distancia por si acaso. Y por supuesto si alguien localiza una moto voladora, que no la pierda de vista.- terminó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Los magos y brujas presentes guardaron silencio pensando en lo que les acababa de revelar y buscando a ver si había algo más que les fuera de utilidad en su búsqueda. Como nadie rompía el silencio, volvió a hablar, aún tenían algo que comentar.- Bueno, zanjado el tema de Harry, debemos comentar todo lo relacionado con el ministerio.- Y cogiendo aire se preparó para comenzar- En la reunión de esta noche de la confederación internacional de magos, hemos decidido llevar a cabo la idea de la Unión del Sello Mágico.

- ¿La Unión del Sello Mágico? –se preguntaron algunos escépticos.

- Es una idea que se planteó antes de terminar la primera guerra, pero como Voldemort cayó, nunca vio la luz. Es básicamente una alianza entre todos los países, comprometiéndose a ayudar y colaborar unos con otros en la lucha contra Voldemort. El pacto se denomina El Sello Mágico, La Unión es su ejército, nuestra idea más revolucionaria. Los mejores magos de todos los países unidos formando un ejército que aparecerá en cualquier país, región o territorio que sea atacado. Debo decir que es estrictamente confidencial, pero creí conveniente informaros para que no os extrañéis si los veis aparecer en una batalla. Los identificaréis rápidamente, aunque aún falta algo de tiempo para que empiecen a actuar.

- ¡Pero eso una noticia fabulosa¡- consideró Tonks sonriente.- con esa ayuda nos será mucho más sencillo librar las batallas.

- Cierto, es una noticia maravillosa Tonks.- corroboró Dumbledore- pero hay un problema, La Unión acudirá a cualquier llamada de ataque. El problema está en que Voldemort se está moviendo, está extendiendo sus posibilidades y aumentando el número de sus seguidores en el extranjero, lo que significa que La Unión tendrá mucho más trabajo, y que seguramente no podrá presentarse en todos los ataques, y finalmente acabará por desgastarse, serán los magos más poderosos, pero humanos al fin y al cabo.

- Pero entonces...

- Entonces La Unión es una solución a corto plazo, y tenemos que aprovechar ese espacio de tiempo para ponernos por delante en la guerra.- Determinó Stumlich analizando la situación.

- Exacto, yo no lo hubiera resumido mejor- sentenció Dumbledore.- Y tenemos un último asunto que tratar.- Y deteniéndose un momento para pensar, continuó- como ya sabréis, Fudge ha sido destituido, por lo que en una semana habrá un nuevo ministro. Ya hay supuestos nombres para el puesto, Amelia Bones, que por lo que a mi respecta sería un gran logro que ella se hiciera con el puesto de ministra, y desgraciadamente Lucius Malfoy- ante esa revelación, algunos se llevaron las manos a la boca, otros hicieron muecas de desagrado y otros simplemente se encogieron de hombros resignados.- Ya sé lo que pensáis, se ha dedicado ha chantajear y amenazar a tantos como ha podido. Voldemort quiere tener el ministerio bajo su control y si lo logra estamos perdidos. Por eso quiero proponer otra alternativa para tener más posibilidades de que alguien que valga la pena se haga con el puesto de ministro.- Y dirigiéndose hacia una persona en concreto, habló- Sr. Shacklebolt yo lo propongo a usted como ministro de magia debido a que es usted un gran mago, tiene una gran personalidad siendo capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y posee un gran sentido de la justicia. Además, habiendo sido nombrado hace poco jefe del cuartel general de aurores del ministerio, su popularidad y credibilidad ha subido considerablemente.- Dumbledore hablaba completamente en serio, transmitiendo seguridad y determinación.

- Está claro que por nada del mundo dejaría que Malfoy se convirtiera en el próximo ministro.- empezó Kingsley sorprendido por las palabras del director.- Y... Muchas gracias por esas palabras Dumbledore, si de verdad usted piensa que soy el mejor capacitado para el puesto, acepto. Pero también creo que dirigir a los aurores es una tarea importante que no se debería dejar de lado.

- No tengo ni la más mínima duda de que eres el mejor para el puesto Kingsley. Y por supuesto que no dejaremos de lado el departamento de aurores, de ellos depende el futuro de esta guerra. Pero el puesto de ministro es el más importante ahora mismo y desde ahí, podrás elegir a la persona que tú creas más capacitada para dirigir ese departamento.- razonó Dumbledore.

- Tienes razón Dumbledore. Acepto.- confirmó decidido.

- Perfecto. Entonces mañana mismo presentaremos su candidatura para ministro e intentaremos evitar en la medida de lo posible que Malfoy siga haciendo de las suyas.- concluyó Dumbledore poniéndose de pie.- Creo que podemos dar la reunión por concluida.- Y dicho esto, las personas presentes empezaron a levantarse y despedirse, para después desaparecerse o viajar por la red Flu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los rayos de sol chocaban contra una cortina morada deteniendo la mayor parte de la luz y dejando a la habitación iluminada levemente, perfecto para descansar. Se sentía cansado, pero ya no le dolía nada. Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos. Se encontraba en la cama de su dormitorio, como recordaba haber llegado la noche anterior, pero lo que no recordaba era haberse quedado como estaba ahora. Estaba perfectamente acostado en la cama y bien abrigado con una manta. Se miró el cuerpo y vio que estaba en calzoncillos, ya no tenía la túnica ensangrentada ni la protección de dragón. Tenía la mano derecha vendada, al igual que el muslo y que la parte inferior de la espalda, pero ya no le dolía ninguna de sus heridas, únicamente se sentía agotado, algo muy razonable teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de magia que había derrochado la noche anterior. Se estiró en la cama, se frotó los ojos y miró a su alrededor buscando una explicación a todo aquello. Y la encontró. A un lado de la cama, en un sillón, dormida y con un libro en su regazo se hallaba Angelina.

Miró su reloj y vio que el tiempo seguía pasando. ¡Ya se acordaba! La noche anterior no había aguantado más y se había derrumbado malamente sobre la cama sin activar su reloj. Seguramente Angelina había ido a buscarlo a su cuarto y se lo había encontrado exhausto y malherido. No sabía donde estaba su varita, así que convoco con la mano unos pantalones del armario y se los puso. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia donde Angelina seguía durmiendo. ¿Qué explicación le daría ahora? Había sido una auténtica insensatez por su parte haberse olvidado de activar su reloj. Cogió el libro que tenía abierto en su regazo, lo cerró y lo puso sobre la cama. Al hacerlo, la chica abrió los ojos rápidamente sobresaltada y miró a Harry analizándolo.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó la morena poniéndose de pie- No puedes levantarte, estas herido, debes descansar.

- Estoy perfectamente, gracias- respondió secamente. Nunca le había gustado cuando estaba en la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey lo obligaba a quedarse en la cama.

- ¡Como que estás perfectamente!- protestó Angelina indignada- Si no te hubiera encontrado habrías muerto desangrado. ¿Se puede saber a donde demonios fuiste¿Te das cuenta de las heridas que tenías? Se supone que no podemos salir de aquí en tres meses- le reprendió a Harry que se había sentado sobre la cama ignorando a la chica.

- Vamos a ver.- empezó Harry cogiendo aire y con semblante serio- He dicho que estoy perfectamente y es que estoy perfectamente. Estaba todo controlado y te puedo asegurar que no habría muerto, aunque eso es lo que querrían muchos. Y encima ahora tendré que soportar a Hermione dándome el sermón sobre que no puedo salir y bla bla bla. Yo no le debo explicaciones a nadie y menos a ti, Dovmal. Y nadie va a decirme si puedo salir o no de aquí, ni cuando puedo hacerlo. Y voy a decirte una cosa, si no sabes de que va esto, puedes irte con tus padres de nuevo que aquí no te vamos a echar de menos. Y de seguro que papa y mama te estarán esperando con los brazos abiertos.- No sabía por que lo había hecho, solo sabía que estaba de mal humor, pero sabía que había metido la pata nada más terminar de hablar. La cara de Angelina había cambiado radicalmente, antes estaba preocupada, pero ahora su rostro estaba desencajado, enfadado, serio, con la mirada perdida y los ojos cristalinos. Sin soltar ninguna lágrima, al cabo de unos segundos se recompuso y miró a Harry duramente. Cuando habló lo hizo con una voz neutral y suave, aunque se notaba que estaba enfadada y luchaba por no llorar.

- Mis padres están muertos- Articuló Angelina como si fuera algo sin importancia levantándose del sillón en el que se encontraba.- y no te preocupes por Hermione que no sabe nada, ya me he encargado yo de que no supiera que estabas herido porque sabía que no te gustaría tenerla encima reprendiéndote. De nada Potter.- terminó dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¡Dovmal! Lo... – pero sus palabras quedaron silenciadas por el ruido del portazo que había dado Angelina al salir. ¿Pero que había hecho¿Se había vuelto loco? No sabía que sus padres estaban muertos, pero eso no era ninguna excusa, no tenía que haberle hablado así. Él mismo se había quejado de que los italianos no le habían agradecido su ayuda la noche anterior y ahora hacía él lo mismo con Angelina. Ella lo había ayudado, le había curado sus heridas, le había quitado la túnica llena de sangre y se había preocupado por él, algo que no hacía mucha gente, quedándose junto a él hasta que despertó. Tenía que hablar con ella y disculparse.

Cogió una camisa roja, fue al baño a lavarse la cara y salió de la habitación con la intención de solucionar su fallo. Cuando llegó a la sala principal se encontró con Hermione leyendo y escribiendo unas cosas en un papel. Cuando Hermione lo vio, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró interesada.

- Hola ¿Cómo te encuentras¿Ya consigues hacerlo?- preguntó la castaña.

- ¿Cómo?- Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

- Si, Angelina me dijo que estabas concentrado en tu cuarto con el fuego para poder aparecerte y por eso se te había olvidado activar el reloj. La acabo de ver algo mal pero me dijo que fue porque te había interrumpido y te habías enfadado con ella. Deberías tratarla mejor.- aconsejó de forma inocente. Definitivamente tenía que perdirle perdón y agradecerle mucho a esa chica.- Entonces... ¿ya logras aparecerte como heredero?

- Si- pensó que no tenía ningún sentido ocultarlo. Pero ante la mirada de interés de la chica continuó rápidamente.- Pero ahora estoy agotado Hermione. Mira como tengo la mano.- dijo levantando la mano vendada.- Al final no tenía fuerza para controlar bien el fuego y me quemé.- sonrió mentalmente. Al final le había venido bien la quemadura.- ¿Sabes donde está Angelina? Creo que debo disculparme por lo de antes.

- Si, se fue a la biblioteca.

- Gracias. Voy a buscarla.- Pero cuando entró en la biblioteca se dio cuenta de que tenía un problema.

¿Cómo encontraría a Angelina en ese lugar? Debido a lo que le había sucedido en la batalla había decidido que practicaría la capacidad de detectar e identificar el aura mágica y la presencia de las personas. Pero aún no le había dado tiempo a hacerlo así que estaba perdido.- Un momento... – susurró pensativo- Accio mapa del merodeador.- pronunció alzando la mano, no había encontrado su varita pero eso de momento no era un problema, ya le preguntaría a Angelina. A los pocos segundos el pergamino llegó hasta él. Tras pronunciar el juramento, la biblioteca había empezado a aparecer sobre el papel. Se preguntó cuantas veces habrían intentado los merodeadores intentar entrar a aquél lugar que aparecía en el mapa, pero que sin ser los herederos no podían. Había localizado a Angelina, estaba casi en una esquina de la biblioteca, sentada donde había una mesa redonda, conocía el lugar. Avanzó hasta el fondo del pasillo por el que se encontraba, luego giró a la izquierda, otra vez a la izquierda y seguidamente a la derecha. Entonces giró por el último pasillo, hasta que encontró la mesa y a Angelina haciendo que leía un libro, aunque en realidad tenía la cabeza apoyada en las manos sobre la mesa y se tapaba los ojos.

- Señorita Dovmal... - dijo con voz suave. La chica dio un pequeño sobresalto pero no se viró hacia Harry. ¡Se estaba comportando como un idiota¿Por qué coño no empezaba a llamarla por su nombre?- Angelina... – continuó con voz suave pero clara. Ante haber oído su nombre por primera vez de la boca de Harry, la chica se giró. Tenía los ojos rojos y la cara húmeda. Estaba más que claro que había estado llorando.

-¿Q...Qué?- titubeó la chica intentando sonar normal pero fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento. ¿Por qué había provocado aquello? Había decidido que cambiaría de actitud frente a los mayores pero¿por qué le hacía daño a alguien completamente inocente?. Caminó hasta la mesa, se sentó frente a ella, le cogió sus manos de la cara y la obligó delicadamente a que lo mirara.

- Soy un imbécil.- Determinó Harry completamente serio.- Un idiota, un cerdo, un desagradecido, un borde, un antipático, un insoportable... puedes pararme cuando te apetezca.- bromeó Harry un momento pero volvió ponerse serio. Angelina sonrió un breve instante.- La verdad es que lo siento enormemente, lo siento de veras. Deberías darme una bofetada, es más¿por qué no me la das?- instó Harry algo irónico pero hablando en serio. Angelina le miró la mano vendada y la cogió para examinarla.

- Con la luz sanadora del tejón pude curarte las quemaduras, pero la piel va a tardar un poco en regenerarse por completo.- informó Angelina olvidando las palabras de Harry.

- Eres una maravilla de Hufflepuff, y yo una mierda de Griffindor.- valoró Harry suspirando.- ¿Por qué no te enfadas conmigo¡Grítame! O haz algo.

- No vuelvas a llamarme Señorita Dovmal¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien, si prefieres Dovmal solo, como quieras... vale vale- añadió ante la mirada recriminatoria de la chica- Angelina, solo Angelina.

- Gracias. Y no te preocupes, todos tenemos momentos malos y reaccionamos mal, a veces... sin motivo.- añadió esto último enarcando una ceja en un gesto perspicaz.

- Tienes razón, y últimamente yo vivo en un momento malo continuo. Pero te debo una disculpa. Lo siento, te has preocupado por mí, me has curado las heridas, me has cuidado durante todo el tiempo que estuve durmiendo y también se lo has ocultado a Hermione, muchas gracias. Creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darte una explicación¿no crees¿Qué quieres saber?- ofreció Harry sinceramente.

- No quiero pedirte explicaciones de lo que hagas en tu vida Harry, cuéntame lo que quieras contarme, pero hay algo que si me esta matando de la curiosidad¿Qué demonios hiciste para acabar así?- preguntó Angelina intrigada.

- Pues enfrentarme a unos treinta mortífagos y a una quimera, por su culpa estoy así.- soltó Harry sin vacilar dejando a la morena estupefacta. Ante la incredulidad por parte de la chica de lo que estaba escuchando, decidió contar algo más de la historia- Angelina, tu sabes mi reciente interés por la magia negra. Y creo que también sabes que se me habían terminado los libros y que estaba buscando más, específicamente de la antigua biblioteca de Albania.

- Si, algo me ha comentado Hermione.- respondió la morena tras haberse recuperado del shock.

- Pues cuando descubrí donde se encontraba la biblioteca- comenzó, le había prometido darle una explicación, pero no le contaría como había conseguido saber el paradero de la biblioteca. No se sentía precisamente orgulloso de lo que había hecho con Hermione.- decidí que haría un viajecito a Albania. El problema fue que, de regreso, me encontré con una batalla en Milan. ¡No podía marcharme de allí sin más¡Entiéndelo! Soy un heredero y se supone que mi misión es la de ayudar.- en parte era verdad, aunque se había quedado en la batalla más por el odio a Voldemort y el deseo de probarse a sí mismo, que por el simple hecho de ser heredero.- Los ayude contra los mortífagos y entonces la quimera me pilló por sorpresa.- Quería evitar el tema de los mortífagos rápidamente, no se arrepentía en absoluto de lo que había hecho pero dudaba que Angelina pensara lo mismo que él.- Invoqué la espada de Griffindor y gracias a la espada conseguí librarme de ella.- Tampoco creía que explicarle lo de Quetza fuera una buena idea.- Y para terminar esa magnífica noche- continuó con ironía- tuve que huir rápidamente de Italia porque el ministro quería apresarme, decía que había utilizado magia ilegal, no se dieron cuenta de que si no llega a ser por mí, estarían todos muertos. Bueno, después llegué aquí y resto de la historia ya la conoces.- Angelina había permanecido en silencio durante todo el relato de Harry, pero se veía que quería decir algo.

- Creo que no hace falta decir que lo que hiciste fue una auténtica insensatez, locura y estupidez.- opinó Angelina mirando a los ojos esmeralda de Harry- Pero como eso ya lo sabes, lo que te digo es que debiste habernos avisado, al fin y al cabo todos somos herederos y esta guerra es de todos. Si no podemos evitar que te metas en esos problemas, al menos avísanos la próxima vez para ayudarte.- pidió Angelina resignándose a que Harry iba a hacer lo que le diera la gana.

- Está bien, tienes razón, la próxima vez os avisaré.- prometió como un niño que prometía que no volvería a realizar una travesura.- aunque tienes que reconocer que soy el mejor preparado de los tres, ninguna de las dos aguantaría más de cinco minutos contra mí.- bromeó Harry sonriendo.

- ¡Eh¿Alguna vez has librado un duelo contra mi¿Alguna vez me has visto contra Hermione¡No! Así que no tienes ni idea de lo poderosa que puedo llegar a ser.- rebatió Angelina entrando en la broma.

- Pues cuando quieras vamos a la plataforma de duelo y me lo demuestras. Pero tendrás que decirme donde está mi varita porque no la encuentro, aunque estoy convencido de que incluso sin varita te ganaría.

- Ya lo veremos- dijo Angelina mientras metía una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacaba la varita de Harry- Lo siento, la cogí antes y se me olvidó dejarla en la mesita de tu cuarto. Está bien, vamos a ver quien de los dos es el mejor, pero antes tienes que recuperarte de tus heridas, no quiero jugar con ventaja.- bromeó Angelina aunque se notaba que realmente estaba preocupada por la salud de Harry.

- De acuerdo.- asintió, pero aún le quedaba algo por decir.- Angelina... – la chica gimió en señal de asentimiento para que continuara- Siento lo de tus padres, y siento la manera en la que te hable antes, si hubiera sabido algo te aseguro que no hub...

- No te preocupes Harry, de verdad.- interrumpió Angelina y sin saber muy bien si decir aquello o no, continuó- Murieron hace algo más de un año, los asesinó Voldemort. Bueno, no personalmente, no tuvieron ese "honor" – ironizó la chica pero se notaba que le dolía terriblemente el recuerdo. Tras las palabras de la chica se produjo un incómodo silencio, y Harry supo que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.

- Pues creo que voy a comer algo, una batalla te abre el apetito.- bromeó Harry tocándose el estómago.

- Desde luego, como te estabas aburriendo te vas de Inglaterra a Italia a una batalla en la que nadie te ha llamado, discutes con el ministro, tienes que huir del país... Psss y después eras tu el que decías que no querías llamar la atención.- dijo Angelina fingiendo indignación aunque dejaba entrever una sonrisa.

- No tengo remedio, yo soy así. La fama viene a mí.- respondió Harry soltando una carcajada mientras se marchaba de la biblioteca dejando a una chica feliz por haber arreglado las cosas con él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya había comido, había activado su reloj y estaba en su cuarto pensando. Había sido lo mejor posponer la práctica con Angelina unos días, aún se sentía sin fuerzas y tenía mucho que leer y organizar. Había estado organizando todos los libros que tenía de magia negra. Tenía más que suficientes para todo el tiempo que le quedaba allí y seguramente para después también. Estaba empezando a tener una colección de libros oscuros interesante. Y aunque habían muchos libros que le llamaban la atención y que ya había apartado como los siguientes en leer, el libro que indiscutiblemente más ansiaba y más le había costado encontrar era el de su deseada poción. Seguía decidido a hacerla y tomarla, era la única manera de conseguir el poder necesario para acabar con Voldemort, y sacrificaría lo que fuera necesario para librar al mundo de semejante monstruo. Por un momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que quizá no fuera necesario tomarla, pero la batalla había reafirmado su decisión. Unos pocos mortífagos principiantes y solo una criatura mágica habían sido suficientes para casi acabar con él. No quería ni imaginarse cuando la batalla fuera cien veces mayor. Estaba claro que necesitaba mucho poder y la única forma de lograrlo era la poción. Ya había empezado a leerla, no tardaba mucho en realizarse, con suerte una semana. El problema eran los ingredientes, una barbaridad de ingredientes, muchos muy peligrosos y más si se mezclaban entre sí. Eso sin hablar del problema de conseguirlos. Definitivamente tenía trabajo que hacer.

**Espero que les haya gustado y xfa reviews(que repetitivo me siento diciendo siempre lo mismo, xD bueno, hasta el próximo...)**


	10. Chapter 10: Poción

**Hola de nuevo!!!! Dicen que actualizo rápido aunque en este cap me he retrasado un poco más de lo normal, también es verdad que es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, agradecer los reviews de : Northern Lights, V&7a...Potter, Sandokan, Dragfire, Lunática, Fagnoletti y Saiyury. Algunos mensajes son muy buenos, muchas gracias. Espero que les guste el capi y me digan lo que opinan...**

**PD: no te preocupes fagnoletti, puede que yo también te entendiera mal a ti con el comentario. Ya está olvidado, espero que te guste el cap. Saludos**

**Capítulo 10: Poción**

A pesar de no ser lo habitual, la madriguera se hallaba en completo silencio, aunque ese silencio no era correspondido con tranquilidad. La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, un adolescente pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala y de vez en cuando una chica pelirroja pasaba medio caminando medio corriendo de un lado para otro. Estaban esperando noticias de la reunión de la Orden, nadie había regresado a casa, sabían que su padre y su hermano Bill se irían a trabajar después, pero habían pensado que su madre volvería justo después de la reunión. No querían ni imaginarse que hubiera ocurrido algo.

Cuando el reloj que tenían movió una de sus manecillas, ambos chicos se plantaron en un segundo frente a él para ver como la aguja de su madre apuntaba a "de viaje" para unos segundos después apuntar a "casa". De la chimenea salieron llamas verdes y justo después una mujer pelirroja y regordeta.

- Mamá- llamó Ginny lanzándose sobre su madre- ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión¿Ya han encontrado a Harry?- preguntó esperanzada.

- Ha ido bien, de momento no hay muchos problemas- contestó Molly con una sonrisa pero que después de un momento se volvió forzada- no, aún no hemos encontrado a Harry. Aunque prometió que iría al ministerio en dos días, así que es probable que venga a casa después de eso.- comentó la señora Weasley haciendo que la cara de la chica se iluminase de felicidad y lanzara un suspiro de alivio. Ron por su parte, sonrió un momento forzadamente y volvió a sentarse en el sofá soltando otro suspiro. La Sr. Weasley se marchó a la cocina después de darle un beso en la frente a su hija, que cuando vio a su madre irse, se viró enfadada hacia su hermano.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Dice que Harry viene en dos días ¿y no te alegras?- soltó Ginny taladrando a su hermano con la mirada.

- Mamá ya se encontró con Harry en Hogsmeade y no vino. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez si querrá venir?- inquirió Ron encogiendo los hombros. Por un momento, Ginny palideció, pero después volvió a hablar.

- Al menos deberías tener un poco de esperanza, al fin y al cabo es tu mejor amigo ¿no? No te veo muy preocupado.- Respondió duramente haciendo que Ron levantara la vista para mirarla fijamente.

- Harry es mi mejor amigo- determinó aunque no muy convencido- y yo si tengo esperanzas pero soy realista. Además¿acaso te pregunto yo a ti porque estás tan preocupada por Harry de repente? Y por si no te acuerdas fue culpa tuya que Harry se escapara, él confió en ti y tu vas y se lo cuentas a la Orden¿y ahora te preocupas?. Por eso yo soy amigo suyo y tu no.- le reprendió Ron a su hermana. El rostro de esta última se oscureció y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos tras las palabras de su hermano.

- Pues si tu de veras fueras su amigo deberías saber donde está, te lo debería haber contado ¿no?- Articuló mirando seria a su hermano para después irse corriendo con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

Las palabras de su hermana sólo habían logrado verificar lo que ya estaba pensando. Había pensado que si de verdad era su mejor amigo, Harry le hubiera contado lo que pensaba hacer. Quería pensar que no era así, al fin y al cabo sólo habían pasado dos días desde que se había marchado. Sabía lo que pensaba Harry acerca de Dumbledore y la Orden tras lo ocurrido en verano en el ministerio. Quería pensar que Harry había tenido que irse rápidamente de la casa de sus tíos y que no había tenido oportunidad de contarle nada. No podía juzgar su amistad por eso. Debía comprender que su amigo estaría pasando por los peores momentos de su vida después de perder a su padrino y no tenía derecho a dudar de él simplemente porque no le había contado lo que pensaba hacer. De todas formas, sus dudas se resolverían en dos días. Harry nunca se había negado a ir a su casa, si eso sucedía podía empezar a pensar mal pero hasta entonces tendría que esperar. Si Harry venía, podría preguntarle y saber que había ocurrido para que hiciera eso. En cualquier caso, sus dudas se resolverían en dos días.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era una noche tranquila, suave y silenciosa en Hogsmeade, a lo lejos se veía la silueta de Hogwarts brillar bajo la noche y la tenue luz de una luna creciente que un chico de dieciséis llevaba viendo igual desde hacia mas de dos meses. Precisamente esa noche, aquel chico se encontraba en un andrajoso y mugriento bar de aquel pequeño pueblo mágico, un bar que le traía buenos recuerdos, pues en aquel bar era donde habían maquinado el plan del ED contra su profesora.

Una copa de Whisky de fuego con dos piedras de hielo lo acompañaba en la mesa cuadrada junto a otros tres hombres encapuchados, al igual que él. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a esa bebida, era cierto que le arrasaba la garganta pero el sabor de boca que le dejaba, sin hablar del sentimiento tan agradable que se le quedaba en cuerpo, le encantaba. Todos tenían cinco cartas en las manos y en el centro de la mesa ya se alzaba una cantidad notable de monedas de oro.

- Paso, me voy- dijo uno resignado con voz grave tirando las cartas boca abajo sobre la mesa.

- Yo voy- dijo el que tenía Harry frente a él, cautelosamente.

- Yo también voy- asintió el de su izquierda sonando seguro- y subo cincuenta galeones.- el que había abandonado se sobresaltó, mientras que el otro se veía pensativo y Harry ni se había inmutado, es más, estaba sonriendo.

- Mi primo de cinco años miente mejor- consideró Harry soltando una carcajada, su voz se notaba fuerte y potente.- quizá a tu abuela puedas pegársela, pero a mí no.- continuó Harry, el hombre se estaba poniendo tenso y nervioso, como quería. Sabía perfectamente su jugada y sabía lo que hacer.- Voy, y subo doscientos galeones- exclamó soltando otra carcajada. El hombre a su izquierda lo miró con odio mientras ponía las cartas boca abajo en la mesa.

- No voy.- susurró apretando los dientes, Harry soltó otra carcajada haciendo que el hombre se enfureciera definitivamente- ¡Pero tu quién te crees que eres!- gritó dándole un golpe con la mano al vaso de Harry, haciendo que saliera por los aires y se estallara contra la pared.- ¿Con quién crees que estás jugando? De mi no se ríe ni tu ni...

- Tráeme otra copa- Interrumpió Harry completamente serio- He dicho que vayas a donde está aquel señor- dijo apuntando ligeramente al hombre que había tras la barra.- y me pagues el Whisky que acabas de tirar y otro nuevo.

- Que te crees que soy¿tu elfo doméstico?- contestó riéndose de la orden de Harry.- Da gracias si no te saco a patadas de aquí.

- Muy bien- consideró Harry llevando la mano a la varita discretamente.- ¿Todos lo habéis visto no? Yo lo he intentado por las buenas. ¡Imperio!- Al instante, el rostro del hombre se volvió inexpresivo y se quedó de pie, paralizado.- Venga, hazlo.- Instó Harry con los brazos cruzados. Ante la mirada y asombro de todos los que se encontraban en el bar, el hombre fue hacia la barra, sacó unas monedas para pagar, pidió otro Whisky y volvió para dejarlo en la mesa exactamente donde había estado el otro.- Bien hecho- valoró Harry como quién premia a un perro.- Ahora lárgate.- y cogiendo su capa, salió rápidamente del bar.- Fregotego- murmuró hacia donde se había estallado el vaso anterior dejando la pared entera reluciente.- Bueno¿seguimos jugando?- propuso con tono casual mientras cogía de nuevo las cartas. Los dos hombres que quedaban en la mesa, si estaban sorprendidos con lo que acababa de ocurrir no lo demostraron, pues uno fue a pedir otra copa, y el que estaba frente a él siguió pensativo.

- Es mucho dinero- comentó el hombre más para sí mismo que para Harry- No tengo tanto- terminó, lanzando una mirada a Harry para ver que respondía. Harry sabía que era lo que sucedía, había estado planeando esa situación toda la noche, el hombre tenía una jugada buena, muy buena, ya se había encargado él de que le tocaran esas cartas. El problema era que no tenía tanto dinero como para igualar su apuesta, justo como había planeado.

- Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo- tanteó Harry, de eso dependía todo su plan, tenía que salirle bien, necesitaba algo que ese hombre tenía.- Si no me equivoco tienes algo muy valioso y que me interesa- continuó mirándolo fijamente- Si apuestas eso que tienes, dejo que cojas todos los galeones que has apostado, eso que tienes por todo este dinero- ofreció Harry apuntando a la pequeña montaña de monedas que se encontraban en el centro de la mesa. No podía echarse atrás, llevaba planeando eso toda la noche, su poción dependía de ello, no quería llegar a otras medidas para conseguirlo. El hombre seguía pensativo, hasta que dejo las cartas sobre la mesa, alargó la mano y cogió el dinero que había apostado hasta ahora.

- Está bien- aceptó. ¡Sí! Gritó Harry en su cabeza.- Aunque no voy a preguntar como has sabido lo que poseo- sonrió el hombre mientras metía una mano en su túnica y sacaba una bolsita muy pequeña de plástico transparente, que dejaba ver dos cabellos rubios y brillantes, parecían tener luz propia.- Siéntete afortunado- terminó cogiendo las cartas de nuevo y preparándose para decir lo que tenía. Puso las cartas una a una boca arriba mientras sonreía, disfrutando del momento- Aquí tienes, lo siento- exclamó soltando una carcajada- Repóker de ases.

- Lo siento yo- contestó Harry sonriendo a la vez que pasaba un dedo por cada una de sus cartas, transformándolas a su paso. Cuando terminó, las tiró sobre la mesa- Escalera de color. – Dijo más serio, quería ver cual era la reacción de su contrincante. El hombre abrió los ojos incrédulo, para después llevarse las manos a la cara lamentándose.

Pero cuando Harry fue a coger su premio, el hombre rápidamente cogió la bolsita y un puñado de monedas a la vez que se levantaba de la silla y salía corriendo hacia la salida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry desapareció en una llama de fuego para aparecer justo frente a la puerta, haciendo que el hombre se asustara al encontrárselo de repente y tropezara soltando todo lo que tenía en las manos. Harry dio un par de pasos y se agachó para coger algo del suelo.

- ¡No puede llevárselo!- gritó el hombre desde el suelo- No sabe el valor que tiene, no era un trato justo.

- Sé exactamente el valor que tiene¡serás idiota!- rió Harry mientras hacia un movimiento con la varita y hacía desaparecer la montaña de monedas de la mesa.- ¡Apostar unos cabellos de sirena del pacífico¿Por cuanto¿Doscientos galeones¡Si valen al menos diez veces más!- siguió riendo hasta que cambio completamente de actitud- Y te aviso, vuelve a intentar jugármela y te aseguro no volverás a jugar a nada más en tu vida.- amenazó acercándose a la mesa, cogiendo el vaso de Whisky, pero antes de desaparecer, exclamó- Buenas noches a todos, hace un tiempo maravilloso.- y bebiéndose el vaso de Whisky de un solo trago, se esfumó del lugar con otro destello rojo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Con un resplandor rojo que iluminó la estancia, tomó nota mental de que la próxima vez debía tener más cuidado con eso para no despertar a nadie con la luz, apareció en el dormitorio de Hermione. Las paredes con estanterías repletas de libros, varios sillones cómodos de un azul oscuro y la pintura gigante de un águila en una de las paredes le dejaban claro que estaba en una habitación de Ravenclaw. Vio la silueta de Hermione dormida sobre la cama, en otra etapa de su vida hubiera pensado en gastarle una broma pero en ese momento no tenía humor para eso, quizás con Ron a su lado se lo estaría pensando. Ron, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, se moría de ganas de volver a ver a su amigo, de jugar una partida de ajedrez, de hablar de nada y de todo a la vez. Pero si todo salía como tenía previsto, conseguiría el poder necesario para proteger a sus seres queridos, enfrentarse a Voldemort y conseguir un mundo de paz, la duda era si él conseguiría aguantar hasta el final para vivir en ese tan ansiado mundo de paz. Con ese pensamiento, miró su reloj, le dio una vuelta a la rueda del tiempo, y desapareció hacia el dormitorio de Angelina.

Intentó disminuir lo más posible la intensidad de la luz roja con la que aparecía para no despertar a Angelina. Cortinas de un amarillo pálido, y el dibujo, esta vez de un tejón, además del nombre de Hufflepuff en letras brillantes escrito sobre la colcha que cubría a Angelina, le decían esta vez que se hallaba en un dormitorio de la otra fundadora de Hogwarts. Rápidamente, activo de nuevo su reloj, tenía un tiempo limitado para activarlo con personas separadas y que el tiempo se detuviera a la vez para ambas. Le echó un vistazo a la figura de Angelina para comprobar que estaba durmiendo antes de marcharse él a su cuarto. Después de comprobar que todo estaba en orden, se preparó para desaparecer cuando sintió algo detrás de él. En una milésima de segundo, sacó su varita, se dio la vuelta y apuntó al lugar donde había sentido algo, iluminándolo levemente. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que en el suelo había una criatura pequeñita de ojos azules y con un pelaje rubio con algunas mechas negras que le recorrían el cuerpo.

Siguió apuntando durante más de diez segundos a la criatura analizándola, cuando consiguió verla bien, se dio cuenta de que era... ¡un tejón¿Qué haría un tejón en la habitación de Angelina? Pensó que quizá era su mascota, o un regalo de Helga a su heredera. Bajó la varita lentamente y se agachó hacia el animal alargando la mano. Contrario a lo que creía, el tejón no se asustó, sino que se acercó a él y se dejo acariciar. Lo cogió y lo elevó hasta su estómago mientras seguía acariciándolo.

- Eres muy bonito- susurró para que Angelina no se despertara. Para su sorpresa, el tejón negó levemente con la cabeza- ¿No¿Por qué dices que no¡Ah! Ya... No eres bonito- murmuró riendo- bonita... lo siento.- se disculpó Harry haciendo que el animalito soltara un sonido de aprobación y se acurrucara en el pecho de Harry. Extrañamente, se sentía a gusto con el tejón, le daba un buen presentimiento. Tranquilidad, dulzura, cariño, algo de lo que la verdad últimamente él no iba muy sobrado.

Se quedó más de media hora sentado en el suelo acariciando al tejón, le daba pena dejarla allí sola, sabía que era una tontería, pero se encontraba relajado acariciándola allí sentado en mitad de la noche, además, después de conseguir el cabello de sirena, podía permitirse un pequeño momento de relax.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Quieres ver el mejor duelo del siglo?- inquirió Harry bromeando a Hermione- ¿dónde está Angelina? Se supone que hoy íbamos a entrenar juntos.- Apreció mirando alrededor en busca de la morena.

- Yo te hubiera ganado si no es por el fuego- se excusó Hermione- y no te preocupes por Angelina, seguro que vendrá. Y juraría que no le vas a ganar tan fácilmente, tiene una sorpresita preparada- confesó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo que digas pero yo no la veo, es normal que se haya arrepentido, enfrentarse contra mí...

- ¿Qué decías?- preguntó Angelina entrando en la sala sonriente.- Lo siento, es que anoche no dormí bien. No, no es una excusa- añadió al ver la cara de Harry.

- Si, ya, claro.- continuó Harry con la broma.- Angelina... te quería preguntar algo. No sabía que tenías un tejón como mascota.

- No Harry- contestó Hermione partiéndose de risa.- Es...

- Es muy linda- terminó Angelina rápidamente por Hermione- No es mío, es un regalo de Hufflepuff, supongo que sabrás que nuestro símbolo es un tejón.- explicaba Angelina un poco nerviosa. A Harry en ese momento le pareció oír un susurro en su cabeza que decía "ya te contaré, sígueme la corriente" pero movió la cabeza negativamente como intentando sacarlo de su cabeza y lo ignoró completamente.- ¿Y tu como sabes las mascotas que tengo yo en mi cuarto?- preguntó Angelina contraatacando con una sonrisa pícara.

- Eh... esto... ¿Empezamos el duelo?- inquirió para salir del apuro- ¿o tienes miedo?

Angelina negó sonriendo por la escapatoria del chico y se dirigió a la plataforma de duelo, y Harry, suspirando de alivio, la siguió. Harry se quitó el reloj y lo guardó en su túnica, quería que fuese un combate justo, si utilizaba los poderes del reloj jugaría con ventaja. Se acercaron hasta quedar uno frente a otro, se sonrieron un momento, y al instante, la sonrisa desapareció de sus rostros a la vez que hacían el habitual saludo con las varitas. Dieron un par de pasos alejándose contando hasta tres y al pronunciar el tercer número, giraron sobre si mismos rápidamente para empezar el duelo, pues había una regla fundamental, el que primero atacara tenía la mitad del duelo ganado.

- ¡Expelliarmus!- conjuró Harry haciendo que un rayo rojo saliera de su varita y que Angelina desvió con un simple movimiento de su varita.- ¡Estorius!- continuó esta vez creando un rayo verde que se dirigió a Angelina haciendo espirales en el aire, y esta a su vez convocó un escudo que bloqueó el hechizo sin problemas. Simplemente estaba comprobando el nivel de Angelina, primero un leve hechizo directo para comprobar la habilidad del mago, luego un hechizo no muy conocido para ver su reacción ante magia nueva, de momento estaba combatiendo bien, estaba claro que la chica había hecho los deberes. Ya veremos como le va con la fuerza bruta, pensó para si mismo.

- ¡Desmaius!- articuló la chica pasando al ataque, Harry no se molestó ni en parar el hechizo, simplemente lo esquivó haciendo que el rayo chocara contra la pared de piedra tras él y provocara que varias piedritas cayeran.- ¡Caparaunted!- gritó Angelina. Una enorme bola blanca de energía salió de su varita a una velocidad increíble en dirección a Harry.

- ¡Maxprotecap¡- Rugió Harry creando una pared de luz blanca delante de él protegiéndolo de la esfera de energía. Cuando la bola de Angelina chocó contra la pared se produjo un estruendo increíble que hizo que los chicos se tuvieran que llevar las manos a los oídos. Cuando volvió a elevar la vista, vio que la bola de energía seguía arremetiendo contra el escudo con una fuerza impresionante, algo que no ocurría con la pared de protección, que cada vez estaba más debilitada. Levantó la varita en un intento desesperado de reforzar el escudo, pero Angelina hizo lo propio haciendo que la esfera arremetiera por última vez contra la pared, que se rompió en mil diminutas virutas blancas, dejando que la bola de energía se abalanzara sobre Harry que solo pudo saltar hacia un lado. La esfera le rozó una pierna, dejándosela paralizada por completo, y siguió hasta que chocó contra la pared originando una tremenda explosión que cegó a los presentes durante unos segundos y provocó una grieta en la pared de piedra de más de seis metros de largo.- ¡Joder! Me cago en... - fue lo único que pudo decir al analizar lo que había ocurrido mirando hacia la pared de piedra. Y yo hablando de fuerza bruta... pensó irónicamente.

Se levantó torpemente del suelo pues tenía la pierna entera paralizada y miró a Angelina que le sonreía perspicazmente, sabiendo lo que pensaba el chico en esos momentos.

- Vamos a ver si sonríes ahora. Creo que ya va siendo hora de acabar. ¡Incendio!- Sentenció creando una pequeña llama de fuego a sus pies. Cerró los ojos un momento para concentrarse mejor haciendo que el fuego aumentara enseguida, pero a la vez, ignoro a Angelina, que sonrió e inició el mismo ritual que su compañero. Cuando consiguió la concentración necesaria e hizo que el fuego lo envolviera abrió los ojos para ver la reacción de Angelina, podía haberse esperado cualquier cosa, pero no lo que estaba viendo es ese instante.

Angelina estaba envuelta en una cascada de agua, una cascada enorme, y al igual que la luz roja que originaba él cuando usaba los poderes de heredero, Angelina originaba otra pero amarilla. La luz amarilla que reflejaba su silueta detrás de la cascada de agua creaba una imagen realmente imponente. Se centró en sus poderes para incrementar su poder, y cuando creyó haber logrado el suficiente, movió los brazos lanzando un torrente de fuego hacia la morena. El fuego chocó contra la cascada, envolviéndola completamente. Una mezcla entre vapor y humo se veía salir hacia el techo de la sala. Cuando el fuego remitió pudo ver que, aunque con menos intensidad, la cascada seguía igual que antes del ataque. Y esta vez, fue Angelina la que pasó al ataque lanzando un potente chorro de agua amarilla hacia Harry. Intentó protegerse con un escudo de fuego pero no le sirvió de nada, el agua entró sin problemas y le dio de lleno en el pecho tirándolo al suelo y arrojando la varita al otro extremo de la sala.

- Creo que he ganado- Musitó Angelina contenta mientras se relajaba y veía como Harry intentaba levantarse, no sin problemas.

- ¡Esto no ha acabado!- Bramó Harry enfadado elevando la mano hacia Angelina- No me hace falta la varita para ganarte... a ver si esto también lo paras. ¡Adava Kedavra!- El típico haz de luz verde salió de la mano de Harry directo hacia Angelina. Al ver la maldición asesina dirigiéndose hacia ella a toda velocidad, no pudo hacer nada, se quedó absolutamente paralizada. Perdió la concentración, provocando que toda la energía acumulada se disolviera. Intentó alzar la varita, pero los músculos no le respondían. No sabía que era lo que le había impactado más, si ver la maldición asesina contra ella por primera vez, o que se la hubiera lanzado Harry. El rayo verde llegó hasta ella, le atravesó el pecho sin problemas, y posteriormente se desintegró. No había sentido nada, quiso mirar a su alrededor para observar que había pasado pero no podía, estaba completamente paralizada, en estado de shock.- Creo que he ganado yo. ¡Accio varitas!- Su varita, que estaba en el suelo, y la varita de Angelina salieron volando hacia Harry, que agarró una con cada mano y realizó una reverencia sonriendo hacia la morena, en señal de que él era el ganador.

-¡¿Pero que has hecho Harry?!- le recriminó Hermione muy enfadada corriendo hacia Angelina, que seguía paralizada- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer la maldición asesina¿Estás loco o qué? Mira como está...

- Gracias por los halagos- contestó Harry sarcásticamente- Vamos a aclarar unas cosas. Yo no he conjurado ninguna maldición asesina¿te crees que estoy loco? No, déjalo, no respondas... - añadió al ver la mirada de Hermione que intentaba que Angelina reaccionase- Di tu que he usado un hechizo que imita en apariencia esa maldición. Si alguien se hubiera fijado más en mis palabras se habría dado cuenta. No dije Avada, dije Adava. Un hechizo marca de la casa, una leve modificación mía. No causa absolutamente nada en el receptor, de hecho estoy intentando que al menos tenga el efecto de un expelliarmus, pero entonces el sonido al pronunciarlo cambia demasiado. Y lo que quiero es que cause exactamente esta reacción que has visto.- explicaba mientras se acercaba a Angelina, que aunque seguía sin moverse, al menos ya miraba hacia Harry.- Angelina, como vas a creer ni por un momento que voy a arriesgarme a lanzarte el Avada Kedrava... por cierto has luchado muy bien, casi me... - pero se calló porque en ese momento Angelina se lanzó hacia él, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a sollozar en su hombro.- pe... pero... yo... no... – tartamudeó sin saber muy bien que decir. Quizá se hubiera pasado un poco al imitar la maldición asesina, pero es que en una batalla real iba a tener que soportarlas continuamente. Aunque debía reconocer que lo había hecho con esa intención, con la intención de que le sorprendiera tanto que no pudiese reaccionar y eso le diese tiempo para desarmarla, pero tampoco quería dejarla así. Respondió al abrazo y pensó que le debía una disculpa.- Lo siento. No debí imitar esa maldición. Fue...

- No, t...tú no t...tienes la culpa de n...nada- sollozó titubeando Angelina sin separarse de Harry- Soy tonta. Cuando salgamos de aquí van a enviarme esa maldición en cada batalla cientos de veces, esta vez fue una ilusión óptica, pero si no llega a ser así estaría muerta. No estoy preparada para esto...

- Si estas preparada.- Afirmó Harry tajante y la separó de él para mirarla a los ojos, de los cuales caían varias lágrimas.- Peleaste muy, pero que muy bien. Me ibas a ganar. Simplemente te sorprendió que utilizara esa maldición, pero en una batalla ya sabes que ellos si lo harán, estarás prevenida. Además, yo estaré a tu lado. No dejaré que te pase nada.- prometió Harry serio mirándola a los ojos, que ya habían parado de llorar- Aunque teniendo en cuenta la paliza que me estabas pegando, creo que deberías ser tu la que me proteja a mi.- terminó bromeando, lo que hizo que la chica emitiera una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias Harry. Creo que iré a descansar un poco. Gracias... - agradeció Angelina acercándose a Harry y dándole un beso en la mejilla para después salir de la sala hacia su habitación.

- ¡Ese es mi Harry!- exclamó Hermione contenta por la actitud del muchacho, dándole también un pequeño abrazo, que hizo que se sobresaltara pues estaba anonadado acariciándose la parte donde Angelina acababa de darle un beso.- Me alegro de que al fin hayas dejado de ser tan frío.

- No te creas... - logró articular Harry esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El bosque prohibido era realmente siniestro, la pequeña luna emitía una leve luz sobre los árboles, los cuales no dejaban entrar más que unos escasos destellos provocando que el bosque se hallara en una negrura casi total. En ocasiones llegaba a sus oídos el sonido de los cascos de los centauros al galopar de un lado para otro entre gritos. No quería que los centauros lo descubrieran en mitad del bosque, eso haría mucho más difícil lo que tenía que hacer.

Había estado más de una hora deambulando por el bosque buscando el último ingrediente de su poción. La poción iba como tenía que ir, de momento no había tenido ningún problema grave, aunque era cierto que al principio había tenido unas reacciones extrañas con ingredientes nuevos que le habían causado más de una pequeña explosión. Esta vez había tenido más cuidado en elegir el sitio donde realizar sus pociones, la sala de los menesteres le había proporcionado un lugar ideal, a salvo de que alguna de las chicas lo descubriera por error y con todo el instrumental necesario. Aunque algunos ingredientes había tenido que conseguirlos por otros medios como el de la otra noche en el bar, la mayoría de ellos los había sacado del armario del profesor Snape. Se había partido de la risa al pensar en la cara de su profesor al ver que la mitad de su armario estaba vacío. Pero le quedaba un último ingrediente, un ingrediente que la primera vez que había visto que necesitaba se había quedado estupefacto. Necesitaba sangre de unicornio.

Recordaba a la perfección las palabras del centauro Firenze en su primer año en Hogwarts, "matar a un unicornio es algo monstruoso, solo alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen... si uno mata algo tan puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita..." Estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que le había dicho. El no tenía porqué matar al unicornio, solo necesitaba su sangre, un poco de sangre para la poción.

Había utilizado las habilidades de Quetza, como su fascinante olfato, para buscar al unicornio, y por fin lo había encontrado. Delante de él, a unos quince metros de distancia, se encontraba la criatura comiendo relajadamente una hierba del suelo. Sus patas delgadas, su color blanco plateado y su majestuosa melena creaban una criatura realmente hermosa. Sigilosamente, sacó su varita y apuntó al animal.

- ¡Desmaius!- pronunció Harry y el rayo rojo salió de su varita directo al unicornio, pero este, con una agilidad asombrosa, dio un salto esquivando el hechizo. Miró hacia donde había venido el ataque, y tras ver a Harry salió corriendo a toda velocidad internándose en la oscuridad.- Mierda, no lo puedo perder- y con un chasquido desapareció para aparecerse frente al animal.- ¡Petrificus totalus!- pero incluso antes de que terminara de pronunciar el hechizo, el unicornio había saltado pasando por encima de él.- ¡Oh, por Merlín! Venga ya... ¡Blackarcelus rex!- gritó Harry ya cansado de que la criatura lo esquivara todo. Tres rayos negros salieron de la varita, el unicornio dio un giro de noventa grados para esquivar los rayos, pero estos giraron también hacia él. Cuando los tres rayos llegaron hasta el animal, en vez de chocar contra el objetivo como hacían los demás, se enrollaron sobre su cuerpo para después transformarse en tres cuerdas negras que lo dejaron completamente inmovilizado. La criatura comenzó a gritar descontroladamente, un sonido horrible según él, era evidente que una criatura tan bella e inocente como esa no merecía sufrir.

Sin poder aguantar un segundo más ese grito, se apareció al lado de la criatura, sacó una jeringuilla que traía en la túnica y se la clavó en el cuello, provocando otro grito al animal. En un momento llenó la jeringuilla de sangre plateada y justo al guardarla de nuevo en su túnica sintió un pinchazo terrible en el costado. Cuando miró lo que era observó como tenía una flecha clavada en la piel. Y al levantar la mirada vio un batallón de centauros apuntándolo con arcos y ballestas. El escudo de su reloj no lo protegía contra ataques físicos, solo mágicos, algo que acababa de volver a comprobar.

- ¡Malditos caballos con manos!- rugió Harry furioso viendo como la túnica empezaba a mancharse de sangre. Al instante descubrió que no había sido buena idea insultarlos, sin dudarlo los centauros dispararon un centenar de flechas hacia él. Con un movimiento de la varita, creó una capa de luz gris delante de él que convirtió a todas las flechas en polvo al atravesarla. Con otro movimiento de la varita, liberó al unicornio que salió disparado perdiéndose en la negrura del bosque.- ¡Porque me pillan de buen humor que si no ya estarían todos muertos!- le espetó a los centauros que volvían a cargar sus armas y apuntar contra él.- Necesito una copa.- susurró para sí mismo y con un "plop" desapareció del bosque justo antes de que otra tanda de flechas surcara el espacio donde había estado hace un instante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- La verdad es... que es complicado- confesaba Harry tomándose otro trago de Whisky, había perdido la cuenta de los que llevaba. Ahora mismo se encontraba en el dormitorio de Angelina, precisamente sentado en el suelo del cuarto de baño para que la chica no se despertara, y estaba hablando con el tejón, que parecía la única que lo escuchaba de verdad. En los últimos días cada vez que pasaba por la habitación de la morena para activar el reloj, se encontraba con la pequeña mascota, y siempre se quedaba un rato con ella, acariciándola y en ocasiones hablándole de sus pensamientos.- para acabar con Voldemort, psss ¿Voldemort? Claro que da miedo, no lo va a dar, el nombre es ridículo- alegó Harry con una risita tonta.- yo me pondría otro, no sé... bueno, volviendo a lo que iba, para acabar con Voldemort... tengo que volverme como él¿irónico verdad? Con el asco que me dan, él y sus miserables mortífagos. Por los mortífagos y su señor... - masculló levantando la copa como si de un brindis se tratara.- que no se mueran... – bebió un trago enorme hasta casi vaciar el vaso- ...sin sufrir.

La mascota estaba en el regazo de Harry, dejándose acariciar y escuchando todo lo que Harry le decía, levantando la cabeza en ocasiones para mirarlo.

- La poción... ¡hip! La poción es mi última esperanza.- Susurró Harry pensativo, no tenía un tema fijo, cambiaba de tema con cada frase.- Ya la tengo terminada, solo tengo que esperar un poco más... ¡hip! Un poco más. He tenido que sacarle sangre a un unicornio con mis propias manos. Estoy absolutamente loco Angy- le contaba al animalito, desde hacía unos días la llamaba Angy, como diminutivo de Angelina.- No le hice ningún daño, la verdad es que son preciosos los unicornios- dijo con voz soñadora mirando al espejo que tenía frente a él- ¡No como esos malditos caballos parlantes! Mira lo que me hicieron- exclamó exaltado dejando ver su costado ya vendado, aunque con las vendas encharcadas de sangre.- No para de sangrar... ¡hip! No importa, ya parará.- y sacando la varita llenó su vaso de nuevo.- ¡Solo quiero salvar a los que quiero!- expresó Harry de repente casi llorando- Me da igual perderlo todo, me da igual morir, me da igual volverme loco al tomar esa poción. Pero es la única oportunidad que tengo para lograr el poder necesario para derrotar a Voldemort. Han muerto mis padres, ha muerto mi padrino, muchos inocentes, Cedric... casi se me parte el alma al ver al padre de Cedric llorar sobre su hijo muerto. ¿Por qué¿POR QUÉ? – Gritó tomándose otro trago para tranquilizarse- Me da igual ir al infierno... siempre y cuando me lleve a Voldemort conmigo. Solo quiero un mundo de paz y de justicia. Y me gustaría poder vivir en él, aunque ya he entendido que a mi no se me permite disfrutar de la vida, que a mi no se me permite ser feliz. Pero me quedaría plenamente satisfecho si consigo proporcionarle ese mundo a la gente que quiero, con eso me basta. La gente que quiero; Ron, bueno, todos los Weasley, Hermione, Lupin, Neville, Luna y Angelina también, aunque al principio no me cayera bien creo que es una chica muy buena que también ha tenido que sufrir en esta vida. ¿No crees tú lo mismo Angy? Tú la conocerás mejor que yo... – seguía hablando Harry, aunque se estaba quedando dormido- una buena chica... - ya casi no aguantaba con los ojos abiertos.

Entonces sintió algo en la pierna, algo que ya había sentido anteriormente en muchas ocasiones pero que en ese momento no le prestó el más mínimo interés. Pero entonces ocurrió algo que si lo despertó bruscamente. Escuchó un siseo y el chillido del tejón que tenía sobre el regazo, notando como salía corriendo de donde estaba. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Quetza, su serpiente, con parte de su cuerpo elevado sobre el suelo, con la caperuza alrededor de la cabeza expandida y la boca abierta enseñando los colmillos, preparada para atacar en cualquier momento. Iba a levantarse y evitar que ocurriera una locura cuando sucedió algo que de verdad era una locura.

Al tejón lo envolvió una luz amarilla cegadora que iluminó el cuarto completamente, y que al disminuir dejo ver una figura completamente diferente a la anterior. En el lugar donde antes se hallaba la pequeña mascota, ahora se encontraba Angelina, en pijama, con su cabello moreno cayéndole suelto por la espalda y con la varita alzada apuntando a Quetza. Ante esa perspectiva, Harry miró un momento su vaso de whisky e hizo una mueca de confusión total¿era posible que hubiera bebido tanto que estaba teniendo alucinaciones?. Lo comprobaría enseguida.

"¿Quetza?"- siseó Harry mirando incrédulo la situación. Ante la aparición de la chica, la serpiente había abandonado su posición de ataque para volver tranquila al suelo. Y cuando Harry la llamó, se viró hacia él.

"Lo siento amo. Pensaba que era comida pero es la compañera del amo. Quetza lo siente muchísimo, no volverá a ocurrir, lo juro"- contestó con un siseo la serpiente mientras volvía hacia Harry, pensó que si había algún momento en el que las serpientes bajaban la cabeza avergonzadas y arrepentidas, Quetza ahora mismo parecía estar así.

- ¿Angelina¿Eres tú?- inquirió a la chica que parecía incluso más sorprendida que Harry al observar como acariciaba la serpiente.

- Si Harry, soy yo- confesó la chica a sabiendas de que se acababa de meter en un gran problema.- ¿Ese monstruo es tuyo¿Desde cuando tienes una serpiente como mascota?- preguntó intentando que Harry saliera de su asombro.

- No es un monstruo... – negó con voz inocente- solo es una criatura incomprendida, pero es muy buena... – pero se quedó callado de repente pensando- Un momento... ¿me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo, tu has sido el tejón¿Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo?- preguntó Harry perdiendo un poco la tranquilidad.

- El tejón es mi forma animaga, por Hufflepuff. Y no te he estado engañando... solo he...

- ¡Que no me has estado engañando!- soltó Harry ahora sí perdiendo la paciencia.- Te he estado contando toda mi vida, mis pensamientos, mis secretos, pensando que eras un animal¡NO TENÍAS NINGÚN DERECHO!- rugió Harry intentando levantarse, los efectos del Whisky remitían pero a la vez le aparecía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

- Lo siento Harry, la primera vez que te vi entrar en mi habitación pensé que sería una broma, pero después empezaste a portarte tan bien conmigo, a ser cariñoso, a contarme tus problemas, lo que te atormentaba, y no pude evitar seguir haciéndome pasar por la mascota. ¡De otra manera nunca me hubieras contado nada de esto!- se intentaba disculpar Angelina.

- No te has parado a pensar un momento en que si nunca te lo hubiera contado como dices... ¡sería porque no quería que tu supieses nada!- le recriminó Harry sintiéndose estúpido al haber sido engañado tan fácilmente. Ahora entendía porque Angelina había interrumpido a Hermione antes del duelo.

- Tienes razón Harry. Y lo siento- Añadió sin saber que más decir pues sabía que se merecía esa reprimenda- No lo hagas...

- ¿Que no haga el qué?- preguntó Harry intentando controlarse.

- No tomes esa poción. Puedes conseguir el poder necesario con entrenamiento, no tienes porqué arriesgarte de esa manera. Puedes morir Harry, por favor no lo hagas, es muy peligroso... - advirtió Angelina con una voz que denotaba que sinceramente se preocupaba por él.

- No entiendes nada¿crees que con tres meses de entrenamiento le haré frente a alguien que lleva cincuenta años entrenando artes oscuras¿Con dieciséis años de edad y tres meses de entrenamiento acabaré con Voldemort?- preguntaba Harry, pero eran preguntas retóricas, no necesitaban ser contestadas.

- No tú solo... - contestó Angelina tímida y con los ojos vidriosos, no soportaba discutir con Harry.- No tienes que enfrentarte tú solo a él, somos tres, tres herederos y estamos juntos en esto.

- Eres idiota... –concluyó Harry, pero no lo dijo con desprecio, sino con lástima- No has entendido nada, te crees que no me gustaría largarme de aquí, olvidarme de todo y no enfrentarme jamás a Voldemort. Pero no puedo hacerlo, soy yo el que debe acabar con él, ni tu ni Hermione pueden, solo yo... – acabó Harry diciendo eso último más para sí mismo.- Quiero hablar con Hermione y contigo mañana, les explicaré algo. Ahora me largo, Adiós. "Vamos Quetza"- llamó a la serpiente, que se acercó a él y contrario a otra veces, la cogió, no quería que Angelina viese que tenía una serpiente dentro de él, ya sabía muchos de sus secretos.

- Espera- determinó Angelina haciendo que Harry parara de concentrar energía para desaparecer- ¿Me perdonas? No quiero estar mal contigo Harry, por favor.

- Si quieres que te perdone, estás perdonada- contestó haciendo que la chica emitiera una leve sonrisa- pero no me vuelvas a hablar en la vida¿lo has entendido? Tengo que verte todos los días porque ambos estamos metidos en esto, pero no quiero ni verte¿me oyes? Ya estoy muy machacado como para que la gente cercana a mí me engañe. Ya tengo personas así.- aclaró refiriéndose a Dumbledore. La chica se había quedado paralizada sin acabar de creerse lo que estaba escuchando.- Teniendo en cuenta eso, sí, te perdono. Buenas noches.- Se despidió Harry ahora si envolviéndose en una columna de fuego y desapareciendo de allí.

- Buenas noches Harry- suspiró Angelina después de que el chico se hubiera ido mientras una pequeña lágrima recorría su rostro y luchaba porque no fueran más, al fin y al cabo, sabía que la reacción de Harry era normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se encontraban los tres en el salón principal, cada uno a lo suyo. Angelina había sido leal a las palabras de Harry y no le había dirigido la palabra en las más de dos horas que llevaban allí los tres juntos. Él hacía como que estaba leyendo, pero en realidad estaba atento a otra cosa. Al rato de estar allí, había empezado a escuchar voces en su cabeza. Como la vez que había escuchado algo antes del duelo contra Angelina. Pero esa vez. Las voces seguían y eran mucho más claras.

"Angelina ¿Le ocurre algo a Harry?"- reconocía perfectamente la voz de Hermione en su cabeza. Pero ahora la pregunta era¿cómo hacía para escuchar a Hermione si ella estaba aparentemente concentrada leyendo un libro?

"No le ocurre nada, no te preocupes. Discutimos ayer"- contestó la voz de Angelina, que estaba escribiendo algo en un pergamino y no había movido los labios para nada.

"¿Y se puede saber que hizo esta vez Harry?"

"No hizo nada, fue culpa mía. No puedo contártelo"

"Lo entiendo¿te has dado cuenta de que parecéis una pareja?, hoy estáis enfadados y mañana os reconciliáis como si nada"- habló Hermione riendo para si misma, y Harry pudo ver como Hermione formaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras leía.- "¿Te gusta verdad?"- preguntó directamente y en serio, aunque casi era una afirmación.

"Me preocupo por él... "

"No me has contestado"

"Creo que..."

- ¿Hace cuánto que puedes hablar telepáticamente Hermione?- preguntó Harry interrumpiéndolas, debería haber esperado para escuchar lo que decía, pero entonces estaría haciendo lo mismo que por lo que él se había enfadado con ella.

- ¿Nos escuchas?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida- No sé, una semana o así. Es una forma de comunicación entre herederos para que nadie más que nosotros pueda escuchar lo que decimos.

- Escucho, pero mal.- admitió Harry- ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso más tarde?- preguntó Harry ignorando completamente a Angelina. Hermione asintió consciente del enfado de Harry hacia la morena. Entonces se preparó para decir lo que tenía que decir, no sabía que podría pasarle cuando tomara la poción ese día, así que tenía que decirles algo que solo sabían dos personas en el mundo, y en la otra no confiaba demasiado.- Supongo que Angelina te habrá dicho que quería hablar con vosotras. ¿Te acuerdas de la profecía Hermione?

- Claro que me acuerdo, se le cayó a Neville y se rompió.- contó Hermione recordando la escena.

- Exacto, pero esa profecía se realizó ante alguien. Y esa persona no es ningún otro que Albus Dumbledore- desveló Harry pronunciando la última frase con evidente sarcasmo.- Profecía que no se digno a contarme hasta que no vio como moría el último miembro de mi familia, pero eso es otro tema. Una profecía, una profecía que aunque hecha por la profesora Trelawney, se cumplió. La profecía anunciaba la llegada al mundo de un bebé al concluir el séptimo mes, nacido de unos padres que habían desafiado a Voldemort tres veces, un niño que sería el único que tendría el poder necesario para derrotar a Voldemort, y que al nacer Voldemort lo marcaría como su igual.- relataba Harry recordando cada frase de la profecía. Lo contaba porque si le pasaba algo, quería que al menos, los herederos y no solo Dumbledore fueran conscientes de ese dato.

- Pero ese eres tú, finales de julio... la cicatriz...

- Exacto, pero ahí no termina la profecía. Decía; ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida y al final uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro.

- Pero eso significa... - empezó Hermione quedándose a medias.

- Eso significa dos cosas, primero, que no podré vivir en paz hasta que Voldemort haya muerto, y segundo, que el único que puede matar a Voldemort muy a mi pesar soy yo. Te lo cuento para que sepas una de las razones por las que estoy enfadado con Dumbledore y para que tengas cuidado si en una batalla aparece Voldemort.- lo de que lo contaba por si moría o se volvía loco al tomar la poción se lo guardaba para él, y confiaba en que Angelina tampoco contara nada.

- Pero entonces al final tendrás que matar Harry, lo sabes... –Harry sonrió amargamente para sí mismo por la inocencia de su amiga, claro que tendría que matar, ya había matado y tendría que seguir haciéndolo, y algo si tenía claro, cuando llegara el momento de volver a lanzar la maldición asesina, no le temblaría la mano, fuera quién fuera el que estuviera frente a él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era el momento, le había costado mucho trabajo conseguirlo, pero ahora que lo tenía todo hecho le parecía hasta sencillo todo lo que había logrado. No era consciente de que el verdadero trabajo iba a producirse cuando tomara la poción. Muchos ingredientes componían esa poción, incluso de él mismo, su pelo y sangre también formaban parte de ella.

La había sacado de la sala de los menesteres por si acaso se sintiera mal y tuviera que acostarse, ahora mismo se encontraba en su dormitorio, sentado en el borde de la cama y mirando el pequeño frasco que contenía la poción. Había detenido el tiempo solo para él, si pasaba algo no lo encontrarían mínimo en doce horas. La poción poseía un color negro brillante con diminutas burbujas plateadas, el aspecto exacto que su libro describía. Todo estaba bien, todo iba a la perfección pero... no la tomaba. Seguía observándola sin atreverse a beberla. "Pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, pero jamás volverá a ser el mismo" las palabras del hombre de la biblioteca de Albania resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿No quería ser el mismo? Era cierto, quería cambiar, pero cambiar a lo que él quisiera no a lo que la poción lo convirtiera al azar. El señor era sabio, si le había aconsejado que no la bebiera sería por algo.

Pero estaba la otra cara de la moneda, la cara que lo incitaba a beberla. Podía ser el heredero de Griffindor, sí. Podía tener todo el tiempo del mundo gracias al reloj para entrenar, vale. Pero sin la poción, nunca, jamás, en la vida, lograría comparar el poder de Voldemort con el suyo. Aunque estuviera enfadado con Dumbledore, tenía que admitir que era el mejor mago que existía, pero ni aún así podía derrotar a Voldemort. Podía detenerlo, pero no derrotarlo, Dumbledore envejecería y entonces Voldemort lo mataría, eliminando al único que alguna vez tuvo oportunidad de pararle los pies. Pero aunque Dumbledore tuviera las fuerzas necesarias, no podría hacerlo, estaba la maldita profecía, él era único que podía vencerlo.

Voldemort mataría a sus seres queridos, a todos, como ya había matado a muchos anteriormente, sus padres, Sirius... Pero no solo eso, mataba a cuantos se le acercaran, había matado a Cedric, había estado a punto de hacerlo con Ginny en segundo curso, y seguiría haciéndolo con cualquiera que estuviera junto a él en el momento y lugar equivocados. Solo tenía que recordar al padre de aquel niño en Italia. Ron y Hermione habían tenido mucha suerte hasta el momento, debía salvarlos, se lo merecían, los únicos que habían estado con él desde el principio. El trío de oro. Sus hermanos. Nunca los había tenido pero estaba convencido que la sensación sería la misma que la que sentía él con ellos.

- No queda otra alternativa... –susurró para convencerse a sí mismo.- Es mi destino y la única forma de alcanzarlo es con esto... – dijo levantando el frasco con la poción- Solo quiero salvar a los que quiero- repitió lo que le había dicho a Angelina la noche anterior mientras destapaba el frasco y salía una nube de humo blanco, justo como su libro describía que debía ser.- Mamá, Papá, Sirius, espero estar haciendo lo correcto- terminó mirando por la ventana para después, en un gesto rápido, beber el poción. Debía bebérsela toda, en el frasco había la cantidad exacta, un poco más o un poco menos y sería terrible. Tragaba sin problemas, no tenía un mal sabor, en realidad no tenía sabor, y tampoco ocurría nada extraño, hasta que acabó de beber.

Cuando se hubo tragado la última gota, todo cambió. Toda la boca, la garganta, el estómago, todo el cuerpo le ardía. Intentó levantarse a por agua pero cuando apoyó su peso sobre las piernas, estas se doblaron y cayó al suelo. El cuerpo le pesaba una barbaridad, por todo el cuerpo le salía un sudor frío que ya había empapado su túnica, la habitación daba vueltas. Intentó ponerse a cuatro patas para levantarse pero entonces la garganta se le cerró por completo, no le entraba el aire. Se llevó ambas manos a la garganta, intentó gritar pero no pudo, aunque tampoco le hubiera servido de nada. Pasaron cinco segundos de sufrimiento absoluto hasta que se le nubló la vista, para después caer inconsciente al suelo.


	11. Chapter 11: Sueños

**Hola a todos de nuevo!!!! Casi me matan por dejar el cap en esa parte...jaja hago el capítulo más largo y se quejan... no hay quién los entienda...xD Pues bueno, antes que anda agradezco los reviews de: v&7a... Potter, DARKLADY, Saiyury, fagnoletti y lunática... A todos muchas gracias por enviar un review y por lo que dicen... **

**Contesto a algunas cosas que me han comentado... Harry puede que no vaya por ese camino de chico bueno, ingenuo e inocente que tiene en los libros de J.K. más bien es todo lo contrario, pero no tengo pensado que se convierta en el nuevo lord oscuro...**

**Angelina enamorada de Harry??? Jajaja no puedo decirlo todavía, lo siento... **

**Y una de las mejores preguntas que me han hecho hasta el momento... de cuantos capítulos pienso hacer la historia????? Voy 11 y aún no han entrado en Hogwarts, así que como mínimo hablamos de unos 30, seguramente más... Y Lunática, este es un capítulo más, no se, pesado... pero es necesario, aún así espero que me escribas un mensaje igual de largo que el anterior jeje, Muchas gracias...**

**Y el capítulo... Espero que les guste y... Feliz año nuevo a todos...**

**Capítulo 11: Sueños**

Todo era oscuro, negro, no veía nada. No había límites, no había paredes, no había techo, no había suelo, simplemente estaba todo negro y el se encontraba allí, en medio de la nada. Se encontraba terriblemente mal, pero por lo menos ya podía respirar. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, no tenía ni la más mínima noción del tiempo.

"HARRY POTTER"

Se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. Era una voz potente, grave, abstracta. No provenía de ningún lugar en particular, simplemente la escuchaba.

"Crees que has sufrido en esta vida"- no preguntaba, afirmaba. Intentó hablar pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido.- "Crees que has sido un desgraciado, y si, lo has sido" "Recordemos tu sufrimiento..."

De repente, todo a su alrededor cambió. Parecido como a cuando entraba en un pensadero, se vio dentro de otro lugar, un lugar que extrañamente le resultaba familiar. Diría que estaba en una casa, más específicamente en el salón, con algunas alfombras moradas en el suelo, unos sillones a juego, algunos muebles pegados a las paredes y sobre estos alguna que otra figurita y fotos, muchas fotos, tanto sobre los muebles como en las paredes, que eran de un suave color castaño claro. Se fijó un poco mejor en las fotos y el corazón se le detuvo por unos instantes. Los reconocía, por supuesto, eran sus padres. En Hogwarts, en bares, solos, con él de bebé, con Sirius, con Remus y hasta con Pettigrew, claro que le resultaba familiar la casa, era la suya. Estaba en su casa, había visto pequeñas escenas en sueños, pero jamás una imagen tan real como en aquellos momentos. Pero entonces ocurrió algo que terminó de dejarlo estupefacto.

" ¡James, te he dicho que no! "

" Oh, venga Lily, solo es un caramelo "

Sus padres salieron de una de las puertas que estaban a su derecha. Su padre lo llevaba en brazos y su madre corría tras él intentando impedir que su padre le diera un caramelo. Quería llorar, quería reír, no sabía lo que quería. Estaba paralizado, sus padres no lo veían, aunque eso no le había sorprendido en absoluto, ya se lo había imaginado.

" Es un bebé, se puede atragantar..."- decía su madre intentando coger a su hijo.

" Es Halloween, déjale solo un dulce, además para algo existe la magia..."- insistió su padre dándole un pequeño dulce que el niño se metió en la boca sin dudarlo, emitiendo una sonrisa de felicidad.

" Mira que guapo está "- opinó su madre esta vez si cogiéndolo en brazos.

" Como su pad..."- pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por una pequeña explosión en el exterior de la casa. Ambos se miraron solo un momento y comprendieron lo que sucedía, aunque era imposible.-" Es él... Coge al niño y vete, yo lo detendré "- Determinó su padre tajante y sin el más mínimo signo de broma que sus anteriores palabras si poseían.

" Pero..."

" ¡Vete! "- gritó James cogiendo la varita y acercándose a su mujer antes de que se fuera para darle un suave beso en los labios y uno cariñoso en la frente a su hijo- Os quiero...

Otra explosión hizo que la puerta principal saltara por los aires, y su padre voló literalmente para plantarse frente a ella e impedirle el paso a la figura que había aparecido detrás. Era Voldemort, estaba reviviendo en primera persona la noche del asesinato a sus padres, había visto destellos cuando se le acercaban los dementores o en algunas pesadillas pero verlo en directo no tenía punto de comparación. Era horrible, macabro... no tenía palabras para definir como era ver a sus padres morir sin poder hacer nada. Y sin darle tiempo a más pensamientos, sucedió. Lo último que pudo oír fue como Voldemort decía... "valiente, si señor, muy valiente, pero más estúpido aún". Su padre lanzó una maldición que Voldemort intercepto sin problemas y en un movimiento más rápido que la vista, Voldemort alzó la varita y conjuró la maldición asesina, que dio de lleno en el cuerpo de su padre. Como a cámara lenta, y con el grito de su madre de fondo, el cuerpo de James Potter cayó inerte y rígido al suelo.

- ¡Noooo!- Gritó él acercándose al cuerpo muerto de su padre. Fue a tocarlo pero sus manos atravesaron el cuerpo. Aunque se hubiera quedado allí llorando sobre el cuerpo de su padre durante horas, una fuerza invisible lo obligó a levantarse y a ver la situación. Tras haber matado a su padre, Voldemort se dirigía hacia su madre y él mismo de pequeño. Su madre subió corriendo las escaleras e intentó cerrarse en una habitación, cosa que no consiguió porque Voldemort hizo explotar también esa puerta.

" No lo mates... por favor... mátame a mí "- decía su madre habiendo dejado al bebé en su cuna, que miraba la escena aun saboreando el caramelo y con una media sonrisa en el rostro, inconsciente de todo lo que sucedía.- " Mátame a mí en su lugar... pero a Harry no... por favor a Harry no..."

" Aparta, mujer... tú no tienes porqué morir... solo quiero al niño "

" A Harry no... por favor... llévame a mí, mátame a mí pero a Harry no...

Sin poder resistir más esa situación corrió y se interpuso entre su madre y Voldemort.- No la mates... - sollozó Harry llorando como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y con la cara llena de lágrimas.- Por favor te lo pido... te lo suplico... no la mates... – Artículo aún en el fondo sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

" Es tu decisión... Avada Kedavra" – pronunció Voldemort convocando por segunda vez la maldición que lo atravesó a él sin problemas e impactó en el pecho de su madre, que cayó muerta al igual que su padre.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntaba Harry llorando sobre el cuerpo de su madre- ¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!

Pero Voldemort no se detuvo en las preguntas de Harry ni en su dolor. Simplemente miraba con ansia su próximo y último objetivo, el bebé, que tras la muerte de su madre ante sus ojos, había dejado de sonreír y miraba confundido la situación. Voldemort levantó la varita para conjurar por tercera vez la maldición asesina mientras pronunciaba un irónico "adiós" al bebé. El haz de luz verde salió de la punta de la varita, pero él observó la escena desde dos puntos de vista. Por una parte vio como la maldición se acercaba al niño, pero por otra también vio como ese mismo destello de luz se acercaba a él, como si estuviera viendo a la vez la escena desde donde él se encontraba ahora mismo, y desde el cuerpo del bebé, como tantas otras veces había soñado. La maldición llegó hasta él y se produjo una gran explosión, pero no pudo ver nada más pues al momento el escenario había cambiado para volver a ver solo negro.

Luego el escenario volvió a cambiar, esta vez se encontraba en una carretera en plena noche, aunque fijándose también ese paraje le resultaba familiar. Miró a su izquierda y allí estaba, la casa donde había pasado los peores momentos de su vida, la casa de sus tíos. Él no recordaba haber estado de noche fuera de la casa. Pero entonces escuchó algo, unas voces a su derecha, miró y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Mcgonagall y a su actual director, Albus Dumbledore.

(N/A: fragmento sacado íntegramente del libro; Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal)

" Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quién le dijo que yo estaría aquí ¿no?"

" Si- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall- Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí."

" He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora."

" ¿Quiere decir...? No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí.- gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4- Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!"

" Es el mejor lugar para él- dijo Dumbledore con firmeza- Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta."

" ¿Una carta?- repitió la profesora Mcgonagall, volviendo a sentarse- Dumbledore¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre."

" Exactamente- dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas- Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de hablar y andar¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que está preparado para asimilarlo?" ...

No sabía como podía observar aquello si ni siquiera era su recuerdo, pero ahora eso no le importaba. Había pasado de llorar a apretar los dientes de rabia. ¿Mucho mejor había dicho Dumbledore¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Después de Voldemort, lo culpaba de todo su sufrimiento. Tras esas palabras que había escuchado, había sentido un renovado cariño hacia su profesora de Transformaciones. Pero hacia Dumbledore, lo que había escuchado no había hecho más que confirmar la idea que ya tenía de él, la de un viejo manipulador e insensible al que no le importa absolutamente nada aparte de él mismo.

Observó como Hagrid llegaba sobre la misma moto que tenía ahora él en su poder. Vio como Dumbledore lo cogía en brazos y lo ponía sobre el umbral de la puerta, lo que provocó que la sangre le hirviera por dentro y le dieran ganas de matar a su director allí mismo. Tras esa imagen, todo volvió a cambiar, pero ahora no veía una situación en concreto, sino que veía varias cosas a la vez, algo así como fotos gigantescas y en movimiento. Se vio a sí mismo conviviendo con sus tíos en la casa, en la escuela o en cualquier otro lado, pero en todas las imágenes había algo en común, y era el dolor, la humillación, el maltrato, la vergüenza, el abuso... el sufrimiento. Se vio teniendo que cocinar, preparar la ropa de sus tíos y su primo, cortar el césped del jardín... se vio durmiendo en la alacena bajo la escalera, un sitio donde ni tan siquiera podía erguirse completamente y que no tenía ni dos metros cuadrados mientras su primo gozaba de una habitación enorme con todo tipo de comodidades... se vio en el colegio siendo maltratado por Dudley y sus matones... se vio mientras la gente le miraba con desprecio, repudio y asco... se vio en Navidades observando como su primo recibía montañas y montañas de regalos y él tenía que resignarse a preparar el desayuno para él sin haber recibido absolutamente nada... se vio en su cumpleaños sin tener a nadie que le dijera un triste "felicidades" y contando los segundos en su reloj, para darse cuenta de que, aunque fuera su cumpleaños, nada era diferente a cualquier otro día...

Podían pasar muchos años, pero esos recuerdos, desafortunadamente, no se borrarían jamás de su memoria. Todo el sufrimiento que padeció esos años era consecuencia de dos personas, de dos hombres, Lord Voldemort y Albus Dumbledore. Los magos más poderosos de la época. Las palabras de Voldemort en su primer año en Hogwarts llegaron a su mente, "No existe el bien... ni el mal, solo existe el poder... y aquellos demasiado débiles para ejercerlo..." ¿Tenía razón Voldemort? No lo sabía, lo que sí era cierto es que los dos magos más poderosos del mundo eran los que más dolor le habían causado. ¿Y si los dos eran demasiado débiles para el poder que se les había concedido¿Quizá ninguno de los dos había sabido utilizar el poder de manera correcta¿Podría él hacerlo¿ Sería él, el elegido para equilibrar las fuerzas y devolver la paz¿Sería él lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar un gran poder¿Para obrar de manera correcta? Al menos a la manera que él consideraba correcta... Voldemort había actuado de la manera que él había considerado oportuna, y Dumbledore había hecho lo mismo. ¿Por qué su manera sería la correcta? No podría estar seguro de ello nunca...

Las imágenes cambiaron de nuevo para observar ahora escenas que le eran más recientes. Vio a sus padres en el espejo de Oesed, su deseo más profundo era verlos, por supuesto, seguía siéndolo... Vio como casi muere Ron al ser estrangulado por el lazo del diablo, como se sacrificó en la partida de ajedrez para que ellos pudieran seguir adelante. Vio a Voldemort y al profesor Quirrell intentando obtener la piedra filosofal y con ella la resurrección.

Vio más tarde como una bludger intentaba matarlo, como alumnos caían petrificados y él era el principal sospechoso de semejante atrocidad... Vio a Hermione petrificada en la enfermería. Vio como su profesor de defensa era un farsante y era él mismo quién tenía que entrar en la cámara de los secretos. Como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, Ginny Weasley, moría poco a poco para dar paso de nuevo al resurgir de Voldemort. Vio como un enorme basilisco intentaba matarlo. Y todo eso originado por un capricho de Lucius Malfoy.

Después, observó como el traidor de sus padres escapaba de Azkaban para matarlo a él. Observó como salía del engaño para darse cuenta de que su padrino había sido engañado y llevado a prisión injustamente trece años. Como el verdadero traidor de sus padres, Pettigrew, escapaba tras haberlo salvado él mismo de la muerte. Observó como Lupin se transformaba en hombre lobo y los tres estuvieron a punto de morir, de nuevo. Un centenar de dementores lanzándose sobre él y su padrino con la intención de torturarlos hasta más no poder y extraerles el alma.

Vio como con la copa de los tres magos era transportado junto a Cedric a un cementerio para presenciar a Voldemort en su resurgimiento. Vio como su compañero era matado a sangre fría y como colagusano se cortaba un brazo entero y usaba su propia sangre, proporcionándole incluso más poder, para el renacimiento de Voldemort.

Sin detenerse ni un momento la proyección de imágenes, tuvo que ver como era tachado de demente y desequilibrado por la sociedad mágica. Como una profesora trataba por todos los medios de hacerle la vida imposible, planteándose incluso la posibilidad de usar la cruciatus. Y entonces llegó el momento, el momento que lo había estado atormentando durante todo el verano, el departamento de misterios. Vio como llevaba a sus amigos a una trampa, a una muerte segura. Como sus amigos eran apresados por mortífagos hasta que apareció la Orden del fénix, y con ella su padrino. Revivió de nuevo la escena como si estuviera allí.

(N/A: Fragmento sacado íntegramente del libro, "Harry Potter y la Orden del fénix")

Solo había una pareja que seguía luchando, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que había llegado Dumbledore. Harry vio que Sirius esquivaba el haz de luz roja de Bellatrix y se reía de ella.

"¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor!" le gritó Sirius, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación.

El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho.

Él no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

Harry soltó a Neville, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Volvió a bajar por las gradas y sacó su varita mágica al tiempo que Dumbledore también se volvía hacia la tarima.

Dio la impresión de que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo se curvó describiendo un majestuoso círculo, y en su caída hacia atrás atravesó el raído velo que colgaba del arco.

Harry vio la expresión de miedo y sorpresa del consumido rostro de su padrino, antes apuesto, mientras caía por el viejo arco y desaparecía detrás del velo, que se agitó un momento como si lo hubiera golpeado una fuerte ráfaga de viento y luego quedó como al principio.

Entonces Harry oyó el grito de triunfo de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero comprendió que no significaba nada: Sirius solo había caído a través del arco y aparecería al otro lado en cuestión de segundos...

Sin embargo, Sirius no reapareció.

-¡SIRIUS!- gritó Harry -¡SIRIUS!  
Harry había llegado al fondo del foso respirando entrecortadamente. Sirius debía estar tras el velo; Harry iría y lo ayudaría a levantarse...  
Pero cuando llegó al suelo y corrió hacia la tarima, Lupin lo rodeo con los brazos y lo retuvo.  
- No puedes hacer nada, Harry...  
-¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, sólo ha caído al otro lado del arco!  
- Es demasiado tarde, Harry.  
- No, todavía podemos alcanzarlo... - Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Lupin no lo soltaba.  
- No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido.

Volvía a llorar, no podía contener las lágrimas al volver a ver la escena en la que perdió al último miembro de su familia. El escenario cambió para mostrar unas últimas imágenes aún más recientes, en las que por su culpa, una maldición asesina había matado al padre de un niño pequeño mientras lo abrazaba para protegerlo. Y la última escena de todas era en la que se veía a él fuera de control, gritándole a un mortífago, para después matarlo a sangre fría, junto con otros diez aproximadamente, más tarde.

Había recordado todas las miserias, todo el dolor y todas las muertes de su vida. Y se había dado cuenta de algo que ya sabía, que su vida había sido una mierda. Jamás había sido feliz, y cuando estaba cerca de lograrlo, alguna tragedia lo envolvía para seguir manteniéndolo miserable y desgraciado.

"Hemos visto tu pasado"- Esa voz volvió a aparecer, esa voz de ultratumba.- "¿Esperas que tu futuro sea mejor?"- preguntó mitad ironía mitad pregunta retórica.

- ¿Quién eres?- logró articular Harry. Ahora si podía hablar pero el cuerpo seguía doliéndole, aunque había algo que le dolía más, y era el alma. Después de todo lo que había visto estaba destrozado por dentro.

"Quién soy no es relevante... la pregunta es... ¿Quién eres tú, Harry Potter? Yo soy tu pasado, presente y futuro, yo soy tú."- añadió la voz respondiendo a su pregunta.- "Estoy aquí para explicarte tu vida y tu futuro, para decirte las opciones que tienes..."

No podía creérselo, estaba hablando con él mismo, aunque eso era imposible. Era probable que la poción hubiera creado una voz dentro de su cabeza para pensar, para meditar, para reflexionar acerca de su vida.

"Si, tienes razón, soy resultado de tu ansiada poción"- dijo la voz respondiendo a sus pensamientos.- "Deseabas la poción, la deseabas más que nada. ¿Y para qué? Para salvar a tus amigos... Crees que dejarás de sufrir teniendo poder"- seguía sin preguntar, directamente afirmaba- "No, no dejarás de sufrir, te lo aseguro. ¿Has visto lo que ha sido tu pasado? Pues tu futuro es igual, o peor... Cuando despiertes, se te otorgará un poder increíble, que siendo capaz de controlarlo, te convertirá en el mago más poderoso del mundo. Pero repito... ese poder no impedirá que pierdas a tus seres queridos. Los perderás, en muy poco tiempo perderás a un amigo que ha estado a tu lado desde el principio, alguien que te ha acompañado en tus peores momentos"- esa revelación hizo que Harry se estremeciera¿Quién podría ser¿Un amigo desde el principio¿Ron¿Hermione? No podía creerlo... - "Pronto lo descubrirás... Pero volvamos al tema principal... ¿Qué harás¿Aceptarás ese poder para intentar derrotar a Voldemort, algo que incluso con el poder que aquí se te ofrece es una tarea algo menos que imposible, y seguirás luchando por la paz de un mundo que tu no disfrutarás... un mundo que para ti ya no tendrá sentido porque habrás perdido toda gana de vivir, toda esperanza, todas ellas muertas junto a tus seres queridos...? O por el contrario tienes otra posibilidad... Puedes abandonar, tienes ese derecho, esta es una guerra que se te fue impuesta sin tu merecerla... Puedes marcharte y dejar al mundo a su suerte... para ir al mundo de los muertos... y volver con tus padres y tu padrino..." – y tras decir esto, delante de él se formó un túnel, un túnel oscuro y largo, en el que una luz blanca se veía al final.

Lo que vio al final, en esa luz blanca, hizo que cayera de rodillas con renovadas lágrimas en los ojos. Veía a sus padres y a Sirius esperándolo, allí, al final, mirando hacia él y con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros. Quería moverse, ir hacia ellos, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. ¿Sería verdad lo que esa voz le decía? Seguramente... pensó, no había que ser un erudito para ver que su vida había estado marcada por el sufrimiento, y si había sido así tantos años, era lo lógico que en el futuro sería igual. Y lo de volver con sus padres... ¿Sería verdad que estaban esperándolo¡Los estaba viendo¿Sería capaz de volver con sus padres dejando al mundo desamparado¿Pero por qué debía sentirse él responsable del destino del mundo? Él era un adolescente... no podía cargar con esa responsabilidad...

"Es una decisión difícil, lo sé... pero tienes que decidir..."- y el túnel con sus padres desapareció.

- ¡NO¡Devuélvemelos! Déjame verlos otra vez... - gritó Harry desesperado viendo como desaparecía su familia.

"No te servirá de nada verlos otra vez... Ya sabes que están ahí... Ahora debes tomar tu decisión. Te daré un consejo para cada una de las opciones que puedas tomar... Si eliges la primera opción, ser el salvador del mundo mágico a costa de tu sufrimiento y del de todos los que están a tu alrededor, debo decirte que no te puede temblar el pulso a la hora de tomar una decisión difícil, si haz de matar a alguien, lo matas... Si debes sacrificarte, te sacrificas... Siempre siendo leal a tus principios y actuando como tu creas que es correcto actuar, sea lo que sea que debas hacer y sin dudar en hacerlo, pues en la duda está el fracaso. Y otra cosa... En esa opción no está permitido el amor, sufrirás más tú y condenarás a muerte a tu ser querido... siempre puedes hacer lo que quieras... solo es un consejo, forma parte de ti tomarlo o dejarlo. Con respecto a la segunda opción... Cuanto más esperes más difícil se te hará tomar esa decisión, debes tomarla rápido, pero sin precipitarte... Haz de pensarlo bien, es cierto que tu familia te está esperando en el más allá, pero debes pensar si soportarías sobre tu conciencia el hecho de haber abandonado al mundo mágico a la merced de Voldemort. Ahora debes volver... no sin antes echarle un vistazo de nuevo a tu pasado, hasta nunca... y ya sabes, tu decides..."

Como en diapositivas y a una velocidad increíble, aunque él observaba cada escena como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, pasaban de nuevo todas las situaciones de su pasado que había visto un rato antes. En un período de tiempo mucho más corto que antes, volvió a tener los mismos sentimientos con cada imagen. Desde el terrible dolor por perder a sus padres hasta el mismo al perder a su padrino, pasando por el odio hacia Dumbledore, repugnancia y aversión hacia sus tíos, preocupación por sus amigos, sentimiento de culpa por muchos acontecimientos y furia hacia la profesora Umbridge. Tras volver a contemplar todo su sufrimiento en imágenes, sintió como si cayera desde las alturas y se estampara contra un suelo duro, frío y mojado. Y cuando abrió los ojos vio eso, había regresado a su habitación, pero ahora se encontraba en su cuarto de baño, en el suelo encharcado, no sabía como había llegado hasta allí, de hecho, ya no sabía nada.

Se levantó como pudo del frío suelo y apoyándose sobre el mueble de mármol se miró en el espejo. La llave del agua estaba abierta y por eso todo el suelo estaba encharcado pero no se molestó en cerrarla, estaba más interesado en la imagen que reflejaba el espejo. Estaba agotado, dolorido, se sentía...débil. Se veía a sí mismo, pero casi no reconocía al mismo chico de hacía unos tres meses. Su pelo negro revuelto casi le tocaba los hombros y le tapaba la cicatriz. Y su cara, después de tomar la poción tenía la piel pálida, el alrededor de los ojos de un rojo intenso, casi morado, y sus esmeraldas no brillaban, habían perdido toda señal de aquel brillo que siempre las habían caracterizado. Se veía peor que nunca, pero nada comparado con como se sentía por dentro. Estaba destrozado, revivir sus peores pesadillas habían acabado por deprimirlo definitivamente.

No dudaba de lo que había visto y oído, había sido muy real. En resumen tenía dos posibilidades. Él nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de abandonar, quizá en verano alguna vez se le había pasado por la cabeza rendirse, pero se había olvidado rápidamente de ello por un motivo, solo por uno, sus amigos. Pero ahora era diferente, esa voz le había hecho una revelación que lo cambiaba todo, da igual lo que hiciese, no importaba el poder que pudiese llegar a tener, todos sus seres queridos acabarían muertos. Y él lucharía, debería sufrir y aguantar estoicamente mientras veía como los que habían sido sus amigos morían, antes de lo que él imaginaba, la voz se lo había dejado claro, perdería a un amigo que había estado con él desde el principio. No estaba dispuesto a soportar eso para el final de una guerra que no estaba asegurada que ganaría, una guerra que en caso de ganar, él no podría disfrutar de la paz conseguida, porque, o moría en ella, o quedaba tan destrozado por ella que nada tendría sentido para él.

Otra cosa lo estaba torturando, había visto a sus padres y a su padrino. Estaban allí, donde quiera que van las almas después de morir, los había visto, estaban esperándole. No soportaba la idea de que él estuviera ahí, sufriendo y luchando por nada, mientras sus padres estaban esperándole... en el otro lado. Cerró los puños por la rabia y la ira contenida, por la... impotencia. Y sin pensarlo, le dio un puñetazo al espejo que tenía frente a él, provocando que estallara y que los cristales salpicasen por todo el cuarto de baño. Al mirarse la mano vio como tenía varios cristales clavados en los nudillos y le comenzaban a caer algunos hilos de sangre que se perdían en el agua del suelo. No le dolía, estaba tan mal que ya no sentía el dolor. Cogió un cristal afilado y ensangrentado que había a su lado y lo observó, pensando en lo fácil que sería ver a sus padres. Suavemente lo posó sobre su muñeca izquierda. Sería tan fácil y rápido, un movimiento y todo habría acabado, volvería con su familia. No sería muy doloroso y en poco más de un minuto perdería el conocimiento. Sin meditarlo dos veces, clavó el cristal en su carne causando que unas gotas de sangre empezaran a brotar para después, en un hábil movimiento, cortar contundentemente las venas de su muñeca izquierda. La sangre comenzó a salir a chorros, manchando el mármol y su túnica. Sintió un pequeño mareo y se tiró al suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared, y en un momento todo el agua del suelo tomó una tonalidad rojiza. Escuchó unos golpes y gritos, no había mirado el reloj, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado reviviendo sus pesadillas pero de seguro ya habían pasado las doce horas que tenía y las chicas y él volvían a estar en tiempo real. No entendía el porqué de aquel ruido, pero eso ya no le importaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y en medio minuto perdería el conocimiento.

Pero entonces oyó como habrían la puerta de su cuarto llamándolo a gritos. A él le daba igual, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para volver a ver a sus padres y a Sirius.

- ¡HARRY¡PERO QUÉ... ANGELINA RÁPIDO, VEN!- Hermione había entrado en el baño y lo había encontrado allí tirado y rodeado de sangre. Corrió hacia él, se tiró a su lado y empezó a examinarlo. Cuando le cogió la muñeca para taponar la sangre, Harry intentó resistirse, pero estaba demasiado débil para oponerse.

- ¿Dónde estás? Hermione... está muy mal, la maldición está haciendo efecto, no aguantará much... ¡HARRY! – Como había hecho su amiga anteriormente, corrió hacia él y se colocó a su lado ayudando a Hermione. Sacó la figura del tejón que tenía como colgante y apuntó hacia el corte que tenía en la muñeca. Entonces una luz blanca salió de la figura, envolviendo la herida y curándola en pocos segundos.- ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que sucedería algo parecido... ¡tenía que haberlo impedido! Soy idiota... – se lamentaba Angelina mientras le tocaba la frente y se aseguraba de que la herida estuviese bien curada.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Después me contarás, ha perdido mucha sangre... tenemos que hacer una poción... –decía Hermione nerviosa mientras repasaba mentalmente en los ingredientes que necesitaba.

- ¿Una poción¿Ahora? No tenemos tiempo...

Mientras discutían sobre lo que era mejor para Harry, no se percataron de que una serpiente salía del interior de Harry y emitiendo un siseo le clavaba sus colmillos al chico en la mano. Cuando las chicas fueron conscientes de la situación, Hermione soltó un grito mientras sacaba la varita dispuesta a atacar a la serpiente, pero Angelina la agarró impidiéndole que hiciera nada y señalando para que se fijara en Harry. Poco a poco, el chico empezó a coger color en el rostro. Al cabo de unos segundos, la serpiente separó sus colmillos y siseó hacia su amo.

Harry sintió como algo le recorría el cuerpo y le daba fuerzas, dándole una calidez agradable. Se revolvió en el suelo y parpadeó varias veces para percatarse de lo que había ocurrido. Frente a él, de rodillas, se encontraban dos chicas, dos herederas, con las túnicas mojadas y llenas de sangre. En sus rostros se reflejaba la preocupación y al verlo despertarse, en sus ojos empezaban a formarse lágrimas.

- ¡Oh Harry...¿Qué has hecho...?- suspiró Hermione lanzándose hacia él y ahogándolo en un abrazo.- ¿P..por qué H... Harry?- tartamudeó Hermione sin soltarlo. ¿Qué había intentado hacer? Había querido abandonar, abandonar a sus amigos y, Hermione... y Angelina lo habían salvado. Estaba viendo lo que había provocado en ellas, estaban nerviosas, preocupadas, histéricas... No tenía derecho a abandonarlas a su suerte. ¿Qué más le daba a él sufrir un poco más...? Quizá al final su esfuerzo no valga para nada, pero como había dicho la voz, nunca se perdonaría si abandonaba a sus amigos sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Había estado a punto de hacer una locura, una locura de la que se hubiera arrepentido toda su vida, o en ese caso, toda su muerte.

- Hermione... - susurró Harry contagiándose del lloriqueo de su amiga- prométeme algo... prométeme que nunca me abandonarás... prométeme que no dejarás que ni Voldemort ni sus vasallos te maten...

- Harry... te lo prometo, pero haz tú lo mismo... prométeme que no volverás a hacer una locura como esta... – exigió Hermione llorando mientras se separaba de él lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos.

- No te preocupes... te lo prometo... - aseguró Harry mientras con una mano interrumpía la trayectoria de una lágrima que bajaba por su propia cara.

- Hermione... Hedwig... – habló Angelina como queriéndole recordar algo a la chica. Se había quedado apartada y no le había dirigido la palabra, seguramente aún cumpliendo la petición de Harry de que no le hablara nunca más.

- ¡Harry!- gritó Hermione cayendo en la cuenta de porqué había venido en un principio.- Es Hedwig... Acaba de llegar... está herida... parece grave... traía una carta... – musitó Hermione rápidamente. ¡Hedwig¡Se había olvidado de ella!

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Harry levantándose, no sin dificultades, aunque su serpiente le hubiese dado algo para recuperar fuerzas, aún se sentía muy débil.

- En la cama... – respondió Angelina sin mirar a Harry, pensando algo así como que si no lo miraba, era como si no le hablara. Harry salió tambaleándose hacia su cuarto, y cuando miró hacia su cama, allí estaba, su lechuza, tirada boca arriba sobre la cama y sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

Se acercó a ella y la acarició, como respuesta, la lechuza emitió un pequeño ululato. Harry no pudo evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas, todo lo que no había llorado en meses lo estaba haciendo ahora, pero con razón. Se había olvidado de su lechuza, eso nunca se lo perdonaría. Pero ahora buscaba culpables¿Quién habría podido hacer algo así a una indefensa e inocente lechuza? Dos nombres llegaron a su mente como posibles responsables.

- Traía esto... –murmuró Hermione colocándose a su lado mientras le pasaba un trozo de pergamino- No podemos leerlo... creo que es una lengua extraña... creo que es pársel, Harry... - Cuando Harry cogió la carta, pudo leerla a la perfección.

_Hola Harry... Ha llegado a mis oídos esta aventura tuya de fugarte y jugar con las artes oscuras. ¡Una gran sorpresa! El elegido usando magia negra... Puedes salvarte Harry, y quizá también puedas salvar a algún amigo tuyo sangre sucia o traidor... Solo tienes que venir, unirte a mí y revelarme el contenido de la profecía... Las vidas de tus amigos están condenadas... se inteligente, tus padres, tu padrino, puedes pararlo... recuerda mis palabras "Juntos... tú y yo... podemos hacer que vuelvan" Si no lo haces, morirás junto a los tuyos. _

_PD: No intentes salvar a la lechuza, tiene una maldición de magia negra que hará que muera... lenta... y dolorosamente... _

_El señor Tenebroso y tu tía Bella_

Cuando terminó de leer la carta se le cayó al suelo, estaba paralizado. La carta solo se la habían mandado para enfurecerlo, de ningún otro modo se explica que Voldemort permitiera que Lestrange firmara junto a él, y llamándola... tía. Todo le daba igual, él ya tenía claro que no se iba a unir a los mortífagos, pero... habían matado a Hedwig. Tenía a su lechuza frente a él, sufriendo para morir lentamente. Odiaba a Voldemort, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Angelina!- gritó Harry buscando a la morena- sálvala, usa el maldito tejón y cúrala... - bramó desesperado mientras veía como la chica negaba con la cabeza.

- No puedo Harry... ya lo intenté. Tiene una maldición oscura muy poderosa, va a morir... –lamentó Angelina mirando a Harry y la lechuza con verdadera tristeza. Harry ya se esperaba eso, pero no quería aceptar que su lechuza iba a morir sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Lo siento... – se disculpó con su lechuza mientras lloraba y la miraba acariciándola por última vez. Había sido su culpa, de nuevo otra muerte más por culpa suya. Estaba tan obsesionado con entrenarse y conseguir poder que se había olvidado completamente de Hedwig. Ella, que siempre había estado con él, en Hogwarts o en casa de los Dursley, en los buenos y malos momentos. Las palabras de aquella voz resonaron en su cabeza... "...en muy poco tiempo perderás a un amigo que ha estado contigo desde el principio, alguien que te ha acompañado en tus peores momentos..." Era Hedwig, ahora lo sabía, su lechuza había estado con él desde el principio, desde su primer año cuando se la regaló Hagrid, y había vivido junto a él desde entonces, acompañándolo en sus peores momentos. ¡Y él se había olvidado de ella! No se lo perdonaría jamás.- Lo siento mucho... – repitió- Has sido la mejor lechuza que un mago p... podría tener... – tartamudeó mientras veía como la lechuza temblaba y sufría pequeños espasmos- estás sufriendo... no permitiré que sufras más... –dijo, pero más para si mismo que para nadie más, y enseguida buscó su varita en su túnica para ahorrarle más sufrimiento a su lechuza, necesitaba mucha sangre fría para hacerlo, pero ahora mismo era lo menos que podía hacer, aliviarle el sufrimiento. Y apuntando a su lechuza con la varita ya preparada se preparó para decirle sus últimas palabras.- Te quiero Hedwig... ¡Avada Kedavra!- se preparó para ver morir de una vez a su lechuza pero nada ocurrió, miró a ambos lados en busca de una explicación y al no ver nada volvió a intentarlo- ¡Avada Kedavra!- rugió enfadado, esta vez tampoco ocurrió nada.- ¡Desmaius!- Bramó probando otra cosa para ver que problema había. El aturdidor tampoco funcionó- ¡Tomé esa poción para hacer magia¡NO PARA PERDERLA!- gritó al aire. Se sentía débil y cansado, pero con fuerzas suficientes como para poder lanzar al menos una maldición asesina.- ¿ME ESCUCHAS GILIPOLLAS?- Escupió refiriéndose a la voz- ¡Yo perderé a mis seres queridos, pero al menos déjame que les libre del sufrimiento! Avada Kedavra.- nada cambió con respecto a las otras dos veces y furioso, lanzó su varita hacia la pared, provocando que se partiera por la mitad, quedando pegadas ambas partes por unas diminutas fibras. Después de eso, se giró hacia las chicas en busca de ayuda- Hacedlo vosotras... por favor. No dejéis que siga sufriendo... – rogó Harry con lágrimas en los ojos a las sucesoras, que miraban la escena entre sorprendidas y horrorizadas.

- No podemos hacerlo Harry... –negó Hermione también llorando.- Yo no sé realizar esa maldición, debo querer hacerlo... y yo no quiero matar a Hedwig.- confesó Hermione, era verdad, excepto la maldición imperius, no había practicado ninguna de las otras dos imperdonables. Y aunque podría intentarlo, ella no quería matar a Hedwig, no es que no quisiera, es que simplemente no podía. – y Angelina tampoco...- añadió al ver como Harry miraba a la morena en busca de apoyo. Angelina se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Harry podría enfadarse con ellas, pero sabía que entonces estaría siendo injusto, no podía reprocharle a sus amigas que no hubieran aprendido a matar. Él lo había hecho, pero ellas eran diferentes, ellas eran nobles, ingenuas, incapaces de matar o dañar a alguien, y el no tenía derecho a enfurecerse por eso, aunque en ese momento tuviera ganas de gritar e insultarlas. Se giró de nuevo hacia su lechuza, que seguía sufriendo, y se arrodilló a su lado, quedando a su misma altura.

- No es justo... ella no ha hecho nada, no se merece sufrir de esa manera- balbuceó entre sollozos- ella es inocente Voldemort... ¡HEDWIG ES INOCENTE!- gritó apretando los puños a la vez que otro espejo del cuarto de baño explotaba en mil pedazos. Las chicas se dieron la vuelta asustadas, pero Harry no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada, seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos.- No permitiré que sigas haciendo lo que te plazca... no permitiré que sigas matando a gente inocente e indefensa... no permitiré que sigas causando tanto dolor... ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!- volvió a gritar haciendo esta vez que un jarrón estallase y que las patas de una mesa se partieran provocando que ésta cayera al suelo provocando un sonoro estruendo. Las chicas estaban asustadas, pero Harry seguía aislado en su mundo. Cuando las chicas miraron a Harry de nuevo, se estremecieron ante lo que veían. Harry estaba envuelto en un aura, un aura roja que hacía que su pelo ondeara como si hubiera viento en la habitación- Me vengaré Voldemort... Te mataré a ti... mataré a Bellatrix... mataré a todos tus mortífagos... te mataré a ti también, Dumbledore... - Harry estaba fuera de control, y con cada frase su poder aumentaba cada vez más, destruyendo cualquier cosa próxima a él.- ¡LO JURO... ME VENGARÉ Y LOS MATARÉ A TODOS POR LO QUE HAN HECHO...!

Y entonces ocurrió, su poder se desató y todo el dormitorio se vio envuelto en fuego, no fuego inofensivo como el que había convocado en un duelo anterior, sino destructivo, los muebles se quemaron quedando reducidos a cenizas, las paredes y el techo se teñían de negro... Con un delicado movimiento, tocó a su lechuza, que se incendió y se consumió en menos de un segundo. Roto por el dolor, el odio, el sufrimiento... su poder se multiplicó estallando la ventana de su habitación, lo que hizo que un torrente de fuego saliera por ella hacia el exterior. Las chicas, que estaban en la puerta, habían creado algunos escudos e intentaban invocar su poder para detener a Harry. Cuando un destello azul y otro amarillo se introdujeron en el fuego, se produjo otra explosión, lo que provocó que los escudos de las chicas se rompieran y cayeran hacia atrás, rodando por las escaleras de la torre. El fuego estaba por todas partes, ya no quedaba nada en la habitación que no hubiera sido convertido en cenizas, la misma túnica de Harry se había quemado y él presentaba quemaduras en la piel, algunas realmente preocupantes, pero a él parecían no importarles.

Se sentía cansado, exhausto, débil, herido... pero la energía salía sola de él, no podía controlarla. Aún encontrándose derrotado, podía sentir como la energía que salía de él no tenía fin. Pero todo eso ahora mismo no le importaba. Lo único que hacía era recordar a su lechuza, muerta por su irresponsabilidad y su insensatez. Mirando las cenizas que habían quedado de su lechuza, dejó caer una última lágrima, una última lágrima sincera, llena de dolor y sufrimiento, pero también de amor y lealtad. La lágrima cayó por su rostro hasta llegar a su nariz, para después caer sobre las cenizas de su compañera. Cuando la lágrima tocó las cenizas, se produjo una última explosión de energía, pero esta lo cegó a él también. Otra fuente de poder apareció en la habitación, inundando su propia energía y controlándolo, impidiendo que se descontrolara aún más.

Cuando logró abrir los ojos se encontró con algo que lo dejo atónito. Frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, y con un semblante majestuoso, se encontraba un fénix. Un fénix joven, de unos treinta centímetros, completamente de un color negro electrizante, con leves destellos dorados en la cola, y unos ojos blancos escalofriantes. El fénix lo miraba con seguridad y firmeza, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

- ¿Hedwig?- preguntó Harry esperanzado y más calmado. El fénix negó suavemente con la cabeza y dejó caer una lágrima en su mano derecha, donde tenía las heridas en los nudillos provocadas por el puñetazo al espejo. Él sabía que no era Hedwig, su lechuza estaba muerta. Aunque le sorprendía, sabía que era lo que había ocurrido.

Si ese fénix no era de nadie, y había aparecido de la nada solo había una explicación. Los fénix nacían, o de una pareja de fénix, o del mismo fuego. Solo cuando un mago importante, pasaba por una etapa crucial en su vida, su fénix aparecía. Solo algunos de los magos más importantes estaban destinados a poseer un fénix. Seguramente su última lágrima había propiciado, junto con el fuego y la gran energía desprendida, que surgiera el ave legendaria.

Una etapa de su vida se cerraba, y otra se abría paso. Ya tenía el poder que tanto había ansiado, solo debía controlarlo. Haría caso al consejo que la voz le había dado, aunque no le gustase, tenía que reconocer que había tenido razón en lo que le había predicho. No dudaría. A partir de ahora no dudaría ni un solo momento sobre su futuro, tenía las cosas claras. Haría lo que tuviese que hacer para salvar a los pocos seres queridos que le quedaban, aunque eso significase tener que matar a todo aquel que se le pusiera por delante, o incluso tener que sacrificarse él mismo.

**N/A: Un capítulo que puede llegar a ser "un poco" pesado, lo reconozco, pero un capítulo necesario. Como escribí, una etapa se cierra, y otra se abre... El tema de la actitud y personalidad de Harry ya queda cerrado, ahora solo queda lo más emocionante y... divertido, verlo en acción. Resumiendo y para dejarlo todo un poco más claro, Harry solo busca dos cosas, vengar a sus padres, a su padrino y a Hedwig, y salvar a los seres queridos que le quedan. Para ello hará lo que tenga que hacer, cualquier cosa...**

**En el próximo capi veremos un duelo entre Hermione y Angelina( para todos aquellos/as que me han pedido que describa más los poderes de las demas herederas...) volverán al tiempo real y Harry tendrá que ir a declarar al ministerio...**

**Y una última cosa, agradecería mucho la ayuda con un pequeño tema, un nombre para el fénix, hembra o macho me da igual, un nombre que les guste y que tenga una razón, es decir, una razón por la cual Harry le pusiera ese nombre y no otro... ya saben que la serpiente tiene el nombre de un dios, pues algo así... Cualquier idea, aunque parezca una tontería, será bien recibida y me puede ayudar... Muchas Gracias. Hasta el próximo... **


	12. Chapter 12: Ministerios

**Aquí estoy de nuevo! No tengo tiempo así que seré breve... Muchas gracias por los reviews, los nombro individualmente: Saiyury11, V&7a...Potter, Angelvier, Ray, Fénixlh, Dragfire, Fénix plateado y Gandalf Dumbledore. A todos muchas gracias. Y agradezo también la ayuda con el nombre del fénix. Estuve a punto de poner Osiris pero al final encontré uno que significaba exactamente lo que quería... **

**Este capítulo es más alegre que el otro(eso no era muy difícil), y básicamente es una cosa¡Acción! Espero que les guste... **

**Capítulo 12: Ministerios**

Varios días habían pasado desde el episodio de la poción. Días intensos, días llenos de explicaciones, disculpas y más que ninguna otra cosa, inquietud. Se palpaba el nerviosismo en el ambiente de la sala de los herederos. En unos días más volverían al tiempo real con todo lo que ello conllevaba, y su primera aparición en público estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Harry... su perspectiva había tomado un rumbo interesante. Tras haber destrozado su dormitorio, pasaba día y noche en el cuarto de entrenamiento. Su habitación ya estaba completamente restaurada, pero después de haber obtenido el poder de la poción, pasaba todo el día entrenándose. Él nunca ordenaba sus cosas, pero no pudo más que agradecer a Merlín el que cuando había llegado a su dormitorio de Griffindor hubiera colocado sus cosas en el armario empotrado, el único mueble que había sobrevivido al desastre, supuestamente inmune al fuego. Aunque creía recordar que había ordenado mejor sus cosas cuando Hermione le dijo que había visto en su cuarto las pociones, lo que le llevó a intentar esconder sus cosas más íntimas.

Sin pretenderlo, ahora tenía dos criaturas a su cargo. Con la serpiente había mantenido una conversación importante después de lo sucedido, tenía cosas que agradecerle y cosas que aclarar con ella.

FLASH BACK 

Habían pasado algunas horas desde la muerte de Hedwig, todavía se encontraba cansado y fatigado, pero ya había descansado algo y tenía cosas que aclarar antes de poder dormir, seguramente un día entero. Entró en el cuarto de baño, todo lo que había sucedido solo unas horas antes le vino a su cabeza como recordándole lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Sin embargo, el cuarto ya estaba completamente reparado, no se explicaba cómo, realmente la magia de ese lugar era asombrosa. Buscaba a su serpiente, esperaba que no le hubiera ocurrido nada después de haber perdido el control.

"¿Quetza¿Estás por ahí pequeña?"- Preguntó al aire, pero entonces vio algo en suelo, algo alargado, cuando se acercó, pudo ver como era la piel de su serpiente, chamuscada.- "NO, no puede ser..."- No le entraba en la cabeza que hubiera quemado viva a su serpiente, primero Hedwig, y ahora ella, no podía ser.

"¿Ocurre algo amo?"- cuando observó de donde salía la voz se llevó un susto que lo hizo resbalar y caer al suelo dejándolo sentado. La cabeza de una serpiente salía... ¡del inodoro! Pero no era su serpiente, era distinta. Antes era completamente negra, ahora era de un verde oscuro resplandeciente, los aros amarillos alrededor de su cuerpo desaparecieron completamente y se crearon unas líneas horizontales anaranjadas que recorrían su cuerpo. Aún así, hubo algo que no había cambiado, algo que reconoció para saber que esa, seguía siendo su serpiente, y eran sus maravillosos ojos verdes, iguales a los suyos.

"¡Quetza¡Estás viva!"- exclamó Harry con un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Debería estar muerta?"- preguntó la serpiente extrañada. Harry rió ante la pregunta incoherente de su amiga.

"Pensaba que sí¿y esto?- inquirió señalando a la piel chamuscada- "¿has cambiado la piel?"

"Sí, debí cambiarla hace días... y cuando me quemé con su poder amo, decidí que era el mejor momento, después me metí aquí para protegerme, esto lleva a un lugar enorme de agua donde hay criaturas interesantes, Quetza se ha estado divirtiendo un rato¿Quetza ha hecho mal amo?"

"No, no has hecho nada mal, al contrario"- dijo Harry pensando que su serpiente habría estado en el lago, no había ningún problema en qué se comiera algún grindylow, bastantes problemas le habían dado esos pequeños bichos en la segunda prueba del torneo.- " Anda, sal y ven, que tengo que hablar contigo... por cierto ¿puedes respirar debajo del agua?"

"Respirar no... pero puedo aguantar unas dos horas. ¿El amo ya... ya está mejor?- preguntó la serpiente dubitativa de sí debía o no preguntar aquello.

"Si, estoy mejor. De eso mismo quería hablar contigo... Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste antes, me dijeron que me habías salvado la vida, y ya van dos veces... ¿Cómo lo hiciste si se puede saber?- preguntó Harry interesado mientras pasaba una mano por la piel del reptil, una piel dura y fría, pero preciosa. Su serpiente ya alcanzaba los dos metros de largo.

"Quetza puede decidir que efecto producir con su veneno amo... simplemente inyectó una sustancia que le devolviera las fuerzas al amo"- explicó simplemente, aunque con un tono que dejaba ver que estaba orgullosa de que su amo le hubiera agradecido su trabajo.

"Pues muchas gracias. Y quiero aclarar urgentemente una cosa contigo. Si no entiendes que quiero que me llames Harry, entonces te lo ordeno... No vuelvas a llamarme amo ¿de acuerdo? Solo Harry... y deja de decir, Quetza hizo esto, Quetza lo otro... habla por ti misma, pareces un elfo doméstico, a veces lo haces bien, pero otras... Quiero que tengas tu propia personalidad, que estés segura de ti misma y que hagas cosas sin que yo tenga que ordenártelo. Como lo que has hecho de inyectarme esa sustancia, o de ayudarme contra la quimera. Quiero una compañera, no una sirviente..."- le reprendió Harry a su serpiente, ésta tardo un poco en asimilar lo que Harry le había dicho, pero después contestó felizmente.

" Gracias am...Harry, Quetza no fue enseñ... quiero decir que lo poco que estuve con mi familia, me enseñaron que debía ser la subordinada del amo... no que lo tratara como un igual."

"Pues tu no eres ni mi subordinada ni mi esclava, eres mi amiga, mi compañera... ¿qué te parece?"- dijo Harry contento al ver que su compañera empezaba a entender.

" Me parece bien... Harry, se me hace difícil."

"Seguro que en poco tiempo será algo normal. ¿Quieres ir al bosque a comer algo o a divertirte?"

" Si el amo... Si, me gustaría."- sentenció Quetza aún sin acostumbrarse al cambio de trato.- "¿Puedo decirte algo?"- preguntó temerosa.

"Por supuesto"

"La próxima vez que vayas a incendiarlo todo, avisa antes..."- replicó con un tono que se parecía mucho a una burla.

"Mira que rápido aprendes"- expresó Harry riendo- "Solo una cosa antes de mandarte al bosque, no ataques a los unicornios, a los thestrals ni a ningún gigante que puedas encontrarte."

"¿Crees que puedo matar a un gigante?- preguntó Quetza divertida.

"Si no pudieras... no serías mi compañera. Que te diviertas."- Y con un movimiento de su mano hizo desaparecer a la serpiente

FIN FLASH BACK 

La otra criatura era más extraña, el fénix. Se comportaba de forma extraña, era como si Harry fuera la mascota del fénix y no al revés. Desaparecía sin razón alguna y al cabo de unas cinco horas aparecía y se podía quedar otras cinco junto a él sin moverse, sin hacer ningún ruido. Parecía como si lo supervisara, lo controlara, lo protegiera, lo vigilara, algo normal teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que apareció. Un fénix aparecía para ayudar al mago en su misión, quizá la ayuda que él necesitaba fuera que alguien lo controlara y apoyara, algo que había quedado demostrado cuando el fénix surgió impidiéndole que siguiera destrozando todo, aunque ya no quedara mucho que destrozar.

El nombre del fénix, le había costado encontrar un nombre apropiado para un fénix como aquél. Al principio se le pasó por la cabeza llamarla (ya que era hembra), Hedwig, como su lechuza perdida. Pero le pareció una absoluta falta de respeto hacia su lechuza llamar a su nueva compañera como ella y hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Némesis, así había llamado a su fénix, en honor a una diosa griega. El nombre por si solo le había gustado, pero se decidió cuando vio que era lo que defendía esa diosa. La diosa de la venganza... venganza por su lechuza y por todos sus seres queridos. La diosa de la justicia retributiva, que consistía en castigar a alguien de forma proporcional al mal que había hecho, es decir, si un mortífago mataba, su castigo también era la muerte. También era la diosa de la fortuna, algo que le había hecho gracia, pues estaba claro que por fortuna había llegado el fénix a su vida, pero lo que le había hecho reír era que cuando los mortífagos vieran llegar al fénix a una batalla, empezarían a maldecir su suerte, o su fortuna, que para el caso sería lo mismo. En cualquier caso, estaba claro que la llegada del fénix lo había ayudado y lo ayudaría mucho en la misión que tenía.

Otra cosa que lo había sorprendido era que su reloj lo había avisado de que al día siguiente tendría que ir al ministerio a declarar. Al parecer su reloj era como una especie de agenda mágica, que sin pedírselo, registraba cualquier cita que tuviera, ese aparato no dejaba de sorprenderle. Habían decidido que en pocas horas dejarían ya de tener el tiempo detenido y se prepararían para cualquier ataque que pudiera surgir de aquí en adelante, así que su primera intervención se acercaba. Los fundadores les habían explicado otra cosa que tendrían que aprender, y era el detectar cualquier variación de magia. Es decir, debían sentir cuando se producía una grave alteración de la magia en cualquier lugar para ser los primeros en enterarse de que se había producido un ataque. Los fundadores tenían retratos en muchos lugares del mundo y podían enterarse de cuando se producía un ataque, pero eso no sucedía siempre, y en cualquier caso, de esa manera perdían mucho tiempo en reaccionar. Y, aunque fueran herederos, aprender esa destreza les llevaría bastantes horas de práctica.

Ahora él volvía a encontrarse, como siempre últimamente, en la sala de entrenamiento. Estaba preparándose para utilizar la cualidad que la sala tenía de recrear lugares y criaturas. La sala de piedra desapareció y ahora estaba en medio de un gran valle, rodeado de montañas y de algunos árboles enormes esparcidos por el terreno. No era de noche aún, estaba atardeciendo. Se detuvo un momento para observar la belleza del paisaje, la magia de aquella sala era increíble. Otra de las grandes ventajas que le había proporcionado tomar la poción fue el de solucionar su problema de vista. Las últimas veces, cuando había ido a Albania o a Cabeza de Puerco, había utilizado un hechizo que le corregía la mirada solo durante unas horas, pero ya no necesitaba las lentes para ver bien, aunque aún le costaba acostumbrarse a estar siempre sin ellas. Indudablemente su aspecto había cambiado, y mucho.

Un movimiento detrás de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando se giró vio a un gigante de ocho metros que preparaba su brazo para golpearlo.

- ¡Desmaius!- rugió Harry alzando su mano, no tenía varita, la había roto, pero ya no la necesitaba, tenía poder de sobra. El rayo rojo chocó contra el gigante pero se desintegró al hacerlo. "Maldita piel" pensó. El gigante, furioso, se lanzó hacia él y Harry, hábilmente, esquivó el puñetazo del gigante y se coló entre sus piernas quedándose justo debajo de él, algo encorvado. El gigante, extrañado, se miró la mano y miró a los alrededores buscando a Harry. Silenciosamente, Harry desenvainó la espada de Griffindor de su espalda, y la elevó incrustándosela al gigante en una zona singularmente dolorosa. Retorció y extrajo la espada mientras el gigante soltaba un grito de dolor y después salió de debajo del gigante un segundo antes de que éste cayera de rodillas al suelo. Cuando iba a rematar al gigante, una flecha le pasó rozando el hombro rasgando su túnica, y al girarse vio como llegaban galopando tres centauros. Casi sin mirar, y sin pronunciar absolutamente nada, varios rayos verdes salieron de su mano hacia las criaturas. Éstos impactaron contra los centauros, haciendo que cayeran desplomados al suelo. Volcó de nuevo su atención al gigante, que seguía doliéndose en el suelo, corrió hacia él y con un salto le clavó la espada en la espalda, en el lado donde debía estar el corazón, matándolo al instante y volviendo a guardar su espada.

Lo había logrado, había conseguido hacer magia sin varita y sin decir nada, solamente con su simple pensamiento. Ya había alcanzado el objetivo que se había marcado al principio del entrenamiento. La poción le había concedido el poder necesario. Pero debía controlarlo, ya que cuando quería usar más poder del habitual, se descontrolaba produciendo un auténtico caos.

Miró hacia las montañas. Por un lado, bajaban cinco gigantes que hacían que el anterior pareciese su hijo. Por otra colina, bajaba poco menos que un ejército de centauros. Enfrentándose primero contra los gigantes, cerró su puño y concentró poder. Al cabo de unos instantes, alargó el brazo y abrió el puño lanzando un impresionante chorro de fuego que llegó hasta los gigantes y provocó una sonora explosión que, a los afortunados mató en el acto, pero a otros los dejó gravemente heridos, con miembros amputados y calcinándose bajo el fuego. Con los gigantes al margen, se centró en los centauros. Extendió los dedos de sus manos hacia ellos y se preparó para lanzar una buena cantidad de maldiciones asesinas a la vez.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!- gritó esta vez, esperando que su poder le permitiera hacer esa proeza. Vio que varios haces de luz verde salían de sus dedos cuando ocurrió algo que no tenía previsto. Justo cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, en sus manos se produjo una explosión de energía que lo tiró hacia atrás y lo arrojo al suelo. Había intentado utilizar más poder del que podía controlar... y se había dado cuenta. Aún no controlaba lo suficiente su poder como para mandar diez maldiciones a la vez, podía realizar tres, como había hecho antes, pero diez se escapaba de sus posibilidades... de momento. Decidido a que terminaría de entrenar utilizando cosas algo más sencillas, se levantó del suelo a la vez que creaba un escudo protector deteniendo las flechas que le lanzaban desde lejos, aunque algunos centauros ya habían llegado hasta él. Con la mano izquierda, lanzó varios hechizos aturdidores a los más cercanos mientras que con la derecha volvía a sacar su espada. Cuando un centauro corrió hacia él intentando embestirlo, lo esquivó y con destreza, agarró su pelo y montó sobre él. El centauro rugió enfadado y se elevó sobre sus patas traseras, pero eso no logró que Harry cayera.- ¡Caparaunted!- exclamó acordándose de Angelina hacia un grupo de centauros que seguían en la distancia apuntándole con arcos. La bola blanca de energía colisionó contra los animales lanzándolos por los aires. Otro grupo de centauros lanzó hacia él otro ataque de flechas, tirando del cabello de la criatura hacia un lado y dejándose caer él mismo hacia el otro, hizo que el centauro girara y recibiera el impacto de la mayoría de las saetas. Se bajó de la criatura justo antes de que ésta se desplomara.- ¡Disper ray!- pronunció lanzándoles centenares de diminutos rayos anaranjados de los cuales los centauros no podían defenderse. Uno a uno fueron cayendo al suelo hasta que solo quedó uno, que orgulloso, embistió hacia él con todas sus fuerzas. Envolviéndose en fuego, desapareció un momento antes de que la criatura lo arrollara y cuando ésta se detuvo, apareció a su lado y le clavó la espada en el costado, lo que hizo que el centauro profiriera un grito de dolor y cayera al suelo.

Respirando de manera agitada a causa del esfuerzo realizado, miró a sus alrededores a la espera de si ya había superado esa prueba o aún le quedaban más criaturas que derrotar. Al parecer si, aún le quedaba una. Sonrió ante lo retorcida que podía resultar esa sala a la hora de invocar criaturas. De color rojizo, con manchas negras circulares esparcidas por todo el cuerpo y con el pecho y vientre blanco, allí se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia él lentamente y con pose altiva, un gigantesco leopardo de al menos media tonelada, un Nundu. Había leído acerca de esa temible criatura, decían que era tremendamente fuerte y ágil, que su aliento provocaba graves enfermedades y que hacían falta cien magos para dominarlo. "De cien a uno... restan noventa y nueve" pensó riendo para sí mismo. Queriendo acabar pronto con aquello alzó su mano derecha y empezó a susurrar cosas ininteligibles. Su mano empezó a temblar y una neblina grisácea la rodeó.

- Columhit Nevtrix Rum- murmuró serio, era una maldición muy potente y necesitaba mucha concentración, con esta maldición hablaban de cosas mayores. Entonces, con el mismo sonido que emitiría un cañón al ser disparado, una gigantesca esfera de energía que era una mezcla entre los colores gris, negro y verde, salió de su mano directa hacia el Nundu. Y sin previo aviso, el escenario cambió, todo se disolvió y volvió a estar en la original sala de entrenamiento. Hermione y Angelina entraban hablando animadamente por la puerta sin percatarse de lo que sucedía en el interior. Aunque todo hubiese desaparecido, su maldición era real, y seguía su dirección inicial, que ahora era... directamente hacia las chicas.- ¡NO... CUIDADO!- Gritó Harry asustado por lo que pudiese suceder. Si ese ataque llegaba hasta las chicas... si tenían suerte después podría recoger sus cenizas. Las chicas solo tuvieron tiempo de ver como una colosal bola de energía se les echaba encima sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

De repente, con un fogonazo, Némesis hizo una triunfal aparición interponiéndose entre las chicas y la esfera. Cuando la maldición impactó contra el cuerpo del fénix, éste, literalmente, se volatilizó, a la vez que la esfera explotaba Tras el impacto, una niebla de un gris oscuro a un metro de altura sobre el suelo se extendió por toda la sala.

- ¡Harry¿Pe... pero qué...?- Empezó Hermione aún titubeante por lo que acababa de suceder, pero Harry no le prestaba atención, emitía una luz con su mano y buscaba a su fénix entre la neblina.

- ¡Aquí estas! Creía que... - suspiró Harry con alivio pero sin atreverse a terminar la frase. Se agachó perdiéndose entre la niebla, y cuando volvió a erguirse tenía en su mano un pequeño bulto lleno de plumas.- La próxima vez podrían llamar antes a la puerta.- les reprendió Harry a las chicas- Por poco acaban... - pero tampoco acabó la oración esta vez, no podía bromear con aquello, porque la verdad es que habían estado muy cerca de desintegrarse ellas, que a diferencia del fénix, no tenían la habilidad de resurgir de sus cenizas.

- ¿Qué maldición era esa? Por poco nos matas, y ¿por qué la usaste, Harry?, era muy potente, y además... ¡no tienes varita! Sé que puedes hacer magia sin varita pero tienes que tener cuidado, ya sabes lo peligroso que es realizar magia sin una varita que canalice la energía.- Alegó Hermione nerviosa.

- Tranquilízate Hermione, estaba entrenando con criaturas... y la última, justo antes de que ustedes entraran, era un Nundu, no esperarás que le lance un Wingardium Leviosa- Contestó Harry bromeando con voz suave mientras seguía analizando que su fénix no tuviera ningún daño.- Y ya conozco los riesgos de la magia sin varita, si no recuerdo mal, estuviste tres horas explicándomelos hace unos días.- le recordó con una sonrisa para que Hermione supiera que agradecía que se preocupara por él.

- Si, es verdad... eso ya lo hablamos- murmuró la castaña recordando el discurso de varias horas que le había dado a su amigo días atrás.- Entonces¿todo bien con el entrenamiento? Angelina y yo veníamos a practicar un poco.- añadió la chica consciente de que la morena seguía la conversación en silencio. Seguían sin dirigirse la palabra. Tal vez él tendría que haber hablado con ella y agradecerle lo que había hecho por él hacía ya unos cuantos días, pero con todo lo que le había ocurrido, y tenía que reconocerlo, también por orgullo, no había ido a arreglar las cosas con la Hufflepuff.

- Si, el entrenamiento muy bien. Aunque me he dado cuenta de algo que me molesta, mi pelo.- aclaró Harry tocándose el pelo y apartándose algunos mechones de la cara- Me estorba, y me gustaba porque así parece algo más dócil, pero si me cae un mechón de pelo sobre los ojos cuando esté delante de un mortífago... tendré que cortármelo cuando vaya al callejón Diagon¿quedamos en que mañana salíamos ya de aquí, no?

- Sí... la verdad es que lo tienes muy largo- corroboró Hermione la idea del muchacho.- Vamos a empezar el duelo¿te quedas a verlo? Desde fuera se ven mejor los fallos.- inquirió Hermione añadiendo la última frase con la esperanza de que el moreno se quedara, para observar los errores, y para que compartiera tiempo con Angelina con el fin de que se arreglaran.

Después de pensarlo un momento Harry asintió y le deseó suerte a Hermione, olvidándose de alguien, que notó el gesto del moreno. Caminó hasta un extremo de la sala donde con un movimiento de la mano creó un confortable sillón de cuero, con la particularidad de que en uno de los brazos había un pequeño nido, perfecto para dejar descansar a su renacido fénix.

Las chicas se dijeron unas últimas palabras antes de comenzar y se dirigieron hacia la plataforma de duelo. Aunque no hacía falta, siguieron el típico ritual, se saludaron alzando las varitas, dieron los pasos pertinentes y... empezó el duelo.

- ¡Everte Statil!

- ¡Tarantallegra!

Don pequeñas líneas de luz salieron de ambas varitas y chocaron provocando algunas chispas azules y rojas. "Si van a seguir así, mejor me voy a dormir" pensó Harry desilusionado.

- ¡Totemplaz!- siguió Hermione creando un haz de luz amarillo directo hacia la morena. "Supongo que un paralizador..." dijo para sí mismo Harry analizando cada uno de los movimientos de las chicas.

- ¡Cover!- se defendió Angelina originando un breve pero efectivo escudo que detuvo el hechizo sin problemas- ¡Disper ray!

"¡Hey, eso es mío!"- pensó Harry sonriendo mientras veía como centenares de diminutos rayos anaranjados se dirigían a Hermione. Pero la castaña ya había aprendido de su duelo con Harry y supo como contrarrestarlo a la perfección.

- ¡Maxprotecap!- pronunció creando una barrera protectora que al moreno también le resultó muy familiar. Sin embargo, a Hermione le dio mucho mejor resultado que a Harry teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de poder de ambos hechizos. Pero Hermione no esperó a que los rayos cesaran, con la barrera aún protegiéndola, se desplazó hacia la derecha y le lanzó otro hechizo a Angelina para intentar cogerla desprevenida.- ¡Tropenum!- un potente rayo marrón salió de su varita en dirección a la chica, que estaba aún ocupada con el anterior ataque. Angelina, al percatarse de la estrategia de su amiga, y ya sin tiempo para pensar en algo mejor, decidió que lo mejor era empezar con los poderes de sucesora. Emitiendo una luz amarilla y envolviéndose en una cascada de agua, quiso desaparecer. Pero el hechizo de Hermione fue más rápido que ella, en el último momento, la morena dio un paso a la derecha para intentar evitarlo pero justo un instante antes de desaparecer, el potente rayo le golpeó en el hombro izquierdo. Aunque el hechizo le hubiese golpeado, desapareció y volvió a aparecer dos segundos después en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez con una rodilla sobre la plataforma, y una mano en el hombro. La manga izquierda de su túnica había desaparecido, dejando a la vista varias heridas, que empezaban a sangrar, y su piel empezaba a ensombrecerse tomando una tonalidad morada.- Angelina... ¿estás bien¿quieres parar?- preguntó Hermione preocupada por el aspecto de su hombro.

- No... - jadeó la Hufflepuff lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Harry, que observaba la escena entre interesado y expectante.- Estoy bien... no es nada.- musitó intentando secarse la sangre que seguía saliéndole de las heridas.- Aguamenti- susurró originando un charco de agua sobre la plataforma. Después, puso su mano sobre el agua emitiendo una luz amarilla e hizo que el agua se incrementase creando una pared frente a ella. Hermione, viendo que Angelina estaba bien, se concentró y de repente, un poderoso remolino de una luz azul pastel la envolvió a su alrededor por completo.

Harry observó la escena pasmado, era la primera que veía el poder de su amiga. "Ella lo tiene más fácil" pensó, "Su elemento es el aire, ella no tiene que crear nada... el aire está en todas partes" Era increíble la fuerza de Hermione, un remolino de viento bañado en un suave azul, que creaba una brisa fresca en toda la sala y llegaba hasta él revolviéndole su ya sentenciado cabello. Entonces, con un par de movimientos, la energía de su amiga se desató, haciendo que la cascada de agua que tenía frente a ella se deformara, al estar recibiendo golpes de viento.

Pero Angelina, aunque herida, no se quería dejar vencer tan fácilmente, y se concentró para aumentar al máximo su poder, lo que hizo que una luz amarilla como el oro inundara toda la sala y que una esplendorosa esfera de agua la envolviera. Tras eso, Angelina envió un tremendo chorro de agua envuelta en una luz amarilla de al menos un metro de diámetro. Esforzándose al ver el ataque de la Hufflepuff, Hermione creó una ventisca que interceptó el ataque, desgastándolo, aunque no lo suficiente, pues una pequeña parte llegó hasta ella haciéndola retroceder algunos pasos. Al ver que su ataque se había quedado pequeño, Angelina se concentró cerrando los ojos para lanzar una última embestida. Pero antes de que atacara, Hermione hizo algo que nadie en aquella sala podría imaginarse.

-¡Duple Corpore Duo!- pronunció apuntándose a ella misma con su varita. Al instante, del cuerpo de Hermione salió una sombra, una sombra que se situó a su lado y empezó a coger forma y color hasta transformarse en... ¡ella misma!. Ahora mismo había dos Hermione exactamente iguales sobre la plataforma de duelo, y alrededor de cada una de ellas un remolino azul. Cuando Angelina abrió los ojos, no pudo creerse lo que veía, pero antes de que perdiese la concentración, decidió lanzar el ataque al primer cuerpo de Hermione, creyendo que el otro cuerpo no era más que un espejismo. Un poderoso torrente de agua, más grande que el anterior, se dirigía directamente hacia la Hermione de la izquierda, de la que había surgido esa sombra. Pero ninguna de las Hermione se movió lo más mínimo. Un instante antes de que el ataque llegara, pudo verse como en el rostro de ambas chicas, que era el mismo, se formaba una sonrisa. Un segundo después, el ataque llegó al primer cuerpo de la castaña, pero no le golpeó, como si de un fantasma se tratara, el agua traspasó el cuerpo, que se disolvió en una pequeña niebla blanca. Aprovechando la confusión de Angelina y que se encontraba desprotegida y vulnerable después de su último ataque, Hermione creó varias ráfagas de viento que llegaron hasta la morena. Aunque lo intentó, Angelina fue incapaz de protegerse y el viento la azotó durante varios segundos, en los que el viento le desgarraba la túnica y le hacía varios cortes en la piel antes de que, derrotada, cayera de rodillas al suelo y dejara caer la varita.

Harry se levantó extasiado por lo que había visto, una demostración en toda regla de que una buena estrategia puede vencer a la fuerza bruta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó hasta Angelina, que seguía arrodillada, y la ayudó a levantarse. Con un movimiento de su mano arregló como pudo su destrozada túnica, y después empezó a susurrar algo que la chica no llegó a entender, mientras pasaba su mano por el hombro a la vez que las heridas iban cicatrizando lentamente. Por último, convocó su varita y se la devolvió a la chica, que estaba, cuanto menos sorprendida.

- ¡Hermione! Eso ha sido, ha sido... Increíble.- valoró Harry mirando a su amiga, que lo miraba a él extrañada.- ¿Dónde has encontrado ese conjuro? He leído bastante, pero ese no lo he visto en ninguna parte.

- Si, en un antiguo libro de magia blanca que había en la biblioteca... – contestó Hermione murmurando, a la vez que seguía mirando a Harry y le sonreía. Ante la actitud extraña de su amiga, se detuvo un momento para pensar qué era lo que ocurría. Y cayó en la cuenta. Sin pensarlo y por la emoción del momento, había saltado de su sillón y había ido corriendo a ayudar a Angelina¡con la que ni tan siquiera se hablaba! Lo había hecho instintivamente, puede que en el fondo ya hubiera perdonado a la morena, pero seguía dolido por su engaño, y de momento no quería que las cosas cambiaran con respecto a ella. Tal vez era una actitud infantil, pero al fin y al cabo él tenía dieciséis años.

- Esto... me tengo que ir... Némesis... está en el nido y... Nos vemos.- dijo Harry algo cortado y buscando una excusa para salir de la situación. Se separó de la morena, que lo miraba con una mezcla entre ilusión y decepción. Cogió su pequeño fénix, y desapareció hacia su dormitorio.

El callejón Diagon estaba lleno de gente aunque fueran las nueve de la mañana. Habían querido ir con tiempo para no hacer nada precipitado y que nada saliera mal. Habían vuelto al tiempo real¡al fin!. Se acabaron los días, las semanas, los meses de entrenamiento encerrados en aquella sala. El único que debía ir al callejón Diagon era Harry, pero las chicas habían decidido acompañarlo por si algo salía mal, y para comprar los libros del nuevo curso, cuya lista le había mandado Mcgonagall junto con el resultado de sus TIMOS. Harry le había dejado el dinero a Hermione y le había pedido el favor de que le comprara a él los libros mientras él iba a una peluquería.

A pesar de lo que había sucedido el día anterior con Angelina, su relación con ella seguía siendo igual que antes, inexistente. Aunque era cierto que a veces él levantaba la mirada de repente y la encontraba mirándolo, con lo que la chica se sobresaltaba y volvía a bajar la mirada.

Los tres se habían separado antes de entrar al callejón para que nadie los relacionara. Llevaba diez minutos caminando por el callejón hasta que encontró una peluquería, Look&Hair. Entró y observó como un hombre mayor, de la menos unos setenta años pero con una cabellera impropia de su edad, de un color castaño oscuro y un pelado sencillo pero elegante, cortaba el pelo con maestría a otro señor que estaba sentado en un confortable sillón de cuero sintético.

- ¡Cariño! Un cliente... – exclamó el hombre hacia el interior del establecimiento para después volver a entablar una conversación con el señor al que pelaba. Al cabo de un minuto, una señora también mayor, con una impresionante cabellera rubia que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, salió de una puerta y fue a atenderle.

- ¡Ven cielo, siéntate!- le instó la señora a Harry, mientras acomodaba otro sillón, él se acercó sin decir nada y se sentó.- Entonces¿qué quieres que te haga? Te podría hacer un corte sencillito, entresacando aquí y aquí- explicaba cogiéndole el cabello a Harry y creando formas extrañas- podría trenzar algo también por aquí, o quizá prefieres un peinado largo, te podría dejar unas extensiones preciosas que tengo ahí, incluso de un color rojizo, o violeta también te quedaría bien...

- No, gracias- se apresuró Harry antes de que la mujer hiciera alguna locura con su pelo- Solo quiero que me corte un poco el pelo, por las orejas más o menos, y que me deje suficiente fleco como para que me cubra la frente- dijo Harry, pues quería que su pelo le cubriese la cicatriz.

- ¿En serio no quieres nada más? Tu pelo da muchas posibilidades...

- No gracias, de verdad, algo simple, tengo prisa- mintió Harry para que la mujer no insistiese más.

- Como quieras... pero me parece un desperdicio, intentaré hacer algo bonito- terminó la señora cogiendo un peine y unas tijeras doradas que empezaron a moverse solas cortando su pelo. Cuando la mujer se calló, pudo oír la conversación de los hombres que tenía a su lado.

"Entonces ¿Qué crees¿Está de nuestra parte o de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

"Está difícil, ha ayudado en las batallas, pero eso de esperar a que cayera el ministerio, no sé... Puede que simplemente busque sus propios intereses"

"Comentan que es Inglés, pero de momento solo ha aparecido en Italia... El profeta dice que puede ser un prófugo que busca la gloria en el extranjero."

"No sé, habrá que esperar para ver si aparece cuando aquí se produzca uno de esos enfrentamientos.

"No muestra su rostro... puede ser cualquiera"

Harry estaba impresionado, así que su aparición de anoche había causado conmoción. Ya en el tiempo real, los herederos acudirían a cualquier ataque que se produjera, pero él ya había acudido la noche anterior a un ataque, un ataque que había estado esperando impacientemente a que se produjera, pues echarían en falta su anterior ayuda. Con un bostezo, pues no había podido dormir mucho, recordó lo acontecido la pasada noche.

FLASH BACK 

Se encontraba en la sala principal, sentado en un cómodo sillón leyendo un libro, ya estaban definitivamente en tiempo real, eran las doce de la noche y las chicas ya se habían ido a dormir, pero él no tenía sueño. Sin previo aviso, Griffindor apareció nervioso en su retrato y suspiró aliviado cuando vio a Harry allí.

- Harry, hijo, hay un ataque... – informó Godric respirando agitadamente, en un momento, Harry se tensó, apartó el libro y se levantó con intención de ir a buscar a las chicas. Se concentró para comprobar si era capaz de sentir la alteración de la magia que los fundadores habían descrito, pero no sintió nada, normal, no es que Italia estuviera precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina.- En Milán... están intentando derrocar el ministerio italiano.- De la misma manera que se había puesto en movimiento, se frenó en seco.- ¿Ocurre algo? Corre, no hay tiempo que perder.

- No, no ocurre nada. Voy a avisar a las chicas.- y con una maquiavélica sonrisa se desapareció en una columna de fuego, pero no precisamente en dirección al dormitorio de las demás herederas.

Se apareció en su cuarto, rápidamente, se puso la protección de dragón, su querida capa, agarró su espada y desapareció hacia el bosque prohibido en busca de su compañera. Apareció en mitad de la negrura del bosque, siseó llamando a su serpiente, y no tuvo que esperar más de un minuto hasta que apareció. Cuando su serpiente le preguntó que era lo que pasaba, lo único que dijo fue; "Vamos a divertirnos..."

Para no perder absolutamente nada de energía en el viaje a Italia, cogió una piedra cualquiera del suelo y susurró "Portus". Cuando volvió a tocar la piedra, desapareció dando vueltas y elevándose en el aire.

Cuando llegó a Italia, vio una estampa ya familiar. Vehículos, casas, árboles, todo a su alrededor incendiado y destrozado. Estaba en una plaza preciosa, pero que esa noche reflejaba la sombra de la marca tenebrosa que se imponía en el oscuro cielo. En el centro de la plaza, una estatua en honor al ministro de Italia durante los últimos veinte años, Favio Piconi. Y al final, un majestuoso edificio de tres plantas del cual en ocasiones salían maldiciones, explotaba alguna ventana, o incluso caía algún cuerpo desde ellas. Pocos aurores quedaban ya luchando en la plaza, suponía que la mayoría estarían defendiendo el interior del ministerio. Con toda la seguridad, indiferencia, tranquilidad y sangre fría del mundo, Harry se dirigió al centro de la plaza, se colocó delante del monumento y con un movimiento de su mano, creó su característico sillón de cuero, aunque esta vez sin nido alguno, y se sentó a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Veía como todo a su alrededor se iba desmoronando poco a poco, veía como los aurores caían desplomados al suelo o eran torturados, pero él seguía allí, simplemente observándolo todo. Sin embargo, vio como un mortífago se dirigía hacia una familia que intentaba huir de aquella masacre. El mortífago lanzó una cruciatus hacia la mujer mayor, que debía ser la madre, pero la maldición nunca llegó a su destino, ya que de la nada, apareció un escudo que detuvo el rayo rojo. El mortífago miró furioso a su alrededor en busca del culpable que había impedido que torturara a aquella pobre gente. Miró hacia Harry, y éste le hizo un saludo con la mano a forma de burla, lo que hizo que el mortífago se enfureciera todavía más y fuera a enfrentarlo.

- Si no quieres morir¡Lárgate!- le espetó Harry al mortífago duramente y sin bromear. Pero el mortífago se había detenido y lo miraba con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro oculto por la blanca máscara.

- Eres tú... el señor tenebroso me recompensará y respetará por encima del resto cuando acabe contigo... - el mortífago tuvo intención de levantar la varita, pero antes de que se diese cuenta, un rayo de luz verde había impactado en su cuerpo y caía muerto al piso de la plaza.

- Pobre iluso... Voldemort no respeta a nadie aparte de a él mismo.- expresó Harry mirando el cadáver con lástima. Al ver lo que había sucedido, y como cada vez quedaban menos aurores con los que pelear, los mortífagos se percataron de la presencia de Harry. Tres de ellos fueron hasta él, que continuó tranquilamente sentado en su sillón.- Miren a su compañero- bramó Harry señalando el cuerpo a su lado.- Ustedes no tienen porque morir... –"aún" dijo con malicia para sí mismo.- Váyanse y diviértanse ahora que pueden... Avada Kedavra- añadió Harry al ver como uno de los mortífagos hacia un extraño movimiento con la mano que sostenía la varita. El cuerpo del aludido cayó muerto al instante.

- ¡No iba a atacarte!

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para ir matando por ahí sin motivo?!- le gritaron los dos mortífagos restantes mientras alzaban sus varitas.

- ¡Bicrux!- soltó Harry haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo con un grito de dolor.- A mi nadie me grita.- susurró suavemente- Yo si tengo un motivo para matar, no como ustedes¿Quién me creo que soy? No me creo nadie... soy Harry Potter, Avada Kedavra- alegó sin perder la tranquilidad, al contrario que la vez anterior. Dos haces de luz verde salieron de su mano, impactando contra los cuerpos de dos sorprendidos mortífagos, que dejaron el mundo de los vivos sumidos en la más absoluta confusión.

Los demás mortífagos restantes en la plaza vieron lo que había ocurrido, e inteligentes, no se acercaron a Harry a menos de veinte metros. Continuó media hora más allí sentado, mientras escuchaba gritos, explosiones, y veía como el ministerio caía en un completo caos. Tras ese tiempo, pudo ver como del ministerio salía el mismísimo ministro de magia escoltado por cinco aurores, todos con la cabeza baja, huyendo, y ni siquiera el ministro se había librado de tener alguna herida. Una carcajada falsa e irónica llegó hasta los oídos del ministro y sus acompañantes, que giraron asustados hacia el sonido.

El ministro no podía creer lo que veía, aquél hombre... el de hacía tan solo unos días. Allí, sentado tan tranquilamente como si estuviera viendo una película, y ahora riéndose abiertamente de ellos. Furioso, tanto por haber perdido el ministerio que llevaba veinte años dirigiendo, como por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento, se dirigió velozmente hacia Harry, que al verlo dejó de reír y lo observaba divertido por la actitud del ministro.

- ¡TÚ...!- Rugió Favio Piconi señalando hacia Harry, al instante, los cinco aurores lo apuntaron con la varita.- ¡Cómo te atreves a reírte en mi cara¡Tú... tú que has podido detener esta locura desde el principio...!

- Yo... detener esta locura, me sobrevaloras...- opinó Harry haciendo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia- Además¿no le han enseñado modales? No es de buena educación señalar... y preferiría que me tratara de "usted" si no le importa, al fin y al cabo usted y yo no nos conocemos de nada.- determinó Harry serio pero burlándose descaradamente del ministro.

- ¿Por qué lo hace?- preguntó simplemente el ministro resignándose ante ese hombre- Usted odia a los mortífagos, por eso los mata, entonces... ¿por qué demonios permite esto?

- Si no recuerda mal, y creó que no... Vine y les ayudé no hace mucho con un pequeño problema que tuvieron por aquí. Y si hace un pequeño esfuerzo por recordar, se acordará de cómo me lo agradecieron... ¡Ah¡No¡Que querían arrestarme...!- exclamó Harry riendo como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo. Tan pronto como había reído, paró, y taladró al ministro con la mirada, aunque el hombre no podía verle más allá de la nariz- Y ordene inmediatamente a sus hombres que bajen las varitas, ante el más mínimo movimiento... bueno- terminó haciendo gestos hacia su alrededor para que mirara los cuerpos de los mortífagos- creo que no le conviene perder más hombres hoy...

- ¡Bajad las varitas¡Ya!- ordenó el ministro ante la petición de Harry, ya no le importaba que pareciera que había perdido la autoridad, porque de hecho, ya la había perdido.- Lo he perdido todo... el ministerio ha caído... Italia está en manos de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado... - masculló Piconi faltándole poco para llorar.

- ¡Voldemort¡Su nombre es Voldemort!- Sentenció Harry cansado de que temieran el maldito nombre y levantándose por primera vez en toda la noche del sillón.- ¿Quiere recuperar el ministerio?- preguntó secamente.

- ¿Có... Cómo?- titubeó Favio sin entender la pregunta del encapuchado.

- ¿Que si quiere recuperar el ministerio y el control sobre Italia?- repitió Harry.

- Por supuesto- asintió el ministro tajante.

- Yo puedo dárselo. Yo puedo entrar ahí, y en veinte minutos reconquistar todo el ministerio.- reveló Harry sin bromear en absoluto.- Y a cambio... pido la inmunidad legislativa en su país. Quiero poder torturar, matar o hacer lo que me plazca en Italia sin consecuencias, por supuesto me comprometo a realizar estas tácticas solo contra mortífagos. Yo, defiendo a los inocentes. Yo, estoy del lado de la justicia, y solo me muevo por venganza y para conseguir un mundo mejor para los míos. Usted decide...

Si esa propuesta se la hubiesen hecho hace unas horas, la hubiese rechazado de inmediato. Quizá era porque había perdido el ministerio, o tal vez porque las palabras del hombre parecían sinceras, pero iba a aceptar aquél trato. Perdería el control sobre ese hombre en su país, podría hacer lo que quisiera, pero era mejor eso que no perder el control del país entero. Además, el hombre se había comprometido solo a realizar actos ilegales contra mortífagos, esos mortífagos que le acababan de arrebatar su ministerio. Y confiaba en la palabra de ese hombre, aunque realmente no le quedaba otra opción.

- De acuerdo- aceptó el hombre para el asombro de los aurores que tenía detrás.

- ¿Está seguro de lo que dice, señor ministro?- preguntó uno que Harry ya conocía, pues lo había tenido que desarmar no hace mucho, el jefe de aurores de Italia.

- Nunca antes he estado tan seguro de algo- Determinó Favio mirando a Harry- Tiene mi palabra de ministro de que si usted saca a los mortífagos del ministerio, tendrá la inmunidad legislativa. Ahora, falta su parte del trato... – Dedujo el ministro esperando que aquel hombre cumpliera su palabra y le devolviese su preciado ministerio.

- Veinte minutos... ni uno más, ni uno menos... – musitó Harry acomodándose la capa y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del ministerio, que estaba franqueada por dos mortífagos. Empezaba la cuenta atrás.

"Espero que lo consiga..."- deseó Favio Piconi mentalmente mientras observaba como Harry se dirigía hacia el imponente edificio. Harry detectó el pensamiento del ministro y no pudo menos que sonreír.

- ¡Pero si eres Harry Potter!- exclamó la señora alterada. Había ocurrido, no quería que le cortaran el flequillo por eso, y la mujer, desobedeciéndolo había ido a hacerle Merlín sabe que con su pelo y había visto la cicatriz.

- Si, señora, soy yo. ¿Sabe? Creo que así estoy bien... ¿Cuánto le debo?- preguntó Harry levantándose rápidamente del sillón para que la señora no pudiera persuadirlo de que se tiñera el pelo de azul.

Al final pudo salir de la peluquería, no sin antes tener que esquivar todos lo halagos, así como las preguntas sobre donde había estado esos días, (meses, pensó él), y sobre como había aprendido la magia negra. Su episodio con los mortífagos y su fuga le había dado, si eso era posible, más fama. Para irse, tuvo que firmar en una pared, en la que ponía... "Harry Potter se ha cortado el pelo aquí" Su firma, curiosamente había ido a parar al lado de su antiguo profesor de defensa, Gilderoy Lockhart, solo que en su caso, había escrito más de veinte líneas en la pared repasando todos sus "supuestos" logros.

Le quedaba algo más que hacer en el callejón antes de ir al ministerio, y era el solucionar el tema de su varita. Debido al entrenamiento, y sobre todo a la poción, ya no necesitaba la varita para hacer magia. Pero aún podía perder el control al realizar mucha magia sin varita, además de que le agotaba mucho más. Aún así, podría quedarse sin varita y a él no le importaría, pero había una gran razón para conseguir otra, Hogwarts. No podía volver a la escuela, y empezar a hacer magia sin varita como quien bebe cerveza de mantequilla. Así que tendría que ir al mismo sitio al que fue antes de entrar en Hogwarts, Olivanders.

Entró en la tienda, no muy iluminada, y se dirigió al mostrador. Como la primera vez, el hombre apareció de repente, solo que en esta ocasión, Harry no se sobresaltó.

- Buenos días, señor Potter- saludó el hombre mientras colocaba una caja en una estantería y se dirigía hacia él.- ¿A qué debo esta agradable visita? Si no recuerdo mal usted ya tiene una maravillosa varita de pluma de fénix...

- Buenos días, señor Olivander. Tiene razón, pero un desafortunado accidente provocó esto... – reveló sacando de un bolsillo de su túnica dos trozos de madera unidos levemente, lo que antes era su varita.- Quiero otra igual...

- Señor Potter, no existen dos...

-...dos varitas Olivanders iguales, lo sé- terminó Harry por el señor educadamente- A lo que me refiero es... creo que recordara mi varita, y si no se lo recuerdo yo; Pluma de fénix, madera de acebo...

-...veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible, si señor Potter, la recuerdo a la perfección. Y su hermana, una fortuita coincidencia esa varita... - terminó el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Exacto. Pues quiero otra exactamente igual, me gusta la varita que tenía. Sólo que esta vez el núcleo será esta pluma...- dijo Harry sacando esta vez de su túnica una espléndida y reluciente pluma de fénix negra. Un regalo que Némesis le había hecho antes de que fuese una cría.

- ¡Oh! Una pluma maravillosa...- exclamó el hombre sin poder evitar acercarse y tomar la pluma para examinarla detalladamente- Preguntaría de donde ha sacado semejante pluma, y más intrigado estoy aún por ver al increíble ave de la cual salió, pero algo me dice que no me lo dirá¿cierto, señor Potter?

- Lo siento mucho. Aunque seguramente el ave cuya pluma tiene usted, pronto se hará famosa.- vaticinó Harry imaginándoselo- Pero debo pedirle algo, y es que la construcción de esta varita debe quedar en absoluto silencio, nadie debe saber que mi varita se ha roto, que usted me ha hecho otra y ni tan siquiera que yo he estado aquí¿comprende?

- Digamos que como su varita será prácticamente igual, aunque usted y yo sabemos que eso solo será en apariencia, simplemente realizaré una reparación de su antigua varita, con lo cual el ministerio no necesita ser informado de este hecho. Y por supuesto cualquier cosa que quiera hacer yo voluntariamente no tiene porqué saberlo absolutamente nadie. Un favor por ser usted quien es... ¿está de acuerdo?- preguntó el hombre mirando a Harry a los ojos, para que viese que le decía la verdad.

- Completamente¿cuándo podré venir a recogerla?

- En una semana, aunque debo advertirle algo señor Potter, el mago no elige a la varita...

- ...la varita escoge al mago, si, lo recuerdo. Pero estoy convencido de que esa varita está destinada a ser para mí.- determinó Harry seguro de lo que decía.- Me quedan asuntos que tratar, muchas gracias por todo y que tenga un buen día, señor Olivander- se despidió Harry echándole una última mirada a la valiosa pluma y dándose la vuelta para salir de allí.

- Gracias a usted, hasta pronto señor Potter...

Faltaban diez minutos para su reunión en el ministerio, así que decidió establecer contacto mental con Hermione para informarla.

"Hermione... ¿me escuchas?"- dentro de la sala de los herederos podían comunicarse perfectamente, pero no sabía si sucedería lo mismo cuando no sabían ni donde se encontraba el otro.

"¿Harry?"- preguntó la chica

"No, Voldemort... ¡Pues claro que soy yo! Me voy al ministerio, era para avisarte, espero no tardar más de una hora. Si ves que tardo, no te preocupes y vuelve tú sin mí a la sala.- explicó el moreno mentalmente mientras se dirigía a la chimenea más cercana.

Se despidieron telepáticamente, aunque a Hermione no le gustaba mucho la idea de volver sin Harry. Entró en la primera tienda que vio que tenía una chimenea, le dio un sickle a la dueña para que le dejara usar sus polvos flu, y se introdujo con cuidado para no golpearse en la cabeza. Se concentró para no equivocarse como le había ocurrido hace cuatro años, cuando acabó en el callejón Knockturn, arrojó los polvos y gritó su destino.

-¡Al Ministerio de Magia Inglés!- exclamó claramente y como hacía cuatro años, sintió que lo succionaban y como giraba a gran velocidad mientras oía un bramido ensordecedor.

**N/A: Lo sé, en el anterior puse que Harry iría a declarar al ministerio, pero entonces se hacía muy largo. En el próximo lo que si puedo asegurar es que habrá una conversación entre Harry y Dumbledore (no digo nada más). Espero que les haya gustado y hasta el próximo...**


	13. Chapter 13: Conversaciones

**Hola a todos!!! Siento el retraso, esta vez he tardado muchísimo, lo siento. Entre examenes y un viaje no he podido actualizar antes. Quiero aclarar una cosa por si alguien lo hja pensado; No voy a dejar el fic a medias, puedo tardar 4 semanas o 4 días, pero lo continuaré, odio cuando alguien deja un fic a la mitad y no voy a hacer yo lo mismo. **

**Quiero agradecer los reviews de: Dragfire, Lunática, Saiyury, Zak, Mundi, Fagnoletti, jpbanime y V&7a... Potter. Todos dicen cosas buenas así que no tengo nada más que hacer que volver a darles las gracias a todos. Aunque si me gustaría comentar una cosa V&7a...Potter, en el review me aconsejaste que revisara los parrafos, tienes toda la razón, ya lo hago, pero evidentemente siempre se me queda algun fallo por el camino (soy humano) jeje. Me gustaría que me dijeras que capitulo o párrafo te pareció digamos incoherente o mal redactado para intentar corregirlo. Muchas gracias por ayudar a mejorar el fic.**

**Sigo diciendo que estaría encantado de recibir críticas constructivas para ayudar a mejorar el fic, al fin y al cabo no soy más que un principiante. Si alguien ve algun fallo en la redacción, narración, descripción, diálogo... me gustaría que me lo comentaran para corregirlo. No tengo que decir nada más que espero que les guste y que cualquier opinión, duda, sugerencia, etc, ya saben, un review...**

**Capítulo 13: Conversaciones**

Decenas de personas colapsaban el ministerio, caminando de un lado para otro con papeles en la mano, enviando memorandun, desapareciendo o saliendo por alguna de las chimeneas doradas por las que él acababa de llegar. Se encontraba en un enorme pasillo con el suelo y las paredes de madera oscura y reluciente, y con el techo de un azul suave. Al final del pasillo, se erguían tres gigantescas fotografías.

Era increíble lo que podía suceder en tres días. Tres imágenes de tres personas que ya conocía. Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt y... Lucius Malfoy. Y encima de todos ellos una misma frase, "Candidato para nuevo Ministro de Magia". No podía creerlo, podía creer que Fudge hubiese sido destituido, pero lo que no admitía era que el hipócrita de Malfoy fuese candidato para gobernar el país¡después de lo sucedido en verano!. Si ganaba Malfoy, el ministerio sería de Voldemort y si el que vencía era Shacklebolt, entonces sería de Dumbledore. La mejor opción era Bones, tendría que pensar en algo para que ella fuese la vencedora.

Él sabía donde tenía que ir, así que con paso decidido se dirigió al ascensor que el año pasado ya tuvo que tomar para su vista disciplinaria. Pero antes de llegar se dio cuenta de que lo estaban observando, Tonks estaba a unos diez metros tras él, sin embargo prefirió ignorarla y centrarse en lo suyo, aunque sabía que en dos segundos toda la orden del fénix estaría allí. Se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo. "Ahora yo soy el lobo..." pensó a la vez que emitía una pequeña sonrisa. Entró en el ascensor y esperó hasta llegar a la planta correcta mientras magos y brujas entraban y salían en cada planta sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

"Segunda planta, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot."

Esa era. Agradecía que esa vez no lo fuera a interrogar un tribunal entero, aunque todavía no estaba del todo seguro de que no fuera así. Esa planta, aunque era más pequeña que la principal, estaba igual de ajetreada. Buscó el Cuartel General de Aurores, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, así que se dirigió a la mesa más cercana, que estaba ocupada por una señora de mediana edad con el rostro endurecido.

- Perdone, busco a Frank Lufrant.- Pronunció Harry amablemente interrumpiendo a la señora, que parecía muy interesada en leer unos papeles.

- El señor Lufrant espera una visita muy importante, no puede atenderle- escupió la señora secamente sin tan siquiera levantar la mirada.

- Cierto, espera una visita, la mía... –respondió Harry empezando a enfadarse por el trato de la mujer.- Así que no me haga perder más el tiempo y dígame donde puedo encontrarle.

Ahora sí la mujer apartó la mirada de su lectura y miró a Harry. Al verlo, abrió los ojos sorprendida y salió disparada hacía la puerta sin decir ni una palabra. No tuvo que esperar ni un minuto antes de que una persona saliera de detrás de la puerta. Pero esta no era la mujer que había entrado hacía un momento, sino Kingsley. "¡Genial...!" exclamó irónico Harry en su mente.

- Buenos días Harry¿Cómo estás?- preguntó simpático mientras elevaba la mano en un saludo que Harry aceptó cortésmente.

- Buenos días, estoy bien gracias. ¿Candidato a Ministro? Suerte... - mintió Harry, pues Kingsley de Ministro era lo mismo que decir que Dumbledore era el Ministro de Magia, y con lo que pronto ocurriría, tener al director de Ministro no sería precisamente una ayuda.- Supongo que sabrás que tengo que declarar, bueno, no lo supongo, lo afirmo. Así que si me disculpas...

- Muy bien, pero creo que alguien quiere acompañarte... – añadió el auror señalando discretamente hacia el ascensor. Con el sonido que emitían las puertas al abrirse, salió una mujer regordeta y pelirroja, y con paso agitado se dirigió hacia él. "Perfecto... otra trampa."

- ¡Oh Harry! Estás aquí... ¿Cómo estás?- inquirió la mujer dándole su característico abrazo. Harry se escapó como pudo y pensó rápidamente en una estrategia para poder entrar a declarar él solo y poder salir de allí si era posible también solo.

- Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y ustedes¿Cómo están todos¿Ron¿Ginny?- preguntó Harry, pero esta vez sinceramente.

- ¿Cómo crees que estamos¡Histéricos! Te vas sin decir nada... es peligroso ir por ahí solo, y ahora mismo mucho más para ti, ya sabes... – expresó la Sra. Weasley, y al prevenir que eso tenía pinta de un sermón de los largos, decidió interrumpirla lo antes posible.

- Siento mucho haberlos preocupado, de verdad. No tengo tiempo, tengo que declarar por lo de los mortífagos, podemos hablar después si me esper...

- Claro, por supuesto¡Vamos...!- y antes de que Harry pudiera evitarlo, la mujer lo había agarrado del brazo y lo guiaba hacia dentro.

El mismo señor bajito y serio que había tenido el "placer" de conocer en Hogsmeade estaba sentado detrás de una gran mesa de madera oscura, posiblemente caoba. A su lado derecho, un joven muchacho rubio con un cuerpo claramente trabajado en el gimnasio, que tenía en sus manos varios pergaminos y una pluma, dispuesto a escribir en cualquier momento.

- Buenos días, veo que es usted un hombre de palabra, señor Potter. Buenos días a usted también señora. Tomen asiento por favor.- Saludó con una sonrisa Frank Lufrant.- Les presento a mi ayudante y mano derecha, el auror Paul Burbage, tomará nota de todo lo que se pronuncie en esta sala de aquí en adelante.

- Buenos días señor Lufrant, aquí estoy como prometí, aunque la verdad es que no entiendo muy bien porqué tenía que venir a declarar- comentó Harry despreocupadamente mientras se sentaba y la señora Weasley hacía lo mismo. Ahora debía tener cuidado no sólo de lo que decía al ministerio sino también de lo que decía delante de ella. Le tenía mucho aprecio y cariño pero era absurdo pensar que después de aquello no le iba a contar todo lo que él dijese a Dumbledore.

- Si no lo entiende, yo se lo recuerdo.- aclaró el auror levantándose y apoyándose en un lateral de la mesa con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo penetrantemente.- El uno de Agosto, aproximadamente a media noche, usted se encontraba a varios kilómetros de su domicilio habitual...

- Creo que no tengo que darle explicaciones al ministerio sobre donde voy a cenar... - interrumpió Harry sin pretender ser maleducado.

-... concretamente en el bar "Basilisco", a las afueras de Pequeño Hangleton.- continuó Lufrant como si Harry nunca hubiese hablado.- Supuestamente, cuando usted trataba de abandonar el local, dos conocidos mortífagos intentaron atracarle y al percatarse de su verdadera identidad, apresarle o quizás dañarle.- Harry rió descaradamente ante eso último- Ante eso, usted, consciente de que infringía la ley contra el uso de la magia en menores de edad, se defendió aturdiendo a uno de ellos y lanzando una peligrosa maldición de magia negra a otro de ellos, el cual se encuentra ingresado en San Mungo. Después de todo eso, mandó a llamar a los aurores del ministerio y abandonó el lugar. ¿Confirma esta versión?- preguntó Lufrant taladrando a Harry con la mirada. Su ayudante terminaba de copiar a toda velocidad todo lo que su jefe decía.

- Sí- asintió simplemente Harry.- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

- Pero Harry... tu solo te defendiste...- habló Molly Weasley por primera vez intentando defender a Harry.

- El señor Potter ya lo ha confirmado señora, no interfiera en su declaración o tendré que pedirle que abandone el lugar. Si, otra pregunta¿no quiere modificar nada de la declaración?- preguntó extrañado.

- No, podría hacerlo, por supuesto. Por ejemplo, los mortífagos no intentaron apresarme o "quizás" dañarme, soy su objetivo número uno no sé si recuerda... con lo cual matarme después de una larga tortura era lo menos que pretendían hacer. Si, era consciente de que infringía esa, permítame decirlo, estúpida ley. Pero es que resulta que en ese instante solo pensaba en salir vivo de allí. También cierto, realicé una maldición de magia negra, peligrosa, sí, pero no ilegal. Y por último, como usted dijo, antes de irme pedí que avisaran a representantes del ministerio. Dicho todo esto, creo que no he cometido ningún delito que no esté completamente justificado, así que, estoy esperando su opinión al respecto... - Objetó Harry con los brazos cruzados y completamente serio mirando al subjefe de aurores a los ojos.

- Siendo justos, debo admitir que tiene razón, el único problema que queda es el de no haber percatado la realización de su magia, pero eso ya es competencia exclusiva del ministerio. Si es tan amable de mostrarme su varita... - pidió Frank tras haber aceptado las palabras del moreno.

- Lo siento mucho, se rompió, puede comprobarlo, el señor Olivander la está reparando. Ahora mismo estoy indefenso.- exclamó Harry levantando las manos dando a entender que no tenía nada para defenderse.

- De acuerdo, llamaremos al señor Olivander para confirmar su versión. Creo que hasta aquí su declaración, no habrá consecuencia alguna de sus actos. Puede marcharse- terminó Lufrant volviendo a su mesa y su ayudante dejando los papeles a un lado... Tras una educada despedida, Harry y la Sr. Weasley se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta cuando Frank Lufrant volvió a hablar.- Potter... – Harry se dio la vuelta mientras con una mano sujetaba la puerta- gracias por atrapar a esos dos mortífagos. Si los hubiera matado, tampoco hubiera ocurrido nada, es lo que se merecen. Que tenga un buen día.

- Gracias, yo pienso lo mismo. Adiós.

Salió del despacho de Frank Lufrant con la sensación de que había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. Ahora tenía que pensar lo que hacía para irse de allí sin que toda la orden se le echara encima.

- Estaba convencida de que no podrían acusarte de nada, Harry- exclamó Molly aunque parecía claramente aliviada- vamos a casa a celebrarlo, Ron y Ginny están deseando verte.- Lo sabía, sabía que intentarían llevarlo a La Madriguera o a Grimmauld Place, aunque debía reconocer que era más inteligente por parte de Dumbledore enviar a la Sra. Weasley para intentar convencerlo que a cinco o seis aurores para llevarlo por la fuerza. Sabía que era una trampa, y que una vez allí no dejarían que se fuera, pero se moría de ganas de volver a ver a los Weasley. Además, notaba la presencia de al menos cuatro aurores que esperaban escondidos tras una esquina, seguramente miembros de la Orden y no era sensato originar un espectáculo en mitad del ministerio.

- Muy bien, vamos, yo también tengo ganas de verlos a todos.- aceptó Harry a la vez que Molly sonreía y lanzaba un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo.

En algo más de diez minutos, ambos ya salían por la chimenea de La Madriguera y se limpiaban la ceniza de sus túnicas. Sin pasar ni un segundo, una cabellera pelirroja bajo corriendo las escaleras esperanzada.

- ¡Harry!- gritó Ginny y se lanzó hacia él para darle un abrazo. Harry se quedó algo sorprendido al principio pero enseguida respondió al abrazo. Al cabo de unos segundos, y al percatarse de la situación, la chica se separó algo sonrojada.- ¿Cómo estás? Nos tenías muy preocupados... – confesó Ginny sintiéndose claramente aliviada.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención... Estoy bien¿y tú có...?- pero se detuvo porque al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de alguien conocido y que realmente había echado de menos en esos tres meses, su amigo y hermano Ron Weasley. Ambos dudaron un momento, pero después se dieron un corto pero fraternal abrazo, como recordando que seguían siendo inseparables.

- ¿De cero a cien en seis segundos? Eso es una barbaridad- comentó Harry mientras mandaba un alfil a destrozar un peón de Ron.

- Es una escoba nueva de la empresa Cometa, pero a ésta le han cambiado el nombre, en vez de un número, la llaman el Cometa Rojo, por el color, están intentando ponerse a la altura de las Nimbus y la Saeta de Fuego, y creo que con esta maravilla lo han conseguido. ¡Oh, por Merlín! Arráncale la cabeza, no puede contigo- terminó Ron motivando a su figura para que ganara.

No era consciente de todo lo que echaba de menos esas conversaciones con Ron hasta ese momento. Habían ido hablando de todo y nada, como de donde había estado ese tiempo, quien saldría elegido como Ministro, las notas de sus Timos o de que equipo de Quidditch ganaría este año la liga.

Aunque había algo que no le había gustado en absoluto, y era el haber tenido que engañar a su amigo. No podía contarle a Ron que era el heredero de Griffindor y que de ahora de adelante debería acudir a cada ataque para detener a los mortífagos. Le había dicho todo lo que había podido, que no había querido volver al número 12 por el recuerdo de su padrino, que estaba enfadado con Dumbledore, y hasta le había dicho que había estado en Hogwarts después de que lo descubrieran en Hogsmeade, pero más que eso, mejor que no. Sabía que podía confiar en él, en él confiaría su vida, pero de momento no podía contárselo.

- ¡Ron¡Baja!- La voz de la señora Weasley llegó hasta ellos desde el piso inferior.

- ¡Estoy jugando al ajedrez mamá!- respondió Ron pensando en su siguiente jugada.

- ¡O bajas o mañana te veo desgnomizando el jardín tú solo!- amenazó su madre muy segura de cumplir su palabra.

- Ahora vuelvo Harry. Ya te gané... en tres movimientos acabo con tu rey, intenta averiguar mi jugada, si consigues verla, me retiro.- prometió sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación.

Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, su amigo cada vez lo dejaba más sorprendido con sus estrategias. Mejor ni se molestaba en intentar descubrir la jugada de Ron, si había apostado que se retiraría si la descubría, es que era imposible hacerlo. A los pocos segundos de que su amigo bajara por la llamada de su madre, alguien tocó la puerta. Ron no podía ser, Ginny no tocaría la puerta en su propia casa, y la señora Weasley estaría con Ron, no le gustaba nada su presentimiento.

- Adelante... – cedió preparado para confirmar sus sospechas. En efecto, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejó paso a una barba larga y blanca que reconocería a la perfección en cualquier lugar del mundo. Allí estaba su director, seguramente el segundo hombre al que más odiaba en su vida, el hombre al que culpaba, al menos, a medias de todo su sufrimiento, Albus Dumbledore.

- Hola Harry¿cómo estás?- preguntó el director casualmente.

- Pues la verdad, estaba perfectamente hasta este momento.- contestó Harry con una falsa sonrisa. Tenía que reconocer una cosa, la conversación, cuanto menos, sería divertida.

- Me alegro de que estés bien- siguió Dumbledore ignorando el comentario del chico.- La señora Weasley ha preparado unos pasteles de zanahoria que están alucinantemente deliciosos¿te gustarían algunos junto con un té?- ofreció amablemente el director mientras con un movimiento de varita hacía aparecer una bandeja con unos pasteles que debía reconocer, tenían una pinta excelente.

- No tengo hambre, pero creo que cogeré uno... –aceptó Harry, pero él no era idiota y sabía que el director intentaría darle alguna clase de Veritaserum, así que haciendo alarde de todo lo que había aprendido, con un sigiloso y disimulado movimiento de su mano y sin pronunciar absolutamente nada, lanzó un hechizo sobre el pastelito que iba a comerse para anular cualquier posible encantamiento o poción que éste pudiese tener para sacarle la verdad. Tranquilamente, se lo llevó a la boca, le dio un portentoso bocado y se quedó mirando a Dumbledore fijamente- ¿y bien...?

- Me gustaría hablar contigo, Harry.- fue todo lo que dijo Dumbledore

- Lógicamente.- opinó Harry dándolo por obvio.

- Me gustaría saber dónde has estado estos días, porqué te fuiste y si es posible, porqué tienes esta actitud hacia mí, aunque creo que la última conversación que tuvimos en mi despacho tiene mucho que ver con la última pregunta.- pidió Dumbledore, con lo que Harry pudo comprobar que en efecto había intentado manipularlo, una vez más, esta vez para que le contase todo.

- He estado dando un paseo, me fui porque quería tomar aire fresco y tengo esta actitud hacia usted porque usted quería impedirme dar el paseo- respondió sin vacilar, porque aunque había sido algo metafórico, había sido así. Disfrutó al ver la cara de incertidumbre del anciano director.

- ¿No podrías ser un poco más concreto, Harry?- preguntó el hombre sin perder la paciencia.

- No- respondió tajante- bueno, en realidad sí, no quiero hablar con usted- confesó Harry pero sin mostrarse enfadado.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el director tranquilamente, intentaría sacar toda la información que pudiera.

- Lo considero un hombre lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber ya los motivos, y si no los sabe, es que no es lo suficientemente inteligente y entonces no merece la pena que se los diga.- razonó Harry, se felicitó a sí mismo, no podía haber esquivado mejor la pregunta.

- ¿Y qué tienes que decirme sobre el altercado con los mortífagos?- preguntó resignándose con la respuesta del chico.

- ¿A usted? Nada. Estaba cenando, y una vez más, intentaron matarme y me defendí... no hay más.

- ¿Y tu ataque a los miembros de la Orden en Hogsmeade?- siguió preguntando, en alguna pregunta Harry cometería una error y daría algún dato.

- ¡¿Mi ataque?!- exclamó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.- Realizan una emboscada para, literalmente secuestrarme, y lo llaman ¿"mi ataque a los miembros de la Orden"? Repito lo mismo de antes, solo me defendí.

-¿Y la magia negra?

- ¡YA BASTA!- estalló Harry sin poder aguantar ni una pregunta más del viejo que tenía delante, una pregunta más y no respondería de sus actos.- Yo a usted no tengo que darle explicaciones de nada. Las pocas explicaciones que tenía que dar, ya se las di al ministerio, que era a quien debía dárselas.- paró un momento para coger aire y tranquilizarse, preparándose para lo que venía a continuación.- No le diré nada más, en realidad no le diré nada, porque... ¿realmente no creerá que le he dicho algo hasta ahora no? No le he dicho ni le diré dónde he estado, porqué me he "fugado", como sé realizar magia negra, o cualquier información sobre mi vida, por insignificante que sea el dato. La relación entre usted y yo está rota¿por la última conversación en su despacho? Puede que sí, o puede que tal vez eso fuera solo la gota que colmó el vaso, no lo sé, sólo sé que ahora mismo, usted me está incordiando con su presencia.- objetó Harry serio, podía haberlo dicho más alto pero no más claro, ahora solo le faltaba ver la reacción de Dumbledore.

- Muy bien... ¿sabes que no puedo dejar que te vayas, verdad?- advirtió Dumbledore serenamente- no puedo dejar que te expongas a Voldemort, eres muy importante como para que un arrebato de adolescente lo eche todo a perder, te quedarás aquí con los Weasley y el día 1 de septiembre irás a Hogwarts, como siempre.- le informó Dumbledore sin preguntarle nada, simplemente, lo ordenaba.

- No- negó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro por la actitud de su director, no parecía en absoluto nervioso por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó extrañado Dumbledore por el comportamiento de su alumno predilecto.

- No me voy a quedar aquí- volvió a negar tajante.

- Pero Harry, te acabo de decir que...

- Sé perfectamente lo que me acaba de decir, no estoy sordo- interrumpió Harry esta vez sin importarle ser maleducado, en realidad en ningún momento de la conversación le había importado, pero ya estaba cansado de esta pantomima y quería acabar cuanto antes- Puede decir lo que le plazca, no me quedaré aquí, cuando usted se vaya, me iré. Repito, puede decir o hacer lo que quiera pero no podrá evitarlo- repitió por última vez al ver la intención de Dumbledore de interrumpirlo para decir algo.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Harry?- preguntó el director, y aunque era una pregunta retórica, Harry quiso contestarla.

- He despertado. Me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas y he tomado algunas decisiones al respecto, nada más... y nada menos.- contestó simplemente dejando al hombre que tenía frente a él más desconcertado que nunca.

- He intentado hablar contigo y solucionar los posibles problemas que pudiéramos tener, he intentado comprenderte... pero no me dejas otra opción. Cuando mandé a la Orden lo hice para no tener que hacerlo yo mismo, porque me duele Harry, me duele en el alma ver ese odio que tienes ahora mismo hacia mí. Me considero como tu abuelo y me duele tener que hacer esto, pero es lo mejor para ti.- articuló Dumbledore aparentemente afectado.- Tienes estrictamente prohibido abandonar esta casa, y para asegurarme pondré una serie de hechizos y encantamientos que te impedirán hacerlo, no lo intentes, pues será peor. Siento mucho tener que hacerlo así, de veras. Hasta pronto.- se despidió Albus Dumbledore antes de levantarse de una silla en la que se había sentado, hacer desaparecer la bandeja con comida y marcharse de la habitación tras cerrar la puerta delicadamente. Juraría que antes de bajar las escaleras había oído al director susurrar unas palabras tras la puerta, seguramente unos de esos hechizos que había prometido conjurar.

Tenía que reconocer que se había divertido mucho, en concreto al final cuando Dumbledore había actuado fingiendo dolor, diciendo que era lo mejor para él y hasta considerarse... ¡su abuelo! Si, divertido, pero era hora de ponerse serio. A pesar de haberse mostrado rebelde, creía que no había mostrado ningún indicio que hiciera que su astuto director pensase que él era quién realmente era, el heredero de Griffindor que la noche anterior había dejado caer, para luego recuperarlo, el ministerio italiano. No, era imposible relacionarlo, porque, de hecho, eran dos personas distintas. El Harry estudiante, y el Harry guerrero, y nadie que no lo supiera ya, sería capaz de descubrir la verdad.

Debía irse de allí antes de que a Dumbledore le diese tiempo a poner los hechizos, estaba convencido de que podría esquivarlos, pero no quería levantar sospechas siendo capaz de burlar hechizos del mismo Albus Dumbledore. Cogió un trozo de pergamino y una pluma que Ron tenía por allí preparado seguramente para enviar una carta y le dejó una nota.

"He tenido que irme rápido, siento no haber podido despedirme. He discutido con Dumbledore. Estaré bien, intentaré escribirte, nos vemos el 1 de septiembre. Hasta entonces.

PD: Me rindo, es imposible ganarte al ajedrez mágico. Intentaré vencerte en Hogwarts, no te confíes."

Muy corto y casi un telegrama, pero no tenía tiempo. Para no dejar rastro de su magia, ya que sería sospechoso que pudiera hacer magia sin tener una varita y tampoco quería que supieran que era capaz de aparecerse, cogió una pluma rota que había tirada en el suelo, la tocó susurrando "Portus" y cuando volvió a tocarla, desapareció de la habitación dando vueltas.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar, Dumbledore? Estoy preparando una sopa y una empanada de carne.- ofreció Molly Weasley al director, que estaba sentado en la mesa con la mirada perdida, pensativo.

- Muchas gracias, Molly, pero tengo una reunión importante.- denegó Dumbledore, volviendo a su estado de reflexión.

- ¡Ron¡Harry¡La cena...! Me alegro de que Harry por fin esté con nosotros.- comentó la señora Weasley más para sí misma que para Dumbledore.

- Mamá, Harry se ha marchado...- La voz apagada de Ron llegó hasta los adultos que tardaron en algunos segundos en asimilar lo que el pelirrojo les había dicho. Ron llegó hasta la mesa de la cocina, y desanimado, se dejo caer sobre una de las sillas mientras sujetaba un trozo de pergamino.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?- preguntó Dumbledore irguiéndose y saliendo de su ensoñación.- ¿Harry se ha ido?

- Sí, lo único que ha dejado es esto- contestó el chico mostrando el pedazo de pergamino. Sin decir nada, Dumbledore se levantó y le arrebató la nota a Ron, que estaba melancólico por la marcha tan fugaz de su amigo, no era capaz de comprenderlo.

- Ron... necesito que me digas algo.- musitó Dumbledore después de leer la nota de Harry.- Necesito que me digas donde está Harry- pidió mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Estoy seguro de que te ha dicho donde ha estado estos días y que ha estado haciendo, así que te lo pido... por su propio bien¿dónde está Harry?

- No sé nada- mintió Ron, a él Dumbledore le inspiraba confianza, siempre había respetado y admirado mucho a su director, pero no podía olvidar las palabras de Harry en la nota, "He discutido con Dumbledore" Algo grave debía haber ocurrido para que Harry discutiese con el director, y si él tenía que posicionarse a favor de alguien, tenía claro que sería a favor de su amigo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?- insistió Dumbledore sabiendo que el chico mentía, no apartaba el contacto visual, pero tampoco podía presionar mucho al chico con su madre presente.

- Por supuesto, no sé nada.- volvió a mentir Ron.

- Ron, debes tener cuidado con Harry. No es el mismo, ha cambiado... Si no¿cómo explicas que haya aprendido a hacer magia negra y que se atreva a utilizarla contra los miembros de la Orden? Estoy convencido de que no te ha contado nada sobre eso¿me equivoco?- empezó a hablar Dumbledore hasta hacer dudar al chico.- Tal vez se fuera de casa de sus tíos por sus motivos pero... ¿y si no ocurrió lo que se nos ha dicho en aquel bar con los mortífagos? Tampoco me equivoco al pensar que no te ha contado nada sobre eso ¿no¿Y si en aquel bar, Voldemort consiguió apresarlo y lanzarle un imperius?- se atrevió a especular Dumbledore, sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible, él se hubiera dado cuenta, pero quería implantarle la duda a Ron, y lo estaba consiguiendo, el chico tenía cara de absoluto terror ante la idea de que Harry estuviera siendo controlado por el señor tenebroso.- Solo digo que tienes que tener cuidado... supongo que tú también has notado su cambio. Cuando cambies de opinión, que cambiarás, ven a buscarme, espero que para entonces ya no sea demasiado tarde para él. Buenas noches Ron, buenas noches Molly, muy amables, como siempre. Hasta la próxima- y se despidió para después salir de La Madriguera dejando a Ron completamente aturdido.

Él confiaba en Harry, no era posible que fuera víctima del imperius, lo habría notado, tal vez solo fuese una vaga hipótesis del director. Seguía defendiendo y confiando ciegamente en Harry aunque ahora sabía que su mejor amigo no le había contado toda la verdad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apareció en su dormitorio de pie pero no en completo equilibrio, era asombroso como podía hacer magia que muy pocos, por no decir ninguno, podían hacer pero aún seguía sin controlar del todo el viaje en traslador o con polvos Flu.

Con la perspectiva de que había arreglado sus asuntos con el ministerio y que la familia Weasley, su familia, estaba bien, parecía quitarse un gran peso de encima. Se encontraba bien, a gusto dentro de lo posible, ya se había acabado el entrenamiento y ya sabía que era lo que le esperaba en las batallas, de momento no le había ido tan mal.

Bajo hacia el salón principal con la intención de hablar con Hermione y decirle que ya había llegado, había tardado mucho más de lo esperado y de seguro estaría nerviosa. Cuando llegó vio una estampa ya familiar, Angelina en uno de los sillones leyendo a la vez que practicaba unos complicados movimientos con la varita, aunque la verdad era que no se le veía buena cara, y Hermione en otro sillón más cerca, escondida detrás de lo que a primera vista parecía un periódico.

- Ya estoy aquí... –anunció alegremente mientras se acercaba al sillón azul, ya que el rojo, supuestamente suyo, era el que estaba usando Hermione en esos momentos- Me he entretenido un poco más de lo esperado porque me he encontrado con la señora Weasley y he tenido que ir a La Madriguera. ¿A qué no adivinas con quién me he encontrado, o mejor dicho me ha encontrado a mí, en casa de Ron¡Con Dumbledore...!- desveló Harry esperando ver la reacción de Hermione, pero esta no se movió ni un milímetro y Angelina seguía a lo suyo, aunque parecía más tensa.- Hermione... ¿estás bien?- pero no hizo falta que le respondiera, Hermione dejo caer el periódico y pudo ver su cara. Su cara reflejaba la luz debido a la cantidad de lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, sus ojos estaban hinchados, rojizos, y no dejaban de soltar alguna que otra lágrima.- ¿Qué es lo... –pero se detuvo porque había visto que era lo que estaba leyendo Hermione, solo alcanzó a ver el titular del artículo;

"UN MISTERIOSO INDIVIDUO SALVA EL MINISTERIO ITALIANO MATANDO MEDIO CENTENAR DE MORTÍFAGOS¿HÉROE O AMENAZA?"

No, era imposible, era absoluta y completamente imposible que Hermione lo relacionara con el "misterioso individuo", no tenía ninguna prueba, ningún indicio que la propiciara a pensar que "ese" era él.

- ¿Por qué estás así, Hermione?- preguntó con temor a lo que la chica le pudiese contestar.

- ¿Po... Por q... qué?- repitió tartamudeando la chica.- ¿No sa... sabes p... por qué est... estoy así?

- No lo sé, y me estoy empezando a preocupar. No creo que estés llorando por el asesinato de esos mortífagos.- razonó Harry cogiendo el periódico del suelo.

- No es q... que los hayan matado lo que me duele- empezó la castaña medio recuperándose del sollozo.- sino quien...

- ¿Quién?- preguntó él empezando a ponerse nervioso- Si nadie conoce la identidad del... "misterioso individuo" ¿cómo puedes tu conocerla?- argumentó el chico rezando por que la chica no le dijese lo que ya sabía que era inevitable.

- ¿Cómo es posible que me engañes de esta forma Harry? Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo... –le recordó la chica dejando ya de llorar pero aún sin creerse del todo lo que pasaba ahora mismo por sus pensamientos.- Dímelo tú Harry... ¿quién es este hombre?

- Te juro que no lo sé¿por qué habría de saberlo?- mintió descaradamente Harry, no quería mentir a, como ella había dicho, su mejor amiga, pero no podía admitir que había matado no a uno, sino a cincuenta mortífagos, no, pasara lo que pasara no podía admitirlo.

- No te reconozco Harry... ¿puedes decirme si hay algo en esta foto que te resulte familiar?- inquirió cogiendo el periódico y mostrándole una foto que ocupaba casi una página completa. Reconocía la foto perfectamente, era él, cómodamente sentado en su sillón de cuero en medio de la plaza observando la batalla que se daba lugar a su alrededor. Pero era imposible que lo hubiese reconocido por aquella foto, no daba pista alguna que pudiera delatarle. Esa capa ya se la había puesto en anteriores ocasiones pero era muy común, no podía haberlo reconocido por aquello. Y el sillón... ¡el sillón de cuero¡El mismo sillón de cuero que él había creado delante de las chicas en el duelo¡El maldito sillón! No podía creerlo, todo tan bien planeado y un detalle tan insignificante lo echaría todo a perder. Pero... ¿cómo era posible que su amiga se percatara de aquel detalle cuando solo había visto el sillón una vez y ella estaba en pleno duelo? Sin duda a Hermione no se le pasaba nada por alto. Daba igual, todo daba igual, lo seguiría negando hasta que ya no quedara alternativa.

- No conozco nada de esto Hermione y sinceramente, me estoy empezando a poner nervioso. ¿Quieres decirme de una maldita vez qué es lo que ocurre?- mintió perdiendo la paciencia, desde fuera no se notaba, pero por dentro estaba temblando del nerviosismo.

- ¡OCURRE QUE HAS MATADO A CINCUENTA MORTÍFAGOS, ESO OCURRE¡¿Te crees que soy imbécil¿Qué no me iba a dar cuenta¡Es el mismo sillón que conjuraste el otro día¡Niégalo¡Vamos! Se tan hipócrita de negarlo... – Harry nunca había visto a Hermione tan enfadada, la había visto llorando, pero jamás la había visto tan enfadada. Ahora mismo ella era una mezcla de incredulidad, furia, resignación, tristeza, su corazón le decía que Harry no podía haber hecho aquello pero su mente le decía que sí.

- Tienes razón... – admitió finalmente Harry, negarlo sería peor- yo soy el de la foto, fui al ataque de Italia anoche sin avisar a ninguna de vosotras, pero todo tiene una explicación...

- No puedo creerlo Harry¿cómo has podido...?- murmuró Hermione sin poder creerlo aún, no podía creer que Harry hubiese hecho algo así.- Espero que tengas una explicación...

- La tengo, pero es un poco larga. Todo viene de más atrás¿te acuerdas cuándo Angelina te dijo que yo estaba en mi cuarto practicando con el fuego?- La aludida ya había dejado hacía tiempo el libro y se limitaba a observar la conversación, Hermione simplemente asintió ante la pregunta.- Pues eso no fue exactamente así, no creo que te hayas enterado, o tal vez sí, no lo sé, de que ya hubo un anterior ataque a Italia, y a ese también asistí. Fue una curiosa casualidad, en realidad... venía de regreso porque había ido a Albania- confesó Harry, ya no le importaba que Hermione supiera que había comprado más libros de magia negra, ahora mismo solo le preocupaba salir del lío en el que estaba metido con las muertes de los mortífagos.- No podía marcharme sin intervenir, soy un heredero y estoy para eso. Pero como realicé magia negra contra los mortífagos en aquella ocasión, cuando la batalla terminó, el Ministro en vez de agradecerme la ayuda, intentó detenerme. Cuando me enteré de que anoche había otro ataque me prometí a mí mismo que esta vez si agradecerían mi ayuda, así que me marché sin avisar a nadie. Llegué a Italia y esperé sentado, como se ve en la fotografía, a que el propio Ministro me pidiese ayuda. Cuando reconoció mi mérito y me pidió por favor que lo ayudara, recuperé el ministerio. Eso fue todo, pero de ahí a pensar que soy un asesino va mucho... –lo había contado, pero había contado su versión, reconoció su escapadita, pero eso era "un mal menor" comparado con el asesinato de tantos mortífagos.

- ¿De verdad que tú no has hecho esto...?– preguntó levantando el periódico- Pero entonces ¿quién lo hizo?

- Hermione, tú me conoces, te juro que yo no he matado a nadie.- mintió Harry, le dolía en el alma hacerlo, pero estaba convencido de que eso le dolería menos que ver la cara de profundo resentimiento y decepción de la chica si le contaba la verdad.- En Italia no son como aquí, los aurores están autorizados para realizar las maldiciones imperdonables, serían ellos... y al aparecer yo, me echaron el muerto, nunca mejor dicho. Queda mucho mejor ante la población decir que un misterioso individuo ha matado a tantos mortífagos que decir que lo han hecho tus propios aurores.- siguió Harry, cuanto más hablaba más mal se sentía.- Lo siento, no debí ir yo sólo a Italia, lo sé.- se disculpó, aunque el perdón que necesitaba no era por haber ido a Italia, era por mentir a su amiga. Su situación era muy complicada, tenía claros sus objetivos y su comportamiento hacia los mortífagos, pero Hermione no lo entendería como él y tarde o temprano lo descubriría, y aunque intentaría que fuese lo más tarde posible, tener que asistir a las batallas con ellas no lo pondría nada fácil.

- ¡Oh Harry!- fue lo único que exclamó Hermione antes de levantarse y saltar sobre Harry para darle un abrazo- Perdóname tú a mí... No sé como pude pensar algo así de ti. Lo siento... de verdad, Angelina te reconoció en el periódico, decían que habías hecho una masacre y como has cambiado tanto en este último año yo ya no sabía que pensar... – explicaba Hermione aún abrazada a Harry intentando justificarse y que sus lágrimas no abandonaran sus ojos.

Se sentía fatal, al final había sido Hermione la que había pedido perdón, cuando era ella la que tenía toda la razón. A Hermione se le acababa de escapar que había sido Angelina la que lo había reconocido en la foto, aunque ahora eso a él no le preocupaba lo más mínimo, en cualquier caso, había sido culpa suya que lo hubieran reconocido por haberse olvidado del detalle del sillón.

- Hermione... no importa, es normal que pensaras eso... - porque efectivamente es así, pero eso no podía decirlo.- Solucionado este tema¿Sabes quienes son los nuevos candidatos a Ministro de magia...? – Preguntó Harry intentando desesperadamente cambiar de tema, no aguantaría volver a mentir tan descaradamente a su mejor amiga, no quería ni imaginarse la reacción de Hermione cuando se enterase, porque por mucho que lo intentase evitar, eso era algo inevitable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Angelina va a...

- ¿Por qué me hablas de Angelina si sabes lo que hay?- preguntó Harry evitando que Hermione le dijese lo que pensaba hacer Angelina. No habían transcurrido más de dos días desde la conversación por el viaje a Italia. Y desde ese momento él y Hermione habían estado mucho más unidos, sentándose durante horas y horas a hablar de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriese, y aunque no eran como las de su mejor amigo, se dio cuenta de que lo echaba igualmente de menos.

- ¿Algún día me contarás porque estás así con ella? Ella no me dice nada, solo que es culpa de ella... – reveló Hermione con la esperanza de que Harry le contara lo sucedido.

- Si tanto quieres saberlo, ya no tengo inconveniente... utilizó su forma animaga para engañarme y que le contara todas mis intimidades. Podía haber vuelto a su forma humana cuando vio que empezaba a contar demasiado, pero no... Por eso estoy enfadado con ella, no quiero a mi alrededor más gente que intente engañarme...- le contó, y aunque en el fondo sabía que había perdonado a la morena, de momento todo seguiría igual.

- ¿Eso hizo? No quiero que pienses que la estoy defendiendo, no debió hacer lo que hizo... ¿pero no crees que tal vez lo hizo porque normalmente no le hablabas? A lo mejor solo quería conocer como eres...

- Puede que tengas razón, pero te recuerdo que en ese momento yo si hablaba con ella...

- ¿Y no la vas a perdonar nunca? Si eso lo hubiera hecho cualquier otra persona lo tratarías como una broma y a los cinco minutos te estarías riendo de eso...

- Seguramente tengas razón, pero ella no es una persona cualquiera, ya sabes lo que me dijo nada mas conocerla, y lo que dijo en el camino a Hogwarts... Esta es la tercera vez que se equivoca conmigo, dame tiempo... – pidió el moreno a su amiga, y acercándose un poco más a ella le susurró- Claro que la voy a perdonar, pero dale tiempo para que se arrepienta...

- Que malo eres... ella está más que arrepentida, está constantemente preguntándome si me has dicho algo sobre ella...

- Ni se te ocurra decirle que te he dicho esto... –le exigió Harry lanzándole una mirada de desconfianza.

- Vale, vale, yo no digo nada... pero no la hagas seguir así mucho más. Como te iba diciendo, Angelina va a hablar con Dumbledore para que la acepte en Hogwarts.- terminó Hermione la frase que había dejado a medias al principio.

- Va a hablar con Dumbledore... – repitió Harry, no le gustaba nada la idea. A él el viejo no le sacaría información, pero eso era porque él ya lo tenía "calado", en cambio las chicas pensaban que era un gran hombre y mago. Angelina era buena en Oclumancia pero si no iba preparada el director podría introducirse rápidamente en su mente y descubrirlo todo, y eso no podía ocurrir.- tienes que prevenir a Angelina...

- ¿Prevenirla de que...?- preguntó Hermione extrañada por el comportamiento de su amigo.

- De Dumbledore... Sé que tu no opinas lo mismo que yo, pero tienes que decirle que vaya con las barreras mentales preparadas para evitar que Dumbledore vea sus pensamientos. Un momento... no puede repeler el intento de Dumbledore por las buenas, eso sería algo más que sospechoso y él nunca aceptaría a alguien en el colegio que fuera capaz de detener su magia. Dile que solo proteja lo necesario y que piense, no sé... en caramelos de limón, así seguro que le cae bien a Dumbledore.

- ¡Vaya, Harry¿Y ese plan tan pensado?

- No es nada raro, solo intento evitar que nos descubran, y pongo mi mano en el fuego...- al decir esto elevó la mano derecha y al momento una llama la envolvió- al afirmar que Dumbledore intentará entrar en la mente de Angelina.- vaticinó Harry, haciendo que su amiga soltara una carcajada ante la broma del muchacho con el fuego.

- Como quieras... ¿le digo también que la idea es tuya?- pero no hizo falta que Harry respondiese, con la sola mirada que le lanzó a su amiga, ésta supo cual era su respuesta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El Hospital San Mungo era normalmente un lugar tranquilo, relajado, puesto que sus pacientes necesitaban esos requisitos, pero esa noche no era así. Aproximadamente a las once de la noche, un grupo de cinco mortífagos habían intentado entrar al recinto, pero se encontraron con algunos aurores que custodiaban la habitación de Avery. A partir de ahí, habían acudido más aurores, pero ni una décima parte de los mortífagos que habían aparecido ante problemas en la misión que su amo les había encomendado. En veinte minutos, todo era un caos.

La mayor parte de los mortífagos luchaban contra los aurores en la entrada al hospital para intentar entrar, mientras que la otra parte se dedicaba a destruir y/o matar todo lo que se encontraran por delante. En un lugar como ese habían tanto muggles como magos, y los mortífagos no tenían caprichos a la hora de matar. Incendiaban las casas a los alrededores y torturaban a sus habitantes hasta que se aburrían. Los aurores ante eso poco podían hacer, ya estaban bastante ocupados intentando proteger el hospital, donde se encontraban los pacientes vulnerables e indefensos, si entraban, ocurriría una desgracia.

- ¡Son demasiados...!- Gritó Tonks esquivando un rayo rojo por enésima vez.

- No son demasiados, nosotros somos pocos... ¡Impedimenta!- Contestó Scott Stumlich a unos quince metros deteniendo a tres mortífagos a la vez con el hechizo.

- Vaya juventud... a mí me enseñaron a luchar así¡menos quejas y más acción! No tengo intención de perder a ningún miembro de mis filas esta noche.- reprendió Moody tanto a Tonks y a Stumlich como a todos los jóvenes aurores que pensaban que no tenían opción alguna de salir vivos de allí.

- Yo no me quejo por estar en inferioridad... mejor, tocamos a más cada uno.- rió Stumlich pasando por detrás de Moody e interceptando una maldición que iba directo hacia éste.- ¡Oh por Merlín, venga ya...¡Imperius!- exclamó haciendo que el mortífago fuese a enfrentarse con los suyos.

- Scott, sabes que no puedes usar las imperdonables... – le recordó Lupin al auror aunque sin sonar convincente, pues creía que al no poder usarlas estaban jugando con una desventaja añadida.

- Si no aparece el gran mago misterioso y asesino, alguien tendrá que hacerlo, digo yo... aunque tampoco... –pero se calló por algo que estaba sucediendo y que ya había llamado la atención de muchos que estaban peleando.

La luna media llena que ocupaba el cielo e iluminaba el campo de batalla había desaparecido tras una densa capa de nubes, el cielo se había cerrado completamente. Al momento, las luces de las lámparas, el único foco de luminosidad que quedaba por los alrededores, empezaron a emitir destellos intermitentemente. No pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que empezara a llover y que un viento huracanado inundara el lugar, a esas alturas ya pocos seguían luchando, estaban entre expectantes y temerosos por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al cabo de unos pocos instantes, se formó un potente remolino de viento al final de la calle. A su lado, la lluvia empezó a caer concentrada en un punto y mucho más intensa que en cualquier otro lugar hasta formar casi una cascada o un remolino de agua, que se erguía más de tres metros. Se pudo observar varios segundos ese espectáculo antes de que los elementos se diluyeran y dejaran a la vista dos siluetas. Dos figuras con capa y capucha, una de un precioso azul suave con motivos de bronce y la otra de un amarillo pálido con caracteres negros, y las dos parecían tener una espada envainada sujetada con un cinto alrededor de la cintura. A los testigos de la escena solo había algo que los desconcertaba más que el tremendo espectáculo que habían visto, y era que en la espalda de las figuras había escrito dos nombres, dos nombres que cualquier mago del mundo reconocería, "Rowena Ravenclaw" y "Helga Hufflepuff" respectivamente.

Pero el acontecimiento no acabó ahí, después de que las dos figuras hubieran aparecido, empezaron a escucharse truenos... a ver relámpagos cruzar el oscuro cielo... un espectáculo de luz y sonido que acabó con el impacto de un poderoso rayo con un árbol, incendiándose al instante, a apenas unos cuatro metros de donde habían aparecido las anteriores siluetas. El fuego del árbol aumentó y aumentó hasta casi alcanzar los cinco metros de alto, no era normal que el incendio de un simple árbol fuera tan grande. Entonces se produjo una explosión de luz roja que cegó a todos los presentes, cuando pudieron abrir los ojos, solo les dio tiempo a ver como el fuego se consumía en una milésima de segundo y en su lugar quedaba una tercera figura, y a su lado, por increíble que pareciera, el árbol intacto. Aunque esta figura no era como las demás, parecía más corpulenta y a diferencia de las anteriores, ésta no llevaba una bonita y delicada capa como las demás, ésta portaba una capa negra con una capucha también negra, mucho más sucia y desgasta que las anteriores. Sin embargo a los presentes le resultó mucho más familiar esta última figura, la habían estado viendo en los periódicos durante días, incluso algunos mortífagos no pudieron evitar emitir algún temblor o mantener la respiración ante el recuerdo de quien era ese hombre, tenían muy presentes las hazañas de ese individuo, aunque en el fondo creían que no eran más que una leyenda urbana, un mito, no sabían hasta que punto estaban equivocados. No sabían que estaban frente a los herederos, frente a Harry Potter, frente a la que sería su peor pesadilla...

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado. Una cosita, para compensar un poco el retraso de este capítulo, prometo que como mucho en cinco días publicaré el siguiente. Supongo que describiré la batalla, empezará Hogwarts (ya era hora) y algunas cosas más... Hasta el próximo!!!**


	14. Chapter 14: Fénix, Serpiente y León

**Hola!!!!!! Lo prometí y aquí estoy!!!!!! Cinco días!!! Ni uno más ni uno menos... pero no solo eso, sino que traigo el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Aviso: Acabo de terminarlo, no lo he revisado, a mi me gusta leer el capítulo al menos dos veces después de terminarlo para asegurarme de que no hay muchos fallos, pero si hago eso no lo publico hoy, jeje. Espero que no los haya, de ser así, publicaré el capi corregido en unos días supongo. **

**Me gustaría agradecer los reviews de; Mundi, Saiyury, DecoBlack FM, Lunática, Dragfire y V&/a...Potter. Muchas gracias a todos por lo que dicen. Solo decir dos cosas brevemente para ya dejarlos con el capítulo. Muchas gracias lunática por avisarme del error, las palabras se pusieron donde les dio la gana, no entiendo por qué, jaja gracias. No te preocupes DecoBlack, entiendo perfectamente lo que escribes, cual será la pareja de Harry? Eso es un misterio que no pienso desvelar todavía :P muchas gracias por el review. Nada más, espero que lo disfruten... **

**Capítulo 14: Fénix, Serpiente, y León **

- Es impresionante... – valoró Arthur Weasley mirando a los misteriosos individuos.

- Tampoco es para tanto... ¡Bombarda!- exclamó Stumlich haciendo saltar por los aires a un grupo de tres mortífagos.

- ¿Cómo que no es para tanto? Ellos solos han atrapado a treinta mortífagos en cinco minutos, es increíb...¡AH! – gritó Tonks debido a un maleficio que le pasó rozando el brazo con el que tenía sujetada la varita, provocando que ésta se le cayera y que ella cayese al suelo dolorida del brazo. Cuando levantó la cabeza, se vio rodeada, ella y Stumlich, por al menos diez mortífagos, furiosos por la aparición de los herederos.- No sé donde está la varita... – jadeó Tonks desde el suelo.

- No te preocupes, saldremos de esta... – la intentó consolar Scott a su lado- Aunque lo veo difícil- ¡Desmaius¡Protego¡Impedimenta!- soltó el profesor rápidamente para defenderse después de soltar el aturdidor, se consideraba un buen mago, pero para salir de esa haría falta ser extraordinario.

Harry vio la escena desde la lejanía a la vez que inmovilizaba a dos mortífagos. Se estaba aburriendo profundamente, pero aparte del aburrimiento, le disgustaba tener que dejar a todos aquellos asesinos con vida, para que en tres días después de aquello, Voldemort los liberase de Azkaban. Pero no podría hacer lo mismo que en Italia, aunque Hermione lo había creído, ésta no había dejado de vigilarlo durante toda la batalla. Debía admitir una cosa, las chicas podían no haber tomado ninguna poción o no querer matar a los mortífagos, pero sabían defenderse muy bien, aunque eso sería ser injusto, no es que supieran defenderse, sabían atacar, no tardaban más de cinco segundos en acabar con cualquier mortífago que se les pusiese por delante.

Bajó su pensamiento de las nubes y corrió hacia los miembros de la Orden. Para divertirse un poco, intentaría impresionarlos... Elevó un brazo, apuntó a los mortífagos y sin nada más que una sonrisa provocó varias explosiones que hicieron que todos los mortífagos literalmente volaran más de seis metros. Después hizo unos movimientos con las manos y los mortífagos quedaron apresados contra el suelo con algo invisible.

- ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?- preguntó Tonks completamente sorprendida casi olvidándose de su brazo.

- No lo sé, solo puedo decir dos cosas; no ha usado varita, y eso no ha sido un simple bombarda... – razonó Stumlich pensando en lo que acababa de ver.

- Señorita... – pronunció Harry acercándose a Tonks y ofreciéndole caballerosamente una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Después de que Tonks la aceptara, llevó su mano al brazo dañado de ella, pronunció algo ininteligible y al instante la auror pudo mover con normalidad el brazo.- Accio varita- convocó Harry para entregarle la varita perdida.

- Gracias... ¿Có...Cómo ha hecho eso?- preguntó Tonks dubitativa y en un susurro.

- ¿Lo de antes? Nada, solo un poco de práctica... – le quitó importancia Harry pero con una sonrisa de orgullo en los labios que Tonks no logró ver.

- Si, ya. ¿Un poco de práctica? Y lo de no usar varita es porque le aburre ¿no? – protestó Stumlich con el orgullo herido porque aquel hombre le hubiese salvado la vida.

- En realidad no es porque me aburra... sino porque si uso la varita esa explosión hubiera sido diez veces más fuerte.- explicó Harry sin bromear. Tras sus palabras se hizo el silencio, había dejado a Stumlich sin palabras.

- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Tonks tímida.

- ¿Quién soy? Buena pregunta... estos días me han llamado misterioso individuo, pero supongo que eso no es un nombre. ¿Has visto a mis compañeras?- Tonks asintió- Pues yo soy Griffindor...

- ¡Claro! Y yo soy Merlín... – saltó Stumlich de nuevo, indignado por la serenidad con la que Harry decía eso. Sin decir nada, Harry se llevó las manos a la capucha y la retiró hacia atrás. Sin embargo, en lugar de quedar su rostro al descubierto, quedó una mascara, una máscara parecida y a la misma vez distinta a la de los mortífagos. Como la de los mortífagos, le cubría nariz, mejillas, ojos y frente, pero no era blanca ni con la forma de una calavera. Esta era roja y con la forma de un león, solo que no era lo físico lo único de la máscara que cubría tu identidad, sino que poseía propiedades mágicas que permitía cambiar el color de los ojos, el color y el tamaño del pelo, e incluso si querías, la voz.- Esa máscara...

- ¿La reconoces?- preguntó Harry con una media sonrisa. Angelina y Hermione habían cogido las suyas junto con la túnica y la funda de las espadas pero él no había querido. Él había preferido seguir con su capa negra por dos razones; porque le tenía cariño, ya que la había sacado de la cámara de su padrino y con ella había asistido a sus dos primeras batallas y había ido bien, y porque sabía que así vestido causaría más respeto y miedo entre los mortífagos. Lo que sí había querido llevar había sido la máscara, para prevenir si accidentalmente se le caía la capucha y su rostro quedaba al descubierto.- Aunque no seas tan ingenuo... ¿cómo voy a ser Griffindor? Soy el sucesor de Godric Griffindor, su heredero. Pero volviendo al principio¿Se encuentra bien señorita...

- Tonks... llámeme Tonks- respondió la chica alagada ante el trato de Harry. Sonrió por como había engañado a la auror.- Estoy bien muchas gracias. ¿Cómo puedo agradecérselo?

- No se preocupe... me invitará a un café algún día.

- ¡HAN ENTRADO¡Están dentro del Hospital!- La voz de los cansados aurores del ministerio llegó hasta ellos junto con una sonora explosión.

- Me voy... hasta otra.

- Espere... ¿qué le parece en dos días en Hogsmeade? Así hablamos y aclaramos algunas cosas... – propuso Tonks antes de que Harry se marchase, ahora que lo tenía delante no podía dejar que se fuese así como así.

- De acuerdo. En dos días... – aceptó sin pensarlo demasiado, aunque era peligroso quedar con alguien de la Orden, de esa manera podría averiguar que planes tenía la Orden con respecto a Voldemort y con respecto a él mismo.- Adiós¡Némesis!- con un fogonazo, su majestuoso fénix apareció en su hombro y lo llevó al interior de San Mungo.

- Está en coma...

- El señor tenebroso podrá despertarlo...

- Tenemos que salir de aquí ya... ¡Saca el traslador!

- ¿Cuántos somos¿Ocho, nueve con Avery? Que alguien coja a Avery y le haga tocar la marca...

- Nos vamos... Tres, dos, uno...

Todos los mortífagos se quedaron quietos y en silencio a la espera de ser trasladados pero no ocurrió nada. Esperaron algunos segundos más pero el traslador siguió sin dar resultado.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado¡¿Por qué no nos vamos?!

- Deben estar buscándonos... Llegarán en unos minutos...

- No podemos salir, están los aurores...

- Y yo también estoy... – una voz profunda, grave y penetrante llegó hasta ellos. Al estar en la oscuridad ninguno veía nada y buscaban a tientas al responsable de aquella extraña voz- Creo que resultaría más sencillo si encendemos la luz... – Con un simple movimiento de la mano la luz de la habitación donde se encontraban se encendió e iluminó toda la estancia dejando ver a todos los presentes. Los mortífagos quedaron de piedra, completamente paralizados al ver la figura de Harry apoyado sobre la puerta cerrada.- ¿Quién está al mando de esta operación?- nadie respondió- ¿Es que no me oyen¡He preguntado que quien está al mando de esta maldita operación!

- ¿Te crees muy fuerte verdad¿Crees que tú solo podrás con ocho entrenados mortífagos? Por si no te has dado cuenta, estás encerrado...- objetó uno que tenía una barra de metal en la que estaba inscrita la marca tenebrosa, seguramente el traslador.

- No puedo con ocho... puedo con ochenta yo solo. Y... por si no te has dado cuenta he sido yo quien los ha dejado a todos encerrados aquí.- respondió Harry analizando la habitación como si conversara con algún conocido.

- Te he estado observando toda la noche, no has matado a nadie, eres un cobarde, te has aprovechado de la fama que te han dado los periódicos... – respondió otro de los mortífagos, la verdad era que no conocía a ninguno de ellos, aunque tampoco parecían del todo novatos. Harry levantó las manos lentamente para que los mortífagos no se asustaran y dio dos palmas, la luz se apagó de inmediato.

"Ya sabes que hacer Quetza..." Se escuchó un siseo y como caía un bulto al suelo, los mortífagos empezaron a agitarse pero antes de que pasaran diez segundos se escucharon otras dos palmas y la luz volvió a encenderse.

- ¿Morton? Morton contesta... Ennervate. Está muerto, lo ha matado, el muy perro lo ha matado...

- Y no solo a él... – contestó Harry quedándose con los brazos cruzados de nuevo apoyado sobre la puerta. Los mortífagos empezaron a mirarse temerosos unos a otros pero no llegaban a entender lo que Harry acababa de decirles. No lo entendieron hasta que un hilo de sangre llegó por el suelo hasta ellos.

- ¡Avery!- el mismo mortífago que había intentado reanimar a "Morton" fue hasta donde estaba Avery, con dos marcas de colmillos en el cuello y un pequeño pero constante hilo de sangre que le salía. Le llevó la mano al otro lado del cuello para intentar localizar su pulso pero fue en vano.- Está muerto.

- Esta misión era solo por él...

- El señor tenebroso nos va a matar...

- ¡Oh, no! Moriréis antes... –respondió Harry separándose de la puerta y preparándose para lo que venía a continuación.

- No puedes matarnos así como así... No puedes, el ministerio te detendrá...

- ¡Avada Kedavra!- después de un haz de luz verde el mortífago que no había acabado de hablar calló muerto al piso de la habitación completamente rígido.

- No podrás con nosotros... ¡Crucio!

- Avada...

- ¡Difcurt!

- ¡Protego Totalum¡Nelb neus camp!- Como la última vez que lo había usado, una niebla negra y densa ocupó toda la habitación impidiendo ver a más de quince centímetros.- "Ayúdame Quetza" – Con la visión de su serpiente podía ver a la perfección donde se encontraban todos los mortífagos. Hablar en parsel puso más nerviosos a los mortífagos que se pusieron a lanzar maldiciones hacia cualquier lado, destrozándolo todo e incluso maldiciéndose a ellos mismos. Tenía que apuntar para su lista la última maldición que habían lanzado los mortífagos, parecía interesante.- Bicrux, Multdescray, Avada Kedavra... - En poco menos de un minuto solo quedaban dos mortífagos, quería hacer una cosa con ellos antes de matarlos.- Surpair... – pronunció y la niebla se diluyó tan rápido como apareció.

- ¿Por qué no nos matas? –preguntó uno de los mortífagos, el otro seguía con la varita levantada preparado para atacar.

- Uno de vosotros saldrá vivo de aquí esta noche...

- ¿Quién?- preguntó el que tenía la varita preparada.

- No lo sé, me es indiferente. El último que quede vivo supongo...

- En ese caso... ¡Avada Kedavra!- pero la maldición asesina no fue dirigida hacia Harry, sino hacia el otro mortífago sobreviviente, que no estaba preparado para la traición de su compañero y poco pudo hacer antes de caer desplomado al suelo.- Supongo que seré yo el que salga con vida ahora ¿no?

- Supongo que sí... Y tú eres el cabecilla de esta operación... –se atrevió a afirmar Harry seguro de que un novato no hubiera hecho lo que aquél mortífagos acababa de hacer.

- No te equivocas... Rowle, Thorfinn Rowle. Y tanto espectáculo... ¿para?- se presentó el mortífago, un cuerpo grande y el pelo rubio, no se olvidaría de él.

- Simplemente quiero que le des información de primera mano a Voldemort- Rowle hizo una mueca de dolor- sobre lo que ha sucedido esta noche aquí... Yo no te mato, reza para que no sea él quien lo haga cuando se lo digas. Seré el peor dolor de cabeza que ha tenido Voldemort- otra mueca- en su vida, su peor pesadilla. Y al final de todo esto, cuando esté humillado y su imperio liquidado, lo mataré. Cueste lo que me cueste. Díselo así. Una sola cosa, te has enfrentado a mí y te vas con vida, no tientes a la suerte y no vuelvas a cruzarte conmigo... Y ahora vete.- ordenó Harry después de darle el mensaje para Voldemort y darle una pequeña amenaza, disfrutaba ante el temor del mortífago, parecía muy tranquilo a primera vista, pero podía leer la mente de Rowle y no era precisamente tranquilidad lo que más tenía en aquellos momentos el mortífago.

- Muy bien... Hasta nunca. Sabía que eras tú quien impidió que el traslador funcionara.

- Muy listo.- fue lo único que Harry dijo antes de que Thorfinn Rowle tocase el traslador y desapareciera de allí.- Vamos a limpiar esto... Evanesco.- todos los cuerpos inertes de los mortífagos desaparecieron al instante dejando la habitación destrozada pero ya sin cuerpos.- Por favor, Némesis... llévame con las chicas.- como la vez anterior, su fénix apareció de la nada y volvió a transportarlo.

La batalla había acabado y los aurores se dedicaban a identificar y apresar adecuadamente a todos los mortífagos. Las chicas intentaban ayudar mientras esquivaban las preguntas de varios grupos de aurores y la prensa. Al ver a Harry, las chicas desaparecieron envueltas en sus respectivos elementos y aparecieron junto a Harry.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada... –confesó Hermione mientras analizaba que Harry no estuviese herido.

- Estoy bien, los mortífagos entraron al Hospital y fui tras ellos. ¿Y vosotras como estáis?

- Bien, un poco cansadas pero no tenemos más que algún pequeño golpe. Harry... tenemos que irnos, los aurores y los reporteros de el profeta quieren respuestas. Mira, ahí vienen otra vez.- suspiró Hermione agotada señalando hacia un grupo de personas, algunas con enormes cámaras, sacando fotografías.

- Vale, vámonos, aunque mira quien está por aquel otro lado.- dijo Harry señalando al lado opuesto de donde venían los reporteros.

- Dumbledore... – dijeron ambas chicas a coro.

- Podía haber venido al principio de la fiesta pero no... ¿para qué? Dejemos que se maten los peones mientras los reyes movemos las fichas sentados en nuestro sofá. Id vosotras primero a la sala, yo voy ahora... – dijo Harry mirando hacia Dumbledore, que tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima a él.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Hermione temerosa por la reacción de su amigo.

- Solo darle algo de que hablar a la prensa y algo en lo que pensar a Dumbledore. Si quieres puedes quedarte, pero Dumbledore ya viene y no sé si te gustaría tenerlo intentando entrar en tu mente.- avisó Harry mientras pensaba en el hechizo que tenía preparado.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos en la sala, no tardes...

- Ni cinco minutos. Nos vemos.- y tras despedirse, Hermione y Angelina desaparecieron otra vez envueltas en viento y agua respectivamente. Fue entonces cuando Harry empezó a hacer lo que tenía preparado para su primera aparición en Inglaterra, su primera aparición... "oficial". Tenía por un lado a los aurores y reporteros que iban hacia él, y por otro a Dumbledore que avanzaba hacia él seguido de varios miembros de la Orden. Debía darse prisa, junto ambas manos frente a su pecho, entrelazó los dedos y bajo la cabeza para susurrar algunas palabras. Justo después, las separó y las extendió hacia el cielo- ¡Snaxon!- gritó hacia ningún lugar. El grito de Harry hizo detenerse a todos los que se le acercaban y mirar hacia el cielo, donde empezaba a formarse algo.

En el oscuro cielo había aparecido una nube blanca, una nube densa y enorme que podía tener más de cincuenta metros de lado a lado. Entonces de la nube salió la forma de una serpiente, una serpiente que poco a poco fue cogiendo el mismo color que tenía Quetza. Acto seguido de la nube apareció un fénix, un fantástico fénix negro que con el contraste con el blanco de la nube parecía aún más maravilloso. Dos figuras más aparecieron de la nube, una enorme serpiente negra y un magnífico fénix rojo, el fénix negro (Némesis) fue hacia la serpiente, la agarró con sus garras hasta hacerla sangrar y le arrancó los ojos. La serpiente (Quetza) fue hacia el fénix rojo y poco a poco fue enrollándose alrededor de su cuerpo hasta estrangularlo y que cayera asfixiado. Para terminar, una última figura salió de la nube, un hermoso, gigantesco e imponente león de un rojo con tonalidades oscuras que se erguía poderoso y orgulloso como si observara todo desde las alturas. La composición era realmente magnífica; a un lado el fénix negro con las alas extendidas mientras agarraba a una serpiente derrotada, a otro la serpiente con medio cuerpo alrededor del vencido fénix rojo y otro medio cuerpo erguido verticalmente con la caperuza de la cabeza desplegada, y en el centro el león, poderoso, inmutable, invulnerable. Una estampa realmente preciosa e impactante. Esa era su marca, no la marca de los herederos, su marca, aquella que cubriría el cielo en todas las batallas a las que acudiese. Alguien mínimamente inteligente podría averiguar que significaba aquella marca, no era muy difícil, básicamente la derrota de Voldemort y Dumbledore, y su triunfo. La serpiente de Voldemort y el fénix de Dumbledore derrotados por las mismas criaturas y una más, él. Ahora solo quedaba ver como se lo tomaban ambos bandos.

- Némesis, "Quetza"... – sus dos compañeras aparecieron y se colocaron a su lado. Un momento antes de marcharse se viró hacia Dumbledore y le dijo- Esto es todo lo que tengo que decirle, Albus Dumbledore. Hasta otra.- Némesis agarró a Quetza y desaparecieron con un fogonazo, mientras que Harry se envolvió en una columna de fuego antes de desaparecer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había concertado una cita con el director en diez minutos. Se dirigía sin prisa pero sin detenerse hacia el despacho, no había estado nunca antes en Hogwarts y no sabía más que las indicaciones que Hermione le había dado, seguro que Harry conocía varios pasadizos secretos para llegar en mitad de tiempo, pero no tenía la suerte de hablar con él. Ahora mismo iba pensando en eso, Hermione le había aconsejado que tuviera cuidado con Dumbledore porque intentaría introducirse en su mente. Hermione admiraba al director, ella no le diría eso así porque sí. Estaba segura que había sido Harry quien se lo había dicho a Hermione para que se lo dijese a ella, incluso Hermione había dejado entrever algo. Pero si Harry no se lo decía a ella misma y tampoco dejaba que Hermione le dijese que era idea de él, entonces era que seguía enfadado con ella.

No podía culparlo. Sabía que se había equivocado al hacer lo que hizo. No lo hizo con la intención de conocer cosas que él no quería que se supiesen. Al principio había sido una broma para saber porque Harry se pasaba todas las noches por su habitación antes de irse a dormir. Pero después... después de conocer al verdadero Harry, conocer sus problemas, sus ilusiones, sus miedos, sus recuerdos, después de estar sobre él mientras la acariciaba, dulce y delicadamente, con cariño. No pudo pararlo porque... porque... porque lo quería. Había acabado por enamorarse de Harry, no sabía cómo, cuándo, dónde o porqué, simplemente lo sabía. Esos días sin poder hablar con él habían sido una tortura, deseaba con sus fuerzas que se acabaran ya. No pedía volver a tener esos momentos de dulzura que había tenido transformada en tejón, simplemente que le hablara. Escuchar su voz dirigiéndose a ella, oír sus bromas, se le rompía el corazón cuando hablaba y bromeaba con Hermione con ella presente y que para él, ella no existiera. Podría hablarle, pero Harry le había pedido algo la noche en la que todo se rompió, y había sido que no le volviera a hablar, a mirar, a existir delante de él. No por orgullo, sino por arrepentimiento seguiría fiel a lo que Harry le había pedido.

Llegó a la gárgola de piedra que Hermione le había descrito y dijo la contraseña que Dumbledore le había mandado en la carta. Después de que la gárgola se apartase, pudo subir por unas escaleras de caracol que estaban en constante movimiento. Llegó hasta la puerta del despacho, una puerta de roble en la que salía la aldaba de bronce que representaba un grifo. Se acercó lentamente y se preparó para llamar cuando escuchó algunas voces que provenían del interior.

- Entonces quedaste con él mañana en Hogsmeade... Bien hecho, muy bien.- no la conocía bien, pero podría jurar que estaba escuchando la voz del director.

- Tuve el presentimiento de que no esperaría para hablar con usted, así que le propuse ir a tomar un café a Hogsmeade. Supongo que podremos conseguir algo de información sobre quien es... – explicaba una voz femenina, esa no la conocía.

- Debes ir con precaución, estaremos atentos a cualquier llamada para aparecer al instante si lo necesitas. Había pensado en ir yo o enviar a más miembros de la Orden, pero visto sus conocimientos, nos esquivaría sin problemas y ya no tendríamos más oportunidades para saber quien es... La verdad es que me sorprendió la otra noche en San Mungo, crear esa marca imitando a criaturas reales no es nada sencillo, además de que ha debido conocer a las criaturas en persona para poder crearlas. Es decir, esa persona me conoce a mí, y a Voldemort... nada, olvídalo, desvaríos de un viejo¿hay algo más que quieras preguntarme...?

- Eso quería preguntarle¿qué quiere que le pregunte?

- Apostaría lo que fuera a que no te dirá nada el primer día, sería fantástico, pero no lo creo. Gánate su confianza, se su amiga... Estoy seguro de que cuando le demuestres tu confianza, él solo empezara a contarte... Nos vemos mañana Tonks, espero todos los detalles. Suerte.- ¿Tonks¿Tonks? Le sonaba de algo ese nombre, si su memoria no le fallaba Hermione le había dicho que era un miembro de la Orden. ¿ Pero de quién estarían hablando? No había querido hablar con Dumbledore en San Mungo, ocultaba su identidad, había creado una marca en el cielo... Hermione le había contado que Harry había hecho algo en el cielo después de que ellas se hubiesen ido. ¡Estaban hablando de Harry! Querían engañarlo para que les contase todo.

- Buenas noches, Dumbledore, hasta mañana.- No, Tonks saldría y la vería. Podría hacer como que acababa de llegar y tocar en la puerta... si, eso haría. Rápidamente, se alisó la túnica azul oscura con la que iba vestida y tocó firme pero educadamente en la puerta.

- Pase... – Tras el permiso de Dumbledore, Angelina empujó la puerta y entró hasta encontrarse frente a frente con Tonks, que estaba a punto de salir. Le dieron ganas de maldecirla allí mismo, intentaría engañar a Harry, y si ella intentaba prevenirlo ahora mismo no tenía muy claro que Harry fuese a hacerle más caso a ella que a Tonks.

- Buenas noches... –saludó la morena quedándose al lado de la puerta.

- Buenas noches señorita Dovmal, esperaba su visita... No te preocupes, la señorita Tonks ya se iba... –dijo mientras Tonks miraba extrañada a Angelina antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.- Siéntese por favor... ¿quiere té, café, unas pastas?- ofreció amablemente el director conjurando al instante una bandeja repleta de unos pastelitos con una pinta deliciosa.

- S... no gracias- negó en el último momento, tenía hambre y aquello tenía muy buena pinta, pero haría caso al consejo de Hermione-Harry. Llegó a la mesa del director y se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente a esta- Me encantaría, pero no estoy muy saludable del estómago.- mintió para no delatarse.- Si es posible me gustaría que me dijese si hay algún problema para ingresar en Hogwarts. La verdad es que no voy sobrada de tiempo... – Tras decir eso notó un leve pinchazo en la sien, no estaba completamente segura de que hubiese sido Dumbledore, pero debía tener cuidado de no detenerlo, se pondría a pensar en... pociones, si, las pociones se le daban bien y no sería sospechoso.

- A pesar de no ser usual aceptar a estudiantes con un ciclo formativo tan avanzado como el suyo, supongo que no habrá ningún problema, aunque deberá responder a algunas preguntas. ¿En qué escuela ha estudiado usted estos cinco años?- preguntó Dumbledore analizando a Angelina con la mirada.

- En la escuela de Brighton, supongo que la conocerá, fue fundada por los mismos magos que esta, solo que el tamaño y la reputación de esta no tiene comparación.- explicó Angelina siendo sincera, si todas las preguntas eran como esa no habría ningún inconveniente.

- Entiendo... ¿y por qué ha decidido cambiar de escuela? – siguió Dumbledore

- Mis notas en los TIMOS fueron digamos algo más que simplemente aceptables. Verá... yo soy huérfana, vivo con mis tíos muggles, les tengo mucho cariño, pero dentro del mundo mágico no tengo contactos, y por muy buenas que sean mis notas, estudiando en una escuela tan pequeña no tengo muchas opciones de futuro. En cambio, si ahora que tengo una buena nota en mis TIMOS termino mi formación en Hogwarts, todo me resultaría mucho más fácil a la hora de buscar una salida laboral.- respondió Angelina, tenía que admitir que había conseguido una muy buena razón para cambiar de escuela sin tener que decir que era la sucesora de Hufflepuff.

- Muy bien... Muy inteligente por su parte si me permite decirlo...

- Gracias profesor...

- Conozco la escuela que ha nombrado, pero no tanto como me gustaría, dígame... ¿en la escuela de Brighton también estaba en una casa o necesitará someterse a la elección para una? La ceremonia de elección es muy sencilla, no habría inconveniente... – Añadió Dumbledore amablemente.

- En realidad no sería necesario, en la escuela yo estaba en la casa de Hufflepuff, si no hay ningún problema me gustaría seguir formando parte de esa casa.- pidió Angelina, aunque tampoco pasaría nada si le decían que tenía que ir a Griffindor.

- Perfecto, ningún problema. La profesora en Herbología, Pomona Sprout, es la jefa de la casa Hufflepuff, estoy seguro de que se alegrará de su inscripción en su casa. Aquí el jefe de cada casa es alguien a quien puede pedir ayuda, consejo... aunque también regula el comportamiento de los alumnos de su casa. Aunque entenderá realmente el funcionamiento de Hogwarts cuando pase aquí los primeros días. Y debo decirle que en Hogwarts se encuentra uno de los mejores profesores en pociones del país. Severus Snape, estoy seguro de que le agradarán sus clases – explicó Dumbledore, y al añadir el último comentario pudo confirmar que efectivamente había entrado en su mente.- Tengo una última pregunta... ¿Podría decirme su nombre completo?

- Eh... sí claro. Annie Angelina Dovmal... –respondió vacilante la chica.

- Bien, pero podría decirme su segundo apellido... –pidió Dumbledore mientras anotaba el nombre en una lista que había sacado de un cajón de su mesa.

- Preferiría no tener que hacerlo... –respondió Angelina seria, sabía que tarde o temprano esa pregunta llegaría, por un momento había tenido la esperanza de que no fuera así.

- ¿Puede decirme por qué¿Tiene alguna razón justificada?- preguntó Dumbledore, había dejado la lista y miraba interesado a la morena.

- No me gusta mi segundo apellido, preferiría no tenerlo.- determinó segura Angelina.

- ¿Tuvo algún problema con su madre?- insistió Dumbledore.

- Para nada, quise y sigo queriendo muchísimo a mi madre.- respondió Angelina un poco molesta por la insistencia de Dumbledore.

- Entonces no veo ningún motivo para que no me proporcione el apellido, señorita Dovmal... es estrictamente necesario.- exigió Dumbledore poniéndose ahora sí serio, no le gustaba nada esa actitud de la chica.

- De acuerdo, si es imprescindible... Pero debo pedirle que esta información sea completamente confidencial, no quiero que mis compañeros lo sepan.- pidió Angelina resignada.

- Será confidencial, nadie más que yo y la jefa de su casa sabrá de su apellido. El nombre completo por favor...

- Está bien, me llamo Annie Angelina Dovmal Lestrange...

No le había gustado nada su conversación con Dumbledore. Empezaba a creer mucho en Harry cuando hablaba de la verdadera personalidad del director. Confiaba en su palabra, no quería imaginar la reacción de Hermione y Harry si se enteraban que estaba emparentada con una familia de mortífagos. No sabía porqué caminaba hacia la sala cuando podía aparecerse en un segundo, pero sería seguramente para desahogarse, para relajarse, desde niña le había gustado caminar. Llegó al escudo de Hogwarts gravado en la pared, sin los demás herederos no podía abrir esa puerta, ahí no le quedaba otra opción que desaparecer, así que en una cascada de agua y con un destello amarillo desapareció del pasillo para aparecer en el salón principal, donde Hermione la estaba esperando.

- ¿Ha ido bien¿Puedes venir a Hogwarts?- preguntó Hermione que había estado en el salón leyendo todo ese tiempo a la espera de Angelina.

- Si, ya estoy inscrita en Hufflepuff.- respondió Angelina intentando aparentar contenta.- ¿Sabes dónde está Harry? Hay algo importante que debería saber.

- Se ha ido, me dijo que llegaría muy tarde, en realidad no dijo exactamente lo que iba a hacer. ¿Qué es eso que debería saber?- contestó Hermione preocupada por si fuese algo serio.

- Harry quedó con Tonks mañana en Hogsmeade para "tomar un café". Antes de entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore escuché como el director le decía a Tonks que debía ganarse su confianza para que Harry le contase quien era realmente... – reveló Angelina preguntándose que sería aquello tan importante que Harry tenía que hacer para llegar tan tarde.

- ¿Estás segura? No me imagino a Tonks haciendo eso... Aunque no estaría mal avisar a Harry por si acaso.- razonó Hermione pensando en lo que la morena acababa de decirle.

- Sí, no estaría mal... – repitió Angelina molesta porque Hermione no terminara de creerla del todo.- Me voy a la cama... estoy cansada. Buenas noches.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como todos los meses, la luna llena se alzaba en la noche, para la mayoría de las personas era una hermosura, una combinación de amor, elegancia, perfección... pero para él había sido una tortura desde joven, una maldición. Recodaba como si fuese ayer la noche en la que todo se hundió, en la que toda su vida se rompió, la noche en la que su vida quedaría marcada para siempre, la noche en la que fue mordido. Tenía unos nueve años, y jugaba con otros niños en un parque cercano a su casa en una de tantas tardes de verano. Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo pasó y cayó la noche, a él le fascinaban las mariposas y se quedó observando una al lado de un bosque cercano al parque. Los demás niños no se percataron de su ausencia, y fue cuando él se fijó en la maravillosa luna llena de aquella noche cuando sucedió la tragedia. Sin previo aviso y por la espalda, algo se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a arañarlo y morderlo, no tardo más de tres segundos hasta perder el conocimiento, pero para él aquellos tres segundos habían parecido horas, y no se le olvidarían en la vida. Despertó varios días después medio muerto en un hospital. Y aunque había sido convertido en hombre lobo, le dijeron que tenía que dar las gracias por seguir vivo. Las gracias por seguir vivo... vaya ironía. Lo daría todo por no vivir en aquellos momentos, con todos lo que fueron sus mejores amigos muertos, menos uno que se había convertido en un traidor, no sabía que era peor, si que Peter hubiese muerto o que se hubiese convertido en un asqueroso mortífago traidor. Aunque claramente se inclinaba por que era peor haber traicionado a sus amigos que morir. Desde luego él hubiera preferido la muerte.

No sabía que había hecho, que habían hecho todos para merecer aquello. Todos sus seres queridos muertos, Voldemort haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, Harry desaparecido... Estaba claro que si no fuera por Harry él ya no estaría en ese mundo. Él quería mucho al hijo de sus mejores amigos, pero también le había hecho una promesa a Sirius antes de que muriera en el departamento de misterios. Sirius le había hecho jurar que si algo le ocurriese, él se ocuparía de Harry y por supuesto había aceptado de inmediato. Sirius le había dicho que Harry, si no lo era ya, se estaba convirtiendo en un gran hombre, muy parecido a su padre, algo que ya sabía él, pero con la inteligencia y la dulzura de Lily, pero aún así necesitaría de vez en cuando a alguien que le hiciera pararse a pensar un poco antes de actuar y que pensara en él, ya que Harry pensaba más en los demás que en él mismo. Había estado completamente de acuerdo con las palabras de Sirius, pero no pensaba que el padrino de Harry los dejara tan pronto.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en la habitación de la madre de Sirius, la que utilizaban para guardar a buckbeak, al que Dumbledore le había encontrado un lugar más adecuado para él. Por una pequeña ventana que daba al exterior entraba la tenue luz de la luna, si se mantenía lo suficientemente alejado de la luz, no se transformaría hasta medianoche, que ya sería inevitable. Snape ya no le hacía la poción matalobos, decía que era mucho trabajo cuando que lo único que debía hacer era quedarse encerrado en una habitación y esperar. A veces le daban ganas de morderlo y preguntarle después si era lo mismo tomar que no tomar la maldita poción.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba... era inevitable. En pocos minutos se transformaría y empezaría a golpearse, a morder, a destrozar sin control todo lo que encontrara a su paso. Segundos... lo notaba, notaba como el corazón se le aceleraba, como su cuerpo le pedía correr, como su estómago le pedía carne. Empezó a babear, su cuerpo comenzó a encorvarse, las uñas le crecían hasta convertirse en garras, la piel se le oscurecía y le creía pelo por todo el cuerpo, la nariz se le agrandaba y cogía forma de hocico, su cuerpo se alargaba y las cuatro extremidades ya tocaban el piso, todo eso traducido en un sufrimiento inhumano y en un grito de dolor que acabó por convertirse en un largo aullido. Quería salir de allí, quería... cazar.

Pero cuando iba a empezar a descargar su furia contra los ya destrozados muebles de la habitación, sucedió algo que le llamó la atención y le hizo detenerse. Una intensa y profunda luz roja había aparecido en la habitación hasta cegarlo por completo. La luz permaneció así varios segundos hasta que comenzó a disminuir paulatinamente para quedar la habitación como al principio, solo brevemente iluminada por la tenue luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana. Cuando el lobo recuperó la visibilidad, no alcanzó a creer lo que estaba viendo, frente a él, a no más de dos metros, se hallaba un inmenso león rojo con mechas negras que le recorrían el cuerpo. Un hermoso y corpulento león que lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos verde esmeralda. Esperó un instante hasta que su instinto lo llevó a lanzarse contra él. El león no se apartó, todo lo contrario, como si ya lo esperase, no hizo más que levantar una pata y le dio un zarpazo al licántropo en la cara que lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás hasta caer al piso. Sin rendirse, y movido por la furia, Lupin volvió a abalanzarse contra el león preparado para morderlo. Con una agilidad increíble para su tamaño, el león lo esquivó moviéndose hacia un lado, y cuando Lupin quedó vulnerable, le dio un golpe con la cabeza en el lomo, que provocó que el hombre lobo soltase un sonido lastimero y cayese al suelo de nuevo. Ahora sí derrotado, el licántropo se levantó como pudo e ignoró al león, como si lo dejara por imposible o le cediera la victoria.

Tras haberse ganado el respeto del hombre lobo, el león simplemente se acomodó en el suelo, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras y se quedó quieto observando a Lupin. Tras haber sido vencido, y con el león vigilándole, el licántropo se recostó en el suelo imitándolo después de haber cogido una almohada para mordisquearla.

Se quedaron al menos dos horas así, mirándose el uno al otro, analizándose, respetándose, hasta que Harry se levantó y fue hacia Lupin. El hombre lobo se tensó, pero permaneció acostado, cuando el león llegó hasta él, simplemente se acomodó de la misma manera en la que estaba antes pero esta vez al lado del licántropo. Permaneció así otra hora más, y cuando comprobó que Lupin se dejaba manipular, decidió hacer algo para divertirse un poco. Lentamente, se levantó, posó una de sus garras sobre la espalda del hombre lobo, y en unos momentos una luz roja los invadía, notó como Lupin se inquietaba pero permanecía expectante ante lo que el león estaba realizando. Cuando vio que Lupin continuaba dócil, los hizo desaparecer a los dos.

Aparecieron en una pradera, la luna llena en el negro cielo lo iluminaba todo lo suficiente como para ver a la perfección. Kilómetros y kilómetros de césped, no se veía casa alguna por ningún lado, algún árbol que otro, una colina a un lado y un diminuto lago en el otro acompañaban en un paisaje de cuadro. Harry se separó de Lupin y le pasó la cola por el hocico, lo que hizo que el licántropo estornudara aunque continuó quieto. El león, juguetón, volvió a pasar el pelo de su rabo por el hocico del hombre lobo, que esta vez no lo pudo evitar y la intentó apartar con una pata. El león salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble hasta alejarse unos quince metros, al llegar, se giró hacia el licántropo, y produjo un rugido ensordecedor que hizo que los pájaros que se encontraban en los árboles cercanos salieran volando asustados. El hombre lobo, imitando a su nuevo compañero, se levantó y aulló con todas sus fuerzas a la luna en respuesta al león. A partir de ahí, Lupin comprendió que era lo que estaba haciendo el león, darle libertad...

Amanecía. Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a emanar por el horizonte. La luna llena aún era visible pero no por mucho más tiempo. Sabiendo que quedaba poco tiempo, Harry se acercó al lobo que pronto dejaría de serlo, que estaba medio adormilado regocijado al lado de un árbol, y otra vez con un destello de luz roja, desaparecieron de la bella pradera. Volvieron a la habitación del número doce de Grimmauld Place. Con el viaje y a causa de la transformación, Lupin despertó un momento antes de empezar a convertirse de nuevo en un hombre. Esta vez la transformación fue más rápida y menos dolorosa. Al estar de nuevo en su estado normal, aunque cansado, dolorido y magullado, Lupin se dio cuenta de que lo que había vivido no era un sueño, allí lo tenía, frente a sus ojos, el león que le había recordado a su época en la que los merodeadores estaban junto a él en sus transformaciones. Con Lupin ya bien, Harry decidió que lo mejor sería volver a su estado normal, estaba cansado de tanto caminar a cuatro patas. Como un animago más, el león se irguió sobre sus patas traseras y se transformó en humano en un segundo.

- ¿Qu...Quién e... eres? –tartamudeo Lupin dolorido por la transformación.

- No hables, estás débil... - aconsejó Harry mientras que con un movimiento de su mano vestía decentemente a Lupin y convocaba unos frascos con pociones en su interior.- Aquí tiene varias pociones revitalizantes, estaría bien que se tomaras una ahora y una todas las mañanas durante tres días, se sentirá mucho mejor. Y esta otra es una poción matalobos para la próxima luna llena. Se preguntará por qué, si tenía una poción matalobos, no se la di antes de su transformación ¿no? La respuesta es que si un extraño apareciera en su casa con un líquido y le dijera que se lo bebiera... ¿usted lo haría? Ni usted ni nadie... –se respondió a sí mismo Harry mientras dejaba las pociones en el suelo bien diferenciadas para que no hubiese confusión.- Aunque sinceramente no creo que ahora si tenga la suficiente confianza en mí como para tomarlas... Le recomiendo tomárselas, sería una locura pedirle que confiara en mí, simplemente piense¿qué ganaría yo matándolo?- reflexionó Harry mirando hacia Lupin, que parecía meditar si tomar o no aquellas pociones.

- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó de una sola vez Lupin ya algo recuperado.

- Un amigo, sólo un amigo... – fue lo único que respondió Harry ante la pregunta de su ex profesor.- Me gustaría pedirle un favor... Sé que es complicado, pero me gustaría que Dumbledore no supiera nada de esto, no me cae demasiado bien Dumbledore y estoy seguro de que contárselo me perjudicaría a mí y lo perjudicaría a usted. Sí, soy el mismo que el de las batallas... –confesó Harry ante el pensamiento que su profesor acababa de tener- Solo le digo una cosa, no me juzgue antes de conocerme, todo depende del color del cristal con el que se mira. Si no le cuenta nada a Dumbledore, para la próxima luna llena volveré, o tal vez puede que antes y así podríamos hablar un rato sobre los inexistentes derechos que el ministerio de magia a elaborado para los licántropos... No me extraña que se unan a Voldemort, pobres ilusos, se creen que de verdad piensa recompensarles si se convierte en el dueño del mundo mágico, hacen falta más hombres como usted, Remus Lupin... hacen falta urgentemente. Sinceramente espero volver a verle, y recuerde mis palabras... soy un amigo, y lo único que quiero es justicia. Espero que se mejore pronto.- y tras despedirse desapareció rápidamente en una breve llama.

- Un tipo interesante... –fue todo lo que dijo Lupin antes de retirar el tapón de uno de los frascos que tenía delante y beberse todo el contenido de un trago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Harry, tenemos que hablar un momento... – le dijo Hermione al día siguiente. Después de haber estado con Lupin, fue a dormir unas horas al apartamento de Hogsmeade y después había ido a la cita que tenía con Tonks. La verdad era que se lo había pasado mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. No parecía que estuviese hablando con un miembro de la Orden, sino todo lo contrario, parecían amigos de toda la vida. Era cierto que al principio la auror había insistido un poco en que le mostrara su rostro o que le dijese al menos como se llamaba, pero cuando le había dejado claro que no se lo diría, habían mantenido una conversación durante más de tres horas.

- Vale¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba cómodamente en un sillón, al día siguiente empezaba Hogwarts y se sentía bien.

- ¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó Hermione también sentándose, como siempre, Angelina seguía la conversación desde fuera, aunque esta vez ella tenía mucho que ver en la conversación.

- De Hogsmeade... Había quedado para tomar algo con Tonks.- contestó sinceramente Harry, aunque no le gustaba que Hermione quisiera saber todo lo hacía.

- Sí, es sobre eso de lo que tenemos que hablar. Aunque me gustaría saber donde estuviste anoche Harry, no pasaste por aquí antes de ir a Hogsmeade... –continuó Hermione aunque con un tono de voz suave, ella también sabía que no era recomendable presionarle tanto.

- Estuve con mi novia viendo las estrellas... - soltó Harry completamente serio, al decirlo se escuchó como se caía un libro al fondo de la sala, pero no le prestó atención.- Es broma... estuve visitando a un amigo, no sé si te diste cuenta pero anoche era luna llena.- aclaró Harry riendo ante la cara de Hermione, esperaba que fuese lo bastante inteligente, de hecho lo era, para saber a quien había ido a visitar aquella noche.- No te preocupes, está bien... –añadió ante la pregunta que estaba seguro que Hermione iba a hacerle.

- Me alegro... No me había dado cuenta que anoche era luna llena.- confesó Hermione, ahora más segura que nunca de que aquel Harry no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo, aquel que se preocupa por los demás antes que por el mismo.- Te quería decir una cosa... Ten cuidado con Tonks, sabemos que va a intentar engañarte para que le cuentes quien eres.- expresó la castaña siendo directa.

- No lo creo... – fue todo lo que respondió Harry, el ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero después de hoy la había descartado completamente.- ¿Y cómo se supone que sabéis eso?

- Eh... Angelina lo escuchó ayer cuando fue a hablar con Dumbledore.- reveló Hermione sabiendo que era mejor no mentir.

- Claro... la experta en engañar a los demás.- musitó Harry lanzando una mirada a la morena, que seguía apartada pero se había tensado y había palidecido al escuchar la última respuesta de Harry.- He hablado con ella y te puedo asegurar que no pretende eso, al principio intentó saber quien soy, normal¡estaba hablando con un desconocido! Pero después todo fue normal, y creo que sé lo suficiente de Legeremancia como para darme cuenta cuando intentan engañarme, aunque es verdad que no siempre me enteró cuando me engañan... – Bramó Harry enfadándose, refiriéndose con la última frase de nuevo a Angelina.

- Pero Harry, Angelina lo escuchó...

- Por lo que sé, tampoco me extrañaría que la señorita Dovmal se hubiese pasado a la Orden... – la interrumpió Harry, francamente no creía lo que estaba diciendo, pero lo habían puesto de mal humor.

- ¡Pero Harry que estás diciendo...!- exclamó Hermione sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando.- Sabes perfectamente que Angelina...

- Yo no sé nada... – volvió a interrumpir Harry.

- Harry... acuérdate de lo que hablamos el otro día... – pidió Hermione nerviosa refiriéndose a cuando Harry le había dicho que ya había perdonado a la chica.

- No me acuerdo... y pude haberme equivocado en lo que dije.- respondió Harry, eso solo podía ir a peor así que decidió aclarar una cosa y marcharse.- Mañana a las once sale el tren hacia Hogwarts, tenemos que cogerlo para no levantar sospechas, y llegar al andén por separado... Hasta mañana. –Se despidió Harry de repente y con un potente fogonazo desapareció de la sala.

- Angelina, no te preocupes, Harry no...

- Harry ha dicho lo que siente... nada más.- cortó Angelina a Hermione mientras iba a recoger el libro que se le había caído.

- Pero Angelina, Harry y yo estuvimos hablando y me dijo que te había perdonado, fue él el que me dijo que te avisara por lo de Dumbledore... –desveló Hermione sin importarle no haberle hecho caso a Harry. El moreno se había pasado con Angelina, y estaba segura que aunque no lo demostrara, a Angelina le había dolido lo que Harry le había dicho, y mucho.

- Ojalá tengas razón, no sabes lo que me arrepiento de lo que hice, espero que me perdone algún día. Pero... Hermione por favor, yo sé lo que escuché, convence a Harry de que están intentando engañarlo.- pidió Angelina mirando a la castaña a los ojos- Es verdad lo que dice Harry, hay que llegar por separado, nos vemos mañana Hermione... –y al igual que Harry, desapareció de la sala, ella envuelta en una cascada de agua con una reluciente luz amarilla de fondo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La estación de King Cross estaba absolutamente repleta de gente. Tanto muggles como magos, era difícil creer que lo muggles no se percataran de su existencia cuando que en toda la estación se veían grupos de personas con baúles, lechuzas, sapos, y hablando de ministros de magia o de lo raro que eran los muggles. Y allí estaba él, vestido como un muggle más, con vaqueros y una camiseta roja con un león detrás. Lo sabía, era arriesgado por su parte, más que arriesgado era irónico. Él, el heredero de Griffindor, del que toda la gente hablaba, caminando tan tranquilamente por una estación de tren con una camiseta roja que tenía dibujado un león. Le gustaba esa sensación de estar engañando al mundo. Esa vez no se había preocupado por coger un carrito, había encogido su baúl y lo llevaba en el bolsillo, además, ya no tenía que llevar ninguna jaula... Prefirió dejar de pensar en eso, era doloroso pensar en Hedwig. Ahora tenía a Némesis, pero no era lo mismo, además que sería injusto tener otra mascota y olvidarse de su lechuza como si nunca hubiese existido. Para dejar de pensar de una vez en eso, cogió carrerilla y entró en el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

- Hola Neville¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó Harry abriendo la puerta del compartimento.

- Claro, pasa. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Yo ya tenía ganas de que empezara Hogwarts.- inquirió Neville claramente alegrado de volver a ver a Harry.

- Las vacaciones... diferentes. Pero se puede decir que no han estado mal. Si te digo la verdad yo también tenía ganas de que empezara.

- Hola... –saludó una chica con una cabellera rubia mientras luchaba por arrastrar su baúl hacia el interior.- ¿Q... Qué tal las vacaciones?- jadeó la chica dejándolo por imposible.

- Hola Luna... no han estado mal¿me ayudas a colocar el baúl Neville?- preguntó Harry levantándose y cogiendo el baúl por un lado.

- Estás cambiado... – dijo Luna con su característica voz soñadora.

- ¿De verdad? Bueno, puede que haya cambiado un poco en verano- admitió Harry, cayó en la cuenta de que para los demás debía ser extraño verlo así, para él habían pasado unos seis o siete meses desde que acabó el curso, y no había estado precisamente sentado. Había pegado un estirón de al menos cinco centímetros, había sacado musculatura debido al entrenamiento, ensanchando la espalda, y su pelo, aunque se lo había cortado, estaba más largo de la habitual.

- Harry¿es cierto lo que dice el profeta?- preguntó Neville, parecía que le había costado hacer la pregunta, seguramente había querido hacerla desde que lo vio.

- Ya sabes que el profeta pocas veces dice la verdad... Aunque esta vez se aproxima mucho. Es cierto que dos mortífagos me atacaron y yo tuve que defenderme.- admitió Harry haciendo que Neville se sorprendiese de escuchar que era cierto.

- Podías habernos avisado, el ED está para eso- Harry sonrió mentalmente ante la inocencia de su amigo- Y Harry... ¿lo de la magia negra?

- Pues eso...

- ¡Hola chicos! No sabéis lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí.- Saludó Ginny mirando significativamente a Harry. No le había gustado que se marchara sin decir nada, a excepción de una corta nota.- ¡Ron, Hermione, Angelina, están aquí!- exclamó hacia un lado del pasillo. "Un momento" pensó Harry¿Había dicho Angelina? No podía ser.- Chicos les presento a una amiga que acabamos de conocer, es nueva en Hogwarts y no conoce a mucha gente, así que le dicho que si quiere podía sentarse con nosotros. Se llama Angelina Dovmal... – informó mientras la silueta de la sucesora de Hufflepuff aparecía en la puerta.- Angelina, estos son Neville Longbottom, de sexto año de Griffindor, Luna Lovegood de quinto de Ravenclaw, y Harry Potter de sexto de Griffindor, aunque creo que no necesita presentación- acabó Ginny sonriente.

Después de sentarse, todos empezaron a hacer preguntas a Angelina, menos él, que le pidió prestado el Quisquilloso a Luna, y se puso a leer.

- ¡Miren quien se esconde detrás de un papel viejo¡pero si es el nuevo Potter rebelde!- Sin haberse dado cuenta, Draco Malfoy había abierto la puerta seguido de sus inseparables guardaespaldas.

- Pero miren quien ha entrado... –hizo una breve pausa, durante un momento se lanzaron miradas de odio, hasta que... ¡PUUM! Sin que nadie se hubiese movido, un pesado baúl se había caído de la parte superior donde estaba colocado y se le había caído a Malfoy en la cabeza, haciéndole perder el conocimiento al instante.- ... ¡Si es cabezadura Malfoy!- Todos estallaron en carcajadas por lo que le acababa de pasar al príncipe de Slytherin, y hubieron más risas aún cuando sus dos gorilas lo cogieron en brazos y se lo llevaron para que alguien lo atendiese. Solo una persona no se había reído, y era Hermione, que consciente de lo que había ocurrido de verdad le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria.- Neville¿me ayudas a colocarlo de nuevo?

El Gran Comedor seguía como siempre, cuatro enormes mesas, una de cada casa, y una más pequeña, de los profesores, frente a todas estas componían la estancia. Esto junto con velas levitando, fantasmas atravesando alumnos, el nublado cielo de esa noche reflejado en el techo... Había llegado a Hogwarts.

Angelina se había ido a la mesa de Hufflepuff nada más entrar en el Gran Comedor. A pesar de haber ido con ella durante el viaje, tampoco había estado incómodo, prácticamente la había ignorado hablando con los demás. Aunque no le había gustado lo que había hecho Hermione de llevar a Angelina como si acabaran de conocerla, se suponía que cuantas menos pistas dieran de que se conocían, mejor. Aunque a partir de ese momento, fingir que no se conocían, sería un poco difícil.

- Ville, Miriam- llamó la profesora Mcgonagall a una pequeña niña de pelo castaño y pecas. Sin darse cuenta, la selección para las casas había comenzado. Recordó lo nervioso que había estado él en esos momentos, pensando que tal vez le pedirían una demostración de magia, que no lo mandarían para ninguna casa o incluso que sería doloroso, como los gemelos le habían dicho a Ron.

"HUFFLEPUFF" –gritó el sombrero seleccionador y la mesa que tenía a su lado estalló en vítores y aplausos.

- Mitchell, Jan.- Siguió la profesora sujetando el sombrero para el siguiente, un chico de cabello oscuro y sonrisa de superioridad.

"SLYTHERIN"- gritó esta vez el sombrero seleccionador. La mesa de Slytherin también animó a su nuevo componente, pero de una manera mucho más moderada y... "elegante" que la de Hufflepuff.

- Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts... –la charla del director estaba empezando, después de haber hecho ya su típica y aburrida broma de empezar pero dejarlo más tarde porque lo primero era la comida, que por cierto había estado deliciosa, ya tenía ganas de comer algo decente para variar.- Antes de nada, darle la bienvenida, a parte de los chicos de primer año, a una nueva alumna que ha llegado de un pequeño colegio de Brigthon, se llama Angelina Dovmal de Hufflepuff, y cursará sexto año.- Angelina se sonrojó al tener la atención de todas las miradas y al dedicarle un breve aplauso.- Me gustaría avisar a los nuevos alumnos, y algunos de los antiguos no deberían olvidarlo, que el bosque oscuro está terminantemente prohibido a todos los alumnos. Así mismo, nuestro conserje, el señor Filch, me ha pedido que os advierta que cualquier producto Weasley está prohibido en la escuela. Dicho esto, me gustaría decir algunas palabras...- anunció, hizo una breve pausa, tomó un trago de agua y continuó, el salón estaba en completo silencio- Tiempos difíciles estamos viviendo... todos sabemos ya del regreso de cierto mago oscuro, que porque no decirlo, es llamado Voldemort- la mayoría del salón contuvo la respiración, otros hicieron muecas de dolor, y otros incluso emitieron algún pequeño grito- Quiero advertir, que no hay lugar más seguro ahora mismo que Hogwarts, así que nadie debe tener ni la más mínima preocupación por algo que no sean los estudios. Está en juego vuestro futuro, y no vamos a permitir que nadie nos lo arruine, por muchos magos oscuros que se nos presenten. Debemos estar unidos... Estando unidos seremos más fuertes, y estando unidos podremos hacer frente y vencer cualquier dificultad... Descansad bien esta noche, mañana empieza Hogwarts.- terminó Dumbledore, al que siguió uno de los mayores aplausos que Harry había escuchado jamás en Hogwarts, exceptuando la mesa de Slytherin.

- ¡Qué emotivo! Creo que voy a llorar... - comentó Harry en voz tan baja que nadie más que él, pudo escucharlo.

**N/A: Siento los posibles errores que haya, a lo mejor no son errores, sino que hay mejores formas de decir algo y puede llevar a confusión, si alguien localiza algo extraño por favor que me lo diga. Una última cosa, este capítulo me ha llevado bastantes horas trabajo, por favor, no pido más que un pequeño review diciendo lo que te ha parecido (el cap, o la historia hasta ahora), bueno o malo, todo ayuda, lo primero para animar y apoyar a continuar y lo segundo para mejorar... Espero que les haya gustado y... ¡Hasta el próximo! **


	15. Chapter 15: Conferencia

**Hola de nuevo a todos!! Se que he tardado, y lo siento. Pero la verdad es que los estudios están ocupando gran parte de mi tiempo, ya no puedo ni leer fics, de milagro me da tiempo para escribir esto, que por cierto, vengo con el capítulo más grande hasta ahora. Me voy superando a cada capítulo que escribo xD, pero debo reconocer que esto no sería posible sin ustedes, y tengo que dar las gracias por estar ahí, aunque tarde un mes en actualizar, de todo corazón muchas gracias.**

**Tengo que agradecer los reviews de: Saiyury, Mundi, Dragfire, Chocokiss, Lunática, DecoBlack FM, Fenixlh (por dos veces, y no, no me molestó para nada el comentario que hiciste, en este capítulo ya se sabe que pasó con la varita, bueno, al menos algo), Derichbin (casi me muero de la risa al leer tu review,muchas graciasxD) DaphnePotter, V&7a... (también por dos veces), Angeluz21 y Ray. A todos, y lo digo de verdad, muchas gracias. Me encantaría responder a cada review como se merece, pero si lo hiciera, esto se haría más largo que él capítulo en sí, vuelvo a recordar para quien lo quiera que mi correo y messenger es tomarvolo"arroba"hotm... Estaría encantado de hablar con quien quiera.**

**Bueno, nada más que ya he hecho esperar bastante, mi único deseo es que les guste...**

**Capítulo 15: Conferencia**

La luna llena que había visto hacía unos días volvía a ocupar el oscuro cielo, a diferencia de que ya no era una esfera perfecta. Su luz iluminaba levemente las pocas nubes que habían, las montañas de su alrededor, y un grupito de casas al final de un pequeño pero hermoso valle. El silencio, eso era lo único que se escuchaba, un silencio que ocasionalmente se veía interrumpido por el sonar de los árboles a consecuencia del viento, o por el sonido de algún animal. Se respiraba un aire diferente al de cualquier otra parte, un aire más tranquilo, más suave, pero que a pesar de todo, seguía transportando la tensión que en aquellos momentos se vivía en el mundo mágico.

Esa era su "primera" noche en Hogwarts, pero no podía dormir, en realidad ya casi ni dormía, y tenía una tarea pendiente que había ido retrasando continuamente. Desde que decidió irse de casa de sus tíos a mitad del verano, había tenido claro que visitaría aquel lugar, pero no sabía por qué, no se había atrevido a hacerlo. No lo entendía, era un pueblo en el que se sentía una armonía y tranquilidad especiales, pero él… sentía miedo. Miedo de ver de nuevo aquel lugar donde se produjo la tragedia, aquel lugar en el que su vida se arruinó… estaba en el valle de Godric.

Era un pueblo pequeño, una oficina de correos, una taberna, una iglesia con un cementerio detrás y no más de una veintena de casas. Pero eso eran cosas a las que él no le prestaba atención. Se encontraba en una plaza en el centro del pueblo, de pie en el centro de la misma, observando una estatua mientras luchaba por no soltar ni una lágrima. Frente a él, se encontraba un monumento a los Potter, su padre, James Potter, su madre, Lily Evans, y él mismo de bebé, en los brazos de su madre. A los pies del monumento, una placa citaba una corta pero emotiva frase "Monumento en agradecimiento a la familia Potter, quienes dieron sus vidas para salvar las nuestras"

- Fregotego- murmuró casi sin voz pasando la mano por delante de la inscripción, dejando la placa tan reluciente como si hubiese sido colocada en ese momento. Convencido a no soltar ni una lágrima, decidió dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la cima del valle, hacia… su casa.

No sabía si era él o la noche se hacía más fría a cada paso que daba, intensos escalofríos le recorrían la espalda a pesar de llevar su ya típica capa negra. La casa de su padrino también debía estar cerca de allí, pero ya tendría tiempo otro día de buscarla. A medida que iba subiendo por un estrecho camino de tierra delimitado por arbustos, la imagen de la casa se hacía más nítida. Llegó hasta la pequeña puerta, ya oxidada por el paso del tiempo, que dejaba paso al jardín de la casa y se detuvo. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver la casa de sus padres, su casa, el hogar en el que un día fue feliz. Las plantas del jardín seguían verdes pero se entremezclaban sin ningún tipo de orden, varias enredaderas subían por las paredes del exterior, hasta llegar a un gran agujero en la parte superior de la casa que dejaba ver una sección del dormitorio. La vivienda parecía seguir en buenas condiciones a excepción de esa parte destrozada por la explosión. Alargó la mano y empujó la pequeña puerta, que se abrió con un chirrido. Atravesó el jardín y se dirigió a la puerta principal, y sin pararse a pensarlo más, entró. No pudo evitarlo, los recuerdos que había revivido por culpa de la poción llegaron a él al instante. Las alfombras moradas en el piso, los sillones a juego, los muebles, las paredes llenas de fotografías. Se adentró un par de pasos y le fue imposible no visualizar a su padre corriendo hacia la puerta que Voldemort acababa de abrir, intentándole hacer frente y cayendo al suelo, fulminado.

Aunque había algo que lo desconcertaba, a pesar de haber transcurrido aproximadamente quince años, todo seguía igual. Tampoco era raro que las cosas siguiesen en su sitio después de lo que pasó, pero lo extraño era que no había polvo, nada estaba sucio, todo seguía en su lugar, incluso cosas que recordaba haber visto caer en su sueño. No quería subir las escaleras, había traspasado la puerta y no había podido evitar recordar la muerte de su padre, si subía y veía el dormitorio estaba convencido de que reviviría el peor momento de su vida, y no estaba seguro de poder aguantarlo, su cordura tenía un límite. No quería seguir allí, cada segundo que pasaba en aquella casa era una tortura. Había querido ir para volver a ver su casa y comprobar si era capaz de observarla sin que los recuerdos lo invadieran, no lo era, no era capaz. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando escuchó algo caer al suelo a unos metros a su izquierda.

- ¡¿Quién se cree que es para allanar la casa de los Potter?!- el grito de una voz chillona llegó hasta él desde donde había escuchado el ruido. Rápidamente, alargó la mano hacia ese lugar y un rayo de luz iluminó totalmente la estancia dejando ver que, o quien, había dicho aquello.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Harry con firmeza, algo que no tenía por dentro. Tenía frente a él a un elfo doméstico, más bien joven, aunque estaba vestido con un trapo viejo, tenía una pinta demacrada y en su mano izquierda llevaba una botella de alguna bebida que no alcanzó a reconocer.

- Soy… ¡Yo no tengo que dar explicaciones! ¡Márchese de aquí ahora mismo si no quiere que lo haga yo por la fuerza!- contestó el elfo primero dubitativo y después furioso mientras levantaba su mano libre para lanzarle algún hechizo.

- Me gustaría ver como lo intentas… - retó Harry, aunque retiró la mano con la que apuntaba al elfo, emitiendo ahora solo una leva luz que los iluminaba débilmente.- No se quien eres, pero tengo más derecho que nadie a estar aquí, estoy en mi casa.

- ¡Mentira!- exclamó el elfo indignado pero sin llegar a hechizar a Harry.- Esta casa es la de los Potter, y ellos están… están…

- Muertos. –terminó Harry por el elfo, que hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar a Harry- Tienes toda la razón, esta casa es la de los Potter, es decir, mi casa. Yo soy Harry Potter.- desveló Harry quitándose la capucha y dejando al descubierto su rostro y su singular cicatriz.- Ya te he dicho quien soy, ahora dime quien eres y que haces aq… - pero no pudo terminar, antes de decir las últimas palabras, el elfo había soltado la botella, había corrido hacia él y se había agarrado fuertemente a su pierna derecha.

- ¡Es él… ha venido! Es el bebé Potter… el que derroto al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. El hijo de James y Lily... - gemía el elfo entre sollozos.

- Eh… si, soy yo.- volvió a confirmar Harry sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del elfo.- ¿Y tú, quien eres?- volvió a preguntar Harry sin dejar el tono serio de su voz.

- Perdón… -se disculpó el elfo por su arrebato mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.-Por supuesto amo. Perklin notó algo extraño cuando el amo Potter preguntó quien era y él sintió la obligación de responderle. Sabía que algún día volvería, sabía que algún día el joven Potter vendría a la casa de sus padres...

- ¿Amo? ¿yo?- preguntó Harry escéptico intentando comprender- espera… ¿tu eres el elfo de la familia Potter? ¿tú eras el elfo doméstico de mis padres?

- ¡Si! Perklin es el elfo de los Potter. Y si al joven Potter no le importa, no habría otra cosa que más le gustara a Perklin en el mundo que servir al hijo de Jam…

- Shsss… -mandó a callar Harry al elfo. Había notado algo, había notado una magia poderosa en las afueras de la casa.- Dumbledore… - susurró Harry entre dientes. No sabía como, pero Dumbledore estaba por los alrededores y sabía que estaba allí, seguramente no que fuera él, Harry Potter, pero si sabía que había alguien en la casa, y seguramente la potente luz que había creado no había sido una buena idea. Mientras pensaba eso y casi como un acto reflejo, dejó de emitir luz alguna quedando otra vez solo levemente iluminado por la luna.- Perklin… -llamó Harry al elfo- ¿a quién debes lealtad?- preguntó Harry en voz baja.

- Perklin solo sirve a la familia Potter, señor. Moriría por cualquier miembro de su familia.- pronunció el elfo como si de un juramento se tratase.

- Concluyendo, ¿debes lealtad única y exclusivamente a mí?- volvió a preguntar Harry taladrando al elfo con la mirada, no podía permitirse el lujo de meter un espía en casa, y sabía lo suficiente en Legeremancia como para comprobarlo.

- Si, señor, única y exclusivamente a usted. Perklin solo vivirá por y para Harry Potter, amo.

- Está bien- aceptó Harry confiando en la palabra del elfo.- Vámonos de aquí, y por cierto, dos cosas; una, no me llames amo, solo Harry, y dos, habla de ti en primera persona, no en tercera. Aclarado esto… ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Harry cuando vio que el elfo rompía a llorar como un niño.- Por favor, no hagas ruido...- pidió Harry amablemente, tenían que salir de allí ya.

- Es tan… tan… bueno, como sus padres. James y Lily me pidieron lo mismo el mismo día que llegué a esta casa. Es usted… digo, eres igual a ellos, idéntico a James, pero con los ojos…

- de Lily, de mi madre, lo sé.- interrumpió Harry mirando por la ventana- Lo siento pero ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, ahora agárrate, te llevaré a un apartamento en Hogsmeade y después ya veremos lo que hacemos.- le informó Harry al elfo. Confiaba en él, pero no lo metería desde ya en la sala de los herederos, al fin y al cabo, acababa de conocerlo.- ¿Preparado? Vamos… - expresó Harry mientras desaparecía con un ligero "plop", no permitiría que Dumbledore viese la luz roja de su desaparición ni dejaría un mayor rastro de su magia.

A unos treinta metros de distancia, Dumbledore reflexionaba mientras hacía hechizos y encantamientos para averiguar quien era ese hombre que había entrado en casa de los Potter. Aunque hubiesen transcurrido quince años, el guardián de la casa, Pettigrew, continuaba vivo, con lo que el encantamiento "Fidelius" seguía activo, lo que significaba que aquel individuo era alguien muy cercano a Voldemort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Harry… Harry… Vamos Harry, despierta… - oyó como alguien lo llamaba. Emitió algunos sonidos de queja y abrió vagamente los ojos.- Harry, el desayuno está a punto de acabar, y después tenemos que hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall.- avisaba Ron a su lado, aunque por como estaba su amigo, a medio vestir, apostaría que él también acababa de levantarse. Dio un par de vueltas más, se estiró, y se sentó sobre la cama.

- ¿Con la profesora Mcgonagall?- preguntó Harry confundido- ¿para qué?

- Tenemos que elegir las asignaturas que cursaremos este año, por eso nosotros hoy empezamos las clases por la tarde.- explicaba Ron mientras intentaba colocarse bien la túnica del colegio.

Tardaron cinco minutos más antes de salir en dirección al Gran Comedor, la sala común estaba prácticamente vacía, a excepción de Dean y Seamus, que parecían muy nerviosos mirando posibles carreras para después de Hogwarts, y las asignaturas que debían coger para ellas. La verdad era que él no le había prestado la más mínima atención a aquello, la verdad era que había tenido otras cosas en las que pensar, pero tenía claro que elegiría solo las que hacían falta para auror, ni una más, ese año necesitaría mucho tiempo libre.

A Perklin lo había dejado en el apartamento de Hogsmeade, después de haberle dado algunas instrucciones. Le había advertido que si notaba que alguien intentaba entrar en el apartamento, se fuese de allí inmediatamente, si Dumbledore averiguaba que el elfo de sus padres estaba con él, ataría cabos y descubriría que había sido él el que había estado en el Valle de Godric. La verdad era que el elfo le daba lástima, llevaba quince años en soledad guardando la casa de sus amos muertos. Cuando le había enseñado el piso, había gritado de la alegría, pues al ser de Sirius ya había estado allí antes alguna vez, y como ahora necesitaba una limpieza a fondo, más contento se había puesto.

- ¿Y Hermione?- preguntó a Ron mientras se servía un poco de zumo y unas tostadas.

- Ngo co fsé… - contestó Ron, ya con la boca llena. Harry sonrió ante el comportamiento de su amigo, que tragó con dificultad y volvió a responder- Tengo hambre… -se excusó- No lo sé, aunque… creo que subió a nuestro cuarto por la mañana y me dijo algo de que iba a enseñarle Hogwarts a alguien, pero no te fíes mucho de mí, estaba más dormido que despierto.- confesó Ron, que volvió a llenarse la boca de comida. Si eso era verdad, seguramente estaría enseñándole Hogwarts a Angelina. Sin previo aviso, Harry se levantó tirando el vaso de zumo, manchándolo todo a su alrededor.- ¿Pego qude pahsa?

Había notado una alteración de la magia importante, no era posible que hubiera un ataque a esas horas de la mañana y tan cerca de Hogwarts, todavía no dominaba esa técnica muy bien, así que si era capaz de percibirlo significaba que estaba muy cerca. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, escuchó a Ron preguntarle que le pasaba, pero se olvidó de todo, se centró en notar la más mínima variación de la magia y entonces lo entendió todo. Sintió como en varios puntos del colegio la magia variaba, en algunas zonas con mayor intensidad y en otras con menos. Estaba en un colegio de magia, con cientos de pequeños magos haciendo encantamientos y hechizos por todas partes, era normal que lo sintiese, la verdad era que se había llevado un buen susto. Como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, se volvió a sentar, limpió lo que había provocado y se sirvió un poco más.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Harry? ¿Es él? ¿Lo has visto?- Ron había dejado de comer y lo miraba temeroso.

- No, no era nada, me dio un pinchazo la cicatriz, nada más…- mintió Harry.

- Deberías decírselo a…

- ¿Dumbledore?- interrumpió Harry con tono irónico- No, no, ya se lo he dicho durante muchos años y nunca ha hecho nada.- Ron iba a replicar pero consciente del enfado de su amigo con el director prefirió dejarlo, además, ya estaba Hermione para intentar convencerlo.

- Mi hermana ha roto con Dean… -soltó Ron cambiando de tema.- no duraron mucho…

- Supongo que estarás contento ¿no? Era lo que querías, pero Ron… sinceramente, creo que deberías dejar que tú hermana saliera con quien quiera.- opinó Harry con cautela, sabía lo delicado que era ese tema para Ron.

- Yo solo hago lo mejor para ella… Además, ¿a que no adivinas por qué rompieron?- Preguntó Ron sonriente, a lo que él se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras le daba un bocado a su tostada.- Si le preguntas a Ginny te dirá que ya no le gustaba y que era muy celoso pero, si le preguntas a Dean, te dirá que rompieron después de una discusión que tuvieron porque Ginny estaba hablando continuamente de ti, y con todo esto de tu fuga… La verdad era que a Ginny se la veía preocupada por ti.

- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir Ron?- preguntó Harry sin saber muy bien a dónde quería ir a parar el pelirrojo.

- ¿A ti ya no te gusta Cho, verdad?- pero no esperó a que Harry contestase- Pues Harry, ¿no crees que sería una buena idea que le pidieras salir a mi hermana…?

- ¡Ron! ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Pero… ¿no eras tú el que no quería que tu hermana estuviese con nadie…?

- Pero mejor que esté contigo que con otro, sé que tú no le harías daño… Además, ya sabes que le gustas, no te va a decir que no… -insistía Ron, Harry no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

- Ron… ¿te digo yo que le pidas salir a Hermione?- preguntó Harry de repente. Ron no se esperaba esa pregunta y se puso colocado al instante, imitando el color de su pelo.- Y tú si que deberías hacerlo, un día Hermione va a empezar a salir con alguien y te vas a arrepentir de no habérselo dicho…

- ¿A qué viene eso? Yo nunca te he dicho…

- Eso da igual Ron… no hace falta ser adivino para averiguarlo. Así que… tú no me vuelves a pedir eso y yo no te hablo de tú relación con Hermione, ¿de acuerdo?

- Yo no tengo ninguna relación con Hermione. Está bien, pero piensa en lo que te dije. Además…- pero Ron se vio interrumpido por un grupo de chicos de su mismo curso que se habían sentado cerca y tenían una intensa conversación.

- No pueden estar del bando de quien-tu-sabes, salvaron San Mungo…

- Si, pero y que pasa con el otro, mató decenas de mortífagos en Italia…

- Además, si están contra quien-tu-sabes, ¿por qué dejaron que asaltasen Azkaban?

- En este profeta sale, los ataques fueron el mismo día a la misma hora, ¿cómo quieres que estén en dos lugares a la vez…?

- Eh Neville… - llamó Ron a Neville, que era uno de los que estaban en aquella conversación, estaba sujetando el periódico para enseñarles algo a los demás cuando levantó la mirada y vio a Ron y Harry.

- Hola… ¿qué tal? ¿Qué opináis vosotros de los guerreros?- preguntó Neville mientras llegaban hasta ellos y les dejaba ver el periódico. Harry tuvo que luchar para no reír al escuchar el nombre que les habían puesto, "guerreros", podían haber buscado algo más espectacular… pensó - Yo creo que intentan defender al ministerio, y no que están del lado de quien-tu-sabes…- Pero Harry no le prestó atención a la discusión que volvía a comenzar, había cogido el periódico que sujetaba Neville y leía uno de los principales artículos, al parecer era el profeta de hacía unos dos días, cuando los herederos habían aparecido por primera vez, en San Mungo.

**Tres magos tremendamente poderosos salvan el Hospital San Mungo… pero se olvidan de Azkaban.**

La pasada noche, durante un ataque de los llamados mortífagos sobre el Hospital San Mungo, tres individuos, de los que nadie conoce su identidad, hicieron su aparición para posicionarse del bando de los aurores y proteger el Hospital. Según los testigos, realizaron una espectacular llegada, llegando a detener por un momento la encarnizada batalla que se daba lugar en aquellos instantes. Nadie sabe nada de su identidad, lo único que se sabe es que dos de ellos, mujeres, en sus túnicas llevaban los nombres de dos de las fundadoras de Hogwarts, Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw. Del tercer individuo se tiene algo más de información, era el mismo mago que apareció dos veces en Italia, y que según las autoridades y prensa italianas, asesinó a varias decenas de mortífagos. En esta ocasión, no se tiene constancia de que ningún mortífago fuera asesinado por él. Todos los presentes coinciden en una cosa, el poder de esos magos no era corriente, eran capaces de controlar los elementos e incluso unos de ellos realizó magia sin varita, algo que en el presente solo es posible por el director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore y por un conocido mago tenebroso. La incertidumbre está en la cuestión de si verdaderamente estos individuos están del lado del ministerio y no del conocido mago tenebroso, ya que, a la misma hora en la se producía el ataque sobre San Mungo, un grupo de mortífagos asaltaba Azkaban, liberando a todos sus compañeros presos. Una de las teorías es que si son tan poderosos, también podían haber evitado el ataque de Azkaban, pero al no hacerlo, tal vez hubiesen ido a San Mungo para llamar la atención y así dejar el camino libre a los mortífagos en Azkaban.

Sobre la finalidad de los ataques, es posible que el ataque sobre San Mungo fuera por algo más que simplemente dañar a los enfermos, puesto que el conocido mortífago Avery, que se hallaba en esos momentos dentro del hospital tras el encuentro con Harry Potter en verano (algo que ya informó este periódico), desapareció tras el ataque, lo que hace suponer que el ataque estaba planeado para su rescate. El propósito del ataque sobre Azkaban está claro, la liberación de todos los mortífagos presos. En estos momentos el ministerio se encuentra paralizado, no sabe como reaccionar, puesto que aún no contamos con nuevo Ministro de magia y ha quedado demostrado que los aurores no se bastan para cubrir por ellos mismos los ataques. Y esto lleva de nuevo al tema de los misteriosos individuos, la duda sobre su lealtad y sus verdaderas intenciones, los miembros del cuartel general de aurores no quieren hacer declaraciones y…

No tenía ni idea, pensaba que habían solucionado la primera batalla a la perfección. Los mortífagos habían realizado los dos ataques a la vez, los retratos de los fundadores no los avisaron del segundo ataque, era imposible que ellos supieran del ataque sobre Azkaban. Y encima ahora todos los mortífagos que habían capturados en Azkaban estaban libres, y los que habían apresado en San Mungo no tardarían mucho en estarlo. Lo único que faltaba era que a partir de ahora la prensa, los aurores y la gente creyesen que estaban de parte de Voldemort. Aunque eso si le había dejado una cosa clara, no podía relajarse, debía seguir entrenando y debía pensar ya en alguna estrategia, había quedado demostrado que ellos solos no podrían con todo, y Voldemort aún no había usado el control que tiene sobre las criaturas, así que en cualquier caso, Voldemort seguía con un paso (o varios) de ventaja sobre él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se dirigía al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall, había dejado a Ron y los demás en el Gran Comedor en mitad del debate. Agradecía tener una cita con la profesora porque así tenía una excusa para irse, no hubiera soportado seguir escuchando las conjeturas que sus compañeros hacían sobre quienes podían ser aquellos "guerreros" o de que lado estaban. Llegó a la puerta, miró su reloj para ver si ya era la hora y al comprobar que sí, tocó tres veces en la puerta y esperó hasta que escuchó la voz de su profesora dándole permiso para entrar. Un momento antes de entrar, se colocó bien la manga de su túnica para que cubriera el reloj, ya que su reloj de Griffindor no era precisamente común.

- Hola profesora- saludó al entrar, tras cerrar la puerta.

- Hola señor Potter, tome asiento por favor.- invitó la profesora que parecía expectante por tener a Harry allí, estuvo tentado en entrar en su mente, pero no era el momento ni el lugar, podría darse cuenta.- ¿Han estado bien las vacaciones?- preguntó Mcgonagall después de que Harry se sentara.

- Si, como todas… -respondió Harry. Sabía perfectamente que Mcgonagall (así como toda la comunidad mágica) era consciente de que se había escapado de casa de sus tíos, e incluso ella habría estado buscándolo, así que no sabía si era una pregunta irónica, de enfado, o simplemente inocente, nunca había conseguido descifrar las verdaderas intenciones de su profesora cuando hablaba, aunque él descartaría la posibilidad de "pregunta inocente".- Poca cosa que usted no sepa ya… -añadió.

- Claro… -respondió Mcgonagall con un amago de sonrisa en sus labios.- Bueno Potter, ya sabe porqué estamos aquí, su futuro… -sintetizó la profesora yendo al grano- ¿Ya sabe que asignaturas son las que quiere cursar este año? Las notas de sus Timos parecen ser satisfactorias, a pesar de ese pequeño problema en pociones que ya se aclaró con el profesor Snape y que debe tratar con él para concretar sobre esos trabajos.

- Si profesora, las asignaturas mínimas necesarias para auror son: Herbología, Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos y Pociones, ¿Me equivoco?- preguntó Harry seguro de lo que decía.

- No se equivoca, esas son.- asintió Mcgonagall mirando un papel que tenía frente a ella para confirmarlo.

- Pues quiero esas cinco.- afirmó Harry convencido- No, ninguna más, con esas bastarán.- continuó al ver la intención de Mcgonagall de replicar.

- ¿Pero Potter, sus notas de los Timos han sido bastante buenas, y este año hay muchas nuevas asignaturas que el alumno puede elegir sin necesidad haberlas cursado con anterioridad, como pueden ser; Leyes Mágicas, Política ministerial, Duelo práctico, que puede venirle muy bien si quiere estudiar aur…

- Con el debido respeto profesora, no necesito nada más. Solo se necesitan cinco asignaturas para curar auror, así que para mí es suficiente con esas, y además así puedo dedicar más tiempo a cada clase, incluyendo el Quidditch, este año soy el capitán y no tengo intención de que se la lleve Slytherin.- razonó Harry, aunque su verdadera razón era que necesitaba tiempo para realizar sus funciones de heredero, algo que lógicamente no podía decirle a su profesora.

- Si esa es su decisión, está bien, aún puede pensarlo y venir a verme más tarde. En cualquier caso, tome… -indicó Mcgonagall alcanzándole una hoja en el que se veían sus clases- Este es su horario a expensas de lo que pueda decidir más adelante. En lo relacionado con el Quidditch, este año han abandonado el equipo dos cazadoras, aparte de cualquier otra reforma en el equipo que quiera hacer, así que las pruebas si a usted le parece bien pueden ser el próximo sábado. Confírmelo, comuníquelo a la casa Griffindor y yo me ocuparé de reservar el campo para entonces. ¿Qué le parece, capitán Potter?- preguntó diciendo esto último con una diminuta sonrisa.

- Me parece bien, creo que este año deberíamos reformar un poco el equipo. Si no le importa, me gustaría irme, tengo que hablar con Hermione, por cierto, ha debido venir aquí antes que yo, ¿no sabrá donde se encuentra por casualidad? Es que se marchó esta mañana y no la he vuelto a ver.- confesó Harry, aunque en realidad no quería hablar con Hermione, simplemente quería irse ya de allí y preparar algo que estaba planeando.

- No hay nada más que comentar, puede retirarse. Y no, no tengo la menor idea de donde puede estar la señorita Granger. Tenemos clase hoy a última hora, hasta entonces.- Se despidió la profesora de transformaciones, él se levantó y antes de darse la vuelta la profesora volvió a hablar.- Y una última cosa, el director Dumbledore querría hablar con usted, dijo que le envíe un mensaje comunicando el día y la hora a la que le vendría bien, aunque me pidió que le dijese que le gustaría que fuese este año…

- Está bien… - fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de marcharse mientras reía por las ocurrencias del director.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La mazmorra seguía igual que siempre, fría, siniestra, emanaba el mismo respeto que el profesor que impartía clase en aquella aula. Debido a que eran pocos los alumnos que conseguían un "Extraordinario" en pociones, ahora la clase la compartían las cuatro casas, y para su sorpresa, Angelina estaba allí. Él se había sentado a la derecha de Hermione, mientras que Angelina a la izquierda, los tres juntos, no le gustaba nada eso, no podían dar ninguna pista para relacionarlos, pero eso ya era más que difícil. Aunque ya se lo había imaginado, Ron no había conseguido la nota suficiente y ya no podía compartir el sufrimiento de aquella clase junto a él. Pero creía que lo mejor que le podía haber sucedido a su amigo era eso, no quería ni imaginar que se le ocurriría a Snape para su trabajo por haber sacado un "Supera las expectativas" y no un "Extraordinario". Pero lo que el profesor no se imaginaba era que ya no hacía falta que hiciera nada para enfurecerlo, lo odiaba más que cualquier otro año por lo sucedido el curso anterior con su padrino. Se la devolvería, se vengaría, pero en el aula quien tenía el poder era el profesor, así que lo mejor era tranquilizarse y poner a prueba su autocontrol, ya tendría tiempo para hacerle sufrir una milésima parte de lo que le había hecho sufrir a él, pero fuera de Hogwarts, con su identidad de sucesor, donde se encontrarían de "igual a igual".

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y golpeó la pared de piedra produciendo un sonido que sobresaltó a la mayoría, y entrando con paso firme se hallaba el profesor de pociones con su característica túnica negra, su pelo grasiento, y su cara de poco amigos, "de ninguno" pensó Harry.

- Se acabaron las tonterías- empezó el profesor de pociones arrastrando las palabras.- Sexto año… los inútiles ya se han quedado atrás, ahora aquí solo quiero lo mejor, ah… veo que sigue aquí Potter…- soltó con una sonrisa burlona, "ya estaba tardando" pensó- Sí, me han comentado su caso, que ventajas tiene ser famoso eh, puede hacer el vago todo el año, que si no alcanza la nota necesaria llora un poquito y le dan el caprichito al niño.- continuó burlándose, a lo que la parte de Slytherin rompió en carcajadas. Él, con rabia, se limito a cerrar el puño derecho bajo la mesa.- yo no aceptó inútiles en mi clase Potter, aún así, tendré que aceptarlo a usted. Pero tengo el derecho de asignarle trabajos para permanecer en esta clase, así que para exactamente una semana quiero una poción Fortema, búsquese la vida para saber cual es, conseguir los ingredientes y realizarla en ese tiempo, usted mismo sabrá si la hecho bien… - sonrió el profesor. Harry no sabía como estaba soportando los ataques de Snape, solo sabía que si decía una cosa más, estallaría más de un caldero de los que tenía a su alrededor- Ahora, empecemos con la clase. Las instrucciones están escritas en la pizarra, haremos una variante de una poción alucinógena llamada badrem, ¿Quién podría decirme algo sobre esta poción?- preguntó Snape, y Hermione alzó la mano enseguida.- ¿Nadie sabe nada?

- Creo que la poción badrem se puede usar para torturar la mente… -comentó Malfoy no muy seguro de lo que decía pero con el tono de su voz tan arrogante como siempre.

- Muy bien, es cierto, diez puntos para Slytherin. Ahora vamos…

- Pero profesor, eso no es cierto… -interrumpió Hermione incapaz de aguantar un segundo más callada- Solo una variante oscura de la poción Badrem es capaz de torturar la mente hasta la locura, otras variantes incluso son usadas en procedimientos médicos para diversos tipos de enfermedades cerebrales.- Hermione paró un momento para coger aire y continuar, pero al ver la cara de Snape, cogió aire y cerró la boca.

- Vaya, señorita Granger. Parece que seguimos con el defecto de no saber mantener la boca cerrada… quince puntos menos para Griffindor por interrumpir a un profesor. Como iba diciendo, ahora vamos a…

- ¡Eso es injusto!- protestó una voz que no era la de Hermione, Harry miró para ver quien era la que tenía el valor de protestar a Snape y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a una Angelina enfadada y lanzando miradas reprobatorias al profesor de pociones.- Usted ignoró la petición de Hermione para hablar, y cuando lo hizo explicó mucho mejor la poción badrem que el anterior alumno, una cosa es que no quiera darle puntos o que se los quite si hace algo mal, pero otra muy distinta es que trate de manera tan distinta e injusta a dos alumnos de su misma clase.- terminó Angelina retando a Snape con la mirada.

- Bueno, veo que tenemos una alumna nueva que es defensora de la justicia y de las igualdades sociales, enternecedor… Aunque hay un pequeño problema para sus principios de igualdad, y es que en este colegio, y en esta mazmorra, mando yo y es mi opinión y no la suya, señorita Dovmal, la que cuenta. Con lo cual, se le restarán veinte puntos a Hufflepuff y usted tendrá una detención, esta tarde en mi despacho. Y si ninguna maleducada más me interrumpe, como iba diciendo, cojan los ingredientes que necesiten y quiero la poción en la etapa cuatro antes de finalizar la clase…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La clase de Herbología no había sido muy interesante, excepto para Neville, la profesora Sprout se había dedicado a informar de todas las plantas que verían y trabajarían ese curso. Pero ahora tenía un problema, en las clases de Pociones y Herbología no necesitaba varita, pero ahora tenía transformaciones y ahí si que necesitaría varita. Al tener solo cinco asignaturas, ahora tenía una hora y media de descanso, pero su varita aún no estaba lista, Olivander le había mandado una lechuza diciéndole que estaba quedando muy bien y que en dos días tendría la varita, pero, ¿qué haría esos dos días? Sin querer, tropezó con algo mientras volvía al castillo desde los invernaderos. Cuando miró, vio una rama seca que había partido al pisarla, seguramente de algún arbusto que hubiesen transportado a los invernaderos. Una idea cruzó por su mente al ver uno de los trozos de la rama rota. Él podía hacer magia sin varita, él solo la necesitaba para disimular delante de los profesores y alumnos, podía transformar uno de esos trozos en algo parecido a una varita y seguir haciendo magia aunque tuviera en sus manos un trozo de madera. Se agachó, cogió el trozo más pequeño de la rama, pero como aún era muy grande, hizo un movimiento cortante con la mano y quedó reducida casi a la mitad, después, con otro movimiento hizo que apareciera una empuñadura en uno de los extremos de la rama, y con algunos movimientos más oscureció la madera, la pulió y la enderezó, hasta conseguir una varita no igual ni mucho menos, pero que si nadie la miraba detenidamente no se daría cuenta del cambio.

Con ese problema ya resuelto, al menos temporalmente, podía dedicarse a otras cosas, como a lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, observar el campo de Quidditch, no veía la hora de sacar su Saeta de Fuego y volar como un rayo en busca de la snitch, recordaba a la perfección la sensación de volar a toda velocidad con el aire pegándole en la cara, los gritos del público desde las gradas, la voz del presentador comentando la jugada, él con el brazo alargado con la snitch a medio metro de él cuando de repente hacía un cambio de dirección de noventa grados y tenía que girar bruscamente con el otro buscador pegado a él. Y recordó como el año anterior la profesora Umbridge le privó a él, a Fred y a George de jugar casi toda la temporada, pero ese año sería distinto, ese año la profesora no estaba, le habían anulado la suspensión y era el capitán del equipo, teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias, al menos tenía la ilusión de divertirse un poco jugando al Quidditch.

Dejó de vagar por sus pensamientos y entró en el castillo. Como tenía algo tiempo decidió echar un vistazo al mapa del merodeador para tener vigilado a Dumbledore, al parecer quería hablar con él, seguramente para intentar arreglar las cosas, si no, no le hubiera dejado elegir la hora y el lugar, era el director el que siempre decía cuando tenía que ir a hablar con él. Había decidido llevar el mapa siempre con él para comprobar que nadie lo veía si tenía que desaparecer de repente. Ron estaba en los terrenos junto a Hagrid seguramente en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, se había olvidado de visitar a Hagrid para hablar con él y comentar que no había cogido su asignatura, si no le surgía ningún imprevisto, iría a visitarlo esa misma noche, aunque algo le decía que no iba a poder. Miró el despacho de Dumbledore y vio como el director se encontraba quieto en su mesa, cuando de repente otra figurita apareció en la habitación, seguramente a través de la red flu, pensó él, la sorpresa fue ver el nombre de Nymphadora Tonks sobre el nuevo punto en el despacho, seguramente hablarían de algo relacionado con la Orden, así que lo mejor era acercarse y comprobarlo por él mismo. Sin apagar el mapa, empezó a doblarlo cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención, en la zona de las mazmorras, donde se encontraba el despacho de Snape, se encontraba el profesor, pero fuera de él, a unos quince metros en el mismo pasillo se encontraban cuatro motas que citaban los nombres de Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy y Angelina. ¿Qué hacía Angelina con Malfoy? Seguramente Angelina hubiera ido al despacho de Snape y se habría encontrado con el trío de Slytherin, tenía que ir al despacho de Dumbledore para escuchar si había nueva información sobre Voldemort, pero no podía dejar a Angelina sola con los Slytherin, y menos con Draco, Angelina era nueva y no conocía quien era Draco Malfoy, tenía que ir y sacarla de allí. Se metió en un pequeño pasillo que tenía a su derecha, se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca de allí ni del pasillo donde aparecería en las mazmorras y envolviéndose en una llamarada gigante, desapareció.

Apareció en una esquina a la que no llegaba la iluminación, aunque al aparecer iluminó todo el pasillo con una luz roja. Decidido a librar a Angelina del incordio de Malfoy, salió de su escondrijo y se dirigió hacia ellos. Empezaba a escuchar la voz arrogante de Draco, que estaba tan concentrado en su conversación que no se percató de que su eterno enemigo se acercaba.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Pero si es mi hurón favorito!- exclamó Harry sonriente mientras llegaba hasta ellos. Al verlo, Crabbe y Goyle se tensaron y apretaron los puños.- Y sus dos gorilas guardaespaldas…

- ¿Por qué no te callas cararrajada? ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron modales? no se insulta estando delante una señorita, ah, me olvidaba, que no tienes padres…

- Y los tuyos se van a quedar sin hijo como vuelvas a nombrar a mis padres. Escúchame bien, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de esta chica, es una Hufflepuff, le dan asco los Slytherin, como a mí…

- A mi no me da órdenes un sangre sucia. ¿Y quién va a hacerme algo? ¿Tú? Me gustaría ver como te atreves…- En ese momento los tres Slytherin se separaron de Angelina y se plantaron delante de él preparados para hacerle tragar sus palabras… y sus dientes si hacía falta. De reojo pudo ver una antorcha a unos cinco metros de ellos, y sin que se notase demasiado, con un movimiento hizo que la antorcha se cayera de su soporte, se deslizase unos metros por el suelo, y que las llamas llegasen a las túnicas de los Slytherin.

- Estas que hechas fuego huroncito… - rió Harry mirando como el fuego se expandía y Malfoy intentaba apagarlo fracasando en el intento.

- ¡Apagadlo, apagadlo idiotas…! – jadeó Malfoy lanzando un chorro de agua de su varita, algo que "ilógicamente" hacía crecer más el fuego.- ¡Me quemo! ¡ME ESTOY QUEMANDO! ¡AYUDA!- gritó el Slytherin empezando a correr perseguido por sus dos compañeros, todos con la túnica ardiendo. Harry observó sonriente como se alejaban hasta que cruzaron una esquina y se dejaron de oír los quejidos del principito.

- La próxima vez que vuelva a nombrar a mis padres le pegó fuego a su preciosísima cabellera rubia… - comentó Harry en voz baja para él, y aunque estuviera riendo, no parecía decirlo en broma.

- No debiste hacer eso, puedes causarles quemaduras graves. Además, ¿por qué no puedo hablar con ellos? Tú no eres nadie para decirme a mí con quien puedo relacionarme y con quien no. Te agradecería que me dejaras hacer con mi vida lo que quiera.- le increpó Angelina a Harry. La verdad era que no se esperaba esa reacción. ¿A Angelina le caía bien Malfoy? Pensaba que le había hecho un favor, y no lo contrario. Le daba igual, que hiciese con su vida lo que le diera la gana, y si Malfoy se entrometía en el tema de los sucesores, ya se encargaría él de quitarlo del medio.

- Yo hago lo que me da la gana. Si quiero incinerar a Malfoy, a un profesor o a Dumbledore, tú no eres nadie para reprenderme. Y una cosa, ¿yo no te había dicho que no volvieses a dirigirme la palabra? Pues no pierdas las buenas costumbres.- Le contestó Harry con una seriedad y templanza increíble, aunque la verdad era que le había dolido que Angelina defendiese a Malfoy. Y sin decir una palabra más, abrió el mapa del merodeador para comprobar algo, y dio media vuelta para desaparecer.

- Harry, lo sie…- empezó Angelina pero se vio interrumpida por un resplandor rojo que provocó el fuego de Harry al desaparecer.

Apareció justo detrás de la puerta de Dumbledore, normalmente necesitaría la contraseña de la gárgola para poder llegar hasta allí, pero sus privilegios tenía ser el heredero de Griffindor. Si quisiera aparecerse en el despacho de Dumbledore le resultaría más difícil, pero lo lograría igual. Lo que había comprobado en el mapa era si Dumbledore aún estaba reunido con Tonks, y algo importante estaban comentando si aún seguían allí. Acercó su mano a la puerta y susurró unos encantamientos para poder escuchar la conversación a la perfección.

- …los comentarios que se han dicho por el cuartel es que es un buen candidato para ser Ministro de Magia, tiene bastantes votos asegurados del Wizengamot, pero Malfoy está amenazando y sobornando a la mayoría, ya no se sabe quien está del lado de quien.- escuchó que informaba la tímida voz de Tonks.

- Y Tonks, ¿alguien ha averiguado algo de nuestro amigo?- preguntó la inconfundible voz del director.

- Nadie sabe nada, profesor. Y yo ya le ha dicho todo lo que sucedió hace unos días en Hogsmeade. No me dio ninguna pista, estuvo siempre con capucha y no pude sonsacarle nada.

- Ya, normal, tampoco esperaba que te dijese quien es el primer día. Creo recordar que me dijiste que habías vuelto a quedar con él ¿estoy en lo cierto?- Tonks asintió- sin intención, pregúntale acerca de su pasado, como por ejemplo, si se acostumbra al clima de Inglaterra, así podremos saber si es de aquí o extranjero, ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

- Si, no se preocupe, intentaré…

- No me lo puedo creer… -musitó Harry sin necesidad de escuchar nada más.- Angelina tenía razón… Me han engañado, soy imbécil. Pero Dumbledore no sabe con quien está jugando…- continuó murmurando Harry para él mismo sintiéndose idiota por haberse dejado engañar tan fácilmente. No necesitaba escuchar nada más, ya sabía lo que había, ahora necesitaba ultimar los detalles de algo que llevaba planeando desde hacía algún tiempo. Sin perder más el tiempo, volvió a desaparecer, esta vez, hacia su sala común.

- ¡Harry! ¿Dónde te había metido? Tenemos clase con Mcgonagall en quince minutos- le comunicó Ron cuando lo vio entrar como una exhalación en la sala común.

- Mierda… eh… Ron, por favor, ¿cuando vayas puedes decirle a la profesora que no me encontraba bien y que me quedé en la cama? La verdad es que no me está sentando bien el comienzo de las clases. Nos vemos esta noche.- determinó Harry dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca y subiendo las escaleras hacía los dormitorios. Llegó, cogió una pluma y un trozo de pergamino, y empezó a escribir una nota.

"Mañana, a las seis en punto de la mañana, en el ministerio. Seguro sabrá donde encontrarme.

PD: Si, en el ministerio, no me he equivocado. Al ser usted quien quiere hablar conmigo me he tomado la libertad de elegir también el lugar."

Esa nota iría para Dumbledore, quería darle esa pequeña sorpresa. Cuando terminó de escribirla, enrolló el pergamino y le hizo un hechizo de privacidad lo suficientemente potente para que Dumbledore tardase unas dos horas en abrirlo. Podría hacer uno que le resultara mucho más difícil, sino imposible, pero no podría explicar como conoce ese determinado hechizo sin contar la verdad.

- Némesis… -llamó Harry al aire. En menos de dos segundos, su majestuoso fénix negro apareció con un fogonazo y se posó delante de él. Se preguntaba donde iría el ave cuando no estaba con él, en otras circunstancias desconfiaría, pero Némesis ya le había demostrado su lealtad.- Necesito que me hagas un favor… ¿podrías llevarle una nota a Dumbledore?- le preguntó al animal, que lo miró con sus escalofriantes ojos blancos antes de dar un paso hacia él aceptando el trabajo.- Necesito que dejes este pergamino sobre la mesa de Dumbledore, necesito que lo dejes lo más tarde posible sobre su mesa del despacho, y no te puede ver, ni él ni Fawkes, lo que quiere decir que debes dejar la nota cuando Dumbledore salga y su fénix se vaya a dar una vuelta o a comer, y en ningún caso pueden verte ni sentirte. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?- el fénix emitió un leve sonido de protesta y se estiró orgullosamente, en un gesto que le recordó demasiado a Hedwig.- Suerte y gracias.- se despidió el fénix alzando el vuelo a la vez que desaparecía del dormitorio. Ya solo le quedaba esperar hasta mañana por la mañana, y lo mejor sería desaparecer de allí lo antes posible, no fuera que Dumbledore leyese la carta antes de lo previsto y no pudiera abandonar Hogwarts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Buenos días- saludó Harry a más de doscientas personas que se habían congregado en el ministerio. Se escuchaban los susurros, murmullos y la gente revolviéndose entre cámaras, asientos, papeles, plumas, etc. Se palpaba la expectación de todos los periodistas que se encontraban allí mientras él sufría el flash de decenas de cámaras fotográficas que no paraban de sacarle fotos a cada segundo. Al instante de decir sus primeras palabras, al menos cincuenta manos se levantaron pidiendo la palabra.- Agradecería un poco de silencio, muchas gracias.- pidió, y el ruido bajó considerablemente, aunque los brazos de los periodistas continuaron alzados.- Debo decir unas palabras y más tarde podrán hacer todas las preguntas que consideren oportunas.- comunicó Harry, con lo que los periodistas bajaron las manos, a excepción de algún testarudo. Él se preparó para el primer discurso en público de su vida, exceptuando sus charlas en el ED, cogió aire, bebió un poco de agua que le habían traído, y comenzó- Quisiera empezar agradeciendo a todos su presencia, agradezco profundamente que hayan acudido a la llamada de un simple adolescente. Pero un adolescente que tiene información importante que contar al mundo mágico. No voy a contar ahora toda la historia del regreso de cierto mago oscuro, al que la gente teme más a su nombre, Voldemort, que a su poder en sí.- al nombrar el nombre del mago tenebroso, hubieron de todas las reacciones posibles, desde sollozos a risas, pasando por gritos, saltos, muecas, etc, algo que causó mucha más expectación, ya que todos los periodistas que se encontraban allí solo buscaban una cosa, el morbo para vender más, y si eso conseguía que publicasen lo que quería decir allí hoy, les daría lo que querían.- No la voy a contar, porque muchos de ustedes ya se dedicaron a desprestigiar el año pasado una historia que se conocen a la perfección. Una historia que ha quedado verificada con el regreso público de ese cobarde. No, hoy he venido aquí para ayudar a que el mundo mágico, y concretamente el Ministerio de Magia Inglés, tenga un futuro decente y un Ministro capaz de controlar la difícil y crítica situación en la que aún no nos encontramos, pero que nos encontraremos en poco tiempo.- empezó explicando Harry, iba bien, pero se estaba yendo por las ramas, debía ir más al grano.- La prensa conoce lo que en este mismo ministerio se dio lugar el pasado verano, pero de ese hecho no se conoce una décima parte de la realidad. Yo llegué al ministerio engañado por Lord Voldemort- volvieron a producirse las mismas reacciones- en busca de una profecía que nos involucraba a los dos y de la cual ni yo mismo conozco su contenido, ya que se rompió.- mintió Harry a medias.- Al llegar, me di cuenta de que todo había sido una trampa y me vi a mi y a mis amigos rodeados de mortífagos, hasta que mas tarde llegaron los aurores y nos ayudaron…- no quería nombrar a la Orden de Fénix, aunque fuera un secreto a voces y Dumbledore se mereciese ese golpe- Por supuesto creo que ya conocen el resto de la historia, Voldemort intentó matarme, fracasando otra vez en el intento, y fue entonces cuando llegó el Ministro de Magia, que por aquel entonces era el incompetente de Fudge, y al fin vio a Voldemort y admitió que había regresado.- resumió Harry nombrando cada vez más a Voldemort para que la gente dejara de temer el dichoso nombre, aunque por las reacciones, veía que eso sería imposible.- Pero eso es lo de menos. Lo verdaderamente importante ahora mismo es revelar la identidad de cierto mortífago que esa noche se encontraba allí, que también intentó matarme, y que incluso fue capturado por los aurores pero que incomprensiblemente fue absuelto de inmediato, y estoy absolutamente convencido de que soborno a más de uno para lograrlo. Si, señoras y señores, estoy hablando del temido, respetado y arrogante Lucius Malfoy.- reveló Harry, provocando algunos gritos de indignación, otros de sorpresa, aplausos y una oleada de fotografías que se le vino encima, hubo de todo ante tal revelación, y aunque ya lo había dicho el verano anterior, parecía que ahora su palabra valía más. Pero aún quedaba una sorpresa, una prueba que había estado preparando para ese momento, sacó la varita falsa del bolsillo de su túnica, y se apuntó con ella en la sien. Como había visto a Dumbledore y a Snape tantas veces antes, él también empezó a sacar una delgada línea plateada de su cabeza, sólo que en vez de dejar el recuerdo en un pensadero, con un movimiento de varita (o de mano en cualquier caso) la línea plateada se expandió y quedó expuesta como una gran televisión muggle. De un momento a otro, la nube plateada cogió color y movimiento, ilustrando el interior del Departamento del Misterios, justo cuando Lucius Malfoy, sin ninguna máscara, ordenaba que Harry le entregara la profecía si no quería que sus amigos murieran. Todo era tan real que se produjo un intenso silencio que nadie se atrevió a romper, ya que todos estaban analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle del recuerdo- Lucius Malfoy es un mortífago que sumiría al ministerio en el más absoluto de los caos.- terminó Harry rompiendo el silencio y disolviendo la imagen haciendo que todos los presentes volvieran a la realidad.- Otro candidato, Kingsley Shacklebolt, un muy buen auror, sin duda alguna, y estoy seguro de que sabría salir adelante en el cargo de Ministro, pero hay un pequeño problema- tanteó, a Dumbledore no le gustaría nada aquello- Kingsley está absoluta y completamente controlado por el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore…- se causó otro revuelo aunque mucho menor que el anterior.- Si Dumbledore quisiera ser Ministro, pues que se presente, es lo que pienso yo… Pero si no es así, creo que debería dejar que un mago o bruja bien capacitado asuma el puesto, con sus propias ideas y convicciones. Eso es lo que le falta a Kingsley, él actuaría bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore, y… entre ustedes y yo, Dumbledore ya no es el mismo de antes, digamos que los años van pasando factura-bromeó Harry a lo que más de la mitad de los periodistas empezaron a reír.- Y ahora vamos al punto final de mi comparecencia de hoy… estoy convencido, y sin duda alguna, que la persona mejor cualificada, la que lograría afrontar esta situación como ninguna otra, es Amelia Bones. Una persona justa, con valores y principios, capaz de tomar decisiones difíciles en momentos difíciles, una persona honesta y trabajadora, y para las personas partidarias a Dumbledore, también diré que escucha sus consejos, pero sin dejarse influenciar, en definitiva, la mejor candidata para el puesto de Ministra del Ministerio Inglés de Magia. Esto es todo lo que quería decir…- terminó Harry soltando un suspiro un bebiendo un trago de agua, no había resultado tan difícil.- Y ahora, estaré encantado de responder a las preguntas, pero agradecería que fueran de una en una… -añadió al empezar a escuchar preguntas de todos los lados.

- Señor Potter… ¿Por qué ha decidido hacer esta conferencia cuando es el Wizengamot y no el pueblo el que elige al nuevo Ministro?- preguntó un joven reportero de pelo castaño que estaba en tercera fila.

- Tiene razón, pero el pueblo influye mucho a la hora de nombrar a un nuevo Ministro, estoy seguro de que el Wizengamot tomará en cuenta la opinión del pueblo… a excepción de los magos que hayan sido chantajeados y sobornados por Lucius Malfoy- respondió Harry sin pelos en la lengua.

- Potter, ¿Cómo está tan seguro de lo que dice? Está haciendo acusaciones muy serias sobre un mago muy respetado por la sociedad mágica. Además, con sus últimas palabras acaba de decir que hay miembros del Wizengamot corruptos… ¿Es usted consciente de lo que dice?- preguntó otro periodista, este más serio, parecía no gustarle nada lo que había dicho en la conferencia.

- No estoy desequilibrado, si a eso es a lo que se refiere, por lo menos no que yo sepa… -añadió causando más risas entre los presentes y enfado en el periodista. Él había estado a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando el periodista había calificado a Malfoy de mago muy respetado por la comunidad mágica- Pero pongámonos serios, soy completamente consciente de lo que digo, y afirmo que hay miembros del Wizengamot corruptos, el mismo Ministro Funge era uno.- otro enorme revuelo se armó en la gran sala de comunicados del ministerio.- Estoy tan seguro de lo que digo porque yo mismo lo he visto, y ustedes acaban de ver un recuerdo mío demostrando que es cierto todo lo que digo sobre Lucius Malfoy, yo no hablo por conjeturas. Y al ser la señorita Amelia Bones una componente del Wizengamot, ella mejor que nadie conoce los entresijos y miembros de dicha organización, ella sabría organizarlo todo a la perfección.- terminó, de nuevo intentándo subir las opciones de Amelia Bones de ser Ministra. No es que estuviera tan convencido de que ella fuera perfecta, pero no quería ninguna de las otras dos opciones y Amelia le había caído muy bien el día de su vista disciplinaria.

- Señor Potter… Es conocida su aventura en verano con dos mortífagos. ¿No tiene que decir nada sobre eso?- preguntó otro reportero, este rubio, con un tono intencionado, su cara le sonaba de algo.

- ¿Me podría decir su nombre, por favor?- preguntó Harry convencido de que le sonaba de algo.

- Me llamo William Slacor, soy un prestigioso reportero del profeta.- contestó el reportero con orgullo. Acababa de comprenderlo todo, ese era el chico que había visto en el bar aquella noche, tenía una cuenta pendiente con aquel principiante de periodista.

- Ah si, ya me acuerdo…- al decir eso William Slacor se irguió de orgullo y prepotencia. El niño que vivió no se acordaba de todos los reporteros.- Usted era el cliente de aquella prostituta del bar esa noche. Por cierto, le pagó una buena cantidad ¿no? Tiene que tener cuidado con ciertos vicios… uno no se puede denominar a si mismo "prestigioso reportero" cuando ha hecho un solo reportaje en el que dos borrachos intentan robarme. Aún así responderé a su pregunta, esa historia no fue más que; yo ya estaba cansado de mis tíos, es sabido que mis tíos son unos muggles que no soportan la magia y que me han estado maltratando desde niño, y decidí irme a una piso cerca de Hogwarts que había heredado hacía poco tiempo. Como no puedo hacer magia ya que soy menor, utilicé la escoba, paré a mitad de camino a hacer un descanso, y cuando me iba, dos mortífagos borrachos intentaron atacarme, fue solo entonces cuando utilicé magia para defenderme, algo que ya he explicado a las competencias pertinentes del ministerio y que han entendido perfectamente al considerar que estaba en peligro mi vida. También se ha especulado sobre magia negra, en ningún momento utilicé magia ilegal, solo algunos conjuros que aprendí yo por mi cuenta, en ningún caso en Hogwarts. Así que le agradecería, señor prestigioso reportero del profeta, que se informara antes de escribir sus artículos.- terminó Harry su discurso. Al acabar, la mayoría de los presentes estallaron en aplausos por lo que acababa de decir, acababa de poner a ese reportero en su sitio, y se ve que no le caía muy bien a muchos. En ese momento la cara de William era un poema, y no hacía falta entrar en su mente para averiguar que en esos momentos estaba deseando que se lo tragara la tierra.

- Señor Potter, el piso que acaba de nombrar que ha heredado era de su padrino fallecido el pasado verano, ¿qué puede decirnos de él?- escuchó Harry como alguien le hacía esa pregunta todavía con la inquietud en el ambiente por su última contestación. No sabía quien podía haberle hecho semejante pregunta, no se la esperaba, no quería hablar de Sirius.

- ¿Quién ha hecho esa pregunta?- inquirió Harry analizando a cada uno de los presentes en la sala para ver quien podía haber tenido la "maravillosa" idea de preguntarle por su padrino muerto.

- ¡Yo!- exclamó una voz grave en el fondo, cuando Harry logró ver de donde salía aquella voz lo comprendió todo. Un hombre mayor, alto, y con una barba blanca que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, una figura inconfundible, Albus Dumbledore.

- Al parecer recibió mi nota a tiempo, profesor… -comentó Harry con una sonrisa reprendiéndose a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Dumbledore, aunque ya se imaginaba que estaría por allí.

- La nota la recibí con tiempo, el problema fue saber que decía la nota… -contestó Dumbledore irónico, seguramente se refería al encantamiento de privacidad que le había puesto al pergamino- incluso me pregunto como pudo llegar esa nota a la mesa de mi despacho sin que ni la gárgola ni la puerta de mi despacho se abrieran…

- Hogwarts entraña muchos misterios y secretos profesor… - contestó Harry por toda respuesta, en eso tenía razón Dumbledore, había cometido una insensatez la mandar a su fénix. Debió decírselo a algún profesor o incluso a algún alumno. Todos los periodistas presentes asistían a la conversación que estaban teniendo alumno y maestro sin saber muy bien de que estaban hablando.

- Cierto, señor Potter. Y algún día me gustaría conocerlos todos, aunque eso sea algo imposible. Ahora si no le importa me gustaría que contestase a mi pregunta.

- Su pregunta… Poco puedo decir al respecto. Sirius Black. Lamento su muerte, y más al haber muerto por mi ignorancia al haberme dejado engañar por Voldemort. Aunque es usted el que se atribuye todo el mérito de su muerte ¿no?- respondió Harry dejando al director sin palabras, y antes de que las encontrara, decidió continuar- Me gustaría aclarar algo acerca de mi padrino, algo que ahora ya no tiene mucho sentido después de muerto y que seguramente no sea creíble antes de que cierta persona sea capturada. Mi padrino Sirius Black, el traidor de mis padres, el asesino de Pettigrew y de una docena de muggles, el encarcelado trece años en Azkaban, el prófugo de la justicia… era inocente… -al contrario que otras veces, esta vez se produjo un silencio.- Y lo voy a aclarar todo desvelando que él no fue nunca el guardián secreto de mis padres, hicieron pensar que era él y en el último momento eligieron al cobarde Petter Pettigrew para ocupar el lugar de mi padrino. Petter Pettigrew traicionó a mis padres, mató a todos esos muggles, y después se cortó un dedo para hacer creer que eso era lo único que había quedado de él, un engaño en el que incluso yo caí, así como las autoridades, el ministerio, Barty Crouch, y el pueblo entero. No pido que ahora me crean, solo digo que el tiempo me dará la razón cuando alguien capture a ese traidor…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Buenos días, profesor… ¿vuelve a Hogwarts o va a quedarse a desayunar por aquí?- preguntó Harry a Dumbledore diez minutos después de que la conferencia hubiese acabado. Estaba contento con como había ido todo, tan contento que incluso podía hablar con Dumbledore, aunque fuese para mentirle y reírse de él.

- Me has sorprendido Harry, no me esperaba esto… ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó el director con un tono de voz suave. Harry sabía que el director estaba enfadado por todo lo que había hecho y dicho, pero el director también era inteligente y sabía que si se enfadaba con Harry ahora mismo, no podría sacarle nada de información.

- ¿Ha escuchado toda la conferencia? Mis motivos son los que dije en la sala… no tengo otros, creo que el mejor candidato para Ministro es Amelia Bones.- confesó Harry siendo sincero por una vez con el director.

- Comprendo… aún estás molesto conmigo.- comentó Dumbledore sin preguntar. No estaba molesto como decía el director, no lo soportaba, y menos aún cuando acababa de enterarse de que había intentado engañarlo para averiguar su verdadera identidad, tenía ganas de encontrárselo en alguna batalla para desahogarse de verdad.- Pero Harry, hay cosas que si necesito que me cuentes, como por ejemplo como has logrado proyectar un recuerdo en público o como hiciste para salir de Hogwarts…

- Profesor, sabe que este verano no he estado haciendo el vago, lo primero que pregunta es solo cuestión de práctica y si, es verdad, un poco de talento también, y lo segundo que pregunta, las cosas son mucho más sencillas de lo que aparentan…- contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

FLASH BACK

- Buenos días señor Potter, no esperaba verlo por aquí de nuevo tan pronto- saludó Frank Lufrant en el mismo despacho en el que lo había atendido el día anterior cuando tuvo que ir a declarar, solo que esa vez había concertado él la cita y no había nadie copiando la conversación.- Tome asiento.

- Buenos días señor Lufrant, pues ya ve, aquí estoy de nuevo, me gustó el trato que recibí ayer,- bromeó Harry con el subjefe del cuartel general de aurores.

- Pues usted dirá que lo trae por aquí… -empezó Lufrant, le gustaba ese hombre porque no se andaba con rodeos, iba directamente al grano.

- Siendo directos… ¿A usted quien le gustaría que fuese el nuevo Ministro? Supongo que Kingsley porque así usted tomaría el puesto principal en el cuartel de aurores… -soltó Harry sin tapujos a lo que el auror sonrió- pero ese no es el tema. Si mucho no me equivoco, usted es un hombre al que no le gustan demasiado los mortífagos- afirmó Harry con un tono irónico.- Y supongo que sabrá el pasado de Lucius Malfoy…

- Si, digamos que no es oro todo lo que reluce… -le siguió el juego el auror.

- De acuerdo, usted es auror y aunque se sabe de que parte está, no puede posicionarse públicamente a favor de un candidato, ¿que le parece si lo hago yo por usted?- preguntó Harry, y Frank Lufrnat se quedó con cara de incertidumbre- Vamos a ver, sabemos que Lucius Malfoy jugará sucio para llegar a ser Ministro de Magia, y si lo consigue podemos dar por sentado que será Voldemort quien controle el ministerio- a diferencia de las demás personas, el auror apenas reaccionó ante el nombre del mago tenebroso.- Pues bien, yo tengo pruebas que demuestran que Lucius Malfoy es un mortífago. Y aquí es a donde quería llegar, necesito que convoque una rueda de prensa con la mayor cantidad de medios de comunicación posibles, y necesito que el ministerio me proporcione un traslador para transportarme el día de la conferencia hasta el ministerio, ¿cree que puede hacerlo? Le insisto en que es…

- No hace falta que insista señor Potter, mañana por la mañana tendrá su traslador y su rueda de prensa convocada con el mayor número de medios posibles, incluso del extranjero, no habrá ningún problema…- aceptó el auror incluso antes de que Harry terminase de explicarse- me gusta su estilo Potter…

FIN FLASH BACK

**N/A: Menos acción y más argumento... espero que les haya gustado, mis horas y mi esfuerzo me ha costado, son las 4 y media de la madrugada, me caigo de sueño y encima mañana (u hoy que es lo mismo ya xD) quiero levantarme temprano para ver la fórmula uno, jajajaj Nada más, Un abrazo enorme a todos.  
**


	16. Chapter 161:Soborno

**CAPÍTULO 16 **

**Holaaa!! Voy a empezar dando las gracias, jeje, a: Mundi (pondrá en su sitio a Dumbledore, pero un poco de paciencia xD), Saiyury, Dragfire, DecoBlack, Fenixlh, Lunática(muchas gracias por tus palabras), Gothic Pingu, V&7a...Potter y también a un gran admirador de esta historia, Rogermalfoyblack. Muchas gracias a todos, sigo diciendo que sin su apoyo, no podría hacer este fic. **

**Bueno, creo que la idea de la conferencia gustó, lo que no gustó fue tener que esperar tanto por un capítulo, lo entiendo, casi todos me piden más rapidez. Así que he tenido una idea, tengo la selectividad a la vuelta de la esquina y con los estudios tardaría mucho en subir el próximo, con lo que se me ha ocurrido, para hacer esto un poquito más continuado y que no se les haya olvidado todo el fic cuando publique otro cap, que el capítulo 16 lo haré con mini capítulos, es decir, iré publicando cada escena de este capítulo mientras lo vaya escribiendo, tengo pensado que hayan 6 escenas distintas en este cap. Le pondré un título a cada mini capítulo, pero todos forman parte del capítulo 16, que tendrá su título cuando estén todas las escenas acabadas. **

**Como lector que he sido y soy, hago esto pensando que es lo mejor para disfrutar del fic. Si no están de acuerdo con esta idea, me lo dicen y lo vuelvo a hacer como hasta ahora, o si alguien tiene una idea mejor, pues encantado de escucharla. Como siempre, espero que les guste...  
**

**Capítulo 16.1: Soborno**

Era más de media noche, pequeñas ráfagas de vientos arrastraban los periódicos desechados a través de un pequeño callejón a unas dos manzanas del Ministerio de Magia. Una figura encapuchada se dirigía al rincón más profundo del callejón, había recibido una amenaza ordenándole citarse allí con alguien esa noche, ese solía ser el estilo de Lucius Malfoy, así que lo mejor que podría hacer era acudir sin protestar. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al final, se encontró con cinco figuras más encapuchadas.

- ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó intentando sonar valiente pero fracasando en el intento.

- Espera…¿Wells, Harold Wells?- preguntó esta vez uno de los hombres que ya estaba allí.

- Shhh No pronuncie mi nombre- pidió nervioso mirando hacia todos los lados, después puso una cara extraña y volvió a mirar hacia quien había pronunciado su nombre- ¿Wright, es usted?- volvió a preguntar el primero. Nadie comprendía nada, nadie sabía quien los había citado allí a todos.- ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre aquí…

- Si no quiere que lo reconozcan a usted y a sus amigos, más le vale que baje la voz- articuló una voz grave procedente de lo más oscuro del callejón. Al escuchar la voz, una voz que no reconocían y que no esperaban, los hombres encapuchados empezaron a alborotarse y a intentar sacar sus varitas.- Es inútil- valoró Harry cuando un hombre al fin la había podido sacar de uno de sus bolsillos y él la había hecho saltar por los aires unos siete metros.- Y ahora, ¿que les parece si nos sentamos y charlamos un rato?- preguntó Harry de buenas maneras, saliendo de la oscuridad, y haciendo unos complicados y bellos movimientos de muñeca que hicieron aparecer seis cómodas sillas de caoba con un respaldo circular, algo que sorprendió aún más a los hombres.

- ¿Quién se cree que es? No puede mandarnos a hacer nada si nos…

- Cállese- rugió Harry cansado ya de esa pregunta de quien se creía que era- en realidad, si me lo propongo, puedo lanzar cinco maldiciones imperius en menos de dos segundos y mandar a hacerles lo que me plazca.- amenazó Harry pensando en una demostración para ofrecerles.- Y no creo que no sepa quien soy yo, últimamente soy muy famoso, y créame que las leyendas no crecen solas… ¡Adava Kedavra!- conjuró Harry apuntando con la mano a Harold Wells, mientras los demás observaban perplejos la escena. A Wells no le dio tiempo más que a abrir la boca del asombro mientras la maldición asesina llegaba hasta él y lo atravesaba. Harry rió ante el comportamiento del mago, que debido al shock de verse alcanzado por la maldición "asesina", perdió cualquier señal de color del rostro y sus piernas le fallaron hasta tal punto que cayó primero de rodillas e incapaz de sostenerse así, cayó hacia delante apoyando las manos en el piso frío del callejón.

- ¡Lo ha matado!- exclamó uno de los hombres que seguían apartados, atónitos a lo que acababan de ver.

- Definitivamente son idiotas…- murmuró Harry para sí mismo- ¿Cómo va a estar muerto? ¿Ustedes son magos? No sean idiotas… solo lo he hecho para acojonarlo un poco, está perfectamente. Lo único que le ocurre es que se ha dado cuenta de que si hubiera querido, ahora mismo estaría muerto.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- preguntó serio el hombre que había averiguado se llamaba Patrick Wright, miembro del Wizengamt, aunque en realidad, todos los presentes menos Harry eran miembros del Wizengamot, si no, no estarían allí.

- Veo que quiere ir al grano señor Wright- el hombre se puso más nervioso al mencionar su apellido.- Si no quiere sentarse, hablaremos de pie. Esta noche hay presentes seis miembros del Wizengamot; Harold Wells, Patrick Wright, Kevin Thomsson, Gregory Ford, Nicholas Blair y la señorita Kristine Dylan.- enumeró Harry, ante la revelación de sus nombres, los presentes se pusieron más nerviosos, y por la reacción de muchos de ellos, sabía que no les había gustado identificarse ante los demás.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No se conocían?- preguntó Harry irónico pareciendo inocente- Pero si todos tienen algo en común, ¡son los miembros más corruptos del Wizengamot!- exclamó como si estuviera anunciando un premio.

- ¡Cómo se atreve a decir eso! Es una acusación muy grave, y sin pruebas podría pasar dos años en Azkaban por dudar de la honestidad de seis miemb…

- Y como no te calles de lo que voy a dudar es de que llegues a tu casa con vida esta noche.- le interrumpió Harry perdiendo las formas, esa gente no era consciente de con quien estaba hablando. El que le había hablado era Kevin Thomsson, un mago que llevaba veinte años en el Wizengamot y que ya había alcanzado un puesto bastante respetable en dicha organización, un puesto respetable, lo que no significaba que él lo fuera.- Muchas gracias, ahora continúo… mañana el Wizengamot elige al nuevo Ministro de Magia, y no se por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que todos ustedes van a votar a favor de Lucius Malfoy.- los implicados no hablaron ni hicieron ningún movimiento- Tomaré eso por un "sí". Muy bien, pues ahora hay dos opciones; hacer un trato conmigo o… que ninguno salga de este callejón esta noche.- ante la amenaza se tensaron e incluso algunos ilusos agarraron su varita- Vamos a ver, ¿cuánto paga Malfoy?- preguntó yendo al grano.

- Nosotros no aceptamos soborn…

- Nos prometió tres mil galeones por votarle todos a él…- interrumpió Harold Wells a Thomsson, ya se estaba recuperando del susto y tenía miedo de que el próximo no fuera solo un susto.

- Gracias por el dato, creo que Malfoy esta perdiendo facultades, ¿tres mil galeones? Un mendigo pide más por limpiar los zapatos.- rió Harry buscando algo dentro de su túnica negra.- Muy bien, aquí tienen, tres mil galeones… -anunció Harry lanzándole a cada uno una pequeña bolsa de piel en la que sonaban monedas dentro.

- Pero… -empezó Kristine Dylan dubitativa.- usted nos ofrece lo mismo que Malfoy, y si no le votamos a él estamos muertos… ¿Por qué debemos aceptar su soborno?- preguntó Kristine con una voz muy suave, temerosa de la reacción de Harry.

- Muy lógico lo que dice, una cosa, si le votan a él, también estarán muertos, sólo que no será a manos de Voldemort… - comentó Harry haciendo que se pusieran más nerviosos incluso al nombrar el nombre de Voldemort.- Además, creo que no me han entendido, las bolsas están agrandadas mágicamente, les he dado tres mil galeones, a cada uno.- aclaró Harry, y al instante todos excepto Kristine abrieron sus bolsas para comprobar si era cierto que allí había tal cantidad de oro.- ¿Satisfechos? Yo si hago una cosa la hago bien. Ahora vamos a aclarar un punto fundamental de este trato; el candidato a quien deben votar, o para ser correctos, candidata, es Amelia Bones, no quiero que Malfoy ni Kingsley sean Ministros de Magia… ¿entendido?- pero no dejó tiempo a que nadie contestase.- Si alguien no cumple esto, no importa donde vaya, no importa donde se esconda, no importa si el mismo Voldemort hace de guardaespaldas, si alguien me traiciona, morirá…- informó Harry con un tono de voz distinto, distinto al tranquilo e indiferente que había usado hasta ahora. Lo dijo serio, fuerte, sin bromear ni ironizar lo más mínimo, y sobretodo, lo dijo con ganas de cumplir su amenaza. Sin esperar un momento más, se dio la vuelta ondeando su capa y envolviéndose en fuego, desapareció dejando a los presentes estupefactos, mañana sería un día importante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el mini capítulo y sobretodo la idea, y si no, pues por favor, un review para informarme...**

**PD:El 16.2 estará justo debajo de este, no abriré otro cap. Y no creo que tarde demasiado en subirlo. **


	17. Chapter 162:La intolerancia de Voldemort

**Hola otra vez!! Por todos los reviews que recibí con el minicap anterior, me esforcé un poco y aquí traigo el segundo tan solo un día después. Tengo que darle las gracias a: Gothic Pingu, Lunática, Leo, Saiyury, Dragfire, V&7a..., Mundi y Denef. Muchas gracias a todos.**

** V&7a... supongo que en el review querías decir 100, no 10 jeje una cosa, un poco sanguinaria si que estas no? Hermione y Angelina matando? Aunque todavía queda mucho fic y todo es posible. No te preocupes, pondré a las chicas en muy poco tiempo, pero es que necesito crear toda la trama antes de entrar en la vida de cada uno. El fic va para largo...(gracias al apoyo de todos)  
**

**La idea de los mini capítulos a algunos les ha gustado, y a otros no, con lo que de momento acabaré este capítulo de esta manera y con el 17 ya volvere al estilo "tradicional" xD. Y como siempre, espero que les guste...**

**Capítulo 16.2: La intolerancia de Voldemort **

Miedo, más que miedo, terror. El terror era el sentimiento más extendido en aquellos momentos en toda la sala. Voldemort había llamado a los responsables del ataque en Azkaban y en San Mungo. A unos para hablar con el principal objetivo del ataque, Nott, y a otros para pedir explicaciones del fracaso, aunque a juzgar por el humor del Lord, se sabía que más que pedir explicaciones, lo que quería era castigar por el fracaso.

Nadie hablaba con nadie, nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. Lord Voldemort estaba en un extremo de la mesa, con la cabeza gacha y mirándose las manos mientras pegaba y despegaba la yema de sus dedos. Nadie quería llamar su atención, porque tal vez quien llamase su atención, sería quien pagara los errores de otros.

- Nott… -pronunció Voldemort con voz ronca, carraspeó y continuó- ¿Tienes algo que decir?

- Si, señor… - comenzó Nott con cautela levantándose de su asiento sin mirar al mago tenebroso.- Estaré eternamente agradecido por haberme liberado dos veces de Azkaban… -agradeció el mortífago haciendo una gran reverencia hacia Voldemort.

- Respuesta equivocada… ¡Crucio!- exclamó Voldemort sin contemplaciones. El conocido rayo rojo salió de la varita de Voldemort e impactó en el cuerpo del mortífago, que soltó un gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo de rodillas.- Lord Voldemort no organiza un ataque sobre Azkaban para que solo le den las gracias. Quiero que me cuentes el comportamiento de Potter en verano, y como es posible que un adolescente burlara de la manera en la que lo hizo a dos de mis mortífagos… y más vale que la explicación sea buena.- terminó Voldemort sin esconder la varita para que Nott tuviera presente lo que le esperaba si no complacía a su señor.

- Mi señor… No me explico como Potter pudo escapar…

- ¡Crucio! Respuesta equivocada… -volvió a contestar Voldemort haciendo que Nott volviera a gritar de dolor y apoyara las manos en el suelo para no caer.- ¿Escapar? ¿Crees que soy tonto Nott? Potter no escapó, Potter, tan orgulloso como su padre, se batió en duelo, y mi información es que salió muy bien parado, al contrario que vosotros… uno en Azkaban y otro en San Mungo.

- Mi señor… Nos…Nosotros… -titubeaba Nott a causa del dolor- no sabíamos que era Potter, mi señor, lo tratamos como un estúpido sangre sucia más…

- Dime la verdad, ¡Crucio!- repitió Voldemort soltando una tercera maldición que Nott no pudo soportar y cayó al suelo dando alaridos de sufrimiento. Los demás mortífagos asistían a la tortura lo bastante inteligentes como para no pronunciar palabra.- ¡Crucio!- repitió Voldemort sin piedad.

- Mi… mi… señor, por favor… Habíamos bebido, hab… habíamos bebido mi señor. Cre… creímos que era un muggle y… nos sorprendió con… con magia negra mi señor… por… favor… es… es la verdad mi señor, por favor… piedad… - suplicaba Nott desde el suelo incapaz de articular una frase completa.

- No es tan difícil contar la verdad, Nott. Aún así, no solo la mentira tiene consecuencias… el fracaso ante Potter también las tiene… ¡Crucio!- objetó por última vez el innombrable desquiciando a un Nott que se retorcía en el suelo.- Alecto, Amycus bien hecho con el ataque en Azkaban, Voldemort sabe agradecer un buen trabajo, ahora quitad de mi vista a este inútil…- pidió Voldemort, y al instante una mujer con largos cabellos pelirrojos y con pecas y un hombre de corta estatura, con un parecido natural que señalaba que eran hermanos, se levantaron de sus asientos, hicieron una elegante reverencia, agradecieron las palabras de Voldemort, y salieron de la sala haciendo levitar a Nott un metro del suelo.- Bueno… ¿algún valiente?- preguntó Voldemort dirigiéndose a las tres únicas personas que quedaban en la mesa.- ¿Alguien puede explicarme que ocurrió en San Mungo? ¿Gibbon? ¿Yaxley? ¿Rowle?- animaba Voldemort con una malvada sonrisa a cada uno de los tres mortífagos que tenía delante.

- Mi señor… -se animó Rowle valiente después de ver que sus compañeros no pensaban pronunciar palabra y que dejar el silencio sería una mala idea.- Aparecieron tres magos muy poderosos, no teníamos constancia de su existencia. Lo único que hemos podido averiguar es que dos son mujeres y se llaman a sí mismas como las fundadoras de Hogwarts; Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Al tercero si lo conocíamos, pero no nos esperábamos su aparición, es el mismo que actuó en Italia… - empezó Thorfinn Rowle rápidamente para no arrepentirse de lo que iba a decir.- Es muy poderoso, más que los demás… mató a Avery y a todo el grupo de mortífagos que estaban a mi mando, sólo yo conseguí escapar de él. Antes de escapar, dijo algo que puede ser de su interés, ¿desea escucharlo, mi señor?- preguntó Rowle cambiando "ligeramente" los hechos para su beneficio.

- Estoy deseando escucharlo- contestó Voldemort cínico, Rowle no era consciente de que no era una buena idea mentir al señor tenebroso.

- Sus palabras fueron que sería su peor dolor de cabeza, mi señor, que no descansaría hasta que usted, mi señor, estuviera humillado y con sus tropas liquidadas, y cuando eso sucediera, acabaría con usted, un ingenuo si me permite decirlo, mi señor…- informó el mortífago con mucho cuidado por la reacción de Voldemort.

- Interesante… - valoró Voldemort dejando a un lado la sonrisa y poniéndose serio.- Tres magos… supuestamente poderosos, y uno de ellos que ya me ha molestado en tres ocasiones… ¿y tiene dos compañeras menos poderosas que él?- preguntó Voldemort interesado, ya haría justicia más tarde por el fracaso de sus mortífagos.

- Relativamente mi señor…- contestó Gibbon decidiendo que lo mejor era contestar a alguna pregunta si no quería recibir la ira de su señor- Cierto que son menos poderosas, pero porque el otro es tremendamente poderoso, es imposible tocarlo, no necesita varita para realizar magia, puede controlar el fuego y… tal vez lo peor es que a diferencia de las otras dos, de los aurores del ministerio, o de la Orden del Fénix, a él no le importa matar, ya lo he visto en San Mungo y en uno de los ataques en Italia mi señor, y puedo asegurar que sería muy difícil vencerlo. Teniendo en cuenta eso, las dos brujas si son menos poderosas que él, pero aún así no resultaría sencillo vencerlas si se presentan juntas en el próximo ataque. En cualquier caso, mi señor, ninguno de ellos puede compararse a usted.- terminó Gibbon consciente de que lo que había dicho no le había gustado nada a Voldemort.

- De acuerdo, vamos a quitarnos del medio a ese grupo de farsantes.- empezó Voldemort pensativo, castigaría a sus mortífagos, pero le estaba empezando a preocupar la existencia de aquellos magos y lo mejor sería acabar con aquello lo antes posible.- Escuchad atentamente… deben olvidarse de ese farsante al que creen poco menos que invencible y centrarse en las otras dos. Realizaremos un ataque en el callejón Diagon, el lugar perfecto para causar el pánico, llevarán criaturas, un clan de hombres lobo y dos gigantes, más que suficiente para tener a los aurores y a los inútiles de Dumbledore entretenidos. Quiero darle un regalito especial a ese entrometido que tan poderoso se cree para desafiarme, ya hablaremos de eso… Con respecto a las brujas, divídanlas, separadas serán mucho más vulnerables que juntas. Pero… no quiero que mueran, quiero que sufran, que el mundo mágico sepa que es lo que pasa cuando un grupo de magos desafía a Lord Voldemort, quiero que queden humilladas, destrozadas, acabadas… y para ello llamaremos antes de lo esperado a los Lestrange; Rodolphus, Rabastan y mi querida Bella saben mejor que nadie como aniquilar a una persona sin llegar a matarla. Pero con ellos ya hablaré yo mismo en persona. Exijo que este ataque salga a la perfección, y para ello convoquen a la cantidad necesaria de mortífagos que consideren necesarios, no toleraré errores ni otro fracaso, el objetivo primordial es acabar con dos de esos individuos, por supuesto, si alguien consigue acabar con el tercero, será recompensado como se merece, pero al tercero lo quiero vivo, a él lo mataré yo en persona. ¿Todo claro?- preguntó Voldemort, tras exponer el plan, era un plan minuciosamente pensado y no podía fallar lo más mínimo.

- Por supuesto…

- Clarísimo…

- Absolutamente, mi señor… - afirmaron los tres mortífagos agradecidos de la confianza de su señor para llevar a cabo otro ataque, aunque esta vez llamasen a mortífagos más experimentados como los Lestrange.- Esta vez no fallará nada, mi Lord, se realizará todo como a dispuesto usted, todo saldrá a la perfección. Muchas gracias por la oportunidad.- agradeció el mortífago levantándose, junto a sus dos compañeros, pensando que la conversación había acabado.

- Un momento, ¿desde cuando Lord Voldemort da segundas oportunidades? Yo no tolero fracasos, no tolero que me mientan, y no tolero que nadie se atreva a compararme con el primer farsante que aparezca que sea capaz de hacer un dibujito en el cielo… ¡No! Yo no tolero eso… ¡Crucio!- exclamó Voldemort cambiando la cara de tranquilidad que se les había quedado a los mortífagos, por una de inmenso miedo, seguida por una de absoluto dolor.

**N/A: Como me dijeron que abriera otro capítulo para este, pues así lo hice. Espero que les haya gustado, y espero verlos en el próximo. **


	18. Chapter 163:Un día importante 1ª parte

**Hola a todos!! Aquí otra vez... La verdad es que me da pena porque tengo todo pensado (y apuntado xD) y tengo ganas de escribir, pero no tengo tiempo... Bueno, muchas gracias a: Dragfire, Mundi, Saiyury, Gothic Pingu, Denef, Fenixhl, Lis Snape y por último (pero no por ello menos importante xD) V&7a... **

**Lis Snape, me encanta que te guste el fic, pero también hay que dormir...jaja te entiendo, yo también lo he hecho, si te gusta, cuando empiezas ya no sabes cuando parar. Bueno, espero que les guste...**

**Capítulo 16.3: Un día importante 1ª Parte**

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- preguntó Ginny después de bajar las escaleras con una voz vaga que hacía evidente que se acababa de levantar.

- Buenos días Ginny. Nada, colocando el cartel de las pruebas de Quidditch.- contestó Harry acabando de poner el comunicado en el tablón de anuncios. En realidad no había dormido, estaba nervioso, esa mañana se decidía quien sería el nuevo Ministro, y el Profeta no tardaría mucho- ¿Y porque no puedo levantarme yo temprano? ¿Me estás llamando gandul?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

- No, no es eso…- respondió rápido Ginny riendo- es solo que no estoy acostumbrada, creía que mi hermano te había contagiado lo de dormir hasta cinco minutos antes de que empiecen las clases- comentó Ginny- ¿Cuándo son las pruebas de Quidditch?

- Este sábado. Y creo que me va a llevar tiempo hacer el equipo, del equipo del pasado año solo queda Katie, Ron y yo, porque quiero ver si consigo reforzar el puesto de los bateadores. ¿Sabes si Ron aún está muy molesto conmigo? Se lo expliqué y al final me dijo que no pasaba nada, pero creo que todavía está algo enfadado.- dio Harry acordándose de la reacción de Ron cuando vio su conferencia en la primera hoja del profeta. Cuando el periódico llegó al Gran Comedor se montó un revuelo enorme al ver la noticia, y Ron no se había tomado muy bien el que su mejor amigo no le hubiera contado nada de lo que iba a hacer. Tuvo que explicárselo todo, pero aún así, el pelirrojo no había quedado demasiado convencido.

- No te preocupes por eso, a Ron se le pasó el enfado cinco minutos después de tenerlo. Por cierto, ¿tú eres el nuevo capitán del equipo no? ¿Si me presento eres tú el que me va a decir que no?- preguntó Ginny bromeando.

- Si, bueno, si soy el nuevo capitán, pero no soy el que te va a decir que no…- aclaró Harry- ¿Te vas a presentar las pruebas no?

- Creo que sí. Yo quiero, pero no tengo una buena escoba para ser cazadora… Haré la prueba y si entro en el equipo ya veré lo que hago.- determinó Ginny mirando con ilusión el cartel de la prueba de Quidditch.

- No te preocupes, seguro que estarás en el equipo, vuelas muy bien. Esto… ¿vamos a desayunar? - propuso Harry, aunque más que desayunar, lo que quería era saber de una vez quien era Ministro.

- Vale, vamos… quedé con Luna en el Gran Comedor.- confirmó Ginny y salieron de la sala común camino del Gran Comedor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AMELIA BONES: NUEVA MINISTRA DE MAGIA**

_Amelia Bones, hasta ahora un miembro más del Wizengamot, se ha convertido esta mañana en la nueva Ministra de Magia del Ministerio de Inglaterra. Hace unos días esta elección podía haber supuesto una gran sorpresa, pero tras la conferencia dada por Harry Potter, esta elección no parece haber sorprendido a muchos. La nueva Ministra ha sido elegida con una superioridad amplia sobre los demás candidatos, por delante del auror Kingsley Shacklebolt y de Lucius Malfoy, quien ni tan siquiera se presentó ante el tribunal del Wizengamot, debido a las declaraciones de Harry Potter en las que demostraba que había formado parte de los mortífagos. La nueva Ministra de Magia, Amelia Bones, ha aceptado su cargo y se incorporará al puesto de inmediato. Estamos esperando una rueda de prensa en la que comente sus primeras impresiones como Ministra de Magia, cuando se produzca, el Profeta emitirá una edición especial en la que aparecerá la rueda de prensa íntegra, así como un análisis de la situación mágica en este momento y de cuales deberían ser los puntos de acción de la nueva Ministra durante su mandato. En el interior de este ejemplar podrá encontrar toda la información oficial sobre la reunión del Wizengamot así como las noticias internacionales y…_

Quería ver eso. Abrió el periódico y buscó rápidamente la lista de los votantes de cada uno de los candidatos. Cuando llegó, vio que la lista de Amelia Bones era eternamente larga, le llevaría un buen rato comprobar que todos los miembros a los que había sobornado hubieran votado a Amelia Bones. Aunque acababa de pensar otra cosa, en vez de mirar si habían votado a Amelia Bones, miraría quien había votado a Malfoy, ya que su lista era mucho más reducida y no contaba con más de diez miembros. No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al pensar en la represalia de Voldemort cuando viera el fracaso absoluto de su plan. Todo había salido a la perfección, Amelia Bones era Ministra, ahora solo faltaba ver que decisiones tomaba, como considerara a los herederos peligrosos… el pan no habría salido tan bien como pensaba, tenía que hablarlo directamente con ella. Miró la lista de Lucius Malfoy y su sonrisa se le borró de la cara al instante cuando vio los nombres de Kevin Thomsson, Gregory Ford y Nicholas Blair entre los votantes de Lucius Malfoy. No se lo podía creer, después de lo que había hecho, lo habían ignorado y habían votado a Malfoy. Acababa de perder nueve mil galeones para nada, pero el dinero era lo de menos, lo importante era el hecho de que no infundía el suficiente respeto, no tenía aún el suficiente prestigio como para que se lo tomaran en serio, y eso cambiaría pronto, esos tres traidores no sabían con quien estaban jugando, aunque pronto lo descubrirían.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era la primera clase que tenían de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Había escuchado que el nuevo profesor era como un nuevo Moody, solo que más joven, con un estilo propio y según las chicas el profesor más guapo de Hogwarts. A él todo eso no es que le importara mucho, a él le bastaba con solo no tener un profesor como Umbridge, no es que le hiciera falta la clase, ya sabía defenderse bastante bien él solito, pero tener Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con un buen profesor que no intentase hacerle la vida imposible sería una gran noticia. En principio la clase pintaba bien, la compartirían solo con Ravenclaw, y no tener que aguantar a Malfoy siempre era un alivio.

- ¿Sabes quien es el nuevo profesor?- preguntó Harry a Ron, quien parecía que ya se le había pasado el enfado del día anterior.

- No, solo me han dicho qque se parece a Moody en la forma de dar la clase, aunque menos loco…- contestó Ron mirando el nuevo libro de Defensa- No sé como será, mientras no sea como Umbridge me basta…

- Yo creo lo mismo. Ron, el sábado es la prueba de Quidditch, y me gustaría que estuvieras para decidir quien entra en el equipo. ¿Podrás venir?

- Por supuesto…- respondió Ron ilusionado- Creo que al equipo le hace falta un cazador que sea capaz de…- empezó Ron emocionado con la idea de hacer un nuevo equipo, aunque se detuvo cuando el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras entró en la clase.

- Buenos días.- saludó el profesor entrando en la clase, apoyándose en la mesa y mirando a todos los alumnos.- Me llamo Scott Stumlich, y seré vuestro profesor de Defensa este curso. Podéis llamarme profesor, o simplemente Scott.- se presentó el profesor. No se lo podía creer, era el hombre alto y rubio que había visto en Hogsmeade cuando intentaron cogerlo por sorpresa, y el mismo que había visto en San Mungo en el último ataque. "Perfecto, ahora tengo otro miembro más de la Orden sobre mí" lamentó para sí mismo, y por lo poco que había visto, era un buen mago.- Sexto curso, acabáis de superar los TIMOS, así que este es un año un poco más relajado… ¡Pues no, no hay nada de relajación! A partir de ahora es cuando vais a enfrentaros al examen más difícil de vuestra vida, sobrevivir. Voldemort ha vuelto- se produjo la típica reacción en la clase- eso es algo innegable. Algo que aprenderemos durante este curso es a no poner caras de imbéciles cada vez que alguien pronuncie el nombre de Voldemort.- otra vez esa reacción- Me han informado de la profesora que el año pasado impartía esta clase, así que tendremos que trabajar duro. Aunque también me han informado de que no era la profesora la única persona que daba clases de Defensa, ¿me equivoco?- inquirió el profesor lanzando una rápida mirada a Harry y después pasando la mirada por todos los alumnos como si no supiera la respuesta. Si esperaba que él respondiese, se podía ir sentando. Sus compañeros miraron hacia él y Ron le dio un codazo en el estómago para que respondiese, pero él continuó cayado.

- No, profesor- contestó Hermione rompiendo el silencio- el curso pasado se formó un grupo de alumnos que practicaban Defensa.- terminó Hermione mirando para Harry.

- Si, eso me han dicho. Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dice quien mejor lo sabe, señor Potter?- preguntó Scott dirigiéndose ya directamente a Harry.

- No sé porque debo decírselo yo y no otro. ¿Tiene alguna otra pregunta que hacerme?- preguntó Harry serio, no sabía a donde quería ir a parar el profesor.

- Si, ¿formará el mismo grupo este año?- la pregunta llamó la atención de todos los alumnos. Muchos le habían preguntado si haría de nuevo el ED, en verano había pensado que sí, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, el tiempo era algo que no le sobraba.

- ¿Es usted un profesor competente?- contrarrestó Harry con una media sonrisa, quería ver como salía el hombre de aquella pregunta.

- Soy un auror más que competente, es mi primer año enseñando, así que profesor está por ver- contestó el profesor y consciente de la actitud de Harry prefirió cambiar de tema- Empecemos ya con la clase. Por lo que sé, el nivel de esta clase es alto, habéis trabajado criaturas, maldiciones y el año pasado ya os hicieron aprender la teoría necesaria. Este año vamos a trabajar el duelo y la práctica por encima de todo, de nada sirve tener los conocimientos si no se saben emplear. Este año nos centraremos en eso. Aparte de esta clase, se creará un club de duelo para todos aquellos que quieran preparase un poco más.- explicó Scott, la noticia pareció gustar a todos que empezaron a hablar y comentar si se apuntarían o no- ¿Alguien sabe batirse en duelo?- preguntó el profesor silenciando la clase al instante con esa pregunta- ¿Alguien puede mostrarme que han aprendido en estos seis años? ¿Nadie? Supongo que habrá que poner un premio, si alguien me desarma consigue un extraordinario en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para final de curso, sin necesidad de hacer exámenes.- el profesor volvió a mirar a Harry, pero él no necesitaba vencerlo para conseguir un extraordinario, y aunque lograría desarmarlo en dos segundos, era mejor ser prudente.

- Yo sí, profesor- aceptó un alumno, que para sorpresa de todos no era otro que Neville- Me gustaría intentarlo.

- Muy bien… Vamos, arriba todos, señor Longbotton, saque la varita y prepárese- exclamó Scott pegando su mesa a la pared y haciendo a los demás alumnos levantarse para después hacer espacio en el centro de la clase con un gesto de su varita.- ¿Preparado? Con desarmarme es suficiente, pero puede realizar cualquier hechizo que se le ocurra…

- Estoy listo…- afirmó Neville intentando sonar seguro, aunque parecía que se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado con cada segundo que pasaba. Nadie entendía como Neville había reunido el valor suficiente para batirse en duelo con un profesor que no conocían.

- De acuerdo, empecemos, cuando quiera…- indicó el profesor sacando la varita. A contrario que un duelo oficial, esta vez no hubo saludo ni pasos, simplemente sacaron sus varitas y esperaban a que el otro atacara.

- ¡Expelliarmus!- exclamó Neville armándose de valor. El profesor vio como se acercaba el hechizo de desarme y se quedó parado. Un momento antes de que el rayo de luz le llegara, dio un paso a la derecha y dejo que estallase contra la pared de piedra que tenía detrás. Después el profesor volvió a quedarse quieto en su sitio e incitó a Neville para que probara otra vez- ¡Petrificus Totalus!- conjuró Neville esta vez, pero el hechizo no funcionó y solo produjo un temblor en la mano de Neville.

- ¡Impedimenta!- Exclamó el profesor dejando a Neville prácticamente paralizado- Accio varita- la varita de Neville salió de su mano y fue a para a la de Scott Stumlich.- Finite Incantatem.- pronunció para acabar con el efecto de su anterior hechizo- Muy bien Neville, lo has intentado pero tuviste mala suerte. ¿Alguien más se anima?- preguntó Scott sonriendo mientras movía la varita.

Después del intento de Neville, la gente se animó y empezaron a batirse contra el nuevo profesor, aunque ninguno duraba más de dos minutos con la varita en la mano. El profesor estuvo mandándole indirectas a Harry durante toda la clase para que se atreviera, pero no aceptó y se limitó a mirar desde fuera. Hermione si tenía ganas de probar suerte, pero tampoco quería demostrar todo lo que había aprendido para no levantar sospechas. Cuando la varita de Ron cayó al suelo, el profesor dio por finalizada la clase. Harry recogió sus cosas y cuando iba a salir el profesor lo llamó.

- Potter, puede quedarse un momento por favor…- pidió el profesor apuntando algo en una hoja de su mesa mientras esperaba a que los demás alumnos salieran.

- Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor, no tardaré- susurró Harry a Ron, que se había quedado rezagado para oír que le decía su amigo. Cuando todo el mundo salió Harry se dirigió a la mesa del profesor- ¿Quería algo, profesor?

- Si, quiero comentar dos cosas: Primero, aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de usted, lo sucedido en verano fue algo involuntario, solo cumplía con mis obligaciones.- Harry rió ante la justificación de su profesor. Por esa justificación, si un mortífago intentaba matarlo, debería perdonarlo porque solo cumplía las órdenes de Voldemort.- Ya lo sé, es absurdo lo que acabo de decir- añadió Scott. Eso hizo que su sonrisa se esfumara, ¿el profesor había entrado en su mente? No era posible, debía ser una casualidad, no había notado nada, era imposible.- Y segundo, me gustaría saber si este año formará el ED.- continuó el profesor dejando a Harry desconcertado.

- Pues… aún no lo he decidido, pero en el caso de que sí lo haga, no se llamará ED.- respondió harry concentrándose para intentar notar la más breve intromisión en su mente.

- Bien, el nombre es lo de menos. Le recomiendo que forme de nuevo ese grupo señor Potter, usted mejor que nadie conoce los peligros a los que estamos sometidos.- objetó Stumlich refiriéndose a Voldemort.

- Si profesor, yo más que nadie conozco los peligros pero… ¿podría ir al grano?- preguntó Harry con ganas de irse ya, últimamente no soportaba que la gente se fuera por las ramas y no dijese lo que quería en realidad.

- Claro. Me gustaría formar parte de su grupo de Defensa, creo que es una fantástica idea para aprender de verdad.- admitió Scott haciendo que Harry no pudiese evitar sonreír.

- ¿Usted? ¿En el "ED"? Está claro que Dumbledore ya no sabe que hacer para tenerme controlado.- comentó Harry haciendo un esfuerzo para no reírse- ¿Cuál era el plan? Formo de nuevo el grupo y entonces tengo menos tiempo para mí, y si encima hay un profesor y miembro de la Orden conmigo pues mejor.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con Dumbledore, es una idea mía.- interrumpió el profesor.

- No me lo creo, pero en cualquier caso, es inútil tratar este tema cuando ni siquiera está formado el grupo. Pero en el caso de que al final lo haga, solo hay una manera de que entre, y es que me pase información de la Orden.- alegó Harry con una sonrisa pero con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que estaba hablando en serio- Y si quiere, dígale a Dumbledore que es lo que le he pedido. Si se me ocurre otra forma de que entre, será el primero en saberlo. Si no me necesita para nada más, me voy a comer, adiós profesor- se despidió Harry cogiendo de nuevo sus cosas y saliendo por la puerta. Scott Stumlich se quedó parado pensando en las palabras del chico, como ya le había dicho Dumbledore, no sería sencillo convencer a Potter para que le dejara entrar, pero ya averiguaría la manera de hacerlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A: Este es un poco más largo que los otros, pero no se porque me da la sensación de que es más pequeño, seguramente porque no pongo cosas tan importantes como en los otros. Aún así, ahora empieza otra vez la acción, y aquí va un pequeño adelanto para contrarrestar que tarde tanto: Harry y Hermione irán a hablar con Amelia Bones, Harry empezará a entrenar a "alguien", alguien cercano a Harry en un ataque de irá lo traicionará(creo que aquí me he ido de la lengua) y se acerca la segunda batalla de los herederos, esto será otra vez con los capis grandes, mi reto es hacer un capítulo entero de los largos solo con la segunda batalla, pasarán muchas cosas allí...jaja Nada más, espero que les haya gustado y hasta el próximo. **


	19. Chapter 164:Un día importante 2ª Parte

**Hola a todos! La verdad es que no sé que decir, pido mil disculpas por tardar, pero aunque quiero tardar menos, los estudios no me dejan, ahora mismo me estoy jugando todo mi futuro con los examenes que tengo que hacer, pero no quiero aburrirles con mi vida, así que aquí traigo otro minicap. Le tengo que dar las gracias a todos y cada uno de los que me han mandado un review: Saiyury, DecoBlack FM, DragFire, mundi, Lis Snape, V&7a...,scarlett015hotmail (muchas gracias por ser a mi a quien por primera vez le envias un review), reggae y cesarfer. **

**Me han comentado que quieren un Harry un poco menos oscuro, siento decir que de momento va a seguir así, aunque es posible que más adelante cambie de nuevo de actitud. Este no es un fic Dark Harry ni mucho menos, aunque es verdad que se aproxima en algunos momentos. Y lamento decir que si les ha parecido muy oscuro lo que han visto hasta ahora, todavía queda más (y mejor, espero). **

**Solo me queda decir que este es el penúltimo de los mini capítulos, queda el último y después ya viene otro de los largos con una gran Batalla (espero que sea así). Agradecimientos a todo aquel que sigue leyendo la historia a pesar de los retrasos, si yo fuera un lector de esta historia, me cabrearía con el autor, así que admito insultos y maldiciones en los reviews...jajaja Como siempre, espero cumplir las expectativas y que les guste... **

**PD: En este mini cap hago algo nuevo que no había hecho nunca y que todavía no he visto en otro fic: hago un segundo Flash Back dentro de otro Flash Back, espero que les guste...**

**Capítulo 16.4: Un día importante 2ª Parte**

Un pequeño grupo de alumnos de segundo curso corría por los pasillos del castillo a media noche. Eran los típicos alumnos traviesos de Griffindor a los que les gustaba romper las reglas. Acababan de darle esquinazo a Filch y se habían escondido en un estrecho y lóbrego pasillo. Entonces oyeron un ruido a sus espaldas, asustados, salieron del pasillo y se ocultaron tras la esquina para ver que había causado el ruido. Pensaban que era Filch, pero se llevaron una sorpresa cuando vieron salir a una figura de un pequeño armario empotrado en la pared de piedra. Al cabo de unos segundos, escucharon otro sonido y una segunda figura salió del armario recolocándose la túnica.

- ¿Ves que era un buen lugar? Tenemos la torre de Griffindor a dos pasillos de aquí…- comento Harry a Hermione en voz baja pero riéndose.

- ¿Un buen lugar? ¡Mira cómo me has dejado la túnica! Sólo porque aquí era más rápido… teníamos que haber ido a la sala.- exclamó Hermione sacudiéndose el polvo y alisándose la túnica, llevaban puesto las túnicas de los herederos, incluyendo Harry, que era la primera vez que se ponía la de Griffindor y dejaba la negra de dragón.

- Si sigues gritando nos van a oír.- avisó Harry mirando hacia los extremos del pasillo pero sin llegar a ver a nadie.- Hermione… No me habías dicho nada, la verdad es que no estuvo mal la idea.

- ¿Te gustó? Lo había estado pensando desde hace algunos días.- respondió la castaña- Es tarde… creo que deberíamos volver, mañana tenemos Defensa a primera hora.

Desde la esquina del pasillo, aunque no habían visto sus túnicas debido a la oscuridad, los chicos lo habían escuchado todo. A otros no los habrían reconocido, pero todo el mundo conocía la voz de los protagonistas por excelencia de Griffindor. Desconcertados por lo que acababan de oír, se fueron de allí con una impresión equivocada al haber visto a Harry y a Hermione salir de un armario juntos en mitad de la noche. Ellos no sabían de donde venían ni lo que habían hecho Harry y Hermione, pero las noticias en Hogwarts se expandían más rápido que las propias palabras.

_FLASH BACK_

Estaba en el Gran Comedor cenando junto a los demás. Los demás estaban riendo y comentando las clases que habían tenido, pero él estaba recordando lo que le había sucedido esa misma tarde en el Callejón Diagon. Olivander le había mandado una lechuza por la mañana para avisarle de que ya había fabricado la nueva varita y que podía ir a buscarla en cualquier momento, y eso había hecho esa tarde con la excusa de estar enfermo, ir a buscarla.

_FLASH BACK 2_

- Buenas tardes, señor Potter- saludó Olivander al verlo entrar en la tienda- Se ve que está impaciente, no esperaba verlo por aquí hasta el fin de semana…

- Buenas tardes, tiene razón, aunque más que impaciente… expectante- contestó Harry llegando hasta el mostrador.- En la carta no decía demasiado…

- Sería peligroso si alguien la interceptara… Espere un momento- instó mientras se agachaba y buscaba algo en un cajón.- Aquí está…- anunció sacando una cajita negra y poniéndola sobre el mostrador.

- ¿Y bien?- inquirió Harry acercándose pero sin abrir la caja.

- Sinceramente, es una maravilla pero… como ya le dije, la varita elije al mago señor Potter. Esa pluma de fénix hace que esta varita sea extremadamente poderosa pero si no está destinada a usted, no le garantizo resultados…- advirtió el hombre abriendo la caja y dejando a la vista la nueva varita. A simple vista, era exactamente igual a la anterior, solo que ésta era nueva y la madera relucía.- Adelante…- incitó Olivander a Harry para que cogiese la varita.

Harry extendió su mano lentamente y la cogió. Al principio no ocurrió nada aparte de un escalofrío que le recorrió el brazo. Sentía algo extraño, no sabría definirlo, pero no se atrevía a realizar un hechizo para comprobar la varita, presentía que algo iba a suceder. Y en efecto, a los pocos segundos de tener la varita en su mano ésta comenzó a vibrar. Primero levemente, pero enseguida la intensidad aumentó hasta el punto de agitar fuertemente su mano y que le costase sujetar la varita. Miró un momento hacia Olivander que lo observaba entre tranquilo e interesado por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero el efecto de la varita aumentó y empezaba a emitir pequeños estallidos y lanzaba ella sola algunos hechizos que estaban destrozando las estanterías. Aún así, lo más grave estaba a punto de suceder. Aparecieron llamas que pegaban latigazos en el aire, pero ahora no sabía si el fuego lo estaba provocando la varita o él. Su poder se estaba descontrolando con cada segundo que pasaba. Intentó soltar la varita pero ésta parecía ahora que estaba pegada a su piel. Olvidándose por un momento de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo intentó concentrarse. Intentando controlar el fuego y la varita, se produjo una onda expansiva que hizo que la varita cayera de su mano pegando un último estallido y que las estanterías a su alrededor acabaran destrozadas. Con el espectáculo ya terminado, miró primero hacia la varita en el suelo que ahora parecía completamente normal, y después la palma de su mano derecha, donde se veía claramente marcada la silueta de la varita. No entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido, cuando en primero había probado varías varitas y no habían sido para él había roto algún jarrón o desordenado alguna estantería, pero nada comparable con aquello.

- Curioso señor Potter… - opinó Olivander rompiendo el silencio- La reacción de la varita no ha sido nada corriente, de hecho es la primera vez que veo algo semejante.

- ¿Sa… Sabe que ha podido pasar?- logró articular Harry mirando la ahora inofensiva varita en el suelo.

- No estoy seguro, no ha sido estrictamente una repulsión de la varita hacia usted, ha sido más bien una especie de descontrol mutuo… Me explico, y corríjame si me equivoco al afirmar que no era únicamente el poder de la varita el que se ha descontrolado, de hecho, una varita no tiene poder ni voluntad para hacer lo que ha hecho por sí sola. En mi opinión, la varita tiene una fuerza propia que unida a la de usted provocó ésta explosión de poder descontrolado. Creo que sería peligroso para usted y para los de su alrededor que usara esta…

- Esta varita está muy bien…- interrumpió Harry al hombre cogiendo la caja de donde la había sacado, agachándose e introduciéndola de nuevo sin tocarla en la caja.- Lo que entiendo yo de lo que me ha dicho es que simplemente tengo que aprender a controlar el poder que tiene la varita y el que tengo yo cuando la utilizo.

- Se puede entender de esa manera…sí.- afirmó el mago.

- De acuerdo- asintió Harry metiendo la caja con la varita en el interior de su túnica y mirando el destrozo de su alrededor- Reparo- pronunció haciendo un rápido movimiento con su mano y haciendo que algunos libros y estantes se repararan, otros fue imposible.- Fregotego- continuó para limpiar las quemaduras y el polvo que había causado la varita. Tras esto, con una floritura de su mano, hizo aparecer otras estanterías completamente nuevas para reemplazar las que no había logrado arreglar. Olivander lo miraba maravillado.- Siento mucho el daño que haya podido causarle y siento aún más lo que tengo que hacer ahora.- se disculpó Harry mirando hacia el hombre que ya sabía a lo que se refería.

- Lo entiendo, sabía que el nuevo mago no podía ser malvado, incluso sospeché cuando me trajo esa pluma de fénix… Debe ser increíble poder controlar la magia sin varita alguna. Espero que logre acabar con esta guerra que se avecina y que ya es inminente señor Potter.- terminó el hombre con voz grave y resignado a lo que sabía era imposible de detener y una ingenuidad por su parte intentar oponerse.

- Lo siento, es por su bien, por el mío y por el del mundo mágico, Obliviate- conjuró Harry hacia el creador de varitas.

Cuando Olivander despertó, encontró todo completamente normal, excepto una pequeña bolsa de piel llena de galeones que había sobre el mostrador, obviamente era de Harry, sólo que Olivander creería que había sido por un pedido de varitas que le habían hecho desde el extranjero.

_FIN FLASH BACK 2_

- Harry… Harry…- lo llamó alguien desde su derecha.- Harry, ¿estás bien?

- Eh…sí claro Neville- respondió Harry saliendo de su ensoñación.

- Harry, me gustaría comentarte algo…- empezó Neville algo tímido.

- Por supuesto Neville, lo que quieras, pero siéntate primero…- añadió sonriente al ver a su amigo de pie a su lado.

- Esto… Quería saber si vas a hacer el ED este año…- empezó Neville- Ya me viste en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no estoy preparado para este curso y en el ED es donde único aprendí realmente.- se sinceró el Griffindor en voz baja para que no lo escucharan los demás, que estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre los elfos domésticos y los pasteles de calabaza.

- Neville, este año es un año complicado, dar clases en el ED requiere mucho tiempo.

- Harry… ¿te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió el curso pasado en el Ministerio? Nos encontramos con Bellatrix y quise hechizarla, ¿qué crees que hubiera pasado? Me hubiera matado en dos segundos, eso si tengo suerte y no me tortura durante horas.- seguía Neville duramente pero con sinceridad, le estaba doliendo ver a su amigo tan resignado y derrotado por su supuesta "torpeza" con la magia.- La guerra va a comenzar, y yo no voy a durar para ver terminar la primera batalla de esa guerra…

- Ya basta Neville…- frenó Harry a su amigo- Vamos a dar clases…- aceptó Harry haciendo que la cara de Neville cambiara- Pero de momento no del ED… Vamos a entrenar tú y yo solos, se acabó la autocompasión, este sábado a las cinco de la tarde en la Sal…

"Harry, tenemos que irnos…"- La voz de Hermione sonó en su cabeza interrumpiéndolo.

"Está bien, nos vemos en la Sala, ya voy…"

"Date prisa, no podem…"

"Que sí Hermione, ya lo sé, hasta ahora"

- ¿Qué pasa harry? ¿Dónde quedamos?- Preguntó Neville ilusionado con la idea sin preguntarse por qué su amigo había parado de hablar de repente.

- Lo que iba diciendo, a las cinco de la tarde en la Sala de los Menesteres, como el año pasado, pero este año sí tengo permiso para practicar allí. Ya hablaremos, ahora me tengo que ir…- se despidió Harry poniendo como excusa la primera tontería que se le había ocurrido, lo que no pensaba era que Ron ya estaba intuyendo que su amigo no le decía toda la verdad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ese despacho era suyo, con todo lo que ello acarreaba. El primer día como Ministra había sido un auténtico caos: Ruedas de prensa, felicitaciones, críticas, formar su equipo de gobierno, etc… eso sin contar con todas las preguntas que le habían hecho sobre si iba a despedir a uno o a otro, ya que había anunciado que haría una limpieza en el Ministerio para echar a todos los espías y traidores que pudiesen haber (y habían) en el Ministerio. Ya era de noche y en principio no tenía nada más que hacer en el Ministerio, aunque tenía la impresión de que el día siguiente no sería muy distinto a ese.

Sin previo aviso tocaron en la puerta, no tenía ni idea de quien podía ser, había pedido claramente que necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad y no quería más visitas, y menos sin avisarla.

- Adelante…- pronunció Amelia Bones para dar paso a quien quiera que estuviese en la puerta. No se podía creer lo que veía cuando dos figuras encapuchadas entraron en su despacho con dos túnicas de color azul una, y roja la otra. Los individuos cerraron la puerta y uno de ellos hizo varios encantamientos con la mano hacia la puerta para dejarla bien cerrada y hacerla insonora desde el exterior a cualquier sonido que se emitiera allí. No sabía que hacer, se había quedado paralizada en su asiento tras la mesa. Reconocía a esos individuos, eran de los que todo el mundo hablaba. Sin otra posibilidad, pensó que lo mejor era hablar ella primero- Buenas noches… no esperaba más visitas…

- Buenas noches- respondió una voz femenina desde la túnica azul, no logró reconocer la voz.

- ¿Quiere que nos marchemos?- preguntó irónico un hombre haciendo el amago de darse la vuelta.

- No- respondió la Ministra enseguida, estaba a punto de conocer a esos misteriosos personajes que tantos secretos guardaban- Siéntense, por favor…

- Nos gustaría comentar unas cuantas cosas…- empezó Hermione accediendo a la invitación y sentándose, aunque Harry permaneció cerca de la puerta.- Pero supongo que tendrá preguntas que hacer, así que hágalas y yo responderé las que pueda.

- ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó la Ministra directamente, Harry estaba asombrado del buen recibimiento de la bruja, estaba convencido de que si hubiera hecho lo mismo con Fudge, éste hubiera intentado huir o incluso atacarles.

- Lo siento, pero esa es una pregunta que…

- ¿Cree que llevaríamos capucha y máscara si quisiésemos decir quienes somos?- contrarrestó Harry dejándolo por obvio.

- Griffindor… ¿qué te parece si hablo yo?- saltó Hermione empezando a enfadarse por el trato que estaba teniendo su amigo con la Ministra.

- Esa es otra pregunta, ¿Griffindor? Se ha hablado mucho acerca de los fundadores de Hogwarts.- comentó Bones mirando hacia la heredera que tenía delante que parecía la más razonable.

- Esa sí puedo responderla, somos los herederos de los fundadores de Hogwarts, y consecuentemente los sucesores de su poder.- respondió clara Hermione.

- ¿Sus sucesores? ¿Pero eso no era una leyenda, un mito?

- Voldemort es el heredero de Slytherin, eso nadie lo pone en duda, por lo que lógicamente deberían existir los herederos de los demás fundadores... Sí, yo también pensaba que era un mito…- terminó Harry empezando a dejar la ironía aparte.- Pero es así, yo soy el heredero de Griffindor, mi compañera de Ravenclaw y la otra de Hufflepuff, que no ha podido venir. Sé que es difícil de creer…- confesó Harry levantando la mano derecha, creando una llama de treinta centímetros y lanzándola hacia la chimenea del despacho, que comenzó a arder.

- De acuerdo, me parece que voy a empezar a creer más en los mitos. Otra pregunta, ¿qué pretenden? Obviamente no están en el bando de él, ¿pero cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones?- preguntó ahora la Ministra completamente seria, el asunto de esos individuos también le había llevado un tiempo aquel día.

- Nuestras intenciones son las mismas que las del Ministerio- respondió Hermione- Simplemente queremos ayudar a parar esta guerra.

- ¿Entonces podemos contar con ustedes para los ataques? Tengo la impresión que no tardará demasiado el siguiente…

- Por supuesto, cuando se produzca un ataque nosotros apareceremos.- contestó de nuevo Hermione.

- Ahora me gustaría hablar con usted si es tan amable- empezó Amelia Bones refiriéndose a Harry- Supongo que sabrá que se ha hablado mucho sobre la aparición de un misterioso hombre inglés en Italia…- Hermione prestó atención, ella también quería saber que había ocurrido allí- Si debo empezar a creer en los mitos, entonces no debería fiarme de usted, las cosas que cuentan son…

- Si, yo era ese hombre que apareció en Italia. Pero, si algo he aprendido en mi vida es que no se puede creer todo lo que sale en la prensa…- empezó Harry tranquilo- Me gustaría aclarar una cosa antes de seguir. Sé que usted le va contar a Dumbledore que nosotros hemos estado aquí, eso no lo puedo evitar, pero sí me gustaría que no le contase más de lo indispensable, es solo un consejo; escuche a Dumbledore y sus ideas, pero sea usted la que elija que idea es mejor, sea usted la que controle el Ministerio.- aconsejó Harry, Amelia Bones se quedó callada escuchándolo, no le parecía que aquel hombre quisiera engañarla, simplemente le había dado un consejo.- Como iba diciendo, no se si sabrá usted que yo en Italia soy inmune a la ley mágica. Hice un trato con el Ministro Favio Piconi, puedo hacer lo que quiera en Italia sin consecuencias y… ¿cree que el Ministro Italiano, alguien que lleva más de veinte años como Ministro y a quien todo el mundo conoce y respeta, haría ese trato con un asesino? La respuesta es no. Es cierto que de por mí los mataría… -confesó Harry a lo que Hermione viró la cabeza y lo taladró con la mirada- Y también es cierto que luchando contra mí han muerto mortífagos, pero por sus propias maldiciones, no por las mías- mintió Harry- Pero hablando de mortífagos, ¿qué piensa hacer en Azkaban? Porque mientras nosotros estábamos en San Mungo, Azkaban sufrió otro ataque y liberaron a los presos. Yo no capturo a los mortífagos para que a la semana estén libres…- alegó Harry algo enfadado.

- Estamos pensando en varias opciones para reforzar la seguridad en Azkaban…- contestó la Ministra, aunque Azkaban era uno de los mayores problemas que tenía el Ministerio en aquellos momentos.

- Sé que es un tema difícil…- asintió Harry leyéndole el pensamiento- Los dementores están con Voldemort, los aurores no son capaces ni en broma de detener un ataque en Azkaban… creo que debería empezar a plantearse otras medidas como represalias exclusivas para mortífagos aparte de la prisión, no sé si sabe a lo que me refiero…

- ¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó la Ministra aunque creía que sabía a que se refería aquel hombre.

- A la pena de muerte…

- Creo que no hace falta llegar a tal extremo…- contestó rápidamente Hermione impidiendo que Harry argumentase su opinión- Hasta ahora han sido dementotes los que han custodiado la prisión, ¿por qué no pueden ser otras criaturas las que lo hagan ahora?

- ¿Criaturas cómo cuales?- preguntó Harry a Hermione. La Ministra se sorprendió al ver que no habían tratado ese tema entre ellos.

- Como esfinges, son criaturas que desde tiempos remotos han sido usadas para proteger cosas, generalmente tesoros, pero podrían ser utilizadas para otro fin.- empezó Hermione mirando primero para Harry pero después dirigiéndose a la Ministra.- Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué es lo que buscamos? Pues proteger a los mortífagos para que nadie los libere. Creo que las esfinges con la ayuda de algunos hechizos y encantamientos protectores pueden hacer de Azkaban un lugar relativamente seguro. Me gustaría que estudiase esta opción señora Ministra…

- Me parece una buena idea, no dude que estudiaremos todas las opciones.- aceptó Amelia Bones, tenía que admitir que era una buena idea.

- Espero que así sea- respondió Harry- Nos vamos…- expresó Harry de repente "Vienen hacia aquí Hermione, tenemos que irnos"- Estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos, hemos venido aquí esta noche para que en el próximo ataque nos dejen hacer nuestro trabajo, y para que no cometan el grave error de pensar que nosotros somos el enemigo, en lugar de Voldemort. Hasta pronto señora Bones, espero que cumpla las expectativas como ministra y que mi esfuerzo para que usted saliera elegida no fuera en vano… - se despidió Harry, dejando a la Ministra desconcertada, ¿acaso aquel hombre tenía algo que ver con que ella fuera elegida? Es cierto que en principio era ella la que menos opciones tenía, había sido una sorpresa, sabía que Potter había influido, ¿pero que tendría que ver aquel hombre con todo aquello?

- Buenas noches…- se despidió Hermione también mientras Harry quitaba los encantamientos de la puerta. Luego ambos desaparecieron con sus respectivos destellos rojos y azules. Dos segundos después, alguien tocó en la puerta del despacho de la Ministra, que seguía sin creerse todo lo que le había ocurrido aquel día.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

- ¿Ves que era un buen lugar? Tenemos la torre de Griffindor a dos pasillos de aquí…- comento Harry a Hermione en voz baja pero riéndose.

- ¿Un buen lugar? ¡Mira cómo me has dejado la túnica! Sólo porque aquí era más rápido… teníamos que haber ido a la sala.- exclamó Hermione sacudiéndose el polvo y alisándose la túnica, llevaban puesto las túnicas de los herederos, incluyendo Harry, que era la primera vez que se ponía la de Griffindor y dejaba la negra de dragón.

- Si sigues gritando nos van a oír.- avisó Harry mirando hacia los extremos del pasillo pero sin llegar a ver a nadie.- Hermione… No me habías dicho nada, la verdad es que no estuvo mal la idea.

- ¿Te gustó? Lo había estado pensando desde hace algunos días.- respondió la castaña- Es tarde… creo que deberíamos volver, mañana tenemos Defensa a primera hora.

**N/A: Pues aquí esta, voy a intentar avisar de lo que voy a tardar para el próximo, ahora tengo aproximadamente una semana y media llena de examenes, después tengo dos semanas relativamente tranquilas (que es cuando tengo intención de subir el último minicap) y después tengo los exámenes finales, después de eso, se acabó la espera. Después de que acabe los examenes voy a volver a subir capítulos con frecuencia, así que mil gracias a todo aquel que sigue leyendo, y espero que les haya gustado... **


	20. Chapter 165: Un nuevo entrenamiento y

**Hola de nuevo!! Otra vez por aquí...en una semana!! Tengo ganas de volver a coger un buen ritmo a pesar de los examenes...:S Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, y más agradecimientos aún por las cosas que dicen en los reviews. En este cap tengo que darle las gracias a: Gothic Pingu, DragFire(muchas gracias por decir eso), Denef, a, Liss Snape(un review enorme, muchas gracias), Saiyury, mundi y V&7a(siento mucho lo de dejarte siempre con ganas, jaja, es mi obligación como escritor xD)**

**Un par de cosas: no salen ni Hermione ni Angelina, es que al ser capítulos pequeños solo puedo poner dos o tres cosas, pero enseguida volverán a aparecer. Aquí ya se ve quien traiciona a Harry, aunque muchos ya se lo imaginan. Esto... tenía pensado que este fuera el último de los minicaps (se escucha un "ooooh" de fondo, jaja) pero es probable que aún quede otro, ¿el motivo? pues que me faltan algunos detalles y quiero volver a los capítulos grandes con la segunda batalla (para volver por la puerta grande, :) ) Pero no es seguro, puede que el próximo ya sea la segunda batalla y deje un esos detalles para más adelante, tendré que estudiarlo. Bueno, los dejo ya con el cap, espero que les guste... **

**Capítulo 16.5: Un nuevo entrenamiento y una confusión.**

Eran las doce de la mañana y un radiante sol brillaba en el claro cielo. Soplaba una muy ligera brisa que contrarrestaba con el calor y dejaba un tiempo perfecto para el Quidditch. Decenas de alumnos se habían presentado a las pruebas para entrar en el equipo, y al menos un centenar había ido a observar la selección, algunos de otro equipo para espiar, otros por simple afición al Quidditch, y un gran número de chicas, algo que aún no acababa de comprender. Todos miraban a Harry a la espera de que diera alguna señal, supuestamente la prueba empezaba al menos una hora antes, pero estaba esperando a Ron, el cual no aparecía y la gente empezaba a impacientarse.

- De acuerdo, empecemos de una vez- gritó Harry hacia todos los presentes resignándose a que su amigo no iba a aparecer. Al escuchar sus palabras se produjo una gran ovación en el público- ¡Todos sobre sus escobas, cinco vueltas alrededor del campo!- exclamó el moreno, todos los candidatos obedecieron al instante, excepto algunos que, o por nervios o por que ni tan siquiera sabían, no pudieron ni levantar la escoba un metro del suelo. También él se montó sobre su saeta de fuego y se elevó, junto a Katie Bell, quien le ayudaría a elegir el equipo. Al final Ginny se había presentado a la prueba, le había pedido prestada la escoba a uno de los gemelos, que ya no necesitaban las escobas mas que para divertirse en la Madriguera, aunque las escobas de Fred y George no eran precisamente buenas para un cazador. Observó como daban las vueltas y se dio cuenta de que necesitaría bastante trabajo para conseguir un equipo decente.- Muy bien, ahora quiero que se pongan a mi derecha los aspirantes al puesto de cazador y a mi izquierda los aspirantes al de bateador.- indicó Harry después de que acabaran de dar las vueltas. Se quedaron unos veinte cazadores a su derecha y siete bateadores a su izquierda.- Los cazadores, uno a uno cojan la quaffle y diríjanse hacia los postes de gol, la compañera Katie Bell hará de guardián, en esta primera ronda no importa marcar, lo que importa es llegar sin que se caiga la quaffle y lanzarla lo suficientemente fuerte para que la coja Katie, si alguien marca, estará directamente en la siguiente prueba… Vamos!- explicó Harry a todos que emocionados aceptaron las indicaciones enseguida.- Los bateadores… habrán dos bludgers volando, dos bateadores intentarán derribar a los cazadores que tengan la quaffle, otro defenderá a ese cazador, los demás cazadores intentarán derribarme a mí- indicó Harry ya con ganas de divertirse él también.- El primero que consiga darme, está en el equipo. Empezamos…YA- Finalizó Harry saliendo disparado en su saeta de fuego. Volvió a olvidarse de todo, ahora solo sentía el viento golpearle el rostro, la fina y pulida madera de su escoba bajo sus dedos…

…

- He marcado gol, estoy en el equipo…

- No has marcado, yo decido quien entra en el equipo…

- No decides tú, el capitán es Potter…

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Harry aterrizando junto al grupo de cazadores.

- No acepta que no entre en el equipo…

- Sí lo acepto, lo que no acepto es que no sean justos, he marcado y me merezco ese puesto…- interrumpió un chico de cuarto año cuando Katie intentaba explicarse.

- Agradecería que te callaras- objetó Harry al chico- ¿qué pasó Katie?

- En el último tiro, cogí la quaffle que me lanzó, pero un chico de cuarto que volaba cerca perdió el control de su escoba y chocó contra mí, la quaffle se me escapó y entró en un aro, sólo le he dicho que no vuela lo suficientemente bien para entrar en el equipo…- se explicó Angelina mientras el aludido protestaba y resoplaba por detrás.

- Eso es mentira, marqué, dijiste que…

- ¡Ya basta!- sentenció Harry deteniendo al chico de golpe- Yo no lo vi… pero confío plenamente en Katie, si ella dice que no entras, no entras… Además, si dependiera de mí, tampoco entrarías, no acepto maleducados ni tramposos en mi equipo, puedes irte…- terminó Harry tajante, si ese chico ya causaba problemas sin estar en el equipo, era mejor no darle la oportunidad. El chico cogió su escoba del suelo y se fue hacia el castillo furioso y con la cabeza alta.- Bueno, olvidándonos de esto, ¿qué tal la elección? ¿Ya sabes quienes te acompañarán en el ataque?- preguntó Harry sonriendo.

- Es un idiota arrogante…- opinó Katie sobre el chico que acababa de irse- No ha ido tan mal, tengo tres candidatos: Eric Clapton de tercero, ya me habían hablado de él pero no sabía que volaba tan bien… una chica de quinto, Lynette… ahora no me acuerdo de su apellido, la verdad es que no vuela nada mal, aunque cuando coge la quaffle se olvida de todo lo demás, y Ginny, a Ginny la he visto el año pasado y sé como vuela, pero la verdad, la escoba de Fred no la acompaña, por mí estaría en el equipo, pero…

- No te preocupes, de la escoba me encargo yo… ¿Eric o Lynette?- preguntó Harry queriendo acabar cuanto antes con la elección, tenía calor, ganas de comer, y encima había quedado con Neville. Katie le señaló que el elegido sería el chico de tercero.- ¡Atención, por favor!- Llamó Harry a todos los aspirantes que quedaban- Voy a decir los nombres de los elegidos: Los bateadores son Albert Harrison y Celia Keegan- la última miró a Harry con cara de absoluto asombro, las chicas no solían ser bateadoras, aunque ella siempre había soñado con jugar algún día. Lo que no sabía ella era que lo había rozado después de darle un gran golpe a la bludger.- Y los nuevos cazadores son: Eric Clapton y Ginny Weasley… Se acabó la prueba, si alguien tiene alguna queja que hable con Mcgonagall, yo estoy cansado y tengo hambre…- comunicó Harry al grupo, aunque la última frase la había susurrado para él mismo y Katie, que se marchó riendo con la escoba en el hombro. Iba a marcharse él también cuando un grupo de chicas que ya había visto en las gradas lo rodeó de repente.

- Harry, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- le preguntó seductora una chica rubia y alta, muy guapa.

- Pedirlo sí, después ya veré si lo hago…- respondió Harry jugando con las palabras.

- Tengo una amiga que es muy admiradora tuya, ¿podrías darle un autógrafo, por favor?- pidió amablemente la chica alisándose el cabello.

- No me gusta… pero está bien, aunque no tengo nada para escribir ni…- pero antes de que terminara de hablar tenía delante una foto suya y un rotulador negro- ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?

- Lindsay Gray, la harás muy feliz, le gustas mucho…- contestó la rubia sonriente.

- Muchas gracias…- dijo Harry escribiendo una pequeña dedicatoria para la chica, terminó y se lo entregó.- Dale un beso a Lindsay de mi parte, por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

- Lindsay Gray…- contestó con una sonrisa contenida- y la próxima vez me tomaré en serio esa última frase, nos vemos Harry…- se despidió la chica marchándose con el resto de sus amigas. La verdad es que no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, ¿esa chica le había pedido un autógrafo para una amiga cuando en realidad era ella? No entendía nada…

- Parece que tienes un nuevo club de fans- comentó alguien pasando a su lado.

- Eh… Ginny! No entiendo nada, esa chica acaba de pedirme un autógrafo para una amiga y cuando le pregunto el nombre, el autógrafo era para ella. Y después quieren que nosotros entendamos a las chicas…- contó riéndose.

- A veces no las entiendo ni yo…- contestó Ginny bromeando- Harry, gracias por elegirme…- determinó Ginny cambiando de tema- Pero… ¿me has elegido por volar bien o por ser yo?- preguntó mirando a Harry seriamente mientras volvían al castillo.

- ¿Tan importante eres?- ironizó Harry-Es broma. No, no te elegí por ser tú Ginny, te elegí por lo bien que vuelas y porque ya tienes experiencia en el equipo, sé que te preocupa la escoba, pero ya hablaré con Mcgonagall para solucionar ese tema. Ginny, lo siento pero tengo prisa, hasta luego.- se despidió Harry echando a correr, desde que entró en el castillo, se aseguró de que no había nadie por los alrededores y desapareció.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Gracias por ayudarme, Harry- le agradeció Neville por enésima vez mientras él estaba dando vueltas alrededor del cuarto poniendo unos hechizos sin que se diera cuenta.- Si este año no se forma el ED, no sé como voy a aprender a…

- De eso quería hablar contigo Neville…- lo cortó Harry dejando ya los hechizos- Quiero hablar en serio, ¿qué quieres Neville? Respóndeme con sinceridad, ¿quieres que te ayude con las asignaturas de Hogwarts? o ¿quieres que te ayude a vengarte de Bellatrix y de Voldemort?- Neville se quedó paralizado por las preguntas.

- Pe..pero Harry, ¿có…cómo…

- Vamos a ver Neville, puedo ayudarte lo que quieras, pero tú me dirás hasta donde quieres que te ayude. Si lo único que quieres es aprobar, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré y sacarás como mínimo un Supera las expectativas en todas las asignaturas. Pero… te puedo ayudar en algo más, el otro día me dijiste que querías estar preparado para vengarte de Bellatrix, ¿es cierto?

- Si… ¿Harry, me estás diciendo que puedes hacer que yo le haga frente a Bellatrix?- preguntó Neville confuso.

- No, te estoy diciendo que podrás hacerle frente a Bellatrix, a diez mortífagos a la vez o al mismísimo Voldemort.- respondió Harry motivando a su amigo.

- Harry, creo que estás exagerando, no sé como voy a hacer eso…

- Eso es cosa mía. Pero ahora te toca decir que es lo que quieres, yo ya te he dicho lo que hay…

- Quiero poder vengar a mis padres…- respondió Neville serio.

- De acuerdo.- aceptó Harry.- Pero tengo que advertirte una cosa, el entrenamiento será duro, muy duro, uno no se convierte en buen mago de la noche a la mañana…¿te comprometes a hacer el entrenamiento?

- Por supuesto Harry…

- Bien, creo que hoy no empezaremos, es pronto… pero sí me gustaría hablar de unas cosas contigo Neville- comentó Harry haciendo unos movimientos con las manos y haciendo aparecer dos cómodos sillones.- Esta sala es una maravilla…- dijo Harry para disimular.- Bueno, Neville, ¿qué crees tú que se merecen los mortífagos…? Me explico, ¿crees que deberían meterlos en Azkaban para que Voldemort los saque en una semana, o que se merecen algo mucho más serio?

- Pues… no sé a lo que te refieres, pero es posible que Azkaban no sea suficiente…- contestó Neville sentándose en uno de los sillones.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo. Pero Neville, estamos hablando de individuos que han decidido estar en el lado de Voldemort voluntariamente, matan, torturan, les da igual que sea una persona mayor o un bebé de cinco meses, lo único que buscan es el sufrimiento de los inocentes, mi pregunta es, ¿no crees que se merecen lo mismo?- estaba viendo hasta donde podría llegar con Neville, debía ser cauto.

- Harry, tus padres murieron por culpa de Voldemort, los míos perdieron la cordura y están condenados a vivir en San Mungo… claro que me gustaría hacerles pasar por lo mismo, pero hay cosas que son imposibles…- respondió Neville con un suspiro de resignación.

- Tal vez no sea tan imposible…- susurró Harry después de escuchar justo la respuesta que quería.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿La contraseña?- preguntó la Dama Gorda como era habitual.

- Hébrido negro.- respondió Neville haciendo que el retrato se apartara. Se sorprendió de que Neville recordara la contraseña, que por otra parte le hizo gracia, ahora ponían nombres de dragones como contraseñas, por lo menos eran más útiles que una golosina.

Cuando tuvieron el paso libre entraron en la sala común, como era un sábado por la tarde-noche la mayoría estaban aprovechando los últimos minutos en los jardines. Sólo unas pocas personas estaban en la sala común, logró reconocer a Katie, concentrada haciendo algún trabajo.

- Katie…- pronunció Harry en voz baja acercándose a su compañera de Quidditch- perdona por interrumpirte, ¿has visto a Ron? No vino hoy a la prueba y no lo he visto en todo el…- pero paró cuando alguien le toco el hombro por detrás. Se dio la vuelta y cuando intento ver quien lo había tocado, lo único que vio fue un puño cerrado yendo hacia él y golpearle la cara con fuerza. Por el golpe, dio vario pasos hacia atrás hasta golpearse con la mesa en la que estaba Katie, lo que le hizo caer de rodillas. Se tocó el pómulo y notó que tenía una pequeña herida que emitía algunas gotas de sangre. Levantó la mirada y vio a su "amigo" Ron, con los puños aún cerrados, mirándolo con odio.

- Que estabas enfermo, que tenías que hacer trabajos para Snape…- murmuraba Ron entre dientes- Y encima tienes la cara de preguntarme si me gusta Hermione… ¿de verdad creías que no me iba a enterar? ¿Tan imbécil soy? ¡Vete a la mierda…!- terminó Ron dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la sala común.

- Estoy empezando a pensar que sí eres imbécil…-soltó Harry en voz baja mientras Neville lo ayudaba a levantarse. Cuando no tenía problemas y las cosas empezaban a ir bien, siempre aparecía algo para sacarlo de la tranquilidad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Adelante… -expresó el director dando paso a una persona que acababa de tocar en la puerta de su despacho. Tras su permiso, un chico pelirrojo entró en el despacho con un rostro que reflejaba claramente el enfado y la rabia que sentía en aquellos momentos. No habló al entrar, pero al verlo, Dumbledore sabía perfectamente que pensaba Ron- Me alegro de verle señor Weasley, sabía que acabaría por cambiar de opinión…

**N/A: No tengo mucho más que decir, sólo espero volver pronto y que haya gustado. **


	21. Chapter 166: Vampiros¿?

**Hola de nuevo!! Que ganas tenía de subir este capítulo. Supuestamente debería ser un minicap, pero creo que me pasé un poco y lo hice demasiado largo, nunca se hace un capítulo demasiado largo no? jaja... Me gustaría comentar unas cosas, pero creo que lo primero es agradecer todos esos reviews que me han mandado otro capítulo más: DragFire, mundi, Lunática Cullen, Gothic Pingu, Saiyury, Liss Snape, roxyo, V&7a y Karlita. **

**Lunática y Dragfire, quién ha dicho que Neville vaya a matar mortifagos?? jajajaja yo no he dicho eso, eso son cosas que interpreta y presupone la gente, xD todo se verá pero yo no puedo decir nada... y malpensados los alumnos?? un poco sí la verdad, pero si yo veo salir a un chico y a una chica de un armario a esas horas de la noche también pienso algo de eso...jajaj Quería decir algo más, sí, Liss Snape, Harry si tendrá pareja, pero... es que no quiero decirlo!! para mí una historia tiene que tener tres cosas: Acción, intriga y romance, de lo primero creo que voy bien, de lo segundo espero que también (es que para mi no tiene mucha intriga, soy el que sabe como acaba todo xD) y de lo tercero es verdad que no he puesto mucho (en realidad nada) pero hay tiempo, un poco de paciencia. Las mascotas por supuesto que volverán a aparecer, en este no, pero en el próximo sí. Y gracias por los favoritos. (Gracias a todos los que me han puesto como uno de sus favoritos, no tengo palabras).**

**V&7a, sé lo que fastidia que se borre un review largo ya escrito, me ha pasado y me dan ganas de no mandarlo, así que gracias por hacerlo. Y no, no está de más que pongas eso, da mucho apoyo moral, siempre y cuando sea verdad claro, jajaj. Roxyo, no sé si tomarme la comparación desde el punto de vista bueno o malo, como es un fic fantástico y me encanta el fic y su autora, me lo tomaré desde el bueno, muchas gracias.**

**Bueno, aquí va el último de los "mini capítulos", entre comillas porque no es tan pequeño, creo que es un cap interesante en el que salen varias cosas, pero espero vuestro juicio, que es el único, el sabio, y el verdadero xD. Creo que ya he escrito mucho y los estoy aburriendo, espero que les guste... **

**Capítulo 16.6: Vampiros… ¿aliados o enemigos?**

Era domingo y eso era evidente en el castillo. Todo el mundo iba de un lado para otro dando paseos o simplemente se tiraban en los jardines durante horas. Como era principio de curso, no había preocupaciones por las clases más que algún otro trabajo que no estropearía la tranquilidad que se vivía en aquellos momentos. Aunque no todo era tranquilidad… Estaba saliendo de la biblioteca junto a Angelina cuando tropezó con alguien y se le cayeron los libros que llevaba. Se agachó a recogerlos pero la persona que había chocado con ella no hizo lo mismo.

- Mira quien está aquí, pero si es la mosquita muerta Granger… - dijo una voz femenina mientras otras voces se reían a coro. Angelina ayudó a Hermione a coger sus últimos libros y así la castaña pudo ver quien era la que había chocado con ella "por accidente" y había hecho aquel comentario.

- ¿Tienes algún problema?- preguntó Hermione volviendo a erguirse mientras miraba a una chica alta y rubia que la miraba con desprecio.

- Tú…- respondió secamente la chica.- Vas de niña buena y responsable cuando en realidad solo eres una interesada busca fama. Cinco años te ha costado conseguir a Potter…, pero yo le abriré los ojos, yo le haré ver que no hay comparación entre tú y yo. Nos volveremos a ver Granger, ten cuidado de por donde vas…- terminó Lindsay Gray marchándose junto a su grupo inseparable de amigas.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a todo el mundo?- exclamó Hermione mirando a Angelina.

- ¿Pero no lo sabes?- pregunto Angelina sin creérselo.- ¿No sabes que le pasó a Harry ayer?- Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza desconcertada.- Pensaba que lo sabías… Ayer por la tarde cuando Harry llegó a la sala común de Griffindor, Ron le pegó…- Hermione puso una cara de absoluta incredulidad.- Supuestamente…porque tú y él se liaron la noche anterior en un armario que hay en uno de los pasillos de los alrededores de vuestra sala común.- concluyó la morena como si le hubiera costado decirlo.

- No puede ser…- murmuró Hermione sin acabar de creérselo- No vimos a nadie… ¡Le dije a Harry que era mejor aparecernos en la sala de los herederos! Pero, ¿por qué le ha pegado Ron a Harry? No entiendo nada…

- ¿Pero entonces Harry y tú no…- comenzó Angelina intentando sonar casual.

- ¡Claro que no! Nos aparecimos allí… era el lugar más cercano a la sala común para hacerlo. Habíamos ido al Ministerio.- confesaba Hermione aunque sin muchas ganas de decírselo a su amiga, ya que Harry no había querido avisar a Angelina de que iban a ir a hablar con la Ministra.- Harry quería hablar con la nueva Ministra…

- No me habían dicho nada…-comentó Angelina mirando hacia su amiga aunque no hizo falta que ésta respondiese- Harry…

- No sé lo que le pasa contigo, no entra en razón…- intentó excusarse Hermione. Estaban caminando hacia el Gran Comedor cuando vieron a Harry caminar hacia ellas- ¡Harry!- lo llamó Hermione cuando este pasó a su lado sin intención de detenerse.

- Hola Hermione… ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Harry ignorando a Angelina.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo de Ron?- preguntó Hermione. Quería saber que había ocurrido exactamente.

- No tiene importancia. Le llegó un rumor y se imaginó algo equivocado, como todo el colegio… Y lógicamente no puedo decir la verdad.- expresó Harry sonriendo- no puedo admitir nuestro amor…- bromeó Harry acercándose a su amiga y poniéndole el brazo por encima.- Si deja de ser un secreto pierde emoción.- siguió Harry ya riendo- Bueno… me voy, no he ido a visitar a Hagrid y no quiero que me mande uno de sus pasteles…- se despidió Harry ya separándose de su amiga.

- Espera, tenemos que ir al Gran Comedor… ¿No has visto el comunicado que hay en la sala común? Lo puse yo esta mañana… Dumbledore tiene algo que decir.- informó Hermione- Y Harry, no deberías tomarte eso a broma…

- Si quieres digo la verdad Hermione…- cortó Harry haciendo ver que a él tampoco le había gustado que los vieran.- Y encima ahora tengo que escuchar a Dumbledore, a ver que quiere esta vez el viejo…- terminó Harry dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Comedor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Hola a todos!- saludó el director a todos los alumnos. Harry pensaba que el director iba a decir alguna tontería de los exámenes o algo acerca del Quidditch, pero presintió que iba a ser algo más importante cuando vio en la mesa de los profesores al auror Kingsley Shacklebolt y a la nueva Ministra Amelia Bones.- Hace dos años celebramos el Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuatro en aquel caso…- recordó el profesor mirando fugazmente a Harry, haciendo que otros muchos alumnos también lo miraran.- Este año sucederá algo similar y a la vez muy diferente. Esto no había sido comunicado antes porque no era segura su realización debido a la ausencia de un Ministro de Magia y a la situación en la que se encontraba el mundo mágico. Se ha previsto, que este año comience lo que hace años era conocido como el Torneo Internacional de Duelo.- algunos alumnos produjeron una gran ovación, otros empezaron a hacer preguntas a sus compañeros y otros como Harry se quedaron callados esperando a que el director contara algo más.- Silencio por favor… Para explicar mejor en que consistirá este evento le cedo la palabra a la nueva Ministra de Magia, Amelia Bones.- el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio de nuevo y se produjo un gran aplauso para dar paso a la Ministra, que tomó el lugar de Dumbledore.

- ¡Buenos días!- saludó la Ministra al colegio.- Como ya ha anunciado el director, este comenzará el Torneo Internacional de Magos, un acontecimiento que se da lugar, normalmente, cada diez años. El torneo consiste básicamente en una eliminatoria de Duelos que consta de tres campeonatos. El primer campeonato será el que decidirá al campeón y duelista de Hogwarts, así como el de las demás escuelas, y podrán participar todos los alumnos, tanto de escuelas como de carreras mágicas, con una edad mínima de catorce años y una máxima de veinticinco. El ganador del segundo campeonato será el duelista de Inglaterra, en él podrán participar de manera opcional, repito, de manera opcional, los ganadores del primer campeonato. El tercero está previsto, aún no está confirmada la fecha, que comience en verano del próximo año. El ganador del segundo campeonato, es decir, el campeón de Inglaterra, sí está obligado a participar en este último, y se enfrentará a los duelistas de todos los demás países del mundo.- La Ministra hizo una breve pausa después de haber explicado muy por encima en que consistiría dicho torneo.- En cuanto a las normas, en cada campeonato son distintas, voy a nombrar las que caracterizan a cada uno. En el primero, se creará una nueva categoría en la que participar, se podrá participar por parejas, una novedad pensada para intensificar el trabajo en equipo en un Duelo. Para eliminar al equipo contrario bastará con vencer a cualquiera de sus dos componentes. La magia permitida en este primer campeonato está bastante limitada para dotar de una completa seguridad debido a la participación de los más jóvenes. A todos los participantes se les entregará todas las normas, limitaciones e información necesaria para participar. Un duelo en la categoría individual acabará cuando uno de los no pueda atacar ni defenderse, o si uno de ellos comete alguna infracción. En el segundo campeonato no existe la categoría por parejas, solo la individual. En éste hay muchas menos normas, y las únicas maldiciones prohibidas son las imperdonables. Y para acabar, en el tercero… creo que a quien tenga posibilidades de llegar hasta él deberá ser advertido de lo que significa participar en la última fase del Torneo Internacional de Duelo. En el tercer campeonato la única norma es la prohibición de la maldición asesina…- desveló la Ministra haciendo que algunos alumnos se quedaran con la boca abierta de la sorpresa y que otros sonrieran ante la expectativa de ver tal espectáculo.- Aún así, esto es sólo la información elemental, cualquiera que quiera presentarse debe informarse mejor. El director será quien decida la fecha de inicio y la final del primer campeonato, con lo que os dejo de nuevo con él. Buenos días y buena suerte a todos en el torneo.- terminó Amelia Bones volviendo a su sitio y dejando de nuevo que fuera el director quien hablara.

- Como ya han podido ver, este es un torneo largo y complejo.- empezó otra vez Dumbledore. Había un silencio absoluto, todo el mundo quería saber cuando comenzaría el primer campeonato.- Me gustaría disponer de más tiempo para que todos los participantes pudieran prepararse debidamente para este gran evento, pero lamentablemente no es así. El duelo de inauguración será el día 30 de octubre, día de Halloween. Aprovecharemos esa fecha festiva para inaugurar el torneo mediante una celebración, o lo que es lo mismo, un baile…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Harry! Pensaba que ya no vendrías a verme…- exclamó Hagrid después de abrir la puerta y ver a Harry.

- Hola Hagrid. Siento mucho no poder haber venido antes…- se disculpó el moreno entrando en la cabaña y sentándose en uno de los sillones.- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó mientras Fang se abalanzaba sobre él para darle la bienvenida.

- La verdad es que bastante bien, y Grawp también, ha progresado mucho, estoy pensando en traerlo a alguna de las clases.- Harry se ahorró decirle que era una locura, para eso ya estaba Hermione.- Harry, ¿por qué no has cogido Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas este curso?

- Quise avisarte… este año solo cogí las cinco asignaturas que necesito para auror. Este año soy capitán de Quidditch, vamos a seguir practicando defensa- mintió a medias Harry- y encima ahora con el torneo no voy a tener mucho tiempo…- y además era el heredero de Griffindor y tendría que ir a todos los ataques, pero eso no podía decirlo.

- Entiendo, no pasa nada. Harry, eh…¿qué tal el verano?- preguntó Hagrid dubitativo. Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reír, Hagrid quería preguntarle sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en verano pero sabía como.

- El verano muy bien, muy divertido- contestó harry con una sonrisa- pero tú te refieres a otra cosa, ¿no? Pregúntame Hagrid…

- No sé…bueno, sé que te escapaste de casa de tus tíos y que te enfrentaste otra vez a los mortífagos tú solo.- empezó el semigigante.- Pero no sé donde te escondiste, ni que estuviste haciendo… nadie me lo ha dicho.

- Nadie lo sabe.- contestó Harry- Dumbledore quería que fuese a Grimmauld Place, pero después de lo que le pasó a Sirius no quise ni quiero ir… Hagrid, ¿sigues teniendo contactos con los gigantes o ya has abandonado?- preguntó Harry cambiando completamente de tema.

- Pues, no realmente… Ya no vamos a buscarlos si es a lo que te refieres, pero si es verdad que algunos han venido…- pero Hagrid se calló como era habitual cuando sentía que podía decir algo más de lo permitido.

- ¿Han venido gigantes?- preguntó Harry más serio. Cuantos más gigantes vinieran, menos podría tener Voldemort, y eso siempre era una buena noticia- Al final algunos se acordaron… - murmuró Harry para sí mismo.

- No puedo hablar de eso Harry, Dumbledore me ha dicho que tenga mucho cuidado. ¿quieres algo de comer? Se está haciendo tarde y…

- ¿Tarde? ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Harry interrumpiendo a Hagrid. Tenía algo muy importante que hacer esa noche.

- Las nueve y media…

- Tengo que irme… - dijo Harry levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose ya hacia la puerta.- Otro día vengo más tiempo con Hermione y nos tomamos un té con pastas, ¿qué te parece?- propuso Harry riendo por dentro, acababa de comprometer a su amiga a comer los pasteles de Hagrid, esperaba que no se enfadara mucho con él.

- Está bien, hasta otro día. Por cierto Harry, ¿y Hedwig? Lo digo por si tengo que mandarte alguna carta, otros años suele venir a que le dé algo de comida pero este año no la he visto…

- Hedwig está muerta… Voldemort la mató este verano. Adiós Hagrid.- terminó harry siendo directo. Abrió la puerta y salió de la cabaña dejando a Hagrid sin palabras, no sabía como se lo había dicho así, no comprendía nada, aunque de una cosa si se había dado cuenta, Harry no era el mismo, había cambiado.

Tenía que hacer algo importante, muy importante. No podía desaparecerse allí porque podía ser visto. Podía ir al bosque prohibido y marcharse desde allí, pero si alguien lo veía entrar en el bosque y no salir sería también muy sospechoso. Se dio prisa en llegar al castillo, cuando llegó, se escondió en el primer pasillo oscuro que vio y desapareció envuelto en una llama de fuego hacia la sala de los herederos. Ya en la sala, se puso su querida túnica negra y cogió la moto de su padrino, tenía ganas de volver a montarla. Puso los encantamientos de invisibilidad e insonoridad y se marchó volando a toda velocidad mientras recordaba como había averiguado el lugar donde iba.

FLASH BACK

El apartamento de Sirius de Hogsmeade estaba impecable desde que Perklin estaba viviendo allí. El elfo doméstico estaba encantado de estar allí y de haber encontrado al hijo de sus antiguos amos. Últimamente solía ir al apartamento a comprobar los hechizos de protección y sobretodo a descansar y a hablar con Perklin sobre sus padres, era triste que un elfo doméstico conociera más a sus padres que él. En aquel momento estaba en la cocina pensando en cual sería el siguiente ataque de Voldemort y a que tendría que enfrentarse mientras Perklin hacía algo de comer. Se había dado cuenta de que decirlo en voz alta ayudaba bastante y que Perklin aunque muchas veces decía tonterías otras le daba algunas ideas interesantes.

- Voldemort ha atacado San Mungo y Azkaban…- comentaba Harry en voz baja- Puede atacar el Ministerio de Magia, aunque hay nueva Ministra y creo que es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar un ataque, pero ya ha atacado el de Italia... Puede repetir otro ataque a Azkaban aunque no tenga presos simplemente para incrementar la inseguridad entre los magos y debilitar así el Ministerio. Tal vez intente atemorizar al mundo mágico haciendo algún ataque sobre el Callejón Diagon o a algún pueblo como Hogsmeade, o matar dos pájaros de un tiro y atacar algún sitio muggle importante, atemorizando a los magos y dándole problemas al Ministerio.- analizaba Harry- Es imposible saber donde atacara…

- El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo único que quiere es que los magos le teman…- simplificó Perklin echándole algún condimento a la comida.

- Tienes razón… eso es lo único que busca. Y estoy seguro de que para ello utilizará algunas criaturas: Gigantes, Licántropos, Dementotes, Vampiros, hasta una quimera ha llegado ha utilizar… y estoy seguro de que aún tiene muchas más criaturas preparadas. Necesitamos contraatacar con lo mismo. Solo con magos no podremos vencer a todos los mortífagos y criaturas que tiene Voldemort en este momento. Con los gigantes lo veo muy difícil, es imposible razonar con ellos, y además buscan venganza por lo que los magos les hemos hecho… Lo de los dementotes es algo imposible, los hombres lobo, bueno, sería difícil proponerles algo mejor que lo que les promete Voldemort. Con los vampiros… lo bueno sería averiguar uno de sus escondites, es una tarea casi imposible encontrarlos. Con los centauros veo más asequible un entendimiento, también es muy probable que las esfinges nos ayuden a proteger Azkaban. Podríamos intentar conseguir alguna criatura más peligrosa, pero eso ya depende exclusivamente de mí…- hablaba Harry sin parar, decía todo lo que pensaba, tal vez diciéndolo en voz alta, podría tener alguna idea, o al menos organizarse mejor él mismo. Perklin no había dicho nada y parecía pensativo después de lo que había dicho.

- Yo sé donde puede encontrar un castillo de unas de las reinas de los vampiros…- determinó el elfo de repente.

- ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Harry serio.

- Hace muchos años, antes de que usted derrotara a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado –todavía no había logrado ni que dejara de tratarlo de usted ni que nombrara a Voldemort, ya lo había dejado por inútil y había dejado de intentarlo.- Albus Dumbledore también buscó todo el apoyo posible de criaturas como los vampiros… Los Montes Cámbricos, ahí se esconde uno de los reinos de vampiros, en los alrededores del pico Plynlimon…- especificó Perklin con voz baja y muy pensativo concentrado en recordar todo lo posible.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Qué reino hay allí?

- Perklin está completamente seguro. El reino es el de la vampiresa Evelyn… Creo que Dumbledore no pudo conseguir su colaboración porque no aceptaba ciertas condiciones, pero nunca apoyó tampoco a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.- confirmó Perklin volviendo a la comida.

- Es perfecto…

FIN FLASH BACK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las montañas a su alrededor no eran excesivamente grandes, pero si formaban tal entramado que con la cantidad de árboles que había, convertían aquel lugar en uno idóneo, a su juicio, para un reino de vampiros. Alguna que otra nube aislada, una leve niebla, y la luna en cuarto menguante eran algunos de los factores que hacían de aquel, un lugar espectacular. Disfrutaba del paisaje mientras subía el monte que le había dicho su elfo, a la vez que realizaba una concentración absoluta. Sabía que no sería fácil encontrar la guarida de los vampiros, su ilusión era ver algún vampiro por los alrededores y hacer que lo llevara hasta la supuesta vampiresa Evelyn.

Estuvo dos horas caminando por el alrededor del pico Plynlimon sin éxito. Ahora estaba dentro de una arboleda bastante frondosa, no lograba ver el cielo. Miró su reloj, eran algo más de las doce, no le hacía mucha gracia tener que pasar la noche entera dando vueltas por una montaña, pero estaría dispuesto si al final lograba dar con los vampiros. Pero algo le decía que no tendría que esperar tanto. Sentía algo extraño, notaba esa sensación de que lo estaban vigilando. No paró de caminar, eso significaría que había notado algo. No sabía si sería un simple animal o algún vampiro, pero si así era, debía estar muy atento. Cinco minutos, diez minutos, veinte, treinta… lo vio.

Había visto una sombra moverse justo a su izquierda. Fugazmente, con la mano izquierda desenvainó la espada de Griffindor, con la derecha lanzó un torrente enorme de fuego que pulverizó al instante un radio diez metros de árboles, y se abalanzó sobre la sombra que había visto. Sin árboles, vio perfectamente la silueta de una figura con capa. Debido a la rapidez de su reacción, inmovilizó completamente a la figura humana, y cuando apartó su capucha, pudo ver sus afilados y largos colmillos pidiendo sangre.

- Buenas noches, no me gusta que me espíen…- saludó Harry con voz imponente mirando al vampiro a la cara. Sin embargo, lo que no imaginaba era que a su espalda hubiera otro vampiro. Notó su presencia el tiempo justo para apartarse y que el segundo vampiro no lo atrapara.- Buenas noches.- volvió a saludar Harry más tranquilo y guardando las distancias con los dos vampiros, ya preparados para atacar.- Busco a la reina Evelyn, quiero verla.- exigió Harry, para su sorpresa, los vampiros comenzaron a reír.

- Y yo quiero morder a la nueva Ministra…- contestó irónico uno de los vampiros. Cara blanquecina, pelo negro, ojos espeluznantes, voz desgarradora… tenía todas las características de un verdadero vampiro, no de alguien que ha sido mordido. Harry, sin pensárselo dos veces, se apareció en una milésima de segundo a su espalda y clavó la espada en ésta hasta sacar la punta por el pecho del vampiro. La sacó de forma rápida y limpia, y se quedó a la espalda del otro vampiro, el primero había caído al suelo soltando un grito de dolor. Sabía que no podía matar al vampiro de aquella manera, pero eso era sólo un aviso.

- No nos mataras por muchas espadas que tengas…- exclamó el otro vampiro dándose la vuelta seguro de sí mismo.

- Sé perfectamente como puedo y no puedo matar a un vampiro. A tu compañero solo le he advertido que de mí, no se ríe nadie… -advirtió Harry hablando lentamente.- Supongo que en dos minutos estará perfectamente, pero podríamos apostar cuanto tardo en mataros a los dos.- propuso Harry enseñando la espada y creando una bola de fuego con la mano izquierda.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el vampiro que seguía en pie.

- Ya lo he dicho. Ver a la reina Evelyn.- repitió Harry sin abandonar su postura.

- Sígueme…

…

Manteniendo la alerta en todo momento, Harry siguió al vampiro hacia el pico de la montaña. Había tenido que sacar la moto y volar junto al vampiro hasta que había visto un hueco en la montaña difícil de ver e inaccesible desde tierra. Llegaron de nuevo al suelo y Harry guardó de nuevo su moto en el bolsillo después de dejarla como un juguete pequeño.

- Espérame aquí. No puedes entrar así como así…- gruñó el vampiro a Harry mientras se dirigía a una puerta enorme de madera empotrada en la piedra de la montaña.

- Yo voy, no pienso quedarme aquí.- determinó Harry caminando también.

- Entonces está claro que vas a morir…- comentó el vampiro sonriendo.

- Ya lo veremos…

…

- Buenas noches.- saludó Harry haciendo una inclinación hacia la mujer que había sentada en un lujoso trono en mitad de una estancia absolutamente gigantesca. Había construido un auténtico castillo dentro de la montaña. Un castillo lujoso a la vez que tenebroso.

- No sé quien se cree que es para llegar hasta aquí…- contestó la mujer de tez pálida y cabellos morenos y largos. A pesar de la edad que debía tener, aparentaba joven.- Aunque la verdad es que creo saber quien es. No le ha debido resultar fácil llegar hasta aquí.

- Con mis debidos respetos, debería aumentar la seguridad…- bromeó Harry pero con voz seria. El comentario hizo reír a la vampiresa. La verdad era que había tenido que lanzarle algunas maldiciones a una decena de vampiros y a otra decena clavarles la espada. Ahora mismo estaba rodeado por más de medio centenar de ellos.

- Seguramente tenga razón.- aceptó la vampiresa.- permítame que me presente- continuó la vampiresa, Harry no sabía si estaba bromeando, siendo amable, o es que estaba riéndose de él para después matarlo. No podía leerle el pensamiento, sería una falta de respeto y se arruinaría todo su plan-soy la reina de los vampiros Evelyn… me gustaría saber a que debo el placer de su visita, señor…

- Sinceramente, esta faceta mía no tiene nombre, soy el heredero de Griffindor, no sé si habrá oído hablar de mí, ni si conoce la leyenda de los sucesores.

- He oído hablar de usted, y conozco la leyenda, en realidad conozco a sus protagonistas…- contestó Evelyn. Si eso era cierto, y tenía toda la pinta de serlo, esa mujer había vivido más de mil años.

- De ser así, debe saber cual es el motivo de mi visita. He venido para hablar con usted sobre sus impresiones acerca de esta guerra.- empezó Harry siendo relativamente directo.

- ¿Mis impresiones…? ¿Cuáles son las suyas?- contrarrestó la vampiresa.

- Pues, esta guerra debe acabar pero no a favor de Voldemort. No estoy del bando de Voldemort, ni del de Dumbledore, yo me muevo por justicia, o si queremos ser francos, por pura venganza…

- Bien, continúe.- instó la vampiresa asintiendo.

- Tengo poder, mucho poder, y se incrementa cada día más… pero aún así, soy consciente de que yo solo no podría derrotar a todo el ejército de Voldemort. Podría vencer a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos, pero no ha todo su ejército formado por todo tipo de criaturas mágicas. Por eso estoy aquí, para saber si puedo de alguna manera, llegando a algún tipo de acuerdo, contar con su ayuda para derrotar a Voldemort.- explicó Harry con seguridad en sus palabras.

- Mi padre fue el primer vampiro existente en este mundo. Un mago que buscó la inmortalidad y la encontró, fue le primer vampiro, el vampiro más puro y poderoso que ha existido y existirá jamás.- comenzó la vampiresa- Conseguida la inmortalidad, quiso tener descendencia, y encontró a una bruja poderosa que también ansiaba la inmortalidad por encima de todo. La mordió, y ya siendo los dos vampiros, tuvieron seis hijos. Mi hermano mayor, un vampiro tan poderoso como tenebroso. Formó su reino en Asia y ha apoyado a Voldemort desde el principio. Mi segundo hermano quiso convertir al mundo entero en vampiros, sin importarle la pureza de nuestra sangre. Acabó asesinado por una de sus tantas víctimas a las convirtió en vampiro, aunque yo siempre he pensado que fue mi hermano mayor quien mandó asesinarlo por deshonrar el nombre de los vampiros. Yo soy la tercera de sus hijos, la primera hija que tuvieron. Yo he creado mi reino aquí, en Gran Bretaña, he mantenido la pureza de sangre lo mejor que he podido sin llegar a obsesionarme con ello como algunos de mis hermanos. Siempre me he mantenido neutral.- explicaba la vampiresa como si de un cuento se tratase.- Mi siguiente hermano fue un digno y poderoso vampiro que fundó su reino en África. Ayudó a Dumbledore en la primera guerra y murió a manos de Voldemort. El penúltimo de mis hermanos, él ha creado un gran reino en toda América, pero manteniendo también en la medida de lo posible la pureza de nuestra sangre original. Siempre se ha mantenido al margen de todo, solo busca tranquilidad y no quiere oír hablar de guerras ni de ninguna clase de conflicto que ponga en peligro su reino. Por último, mi hermana pequeña, una vampiresa joven que ha seguido los pasos de mi hermano mayor, de hecho creo que vive en su mismo reino. Supongo que apoyará a Voldemort sin dudarlo.- concluyó Evelyn.

- No son muy alentadoras sus palabras…

- No, no lo son, sobretodo porque los vampiros de los reinos en los que ya no están mis hermanos es muy probable que apoyen a Voldemort. Se preguntará porqué he nombrado tantas veces la pureza de sangre. Seguramente pensará que es algo que comparto con Voldemort. No es exactamente así. La pureza de sangre en los vampiros es mucho más importante que en los magos. Los magos pueden tener descendencia con muggles que su magia se hereda e incluso en algunos casos puede aumentar. En los vampiros no, en cada generación, se pierden facultades elementales de un vampiro, y cada vez se va perdiendo más poder y se puede morir más fácilmente. A mí, por ejemplo, sería muy difícil matarme, en cambio a mis hijos resultaría más sencillo, y a mis nietos aún más. Lo que intentamos es convertir en vampiro a un gran mago o bruja y tener descendencia con él o ella, y cuando seamos suficientes, intentar tener descendencia con otro vampiro, pero para entonces ya se ha perdido mucha pureza de sangre. En este sentido, el mío es uno de los reinos de vampiros más puros que existen. Incluso me atrevería a decir que más que el reino de mi hermano mayor, ya que él, en su afán por tener el reino más poderoso, ha cometido errores que han diluido bastante la pureza de su reino. Involucrarme en esta guerra, significaría tener que enfrentarme a mis hermanos y poner en peligro la supervivencia de mi reino, ¿por qué debería entonces de hacerlo?- razonó Evelyn dejando ya el tono suave con el que había estado hablando.

- Dígamelo usted… ¿por qué debería hacerlo?- preguntó Harry esquivando la pregunta.

- Lo único que lo merecería sería sangre…- contestó la vampiresa creyendo saber cual sería la respuesta de Harry.

- Tendría que explicarse algo mejor. Pero creo que no habrá problema.-dijo Harry imaginándose a que se refería Evelyn.- La sangre de cualquier componente del ejército de Voldemort me es indiferente. E incluso puedo ofrecerle, según el resultado de la guerra, mejoras en la normativa de los vampiros, aunque estoy seguro de que ya le han propuesto esto y usted ha dicho que no, pero aún así estoy seguro de que desea algo…

- Tiene razón, como ya le he dicho, deseo mantener en la mayor medida posible la pureza de mi sangre.

- Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer…

- Su sangre… Quiero su sangre…

- Yo no soy un vampiro… yo no mantendría la pureza de su sangre.

- Cuanto más poderosa sea la magia del mago, más posibilidades hay de que esa magia proteja la pureza de sangre. Por supuesto, todo es mucho más complejo y se necesita llevar a cabo difíciles y peligrosos rituales. Pero esa es una de mis condiciones para participar en esta guerra, su sangre…- pidió Evelyn expectante ante la posibilidad de que Harry aceptase.

- Dígame las demás condiciones.- determinó Harry dando por aceptada la primera.

- Bien, la sangre de mi hermano mayor, el no me la daría… Se encontrará con él en algún ataque, estoy completamente segura. Quiero su sangre pero sin su cabeza…

- Le traeré su sangre, pero si tengo la oportunidad, esté segura de que su cabeza rodará sin su cuerpo…- contestó Harry tajante, no prometería que no mataría a un vampiro tan importante. La vampiresa lo miró fijamente antes de continuar.

- De acuerdo. Y la tercera condición es protección y libertad. Quiero protección a mi reino de su parte en el caso de que éste sufra un ataque por parte de Voldemort. Cuando sepa que lo apoyo a usted, intentará destruirme. Y quiero completa libertad para atacar y convertir a quien considere oportuno.- exigió la reina, que sabía que Harry aceptaría cualquier cosa por contar con su ayuda.

- Maticemos un poco por favor…- contestó Harry pensando que era mejor aclarar unas cosas, Evelyn estaba pidiendo demasiado, y darle su sangre para que haga experimentos no le hacía demasiada gracia.- Yo me encargaré de que su reino no sufra ningún ataque, y en el caso de que sea inevitable, de que sean los otros los que acaben muertos. Hasta aquí bien. Tendrán libertad para atacar a quien quieran siempre y cuando sea parte del bando de Voldemort. No permitiré un solo ataque sobre alguien de mi bando. Y como alguien cercano a mi sea mordido o asesinado por algún vampiro de su reino, seré yo personalmente quien me encargue de acabar con su reino, cosa que también ocurrirá en el caso de que sea traicionado y no reciba su ayuda. ¿Comprende lo que quiero decir?- preguntó Harry dejándose de tonterías, Evelyn estaba poniendo muchas condiciones pero no veía que hablara de cómo, cuándo y dónde lo ayudaría.

- No puedo permitir amenazas de este tipo en mi castillo…

- Las mías sí.- la interrumpió Harry- He aceptado sus condiciones, pero no escucho de que manera va a ayudarme este reino. Sólo la escucho exigir…

- De acuerdo, pondré a su disposición cincuenta vampiros. Poderosos y preparados. Necesito diez días para organizarlo todo. A cambio quiero su sangre en este momento. ¿Qué opina?

- Ciento cincuenta vampiros y tendrá mi sangre ahora.- aceptó Harry. La vampiresa elevó una mano y en dos segundos llegaron dos vampiros que traían una aguja que iba pegada a un cable, el cual conducía hasta un recipiente de un tamaño considerable.

- Me parece bien. Mis vampiros lo ayudarán…

- No, yo me basto… ¿Cuánta quiere?- no le hacía ilusión clavarse una aguja que habían traído de a saber donde y menos que fueran dos vampiros quien se la clavaran.

- Como quiera, entenderá porque lo digo… Dos litros serán suficientes- comentó la vampiresa sonriendo. Le trajeron un cómodo sillón a Harry para que se sentara mientras él examinaba la aguja. Susurraba rápidamente decenas de hechizos para comprobar si aquella aguja tenía alguna maldición y fuera una trampa para capturarlo, o matarlo. Quitarse dos litros de sangre era debilitarse considerablemente, aunque tomándose algunas pociones, cenando como es debido y durmiendo doce horas se recuperaría completamente. Después de comprobar que la aguja era aparentemente segura, se remangó su brazo izquierdo, y sin pensarlo más para no arrepentirse, se clavó la aguja en la primera arteria que localizó. Al instante, comenzó a caer sobre el recipiente un chorro de sangre a la vez que sentía como se debilitaba. Fueron solo cinco segundos. Le dio un mareo y casi cae hacia atrás, pero mantuvo la entereza y se quitó la aguja de un tirón. Después se llevó la mano a la frente para quitarse ese sudor frío que le había quedado mientras Evelyn se levantaba por primera vez de su trono e iba hacia el recipiente donde había quedado la sangre. Enseguida le alcanzaron una copa de oro, la cual introdujo levemente en la sangre, la elevó, y bebió manteniéndola en su boca para saborearla.- Perfecta…

- He cumplido… vendré en diez días para confirmar su parte del trato.-sentenció Harry con una voz más grave de lo normal.- Después de esto, si no obtengo los ciento cincuenta mejores vampiros del Reino Unido, juro que los mataré a todos.

- Creo que no está en condiciones de cumplir amenaz…- empezó la reina casi riendo. Pero se calló cuando Harry saltó de su sillón hacia Evelyn sacando su espada y colocándola en el cuello de la vampiresa a la vez que con la otra mano la sujetaba por la cintura, quedando las caras a unos cinco centímetros y entre ellos, la espada. Todos los vampiros a su alrededor se agitaron, algunos alzaron el vuelo, otros enseñaron sus colmillos dispuestos a atacar y otros sacaron sus varitas. Evelyn levantó ligeramente una de sus manos mandándolos a todos a detenerse.- No vas a matarme…

- No…

- Pues entonces te espero dentro de diez días… - finalizó Evelyn mostrándole mientras sonreía los colmillos bañados en su propia sangre.- ¿Realmente no le interesaría convertirse en vampiro? Me ofrezco voluntaria para morderle…

- Adiós.-acabó Harry bajando la espada y dando media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida bloqueada por decenas de vampiros, que se apartaron a su paso.

…

Volver en moto a Hogwarts le ayudó enormemente, no tuvo que perder más energía apareciéndose y el aire golpeándole en la cara a esa velocidad era la mejor medicina para él. Había ido oyendo el ruido del motor, y visible a los demás, pero estaba llegando a Hogwarts y era mejor ser prudentes. Activó los encantamientos y aceleró todo lo que pudo en el último tramo hasta la ventana de su cuarto en la sala de los herederos. Justo antes de chocar, desvaneció el cristal y entró en la habitación haciendo un derrape que dejó la marca negra de la goma en el suelo. No le dio tiempo más que a bajar una pierna de la moto cuando la luz de su cuarto se encendió y una voz alterada empezó a hablarle a gritos.

- ¡Harry! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!- le reprendió Godric Griffindor desde el pequeño retrato que tenía en su dormitorio.

- Dando una vuelta…- mintió Harry cansado.- Y no grites, es tard…

- ¡HAY UN ATAQUE EN EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON!- gritó el cuadro perdiendo la compostura.

- No puede ser… ¿Dónde están las chicas? ¿Cuántos son? ¿Cuándo empezó…?- preguntó Harry casi a la vez mientras volvía a encender el motor de la moto. No podía ser, había pasado cerca de Londres, debía haber sentido la batalla.

- Las chicas están ya allí, no sé el número pero es un ataque bastante importante, empezó hace casi una hora, ¡¿Qué demonios haces con la moto?! ¡APARÉCETE! ¡TE NECESITAN YA!-continuó gritando Godric que estaba saltando en su retrato debido a la impotencia.

- Yo sé lo que hago, esta máquina es una maravilla… Hasta pronto.- se despidió Harry acelerando y saliendo de nuevo por la ventana. Se concentró y lo notó, una alteración mayor a cualquiera que hubiera notado antes, Voldemort había optado por el Callejón Diagon, quería atemorizar a todo el mundo. Pensó un momento en las posibilidades que tenía: O tardaba veinte minutos en llegar con la moto y no perdía energía, o se aparecía ya y perdía algo de ella. No le valdría de nada guardar su poder si llegaba y estaban todos muertos, además, era infinitamente poderoso ¿o no? Con una llama gigante que lo envolvió a él y a la moto, desapareció de allí…

**N/A: Qué tal?? Espero que haya gustado. Nadie se imaginaba lo de los vampiros no? Una sorpresita de vez en cuando no viene mal. Por fin!! El ataque!! Con las ganas que tengo de escribirlo, lo tengo casi todo planeado. Habrá alguna que otra sorpresa, pero eso será el capítulo 18, se acabaron los minicaps. Hasta entonces... **


	22. Chapter 17: 2ª Batalla: Torprey Hart

**Hola a TODOS!!Creo que me conocen lo suficiente para saber que no suelo actualizar entre semana, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capítulo, y como tengo que estudiar para unos examenes de acceso a la universidad, utilizo esto para evadirme de todo y meterme en otro mundo. Creo que soy un poco irresponsable...jaja****. Muchas gracias a:mundi, Gothic Pingu, Saiyury, DragFire, Liss Snape, DecoBlack FM, roxyo, angeluz21 y V&7a. La verdad es que todos los reviews son muy buenos. **

**En general hay algunas preguntas comunes, ¿participará Harry en el torneo? Sí, ¿Sólo Harry? No, y no sólo las chicas, prácticamente todo Hogwarts participará. Otra pregunta es el romance, sobre esto voy a dejar un breve comentario al final, pero por mucho que pregunten no puedo decir quien será (lo siento). ¿Cómo reaccionará Harry por la traicion de Ron? No me gusta adelantar cosas que vayan a suceder en próximos capítulos, pero supongo que esto si puedo. Harry sabe suficiente legeremancia como para darse cuenta de la traición de Ron, de hecho, yo diría que ya lo sabe y que incluso se lo imaginaba desde que habló con él en la Madriguera (es sólo mi opinión, puede que me equivoque xD). Para todos/as los/as fan de Ron, decir que esto no es ni mucho menos definitivo y que ya conocemos los enfados de Ron. Cambiando de tema, creo que la sorpresa de los vampiros gustó bastante, me alegro.**

**Ahora tengo que hablar contigo V&7a, me has dejado en evidencia con lo de la sangre ante millones de lectores (con suerte llegan a veinte personas), jajaja. Ahora en serio, cuando escribo datos de ese tipo o hago referencias a paisajes reales intentó documentarme primero. Tienes toda la razón con los síntomas, yo también los vi, por eso decidí utilizar justo la cantidad límite. ¿Tenemos que poner a Harry en apuros no? Si lo ponemos todo fácil, no tiene gracia, en el capi veremos los problemas que le causó haber hecho eso. Por otra parte, has escrito un review ENORME!! El más largo que me han escrito hasta ahora, muchísimas gracias. Y sigue así de intelectual que eso es bueno, jeje.**

**Pasando ya a este capítulo. Me pasa una cosa curiosa, y es que cada vez que lo leo, corrijo algo. Ya sea porque corrijo algún error, añado algo, o lo quito, pero siempre modifico algo. Después de cinco lecturas seguidas he decidido no hacerlo más y dejarlo así, espero que no esté muy mal. Es un capítulo dedicado casi íntegramente a la batalla, y para intentar darle velocidad e intensidad****, he estado cambiando de escena continuamente, no sé si esto hará bien o mal a la lectura, así que espero sus opiniones para saber si hago lo mismo en futuras batallas. Tengo que ADVERTIR de que hay algunas escenas duras, pero no he sido muy explícito y no creo que haya problema. Además, comparado con escenas que he visto en otros fics, esto no es prácticamente nada, pero yo aviso por si acaso. Espero que les guste...(y que les guste el título del cap, ya verán lo que significa). **

**Capítulo 17: 2ª Batalla: Torprey Hart**

Terrible, caótico, absolutamente desesperante… eran algunos de los adjetivos que describían lo que estaba siendo la batalla hasta aquel momento. El Callejón Diagon estaba siendo objeto de una destrucción total. Medio centenar de mortífagos se dedicaban a lo que ya era habitual en ellos, matar, torturar, destruir… Dos gigantes se encargaban de destrozar todos los negocios que podían sin que nadie pudiera detenerlos. Y tal vez lo más difícil de enfrentar, más de quince hombres lobo transformados. Habían aparecido veinte aurores, diez miembros de la Orden y algunos magos intentaban defender sus tiendas, pero ni mucho menos era suficiente para soportar el ataque. Ellas iban poco a poco deteniendo a los mortífagos, pero los hombres lobo les complicaban mucho las cosas, y cuanto más tiempo transcurría, más se iban agotando. Además ocurría algo extraño, parecía que los mortífagos estaban esperando algo.

- ¡Desmaius! ¡Protego!-exclamó Angelina dándole de lleno a un mortífagos en el pecho a la vez que se defendía de una maldición que le había lanzado alguno de los cuatro mortífagos que tenía alrededor- ¡Esto no va bien, si seguimos así estaremos aquí toda la noche!

- ¡Incárcero! ¡Impedimenta!- exclamó otra voz apresando al mortífago que Angelina acababa de abatir y defendiéndose a la vez- Hay que aguantar… ¡Homorphus!-conjuró hacia un hombre lobo, el cual lo esquivó fácilmente y se lanzó sobre ellas.- ¡Necesitamos a…!- pero se quedó callada cuando el rugido de un motor llegó hasta ella de repente. Excepto los gigantes, todos los demás se detuvieron por un momento, expectantes. Dejando una estela roja, una figura encapuchada acababa de aterrizar en el Callejón con una impresionante moto voladora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Y para esto me llaman? -dijo Harry para sí cuando vio la situación. Aproximadamente cincuenta mortífagos, dos gigantes y…¿hombres lobo? No era luna llena, tenía controlado todo el horario lunar por las transformaciones de Remus. Si estaban transformados significaba que Voldemort había encontrado la manera de transformarlos a su antojo, cosa que no veía demasiado difícil, había leído algo estudiando los libros de magia negra pero se había centrado en devolverlos a su estado humano, no al contrario, como había hecho Voldemort.- "Quetza… acaba con los gigantes"-ordenó Harry a su serpiente empezando a organizarse.

"Será un placer, Harry"- contestó la serpiente saliendo de su cuerpo y deslizándose sigilosamente hacia el interior de la batalla. Lo había llamado Harry, solo lo llamaba así cuando la mandaba a hacer algo que le gustara, y curiosamente, matar gigantes se ve que le gustaba.

- Bueno, vamos…- se animó a sí mismo Harry bajando de la moto y dejándola aparte para que no recibiera ningún daño. Iba a levantar la mano para lanzar el primer hechizo cuando un mareo le hizo perder la estabilidad y caer de rodillas al suelo. Se cabreó con él mismo, había sido una estupidez por su parte quitarse voluntariamente dos litros de sangre del cuerpo, aunque también era verdad que no podía adivinar que tendría un ataque aquella misma noche.- ¡Némesis!-llamó Harry a su fénix, que apareció al instante a su lado con un fogonazo.- Por favor, necesito que vayas a mi cuarto en la sala y que me traigas una poción revitalizante…¿podrás hacerlo?-como respuesta su ave simplemente desapareció, si conseguía traerle la poción podría aguantar, eso si se moderaba y no gastaba demasiado poder. Sin previo aviso, se produjo una explosión a sus espaldas que lo lanzó al aire más de tres metros. Sin perder la tranquilidad, se apareció de nuevo en el suelo, frente al lugar de la explosión. Cuando el polvo se fue disipando, pudo ver que era lo que había causado la explosión- Joder… - soltó Harry viendo lo que tenía delante.

Habían aparecido cuatro gigantes más, junto a aproximadamente veinte hombres lobo y al menos cien mortífagos. No podía ser casualidad que aparecieran justo a la vez que él, Voldemort tenía preparado aquel ataque al milímetro. Estaba preparado para atacar cuando se percató de que habían tres mortífagos que parecían liderar a los demás y que en un gesto de vanidad no llevaban puesta la capucha ni la máscara blanca que los caracterizaba. A dos de ellos los reconocía por haberlos visto en el pensadero de Dumbledore cuando fueron juzgados, el tercero, o la tercera para concretar, no necesitaba presentación. Un rostro que reflejaba su larga experiencia en Azkaban, pálido y demacrado, aunque la libertad y su fanatismo le habían dado algo de color y viveza, si se puede describir de esa manera. Bellatrix Lestrange estaba allí.

El recuerdo de su padrino cruzando el arco volvió a él como si se le hubiera caído por encima un jarro de agua fría. Ese maldito recuerdo, el recuerdo que ya había logrado apartar de sus pesadillas. Se olvidó de lo débil que estaba, cerró los puños y apretó los dientes a causa de la furia, unas chispas empezaron a salir de sus puños y las piedras que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a temblar. La batalla se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno, pero él seguía allí parado viendo como los tres mortífagos lo miraban y sonreían.

- ¡Crucio!- gritó Harry elevando una de sus manos hacia la mortífaga. Vio que Bellatrix iba a interceptarlo cuando con un fogonazo Némesis apareció justo delante volando como un rayo hacia él. Pasó justo por encima de su hombro derecho y al instante escuchó el grito desgarrador de un hombre a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta y vio porqué su fénix se había aparecido. Vio la cabeza de un hombre sangrando, pero no vio el cuerpo de un hombre. Una cabeza humana, con el cuerpo de un león y una enorme cola de escorpión. No podía creer que aquellas criaturas se hubieran unido a Voldemort. Si las mantícoras se habían unido a Voldemort, la cosa cada vez se ponía peor. El cuerpo de la criatura estaba a dos metros de él, y lo hubiera atacado sino hubiese sido por Némesis, se había centrado en Bellatrix y casi acaba muerto, debía concentrarse, no perder la calma, y dejar sus venganzas personales para más adelante. Lo que tenía claro es que habían llevado aquella criatura exclusivamente para él. Después de atacar el rostro de la mantícora, Némesis llegó hasta él y le soltó una pequeña botella anaranjada, las que él solía usar para guardas sus pociones revitalizantes, su fénix era sorprendente. Sin pensarlo dos veces se bebió el líquido de su interior y tiró la botella hacia un lado, rompiéndose al chocar contra el suelo de piedra. Notó como una energía nueva y reconfortante le invadía todo el cuerpo. Comenzaba la batalla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡¿Por qué han venido más si con los que había no podíamos?!- preguntó gritando Tonks mientras intentaba bloquear dos maldiciones.

- ¡¡Por él…!!- exclamaron a la vez Alastor Moody, Scott Stumlich y Remus Lupin refiriéndose a Harry.- Ahora veremos realmente lo que vale… -gruñó Moody.

- ¡Repulso!- exclamó Stumlich rápidamente lanzando a uno de los mortífagos contra cinco de sus compañeros, los cuales cayeron todos al suelo.- ¡Expelliarmus, Desmaius, Incárcero!- continuó el profesor desarmándolos e inmovilizándolos- Debe hacer un milagro para que salgamos de aquí con vida…

Todos atacaban pero Remus Lupin se había quedado desconcertado con la aparición de ese misterioso individuo. Podía ser que nadie más que él se hubiera percatado de ello, tal vez porque había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, pero el hombre que acababa de llegar lo había hecho en la moto de Sirius, y eso era imposible, la moto la tenía Harry. Ahora no podía porque era imposible salir de allí con mortífagos por todas partes, pero desde que tuviera la más mínima oportunidad iría a comprobar si aquella era la moto de Sirius Black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Desmaius!- exclamó Harry hacia la criatura que tenía delante para entrar en calor. El rayo chocó contra la mantícora y fue repelido sin problemas por su piel. Como respuesta, la criatura elevó su cola de escorpión y le lanzó un aguijón que parecía una flecha con un movimiento increíblemente veloz.- Protego…- intentó defenderse Harry, aunque se veía que había sido demasiado lento, porque el aguijón atravesó el débil escudo y le pasó rozando un codo. ¿A qué estaba esperando? ¿A qué muriera más gente? Tenía que dejarse ya de tonterías, el problema es que si quería acabar rápido debería usar mucho poder, y la poción lo había ayudado, pero no sabía cuanto y la batalla aparentaba que iba a durar bastante. Sin meditarlo más, llevó su mano a la espalda y desenvainó la espada de Griffindor.

- No me estás viendo bien si crees que puedes matarme con eso…- objetó con voz ronca la mantícora lanzándole otro aguijón.

- Te veo el doble de mejor de lo que tú puedes verme a mí…- contestó Harry irónico a la vez que cortaba el aguijón en el aire con un movimiento de la espada, se refería al ojo que Némesis le había picado para detenerlo, el cual tenía cerrado y sangrando.- ¡Lark bust!- exclamó Harry lanzando una bola blanca que se dirigió hacia la mantícora en zigzag. Antes de que el hechizo llegara a la criatura, se apareció con un pequeño estallido justo detrás de la mantícora. La criatura escuchó el ruido de su aparición y logró escabullirse a tiempo de la bola blanca y de la espada de Harry, aunque había logrado hacerle una herida en la cola. Al aparecerse detrás de la mantícora estaba en la trayectoria de su hechizo, el cual detuvo al cortarlo por la mitad con su espada. Si se hubiera aparecido como heredero podía haberle hecho más daño, pero debía ahorrar fuerzas, en la medida de lo posible…- ¡Multdescray!- continuó Harry con el hechizo que había llevado a Avery a San Mungo. Los cinco rayos negros se dirigieron hacia la criatura que se preparaba para volver a esquivarlos. Pero no se esperaba que los rayos se dispersaran antes de llegar y que un segundo más tarde cambiaran de nuevo de sentido. La mantícora era rápida, pero no lo suficiente como para esquivar los cinco rayos. Logró escapar de tres, pero los otros dos restantes la alcanzaron, uno en la cola, y otro en el lomo. Debido a la fuerte protección que tenía su piel, sólo le hizo una pequeña herida en el lomo, pero el aguijón de su cola estaba temblando, le había dado en la herida que le había hecho con la espada y su cola estaba paralizada. Era el momento de rematarla cuando sintió que algo se le acercaba por detrás. Sin tan siquiera mirar, empuñó su espada con la mano izquierda y dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados con el brazo extendido. Dos segundos más tarde, la cabeza de un hombre lobo caía al suelo, separada de su cuerpo. Tres hombres lobo habían visto la muerte de su compañero y se lanzaron furiosos, e ilusos, sobre él.- ¡Avada Kedabra!- articuló Harry lanzando la maldición hacia uno de ellos, que cayó muerto al instante. Uno de los licántropos se quedó parado al ver como había muerto su igual, no estaban acostumbrados a que los magos utilizaran la maldición asesina contra ellos. El otro siguió lanzado hacia Harry, quien espero una milésima de segundo antes de que el animal se le echara encima para clavarle la espada en el pecho. Cuando retiró la espada, el hombre lobo cayó muerto al suelo. El licántropo que se había quedado paralizado al ver muertos a sus compañeros lo miró sabiendo lo que le esperaba por haberse atrevido a desafiarlo. Harry hubiera jurado que había visto el miedo en los ojos del hombre lobo, pero ahora mismo no tenía

compasión.- Avada Kedabra…- pronunció haciendo que otro licántropo más cayera al suelo. Podía haberlo devuelto a su forma humana, pero de esa manera corría el riesgo más que seguro de que en otro ataque volviera a intentar atacarlo, o aún peor, que matara a algún inocente. No se metería en ningún lío por matar a unos cuantos hombres lobo, y menos si las chicas no lo veían.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenían un gran ejército de criaturas para un ataque en un sitio como aquel, además de un grandísimo número de mortífagos, no podían quejarse. Pero estaban haciendo el tonto. Tenían órdenes claras. Mantener a raya a aquel individuo y acabar con las otras dos. No sabía porqué aquel hombre había aparecido tan tarde, pero eso había retrasado todo el plan. Querían entregarle a los tres, quien le entregara a aquel mago del que todo el mundo hablaba recibiría los mayores honores que un mortífago pudiera recibir. Pero antes debían terminar con las otras dos, si no cumplían el objetivo les esperaba una seria consecuencia, Lord Voldemort se había tomado muchas molestias en que aquel ataque saliera bien, los había hecho regresar antes de tiempo solo para aquel ataque. Era hora de llevar a cabo el plan.

- ¡Cinco bestias, veinte mortífagos y un gigante para ellas!, ¡YA!- ordenó Bellatrix gritando furiosa a un mortífago.- ¡Crucio!- conjuró la mortífaga hacia un auror que estaba batiéndose contra tres mortífagos a la vez. El rayo le llegó por la espalda y poco pudo hacer antes de caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Los mortífagos se encargaron de rematarlo. De repente se escuchó un enorme estruendo. Un gigante se había desplomado muerto sobre uno de los comercios, destrozándolo por completo. Pero eso poco le importaba, no sabía que o quien lo había matado, los gigantes eran muy valiosos como para perderlos.- Rabastan y Rodolphus, a por la de amarillo, yo me encargo de la azul… -organizó Bellatrix sin perder un minuto más.- ¡Por aquí… atacaremos entre las dos, hay que separarlas, juntas saben defenderse!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Cover!- exclamó Angelina protegiendo a Hermione de una maldición que le llegaba por la espalda.- ¡Vienen de todas partes!

- ¡No te separes!- pidió Hermione agachándose para no recibir el impacto de otro hechizo. Estaban casi espalda con espalda- ¡Tropenum! ¿Crees que puedes usar el agua?- preguntó la castaña a su compañera- Creo que es hora de usar los elementos…- sin previo aviso, un potente viento comenzó a azotar la zona en la que se situaban. A su vez, Angelina creó un charco de agua en el suelo y a partir de ahí levantó una columna de agua frente a ella. Todos los adversarios que había alrededor estaban paralizados ante lo que estaban viendo.- ¡Homorphus!-repitió Hermione apuntando con la varita a un hombre lobo que tenía a su derecha. Antes de lanzarle el hechizo, le envió una ráfaga de viento que confundió al animal haciendo que no pudiera moverse y que le diera de lleno, reinvirtiendo el proceso de transformación.

- ¡Caparaunted!- Determinó la de Hufflepuff creando una gigantesca bola blanca de energía dirigida hacia un grupo de mortífagos, los cuales intentaron separarse, pero Angelina, haciendo uso de una concentración magnífica, dirigió el agua de tal manera que los golpeara por ambos lados, provocando que el hechizo alcanzara a más de ocho mortífagos, dejándolos a todos inconscientes.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, seguían apareciendo mortífagos y hombres lobo uno detrás de otro. Debido a que estaban juntas podían aguantar y vencer a un gran número de mortífagos a la vez, pero eso cambiaría enseguida. Escucharon unos golpes acercándose a ellas y vieron un gigante de más de ocho metros correr hacia ellas. Estaban preparadas para defenderse de la enorme criatura, pero justo antes de llegar hasta ellas, Némesis hizo una segunda aparición atacando la cara del gigante, que redujo la velocidad pero perdió completamente el sentido de la orientación. Como debían estar atentas al gigante, no podían mientras más que defenderse de todas las maldiciones que les lanzaban e intentar mantener la concentración para usar sus poderes. Sin ver por donde iba, el gigante tropezó con algunos de los muchos cuerpos que ya habían esparcidos por todo el callejón Diagon, haciéndolo caer hacia delante, donde se encontraban las chicas. Hermione dirigió sus manos hacia el gigante intentando pararlo con el viento, algo que también intentó hacer Angelina con su elemento. Tres segundos, tres segundos fueron los que aguantaron sosteniendo al gigante. Su gran peso y todas las maldiciones que les estaban lazando en aquellos momentos hicieron que no pudieran más y que el gigante finalmente cayera sobre ellas, teniendo que lanzarse hacia lados opuestos para no ser aplastadas por la enorme criatura. Los mortífagos, aprovecharon su oportunidad y se colocaron rápida y estratégicamente entre las dos, para continuar su ataque por separado. El objetivo del ataque estaba cerca y los Lestrange ya tenían localizadas a sus víctimas.

Hermione rodó por el suelo para evitar todas las maldiciones que estaba recibiendo. Un momento después se apareció ya de pie y relativamente preparada para defenderse. Vio lo que tenía alrededor, estaba rodeada, rodeada por treinta mortífagos más los hombres lobo que estaban por los alrededores y esperaban ser llamados para entrar en aquel círculo.

- Estás empezando a molestar al señor tenebroso… estás muerta.- escuchó Hermione de una voz de mujer que ya había escuchado en alguna ocasión.- ¡Crucio!- exclamó Bellatrix Lestrange por su espalda. Hermione no tuvo más que dar un paso hacia su derecha para esquivar la maldición.- ¡¿A qué diablos esperan?! ¡Matadla!-ordenó la mortífaga haciendo que todos los mortífagos que esperaban alrededor empezaran a atacar.

- ¡Protego totalum!- exclamó Hermione creando un escudo protector sobre ella para defenderse de la tremenda cantidad de hechizos y maldiciones que le lanzaban. Intentó concentrarse mientras estaba protegida para poder controlar el viento y así conseguir salir de aquella situación, pero las fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear y tenía la sensación de que estaba metida en un buen lío.

...

- ¡Disper ray!- determinó Angelina lanzando centenares de diminutos rayos anaranjados sobre los mortífagos. No les haría demasiado pero por lo menos aquello le daba tiempo para pensar en algo mejor. No podía ver a Hermione, pero suponía que debía estar en la misma situación que ella, completamente rodeada por mortífagos y hombres lobo. La mejor opción era usar su elemento para defenderse y después para pasar al ataque, y eso hizo. Debido a que ya había usado su elemento había pequeños charcos de agua por el suelo, lo que le facilitaría las cosas. Estaba comenzando a manipular el agua que tenía a su alrededor cuando un hombre lobo la atacó por la espalda. Estaba tan centrada en el agua que no se percató del ataque hasta que ya lo tenía encima. El animal no saltó sobre ella, sino que intentó morderla en una pierna, los dientes del licántropo le rozaron el muslo derecho, abriéndole una herida de unos dos centímetros de profundidad y haciéndola caer hacia atrás. El hombre lobo tenía su túnica amarilla y negra entre los dientes, y tiró de ella con tal intensidad que la arrastró varios metros por el suelo hasta que finalmente la arrancó dejando su pierna derecha completamente al descubierto, donde se veía una herida que solo había sido un roce pero que sangraba considerablemente. Intentó reponerse lo más rápido que pudo, pero ya era tarde…

- ¡Crucio!- exclamó Rodolphus Lestrange llegando hasta ella con su hermano y otros dos mortífagos a los lados. Angelina recibió la tortura desde el suelo, intentó no gritar, pero el dolor era insoportable.- ¡Crucio!- continuó Rabastan. Esta vez no pudo soportarlo. Soltó un gritó de dolor y no pudo sujetar más la varita que seguía teniendo en la mano pero sin ser capaz de utilizarla. Le llegaron varias torturas más sin que nada ni nadie pudiese evitarlo, el dolor se hacía insufrible y con cada maldición parecía que la sangre que perdía por la herida aumentaba cada vez más, expandiéndose por el suelo de piedra del Callejón. Comenzaba a tener dificultades para mantenerse consciente.- Es una pena que tenga que morir tan joven…- se burló Rodolphus pensando si terminar con aquello de una vez.

- No tiene que morir todavía… - le contestó Rabastan mirando la pierna desnuda de la chica, que gemía en el suelo a causa del dolor e intentaba levantarse apoyando las manos. A Angelina le resultaba extrañamente conocida aquella voz.- El señor tenebroso nos mandó a que acabáramos con ellas, pero a nuestra manera, para eso nos trajo aquí… ¿Estás perdiendo facultades hermano?- le preguntó a Rodolphus bromeando.- Podemos divertirnos un poco antes, sabes a lo que me refiero…

- Ya está acabada, haz lo que quieras…- contestó su hermano mirando a Angelina, que apenas podía moverse. Sin embargo, consiguió levantar la mirada para ver quienes eran los que estaban torturándola. El cansancio y el dolor hacían que los párpados se le cayeran, pero al final pudo reconocer el rostro de quienes iban a matarla. Al verlos se quedó paralizada, ya lo estaba, pero si hubiera intentado moverse no podría haberlo hecho igualmente. Era él, no lo había vuelto a ver desde una semana después de que sus padres… No quería recordarlo, no quería verlo ni en las pesadillas que muchas noches seguían atormentándola. Llevaba el apellido Lestrange, algo que la había torturado desde que tenía uso de razón. Pero volver a ver a aquel monstruo la hizo revivir aquella pesadilla de nuevo, aquel mal sueño que nunca debió ocurrir… No podía hacer nada, volvía a estar en sus asquerosas manos, pero esta vez no tenía fuerzas para resistirse…

- Preciosa…lamentarás haber nacido…- le susurró Rabastan Lestrange al oído a la vez que con la mano izquierda le agarraba el muslo y apretaba con fuerza sobre la herida. Un tremendo dolor volvió a invadirla, intentó retorcerse, pero Rabastan estaba sobre ella y la tenía completamente inmovilizada. Rabastan no podía reconocerla al tener puesta la máscara de heredera, pero ella si que reconocía perfectamente aquella voz y aquel rostro. No soportaba más volver a sentir aquellos brazos tocarla, apresarla… soltó el último grito que sus fuerzas le permitieron, quería morir ya y acabar con todo aquello, pero por mucho que lo deseara presentía que tendría que pasar por un infierno antes de morir… ("Hermione…"-nombró Angelina en su cabeza con la pésima esperanza de que su compañera la oyese.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione…"- escuchó en su mente a pesar de todo lo que tenía alrededor. Tenía la túnica rota por numerosos sitios, varias heridas, y el hombro izquierdo dislocado, pero seguía aguantando como podía. Pero esa voz, era Angelina, Angelina estaba en problemas. Ella no podía ir a ayudarla, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, y bastante hacía con seguir viva. Sólo quedaba una opción, esperaba que Angelina aguantara un minuto más…

"Harry… escúchame, ¿estás bien?"- preguntó Hermione desesperada porque Harry la escuchara.

- ¡Astesus!-exclamó Hermione haciendo un movimiento circular con la varita, se produjo una explosión y una nube de humo gris apareció de repente cubriéndola por completo. Solo buscaba algo de tiempo para recuperarse un poco y para intentar hablar con Harry.

"¿Hermione? Dime, estoy bien pero esto es una locura… ¿Cómo estás?"- le contestó Harry en su cabeza.

"Bien- mintió Hermione- ¡Tienes que encontrar a Angelina! ¡Tiene problemas! Puede ser grave…- informó la castaña sin querer creer lo que estaba diciendo.

"De acuerdo- respondió Harry sin pensárselo, aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos- Se acabó la batalla, aguanta dos minutos..."

Hermione no sabía que significaban esas palabras, ¿Cómo se iba a acabar la batalla? Lo único que podía hacer era aguantar, como Harry le había dicho, y esperar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se acabó, aquello se le había ido de las manos. No se perdonaría nunca que por querer guardar su poder Angelina o Hermione acabaran heridas, o algo peor. Debía darse prisa, se concentró para intentar localizar la energía de Angelina, pero no logró encontrarla, si no era capaz de percibir el aura de Angelina no quería pensar que podía haber ocurrido.

Se concentró todo lo posible y sacó a la luz todo el poder que tenía a su alcance. No tardó más de unos instantes en que el fuego lo envolviera completamente. Todos los contrincantes que tenía a su alrededor no sabían lo que hacer, habían visto como Harry paraba de repente de atacar y ahora había estallado en fuego. No perdió más el tiempo, extendió un brazo hacia la mantícora, que aún seguía viva, y lanzó un chorro de fuego que se extendió por el suelo y la rodeó dejándola encerrada en un círculo de fuego con unas llamas que superaban los dos metros de altura, no tardaría mucho en asarse allí dentro.

- ¡Némesis!- llamó Harry a su fénix, que apareció en su hombro al instante de nombrar su nombre.- Localiza a Angelina.- Pensaba que iba a desaparecer para ir a buscarla, pero simplemente giró su cabeza hacia la derecha. Cuando miró hacia donde el fénix señalaba, vio la escena. La respiración se le detuvo y sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Un grupo de mortífagos alrededor de Angelina, que estaba en el suelo totalmente inmóvil y con Rabastan encima intentando abusar de ella. No podía soportar aquella imagen, pero en aquel momento quedarse paralizado no era una opción.

A una velocidad increíble, lanzó su espada al aire, la agarró por la empuñadura como si de una lanza se tratase, y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Cerró los ojos antes de que la espada llegase, sabía que había dado en el blanco, no podía fallar. Notó como todos los mortífagos volvían a intentar atacarlo, pero ya se había dejado de tonterías. Dio una palmada y extendió los brazos hacia los lados. Una onda expansiva de fuego con origen en el propio Harry, se expandió cinco metros a la redonda quemando a todos los mortífagos que había a su alrededor, más de veinte. Todos quedaron reducidos a cenizas, habían sido calcinados en un instante. Una gota de sudor cayó de la frente de Harry, pero no había tiempo para el cansancio, se envolvió en el fuego que ahora mismo lo cubría todo, y desapareció. Pero no se percató de que un último aguijón salía de dentro del círculo de fuego en el que estaba encerrada la mantícora, antes de morir quería llevar a cabo el trabajo que le habían encargado hacer aquella noche.

Movía sus manos por el interior de la ropa de la heredera cuando sintió un terrible dolor en el costado. Miró hacia su cuerpo y vio la empuñadura de una espada por la parte izquierda de su estómago y la punta de la misma salir por la parte derecha. Comenzó a sangrar y a temblar sin control, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo separándose al fin de Angelina. Cuando los mortífagos que había alrededor se percataron de lo que ocurría, ya era tarde para reaccionar, una llama gigante apareció al lado de la heredera, dejando ver después al hombre al que todo el mundo temía.

- ¡Rabastan!- exclamó Rodolphus yendo a socorrer a su hermano, que estaba vomitando sangre. Harry quería matarlos a los dos, pero había sentido un pinchazo en su espalda y no podía moverse bien. Tenía uno de los aguijones de la mantícora clavado en la parte superior izquierda de la espalda, la piel de dragón que llevaba puesta había impedido que el aguijón se clavara de lleno en su piel y que sólo entrase un par de centímetros.- Me las pagarás, cunado nos volvamos a ver, estás muerto…- bramó Rodolphus pasando uno de los brazos de su hermano por encima para llevárselo.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero la espada es mía.- objetó Harry intentado ignorar el dolor que sentía por el aguijón, que comenzaba a soltar su veneno. Hizo un movimiento con la mano derecha y la espada fue volando hacia él, saliendo del cuerpo de Rabastan, produciéndole otro grito de dolor y aumentando la hemorragia. Justo después, los hermanos Lestrange desaparecieron.

Llevó su mano derecha a su espalda, agarró lo más fuerte que pudo el aguijón, y tiró de él, consiguiéndolo sacar de su piel y de la capa, que seguía perfecta. A pesar de la protección, una parte del veneno ya estaba dentro de él, pero esa no era más que otra razón para darse prisa. Se acercó a Angelina, que seguía paralizada en el suelo y se arrodilló a su lado, la heredera tenía un aspecto lamentable y estaba casi inconsciente. Con unos movimientos de su mano, le detuvo el sangrado de su herida y le arregló la túnica, dejándosela no nueva, pero por lo menos entera. Se quitó la capa negra de dragón que siempre llevaba y se la puso por encima a Angelina. Tenía puesta la máscara de heredero que le cubría de la nariz hasta la frente, así que no podrían reconocerlo. Después le cogió una mano a Angelina, la primera reacción de la chica fue la de impedírselo, pero no tenía fuerzas y Harry la tenía agarrada suave pero fijamente. El moreno se quitó su reloj de Griffindor y lo colocó en la muñeca de la heredera de Hufflepuff, el escudo del reloj impediría que alguien la atacara, aunque él estaba allí para evitar que eso sucediera. Después volvió a dejarle la mano debajo de la capa y volvió a erguirse. Sin que lo llamara, Némesis llegó volando hasta su hombro. Se había olvidado de lo que ocurría hasta que empezó a sentir un alivio y comprendió que su ave legendaria había llorado sobre su herida. No lo curaría, pero la diferencia era impresionante.

- Muchas gracias…- le agradeció Harry a su fénix negro, que retomó el vuelo después de cerrarle la herida. No había perdido el control del fuego en ningún momento, y era hora de ayudar a su otra amiga en peligro. Elevó sus manos, haciendo que se creara una columna de fuego justo delante, con más de cinco metros de altura. Había notado como algunos de los mortífagos a su alrededor se habían desaparecido del miedo ante la imponente imagen del fuego. La energía de Hermione sí la percibía, y notaba como estaba en apuros, estaba a unos quince metros a su izquierda rodeada de mortífagos, pero eso cambiaría enseguida. Apuntó con los brazos hacia la posición de Hermione y un enorme torrente de fuego de tres metros de diámetro salió de sus manos hacia su amiga, calcinando a todos los mortífagos que encontraba esa llamarada en su camino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Impedimenta! ¡Protego! ¡Totemplaz!- exclamó Hermione casi sin poder respirar. Se defendía lo mejor que podía pero ya no aguantaba más, Bellatrix y todos los demás mortífagos no le daban ni un respiro. Un rayo azul le rozó el hombro izquierdo, el cual tenía ya dislocado. El dolor provocó que se llevara la mano derecha a su hombro dañado y que así no pudiera defenderse.

- Era sólo cuestión de tiempo… Una absoluta estupidez haber desafiado al señor oscuro… ¡Avada Kedabra!- Expresó Bellatrix con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Hermione quiso volver a usar su varita para defenderse, pero no hizo falta. Sorprendiendo a todos, una tremenda ola de fuego llegó desde ningún sitio y se tragó a Hermione.

"Tranquila…"-la voz sosegada de Harry soñó en su mente. Estaba dentro de una llama gigante, pero no se quemaba, al contrario, sentía una tranquilidad que no había experimentado en toda la noche, una calidez que la reconfortaba.- "Aparécete a mi lado, ¿tienes fuerzas suficientes?"

"Creo que sí…"- contestó Hermione cerrando los ojos, desapareciendo y apareciendo a su lado con un estallido. Al aparecer a su lado, perdió el equilibrio debido a la falta de fuerzas y casi cae al suelo si no fuera porque Harry la sujetó antes de que cayese.

- ¿Me dijiste que tenías fuerzas?- le preguntó Harry bromeando. Tenía a las dos chicas con él, y vivas, ya podía calmarse, aunque el estado de Angelina seguía manteniéndolo preocupado.

- Aún puedo seguir…¡Ang…

"¡Hermione!"- le reprendió Harry mentalmente por haber estado a punto de gritar el nombre de Angelina.- Quiero que te vayas a la sala y te lleves a Hufflepuff…no vuelvas.

- Pero…

- Hufflepuff está mal, tú estás herida y casi no te sostienes en pie… ¡Némesis!- llamó Harry a su fénix, que como había ocurrido durante toda la noche, apareció al instante en su hombro.- Hazme un favor, lleva a las chicas a la sala y vuelve… Ravenclaw, no quiero discutir más, no tardaré más de una hora, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos…- determinó Harry mirando a Hermione fijamente, quien supo que se estaba refiriendo a Angelina, que seguía acostada en el suelo sin tener intención alguna de levantarse. Hermione se agachó y tocó con una mano a Angelina, y con la otra al fénix.

- Suerte…-pronunció Hermione antes de desaparecer con un resplandor junto al fénix.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muchos de los mortífagos se marchaban, conscientes de que esa batalla ya estaba perdida, pero otros sabían que abandonar ahora sería recibir el castigo de Voldemort, y muchos preferían la muerte, algo que de seguro les esperaba si se quedaban. Harry no tenía compasión, las chicas no podrían verlo, y los periódicos siempre exagerarían.

La batalla estaba llegando a su fin, a pesar de que aún quedaban aproximadamente unos treinta mortífagos que se resistían a perder, junto a cinco hombres lobo y dos gigantes. Quería dejar claro que aquel ataque estaba acabado, y eso hizo, mostrárselo. Como ya había hecho en otra ocasión, juntó ambas manos frente a su pecho, entrelazó los dedos y bajo la cabeza para susurrar algunas palabras. Justo después, las separó y las extendió hacia el cielo- ¡Snaxon!- gritó hacia el oscuro cielo del callejón. Volvió a ocurrir, pero esta vez sucedió todo mucho más rápido, apareció una inmensa nube blanca, y justo después se formó la imagen que había ocupado portadas en los periódicos: a un lado el fénix negro con las alas extendidas mientras agarraba a una serpiente derrotada, a otro la serpiente con medio cuerpo alrededor del vencido fénix rojo y otro medio cuerpo erguido verticalmente con la caperuza de la cabeza desplegada, y en el centro el león, poderoso, inmutable, invulnerable. Exactamente igual a la anterior. Todas las personas del callejón, ya fueran aurores o mortífagos, se quedaron paralizados al volver a ver ese símbolo en el cielo.

- ¡ESTA BATALLA ESTÁ ACABADA!- Sentenció Harry a todos los mortífagos que ahora mismo no hacían otra cosa que mirarlo con un rostro que reflejaba una mezcla de odio y miedo.-¡DOS OPCIONES: RETIRADA O MUERTE!- esa disyuntiva hizo que hasta a los aurores les recorriera un escalofrío la espalda. La forma de decirlo era distinta a una amenaza, era simplemente información, dicha con una templanza absoluta, nadie dudaba de su palabra, y todos los cuerpos que habían esparcidos por el callejón eran una prueba de ello. Sin embargo, en los mortífagos era mayor el orgullo que el miedo a morir, y lo demostraron volviendo a reorganizarse y a juntarse para hacer frente a Harry. Harry pensaba que diciendo eso se irían, pero había infravalorado el estúpido orgullo de los mortífagos, y ya no tenía de donde sacar más poder. Estaba agotado, exhausto, con alguna que otra herida, y el veneno de la mantícora que había entrado en su cuerpo hacía que frecuentemente sufriese mareos y perdiese el sentido de la orientación. Aún así, sólo eran treinta mortífagos y unas cuantas criaturas, con su poder podría acabar con todos ellos en cinco minutos y después podría descansar todo lo que quisiera, el problema era que no tenía energía, aunque tal vez pudiera hacer un esfuerzo, era solo cuestión de comprobarlo. Caminó lentamente hacia los mortífagos y se detuvo un momento donde se encontraba la mayor parte de los aurores que aún seguían en la batalla.- Son míos, que nadie haga nada. Llévense a los heridos y hagan lo que tengan que hacer, esto se acabó…

- ¡No eres ningún héroe…eres tan asesino como ellos!- gritó una aurora desde la lejanía, no reconoció su voz, pero tampoco le importaba.

- Cierto, incluso más… -contestó Harry en voz más baja pero suficiente para que los aurores lo escucharan.- Pero este asesino te ha salvado la vida esta noche, da gracias a que no esté en el otro lado en lugar de aquí…- terminó Harry sin tan siquiera mirar hacia la voz que le había recriminado ser un asesino. Sabía que no a todo el mundo le agradaría su forma de actuar, en realidad a la inmensa mayoría, pero sin ser arrogante, gracias a él y a su forma de hacer las cosas no habían perdido aquella noche. Se olvidó de ello y se concentró en lo que tenía delante. Vio como una figura daba dos pasos y se adelantaba al resto de los mortífagos. Bellatrix Lestrange seguía en el ataque, pero no por mucho tiempo.- ¡Estás muerta…!- musitó Harry levantando el brazo derecho con la palma de la mano hacia arriba. Concentró su poder y creó una bola roja de energía, con llamas alrededor, pero no era simplemente fuego, era una esfera de energía con un tamaño similar a una Quaffle. Sin esperar un segundo más, lanzó la bola de energía contra la mortífaga.

- Creo que no…- respondió la mortífaga viendo como la esfera de energía se acercaba. Parecía que iba a formular algún hechizo para detener la esfera pero justo antes de que llegase, desapareció. La retirada de la última Lestrange tomó a todos los mortífagos por sorpresa, y sin poder hacer nada para defenderse, el ataque de Harry llegó hasta ellos provocando una explosión increíble y matando a cinco mortífagos. Algunos desaparecieron al ver la muerte cada vez más cerca, pero tres de ellos tomaron el mando y lideraron al resto para no abandonar el ataque en el que habían puesto tanto esfuerzo. Aquellos tres mortífagos no eran otros que Gibbon, Yaxley y Rowle, que eran completamente conscientes de lo que ocurriría si fracasaban de nuevo.

Por inconsciente había perdido mucha energía en su último ataque. Así que por enésima vez aquella noche, llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada y desenvainó la afilada hoja, manchada de sangre. Corrió hacia esos tres mortífagos que habían tomado el control y vio como le lanzaban una oleada de maldiciones, pero antes de que llegaran desapareció y apareció justo detrás del último mortífago, clavándole la espada y atravesándole el pecho.

- ¡Avada Kedabra!- pronunció extendiendo el brazo izquierdo, pero en lugar de una, lanzó tres maldiciones asesinas, dando las tres en el objetivo y matando a tres mortífagos.- ¡Imper rax!- continuó Harry conjurando ocho rayos azules. Cinco de ellos llegaron a su objetivo, uno fue interceptado por un mortífago y los otros dos se perdieron, ya que los mortífagos se desaparecieron. Mató a dos mortífagos más y a tres hombres lobo con la espada. Quedaban dos licántropos, que intentaron huir corriendo hacia el fondo del callejón.- ¡Avada Kedabra!- exclamó hacia ellos, pensaba crear dos maldiciones, pero las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle, consiguió crear una pero se desvaneció antes de llegar a la criatura. No podía dejar escapar dos hombres lobo dentro del callejón. Se apareció delante de ellos de repente y con la velocidad que llevaban le cortó la cabeza a uno de ellos tan solo con poner la espada en horizontal a su altura. El otro animal intentó atacarle, pero Harry se giró rápidamente y le clavó la espada en el cuello. Cuando la retiró comenzó a salir una cantidad impresionante de sangre. Volvió a aparecerse en la zona de los mortífagos sin esperar a ver caer al licántropo, en treinta segundo estaría desangrado. Solo quedaban cinco mortífagos, y uno de los gigantes acababa de caer provocando un temblor en el suelo, Quetza seguía haciendo su trabajo.

- Vamos a ver quien se esconde tras las máscaras…- comentó Harry haciendo un gesto brusco con la mano y arrancándole las máscaras a los mortífagos.- Ustedes dos no me sirven…- objetó Harry apuntando hacia dos de los mortífagos- Avada Kedabra…- esta vez si pudo crear dos maldiciones, pero volvió a sentir otro mareo aunque este menor al primero que había tenido. Todos los espectadores de la escena estaban abrumados, aquel individuo mataba sin compasión, sin piedad, sin importarle nada, con una sangre fría superior a la de los mismos que mataba. Se introdujo en la mente de los tres mortífagos que quedaban y supo que tenían la intención de huir, algo para lo que ya era tarde.- ¡Blackarcelus rex!- pronunció Harry hacia los mortífagos apresándolos con los mismos rayos negros con los que había apresado al unicornio cuando quería su sangre. De esa manera no podrían escapar- Sabías que era lo que sucedería si volvías a encontrarte conmigo…- le advirtió a Rowle, que había perdido el equilibrio al estar inmovilizado y estaba de rodillas.

- Por favor, no volverá a ocurr…- pero Harry lo calló clavándole la espada en el corazón y matando al último mortífago aquella noche, aunque eso todavía no lo sabían los otros dos.

- Por supuesto que no volverá a ocurrir…- consideró Harry viendo como el cuerpo de Rowle se desplomaba. Los dos que quedaban no sabían que hacer, pero sabían que intentar hacer cualquier cosa contra él era inútil, aparte de que aunque quisiesen, tampoco podrían.- ¡Bicrux!- exclamó hacia ellos provocándoles varios gritos de dolor y que cayeran arrodillados al igual que había caído anteriormente Rowle. Perdía mucho poder con cada hechizo medianamente poderoso que lanzaba, si quería mantenerse en pie, no podía volver a lanzar una maldición asesina aquella noche. Los aurores no sabían si intervenir, estaban asistiendo a una tortura por el simple fin de causar sufrimiento. Por él los mataría con la espada, no tenía ningún problema, pero quería hacer algo con ellos…- Tú, volverás con Voldemort, quiero que sea él quien te mate…- determinó Harry hacia Gibbon liberándolo de la cuerda negra que lo tenía paralizado.- Dile que lo estoy esperando y que espero su siguiente regalo, es divertido enfrentarse a esas criaturas, díselo si te da la oportunidad antes de matarte… Vete.- no tuvo que repetirlo, Gibbon miró a su compañero preso, pero no se le pasó por la cabeza intentar liberarlo, era su día de suerte y no lo desaprovecharía. Desapareció dejando a Yaxley como él último mortífago en el callejón.- Tú tendrás la suerte de ir a Azkaban… Desmaius- ironizó Harry dejándolo inconsciente. Necesitaba un mortífago medianamente importante para dejar contento al ministerio y que no se le echara encima. Dejándoles a Yaxley ya podrían mentir a la prensa, interrogarlo o hacer lo que quisieran, pero a él lo dejarían en paz.

La batalla se había acabado, sólo quedaba un gigante, pero antes incluso de que intentara ir a por él, se tambaleó como si estuviese mareado y cayó al suelo provocando otro estruendo en el callejón. Quetza había acabado con los gigantes.

- Usted…- escuchó como la voz de un hombre se dirigía a él. Tenía ganas de coger la moto y volver ya a la sala a descansar durante más de un día. Pero se giró hacia donde le venía la voz. Vio a tres aurores del ministerio, escoltados más atrás por varios miembros de la Orden como Tonks o Stumlich. Ya sin mortífagos había bajado la concentración y no se percató de que una persona se dirigía sigilosamente hacia su moto. Remus Lupin quería comprobar algo.- Queda detenido por asesinato, tortura y empleo de las imperdonables…- continuó el mismo auror intentando sonar seguro pero claramente nervioso.

- No me hagas reír y déjame en paz…- le espetó Harry olvidándose de él y dándose la vuelta.

- No hablo en broma, ¡Desmaius!- exclamó el auror armándose de valor. Iba a interceptar el rayo pero no hizo falta. Una serpiente había salido de la nada y se había elevado lo suficiente para recibir el impacto del hechizo. Harry rió para sí, un desmaius no le haría absolutamente nada a Quetza, ni una maldición asesina la mataría. Al ver a una serpiente de aproximadamente cuatro metros, todos los aurores se agitaron nerviosos, todo el mundo conocía la existencia de Nagini, pero ya tendrían tiempo de conocer a Quetza.

"Quetza tranquila… déjalos, ven aquí"- siseó Harry asombrando a los aurores, se había hablado mucho de él, pero no que pudiera hablar pársel. Las comparaciones con Voldemort no tardarían mucho.

"Quetza sólo quería ayudar, ese hombre quería hacer daño al amo..."-contestó la serpiente dirigiéndose hacia él.

"Muchas gracias Quetza, lo has hecho muy bien esta noche…"-le agradeció Harry. Su serpiente llegó hasta él, se lió en una de sus piernas y se quedó mirando hacia los aurores mientras siseaba mostrando la lengua amenazadoramente.

- Última vez que te lo digo, déjame en paz… He acabado con cien mortífagos esta noche, un auror más o menos me es indiferente… -estaba terminando de pronunciar esas palabras cuando una persona apareció en el Callejón Diagon. Túnica gris, alto, barba larga y blanca, como no Albus Dumbledore había hecho su aparición después del ataque. Estaba agotado como para mantener una conversación ahora con el director, o para mantener algo más en caso de que la cosa se pusiera más tensa. Se dio la vuelta para ir hasta su moto cuando vio que Lupin estaba a unos dos metros de ella. Si Lupin veía la moto detenidamente estaría en un grave problema. Rápidamente, se apareció al lado de su moto, sorprendiendo a su ex profesor, que estaba anonadado viendo la moto.- Buenas noches señor Lupin…- saludó Harry mientras tocaba con su mano derecha una parte concreta de la moto. Harry había estudiado y limpiado la moto de su padrino completamente, conocía todos los detalles, y uno de ellos era la inscripción "Sirius Black" que había grabada en la parte izquierda del supuesto depósito de gasolina de la moto. Si Remus veía aquello no tardaría mucho en relacionarlo con Harry, es decir, con él mismo.

- Buenas noches…- contestó Remus sin saber decir su nombre, ya que no lo conocía. Y ahora mismo estaba desconcertado a la par que confundido, juraría que aquel era el hombre que lo había ayudado en su última transformación. Y ahora lo veía con una moto igual a la de Sirius, ya no entendía nada.- Me preguntaba… ¿Podría ver su moto más de cerca?- preguntó Lupin amablemente. Harry sospechaba que Lupin conocía la inscripción, así que no tendría otro remedio que cambiarla. Murmuró algo y pasó la mano por encima del nombre de su padrino, cambiándolo por el suyo, "Harry Potter".

- Supongo que no hay problema…pero tengo prisa- aceptó Harry pasando rápidamente otra vez su mano por encima de la inscripción y mezclando las letras de su nombre para que no lo reconocieran. Dio un paso para atrás y vio como Lupin iba directamente hacia donde estaba el nombre grabado.

- ¿Torprey Hart?- preguntó Remus extrañado a Harry. Al parecer ese era el nombre que habían formado las letras de su nombre desordenadas.- ¿Ese es su nombre?

- Supongo que sí, si esa es mi moto, ese será mi nombre…- razonó Harry admitiendo ese nombre como suyo. Necesitaba un nombre aparte de ser el heredero de Griffindor, y "Torprey Hart" no le desagradaba. Mañana estaría ese nombre en todos los periódicos.- Si no le importa, estoy cansado y debo irme…- comentó Harry haciendo que Lupin se apartara de la moto y subiendo él.

- Buenas noches…- saludó un hombre que había llegado hasta ellos. No quería hablar con Dumbledore, así que no contestó y encendió la moto haciendo rugir el motor.- Nuestro último encuentro no fue muy fructífero, me gustaría tener una conversación con usted, señor…- no terminó Dumbledore esperando a que Harry le dijese su nombre. Le había hecho gracia el adjetivo que el director le había puesto al encuentro que tuvieron tras la batalla en San Mungo.

- Dumbledore… a mí me ha dicho que…

- Hart, Torprey Hart…- interrumpió Harry a Lupin, si iba a darle su nombre falso, pues ya se lo decía él.- Como ya he dicho, tengo que irme, lamento mucho no poder quedarme…- mintió Harry pero dejando claro que lo era por el tono de su voz. Dumbledore prefirió ignorarlo.

- Por lo que he visto, usted no está a favor de los mortífagos…

- Poco habrá visto usted, porque no ha venido hasta acabar la batalla.- le soltó Harry interrumpiéndolo. Dumbledore prefirió ignorar el comentario y continuar.

- …estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos tener una charla para colaborar juntos en esta guerra.- le propuso el director.

- No se equivoque, que tengamos el mismo enemigo no significa que seamos amigos…- concluyó Harry- Aunque, tal vez podríamos empezar a hablar si estuviese invitado a una de esas reuniones que realiza la Orden del Fénix en Grimmauld Place…-reveló Harry dejando a Albus Dumbledore sin palabras, que supiera de la existencia de la Orden no era ninguna sorpresa, pero sí lo era que supiera el lugar del cuartel general de la Orden.- Y como ya he dicho, tengo prisa…- finalizó Harry acelerando su moto y saliendo a toda velocidad del callejón.

- Es un tipo interesante…- valoró Lupin viendo como Harry desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

- Y peligroso…- añadió el director viendo esa marca simbólica de Harry en el cielo. Tenía la sensación de que en poco tiempo le preocuparía más esa marca, que la calavera que tantas veces había visto ya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en su dormitorio de la sala de los herederos, se quitó la máscara, dejó su moto a un lado y fue directamente hacia el cajón de su mesa de noche donde guardaba algunas pociones. Se tambaleó de tal manera que tuvo que sujetarse a la pared para no caer al suelo, estaba mareado, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio y absolutamente agotado. Por lo que había estudiado, no debería mezclar la poción revitalizante que ya había tomado con la de específica para herederos que estaba a punto de tomar. Las supuestas normas ponían como mínimo un intervalo de veinticuatro horas, pero ahora mismo necesitaba urgentemente recuperar su poder. Como ya había hecho en algunas ocasiones, cogió un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente en su interior y al tocarlo tomó un color rojo intenso. Cada vez hacia mejor esas pociones. Se lo bebió de un trago y dejó la pequeña botella sobre la mesa. Los mareos se esfumaron y notó como las fuerzas regresaban a él a medida que la poción bajaba por su cuerpo. Salió de su dormitorio hacia el salón, donde seguro estaría esperándole Hermione, y de hecho cuando llegó, vio que no se equivocaba.

- ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? Estaba preocupada, ¿ha ido todo bien?- preguntó Hermione analizándolo con la mirada para comprobar si tenía alguna herida.

- Sí estoy bien y sí ha ido todo bien, no te preocupes, la mayoría de los mortífagos huyeron poco después…- mintió Harry para tranquilizarla y ahorrarse más explicaciones y sobretodo, más y peores mentiras.- ¿Tú como estás? ¿Cómo llevas lo del hombro?

- Bien, sólo necesito descansar…- contestó Hermione tocándose el hombro izquierdo, tenía puesto un vendaje y un apoyo para sujetar el brazo.- Harry…- tanteó Hermione sin saber muy bien como decírselo.

- Dime…- la incitó Harry, tenía una ligera impresión de lo que quería decirle.

- Tienes que ir a ver a Angelina. Está mal, le he curado la herida del muslo y algunas otras que tenía, pero no ha dicho ni una sola palabra… Está consciente pero muda, no dice nada, creo que está todavía en estado de shock…¿Tú sabes que le pasó en el callejón?

- No lo sé- volvió a mentir Harry, ya le contaría Angelina si quería lo que había ocurrido, o lo que "casi" había ocurrido, él no era nadie para contarlo. Ya le parecía duro a él, no quería imaginarse para Hermione, y aún menos para Angelina.- Está bien, aunque te recuerdo que no le caigo muy bien…- aceptó Harry dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia el dormitorio de la Hufflepuff. Llegó a la puerta de madera, tocó tres veces, y aunque no escuchó respuesta alguna, entró. Se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama donde estaba acostada la morena. Estaba acostada de lado, con los ojos abiertos y mirando hacia ninguna parte. Seguía teniendo su capa de dragón por encima. No quiso decir ninguna palabra, cogió una silla de madera que había cerca de la cama, y se sentó a un metro de Angelina, sin dejar de mirarla ni un momento. Permaneció allí durante mucho tiempo, no sabría decir cuanto, sentado, quieto, sin pronunciar palabra, al igual que Angelina. En alguna ocasión desviaba la mirada hacia algún objeto de decoración de la sala, y notaba como Angelina lo miraba cuando hacía eso. Más de una vez había vuelto a mirarla de repente y la había "pillado" mirándolo. Podía introducirse en la mente de Angelina y averiguar que estaba pensando en aquellos momentos y porqué no le hablaba, pero sería cruel por su parte.- Esta habitación me trae buenos recuerdos…- comentó Harry rompiendo el silencio después de tanto tiempo.- hecho de menos a aquella simpática ardillita- opinó Harry mirando hacia la ventana que todos los dormitorios tenían.

- Era…es un tejón.- corrigió Angelina con una voz grave, como si le hubiera costado pronunciar aquellas palabras. Lo había conseguido, había conseguido que hablara, y eso ya era un logro.

- Lo siento- se disculpó Harry por el error.- Yo puedo convertirme en león, ¿lo sabías? Te lo demostraría si no fuera porque estoy algo cansado…-dijo Harry hablando como si fuera una conversación completamente normal- Por cierto, que sepas que ahora me llamo Torprey Hart, lo digo por si a partir de ahora lo oyes nombrar, que sepas que hablan de mí… aunque es una historia muy larga y no creo que te interese…

- Sí me…interesa…- afirmó la chica hablando por segunda vez.

- Está bien.-asintió Harry con una sonrisa, poco a poco estaba consiguiendo que Angelina se relajara.- No sé si sabrás que tengo una moto voladora que heredé de mi padrino, Sirius Black.- pero continuó antes de que la chica contestara.- Hoy aparecí en el callejón Diagon con la moto. Pues resulta que un ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin, que era muy amigo de mi padre y de mi padrino reconoció la moto. Cuando ya el ataque había terminado fue hacia la moto para comprobar si era moto de Sirius. Pude aparecerme antes de que llegase y viera una inscripción en la moto con el nombre de mi padrino. Cambié el nombre de Sirius Black por el mío y después mezclé las letras de mi nombre, y el resultado fue "Torprey Hart".- terminó de contar Harry- La verdad es que el nombre me gusta, tiene fuerza, elegancia, estilo…- bromeó Harry haciendo que Angelina emitiera una muy leve sonrisa.

- Gracias por salvarme…- le agradeció Angelina cambiando de tema. Eso era lo que estaba buscando, que fuera Angelina quien sacase el tema y no él.- Y… gracias por ayudarme ahora, pensaba que no querías volver a verme ni hablarme…- confesó la morena hablando ya con su tono de voz habitual.

- De nada y… yo digo muchas estupideces, no te tomes en serio todo lo que te diga.- contestó Harry queriendo dejar atrás el enfado que tenía con la heredera.- Un día, entrenando, te prometí que nunca dejaría que te ocurriera nada… no sé si he cumplido mi palabra…

- Si la has cumplido, de no ser por ti, estaría…

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-le preguntó Harry antes de que terminase la frase.

- Mejor, gracias…¿y tú? Te quedaste tú solo con los mortífagos.- Angelina se removió y se sentó apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama.

- Yo estoy bien, solo algo cansado… Hacen falta unos cuantos mortífagos más para hacer que me preocupe.

- Harry… -empezó la chica sin mirarlo y jugando con las manos.- creo que tengo que explicarte lo que pasó hoy en el callejón…

- No tienes que explicarme nada, si quieres contarme algo te escucho, y si no, tengo algunas anécdotas más para contarte…-dijo Harry intentado tranquilizar a la heredera.

- Quiero contártelo…- sentenció Angelina mirándolo a los ojos.- Esta noche podía haberme defendido de… de él, pero cuando lo vi me quedé paralizada. Harry, mi nombre completo es Angelina Dovmal…Lestrange.- Harry intentó no reflejar la sorpresa que se había llevado al escuchar su segundo apellido.- Soy sobrina de los tres mortífagos que lideraron el ataque de hoy.- Harry no podía asimilar lo que estaba oyendo, Angelina era sobrina de Bellatrix, ¿pero entonces…?- Mi madre era hermana de Rodolphus y… y Rabastan- siguió Angelina pero empezando a ponerse nerviosa- Mi padre era un sangre sucia, cuando mi madre se casó con él renegaron de ella. Ellos apoyaban a… a Voldemort, mis padres nunca quisieron darle su apoyo. Fue por eso por lo que los mataron…- contó la chica con entereza- Yo estaba en el colegio cuando ocurrió todo. Al salir Rabastan vino a buscarme para que fuese con él, fue una pesadilla… Me insultó, me pegó, intentó hacer lo mismo que casi logra esta noche, intentó violarme…-confesó la chica intentando aguantar el relato, pero unas lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar con salir de sus ojos azules.- Conseguí escaparme e ir con mis tíos muggles… Ellos sabían que era una bruja, pero me acogieron, se han portado… muy bien conmigo…-admitió la morena soltando su primera lágrima.- Por eso, cuando lo he visto esta noche, me he sorprendido y no he sabido reaccionar… Mu…Muchas gracias Harry…- articuló Angelina con el rostro húmedo a causa de las lágrimas pero sin apartar la vista de Harry.

- Rabastan está muerto…-susurró Harry para sí mismo pensando de que manera le haría pagar al mortífago lo que había hecho.

- ¿Có…Cómo?-sollozó Angelina creyendo escuchar algo. Harry no aguantó más verla llorando de esa manera. Se levantó y fue hasta la cama, se sentó a un lado y le dio un abrazo a Angelina, quien correspondió el abrazo.

- Nada, no te preocupes, no dejaré que lo de esta noche vuelva a repetirse… te juro que no volverá a tocarte…-le susurró Harry al oído para intentar animarla.

- Harry…¿puedo pedirte un favor?-le preguntó la chica ya más recuperada mientras se separaban.- ¿Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche? Por favor…- pidió la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que me quede aquí?- repitió Harry sin saber que contestar- ¿Tú crees…? tengo que darme una ducha…

- Aquí hay espacio para los dos, y ahí tienes un cuarto de baño…-informó Angelina antes de que Harry terminara de hablar.- Pero si te sientes incómodo…

- No, no pasa nada…- negó Harry levantándose de la cama.- No será la primera vez que ocupo tu baño…- bromeó Harry refiriéndose a cuando venía por las noches a hablar con el tejón, es decir, con Angelina.- Si no me equivoco tienes mi reloj, ¿sabes detener el tiempo? porque las clases empiezan en unas horas…-comentó Harry recordando que era lunes y tendrían clase en poco más de tres horas. Cuando había ido a ver como estaba Angelina no había pensado en quedarse a dormir con ella, pero era patente que no estaba bien y si dormir con ella la ayudaba, eso haría…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A: Tengo que decir algunas cosas. La primera es que nadie piense mal por la última parte del capítulo, que seguro que todo el mundo está pensando ya que Angelina será la novia de Harry. Paciencia... **

**Y ahora debo ponerme serio. En este capítulo trato un tema complicado y es el tema de los abusos sexuales. Como dije al principio, durante el capítulo no he querido entrar para nada en detalles. Pero creo que al hablar de esto, estoy en la obligación de mostrar mi total y absoluto rechazo, repulsión, odio, asco (podría seguir un tiempo) hacia este tipo de actos, y a la vez mostrar todo mi apoyo hacia las víctimas de estos crímenes. Supongo que no habrá servido de nada, pero tenía que decirlo.**

**A partir de ahora, necesito un tiempo para pensar que ocurrirá en los próximos capítulos, pero una vez hecho eso, ya con vacaciones, espero actualizar con frecuencia. Por cierto, ya sé como acabará esta historia, aunque aún queda un poco para eso. En resumen, espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo esta historia.  
**


	23. Chapter 18:Sí, yo los maté

**Hola una vez más!! Por aquí estoy de nuevo, una cosita, este capítulo es un poco pequeño, parece uno de los minicapítulos, pero es por dos cosas, uno: agrandarlo me parecía estropear el capítulo, y dos: en algo más de una semana me voy de viaje y quiero tener tiempo de escribir otro capítulo más antes de marcharme.**

**Muchas gracias a los reviews de: DragFire, Gothic Pingu, Saiyury, Denef, Juan Rodriguez, scarlett015hotmail****, Liss Snape, LuciusPotter, V&7a... y fenixlh.**

**Una duda o confusión general que hay, y aunque en este capítulo ya se sabe, lo respondo ahora, Rabastan no ha muerto, sólo está herido. Gothic Pingu, me has preguntado que como Harry llama a Remus, Lupin? Y yo te respondo con otra pregunta, como sabe que el cuartel de la Orden está en Grimmauld Place?? Y por qué fue a ayudar a Lupin cuando se transformó en hombre lobo?? Ese es el misterio... y otra pregunta, existe una vampiresa joven?? Sí, la hermana menor de los vampiros, la que está con el rey de los vampiros de Asia, saldrá en el fic, todo a su tiempo, jeje. Scarlett015hotmail, gracias por recomendar la historia, y una cosa, cuando hice el nombre a mí también me recordó a la palabra torpe, jajaja. Se hace rara la idea de un Neville vengativo?, pues no se ha visto nada. Liss Snape, muchas gracias por lo que dices, de verdad, creo que el título del capítulo responde a tú pregunta de cuanto tiempo va a seguir mintiendo Harry a Hermione. Y sí, creo que si habrá más escenas de Harry y Lupin transformados. Lucius Potter, gracias por mandar tu primer review y por decir eso, espero que sigas leyendo la historia. **

**Y ahora la niña de mis ojos, V&7a... jajajaj eres una persona importante!! no sabes lo que me he reido leyendo tu review, xD. Y no te preocupes el fanfic no va a acabar...de momento claro, algún día se acabará. Tienes razón en lo que dices de dormir con una persona de confianza, te da seguridad. Y bueno, espero que el movimiento rectilíneo uniformemente acelerado no te cause muchos problemas, jajaja menos mal que yo ya di todo eso. Que disfrutes del Ballet, de este capítulo, y te desafío a que superes tus propios reviews. Y a todos, espero que les guste el capítulo... **

**Capítulo 18: Sí, yo los maté…**

Eres un asesino Harry…

Escuchaba que le decía una voz grave desde ninguna parte. Estaba en el Callejón Diagon, y estaba viendo el rostro de Rowle. Veía al mortífago rogarle por su vida, y veía como él, sin compasión alguna, le clavaba su espada en el corazón. Pero el cuerpo del mortífago no cayó como había caído en la realidad. Siguió rígido mientras una gran cantidad de sangre le emanaba del pecho. Rowle abrió los ojos de una manera anormal y se quedó mirándolo, mientras él sujetaba la espada.

- Eres un vulgar asesino…- le reprochó el mortífago con voz tranquila y mucho más oscura de lo normal.- No eres tan distinto a él, no eres un héroe, eres peor que Voldemort, acabas con más vidas que él…

- ¡¡Cállate!!- gritó Harry despertando y pegando un salto en la cama. Estaba sudando y con el pulso acelerado. Miró a su alrededor y se vio en la habitación y en la cama de Angelina. La morena parecía seguir durmiendo tranquilamente, sin percatarse de nada. Había sido una pesadilla, cada vez tenía más pesadillas del mismo tipo. Cada vez dormía menos, y cuando dormía, tenía pesadillas. Hacía tiempo que la cicatriz no le dolía, seguramente debido a lo que había aprendido de Oclumancia, pero ahora mismo sentía un picor que le inquietaba. Todavía se sentía algo cansado, pero sabía que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño. Vio a Angelina durmiendo placidamente, con una respiración pausada, una mano bajo su cabeza y la otra buscando la suya. Alargó su mano y acarició la de la chica con suavidad. Le daba lástima todo lo que le había ocurrido a su amiga, pero se había jurado a sí mismo no volver a permitir algo parecido a aquello. La abrigó mejor y le apartó el cabello negro que le caía sobre el rostro, haciendo que la chica realizara una pequeña mueca pero sin llegar a despertarse. Después se levantó y se volvió a sentar en la misma silla que había usado la noche anterior, pero esta vez en una esquina de la habitación. Cerró los ojos un momento y con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer un ligero libro gris y negro. Ya que no podía dormir, al menos aprovecharía el tiempo para estudiar algo útil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Inútiles! ¡Crucio!- exclamó Lord Voldemort hacia Gibbon, a la vez que lanzaba una mirada hacia los Lestrange.- ¡Seis gigantes, treinta y cinco hombres lobo, ciento cincuenta mortífagos…! ¿Y un fracaso…?- gritó furioso Voldemort sin poder creérselo.- Esto no se arregla con una simple tortura, has ridiculizado el nombre de Lord Voldemort.

- P… Por favor, mi… mi señor. Es él…

- ¡Avada Kedabra!- pronunció Voldemort matándolo sin dejarle la oportunidad de explicarse.- Quiero que me cuenten que ha fallado…- exigió Voldemort mirando hacia Bellatrix y Rodolphus.

- Hicimos todo como habíamos planeado señor…- empezó Rodolphus intentando sonar tranquilo pero sabiendo que las malas noticias no le sentaban muy bien a su señor, y presentía que él acabaría por pagar las consecuencias, al igual que Gibbon, aunque tal vez no con su muerte.- Esperamos hasta que apareció, llegó más tarde de lo previsto aunque eso en principio no fue un problema. Logramos mantenerlo un buen tiempo, y estábamos a punto de conseguir el objetivo del ataque cuando todo cambió.- el mortífago paró un momento para pensar como decir lo que tenía que decir.- Supongo que fue al ver que sus compañeras estaban en peligro, porque de repente saco todo su poder, señor. No había criatura o mortífago que pudiese detenerlo, ya es muy poderoso sólo con su magia, pero cuando utiliza el fuego se convierte en alguien invencible… casi invencible- corrigió el mortífago al ver la cara de odio de Voldemort.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- preguntó Voldemort conteniendo su ira.

- Matar mi señor… No tuvo reparos en matar todo mortífago que se le cruzara en su camino. Dejó en simples cenizas a más de treinta mortífagos e hirió de gravedad a Rabastan, aunque ahora mismo está fuera de peligro señor…

- ¿He perdido cien mortífagos esta noche y tú crees que me importa la salud de Rabastan…?- inquirió Voldemort tratándolo de idiota.- ¡Crucio!- el mortífago cayó enseguida al suelo a causa de la tortura.- ¿Algo que añadir, Bella?- inquirió Voldemort hacia la mortífaga, que parecía más pensativa de lo habitual.

- Ese hombre tiene un poder increíble mi señor…- comenzó Bellatrix- Pero había algo extraño…

- Sigue…- apremió Voldemort dejando a un lado la tortura de Rodolphus.

- Parecía cansado, pudo con nosotros, sí, pero me atrevería a decir que acabó exhausto, al límite de sus fuerzas. Y nosotros hemos sufrido un golpe, pero nada catastrófico señor.

- ¿Propones algo?-preguntó Voldemort con una sonrisa, mientras que los demás mortífagos buscaban excusas y rogaban piedad, Bella siempre buscaba soluciones, eso era lo que la diferenciaba del resto.

- Cansarlo, agotarlo, no puede mantener un ritmo alto de ataques, y menos si acude a ataques de otros países, y cuando esté sin fuerzas, rematarlo. Aunque también se podría intentar con un ataque a gran escala, pero sería arriesgar, y creo que de momento no hay necesidad de ello.-opinó la mortífaga.

- No me parece mala idea… Pero ahora mismo la prioridad es recomponernos y rearmarnos, está claro que este ataque ha sido un error y que he subestimado a ese payaso. De acuerdo, pues ya saben que hacer…- terminó Voldemort.- Aunque ningún fracaso está exento de castigo… ¡Crucio!- exclamó Voldemort hacia los dos Lestrange. Después de la tortura, Bellatrix y Rodolphus se levantaron doloridos y salieron de la habitación llevándose con ellos el cuerpo sin vida de Gibbon. Voldemort siguió parado en el mismo sitio en el que estaba, estaba esperando a otra persona.

- Ese castigo ha sido patético…- valoró una voz seca y fría desde una esquina de la estancia.

- No deberías desprestigiar mi cruciatus, tal vez debas recibir uno tú esta noche.- contestó Voldemort sin moverse. Justo después una figura encapuchada salió de las sombras.

- Yo he cumplido mi misión esta noche, no como esos inútiles…

- ¿Lo tienes?-preguntó Voldemort interesado y volteándose hacia la figura.

- Los tengo, son dos, están en el sótano, en una de las prisiones.- contestó la voz, fría y orgullosamente.

- ¿Quiénes son?-volvió a preguntar Voldemort, al menos algo había salido bien aquella noche.

- Elphias Doge y Mundungus Fletcher. Pero a estas horas la Orden del Fénix ya debe saber que los tenemos nosotros.- informó el encapuchado.

- Perfecto. Entonces organizaré cuanto antes la reunión, y ¿sabes lo que ocurrirá en esa reunión, verdad?

- Sí, padre.- contestó la figura dejando a un lado su orgullo y arrodillándose frente a Voldemort.

- Pues entonces vuelve a Hogwarts, nadie puede sospechar nada.- ordenó Voldemort.- Buen trabajo…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Harry…?

- Estoy aquí…- contestó Harry levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia la cama.-¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias… -dijo la morena estirándose, pero después se quedó extrañada- ¿y tú como estás? ¿Desde cuando llevas despierto?

- Hace un rato, es que no podía dormir… ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Harry cambiando de tema.

- La verdad es que sí, me apetece un buen desayuno… Voy a prepararme para ir al gran com…

- No te preocupes…- cortó Harry a la chica. Seguidamente, chasqueó los dedos y apareció en el dormitorio un elfo doméstico con un carrito en el que llevaba varias clases de zumos, leche, tostadas, magdalenas, etc. Había avisado a Perklin para que fuera preparando el desayuno, y por supuesto el elfo había aceptado ilusionado.- Muchas gracias Perklin, tiene una pinta estupenda… Por cierto, te presento a Angelina, una amiga, me gustaría que respondieses a su llamada como si de la mía se tratase…

- Perklin está encantado de conocerla, señorita.- dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia hacia la chica.- Espero que disfruten del desayuno, Perklin se retira…

- Muchas gracias…- volvió a agradecer Harry al elfo antes de que desapareciera.

- ¿Y ese elfo?-preguntó Angelina sin entender

- Es mío, bueno, de mis padres… lo encontré no hace mucho y se quedó conmigo.

- Estoy segura de que confías en él Harry, pero… ¿dejas que entre aquí…?

- He tomado alguna que otra medida de seguridad antes de dejarlo entrar, no pasa nada.- tranquilizó Harry a la chica- Sólo de ver eso me está dando hambre… ¿Desayunamos?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Supongo que todos habrán visto el Profeta de hoy…- comentó Scott Stumlich a la clase mientras caminaba de un lado para otro. Harry prestó especial atención, él no lo había leído.- ¿Qué opinión les merece este individuo? ¿Torprey Hart?- preguntó el profesor con un tono de voz normal, sin mostrar su opinión al respecto. Al parecer, ya todo el mundo conocía su nombre inventado.

- Es un héroe…-opinó Seamus desde el fondo de la clase- Es el único capaz de librarnos de él…

- ¡¡Es un asesino!!- contradijo una chica de Ravenclaw que creía que se llamaba Lisa Turpin. - Se puede vencer a los mortífagos sin tener que matar...

- Se lo merecen, y él es el único que se atreve a hacerlo…- añadió Neville entrando en la conversación.

- ¡Es igual que él! Podría ser el próximo señor tenebroso…- dijo Dean Thomas. Pensaba que él era uno de los que admiraban a Torprey Hart, pero se veía que sus últimos actos habían asustado a más de uno.

- Bueno ya está, parece que es un tema que da para mucho.-cortó Stumlich el debate que se estaba formando.

- ¿Qué dice el profeta Harry?-le preguntó Hermione en un susurro. Ahora que Ron estaba enfadado con él y con Hermione, aunque con esta última menos, se sentaban en la mayoría de las clases juntos.

- No lo sé…-le contestó, aunque su amiga puso cara como de no creerse las palabras de su amigo.

- Les preguntaba esto para plantearles ahora otra cuestión…-continuó el profesor paseando por la clase.- ¿Qué maldición usarían ustedes si tuvieran ahora mismo un mortífago delante?

- Un desmaius…-contestó Ron, interviniendo en la clase, algo que no solía hacer.

- Bien, algo lógico-le respondió Scott- Pero… ¿Estarías cinco horas pronunciando "Desmaius"? ¿Nada más? ¿Alguien de verdad cree que simplemente con un aturdidor puede vencer a, digamos de diez a quince mortífagos para él sólo, entrenados en las más peligrosas artes oscuras? Yo diría que no…

-¿Qué quiere decir profesor?- preguntó Hermione sin saber a donde quería ir a parar.

- Pues quiero ir al gran problema que tenemos en estos momentos para frenar los ataques… Nos conocen, saben nuestros movimientos y los hechizos que vamos a realizar contra ellos. Por eso esta persona les está causando tantos problemas, porque es algo nuevo, alguien que usa magia distinta y que es capaz de hacer cosas que los aurores no podemos.-explicaba Stumlich, ahora hasta Harry prestaba atención, la clase estaba siendo en torno a él, pero todavía no sabía que era lo que el Profeta había publicado.- Eso es lo que quiero enseñarles, algo nuevo, que cuando se enfrenten a los mortífagos puedan sorprenderlos. Como tarea para el próximo día quiero una maldición, una maldición de magia blanca, el trabajo estará bien hecho si nadie de ustedes es capaz de reconocer la maldición que su compañero haya traído. Pero si alguien es capaz de decirme una maldición ahora que nadie conozca se libra de buscar una para el próximo día, ¿alguien?- pasaron algunos segundos y nadie respondió- ¿Usted, Potter, sería capaz de decirnos que maldición usaría contra un mortífago ahora mismo?-Harry sonrió fugazmente, presentía que acabaría por preguntarle a él.

- Si por mí fuera… el "Avada Kedabra" estaría bien.- algunos se sorprendieron y otros simplemente rieron por la respuesta de Harry, no se imaginaban que había dicho aquello completamente en serio.- Pero como debe ser una que no conozca mucha gente, eh, ¿de magia blanca?- se preguntaba Harry mientras se reía por dentro del profesor. Fingía que pensaba cuando en realidad podría decir cincuenta hechizos y maldiciones que no conocerían ninguno, pero si estaba pensando algo, y era que el que dijera no podría después usarlo, ya que podría correr el riesgo de que lo reconocieran.-Supongo que usaría "Soport Habis"…- Hermione tardó tres segundos en reaccionar a su respuesta, lo que le dijo que no la conocía y que habían sido sus pendientes de Ravenclaw los que la habían informado. Toda la clase estaba muda y mirándose unos a otros para saber si alguien sabía de que se trataba aquel hechizo. Scott Stumlich lo miró fijamente unos segundos y después sonrió.

- Muy bien, gran elección. Como estoy seguro de que nadie la conoce, apunten todos: "Soport Habis", potente maldición de magia blanca que crea una barrera electrizante que bien realizada es capaz de paralizar a más de veinte personas. No es mortal, pero en alguna ocasión se han dado casos de muerte por parálisis del corazón. Desde luego, esta maldición sería muy útil en un ataque realizado por mortífagos, el único problema es que es una maldición, podemos decir, complicada de realizar y que requiere mucha magia, agota demasiado al mago.-explicaba el profesor, parecía emocionado por explicar una maldición como aquella.- Cambiando de tema, el director ya ha anunciado el torneo de duelo que se realizará en principio, este año y el próximo. Ya lo dije en la clase anterior, pero lo repito, se abrirá un Club de Duelo para aquellos que tengan intención de entrar en el torneo, o para los que no se inscriban en el torneo y simplemente quieran practicar y divertirse, en estos momentos cuanta más experiencia en duelos, mejor. Y todavía queda tiempo para algún duelo, ya saben, si alguien me desarma, tiene un extraordinario en la asignatura. ¿Algún valiente?-preguntó Scott sacando la varita. Viendo que nadie se ofrecía voluntario, Harry ya sabía que era lo que vendría a continuación.- ¿Potter, sería capaz de demostrarnos esos conocimientos que tiene en hechizos y maldiciones?

- No, no sería capaz…- respondió Harry buscando una excusa creíble.

- ¿No? ¿Se puede saber por qué?

- Porque no me gusta ser el centro de atención…-contestó Harry sarcástico.

- Está bien, ¿alguien que sí quiera tener su minuto de fama…?

…

Después de que un chico de Ravenclaw, Anthony Goldstein, fuera desarmado en dos minutos, Stumlich dio por finalizada la clase. Recogió sus cosas rápidamente para que al profesor no le diese tiempo a llamarlo, pero fue inútil.

- Señor Potter, puede quedarse un momento por favor…- le pidió el profesor amablemente mientras apuntaba algo en su mesa. Hermione se despidió de él y salió con prisa de la clase, ya sabía a donde iba, a ver el Profeta. El profesor esperó a que todo el mundo se marchase para hablarle. Se le hacía extraño estar allí con él cuando hacía menos de veinticuatro horas lo había visto en el callejón Diagon luchando contra mortífagos.- ¿Ha pensado sobre lo que le comenté?

- ¿Sobre qué exactamente?-preguntó Harry haciéndose el tonto.

- Lo que respecta al grupo de enseñanza y a mi participación en él…-explicó Stumlich sabiendo que Harry lo recordaba perfectamente.

- ¿Y qué quiere que le diga? ¿Recuerda cual era la condición que le dije?

- Sí la recuerdo, pero no pretenderá que le revele información confidencial de la Orden…

- Entonces no creo que haya nada más que decir, usted tampoco puede pretender que lo acepte en un grupo íntimo y selecto de compañeros para informar de todo lo que hacemos en él a Dumbledore…-argumentó Harry con voz tranquila pero siendo tajante.- Además, ese grupo no está organizado este año…

- No me gusta hablar con limitaciones, ¿puedo hablarle claramente Potter?-determinó Scott queriendo dejar a un lado las formalidades. Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza en modo de asentimiento e instándolo a continuar.- Está bien, supongo que sabes lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos ataques que hemos sufrido, no podemos hacer frente a los mortífagos. El único que puede es al que todo el mundo llama ahora Torprey Hart. ¿Y por qué puede? Además de por el gran poder que tiene, porque ignora las reglas y hace lo que cree correcto en el momento que él considera oportuno-"a mí me lo vas a decir" pensó Harry.- Esta clase tiene un buen nivel, pero no aguantaría ni un minuto en un ataque, y lo sabes…

- Seguramente tienes razón…- confirmó Harry esperando a que el profesor continuara, la verdad es que no sabía a donde quería llegar.

- Creo que la solución está en la magia oscura, no hasta el punto de Voldemort, pero sí de una manera moderada. Ya he hablado de este tema con el director pero tiene claro que no quiere que en su colegio se enseñe magia negra de ningún tipo. Pero en cambio me dijo que tú tenías un grupo de defensa en el que si lograba entrar, podría enseñar lo que yo quisiera.

- ¿Me está diciendo, profesor, que quiere entrar en el grupo para enseñarnos magia oscura? Perdone que lo ponga en duda…- consideró Harry sin creerse una palabra de lo que estaba oyendo y volviendo a tratarlo de usted.

- En verano ya me demostró que concretamente usted no necesita demasiadas clases de magia oscura, pero sus compañeros sí, hágalo por ellos…

- Una cosa, sí esto es para que mis compañeros aprendan magia oscura, y dice que yo no es que necesite esas clases, entonces podría enseñarles esa magia yo mismo, ¿no le parece?- razonó Harry.

- Me atrevería a decir que incluso a usted, Potter, le vendría bien alguna clase más…

- Permítame que vuelva a poner eso en duda…-volvió a decir Harry sonriendo.

- Si está tan preparado como dice, ¿por qué no quiere batirse en un duelo conmigo durante las clases?-preguntó el profesor también con una sonrisa.

- Porque no me gustaría que perdiera autoridad, perdería prestigio si un alumno le desarma…-bromeó Harry.

- Me gusta su estilo, Potter. No sé por qué, pero intuyo que nos esconde mucho más de lo que muestra...-apreció Stumlich pensativo.

- Tal vez sí, o tal vez no sea más que un alumno como otro cualquiera al que el destino hizo que todo el mundo lo tratase de héroe.-opinó Harry haciendo pensar al auror.- Y se me hace tarde. Hasta la próxima clase.

- ¿Cree en el destino?-preguntó Stumlich ignorando la despedida de Harry.

- No-negó Harry- Aunque es extraño que no crea cuando ya sé a lo que está destinada mi vida.- terminó Harry cogiendo su mochila y haciendo el amago de irse.

- Supongo que saldrá publicado en unos días, pero… Dos miembros de la Orden han sido capturados por los mortífagos: Elphias Doge y Mundungus Fletcher-le desveló el profesor antes de que saliera del aula.- Que tenga un buen día.- se despidió. Harry salió de la clase con una buena impresión, quizá esa información no le servía de mucho, pero había conseguido que le revelase algo, tal vez podría llegar a alguna clase acuerdo con su profesor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hola Neville…- murmuró Harry al pasar por detrás de su compañero en el Gran Comedor.- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

- De momento no…-contestó su amigo echándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

- ¿Te viene bien empezar con el entrenamiento?-preguntó Harry. La verdad era que Neville lo había sorprendido en la conversación que había tenido con él la primera vez que habían quedado en la sala de los menesteres. Hoy vería cual era el verdadero potencial de Neville.

"Harry, ¿me oyes? ¿dónde estás?"

- Sí, claro que me viene bien, ¿a qué hora?-preguntó Neville ilusionado con empezar. Pero Harry no le prestaba mucha atención, había escuchado la voz de Hermione en su mente.

"Sí, te escucho, estoy en el Gran Comedor. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Dónde estás?"

- Harry… ¿A qué hora?-repitió Neville notando a su amigo ausente.

- A las…

"Estoy en la sala, ven, tenemos que hablar…"

- A las seis está bien… Nos vemos Neville.-se despidió rápido Harry, saliendo del Gran Comedor justo después.

…

- ¿Qué ocurre…?-preguntó antes incluso de que las llamas de su aparición se hubieran extinguido.

- Toma, lee esto…- le dijo Hermione lanzándole de mala manera un periódico. Lo puso derecho y empezó a leer la portada.

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

**MATANZA EN EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON**

**NUESTRO SALVADOR Y ASESINO SE LLAMA… TORPREY HART**

_Tras los ataques sufridos hace algunas semanas sobre San Mungo y Azkaban, la pasada noche tuvo lugar un tercero, esta vez en el Callejón Diagon. Fue aproximadamente hacia las doce y treinta minutos de la noche cuando los conocidos como mortífagos hicieron su aparición en el Callejón acompañados de un clan de hombres lobo y dos gigantes. Y la noticia, una vez más, estuvo en la aparición de esos misteriosos individuos de los que toda la comunidad mágica habla, y en concreto, de uno de ellos. Las dos poderosas brujas ya conocidas como las sucesoras de Rowina Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff llegaron al callejón un instante después de que el ataque comenzara, oponiéndose enseguida a los mortífagos. _

_Sin embargo, el ataque no acabó ahí, cuando el tercer mago, identificado ya como Torprey Hart, apareció en una moto voladora, cerca de cien mortífagos, cuatro gigantes y dos decenas de licántropos se manifestaron en el Callejón. La declaración del Ministerio afirma que los encargados de liderar este ataque sobre el callejón Diagon fueron los conocidos prófugos Lestrange: Rodolphus, Rabastan y Bellatrix._

_Con la llegada de refuerzos por parte de quien-ustedes-saben, la batalla se convirtió en un escenario de destrucción y asesinatos, pero sorprendentemente, no sólo por parte de los mortífagos. Según describen testigos que presenciaron el ataque, fue el ataque sobre una de sus compañeras lo que motivó a dicho mago a desatar todo su poder. Pero, a diferencia de sus compañeras, Torprey Hart no pretendía capturar a los mortífagos o simplemente aturdirlos, quería… matarlos. Como ya hemos informado en otros números de El Profeta, estos magos poseen el poder de controlar los elementos, y Torprey Hart utilizó el fuego no para defenderse, sino para calcinar a todo mortífago y/o criatura que se le cruzara por delante, los dejó reducidos a cenizas. Aún así, no sólo utilizó el fuego, la espada legendaria de Godric Griffindor también fue usada para asesinar, ya fuera clavándola en el corazón, o degollando a sus víctimas. Según cuentan los aurores, este mago no tenía ninguna necesidad de llevar a cabo la tremenda masacre que realizó, aunque no fue sólo el hecho de matar lo que sorprendió a los presentes, sino la manera. "Con una templanza y seguridad increíbles, con una sangre fría que recordaba al mismísimo quien-usted-sabe…"-describía aterrorizado uno de los testigos._

_A pesar de la matanza, le perdonó la vida a dos mortífagos, uno se lo entregó a las autoridades del ministerio, quienes nos han hecho saber que se trata de Oliver Yaxley, hasta ese momento Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y que ahora se encuentra en condena indefinida en Azkaban, y de momento, sin derecho a ser juzgado. Al segundo mortífago, presuntamente le perdonó la vida únicamente para que le llevase un mensaje de su parte al mismísimo quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, aunque se desconoce el motivo y el contenido de dicho mensaje. _

_Tras el ataque, los aurores trataron inútilmente de detenerlo para que prestara declaración de sus hechos, algo a lo que se negó en rotundo, llegando a amenazar a uno de los aurores. Después de convocar su misteriosa y simbólica marca en el cielo, arrancó su moto voladora y desapareció de la misma manera que había aparecido. Esta moto tan comentada, es la causante de que ahora conozcamos la identidad de este mago, ya que el vehículo tenía grabado en un lateral, el nombre de "Torprey Hart". _

_Después de otra aparición en público de este individuo, se reabre el debate: ¿Es Torprey Hart un héroe o un asesino? Si es un asesino, ¿por qué no actúa el Ministerio? Y en el caso de ser un héroe ¿Debe tener el poder de asesinar sin impedimento alguno? ¿No debería el Ministerio tomar cartas en el asunto e intentar controlar la situación? ¿Debe ser nuestro salvador un mago como Torprey Hart? En el interior de este ejemplar encontrará la batalla descrita minuto a minuto por personas que presenciaron dicha masacre, al igual que podrá valorar la opinión de nuestro expertos sobre la verdadera identidad de Torprey Hart, su perfil psicológico, la rareza y genialidad de sus poderes… _

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-preguntó Harry serio. Ya se imaginaba que El Profeta diría algo así, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar esa situación. No quería ni ver el interior del periódico, la portada en la que se le veía a él en un Callejón Diagon oscuro a causa de la noche y la destrucción, y con el suelo lleno de cadáveres ya era suficiente para imaginarse que habría en el interior.

- ¿De qué quiero hablar?-repitió la pregunta Hermione sin creer la actitud de Harry. Esta vez Hermione no estaba llorando como la otra vez que había leído el periódico, esta vez su actitud era la de alguien incapaz de creer lo que estaba viviendo.

- Sí, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué quieres saber?-preguntó Harry, no podía salir de aquella situación sin reconocer los crímenes que había cometido.

- ¿Lo hiciste?-preguntó simplemente Hermione.-No me mientas, por favor, necesito escuchártelo decir…

- Sí…

-¿Los mataste tú?-preguntó Hermione de nuevo.

- Sí, yo los maté…-reconoció Harry al fin- Tal vez no de la manera que describen ahí-mintió Harry-pero sí, yo los maté a la mayoría.

- ¿Pero por… por qué Harry?-titubeó Hermione, no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando de su mejor amigo.

- O los mataba yo o ellos me mataban a mí, os mataban a vosotras, mataban a todo el mundo que había allí, y destruían el Callejón…- se defendió Harry serio, sin bromear lo más mínimo.

- Ha…Habían otras ma…maneras Harry, ¡te has convertido en un asesino!-le increpó Hermione ya sin poder mantener la compostura.

- ¿Qué maneras Hermine? ¿Las tuyas? Un minuto más y no estarías aquí…- le recordó Harry empezando a enfadarse.

- Pero… tú eres más poderoso, lo…lo sé, eres más fuerte que nosotras, segu…seguro que habrías podido… Seguro que no tenías la obligación de matarlos…

- Hermione, escúchame, no había otra salida. En aquellos momentos no tenía todo mi poder… estaba debilitado.-continuó Harry intentando explicarse.

- ¿Y por qué estabas debilitado? Pero ese no es el tema, de haber podido simplemente apresarlos y no asesinarlos, ¿lo habrías hecho…?-inquirió Hermione, agradecía que hubiera cortado ella misma la primera pregunta, no sería lo mejor en aquellos momentos contarle nada relacionado con vampiros. Pero tampoco respondió a su segunda pregunta, se quedó en silencio mientras la miraba a los ojos.- ¡Te estás convirtiendo en un asesino Harry…! ¡Te estás convirtiendo en él…!- le gritó Hermione mientras varias lágrimas de rabia y de impotencia recorrían su rostro.

- No exageres Hermione… Tú me conoces, no puedes compararme con Voldemort.-determinó Harry siendo consciente del shock que estaba sufriendo su amiga.

- Por eso Harry, te conozco, y no entiendo cómo…cómo has podido hacer eso…-decía Hermione como si le doliera el pensamiento de Harry matando a los mortífagos.- Matar a sangre fría… clavarles la espada… quemarlos hasta la incineración…

- ¡Hermione! ¡Ya basta!-soltó Harry parando a su amiga en seco- ¡Ellos mataron a mis padres! ¡Ellos me condenaron a una vida de perro durante diez años! ¡Ellos mataron a Sirius! ¡Hasta mataron a Hedwig…! No veo tan grave un poco de justicia…

- ¿Llamas justicia a lo que has hecho? ¿No estás arrepentido de haber matado aproximadamente ochenta personas? ¿Piensas seguir haciéndolo?-preguntaba Hermione algo más tranquila pero completamente seria.

- Llámalo justicia, llámalo venganza… me da igual. ¿Arrepentido? No me gusta hacerlo, si es a lo que te refieres, y también me quita el sueño por las noches, pero no estoy arrepentido. Y no sé si lo haré en el futuro Hermione, sólo quiero vengar a mis padres y a Sirius. Tú no lo entiendes, no descansaré tranquilo hasta que acabe con Bellatrix y con Voldemort.-concluyó Harry siendo sincero.

- No estoy de acuerdo con tu idea de luchar contra los mortífagos…-consideró Hermione más relajada.

- No pido que lo estés, ni pido que hagas nada, sólo que no me juzgues, tú no entiendes mi situación. Hay dos personas dentro de mí Hermione, una es Harry Potter y la otra… Torprey Hart, sólo te pido que apoyes a Harry Potter.

- Necesito tiempo para pensar…- determinó la castaña sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- No soy capaz de entenderte, no soy capaz de asimilar lo que has hecho Harry…

- Está bien, pues piensa en lo que te he dicho. Y recuerda, yo no soy Voldemort, ese hijo de puta es quien me ha destrozado, sólo quiero devolverle el favor…- terminó Harry envolviéndose de nuevo en una columna de fuego.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A: Lo reconozco, es cortito, pero creo que es interesante... Bueno, lo que dije al principio, creo que en solo una semanita subiré otro capítulo, y espero que les haya gustado. **


	24. Chapter 19:Situaciones difíciles

**Hola a todos!! Si no me equivoco publiqué el último hace una semana y tres días, me he retrasado tres días!! Pero tengo una explicación! Este es el último capítulo que publico antes de irme de viaje(aunque ya les comentaré algo), y como estaré algún tiempo sin publicar(espero no más de un mes, yo también necesito vacaciones, el año ha sido duro xD) he intentado que este capítulo fuera bueno, largo y completo, y creó que lo he conseguido, aunque por supuesto son ustedes los que deben valorar si eso es así o no. Muchísimas gracias a: Luna, Gothic Pingu, Saiyury, V&7a(ya hablaré yo contigo), scarlett, Liss Snape, DecoBlack, Juan Rodriguez, Dragfire y Tatis. Pero voy a contestar a cada uno más detalladamente.**

**Luna: No quiero que te dé un ataque...jajaja La verdad es que te gusta todo lo que escribo y no tienes ninguna pregunta así que no tengo más que decirte que muchas gracias. No te declaras?? Y yo que ya me había hecho ilusiones...xD**

**Gothic Pingu: la madre de Gibbon!! xD Supongo que querrías decir Hufflupuff, porque Hermione si salió, pero no te preocupes, las dos salen más en este capítulo. Muchas gracias.**

**V&7a: Contigo quería hablar yo. Aunque con todo lo que te voy a decir, mejor te mandaba un email. Antes que nada decirte que lo siento porque no pudieras hacer ese viaje, no te desanimes, Inglaterra va a seguir ahí. Y ahora te digo que se nota que estabas de mal humor porque tú que no sueles ver cosas malas al fic, esta vez las viste por todas las anteriores, jajaja. Vamos a ir por los puntos que tú misma hiciste: poco ortodoxa la actitud de Stumlich, completamente de acuerdo contigo, su personaje es así, es un personaje PRINCIPAL en la historia, y si creías que la actitud de Scott era poco ortodoxa, espera a leer este capítulo. Angelina, es verdad que no aparece mucho, en este capítulo remedio eso, pero porque este es uno largo, en un capítulo corto tengo que eliminar escenas. Voldemort, de acuerdo contigo en que es imposible que pueda amar, pero no mató al principio del fic a la madre de su hijo?? Claro que no quiere a nadie, y a su hijo tampoco, y si este no le hubiera traido buenas noticias que crees que hubiera ocurrido?? Y porque iba a aceptar a un asesino como padre?? lleva la sangre de Voldemort en las venas, no lo ve como un padre asesino, lo ve como alguien que puede hacerle tremendamente poderoso. Los reportajes, ¡¡TIENES TODA LA RAZON!! El último fue pésimo, nefasto, desde que lo estaba escribiendo no me gustaba. Ahora diré algo acerca del reportaje. En este capítulo me retrasé sólo tres días, no te enojarás conmigo por eso no?? Besos y espero que estes de mejor humor...  
**

**Scarlett: con las ganas que tienes de que se muera Stumlich supongo que no te haría mucha gracia lo de que sea un personaje principal del fic... Y tranquila que habrá muertos y sangre, jajaja en este capítulo sale algo de eso...Muchas gracias. **

**Liss Snape: la única persona que cree que Hermione se lo tomó demasiado bien, gracias!! Pensaba que era único que creía que si tu amigo te cuenta que es un asesino la reacción de Hermione se queda corta jaja. Muchas gracias.**

**DecoBlack: Exacto, siente orgullo... por cierto, has dicho algo muy muy importante, el hijo de Voldemort, es el heredero de Slytherin!! Algo muy importante para el futuro del fic. Muchas gracias por el review y no te preocupes por el idioma que comprendo perfectamente lo que escribes.**

**Juan Rodriguez: Perfecta la comparación, fuego con fuego...jajaja Muchas gracias y me alegro de que te guste el fic.**

**Dragfire: Neville vengador, pues si te gusta la idea en este capi se ve algo... Muchas gracias!!**

**Tatis:Muchas gracias por enviarme finalmente un review, y el hijo de Voldemort tendrá un papel... ni protagonista ni secundario, pero aparecerá en la historia mucho más de lo que ha salido hasta ahora, es un personaje muy importante.**

**Bueno, algo MUY IMPORTANTE. Es cierto que el último reportaje del profeta fue muy malo, por ello lo primero que he hecho ha sido rectificarlo, es más largo y mantiene sólo algunas frases del que escribi en un principio. No soy tonto y sé que con un capítulo nuevo aquí no van a dejarlo para ir a leer el reportaje, pero me gustaría si no es mucha molestia que después de leer el capi se pasaran por el anterior y miraran el reportaje. Era sólo eso, y dejo ya de escribir porque me estoy haciendo pesado a mi mismo. De corazón, me he esforzado y espero que les guste... **

**Capítulo 19: Situaciones difíciles**

Veía pasar los muggles a su alrededor, y al ir vestido como uno más, nadie le prestaba atención, era extraño y a la vez gratificante que la gente simplemente lo ignorara. Era de noche y la única iluminación eran tres farolas que habían aguantado sin romperse, junto a algún coche que pasaba ocasionalmente. Esa zona no era muy transitada, y de noche, menos, algo que le favorecería. Estaba fuera de lo que era el Ministerio de Magia, esperando algo que empezaba a retrasarse. Había leído entrevistas a la nueva Ministra, Amelia Bones, y algo que le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que solía salir del Ministerio por la salida de visitas, ni por red Flu, ni apareciéndose. Sabía que Amelia Bones había aumentado la seguridad desde la última visita con Hermione, y aunque estaba seguro de que podría entrar, no quería que también lo acusasen de secuestro o intento de asesinato a la Ministra.

Tanto tiempo esperando daba para pensar en muchas cosas, y en aquel momento se le había venido a la mente el entrenamiento que había realizado con Neville hace algunos días, la verdad es que había acabado bien, aunque no le había gustado tener que hacer lo que hizo…

FLASH BACK

- Dime, Neville ¿Confías en mí…?- le preguntó Harry a su amigo mientras buscaba algo en una mesa llena de botellas con pociones en su interior.

- Sí…-contestó su amigo no muy tranquilo- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Toma…- dijo Harry entregándole una poción de un color verde oscuro, casi negro, y él cogiendo otra de un morado también muy oscuro- bébetela.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto?-preguntó el griffindor inseguro. Harry asintió despreocupadamente para no darle importancia, aunque en realidad sí la tenía, esperaba haber hecho bien esa poción. Sin hacer más preguntas, Neville se bebió el contenido de la botella y Harry lo acompañó con la suya. Sintió un fuerte pinchazo en la sien durante un momento y después volvió a sentirse como antes, y suponía que a Neville le había ocurrido lo mismo.- ¿Y para qué sirve esta poción?

- Ayudará a que saques el potencial que verdaderamente tienes…-contestó Harry sin mentirle, la poción le ayudaría a sacar la magia oculta en Neville, pero no exactamente era así, la poción lo único que había hecho era conectar la mente de Neville con la suya, siendo la suya la que dominara la conexión. Ahora podía hacer que Neville viese, escuchase, o en general, percibiese lo que él quisiera. Harry metió una mano en su bolsillo derecho y sacó su varita falsa, ya que ni tan siquiera había vuelto a probar la que le había hecho Olivander.- Intenta desarmarme…

-Ex…Expelliarmus-pronunció Neville no muy convencido. No pasó absolutamente nada.

- ¡Vamos Neville!-lo animó Harry, a partir de ahora empezaba su táctica, era dura pero esperaba que funcionara.

- ¡Expelliarmus!-exclamó otra vez, esta vez más seguro. El rayo rojo salió de su varita directo hacia Harry, pero cuando llegó y chocó contra Harry, ni tan siquiera hizo temblar la falsa varita de Harry.

- ¿Eso es un Expelliarmus?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.- ¡Expelliarmus!-Un potente rayo rojo salió de la varita de Harry, o para ser exactos de su mano, y se dirigió tan rápido hacia Neville que éste no pudo hacer nada. El hechizo llegó hasta él y le arrancó la varita de su mano y a él lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás.- Así se desarma a alguien, Neville. ¿Crees que con eso vas a alguna parte?- comentó Harry de forma burlona.

- Sabes que nunca se me ha dado bien el duelo…Harry.- se defendió Neville mientras se levantaba e iba a por su varita.

-¡Accio varita!-dijo Harry convocando la varita antes de que Neville la cogiera.

- Déjamela para intentarlo otra vez…- pidió Neville ingenuo.

- Si esto fuera un ataque de Voldemort, tú ahora mismo te quedarías sin varita. ¡Evanesco!-determinó Harry haciendo desaparecer la varita de Neville.

- Pero…

- Dime Neville, ¿Cómo piensas proteger a tu abuela si la atacan?-preguntó Harry confundiendo a Neville.

-¿Por qué iban a atac…

- Porque en esta guerra nadie está a salvo, imagínate que un mortífago la encuentra en el Callejón Diagon…- mientras decía esto, apareció una neblina oscura a un lado de la sala, a la izquierda de Harry y a la derecha de Neville. Tras la neblina, se formó una imagen, se veía de lejos como el callejón Diagon estaba siendo atacado, poco a poco, la imagen se fue acercando hasta poder ver una figura con una túnica malva, con un sombrero y un bolso a juego, era la abuela de Neville.- Imagínate, tu abuela sólo había ido a comprarte una túnica para el baile que habrá en Hallowen, Neville… con la mala suerte, de que el callejón es atacado en ese momento, y entonces se encuentra con varios mortífagos.-describía Harry, y a la vez que hablaba, todo lo que describía iba apareciendo en la imagen que se había formado en la sala.- Tu abuela no puede hacer nada contra varios mortífagos ella sola, y los aurores no son suficientes y tardarán en llegar…-continuó Harry. Ahora la abuela de Neville estaba tirada en el suelo mirando aterrada a las cinco figuras encapuchadas que tenía alrededor. Neville no había articulado palabra, se había quedado paralizado al ver esa imagen, una imagen que parecía completamente real.- Dime Neville, ¿Cómo piensas parar esto…

- ¡Crucio!-exclamó uno de los mortífagos hacia la abuela de Neville. La señora recibió la maldición y comenzó a gritar y retorcerse de dolor en el suelo.

- ¡No! ¡Harry para esto!-soltó Neville dando varios pasos hacia delante.

- ¿El qué? Yo no puedo parar nada…-mintió Harry serio. Pero ahora ya no se veía una imagen del callejón, estaban en el callejón, la sala había desaparecido y ahora se encontraban ellos mismos en el ataque, asistiendo a la tortura de la señora Longbotton.

-¡Crucio!-volvieron a exclamar los mortífagos, aumentando la agonía de la mujer, que se retorcía y chillaba en el suelo sin poder hacer nada.

- ¡NO!-gritó Neville lanzándose hacia uno de los mortífagos, pero lo atravesó como si de un fantasma se tratase.

- ¿Lo ves? No puedes hacer nada…-aseguró Harry cruelmente.- y lógicamente esto no acabaría así…

- ¡Avada Kedabra!- pronunció otro de los mortífagos acabando con la agonía de la mujer y dejando el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer en el suelo.

- ¡Abuela!-dijo Neville acercándose al cadáver de su abuela.- Esto no puede ser… Harry por favor…

- Y dime Neville, ¿qué crees que ocurriría si el ataque hubiera sido en San Mungo?-preguntó Harry ajeno a todo lo que estaba sufriendo Neville. El chico giró la mirada hacia él sin creerse lo que Harry estaba diciendo. De repente, el escenario cambió. Ahora se encontraban en una de las plantas del Hospital San Mungo, una planta que Harry conocía y Neville aún más.- ¿Cómo están tus padres Neville? ¿Te siguen dando envoltorios de golosinas o ya te regalan las sobras de una manzana?-le preguntó Harry mofándose de su propio comentario.

- ¡NO TE PERMITO QUE HABLES ASÍ DE MIS PADRES!-rugió Neville furioso.

- ¿A no? ¿Y a ella sí?- preguntó Harry señalando a una nueva figura que había aparecido detrás de Neville. Cuando se giró, no pudo creer lo que veía, una tez pálida y una mirada tenebrosa, era Bellatrix Lestrange.- ¿A ella sí le permites que siga respirando después de lo que le hizo a tus padres?-continuó Harry- ¿Le permites que tenga la oportunidad de esto, Neville…?-preguntó Harry mientras delante de él aparecían las figuras de los padres de Neville con la bata del hospital.

-¡Crucio!-exclamó la voz chillona de Bellatrix hacia los padres de Neville. El chico se giró ignorando que sus padres se encontraban allí.-¡Crucio!-repitió Bellatrix, Neville se interpuso en la trayectoria de la maldición pero ésta sólo lo atravesó.

- ¿De verdad querrías interponerte Neville?- le preguntó Harry preparándose para lo más duro que tendría que hacer.-Un acto valiente sin duda, pero…¿Crees que serviría de algo? Vamos a ver… ¡Crucio!-exclamó Harry hacia Neville haciendo que cayese al suelo del hospital a causa del dolor.- Esto es lo que pasaría Neville… Tú caerías al suelo dolorido y Bellatrix tendría el camino libre para seguir torturando a tus padres.

-¡Crucio!-repitió Bellatrix por enésima vez hacia los padres de Neville, quienes gritaban de dolor mientras pedían inútilmente que alguien les ayudase.

-¡TE ODIO!-gritó Neville desde el suelo, aunque creía que ese grito iba dirigido a él y no a Bellatrix.- No permitas que lo haga, ¡no lo permitas!-le pidió Neville desde el suelo.

- ¿YO? ¡ERES TÚ QUIEN NO LO DEBE PERMITIR!- le respondió Harry también gritando.

- ¡Crucio! ¡Avada Kedabra!-sentenció Bellatrix matando a los padres de Neville, que agonizando en el suelo no pudieron evitar la maldición.

- ¡NO! ¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ!- gritó Neville levantándose y yendo hacia los cuerpos de sus progenitores.

- Pero esto no acabaría aquí…-siguió Harry esperando que de una vez Neville explotara de rabia.- Destruirán todo lo que te rodea y mataran a todos tus seres queridos si no haces nada por impedirlo.-le aseguró Harry sin compasión. Acto seguido, cambiaron de escenario, ahora se encontraban en los jardines de Hogwarts, rodeados por mortífagos y cadáveres de alumnos por todas partes.- Nos matarán a todos Neville…- dijo Harry mientras veía como se acercaba una persona que Harry ya había visto en unas cuantas ocasiones. Voldemort estaba allí.

- ¡Avada Kedabra!- pronunció la voz fría de Voldemort. Harry tuvo que aguantarse las ganas que tenía de terminar con todo el espectáculo, eso le estaba afectando también a él. El rayo verde de Voldemort se dirigió hacia Luna, que intentaba escapar de todos los mortífagos que había por todas partes.- ¡Avada Kedabra!- repitió Voldemort después de matar a Luna, pero esta vez la maldición asesina se dirigió hacia Ron, y después de Ron, vino Hermione, y después de Hermione, vino Ginny, tras ésta, Dean, Seamus, Parvati…

- Ya basta. ¡YA BASTA!-gritó Neville fuera de control sin ser capaz de soportar aquello un segundo más. Un fortísimo viento se adueñó del lugar y acto seguido se produjo una inmensa explosión, pero ésta no fue provocada por ningún mortífago, sino por Neville. La imagen se disolvió enseguida y Harry fue lanzado por los aires debido a la explosión hasta chocar fuertemente con la pared de piedra de la sala.- ¡NO PUEDE SER!-volvió a gritar Neville haciendo estallar todos los objetos que había en la sala, desde las estanterías hasta los jarrones, pasando por los cojines y demás objetos que la sala ofrecía para practicar defensa. Después de acabar con todo, Neville cayó de rodillas, jadeando. Dolorido y con alguna herida en la espalda, Harry se levantó del suelo como pudo y se dirigió hacia Neville, que estaba respirando con dificultad mientras soltaba alguna que otra lágrima.

- Lo siento…-se disculpó Harry, aunque sabía que no valía de mucho disculparse ahora.- Te avisé de que si te decidías por este entrenamiento, sería duro…-consideró Harry llegando hasta él y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- Lo has hecho fenomenal- lo animó Harry haciendo aparecer un par de pociones con un movimiento de su mano. Había hecho bien siendo precavido y haciendo desaparecer todas las pociones.- Toma, bébete ésta, y no te preocupes que no verás nada extraño esta vez…-lo avisó Harry con una sonrisa. Neville parecía ir recuperándose poco a poco.

- Gracias…-dijo Neville irguiéndose no sin problemas y cogiendo la poción que le ofrecía Harry.- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?-le preguntó su amigo sin saber muy bien por qué Harry lo había hecho pasar por aquella tortura.

- Ha sido una alucinación, creada por la poción que nos tomamos antes de empezar… Pero es una alucinación que puede llegar a ser realidad Neville…-le contestó Harry serio.- Esto ha servido para dos cosas: Para mostrarte lo que va a ocurrir a menos que hagamos algo para evitarlo, y para demostrarte a ti mismo la cantidad de magia que tienes en tu interior, si tú quieres, puedes llegar a convertirte en un grandísimo mago, Neville…-le aseguró Harry- Siento lo que has tenido que pasar…lo que te he hecho pasar…-admitió Harry mirándolo con culpa en los ojos. Había sido duro con él, había sido cruel, y aunque no sería fácil todo el entrenamiento que les quedaba por delante, hoy habían dado un paso muy importante.

FIN FLASH BACK

Afortunadamente todo había acabado bien y Neville había acabado por agradecerle que lo ayudara, aunque fuese de manera tan radical. Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que había movimiento en la cabina de teléfono que daba paso al Ministerio. Esperó algunos segundos y vio como salía de ella la Ministra seguida de dos aurores, todos vestidos "supuestamente" de forma muggle. Con algunos movimientos de su mano, se cambió de vestuario, volviendo a su querida túnica y capa negra, ya que la piel de dragón ya la llevaba debajo de la ropa muggle. Esperaba no tener muchos problemas.

…

- Sólo quiero coger un poco el aire, no sé por qué tienen que seguirme a todas partes…-comentó Amelia Bones a los dos aurores que miraban hacia los lados preparados por sí ocurría algún imprevisto.- Nadie va a atacarme ahora, y sé defenderme sola…

- Es sólo por su seguridad.-le contestó uno de ellos- en estos tiempos uno no puede estar seguro de nada.

- ¡Desmaius!-pronunció de repente una persona desde la oscuridad aturdiendo a los dos aurores. La Ministra sacó rápidamente su varita preparada para un ataque.- Buenas noches señora Ministra.-saludó Harry saliendo de las sombras.- Lamento haber tenido que hacer esto, pero estoy seguro de que sus guardaespaldas no me dejarían hablar con usted tranquilamente.

- Buenas noches señor Griffindor, o debería llamarle, ¿señor Hart?-le preguntó la Ministra sin soltar la varita.

- ¿Le gusta el nombre? A mí también, no pensé que causara tanta expectación…-comentó Harry acercándose con paso lento hacia la Ministra.-Puede relajarse, no soy tan idiota como para atentar contra la Ministra.-consideró Harry mirando hacia los cuerpos inconscientes de los dos aurores.

- Como estaba diciendo uno de mis aurores, en estos tiempos uno no puede estar seguro de nada…-comentó la Ministra guardando ahora sí la varita- Y dígame, ¿a qué debo su visita?

- A mí actuación en el callejón Diagon.- respondió Harry claramente- Me gustaría que le pidiese a sus aurores que no volviesen a intentar detenerme…-le pidió Harry siendo directo.

- ¿Y usted cree que puedo hacer eso? Después de lo que ocurrió el otro día, usted es el asesino más buscado después de quien-usted-sabe.-le informó la Ministra.

- Pues no parece, señora Bones, que usted esté muy asustada por estar hablando con un asesino de tal importancia. Y para su información, el Ministro Piconi ha hecho eso en Italia, aunque supongo que este dato usted ya lo conocía.-expresó Harry sentándose en un banco que había a unos dos metros.

- Sí, sé lo que ha hecho el Ministro de Italia.-asintió la Ministra dando varios pasos hacia él-Y si no estoy asustada como usted dice, es porque creo saber cuales son sus principios y cual es su objetivo…

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuáles son?-preguntó Harry sonriente, quería saber que opinaba de él la Ministra.

- Creo que lo único que busca es acabar con él, y que jamás mataría a una persona inocente.-aseguró la Ministra mirando fijamente a Harry.- ¿Me equivoco?

- ¿Si piensa eso de mí, entonces por qué no manda a sus aurores que me dejen en paz?-le contestó Harry con otra pregunta.

- ¿Y cómo quiere que haga eso? No sé nada de usted, no puedo depositarle tanta confianza.

- Diga que ha hablado conmigo y que hemos llegado al acuerdo de que acudiré a los ataques para detener a los mortífagos, a mi manera… Y que los actos que realice son ajenos al Ministerio, que solo me concede esa "libertad" debido a la situación crítica que estamos viviendo. Por supuesto provocaría críticas, pero estoy seguro de que esa declaración hecha por la Ministra de Magia daría tranquilidad a la comunidad mágica.-opinó Harry seguro de lo que decía.

- Pensaré en sus palabras señor Hart. Pero debo decirle algo, la comunidad mágica internacional estamos llevando a cabo un plan para combatir los ataques de mortífagos en toda Europa. Algo que no tardará en salir a la luz.- le desveló la Ministra.- Y si consigue tener éxito, lamento decirle que usted y sus formas ya no serían necesarias.-le informó la Ministra hablando seriamente.

- ¿Comunidad mágica internacional? ¿Toda Europa? Todos los países unidos… esa idea sólo puede ser de Dumbledore.- afirmó Harry de mala gana sabiendo que no se equivocaba.- Estoy ansioso por ver esa genial idea y sus fantásticos resultados…-comentó Harry irónico.- En ese caso creo que nuestra conversación ha terminado, pero déjeme advertirle algo, si los aurores siguen intentando detenerme, llegará el día en que me tenga que defender de verdad. Y esto no es ninguna amenaza ni mucho menos, es simplemente una realidad.-determinó Harry levantándose del banco donde estaba sentado.-Y otra cosa, yo de usted no saldría más del Ministerio por aquí, hoy he sido yo quien la ha estado esperando, pero mañana puede ser Voldemort, y estoy seguro de que sus intenciones no serán las mías. Buenas noches señora Ministra…-se despidió Harry desapareciendo envuelto en una llama gigante. Justo después de su desaparición, los aurores recuperaron la consciencia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eran las seis de la mañana y estaba entrando en la sala común de Griffindor, después de haber dormido unas cuantas horas en su dormitorio de la sala de los herederos, no quería que la gente supiese que había pasado la noche fuera de la sala común. No era muy difícil hacer un hechizo "confundus" al retrato de la Dama Gorda para que pensara que lo había dejado entrar ocho horas antes. La sala común estaba desierta, algo que le hizo todo más fácil, tenía la capa de invisibilidad con él, y aunque no creyó que le hiciera falta, se la echó por encima antes de entrar en el dormitorio. Entró y sin mirar hacia ningún lado se dirigió hacia su cama. Al llegar a su cama se quitó la túnica de Hogwarts que se había puesto hacía diez minutos y se puso el pijama para hacer ver que había dormido allí. Iba a acostarse para deshacer un poco la cama cuando…

- ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto secamente una voz que conocía muy bien aunque no con ese tono.

- A ti no te importa…-le contestó Harry de mala gana. Con lo que le gustaba dormir a su "amigo", no entendía que hacía despierto a esas horas, bueno, en realidad creía que sí lo entendía.

- Sí mi importa-lo contradijo Ron.

- Le importa a Dumbledore…-especificó Harry sin mirar al pelirrojo mientras removía un poco las mantas, aunque ya que lo había visto Ron, de nada le servía.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Dumbledore en todo esto?-preguntó Ron confundido, o al menos haciéndose el confundido.

- Todo… ¿O acaso me vas a negar que nada más salir de aquí vas a ir a contarle a Dumbledore que no he pasado la noche en la torre?- preguntó también Harry ahora sí mirándolo, aunque en realidad no preguntaba, lo sabía.- No soy idiota Ron… o al menos no tanto como antes…

- ¿Por qué iba a ir a decirle nada a Dumbledore?-preguntó Ron haciéndose ahora sí el confundido.

- Por nada… haz lo que quieras, me da igual, si quieres dile que he ido a dar un paseo por Hogsmeade.-mintió Harry pasando completamente de Ron y separándose ya de la cama.- Ya no tengo sueño…-comentó mientras se dirigía a otra de las camas del dormitorio.- Neville…-susurró Harry acercándose más a la cama de su compañero.-Neville despierta…-repitió ante sueño profundo de su amigo. Como Neville no reaccionaba, sacó su varita falsa del interior del pijama. No estaba allí, pero la había hecho aparecer al instante en su bolsillo.- ¡Ennervate!-pronunció hacia su amigo. Seguidamente, Neville pegó un salto abriendo los ojos y quedando sentado en la cama.-Lo siento, pero no respondías…

- ¿Qué paaaa…sa… Harry?-le preguntó su amigo con un bostezo.

- ¿No te acuerdas? Habíamos quedado para ir a dar una vueltita alrededor de Hogwarts.-comentó Harry refiriéndose al entrenamiento físico que a partir de ahora no realizaría él sólo, sino los dos, todas las mañanas.

- Por Merlín, ¡Son las seis y cuarto Harry!-exclamó Neville más alto de lo normal haciendo que Dean y Seamus se removieran en sus camas.- Está bien…-se apresuró a corregir Neville ante la cara que le había puesto Harry al escuchar su respuesta.

- Harry, ¿a dónde demonios quieres ir a esta hora?-le preguntó Ron sin darse por vencido.

- Mira Ron…-soltó Harry ya cansado de la actitud de su amigo.- Cuando quieras hablar sinceramente, vienes y hablamos con la verdad por delante, pero como sigas así voy a acabar por lanzarte un maleficio. Todavía te debo una.-amenazó sin hablar en broma refiriéndose al puñetazo que Ron le había dado- Y voy a correr un poco, de momento eso no es ningún delito…

…

Después de aproximadamente una hora corriendo por los jardines de Hogwarts, y después de una reconfortante ducha de agua fría, se encontraba en el Gran Comedor con Neville, quien había acabado completamente agotado a causa del ejercicio. Acababan de sentarse para desayunar cuando una bandada de lechuzas invadió el Gran Comedor, había llegado el correo. Ignoró a las lechuzas que ocupaban en aquellos momentos toda la estancia y se sirvió unas tostadas. No tuvo que esperar más de treinta segundos para que Hermione se levantara de su asiento y fuese hasta él.

- La portada de hoy parece interesante…-comentó Hermione, aunque parecía que lo había dicho irónicamente. No había vuelto a hablar con Hermione desde que habían tenido aquella conversación.

- No lo dudo…-respondió Harry empezando a desayunar mientras se preguntaba que podían haber publicado aquella vez.

- El titular: "La Ministra asegura haber tenido contactos con Torprey Hart"-le leyó literalmente Hermione con el periódico extendido.- Bla bla bla… "Es cierto que nos ha prestado una gran ayuda en los ataques sufridos, pero el Ministerio no puede apoyar sus métodos…bla bla… según declara la propia Ministra Bones, habló con Torprey Hart la pasada noche, y el polémico mago aseguró que continuaría asistiendo a los ataques y mantendría su peculiar manera de combatir a los mortífagos…bla bla bla… La Ministra no quiso aclarar más acerca de si han acordado algún tipo de acuerdo o si los aurores volverán a intentar detenerlo, lo único que…"-se detuvo Hermione después de haber leído lo que consideraba más importante.- Haces lo que te da la gana sin tener en cuenta nada ni a nadie…-concluyó Hermione levantándose de su lado y volviendo tres asientos a su izquierda. Perfecto, encima Hermione estaba enfadada con él de verdad, tenía que hablar con ella, aunque no sabía que decirle ni si era el mejor momento para hacerlo. S e le había quitado el hambre. Fue a levantarse para marcharse cuando unos brazos lo rodearon.

- ¡¡Gracias!!-pronunció una chica pelirroja mientras lo abrazaba y sostenía en una mano una escoba roja y reluciente. Ginny lo siguió abrazando unos segundos hasta que se separó dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Muchas gracias por la escoba, Harry. Es perfecta.

- ¿Te gusta?-preguntó Harry sonriente- El Cometa Rojo, ideal para cazadores, o cazadoras… tiene una velocidad punta…

- de doscientos diez kilómetros por hora, de cero a cien en seis segundos, un giro ágil, una elevación inmediata y un vuelo estable…lo sé, he oído hablar de ella.-terminó Ginny por él- Pero… ¿es muy cara, cómo…?

- Hablé con Mcgonagall y pude convencerla para que…

- Harry…-lo cortó Ginny sin creérselo.

- Está bien, considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños anticipado…-admitió Harry encogiéndose de hombros- Además, necesito que mi equipo esté lo mejor preparado posible.-añadió Harry con una sonrisa. Era la misma escoba de la que había estado hablando con Ron en verano.

- Pero Harry… no tenías por qué hacerlo, esta escoba cuesta más de cuatrocientos galeones, no puedo aceptarla…-determinó Ginny alcanzándole la escoba para que la cogiese.

- Si no te la quedas, se la doy a algún Slytherin…-amenazó Harry mirando hacia la mesa de las serpientes, quienes disimulaban que no estaban mirando la escena.

- No harás eso…-negó Ginny segura pero con algo de miedo.

- Claro que no… Pero por favor, quédatela. Si no te hago a ti un regalo como este, ¿a quien se lo voy a hacer?-preguntó Harry haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara.-Vamos, cógela y prepárate para el entrenamiento de esta tarde- sentenció Harry dando la "discusión" por concluida.

- Muchas gracias, Harry.-volvió a agradecerle la chica dándole otro fugaz beso, esta vez en la mejilla contraria. Harry se quedó algo sorprendido pero no le dio mayor importancia, algo que sí había hecho una persona en la mesa de Hufflepuff, alguien que no quería admitir ni para ella misma los celos que estaba sufriendo al ver a Ginny darle un inocente beso a Harry en la mejilla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las clases de transformaciones eran las únicas en las que aprendía algo, la profesora Mcgonagall mantenía un nivel podría decirse, bastante alto. La clase la compartiría ese año con Hufflepuff, con lo que obviamente la compartiría con Angelina. En las últimas clases de transformaciones habían empezado a transformar un material en otro, es decir, transformar una mesa de madera en una de metal o viceversa.

- Bien, espero que todos hayan estado practicando como les dije que hicieran en la anterior clase…-comentó la profesora segura de que muchos no habían seguido su consejo.- Señorita Abbott, ¿podría transformar esta copa de oro en cualquier otro material?-la chica se removió inquieta en su asiento.

- ¡Mettarfis!-pronunció la chica intentando llevar a cabo un complejo movimiento con su varita. La copa cambió ligeramente de color.

- Un mal intento de transformar el oro en cobre…-valoró la profesora negando con la cabeza- ¿Puede hacer usted algo mejor, señorita Dovmal?

- ¡Mettarfis!-repitió esta vez Angelina haciendo un gesto parecido al anterior pero con más delicadeza. En unos pocos segundos, la copa perdió todo el color que tenía, haciéndose transparente, y dejó de ser dura y lisa para empezar a ondear ligeramente, la copa de oro acababa de ser transformada en agua.

- Increíble.-fue todo lo que pudo decir la profesora yendo hacia la copa y cogiéndola para examinarla. Era agua con la forma de una copa que, a causa de la magia por supuesto, no mojaba ni perdía su forma original.

"Muy inteligente de tu parte, Angelina… ¿Qué te parece si yo ahora la convierto en fuego?"-la reprendió Harry mentalmente.

"Oh…cállate, soy una simple y humilde alumna de Hufflepuff, nadie va a pensar nada extraño de mí, en cambio si tú lo hicieras te reconocerían enseguida, ¿no es gracioso? Son los problemas que trae la fama…-se burló Angelina de él mientras ella seguía recibiendo halagos de su profesora.

- Veinte puntos para Hufflepuff-premió la profesora-Esto tengo que contárselo a Pomona…-comentó para sí misma aunque muchos de los alumnos pudieron escuchar su comentario.-Muy bien, Potter, ¿podría hacer algo para igualar a su compañera?-preguntó Mcgonagall mirándolo seriamente. Harry se levantó, apuntó con su varita falsa a la gran ventana que había al fondo de la clase, hizo un movimiento muy parecido al que había hecho Angelina y el cristal de la ventana dejó de existir para ocupar su lugar una pared de piedra igual a la de las paredes. Todos se quedaron mirándolo completamente sorprendidos, aunque él no sabía por qué, la transformación que había hecho era difícil, sí, pero la de Angelina había sido mejor.- ¿Puede decirme como ha hecho eso, Potter?-le preguntó la profesora más seria que nunca.

- Pues simplemente he hecho el movimiento que requiere la transformación y después he dicho…-"JODER" gritó en su cabeza. ¡Había transformado un cristal de más de seis metros cuadrados en piedra sin pronunciar nada!-…Mettafis.

-Pues ha dado la impresión de que no pronunciaba nada…-consideró la profesora sin saber muy bien si lo que había visto era cierto, o mejor dicho, si lo que no había oído era cierto. Harry se rió ante el comentario de la profesora.

- Me gustaría que así fuera, profesora…-contestó Harry sonriente- Pero lamentablemente aún no sé hacer magia sin pronunciar el hechizo, lo he susurrado, tal vez por eso no lo han escuchado…-mintió Harry riéndose para aparentar que era absurdo pensar que no había dicho nada.

- Seguramente habrá sido por eso…-aceptó la mujer sin parecer muy convencida-Aún así, muy bien, quince puntos para Griffindor…

La clase continuó siendo una demostración de lo que habían practicado los alumnos. Después de eso, Mcgonagall explicó una variedad del mismo hechizo para cambiar también la forma del objeto, y tras ello dio la clase por concluida. Harry recogió sus cosas y en vez de salir se dirigió hacia la mesa de su profesora.

- ¿Podríamos hablar sobre un asunto ahora, profesora?-preguntó Harry educadamente.

- Claro, dígame…

- Quería pedirle un permiso para entrar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca-confesó Harry.

- ¿Para que libro concretamente?-preguntó Mcgonagall dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y prestándole ahora toda la atención a él.

- Concretamente ninguno si le digo la verdad… Simplemente quería echar un vistazo, este año estoy estudiando por mi cuenta, pero eso es algo que ya sabe usted…-comentó Harry.

- No puedo permitirle la entrada en dicha sección si no es para un libro en concreto….-negó Mcgonagall.

- Profesora, usted y yo sabemos que si yo quisiera entrar en la sección prohibida, lo haría, y más con una capa de invisibilidad… Los dos sabemos que no tengo fama de cumplir las normas…-admitió Harry con una sonrisa.

-No, no tiene fama precisamente de ser un alumno ejemplar…-confirmó la profesora su comentario analizándolo con la mirada- De acuerdo, nunca más de una hora al día y estaré informada de todos los libros que lea, sin excepciones. Un solo problema y me aseguraré de tomar las precauciones necesarias para que ni siquiera usted pueda entrar en esa zona, ¿entendido?

-Perfectamente…-asintió Harry sin creer que la profesora aceptara. Pensaba que tendría que entrar a escondidas, no le supondría ningún problema, pero prefería poder leer esos libros por el día y sin la preocupación de que lo cogiesen. Engañarla con los libros que leía era mucho más fácil que entrar clandestinamente a la bilioteca.

-Está bien, avisaré a la señora Pince para que esté informada…-determinó la profesora-Hubiera jurado que no dijo nada en el conjuro…-comentó la profesora volviendo a sus notas.-Hasta la próxima clase, Potter.

- No he estudiado tanto como para eso…-mintió Harry sonriente-Adiós, profesora…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La sala común estaba inusualmente vacía, algo que aprovechó para sentarse a leer un libro tranquilamente. La tapa del libro le había hecho gracia cuando la hizo, ésta decía que se trataba de un libro que describía las pautas a seguir para el mantenimiento de los calderos, aunque en realidad se trataba de uno de tantos libros que tenía de magia negra. A los pocos minutos, Parvati bajó por las escaleras de su torre a toda prisa, aunque cuando vio a Harry se detuvo de repente.

-Harry… ¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Parvati sorprendida.

-¿Dónde debería estar?-preguntó Harry extrañado.

- Pues supuestamente en clase de Defensa… Yo iba para allá ahora.

- Si no me equivoco hoy no hay clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras…

- ¿No sabes nada? El ED… ¿No has leído el anuncio? Pero entonces…

-¿Qué anuncio?-preguntó Harry sin saber de que estaba hablando la chica. Parvati le señaló el tablón de anuncios como toda respuesta. La verdad era que no solía leer lo que publicaban allí, no solían poner nada que valiera la pena. Se levantó y fue a ver uno que había sobre todos los demás.

"Vuelven las clases de Harry Potter"

El curso anterior el alumno Harry Potter tuvo la gran iniciativa de formar un grupo para practicar defensa, independiente a las clases oficiales. Los integrantes de este grupo ya sabrán a que grupo me refiero, el llamado ED. Después de proponerle volver a formarlo, Harry Potter ha aceptado y pide a los alumnos interesados en formar parte de este selecto grupo que acudan a la reunión que esta tarde tendrá lugar en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

El profesor, Scott Stumlich.

- ¡Genial!-exclamó Harry irónico alzando los brazos.- Perfecto, fantástico… Venga, vamos a ver que quiere el imbécil este…-soltó Harry enfadado saliendo de la sala común.

…

- Y aquí está nuestro protagonista, Harry Potter.-presentó Stumlich a Harry nada más entrar éste por la puerta del aula. Estaba completamente llena, no cabía absolutamente nadie, las sillas y mesas habían sido apartadas y aún así allí no podría entrar ni un fantasma. Harry avanzó hasta el lugar del profesor y le dirigió una mirada de odio, la cual vio el profesor y simplemente sonrió.

- ¡Hola a todos!-saludó Harry a todos los alumnos que habían decidido ir a la supuesta reunión y estaban esperando que dijese algo.- Por favor, le pido a todos los alumnos de cursos inferiores al quinto, abandonen el aula.-pidió Harry sin vacilar. El profesor iba a impedirlo cuando Harry se acercó a él- O se van ellos, o me voy yo…-murmuró Harry de modo que solamente el profesor pudiera oírlo y con ganas de cumplir su amenaza.- No es broma, por favor, todos los alumnos inferiores a quinto curso abandonen el aula.-repitió Harry tajante. Tras sus palabras, más de la mitad de los chicos y chicas que se encontraban allí empezaron a salir por la puerta gruñendo y farfullando lo que Harry supuso serían insultos para él. Con el grupo reducido a menos de la mitad, las cosas serían más fáciles. Pudo reconocer a muchos de los que el año anterior habían pertenecido al grupo y por supuesto a otros muchos que ni siquiera conocía, de entre los que sí conocía pudo ver a Ron, si estaba enfadado con él no sabía por qué venía a esa reunión. Aunque suponía que Dumbledore tenía mucho que ver. -Bueno, puesto que no sabía de esta reunión hasta hace cinco minutos, dejaré que sea nuestro "querido" profesor Stumlich quien nos informé a que se debe dicha reunión…-determinó colocándose a un lado, apoyándose en la pared e instando al profesor que dijese lo que tuviese que decir.

- Está bien, he de confesar que el señor Potter nunca aceptó volver a formar el grupo y que esta reunión es idea mía.-comenzó el profesor con una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara, como si todo aquello le hiciese gracia.-Voy a ser directo, el mundo mágico se encuentra en una situación crítica, constantes ataques, secuestros, asesinatos… todo provocado por Lord Voldemort-la práctica totalidad de los alumnos se estremecieron al oír ese nombre.-Quería convocar esta reunión para que el señor Potter…-se giró hacia él señalándolo con una mano-les dijese a todos a la cara que no los ayudará, que los abandonará a su suerte y que no es capaz de gastar una hora de su tiempo para que alguno de ustedes tenga una oportunidad de defenderse ahí fuera…-terminó el profesor ya mucho más serio. Harry se despegó lentamente de la pared y miró el rostro de todos los presentes. Se mezclaban caras de miedo con caras de incredulidad, y éstas a su vez con caras de súplica. El profesor lo había metido en un buen lío, pero podría sacar algo a cambio.

- Es de mala educación señalar…-bromeó Harry dirigiéndose hacia el profesor.-¿Y usted es profesor? Acaba de decirles que todos morirán y que el único que puede enseñarles algo para evitarlo soy yo, y eso no le deja a usted en muy buen lugar como profesor…-razonó Harry girándose hacia todos los alumnos y pensando en lo que diría a continuación.-¿De verdad creen que yo puedo marcar la diferencia entre que sobrevivan o no? ¿De verdad creen que yo puedo enseñarles algo que nuestro "humilde" profesor Stumlich no pueda? Pero… ¿No era yo un niño desequilibrado y egocéntrico hace sólo un año?-preguntó Harry cogiendo por sorpresa a todos, que no se esperaban que Harry dijese algo como aquello- La mayoría de ustedes me dieron la espalda el año pasado, y ahora quieren que no se las dé yo a ustedes. Lo siento, pero conozco la diferencia entre ser generoso, justo y considerado, y ser imbécil…-continuó Harry enfadado, aunque en realidad ese enfado era solo en apariencia- Sin embargo, no todos me trataron igual el año pasado. Volveré a formar el grupo…-sentenció Harry haciendo que muchos alumnos aplaudieran y vitorearan.-Pero habrá condiciones…

- Sí, una de ellas será que yo asista a todas las reuniones…-añadió Scott sonriente, había conseguido lo que quería.

- Me es indiferente…-consideró Harry quitándole importancia.-Dentro de las reuniones, seré yo y sólo yo quien mande… El grupo seguirá llamándose ED, pero ahora esas siglas significarán Entidad de Defensa, no lo que significaban en el pasado… El grupo quedará reducido a treinta personas, y los pertenecientes al ED el año anterior ya están seleccionados para éste, puede ser usted si lo desea quien elija a los restantes, profesor Stumlich…-propuso Harry dejándole la decisión a él de decidir quien se quedaría y quien no.

- Me parece bien…-opinó el profesor dando un paso adelante y pensando a que alumnos escogería.-Griffindor creo que ya está cubierto, de Hufflepuff creo que deberían estar Malcolm Preece y Anthony Rickett de séptimo, y Megan Jones y Angelina Dovmal de sexto…-consideró Scott pensando detenidamente. Parecía que Angelina no había demostrado sólo en Transformaciones lo que sabía hacer.-De Ravenclaw: Terry Boot y Morag McDougal de sexto y Jason Samuels de séptimo. Y de los pocos alumnos que veo aquí de Slytherin, creo que merecen estar en el ED, Daphne Jonson y Carl Dorteu de quinto y Craig Griffin de séptimo. A los demás lo siento, como ha dicho el señor Potter, es él quien manda…-se excusó el profesor. Para empeorar la situación Stumlich había elegido a tres alumnos de Slytherin, intentaría ignorarlos y en el caso de que causaran algún problema, los echaría del grupo, no le agradaba tener espías en el ED de Dumbledore como para tener también de Voldemort. Los alumnos que no habían sido elegidos por el profesor salieron del aula incluso más enfadados de lo que habían salido los primeros. Harry vio como de entre la multitud se le acercaba un chico bajito y rubio.

- Harry…-tanteó el chico dubitativo.

- Sí, dime Colin…-lo animó Harry con tono simpático.

- Me preguntaba…me preguntaba si mi hermano puede quedarse en el ED. Has dicho que los pertenecientes al ED el curso pasado ya están en este, pero también has mandado a irse a los menores de quinto curso, y mi hermano está en tercero…-comentó Colin Creevey en voz baja.

- Claro, dile a tu hermano que puede quedarse, él estaba en el ED el año pasado…-aceptó Harry haciendo al chico irse con una sonrisa después de haberle dado diez veces las gracias.- Aún queda una última condición profesor…-expresó Harry acercándose a su profesor, quien hablaba con varios alumnos de los que había elegido en última instancia. Los demás alumnos se habían liberado de la tensión acumulada y estaban comentando que cosas harían ese año en el ED.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es?-preguntó el profesor ingenuo a la condición de Harry.

- Usted ya sabe cual es. Le dije que a menos que hiciera eso este año no habría ED, y sabe a lo que me refiero.

- No puedo hacer eso, y usted lo sabe, Potter.

- Bien, pues entonces el ED se acaba antes de empezar… ¡Atención por favor!-exclamó Harry llamando la tención-¡El profesor Stumlich me acaba de comunicar que…

- No, para…- lo interrumpió Scott antes de que pudiese decir nada.- ¡Lo que quiero comunicar es que les informaré cuando será la primera reunión oficial del ED, hasta entonces a todos…!-se despidió el profesor haciendo que los alumnos empezaran a abandonar la reunión. Scott esperó a que todos se hubiesen marchado para hablarle a Harry.-¿Cómo pretende que le pase información, Potter?

- Pues como le pasará información a Dumbledore de lo que hagamos en el ED. Exactamente de la misma manera.

- No puedo hacer eso, creo que no sabe donde están sus límites como alumno, Potter…-consideró el profesor con una seriedad inusual en él.

-Y yo creo que no sabe donde están los suyos como profesor…-le contestó Harry sin dejarse intimidar.-Es usted el que quiere crear este grupo, no yo, a mí me necesita para que vengan los alumnos. No sé que es lo que pretende, pero ya le he dicho que si quiere que actúe como si de verdad estuviera interesado en esto, debe pasarme información de las reuniones de la Orden.-exigió Harry rotundo.

- ¿Pero concretamente que quiere que le diga?-preguntó Stumlich dejando ya el tono intimidatorio anterior, viendo que eso no funcionaba con Harry.

- Pistas que tengan sobre próximos ataques, identidades de mortífagos que sólo la Orden conoce, información sobre las tácticas defensivas que realizarán en caso de un ataque, teorías acerca de la identidad y paradero de este mago al que llaman Torprey Hart… Dumbledore no se enterará, toda esa información me la guardaré exclusivamente para mí…

-Y supongo que no puede decirme para que quiere toda esa información…

- ¿Quiere realizar un pacto escrito de discreción?-preguntó Harry sonriendo.

- ¿Conoce esos pactos? La verdad es que uno de esos pactos sería…-pero Stumlich paró cuando vio que Harry sacaba un pergamino de un bolsillo de su túnica.- ¿Venías ya dispuesto a…?

- Llevaba pensándolo desde hacía algunos días e hice uno por si se diera este caso… Ninguno de los dos podrá decir, hacer sospechar o hacer intuir nada de lo que se hable entre nosotros dos. Es verdad que esto me conviene más a mí que a usted pero bueno… ¿no quería saber por qué estoy interesado en esa información?

- ¿Cómo que no podrá? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien incumpliera el trato?-preguntó el profesor examinando el pergamino.

- Eso no pasará, porque cuando digo que no podrá es que no podrá, literalmente no podrá decir nada de lo que hayamos hablado anteriormente usted y yo... Una persona sólo podrá contar lo que ha hablado con la otra si las dos personas están de acuerdo en que esa información no entra en el pacto de discreción… ¿está de acuerdo?-preguntó Harry sacando su varita falsa, un pequeño as que tenía en la manga, aunque no pensaba contar nada de lo que Stumlich le revelara, su varita falsa le libraría de cumplir el pacto, un pequeño detalle que se había olvidado contarle a su profesor. Quería hacerse el listo con él, y ya se estaba cansando.

- Tendrás que permitirme que le cuente algo de ti al director, si no sospecharía y sería peor para los dos, pero por lo demás acepto.-terminó Scott sacando él también su varita. Justo después Harry tocó con la punta de su varita falsa el pergamino, haciendo que se oscureciera por un momento y que un destello subiese desde el pergamino por la varita hasta llegar a su brazo. Tras él, Scott Stumlich repitió el mismo procedimiento. Cuando los dos hubieron firmado, el pergamino fue consumido por una llama de fuego en unos pocos segundos. La verdad era que la idea del pacto la había sacado de la biblioteca de Albania, cuando el hombre le había hecho firmar de igual manera en aquel pergamino. Desde el momento en el que firmó, sabía que aquello podría serle muy útil en el futuro.

- Tengo que advertirle que tampoco puede escribir nada de lo que hablemos, ni tan siquiera enseñar un recuerdo, tampoco de los diez minutos anteriores a la firma, le aviso para que no haga el ridículo intentando algo que no conseguirá, ni Dumbledore podría romper este pacto.

-Confío en que usted sea un buen mago, Potter, lo he comprobado personalmente-dijo sonriendo recodando la escena de Hogsmeade en verano- pero permítame que dude de si su poder supera al del director.

- ¿Y el poder de Torprey Hart?- preguntó Harry borrando la sonrisa que le había salido al profesor.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese mago en todo esto?-preguntó ahora sí más serio.

- Este pacto lo ha hecho él…-desveló Harry- Yo conozco a Torprey Hart…

- Por eso quieres la información…-murmuró Scott para sí mismo.

- Exacto, no necesito información personal de la Orden, como a quien intentan reclutar para la Orden o que zonas vigilan, a Torprey Hart le hace falta información más práctica para poder estar preparado y acudir a todos los ataques, es él quien nos salvará de esta guerra…-aseguró Harry haciendo un papel de interpretación que bien se merecía un oscar.-Y que sepa que por su culpa me he perdido el entrenamiento de Quidditch de esta tarde…-dijo Harry queriendo acabar ya con la conversación.

-Pues si quiere que le diga la verdad, Potter, me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que esa información va para Torprey Hart, por un momento pensé que quería cometer una insensatez o incluso que se la revelaría al mismo Voldemort…-comentó Scott pensativo. Se hubiera imaginado mil respuestas y mil reacciones a la revelación que Harry le había hecho a su profesor, pero por mucha imaginación que tuviera, la respuesta que acababa de escuchar no estaba en su cabeza.- Con lo fácil que es, no sé porque no hacen estos pactos en la Orden o en el mismo Ministerio…

-No es tan fácil hacer esto…-aseguró Harry pensando en lo que le había costado hacerlo- y desde que entran en el pacto más de dos personas, éste pierde efectividad…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hermione, ¿puedo preguntarte algo y me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?-preguntó Angelina a la heredera de Ravenclaw. Estaban en la biblioteca de la sala, estudiando cada una lo suyo pero sentadas en una misma mesa pequeña, situada en uno de los pasillos del ala oeste de la biblioteca.

- Claro, dime…-aceptó Hermione sin apartar la vista de sus libros.

- ¿Qué clase de relación tiene Harry con Ginny?-preguntó Angelina intentando sonar casual y fracasando en el intento.

- Ginny es la hermana de su mejor amigo, aunque ahora mismo no sea precisamente así. Y la salvó de Voldemort en segundo curso en la Cámara de los Secretos. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó Hermione sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería su amiga.

- ¿Nunca han tenido más que una relación de amistad?

- No han sido novios, si es lo que quieres decir… ¿Por qué no le dices a Harry lo que sientes?-preguntó Hermione de repente, dejando los libros a un lado.

- ¿Cóm…¿Por qu…¿Qué?-titubeó Angelina empezando a sonrojarse.

- Harry te gusta, ¿por qué no se lo dices?-inquirió la castaña como si fuera algo simple.

- Harry y yo estamos muy bien ahora, no quiero volver a estropearlo…

"Angelina, ¿dónde estás?"-escuchó como le preguntaba Harry dentro de su mente.

"En la biblioteca…"-le respondió Angelina.

- No creo que lo estropees… Eres una chica guapa, inteligente, eres la heredera de Hufflepuff, estoy segura de que tú también le gustas, de lo que no estoy tan segura es de que él te convenga a ti…-comentó Hermione ajena a la conversación que mantenía Angelina con Harry.

"¿Está Hermione contigo?"

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Angelina a Hermione. "Sí, está conmigo…"le respondió a Harry, mantener dos conversaciones a la vez no era muy agradable.

- Porque últimamente ha cambiado mucho…-pero Hermione no pudo decir nada más. Una intensa luz roja había aparecido de repente, y tras ella, Harry.

-Mira que es difícil encontrar a alguien aquí…-comentó Harry sonriendo acercándose a la mesa.-Angelina, ¿te encuentras bien? Tienes la cara roja…

-Ss…Sí, estoy bien, es sólo…que tenía calor con tanta gente en la misma clase…-mintió Angelina sonrojándose aún más.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó cuidadosamente mirando hacia Hermione.

- No es mía la silla.-respondió Hermione secamente. Angelina sabía por qué su amiga estaba enfadada con Harry, no había que ser muy lista para unir a Harry con la portada del Profeta de hoy o del día después del ataque, pero creía que era mejor no meterse en aquello. Harry cogió la única silla de madera que había, le dio la vuelta y se sentó con el respaldo por delante.

- ¿Qué le has dicho a Stumlich, Harry? Te quedaste con él y sabía que no estabas de muy buen humor por lo que hizo…-comentó Angelina rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había creado.

- Sólo quería comentarle una cosa, al final el ED me a servir de mucho este año…

- Otro secreto más…-soltó Hermione, otra vez escondida tras sus libros.

- ¿Quieres saber de qué he hablado con él?-le preguntó Harry a Hermione cansado de la actitud de su amiga- ¿Entonces por qué no me lo preguntas en vez de decir eso? ¿Y has pensado algo con respecto a nuestra conversación del otro día?

- ¿De qué estuviste hablando con él?-le preguntó Hermione ignorando la última pregunta.

- Me pasará información de la Orden a cambio de que yo le diga para que la quiero y que lo ayude con el ED. Este año el ED es una cosa más de Stumlich que mía.-contestó Harry viendo los rostros de asombro de las chicas.-Hemos firmado un pacto de discreción, es imposible que él cuente a alguien algo que yo le diga de forma privada.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, Harry?-le preguntó Angelina- Nadie puede reconocernos…

- No te preocupes, de momento cree que conozco a Torprey Hart, preocúpate cuando te diga que cree que "soy" Torprey Hart…

- No puedes arriesgarnos a todos de esa manera, ¿qué pasa si te descubre?-inquirió Hermione enfadada debido a que su amigo había vuelto a actuar sin comentárselo a nadie.

-Pues para eso le hice firmar el pacto, es imposible que le diga algo a Dumbledore, me he esforzado bastante con el hechizo…-contestó Harry intentando hacer ver que no era tan irresponsable.-Y dime Hermione, ¿hasta cuando piensas seguir así? ¿Ya te he preguntado si has pensado en algo después de lo que hablamos?-Hermione lo miró sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Sí, he estado pensando…-empezó su amiga cerrando el libro.-He pensado mucho, comprendo todo lo que Voldemort y sus mortífagos te han hecho, he pensado sobre eso que me dijiste de que existían dos personas: Harry Potter y Torprey Hart.-dijo Hermione recordando la conversación y preparándose para decir lo que había decidido- Cuando estemos en un ataque seremos otras personas, tú iras por tu lado y yo por el mío.-afirmó Hermione, era difícil decidir aquello, pero ella no era una asesina y no podía hacerse a la idea de que su amigo sí lo fuese.-No quiero saber lo que haces cuando coges esa capa negra y te pones la capucha… cuando te conviertes en Torprey Hart…-finalizó Hermione bajando la mirada y negando con la cabeza.

- Me parece bien…-fue todo lo que dijo Harry, que Hermione le propusiese eso ya era un logro. Ya habría tiempo de que cambiase de idea con respecto a Torprey Hart, aunque en realidad entendía a su amiga, no debía ser fácil aceptar que tu amigo se convierta de la noche a la mañana en un asesino a gran escala.-Angelina…¿quieres decirme algo sobre este tema?-le preguntó Harry a la morena, quien no había vuelto a hablar. Ya que había aclarado ese punto con Hermione, quería hacer lo mismo ya con Angelina, para evitar esa misma conversación una o dos semanas más tarde. La chica lo miró y pensó un momento antes de hablar.

- Te mentiría si no te dijera que me sorprende…-empezó Angelina pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras- Te mentiría si te dijese que yo haría lo mismo, porque no sería capaz de hacerlo…Pero también te mentiría si no te dijese que se merecen eso y más…

-Gracias…-le agradeció Harry a Angelina mirándola a los ojos y cogiendo la mano izquierda de la chica.-Muchas gracias-repitió Harry-¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve y media…-contestó Angelina mirando el reloj de Harry, desde que se lo había dejado en el último ataque no había vuelto a tenerlo. Angelina le había propuesto devolvérselo, pero antes ya le había dicho que le gustaba tenerlo y prefirió dejárselo a ella.

- Me voy… nos vemos mañ…

- ¿Adónde vas?-preguntó Hermione sin dejarle terminar.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-preguntó Harry arqueando las cejas. Pasó su mano derecha rápidamente desde su cabeza hacia abajo y su túnica de Hogwarts cambió inmediatamente por su querida capa negra con capucha, con la máscara de Griffindor cubriéndole el rostro para proteger su identidad en el caso de que se le cayese la capucha.- Creo que no…-dedujo Harry envolviéndose en un torrente de fuego y desapareciendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Buenas noches, señor Thomsson-saludó Harry apareciendo de entre las sombras justo delante del mago. Estaban justo delante de la casa del mago, en un pequeño pero cuidado jardín.-Cuanto tiempo…

- ¿Qué quiere?-preguntó Kevin Thomsson sacando instantáneamente la varita.

-Vengo a cumplir mi parte del trato…-comentó Harry tranquilamente.

- Avada…-pero el mago no pudo terminar de conjurar la maldición puesto que Harry lo había desarmado inmediatamente con un rápido movimiento de su mano.

-Quería hablar un poco más pero si quieres ir directamente al final…-dijo Harry desapareciendo con un "plop" y apareciendo varios segundos después a unos tres metros del miembro del Wizengamot. Pero no apareció sólo, sino que traía en cada mano una figura atada de pies y brazos, y amordazada. El mortífago reconoció enseguida de quienes se trataban.

- ¡NO!-gritó el mortífago intentando ir hacia ellas, aunque Harry lo paró al instante elevando un brazo.- Suéltalas o te juro que…

-¿Qué? ¿Te juró qué…? Termina la frase si tienes lo que hay que tener…-rugió Harry ahora con un tono de voz completamente distinto, grave, fuerte, intimidatorio.-¡¿Pensabas que podías traicionarme sin consecuencias?! ¡Crucio!-exclamó Harry hacia una de las mujeres que ya había dejado en el suelo. Ésta comenzó a retorcerse y a gemir de dolor, debido a que no podía gritar por la mordaza que tenía en la boca. Había raptado a la mujer y a la hija de diecinueve años de Kevin Thomsson, ese hombre se las pagaría esa noche.

-¡PARA! ¡A ELLAS NO! ¡A MÍ! ¡ELLAS NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER EN ESTO!-gritaba el hombre desesperado mientras veía como su mujer era torturada sin compasión.

- Tortúralas tú…-soltó Harry dejando ya la tortura.

-¿Có…Cómo?-preguntó Thomsson sin entender.

- O las torturas tú, o yo… Tú decides.-dio a elegir Harry pensando a quien de las dos torturaría ahora.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso…

-Está bien, ¡Crucio!-exclamó ahora hacia su hija rubia. La chica copió la reacción de su madre, retorciéndose de dolor en el césped del jardín.

- ¡No! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Vale! Lo haré yo…-aceptó el hombre desquiciado de ver a su familia torturada. Cogió su varita del suelo y apuntó hacia su mujer

- Estoy esperando…- lo apresuró Harry con una malévola sonrisa escondida tras su capucha.

-Lo siento mucho…¡Crucio!-exclamó Kevin, pero no hacia su mujer, sino hacia Harry.

- Muy buena elección…-comentó sarcástico Harry deteniendo la maldición sin problemas-de verdad, una elección de muerte…¡Avada Kedabra!-pronunció hacia la mujer de Kevin, quien quedó rígida y sin vida en el suelo del jardín.

- ¡NOOO…! ¡CELIA! ¡CELIA HÁBLAME!

- No soy sanador…-comenzó Harry-pero diría que un "Avada Kedabra" mata a las personas… y si mi lógica no me falla, las personas muertas, ¡no pueden hablar!-le gritó Harry a Thomsson, quien estaba llorando de rodillas en el suelo.-O torturas tú a tu hija, o lo hago yo. Y otra broma como la de antes y tu hija acompañará a su madre…

- Está…Está bien, lo… siento cariño, perdóname…¡Crucio!-exclamó ahora sí Kevin Thomsson hacia su hija. La joven comenzó de nuevo a retorcerse en el suelo…

Pasaron más de treinta minutos en los que Kevin Thomsson estuvo torturando a su hija, aunque alguna que otra vez había tenido que animarlo con alguna cruciatus propia. El miembro del Wizengamot estaba al borde de la locura, las maldiciones que había recibido y tener que torturar a su propia hija lo estaban sacando de la cordura.

- Ya está bien, creo que lo que viene ahora te va a hacer gracia…-consideró Harry mientras observaba a la hija, y a la mujer muerta de Thomsson. No tuvieron que esperar más de dos minutos hasta que los cuerpos de las mujeres empezaran a deformarse, cambiándoles el color del pelo y cogiendo otros rasgos completamente diferentes a los de las dos mujeres. La mujer y su hija acababan de convertirse en dos hombres, en Gregory Ford y Nicholas Blair concretamente, los otros dos miembros del Wizengamot que habían decidido traicionarlo y votar finalmente a Malfoy. Gregory Ford ya estaba muerto, Nicholas Blair sin poder mover un músculo a causa del dolor, y Kevin Thomsson sólo necesitaba lo que acababa de ocurrir para perder la razón completamente. Había conseguido un pelo de la hija y otro de la mujer de Kevin Thomsson hacía una semana, no tuvo más que secuestrar a los otros dos y hacerles beber la poción multijugos.

-Entonces…¿no era Celia? Jajajaja…-empezó a reírse Kevin absolutamente fuera de sí-Es un sueño, jaja ¡es sólo un sueño!-gritó el hombre hacia el cielo.-Pues yo también quiero matar a alguien…¡Avada Kedabra!-exclamó Thomsson hacia Nicholas Blair, que al no poder moverse recibió el impactó de la maldición y acabó igual que su compañero.

-Hasta loco hace daño…¡Desmaius!-exclamó Harry hacia Thomsson haciéndole caer inconsciente.-¡Obliviate!-pronunció modificándole el recuerdo, mal estaba ya su personaje como para encima ser acusado de asesinato a dos miembros del Wizengamot. Se paseó por el jardín pronunciando algunos hechizos para eliminar el rastro de su magia, después cogió las varitas de Ford y Blair y pronunció algunos cruciatus y maldiciones de magia negra para cuando comprobaran sus varitas. La verdadera familia de Thomsson estaba en un hotel, supuestamente el propio "Kevin Thomsson" les había enviado una nota diciendo que esa noche era especial y que la pasarían fuera de casa. El plan le había salido a la perfección, pero él no se encontraba bien, había cumplido su amenaza y seguramente se lo merecían, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de su amiga. "Eres como él" "Te estás convirtiendo en Voldemort". Tal vez tuviese razón, pero creía que había una diferencia fundamental entre Voldemort y él, él no disfrutaba haciendo eso, es más, esa noche no podría dormir ni un minuto a causa del recuerdo de Thomsson creyendo que torturaba a su propia hija. Cuando disfrutase de verdad torturando o matando a la gente podría empezar a preocuparse.-Esto es una mierda…-soltó Harry antes de envolverse en una llamarada de fuego y volver a Hogwarts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**N/A: Lo que iba a decir, como el viaje se me ha retrasado un poco, "es posible" que publique un pequeño capítulo antes de irme, solo uno pequeñito para dejarles con ganas de leer más y que no me abandonen...jajajaj Espero que le haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer el fic.**_

_**PD: El reportaje...xD**_


	25. Chapter 20:Un ejército y un nuevo Lord

**Hola a todos!! He vuelto!! Quería esperar algún día más para publicar pero aquí estoy... viendo que me estaban pidiendo que actualizara, actualizara, actualizara... Pero una cosa si digo, he recibido 12 o 13 reviews, creo que es en el que más he recibido, lo que me hace pensar que tendré que hacerles esperar para recibir reviews...jajaja Es broma, yo siempre actualizo lo antes que puedo. Que decir? Pues que muchísimas gracias a: Vreth Lillmans, DragFire, Saiyury, Lunatica (muy largo jeje, ahora te contesto), gisethpotter,Vi7a (triple agradecimiento, aunque el último era más una amenaza jaja), Liss Snape(thomsson quedo vivo, pero loco...xD con eso le bastaba) angeluz21, roxyo, Nick Merlin Magus, Sabrina(gracias por ser yo el primero, y sí, creo que scarlett ya me lo había dicho,me alegro de que te guste) y Antonio Rodriguez.**

**Solo respondo tres preguntas y ya! Vamos a ver Lunática, Harry "aún" no está enamorado de nadie, si es esa la pregunta, sentirá algo por alguien en el futuro?? La respondo o no la respondo, mejor no...jaja y aún menos la de quien será ese alguien, que por cierto, mucha gente ya pone como pareja a Angelina, no se precipiten...jaja aunque no es muy creíble lo que digo(después de que lean este cap lo entenderán) El proximo DarkLord Harry?? No, se aproximará en algunos momentos, pero este no es un DarkHarry, aunque a mí también me gustan, me estoy planteando hacer uno con alguien, pero esa es otra historia. Mcgonagall... una persona justa y leal, (una griffindor) está con Dumbledore, lo que no quiere decir que comparta todas sus ideas.**

**No digo nada más, que quiero decir poco y al final mira hasta donde llego... Un aviso, me ha costado volver a escribir después de las vacaciones, así que no esperen uno de mis mejores caps, aún así creo que está interesante y espero que les guste... **

**Capítulo 20: Un ejército y un nuevo Lord. **

Sólo un par de días habían transcurrido desde que había cumplido su amenaza con los miembros del Wizengamot. Como había supuesto, no había podido dormir nada, no sólo la primera noche, sino la segunda también. Se había dedicado a empezar las noches leyendo algún libro de magia negra y terminándolas en algún bar. Ron sabía que no pasaba las noches en la torre, pero no había vuelto a intentar preguntarle nada, algo que le extrañaba. Y para su desgracia estaba obligado a asistir a las clases, muchas ausencias provocaría que comenzaran a sospechar, en el caso de que no lo hicieran ya. Tenía que encontrar una manera de acabar con su insomnio sin ser con pociones. Tomar muchas pociones acabaría por pasarle factura en las batallas.

Aparte del cansancio, con las clases no tenía demasiados problemas. En Defensa se limitaba a asistir, después de aceptar formar el ED, Stumlich lo había dejado tranquilo. No podía decir lo mismo de pociones. Cada día sentía más ganas de hacerle pagar a Snape todo lo que le había hecho, sólo estaba esperando encontrárselo un día como Torprey Hart y no como Harry Potter para decirle unas cuantas cosas, y hacerle otras tantas. Las pociones que le mandaba, aunque eran difíciles, las hacía sin demasiadas complicaciones. Incluso se había dado el caso de que la poción que su profesor le mandaba a realizar ya la tuviera hecha, debido a que en verano había hecho una tremenda cantidad de pociones de todos los tipos. El resto de las clases no tenían mayor importancia, Mcgonagall lo tenía vigilado por si volvía a "susurrar" algún hechizo, pero con ser un poco responsable y ser consciente de su poder era suficiente.

Sin lugar a dudas lo mejor eran los entrenamientos de Neville. Su amigo progresaba continuamente, tal vez no tan rápido como le gustaría a él, pero ya le había demostrado que no se había equivocado cuando decidió ayudarlo a sacar su poder. Después de algunas lecciones básicas de duelo, lo primero que le estaba enseñando a su amigo era la Oclumancia. Si pretendía en un futuro no muy lejano contarle la verdad a Neville, éste debería aprender a guardar esa verdad sólo para él. Habían acabado la clase de aquel día cuando se le ocurrió que podía probar algo.

-Neville…-lo llamó antes de que saliera por la puerta de la sala de los Menesteres.-espera un momento…-dijo mientras pensaba en donde había dejado su verdadera varita.

-Estoy agotado Harry, si entras una vez más en mi mente… mañana no vengo-bromeó su amigo volviendo sobre sus pasos.

-Quiero que pruebes algo…-sugirió Harry haciendo aparecer la caja negra de su nueva y extraña varita en su bolsillo. Sacó la pequeña caja negra, la abrió y mostró a Neville su varita.

-Esta no es tu varita, quiero decir, es la tuya, pero no es exactamente como la que estás usando ahora…-expresó Neville con razón.

-Es una larga historia…-sonrió Harry-Quiero que cojas la varita e intentes hacer un Expelliarmus.-determinó acercándole más la caja. Neville, sin saber lo que había ocurrido con aquella varita, la cogió sin dudarlo.-¡Pero a mí no!-exclamó Harry rápidamente cuando su amigo estaba a punto de lanzar el hechizo hacia él.-Hazlo sobre el muñeco ese, que para eso está…-añadió señalando a la figura de madera que utilizaban el curso pasado en el ED y que la sala se encargaba de proporcionar. Pero ya había algo que lo desconcertaba, Neville llevaba con la varita aproximadamente un minuto y no había ocurrido absolutamente nada.

-¡Expelliarmus!-exclamó Neville hacia el muñeco. La supuesta varita de la figura salió limpiamente disparada. No ocurrió nada más. Fue un simple expelliarmus bien realizado.-La varita está perfectamente.-apreció Neville queriendo entregársela a Harry pero éste le hizo un gesto para que la dejase de nuevo en la caja.-Estoy agotado…me voy. Hasta luego Harry.

-Hasta luego…-murmuró Harry mirando la varita. No había vuelto a probarla, tal vez como acababa de ser elaborada en la tienda de Olivander se había comportado así. Sólo tenía una forma de averiguarlo. Con más dudas de las que su compañero había tenido, cogió la varita lentamente y se preparó para realizar un hechizo. Sin embargo, volvió a sentir un escalofrío recorrerle el brazo. Notó como su magia se alteraba. Sin poder evitarlo, la varita comenzó a vibrar como había sucedido la otra vez. Intentó concentrar su poder en la varita, algo que sólo empeoró la situación. Como la otra vez, aparecieron llamas en forma de latigazos a su alrededor. Sabiendo como terminaría todo, intentó soltar la varita con todas sus fuerzas, y a diferencia de la vez anterior, ésta vez si logró soltarla. Se miró la palma de la mano y vio como se había quedado allí la marca de la varita, aunque menos intensa que en Olivanders. La varita le quemaba la mano. Pero eso no podía ser, la varita no tenía poder por sí sola para quemarlo. Y menos quemarlo, el fuego era su elemento. ¿Y si era una señal? Fuego. Quiso concentrar su poder, pero sabía que aquel no era el lugar más apropiado. Sin pensárselo más, metió la varita en la caja y desapareció de allí apareciendo al instante en el cuarto de entrenamiento de la sala de los herederos. Y en ese instante si empezó a concentrar su poder. Lentamente, comenzaba a aparecer a su alrededor un aura, un aura roja que lo envolvía. Tras dos minutos concentrando su poder, se decidió a volver a coger la varita. Volvió a sentir el escalofrío, pero esta ocasión fue diferente. Sentía un poder extraño, un poder ajeno a él que intentaba penetrar en su cuerpo. Con todo su poder concentrado, pudo contener en la medida de lo posible ese poder que notaba en la varita. Miró uno de esos muñecos que tenía también en aquella sala y se preparó-¡Expelliarmus!-exclamó. Tuvo que esperar unos cinco segundos hasta que el rayo rojo del hechizo salió de la varita con un estallido y con tal fuerza que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos. El, en principio, inocente hechizo llegó hasta la figura y chocó contra ella produciendo una explosión, que lo hizo retroceder aún más, y haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos.- Vaya…-pronunció Harry viendo diminutos trozos de madera por todas partes. A causa de perder la concentración la varita volvió a quemarle la palma de la mano, soltándola enseguida. Necesitaba mantener una completa concentración para controlar su varita, pero al menos ya había encontrado la manera de controlarla. Sólo necesitaba práctica. Debido a que no dormía desde hacía dos noches, no se encontraba en su mejor momento, pero podría volver a intentarlo, sólo para probar algo con mayor intensidad que un simple hechizo desarmador. Aunque tal vez si no utilizaba la sala para formar una ilusión podría causar algún daño al castillo. Iba a transportarse de forma ilusoria a una montaña cuando alguien tocó en la puerta. Sus amigas habían aprendido desde aquella vez que casi las desintegra con una esfera gigante.-Adelante…-instó Harry. La puerta se abrió y tras ella entró Angelina.

- Hola… ¿Cómo estás? No te he visto muy bien en las clases…-opinó la chica examinándolo con la mirada.

- Bien, un poco cansado, nada más. Estaba entrenando.-añadió al ver como Angelina observaba los trozos de madera esparcidos por todas partes- Aunque ya es tarde… ¿Qué haces por aquí?-le preguntó Harry aunque esa pregunta también podría haber sido dirigida hacia él.

-Buscarte…-respondió Angelina sincera.- Quería proponerte algo… ¿te apetecería dormir esta noche juntos?-preguntó Angelina directamente. Si se lo hubiera dicho otra chica hubiera sonado a una proposición de algo más, pero la confianza que tenía ya con Angelina y después de pasar varias noches juntos hacían que esa pregunta no fuera más que lo que simplemente preguntaba.

-Pero tienes que dormir en la torre de Hufflepuff.-advirtió Harry.

-Y tú deberías hacerlo en la de Griffindor…-contestó su amiga con algo más detrás de aquella contestación. Su amiga sabía que no había dormido en su torre en dos noches.

-Hermione…

-Hermione…-repitió Angelina justo detrás de él.-Me ha dicho que hace dos noches que no duermes en la torre de Griffindor, y como aquí tampoco has estado, son dos noches que no has dormido. No sé que hiciste hace dos noches, pero si no te deja dormir, déjame al menos ayudarte y estar contigo…-pidió la chica mirándolo con sus preciosos ojos azules.

-Sabes que si me miras así no puedo decirte que no…-aceptó Harry con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé…-rió Angelina acercándose a él y mirándole la mano quemada.-¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Es una larga historia…

…

Había pasado más de media hora y ya se encontraban los dos en el dormitorio de Hufflepuff. Tal vez lo que necesitaba para conciliar el sueño era despejar un poco la mente, algo que hablando con Angelina últimamente siempre conseguía.

-¿Has entrado en el equipo de Hufflepuff?-preguntó Harry sorprendido. Estaba sentado en la cama acomodado hacia un lado con un cojín.

-¿Por qué lo dices con ese tono? Vuelo bastante bien… Y no tenían un muy buen buscador que digamos.-respondió Angelina en la misma posición pero en el otro lado de la cama.

-¿Buscadora? ¿Eres buscadora?-preguntó Harry sin creérselo.-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Sí, que yo cogeré la snitch y tú no…-afirmó Angelina dándolo por obvio.

-Si tú lo dices…-alegó Harry quitándole importancia.-Puedo lanzarte la noche antes del partido un hechizo y que no aparezcas al día siguiente…-pensó Harry en voz alta-o podría hacer que vieras doble…o triple…-comentaba Harry de broma como si Angelina no estuviese allí.-O podría hipnotizarte y que te creyeras que eres una bateadora en vez de…

-Sí claro, y tengo once años para dejarme hacer todo eso…-ironizó Angelina-Soy la heredera de Hufflepuff, ¿qué te crees?-Harry rió ante el comportamiento de la chica.

- Sin varita, sin manos, y sin tocarte, sería capaz de hacer ahora mismo que te tiraras por la ventana…-bromeó Harry.

- ¿De verdad? Me gustaría ver como el poderoso "Torprey Hart" consigue eso…-lo incitó la morena. Harry sonrió y cerró los ojos un momento, cuando volvió a abrirlos sus ojos ya no eran los mismos, aunque eso no lo percibió la chica. Mantenían su verde característico, pero las pupilas ya no eran redondas, sino finas y alargadas. Su serpiente Quetza tenía mucho que ver.

-Angelina…-llamó Harry a la chica para que lo mirara, ésta iba a decir algo pero cuando vio los ojos de Harry se quedó completamente paralizada.-Sal de la cama y dirígete hacia la ventana…-la chica hizo exactamente lo que Harry le había ordenado.-Detente…-ordenó Harry antes de que Angelina se acercase más de dos metros de la ventana, tampoco quería hacer literal su broma. Pero pensó que podía gastarle una broma mejor…-Súbete la camisa lentamente-le pidió Harry a la chica, que agarró su pijama y comenzó a dejar su estómago al descubierto. Harry no era ciego y reconocía lo increíblemente guapa que era Angelina, aunque nunca había visto la gran figura que tenía.-Para…-exclamó a su pesar cuando empezó a ver el sujetador que llevaba su amiga.-Despierta…-finalizó haciendo que la chica volviera en sí. Al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, dejó caer rápidamente su camisa y miró entre desconcertada y ruborizada a Harry.-No pensé que fueras la típica niña que llevara ropa interior rosa…-comentó Harry estallando en risas y cayendo hacia atrás.

- Esta me la pagas…-contestó Angelina furiosa y aún sonrojada abalanzándose sobre Harry. Con Angelina sobre él, giró hacia un lado dejándola a ella debajo y a una distancia más que cercana.

- No sé de que te quejas, he sido un caballero, podría haberme aprovechado de ti y no te hubieras enterado…-intentó bromear Harry, pero antes de terminar de hablar, sintió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.-Lo siento…no quería decir…-pero Angelina no lo dejó disculparse y se giró para volver a dejarlo a él debajo.

-Si vas a aprovecharte de mí, por lo menos déjame estar consciente de lo que ocurre…-contestó la Hufflepuff con una sonrisa pícara y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Suponía que lo había dicho en broma, aunque la verdad era que había sonado con otro tono del que estaba llevando la conversación, a pesar de que lo había dicho sonriendo. Se produjo un silencio entre los dos tras aquellas palabras.-Harry… Me gusta…s…gustaría no volver a estar mal contigo…-comentó la Hufflepuff corrigiendo su error en voz muy baja. "Angelina, ¡eres una cobarde!" se castigó ella misma mentalmente.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora…-le contestó Harry también en voz muy baja. No quería pensar en lo que le había parecido entender y percibir de su amiga, estaba pensando mucho últimamente.-Te prometo que estaremos así de bien siempre…-cuando pensó en lo que había dicho se dio cuenta de que era una… podía definirlo como una cursilería lo que acababa de decir, en su cabeza había sonado mejor. Harry le dio un sincero abrazo y se liberó de donde estaba dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.-Pero sigo pensando que te quedaría mejor el color azul para la roja interior…-rió Harry, recibiendo un codazo de su amiga-Te haría juego con los ojos…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Expectación, más que otra cosa, expectación. Ese era el sentimiento más extendido en aquellos momentos en la sala de los Menesteres. Eran demasiados como para realizar las reuniones en el aula de Defensa. El ED daba comienzo con aquella reunión. Stumlich se encargaba de comprobar que estuvieran todos los alumnos mientras él estaba sentado en una cómoda silla completamente aburrido. Con los conocimientos que tenía ahora y el grupo del curso anterior, podría haberse divertido este año, pero con un grupo como aquél lleno de espías y sin poder confiar en nadie, mucho se temía que iba a pasar mucho tiempo aburrido en esa silla.

-Ya estamos todos.-expresó Scott con un suspiro de alivio-Es la última vez que se retrasa la reunión, si alguien no llega a tiempo… tendrá que quedarse fuera.-informó Stumlich mirando de reojo a algunos alumnos.-Cuando quiera puede empezar con la clase, profesor Potter.-finalizó su profesor de manera algo irónica y dejando toda la atención en él. Sin otra opción, empezó a hablar sin tan siquiera levantarse de la silla.

-Pues… ¡Hola a todos de nuevo!-saludó Harry con una falsa sonrisa.-Para mí la mejor idea sería hacer un repaso de lo aprendido el curso…

-¿Cómo es enfrentarse a él?-preguntó un chico que suponía era de Hufflepuff por la túnica. Si fueran las mismas personas del curso anterior no hubiese tenido que soportar esa pregunta, pero como había muchas incorporaciones, tendría que pasar por aquello de nuevo. La mayoría, si no todos, prestaron especial atención a su respuesta, incluido Stumlich.

- Preferiría no ser interrumpido…-le reprendió Harry de mala gana haciendo que pensaran que no iba a responder a la pregunta.- Y no sé a quien te refieres…¿quién es él?-preguntó haciéndose el idiota, sabía muy bien a quien se refería, pero si no lo pronunciaba, no contestaría.

-quien-tú-sabes… quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.-contestó el chico algo tembloroso y mirando hacia los lados en busca de alguien que lo apoyara.

- Yo no lo sé, y no sé quien no debe ser nombrado, todo el mundo tiene un nombre…-algunos alumnos ya sabían que era lo que pretendía Harry, aunque el primero que sonrió fue Stumlich.

- Se refiere a Voldemort…-respondió otra persona que no era el chico de Hufflepuff. Miró hacia la voz y pudo ver a Neville, le dedicó una leve sonrisa a su amigo antes de continuar.

- A partir de ahora, cualquiera que no sea capaz de nombrar a Voldemort debe salir por esa puerta…-objetó Harry levantándose de la silla y señalando la puerta de la sala. Nadie movió un músculo.- Enfrentarse a él es enfrentarse a la muerte…-empezó cogiendo desprevenidos a la mayoría.- Es enfrentarse a tus peores miedos, es enfrentarse al dolor… Y cuando lo tienes delante, no puedes reaccionar, tu cuerpo no reacciona, sabes que por mucho que hagas no podrás librarte de la muerte…-continuó con una voz que estremeció a muchos de los presentes.- Sus ojos rojos… los mismos ojos de la muerte, del color de la sangre de sus víctimas… Puedes pedirle, rogarle, implorarle clemencia, piedad o compasión… es inútil. Lo único que puedes pedirle es la muerte, que en el mejor de los casos te la concederá sin demasiado dolor.-algunos hicieron muecas de terror ante tal conferencia.- Sin embargo, el verdadero reto no es él, el verdadero reto es enfrentarte a ti mismo. Concretamente a tu voluntad, a tu valentía, a tu sentido común, que intenta hacerte entrar en razón y hacerte salir corriendo, algo inútil.-Hizo una pausa para mirar los rostros de todos los presentes y coger aire- Podría describirse así, aunque hay que vivirlo para saber lo que se siente…-terminó Harry con una amarga sonrisa y dejando muchos alumnos con cara de abatimiento.-El problema es que es difícil vivirlo y no morir… yo sólo he tenido suerte… Por mucho que entrenemos aquí, nadie será capaz de hacerle frente si Voldemort decide ir a por él, pero el objetivo no es ese-"ese es el mío" se dijo él mismo en su mente- el objetivo es ser capaz de hacerle frente a los mortífagos… Y como yo ya he sido bastante tiempo el centro de atención, le cedo la palabra a nuestro gran profesor…- concluyó Harry con un sarcasmo evidente y volviendo a la silla, cansado ya de hablar él sólo.

- El señor Potter tiene razón…-lo apoyó Stumlich tomando su relevo.-Aunque no coincido con él en que no podamos hacerle frente a Voldemort… seremos capaces de todo lo que creamos de verdad que somos capaces de hacer.-Harry no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa ante la estupidez que su profesor acababa de decir, sinceramente, no creía ni que él mismo creyera lo que estaba diciendo.-Sin embargo, hacerle frente a alguien como Voldemort o los mortífagos es muy difícil, no ya por su poder, sino porque cuando estás delante de una persona a la que no le importa matarte desde que cometas el más mínimo fallo, sólo tienes dos opciones: ser capaz de hacer lo mismo que él llegado el momento, o tener una habilidad muy superior a la de él.- o estaba muy equivocado, o su profesor estaba insinuando algo bastante grave para tratarse de un profesor.-y como no vamos a rebajarnos a su nivel, debemos conseguir esa habilidad…-dedujo Stumlich sacando la varita. Scott había terminado como esperaba de un profesor, pero continuaba sin comprenderlo. Tenía la impresión de que no era más que otro espía de Dumbledore, pero su estilo no correspondía al de su director, tenía algo que lo confundía- Como intentó decir Potter, lo mejor será que comencemos por lo elemental antes de pasar a cosas mayores, vamos a empezar con hechizos básicos de desarme, aturdimiento, parálisis…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba agotado, aunque más que agotado, podría decir desilusionado con todo. La sala común estaba llena de gente en aquel momento. Cualquier otro curso, incluso el anterior, estar con sus amigos en la sala común justo después de una reunión del ED hubiera supuesto felicidad o diversión. Ese año no. Tenía demasiados problemas, demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, demasiados secretos… Ahora mismo poco le importaba Hogwarts, para lo único que vivía era para esa guerra, para su venganza. Y tenía muchas ideas para conseguir su venganza, algunas ideas que se veían lejanas y otras que le requerían esa misma noche. Evelyn le había prometido proporcionarle ciento cincuenta vampiros en diez días, plazo que se cumplía esa noche. Si todo salía bien no tendría muchas dificultades, pero si la vampiresa lo traicionaba, tendría que hacerse respetar.

Sigilosamente se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y se dirigió hacia la salida intentando no llamar la atención. Se acercaba al retrato cuando vio que éste se apartaba antes de llegar él.

- Harry…-soltó Ron al encontrárselo de frente.

- Adiós-soltó Harry sin detenerse y queriendo salir de la sala común.

- Espera…-lo detuvo Ron interponiéndose en su camino. Harry se detuvo y lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo a Ron titubear- Me…me gustaría hablar contigo, Harry…

- Pues a mí no-contestó tajante.-Y si no te importa, tengo prisa.

- Está bien.-aceptó Ron resignado.- Dumbledore quiere verte en su despacho…ahora.-le informó ahora sí apartándose. Harry no le contestó, se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de de odio para después salir de la sala común.

…

Se dirigía rápidamente hacia el despacho del director. Tenía prisa y quería solucionar en el menor tiempo posible su reunión con Dumbledore, aunque no tenía ni idea que querría esa vez el director. Que Ron le informara de que Dumbledore quería verlo no hacía más que confirmar sus más que sospechas de que el viejo había hablado con Ron para que le contara cualquier cosa que supiese sobre él. Al llegar hasta la estatua se dio cuenta de que Ron no le había dicho ninguna contraseña. Sin embargo, al esperar varios segundos, la estatua comenzó a apartarse dejando ver la escalera en forma de espiral que conducía al despacho. Sin extrañarse, subió las escaleras hasta plantarse delante de la puerta de madera, la cual tocó, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Escuchó la voz de su director y entró en el despacho.

- Buenas noches Harry.-lo saludó el director. Harry no respondió. El director no estaba sólo, sentados estaban Scott Stumlich y… Remus Lupin. No veía a Remus desde Hogsmeade, exceptuando la noche en la que lo había ayudado con su transformación.-No pensaba que vinieras tan rápido…-comentó el director con una sonrisa.

- Puedo marcharme…-respondió Harry serio, ignorando a los otros dos hombres.

- ¿Cómo estás llevando las clases…

- ¿Podemos ir directamente al asunto por el que me ha llamado, señor?-lo interrumpió Harry, haciendo a Remus sorprenderse y a Stumlich sonreír.

- De acuerdo. Me gustaría proponerte algo para el torneo que va a producirse este curso.-desveló su director- Por favor, toma asiento.-le ofreció señalándole hacia una tercera silla que hizo aparecer al instante el director.

-Preferiría permanecer de pie.-se negó Harry todavía cerca de la puerta y sin moverse lo más mínimo.-¿De qué se trata?- El director lo analizó con la mirada antes de continuar. Ni Stumlich ni Lupin habían mostrado intención alguna por hablar, aunque Remus parecía querer decirle algo, sin saber que poder decirle.

- El treinta de octubre comienza la primera fase del Torneo Internacional de Duelo.-comenzó el director serio y sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Harry estaba atento a cualquier posible intento de Dumbledore por entrar en su mente.- Tengo pensado que antes de que dé comienzo el baile de celebración, haya un duelo inaugural.-hizo una pausa tras esas palabras para ver si Harry entendía que era lo que pretendía. Al ver que el chico seguía igual decidió continuar.- Me gustaría que formaras parte de ese duelo inaugural, Harry…-confesó Dumbledore sorprendiendo al moreno, aunque su rostro no reflejó sorpresa alguna.- ¿Qué me dices?-preguntó viendo que Harry no reaccionaba.

- ¿Por qué precisamente yo?-inquirió Harry sin mostrar sorpresa o alteración en su voz.

- Porque fuiste el ganador del torneo de los tres magos, un alumno con una habilidad y talento suficientes para lograr hacer un verdadero espectáculo en el primer duelo.-explicó el director provocando una leve e irónica sonrisa en el chico.

- Y supuestamente, ¿con quién me batiría en ese duelo?- preguntó Harry manteniendo esa media sonrisa.

- Es probable que…conmigo.-determinó Dumbledore intentando en ese momento entrar en su mente. Lo notó al instante y dejo que entrara sin oposición. El director había esperado a causarle sorpresa para poder entrar en su mente más fácilmente. Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír al imaginar a su director entrando en su mente y no viendo absolutamente nada.- Parece que después de todo el profesor Snape sí consiguió enseñarte algo.-consideró el director consciente de que Harry había bloqueado sus pensamientos. Harry se limitó a sonreír.

- Si es posible, me gustaría rechazar la proposición de participar en el duelo inaugural.-dijo Harry ignorando el último comentario de Dumbledore.

- ¿Y si no fuera posible?-contrarrestó el director elevando las cejas y mirándolo por encima de las gafas.

- Pues la rechazaría igualmente.-sentenció Harry.-No me gusta ser el centro de atención.

-Lo entiendo. ¿Y si en lugar de ser yo tu contrincante, fuera el profesor Stumlich?

- Mi opinión no cambiaría. El profesor puede decirle que ya he rechazado su proposición, varias veces, de batirme con él durante las clases. Mi opinión no ha cambiado.-concluyó Harry queriendo acabar de una vez aquella conversación.

- Señores… ¿podrían disculparnos y dejarnos hablar a solas?-propuso Dumbledore a Stumlich y Lupin.-terminaremos nuestra conversación en otro momento.- Los dos hombres aceptaron sin quejas la petición del director y tras despedirse salieron del despacho. Stumlich le guiñó un ojo al pasar a su lado, y Lupin quiso mirarle pero se arrepintió en el último momento y salió con la cabeza gacha, aún avergonzado por haber permitido el ataque sobre él en Hogsmeade. Cuando estuvieron solos. Dumbledore volvió a centrar en él toda su atención.- ¿te apetece tomar algo, Harry?-preguntó preparado para hacer aparecer su típica bandeja de té.

- No, gracias… No tengo por costumbre tomar Veritaserum antes de dormir, profesor.-contestó Harry sin bromear. El director se limitó a sonreír ante su acusación.

- Has aprendido mucho…-murmuró Dumbledore.-Hablando de dormir, no estás durmiendo mucho estas noches, ¿me equivoco? Al menos no donde deberías.

- Yo no me fiaría mucho de la palabra de Ron.- dijo dando por sentado que había sido su ex amigo quien había informado al director.

- Una vez más te equivocas Harry. El señor Weasley no me ha informado de nada. Incluso furioso, sigue fiel a sus amigos, aunque por lo que veo, no eres conciente de ello.-reveló el director. ¿Cómo era posible que Ron no le hubiera dicho nada a Dumbledore? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera entonces? Y si Ron no le había dicho nada, ¿por qué sabía que no estaba durmiendo en la torre griffindor?- Harry, conozco muy bien este castillo. Y como director, sé que es lo que sucede dentro de él, y sé aún más si lo que sucede te concierne a ti.

- Me agradan sus palabras…-opinó Harry completamente irónico y esbozando una falsa sonrisa.

- Hablemos ahora en serio Harry. ¿Qué haces por las noches y por qué no duermes con tus compañeros?-le preguntó Dumbledore cambiando el semblante relajado que tenía hasta ese momento por uno de seriedad.

- Creía que usted sabía todo lo que ocurría en el castillo.-comentó Harry provocativo.- Hay noches en las que no puedo dormir. Me gusta pasear por la noche… y seguiré haciéndolo, profesor.-determinó Harry rebelándose pero sin llegar a ser maleducado.

- Puedes seguir haciéndolo, pero no dudes de que te pondré protección.-"Son tus hombres los que necesitan protección" pensó Harry- ¿Por qué no quieres participar realmente en el duelo inaugural?

- Por lo que ya he dicho antes. Soy lo suficientemente famoso y llamo lo suficiente la atención como para ir buscando más. Además, yo nunca he dicho que vaya a participar en dicho torneo.-recordó Harry sin llegar a convencer a Dumbledore. Aún así, el director pareció darse por vencido.

- Lo entiendo. Ven a hablar conmigo si cambias de opinión…-le pidió Dumbledore bajando por primera vez en la noche la mirada hacia su mesa.- Buenas noches Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La oscuridad de la noche lo envolvía, y lo único que llegaba a sus oídos era el ruido del motor de su moto, o mejor dicho, de la moto de Sirius. Era increíble que aún pudiendo aparecerse al instante en su destino prefería viajar con la moto. Por culpa de la reunión con Dumbledore y de ir en moto llegaría tarde. Pero eso resultaría ser algo positivo. Sería bueno hacerse esperar, llegar pronto mostraría la necesidad que tenía por contar con los vampiros en su ejército, y podrían usar esa necesidad a su favor. Volar, ya fuera en moto o en escoba, lo relajaba. Y eso era lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos, relajarse. Fingir con Dumbledore lo exaltaba, lo enfurecía. Tenía ganas de mostrarle al mundo que no era tan poderoso como se hacía, ganas de encontrárselo en una batalla de poca importancia para poder centrarse en él, aunque el muy cobarde se quedaba quien sabe donde durante las batallas mientras los demás ponían su vida en peligro. Sabía que el director era un gran mago, pero de ninguna de las maneras podría vencerlo a él, su poder se escapaba al del viejo director. Aunque debía tener cuidado, el día que se decidiera a atacarlo, no sólo se enfrentaba a Dumbledore, sino que se pondría a toda la comunidad mágica en contra.

Cuando logró ver el mismo sitio al que el vampiro lo había llevado la otra vez esfumó cualquier pensamiento de su mente y se concentró absolutamente en su alrededor. Tardó menos de un minuto en empezar a descender, y reduciendo muy poco la velocidad, realizó un espectacular aterrizaje derrapando sobre una zona uniforme de tierra, levantando una importante nube de polvo. Cuando la nube se disipó, la moto ya no estaba y Harry estaba de pie, mirando hacia la gigantesca puerta de madera y sin moverse lo más mínimo, como esperando algo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió y por ella comenzaron a salir decenas de figuras encapuchadas. No supo cuantos exactamente, pero al menos medio centenar de vampiros lo rodearon a una distancia de cinco metros. Ninguno decía nada, no hacían ninguna seña. Aproximadamente la mitad dieron un paso hacia delante y se quitaron la capucha, dejando ver sus colmillos y sus blanquecinos rostros. Harry no movía ni un solo músculo, aquello no le gustaba y si los vampiros estaban intentando atacarlo es que no sabían con quien estaban tratando, aunque pronto lo descubrirían. En un gesto no apresurado aunque sí veloz, desenvainó la espada de Griffindor de su espalda. Ya les estaba dando demasiada confianza a los vampiros.

Uno de ellos saltó sobre él por su espalda, creyendo tener ventaja al no estar en su campo visual. En una milésima de segundo, creó una pequeña bola de fuego con su mano izquierda y sin mirar la lanzó hacia atrás. El vampiro quedó hecho cenizas. Ese fue el detonante para que todos los vampiros que lo rodeaban se abalanzasen sobre él. Con una rapidez anormal, le clavó la espada a uno, dejándosela incrustada en el pecho, y desapareció con un leve estallido hasta fuera del circulo, donde tenía más espacio para actuar. Extendió el brazo hacia su espada, clavada en el cuerpo del vampiro, haciendo que ésta saliera lanzada hacia él atravesando a cinco vampiros en su recorrido. Desde que la hoja de su espada salía completamente de sus cuerpos, éstos se desintegraban. Los vampiros volvieron a abalanzarse sobre él. Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando notó que tenía a varios vampiros a menos de treinta centímetros de él, se envolvió en una llama gigante que pulverizó a todos los vampiros que tenía a menos de un metro y medio de distancia. Esto hizo detenerse a muchos vampiros, los cuales sacaron sus varitas, dispuestos a usar la magia viendo que en el cuerpo a cuerpo no lograrían nada. Le lanzaron varias maldiciones desde todos los ángulos. Sabiendo que ninguna era de un poder considerable, creó una rápida barrera cristalina que los neutralizó todos mientras con la otra mano dejaba sin cabeza a un vampiro que se le había aproximado por su espalda.

-Sois demasiado débiles…- objetó Harry con un tono de voz grave y relajado. Lanzó su espada hacia un vampiro que corría hacia él, clavándosela en el estómago, y después extendió ambos brazos con las palmas abiertas hacia los lados.-¡Lumus Solem Máxima!-exclamó provocando un destello de luz que invadió completamente el lugar, cegándolo incluso a él. Cuando abrió los ojos no quedaba un solo vampiro en pie, todos habían sido desintegrados. Todos, exceptuando el vampiro al cual le había lanzado la espada y había caído al suelo. Caminó hacia él, no sabía si por haberse quedado en el suelo o tal vez por que la magia de su espada lo hubiese protegido aquel vampiro no había sido desintegrado completamente, para la desgracia del propio vampiro. Le repugnó la imagen que tenía frente a él. Un cuerpo al que sólo le quedaba el brazo izquierdo, su pelo había sido abrasado y su cara deformada a causa de la luz solar. Estaba sangrando por cada extremidad que le faltaba y por algunas heridas más que tenía por el cuerpo. Se acercó más a él y retiró la espada de su cuerpo provocándole un leve gruñido, ya que tenía la boca ahogada por la sangre. Colocó su espada sobre el pecho del vampiro, exactamente sobre el corazón, y con un fuerte y ágil movimiento, enterró la espada hasta chocar contra el suelo, retirándola un momento después. Sin volver a mirar al vampiro, pasó la mano a lo largo de su espada, limpiando todo rastro de sangre, para luego guardarla en su espalda.

No le dio tiempo ni a girarse cuando escuchó una palmada…otra, y hasta una tercera en forma de un lento aplauso. Se giró y pudo observar a la reina Evelyn con una elegante túnica morada y sentada en uno de sus tronos al lado de la gran puerta que daba paso a su castillo. Iba a comenzar a caminar hacia ella pero la vampiresa levantó la palma de su mano para que se detuviera.

- Espectacular…-valoró Evelyn levantándose de su trono y caminando hacia él mientras daba alguna que otra palmada.- ¿Te ha gustado mi sorpresa?-preguntó la vampiresa con una sonrisa pícara.

- Ya me la esperaba-contestó Harry secamente- Pero no disfruto matando, si es lo que puede pensar…

- Nadie lo diría señor…Hart.-añadió acercándose aún más.

- Parece que hasta aquí llega el Profeta…

- Mis fuentes son otras, más…fiables.-expresó la reina deteniéndose a un escaso metro de él.- Si no disfruta matando, ¿por qué hace lo que hace?-le preguntó con una sonrisa maligna.

- Mato a quien se lo merece…o en este caso, a quien intenta matarme.-le respondió amenazadoramente.

- ¿Cree que intento matarle? Usted es mi aliado. Sólo quería que se divirtiese un poco. Recompensarle de alguna manera por estos diez días de espera.-se explicó la vampiresa acercándose hasta casi rozarse. Como había sucedido la otra vez, no retrocedió ni un solo paso.- ¿O tal vez preferiría que lo recompensase de otra manera, señor Hart?

- No busco ninguna recompensa, sólo vengo a por su parte del trato.-determinó Harry sin dejarse guiar por las palabras de Evelyn.

- Podría tomarme esas palabras como un insulto…-comentó acercándose al oído de Torprey Hart.-Y no dude de que si me lo propongo, conseguiría… "recompensarle", a mi manera.-susurró la vampiresa. Al instante las montañas a su alrededor se tiñeron de un negro absoluto. Centenares de vampiros con túnicas negras bajaban desde las montañas hacia ellos. Se detuvieron a unos cuarenta o cincuenta metros, nunca se habría imaginado que aquel "agujero" pudiera albergar tantos vampiros.-¿Conseguiría escapar de todos ellos también?-preguntó Evelyn separándose y volviendo a un tono de voz normal.

- Si son como los anteriores, no lo dude…- contestó Harry casi riéndose mientras lo decía. La vampiresa también sonrió y levantó suavemente una de sus manos. Al instante, un numeroso grupo de vampiros sobresalieron del resto y se acercaron a ellos, alineándose en filas perfectamente.

- Aquí tiene a sus hombres. O vampiros para ser estrictos.-rectificó como si le hubiera hecho gracia su propia broma.- Son ciento cincuenta de mis mejores vampiros, no los desaproveche. Le obedecerán como si de mí se tratase, no tendrá ningún problema con ellos.-le aseguró la reina analizando a sus vampiros.- Y no se olvide de que aún me debe una condición del trato, confiando en que la otra la cumpla si se da el caso.-consideró Evelyn dejando ya a un lado las bromas y hablando completamente en serio.

- Ya acepté las condiciones en su momento y le aseguro que las llevaré a cabo. Sólo espero que éstos de verdad sean los mejores vampiros de su reino. Estarán a mi disposición en cualquier momento, ¿me equivoco?

-No se equivoca. Excepto evidentemente durante el día.-dijo la vampiresa como algo lógico.

- Yo me ocuparé de esconder el sol si se produce un ataque durante el día.-murmuró Harry acercándose hacia los vampiros que a partir de esa noche estarían bajo sus órdenes.- Supongo que este grupo de vampiros tendrá un líder…

- Así es -respondió uno de los vampiros dando un paso hacia delante.- Me llamo Abel Rumsfeld y lidero este grupo de vampiros. Estoy a su disposición.-le informó haciendo alarde de una rectitud admirable.

- Muy bien, pues toma.-alegó Harry lanzándole un pequeño objeto rojo de cristal.- Cuando los requiera, me comunicaré con ustedes mediante ese objeto. Asimismo, ustedes también podrán comunicarme cualquier cosa por él, no tienen más que tocarlo y hablar. Yo escucharé lo que me digan. Y agradecería que no me molestaran a no ser que sea algo de suma importancia.-explicaba Harry mientras Rumsfeld analizaba el león de cristal.

- Entendido, señor.-asintió el vampiro retrocediendo y volviendo al mismo nivel que sus compañeros.

-Con su permiso, señorita y reina Evelyn-comenzó Harry acercándose a la vampiresa-creo que es hora de que me vaya…-concluyó tomándole suavemente una mano y dándole un caballeroso beso en ella.

- Veo que va aprendiendo a tratar a una dama…-apreció Evelyn con otra de sus sonrisas.-¿No desea tomar algo en el castillo?-preguntó sugerentemente.

- Muchas gracias, pero creo que he tenido suficiente por esta noche. Buenas noches y hasta pronto.

-Eso espero.-pronunció la reina de los vampiros justo antes de que Harry se envolviera en otra llama de fuego, que llegó hasta ella aunque sin quemarla, para luego desaparecer dejando a Evelyn sentir su tremendo poder de cerca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No eran frecuentes reuniones como aquella. Toda la élite oscura. El círculo interno, la cúspide de la organización tenebrosa. Algo muy importante se debatiría aquella noche para que el Lord los hubiera llamado. Treinta mortífagos, quienes podían tener cualquier tipo de misión encomendada, lo único que les unía era el poder o habilidad que tenían y la fidelidad que guardaban al señor tenebroso. Aunque Voldemort aún no hubiera entrado en la sala, nadie se atrevía a hablar demasiado alto, sólo algunos murmuraban preguntándose que podía ser tan importante como para provocar aquella reunión. Pero esos pocos murmullos se extinguieron cuando Lord Voldemort entró en la sala con la dureza y elegancia que lo caracterizaban.

- Bienvenidos-saludó el Lord de buen humor a todos los presentes.-Se preguntarán por que los he llamado a todos esta noche, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que no reunimos de esta manera? Si mal no recuerdo fue cuando regresé…-contestó Voldemort su propia pregunta- Esta es una noche importante. Esta noche comienza realmente esta guerra. Esta noche… conocerán el fruto de un plan que comencé a elaborar hace más de quince años. Antes de aquella noche.-con cada palabra que pronunciaba, la expectación aumentaba.- La gran mayoría de ustedes son reconocidos mortífagos desde hace muchos años, así que tal vez muchos recuerden a una mujer, antaño compañera nuestra: Esther Morrison.-ante la revelación del nombre, más de la mitad de los mortífagos hicieron algún gesto de reconocimiento.-Veo que la recuerdan. Desaparecida primero en extrañas circunstancias y después considerada muerta. No fue así.-negó Voldemort cambiando su semblante inmediatamente.- Una mortífaga ejemplar, poseía un poder que superaba con creces al de cualquier auror, era incluso temida…-explicaba mientras recordaba con placer aquellos años.- Ella fue la elegida, y por como se han desarrollado los acontecimientos, fue una buena elección. Ella fue la elegida para mi plan, y aunque significaba aislarse del mundo, aceptó, demostrando su fidelidad…-mintió Voldemort, pues él sabía perfectamente que lo que había llevado realmente a Esther Morrison a aceptar su plan era el amor que sentía por él. Pero si había algo que repugnaba en el mundo era el sentimiento del amor, no había nada que te hiciese más débil, a pesar de que gracias al amor de Esther Morrison su plan había salido tan bien.- En aquel momento decidí tener un sucesor. Yo me basto para gobernar el mundo, pero un sucesor, un heredero que siguiera mis pasos lo haría todo mucho más fácil. No sólo por tener un mago oscuro tremendamente poderoso apoyando la causa, sino por el impacto social que esto supondría. La comunidad mágica no soportaría la idea de luchar no sólo contra un mago tenebroso, sino contra dos magos que se encargarían de sembrar el caos y el horror en todo el mundo.-Voldemort hablaba excitado por el anuncio que estaba haciendo, mientras los mortífagos escuchaban sin poder creer completamente a su señor.- Es un honor presentarles a un mago que inclinará aún más la balanza de esta guerra a nuestro favor, un mago entrenado desde niño en las artes oscuras, entrenado desde niño para convertirse en un Lord tenebroso, les presento a mi hijo: Lord Ruacet.-tras anunciar el nombre, una figura encapuchada, con una majestuosa túnica verde y negra, entró por la misma puerta por la que había entrado Voldemort al principio de la reunión. Sin pronunciar palabra, se dirigió con paso lento hacia la derecha de Voldemort, y tras recibir el permiso de éste, se sentó en una silla que lo había estado aguardando.-No pediré respeto ni obediencia hacia él, ya que eso es algo que ha de ganarse y de hecho se ganará inmediatamente. No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que el mundo tema tanto su nombre como el mío. Pero basta de palabrería, Snape, ¿qué cree la Orden acerca de sus dos miembros desaparecidos?-preguntó el Lord al profesor de pociones, que como el resto, tardó en reaccionar ante la revelación que se había dado lugar hacía un momento.

- Cree que han sido secuestrados por nosotros, señor. Aunque el hecho de que no aparezcan sus cuerpos les da esperanzas de que continúen vivos.-informó Snape mirando hacia el Lord.

- Destruyamos sus esperanzas entonces…-murmuró Lord Ruacet hablando por primera vez y estremeciendo a los mortífagos por el tono frío y grave de su voz. Miró a Voldemort pidiendo aprobación, y con el asentimiento de su maestro, Lord Ruacet se levantó y extendió sus manos hacia el centro de la mesa. Tras unos movimientos, hizo aparecer a dos hombres con un estado de salud lamentables y encadenados de pies y brazos, aunque era difícil que pudieran moverse en su estado-Les presento a Elphias Doge y a Mundungus Fletcher, dos despreciables miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

- ¡Entonces los teníamos nosotros!-exclamó Rodolphus Lestrange interrumpiendo al nuevo Lord, un error que supo al instante que no debía volver a cometer. Aún bajo la capucha, sintió la mirada del nuevo Lord clavarse en él, dirigiéndole el mismo odio que recibía cuando interrumpía a Voldemort.

-Sí, los teníamos nosotros.-se adelantó Voldemort a responder- Lord Ruacet los capturó sin que nadie se percatara en la última batalla…

- Fui uno de los pocos que hizo bien su trabajo.-le espetó el Lord a Rodolphus, quien agachó la cabeza, entre avergonzado por el fracaso del último ataque y maldiciéndose por haber interrumpido.-Pero volvamos a lo que nos interesa esta noche… Estos dos hombres conocen el contenido de cierta profecía que ustedes rompieron hace no mucho-acusó de nuevo a los mortífagos presentes- tal vez no íntegra, pero si conocen detalles importantes que Dumbledore les ha revelado.¡Crucio!-exclamó de repente hacia Elphias Doge, quien comenzó a retorcerse sobre la mesa y a gritar de dolor. A pesar de todos los cruciatus que ya había recibido los días anteriores, cada maldición que recibía parecía peor a la otra.-Dime lo que quiero saber-ordenó el nuevo Lord sin la más mínima alteración en su voz, en la que tan sólo era evidente un profundo odio.

-Nun…Nunca.-jadeó Elphias casi sin poder mirar hacia su verdugo.

-Tú mismo. ¡Crucio!-volvió a exclamar el Lord hacia el miembro de la Orden. Si una tortura solía ser motivo de diversión entre los mortífagos, aquella no lo era. Un nuevo Lord, poderoso, sin piedad, sin compasión, si uno los atemorizaba, la existencia de dos señores tenebrosos a cual más cruel los aterraba.-Es inútil seguir intentándolo…¡Craxulus!-exclamó queriendo aumentar por última vez la agonía del hombre. Elphias Doge comenzó a gritar descontroladamente, sus articulaciones tomaban ángulos imposibles para un cuerpo normal. Sus dedos crujían hasta llegar a tocar el dorso de su mano, sus rodillas se doblaban hacia atrás hasta formar casi un ángulo de noventa grados hacia delante, su cadera se torció completamente rompiendo prácticamente la columna. En condiciones normales, esas lesiones provocarían la muerte de cualquier individuo, sin embargo, la maldición se encargaba de mantener con vida al sujeto unos pocos minutos para que la maldición realizara todos sus efectos hasta el final. Se le dislocaron los hombros y rompieron los codos, algunas costillas se fracturaron y se le rompió la mandíbula, los gritos del hombre eran desoladores, su sufrimiento era mayor al que ningún cuerpo humano sería capaz de soportar, y que de hecho, no era capaz de soportar. Su agonía acabó cuando por último la maldición giró su cuello bruscamente, matándolo ahora sí, al instante. Un silencio deseado a la par que macabro se apoderó de la estancia, sólo roto ocasionalmente por los golpes que daba contra la mesa Mundengus Fletcher, que estaba temblando e intentaba hacerse pequeño escondiendo su cabeza entre los hombros.-Tú decides, Fletcher.-determinó Lord Ruacet sin que la tortura lo hubiera afectado en absoluto, al contrario de lo que había ocurrido con los mortífagos, quienes pensaban que aquella noche había sido un miembro de la Orden, pero la próxima podría ser alguno de ellos.

- Me…Me matarás igual…igualmente…-farfulló Mundungus sin atreverse a mirar directamente al Lord.

- Eso depende de ti… Si dices todo lo que sabes, y me agrada esa información, te aseguro que podrás volver al antro que los tuyos utilizan como sede. Tienes mi palabra. Pero para eso debes hablar…-reiteró Ruacet sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento en su voz, era imposible saber si su promesa sería cumplida o no.

- No… No sé mucho… Sólo sé que dice algo cerca de Potter y de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, no sé demasi…

- Poseo una amplia variedad de torturas, que varían en intensidad, crueldad y originalidad… -amenazó Lord Ruacet buscando en el interior de su túnica y sacando una pequeña pero reluciente varita negra, parecía ansioso por probar esas torturas de las que hablaba.-Harán que la muerte de tu amigo parezca…placentera.-algunos mortífagos en la sala sonrieron por primera vez con las últimas palabras del Lord, divertidos por su manera de intimidar y amenazar. Aún temblando, Mundungus tragó saliva y levantó la mirada, prefería ir a Azkaban por traidor a morir como acababa de ver morir a Elphias, con un sufrimiento inhumano.

- Potter… Potter es el único que puede derrotar al señor oscuro.-confesó finalmente Mundungus, sabiendo que si vivía, se arrepentiría de haber hecho lo que estaba haciendo.-Por eso Dumbledore lo protege tanto… porque cree que es la única esperanza de salvar al mundo mágico.

-¿Algo más, o se acabó?-preguntó el Lord jugando con su varita.

-Hay…Hay más…-contestó rápidamente Mundungus-Fue quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado el que eligió que fuera Potter su enemigo, fue él el que lo marcó como su igual o algo así, podía haber sido tanto él como el otro chico, el hijo de los Longbotton, la profecía podía referirse a los dos pero al atacar a los Potter quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado determinó que fuera Harry…

- ¿Potter conoce el contenido de la profecía?-preguntó Voldemort, entrando por primera vez en la tortura de su heredero. Si Potter conocía el contenido de la profecía, podría entrar en su mente y averiguarla de primera mano, aunque por algún motivo que desconocía, no había podido entrar últimamente en la mente del adolescente.

- Sí… Es todo lo que sé, juro que no sé nada más…

-¡Cállate!-rugió el heredero de Voldemort callando a Mundungus al instante. Lord Ruacet iba a rematar el trabajo cuando Voldemort se irguió en su asiento, deteniendo a su heredero.

-No, lo dejaremos libre...-determinó Voldemort serio, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Es por él…-apreció Lord Ruacet repugnado por tener que dejar escapar a su secuestrado y respondiendo la pregunta que nadie quería hacer.-como el farsante que tiene la arrogancia de dejar regresar al último mortífago que sobrevive…

-¡Yo no tengo que dar explicaciones!-Sentenció Voldemort empezando a enfadarse porque su propio heredero lo contradijera en presencia de sus mortífagos. "Te has ganado una sesión de tortura en las mazmorras, y suplica porque no lo haga delante de todos ellos" Bramó Voldemort comunicándose telepáticamente con su sucesor. Él sabía por qué tomaba esa decisión, la Orden del Fénix no acusaría la baja de aquel inútil, no los debilitaría, y podía serles de utilidad para que le contase a Dumbledore de aquella reunión y que le hiciera pensar al anciano director. ¿Tenía algo que ver la actitud de aquel al que llamaban Torprey Hart? tal vez sí. Si quería jugar de aquella manera, entraría encantado en el juego, sabía perfectamente como provocar a su oponente en tiempos de guerra, y lo que había hecho Torprey Hart dejando escapar a sus mortífagos, era una provocación.-Haz lo que quieras con él y devuélvelo vivo, con su amigo…-ordenó Voldemort a su heredero levantándose de su asiento- Los demás vuelvan a sus respectivas misiones, la reunión ha concluido.-Consideró saliendo de la sala dando un portazo.

-Él confía en ustedes. Yo no.-pronunció Lord Ruacet hacia los mortífagos, quienes habían empezado a levantarse.- No confío en ustedes ni para mostrarles mi rostro, pero estamos juntos en esto, así que…mientras sea respetado como me merezco no habrá ningún problema, de no ser así, bueno, ya han visto el espectáculo.-amenazó el nuevo Lord a todos los mortífagos, que no se esperaban tal amenaza el primer día.-Y tú…-soltó con asco hacia Mundungus Fletcher- Debo dejarte vivo, pero nadie dijo de que manera…¡Crucio!

A muchos kilómetros de allí, un chico moreno se había levantado sobresaltado y sudando de su cama, como hacía tiempo que no le ocurría. Pero lo que más le atormentaba… era que volvía a sentir como la maldita cicatriz de su frente le ardía, hiciese lo que hiciese, no se libraría de aquella maldición, de aquella odiada marca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A: Sólo dos cosas, no prometo nada sobre la fecha de la próxima actualización y espero que les haya gustado...**


	26. Chapter 21: Nuevos Planes

**¡¡Hola!! Casi un mes, sorryyyy!! Sólo digo que he tenido una "leve" crisis de inspiración y que he estado bastante ocupado. Pero bueno, muchísimas gracias a:DarkPotter90, HarryPeru, Nick Merlin Magus, Saiyury, Vreth Lillmans, Liss Snape, Juansorvolopotter, Sabrina, Roger00Black, DragFire, Juan Rodriguez, LupinaBlack, V&7a, Scarlett, Akiles, C.Antonio y Sabrii.**

**DarkPotter90, una historia dark buena?? y que actualice rápido?? pides algo imposible, xD, pero si alguien que lee esto conoce alguna Dark buena acabada o que actualice frecuentemente, que le deje en un review, que yo también estoy interesado :P Liss, la serpiente la lleva Harry dentro de él (por eso hipnotizó a Angelina, aunque muchas veces la deja en el bosque prohibido). Roger00Black, ya te conteste por el msn, pero esto lo digo por si los demás se hacen las mismas preguntas: Al hijo de Voldemort lo entrenó la madre, a excepción de este último año y algo, cuando ya volvió a por él y lo acogió como a su sucesor. Lord Ruacet, es poderoso, frío, implacable, pero es incluso más joven que Harry, (y está estudiando en un colegio, no diré cual, xD). Scarlett, no, no he visto Trinity Blood, es interesante?? porque si es así lo veo... espía de Dumbledore? es una pregunta incontestable, x) Lord Ruacet, pues cuando el fic esté más avanzado ya se sabrá de donde viene Lord Ruacet. Y como se llama? quien? el verdadero nombre de Lord Ruacet?? Esa pregunta es aún más incontestable. C.Antonio, tienes razón, pero lo que dices es algo que el Harry de mi historia sabe, por eso se alió con los vampiros. Es consciente de que él podría derrotar a Voldemort, pero no ha todo su imperio. Por eso, busca a otros aliados, ya sean del bando de la luz o no, pero que no tengan nada que ver con Dumbledore. Además, dale poder ilimitado a un adolecente... algo así hace que piense que puede comerse el mundo.**

**V&7a... jajaj analicemos tu review punto por punto: -Lo de Angelina, no te puedo decir nada, pero no me parece tan desproporcionado siendo amigos y teniendo el nivel de confianza que tienen. -Lo siento, pero Remus no estuvo sólo para rellenar espacio, ¿de qué estaban hablando Dumbledore y Remus?? además, que se tropezara con harry era la unica forma de hacer ver que seguía arrepentido o avergonzado por sus actos.- Hermione si aparecerá, pero no puedo poner a todos los personajes en todos los capitulos, en este por ejemplo, no sale Angelina.- El tema de Ron, este capítulo responde a tu comentario.- Normal que no sepas quien es la madre de lord Ruacet, es un personaje mío, xD, y la arrogancia... No era Draco un completo arrogante con sólo 11-12 años?? imaginate si en vez de tener a lucius como padre, tienes a Voldemort. -Y ya te contesto a todo lo demás, Dumbledore, pues sí, es un pesado, pero yo ahí no puedo hacer nada, xD, Stumlich tampoco podía llegar en su primera clase del ED y ponerse a practicar el avada kedabra, aunque el que "supuestamente" da las clases en el ED es Harry, aunque ya importarle no es que le importe mucho esas clases. Harry, el interesante?? jaja puede verse así, pero es que ha cambiado mucho, y no puede participar en un duelo con el director porque con el odio que le tiene, si lo tiene delante en un duelo, se lo carga...(en sentido metafórico..., o tal vez literalmente?? no sé...)**

**Bueno, ya está, aquí les dejo el cap, un aviso, en este cap pongo dos recuerdos, pero no los introduzco con el típico flash back, sino que estarán en letra cursiva. Espero que les guste... **

**PD: En este capítulo empiezo con un Beta, un saludo para él si lee esto. **

**Capítulo 21: Nuevos planes**

- ¿Estás concentrado Neville?-preguntó Harry dando vueltas alrededor del Griffindor, que estaba en el centro de la sala, de pie y con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí…

-No, no lo estás…-lo contradijo tajante Harry- Si lo estuvieras como te he pedido no me hubieras contestado. Vamos de nuevo…-lo animó Harry. Estuvo callado aproximadamente un minuto y volvió a hablar mientras lo rodeaba-Estás escuchando mi voz…-empezó suavemente- Pero la sientes cada vez más lejana, más difusa, menos importante… La mente está en blanco, absolutamente nada pasa por ella, tienes cada pensamiento almacenado en su sitio, y seguirán ahí hasta que tú decidas lo contrario.-seguía hablando Harry mientras caminaba- Lo único que sientes es la varita en tu mano, algo que te da más poder y seguridad. Y ahora tienes que sacar los sentimientos que más protegidos tienes… Estás recordando la tortura a tus padres, estás recordando a Bellatrix, el miedo que sientes por tu abuela, por tus amigos… El miedo es bueno, el miedo te ayuda, conviértelo en energía, al igual que el odio, la furia… notas como todos esos sentimientos se apoderan de ti. Tu mente sigue en blanco, a pesar de esas malditas imágenes que luchan por formarse en ella, pero no lo dejas, tú lo controlas, tú lo dominas… Esos sentimientos que recorren tu cuerpo, contrólalos y canalízalos… Quieres expulsarlos de tu cuerpo, quieres sacarlos de ti… ¡Y puedes! ¡Tienes delante a tu enemigo, al causante de todo ese dolor! ¡Acaba con él!-exclamó Harry casi gritando.

-¡Avada Kedabra!-pronunció Neville alzando la varita y abriendo los ojos por primera vez. Un fuerte rayo verde salió de la varita dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia un muñeco de entrenamiento, el cual explotó cuando fue alcanzado por la maldición.-Creo que esta maldición ya la controlo Harry…-opinó Neville con normalidad.

-Tal vez tengas razón…-asintió Harry algo dubitativo-Muchos aurores profesionales no consiguen realizar la maldición asesina, eso es verdad… pero no te olvides de que has practicado con objetos inanimados.

-Y con ratas…-se defendió Neville. Harry miró a su amigo con cara de burla.

- Seguro que te costó mucho matar una rata…-se rió Harry.- Vamos a probar una cosa, si tan preparado te ves, no tendrás problema. Intenta lanzarme la maldición a mí.-propuso Harry alejándose unos cinco metros de él.

- Pe…Pero, ¿cómo voy a intentar matarte, Harry? ¿Estás loco?-preguntó Neville sin creer lo que proponía el moreno.

- No sabes cuantas veces me han preguntado eso y al final he tenido razón… Vamos, ahí está el verdadero desafío. A mí no va a pasarme nada, ten cuidado de que no te pase algo a ti.-comentó Harry con una media sonrisa intentando motivar a Neville para que se atreviese. Y lo consiguió, últimamente la seguridad de Neville había incrementado debido a grandes sus progresos, y con ella su orgullo.

-Está bien, prepárate.-avisó Neville agarrando fuertemente su varita y concentrándose. Sólo esperó unos segundos hasta que se decidió-¡Avada Kedabra!-como la otra vez, un rayo verde salió de la varita de Neville, sólo que esta vez era evidente que no era tan potente. Harry sólo levantó levemente su mano izquierda y cuando la maldición chocó contra ésta, se disolvió enseguida, sin necesidad de pronunciar ningún hechizo.

-A esto me refiero…-determinó Harry seguro de que ocurriría aquello.-No es fácil lanzar esa maldición contra un ser humano… aunque debo reconocer que es aún más difícil hacerla contra alguien a quien no deseas matar.-explicó Harry caminando hacia Neville.

-¿Cuándo podré hacer lo que haces tú?-preguntó Neville algo resignado recordando la facilidad con la que Harry había detenido la maldición.

-No te desanimes… Yo he estado todo el verano, y aún sigo, entrenando para poder hacer lo que has visto. Pero si continúas así, tú también podrás hacer algo de magia sin varita en algunos meses, hay que tener paciencia.

-Espero que tengas razón… ¿Cuándo pasaremos a la magia oscura?-preguntó Neville impaciente. Era increíble lo que había cambiado Neville. De pensar que no lograría desarmar a alguien, ahora se proponía aprender magia oscura y hacer magia sin varita, pero aunque lo sorprendía, esa era la actitud que quería.

- Quien te ha visto y quien te ve…-comentó Harry sonriendo- Si ya logras hacer la maldición asesina y la Cruciatus, no deberías tener problemas para sentir las demás maldiciones. Aunque te aviso, hacer la Cruciatus una vez es relativamente fácil, incluso dos, pero cuando hay una persona sufriendo delante de ti… cuando grita de dolor, cuando te suplica que te detengas, no es tan fácil conseguir el sentimiento que requiere la maldición, por eso insisto tanto en que en esos momentos vacíes tu mente… Una vez logrado eso, sólo hace falta la habilidad específica del hechizo o maldición, algo que se consigue simplemente con entrenamiento… ¿Empezar? Mañana estaría bien, hoy ya es demasiado tarde.-consideró Harry sacando un calcetín y el mapa del merodeador de un bolsillo de su túnica- Toma, es un traslador, te llevará a un armario que hay cerca de la sala común, espera un momento…-dijo mientras consultaba algo en el mapa-Está despejado, Dumbledore ha aumentado la vigilancia en el castillo durante la noche.-le informó Harry pasándole el calcetín.- No está usado…-bromeó.

- ¿Por qué no quieres participar en el duelo inaugural, Harry?-preguntó Neville de repente.-Estoy seguro de que desarmarías a Dumbledore, y asombrarías a todos…

-Ese es el problema, no quiero llamar más la atención. Has visto como detenía tu maldición… eso no es nada Neville, así que es mejor que sea prudente, y será mejor que tú también lo seas. Date prisa, Snape se acerca a esa zona…-Apreció Harry mirando el mapa.-Buenas noches Neville.

-Hasta mañana.-se despidió Neville tocando con su varita el calcetín, activando el traslador y desapareciendo de allí.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entrenamiento, horas y horas de entrenamiento sólo para conseguir una cosa, poder. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y estaba en la sala de entrenamiento de los herederos, el único lugar donde podía soltar todo su poder sin que fuera detectado. Estaba sudando, llevaba ya dos horas concentrando poder y practicando algunas maldiciones, pero aún así, todavía no había logrado hacer lo que se proponía. El fuego era su elemento y también su mayor arma. Controlándolo y aumentando su poder se convertiría en alguien mucho más poderoso de lo que ya era. El problema era que consumía demasiada energía, energía que tenía pero que lo agotaba igualmente. Pero lo que quería hacer requería algo más que simplemente energía, algo más que solamente magia.

Había estado informándose al respecto, existían distintas clases de fuego: El que él dominaba en la actualidad, el normal, el rojo, sin cualidades mágicas pero poderoso; El verde, un fuego protector, que disminuía en poder pero aumentaba en manejabilidad; El azul, el fuego mágico más poderoso, procedente de la magia blanca y capaz tanto de proteger como de destruir. Pero había leído acerca de otro tipo de fuego, por supuesto en un libro que había comprado en la biblioteca de Albania. El fuego negro, procedente de la magia oscura, no aconsejado para la protección pero con un poder destructivo inimaginable y una maniobrabilidad perfecta. Solamente conseguía malamente dominar el verde, aunque los fuegos de magia blanca no le llamaban la atención, el tenía claro su objetivo. Sin embargo, aún no había logrado ni tan siquiera acercarse a crear una sola llama de fuego negro.

Tal vez no podía porque realmente nunca se había dejado arrastrar por la magia oscura. Incluso cuando mataba o torturaba a los mortífagos, hacía lo que le había dicho a Neville, dejar su mente en blanco. Puede que tuviera que avanzar un poco en ese aspecto para poder evolucionar en su magia.

-Llévame a un incendio…-pidió Harry a la sala, cerrando los ojos y permaneciendo quieto. Sólo pasaron cinco segundos hasta que sintió como un calor insoportable lo rodeaba. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en medio de un bosque en llamas, algo lógico, lo que no se esperaba era ver un dragón negro de unos siete metros delante de él lanzando bocanadas de fuego hacia todos los lados.- Dije un incendio, ¿por qué tenía que ponerme el bicho este también?-comentó para sí mismo desapareciendo un momento antes de que una llamarada llegase hasta él. Se apareció treinta metros más alejado del dragón, aunque seguía teniendo fuego por todas partes, el calor era asfixiante y tenía la cara bañada de sudor, pero eso era lo que quería. Se concentró un poco y al instante controló todo el fuego que tenía a su alrededor. Lo atrajo hacia él y se vio envuelto por el fuego. Ya no le daba calor, ahora simplemente sentía una calidez que lo reconfortaba. Caminando hacia él, lanzó un torrente de fuego hacia el dragón. El fuego lo molestaba, pero el dragón se libraba de él fácilmente sólo con agitar sus alas. El dragón alzó el vuelo y desde el aire, lanzó otro chorro de fuego hacia él. Extendiendo los brazos, pudo contener el ataque hasta que el animal dejó de escupir fuego. Viendo que el dragón tenía la intención de bajar hasta él, volvió a desaparecer hasta salir de su campo visual.

Extendió el brazo derecho hacia delante con la palma de la hacia arriba y creó una llama de aproximadamente medio metro en ella. Puso toda su concentración en acumular poder en la llama, y al cabo de unos segundos, ésta comenzó a coger una tonalidad roja más intensa, a la vez que se hacía más densa y empezaba a formar una especie de esfera. Cabreado, lanzó con furia la esfera de fuego, produciendo una gran explosión a escasos metros de él. No podía, o no sabía, pero de cualquiera de las maneras, no conseguía aproximarse a ese tipo de fuego que él quería. Él ya podía desde hacía tiempo crear esferas de energía con el fuego, y le parecía una pérdida innecesaria de poder ponerse a lanzar una y otra vez el mismo ataque sin conseguir avanzar.

Era hora de probar algo nuevo. Sabía como tendría más posibilidades de conseguirlo, y aunque era peligroso, dentro de aquella sala no podría ocurrir nada grave, o eso esperaba. Volvió a concentrarse, ésta vez cerrando los ojos. Dejó la mente en blanco, dejó a su poder salir libremente, y sintió como su poder envolvía todo a su alrededor. Ningún pensamiento se cruzaba ahora por su cabeza, oía el crujir de la madera a causa del fuego, pero ese sonido no lo desconcentraba, llegó incluso a olvidarse de él. Cuando llegó al momento de concentración y relajación máxima, abrió la puerta a sus sentimientos mejor protegidos. Pensamientos, recuerdos, ideas, sentimientos que tenía enterrados en su mente. La muerte de sus padres, de su padrino… torturas de mortífagos, recordó al niño llorando por la muerte de su padre en Italia… sintió odio, furia, desesperación, impotencia, deseos de venganza… sintió como se entremezclaban todos esos sentimientos y luego dejó que se apoderaran de él, que lo poseyeran, lo llenaran por completo, lo controlaran…

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos, ojos que habían dejado atrás el precioso verde esmeralda y habían sido consumidos por un negro electrizante. Con un gesto brusco abrió la mano derecha y al instante apareció una poderosa llama sobre ella, negra como el carbón. Con el mismo gesto, abrió la izquierda y apareció otra llama exactamente igual. Extendió ambos brazos hacia delante, lanzando una potente llamarada negra que calcinó al instante todos los árboles que se cruzaron en su camino, un camino que se alargó más de ciento cincuenta metros, deteniéndose sólo cuando Harry bajo los brazos, con una escalofriante sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Todo el fuego desprendido llamó la atención del dragón, que alzó el vuelo hasta plantarse a pocos metros de Harry, volviendo a atacarlo lanzándole otro torrente de fuego. Harry esperó que el fuego llegara hasta él y una milésima de segundo antes de alcanzarle se cubrió con una llama negra. El fuego del dragón lo rodeó, envolviéndolo por completo. Cuando el ataque cesó, Harry seguía estando como al principio, envuelto en un fuego tan negro como sus ojos. Sin poder aguantar un segundo más sin probarlo, creó una bola negra de fuego con su mano derecha, y la lanzó hacia la cabeza del animal, donde quedó ardiendo. Pasaron cinco segundos en los que el dragón emitió un rugido de dolor hasta que cayó desplomado al suelo del bosque, con la cabeza completamente chamuscada.

-¡Quiero más!-musitó Harry con voz ronca, desesperado por probar su poder. Se sentía dominado por una fuerza superior, perdía el control de sus acciones, sentía una fuente inagotable de energía dentro de él que luchaba por salir. No tuvo que esperar hasta que vio aparecer cinco dragones de más de nueve metros volando hacia él. Desplegó su poder, oscureciendo todo a su alrededor. Elevó los brazos provocando una llama gigante de unos diez metros de diámetro, sentía un poder ilimitado, sentía placer con cada llama que creaba. Creó dos esferas oscuras más, pero éstas mucho más grandes e intensas que la anterior. Antes de que los dragones llegaran hasta él, soltó las bolas de fuego hacia las dos bestias más próximas que tenía. Su ataque llegó hasta los dragones, dándole a uno en la cabeza y matándolo al instante, y al otro quemándole una de sus alas, desintegrándosela, provocando que cayese derrumbado al suelo incapaz de volar e incluso de moverse. Los demás si pudieron llegar a posarse en el suelo, pero al momento, Harry extendió el fuego negro que tenía alrededor hasta ellos, dejando que fueran consumidos lentamente por el fuego. Iba a provocar una explosión para acabar con ellos definitivamente cuando escuchó un sonido detrás de él, sintió temblar el suelo e incluso antes de poder girarse sintió un horrible golpe en la espalda que lo lanzó por los aires, chocando después duramente contra la tierra del suelo. Todo el fuego a su alrededor volvió a coger la tonalidad rojiza característica, sus ojos fueron suavizándose poco a poco hasta teñirse de nuevo de verde y por último todo el lugar se disolvió hasta aparecer de nuevo en la sala de piedra.

Miró extrañado a su alrededor, recordaba el golpe que le habían dado, y aunque cualquier herida provocada por las ilusiones visuales de la sala no eran reales, se sentía magullado. Sin embargo, al querer levantarse y posar las manos en el suelo duro y frío, sintió como si le clavasen cientos de agujas en las manos. Despegó las manos del suelo y al mirarlas las vio más rojas de lo normal, se había quemado las palmas de las manos. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y agitó la cabeza negativamente intentando recordar. Se había dejado llevar por el odio, por sus deseos de venganza, había perdido el control sobre su cuerpo, se había dejado consumir y manipular por la oscuridad, por el mal… Sabía que era peligroso y sabía lo que podía ocurrir, agradecía haberse despistado y haber recibido aquel golpe, de no ser así, podía haber causado o haberse causado algún daño serio si hubiera desplegado todo su poder. No quería volver a perder el control de esa manera, dejaba de ser él mismo, eran sus peores instintos los que controlaban su cuerpo, los que controlaban su poder. Pero aún así, nunca se había sentido tan poderoso, era una sensación indescriptible el poseer más poder del que pudiera utilizar jamás. No podía dejarse arrastrar por la oscuridad, pero era esa misma oscuridad la que lo hacía sentir invencible, absolutamente indestructible, incluso… inmortal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El cielo sobre Hogwarts estaba cubierto de nubes que no amenazaban lluvia pero que escondían el sol. Era perfecto para jugar al Quidditch, aunque no tanto para él, ya que la snitch era mucho más difícil de ver. Aún así, su trabajo en aquellos momentos era supervisar al equipo, no atrapar la pelota dorada.

- Venga, ¡Vamos!-exclamó Harry animando a su equipo cuando a uno de los cazadores se le cayó la quaffle.-Tenemos el primer partido en una semana…

-¿Ya sabemos contra quien será?-preguntó Ginny llegando hasta su altura.

- Contra Hufflepuff…-respondió Harry pensando que tendría que enfrentarse a Angelina. El equipo de Hufflepuff en sí no suponía demasiados problemas, pero enfrentarse a su amiga se le hacía extraño.

- He escuchado que tienen una buscadora nueva…-comentó Katie Bell uniéndose a la conversación.

-Sí, y me han dicho que vuela bastante bien.-informó la bateadora, Celia Keegan. Todos se habían acercado hasta él, todos menos Ron, que aunque se había acercado, permanecía en segundo plano.

-Nosotros tenemos a Harry Potter, a ver quien mejora eso…-contestó el único cazador, Eric Clapton, haciendo reír al resto.

-De todas formas, ya nos ocuparemos nosotros de evitar que coja la snitch…-determinó con seguridad uno de los nuevos bateadores, Albert Harrison.

-No-negó tajante Harry recibiendo las miradas confundidas de sus compañeros.-Yo me encargo de la snitch y de la otra buscadora, vosotros encargaros de proteger a los cazadores…-se explicó Harry. Bastantes riesgos corrían ya en las batallas como para mandar que lesionasen a Angelina. Aunque la verdad era que también quería tener un duelo bonito contra ella para ver si era tan buena como le habían dicho.- Bueno, ¿qué hacemos aquí? El entrenamiento no ha acabado…-expresó Harry cambiando de tema- Katie defiende, Ginny y Eric intentan marcar, y los bateadores intentan derribarlas… sólo a las atacantes…-explicó Harry haciendo que el equipo reanudara el entrenamiento sin protesta alguna.

- Nos vemos el jueves, que nadie falle, es el último entrenamiento antes del partido…-avisó Harry dando por concluido el entrenamiento. Los componentes del grupo se despidieron y salieron del campo de Quidditch, en el que había algo más de una decena de alumnos desde las gradas observando el entrenamiento. Antes de marcharse se montó en la escoba, quería dar una última vuelta a toda velocidad, no había tenido tiempo de divertirse en el entrenamiento. Se acercó a los postes de gol, esquivándolos a ambos lados, y por último subió unos doscientos metros de altitud para después bajar a una velocidad increíble, deteniéndose a un palmo del suelo. Saciado su capricho, bajó de la escoba y empezó a caminar hacia los vestuarios, aunque al avanzar sólo unos metros Hermione se le cruzó en su camino.

- Buen entrenamiento Harry….- valoró la castaña sonriente.

- Gracias…-dijo Harry desconcertado por la actitud tan agradable de su amiga.-¿Ocurre algo?

-Pues ahora que lo dices…

- ¡Harry!-exclamó una voz femenina tras él. Al girarse puso ver a una chica rubia que caminaba hacia él seguida de su grupo inseparable de amigas. Era Lindsay Gray, imposible olvidarse de una cara que había visto en todos los entrenamientos que habían tenido esas primeras semanas de clase. Incluso había tenido que organizar dos entrenamientos clandestinos para practicar tácticas en secreto, ya que era imposible mantener una táctica en secreto con diez o veinte personas observando todo lo que haces desde la grada.-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-preguntó lanzando una mirada fulminante a Hermione, algo que no pasó desapercibido para él.

- Espera un momento…-murmuró Harry a Hermione yendo hacia donde Lindsay se encontraba, aunque no tuvo que dar más de un par de pasos.-¿Qué tal? Dime Lindsay…-saludó el moreno haciendo que la chica se ruborizara al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Harry.

- Bien, gracias. El entrenamiento ha estado genial…-valoró la chica, aunque era un comentario que escuchaba constantemente.- Quería comentarte algo…-empezó la chica. Harry le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza instando a la chica a continuar.- ¿tienes pareja para el baile?

- En realidad no…- contestó él. Parecía mentira que no se esperara algo como aquello, aunque la verdad era que no había prestado ni la más mínima atención al baile de Hallowen.

- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?-preguntó esta vez la chica con una valentía que a él le faltaba para ese tipo de situaciones.

- Lo siento, pero no tengo pareja porque no tengo pensado ir…- La cara de Lindsay cambió por completo, la chica no se esperaba esa respuesta.

- ¿E…Estás seguro? Te aseguro que te divertirías conmigo…-se recompuso la chica. No sabía si esa última frase significaba algo más que un simple baile, pero en cualquier caso, la decisión estaba tomada.

- Lo siento, estoy seguro. Espero que te diviertas en el baile, nos vemos.-se despidió Harry sin dejar que la chica volviera a insistir. Cuando volvió a donde Hermione lo estaba esperando, Lindsay se rindió y abandonó resignada el campo de Quidditch, junto al resto de chicas que la acompañaban.- Perdona, sólo quería decirme una cosa, ¿qué estabas diciendom…

- ¿No vas a ir al baile?-preguntó Hermione extrañada.

- ¿Lo has oído?-preguntó Harry, aunque la respuesta era obvia-No, tengo cosas mejores que hacer y cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

- ¿No irás a verme?

- ¿A verte? ¿Por qué tendría que…

- Voy a participar en el duelo inaugural con Dumbledore.-desveló Hermione sonriente. Harry permaneció algunos segundos callado antes de decir algo.

- Ten cuidado…-fue todo lo que dijo el Griffindor.

-¿Por qué tendría que tener cuidado?-preguntó la castaña molesta porque su amigo no la hubiera felicitado.

-Sólo tenlo, controla tus poderes y protege bien tus pensamientos…

- ¿No será que estás molesto porque no te lo hayan pedido a ti?-preguntó su amiga buscando una razón a la reacción tan, podría llamarla negativa, de Harry.

- No lo digo por eso, Dumbledore me lo pidió hace casi dos semanas y le dije que no.-contó Harry dejando a la heredera sin palabras.- Intentará entrar en tu mente durante el duelo…

- Ya lo hizo cuando me lo pidió-dijo Hermione con voz apagada.

- Supongo que lo dejarías entrar y que viera algunas tonterías…-la chica asintió-Bien, pero durante el duelo querrá investigar más a fondo aprovechando que estarás concentrada en otras cosas, protege lo mejor que puedas la información importante Hermione, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de que nos descubra, al menos aún.

- De acuerdo ¿Y cómo que, al menos aún?-preguntó intrigada por las últimas palabras de su amigo.

-Es sólo una manera de hablar. ¿Volvemos al castillo? Estoy cansado.-alegó Harry pasando una mano por su alborotado cabello.

- Ron quiere hablar contigo.-añadió Hermione de repente.

- Díle que te diga lo que quiere preguntarme y un día de estos me paso por el despacho de Dumbledore y ya se lo digo yo en persona.-contestó de mala gana Harry.-¿Has hablado con él? ¿No se suponía que también estaba enfadado contigo?

- Quiso hablar conmigo… y lo escuché. Yo saqué mis propias conclusiones sobre lo que me dijo, habla tú con él y si quieres creerlo bien y si no pues como quieras, pero al menos escúchalo.-pidió su amiga hablando sinceramente- Te está esperando en los vestuarios. Le dije que irías… Nos vemos después.-concluyó Hermione despidiéndose y dirigiéndose hacia el castillo.

Al final tendría que hablar con Ron. Podría marcharse y no hacerlo, le daba igual. Después de saber que asesinaba a los mortífagos, estaba seguro de que Hermione aceptaría que no hablase con Ron. Aunque en el fondo tenía curiosidad, Hermione lo creyó y Dumbledore le había dicho que Ron no le había contado nada, quería comprobarlo por él mismo.

...

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí…-soltó Harry entrando a la zona de los vestuarios y viendo a su amigo sentado a uno de los bancos de madera.

- ¿Hermione habló contigo?-preguntó Ron en voz baja.

-Sí. ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Harry rudo.

- Disculparme…-respondió Ron con la cabeza gacha y sin atreverse a mirar a Harry.

- ¿Disculparte? Que…inesperada sorpresa.- dijo irónicamente Harry dejando la escoba en un banco y yendo a por su túnica de Hogwarts, ya se ducharía en su dormitorio de heredero más cómodamente.

- Quería disculparme por lo que pasó en la sala común. Siento haber reaccionado así y siento haber hecho lo que hice…-se disculpó Ron hablando aparentemente con absoluta sinceridad.

-Mírame-exclamó Harry haciendo que Ron lo mirase a los ojos. No veía mentira o falsedad en sus palabras, lo que lo confundía aún más.-¿Y que puedes decirme de Dumbledore…?-preguntó Harry serio, tal vez podría engañarlo con sus sentimientos, pero era imposible que le mintiera en un hecho concreto y que no se percatara, controlaba "un poco" de Legeremancia.- Sé que fuiste a verlo…

- Es verdad que fui, pero no le conté nada de ti…

_- Adelante… -expresó el director dando paso a una persona que acababa de tocar en la puerta de su despacho. Tras su permiso, un chico pelirrojo entró en el despacho con un rostro que reflejaba claramente el enfado y la rabia que sentía en aquellos momentos. No habló al entrar, pero al verlo, Dumbledore sabía perfectamente que pensaba Ron- Me alegro de verle señor Weasley, sabía que acabaría por cambiar de opinión…-aseguró Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa.- Adelante, tome asiento…¿Dígame, que le ha hecho cambiar de opinión, y por lo que veo, drásticamente?_

_-No he venido por eso, no he cambiado de opinión con respecto a lo que me pidió, director.-negó Ron con una seriedad extrema.-He venido a decirle que he pegado a Harry, antes de que se entere por otra persona…-confesó seguro de lo que hacía._

_- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué ha hecho eso señor Weasley?-preguntó el director contrariado por la actitud del muchacho._

_- Hemos discutido y perdí el control, la culpa es mía. Vengo a que me diga que sanción debo cumplir por ello…-determinó el pelirrojo con valentía, estaba furioso con Harry, pero el director tampoco le inspiraba demasiada confianza._

_- ¿Está seguro de lo que dice? ¿Cuál fue el motivo de esa discusión?-inquirió el director queriendo indagar sobre que podía haber sido tan importante como para separar a los dos amigos._

_- Estoy seguro. El motivo de la discusión es algo personal, profesor._

_- Lo que me cuenta es algo muy grave que no puedo tolerar en mi colegio, ¿está seguro de que no desea explicarme el motivo de esa reacción por su parte?-insistió Dumbledore incitando a Ron a que le dijese la verdad.- ¿Quiere pensarlo mejor tomando una taza de té, o tal vez algún zumo?_

_-No, gracias.-rechazó el Weasley recordando las palabras de Harry sobre las invitaciones del director y su particular gusto por mezclarlas con cierto tipo de pociones.-Y soy consciente de la gravedad de mis actos, por eso he venido, para que me informe del castigo.-reiteró Ron sin dejarse convencer por el director._

_- No me deja otra opción que restarle cien puntos a Griffindor y asignarle algún tipo de sanción, mañana se la comunicará nuestro celador, el señor Filch, o algún profesor.-informó Dumbledore-Si mañana cambia de opinión, no dude en venir a mi despacho, estaré encantado de escucharle. Buenas noches._

_- Buenas noches.-se despidió Ron seguro de que no volvería al día siguiente a habar con el director, aceptaría cualquier sanción que le impusiera Dumbledore y permanecería callado._

- ¿Se supone que tengo que creerme esta historia?-inquirió Harry medio riendo, aunque sabía que Ron no lo había engañado, al menos voluntariamente. Debía comprobar si todo lo que decía el pelirrojo era verdad, o estaba influenciado por algún hechizo o maldición. Veía poco probable que estuviera bajo la maldición Imperius, de hecho, imposible, el director no usaría esa maldición, sería arriesgado a que lo descubrieran y ya se lo hubiera notado. Podía ser posible también un hechizo desmemorizador para que Ron creyera que realmente ocurrió lo que le había dicho y así no se percatara de su mentira, aunque tampoco veía señales que le dieran a pensar en esa posibilidad.-¿Cual fue el castigo de Dumbledore?

- Limpiar calderos para Snape y ayudar a Filch con algunas de sus paranoias. Es la verdad, aunque entiendo que no me creas…-confesó Ron agachando la cabeza y poniéndose de pie.-Me he comportado como un imbécil.-murmuró sin mirarlo. Parecía arrepentido, pero había cambiado y aprendido mucho, ya no se dejaba engañar por las apariencias. Buscó la varita falsa en la túnica de Hogwarts que aún no se había puesto y la sacó.

- Ron…-lo llamó antes de que se marchase.- Si me estás engañando estoy seguro de que esto le interesará a Dumbledore, y te aseguro que esta vez sí tendría consecuencias… "Legeremens"-exclamó Harry elevando la varita hacia el pelirrojo. Entró sin contemplaciones en su mente y observó detenidamente todos sus recuerdos con Dumbledore, ignorando en la medida de lo posible los demás para respetar su intimidad. No veía señal alguna de que estuvieran modificados, lo que significaba que lo que su amigo le contaba era la verdad.- No será fácil volver a como estábamos antes…-comentó Harry saliendo de su mente y guardando la varita.

- ¿Has…Has entrado en mi mente?-preguntó Ron aún confundido por la brusca intromisión en sus pensamientos.

- Sí, era la única forma para poder creerte…-contestó Harry quitándose el uniforme de Quidditch.- Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, pero… ¿sabes legeremancia?

-Sólo un poco, por eso he dicho que le interesaría a Dumbledore.-consideró Harry, ya con la vestimenta del colegio.-Vámonos…-instó cogiendo su escoba para salir ya de los vestuarios y no continuar con el tema-Por cierto, hay una cosa que no sé si vi o es mi imaginación… ¿le has pedido a Hermione que fuera contigo al baile?-preguntó sonriendo, tintando las mejillas de Ron del mismo color de su pelo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Acababa de salir de Hogwarts y ya se encontraba en otro país, un viaje de cientos de kilómetros en dos segundos, amaba su magia. Se encontraba en Suiza, tenía una reunión con el Ministro de aquel pequeño país para llevar a cabo un plan que había surcado su mente la primera vez que había ido al castillo de la vampiresa Evelyn. La diferencia que había con la visita a Amelia Bones era que en Suiza no era un asesino buscado, lo trataban de otra manera, incluso el Ministro había aceptado su propuesta de reunirse aquella noche con él.

El ministerio de magia suizo se encontraba en la capital, en Berna, en el centro de la ciudad. El edificio se erguía alrededor de construcciones medievales, y suponía que los muggles verían otra simple construcción más que tenía el acceso restringido. Se dirigió a la puerta principal, donde había dos hombres con una túnica azul oscuro custodiando la entrada. Antes de que llegara, los hombres bloquearon la puerta impidiéndole el paso.

- Identificación y varita…-determinó uno de ellos tajantemente, extendiendo la mano.

-Me gusta cuando piden las cosas con esta amabilidad…-ironizó Harry entregando la varita pacíficamente.-Soy Torprey Hart, y vengo a una reunión con el Ministro Marshall.-Los hombres no mostraron reacción alguna, sin embargo, había notado su nerviosismo al escuchar su nombre.

- Sígame…-dijo el que no había hablado abriendo la puerta que tenía detrás, instándolo a que entrase. El recibidor del ministerio no era muy espacioso, aunque si acogedor y bien cuidado. Había una señora mayor detrás de un mostrador, que se quedó mirándolo con interés al verlo. El hombre que lo guiaba no se detuvo y se dirigió directo a un ascensor que había a la derecha.

- No hay mucha seguridad…-comentó Harry casualmente ya dentro del ascensor. Tras su comentario vio como el mago llevaba su mano al bolsillo de su túnica.

- La puerta de la entrada sólo puede abrirla alguno de los dos aurores que la protegen en ese momento…-respondió el auror defendiendo su trabajo.

- Aún así, sería fácil con un simple Imperius, o si uno de los aurores trabajara para el enemigo.-le contestó Harry con indiferencia.

- Suiza no tiene enemigos-finalizó el hombre a la vez que llegaban a la última planta, "Dirección del Ministerio".- Toque en la puerta que está frente a usted, el Ministro le estará esperando…

- No se engañe, el mundo entero tiene el mismo enemigo…-añadió Harry antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran. Sin esperar más, se acercó a la puerta del despacho del Ministro y dio varios toques en ella. Escuchó la voz de un hombre al otro lado y entró.

- Buenas noches señor Hart. Soy el Ministro de Suiza: Frederic Marshall -saludó el Ministro levantándose de su sillón y yendo a saludarle físicamente. Hablaba en un inglés duro pero perfecto, en Suiza se hablaban varios idiomas, aunque el inglés no estaba entre ellos.-Debo decir que no esperaba que realmente cumpliera su palabra de venir esta noche.

- Buenas noches Ministro, siempre cumplo mi palabra, y más siendo yo quien propusiera esta reunión.

- Me alegro de escuchar esas palabras, francamente, pensaba que no era más que un egocéntrico que quería llamar la atención, imitar a Voldemort…

-Veo que pronuncia su nombre, en Inglaterra no mucha gente lo hace…-lo interrumpió Harry.

- Aquí no tenemos motivo para temer su nombre, nunca nos hemos entrometido en esta guerra, ni para un bando ni para el otro. Tome asiento por favor.-ofreció Marshall sentándose él tras su mesa.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me ha recibido con esta… amabilidad?-preguntó el heredero buscando la palabra correcta mientras tomaba asiento.

- He oído hablar de usted, me comentó que era algo importante y que Suiza saldría ganando, estaba obligado a aceptar su proposición…-contestó el Ministro haciendo un gesto que hacía ver que era algo obvio.

- Vengo a pedirle algo, ¿Empezamos por lo que me gustaría obtener o por lo que puedo hacer por usted o Suiza?-preguntó Harry sin querer demorarse demasiado en aquel asunto.

- Me gustaría comenzar por lo que ha venido a buscar, teniendo en cuenta la neutralidad de este país.-apreció Marshall poniendo especial énfasis a la última parte.

- Soy de Inglaterra…-comenzó, diciendo casi una evidencia.- Pero como creo que usted sabe, no soy del todo aceptado o comprendido en ese país. Necesito tener una base en otro lugar, y había pensado que tal vez ese lugar podría ser Suiza, por esa condición de neutralidad que posee.-reveló Harry diciendo la verdad, Suiza era un país perfecto por su situación tanto política como geográfica para establecer un "refugio" en él.

- Como usted mismo está diciendo, Suiza en un país neutral. Proporcionarle una base aquí significaría posicionarme de su lado, algo que no puedo hacer.

- Hablemos entonces de lo que puedo hacer yo por usted…-instó Hart apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

- Podría contarme qué ocurrió dentro del ministerio italiano, me han dicho que lo reconquistó en menos de veinte minutos. Es un secreto lo que ocurrió allí dentro.-consideró el Ministro suizo con una media sonrisa.

- No ocurrió nada especial…

_- Veinte minutos... ni uno más, ni uno menos... – musitó Harry acomodándose la capa y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del ministerio, que estaba franqueada por dos mortífagos. Empezaba la cuenta atrás._

_"Espero que lo consiga..."- deseó Favio Piconi mentalmente mientras observaba como aquel hombre se dirigía hacia el imponente edificio. Harry detectó el pensamiento del ministro y no pudo menos que sonreír._

_Entró en el Ministerio sin impedimento alguno. Era extraño, pero no se escuchaba nada, lo rodeaba un macabro silencio. Veía cuerpos a su alrededor, tanto de aurores como de mortífagos, aunque había mayor cantidad de los primeros. Notó como un mortífago a su derecha se removía en el suelo, intentando incorporarse. Dio algunos pasos hacia él en silencio y tras un destello verde, el cuerpo quedó rígido en el suelo. Iba a subir por unas escaleras que tenía a unos metros cuando cinco mortífagos entraron en el ministerio desde el exterior._

_- ¡Imper rax!-exclamó sin darle tiempo a los mortífagos a reaccionar. Ocho rayos azules salieron de la mano de Harry derribando a todos los mortífagos.- Es la hora de la comida, amiga…-siseó mientras salía deslizándose de la parte inferior de su túnica una imponente serpiente de un color verde oscuro con líneas anaranjadas que le recorrían el cuerpo.- Mata a los que no estén muertos y no dejes que entre nadie…-ordenó con otro siseó mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para ir al piso superior. Cuanto más avanzaba se iba haciendo más clara la voz de algunos hombres y mujeres que gritaban de júbilo, seguramente por haber conseguido el ministerio italiano.- Largo de aquí…-objetó con voz dura y fría cuando llegó hasta los mortífagos, quienes estaban aún destrozando algún retrato o estallando alguna ventana. La voz de Harry los tomó por sorpresa, alterándose y apuntándolo con la varita al instante._

_- Muy valiente… y muy estúpido venir hasta aquí para hacerte el héroe.-le espetó con asco una mortífaga con un acento melódico, italiano._

_- He hecho una promesa de que en veinte minutos aquí dentro no habrá ni un solo mortífago, así que hay dos opciones…-comentó el heredero de Griffindor con una tranquilidad que no reflejaba que estuviera delante de aproximadamente una decena de mortífagos.- La retirada o la muerte…_

_-¡Crucio!-conjuró la mortífaga sin dejarlo terminar. Harry abrió la mano, haciendo rebotar la maldición y que alcanzara a quien la había conjurado._

_- Me parece una opción acertada, ¡Avada Kedabra!-bramó creando varias maldiciones asesinas y desapareciendo justo después en una llama de fuego. Los mortífagos supervivientes miraban desesperados a su alrededor buscando al individuo._

_- ¿Dónde está?_

_- Ha desaparecido…_

_- ¡No seas idiota! Nadie puede aparecerse o desaparecerse en esta parte del ministerio-argumentó furiosa la mortífaga que había recibido la cruciatus mientras intentaba levantarse._

_- Eso no es del todo exacto…Incendio.-determinó una voz desde la oscuridad de un rincón creando al instante una llama que iluminó toda la estancia.-Debe ser doloroso morir quemado, ¡Cirfirecle!-expresó extendiendo una línea de fuego que los rodeó para después elevarse sobre ellos, dejándolos encerrados en una esfera gigante de fuego. Los mortífagos empezaron a gritar y a arrancarse las prendas que llevaban, estaban asándose vivos. Uno de ellos intentó cruzar la esfera de fuego para salir de aquel infierno, pero sólo consiguió incinerarse voluntariamente, aunque según creía, era lo mejor que podía haber hecho, ahorrarse sufrimiento. Sin esperar a ver como se calcinaban los demás, se envolvió en otra llama y desapareció camino de otra planta superior._

_Había ido de planta en planta acabando con todos los mortífagos que se iba encontrando a su paso. Él había prometido recuperar el ministerio, no en que estado lo recuperaría. Los mortífagos habían destrozado el ministerio, pero su fuego había terminado por dejarlo hecho un desastre, ya se encargarían otros de repararlo. Otro problema que veía cuanto más avanzaba era que el grupo de aurores de Italia había sufrido un duro golpe con aquel ataque, había visto al menos veinte cadáveres de aurores. Después de una reducción tan drástica en la seguridad del país, estaba seguro de que Voldemort podría volver a derrotar el ministerio italiano si se lo propusiera. Entró en la última planta, en la que se encontraba la dirección del ministerio y una mayor cantidad de mortífagos. Una planta con pocos despachos pero muy amplia y de color beige. Suponía que normalmente había varias mesas con documentos en la estancia principal, pero ahora mismo sólo veía muebles y papeles destrozados, desparramados por el suelo._

_Debido a su indumentaria, más del medio centenar de mortífagos que tenía alrededor lo ignoró, estaban demasiado ocupados celebrando una precipitada victoria. Se sintió extraño, no sabía como comenzar en aquella ocasión, pero tenía que hacer algo ya. Sentía asco, las personas que estaban a su lado estaban disfrutando de la destrucción y el caos de un país, de la muerte y el dolor de las personas. Y sólo estaba en su mano vengar todo ese sufrimiento._

_- ¡Firextend!-pronunció Harry sobresaltando a los mortífagos más cercanos. Tras dos segundos de espera, en los que a los mortífagos no les dio tiempo más que para percatarse de que algo no iba bien, se produjo, exactamente con él como centro, una explosión. Esta explosión fue potente, pero lo que verdaderamente causó daño entre los mortífagos fue la onda de extremo calor que se expandió en un diámetro de más de diez metros, matándolos al instante debido al brutal impacto del calor. Los más alejados pudieron sacar sus varitas y protegerse, aún desconcertados por el motivo de tal explosión. Cuando la nube de polvo que se había creado debido a la explosión se disolvió y los mortífagos restantes pudieron vislumbrar a Harry, se percataron de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Conscientes de la comprometida situación en la que se encontraban, se apresuraron a lanzar toda clase de maleficios contra aquel que intentaba estropearles una misión que había ido hasta el momento, a la perfección._

_Bajó la cabeza susurrando algo inaudible y creó un escudo de magia negra que absorbió todas las maldiciones que llegaban hasta él, produciéndose un destello de luz con cada maldición que recibía. Los mortífagos pararon de atacar, cegados por todos haces de luz que se originaban al chocar contra su escudo._

_Notaba todas las maldiciones que su hechizo había absorbido, notaba la energía que tenía atrapada. Le temblaban las manos, no se esperaba tener que soportar tantas maldiciones, le era terriblemente difícil controlar tanta magia ajena. Sabiendo que los mortífagos pronto recuperarían la visión sobre él y que no quería seguir soportando ese escudo, se liberó de aquella tensión. El escudo, que tras todas las maldiciones había cogido una tonalidad oscura, se liberó de cada una que había recibido, soltándolas hacia todos los ángulos. Algunos mortífagos pudieron defenderse, otros, sin embargo, fueron víctimas de sus propios conjuros. Con la confusión, Harry pudo recuperarse del último hechizo que había realizado sin que ningún mortífago intentase atacarlo. Al cabo de aproximadamente medio minuto volvieron a percatarse de su presencia, aunque no se atrevieron a hacer nada, sino que permanecieron quietos y con la varita en dirección a Torprey Hart._

_- Vuestro ataque ha fracasado-determinó el heredero de Griffindor serio, atemorizando aún más a los hombres y mujeres que tenía delante, quienes no sabían que hacer contra él.- He acabado con absolutamente todos los estúpidos mortífagos que cometieron la insensatez de enfrentarse a mí, planta por planta.-comentó indiferente pero con fuerza y determinación en su voz.- Repetiré por enésima vez algo que he ofrecido a todos antes de llegar hasta aquí… hay dos opciones: Se van y abandonan el ministerio o se enfrentan a mí y...-no acabó la frase, pensaba que no hacía falta hacerlo, era evidente el final. Hubo variedad de opiniones entre los mortífagos, unos escondieron la varita, otros la apretaron con más intensidad, furiosos, y algunos otros se quedaron dubitativos.-Veo que hay una clara división…-alegó Harry con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- Los que no desean morir y quieran salir de aquí que se hagan a un lado.-ordenó claramente. Siete mortífagos asustadizos ante su presencia se apartaron formando un pequeño grupo a su izquierda, con la varita ya guardada o al menos bajada.-¿Saben que hay más repugnante que un mortífago?-inquirió hacia ese grupo de mortífagos, aunque no espero respuesta-Un mortífago cobarde. ¡Multairfixia!-exclamó hacia ellos. Al instante, todos se llevaron las manos hacia el cuello, una reacción innata a la asfixia.- El hechizo que invierte el efecto es el fintxia…-informó con una sonrisa macabra a los mortífagos restantes que habían decidido enfrentarse a él.- No olviden que estos hombres han elegido traicionarlos, ¿Quien de ustedes es lo bastante…"bondadoso" para salvar a una persona que ha tratado de traicionarlo?-preguntó mientras los siete mortífagos acababan de asfixiarse, arrodillándose y abriendo la boca de manera exagerada, buscando un oxígeno que no conseguían. Los demás mortífagos estaban paralizados, se miraban unos a otros como preguntándose entre ellos qué hacer. Finalmente, uno de ellos, se atrevió a elevar la varita y a pronunciar el contrahechizo hacia uno de sus compañeros. El mortífago que recibió el contrahechizo abrió los ojos anormalmente y cayó rígido al suelo, mientras el que lo había conjurado miraba hacia él, pidiendo una explicación. Lo único que obtuvo por su parte fue una sonrisa macabra.- Ha sido muy generoso por tu parte librarle del sufrimiento de morir asfixiado…¡Avada Kedabra!-pronunció el moreno matando al mortífago, mientras los otros seis iban cayendo uno a uno al suelo, sin vida._

_- No te saldrás con la tuya… Nelb Neus Camp.-concluyó uno de los mortífagos restantes conjurando un hechizo que él conocía muy bien. Lo que le sorprendía era que los mortífagos querían escapar de él, ya eran conscientes de que no podían hacer nada contra él._

_- Eso no va a funcionar conmigo…-contestó él a la vez que sonreía y hacía un gesto con la mano.-¿Quién es el líder de esta operación?-preguntó a los algo más de diez mortífagos que tenía delante. Ninguno respondió.-Repito por última vez, ¿quién es el cabecilla de este ataque?_

_-Soy yo…-respondió algo inseguro uno de ellos elevando la varita hacia él. Los mortífagos no sabían que hacer, no podían huir, y atacarlo a él era un suicidio. Esperaban un milagro._

_- Muy bien. ¡Imper rax! ¡Multdescray! ¡Incarcero!-exclamó Harry seguidamente abatiendo a todos los mortífagos menos al que le había dicho que era el líder del asalto al ministerio. Necesitaba mortífagos vivos para el ministerio, no podía hacer una matanza y no dejar ningún superviviente para que el ministerio hiciera la típica pantomima legal y tener a alguien encerrado. En realidad si podía hacerlo, pero prefería en la medida de lo posible contentar al Ministro Piconi, la inmunidad no se la regalaban en todos los países.- Tú volverás con Voldemort… quiero que le des un mensaje.-consideró tajante mientras el mortífago permanecía paralizado, estupefacto, sin creer nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor._

_- No…no puedo volver…-farfulló el mortífago cayendo de rodillas, derrotado. Había llevado a cabo el plan que le habían encomendado, y ni siquiera había recibido la orden directa del Lord, sino de un mortífago del círculo interno. Había llegado a conquistar el ministerio, pero lo había perdido a los pocos minutos.-Mátame a mí también.-sentenció el mortífago quitándose la máscara y mirándolo a los ojos, ojos que no veía en Torprey Hart debido a su capucha._

_- ¿Cómo? ¿No preferirías ir a prisión como los demás?-preguntó Harry confundido porque fuese el propio mortífago quien le estuviese pidiendo aquello._

_- No, él nos sacaría de allí… me exigiría una explicación, y le diga lo que le diga me matará igual… la diferencia es que él me torturará hasta la saciedad. Te lo pido, por favor, mátame y acaba con esto.-le rogó el mortífago completamente acabado._

_-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Estás seguro de lo que me pides?-volvió a preguntar preparándose para hacerlo._

_- Francesco Natale. Sí, he cometido un error… pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Te lo suplico, no dejes que sea él quien me mate._

_- Es tu decisión… Avada Kedabra._

- Salí del ministerio, hablé con el Ministro Piconi y volví a casa. Eso fue lo que pasó, lo que tenía que pasar.-terminó de explicar Harry al Ministro Marshall.

- Con usted es difícil aburrirse…-bromeó el Ministro lanzando un suspiro y recolocándose en su asiento tras escuchar la historia.- Pero volviendo a la cuestión por la que ha venido… posicionarme de su lado sería mi suicidio y el de mi país.

- Creo que no ha acabado de entender lo que quiero… No quiero que nadie sepa lo más mínimo de lo que ocurre ni de donde me encuentro. Esto sólo lo sabe y debe saber usted, ya me ocuparé yo de que nadie más se entere. Ahora sólo debe decirme si acepta el trato y si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted.-comentó el Griffindor siendo claro. Frederic Marshall se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, pensativo, y después habló.

- Puedo proporcionarle un buen lugar para que pueda organizar todos sus movimientos desde Suiza, pero… esta información no puede salir de aquí, y deberá hacer dos cosas: por Suiza, y por mí.- Harry asintió ante las palabras del Ministro.- No hace mucho los gigantes han entrado desde Francia hacia Italia, y ahora están entrando en Suiza. Este país no está acostumbrado a convivir con gigantes, y éstos tampoco están acostumbrados a vivir en una zona como esta. Están causando estragos en pueblos de muggles, algo que me está provocando más de un problema. Están en el sur-sureste del país, en los alrededores del Monte Cervino, no me causan problemas mientras se queden en los Alpes, pero están dejando de hacerlo. Me gustaría que los echase de esa zona y que les diera algo así como un aviso para que no vuelvan a tener contactos con los humanos de este país. ¿Puede hacerlo?

- Sí, sólo tiene que darme un mapa explicándome exactamente donde están y donde quiere que estén… ¿y la otra cosa, de qué se trata?-preguntó aceptando la primera condición que le había puesto el Ministro, no le parecía algo de extrema dificultad.

- Se trata de algo comprometido.-comenzó el hombre con la mirada perdida.- Pero antes de comentárselo, me gustaría que me dijese que quiere exactamente que le proporcione.-pidió cambiando radicalmente de tema. Harry notó ese cambio pero prefirió contestar y no presionarlo.

- Me gustaría que me proporcionara un edificio relativamente grande, alguna construcción antigua, que esté alejada de cualquier punto de civilización, a ser posible escondida en alguna montaña. Y lo más importante, cuantas menos personas sepan que alguna vez allí hubo una construcción, mejor.-explicó detalladamente, tenía en la mente la imagen de lo que quería exactamente.

- Tengo varios castillos antiguos abandonados, escondidos en las montañas. Suiza es rica en ese tipo de construcciones, lo que quiere decir que tenemos bastantes castillos, pero también que son estudiados y catalogados, aún así…- se detuvo Marshall mientras se levantaba y buscaba algo en una estantería que tenía detrás. Pasaron más de diez minutos en los que el Ministro estuvo enfrascado en la búsqueda de algún documento y Harry esperó pacientemente a que el hombre encontrara eso que tanto ansiaba.- ¡Aquí está!-exclamó sacando un viejo papel de detrás de unos libros, que se cayeron al suelo, aunque el Ministro lo ignoró.-¿No le importaría pasar frío?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

- En absoluto.

- Pues entonces tengo lo que está buscando. Situado en los Alpes Berneses, aquí vienen explicadas las instrucciones que hay que seguir para encontrarlo. No sé en que estado se encontrará, hace más de ciento veinte años que nadie hace una expedición a ese lugar para realizar una comprobación. Aún así, creo que puedo decirle que estará bastante bien. Aquí tiene…-finalizó extendiéndole el papel. Harry lo miró un momento y sólo las primeras instrucciones para localizar el castillo lo sorprendieron. Debía unir mediante líneas rectas cuatro picos: Mönch, Jungfrau, Aletschhorn y Finsteraarhorn, hasta formar una figura cerrada de cuatro lados, después debía unir las esquinas opuestas, y en el punto donde se cruzaran las dos diagonales, sería el paradero del castillo. Ya tendría tiempo de encontrarlo, porque tenía el presentimiento de que le costaría hacerlo.

- Muchas gracias, espero que sea lo que busco. ¿Quién fue la última persona que estuvo allí?

- Un explorador del ministerio, pudo encontrarlo, pero debido al intenso frío del glaciar y a las protecciones mágicas del castillo, murió poco después de volver, el pobre.-contó el Ministro haciendo una leve mueca de disgusto.

- Lo lamento.-mintió Harry, que la última persona en estar allí estuviera muerta reducía enormemente la posibilidad de que encontraran el castillo, y la noticia de defensas mágicas en el lugar era algo que le intrigaba y encantaba por igual. Pero lo que quería saber exactamente era cuantas personas conocen actualmente el paradero o al menos la existencia de este castillo.

- Ahora, mismo, sólo usted, yo y el jefe de monumentos históricos del ministerio, un hombre mayor al que le falta poco para retirarse…-contestó el suizo sabiendo por qué lo preguntaba.

- De acuerdo, y ahora…¿Me puede decir que es eso tan comprometido que quiere pedirme para que se tome tantas molestias en que obtenga algo de mi agrado?-preguntó el heredero tomando una actitud más seria, no sabía que era eso tan "importante" que debería hacer. El suizo se volvió a sentar y esperó algunos minutos antes de responder.

- Quiero que asesine a una persona.

...

**N/A: Interesante el cap ¿no?, bueno, espero que les haya gustado. **


	27. Capítulo X: Contestación a los reviews

Hola a todos!! Aviso, esto no es un capítulo. esto es sólo un mensaje para agradecer y contestar los reviews. Pero antes que nada, el próximo capítulo estará publicado esta semana, aún no sé que día, pero esta semana habrá un nuevo cap. Bueno, pasando a los reviews:

Agradezco muchísimo los reviews de todos, creo que no hago esto desde hace dos capítulos: juansorvolopotter, Saiyury11, Dragfire, Darkpotter90,chicaunica, tatis, DBPotter, agustín, Vita, harryperu, roger00black, zarkan(mundi), lupinablack, Vreth Lillmans, denisland, Lunatica, Juan Rodriguez, Sabrii, scarlett_015, andres, Nick Slytherin, Carlos Rossi, juanmi potter, Nick Merlin Magus, rydle23, Dobby7, firebird-fenix, Lunatica Cullen, Nocturnal Depression, Madrileño y Ozne.

Creo que no he olvidado a nadie, de ser así, que me lo diga en un review y corrijo el error. A muchos de los anteriores debo agradecerles varias veces, ya que han enviado más de uno.

Ahora contesto algunas cosas que me han comentado. La chica con la que Harry se besó en el callejón Knockturn reaparecerá, pero pido algo de tiempo, son muchas cosas las que tengo en mente y tienen que ocurrir todavía, pero aparecerá. **DarkPotter**, gracias por tu recomendación, pero ya he leído esa historia, xD, a mí también me gustan los buenos Darkfics, lástima que no esté acabada. Cierto, Avada Kedavra se escribe con "v", fallo grave, no volverá a pasar, gracias por el aviso. Y la verdad, hace tanto tiempo del MP que no me acuerdo sobre que era, si sigues queriendo mi opinión o lo que sea, mandame otro, ok?.

**Sabrii**, espía de Dumbledore?? tiene muchos espías y sus redes llegan muy lejos, pero ya está claro que Ron no ha traicionado a su amigo, que si Hermione conoce los riesgos al enfrentarse a Dumbledore?? no era consciente hasta que Harry se lo advirtió, a ella le encanta que la valoren como es debido y proponerle participar en ese duelo con el mismisimo director era un honor que no podía rechazar. El director sospecha de Harry y Hermione y su poder?? No es que sospeche de ellos en concreto, pero sí sospecha de todo el mundo, sabe que la identidad de los sucesores son personas que tiene más cerca de lo que puede imaginar. Y no agobias con las preguntas, es más, me gusta contestar a las que puedo sin estropear claro el suspense de la historia.

**Scarlett**, Neville ha cambiado, pero no tanto como Harry, y aunque es cierto que su actitud cambiará algo con los demás, no tendrá ningún problema, o eso creo. Y si, tienes razón, lo del dragón en el incendio era una pequeña gracia que hice. La pregunta de a quien quiere el ministro que mate Harry no es estupida, jaja, es muy normal, pero es cierto que no la voy a contestar. **Nick Slytherin**, permiso libre para matar?? Seguro que Hermione no lo vería así, xD, pero su amiga ya lo dá por perdido, y Angelina no quiere entrar en ese tema, prefiere pensar que lo que hace Harry es lo que se merecen los mortífagos y nadie es capaz de hacer, así que sí, y aunque no lo dejaran, el va a seguir matando igual.

**Dobyy7**, dime cual es tu historia si está publicada, y si no está mándame algo y encantado te doy mi opinión. **Agustín**, miré el cap 7 pero no se hablaba de ningún fic, aunque creo que sé a cual te puedes referir, La 2ª Guerra: Hay que Salvar a los que queremos, de Evix Black, de los mejores fics que he leido, o probablemente el mejor.

Una última cosa, nadie me ha preguntado por la escena con Bellatrix en Alemania. La han leído bien?? Por qué no intentó matarla, y cual es el plan que tiene Harry con ella?? No lo voy a decir, pero me sorprende que nadie lo mencionara.

Nada más, gracias a todos, y es un par de días habrá un nuevo cap.


	28. Chapter 22:Hart vs Ruacet Completo

**Hola de nuevo!! Al final he podido terminar el cap y corregir unos detalles del anterior en menos tiempo del que esperaba. Como había dicho, el anterior era la primera parte, ahora ya están las dos en el mismo, es decir, aquí. Y como acabo de responder los reviews solo me queda decir que espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 22: Hart vs. Ruacet "Completo"  
**

El baño de las chicas era un lugar que tenía otro propósito a parte del que la definición le daba. Era un lugar donde la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts se reunían para hablar de temas que iban desde planear sus estudios, criticar algún profesor o el tema por excelencia: los chicos.

Angelina se encontraba en esos momentos en uno de los lavabos de las plantas inferiores de Hogwarts. Acababa de tener una clase dura de pociones y, aunque se le daba bien, había acabado con varias manchas en la túnica del colegio y con las manos oscurecidas. De repente, alguien abrió la puerta y una corriente de aire hizo volar un pergamino que había sacado de la mochila hasta un compartimento individual del servicio. Ni tan siquiera había prestado atención de quien había entrado cuando escuchó varias voces.

- ¿Pero que es exactamente lo que quieres hacer?-preguntó una voz desconocida.

- Tengo que hacer que Harry venga conmigo al baile, cueste lo que cueste…-a Angelina le sonaba esa voz.

- Pero…

- ¿Quieres hacer una poción de amor?- preguntó otra de sus amigas empezando a entender. Había cuatro chicas en el lavabo, y comenzaba a intuir de quienes se trataban.

- Exacto. Sé que no se enamorará realmente de mí, pero cuando pase la noche conmigo, entonces estoy segura de que le gustaré. Por eso necesito vuestra ayuda…

- ¿Pero ya la tienes hecha?

- Tengo una prima sanadora, suele ayudarme en este tipo de cosas, ya he hablado con ella, me mandará algunos frascos con la poción, pero voy a esperar al baile. Necesito que en un entrenamiento lo distraigáis lo suficiente para ponérselo en la bebida…

- ¡Cuenta con nosotras!

- Y de esto, ni una palabra a nadie… si alguna de sus amiguitas se entera, hará lo imposible por impedírmelo.

- Está bien, y deberíamos irnos ya, últimamente Stumlich no tolera bien los retrasos.

Angelina escuchó como se alejaban los pasos antes de salir, ya sabía de quien era esa voz, era la misma chica que había insultado a Hermione, la misma que iba a ver a Harry en cada entrenamiento. Tenía que advertírselo, aunque realmente no creía que cayera en la trampa, estaba segura de que el heredero de Griffindor tendría más que suficientes medidas de seguridad como para que no lo engañasen de ese modo. Pero aún así, se lo diría, aunque solo fuera por sacar el tema. No quería pensar si había rechazado a Lindsay porque realmente no quería ir con ella, o porque ya había quedado con alguna otra chica. Quería pedírselo, pero tampoco quería poner en peligro la buena amistad que tenían. Hablaría con él, y según como lo viese, se plantearía preguntárselo.

*******************************

Los días pasaban rápidamente sin sobresaltos, acercándose al día del primer partido de Quidditch de Griffindor. Estaban los tres en la sala de los herederos, cada uno haciendo sus cosas. Aunque era sospechoso que nadie los viese por el castillo, la paz y tranquilidad que se sentía allí valía la pena.

- Bueno, creo que voy a descansar un poco en mi habitación, últimamente es imposible dormir en la torre con el dichoso baile.-comentó Hermione cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo y levantándose.-Supongo que nos veremos mañana antes del partido. Buena suerte…a los dos.- terminó la castaña sonriendo. Últimamente había estado haciendo bromas sobre el partido, como que si Harry dejaría que Angelina cogiera la snitch o sería tan egoísta de olvidar su amistad sobre el campo.

- Hasta mañana Hermione.-Se despidió Angelina cerrando ella también su libro y mirando a Harry, que parecía concentrado mirando algo en un papel.- Harry, ¿estás preocupado por algo?

- No, no. Es sólo un hechizo que no acaba de salirme bien- mintió Harry. Estaba pensando cual debía ser el siguiente punto en el entrenamiento de Neville. Había aprendido y cambiado mucho, pero no sabía si estaba preparado para una batalla real, o aún peor, para saber realmente quien era él.- Hermione tiene razón, entre el Quidditch, el torneo de Duelo y el baile, el castillo estaba loco…

- De eso quería hablarte Harry, del baile. Escuché algo el otro día, ¿sabes quien es esa chica que va a verte a los entrenamientos?

- Sí, me pidió que fuera con ella al baile el otro día.-contestó el Griffindor con indiferencia.

- Sabía que tenía que haber sido algo de eso, ¿le dijiste que no?- Harry asintió- Es que la escuché hablar con sus amigas en el baño el otro día, quiere hacerte tomar una poción de amor…- El moreno soltó una carcajada y dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa.

- Me lo imaginaba, no te preocupes, estaré atento. Aunque tampoco conseguiría nada con eso. ¿Y tú Angelina? ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?- La chica no se esperaba esa pregunta.

- N…no.-titubeó- ¿Y tú? Supongo que si rechazaste a Lindsay fue porque ya tienes pareja…

- No, para nada.-respondió con normalidad. Iba a continuar hablando cuando notó algo.

- Es que yo me preguntaba si… no te importaría acompañarme al baile, como soy nueva en Hogwarts y…

- Hay un ataque.- Determinó Harry poniéndose de pie.- Ravenclaw, avisa a Hermione, ¿saben algo sobre el lugar exacto del ataque?-preguntó a los retratos de los fundadores.

- De momento no. Voy al ministerio, vuelvo enseguida.-expresó Godric antes de desaparecer del cuadro. Helga Hufflepuff hizo lo propio.

- Sé que es en Londres, pero no sé exactamente donde.-Pensó Harry en voz alta.- Vamos Angelina, prepárate, nos vemos en Londres.- Sin protestar, la Hufflepuff se levantó rápidamente y fue a por su indumentaria. Cuando se había quedado solo, sacó una figurita roja de un león y se lo acercó a la boca.- Ataque en Londres, los quiero a todos preparados y en la ciudad en dos minutos. ¿Está claro?

- Sí mi señor.-Contestó una voz en su cabeza.

*******************************

En poco menos de quince minutos, los mortífagos habían organizado el caos que caracterizaba sus ataques. Esta vez habían atacado un barrio de muggles, lógicamente para darle el doble de problemas al Ministerio. Sin embargo, al contrario de los ataques anteriores, esta vez parecían más organizados, no estaban usando la fuerza bruta, como en anteriores ocasiones, estaban más comedidos, si podía usarse esa palabra. No se separaban, tenían objetivos claros, y se defendían unos a otros, estaba claro que Voldemort había hecho un cambio en sus estrategias de batalla. Y al cambio de estrategia le había sumado dos nuevos aliados por lo que podía ver, las banshees y las acromántulas. Una criatura mágica siempre sería más útil que un simple mortífago.

Una vez en Londres le había sido fácil encontrarlos, las chicas habían aparecido un minuto después que él, aunque él permanecía en las sombras, esperando la ayuda. Ya estaban en Londres, sólo tenía que esperar a que llegaran a su posición.

- Esperamos órdenes señor Hart.-le comunicó Rumsfeld justo a su espalda. Tenía ciento cincuenta vampiros a su disposición, estaba claro que a pesar de los esfuerzos de Voldemort, aquella batalla no le supondría demasiados problemas. Todos iban vestidos con túnicas negras que tenían grabado en el pecho su símbolo; la serpiente, el fénix y el león, y en la espalda su nombre, Torprey Hart. Tenía que dejar claro de que lado estaban aquellos vampiros, no quería que en vez de luchar contra mortífagos, los aurores los hicieran perder el tiempo.- ¡Snaxon!-exclamó Harry hacia el cielo. En pocos segundos, su marca, la marca que llevaban los vampiros en el pecho y la misma que simbolizaba su victoria sobre Voldemort y Dumbledore, se alzó sobre ellos, en la oscura noche.

- Quiero ser informado inmediatamente de cualquier altercado con los aurores, la Orden o con mis compañeras. Acaben con los mortífagos.-Sentenció Harry recolocándose la capucha y saliendo abiertamente a la batalla.

…

Los vampiros habían causado confusión al aparecer. Sin embargo, debido a llevar su nombre, su símbolo, y sobretodo por estar enfrentándose a los mortífagos, los demás los habían acogido en la batalla, tal vez no a gusto, pero sabían que necesitaban su ayuda. Muchos habían mirado hacia él, ya que su nombre aparecía en cada túnica, pero él ignoraba las miradas y seguía concentrado en su misión, terminar con el ataque lo antes posible. A pesar de los vampiros, debido a la nueva actitud de los mortífagos, la batalla se desarrollaba más lenta de lo que le gustaría.

- Avada Kedavra-pronunció Harry matando a una pareja de mortífagos que planeaba derrumbar un edificio lleno de muggles. Después, abrió su mano derecha, creo una bola de fuego más pequeña que la palma de su mano, y la lanzó a una de las tantas acromántulas que había en la batalla, calcinándola al instante. Se dirigía a acabar con una banshee cuando se produjeron una serie de apariciones al final de la calle donde se encontraba.

Lo primero que captó su atención fue la persona que lideraba el grupo, una persona alta, con barba blanca y semblante serio pero tranquilo. Albus Dumbledore aparecía por primera vez en una batalla antes de que ésta acabara. Aunque cuando se fijó en quienes lo acompañaban su atención cambió rápidamente. Los respaldaban más de medio centenar de magos con las varitas preparadas y para su confusión, vestidos todos con túnicas de un color azul oscuro. Su mente consiguió atar los cabos sueltos cuando vio el símbolo que portaban en las túnicas, cinco varitas apuntando hacia el centro de su pecho, con una luz blanca en el centro, y tres letras en él, EUM. Apostaría lo que fuera a que habían aparecido por primera vez los magos que le había vaticinado la Ministra, y que esas siglas significaban, Ejército de la Unión Mágica.

- Perfecto, más vasallos de Dumbledore.- dijo el heredero de Griffindor para sí mismo. Había creído que disponía de más tiempo hasta que la idea del viejo se llevase a cabo. No quería tener problemas entre Dumbledore y los vampiros. Se envolvió en una columna de fuego y apareció delante del director.- Me he esforzado por conseguir aliados, si no quiere problemas, déjelos hacer su trabajo.-Soltó Harry tajante.

- Me gustaría hablar con usted cuando finalice el ataque.- comentó el director prácticamente ignorando la advertencia de Torprey Hart.

- Ya veremos- acabó volviendo a desaparecer.

…

- ¡Cover!- protegió la sucesora de Hufflepuff a Hermione de la maldición de un mortífago.

- ¡Arania Exumai!- exclamó la de Ravenclaw librando a Angelina de una acromántula que se le acercaba por la espalda.

Las dos sucesoras no utilizaban magia oscura, ni eran tan poderosas individualmente como Harry, y lo sabían, pero trabajando juntas eran intocables. Los mortífagos ya lo sabían, y aunque intentaban separarlas, éstas habían aprendido de la última vez a no caer en la trampa.

- Homorphus- conjuró Hermione invirtiendo la transformación de un licántropo.- ¡Tropenum!- continuó aturdiendo a un mortífago.

- ¡Incárcero!- pronunció la morena inmovilizando al hombre lobo que acaba de transformar su compañera.- ¡Desmaius!

…

"Harry, ¿me escuchas?"- preguntó la voz de Angelina en su cabeza.

"Sí, ¿necesitan ayuda?"

"Nosotras no. Hufflepuff se ha comunicado conmigo. Hay ataques en las principales ciudades europeas, y al parecer no les va tan bien como aquí. Pero si les ayudamos dejaremos esta batalla en peligro."

"No te preocupes, ¿te dijo Hufflepuff que ciudades eran?"

"París, Madrid, Berlín y Roma. ¿Pero qué vas a hacer?"

"Iré a echarles una mano. Creo que aquí no hay demasiados problemas. No tardaré"

"Ten cuidado…"

- ¡Némesis!-llamó Harry a su fénix. El ave apareció al momento sobre su hombro.- Voy a otros ataques. Avísame si hay problemas por aquí.- Némesis hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza para después alzar el vuelo y su dueño desaparecer. Acto seguido, volvió a coger la figurita del león por segunda vez aquella noche.- Quiero cincuenta de los tuyos conmigo… ¡ya!

****************************

Apareció primero en Roma, su trato con el Ministro de aquel país hacía que prefiriera ayudarlo antes a él. A grandes rasgos, la batalla era igual a la de Londres, con la diferencia de que en esta no estaba ni la Orden del Fénix, ni ciento cincuenta vampiros (ahora cien), ni tres herederos para ayudarlos. Quienes sí que estaban era otro grupo del llamado EUM, al menos esperaba que el Ministro Piconi hubiera hablado con ellos para no tener más problemas.

Los vampiros habían captado sus órdenes sin impedimentos, introduciéndose en la batalla al instante. Y él tenía que acabar con aquello lo antes posible. No era lo más limpio ni lo más sutil, pero sí lo más rápido y eficaz. Extendió los brazos y creó al instante dos llamas gigantes a su lado. No había llamado la atención hasta que hizo aquello, y estar rodeado por fuego era la mejor tarjeta de presentación que podía tener. Propagó una línea de fuego a su derecha a través del suelo haciendo casi una separación total entre mortífagos y aurores junto con miembros de la Unión. Por su izquierda hizo lo mismo, dejando encerrados a algo más de una treintena de mortífagos. Que esta vez pelearan en grupo le favorecía para hacer eso. Cuando los dejó completamente rodeados por las llamas, creó una esfera concentrada de fuego en su mano derecha y la lanzó hacia el centro de su "prisión". Cuando la bola de energía llegó a su destino, se produjo una tremenda explosión que iluminó toda la batalla durante varios segundos. Cuando la explosión cesó y Harry disminuyó las llamas, pudo observarse como en aquel infierno no había quedado nada más que algún trozo de túnica aún quemándose.

- ¿Come si puó fare?- le preguntó alguien en italiano dirigiéndose hacia él.

- Sono in lingua inglese, non lei capisco…-contestó Hart en un feo italiano virándose y viendo a un miembro del EUM.

- ¿Le he preguntado que cómo puede hacer algo así?-repitió la pregunta esta vez en inglés el hombre. Tenía alzada la varita pero tampoco con el coraje suficiente como para apuntarlo a él- ¿Cómo puede arrebatarle la vida de esa manera a tantos seres humanos?- inquirió con una mezcla de asco e incomprensión.

- Tres cosas….la primera, para mí no son seres humanos. La segunda, se merecen una forma de morir más cruel que la que yo les otorgo. Y la tercera… apártese de mi camino si no quiere acabar como ellos.-determinó Torprey Hart intimidando al hombre. Después de lo que había hecho, los demás mortífagos eran un asunto sencillo para que se las arreglaran ellos solos junto con sus cincuenta vampiros, únicamente tenía que acabar con un gigante y tres hombres lobo que seguían causando problemas.

Era hora de usar otros métodos. Se llevó la mano a la espalda y desenvainó la espada de Griffindor, que brillaba debido a las leves llamas que aún quedaban cerca de él. En una milésima de segundo, desapareció y apareció justo en la espalda de uno de los licántropos. Antes incluso de saber lo que estaba pasando, éste vio como le sobresalía la punta de una espada ensangrentada por el pecho. Como ya había previsto, al ver la escena, sus dos compañeros se abalanzaron contra él. Con la espada decapitó a uno de ellos y con la mano libre volatilizó literalmente al otro con otra esfera más pequeña de fuego.

Tenía al gigante a unos veinticinco metros. Pasó levemente la mano por el filo de su espada dejándola al rojo vivo debido al calor que le había irradiado y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la criatura. La espada voló hasta clavarse por la parte trasera del cráneo del gigante. Pasaron cuatro segundos hasta que éste se balanceó y se desplomó muerto al suelo.

…

Madrid y París no le fue mucho más complicado que en Roma. En la capital española aparte de los mortífagos habían enviado a una colonia de centauros y a dos gigantes, nada que la sala de entrenamiento no le hubiera hecho experimentar ya. Aquello le había servido para comprobar que Voldemort había conseguido captar a algunos grupos de centauros, a pesar de la neutralidad de estos. Y en la francesa, se sorprendió al ver un número tan elevado de mortífagos, el truco era que la mayoría eran novatos… Había matado sólo en París y sólo menores de veinte o veintiún años a al menos medio centenar. Estaba seguro de que ese pensamiento lo atormentaría más adelante, pero si ya eran mortífagos eso suponía que habían pasado la prueba de matar, torturar o hacer alguna atrocidad a alguien completamente inocente. Y eso, para él…ya suponía una condena a muerte.

Él era el que primero abandonaba las ciudades, y los vampiros se unían a él en la siguiente cuando la situación había quedado "bajo control". Era mucho más cómodo acabar él con la mayor parte y que los vampiros se encargaran del resto. La reina Evelyn le había hecho un gran favor a él y al mundo mágico.

Ahora se encontraba en Berlín, la ciudad que peor había resistido el ataque de Voldemort. Tal vez no era demasiado ético, pero le gustaba que el simple Ejército de la Unión Mágica no pudiera con los mortífagos, porque eso significaba que seguían dependiendo de él, aunque tenía que admitir que sí habían sido una ayuda.

- ¡Bombarda!- exclamó hacia un grupo de mortífagos, lanzando a varios de ellos por los aires. Poco a poco, se iba sintiendo cansado. Tenía mucho poder, y aún le quedaba bastante, pero tanta magia sin varita acababa por agotarlo. No le agradaba matar mortífagos con la espada, pero si eso hacía que guardara energía por algún imprevisto que pudiese surgir, eso haría. Sacó la espada dispuesto a acabar con un mortífago cuando vio el motivo por el cual Berlín estaba tan mal. Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange estaban en Berlín. Su prioridad había cambiado.

…

Con un simple movimiento de varita, Albus Dumbledore había inmovilizado a tres acromántulas. Estaba serio, pero más que por el ataque, por los nuevos aliados que luchaban junto a él. Estaba seguro de que esos vampiros debían pertenecer al clan de Evelyn, pero se preguntaba cómo podría haber hecho Torprey Hart para convencerla de aportar un número tan elevado de vampiros.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que actuaba él mismo en una batalla, quería reservarse para cuando el verdadero enemigo apareciera, Voldemort. Pero las circunstancias y querer aclarar de una vez por todas quienes eran los herederos lo habían llevado a aparecer antes de lo que le gustaría. Por lo que podía observar, eran las dos sucesoras quienes trabajaban realmente juntas, si no fuera por su primera aparición los tres juntos, nadie diría que tuvieran relación alguna con Hart. De hecho, no sabía donde se había metido éste, le extrañaba que abandonara así como así una situación como aquella, en la que podía exhibirse.

…

- ¡Crucio!-exclamó Bellatrix torturando a uno de los aurores alemanes. El ataque sobre aquella ciudad iba muy bien, hasta hacía dos minutos. Aunque todavía no se había encontrado con él, sabía que Torprey Hart estaba allí. Miró a Rodolphus, se había casado con él más por interés que por amor, pero las palabras que le había dicho Hart la primera vez que se encontraron la habían hecho pensar, no demasiado, pero la habían hecho pensar. Y aunque quería pensar que no era más que un farsante y un payaso que no se atrevería a hacer lo que había amenazado, sus acciones decían que sí sería perfectamente capaz.

Levantó la varita rápidamente deteniendo una maldición dirigida exactamente hacia su cabeza.

- ¡Pero si sabes jugar!-exclamó irónico Harry llegando hasta unos siete metros de donde se encontraba Bellatrix. A los cinco segundos, Rodolphus y un grupo de ocho mortífagos corrieron a situarse con la mortífaga.- Supongo que has pensado en mis advertencias…aunque creo que es mejor hablar en privado.-Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a lanzar maldiciones hacia los mortífagos, dejando intencionadamente a los Lestrange en pie. Cuando sólo quedaron ellos, levantó su mano izquierda hacia Rodolphus y la fue elevando lentamente hasta que éste quedo gravitando a más de un palmo del suelo y haciendo aspavientos con las manos intentando liberarse de la presión que sufría en el cuello.- Me es más fácil matarte a ti, a él y a su hermano sin más, pero no sería tan divertido.-alegó Harry con una sonrisa casi macabra.

- Pues hazlo si puedes. Eres imbécil si crees que puedes intimidarme. ¡Avada Kedavra!- Hart disolvió la maldición con un débil movimiento de su mano derecha.

- Voy a demostrarte que voy en serio. Voy a secuestrar a Rabastan, y voy a matarlo después de una larga y sádica tortura. Quiero que adviertas a Voldemort, tendré más satisfacción secuestrándolo en sus narices. Y ahora te vas a largar de Berlín.-las palabras de Harry fueron seguidas de una sonora carcajada por parte de Bella, esa risa se le clavaba en la cabeza y hacía que deseara aún más matar a la asesina de su padrino. Pero tenía un plan aún mejor y el final de todo sería mucho más… justo. La venganza se servía en un plato frío, aunque eso significaba tener que esperar para comer.

- ¿Por qué tendría que irme? No eres tan bueno como te crees, yo misma podría vencerte fácilmente…-contestó aún riendo la mortífaga.

- Realmente, eso no te lo crees ni tú, de hecho, dudas de si incluso Voldemort podría vencerme. Pero lo importante es que te irás porque no quieres que tu marido muera, aunque no lo ames… ¡Difcurt!-contestó Hart enviando la maldición contra Rodolphus, que estaba a punto de perder la consciencia asfixiado. El conjuro le dio en el hombro izquierdo, amputándole al instante el brazo. El mortífago quiso gritar de dolor, pero no tenía aire para hacerlo. El brazo cortado cayó al suelo regando un charco de sangre junto con la que caía de su dueño formando una escena repulsiva. Dolorido, casi asfixiado y a pocos minutos de morir desangrado, bajó su mano izquierda dejando a Rodolphus "libre". Bellatrix había observado la escena sin creerse lo que veía, hubiera jurado que quien único sería capaz de realizar una tortura así era su señor, Voldemort, y no alguien que supuestamente luchaba en el bando de la luz.

- Me la pagarás… no sé lo que pretendes, pero mi amo te pondrá los pies en el suelo.-le espetó Bellatrix yendo a por Rodolphus para desaparecer mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio a Torprey Hart.

No sabía cómo podía aguantar algo así, suponía que era por las ganas que tenía de destrozar a Bellatrix, pero se preguntaba si no sería mucho más sencillo capturarla, torturarla hasta que dejara de saber en que mundo vivía y después matarla. Sí, sería más sencillo, pero no lo más inteligente. Necesitaba de toda su inteligencia, concentración y autocontrol para no matarla cada vez que la veía. Aunque si al final no caía en su trampa, o más bien en su amenaza, siempre podría matarla en cualquier momento, ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera, ahora era él quien tenía el poder y el control.

No quería perder más el tiempo y volver a Inglaterra. Volvió a sacar su espada y se dirigió hacia una banshee. La mujer no lo vio hasta que ya lo tenía encima con el filo de la espada en su cuello.

- Grita ahora si puedes…- le murmuró Harry al oído decapitándola un segundo después. Un chorro de sangre más oscura de lo normal le salpicó y le manchó la túnica, aunque al ser ésta negra, tampoco le importaba. Iba a por otra cuando su fénix se apareció a unos metros de él.- ¡Némesis! Voy para allá.- Se acercó rápidamente a uno de sus vampiros antes de marcharse- Hay problemas en Londres, avisa a los demás y vámonos.-ordenó Harry dispuesto ya a desaparecerse cuando el vampiro lo agarro del brazo.

- No podemos irnos señor, sin nuestra ayuda Berlín…-pero el vampiro no se atrevió a terminar la frase. Notaba la furia de la mirada de Hart, el poder que fluía dentro de él. Lo soltó al instante, sabía que acababa de cometer un grave error.

- Escúchame bien. He ayudado a Roma, Madrid y París porque en Londres estaba todo bajo control, pero si necesitan mi ayuda allí, me importa una mierda el resto, ¿está claro?-el vampiro no pudo responder- Y que sea la última vez que me pones la mano encima- advirtió Hart haciendo pensar que la discusión acabaría ahí, pero en una milésima de segundo, levantó la espada de Griffindor que aún sujetaba en su mano y le cortó el brazo al vampiro a la altura del codo. Tenía que hacerse respetar, y además, el brazo volvería a crecerle.- Haz lo que te dije. Nos vemos en Londres.

- Sí señor.-contestó el vampiro antes de ver como Harry se envolvía en una columna de fuego para luego desaparecer.

…

Cuando apareció en Londres no podía creerse lo que veía. Habían aparecido más mortífagos, no sabría decir cuantos, pero lo que le asombraba era el despliegue de criaturas de Voldemort, él también había llevado vampiros, unido a gigantes, hombres lobo, acromántulas, banshees, y algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, tres dragones… Pero incluso con ese panorama había algo que llamaba aún más su atención, había un mortífago, alguien que desprendía un poder enorme y que estaba causando más problemas que nadie. Intentó sentir si era Voldemort mientras la adrenalina aumentaba en su cuerpo, pero no era él, era un mago que no había visto nunca, pero eso sí, extremadamente hábil y fuerte. Esta vez sí podría poner a prueba sus poderes, aunque si él se encargaba del mago, los demás no aguantarían mucho tiempo contra tal ejército. Se permitiría cinco minutos para acabar con todas las criaturas que pudiera, y después iría contra él.

Empuñó bien la espada y la levantó hasta tenerla frente a él. Pensó durante dos segundos, no debería haber ido a los demás países. Había puesto en peligro a sus amigos, una vez más, y ahora tendría que llevar al límite sus poderes, límites que por otra parte quería encontrar desde hace tiempo. Dejó su energía salir, se acabó el control, se acabó el pensar, ahora debía actuar…Miró al cielo, veía su marca junto con la calavera y serpiente de Voldemort. Quien ganara esa batalla sería quien empezara ganando la guerra, y no tenía intención de empezar por detrás. Consiguió sacar una gran cantidad de sus poderes, alrededor de su espada ondeaba una ligera llama, al igual que por todo su cuerpo. Y sin contenerse un segundo más, se adentró en la batalla.

Iba corriendo, pasó al lado de un licántropo y le clavó la espada por la espalda, pero en lugar de clavarse como hacía normalmente, la espada quemó todo a su alrededor generando un hueco de al menos diez centímetros de diámetro en el pecho del hombre lobo. Pero no se paró para ver los efectos de su poder, acto seguido del licántropo, dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados con la espada extendida a la altura de su cuello, y aunque la punta de la espada no había llegado hasta una banshee y un vampiro de Voldemort, sus cabezas rodaron por el suelo un segundo después. Transfiriéndole energía a su espada, los poderes de ésta aumentaban.

No se percató de que se le acercaba una acromántula por la espalda, pero cuando la araña llegó hasta él y lo tocó, se le incineraron instantáneamente las partes de su cuerpo más próximas a Harry, incluyendo la cabeza. Miró hacia el cuerpo inerte de la criatura un momento y sonrió, no podían tocarlo.

…

- Buenas noches señoritas.-saludó sarcásticamente el mago desconocido a las herederas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Los mortífagos habían creado disimuladamente un círculo con ellos tres en medio.

- ¿Quién eres?-preguntó directamente Angelina con la varita alzada.

- ¿Mi nombre? Bueno, todos me conocen como Lord Ruacet…- Las chicas se quedaron prácticamente paralizadas, ¿otro lord? Era imposible, los mortífagos eran de Voldemort, ¿entonces, trabajaban juntos? Su voz era fría e indiferente pero más joven que la de Voldemort.

- ¿Trabajas para Voldemort?-preguntó esta vez Hermione. Incluso debajo de la capucha pudo vislumbrarse una sonrisa del hombre.

- Sería una manera extraña de decirlo, aunque no me importa decirles la verdad. Soy el heredero de Voldemort, de Slytherin, y su hijo…- reveló Ruacet ante la incredulidad de las sucesoras.- Y no me importa que lo sepan, porque no saldrán esta noche de aquí con vida, ¡Cruxaltdu!-exclamó el heredero de Voldemort creando dos rayos negros con forma de látigo que se unían a su varita, desde donde los controlaba.

Angelina y Hermione no se lo pensaron dos veces e invocaron a sus elementos. Uno de los rayos chocó contra una pared de agua y el otro no pudo avanzar debido a que el viento lo detenía o lo desviaba lo suficiente para no tocar a su heredera. Lord Ruacet insistió con dos o tres acometidas más y cuando vio que con ese maleficio no conseguiría nada lo disolvió.

- Son demasiados débiles como para que les hayan concedido ese poder, no lo merecen.-espetó el Lord con asco. Las herederas seguían protegidas por sus elementos a punto de atacar mientras el sucesor de Voldemort miraba primero a una y después a la otra.

Angelina tomó la delantera mientras Hermione estaba atenta a posibles ataques de todos los mortífagos que tenían alrededor. Lanzó un potente chorro de agua envuelto en su poder, pero que al llegar a su destino, Lord Ruacet hizo un movimiento con su varita y transformó toda el agua en un simple vapor. Cuando el vapor se disipó y dejó ver su figura de nuevo, éste no hizo más que sonreír y levantar la varita- ¡Silvarrow! ¡Hellarrow!- Exclamó después de analizar a cada una de ellas. De su varita salieron dos rayos de luz relativamente pequeños a una velocidad increíble, uno plateado hacia Hermione y uno rojizo hacia Angelina. Las dos flechas atravesaron sus defensas para el asombro de las chicas y se le clavó a la heredera de Ravenclaw en el hombro izquierdo y a la de Hufflepuff en el muslo derecho. Al haber sido alcanzadas, sus defensas cayeron rápidamente, quedando vulnerables.

- La verdad es que no entiendo como dos inútiles como vosotras han podido causar tantos problemas. Mi padre se divertirá cuando os vea, ¡Incárcero!

- ¡Protego!-exclamó Angelina dolorida protegiéndose a ella y a Hermione de caer atrapadas.

- Resistirte sólo retrasará un poco más lo inevitable…-comentó casi riendo al verlas indefensas.- ¡Crucio!

La maldición se dirigía a Hufflepuff, que pretendía defenderse sin saber muy bien como, cuando una pared blanca se materializó justo delante de ella y detuvo el conjuro.

- Ya estás aquí…-musitó el nuevo Lord sin importarle que hubieran detenido su maldición.- ¿Ayudando a tus amiguitas?- No había acabado de decirlo y una llama gigante se formó entre él y las herederas.

- No exactamente… Es que se han acabado los cinco minutos que te había dejado de margen para seguir viviendo.-contestó Torprey Hart con indiferencia.

- Claro, como no, ¿y si eras tú quien tenía ese margen para no ser humillado en públ…-Pero Harry no dejó que terminase la frase y lanzó una maldición contra él, que esquivó sin demasiados problemas.- De acuerdo, vamos a jugar…¡Volmest!-exclamó Ruacet creando varios rayos de color verde oscuro que se movían irregularmente hacia Harry. Éste extendió el brazo y creó una pared de fuego que neutralizó el ataque. No quería perder más el tiempo, creó dos bolas de fuego y las lanzó contra él. El nuevo lord desvió el ataque sin demasiados problemas.

Hart se quedó inmóvil mientras analizaba el nuevo reto que se le presentaba. ¿De dónde habría salido aquel hombre? No era un mortífago normal y corriente, tenía algo más… Y no era únicamente el gran poder que sentía en su interior, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Se dejó de presentimientos estúpidos y se decidió a acabar con aquello cuanto antes, aún le quedaban criaturas y mortífagos a los que matar. Aunque su adversario no estaba pensando tanto como él, Ruacet alzó la varita y con algunos movimientos magistrales le lanzó varias maldiciones. Sabía que esta vez le costaría más frenarlos todos con el fuego, podría frenar los que iban hacia él, pero no podría proteger a las chicas, que comenzaban a recuperarse de los conjuros recibidos. Convocó una pared de energía oscura frente a él, que detuvo apuradamente las maldiciones, ya que se deshizo justo después de recibir el impacto de la última.

Concentró su poder, estaba cansado pero aún le quedaba más poder del que aquel mago podría aspirar jamás. Se envolvió en una tenue aura roja y continuó aumentando su poder. No quería dejar que el mundo viera que existían magos capaces de hacerle frente. Llevó su mano al interior de su túnica y sacó su varita. Además de su poder, sintió al instante el poder que le transmitía su varita, energía a la que sólo podía acceder si mantenía ese estado de concentración.

- ¡Raygriff!-exclamó hacia el lord creando un potentísimo rayo rojo. Lord Ruacet pronunció otra maldición que no alcanzó a escuchar creando otro rayo, pero verde oscuro. Los dos conjuros se encontraron originando una explosión, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había cesado de mantener su maldición. Los dos rayos estaban enfrentados, y ninguno de los tenía intención de romper aquel enfrentamiento. Los alrededores estaban teñidos del rojo y verde que emitían los haces de luz.

No le costaba demasiado mantener el ataque controlado, y ya era hora de demostrarle a aquel idiota quién era el mejor. Centró su energía en el rayo y al instante este duplicó su tamaño, ganándole un terreno considerable a su enemigo, hasta dejar la unión de los rayos a tan sólo a un metro de Lord Ruacet.

- ¡Soy invencible! ¡Díselo a Voldemort cuando se reúna contigo en el infierno!- le espetó Harry concentrando toda su energía en una arremetida final.

- Esto…Esto no quedará así, puedes jurarlo.-contestó a duras penas Lord Ruacet antes de que desapareciera una milésima de segundo antes de que la maldición de Torprey Hart se abalanzara sobre él.

Bajó enseguida la varita, pero su rayo era ya tan potente que continuó abriéndose paso entre los mortífagos, hasta que chocó contra una casa de la calle y ésta explotó en mil pedazos. Estaba seguro de que esa acción le traería problemas, pero tenía cosas mejores en las que pensar, y que el nuevo mago hubiera escapado y no muerto lo enfurecía. Extendió uno de sus brazos con la intención de calcinar al grupo de mortífagos que continuaba a su alrededor, pero una fatiga repentina le hizo tambalearse y perder la concentración sobre su poder. Los mortífagos intentaron aprovechar su momento de debilidad, pero las herederas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw ya se habían recuperado en gran parte y habían regresado a tiempo para detener a todos los vasallos de Voldemort que se les venían encima.

Su poder era ilimitado, pero tenía un poder extraordinario en un cuerpo ordinario, su cuerpo se desgastaba en exceso en el uso de tal poder, era la única explicación que tenían sus fatigas. Podría seguir teniendo magia dentro de él, pero su cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas. Realizar un conjuro como el que había hecho tras horas de batalla y viajes, lo había dejado exhausto.

Pero aún tenía fuerzas para terminar aquella batalla, o al menos debía tenerlas.

…

Seguía intentando luchar y no rendirse, pero cada vez que intentaba una maldición relativamente poderosa, se sentía débil. Había sido una masacre. Al desaparecer Lord Ruacet, una gran cantidad de mortífagos habían desaparecido con él, pero lo peor era que aún así, habían generado un desastre, un caos y un genocidio brutales. Ya sólo quedaba un gigante y alguna que otra acromántula. Y aunque las herederas también estaban agotadas, se habían encargado muy bien de la situación sin su ayuda. Con la batalla prácticamente finalizada, se había quedado al margen de los reconocimientos del ministerio, balance de bajas, etc. Acababa de mandar a los vampiros a casa agradeciéndoles todo su apoyo. La verdad es que no quería tener que dar explicaciones de que hacían todos esos vampiros a su cargo. Aunque estaba claro que a dos chicas si tendría que darles alguna explicación.

Estaba esperando a las chicas cuando sintió como se acercaban varios magos hacia él. No le apetecía en demasía tener una conversación ahora con Dumbledore, la Ministra, o algún estúpido de ese absurdo ejército de la Unión. Cuando se viró, vio a Dumbledore, Kingsley, y otros ocho magos con la túnica de la Unión.

- Ha sido de mucha ayuda esta noche señor Hart- empezó Kingsley cordialmente.

- De nada…-contestó Harry indiferente.

- No le estoy dando las gracias, nos habrá sido de mucha ayuda, pero no está por encima de la ley. Ha matado muchas personas esta noche, eso sin contar con los daños materiales que ha causado.

- Primero, he matado mortífagos, no personas…y segundo, ni el mejor mago del mundo puede controlar al cien por cien su poder cuando se está enfrentando a más de medio centenar de oponentes, entre magos y criaturas.-se justificó, aunque no tenía por que hacerlo, además de que no le serviría de nada.

- Si no entra en razón tendremos que detenerle…-esta vez habló una voz femenina procedente del grupo de la Unión.

- Pensaba que vuestro grupo de élite estaba formado por magos poderosos, inteligentes y astutos, no por ilusos, ingenuos y estúpidos.-Espetó Hart ya cansado de tanta palabrería y amenazas que no cumplirían, no porque no quisieran, sino porque literalmente no podían. Ante el insulto, la bruja alzó la varita hacia él.-¿No va a hacer nada, excelentísimo Dumbledore?-El viejo director hizo caso omiso a su comentario.- Bueno, le demostraré entonces que mi poder llega más allá de la simplicidad de la muerte.- Aunque su rostro estaba a oscuras, cerró un momento los párpados y cuando volvió a abrirlos sus ojos brillaban como dos luciérnagas bajo su capucha, mostrando unos ojos negros, envueltos en un blanco resplandeciente, con unas pupilas alargadas, para nada propias de un humano.- Deja de apuntarme a mí con la varita y apunta a Albus Dumbledore.- Los presentes creyeron que se había vuelto loco. Pensaron esto durante dos segundos, lo que tardó la chica que lo había amenazado en cambiar la dirección de su varita hacia el director. Dumbledore no se inmutó, seguramente confiado en que no le atacaría, y aunque ganas no le faltaban, tenía razón, no era el momento.- Apunta a tu propio pecho y conjura un desmaius.-Con su orden, la mujer hizo lo que le habían mandado, y tras un destello rojo, cayó al suelo inconsciente. Después sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad escondiéndose en las sombras de su rostro.-Si hubiera querido, podría haberle ordenado que se matase, o que matase a alguien, pero la diferencia entre yo con un asesino, es que yo no quiero, mi único deseo es acabar con Voldemort a cualquier precio, y en ese caso, si alguien se interpone en mi camino, pagaré ese precio sin dudarlo. Aunque sinceramente, lo pagará quien se cruce en mi camino, no yo…

- Desde luego, señor Hart, es usted un hombre directo y con un estilo muy definido…-comenzó el director, hablándole por primera vez aquella noche.- Me gustaría invitarle a una reunión, en la que podríamos intercambiar opiniones, diferencias, y si todo va bien, llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo.- Los ojos de Dumbledore estaban clavados en su capucha, como si esperase ver algo que pudiera descifrar su identidad.

- Tengo que decirle que esperaba desde hacía tiempo esta invitación.- contestó Harry, aunque sabía que no le darían demasiada información, estaba seguro de que sí le desvelarían algún dato. Y si no era así, siempre podría introducirse en la mente de algún miembro de la Orden. En ese momento, llegaron las chicas al lugar en el que estaban.

-¿Algún problema?-preguntó Hermione intimidante al llegar hasta ellos.

- Con vosotras ninguno.-respondió Kingsley con una sonrisa- Es más, el ministerio os agradece enormemente la ayuda que le estáis prestando. Lo único que nos gustaría sería poder contar con algo más de información sobre vosotras para poder contactar cuando sea necesario. Al ministerio le gustaría poder trabajar codo con codo con las famosas herederas.- ofreció el auror totalmente complaciente.

- Vaya, menudo cambio de actitud.-susurró Harry sarcástico pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchasen los demás.

- Griffindor por favor- le llamó la atención Hermione.

- De momento continuaremos así.-contestó Angelina antes de que lo hiciera Hermione, a la que se le notaba que quería colaborar con el ministerio.- Y el ministerio no tiene de que preocuparse, cuando sea necesario, apareceremos.

¿Al igual que en Azkaban?-pregutó Kingsley molesto por el rechazo.

- Kingsley… ya está bien por hoy. Ahora si son tan amables, me gustaría poder charlar con los herederos en privado.

Kingsley y los miembros de la Unión que estaban allí asintieron, llevándose el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañera a la vez que alguno lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Hart.

- Ya he estado hablando con el señor Hart-explicó Dumbledore a las chicas.- Y si no tienen algún problema me gustaría reunirnos en un ambiente más privado.-propuso el profesor sacando una copa a modo de traslador.

- Creo que no será necesario, gracias.-rechazó Harry cogiendo de las manos a las chicas.- Hasta ahora.

…

Aparecieron en Grimmauld Place, la calle estaba prácticamente a oscuras y no había señales de vida por ningún lado. No tuvieron que esperar más de unos segundos antes de que Remus Lupin apareciera en la calle a unos metros de ellos.

"Harry, se supone que nosotros no…"

"Ya lo sé, no te preocupes"-Contestó Harry mentalmente a la preocupación de Hermione.

-Si son tan amables de acompañarme, Dumbledore vendrá en un momento.-dijo Lupin cortésmente dirigiéndose a la casa que se suponía que ellos no podían ver.

-Si Dumbledore no nos da cierta información, no creo que podamos entrar.-aclaró Harry sin caer en esa pequeña trampa de Dumbledore, si hubiera picado, éste sabría su identidad al instante.

- Por supuesto, perdón.-respondió Remus como despistado sacando un pequeño papel de la túnica. Harry simplemente le echó un vistazo, ya le habían dado una nota parecida hacía poco más de un año. Hermione hizo lo mismo y Angelina si fue quien lo leyó con atención.

Tras haber leído todos la dirección escrita por Dumbledore, se dirigieron hacia la casa. No quería entrar allí, esa casa le traería demasiados recuerdos, y no precisamente agradables. Lupin abrió la puerta, y tras pasar él, invitó a los herederos a entrar.

Todo seguía igual. Tal vez un poco más limpio, pero igual. Todavía era como si notara la presencia de su padrino en el ambiente, como si de un momento a otro fuera a salir de una puerta exclamando su nombre.

- Pueden pasar y tomar asiento, justo al fondo.

- De acuerdo, gracias.-agradeció Hermione yendo hacia lo que sería la cocina, cocina que se conocía a la perfección. De repente, unos gritos inundaron la estancia.

"TRAIDORES, SANGRE SUCIA, COMO SE ATREVEN A…"

-¡CÁLLATE!-Gritó Harry hacia el retrato de la madre de Sirius, que para sorpresa de todos, se calló. El moreno se acercó lentamente al viejo retrato pronunciando unas palabras que nadie alcanzó a escuchar hasta que pudo tocar el marco, más bien rozarlo. La imagen de la madre de su padrino estaba como paralizada, y con una expresión de asombro en la mirada.

-¿Cómo lo ha hecho?-preguntó Remus Lupin incrédulo a lo que estaba viendo.

- Si no me equivoco este retrato es un incordio para usted y para todos los que vienen por aquí, ¿no?

- No, no se equivoca, ¿pero cómo…-pero no acabó de formular la pregunta porque en ese momento el heredero de Griffindor puso un dedo sobre el retrato y en un instante comenzó a arder. Fue tal la sorpresa de los presentes, que no pudieron reaccionar hasta que el cuadro no era más que cenizas. Tras unos hechizos, la pared quedó como nueva y el piso sin rastros del fuego existente diez segundos atrás.

- Veo que le gusta impresionar a todos cuantos se cruza en su camino…- Esa vez no fue Lupin ni ninguna de las chicas quien hablo, sino Albus Dumbledore, que acababa de aparecer.

- No era ni mucho menos por impresionar, usted sabe mejor que nadie como acaban lo que me insultan.-Ese comentario borró cualquier gesto feliz de la cara del director.

- Si son tan amables. Podemos comenzar con la reunión.

…

En la mesa no estaban para nada todos los miembros de la Orden. La mesa la presidía Dumbledore, acompañado de Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher, Hestia Jones y Severus Snape. Estaba claro que había querido llevar buenos magos por si surgía algún problema y que quería llevar los suficientes como para que aquello no pareciese una pantomima. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Tonks no estaba en la reunión. Normal, si se relacionaban directamente, la estrategia que tenía el director con ella hacia él se vería descubierta. Al igual, se percató de que Mundungus estaba algo magullado, no parecía estar en su mejor momento, aunque supuso que era porque se habría metido en algún lío o no había salido bien parado en alguna batalla.

- No diré buenas noches ya que no las son.-Comenzó Albus- hemos sufrido un gravísimo ataque esta noche, ha habido muchas víctimas, aún así, debemos estar agradecidos de que las consecuencias no hayan sido mayores. Esta noche nos acompañan los conocidos como los sucesores de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Y, una pregunta que nos hacemos todos, incluido yo mismo es: ¿Qué intenciones tienen para esta guerra que se ha desatado?-preguntó Dumbledore hacia los herederos.

- Nuestra intención no es otra que la de ayudar.-respondió Ravenclaw con normalidad.

- ¿De cualquier forma?-preguntó Snape, aunque la pregunta iba dirigida hacia Hart.

- Mis métodos no son los de ellas, y tampoco he venido para justificarme.-respondió tajante Harry.

- ¿Y para que ha venido señor Hart?-inquirió Dumbledore.

- Pues no lo sé, fue usted quien quería que viniese.

- Cierto, pero no puede negar que su forma de actuar es, cuanto menos, polémica.-instó el director sutilmente.

- Como ya he dicho en más de una ocasión yo respondo con lo mismo que los mortífagos, es lo que se merecen, es justicia, uno recibe lo que da, y si ellos sólo dan sufrimiento, dolor, tortura, intolerancia y muerte, creo que eso es lo que se merecen.-Se produjo un silencio tras esas palabras, eran muy duras, pero dicho así se podía llegar a entender su postura.

- ¿Qué le ha hecho Voldemort, señor Hart, para que sea capaz de hacer lo mismo que él? Incluso sabiendo que sus actos podrían condenarle a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

- Los motivos que tengo contra Voldemort son los que tiene la mayoría del mundo mágico. Y yo no me juego ninguna condena, porque para condenarme primero deben arrestarme, cosa que no hará nadie.

- Soy consciente de su poder pero… ¿Está muy seguro de sí mismo no le parece? ¿De verdad cree que puede acabar con Voldemort y su ejército usted sólo? -Dumbledore intentaba aparentar tranquilo, pero era evidente que no lo estaba.

- Y si es tan consciente de mi poder, ¿por qué cree que no podría derrotar a Voldemort?-preguntó Hart, no le gustaba que subestimase su poder, aunque era lógico que Dumbledore no admitiese que pudiese ser más poderoso que Voldemort.

- Porque a Voldemort sólo puede derrotarlo una persona, y esa persona no es ni usted ni yo.

- Es Harry Potter…-murmuró el propio Harry.

- Exacto.

- Pero eso no lo sabe Voldemort, ¿no?-preguntó el heredero de Griffindor, creyendo conocer la respuesta.

- En realidad sí que lo sabe, por eso le he dicho de que su estrategia no le lleva a ningún lado.- Esa respuesta descolocó a Harry. ¿Cómo que Voldemort conocía esa información? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Quién sería el traidor que podía contarle la profecía a Voldemort? Supuestamente sólo la conocían él y Dumbledore, y por último las chicas. O eso creía.

- ¿No se supone que lo que me está contando es secreto? ¿Cómo ha podido llegar a manos de Voldemort?-preguntó Hart intentando sonar más calmado de lo que estaba.

- Voldemort secuestró y torturó a varios miembros de esta organización, y consiguió suficiente información como para hacerse una idea bastante aproximada de la verdad.

- ¿Cómo?-preguntó Harry sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Stumlich ya le había dicho que habían capturado a dos miembros de la Orden, pero no sabía que poseían información valiosa- ¿Me está diciendo que comparte información tan importante como peligrosa en manos del enemigo con gente a la que sabía que Voldemort podía capturar e interrogar? ¿Quién fue el traidor?-volvió a preguntar sin poder disimular el enfado que tenía por dentro.

- No hubo ningún traidor, en una batalla Voldemort capturó a dos de nuestros compañeros, Elphias Doge y Mundungus Fletcher. Sólo el señor Fletcher sobrevivió, y como usted comprenderá fueron sometidos a torturas inimaginables, torturas que ninguna persona sería capaz de soportar.- Harry viró la mirada hacia Mundungus, no se lo podía creer, Voldemort conocía el contenido de la profecía. Y todo por otro fallo del viejo y un mago incompetente que no sabía, ni tener cuidado, ni suficientes agallas para aguantar como estaba seguro de que lo había hecho Elphias Doge. ¿Y por qué Mundungus había logrado volver y Elphias no? Dos razones: Una, Elphias había aguantado hasta la muerte y Mundungus había cantado, o dos, Mundungus había hecho un trato con Voldemort de infiltrado. La segunda opción era posible, pero la primera era más probable.

- No me lo puedo creer.-espetó Harry sin aguantar más. Todo su plan se había ido a la mierda por un incompetente que encima tenía enfrente.- Me voy.

- ¿Cómo que se va?-saltó Dumbledore sin creer lo que oía.- No puede irse. ¿Por qué lo hace?

- Porque si estoy diez segundos más aquí voy a matar al hombre que le ha dado más poder a Voldemort que el que le podría dar un ejército de mil mortífagos, información… Y no voy a permitir que Voldemort consiga aún más información al estar yo aquí.-Harry se levantó de su asiento sin apartar la vista del director.

- No me gustaría tener problemas con usted, señor Hart, ¿así que por qué no se sienta, deja de amenazar inútilmente a otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y llegamos a un acuerdo?

- ¿Amenazar inútilmente? ¿Un acuerdo? Seamos sinceros, usted lo que quería al hablar conmigo era sacarme información, no quiere llegar a ningún acuerdo conmigo, ni yo con usted. Porque usted nunca trabajaría con alguien como yo ni yo con alguien como usted. Lo único que he visto esta noche es una Orden del Fénix incapaz de hacer frente a los mortífagos, un mago algo mayor y cobarde para enfrentarse directamente a Voldemort, y todo esto sin mencionar que fortalecen a Voldemort con información con la que nunca debía haber contado. Yo voy a seguir con mis métodos y usted siga con los suyos, al final de esta guerra se sabrá qué métodos eran los correctos.

- No voy a permitir que nos insulte y se ría de nosotros en nuestra cara. Si sale por esa puerta, la próxima vez que nos veamos será como enemigos.- Objetó Dumbledore rotundo, nadie había visto nunca al director de Hogwarts tan amenazador.

- Que así sea, desde mi punto de vista…nunca hemos sido amigos.

Iba a salir por la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió antes de que la tocara él, entrando por ella un bulto pequeño y con ropas andrajosas. ¡Kreacher seguía allí! Se intentó controlar, pero incluso derrotado y exhausto como estaba, su poder se liberó dentro de él por la rabia, el odio y el dolor que sentía en aquel momento. No podía creerlo, después de haberlos traicionado, después de haber sido causante directo de la muerte de Sirius, todavía dejaban que se paseara por aquella casa. No podía ser. No podía permitirlo. Aquello era demasiado. Dio un paso para intentar salir pero en aquel momento la oscuridad lo envolvió, intentó por un segundo controlar sus sentimientos y no cometer una locura. Pero sus intenciones de controlarse no sirvieron de nada, no tenía nada que perder más que un enfado de Dumbledore, agarró la espada de griffindor y con una agilidad y rapidez increíbles tras una batalla de tantas horas, decapitó al elfo.

Angelina y Hermione abrieron los ojos impactadas por lo que acababan de ver, los demás se quedaron paralizados, excepto Moody y Dumbledore que se levantaron al instante con las varitas alzadas. Pero para cuando querían ir contra Hart, éste ya se había envuelto en una columna de fuego, desapareciendo de la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place dejando tras él una venganza menos que cobrarse.

…

"Hermione, ¿por qué ha hecho Harry eso? ¿Qué quería conseguir? ¿Qué culpa tenía el pobre elfo?"-le preguntó Angelina a su compañera mentalmente.

"Ya te contaré, pero Harry piensa que ese elfo tuvo gran parte de la culpa en la muerte de su padrino. Y tiene razón, pero aún así, ha cometido una locura."-Contestó la castaña sin creerse aún la facilidad que tenía su amigo para acabar con la vida de alguien. Aunque ese alguien fuera un elfo doméstico y aunque en ese caso pudiera tener razones para hacerlo. Pero hacerlo delante de Dumbledore había sido una estupidez que podía constarles caro. Sólo esperaba que el director pensase que había sido una provocación, no un acto de venganza.

"Hermione, ,creo que es hora de irse"

"¿Por qué? Tenemos que arreglar esto"

"Yo no conozco a Dumbledore tanto como ustedes, pero después de lo que ha visto no va a confiar en nosotras, y confiar nosotras en él sería insensato después de saber la facilidad con la que Voldemort consigue información de la Orden"

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero no podemos dejar las cosas así, no podemos estar enfrentados a Voldemort y a Dumbledore, sólo nos falta el ministerio, y queda poco para eso"

- Disculpe a nuestro compañero, Dumbledore.-Comenzó Hermione sin saber muy bien como excusarse.

- Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos, yo tampoco creo que vayamos a llegar a algún acuerdo. Y disculpe las molestias causadas.- interrumpió Hufflepuff a su amiga.

- No tiene porqué ser así señoras… El señor Hart ya ha dejado claro cuáles son sus intenciones, pero… ¿y las suyas? Aún podemos tratar de cooperar.- propuso el director, aunque en su cabeza sólo estaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, no podía entender que pretendía Hart matando al elfo doméstico, ¿qué ganaba? ¿Acaso era una amenaza?

"Hermione, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Harry lo ha hecho mal, ya podrás hablar con él, pero debemos irnos. Incluso yo veo que esto no nos puede llevar a nada productivo"

"De acuerdo, pero como se te ocurra defender a Harry cuando hable con él, vienes tú a limpiar la sangre del elfo"

- Creo que hoy no vamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo-reiteró Angelina- Lo mejor será que nos vayamos, eso sí, aclarando que no creemos que haga falta llegar a los extremos de enemigos, simplemente somos aliados en una guerra con un enemigo común en la que cada uno decide como actúa...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En alguna otra parte del mundo, aquella misma noche, sí existían quienes celebraban la masacre que se había producido. También había habido bajas, pero eran mayores en el bando enemigo, y los daños causados bien merecían el esfuerzo.

- El plan ha salido a la perfección, mi señor.

- ¿Y los herederos?- preguntó alguien con voz fría y seseante.

- Ya he comprobado su poder, será fácil acabar con las dos chicas, lo hubiera hecho esta misma noche de no ser por él.- Quien contestaba estaba arrodillado frente a un sillón a oscuras.

- ¿Qué me dices de él, funcionó?

- Sí, los ataques en múltiples países lo agotaron, al final no pudo salvarlos a todos, de hecho, ni tan siquiera pudo con su verdadera batalla. Acabó exhausto, tiene mucho poder mi señor, pero sin fuerzas para desarrollarlo todo, tal y como nos dijo que sería.

- Bien, ya sabemos su punto débil. Lo has hecho muy bien esta noche, puedes retirarte.

- Gracias, padre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El día del partido. Se había levantado antes de lo habitual. Aunque realmente no habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que había llegado. Hermione quiso hablar con él al llegar pero había hablado con Angelina para que la convenciese de hablar en otro momento. Habían activado el reloj de Griffindor y se habían ido a dormir, aunque él dormir, poco.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas?-le preguntó una voz cuando cruzó la sala de los herederos.

- Hoy hay partido…-contestó como si fuera una evidencia.

- Ya, ya sé que hay partido. ¿Y lo de anoche?- preguntó Hermione levantándose de uno de los sillones y poniéndose enfrente. En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos y apareció la heredera de Hufflepuff en la sala, con una escoba en la mano.

- Buenos días Angelina. Bonita escoba… ¿eso es…? ¿Es una Nimbus 2000?-preguntó Harry a la morena ignorando la pregunta de Hermione.

- Sí –contestó la chica algo tímida extendiéndola para que Harry la cogiese- ¿te gusta? ¿Si no me equivoco fue tu primera escoba no?

- Sí, todavía me acuerdo de la primera vez que la monté…-comentó Harry con voz melancólica sin apartar la mirada de la escoba.- Era un niño lleno de miedo y nuevas ilusiones… Como cambian las cosas en cinco años, ¿no crees Hermione?

- Desde luego, ¿desde cuándo te dedicas a asesinar elfos domésticos? ¡Y delante de Dumbledore! Podía haberte reconocido, nos has puesto en peligro a todos Harry.-comenzó la castaña acercándose a donde estaba él de nuevo.

- Lo siento.-se disculpó. No le gustaba admitirlo pero aunque se había quedado mejor tras quitarse ese peso de encima, tenía que admitir que había sido una insensatez.- Lo siento por haberos puesto en peligro y por hacerlo con Dumbledore y vosotras delante. Pero pensaba que después de lo que había pasado Kreacher ya no estaría allí. Hermione… ¡Seguía allí después de lo que hizo el año pasado! No pude contenerme.-reconoció Harry seguro de que su amiga mejor que nadie lo entendería.

- Ya lo sé, y sé lo que sentiste. Sólo te digo que tengas más cuidado, que nos reconozcan a mí o a Angelina sería un problema pero no tanto como si te reconocieran a ti.-le sermoneó aunque no tan enfadada como pudiera parecer. Sabía que lo único que estaba haciendo en aquel momento su amiga era preocuparse por él.- Por cierto, ¿se puede saber de dónde sacaste tanta magia cuando hiciste eso anoche? Se podía percibir perfectamente, era increíble, y más después de la batalla que habíamos tenido. ¿Tú no te habías quedado sin fuerzas?-preguntó su amiga intrigada.

- Hermione, sabes perfectamente las reacciones de un mago cuando éste es controlado por sus sentimientos. Son impredecibles y muchas veces asombrosas.- era mucho mejor decir eso que decir que cuando se deja llevar por ciertos sentimientos, la magia oscura le hacía no tener límites.- Y estás cambiando, Hermione.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-inquirió la castaña extrañada.

- Porque he hecho lo que he hecho con un elfo doméstico y no has nombrado sus derechos y tu PEDDO.- explicó Harry casi riéndose, cogiendo su saeta de fuego y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Su amiga hizo un gesto de resignación y después dejó entrever una media sonrisa.-Voy a desayunar. Nos vemos en el campo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El estadio de Quidditch estaba lleno. Hacía un buen día a pesar de algunas nubes que había en el cielo y algunas ráfagas de viento repentinas que podían causar dificfultades. Dumbledore y todo el profesorado estaba en sus asientos, como si todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior no hubiera ocurrido. Aunque esa mañana, para él, tampoco había ocurrido nada, tenía que disfrutar como lo había hecho siempre con el juego.

Estaban en el centro del campo, veía a Angelina frente a él, se habían deseado suerte y que ganase el mejor, gracias a la conexión mental que tenían. Se acabaron las preocupaciones durante el tiempo que estuviera volando. Vio las bludgers salir disparadas, al igual que la Snitch, escuchando su peculiar aleteo. Escuchó el pitido de la señora Hooch, y comenzó el partido.

"LA SEÑORA HOOCH DA COMIENZO AL PARTIDO"-vociferó Seamus Finigann para todos los presentes. Estaba claro que el futuro de Luna estaba lejos de los comentarios de Quidditch.-"GRIFFINDOR COMIENZA TENIENDO LA POSESIÓN DE LA QUAFFLE, HAY QUE PRESTAR ATENCIÓN AL NUEVO EQUIPO FORMADO POR POTTER, HA TENIDO QUE HACER UNA BUENA REESTRUCTURACIÓN DEL EQUIPO CON DOS NUEVOS CAZADORES Y GOLPEADORES, AUNQUE GINNY WEASLEY YA ESTUVO EL AÑO PASADO COMO BUSCADORA Y ES QUIEN AHORA MISMO CONTROLA LA QUAFFLE. SMITH VA HACIA ELLA PERO GINNY SE LA PASA A KATIE Y ÉSTA SE LA DEVUELVE SORTEANDO A DOS CAZADORES DE HUFFLEPUFF. WEASLEY SE LA PASA ESTA VEZ A ERIC CLAPTON Y ÉSTE TIRA… ¡PARADA DEL GUARDIÁN HERBERT FLEET!

Sentía a la gente gritando bajo él, el aire golpearle en los ojos mientras estaba atento a cualquier destello que delatara el paradero de la Snitch. Volvía a jugar al Quidditch después de que el año pasado Umbrige le arrebata ese placer. Angelina estaba en el otro lado del campo intentando lo mismo que él. No la había visto volar, pero lo hacía bien, y con la Nimbus 2000 que llevaba, debía tener cuidado.

"POR PARTE DE HUFFLEPUFF LA NOVEDAD MÁS IMPORTANTE ES LA NUEVA BUSCADORA, ANGELINA DOVMAL, NUEVA ALUMNA EN HOGWARTS QUE CON UNA GRAN ESCOBA DEBEMOS VER DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ. MIENTRAS TANTO MACABOY DE HUFFLEPUFF LLEVA LA QUAFFLE, ÉSTE SE LA PASA A ZACHARIAS SMITH, QUE TIRA Y… ¡PRIMERA INTERVENCIÓN DE WEASLEY!

En ese momento los alumnos de Slytherin intentaron empezar a cantar "A WEALEY VAMOS A CORONAR" pero rápidamente quedaron eclipsados por los vítores de Griffindor.

"RONALD SE LA PASA A KATIE Y ÉSTA A CLAPTON. ¡VAYA, ESA BLUDGER DE LA NUEVA BATEADORA DE GRIFFINDOR HA PASADO MUY CERCA DE SMITH! PERO ATENCIÓN A CLAPTON QUE CON UNAS PRECIOSAS PIRUETAS A ESQUIVADOS A DOS JUGADORES DE HUFFLEPUFF Y VA DIRECTAMENTE HACIA LA PORTERÍA. PARECE QUE VA A TIRAR… ¡NO! SE LA PASA EN EL ÚLTIMO MOMENTO A GINNY QUE HA APARECIDO DE LA NADA Y ÉSTA MARCA A PLACER. DIEZ A CERO PARA GRIFFINDOR."

En ese momento Harry vio a Angelina salir disparada hacia una de las torres de las gradas. No se lo pensó un segundo y se lanzó él también hacia ese lugar. Pero justo antes de llegar una bludger pasó rozando a Angelina, que al tener que corregir la trayectoria de su escoba, perdió de vista la Snitch.

"MENUDO GOLPE DEL OTRO BATEADOR DE GRIFFINDOR, HARRISON, QUE POR POCO HA PODIDO ESQUIVAR DOVMAL. MIENTRAS TANTO GRIFFINDOR VUELVE A CONTROLAR LA QUAFFLE TRAS UNA PÉRDIDA TONTA POR PARTE DE MALCOLM PREECE. BONITA CIRCULACIÓN DE GRIFFINDOR, NINGUNO DE LOS CAZADORES AGUANTA MÁS DE TRES SEGUNDOS CON LA QUAFFLE, LO QUE DESCONCIERTA A LOS DEFENSORES. KATIE ES LA QUE TOMA LA INCIATIVA DE TIRAR Y… VEINTE A CERO PARA GRIFFINDOR.

Estaba enfadado, había dado instrucciones claras de que dejasen al margen a Angelina, que ya se ocuparía él de atrapar la Snitch antes que ella. Buscó al Albert y voló hacia él, hasta colocarse lo suficientemente cerca para que lo escuchara.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije?!-gritó Harry a su compañero.

- ¡Ya lo sé, pero estabas muy lejos para llegar a tiempo!-contestó el bateador atento a los movimientos de los demás jugadores mientras hablaba.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo. ¿Está claro?!

-¡Hubiéramos perdido el partido si coge la Snitch ahora!-replicó Albert convencido de que había hecho bien.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!-repitió Harry dejando ya por terminado el asunto y volviendo a su misión de buscar la Snitch.

"HEMOS VISTO QUE EL CAPITÁN POTTER DABA ALGUNA INSTRUCCIÓN A UNO DE SUS BATEADORES, GRIFFINDOR TIENE LA POSESIÓN TRAS UNA GRAN JUGADA DE SMITH QUE RECORTA LA DIFERENCIA EN EL MARCADOR…VEINTE A DIEZ PARA GRIFFINDOR.

Tras casi una hora jugando, el marcador estaba en noventa a cuarenta a favor de Griffindor. Estaban jugando bien, habían hecho un gran trabajo, pero estaba claro que el partido lo decidiría la Snitch. Había tenido que esquivar algunas bludgers pero por lo demás había estado tranquilo. La Snitch no se había dejado ver más de un par de ocasiones y nunca lo suficiente.

Fue entonces cuando algo emitió un destello prácticamente a la mitad entre él y Angelina. Los dos lo vieron y fueron hacia el destello en menos de una milésima de segundo. Cuando ya estaban casi en el lugar, la Snitch giró hacia su derecha (izquierda de Angelina), de tal manera que quedaron a un metro de distancia de separación y la Snitch volando delante de ellos. Hicieron varios giros junto con la Snitch hasta que ésta giró hacia la Hufflepuff dejándola con una clara ventaja para atrapar la bola dorada. No pasaron cinco segundos hasta que otra bludger pasó rozando a Harry y alcanzó por detrás a Angelina, golpeándola en el hombro. Aunque no fue muy duro el golpe si hizo lo suficiente para que Angelina perdiese la ventaja que acaba de conseguir. Harry miró hacia atrás y al ir tras la Snitch se limitó a lanzar una mirada de odio hacia Harrison, que miraba lo que había hecho con orgullo por su gran golpe. Angelina volaba muy bien, pero estaba tan concentrada en la Snitch y los golpes de Harrison eran tan precisos que podía acabar lesionada si todo seguía así. Se propuso acabar con el partido lo más rápido posible y atrapar la esfera dorada cuanto antes.

La Snitch se pegó a un lateral del campo a baja altura. Los dos iban tras ella, muy igualados y casi pegados. Los dos se esforzaban por intentar volar lo más rápido posible pero ninguno conseguía una clara ventaja. La Snitch giró de nuevo, ésta vez hacia arriba, cada vez estaban más cerca de cogerla. Un golpeador de Hufflepuff intentó lanzar una bludger a Harry pero ésta no alcanzó su objetivo. Harrison también estaba preparado y golpeó la otra bludger, ésta vez Angelina si estaba preparada y se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivarla, el problema era que al estar tan pegados, Harry no tuvo tiempo de ver la bola acercarse y la propia bludger de su compañero lo alcanzó en el codo. Sintió un dolor punzante y repentino, no se lo había roto pero si se había hecho daño. Su furia iba aumentando hacia Harrison, quien se creía que era para desobedecer sus órdenes y encima golpearlo a él, aunque fuera por error, si le hubiera hecho caso, eso no habría pasado.

Se recompuso del golpe y siguió elevándose. La Snitch subía cada vez más. Angelina le llevaba ventaja pero poco a poco recortaba distancia con su compañera. El campo de Quidditch comenzaba a verse pequeño desde la altura a la que estaban. A la Hufflepuff le faltaba menos de medio metro para alcanzar la bola dorada cuando Harry vio como una de las bludgers se dirigía a Angelina por su izquierda y percibió como la otra se le acercaba a él por detrás. Desviando un poco su rumbo pudo evitarla, pero la bludger continuó hacia la chica. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, observó como las dos bludgers golpeaban a Angelina, una en la espalda y otra en la cabeza. Podía haberlas esquivado, pero se había esforzado tanto para atrapar la Snitch, que no percibió las bludgers. La morena quedó inconsciente y cayó de la escoba, pero Harry pudo ver como había conseguido coger la Snitch un segundo antes del impacto, aunque debido a éste la esfera dorada se le había escapado y se había quedado flotando en el aire.

En un instante, Harry llegó hasta la Snitch, la agarró y bajó a toda velocidad en línea recta hacia Angelina. A esa altura hacía mucho viento y eso frenaba a la escoba pero no a su amiga, que caía inconsciente directamente hacia el suelo. No quería ni pensar que ocurriría si no llegaba a tiempo para sujetarla. Apretó sus dedos contra la escoba, y aumentó la velocidad todo lo que pudo. Alargó la mano para intentar agarrar su túnica amarilla, pero en ese momento una ráfaga de viento lo desestabilizó haciéndole disminuir su velocidad considerablemente y con ello aumentar su distancia con Angelina.

Quedaban menos de ciento cincuenta metros para llegar al suelo. En ese momento todo el estadio se percató de lo que ocurría y se oyó un grito de asombro por la escena. Pensó que Dumbledore estaría viendo aquello y podría detenerla como había hecho con él en alguna ocasión, pero no vio que Angelina fuera más despacio sino todo lo contrario.

Cien metros.

-¡Descendo!-gritó Harry con el brazo alargado aumentando la velocidad. No le quedaban más de un par de metros para alcanzarla pero se acercaban muy rápidamente al suelo y en el caso de que la alcanzara no sabía si podría frenar a tiempo.

Cincuenta metros.

Ya estaba muy cerca, sólo le faltaba un metro escaso.

Veinticinco metros.

Unos centímetros, sólo le faltaban unos centímetros para alcanzarla. Pero ya no tenía ni tiempo ni espacio suficiente para detenerse. Dos opciones: Llegaba hasta ella e intentaba frenas el golpe en la medida de lo posible o…era arriesgado, una locura hacerlo allí, delante de tantas personas, pero debía hacerlo si no quería que Angelina estuviese un mes en la enfermería. Debía aparecerse como heredero, cogerla, y aparecerse en el suelo. Era lo más seguro, en realidad era la única manera, pero eso lo delataría… Debía intentarlo, había practicado algo para una situación como aquella, pero no sabía si funcionaría.

Diez metros.

¡La había agarrado! ¡La tenía! Pero no podía frenar, se estrellarían. Sin otra opción, unas llamas rojas comenzaron a envolverlo…

…

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Los presentes sólo vieron cómo la buscadora de Hufflepuff caía desde el cielo con Harry persiguiéndola sobre la escoba. Y cuando ya estaban a punto de chocar contra el suelo, los dos se envolvieron en una llama gigante y desaparecieron. Albus Dumbledore y muchos de los profesores se levantaron de sus asientos al ver lo que había ocurrido. Un instante después, la llama volvió a aparecer ya en el suelo del campo de Quidditch. Se veía a Angelina tumbada sobre el césped, a Harry arrodillado a su lado y… había aparecido una tercera figura. Una persona encapuchada y de negro que últimamente había ocupado muchas portadas del profeta y que los presentes no tardaron en reconocer, Torprey Hart.

Dumbledore iba a descender al campo cuando Torprey Hart volvió a envolverse en fuego y desapareció de la escena.

FLASH BACK

-¡Duple Corpore Moobile!-pronunció Harry sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, debía utilizar la aparición de heredero. El hechizo que había visto utilizar a Hermione en uno de sus duelos con una pequeña modificación suya lograría despistar a todos. Comenzó a envolverse en fuego, y con Angelina agarrada desapareció una milésima de segundo antes de chocar contra el suelo.

Cuando volvió a aparecer ya en suelo, no habían dos personas, sino tres, había aparecido él mismo vestido como Torprey Hart, esa era su modificación. Hermione había hecho una copia exacta de sí misma, él había hecho una copia de sí mismo como a él le interesara, y en ese caso quería hacer una copia que pareciese Torprey Hart, y que además pudiese moverse. Esforzándose porque la copia no se deshiciera con los movimientos extras, envolvió a la copia en otra llama y la hizo desaparecer.

FIN FLASH BACK

La señora Hooch dejó por un momento de controlar el partido para acercarse a donde se encontraba.

- ¡Potter! Muy caballeroso por su parte salvar a tu rival, pero el partido no terminará hasta que uno de los coja la Snitch.-Determinó la profesora de vuelo severa.

- Entonces ya ha acabado.- Le contestó Harry sacando rápidamente la Snitch de su bolsillo, colocándosela en la mano de Angelina y levantando ésta para que se pudiese ver la esfera dorada en la mano de su amiga.

"TRAS LA ESPECTACULAR ESCENA QUE HEMOS VISTO, LA BUSCADORA DE HUFFLEPUFF, ANGELINA DOVMAL HABÍA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH ANTES DE CAER DE LA ESCOBA, HUFFLEPUFF GANA DOSCIENTOS DIEZ A CIENTO VEINTE"

...


	29. Chapter 23:Llega el baile

**Hola. No, por favor, no... sé que si alguno/a me tuviera a su alcance me torturaba hasta la saciedad, o al menos de un guantazo no me libraba xD, pero bueno. Sólo puedo intentar disculparme. Sólo diré que la universidad y las relaciones personales me ocupan todo el tiempo. Y cuando quiero escribir tardo tanto en ponerme al día y en repasar todos los detalles del fic que ya no me queda tiempo para escribir. Lo siento muchísimo. No está terminado, pero espero que lo disfruteis. Gracias a todos.**

**Capítulo 23: Llega el baile  
**

Era la primera vez que visitaba la enfermería aquel curso, y en contra de lo habitual, no era él quien estaba en una cama. La señora Pomfrey le había dado una poción para las contusiones y otra para descansar. Al parecer no tenía nada roto. No había tenido él tanta suerte, tenía una fractura en el codo debido al impacto de la bludger. Se había tomado otra poción, y había tenido dejar que la señora Pomfrey le vendara el brazo, para inmovilizarlo en la medida de lo posible.

Estaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido tras el partido. Todo Griffindor estaba cabizbajo, habían perdido el primer partido de la temporada y contra Hufflepuff, cuando supuestamente los más fuertes eran Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Ron llegó a enfadarse con él por no coger la Snitch para él y así ganar el partido, pero Angelina la había tocado antes que él y creía que se la merecía ella, aunque también era verdad que cualquier otro no lo hubiese hecho.

Aunque el verdadero espectáculo tras el partido fue la excitación que se generó con la aparición de Torprey Hart. Todo el mundo comentaba como era posible que Hart hubiera podido aparecer en mitad de un partido de Quidditch y en las narices de Dumbledore. Éste había intentado bajar hablar con él enseguida, pero lo esquivó como pudo para llevar a su amiga a la enfermería. Aunque tenía claro que no podía alargar mucho más la conversación con el director. Lo mejor, que a partir de lo que había pasado, nadie podría descubrir su verdadera identidad, aunque sí pensarían que tenía algún tipo de relación con Hart.

"Harry, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso delante de todo el mundo?"le refutó mentalmente Hermione. En la enfermería estaban Hermione, Ron, que no conocía a Angelina pero los estaba acompañando, y dos jugadores del equipo de Hufflepuff.

"¿Ha salido bien no? Además, ahora no sospecharán de mí."-le contestó Harry a su amiga.

"No sospecharán de que tú seas el heredero de Griffindor, pero sí de que te relacionas con él"

"Vamos a hablar claramente, ¿Qué preferías? Que dejase que Angelina se golpease contra el suelo y que estuviese varias semanas en cama…no podemos permitirnos eso"-Hermione, no dijo nada después de eso, era verdad que no podían dejar que a ninguno de ellos le pasase nada.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape y la profesora Mcgonagall. Todos tenían un semblante serio y caminaban hacia él. Cuando llegaron hasta él, fue el director quien habló.

- Harry, ¿cómo está la chica?-le preguntó.

- Se recuperará…y le agradecería que fuera al grano y no pierda el tiempo con preguntas que a usted no le importan, director.-respondió Harry sin ni siquiera mirar hacia los profesores, seguía con la vista fija en la cama donde se encontraba Angelina.

- Me ofendes al sugerir que no me importa la salud de mis alumnos, Harry.

- Si de verdad le importara, la habría salvado antes de que cayera, y no hubiera hecho falta la aparición de Torprey Hart.-pareció que ese nombre era la palabra mágica, al pronunciarlo, el rostro de los dos profesores y el director se volvió aún más serio.

- Hablando de eso, me gustaría mantener una conversación contigo acerca de ese tema.

- Entonces hablemos…

- A poder ser en un entorno más privado.-sugirió Dumbledore con aparente tranquilidad y amabilidad, sabía que tratar con Harry últimamente no era tarea fácil.

- Lo que sé, lo sabe prácticamente toda la comunidad mágica, así que, creo que podemos hablar perfectamente aquí, en la enfermería.- Por un momento, Dumbledore dudó, no sabía si conseguiría algo obligando a Harry a ir a su despacho utilizando su estatus de director, pero tomar esa actitud sólo lo alejaría aún más de él, si es que eso era posible. Se limitó a permanecer callado.

- Dime, Potter. ¿Cómo es posible que apareciese Hart en el momento exacto para salvarte?-quien formulo la pregunta fue Snape, el solo tono de su voz le daba náuseas.

- ¿Cómo pudo aparecer Hart? No lo sé, yo tenía entendido que era imposible aparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts.-explicó con leve ironía en su voz- Y en lo otro se equivoca profesor, no apareció para salvarme a mí, sino a ella.-y señaló hacia la cama, donde se encontraba su amiga.

- ¿Tiene alguna clase de relación con dicho mago, señor Potter? De ser así su información podría ser de suma importancia.-Esta vez fue la profesora Mcgonagall, no había enfado en su voz, tal vez diría que sí preocupación.

- Ninguna.-mintió de forme contundente- Sólo sé que es una mago poderoso, que dice ser el sucesor de Godric Griffindor y que está ayudando en esta guerra.

-¿Consideras ayuda a lo que hace?-preguntó Albus Dumbledore taladrándolo con la mirada.

- Lucha contra los mortífagos, salva vidas y consigue ganar las batallas casi él sólo, sí, lo considero ayuda.-afirmó tajante. Una ligera expresión entre decepción y lástima cruzó el rostro del director, que pensó durante un momento que responder.

- Luchar o defenderte es distinto a matar Harry.-comentó Dumbledore en voz baja. Iba a darse media vuelta cuando volvió a hablar.-cuando tengas un momento me gustaría mantener una conversación más tranquila y privada en mi despacho, cuando sea posible. En una batalla no hay ganadores ni vencedores Harry, todos los bandos pierden, recuérdalo… -Y con esas palabras dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de la enfermería. La profesora Mcgonagall y Snape salieron tras él, después de que éste último le lanzara una de sus miradas con desdén y soberbia.

…

Tras marcharse los profesores, Harry no dijo ni una palabra y se sentó al lado de Angelina, que seguía dormida. Hermione miró un momento a su amigo y pensó en decirle algo, pero a la vez creyó que ya tendría demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. No solucionaría nada, así que prefería dejarlo tranquilo, si había algo que necesitaba Harry, estaba segura de que era tranquilidad.

El moreno miraba a su amiga con ternura, algo extraño de divisar en su mirada los últimos tiempos. Se la había jugado al salvarla, argumentaba que era porque no podía permitir que se hiriera gravemente por su labor como heredera. Pero la verdad era que le había cogido mucho cariño a la sucesora de Hufflepuff, de hecho, a pesar de todos los altercados que había tenido con ella durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos, la quería. La quería como podía querer a Hermione, Ron, Neville o a Ginny.

Perdido en sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida, agarro la mano de Angelina, sin percatarse de que ésta había abierto los ojos. Su amiga le apretó la mano y cuando Harry volvió en sí mismo para mirarla, la encontró observándole con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Bien… pero no me acuerdo de nada, lo último que recuerdo es estar detrás de la Snitch y un dolor repentino, a partir de ahí no recuerdo nada.-Confesó su amiga con algo de vergüenza.

- Bueno, cogiste la Snitch, recibiste el impacto de una bludger caíste en picado y yo fui a por ti. Era una caída muy fuerte, el problema fue que no pude llegar a tiempo y tuve que aparecerme.-el rostro de la morena en ese momento mostró un gran asombro.- Tranquila, use un viejo truco de Hermione, el hechizo doble, ¿te acuerdas?-la chica asintió-pues eso, pareció que fue Torprey Hart y no Harry Potter quien se ha aparecido en el campo de Quidditch. El único problema es que seguro que Dumbledore querrá hablar contigo.

- Muchas gracias Harry.-le agradeció Angelina apretando su mano aún más fuerte. Aún no se habían soltado. Su amigo le dedicó una sonrisa como diciendo que no hacía falta el agradecimiento.- Pero yo no atrapé la Snitch Harry, de eso si que me acuerdo. La intenté coger y la rocé, pero no la llegué a agarrar Harry.-Se intercambiaron algunas miradas antes de que éste respondiera.

- Al haberla rozado, pensé que era justo que fueras tú quien se llevara el mérito. Yo la cogí justo después de que la bludger te alcanzara. Y cuando estábamos en el suelo la puse en tu mano. Repito, y no me eches la bronca, me pareció lo más justo, además, ahora eres famosa, acabas de hacer ganar a Hufflepuff después de mucho tiempo y lo aún más increíble, has derrotado al gran buscador Harry Potter.-finalizó con ironía. Su amiga rió con su soberbia, pero se le notaba que estaba en desacuerdo con la decisión del chico.

- Debí estar más atenta, los dos sabemos que lo realmente justo hubiera sido que tú ganaras el partido, porque fuiste tú quien esquivo todas las bludgers y consiguió atrapar la bola, pero la caballerosidad Potter es superior a ti.-rió la morena. Por cierto Harry…-Comenzó la chica sin estar muy segura de lo que iba a preguntar pero atreviéndose en un acto de valentía. El Griffindor la instó a continuar con la mirada.- ¿Recuerdas lo que quise decirte antes de que tuviéramos que ir al ataque?

- Sí, pero no terminaste de decírmelo.-Su amiga se puso nerviosa ante la idea de tener que preguntárselo otra vez.- No tienes porqué ponerte nerviosa, querías preguntarme si ya que eres nueva en el colegio y somos amigos podría acompañarte al baile, ¿me equivoco?-Su amiga se sintió aliviada de que Harry hiciera la conversación mucho más…fluida, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Si, exactamente era eso lo que quería pedirte.- afirmó su amiga con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que se esfumó de su cara al ver la expresión de duda y pena en el rostro de Harry.

-Me encantaría ir contigo al baile…pero es que no voy a ir. Supongo que sólo iré a ver el duelo inaugural, pero después estaré en Hogsmeade. Mis contactos me han dicho que lo quieren atacar para difundir el miedo por Hogwarts. Lo siento, de verdad que me encantaría ir contigo.-La morena emitió una triste sonrisa pero no dijo nada al respecto. Se dijeron algunas frases más y después la Hufflepuff se excusó con que estaba cansada y algo aturdida, y aunque Harry sabía que esa excusa escondía algo más, no dijo nada y dejó a su amiga descansar.

La sala de los menesteres ya no era un lugar seguro para continuar con los entrenamientos de Neville. Sus hechizos ocultaban el poder que se producía en esa sala, pero Dumbledore le había puesto vigilancia y las explosiones sí que se oían fuera de la sala.

Estaba esperando a Neville, era hora de pasar al tercer nivel. El primero había sido sacar su potencial a la luz, el segundo había sido entrenarlo hasta conseguir incluso que realizara las imperdonables. Y el tercero… el tercer nivel era el último, decirle la verdad y prepararlo para poder asistir a los ataques. Era una gran responsabilidad tanto para Neville como para él mismo. Él había metido a Neville en todo esto, creía que su amigo era poderoso y que lo había instruido bastante bien, pero siempre le quedaría la duda de sí la falta de experiencia podría hacer que le ocurriese algo.

En ese momento su amigo entró en la sala y encontró a Harry sentado mirando hacia ningún sitio. No sabía que era lo que practicarían ese día. Ya no pensaba que quedaran muchas cosas. Había conseguido dominar toda clase de hechizos y encantamientos, llegando incluso a diversas maldiciones incluyendo las imperdonables. Había aprendido Oclumancia, algunas pociones importantes, la aparición e incluso realizar algunos hechizos sin varita. Seguramente su amigo quería hacer un repaso de lo aprendido, había aprendido todo de él, pero en ocasiones como aquella pensaba que el entrenamiento llegaba a ser…"aburrido".

- Hola Neville.-saludó Potter dirigiendo su mirada perdida hacia él.

- Hola Harry-saludó éste, sacando la varita.- ¿Haremos algo nuevo o quieres que lo repasemos todo de nuevo?-preguntó su amigo con voz de desilusión.

-Haremos algo nuevo.-contestó Harry levantándose rápidamente y taladrando a su amigo con la mirada. Neville sonrió con la noticia pero quedó serio de repente.- Me gusta, siempre con las barreras mentales preparadas.-valoró el heredero.- Tu entrenamiento básico ha terminado.

-¿Básico?-preguntó Neville sorprendiéndose de la valoración de su amigo.-Podría enfrentarme a cualquier mortífago y vencerlo en menos de veinte segundos.-dijo el chico con seguridad. Le gustaba esa confianza en sí mismo que había desarrollado Neville, y con razón era así, pero su misión era mantenerle los pies en el suelo.

- Pero y si en vez de un mortífago tienes que derrotar a veinte en diez segundos, ¿podrías Neville?-la sonrisa de superioridad de éste se borró por completo de su rostro.- Me lo imaginaba. No te preocupes, no puedes ahora, dentro de un mes sí. Aún así, si los aurores del ministerio fueran como tú, no tendríamos problemas en los ataques.-confesó Harry, haciendo que Neville se sintiera orgulloso.- Una vez me preguntaste que para qué tanto entrenamiento si a la hora de la verdad no iba a dejaros hacer nada. Me preguntaste que si para mí todo era un juego. Ha llegado esa hora Neville. ¿Quieres participar activamente en esta guerra? ¿Quieres participar en los ataques a partir de ahora?- Preguntó Harry completamente serio, lo que le dio a entender a su compañero que lo que le estaba preguntando no iba en broma.

- Por supuesto. Si hago todo esto es para poder defender a mis amigos, vengar a mis padres y enfrentarme como pueda a Voldemort.-Contestó el Griffindor sin dudarlo un segundo.

- De acuerdo, vendrás a los ataques conmigo.-sentenció Harry. Su compañero se quedó confundido ante esa afirmación, ¿acaso Harry iba a los ataques?-En los entrenamientos de Oclumancia vi que tenías algunas dudas sobre mí. Cosas que no encajaban en tu mente. Ésta es tu oportunidad Neville, voy a contarte toda la verdad, pregunta lo que quieras.-El chico se quedó dubitativo por un momento, pero se lanzó, era verdad que tenía algunas dudas y algunas sospechas sobre él.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido tanto…-no sabía cómo decirlo exactamente- …poder? Sí, yo también lo he conseguido, pero nunca llegaré al poder y la destreza que tienes tú ahora mismo.- Harry pensó durante dos segundos y después respondió.

- La destreza la he conseguido a base de mucho entrenamiento y experiencia en los ataques. El poder lo he conseguido mediante una poción de magia oscura, muy peligrosa y de efectos impredecibles, pero tremendamente eficaz.-Respondió diciendo la verdad. Neville asimiló las palabras de su amigo, y al considerarlas veraces y lógicas, continuó.

- ¿Cómo es posible que me hables de experiencia en los ataques o que a partir de ahora te acompañaré?

- Esa pregunta es muy sencilla Neville. Confío en ti para que esta información no salga de estas paredes. He ido a prácticamente a todos los ataques de mortífagos que se han producidos, y seguiré haciéndolo. He hecho cosas que la gente considera horribles, y cosas que no se conocen que las considerarían más horribles aún. Pero ese es mi deber como heredero de Griffindor, Neville. Acabar con esta guerra y proteger a los inocentes, al precio que sea.- Longbotton se quedó estupefacto al oír lo de "heredero de Griffindor", no podía ser. Harry levantó el brazo hasta su cabeza y pasándola por su cuerpo cambió su atuendo por una túnica negra con capucha, la máscara de Griffindor cubrió su rostro- Hago lo que los demás quieren pero tienen miedo de hacer.-Dijo cambiando su voz por una más dura, seca, fría, inexpresiva y amenazante, la voz de Hart.- Lo que quiero decirte amigo mío es que yo soy…Torprey Hart.

La biblioteca de Hogwarts era un lugar tranquilo y silencioso…si no se aproximaba ningún baile. La señora Pince tenía que mandar a callar tanto a grupos de chicas como de chicos. Consideraban que la biblioteca era un lugar donde podían hablar sin peligro de que nadie escuchase, algo absurdo pues con el supuesto silencio las conversaciones se escuchaban mejor. Y además a los alumnos que estaban en la biblioteca también se le acercaban pretendientes/as, lo que originaba más cuchicheos, susurros, grupitos y en general, un caos.

Hermione estaba en la bilioteca, junto a Angelina, que después de pasar veinticuatro horas en la enfermería al final logró que la señora Pomfrey la dejara salir. Estaban juntas pero no pegadas, podían dejar ver que se conocían y mantenían alguna que otra conversación, pero no querían que vieran que tenían una relación estrecha, aunque simplemente podía darse el hecho de que se habían conocido y se habían caído bien, no querían levantar ningún tipo de sospechas.

Sin previo aviso, un chico de séptimo de Ravenclaw, se acercó a donde se encontraban y se sentó al lado de Angelina.

- Hola. ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó el Ravenclaw a la morena iniciando la conversación.

- Bien, gracias por preguntar.-respondió la Hufflepuff sin mirar quien le había hecho la pregunta. Desde que había salido de la enfermería, muchos alumnos de su casa, aficionados al Quidditch o simplemente chismosos que querían ver a "la nueva" que había "derrotado" a Harry Potter, se le habían acercado a preguntarle como estaba. Cuando miró al chico no se sorprendió, no lo conocía.-¿Y tú eres…?

- Adrien Maxwell, de Ravenclaw.-se presentó el chico.-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-preguntó con una sonrisa, parecía seguro de sí mismo, aunque era lo suficientemente atractivo físicamente para estarlo.

- Ya has hecho una-contestó Angelina indiferente-pero hazla igualmente.

- ¿Tienes pareja para el baile o cabría la posibilidad de acompañarte?-inquirió educada y elegantemente. Era el tercer chico que le pedía ir al baile desde que había salido de la enfermería. El partido de Quidditch la había hecho casi "famosa" en el colegio, algo que ni le convenía ni le gustaba.

- Lo siento, ya tengo pareja.-respondió la Hufflepuff mirándolo dos segundos y volviendo a los libros.

- Bueno… no pasa nada, si algo fuera mal, ya sabes quien soy. Que te vaya bien. Adiós.-Se despidió él algo desilusionado por no haber conseguido lo que quería.

- Lo mismo te digo. Adiós.-Hermione, que lo observó todo desde el principio, no tardó en preguntar a su amiga.

- Angelina, ¿tienes pareja para el baile? Yo creía que…

- Y creíste bien.-la interrumpió la morena.-Es sólo que si dices que tienes pareja te dejan en paz y no insisten.

- ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer?

- Supongo que prepararme para el baile e ir a buscarlo esa misma noche, intentaré convencerlo de que nosotras también debemos ir a Hogsmeade en el caso de que se produzca un ataque. A ver si entonces se relaja y me acompaña.-explicó Angelina convencida de que su idea era buena.

-Angelina…-comenzó la castaña sin saber muy bien como decirlo-¿te has planteado que tal vez Harry simplemente… no quiere ir al baile…contigo?-planteó la heredera de Ravenclaw sabiendo que esa cuestión no sentaría demasiado bien a su amiga.-al fin y al cabo, no sabemos nada de esos rumores de un ataque a Hogsmeade.

- Somos amigos, y confío en él. Está encerrado Hermione, no quiere abrir su corazón a nadie, es más, lo está cerrando a aquellas personas con quien ya lo había abierto. Y sé que conmigo puede llegar a abrirlo, pero tengo que ayudarlo a confiar en mí.-Argumentó la heredera con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, estaba segura de poder encontrar la sensibilidad en Harry, esa que había visto al principio en él, no la frialdad y determinación de Torprey Hart.

Hermione prefirió dejar la conversación en ese punto. Su amigo había cambiado mucho y aunque dudaba que Angelina consiguiera lo que se proponía, era mejor mantener la esperanza. En ese momento lo que más le preocupaba era que estrategia tomar en el duelo inaugural, tenía que demostrar su valía pero a la vez tenía que ser cauta y no dejar que el director sospechase cualquier cosa. Perdida en sus pensamientos y en una gran variedad de hechizos, no se dio cuenta de que su amigo pelirrojo se sentaba a su lado y observaba el libro que estaba leyendo la chica.

- ¿Estás preparada para mañana?-preguntó su amigo viendo el libro titulado: "Como superar a un rival superior a ti". Su amiga se sorprendió al encontrar a Ron a su lado de repente.

- Nunca diré que estoy preparada para batirme con Albus Dumbledore.-afirmó su amiga cerrando el libro después de dos horas.

-Esto… -comenzó Ron dubitativo y tomando su rostro la misma tonalidad que su pelo.-¿Podríamos dar… un paseo por los jardines Hermione?-inquirió éste finalmente. La castaña dudó un momento pero acabó por asentir con la cabeza y recoger sus cosas. Le sentaría bien relajarse un poco antes del acontecimiento de mañana. Además, tenía la sensación de que su amigo quería comentarle algo importante, aunque prefería no suponer nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Querido Remus_

_Han ocurrido muchas cosas en pocos meses, yo diría que demasiadas. Te mentiría si no te dijera que me dolió lo ocurrido este verano en Hogsmeade. Aunque sé que no era tu intención. Dumbledore tiene un poder de convicción muy convincente, ¿me equivoco?_

_Te escribo esta carta para decirte que no estoy enfadado ni te guardo ningún rencor, comprendo tu situación y aunque podías haber actuado de distinta forma, todos cometemos errores. Junto a los Weasley, eres lo más parecido a una familia que me queda. Pero… esta carta va dirigida a ti. Y digo esto porque en el caso de que Dumbledore se entere del envío de esta carta, no podría volver a confiar en ti. _

_Sé que mi actitud estos meses ha sido algo… inesperada, pero la muerte de Sirius supuso un antes y un después en mi vida. He decidido tomar las riendas de mi vida, algo evidente después de mis actos. No te pido que me ayudes, no te pido que te enfrentes a nadie por mí, lo único que te pido es que me entiendas y que en el caso de que se vuelva a producir una situación comprometida, optes por estar a mi lado y no frente a mí. Sé que debes querer que entre en razón y que vuelva al cobijo que Dumbledore me ofrece, pero tienes que saber que no estoy loco Remus, que sé perfectamente lo que hago y que sé cuidar de mi mismo. _

_Me gustaría poder vernos algún día en Hogsmeade y dar por terminado este tema. Espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto._

_Con cariño._

_Harry Potter._

Remus Lupin terminó de leer la carta que acababa de recibir con los ojos cristalinos. Se había sentido tremendamente culpable pensando que Harry lo odiaba. Pensaba que había decepcionado a sus amigos donde quiera que estuviesen, pero ahora tenía otra oportunidad, otra oportunidad para acercarse a Harry y cuidarlo él mismo. Y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. No sabía por qué Harry tenía esa seguridad de que lo que hacía estaba bien hecho, él no estaba tan seguro, pero por lo menos ahora podría hablar con él y tener una relación de, como el mismo chico había dicho, familia. Releyó la carta, y con una lágrima luchando por salir de sus ojos, guardó bien la carta, no quería que nadie supiese de la existencia de aquella carta. Quería que Harry confiase en él, y él tenía claro que si tenía que posicionarse a favor de alguien, sería a favor de su "sobrino". 

Un cielo encapotado cubría un amanecer más oscuro de lo habitual, una ligera brisa provocaba un frío anticipado de lo que sería el invierno. La hierba se hundía a su paso, mientras el bosque prohibido susurraba por la brisa que movía ligeramente las ramas de sus árboles. Un poco más allá y exactamente en la dirección hacia donde se dirigía, se encontraba el lago, el mismo lago donde dos años atrás había tenido que salvar a Ron y a la hermana de Fleur.

Y justo tras él y siguiendo sus pasos, Neville Longbotton. A su amigo aún le costaba seguirle el ritmo, aunque al menos ya no se cansaba a los diez minutos como al principio. Los entrenamientos matinales diarios no daban sus frutos en dos días, pero al cabo de unos meses, la diferencia en la forma física era abismal. A Neville le venía bien, tanto para tener rapidez, como resistencia y agilidad, pero para él era necesario entrenar su cuerpo para que aguantara la manipulación de tanta magia, algo que seguía sin conseguir.

Solía mantener la mente en blanco cuando hacía ejercicio por las mañanas, pero aquella mañana pensaba en su compañero, en cómo había reaccionado cuando le había dicho que él era Torprey Hart. Su rostro había quedado inexpresivo, y parecía que su mente se resistía a creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

"_Ahora sí que Voldemort está completamente perdido, Torprey Hart es Harry Potter"-_habían sido las primeras palabras de Neville tras desvelarle el secreto. Harry sonrió al recordar la escena. Después le preguntó que por qué decía aquello y su amigo le respondió: _"Porque me habías dicho que podíamos hacer frente a Voldemort, pero siempre dudé que un par de adolescentes pudieran hacer algo verdaderamente importante en una guerra contra el mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos.- Neville se tomó una pausa y continuó- Pero ahora… eres uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo, he sido entrenado por ti y… esto es exactamente a lo que me refería cuando te decía que quería que este entrenamiento sirviera para algo. Estoy deseando luchar a tu lado en un ataque Harry…¿o debería llamarte, Torprey Hart? _

Después de aquello, Harry le había explicado como contactaría con él cuando se produjera un ataque, que tenía que mentalizarse porque podía ser tanto a las 6 de la tarde como de la mañana. Le había tenido que explicar, sin mencionar a Hermione y Angelina, lo matarían si se enteran de que se lo había contado a Neville, de cómo había llegado a convertirse en Torprey Hart. Y por último, le dijo qué debía hacer en su primer ataque y qué debía decir si alguien le preguntaba, al mismo tiempo, le advirtió de que el ministerio o el mismo Dumbledore podría querer hablar con él para sacarle información.

A él le gustaba luchar sólo, sin depender de nadie, pero había decidido hacía tiempo que contar con alguien de confianza en quien pudiera delegar alguna tarea le vendría no bien, sino perfecto.

Cuando ya estaban a las orillas del lago, se detuvieron y tomaron un respiro antes de lo que vendría a continuación.

- Oye Harry, ¿y esa poción puede…?

- No, Neville-negó el moreno interrumpiéndolo- Ya te he dicho que es muy peligrosa, puedes tanto conseguir poder, como sufrir una de las peores muertes imaginables.- Advirtió Harry a su amigo. Cuando le había hablado de la poción, Neville había mostrado interés hacia el tema, pero él desde el primer momento había sido tajante con el tema, nunca dejaría que nadie pasase por eso.

- Pero… a ti te funcionó-insistió Neville cogiendo aire a causa de la carrera.

- Sí, tuve suerte, y lo hice porque estábamos, o mejor dicho, yo estaba en una situación desesperada. Pero tienes que saber que esa poción simplemente me ha ayudado, si ahora tengo este poder es a base de mucho entrenamiento. Ya te lo dije ayer, ni siquiera puedo usar toda magia que quiero, todo esto tiene límites, no vale la pena el riesgo que hay que correr para el beneficio que te genera. Además, fíjate en las demás herederas, sin ninguna poción han llegado a ser muy poderosas, y lo serían más si sus principios no les impidiesen aprender magia negra.

- Está bien Harry. No insistiré más. Además, yo sí estoy aprendiendo algo de ese arte, aunque reconozco que es algo que no me entusiasma.

- Bueno, ¿nos preparamos para nadar un rato?-preguntó Harry quitándose la camisa.

- Si tú lo dices…-dijo resignado Neville. Odiaba levantarse tan temprano para hacer ejercicio pero odiaba aún más meterse en el agua helada. Pero si Harry lo decía, a ver quien le llevaba la contraria. Imitando a su amigo, se quitó la ropa y se acercó al agua.- ¿Puedo usar algún hechizo?

- Ya eres lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer lo que quieras, pero si de verdad quieres mejorar… yo no haría nada.-concluyó Harry metiéndose en el agua de golpe y comenzando a nadar, era mucho más fácil meterse así. Neville decidió que haría caso a su amigo, y siguiendo sus pasos, se lanzó al lago.

…

Tras el entrenamiento matutino, volvieron al castillo deseando no encontrarse con nadie. Podría aparecerse, pero no quería dejar a Neville solo, y llevarlo con él era peligroso. A aquellas horas de la mañana, muy pocos alumnos estaban ya circulando por el castillo. Llevaban cinco minutos caminando, intentando no llamar la atención cuando escuchó una voz masculina que pronunciaba su nombre. Al volverse, vio a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Stumlich.

- Buenos días profesor. Que… inesperada sorpresa encontrarlo a estas horas de la mañana.-ironizó Harry con una falsa sonrisa.

- Buenos días, señores Potter y Longbotton- saludó el profesor pensando en cómo comenzar la conversación.- Los he visto salir esta mañana temprano, ¿haciendo algo de ejercicio?

- Evidentemente- contestó Harry, ya que si los había visto, era algo obvio.- Esta noche es el baile profesor y estamos algo liados, ¿quería algo en concreto?

- ¿Piensa ir al baile, Potter?-no esperó respuesta del muchacho- Si, me gustaría tener una conversación con usted Potter, a solas a ser posible.- Harry miró a su amigo y le asintió con la cabeza para que Neville lo dejara hablar con el profesor, tras despedirse, se alejó. Después, caminaron veinte metros hasta encontrar un clase vacía y entrar para poder hablar en privado.

- Usted dirá, profesor.

- Desde luego, sabe cómo llamar la atención Potter, la aparición de Torprey Hart para salvar a su amiga el otro día fue… llamativa.

- Dumbledore le envía para ver si consigue algo más de información que la que sacó cuando vino a hablar conmigo.-afirmó Harry, no le hacía falta preguntar.

- Pues claro que me envía Dumbledore-confirmó Stumlich- Aunque usted y yo tenemos un trato… especial, que hace que lo que hablamos entre nosotros se queda entre nosotros. ¿Y qué le parece Potter, que nos tuteemos exclusivamente en situaciones como ésta? Puesto que aquí tengo poco de profesor.-propuso Stumlich relajado, la verdad era que ese profesor le empezaba a caer bien.

- Me parece bien. Puedes decirle a Dumbledore que conozco a Hart, y que no es en ningún caso una amenaza para nadie que no sea partidario de Voldemort. Es el heredero de Griffindor y lo único que quiere es ayudar.-explicó Harry, estaba cansado de tanta farsa, si no fuera porque quería que Voldemort desconociese su verdadera identidad, ya la habría revelado.

- De acuerdo, eso le diré a Dumbledore, pero y a mí, ¿Qué me dices? Supongo que si lo conoces, sabrás lo que hizo en Grimmaund Place…

- Algo me ha contado-mintió Harry- Y a ti te repito que es el heredero de Griffindor, él siempre está pendiente de este colegio, al igual que las otras dos herederas.

- Está bien, dos preguntas más que espero me respondas. ¿Por qué reaccionó así en la reunión con Dumbledore tras la última batalla?

- Él tiene sus propias conclusiones acerca de Dumbledore aunque… lo del elfo se lo pedí yo.- Stumlich no se sorprendió ante esas palabras como se hubiera sorprendido otra persona.- Kreacher fue uno de los culpables de la muerte de mi padrino, y además, un espía que seguían teniendo en el cuartel. Yo sabía que él no tendría problemas en hacerlo y se lo pedí. Al final, Hart os hizo un favor a vosotros y a mí. ¿Cuál es la otra pregunta?

- Con lo que me dices, y con lo que he podido deducir yo, sólo necesito que me confirmes algo. ¿Fue él quien te enseñó todo lo que has aprendido todos estos meses?-la pregunta de su profesor era prácticamente una afirmación.

- Sí, fue él.-mintió Harry. Stumlich quedó pensativo con su respuesta, estaba confirmando todas las sospechas que tenía en mente, aunque pocas eran acertadas. Era complicado a la vez que divertido hablar de él como si fuera otra persona. Había conseguido engañar a todos con el doble en el partido.- Y ahora si no tienes más preguntas, creo que es hora de que tú me digas algo a mí. Este trato no consistía sólo en proporcionarte yo información.

- Tienes razón. Aunque de Dumbledore o de la Orden poco puedo decirte.-se quedó pensando en qué clase de información podía darle-Sé que desde la conversación de Hart con Dumbledore el otro día, el director está buscando otro lugar para convertirlo en su centro de la Orden del Fénix, no puede arriesgarse después de las amenazas que se lanzaron.-Harry se quedó pensando en lo que su profesor le acababa de decir. Por eso mismo había hecho bien pactando con él, hubiera tardado mucho más en enterarse de eso por su cuenta.

- ¿Dónde está el nuevo sitio?-preguntó Harry serio.

-Eso no lo sé aún, y cuando lo sepa, tampoco te lo puedo decir, por dos razones, primero va a estar protegido por el fidelius, supongo que sabrás que el fidelius…

-Sé que hechizo es Stumlich, no soy idiota.-lo interrumpió Harry tajante.

- Y segundo, estaría traicionando a Albus Dumbledore, algo que en este momento no estoy dispuesto a hacer. Aunque-Stumlich lo pensó un momento- existiría una posibilidad si quieres esa información.

- ¿Qué posibilidad?-preguntó el moreno interesado pero sin que se le notara lo más mínimo.

- Dumbledore no puede decirle la localización a todos los miembros de la Orden en persona. Muchas veces escribe una nota que tras ser leída, se quema automáticamente. Yo podría conseguir una de esas notas, pero no simplemente por nuestro trato Harry. Yo sé que no te fías de mí y aunque me dices más cosas que a Dumbledore, muchas no son verdad, yo tampoco soy idiota.

- ¿Qué quieres por esa información?

-Quiero conocer a Torprey Hart, quiero una reunión con él. Me gustaría hablar con él en persona y en un ambiente que no sea el del campo de batalla.-pidió Stumlich convencido.

- Hablaré con él, estoy seguro de que por esa información, aceptará mantener una reunión contigo. ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de esa obsesión por hablar con él?

- Simplemente quiero saber realmente que es lo que busca y cuáles son sus intenciones. Y en el caso de que sus respuestas me complazcan, me gustaría proponerle algo, algo que no te voy a decir a ti Harry, como tú comprenderás.-"eso es lo que tú te crees" pensó Harry riéndose en su mente.

- Está bien. Si no hay nada más que hablar. Nos vemos esta noche.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Su día había sido improvisado. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero a la vez, aquel día no podía hacer gran cosa. Debía solucionar las condiciones del Ministro Suizo para conseguir su fortaleza, pero con el baile esa noche y la amenaza de un ataque en Hogsmeade, no podía hacer un viaje a Suiza ese día. Esperaba que su informador no se hubiese equivocado con el soplo del ataque.

Después del entrenamiento y de su charla con Stumlich, había ido a desayunar. Tras el desayunó fue a ver a Hermione, estaba tan enfrascada con el duelo de esta noche que ni pudo hablar con ella. Después se cruzó con Ron, parecía también algo nervioso y lo único que el pelirrojo le dijo fue: "ya te cuento después, tengo que solucionar lo de mi túnica" no lo entendió, pero tampoco le dio demasiada importancia. De Angelina no había sabido nada, no sabía si estaba enfadada con él por decirle que no a acompañarla al baile, la verdad era que si su vida fuese un poco menos… ajetreada, estaba seguro de que le hubiese dicho que sí.

Sin nada en específico que hacer, y después de rechazar a dos chicas que le pidieron ir al baile nada más verlo, se metió en la cuarto de entrenamiento de la sala de los herederos y se quedó allí perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Un poco de fuego, algún enfrentamiento facilito y más maldiciones que aprender. Hubiera hecho un entrenamiento mucho más intenso si no tuviera la certeza de que esa noche iba a necesitar todo su poder.

Cuando salió de la sala, miró su reloj. Eran las seis de la tarde. Con un hambre que hacía tiempo que no tenía, llamó a su elfo, que seguía en su casa de Hogsmeade esperando siempre la llamada en cualquier momento de Harry. Le pidió algo de comer y el elfo le trajo dos bandejas de comida. Harry se rió al ver que el elfo no podía llevar tantas cosas a la vez. Después le pidió un té con pastas, él no quería, estaba a punto de reventar, pero quería llevárselo a Angelina a ver si podía hablar con ella. Le dio un monedero con algunos galeones a Perklin para que hiciera la compra o para cualquier cosa que necesitara y extendió el campo de su mente para localizar a Angelina y poder hablar con ella telepáticamente.

"Angelina, ¿me escuchas?"-preguntó esperando una respuesta. No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de escuchar a su amiga.

"Sí Harry, ¿Qué ocurre, algún ataque?"

"No no, al menos que yo sepa. Era para saber dónde estabas. Perklin me acaba de traer té, y quería saber si podíamos tomarlo juntos."

"Estoy en mi habitación de Hufflepuff"

Sin decir nada más, cogió la bandeja que le había traído su elfo y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de su amiga. No hubiera esperado que estuviese allí. Tocó la puerta y tras escuchar el permiso de su amiga, entró. Lo que vio cuando entró lo dejó paralizado. Angelina llevaba puesta un vestido precioso, seguramente se lo estaría probando para el baile de aquella noche. Llevaba un vestido azul del mismo color de sus ojos, palabra de honor, que se ensanchaba a partir de su cadera para caer majestuosamente al suelo. La belleza de su amiga en aquel momento era deslumbrante.

- Harás que me sonroje si continúas mirándome así.-comentó su amiga sabiendo del impacto que había generado en el moreno. Harry salió del lapsus y lo único que pudo hacer fue enseñarle la bandeja con el té y las pastas.

- Pensé que te gustaría… -dijo el Griffindor tomando asiento- Por cierto, estás preciosa con ese vestido. ¿Es el que llevarás esta noche al baile?

- Sí.-Contestó su amiga yendo hacia el baño.- Voy a cambiarme y vuelvo.-Esperó dos minutos y vio volver a su amiga con unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca.

- Eso significa que ya has encontrado pareja para el baile.-afirmó Harry sin saber muy bien si quería escuchar la confirmación o no.

- En realidad…-comenzó la chica pensando en que palabras utilizar- todavía no, había pensado que me dijiste que no podías acompañarme porque tenías que estar atento a un posible ataque a Hogsmeade. Pero la realidad es que yo y Hermione también somos sucesoras y debemos estar atentas, y eso no es motivo para no ir al baile. Había pensado que podrías pasarte aunque sea media hora, conmigo. Si hay un ataque, desapareceremos juntos de inmediato. A menos que no quieras ir conmigo por alguna razón en especial-comentó su amiga deseando que esa no fuera la razón.

- Pues… -Harry dudó un momento que responder, pero la verdad es que le encantaría acompañar a Angelina al baile, aunque sabía que eso los relacionarían más íntimamente. Pero desde el último partido de Quidditch, eso ya era algo conocido- no estaría mal, la verdad es que si hubiera querido ir al baile, te lo hubiera pedido a ti- la morena emitió una sonrisa al escuchar aquello.- Pero te aviso, ni bailo bien ni me gusta, y tampoco te puedo prometer el tiempo que estaré en la fiesta.

- Perfecto, y no importa, yo sé algo de baile e intentaré que te guste. Yo lo que quería era pasar un buen rato con un amigo.-le guiñó un ojo al Griffindor y acto seguido se sirvió un té- Y dime Harry, ya has visto mi vestido, ¿tú túnica de gala es…?

FLASH BACK

Una chica de cabellos rubios como el oro estudiaba en silencio sentada delante de un escritorio bien iluminado. Todavía recordaba la persona que le había permitido realizar su sueño. Quería ser auror, y ella se estaba esforzando por conseguirlo lo antes posible. Con el dinero que le había él dado más el poco que ganaba ella le había dado hasta el momento, pero el material para cursar aurología era caro, y la vida en sí también lo era.

El reloj que tenía colgado justo en la pared a su espalda aviso de que había llegado la medianoche, y se disponía a seguir estudiando cuando un fogonazo repentino la sobresaltó haciendo que casi se callera de la silla. Sacó su varita pero al apuntar al origen del resplandor lo que visualizó la dejó aún más sorprendida, un fénix negro de unos profundos ojos blancos y tenues destellos dorados en la cola. Llevaba un pergamino en el pico, pergamino que apoyó en el suelo y empujó con el pico hacia la chica. Ella, sin entender nada, solamente con alguna vaga sospecha, cogió el pergamino, lo abrió y se dispuso a leerlo.

_Estimada Sophie Sullivan._

_Espero que estés bien. Al no haber vuelto a llamarme supongo que sí. Creo que ya sabrás quien soy por quien te ha traído la carta. Aunque no te dije mi nombre cuando nos vimos, como bien sabrás por los periódicos, me llamo Torprey Hart. Espero y deseo que mi ayuda te sirviera para empezar cumplir tus sueños. La cuestión es que sé que mi aportación no era suficiente para legar a finalizar tu plan de convertirte en auror. Y ese es uno de los motivos por los que te escribo, me sentiría fatal si después de haberte empujado a comenzar, ahora te quedaras a mitad._

_Si has leído la prensa estos días, sabrás que mi tiempo es escaso, y es por eso por lo que me gustaría pedirte un favor. No te sientas en ningún momento obligada, ya que simplemente te lo pregunto. Como acabo de decir, mi tiempo libre es limitado, y mis obligaciones requieren que me vista con una túnica de gala que ahora mismo no poseo. Mi pregunta es si serías tan amable de comprarme una. Me harías un grandísimo favor. Mi fénix, Nemesis, trae una bolsita atada en una pata, con mil quinientos galeones. En caso de que pudieras y quisieras hacerme ese gran favor, hay dinero más que de sobra, y Némesis se quedará ahí hasta que lo mandes de vuelta con una contestación, o con la túnica, en tal caso._

_El resto del dinero es tuyo. Es un regalo, y consideraría un desprecio que no lo aceptaras. En cualquier caso, espero tu respuesta. _

_Antes de despedirme, me gustaría saber si querrías quedar algún día para tomar algo y hablar de cómo van tus estudios de auror. En caso de que no te apetezca la idea, lo comprendo._

_Deseando que todo te vaya bien, y con cariño._

_Torprey Hart_

_PD: Si continúas teniendo la figurita que te regalé, recuerda que siempre podrás llamarme si estás en peligro. _

Sophie dejó de leer la carta con una mezcla en su rostro de asombro y alegría. Pensaba que no volvería a tener noticias de él. Bajó la carta y miró al majestuoso fénix, es cierto, llevaba una pequeña bolsa de piel atada en la pata. Con cautela, se acercó al ave y éste extendió la pata para que desatase la bolsita.

Tenía clarísimo que le haría el favor que le había pedido. Después de que él le salvase la vida y le diese y siga dando esa cantidad de dinero, lo menos que podía hacer por él era ese favor. Aún así, le costaba aceptar ese dinero sin más, era demasiado. Pero ya podría hablar eso con él, y ¡cara a cara! Le había propuesto quedar. No entendía como alguien como él podía interesarse en alguien como ella, pero tampoco le importaba. Desde luego, el día que conoció a Torprey Hart había sido el día más afortunado de su vida.

FIN FLASH BACK

- ¡Bienvenidos a todos!- Saludó Stumlich dirigiéndose a todos los presentes en el salón comedor. Estaba lleno, pero aún así seguían llegando alumnos para contemplar el inicio del torneo de duelos, el duelo inaugural.- Como bien sabéis, esta noche tendrá lugar el duelo de exhibición. Un duelo espectacular y que seguro nos hará disfrutar de la magia en su máximo esplendor...

...


	30. Chapter 24: Nadie es inmortal

**Hola a todos, probablemente ya la mayoría os habréis olvidado de mí y de la historia, y los que no, querrán matarme. Sólo puedo pedir disculpas y agradeceros a todos el haber estado ahí. Tal vez no tenga mucho sentido ya, cuatro años han pasado desde que subí mi primer capítulo, pero en su día prometí que terminaría esta historia, a los lectores y a mí mismo, y ahora que vuelvo a disponer de tiempo es lo que haré. No sé si alguien lo leerá, pero si es así, digo lo de siempre, espero que les guste. **

**PD: Quiero mostrar un agradecimiento especial a una chica llamada Belén, por haberme escrito una de las frases más bonitas que me han dedicado nunca. **

**Capítulo 24: Nadie es inmortal**

- ¡Bienvenidos a todos!- Saludó Stumlich dirigiéndose a todos los presentes en el salón comedor. Estaba lleno, pero aún así seguían llegando alumnos para contemplar el inicio del torneo de duelos, el duelo inaugural.- Como bien sabéis, esta noche tendrá lugar el duelo de exhibición. Un duelo espectacular y que seguro nos hará disfrutar de la magia en su máximo esplendor... Un duelo que enfrentará a nuestro gran director de Hogwarts con una de las mejores alumnas de este colegio, la fantástica señorita Hermione Granger -Hubo un aplauso general para los dos. Justo detrás del profesor, se encontraba una plataforma de duelo, en la que a un lado se encontraba Hermine, con cara de concentración total y una túnica beige con capa, tan formal como espectacular. Al otro lado se encontraba Albus Dumbledore, vestido de blanco y con su característica pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Él observaba todo el espectáculo desde una distancia prudencial, esperaba que fuera un duelo sencillo y tranquilo, no quería para nada tener que intervenir. Angelina estaba cerca de él pero varios metros más cerca de la plataforma, más próximos tenía a Neville, Ron y Ginny. Antes de que Stumlich empezara a hablar habían estado hablando del duelo, de las posibilidades de Hermione y de si se apuntarían o no.

"Hermione, por favor, ten cuidado y con las barreras mentales preparadas en todo momento"- recomendó Harry a su amiga mentalmente.

"Si Harry, no te preocupes, estoy preparada, ahora necesito estar concentrada"-contestó la heredera.

"De acuerdo, no te molesto más, mucha suerte"- terminó el moreno, quería confíar en ella.

"No te preocupes Harry, todo irá bien"- le tranquilizó esta vez Angelina.

Mientras tanto, en la plataforma de duelo, ambos magos se habían acercado y realizado el habitual saludo de respeto levantando las varitas. Se separaron dando cinco pasos y se giraron hasta mirarse, dando comienzo al duelo.

- Estorius- pronunció Hermione levantando la varita. El director la había dejado empezar a ella, lo sabía, pero no le asustaba llevar la iniciativa. Un rayo verde salió de la varita de la chica haciendo espirales en el aire dirigiéndose hacia Dumbledore. Éste, sin pronunciar hechizo alguno, creó una pantalla protectora que hizo rebotar el conjuro y devolverlo hacia la castaña.- ¡Cover!- añadió creando un escudo y deteniendo su propio ataque.

- Parplex- atacó el director con voz suave haciendo una floritura con la varita, creando un pequeño haz de luz violeta que a mitad de camino se dividió en cuatro con un pequeño estallido.

- ¡Bérugna!- exclamó Hermione conviertiendo los cuatro haces de luz en pequeños pajaritos que salieron volando por todo el gran comedor. Sonó un "oooh..." generalizado en toda la estancia.- Tropenum- dijo esta vez pasando a un aturdidor más fuerte creando un rayo marrón.

- Conislap- contrarrestó creando otro aturdidor, éste blanco, que chocó con el de la chica provocando una explosión en el centro de la plataforma de duelo. En ese momento Hermione sintió un pinchazo en la sien derecha y notó como una fuerza impresionante entraba en su mente. Había estado lo suficientemente preparada y con las barreras mentales listas, no tenía pensado dejarle pasar más que a los recuerdos que ella eligiera, pero la destreza del profesor en legeremancia era magistral.

- Asterum- logró conjurar Hermione creando un pequeño estallido y una nube gris que la envolvió, desapareciendo de la vista de todos. Necesitaba desaparecer para que la intrusión en su mente cesara, creía que tenía controlada la situación pero había confiado demasiado en su control mental. Ya mejor, varios rayos salieron de la nube gris en direción a Dumbledore.

Éste hizo varios movimientos defendiéndose de los ataques y respondió con otros, aunque al no ver a su contrincante entre la nube no acertó. Hizo otros movimientos mientras susurraba palabras ininteligibles y justo al instante su varita empezó a crear un remolino de viento horizontal absorvente con el vértice en su propia varita. Absorvió el hechizo de Hermione volviéndola a dejar al descubierto mientras la chica intentaba retener su varita con todas sus fuerzas. Volvió a notar ese pinchazo, tenía a su director navegando en sus recuerdos centrándose especialmente en Harry, o paraba ya o no duraría mucho más. No duró más de tres segundos hasta que su varita salió volando hacia el director, que la agarró al vuelo con la mano libre e hizo una reverencia hacia su alumna dando por finalizado el duelo. En ese momento la lucha en su mente cesó.

- ¡Y el duelo termina con Hermione Granger desarmada!- Exclamó Scott Stumlich dando paso a los aplausos pertinentes. Dumbledore se acercó a la chica, le entregó la varita con una sonrisa y la señaló con los brazos para que dirigieran los aplausos para ella.- Un bonito espectáculo que nos abre el apetito para lo que seguro será un torneo vibrante- terminó haciendo un gesto pasándole la palabra al director.

- Quiero comenzar dándole la enhorabuena a Hermione Granger, ha sido una adversaria digna e inteligente.-Tras un pequeño aplauso continuó- Os animo a todos a inscribiros en el torneo, en estos tiempos es importante saber batirse en duelo, además de ser una actividad entretenida, elegante y de gran reconocimiento para el ganador. Pero como veo caras de impaciencia, mejor me despido y os invito a regresar esta noche para el baile de Hallowen…

…

- Lo has hecho muy bien Hermione- valoró Ron cuando la chica llegó hasta ella. Aunque ella no pensaba igual.

- No lo creo, he hecho el ridículo…

- De verdad que no Hermione-opinó esta vez Ginny.- Ha sido un duelo precioso, y lo de los pájaros ha sido increíble, todos se han sorprendido.

- Gracias, pero tengo que irme, necesito pensar y prepararme para esta noche- terminó la castaña sin querer hablar más y yéndose sola.

"¿Vamos con ella?"-Preguntó Angelina a Harry

"No se si será buena idea, pero vamos"- Confirmó Harry, separándose ambos de la multitud, que murmuraba por el duelo y por nerviosismo del baile.

…

- Hermione ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó la Hufflepuff tras haberse aparecido en la sala de los herederos, donde se encontraba Hermione, pensativa, en su sillón. La castaña miró a sus dos compañeros.

- Ha sido mucho más complicado de lo que me había imaginado- Comenzó tras suspirar.

- Explícate mejor- Instó Harry con intriga al ver la cara de su amiga.

- Vosotros lo sabéis, me he estado preparando a consciencia para este duelo- sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza- pero he hecho algo que creí que no haría, subestimar al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Por qué dices que lo has subestimado?- Inquirió esta vez la morena.

- Me sentía más que preparada, lo tenía todo en mi cabeza, sabía que paso dar a cada momento pero… estar frente a Dumbledore intimida.-concluyó su amiga sin saber si sus amigos lo entenderían. Harry no pudo más que sonreír pícaramente ante las palabras de la sucesora de Ravenclaw.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio… -Dijo Harry con cara de incredulidad- Si Dumbledore intimida, ¿que harás si te encuentras con Voldemort, u otra vez con su caricatura moderna?

- Yo no tomaría a broma la aparición de Lord Ruacet, parece poderoso- Consideró Angelina tras emitir una pequeña sonrisa por la broma de su amigo.

- No hay que temerles- Advirtió, era cierto que ya habían hablado de ese tema, y aunque las había intentado tranquilizar diciendo que ese tal Lord Ruacet no era mas que una copia barata de Voldemort, debía reconocer que no le hacía ninguna ilusión que hubiera otro señor tenebroso al que vencer.

- No lo entendéis, sé perfectamente que no puedo dejarme intimidar por ningún mago, pero con Dumbledore es algo diferente.- Respondió Hermione a la pregunta- Realiza los hechizos con una facilidad y tranquilidad impresionantes, parece que incluso se aburre, que podría acabar contigo en cualquier momento. Ademas…-hizo una pausa antes de decir aquello- tenías razón Harry, lo más difícil de todo es mantener la concentración en el duelo cuando lo tienes rebuscando entre todos tus recuerdos. Por eso me escondí entre la niebla, tenía que impedir el contacto visual.

- Al menos estabas advertida, y si no vio nada relevante, no hay nada que lamentar- Valoró Harry positivamente quitándole importancia- En cualquier caso, no debes preocuparte, has hecho bien la pantomima del duelo, has quedado como lo que eres, una gran bruja- Animó Harry a su amiga.

- Es verdad, además el mérito es doble- Intervino Angelina- Debías estar pendiente a esconder tus poderes de heredera, sabes perfectamente que no hubiera podido desarmarte así como así de haber utilizado todas tus habilidades.

- Tal vez tengáis razón- Cedió Hermione queriendo terminar ya con la conversación- Intentaré olvidarlo.

- Y yo se que te ayudará- Comentó Angelina agarrando a su amiga del brazo para llevársela consigo- Debemos darnos prisa, quedan poco más de dos horas para el baile.

…

Él no tenía ganas de prepararse para el baile, estaba preocupado, su "informador" por llamarlo de alguna manera, le había dicho que esta noche el señor oscuro llevaría acabo un gran ataque en Hogsmeade. No sabía si creerlo o si sería una trampa, pero después de aquello sabría si era podía confiar en él o no. Además, en caso de producirse el ataque, sería la primera vez que Neville lo acompañaría, y aunque sabía que estaba preparado y tenía fé ciega en su amigo, no conseguía sacar de su cabeza que si algo le ocurriese volvería a ser culpa suya.

De hecho, Neville ya lo había acompañado a una misión hacía unos días, lo había acompañado a Suiza, y aunque no había sido muy complicado, quería que se acostumbrara a acompañarlo a lugares que no fueran las salas de entrenamiento.

FLASH BACK

Hacía frío, mucho frío, tenían sobre ellos un cielo oscuro y bajo ellos un manto blanco de nieve. Estaban sobrevolando los Alpes en moto. No podía creerlo, parecía ayer cuando no conseguía realizar un "Expelliarmus" y ahora acompañaba a Harry en una misión a Suiza, o para ser más exactos… a Torprey Hart.

- ¿Falta mucho Hart?-Le preguntó Neville desde la parte de atrás. Su amigo le había hecho caso cuando le había pedido que cuando tuviera puesta esa indumentaria, jamás le llamara Harry Potter, bajo ningún concepto y en ningún lugar. Aún así, no podía evitar sonreir al escuchar a su amigo llarmarlo de esa forma. Aún no habían decidido que nombre adoptaría Neville, éste se había emocionado con el tema del nombre, hasta el punto de querer llamarse guerrero de "algo", pero tras pararle los pies habían decidido llamarlo griffindor hasta encontrar algo mejor.

- Creo que estamos cerca- Contestó Harry aminorando la velocidad y sacando un pequeño papel.

…

Tras aterrizar en el único lugar que pudo, encogió y guardo su moto. Estaba todo nevado y el aire era gélido y seco, quemaba la piel. Estaba ensimismado en encontrar el castillo, sentía que debía estar cerca pero no lo veía. Neville notaba la tensión en su compañero y se limitaba a seguirlo sin hablar, mirando a su alrededor. De repente, unas ramas se movieron y los chicos se quedaron paralizados.

- ¿Hart?- Susurró Neville para saber si su amigo sabía que había sido aquello. Harry le hizo una seña para que no se moviera ni dijera nada.

- Corre…

- ¿Cómo dices…?

- ¡Que corras!- Gritó Harry empezando a correr entre los pinos. Al instante, las ramas del bosque helado cobraron vida y se lanzaron a por ellos.

- ¡Diffindo!- Lanzó Neville contra las ramas, partiendo varias de ellas mientras corría. Aún así, eso no hizo más que provocar que se multiplicaran las ramas encantadas que iban a por ellos. La nieve no ayudaba a correr, se hundían en ella y tropezaban con las ramas. Debían estar cerca.

Sin darse cuenta de que llegaban a un desnivel, la nieve bajo sus pies cedió, cayendo por una pendiente mientras chocaban contra los troncos de los árboles y las raíces de éstos que continuaban intentando atraparlos. Tras casi un minuto cayendo, varias raíces los agarraron, empezando a comprimir cualquier parte del cuerpo en la que lograban enrollarse.

- ¡Bombarda!-exclamó Harry generando una explosión que destrozó los árboles y raíces que tenían frente a ellos. Neville siguió su ejemplo y conjurando varios hechizos logró soltarse. Tras salir de allí con poco más que unos arañazos, comprobaron que estaban en un pequeño descampado, algo que juraría no haber visto desde el aire.- No te muevas, esto no ha acabado- Avisó a Neville, que aunque sorprendido del recibimiento del bosque, obedeció y se mantuvo lo mas quieto que pudo. Tras esperar unos segundos, una ventisca comenzó a crearse a unos cincuenta metros de ellos, parecía una gran pared blanquecina en movimiento. El aire comenzó a pegarles en la cara, quemándoles de lo helado que se encontraba.- Pégate a mi- Ordenó Harry a su compañero, que lo hizo al instante sin preguntar.

Al acercarse a él, notó una extraña calidez, una calidez que fue incrementándose hasta que se fijó más detalladamente y vio como empezaba a envolverlos un aura roja. Tras unos segundos, unas llamas los envolvieron. No podía creerlo, era la primera vez que veía en directo el poder de Torprey Hart, estaba a su lado, notaba el poder que emanaba de su amigo, era impresionante. Mientras tanto, Harry sonreía a la vez que manipulaba su poder. La ventisca se acercaba, pero ya no notaban el frío, ni el viento, estaban protegidos. Aún así, Harry empezó a levantar los brazos, extendiendo el fuego hacia el origen de ese fenómeno tan casual. Tras unos segundos, había extendido el fuego a su alrededor en un radio de al menos cien metros, neutralizando la ventisca y llegando a derretir zonas de nieve o quemar algunos árboles cercanos.

- Impresionante- Valoró Neville tras quedar todo en calma.- Tú no te aburres.

- Gracias- Agradeció Harry con una sonrisa- Sabía que no sería un paseo llegar- Comentó, comenzando a caminar para inspeccionar el lugar.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo conseguiste saber de este lugar?- Preguntó Neville sin saber muy bien si obtendría respuesta, ya que no siempre Harry se lo contaba todo, y ahora lo veía muy interesado en comprobar la nieve que tenía bajo él.

- Hablando con el Ministro Suizo- Respondió con naturalidad- Intenté hacer un trato con él, pero no me lo puso fácil. Me pidió que asesinara a una persona como un favor personal hacia él- Neville se sorprendió aunque no quiso aparentarlo- Aunque se equivocaba conmigo si pensaba que yo podía ser su sicario o verdugo personal- continuó llegando hasta una pared de roca helada de la montaña, tocándola, era más que cuiroso que en esa zona ni la nieve ni el hielo se hubiesen derretido- Así que tuve que borrarle la memoria, aunque me comprometí a librarle de unos gigantes que están causándole problemas. Aunque ya tengo planeado que hacer con ellos.- Concluyó con tono misterioso. Neville estaba sorprendido de la naturalidad que tenía Harry para hablar de Ministros, gigantes y encargos de asesinato.- Lo hemos encontrado, observa… - Finalizó el heredero cambiando de tema, mientras murmuraba algunas palabras y tocaba con ambas manos la roca de la montaña. A los pocos segundos, la tierra se movió. Manteniendo la calma se alejó hasta acercarse de nuevo a Neville, mientras el suelo temblaba cada vez más, la nieve empezaba a desaparecer, un viento repentino se adueño del lugar y comenzaba a formarse algo ante ellos. Tras varios minutos, volvió la calma, dejando a la vista, un pequeño castillo, una fortaleza de piedra antigua y de tonalidad grisácea, asemejándose al entorno.

- Desde luego, si esto es tuyo, ha valido la pena- Consideró Neville dándole una palmada a Harry en el hombro.

- Es nuestro, y es perfecto…

FIN FLASH BACK

En otro lugar, lejos de Suiza, en Inglaterra, unas figuras encapuchadas planeaban otro movimiento.

- Lo quiero a él- Ordenó una voz.

- Entendido mi señor- afirmaron varios mortífagos entusiasmados ante la idea de volver a sembrar el miedo.

- Repito, lo quiero a él. Lord Ruacet aparecerá al final, cuando ese payaso esté exhausto, dejaros guiar por él. No quiero fallos. Quiero dejarlo herido, físicamente y en orgullo.

- Como desee mi señor, ¿con qué tropas contaremos esta vez?

- Llevaréis un centenar de mortífagos, acromántulas, banshees y un dragón. Además, nos prestarán ayuda un gran clan de vampiros- Informó de esto último con una sonrisa malévola.- Lo tenéis todo para destruir Hogsmeade, no toleraré un fracaso.

- Por supuesto, mi señor- Contestaron los mortífagos al unísono. Tenían una gran misión por delante aquella noche.

…

Consideraba estúpido vestirse así para ir a un baile en los tiempos que corrían. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Iba divagando por un pasillo con esos pensamientos cuando se encontró con Ron. Parecía entusiasmado con su túnica de gala, ésta más decente que la de hacía dos años.

- Hola Harry, elegante como siempre. ¿Cómo se me ve?- Preguntó el pelirrojo deseando escuchar algún halago. Su túnica era sencilla pero majestuosa, de color plateado con algunos detalles en negro.

- Estás muy bien Ron, seguro que Hermione piensa lo mismo.- Repondió Harry haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara.- ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías comentarme el otro día?- Ron se pensó durante un momento si responder o no.

- Le pregunté a Hermione si le gustaría que quedaramos mas a menudo…- Soltó el pelirrojo esperando que su amigo interpretara bien sus palabras y por encima de todo, que no se riera- Y me dijo que sí.

- Vaya, enhorabuena Ron- Felicitó Harry sinceramente y sin reirse, aunque con una sonrisa en la cara.- Me alegro por ti, de verdad. Por cierto, ¿podríamos vernos mañana para hablar sobre algo?

- ¿Hablar sobre algo? ¿Mañana? Eh… si, claro. ¿Sobre qué?- inquirió desconcertado.

- Mejor eso lo tratamos mañana. Esta noche vamos a disfrutar.-Aconsejó Harry dudando que él fuera a disfrutar mucho esa noche. Con respecto a Ron, creía que ya empezaba a ser hora de contarle ciertas cosas.

- Está bien. ¿Y tu Harry, con quién has quedado para el baile?

- Hola Luna- saludó el moreno escapando de la pregunta al ver a la chica rubia, que vestida de manera extravagante como siempre, se dirigía al Gran Comedor.- Me alegro de verte ¿tienes pareja para el baile?

- Hola Harry, Ron, parecéis hombres vestidos así- Vió como Ron iba a decirle a la chica que ya eran hombres, pero lo tocó con el codo para que no se molestara, Luna era así.- La verdad es que no, pero no me hace falta para distraerme un rato.

- Yo sí tengo pareja-Ron le lanzó una miradan inquisitoria- Pero ven, si quieres entramos juntos, cuando te vean llegar con Harry Potter se pelearán por ti- Bromeó Harry ofreciéndole el brazo.

- Hay que ver que arrogante se ha vuelto Potter últimamente… ¿no Ron?- comentó Luna aceptando el brazo de Harry.

- Y que lo digas Luna, y que lo digas…- Le contestó Ron, caminando junto a ellos hacia el Gran Comedor.

Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, comprobaron que no llegaban precisamente temprano. Ya había muchísimos alumnos allí. La plataforma de duelo ya no estaba, en su lugar y a ambos lados había mesas con comida y bebidas, y al fondo un grupo que desconocía había empezado a tocar una música suave y relajada. Varios alumnos se le habían quedado mirando al entrar, pero no les prestó la ni la más mínima atención.

"Harry, estamos en la última mesa de la derecha"- Le indicó Hermione mentalmente.

- Creo que están por ahí.-opinó Harry como si no estuviera seguro.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros y compañeras, Ron se colocó rápidamente al lado Hermione, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para nadie, aunque se quedó algo anonadado ante la imagen de la castaña, estaba radiante, como ya estuviera tiempo atrás en otro baile. Comenzaron a hablar de diversos temas, y se dio cuenta de que había tenido razón, en cuanto se separó de Luna varios chicos se le acercaron. Tuvo que sonreír ante la situación de su amiga. Aunque echaba en falta a cierta morena de ojos azules, era ella quien lo había convencido de ir y ahora no la veía. Se acercó a Hermione para preguntarle acerca de ella.

- Hermione, ¿se puede saber donde está Angelina? Vine por ella.

- Eso mismo digo yo, estaba aquí, con los de Hufflepuff, pero no la he vuelto a ver. De todas formas Harry, no es de buen gusto aparecer con Luna cuando has quedado con otra chica- Le recriminó Hermione mirándolo con cara recriminatoria.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Sólo vi a Luna, y como no tenía pareja me ofrecí para acompañarla hasta aquí, nada más. Mi pareja es Angelina, repito, vine al baile por ella.- Intentó justificarse, no entendía nada.

- Nunca aprenderás Harry, puedo entenderte, pero ella estaba muy ilusionada con esta noche, y yo te repito, que no es de buen gusto lo que has hecho.- Le explicó su amiga intentando ser comprensiva.

- Genial- Soltó Harry irónicamente- Voy a buscarla.- Añadió separándose del grupo donde estaban. No la veía, y tampoco sentía que estuviera cerca. Salió del Gran Comedor y giró a la derecha, algo le decía que debía ir por allí. Llegó a una terraza descubierta desde donde se veían los terrenos de Hogwarts y el bosque prohibido. Y allí estaba, apollada con los brazos en el muro mirando hacia ninguna parte.- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Preguntó, haciendo que su amiga se sobresaltara y se diera la vuelta para mirarlo. Si Ron se había sorprendido al ver a Hermione, él estaba impactado. Ya la había visto con aquel vestido azul, pero aquella noche, con las estrellas de fondo, el cabello negro perfectamente alisado que caía sobre sus hombros desnudos, además de su clara, delicada e inmaculada piel, unos pendientes y colgante plateados a juego, todo eso y más hacía que brillara con luz propia esa noche. Aunque la veía triste y no sabía por qué- Cre…Creía que habíamos quedado para el baile- Logró articular sintiéndose tonto por trabarse.

- Yo también.- Le contestó Angelina sin moverse del sitio.- Pero he visto que ya tenías pareja, podías habermelo comentado, no hubiera pasado nada. De hecho, lo prefería, no hubiera hecho el ridículo.-Consideró la chica volviéndose de nuevo y colocándose como la había encontrado. Harry se sentía como un idiota, no sabía como algo tan obvio para Hermione o para cualquier chica del mundo, él ni tan siquiera se percatara. Sin intención de marcharse, se acercó hasta la morena, hasta quedarse a medio metro de ella.

- Lo siento.-Se disculpó Harry poniéndose a su lado junto al muro de piedra.- De verdad, Luna es una amiga que encontré de camino hacia el Gran Comedor y la invité a que me acompañara hasta llegar, nada más. Soy imbécil, nunca se me han dado bien las chicas, al contrario de lo que mi fama pueda decir de mí.-Intentaba justificarse Harry aunque sin mucho éxito, aunque notaba que Angelina lo escuchaba con atención.- Yo no quería venir, te lo dije. Pero si me he vestido así y he venido es sólo por una razón, por tí.- Ahora sí Angelina se giró hacia él.- Estás absolutamente preciosa.

- Gracias Harry. Tu también estás muy elegante.-Devolvió el cumplido Angelina algo sonrojada.- No tienes porque disculparte, soy yo la que se ha puesto celosa sin motivo. Pero es que… -hizo una pequeña pausa para coger aire y sobretodo valor, no creía que estuviese a punto de hacer lo que iba a hacer- Me gustas Harry- confesó la heredera de Hufflepuff mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que en los mejores momentos irradiaban vida y la habían conquistado, las pulsaciones de la chica se habían acelerado considerablemente.

Harry no sabía que responder. Se había quedado perplejo, no se imaginaba aquella declaración. Y aunque no tenía ni idea de que responder, sí sabía que era lo que sentía. A él también le gustaba aquella chica. Le atraía en todos los sentidos y además eran grandes amigos, esa chica conocía todos sus secretos. Pero aquella voz profunda y desconocida salió a la luz de nuevo en su mente, "Si decides continuar y luchar, no se te está permitido amar", "Todos sus seres queridos sufrirán y moriran" pero ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él no tenía derecho a amar y a disfrutar de la poca vida que le quedaba? Era poderoso, tremendamente poderoso, podría salvar a sus seres queridos, estaba convencido de ello. Entonces por qué no podía dejar salir sus sentimientos, claro que podía, y aquella chica que tenía frente a él era maravillosa, él se merecía algo de amor y felicidad en aquella vida llena de sufrimiento y desgracia. Todavía sin conseguir las palabras adecuadas, quizás no las hubiera, se acercó a Angelina, que continuaba expectante a la posible respuesta. Agarró con sus manos la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacía él con cariño y dulzura. La heredera en ningún momento se opuso al movimiento. Se miraban mutuamente a los ojos sin prácticamente pestañear, esos profundos ojos azules lo hacían perderse en ensoñaciones de niño, lo tranquilizaban e hipnotizaban por igual. Ya notaban la respiración el uno del otro a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Y sin saber muy bien quien había recorrido esos escasos centímetros que los separaban, tal vez fueron los dos, sus labios se rozaron. Primero con un roce casi imperceptible, luego con otro más notable, para terminar con un romántico beso que, aunque ninguno quería reconocer, ambos ansiaban desde hacía mucho tiempo. No transcurrieron ni tres segundos desde que había comenzado ese ansiado beso, cuando un destello los iluminó y escucharon un gran estruendo de fondo. Sin hacerlo bruscamente pero sabiendo que algo grave había ocurrido y ellos eran los herederos de Hogwarts, se separaron delicadamente. Se permitieron el lujo de quedarse dos segundos uno frente al otro, lanzándose una mirada de complicidad y cariño, hablando con la mirada, diciéndose que ninguno de los dos quería separarse y mucho menos ir a ninguna guerra. Pero tras esos dos segundos, se separaron definitivamente y miraron hacia el horizonte, debían salir lo más rápido posible hacia Hogsmeade. Harry salió corriendo hacia el interior del castillo, debía avisar a Neville y a sus vampiros.

"Angelina, por favor, avisa a Hermione e id para Hogsmeade cuanto antes, yo voy para allá"- le pidió Harry mentalmente a la chica lamentando que fueran esas las primeras palabras que tuviera que decirle tras lo que había ocurrido. Y mientras Harry seguía corriendo, Angelina se envolvía en una electrizante luz amarilla y desaparecía de allí.

…

Escondido tras una de las paredes de piedra y sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, se encontraba un chico alto y rubio. Había observado toda la escena del "gran" Harry Potter con aquella chica de la que no podía explicar como había logrado desaparecerse de Hogwarts de aquella manera. Sí podía explicarlo, pero no era posible que aquella chiquilla fuera una de las herederas que tantos problemas les habían causado. No le entraba en la cabeza pero así debía ser, no cabía otra explicación. En cualquier caso, aquella información le sería muy útil a su señor. Ni él mismo llegaba a comprender lo trascendental que era lo que acaba de contemplar y como podría cambiar aquello el transcurso de la guerra.

…

Ésta vez sí habían llegado antes que de costumbre, apenas algunos aurores estaban ya allí, y el ejército de la unión brillaba por su ausencia. Mientras tanto, varios edificios ardían y los mortífagos campaban a sus anchas. Además, tras un primer vistazo, había podido ver acromántulas y unas mujeres de aspecto siniestro.

"Separémonos, y cuidado, hay arañitas y banshees"- Advirtió mentalmente Harry a sus amigas casi como si le divirtiera.

"Harry, ¿a quién has traído?- Le preguntó la Heredera de Ravenclaw refiriéndose a la figura encapuchada con una vestimenta roja oscura, que se había aparecido con Harry y estaba junto a ellos.

"Es un amigo, ya os contaré después. A falta de algo mejor, llamadle Griffindor a él, al fin y al cabo, yo ya tengo otro nombre"- les sugirió notando que a su amiga no le hacía demasiada gracia.- "Venga vamos"- alentó Torpery Hart quitándose el reloj de Griffindor que le había devuelto Angelina hacía algún tiempo y entregándoselo a Neville.- Póntelo, te ayudará, y ya sabes, nada de tonterías- Avisó a su compañero, le hacía hasta gracia su tono- Mantente cerca de alguno de los tres y evita que te rodeen, lo que hemos hablado… -Neville no protestó, se puso el reloj y se preparó para su primera batalla, negar que estaba algo nervioso sería mentir.

- Me gustaría que tras esta noche, esto siguiera siendo un pequeño pueblo mágico y no un cementerio… - Musitó Hermione seria con una tos intencionada mientras levantaba la varita y se dirigía a la acción.

- No me jodas… Soy Torprey Hart.- Concluyó Harry, ya sin bromear, envolviéndose en una columna de fuego.

…

- Desmaius- exclamó Neville aturdiendo a un mortífago para justo después crear un escudo protector y defenderse de dos maldiciones que venían hacía él. No comprendía como Inglaterra seguía conteniendo a Voldemort, eran muchísimos más en número y en criaturas tenebrosas.- Arania Exumai- conjuró contra una acromántula que se acercaba. Se había mantenido cerca de las herederas, como le había dicho Harry, ya que seguir a su amigo era casi imposible, se desaparecía de un lado para otro sin parar. Sentía lástima por él, nadie le reconocería jamás que gracias a su ayuda el mundo mágico continuaba resistiendo.- Premrap- Pronunció lanzando a un mortífago por los aires. Esa noche se haría larga.

…

Se acercó a los edificios que continuaban incendiándose y con un movimiento de su brazo las llamas comenzaron a diminuir. Aprovechó para atraer hacía sí una llamarada y lanzarla contra una acromántula y una banshee cercanas a él, convirtiéndolas en dos bolas de fuego. Sacó una figurita de león de su túnica y se la acercó a la boca.

- ¿Dónde demonios os habéis metido?- Gritó Harry refiriéndose a su ejército de vampiros. "Ya estamos aquí, pero creo que no llegamos solos" –Oyó en su cabeza. ¿Qué querrían decir con aquello? Pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado para descubrirlo. A los pocos segundos, "sus" vampiros aparecieron a unos metros de él, pero como bien le habían advertido, no sólo aparecieron ellos. Otras sombras comenzaron a llegar por todas partes , caían desde el cielo sin cesar, estaban por todas partes.- Permaneced juntos en todo momento.- Ordenó a sus vampiros mientras desenvainaba la espada y se la clavaba a unas de esas figuras en la espalda, tras retirarla, dicha figura no cayó sino que se dio la vuelta y pudo mirarla. Ojos rojizos, tez pálida y colmillos largos y afilados, Voldemort le había enviado vampiros. La criatura se disponía a avalanzarse sobre él pero antes de que se diera cuenta había vuelto a levantar la espada y decapitado al vampiro. Uno a uno, con la espada, tardaría una vida en acabar con todos.

Volvió a envolverse en su elemento, aquello le ahorraría tiempo. Manteniendo la concentración comenzó a lanzar torrentes de fuego a su alrededor, calcinando a cualquier vampiro que tuviera en las inmediaciones. Pero para su sorpresa, muchos de ellos conseguían esquivarlo o protegerse, tras lo cual se lanzaban hacía él, teniendo que volver a emplear más fuego y más energía. Depués de varios minutos, más de treinta vampiros lo rodeaban. Había parado por un momento de lanzar fuego, estaba rodeado pero no se movían, aunque también era verdad que estaba envuelto en una llama gigante y quien se atreviera a acercarse acabaría convertido en cenizas. Pero no, no era solamente por esa razón, estaban esperando algo y tras unos pocos segundos la muralla de vampiros que tenía frente a él se abrió, dando paso a cinco figuras, dos de ellas delante y tres detrás. No le hizo falta más de un vistazo para corroborar que las dos primeras eran vampiros, sí, pero diferentes al resto, irradiaban seguridad, majestuosidad y poder.

- Me presento, soy el rey Normand y mi acompañante la princesa Lynette.-Se presentó educadamente el vampiro que tenía frente a él con voz fuerte y grave, aunque con cierto tono melódico. A su vez, había presentado a quien estaba junto a él, una chica joven, al contrario que el "rey", también vampiresa. Tenía el cabello rubio y largo, junto a una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro blanquecino.- Veo que ha logrado llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo con mi hermana Evelyn- Afirmó sin esperar confirmación de quien tenía delante.- Inútil, si me permite decirlo. Y, yendo al grano, le aconsejaría que desistiera de sus patéticos intentos por defenderse y se entregue si no quiere la muerte más sangrienta que se pueda im…- Pero una carcajada fría y llena de sarcasmo lo interrumpió.

- Harán falta algo más que un rey y princesita de cuento para que yo desista, si me permite decirlo…- Acabó con sorna. Aquél era el vampiro al que debía matar para terminar de cumplir su trato con la reina Evelyn.

- Insensato. Estás muerto.-Sentenció el rey Normand con expresión de asco. Y tras aquellas palabras, el rey desapareció de su vista en una milésima de segundo.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba casi encima de él, con un movimiento más veloz del que él mismo se creía capaz de realizar lo esquivó como pudo, apartándose hacia su derecha. Aún así, el vampiro había logrado rasgar su túnica en la zona del hombro, de no tener la piel de dragón le habría arrancado el brazo. Con un movimiento más rápido que su vista, el vampiro frenó en seco, y se lanzó a su cuello. Otra vez gracias a sus grandes reflejos, giró rápidamente y pudo levantar la espada, haciendo que el rey se separase lo suficiente para no alcanzarlo, aunque si que le rozó su mejilla derecha con una de sus manos, que eran más bien garras afiladas, provocando que emanase una gota de sangre de la herida. Tras la segunda embestida, se detuvo. Vió la razón, él con la espada también lo había rozado y el vampiro tenía un pequeño rasguño en la parte derecha del cuello. Había pensado que no se atrevería a tocarlo ni a acercarse, ya que seguía envuelto en su elemento. Se debería haber asado, pero al observarlo bien comprobó que el rey Normand apenas tenía algo quemada su indumentaria, no lo podía creer.

- No soy yo quien morirá esta noche- Bramó Harry con rabia. Movió sus brazos y amplió sus llamas a su alrededor varios metros, haciendo que los vampiros retrocedieran algunos pasos. Se permitió un segundo y tras acumular el poder necesario extendió los brazos hacia los lados y generó una explosión expandiendo un calor infernal en un radio de unos veinticinco metros. La mayoría de vampiros que lo rodeaban acabaron carbonizados al instante, aunque no tuvo tanta suerte con esos dos personajes que se habían presentado, de alguna manera que desconocía lograron protegerse. Había derrochado energía y al estirar el brazo izquierdo notó que le dolía el hombro, el golpe del vampiro había sido más fuerte de lo que suponía. Pero con menos individuos a su alrededor pudo distinguir quienes eran las otras tres personas que habían llegado. Tenía enfrente de nuevo a los Lestrange, y al menos uno de ellos no escaparía esa noche.

- Está advertido estúpido insolente, no vivirá para ver terminar esta guerra- Amenazó el rey Normand acercándose de nuevo a la princesa Linette, que se había limitado a observar las escena alejándose de las llamas.- Nos volveremos a ver, los peones se sacrifican primero para por último dar paso al rey.

- Los insultos son muestra de su miedo, "gran" rey, y le aseguro que antes de que finalice esta guerra, esta espada- aclaró Harry levantando su espada de Griffindor- separará el cuerpo de su cabeza. Los vampiros no respondieron, lo ignoraron y desaparecieron entre sombras, tal y como habían aparecido.

Ahora podía centrarse en su principal objetivo: Rabastan Lestrange.

…

Con una multitud de destellos, medio centenar de magos aparecieron en Hogsmeade. Las chicas miraron hacia dichos magos, el Ejército de la Unión había llegado, y con ellos, la Orden del Fénix y Albus Dumbledore al frente. De inmediato, su pusieron manos a la obra, dispersándose ordenadamente para hacer frente a los mortífagos.

"Hermione, ¿A dónde va Dumbledore?"-Preguntó la sucesora de Hufflepuff mentalmente a su amiga, viendo que el director no prestaba atención a las criaturas ni mortífagos que tenía a su alrededor, sino que tenía muy claro donde quería ir. La castaña giró un momento la vista para ver a que se refería Angelina.

"Recuerda como acabó la noche en Grimmauld Place"-alegó como respuesta- "Tenemos que ir junto a Harry y evitar una locura, me temo lo peor…"- acabó Hermione enolviéndose en un remolino de luz y desapareciendo, acción que copió la otra heredera al instante.

Neville no sabía muy bien que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían aparecido un número incontable de vampiros, y tras unos minutos, aparecido otras figuras que por su aspecto debía ser el ejército que Harry le comentó en una de sus sesiones. Por otro lado, las demás herederas que tenía cerca desaparecieron al ver llegar al director, mientras veía a éste dirigirse a toda prisa hacia su amigo. No entendía muy bien la situación, pero si Harry iba a tener problemas él quería estar ahí, además, las herederas se habían marchado, y él debía seguir las instrucciones de Torprey Hart.

…

- Con que rapidez sustituye vuestro señor las extremidades- le espetó a Rodolphus Lestrange, refiriéndose al brazo que hacia no mucho él mismo le había amputado.

- Asqueroso malnacido- escupió el mortífago levantando la varita y lanzándole una maldición que detuvo sin dificultad.- Acabarás muerto…

- Qué manía tienen todos esta noche con matarme…- ironizó a la vez que conjuraba varios hechizos que pudieron contrarrestar los mortífagos. Aunque fuera mejor que ellos, no eran malos magos, y los tres juntos conseguían aguantar, pero no por mucho tiempo. Además de que debía estar atento a los vampiros que seguían rondando próximo a él.- Tú lo has querido así, ya te advertí lo que pasaría si no me das lo que quiero, querida Bella, … - Prosiguió Harry con asco, le daban arcadas cada vez que tenía a esa arpía frente a él, pero era parte de su plan- ¡Multdescray!- cinco rayos negros salieron directos a los Lestrange- ¡Bicrux!- exclamó mientras intentaban defenderse de su primera maldición, logrando alcanzar a Rodolphus y Rabastan, cayendo por un momento de rodillas a causa del dolor. Antes de que pudieran contraatacar, atrajo varias esferas de fuego y las lanzó a su alrededor provocando que estallaran e hirieran a varios vampiros. Lanzó otra esfera hacia Bellatrix, logrando esquivarla tirándose hacia un lado y lanzándole un conjuro que pudo detener con un leve movimiento de su mano- ¡Mórmol!- dijo antes de que la asesina de su padrino pudiera reaccionar, haciendo que unos polvos grises, parecidos a la ceniza, cubrieran a la mortífaga, que soltó un grito y levantó la varita inútilmente, ya que en unos segundos quedó completamente envuelta en dicha ceniza y totalmente paralizada, convertida en una estatua. Los dos Lestrange que quedaban, enfurecidos, alzaron sus varitas y comenzaron a lanzar todo tipo de maldiciones contra él.

Mientras tanto, a escasos metros de él, varias personas observaban las escena a la vez que tenían sus propios problemas de los que defenderse. Una de ellas observó a Harry y los mortífagos a los que se enfrentaba y un profundo sentimiento de ira la invadió. Ira y rabia por sus padres muertos y por el sufrimiento por el que la había hecho pasar. No pensó, se dejó llevar, no dejaría que Harry acabase con él, Rabastan Lestrange era suyo.

- ¡Crucio!- Bramó Angelina acercándose rápidamente hacia los mortífagos, que al estar pendientes exclusivamente de Harry no se percataron de la llegada de la heredera. El rayo rojo le dio de lleno a Rabastan que comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo.

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! ¡NO!- Gritó Hermione corriendo a detener a su amiga. Pero sin comprender que ocurrió, chocó contra una pared invisible que la detuvo. Miró a Harry y vió como su amigo tenía una mano extendida hacia ella, mientras con la otra seguía batiéndose contra un Rodolphus enrabietado. "¡Harry! ¿qué crees que haces? Tienes que impedírselo, ¡está cometiendo un error!"

"Está dejando salir todo el dolor y la ira que tiene dentro Hermione, y se lo merece. No voy a dejar que la detengas"

"Ya veremos"- retó Hermione a Torprey Hart envolviéndose en su elemento y apareciendo al lado de la morena.

- ¡Crucio!- Repitió Angelina con cara de odio, oyendo los gritos y jadeos de su "tío". Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento, y esa noche había reunido el valor necesario. Sin darse cuenta de que alguien acababa de aparecerse a su lado, notó que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro. "Angelina, para" escuchó en su cabeza, pero no quería escuchar. "Esto sólo incrementará tu dolor, haz lo correcto, detente" Esta vez, la morena bajó la varita, interrumpiendo la tortura de Rabastan, que seguía en el suelo sin poder controlar los espasmos involuntarios de su cuerpo. Poco a poco, volvió en sí, sin saber muy bien si había hecho bien deteniéndose o no. Hermione, a su lado, realizó unos movimientos con su varita y aparecieron unas cuerdas que sujetaron a Rabastan.

Cabreado por que su amiga hubiera detenido a Angelina, creía que ya era hora de acabar con quien tenía delante. Lanzó un potente rayo sobre Rodolphus, que logró romper el escudo de éste y dejarlo aturdido.

- Avada K…

Pero no pudo terminar de pronunciar la maldición asesina. El suelo a sus pies tembló y cedió bajó él. El suelo se volvió blando, engulléndolo hasta el pecho, algo semejante a unas arenas movedizas. Buscó con la mirada al culpable de aquello y lo encontró… Albus Dumbledore.

- Le advertí la última vez que nos vimos que en la próxima ocasión nos encontraríamos como enemigos.- le argumentó Dumbledore con semblante serio e imponente- No le permitiré que siga empleando sus métodos señor Hart… Aunque con su permiso, me gustaría conocer de una vez su verdadera identidad- Comentó con total normalidad apuntando con su varita el rostro de Torprey Hart.- Identy Revelio- Pero el hechizo de Dumbledore nunca llegó al rostro de Hart, un barrera invisible lo bloqueó, revelando tras ella al autor del escudo.

Un mago con su rostro también escondido entre las sombras y con una túnica de color rojo granate. Neville, aunque inquieto ante lo que acababa de hacer, estaba allí plantado, varita en alto, defendiendo a su amigo, plantando cara al mismísimo Dumbledore.

- Griffindor, te lo agradezco de veras – Agradeció Harry aún medio enterrado y comenzando a desprender una luz roja.- Pero este problema es mío, y no quiero verte involucrado en él, hablo en serio.- añadió al final viendo que su amigo tenía ganas de contestar.

Claramente en contra de lo que quería, Neville bajó la varita y se apartó del espacio que había entre Dumbledore y Harry. Éste último terminó por cubrirse completamente con una luz roja y desapareció, librándose del suelo encantado, volviendo a aparecer al instante justo al lado. Vio como Rodolphus empezaba volver en sí e iba a yudar a su hermano.

- Como no, usted siempre tocando las narices- asintió Harry hartándose.- Le estaba esperando…- murmuró introduciendo la mano derecha en un bolsillo interior y sacando su poderosa varita. Sintió como un poder ajeno lo invadía pero manteniendo la concetración lo dominó.- Esta es la última oportunidad que le doy para bajar la varita y no entrar en una lucha que no nos beneficiará a ninguno de los dos… - Le advirtió, aunque en el fondo no quería que aceptase su advertencia, tenía ganas de enfrentarse al mago más poderoso del mundo, con permiso de Voldemort, y de él mismo. Estaban caminando lentamente en círculos, uno frente al otro, con las varitas preparadas.

- Esta lucha ya la inició usted cuando decidió emplear los mismos métodos que Voldemort.- Objetó el director. Nada más terminar de hablar, giró la varita y lanzó un hechizo a Torprey Hart.

Estaba algo cansado y le dolía el hombro, pero tenía magia de sobra en su interior. Lo detuvo con otro movimiento de varita y le devolvió el golpe. Dumbledore hizo lo propio, entrando ambos en una disputa y vorágine de hechizos y maldiciones cruzando el aire de un lado para otro. Ninguno de los dos cedía un centímetro, era un duelo silencioso en el que sólo se escuchaban los conjuros chocar y estallar, no era necesario pronunciar nada, parecía que ambos pensaran que en una lucha de tal magnitud, el nombrar cualquier conjuro le restaba categoría al mago. La batalla se tornó tan espectácular que muchos a su alrededor comenzaban a prestarle más atención a este duelo estelar que a cualquier otra cosa.

Lanzaba maldiciones poderosas, maldiciones que con su varita convertía en auténticas embestidas de poder, pero que para Dumbledore no parecían más que simples moscas en el aire a las que aplastar. De reojo observó como Rabastan con ayuda de su hermano comenzaba a incorporarse, seguramente para desaparecer allí. No podía permitirlo.

"Angelina, Hermione, impidan que los Lestrange huyan, ¡ya!" Pidió a las herederas haciendo acopio de toda su concentración para hablar mentalmente, a la vez que mantenía controlada su varita y seguía en pleno duelo con su director.

"Nosotras también estamos ocupadas, y no perdemos el tiempo en luchas de egos, como tú"- Le recriminó Hermione. Angelina no contestó, miró a los mortífagos, pero cuando intentó ir a por ellos, varios vampiros y una banshee le cortaron el paso. Hermione tenía razón, ellas también estaban ocupadas.

La criatura con aspecto de mujer y rostro esquelético verdoso, soltó un gritó aterrador, un alarido que resonó amplificado en los oídos de las personas cercanas produciendo un dolor insoportable. Angelina intentó detenerla con un aturdidor pero no funcionó, cada vez notaba más intensamente ese chirrido infernal dentro de su cabeza. Con imaginación, se señaló con la varita a su propia cabeza y con un creativo encantamiento se dejó sorda a si misma durante unos diez segundos, tiempo suficiente para sacar su espada de Helga Hufflepuff y atravesar el corazón de la criatura. No era una apasionada de la espada, pero reconocía que en situaciones como aquella era más que útil.

Él continuaba con su duelo personal, ninguno conseguía obtener ventaja alguna. Buscando al menos unos segundos de margen envió un "lombarda", no a Dumbledore, sino unos metros delante de él, provocando una explosión tremenda que hizo temblar el suelo y levantó una gran polvareda. Era el momento idóneo para atrapar a los mortífagos, apuntó hacia ellos y de su varita salieron tres rayos negros que se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia los mortífagos, sin embargo, un haz de luz blanco salió de la polvareda hacia su conjuro y desintegró uno de los rayos. Pero tuvo suerte y los otros dos alcanzaron a Rabastan, convirtiéndose en cuerdas y atándose uno en los tobillos y el otro a la altura del pecho. Era el mismo hechizo que usó con el unicornio en el bosque prohibido y que tan buen resultado le había dado, ya podía despreocuparse por ese tema, por mucho que Rodolphus lo intentara, su hermano no se libraría de sus ataduras.

Frente a él, Dumbledore había comenzado a originar un viento huracanado a su alrededor, formando un tornado. Siguiendo los pasos de su rival, empezó a crear su propio tornado pero de fuego en torno a él. El espectáculo era digno de ser contemplado. Sin perder más tiempo, proyectó ese tornado de fuego hacia Dumbledore, que hizo lo mismo, causando que ambos remolinos de energía se enfrentasen. Esforzándose por superar al otro, Harry realizó una floritura con la varita y creó una enorme serpiente, de más de ocho metros, compuesta por su propio fuego. Para hacer frente a la nueva amenaza, el director tuvo que descuidar el tornado que había creado, tomando ventaja Harry, consiguiendo que una llamarada tocase a Dumbledore y chamuscase un trozo de su túnica a sus pies, suponía que alguna quemadura debía haberle causado. Pero su director, lejos de rendirse, incrementó su hechizo, fusionando su gran remolino con el de Harry, a la vez que se defendía de la serpiente, intentando contenerla. Ahora había un tornado gigantesco de fuego entre los dos, que luchaban por controlarlo. Dumbledore, con un tornado que intentaba controlar y una serpiente de fuego a la que intentaba destruir, aún pudo lanzar varios hechizos contra Harry. Éste último, con toda la atención puesta en sus dos ataques, notó los conjuros cuando ya los tenía encima, intentando esquivarlos en el último momento. Lo habría conseguido de no ser porque un vampiro se avalanzó sobre él en ese preciso momento. Un destello verde salió de su varita pero otro amarillo chocó contra la parte izquierda de su pecho. Simultáneamente, un cuerpo cayó desplomado sin vida y otro salió dando vueltas por el aire.

Intentó recomponerse en el aire, pero no pudo y cayó sobre su hombro ya malherido. Un gemido de dolor intentó salir por su boca, pero no lo dejó. Tenía el brazo izquierdo totalmente paralizado, con un dolor que le abarcaba el hombro y el pecho, extendiéndose hasta el cuello. Como podía haber sido tan ingenuo como para confiarse. Dumbledore había podido controlar el tornado, que ahora se dirigía directo hacia él, mientras que la serpiente de fuego continuaba plantando cara a Dumbledore, no sin problemas. No aguantaría mucho más. Se dejó llevar por la furia, odio y la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento por haberse dejado abatir por su director. A pesar de lo exhausto que se encontraba, una nueva oleada de energía lo invadió. Sabía de donde procedía ese poder, pero no le importaba, lo necesitaba.

- ¡NO PODRÁS CONMIGO!- Rugió fuera de control. Alzó la varita con el único brazo que aún le respondía y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones sin parar. Señaló al tornado y lo hizo estallar generando una explosión con tal onda expansiva que a Dumbledore le costó seguir pegado al suelo. El director ya había logrado deshacer su serpiente, pero eso poco le importaba. Ahora estaba creando escudo tras escudo para protegerse de los ataques de Torprey Hart, que sin explicación alguna, había multiplicado su poder. Ahora sí parecía tener problemas para defenderse de los ataques. Harry rompía sin dificultad todos los hechizos protectores, e incluso alguna maldición había pasado rozando a Dumbledore.

Éste no pudo hacer otra cosa que desaparecerse, pero el heredero de Griffindor, sin saber como, giró noventa grados a su derecha y apuntó a ningún lugar. Convocó un potente rayo hacia ese espacio y un segundo después apareció el director justo en ese punto. A duras penas creó una barrera, pero fue algo inútil, la maldición de Harry la rompió y ésta vez el profesor fue el que se vió expulsado varios metros hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas.

Sin saber muy bien de donde, un gran torrente de fuego se cruzó entre Dumbledore y él. Fue un gran error por su parte no prestar atención de donde había salido el fuego, ya que un gigantesco dragón con escamas de color gris metálico acababa de aparecer en Hogsmeade. Y con él un mago tenebroso.

- No podrás retenerme con fuego.- le informó Hart a Dumbledore pensando que lo había convocado él. Sin molestarse en apagarlo, cruzó a través del fuego sin problemas, envolviéndose y ayudándose de él. La imagen era escalofriante. Cuando pasó al otro lado, varios miembros de la Orden habían ido a socorrer a su líder, al que veían con más problemas que nunca. Los vio a todos junto al director, apuntando hacia él.- ¿DE VERDAD NECESITA AYUDA EL GRAN ALBUS DUMBLEDORE?- Preguntó gritando y riéndose del mago que tenía frente a él. Ante las palabras del joven, Dumbledore rechazó la ayuda que le ofrecían y se levantó, no sin dificultad, dispuesto a seguir batiéndose.

Con la varita preparada, se tomó un instante antes de comenzar a atacar a gran parte de la Orden del Fénix, con Albus Dumbledore al frente, podría con todos. Sin embargo, la Orden se quedó esperando un ataque que nunca llegó. Un gran destello verde iluminó el oscuro y sangriento cielo de Hogsmeade tras Torprey Hart. Tras unos segundos eternos, Harry cayó de rodillas con los ojos extremadamente abiertos. Si alguien hubiese estado lo suficientemente cerca, hubiera observado como los ojos del chico cambiaban del negro profundo, a un apagado verde esmeralda.

"¡HARRYYYY!"- vociferaron Angelina y Hermione en su mente mientras corrían hacia su amigo, pero él no respondió.

...

_**N/A: A los que se le haya pasado por la cabeza que la historia termina así, para nada. En unos días subiré otro. A continuación voy a poner unas palabras en recuerdo a la saga de magia que supongo a todos, nos ha acompañado más de una década y hace unos días terminó definitivamente. Gracias a todos y espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Sólo quiero lanzar una pregunta al aire: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has hecho esto J.K. Rowling? Tú tienes la culpa de los millones de corazones llenos de tristeza por el recuerdo de una infancia llena de magia que se acaba tras tantos años, por haber creado un mundo tan maravilloso y habernos hecho volar hasta él. Por conseguir contagiarnos de esa imaginación infinita, haciéndonos creer que un día, una lechuza entraría por la ventana de nuestro cuarto y nos invitaría a Hogwarts. Porque lograste que nos diera un vuelco el corazón cuando vimos la piedra en el bolsillo de Harry, lograste que deseáramos aprender pársel antes que cualquier otro idioma, lograste que aprendiésemos que las primeras impresiones no siempre son ciertas, y que para pasar del odio al amor sólo hicieran falta unas cuantas páginas de un libro, lograste que sufrieramos como si el mismísimo señor tenebroso nos quisiera matar a nosotros, lograste que llorásemos con cada adiós de "nuestros" seres queridos... ¡Lograste! que odiáramos injustamente a un héroe y que cada uno de nosotros intentásemos desesperadamente introducirnos en ese mundo mágico para ayudar en cada batalla de nuestro amigo.**_

_**Crecimos a la vez que él, aprendimos de él, sufrimos y disfrutamos junto a él y sé, que moriré llevando a Harry Potter en lo más profundo de mí alma. Adiós y hasta siempre, fiel amigo.**_


	31. Chapter 25: La Trinidad

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Estoy seguro de que más de uno pensó que no cumpliría y no actualizaría xD. Bueno, aquí estoy, muchas gracias por los comentarios de: OilegorBlack, Escipion, Hell Cold, dark angel haruno, Alexander Malfoy Black, paula cartas, santiago, Pedro I, DarkPotter90, Tifany Black y Belen. **

**Gracias a todos por lo que dicen, creo que gustó el capítulo, espero no haber perdido lo que fuera que tuviese que tanto gustaba. Espero resolver tus dudas con este cap OilegorBlack, si no es así, puedes preguntar y contestaré lo que pueda. Algunos comentan que se empieza a ver el final, aún falta, pero obviamente cada vez está más cerca. Muchas gracias por lo que dices DarkPotter, y siento que lleves ya 4 años esperando por la historia, supongo que al igual que otros que comenzaron a leerla hace tanto tiempo como tú. **

**Tifany Black, gracias por concederme tu primer review, claro que quería volver por la puerta grande, al menos intentarlo, gracias por decirme que lo conseguí. Como dije antes, deja ese halo de final para más adelante, que todavía quedan unos cuantos capítulos. Espero poder darle ese final legendario del que hablas. Y no me quiero sentir culpable si te pasa algo, relajada y sin temblar xD tranquila, te entiendo, he estado en ese lado como lector, de hecho me gustaría seguir estando pero no tengo tiempo. Gracias y espero volver a leer tu opinión.**

**Sin más, y deseando que os guste, aquí va otro... **

**Capítulo 25: La Trinidad: Quetza, Némesis y Griffindor.**

Pocas horas después del fin de la sangrienta batalla de Hogsmeade, el panorama era desolador. Seguía siendo de noche, y aunque faltaba poco para el amanecer, daba la sensación de que sol jamás volvería a iluminar aquel pueblo, que había sido consumido por la oscuridad y la desgracia. El suelo estaba cubierto por sangre y cuerpos sin vida tanto de magos como de criaturas mágicas de todo tipo. Más de la mitad de los edificios estaban casi en ruinas y el resto seriamente deteriorados. Los mortífagos se habían esfumado y ahora empleados del ministerio hacían lo que podían para intentar arreglar aquel desastre, pero poco podían hacer. Los mortífagos habían borrado Hogsmeade del mapa.

Mientras tanto, las sucesoras de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff estaban en la sala de los herederos, en el salón principal, sin saber qué decir ni tan siquiera qué pensar. Habían detenido el tiempo con el reloj de Harry, un reloj que tenía ahora Angelina en las manos. Ojalá pudieran volver atrás en el tiempo y evitar la masacre a la que habían asistido, y aunque conseguir un giratiempo para volver atrás no sería complicado, no serviría de nada. Frente a ellas y sentado en el sillón blanco central se encontraba el mago al que Harry llamaba Griffindor. Tras lo que había ocurrido, decidieron que lo mejor sería mantener una conversación con él, si su amigo había confiado en aquella persona, ellas debían hacerlo. Pero hasta el momento nadie había pronunciado palabra alguna, estaban con la mirada pérdida y aunque sus rostros continuaban secretos entre ellos, reflejaban una profunda tristeza e impotencia. Los retratos de los tres fundadores de Hogwarts observaban con atención la escena también con cara de desánimo.

- Bueno, creo que deberíamos aclarar ciertos asuntos.- Comenzó Hermione intentando sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía.- Creo que todo sería más sencillo si nos mostrara su identidad.

- Torprey Hart me hizo jurar que no desvelaría mi identidad ni la suya.- Se negó Neville algo inquieto, Harry confiaba en aquellas chicas, pero tampoco le había dado muchos datos sobre ellas. Las chicas se miraron un momento, ¿de verdad Harry habría revelado su identidad?.

- Aquí no usa ese nombre…- objetó Hermione, a la que ese nombre le causaba repulsión.

- Nosotras también conocemos su verdadera identidad.- Intervino Angelina dejando a un lado el reloj de su amigo.- Y si él confió en ti, yo también.- Asintió retirándose de la cabeza la capucha y su máscara. Además, la figurita con forma de tejón que colgaba de su cuello le transmitía que aquella persona era de fiar. En ese momento el cabello rubio, sus ojos castaños y su voz cambiaron, volviendo al moreno y al azul, respectivamente. Hermione la reprendió mentalmente pero no le hizo caso, si no llevaba la iniciativa podían quedarse horas hablando para no llegar a ninguna conclusión.

- No puede ser.- murmuró Neville viendo a la chica morena de preciosos ojos azules que tenía frente a él. No podía creerlo, la conocía, era la chica nueva de Hufflepuff que había visto en multitud de ocasiones, de hecho, Harry la había nombrado alguna que otra vez. Con una renovada confianza ante las herederas, Neville hizo lo mismo que la morena, con la diferencia de que él no tenía máscara y tuvo que realizar un hechizo para que sus facciones volviesen a las originales, hechizo que su amigo le había recomendado. Cuando dejó su rostro al descubierto, Hermione saltó de su sillón y le dio un abrazo al chico, gesto que no entendió hasta que la castaña hizo lo propio con su máscara y dejó su verdadero aspecto a la vista.- Pero… ¿Hermione?

- La misma- Confirmó su amiga con los ojos acuosos. Al ver la identidad del mago, sintió un alivio repentino de la tensión que llevaba acumulada esa noche. Nadie lo había reconocido, pero los tres estaban al límite de sus fuerzas, tanto físicas como mentales.

- ¡Sólo podía ser un Griffindor!- exclamó con orgullo el gran retrato del fundador de Hogwarts que había en la sala, quitándole tensión al momento. Neville miró al fundador de su casa y vio como éste le guiñaba un ojo y sonreía. No podía creer donde se encontraba.

- Como se le ocurre a Harry llevarte a una batalla, si sale de ésta, me va a oír… - Comentó Hermione fingiendo indignación. Aunque hubiera sido una temeridad de su amigo, ahora mismo lo agradecía.

- Querrás decir cuando salga de ésta…- la corrigió Angelina volviendo a agarrar el reloj de Griffindor, como si de alguna manera eso sirviera para ayudar a Harry. Hermione la miró y asintió, reconociendo su error.

- Te equivocas Hermione, lo mejor que pudo hacer Harry es enseñarme a luchar para poder defender a las personas que me importan, empezando por saber defenderme a mí mismo, y nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente todo lo que ha hecho por mí.- Objetó Neville con una seriedad que pocas veces o nunca había visto la castaña en él. Aún con la seriedad que había desprendido, se le notaba emocionado con lo que acababa de decir.

- Tal vez tengas razón- le concedió Hermione sin ganas de discutir por esa tontería ahora- Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, deberías quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que tengamos el tiempo detenido, para recuperarnos.

- Esa es una gran idea- Opinó esta vez Rowina Ravenclaw incorporándose en su retrato- Crearé otra habitación para el invitado, cualquier alumno de Hogwarts con el beneplácito de los sucesores es bienvenido en esta sala.

…

Aunque en el mundo real no hubieran transcurrido ni segundos, ya llevaban una semana allí, y Harry no mostraba intención de mejorar. Hermione, Angelina y Neville habían dedicado el tiempo a descansar, cuidar de su amigo y mantener en la medida de lo posible el entrenamiento. La que más tiempo pasaba al lado del heredero de Griffindor era la morena. Tras lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade, lo transportaron a su cama en la sala de los herederos, para realizarle diferentes curas e intentar que se tomase varias pociones, sin éxito. Ella le había curado la herida del hombro con el obsequio que Hufflepuff le había entregado, pero aún así tuvo que vendarle el hombro, incluso con magia, el brazo necesitaría tiempo y rehabilitación para volver a estar completamente bien, si es que despertaba algún día. Después de tres horas sentada a los pies de su cama, Angelina llamó a Perklin, el elfo doméstico de Harry, que dividía su tiempo entre intentar reparar el piso de Hogsmeade y estar con su amo. El elfo sabía que Angelina era amiga de su amo y amablemente respondía a la llamada de ésta. Le pidió al elfo que no se separara de Harry y que la avisase si ocurría cualquier mínimo detalle.

Ya en la sala, se sentó y cogió uno de libros sin decir nada a sus dos amigos, que hacían exactamente lo mismo. Al verla llegar ambos levantaron la mirada.

- ¿Nada?- preguntó Neville interesándose por su amigo, dejando el libro que leía apoyado en uno de los brazos del sillón rojo de Griffindor. Seguía sin estar convencido de que estuviese donde estaba, junto a los herederos de Hogwarts y que además fuesen amigos suyos, casi escapaba a su imaginación. Pero aunque todo a su alrededor le sorprendiera, lo que le preocupaba en ese momento era la salud de Harry.

- Nada…- Contestó Angelina dejando escapar un suspiro.- Debemos tener esperanza, es un milagro que siga vivo…

- Parece un milagro, pero vosotras debéis estar más acostumbradas a entrenar con él que yo, y el poder que es capaz de desprender pone los pelos de punta. No me sorprende tanto que lograra sobrevivir.- Consideró Neville recordando algunas de esas situaciones con la mirada perdida.

- Es cierto lo que dices, Harry ha sido el que más ha mejorado, hasta un nivel que ni yo sabría decir, pero si no puede evitar que la oscuridad y la ira lo posean, le volverá a ocurrir.- Comentó la sucesora de Ravenclaw con pena en su voz.

- Acabaréis consigiendo que me sonroje- Dijo otra voz cansada y distinta, que los tres conocían. Sus amigos se levantaron como acto reflejo y miraron hacia la escalera que daba paso a la habitación de Griffindor. Allí, con aspecto cansado y algo demacrado, con el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo, pero de pie, con un pantalón de pijama rojo, el torso denudo y una media sonrisa en su rostro, se encontraba Harry Potter. Tanto Hermione como Angelina corrieron hacia él, con los ojos llorosos, sin saber muy bien si lo que veían era real. Cuando llegaron hasta él, lo rodearon con sus brazos, casi sin dejarlo respirar.

- Con cuidado, esto duele.- Se quejó haciendo referencia al brazo. Tras sus palabras se produjo un pequeño sonido y un elfo doméstico apareció en la sala, parecía nervioso.

- ¡Señorita Dovmal! El amo Potter está… -pero se calló al mirar la escena de los chicos.

- Ya, ya lo vemos Perklin, gracias por todo.- agradeció Angelina con una sonrisa mientras se secaba una lágrima que bajaba por su rostro.

- ¿Alguien puede explicarme que fue lo que pasó? Además, veo que ya os conocéis…- Pidió Harry, refiriéndose también al hecho de que estuviesen sus tres amigos en la sala de los herederos con total normalidad.

- ¿No recuerdas nada?- Preguntó Neville acercándose y dándole unas palmadas afectuosas en el hombro sano a modo de saludo.

- Sólo recuerdo que me batía con Dumbledore, después de eso me vienen algunas imágenes a la cabeza, pero no consigo ponerlas en orden.- Contestó ya un poco más serio.

- Pasó que eres un idiota- Apreció Hermione pegándole de rabia en el brazo sano- un egocéntrico, un desagradecido y un inmaduro- continuó su amiga con un golpe por cada palabra que decía.

- Que no se te olvide un arrogante e irresponsable.- Añadió Angelina intentando sonreír, pero la tensión que aún tenía en el cuerpo no desaparecía completamente. Acompañaron a Harry hasta su sillón para que tomase asiento, no se encontraba en su mejor momento y le costaba moverse con soltura.

- Aunque no me opongo a lo que dicen, la realidad fue que te alcanzaron con una maldición asesina- Le recordó Neville provocando que Harry le lanzase una mirada de interés.

FLASH BACK

Con la varita preparada, se tomó un instante antes de comenzar a atacar a gran parte de la Orden del Fénix, con Albus Dumbledore al frente, podría con todos. Sin embargo, la Orden se quedó esperando un ataque que nunca llegó. Un gran destello verde iluminó el oscuro y sangriento cielo de Hogsmeade tras Torprey Hart. Tras unos segundos eternos, Harry cayó de rodillas con los ojos extremadamente abiertos. Si alguien hubiese estado lo suficientemente cerca, hubiera observado como los ojos del chico cambiaban del negro profundo, a un apagado verde esmeralda.

"¡HARRYYYY!"- vociferaron Angelina y Hermione en su mente mientras corrían hacia su amigo, pero él no respondió. Tras librarse de un mortífago, Neville también corrió a toda prisa hacia Harry, sin embargo ninguno de los tres consiguió llegar.

Harry sentía como si alguien acabara de despertarle de un profundo sueño clavándole una espada en el pecho. No podía respirar y el corazón le latía a tal velocidad que le sería imposible contabilizar las pulsaciones. Sabía qué había ocurrido, y sabía que si quería salir de allí con vida, tendría que intentar expulsar de su cuerpo la maldición que quería arrebatarle la vida. Ya lo había practicado, pero jamás en una situación real. Antes de recibir la maldición asesina ya estaba rodeado por su elemento, y eso le ayudaría. El fuego a su alrededor se multiplicó por diez, lo que impidió acercarse a sus amigos. Intentó sin éxito controlar su poder y notó un intenso pinchazo en el pecho. Cerró el puño de su mano derecha y gritó, gritó de furia y dolor, gritó porque debía soltar absolutamente todo lo que tenía dentro de él. Con toda la rabia del mundo le dio un puñetazo al suelo. No le dolió, en ese momento el único dolor que sentía era como si alguien intentase arrancarle el alma y hasta las entrañas. Un trueno resonó en el cielo de Hogsmeade y un destello verde volvió a aparecer, pero ésta vez, el origen del destello fue él. Tras el resplandor verde, una marea de fuego inmensa salió de Harry, en oleadas, llegando cada una de ellas más lejos que la anterior. Además, desde las alturas comenzaron a caer varios rayos en torno a él. Los que estaban a su alrededor, sólo pudieron permanecer inmóviles e intentar protegerse. Tras unos diez segundos, el fuego comenzó a remitir, los rayos cesaron, y Torprey Hart cayó desplomado al duro y frío suelo de Hogsmeade. En ese momento, unas leves gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

Cuando aquella tormenta de magia finalizó, sus amigos pudieron acercarse. Angelina se agachó a su lado mientras Neville y Hermione permanecían de pie atentos a cualquier otro ataque. Angelina volteó a su amigo boca arriba y le habló, sin obtener respuesta. No movía ninguna parte de su cuerpo y tenía los ojos a medio cerrar.

- Ennervate- Pronunció la heredera de Hufflepuff intentando que su amigo recobrase la conciencia de cualquier forma, no era buen momento para perderla. Harry abrió durante un momento los ojos sobresaltado, mirando hacia los lados.- Tranquilo, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó la chica sintiéndose algo estúpida, era obvio que no estaba bien. En efecto, el moreno no respondió a su pregunta, volvía a estar semi inconciente.

- N…Né…ss- Balbuceó Harry de manera ininteligible. Angelina se acercó un poco más a él para intentar entender algo.

- ¡Las próximas seréis vosotras!- Las amenazó alguien desde la lejanía. Las dos chicas, a diferencia de Neville, y aunque tuviera el rostro cubierto como la mayoría de los mortífagos, supieron quien era nada más verlo. Una indumentaria color negro impoluto con el dibujo de una serpiente verde en uno de los laterales, con una típica máscara de mortífago que escondía su rostro y sólo dejaba ver una pequeña cabellera rubia. Era Lord Ruacet.- ¡Recordadlo! Nosotros aquí ya hemos terminado, si no muere, lo hará pronto.- Consideró con una risa macabra. Las chicas dudaron por un momento si intentar batirse con él antes de que se marchara, pero esa idea se esfumó rápidamente de sus pensamientos, no estaban en la mejor de las situaciones. Y nadie les aseguraba que esta vez sí consiguieran vencerle.

- Lo pagarás, asqueroso asesino. ¡Lark bust!- Exclamó Neville furioso hacia el mago tenebroso con el hechizo que su amigo le había enseñado. Una bola blanca salió de su varita con un movimiento zigzagueante. Aún sin conocerlo, las herederas intentaron detenerlo, era mucho mejor dejar que Lord Ruacet se fuera cuanto antes. El que decía ser sucesor de Voldemort detuvo el conjuro sin dificultad.- Crucio- se atrevió a pronunciar Neville. Como el anterior, con un movimiento de varita detuvo la cruciatus.

- ¡Drarketlos!- Espetó Lord Ruacet creando dos rayos negros que unidos en todo momento a su varita, comenzaron a actuar como si de dos látigos se tratasen, lanzando embestidas hacia Neville. Éste intentó detenerlos con varios escudos protectores, pero tras varios ataques, uno de los rayos lo tocó en una pierna, creándole un profundo corte y provocando que perdiese el equilibrio. Tras herirlo, Lord Ruacet deshizo su maldición.- Avada Kedavra- conjuró esta vez lanzando su segunda maldición asesina de la noche. Pero ésta no tuvo el éxito de la primera, Hermione levantó la varita y detuvo el haz de luz verde. El Lord miró a la heredera emitió otra sórdida sonrisa- Podría mataros ahora sin más miramientos, pero como he dicho, aquí ya he cumplido mi misión y no quiero perder más el tiempo. Ya nos divertiremos la próxima vez.- Se despidió amenazadoramente para justo después desaparecer entre sombras. A él, le siguieron muchos de los mortífagos que estaban a su alrededor.

Después de que Lord Ruacet desapareciera, Neville pronunció algunos encantamientos para detener la hemorragia que tenía en el corte de la pierna. Volvió a acercarse a los herederos y sin que se notara demasiado lo vital que le había resultado la ayuda, agradeció cortésmente a la heredera de Ravenclaw su acción. Volvían a estar los tres al lado de Harry cuando Dumbledore se acercó lentamente a ellos.

- Les pediría que nos permitieran llevar a vuestro compañero a San Mungo, donde será atendido con los mejores cuidados.- Prometió el director deseando conocer la identidad de Torprey Hart.

- Y después a Azkaban, ¿no es así?- Inquirió Angelina que seguía arrodillada junto a Harry, con un patente nerviosismo debido a la salud del heredero de Griffindor.- Y aunque no tardaría más de unos minutos en escapar, yo le pido a usted si es tan amable que no se acerque más.- Advirtió Angelina con un actitud desafiante no muy común en ella, levantándose y cogiendo la varita, sin elevarla pero dejando claro que no dudaría en utilizarla.

Hermione pensó en recordarle a su amiga que no podían permitirse el batirse con Albus Dumbledore, pero era cierto que menos aún podían permitirse el que descubrieran la identidad de Harry. Además, ella debía estar junto a Harry, como había hecho siempre. Imitando a la Hufflepuff, se plantó a su lado con la varita preparada. Neville, viendo la actitud de las herederas, se disponía a imitarlas cuando notó que alguien o algo le agarraba la pierna. Era Harry, quería decirle algo. Se agachó y vio como su amigo sacaba con movimientos forzosos y torpes una pequeña figura roja con forma de león.

- No puedo prometer que Torprey Hart no sea juzgado por sus crímenes, pero sí que se hará todo lo posible para que se recupere.- Admitió Dumbledore ya sin avanzar hacia Torprey Hart. Varios miembros de la Orden y del ejército de la unión estaban lo escoltaban ahora, pero sin interrumpirlo.- Es una auténtica proeza que no haya muerto, pero no tienten a la suerte, dejen que magos cualificados se encarguen de él.

…

- Ne…Neville- Consiguió articular Harry al fin.- U… Usa el león para…- Tosió varias veces, le costaba respirar.- Que los vampiros… se… se vayan. Si te ven el león, te… te obedecerán- Neville agarró la figura y se quedó mirando a su amigo sin saber si marcharse o no, Harry parecía estar sufriendo horrores para mantenerse conciente.- ¡Ya!- lo apremió éste apretando lo poco que pudo el brazo de Neville. Su amigo le hizo caso y buscó rápidamente a los vampiros que llevaban el símbolo de Torprey Hart, dirigiéndose hacia ellos con una cojera evidente.

…

- Estará en manos de magos y brujas perfectamente cualificados, no le quepa la menor duda.- Añadió esta vez Hermione con la esperanza de que su director no siguiera insistiendo.

- Le recomendaría que nos deje en paz si no desea involucrarse en el segundo duelo inútil de esta noche.- Acompañó Angelina a las palabras de su amiga. Dumbledore las miró fijamente por un momento dudando si merecía la pena llevárselo por la fuerza. Tras unos segundos, varios magos de los que lo acompañaban, alzaron la varita, listos para intervenir, pero el director levantó las manos para que no lo hicieran.

- De acuerdo, estamos en el mismo bando, esta vez pueden irse.- Permitió el mago, guardando la varita.- Pero no duden que su amigo tendrá que responder por lo que ha hecho algún día.- Terminó dando media vuelta y dando algunas órdenes a quienes tenía en torno a él. Pocos mortífagos quedaban ya, la mayoría se habían marchado tras las palabras de Lord Ruacet.

Después de ver como Dumbledore se iba y un poco más tranquilas, notaron un resplandor tras ellas. Miraron a Harry y lo vieron junto a un majestuoso fénix negro. No sabían que era lo que pretendía Harry, pero debían irse de allí cuanto antes, no fuera que el director o el Lord cambiasen de idea. Ambas se agacharon y lo agarraron, dispuestas a desaparecerse.

- No- Dijo Harry haciendo que sus amigas se detuviesen por un momento.

- ¿Cómo que no? Tenemos que ir a la sala…

- Esp… era- No aguantaría mucho más, debía darse prisa- Né… Némesis, llev… lleva a Rabastan y a la otra a… a la fortaleza, que… Que no escapen.- Pidió Harry a su ave. Las chicas no entendieron muy bien a que se refería, pero el fénix sí, que con un sonido de asentimiento desapareció para cumplir lo que le había ordenado.- No… dej… éis a Griff… Griffindor aquí, es un amigo… - Les pidió a sus amigas antes de volver a perder el conocimiento totalmente exhausto, y sin energías para ni tan siquiera hablar.

FIN FLASH BACK

- Después yo volví a por Neville y acabamos descubriendo quien era.- Terminaba por explicar Hermione, pero al ver la mirada que Harry le lanzaba al chico, continuó- Pero no nos reveló su identidad sin más, Angelina tuvo que quitarse la máscara para que Neville confiara en nosotros.- Harry iba ahora a dirigirle una mirada a la chica para preguntar por qué revelaba así su identidad pero cuando la miró, vio como la morena le enseñaba con una sonrisa su colgante con forma de tejón y entonces lo entendió.

- Parece que empiezo a tener las ideas un poco más claras- reconoció Harry, aunque en realidad volvía a recordar lo que le había ocurrido esa noche. Se había dejado llevar de nuevo por las ansías de poder, para que todo su sufrimiento e ira se apoderasen de él.- Muchas gracias a los tres, de verdad, os debo la vida.- Agradeció de corazón, que sus amigos lo defendieran de los mortífagos lo encontraba normal, pero que lo hicieran de Dumbledore le demostraba que por mucho que sus maneras no les agradaran, siempre podría contar con ellos. Y a eso debía sumarle la atención que debía haber recibido el tiempo que llevaran allí. Los tres chicos sonrieron y le restaron importancia.- ¿Y Hogsmeade? ¿Conseguimos repeler el ataque?- En esta ocasión sus amigos se quedaron con la mirada perdida, sin querer darle una respuesta.- ¿Qué pasó?

- Hogsmeade ha sido arrasada…- Respondió Neville atreviéndose a decir él la mala noticia. Notó como su amigo iba a seguir preguntando y prosiguió- Al menos la mayoría de los que vivían allí tuvieron tiempo de escapar, pero no pudimos con ellos. Eran demasiados, más de la mitad del pueblo está en ruinas.

- Pero… No puede ser.- Se negó Harry a creer lo que escuchaba- Estábais vosotros tres, la Orden del fénix, el dichoso ejército ese de la unión, mis vampiros…

- Los dos únicos magos que podían haber detenido la tragedia estaban muy ocupados batiéndose entre ellos.- Objetó la heredera de Ravenclaw cortando a su amigo. Harry no respondió, intentaba pensar en las palabras de Hermione. Era curioso como esa frase según se interpretara podía llegar a ser un halago, pero el sentimiento era el opuesto, sentía que era el culpable de que hubiesen arrasado Hogsmeade.

- Aunque puede que no te falte razón- Comenzó Angelina con prudencia- No creo que sea el mejor momento para reproches, Harry se ha recuperado y esa es la mejor noticia.- recordó intentando evitar una discusión. En los lienzos de la sala, los tres fundadores miraban la escena de sus pupilos sin querer intervenir, aunque solían aconsejarles, en ocasiones era recomendable que ellos mimos solucionasen sus problemas.

- Y eso nos lleva a la pregunta más importane, ¿cómo conseguiste sobrevivir a la maldición asesina?- Preguntó Neville inquieto por conocer la respuesta pero también porque no sabía si había hecho bien al preguntar.

- Técnicamente, no sobreviví a la maldición.- Especificó, lo que creo más incertidumbre en sus amigos- Desde que comencé a entrenarme, tenía claro que por muy poderoso que llegara a ser, en alguna ocasión me alcanzarían con dicha maldición. Así que busqué algún método para que cuando ese día llegase pudiera contarlo, como estoy haciendo ahora.- Comentó con toda la atención de los tres chicos puesta en él- Para ser breve y no aburriros con horas de estudio y práctica, lo resumiré diciendo que de alguna manera absorbo la maldición.- Las herederas y Neville pusieron cara de no entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba diciendo. No le extrañaba.- No recibo el impacto de la maldición, sino que de alguna manera absorvo y retengo la energía de ésta, mezclándola con la mía, lo que mantiene controlada la maldición. Estar rodeado de mi poder de sucesor de Griffindor, el fuego, reconozco que ayuda bastante a esto. Pero es solamente por un intervalo de tiempo, bastante limitado, después estoy obligado a liberarme de toda mi magia, ya que está, podríamos decir, contaminada por la maldición. Aún así, si no soltase toda, o no lo hiciese a tiempo, podría morir igual. Debiendo tener cuidado también para no pasarme, ya que en caso de que no dejase en mí absolutamente nada de energía, mis órganos vitales podrían dejar de funcionar- Aún habiéndolo explicado lo mejor y más rápido que había podido, sus amigos seguían con la misma expresión en sus rostros que si hubiese hablado en pársel. Así que antes de que comenzara la avalancha de preguntas y advertencias del peligro que corría, decidió contestar ya- Debo decir que es bastante doloroso-mintió, era mucho más que bastante doloroso- Y sí, es magia oscura, el mago que lo realice debe haber experimentado ya lo que se siente al convocar dicha maldición, además de otros detalles que no son necesarios que se expliquen ahora- Admitió teniendo claro lo que le preguntaría Hermione- Este método de defensa conlleva una magia muy dañina para el mago, se aconseja no realizarlo en más de una o dos ocasiones, y aseguran la muerte a partir de la tercera vez. Pero aún así, modestia aparte, lo hice a la perfección. Si hubiese dejado de verdad que mi poder se expandiera sin control, habría destruído yo Hogsmeade. Sé que es potencialmente peligroso, pero de no hacerlo estoy muerto, así que no tengo nada que perder.- Concluyó definitivamente, creía haber respondido todas las preguntas que podían plantearse al respecto. Lo que veía eran caras de incredulidad, nadie sabía que decir.

- Alucinante- valoró Neville sin salir de su asombro.

- Aunque no comparta ciertos métodos Harry, tengo que decir que me alegro de escucharte- reconoció Hermione esta vez con una sonrisa.- Has mejorado hasta límites que no puedo ni imaginar, rechazar una maldición como esa es magia muy muy avanzada, y gracias a eso estás vivo.

- Gracias.- Agradeció Harry sorprendido por las palabras de la castaña.- Y yo tengo que darte la razón en lo que dijiste antes.- Su amiga no supo exactamente a lo que se refería.- No puedo negar que llevaba tiempo esperando batirme contra Dumbledore, y más después de lo que dijiste sobre él en el duelo inaugural. Si hubiese dejado a un lado mis ansias por probarme y demostrar mi poder, Hogsmeade hoy seguiría siendo un pueblo mágico y no un cementerio.

- No ganarás nada atormentándote, no eres tú el responsable de todo, Harry- lo consoló su amiga, gratamente sorprendida por su actitud- Me alegro de que hayas entrado en razón.

- Tampoco me interpretes mal Hermione, he cometido errores y lo reconozco, pero hacer lo que hago en esta guerra no es uno de ellos. Debo centrarme, pero mi manera de actuar no cambiará.- Advirtió el heredero de Griffindor volviendo a un semblante más serio y desafiante. Sus amigos notaron dicho cambio, era impresionante como podía cambiar de bromear y sonreír a mostrar un rostro frío, duro y tajante.- Por cierto Neville, ¿conseguiste hacer lo que te pedí?- Preguntó decidiendo cambiar de tema, cogiendo desprevenido al chico.

- Eh… sí. Se mostraron algo confusos, y aunque no fueron demasiado amables, no supusieron un problema.- Le informó Neville refiriéndose a los vampiros.- Me dijeron que esperarían órdenes.- El moreno asintió mostrando su conformidad.

- Por cierto- intervino ahora Angelina notando como Harry tenía intención de levantarse- ¿Podrías decir qué hiciste con los Lestrange?- Preguntó la Hufflepuff con un notorio interés. Él no tenía ganas de contar toda la historia en ese momento, pero sabía que tendría que acabar contándolo y además Angelina merecía saberlo. La acción de la heredera contra su tío en Hogsmeade hacía obvio que el asunto la incumbía.

- Rabastan y su cuñada Bella están a buen recaudo.- Comenzó Harry algo cansado y con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro.- Creo que no es necesario decir que esta información es más que confidencial.- Avisó sin necesidad de hacerlo, confiaba ciegamente en las tres personas que tenía frente a él.- Tras algunos trámites que no contaré ahora, me he hecho con un pequeño castillo en los Alpes suizos, una fortaleza de piedra. Es lo bastante grande y está tan bien situado que es perfecto para crear allí un centro de operaciones desde el cual organizarnos. Y lo mejor es que con los antiguos hechizos que ya tenía más algunos propios, el fidelius entre ellos, es totalmente ilocalizable.- Explicaba sin detenerse demasiado en detalles. Neville sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su amigo, pero las dos chicas no- Los dos Lestrange están en las mazmorras del castillo.

- No quiero preguntar como lo has conseguido.- Dijo Hermione, que parecía tener muchas preguntas en la mente- Pero me gustaría que me explicaras algo mejor esa idea de un centro de operaciones, dudo que lo quieras solo como prisión.

- Tienes razón, esa es sólo una de sus funciones. Como esta sala es personal y "casi" exclusiva para los herederos de Hogwarts- Apreció mirando a su compañero de Griffindor- Quería tener un lugar en el que además de aprisionar mortífagos, pudiera llevar a otros magos y brujas que nos ayudasen en esta guerra.

- ¿Otros magos y…

- Se refiere a esos contactos que no nos quiso desvelar y que lo informaron del ataque a Hogsmeade.-Interrumpió Hermione a Angelina, sabiendo a lo que se refería Harry. Aunque estaba algo confusa y le faltaban muchas respuestas, no parecía que le desagradara la idea.- No está mal pensado, un lugar así puede ayudarnos como tú dices a organizarnos además de intentar atraer más magos a nuestra causa.

- Esa es mi idea, quiero formar un grupo así, y de hecho ya he comenzado a hacerlo. Quiero un grupo de magos, poderosos, nobles, justos y que no tengan miedo a actuar de la misma manera que yo.- Detalló Harry, con Hermione escuchándolo con especial atención, ya sabía que esa descripción no era la que a la chica más le agradaría.- De hecho ya he bautizado esta sociedad, por mi seña de identidad…- Anunció con una sonrisa, le hacía gracia.- La Trinidad.- Desveló. Ese nombre hacía referencia a su marca, a tres seres o fuerzas diferentes, con distintas cualidades y virtudes, que se unían como uno solo para defender al mundo mágico, su serpiente, su fénix y el león.

- No es mala idea- Opinó Hermione intentando asimilar toda la información que le daba Harry, al igual que sus otros dos amigos.- La intención es lo que cuenta y necesitamos la ayuda, ya tendré tiempo de que recapacites- se resignó la castaña dando casi por perdido el que su amigo fuera a cambiar de idea.

- Supongo que podremos hacer algo para ayudar, cuanto antes se organice esta entidad mejor.- Comentó esta vez Angelina. Todavía faltaba que Harry le contestara que pensaba hacer con sus "tíos", pero no sabía si quería conocer la respuesta.

- Claro que podéis hacer algo, mucho además, pero lo primero que quiero es una cosa, algo que yo también haré pero que con vuestra ayuda se realizará en menos tiempo.- Empezó a decir, y aunque los chicos no sabían aún a lo que se refería, él miró directamente a Hermione antes de continuar- Quiero preparar a Ron tal como he hecho con Neville...-Finalizó dejando un silencio extraño en la sala.

- No sé si es buena idea.- Cortó el silencio Hermione, pensativa.

- Ron es nuestro amigo, ha estado con nosotros desde siempre y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así. No voy a negar que es peligroso, claro que lo es, al igual que lo puede ser para Neville o para nosotros, pero creo que no le haríamos ningún favor si lo dejamos a su suerte. Estoy seguro de que estará encantado, él siempre ha querido sentirse útil e importante, y darle la oportunidad de defender a los suyos es algo a lo que estamos obligados. Además, en esta guerra, personas de confianza hay muy pocas. ¿O es que no le crees capaz?- Terminó preguntando Harry tras el discurso que acababa de soltar, sabiendo que Hermione no diría que no.

- Por supuesto que lo veo capaz, confío totalmente en su capacidad, es solo que… - Contestó Hermione rápidamente aunque quedando finalmente algo dubitativa. Suspiró y continuó- tengo el presentimiento de que no todos viviremos para ver el fin de esta guerra Harry, y cada vez somos más los involucrados en ella.- confesó la chica el pensamiento que le atormentaba. Harry se sorprendió, aquel presentimiento era exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho aquella voz de su cabeza cuando al tomar la poción le avisó de que él no viviría para ver finalizar la guerra. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero lo mejor era negarlo.

- Todo el mundo está involucrado en ella Hermione, no lo podemos evitar, pero si podemos intentar que se produzcan las menores víctimas posibles.- Intentó alentarla Harry a la vez que sentía un pinchazo en el hombro. Las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle, necesitaba descansar.- Tú me dirás si prefieres enseñarle oclumancia y contarle la verdad tú, o que lo haga yo.

- No, yo lo haré, pero mejor estar todos presentes cuando le diga quienes somos. Me tomará por loca.- Comentó con una sonrisa forzada.

- De acuerdo. Además, debemos discutir ciertos temas con respecto a su entrenamiento que aviso, no te gustarán. Pero mejor hacerlo en otro momento, necesito descansar. Con dos días más con el tiempo detenido será suficiente.- Determinó Harry, apoyándose para ponerse de pìe e ir a su cuarto. Sus piernas amagaron con fallar pero se recuperó enseguida. Sus amigos reaccionaron al instante levantándose de sus asientos para ayudarle, pero él desestimó la ayuda con la mano. Aún así, Angelina se acercó hasta ponerse a su lado, dispuesta a ayudarlo a pesar de lo que dijera el moreno. Ya más tranquila, se percató de un dibujo que parecía tener el heredero de Griffindor en la parte superior derecha de la espalda.

- Harry, ¿ese tatuaje es…

- Sí, es Quetza- Confirmó él conociendo la pregunta antes de que la terminase.

- ¿Tatuaje? ¿Quetza? Tienes a esa serpiente en…- Inquirió Hermione sin entender muy bien a lo que se referían. Cansado de tener que dar otra explicación más, giró su espalda para que tanto Neville como la castaña vieran el tatuaje al que hacía referencia Angelina.- ¿No es peligroso unir tu cuerpo a…

- A Quetza le confiaría mi vida, ya me ha salvado en alguna ocasión y tenerla cerca es lo mejor que puedo hacer.- Defendió Harry a su serpiente.- Sé que es una criatura tenebrosa, y que unirme a ella hace que me parezca aún más a Voldemort. Pero repito, es totalmente dócil y fiel a su único amo. Además, aprovechar sus propiedades mágicas es un auténtico privilegio.- Añadió sin querer especificar demasiado en lo último. Creyendo que ya había dado suficientes explicaciones por un día, se dirigió a las escaleras que daban a su habitación.- Si no hay más preguntas, necesito descansar, nos vemos en unas horas.

"¿Te importa que te acompañe?"- Le preguntó Angelina mentalmente sin querer importunarle.

"¿Cómo va a importarme? Ya me dijo Perklin que llevas acompañándome todo el tiempo que llevo inconsciente. Ven si quieres." Asintió Harry en la mente de la Hufflepuff.

- Una última pregunta- pidió Neville antes de que Harry comenzara a subir las escaleras, éste dio media vuelta y asintió con la cabeza.- Sé algo del fidelius y fui contigo a Suiza. ¿Cómo han podido entrar en la fortaleza los dos Lestrange si está protegido con el Fidelius? No creo que te diera tiempo a contarles la ubicación del castillo- Dedujo el Griffindor con lógica.

- Tal vez sea porque yo no soy el guardián de la fortaleza.- Se limitó a responder Harry con una sonrisa, su amigo se había dado cuenta.- ¿Cúal es mi marca y quién los llevó? Hasta luego.- Se despidió dando una última pista y subiendo por las escaleras con la heredera de Hufflepuff a su lado.

…

- Eso quiere decir que… -Comenzó a decir Neville una vez que Harry se había marchado, pero su amiga terminó su frase.

- Que su fénix es el guardián secreto de la fortaleza.- Completó Hermione pensativa.

- Pero yo pensaba que el guardián del encantamiento Fidelius debía ser un mago, y aún así es muy complicado de realizar correctamente.- Objetó el chico.

- Sí, y yo también. No se lo digas, pero se está convirtiendo en uno de los mejores magos de los que he oído hablar. Y ten en cuenta que he estudiado a muchos de ellos.- Confesó Hermione en un tono de voz suave mientras cogía uno de los libros que había dejado de leer cuando llegó Harry.

- Pero, ¿por qué no se lo dices?- Preguntó Neville sin entender la actitud de la heredera de Ravenclaw. La chica le reconocía que pensaba que Harry era de los mejores magos del mundo, algo que él ya pensaba desde que había visto las cosas que podía hacer. Sin embargo, según le había comentado el propio Harry sobre la heredera de Ravenclaw antes de que supiese que era Hermione, y ahora que él mismo veía la actitud de la chica con Harry, no entendía el comportamiento de ésta. Era muy crítica, y solía cuestionar todas las acciones del heredero de Griffindor.- Da la impresión de que no estás de acuerdo con nada de lo que hace.

- Neville, ya me viste en Hogsmeade, siempre ayudaré y estaré junto a Harry. Y estoy convencida de que él es la única persona que puede acabar con todo esto. Ya viste como le plantó cara al mismísimo Dumbledore, el poder y la habilidad que puede llegar a alcanzar Harry no tienen límites. Pero por eso mismo tenemos que tener cuidado.- Avisó la heredera- Desde un principio, a Harry se le ha comparado con Voldemort, tiene tantas características en común con él como las que difieren de él. La magia negra es peligrosa Neville. Reconozco que es muy útil y poderosa, pero arriesgas demasiado. Debes dejar que lo peor de ti te invada, debes invocar tus más oscuros y profundos sentimientos para manejarla por completo, como hace Harry. Ya en un mago "normal" es peligroso, ya que esos sentimientos malignos sumado a las ansias de conseguir más y más poder pueden corromper al mago. Pero en Harry, debido a lo que ha tenido que vivir y experimentar, las posibilidades de que esto pueda ocurrir llegan al extremo. Es capaz de dominar tan bien las artes oscuras debido a todo el odio y sufrimiento que ha guardado en su interior tantos años y que ahora ha sacado a la luz. Confío en él, es mi mejor amigo. Pero debemos ayudarle e impedir que cruce esa delgada línea que separa la justicia de la maldad, línea que sobrepasa cada vez que le quita la vida a alguien.- Razonó lo mejor que pudo Hermione intentando que el chico entendiera su comportamiento con Harry.

- Comprendo lo que dices, he aprendido algo de artes oscuras con Harry y entiendo perfectamente ese temor a que pueda dejarse arrastrar.- Afirmó Neville, Hermione tenía razón en todo lo que decía, pero no se ponía en el lugar de Harry, algo que intentaba hacer él.- Te ayudaré en lo que sea posible, pero no olvides que gracias a lo que ha aprendido y a como es seguimos resistiendo. Además, confío en él, no puedo ni imaginar a Harry convertido en un nuevo señor tenebroso… - Determinó Neville negando levemente con la cabeza. Hermione tampoco podía imaginarlo, pero aún así, durante un instante, a ambos la idea de un Harry consumido por la sed de venganza les cruzó la mente.

…

Angelina acompañó al moreno hasta su cama y acto seguido se sentó en la silla de madera que tenía al lado y había puesto allí para el tiempo que pasaba acompañándolo. Ahora que estaban solos no sabía sobre que hablar, ni por donde empezar. Su corazón le decía que se lanzara a sus brazos sin esperar un segundo más, pero su mente le decía que tal vez Harry no pensase lo mismo. Sentía una alegría inmensa al verlo al fin consciente, frente a ella. Y aunque le ruborizara el pensamiento, ver a Harry con el torso desnudo, le causaba un escalofrío que no podía controlar. Podía observar su entrenado cuerpo, con la musculatura no muy desarrollada pero si bien definida y en algunas zonas, varias cicatrices, más de las que desearía que tuviera debido a los ataques. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus comprometedores pensamientos que no se percató de que Harry se había quedado mirándola fijamente.

- Tal vez… deberíamos hablar- Propuso el chico despertando a la Hufflepuff de su ensoñación.- Tengo que decirte que este tipo de cosas no se me dan demasiado bien.- confesó Harry sin saber que decir.

- Es decir, se te da mejor batirte contra uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos, rodeado de mortífagos y todo tipo de criaturas tenebrosas, a hablarme de lo que sientes.- Alegó Angelina con tono de broma, intentando hacer mas amena la conversación.- Por cierto, tu varita está en la mesilla de noche que tienes a tu lado y toma…- Finalizó sacando su reloj de Griffindor de un bolsillo, ofreciéndoselo. Éste lo agarró y se lo colocó en la muñeca con algo de dificultad al tener solamente una mano útil.

- Pues no vas desencaminada. ¿Qué puedo decirte Angelina? Supongo que darte las gracias otra vez, por todo, por cuidarme, defenderme, por estar conmigo… Eres una persona muy especial para mi.- Articuló consiguiendo que el rostro de Angelina tomara una leve tonalidad rojiza, algo que no duró demasiado.- Pero… No creo que sea buena idea tener una relación mayor a la amistad que tenemos ahora.- Sentenció Harry de manera suave pero firme. No quería hacer aquello, era lo contrario de lo que realmente deseaba hacer, pero era lo correcto. La Hufflepuff no esperaba esa frase, que la hizo quedarse sin palabras.

- ¿No…? Pensaba… pensaba que la otra noche, cuando…- Pero las palabras no le salían a la heredera. Ordenando sus ideas y lo que quería decir volvió a intentarlo.- Solo dime algo, ¿no sientes por mí nada más que amistad?- consiguió preguntar la chica mirando Harry a los ojos, éste contactó la mirada de sus ojos verdes con los azules de la chica pero no pudo aguantar la mirada más de unos segundos.

- Angelina, estar juntos solo te hará daño, cuanto más me acerque a ti, a más peligros estarás expuesta, siempre ha sido así, mis seres queridos sufren por mi culpa. Ya sean mis padres, mi padrino, mis amigos…

- No me has contestado a la pregunta…- interrumpió Angelina pero Harry no se detuvo.

- Ya lo oíste antes, Hermione tiene razón, sé que yo no acabaré vivo esta guerra Angelina, el mejor favor que puedo hacerte es el no pegarme demasiado a ti…

- Harry…

- No lo hagas más difícil, ya he comprendido cual es mi destino, no tengo permitido amar. Lo mejor es que…

- ¡Contéstame Harry!- Exclamó Angelina levantándose de la silla, necesitaba una respuesta, fuese cual fuese ésta.

- ¡Sí Angelina!- Contestó esta vez Harry cansado de negar algo que quería.- Ya te he dicho que eres especial para mí. ¡Sí! Siento algo más que amistad, eres una chica maravillosa…- Confesó el chico sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, pero no podía seguir negándolo. Esta vez fue ella la que dio el paso, se sentó en la cama al lado del chico, y sin que hiciera falta decir nada más, se acercó a él y lo besó. Harry sintió el tacto de los labios de la chica, para un poco más tarde sentir su lengua. A los pocos segundos, Angelina colocó su mano cariñosamente en el cuello del chico.

Su sentido común le gritaba en su mente que se separase inmediatamente de la chica, pero su instinto, ese por el que se dejaba guiar en las batallas, ese que sacaba todo lo que guardaba en su interior, tanto lo mejor como lo peor, le incitaba a continuar besando a Angelina. Con su único brazo libre, abrazó la cintura de la morena y la acercó delicadamente hacia él. El beso era diferente al que ocurrió la noche del baile, sin la presión de ser el primero, y más importante aún, sin la presión de tener que asistir a un ataque inminente, pudieron disfrutar y transmitir lo que sentían el uno por el otro simplemente con ese beso. Sin que se percatasen de nada, un resplandor comenzó a iluminar la habitación. Una luz, roja y dorada, emanaba de los herederos. La manifestación de sus poderes no era intencionada, sino que la emoción y liberación que sentían los herederos en aquél momento provocaban aquella fuga inofensiva de energía. Tras varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos quería separarse, lentamente, alejaron sus labios de los del otro con un último beso. Los dos sabían que no podían ser solamente amigos.

…

A una distancia considerable de Hogwarts, cerca de un pequeño pueblo muggle situado entre colinas, se encontraba una casa, una mansión, un centro de oscuridad. Solo que esa noche los ánimos en aquella residencia maligna eran diferentes a los habituales, había alegría y celebración, aunque siempre comedida, por el rotundo éxito del ataque a Hogsmeade. Pero incluso tras el triunfo del señor tenebroso aquella noche, éste siempre quería más. Y eso era lo que él, su hijo y heredero, Lord Ruacet, le daría a su mentor, más… Tenía un plan, aquella muchacha le serviría en bandeja a las dos personas que más ansiaba el señor tenebroso matar, Harry Potter y Torprey Hart.

...

**Espero como siempre que os haya gustado y conocer vuestra opinión. Volveré en poco tiempo, y aún con riesgo de ser pesado, muchas gracias por leer HP y el poder de los sucesores. Hasta pronto! **


	32. Chapter 26: Revelaciones

**Hola a todos. De nuevo estoy por aquí con el capítulo más largo que he escrito nunca. Como siempre, quiero agradecer los comentarios de: Pedro I, Escipion, Santiago, Belén, alguien que no ha dado nombre pero se agradece igual, Sirius314 y fagnoletti. Por cierto fagnoletti, te echaba de menos por aquí, normal que tuvieras que releer la historia, sorry. Dices Beln que cómo se supone que Harry hace guardián a un fénix, buena pregunta...xD Y Pedro I, dicen que Dumbledore es el único mago al que Voldemort ha temido, así que estar a su nivel en unos meses tampoco me parece un fracaso, aunque es verdad que no falta demasiado para superarlo. **

**Nada más, de nuevo decir que aunque haya tardado un poco más, es el cap más largo que he hecho, más de 17.000 palabras. Espero que os guste...**

**Capítulo 26: Revelaciones**

Las semanas transcurrían en Hogwarts con una falsa tranquilidad y la nieve comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia. Parecía que tras el ataque a Hogsmeade, Voldemort había demostrado que era más peligroso que nunca y había otorgado algo semejante a una tregua. Algo que Harry no creía que fuera real, estaba convencido de que tramaba algo. Pero no podía negar que ese tiempo de relativa calma le venía de maravilla. Se había recuperado casi por completo, solamente algun dolor espontáneo del hombro izquierdo impedía su total recuperación, debía reconocer que había subestimado el poder de Dumbledore. Tenía claro que no se volvería a repetir. A pesar del ambiente de miedo que se respiraba en ocasiones debido al último ataque, como por ejemplo en el Ministerio, donde habían reforzado la seguridad de manera radical por la amenaza más que probable de que fuera el próximo objetivo, él se sentía extrañamente bien. El acondicionamiento de la fortaleza estaba prácticamente finalizado e incluso ya habían entablado contactos con una decena de magos interesados en unirse a su causa, no eran demasiados. El unirse a los herederos era una opción atractiva para muchos de ellos, pero arriesgar sus vidas, no lo era tanto. Hermione había iniciado ya el entrenamiento de Ron, aunque solo fuese en poco más que la Oclumancia, al igual que hiciera él con Neville al principio, lo fundamental era que nadie pudiese entrar en sus mentes y descubrir el secreto. Según su amiga, el pelirrojo la estaba tomando por loca por convertir sus citas en semitorturas mentales, pero al menos había accedido a recibir dichas clases.

Pero sin duda lo que más le animaba era la clandestina relación que había comenzado con Angelina. Le había pedido que absolutamente nadie lo supiese, y ella había estado de completamente de acuerdo. Esa chica tenía un don natural para tratar con él, y admitía que eso en los últimos tiempos no era tarea fácil. Sabía qué decirle en cada momento para ayudarlo, divertirle, consolarlo… Él siempre había pensado que el tener "novia" era algo complicado que escapaba a su comprensión, pero la Hufflepuff lo hacía sencillo.

- ¿Te… te importaría parar un momento?- Preguntó Ron casi sin aliento. Harry se detuvo y miró a su amigo. Aunque aún no le habían revelado la verdad y solo Hermione había comenzado a enseñarle la oclumancia, él lo había convencido para que lo acompañase a hacer ejercicio junto a Neville.

- Vamos venga, hasta casa de Hagrid, Hermione me dijo que le haría una visita antes de las clases.- Comentó el moreno con picardía, sabía que con esa motivación haría lo que fuera para seguir. Aunque también era normal el cansancio de su amigo, Neville y él llevaban ya bastante tiempo saliendo a entrenarse, y además ahora la nieve que empezaba a caer lo hacía más duro. Como supuso, el pelirrojo volvió a erguirse y reanudaron la marcha hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

…

- ¿Pero no puedes hacer nada? O Ron… Siempre habéis estado juntos, sóis sus mejores amigos.- Afirmó la voz grave de Hagrid mientras le acercaba a Hermione un té.

- Créeme Hagrid, lo he intentado.- Le aseguró la castaña, probando la bebida.

- Apenas viene a visitarme ya, ha cambiado mucho.- Dijo con un deje de tristeza en sus palabras.- Es una pena, le tengo mucho cariño. Recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez, cabía en la palma de mi mano.- Recordó con nostalgia a la vez que elevaba su mano para que la chica viese a lo que se refería.

- Está en una etapa en la que necesita sentir que es él quien toma sus decisiones, estar solo y reflexionar, pero en el fondo, sigue siendo el mismo chico, hazme caso. De hecho me dijo que se pasaría por aquí.- Lo consoló Hermione sin estar muy convencida de que lo que decía fuese verdad, más bien era lo que quería creer.- ¿Cómo llevas las clases? ¿No habrás cometido ninguna locura?- Se interesó con un medio tono de broma, en realidad no le sorprendería lo más mínimo que hubiese intentado enseñarle a los alumnos otro Norberto. En ese instante, tocaron la puerta de la cabaña. Hagrid se levantó para abrir, llevándose una grata sorpresa al comprobar que eran Harry, Ron y Neville.

- ¡Hola chicos! Me alegro de veros por aquí, pasad.- Los recibió Hagrid con una amplia sonrisa, era precisamente eso lo que echaba de menos ese año. Éstos lo saludaron y aceptaron el té y unas pastas que instantáneamente les ofreció.- Vaya, ¿de donde sacáis la voluntad?

- Yo no la saco de ningún sitio, Harry tiene de sobra para todos.- Replicó el pelirrojo aún recuperándose de la paliza que su amigo les había dado en el entrenamiento. El moreno sin embargo no contestó, casi sin querer había entrado en la mente de Hagrid al llegar, se reprendió a él mismo por haber descuidado tanto a su gran amigo.

- Pero para algo si que sirve, la verdad es que la descarga de adrenalina por las mañanas ayuda a tener la paciencia necesaria para aguantar a los Slytherins el resto del día.- Bromeó esta vez Neville provocando risas en todos los presentes.

- ¿Lo ves Ron? Son todo ventajas… Pero y tú, Hagrid, ¿Cómo va tu curso? ¿Muchos problemas?- Repitió Harry la misma pregunta que había formulado su amiga minutos antes. Hagrid podía haberse dado cuenta de que ambos temían que hubiera hecho de las suyas, pero lo pasó por alto.

- Pues muy bien la verdad, solamente algún susto sin importancia- Todos los chicos se movieron en sus asientos, era imposible que un susto con cualquier bicho de Hagrid no tuviese importancia.- Se os echa de menos en las clases.

- Y nosotros también las echamos de menos- Mintió a medias Hermione, añoraban ver a su amigo más a menudo, pero las clases en sí, no tanto.- Este año tenemos más responsabilidades que nunca.- Justificó la castaña provocando que tanto Harry como Neville emitieran una leve sonrisa por la sutilesa de sus palabras.

- No os preocupéis, lo entiendo. Este es vuestro sexto curso en Hogwarts.- Aceptó él sinceramente.- Igual podéis ayudarme, estaba pensando en presentar a Grawp a los alumnos…

- ¡NO!- Gritaron los tres amigos al unísono. Neville no entendió esa sincronía en la respuesta, no había tenido el "placer" de conocer al hermanastro de Hagrid.

…

Cercano al corredor del segundo piso, se encontraba un despacho decorado este año de manera sencilla. Varios baúles, un par de sillas y un amplio escritorio donde estaban algunas fotografías y un curioso chivatoscopio, era de lo más destacado de la estancia, junto con un gran mapa mundial levemente iluminado pegado a una de las paredes. Un hombre alto, con un cabello rubio más bien corto, intensos ojos de color marrón y unas facciones jóvenes y firmes, se hallaba en su asiento tras el escritorio. Leía con atención una carta que había encontrado encima de su mesa con un peculiar sello a modo de firma, imagen que ya había visto en el cielo alguna vez.

_Buenos días señor Stumlich_

_A llegado a mis oídos, a través de un amigo común, que está interesado en mantener una conversación privada conmigo. Debe saber que mi tiempo es limitado, y no tengo totalmente claros los motivos de su interés. Aún así, estoy dispuesto a asistir a dicho encuentro. Tal día como hoy, dentro de tres semanas, en la taberna del Valle de Godric, a las diez y media de la noche. Intentaría persuadirle de que vienese sin compañía pero serviría de poco, aunque le aconsejo que así sea, por el bien de todos._

_Tal vez pueda estar algo confundido con la aparición de esta carta en su despacho. Como Sucesor de Godric Griffindor ningún lugar del castillo es inaccesible para mí. Le pediría que dejase una nota con la respuesta, a poder ser en su mesa de profesor en el aula donde imparte clase, para así no volver a invadir su espacio._

_Torprey Hart_

No sabía si debía sentirse afortunado por que al fin podría hablar personamente con aquel mago, u ofendido porque se creyera con derecho a entrar en su despacho sin su consentimiento. Volvió a leer la carta, era sorprendente como hablaba, era como si todo lo supiese y todo lo pudiese. Aunque después de reflexionarlo varias veces, no resultaba tan extraño pensar que el heredero de un fundador de Hogwarts tuviese control absoluto del castillo. De hecho, la idea de que la residencia de Torprey Hart y las demás herederas estuviese en el propio castillo, oculta por algún tipo de magia ancestral, no era una utopía. Sin duda, ese poder del mago sobre el castillo no le agradaría a Albus. Releyó la carta una vez más, y cogiendo un trozo de pergamino se dispuso a escribir la respuesta. Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su rostro, no le caía mal aquel tipo.

…

- ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?- Preguntaba Harry con cara de pocos amigos. Miraba unas listas que habían expuesto en uno de los tantos tablones de anuncios cercanos al Gran Comedor con los inscritos y los primeros duelos del torneo.- ¿Acaso tiene gracia?- Añadió al ver las risitas de sus amigos.

- Vaya Harry, te ha tocado enfrentarte a Daphne Johnson, de Slytherin, es una de los tres Slytherins que están este año en el ED, debes tener cuidado.- Advirtió con ironía Hermione mientras Neville y Angelina intentaban contener una carcajada. Ginny, Ron y otros alumnos de diversas casas estaban allí, pero no entendían lo que esas palabras escondían.

- Repito, no le veo la gracia, no tengo tiempo para esta tontería, no sé si lo habéis olvidado, pero tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer…

- Oh vamos Harry, hay tiempo de sobra para el ED, el Quidditch y las clases…- le intentó tranquilizar Ron, el moreno le lanzó una mirada de indignación. ¿ED? ¿Quidditch? ¿Le estaba vacilando?

- Creo que deberíamos mantener ya cierta conversación- Se limitó a responder Harry mirando ahora a Hermione.

"No sé si está preparado Harry"- Avisó la castaña mentalmente.

"Debe estarlo, no podemos esperar a Navidad"

- ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí?- Inquirió con sorna una voz que todos los presentes conocían bien.- Finalmente cara rajada va a participar en el torneo, lógico, necesitas sentirte el centro de atención, supongo que es lo que ocurre si no tienes padres y tus amigos son… bueno, deprimentes.- insultó Draco Malfoy con su ya típica sonrisa de superioridad y asco. Llegaba escoltado por Crabbe, Goyle y otros alumnos entre los que se encontraban Nott y Parkinson.

- ¿Por qué no nos regalas tu ausencia y te largas Malfoy?- Instó Hermione interponiéndose entre el rubio y su amigo, temía que Harry se dejase llevar y cometiese alguna locura.

- Te he advertido más de una vez que no te atrevas a hablarme, sangre sucia.- En ese momento, Ron, Ginny, Angelina y Neville cogieron sus varitas y apuntaron a Draco. Los Slytherins hicieron lo mismo.- Vaya, parece que sigues necesitando que te salven los demás ¿eh, Potter? Entre tus amigos y ese bufón con aires de grandeza…

- Lo dice el mismo que no va al lavabo sin sus dos gorilas- Contestó esta vez Harry abriéndose paso entre sus amigos para ponerse al frente. "¿Harry?" escuchó en su cabeza varias veces.- Por cierto, tu padre bien ¿no? Me dijeron que además de no conseguir ser Ministro, casi acaba en Azkaban…

- Como te atreves, hijo de… - Pero no pudo terminar la frase, Harry llegó hasta él en una milésima de segundo y le plantó un puñetazo en el pómulo izquierdo. Malfoy iba a perder el equilibrio pero sin darle tiempo para ello, agarró la túnica del rubio a la altura del pecho y levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo, lo estampó contra la pared, manteniéndolo elevado. Tenía una herida que comenzaba a sangrar en el rostro y le costaba respirar. Los Slytherins que acompañaban a Draco lanzaron varias maldiciones contra él. Los amigos del moreno intentaron hacer lo mismo para defenderlo, pero no hizo falta, ya que el escudo del reloj de Harry los detuvo todos, lo que desconcertó aún más a los Slytherins.

- Estoy deseando que vuelvas a insultar a mi familia o a mis amigos…- comenzó a murmurar Harry de manera que solamente él pudiera escucharlo.- Porque ese día te mataré, Malfoy.- Amenazó con una voz que el chico no había escuchado jamás, irradiaba frialdad, odio, y lo que más le preocupaba, seguridad. Draco miraba a ojos del Griffindor y por un momento habría jurado que una sombra teñía el verde. Ese no era el chico inocente y bondadoso al que había estado incordiado durante cinco años, era diferente. Jamás lo reconocería, pero ese Harry infundía miedo. Tras unos segundos lo soltó, tocando sus pies de nuevo el suelo. Draco se alejó mientras tosía. Apreció que se había reunido una cantidad importante de alumnos a su alrededor, observando la escena. Neville y Ron se habían acercado hasta él para intentar impedir que se metiese en un lío mayor.

- Acabarás mal Potter, el señor oscuro te matará a ti y a tu amiguita, y agradece que no lo haga yo en el partido del domingo.- Escupió Malfoy, ya rodeado por sus amigos de nuevo. Los dos chicos apoyaron sus manos en los hombros de Harry, creyendo que volvería a reaccionar, pero no lo hizo, estaba absorto en las últimas palabras de Draco.

- Piérdete Malfoy, o vas a conseguir que te iguale la cara- Determinó Ron tajante, sin creerse del todo lo que Harry había hecho.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? Dejadme pasar- Ordenó la dura voz de Severus Snape abriéndose paso entre el corrillo de alumnos. Tras él, venían Stumlich y Mcgonagall.- Oh, Potter…- expresó el profesor Snape fingiendo sorpresa cuando consiguió llegar al centro.- No necesito preguntar que ha ocurrido, veo que sus aptitudes mágicas son tan pobres que debe recurrir a otros métodos más… arcaicos, señor Potter.- Alegó cuando vio el rostro de Malfoy.

- ¿Pensó lo mismo en verano, profesor? No lo recuerdo bien…- Replicó Harry con sorna.

- Se atreve a contestarme, treinta puntos menos para Griffindor, y vendrá esta tarde a mi despacho.

- Si le parece bien, profesor Snape, yo castigaré a mis alumnos, haga usted lo oportuno con los suyos.- Objetó Minerva Mcgonagall a su lado. El profesor de pociones hizo una mueca de asco, pero no contestó, se limitó a dirigirse a sus alumnos y agarrando a varios de ellos por el brazo, se los llevó de allí.- Señor Potter, acérquese por favor.

- Vamos, despejad la zona, el espectáculo ha acabado.- Pidió el profesor Stumlich a todos los alumnos haciendo movimientos con los brazos.

"Id a la sala de los menesteres con Ron, yo iré ahora"- les hizo saber Harry mentalmente a las dos herederas.

"De acuerdo, no te metas en más líos por favor"- casi le suplicó la heredera de Hufflepuff.

- Potter, intento ser permisiva contigo, pero no lo pones nada fácil.- Aseguró su profesora de transformaciones cuando él ya se había acercado, recordaba pocas ocasiones en las que Mcgonagall lo tuteara.

- Siento que eso sea así, profesora. Intentaré no acarrearle ningún problema más.- Prometió Harry con un tono mucho más suave y condescendiente que el de hacía unos minutos.

- Aún así, se le restarán treinta puntos a Griffindor, y ya le mandaré a realizar algún trabajo.

- Si no le importa, profesora, yo podría encargarme del castigo del señor Potter.- Propuso Stumlich a la profesora.

- No, no tengo ningún inconveniente, si usted consigue domar a la bestia, es todo suyo.- Cedió Mcgonagall para justo después marcharse con su típico caminar acelerado.

- ¿Y que va a querer usted, profesor?- Inquirió Harry sabiendo que Stumlich no habría hecho eso si no tramase algo.

- Simplemente me debe un favor, y agradecería que asistiera más a menudo al ED, se supone que esas clases son suyas, no mías.- argumentó Scott Stumlich, sabía perfectamente que lo mejor que podía hacer para acercarse a él era que le debiese un favor.

…

- Si no hay ED, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Ron sin saber el motivo por el que sus amigos habían querido ir a la sala.

- Es mejor esperar a Harry- aconsejó Hermione, no tenía claro que aquello fuera buena idea.- ¿Recuerdas lo que hemos estado practicando estas semanas?

- Como no voy a recordarlo, sigo sin entender para que quiero aprender oclumancia.- Contestó Ron encogiéndose de hombros. En aquél momento la puerta se abrió y entró en la sala la persona a la que esperaban.- ¡Harry! Lo de Malfoy ha sido increíble.

- Gracias. Espero que no vuelva incordiar en un tiempo.- Consideró el moreno sin darle mayor importancia.

- No digo que no lo mereciera, ¿pero era necesario usar la fuerza? Además te has podido meter en un buen lío. ¿Qué ha pasado al final?- se interesó Hermione siendo cauta, como siempre.

- Venga Hermione, no puedes negar que has disfrutado viendo como Harry ponía en su sitio al imbécil de Malfoy.- Comentó Neville todavía alegre al recordar la escena.

- No ha pasado nada, le quitaron unos puntos a Griffindor y después Stumlich intervino. No me ha castigado y a cambio me ha dicho que le debo un favor, no sabe que hacer para descubrir más sobre mí.- Explicó con aburrimiento mientras creaba una silla con un movimiento de su mano y se sentaba, el gesto no pasó desapercibido para Ron.- Y lo hice así, Hermione, porque quería darme el placer de romperle la cara con mis propias manos.

"Igual debería tener cuidado contigo, no sabía que eras tan violento"- Escuchó en su mente la broma de Angelina.

- Lo que he dicho antes, increíble.- volvió a valorar Ron- Pero cambiando de tema, ¿ya puedo saber que hacemos aquí?

- Pero… ¿todavía no lo sabe?- sus amigos negaron con la cabeza.- ¿A qué esperáis?- "No me hagas reír, sabes en que circunstancias me comporto así, el resto del tiempo soy tan inofensivo como un tejón"

- Pensaba que se lo diríamos todos juntos.- Recordó Hermione preparándose para lo que venía a continuación.

"Estoy segura de ello"- Afirmó Angelina con ironía- "Ya te enseñaré lo inofensivo que puede llegar a ser un tejón"

- De acuerdo, Ron, ¿sabes por qué Hermione te ha estado enseñando el arte de la oclumancia?- interrogó Harry al pelirrojo. Éste se limitó a mover la cabeza lateralmente.- Para que pudieras guardar secretos, para que tus pensamientos y recuerdos sean tuyos y de nadie más. ¿Qué opinas de los herederos?- La pregunta le hizo recordar al entrenamiento de Neville, era la misma que le había hecho a él.

- No entiendo muy bien a que viene todo esto, pero supongo que los tres son magos valientes y poderosos, muy poderosos para poder hacer lo que hacen. Aunque no acabo de confiar en ese Torprey Hart, parece casi un mortífago.- Opinó Ron, lo que provocó que los demás miraran descaradamente a Harry. No sabían muy bien si sonreír o no, tampoco le faltaba razón al pelirrojo.

- No eres el único que lo piensa.- Afirmó Hermione cogiendo el relevo.- ¿Te gustaría participar con los herederos en los ataques?

- Pero como voy a…

- ¿Te gustaría?- Repitió la pregunta Hermione- ¿Te crees capaz y con la voluntad suficiente para enfrentarte a los mortífagos y a otras criaturas?- Quizás fuese por el hecho de que la pregunta la realizase Hermione y el chico no quisiese quedar como un cobarde, pero no tardó un segundo en contestar.

- Claro que me gustaría. Tal vez tendría que prepararme un poco más, pero estaría encantado de luchar, supongo que al igual que vosotros.- Confirmó Ron sin titubear.

- Te aseguro que te prepararás más que "un poco"- Le aseguró Angelina entrando por primera vez en la conversación.- Y más si es Harry quien lo hace.

- Coincido con ella.- Alegó Neville sonriente levantando la mano.

- ¿Se puede saber de que va todo esto?- Repitió Ron cada vez más confuso.

- Va de que nosotros somos los Sucesores de los Fundadores de Hogwarts.- Afirmó la castaña de repente, provocando un silencio en la sala.

- Yo no lo soy- Aclaró Neville rompiendo el silencio y volviendo a levantar la mano, como si pidiese permiso para intervenir- Fue Harry el que me preparó para poder acompañarles en los ataques.- Ron tenía una expresión de desconcierto total.

- ¿Os parece si sintetizamos un poquito?- Propuso el moreno mirando a sus amigas. Éstas asintieron e imitando el típico gesto de Harry, pasaron la palma de la mano por delante de sus rostros en sentido descendente y sus atuendos cambiaron. Ron intentó sin lograrlo mantener la boca cerrada.- Para criticarme tanto y que no os guste mi parafernalia, bien que me imitáis.

- No, no puede ser- Negó Ron titubeante, observando anonadado el uniforme azul/bronce y amarillo/negro de las dos herederas. Entonces, como si un pensamiento repentino le hubiese cruzado la mente, miró a Harry.- ¿Entonces tú eres…

- Sí, el Sucesor de Griffindor, Torprey Hart para los amigos- se burló Harry levantándose de su silla, haciendo el mismo gesto y adoptando la apariencia de las batallas con su habitual vestimenta negra con capa y capucha.

Pe…pero vosotros… ¡Torprey Hart! No… ¿Cómo puede ser si…- Farfullaba el Weasley, tenía tantas preguntas que no terminaba ninguna. Neville a su vez, sonreía observando la escena, entendía mejor que nadie el impacto de dicha revelación.

- En verano nos comunicaron que nosotros tres eramos los Sucesores de los Fundadores de Hogwarts, y como tal, habíamos heredado su poder.- Comenzó a explicar Hermione intentando esclarecer las ideas de Ron.- Aunque Harry se empeñe en vestirse como le da la gana.- Su amigo la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada como toda respuesta.

- Desde entonces, nos hemos entrenado muchísimo y hemos asistido a los ataques de los mortífagos para ayudar.- Completó Angelina la explicación.- Aunque esto último ya es conocido por todos.

- Increíble. Jamás lo habría imaginado, no estoy seguro de creerlo y os estoy viendo.- Admitió Ron parpadeando varias veces para corroborar que no era una alucinación.- Pero, ¿por qué no me lo habéis dicho antes? Os habría ayudado.

- Sentimos no haberlo hecho Ron, pero por esa razón Hermione te ha instruido algunas nociones de oclumancia, no podíamos decírtelo hasta que pudieramos asegurarnos de que nadie lo descubriese. Y la verdad es que hemos estado bastante ocupados para hacerlo antes, yo te lo habría dicho junto con Neville, pero ocurrió aquel malentendido...- Argumentó Harry intentando aclarar las dudas del pelirrojo, no quería que sintiese que lo había dejado de lado. Y esa era una opción más probable de lo que le apetecería, su compañero y mejor amigo siempre se había sentido infravalorado. Quería evitar eso a toda costa.

- Lo entiendo.- Asintió Ron recordando que la culpa de ese malentendido fue mayoritariamente suya. Se levantó y se acercó a los tres chicos para observarlos mejor. Tener delante de sus ojos a los tres herederos de los que todo el mundo hablaba y de los que decían que eran tan poderosos, era una sensación como mínimo sobrecogedora. Ahora mismo, no reconocía a sus amigos.- Quizás sea una tontería o no funciona así, pero… ¿podríais dejarme ver esos poderes?- Preguntó el Weasley con un entusiasmo evidente.

Los tres sucesores se miraron y asintieron conformes a mostrarlo. Las dos chicas comenzaron a desprender la luminosidad propia ya característica, y en unos segundos estaban rodeadas por sus elementos, el agua y el aire. Harry se limitó a orientar la palma de su mano izquierda hacia arriba y crear sobre ella una llama de aproximadamente medio metro. A Ron se le formó una sonrisa de incredulidad total. Tras esperar un minuto, disminuyeron su poder lentamente hasta hacerlo desaparecer. Entonces fue cuando Harry comprendió que había llegado la hora de repetir el entrenamiento de Neville.

- Bueno, creo que ya ha sido suficiente.- Estimó Harry apartándose la capucha y la máscara para volver a dejar su rostro al descubierto.- Si sois tan amables, me gustaría tener una conversación a solas con Ron.

- ¡No!- Rechazó contundentemente Hermione al tener una idea cercana de lo que su amigo prentendía. Ella copió su gesto y descubrió su cara para poder mirarse a los ojos.- Con Neville te ha salido bien pero no dejaré que manipules a Ron. No te lo permitiré esta vez, Harry.

- Solo quiero…

- ¡Quieres convertirlo en alguien como tú!- Bramó Hermione elevando la voz.- ¿Crees que no sé lo que has intentado hacer con Neville? Pero no, no lo consentiré esta vez, con Ron no, lo haremos a mí manera.- Repetía una y otra vez la heredera de Ravenclaw, más nerviosa de lo habitual.

- Yo no obligué a Neville a nada, Hermione. Lo único que hice fue enseñarle a utilizar todas las armas de las que dispone, él decide utilizarlas o no y como hacerlo. Y nunca le he escuchado quejarse al respecto. Y tampoco veo que sea un señor oscuro.- Discrepó Harry elevando también su tono paulatinamente. No permitiría que su amiga le recriminase el haber ayudado a Neville, a su manera, sí, pero no podía haber dado un resultado mejor.- Él decidió, ahora deja que sea Ron quien decida.- Instó intentando controlar un poco su mal humor.- Sé que tu instinto te dice que hagas caso a Hermione.- Afirmó dirigiéndose ahora a Ron- Pero tú has visto exclusivamente el cambio de actitud de Neville, debes verlo en acción, ¡contra diez mortífagos él solo! Por Merlín, esto es una guerra. Lanzando hechizos de desarme a un muñeco de madera y leyendo libros estás muerto.- Aseguró Harry notando la duda en su amigo pelirrojo. Angelina y Neville observaban la escena sin demasiadas intenciones de intervenir, conocían suficientemente a los dos chicos para saber que no era buena idea.- Siempre has querido ser alguien importante, yo prometo que te daré la oportunidad de serlo, de tener más poder del que hayas soñado jamás.- Prometió Harry, al que su discurso, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, le recordaba excesivamente al que recibió con once años ante el espejo de Oesed, con la piedra filosofal en el bolsillo. Ron se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, confiaba en Harry, lo que le decía lo atraía, pero por otro lado tendría problemas con Hermione y eso, era lo último que quería. Alternaba la mirada entre uno y otro, y cuando miró a Angelina y Neville, pidiendo auxilio, solo obtuvo un asentimiento con la cabeza del chico.

- Como puedes comprobar, del Harry que tú y yo conocimos, cada vez queda menos. Pero en una cosa le doy la razón, eres tú quien debe decidir, así que, tú verás lo que haces.- Avisó Hermione. Fue lo único que dijo, ya que justo después, volvió a su atuendo escolar de siempre y salió de la sala sin mirar a su amigo. Tras la marcha de Hermione, Ron, algo indeciso, se acercó a él.

- Confío en ti, Harry, y quiero que me enseñes todo lo que puedas.- Decidió el Weasley mirando a los ojos verdes de su amigo. Parecía que le costaba tomar aquella decisión, pero aún así, lo dijo convencido.- Pero ya te comenté el otro día la situación- Recordó Ron acercándose más a Harry para poder bajar lo suficiente la voz y que nadie lo escuchase.- No quiero tener problemas con Hermione.- Susurró su amigo algo avergonzado.

- Tranquilo, aunque se acabará enterando, podemos comenzar sin que lo sepa.- Aceptó Harry también en voz baja, mientras buscaba algo en un bolsillo.- Te advierto algo, será duro. Cuando estés preparado, avísame.- Dijo esto último entregándole una pequeña figura roja de cristal.- Aunque te parezca estúpido, al hablarle a la figurita, me hablarás a mí.- Informó volviendo él también a su aspecto habitual. El pelirrojo guardó el pequeño objeto, entendiendo el funcionamiento. Se despidió con un gesto de sus amigos y salió rápidamente de la sala, en busca de Hermione.- ¿Vienes a la sala, Neville?

- No, iré a la sala común. Tengo cosas que hacer, por mucho que haya aprendido, pociones sigue siendo una pesadilla.- Admitió con resignación en su voz.- Hasta pronto.- Se despidió de los herederos- Y por si no nos vemos hasta entonces, suerte para el partido. Aunque me estoy haciendo fan de Angelina, al fin y al cabo, ganó a nuestro gran buscador.- Bromeó antes de salir.

- Aquello fue pura suerte, y no me tientes Neville, no me tientes, no olvides que aún te sigues entrenando conmigo y sabes como me las gasto.- Advirtió también en tono jovial antes de que el chico se marchase. No le había prestado mucha atención al Quidditch, pero aquel fin de semana jugaría contra Slytherin. Era la oportunidad perfecta para despejarse y resarcirse del último partido.

- ¿Vamos a la sala?- Propuso Angelina acercándose más al chico ahora que estaban a solas.

- Mejor a una habitación, tengo que comentarte algo- Especificó él tocando el antebrazo de la chica y envolviéndose en fuego. Angelina había querido pasarlo por alto, pero ella también había escuchado las palabras de Malfoy. A Harry, además de las preocupaciones que ocupaban su mente, le vino a la memoria la última ocasión en la que Angelina, Neville y él se habían quedado solos.

…

FLASH BACK

- ¿Vas a alguna parte?- Curioseó Hermione viendo como Harry aparecía en la sala principal con su característica indumentaria de "trabajo".

- El tiempo vuelve a correr y he pensado que no es de buena educación hacer esperar a mis huéspedes.- contestó con sarcasmo, sin estar muy claro si sonreía o no. La heredera de Ravenclaw estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué huéspedes se refería, pero un segundo antes de hacerlo, lo comprendió.- Creo que vi hace unas horas el libro que estabas buscando en la biblioteca Hermione.- Avisó Harry esperando que su amiga picara, pero por la mirada que le dirigió, no fue así.- Además, Perklin está en mi habitación, le he comentado tu sociedad y le gustaría intercambiar opiniones contigo, me ha costado convercerle.- Se inventó esta vez Harry, aunque era cierto que su elfo estaba en su habitación.

- Vaya, conocerás muchas maldiciones, pero no sabes como pedirme que me vaya.- Soltó Hermione escrutándolo con la mirada. Con un suspiro, dejó a un lado el libro que tenía siempre pegado a la mano y se levantó.- Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, no quiero saberlo. Suerte a vosotros dos.- Terminó refiriéndose a Angelina y Neville, intrigados porque Harry quisiese hablar con ellos en privado.

- Voy a hacerle una visita a los Lestrange, de vosotros depende acompañarme o no.- Informó Harry de forma fría y seca cuando la castaña finalmente los había dejado solos. Sus amigos no entendieron muy bien la propuesta.

- ¿Por qué nos lo preguntas?- Indagó Neville sin conocer las intenciones de Harry.

- Y Hermione ya sabía esto, ¿por qué no querías que estuviese?- Quiso saber Angelina sumándose al desconcierto del chico.

- Porque sabía que me haríais esas preguntas, y yo os tendría que explicar el motivo.- Explicó aburridamente Harry. Extendió la mano hacia los retratos de los fundadores, y giró lentamente su mano, haciendo que los tres retratos dieran la vuelta y quedaran colgados del revés, contra la pared. Soltaron varias frases de disconformidad y enfado, pero Harry las ignoró. Los fundadores ya conocían sus métodos, pero lo que iba a decir cruzaba lo razonable, lo sabía y no podía permitir que lo oyesen. - Voy a entregarles a los Lestrange un adelanto de todo el daño que han hecho a personas inocentes. Vosotros dos sois víctimas de Rabastan y Bellatrix, hoy podéis devolverles parte de ese dolor, o quedaros aquí y confiar acertadamente en que yo se los haré pagar con creces.- Aseguró sin estar seguro si quería que sus amigos lo acompañasen o no. Pero se sentía obligado a ofrecerles ese gran plato tan suculento y delicioso que era la venganza. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, y cuando estaban a punto de contestar, los detuvo.- Lo advierto, no habrá piedad, compasión o ni tan siquiera humanidad.- Su voz, ahora ronca e inclemente, era aterradora- No pretendo insultarlos. Pretendo hacer que experimenten tal sufrimiento que supliquen por su muerte, algo que no les concederé, al menos todavía. Será cruel, sangriento y muy desagradable de ver. No me siento orgulloso y probablemente no me deje conciliar el sueño en un tiempo. Pero me juré a mi mismo que me vengaría, y nadie, repito, nadie, me privará de ello.- Declaró Harry en una actitud que no daba opción a replica. Angelina no contestó, se levantó, deslizó su mano por su rostro y cambió su atuendo cotidiano por el de heredera de Hufflepuff. Un instante después, Neville siguió los pasos de la morena, quiso preguntarle cuando había aprendido a hacerlo, pero no era el momento. Elevó su brazo para que lo tocasen, ninguno de los dos había estado en la fortaleza después de sus hechizos, necesitaban que alguien los dejase entrar.-¡Némesis!- Llamó Harry cuando ambos colocaron sus manos sobre la de él. No pasaron más de dos segundos hasta que su ave legendaria apareció, posándose sobre sus manos y haciéndolos desaparecer.

Aparecieron en algo parecido a un patio interior rectangular. Tendría unos cuarenta metros cuadrados y paredes de piedra grisácea. No estaba techado, pero alguna clase de hechizo impedía que la nieve o el gélido viento de las montañas entrasen. Señalando a sus amigos que lo siguieran, se dirigió a una gran puerta de nogal. Tras tocar la puerta y que sonara un "clic", ésta se abrió sola con un tímido chirrido. Pasaron a lo que se suponía era un vestíbulo, algunos muebles con candelabros encima, más puertas y pasillos era lo único que había en aquella estancia. A pesar de estar dentro, el ambiente era frío y húmedo. Los chicos miraron hacia atrás y pudieron ver el patio a través de la pared de roca que los separaba de él, seguramente era una manera de corroborar quien llegaba antes de abrir. Harry apuntó con sus dedos y encendió gran parte de las velas del lugar, lo que no impedía que el lugar continuase siendo tétrico. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a describir el castillo. Señalando puerta a puerta, nombraba cada habitáculo del castillo. La primera de la izquierda daba a un comedor que conectaba con la cocina y ésta a su vez con unas bodegas a las que también se podía acceder por un pasillo situado a la derecha del vestíbulo. Unos metros más allá, otra puerta escondía una decena de salas y salones con diversos propósitos. Señaló varias escaleras en los laterales del final del recibidor para informar de que por ellas se accedía a las casi dos docenas de pequeños dormitorios de los que disponía el castillo en distintos niveles. También al final, una enorme puerta central daba paso a lo que Harry dijo era la sala más grande de la fortaleza con una plataforma elevada al fondo, semejante al Gran Comedor de Hogwarts aunque tal vez no tan amplio como éste. Se detuvo ante un pasillo situado a la izquierda de los chicos y cuando finalizó de aclarar la distribución de su nuevo castillo, entró. Aquél pasillo no había especificado a donde llevaba, pero sus amigos supusieron que a las mazmorras. Tras pocos metros, unas escaleras bajaban delante de ellos. Bajaron unos veinte escalones y tras otra puerta, ésta más pequeña y deteriorada que el resto, llegaron a otro lúgubre pasillo con barrotes a cada lado. Cada calabozo era cuadrado con algo menos de tres metros de longitud. Debían haber una decena de ellas a cada lado y como Harry no había vuelto a hablar, desconocían si habrían más niveles como aquél. El moreno iba encendiendo a su paso las antorchas sujetas a las paredes.

Se detuvieron al llegar a una de las celdas de la derecha en la que se percibían dos sombras. Harry prendió una última antorcha y ambas figuras quedaron a la vista. Una estaba de pie, aún varita en mano y totalmente petrificada. La otra en el suelo, apresada con varias cuerdas negras. Ésta última se movió al notar que una tenue luz llegaba hasta él.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó el mortífago intentando sonar amenazador, pero fracasando en el intento. Harry susurró algo y los barrotes desaparecieron. Después creó un pequeño taburete de madera, en el que con un movimiento de su mano, sentó por la fuerza al Lestrange.- ¡Tú! No puede ser, yo…yo vi como el señor oscuro… yo vi como te…

- ¿Me mataba?- Ayudó a terminar la frase Harry divirtiéndole el repentino miedo del mortífago. Para él había transcurrido apenas una hora desde que su fénix lo había llevado allí. "Sufrirán, pero pase lo que pase, no me dejes matarlos, tengo planes para ellos"-Pidió a Angelina mentalmente, consciente de que podría perder el control.

- El señor tenebroso te matará a ti y a…

- ¡Crucio!- exclamó Torprey Hart provocando que Rabastan gritase de dolor y cayese del taburete.- Aquí, el único que amenaza soy yo. ¡Crucio! -Volvió a conjurar. El mortífago intentaba retorcerse, pero las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban no le dejaban hacerlo. Con otro movimiento de su mano, Hart liberó al mortífago, no tenía la varita y estaba dolorido, no supondría ningún problema. Quería ver como su cuerpo se contorsionaba involuntariamente en el suelo.- Pero que maleducado soy, no me gustaría privar de la diversión a nuestra invitada de lujo.- Comentó con un sádico sarcasmo. Con su mano derecha, señaló hacia la estatua de Bellatrix, le costó unos segundos, pero finalmente la piedra comenzó a agrietarse y tras romperse dejó a la vista a la mortífaga. Antes de que ésta supiese que ocurría, su varita voló hacia la mano izquierda del chico mientras con la derecha la empotraba contra la pared de piedra de la mazmorra. Totalmente desorientada y aturdida, solo acertó a llevarse las manos al cuello por puro instinto, al sentir como se asfixiaba.- Quiero saber cual es el próximo objetivo de Voldemort- Exigió lanzando otro rayo rojo a Rabastan mientras mantenía a la asesina de su padrino contra la pared, asfixiándola.

- ¡Nu…nunca te diremos nada!- Negó Rabastan desde el suelo intentando recuperarse de la maldición.- No eres más que un patético farsante.

- No sabes cuanto me alegro de que digas eso. ¡Infdag!- pronunció con una malévola sonrisa, al instante, varias cuchillas afiladas aparecieron volando alrededor de Rabastan, produciéndole infinidad de cortes por todo el cuerpo.

A un metro de él, Angelina y Neville observaban la tortura sin saber como reaccionar. Ya sabían a lo que venían, pero era abismal la diferencia entre imaginarlo y vivirlo. Desde luego, aquél al que veían no era su amigo o novio, era otra persona completamente distinta. Era un acierto diferenciar al chico Harry Potter del poderoso y vengativo Torprey Hart. Ella lo reconocía, en Hogsmeade había perdido el control y había lanzado la cruciatus a Rabastan, seducida durante un momento por la venganza y la ira. Pero ella no era así, era una Hufflepuff, con la amabilidad y la inocencia implícita en éstas. Y era eso lo que la hacía sentir que aquello no estaba bien, por mucho que supiese que esos dos mortífagos merecían la peor de las muertes. ¿Por qué lo había acompañado entonces? Porque aunque Torprey Hart fuese frío, despiadado y en ocasiones como esa cruel, el Harry que residía bajo esa máscara, no era así. Y ella quería estar junto él para ayudarlo y, si se diera el caso, impedir que esa oscuridad que lo acechaba se apoderase de él definitivamente. A su lado, Neville sufría un debate moral interno, no tenía claro si torturar de esa forma era justo o inhumano, incluso tratándose de mortífagos.

- Por mí no os cortéis- ironizó Hart invitándolos a sumarse a él, aunque sus amigos no se movieron.

Con Rabastan soltando gemidos de dolor una vez su maldición hubo terminado, se centró en Bellatrix, que tenía la piel del rostro de un tono violáceo y estaba al borde de la asfixia total. Dejando caer finalmente su mano, Bellatrix se desplomó de rodillas al suelo, tosiendo e intentando tomar aire. Fue hasta ella y con rabia, le dio una patada en el estómago, dejándola de nuevo sin aliento. Notó un comportamiento extraño en la mortífaga cuando lo hizo, no sabría decir exactamente por qué. "_Quetza, sal y hazle desear la muerte"_ siseó a su serpiente, que apareció de repente bajo su túnica y comenzó a deslizarse sobre el cuerpo de la Lestrange. Cuando lo escucharon hablar en pársel, a ambos mortífagos se les formó un mueca de terror. Quetza, tras liarse en torno a Bellatrix, clavó sus colmillos en el brazo de ésta. Tras un par de segundos, la mortífaga abrió los ojos y la boca de forma desorbitada con un grito ahogado. Entonces su cuerpo comenzó contraerse y expandirse con movimientos antinaturales, era una imagen aterradora y horrible. Sentía como la euforia y una agradable energía le recorría el cuerpo, estaba cumpliendo su promesa, vengar la muerte de Sirius. Tras varios minutos en los que los gritos desesperados de Bellatrix centraron toda la atención, su agonía se detuvo, cayendo totalmente consumida por el dolor. Hart se arrodilló a su lado, agarró el sucio cabello de la mortífaga y levantó su cabeza para que Neville pudiese observarle la cara.

- Aquí la tienes, la mujer que destrozó tu vida. ¿No piensas hacer nada? ¿O es que tal vez piensas que no lo merece?- Preguntó Torprey Hart con enfado. Bellatrix se encontraba al límite de la conciencia.

- No, no es eso.- Negó Neville sacando la varita pero sin atreverse a usarla.

- ¿Realmente crees que merece piedad, o tan siquiera que dudes?- Inquirió atónito Hart. Con una furia que cada minuto que pasaba menos podía controlar, estampó la cabeza de la mortífaga contra el duro suelo. Se escuchó un crugido y cuando volvió a alzar su cabeza, la nariz de la Lestrange era una fuente de sangre.

- ¡Crucio!-conjuró Neville decidiéndose al fin. La mortífaga soltó un alarido pero cayó inconsciente antes de que el chico pudiese continuar.

- ¡NO!- Rugió Hart fuera de sí.- ¡Tú no te libras de ésta!- Totalmente fuera de control, comenzó a golpearle en el rostro para intentar que recobrara la conciencia, aunque propablemente no fuera la mejor de las estrategias para ello.- ¡Despierta, maldita sea!

"Harry, tranquilo"- escuchó en su cabeza la voz de la Hufflepuff.- "Detente, no lograrás nada así"

- ¡Ennervate! ¡Legeremens!- Exclamó Hart sin rendirse, haciendo que Bellatrix se recompusiera el tiempo suficiente para entrar en su mente. Sin embargo, se arrepintió al instante. Imágenes terribles y repugnantes se proyectaron en su mente. El simple hecho de observar aquello era horrendo y espeluznante. Encontró lo que buscaba cuando entró en sus recuerdos, y muchísimo más, tanto que la información que quería pasó a un segundo plano. Tenía la explicación del extraño comportamiento que había observado en ella hacía apenas un minuto. Bruscamente y con un sudor frío que le recorría todo el cuerpo, salió de su mente. Angelina se había acercado hasta él y había apoyado su mano en el hombro de Harry. Pero él no prestó atención al comportamiento de la morena, sentía náuseas y un profundo asco dentro de él. Sin aguantar un segundo más, se levantó y salió de la celda, justo a tiempo para vomitar a un lado.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó Angelina acercándose a él. Utilizando sus poderes de heredera, creó una esfera de agua suspendida en el aire que Harry pudo utilizar para refrescarse.

"Gracias, estoy bien, no te preocupes"- Tranquilizó a Angelina, aunque aún sentía como su estómago daba vueltas. Se recompuso como pudo para volver a entrar. A pesar de la información que acababa de descubrir, todavía no había terminado con ellos. Entró y vio a Neville apuntando con la varita a los mortífagos, como precaución. Cuando volvió a mirar a Bellatrix, sintió como regresaban las arcadas, le resultaba tan repugnante como insólito lo que había observado en su mente. Con un gesto advirtió a su amigo para que se apartase y saliese de allí, aquello no había hecho más que comenzar. A las puertas de la prisión, se arrodilló y posó la palma de su mano derecha sobre el frío y duro suelo de roca. Al instante, una luz roja comenzó a emanar de ella y justo después apareció una llama. Concentró su poder y tras unos segundos, formó ante él una pared de fuego que cubría toda la mazmorra, encerrando a los mortífagos. Hart emitió una malévola sonrisa, les haría sufrir un calor infernal. Poco a poco, la gran pared de fuego se fue desplazando dejando cada vez menos espacio para los Lestrange. A la vez, el suelo del calabozo comenzó a tomar una tonalidad rojiza. Incluso sin fuerzas, ambos mortífagos se levantaron como pudieron, tambaleándose, no tenían otra opción, el suelo abrasaba. La piel de los mortífagos brillaba debido a la luz del fuego y al sudor que bañaba sus rostros. Aunque ambos tenían problemas, Rabastan era el que mostraba más dificultades para sostenerse en pie. El equilibrio de éste falló e intentó apoyarse en una de las paredes. Su túnica se prendió al instante y con un grito se separó de la pared. Al cabo de unos diez segundos, los gritos eran continuos y desesperados. Su piel expuesta se asaba, su ropa humeaba y amenazaba con estallar en llamas en cualquier momento, a la vez que los mortífagos no sabían si saltar, arrodillarse o matarse, el suelo de aquella mazmorra abrasaba y sus pies estaban chamuscándose.

"Harry, los matarás"-Advirtió Angelina mentalmente, advertencia que el chico ignoró. Los gritos que llegaban hasta ellos eran desoladores, la tortura que estaba contemplando la heredera no era merecedora por ninguna persona, fuera cual fuera ésta. No entendía como podían seguir en pie y conscientes, suponía que el instinto de supervivencia y la adrenalina era lo que lo permitía. "Para, fuiste tú el que me pidió que no te permitiera matarlos"- Lo volvió a intentar la chica, sin éxito. Fue entonces cuando, incentivado por la sed de venganza, Hart intesificó su poder, haciendo que al fin el fuego los cubriera por completo. Los Lestrange comenzaron a moverse desesperadamente intentando sin éxito librarse de aquella incineración en vida. Los alaridos que soltaban desgarraban el alma. Sin poder aguantar un instante más y siguiendo la petición de Harry, se dispuso a acabar con aquello. Concentró su poder con una rapidez envidiable y acto seguido lanzó un torrente de agua hacia Harry, no muy potente pero lo suficiente para tirar al moreno hacia un lado y que perdiese la concentración. Después de aquello, extendió su mano hacia los mortífagos y generó una intensa lluvia que extinguió las llamas que abrasaban a los Lestrange, ya que el resto habían desaparecido cuando Harry perdió la concentración. Tras esto, los dos mortífagos se desplomaron. Sus trajes estaban casi carbonizados y en zonas la tela pegada a su carne. El fuego también había quemado el cabello de ambos, dejando ahora a la vista sus cabezas chamuscadas. La imagen era impactante y añadiendo el olor que llegaba hasta ellos también nauseabunda.

- Aquí ya hemos terminado. Vámonos.- Instó Harry cuando se incorporó. Miró a su amiga, algo le empujaba a enfadarse por lo que había hecho, pero se contuvo. No podía recriminarle nada, ella solamente había hecho lo que él mismo le había dicho, y de no ser así, habría matado a los mortífagos. _"Tampoco habría sido una desgracia" _pensó para sí mismo, pero tenía planes para ellos. Además, mucho había tardado Angelina en detenerlo. Había sido un error llevarlos, ellos no eran como él y aunque incluso Neville había intentado torturar a Bellatrix, su naturaleza les impedía torturar a una persona indefensa por el simple placer de torturar. Y debía reconocer que cuando dejaba aparecer sus sentimientos y daba rienda suelta a lo peor de sí mismo, hasta a él le intimidaba la determinación y crueldad que llegaba a mostrar. "Gracias por hacer eso"- Cedió finalmente a la Hufflepuff. "Pero no te acostumbres, la próxima vez quizás no te sea tan fácil"- Avisó Harry, sin que la chica supiese exactamente si estaba de broma o hablaba en serio, aunque seguramente fuese lo segundo.

Dejando atrás a los mortífagos y las espeluznantes escenas que habían vivido se dispusieron a volver al patio desde donde regresarían, era él único lugar del castillo en el que había permitido aparecer o desaparecerse, incluso para él, por seguridad.

FIN FLASH BACK

Una esfera blanca iluminaba la calle que veía desde una pequeña ventana. Era el astro que odiaba, aquél que lo convertía en un monstruo todos los meses. Era irónico que un símbolo mundial de la belleza como era la luna, para él resultara un símbolo de sufrimiento y una maldición. Quedaba poco tiempo antes de que amaneciese y esa odiosa bola blanca desapareciese del cielo de Grimmauld Place. Después de varios minutos absorto en sus pensamientos mientras miraba al exterior, emitió un largo aullido a la luna y dirigió su mirada hacia el interior del cuarto donde se encontraba. Allí estaba de nuevo. Había vuelto a aparecer poco después de que su transformación se hubiese realizado. Aunque esta vez todo había ocurrido de una manera menos violenta que la vez anterior, gracias a él. Finalmente había tomado la decisión de tomar la poción matalobos que Torprey Hart le dejó en la primera luna llena que hizo acto de presencia. Aquello lo confundía aún más, podía haberle matado si hubiese querido engañándolo con dicha poción, o haberle hecho revelar todos los secretos de la orden si hubiese sido veritaserum. Pero no solo había demostrado ser alguien en quien confiar sino que, el hecho de que supiera realizar tal poción, de extrema complejidad, significaba que los conocimientos y la pericia de aquel mago eran aún mayores de los que todo el mundo creía. Ahí lo tenía, al mago más buscado en la actualidad tras Lord Voldemort. Solo que no lo veía como todos lo hacían, sino convertido en un enorme y magestuoso león. Ambas criaturas se mantuvieron un tiempo la mirada, lo suficiente para que Lupin cayese en la cuenta de algo de lo que extrañamente no se había percatado antes. La mirada del león. No en la forma que lo miraba, sino en los ojos que lo hacían. Eran verdes, exactamente el mismo verde que él reconocería eternamente. ¿Cómo era posible? Eran demasiadas coincidencias, los ojos de Lily y un animago que se transformaba para ayudarlo tal como hicieran sus mejores amigos en el pasado. ¿Quién demonios era aquél mago? No tenía constancia de que Lily tuviese familia mágica, de hecho sabía que no la tenía.

En ese momento, el león adoptó una postura más tensa. Había percibido el pensamiento del licántropo. No podía creerlo, había reconocido los ojos de su madre. Se irguió sobre sus cuatro patas sin saber que hacer, lo mejor sería volver a su forma humana, la transformación de Remus se produciría de un momento a otro. Así lo hizo, en un segundo, el león se sostuvo sobre sus dos patas traseras y el pelaje anaranjado dejó paso a un atuendo negro con una capucha y una máscara que ocultaban su rostro. Lupin lo observó detenidamente intentando analizar cada gesto del mago, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. La transformación había comenzado. Harry se mantuvo al margen esta vez siendo él quien observaba con algo de lástima como su antiguo profesor gritaba mientras volvía a la normalidad. Tras aproximadamente un minuto el cambio se completó, volviendo a dejar a la vista al Remus Lupin humano. Harry elevó su mano e hizo aparecer alrededor del cuerpo del miembro de la Orden una sencilla túnica negra. Remus no pudo agradecerlo ya que estaba demasiado ocupado intentando erguirse y volver a sentirse una persona.

- Gracias… p…por ayudarme- agradeció Lupin aún costándole hablar con normalidad- Aunque no comprendo muy bien sus motivos.

- No soy tan malvado como todos creen.- Se limitó a decir Harry como toda respuesta- Aquí tiene otra poción para la próxima ocasión.- Continuó dejando un frasco encima de una deteriorada mesa, aunque sabía que esa vez no podría marcharse así como así. Lupin lo sabía, pero solo tenía que aceptarlo, no era sencillo aceptar lo que el moreno sabía que se le estaba pasando por la mente en ese momento a Lupin. No quería correr riesgos, con otro movimiento de su mano, hizo aparecer un pergamino.- Pero, si quiere más respuestas, te pediría que firmara este contrato de confidencialidad.

- No es necesario.-Se negó Remus algo contrariado porque repentinamente Hart quisiese hacerle firmar eso, además de ofrecerse a darle respuestas. ¿Sabría lo que estaba pensando? ¿Pero entonces por qué querría hacerle guardar ningún secreto? ¿Sería posible que…? No, no podía ser.- ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?- preguntó Lupin con un semblante serio.

- Si está en mi mano hacerlo, lo haré.- Aceptó siendo ahora él el confundido- Pero debo insistir en que sería mejor tratar esto con privacidad, por eso le vuelvo a pedir si es tan amable de firmar este acuerdo.- Repitió Harry sin querer mostrar su ansiosa necesidad de que Remus firmase lo mismo que ya hiciera Stumlich.

- ¿Ve ese armario estropeado del fondo?- Preguntó Lupin mirando dicho mueble. Harry asintió.- ¿Podría hacerme el gran favor de expulsar el boggart que reside en el interior? Como comprenderá no estoy en condiciones…

Solo pudo sonreír ante la astucia de Lupin. Lo sabía, estaba claro. Había sido estúpido y descuidado, aunque difícilmente pudiera haber imaginado que lo reconocería por el simple color de sus ojos. No supo como reaccionar y esa duda solo hacía resolver las de Lupin. Podría intentar salir de esa situación de varias maneras. Podría negarse, pero eso probablemente solo confirmarían las sospechas de Lupin, o podría enfrentarse al boggart y rezar para que su mayor miedo no siguiesen siendo los dementores. Eso le hizo plantearse otra cuestión, después de todo lo que había cambiado, ¿seguirían siendo los dementores lo que más temía?

- Lo siento, pero no creo que sea un asunto urgente, y mi tiempo es escaso.- Negó sabiendo que no había sonado convincente.

- No puedo creerlo…¡Es imposible!- exclamó totalmente exaltado Lupin- ¿Eres tú?

- No sé a que se refiere- mintió éste con una voz incluso más grave y dura de la habitual. Temía esa pregunta desde hacía tiempo.- Mi identidad es uno de mis secretos mejor guardados y lamentándolo, no puedo revelársela a usted.

- Eran los ojos de Lily los que me observaban antes, jamás olvidaría esa mirada. Y solamente hay un mago en el mundo que tenga sus mismos ojos.- Afirmó con cariño en sus palabras y totalmente seguro de la conlusión a la que había llegado.- Y si no quieres enfrentarte al boggart es porque sabes que se transformaría en un dementor y te reconocería. Además, no me equivoco al suponer que si te pidiera un Patronus tampoco aceptarías, ya que ambos sabemos que de tu varita saldría un ciervo, en honor a James, tu padre.- Razonó muy acertadamente. Harry agachó la cabeza y volvió a sonreír. No podía hacer nada. Por un momento pensó en un hechizo desmemorizador, era sencillo y no recordaría nada. Pero descartó la idea, era lo más cercano a la familia que le quedaba junto a los Weasley y no quería hacerle eso. Además alguna vez se había planteado el revelarle su verdadera identidad, pero en ninguno de los casos tan pronto. Había imaginado hacerlo varios meses después, con una situación mucho más estable. Que lo supiera ya no entraba en sus planes, pero ahora solo podía intentar que lo comprendiese y guardase su secreto. Pero, ¿cómo explicar todo?

- Sabía que este momento llegaría, pero pensé que tardaría algo más en hacerlo.- confesó Harry retirando la capucha hacia atrás. Acto seguido, pasó su mano frente a su rostro y la máscara roja de Griffindor desapareció. Aún sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a ver tras esa máscara, verlo era distinto a imaginarlo. No supo muy bien si fue debido a que las fuerzas le flaqueaban por la transformación o al impacto de ver el rostro de Harry tras la máscara, pero sus piernas le traicionaron y cayó de rodillas. Seguía mirando al chico sin reaccionar, con la boca entreabierta.

- ¿Có..Cómo…?

- Es una historia muy larga.- Contestó sin más al desconcierto de Lupin. Su voz había cambiado, ya no era la voz grave, dura y fría que caracterizaba a Torprey Hart, volvía a ser la joven y amable de Harry Potter, aunque a su vez el propio Harry Potter no era el mismo de hacia unos meses. El moreno con varios movimientos, creó dos sillones. Después se acercó a Remus y lo ayudó a sentarse en uno de ellos para luego hacer él lo mismo en el otro- Las clases empiezan en una hora y no puedo levantar sospechas, así que…- comentó mirando su reloj y girando una manecilla varias horas.- Ya tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Vamos, debes tener una infinidad de preguntas.- Lo animó.

- No puede ser, ¿cómo es posible que tú seas Torprey Hart?- Eligió Lupin como primera pregunta totalmente incrédulo ante la situación que vivía, ¿detener el tiempo?.

- En verano recibí una carta de los fundadores de Hogwarts informándome de mi identidad, de los demás herederos y de cual era mi misión. A partir de ahí he estudiado, entrenado y practicado todo lo que he podido hasta convertirme en lo que puedes ver ahora.

- Pero Harry, estamos hablando de hace un par de meses, ¿cómo has podido aprender tanto en ese tiempo?

- Por este reloj, como has podido ver, puedo detener el tiempo. No llevo la cuenta exacta de cuanto tiempo habré detenido, pero he debido entrenarme al menos seis o siete meses, dedicando como mínimo catorce horas diarias a prepararme.- Explicó Harry, recordando el arduo entrenamiento al que se sometió durante todo ese tiempo, aunque obviando que gran parte de ese poder lo había obtenido de cierta poción. En ese momento, Lupin bajó la mirada pensativo. Tardó al menos un minuto en volver a hablar.

- No te reconozco Harry, yo he visto como te comportas en los ataques. Puedo llegar a comprender el cambio radical que todo esto ha supuesto para ti pero… ¿qué ha sido de ese chico noble, honrado y compasivo que perdono la vida de Pettigrew hace unos años?- Harry pasó de una expresión amable a una mucho más seria.

- Aquél ha sido uno de los errores más graves que he cometido en mi vida. Por mi culpa Peter escapó, Voldemort resurgió gracias a su ayuda y Sirius murió siendo culpable de un crimen que no cometió. Las cosas han cambiado. Cuando llevo el uniforme del colegio puedo seguir siendo ese chico del que hablas, aunque dudo que pueda volver a ser así, pero cuando oculto mi rostro, escondo mis sentimientos, mis escrúpulos y mi compasión. Me convierto en alguien con un único objetivo: Acabar con Voldemort. Sea como sea y cueste lo que cueste. Y precisamente tú deberías saber de lo que hablo y que hay personas que no merecen vivir, tú y Sirius queríais hacer justicia con Peter, y lo habríais hecho si yo no lo hubiese impedido.- Argumentó Harry algo cansado de tener que justificar su comportamiento con todos los que le rodeaban. Lupin no contestó inmediatamente, reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. Tal vez tuviera algo de razón, pero continuaba la incoherencia en su mente de ver a Harry convertido en poco menos que un asesino.- Esto me lleva a otro asunto fundamental. No puedo permitir que Dumbledore descubra quien soy, al menos aún. Por eso tengo que pedirte que firmes este contrato.- Instó el moreno volviendo a coger el pergamino que había hecho aparecer. Se lo entregó a Lupin y éste comenzó a leerlo.- No puedo permitirme el lujo de que la comunidad mágica sepa mi verdadera identidad. Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, el elegido, convertido en un prófugo de la justicia y asesino de mortífagos.

- ¿No confías en mí?- Inquirió Lupin levantando la mirada del pergamino.

- No desconfío, no puedo correr el riesgo. No quiero que me malinterpretes, pero no puedo permitir que esto salga a la luz, haré lo que haga falta.- Las palabras de Harry sonaban casi a amenaza pero el licántropo no quiso aceptarlas como tal.

- Puedo estar más o menos de acuerdo con tu actitud, pero tienes tus razones, esto es una guerra y en ellas se toman medidas extremas, además tú en concreto has sido de las personas que más perjudicada se ha visto por ésta.- Respondió Lupin con la comprensión que lo había caracterizado siempre. No tenía inconveniente en firmar lo que le proponía, pero lo primordial era quería conseguir la confianza de Harry. Se lo debía al chico, a sus amigos y a él mismo.- Me has ayudado acompañándome en los peores momentos como hizo tu padre y tu padrino en su día. Siento lo ocurrido durante el verano, pero no se volverá a repetir. Estaré siempre a tu lado e intentaré aconsejarte lo mejor que pueda, pero soy consciente de que te has convertido en uno de los mejores magos que conozco y tienes tu propio criterio. Lo que quiero decir es que puedes confiar en mí, no te fallaré…

…

Algún tímido rayo de sol escapaba entre las nubes, pero no era suficiente para deshacer el frío ambiente que se había instaurado en los terrenos de Hogwarts, aunque afortunadamente no había viento. Sin embargo, el verdadero ambiente lo generaban las gradas del campo de Quidditch, repletas de alumnos eufóricos y expectantes ante el partido más importante de la temporada de Quidditch. Solamente dos colores adornaban el campo, y éstos eran el rojo y el verde. Los dos equipos saltaron al terreno de juego y la multitud estalló en vítores y aplausos. Los jugadores montaron en sus escobas y alzaron el vuelo preparándose para el partido que estaba a punto de comenzar. Ron miró un momento hacia el lugar de las gradas donde se encontraban los Griffindor, encontrando a Hermione, Ginny y Hagrid entre ellos. Elevó la manó para saludar y rápidamente se dirigió a su sitio. Harry sencillamente se limitaba a volar. Estaba totalmente concentrado en disfrutar del Quidditch. Además él era el capitán del equipo, si perdían también ese partido se quedarían sin opciones de ganar la copa y él quedaría en evidencia. Aunque obviamente el Quidditch no era lo más importante en su vida en ese momento, le apetecía fingir que así era, como en cursos anteriores. Los jugadores formaron un círculo y esperaban a la señora Hooch. Se centraría solo en disfrutar…y en ganar al chico rubio que tenía frente a él. La profesora abrió el baúl y las bludgers junto con la snitch salieron disparadas. Vio como Malfoy centraba la mirada en la bola dorada hasta que la perdió de vista. Era increíble como el incidente que habían protagonizado se había extendido por todo Hogwarts, algunos volvían a decir que Harry estaba loco, otros que Malfoy se lo merecía, pero la verdad era que todos estaban atentos para ver si volvía a ocurrir algo parecido.

- LA SEÑORA HOOCH LANZA LA QUAFFLE Y DA COMIENZO EL PARTIDO- anunció Seamus, encargado de nuevo de comentar el partido.- LA PRIMERA POSESIÓN ES PARA SLYTHERIN, PUCEY LLEVA LA PELOTA, LA PASA PARA URQUHART PERO KATIE BELL ESTÁ MUY RÁPIDA Y LA ATRAPA. KATIE PARA GINNY Y ÉSTA PARA CLAPTON, PARECE QUE ERIC VA A TIRAR…NO, SE LA PASA A KATIE Y ES ELLA QUIEN MARCA EL PRIMERO. ¡DIEZ A CERO PARA GRIFFINDOR! NO PUDO HACER NADA BETCHLEY, QUE AHORA LE DA LA QUAFFLE A VAISER. LA PASA PARA URQUHART, ÉSTE VA DIRECTO HACIA LOS AROS DE GRIFFINDOR, ESQUIVA A WEASLEY Y TIRA, ¡PERO RON WEASLEY LA ATRAPA SIN PROBLEMAS! ÉSTE SE LA ENTREGA INMEDIATAMENTE A CLAPTON, QUE VA COMO UN RAYO, SE LA PASA A KATIE Y ÉSTA A GINNY, PRECIOSO JUEGO EL DE GRIFFINDOR. GOYLE INTENTA MANDAR UNA BLUDGER HACIA ELLA PERO HARRISON ESTÁ ATENTO PARA PROTEGER A SU COMPAÑERA. LA QUAFFLE LLEGA HASTA BELL QUE NO SE LO PIENSA DOS VECES Y ¡ANOTA! ¡VEINTE A CERO PARA GRIFFINDOR! HA EMPEZADO TREMENDAMENTE BIEN GRIFFINDOR QUE SE ESTÁ COMIENDO AL RIVAL.

- Sea un poco más imparcial, señor Finnigan.- le advirtió la profesora Mcgonagall a su lado, aunque la profesora tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, ella sabía que el partido era importante y quería ganar.

El equipo había entrenado bien y eso se veía reflejado en el juego. Pero por muy bien que jugaran él debía atrapar la snitch. Después de observar las dos primeras jugadas, comprobando que el equipo seguía sus instrucciones de no mantener la quaffle, sino que pasara de uno a otro continuamente, se olvidó del juego y comenzó a rodear el campo. Malfoy hacia lo mismo al otro lado del estadio. Al no ver nada, subió algo más de cien metros para tener una mayor perspectiva del campo. Solo veía los detellos de algunas cámaras de fotos, pero nada parecido a una snitch. Estuvo un minuto allí, esuchó a Seamus anunciar que ya iban cuarenta a diez. Se disponía a bajar cuando escuchó un pitido.

- LA SEÑORA HOOCH SEÑALA PENALTI DESPUES DE VER COMO CRABBE GOLPEABA CON EL BATE AL JUGADOR DE GRIFFINDOR, CLAPTON. SERÁ KATIE LA ENCARGADA DE LANZARLO. ¡CINCUENTA A DIEZ PARA GRIFFINDOR!

En ese momento la grada de Slytherin comenzó a cantar la canción que hicieron famosa el curso anterior:

_Weasley no atrapa las pelotas__  
__y por el aro se le cuelan todas__  
__Por eso los de Slytherin debemos cantar:__  
__a Weasley vamos a coronar._

_Weasley nació en un vertedero__  
__y se le va la quaffle por el agujero.__  
__Gracias a Weasley hemos de ganar,__  
__a Weasley vamos a coronar._

_A Weasley vamos a coronar.__  
__A weasley vamos a coronar.__  
__Y por el aro se le cuelan todas.__  
__A Weasley vamos a coronar._

Los Griffindors intentaron silenciarla con vítores y aplausos hacia su guardián, pero los Slytherins habían realizado algún tipo de hechizo para que sus gritos resonasen casi tanto como la voz de Seamus. Debido a la canción, Ron se puso nervioso y se le escapó la Quaffle en lo que hubiese sido una parada fácil. Ante la evidencia de que el equipo de Griffindor era mejor, los Slytherin habían comenzado a emplear sus armas, que no eran otras que la intimidación y el juego sucio. Pasados cinco minutos, la señora Hooch había pitado un penalti más a favor de Griffindor, pero debieron haber sido diez, Eric y Celia habían tenido que abandonar, el cazador por una bludger que lo había dejado inconsciente y la bateadora porque directamente la habían tirado de su escoba.

En ese instante el escudo de su reloj se formó repentinamente a su alrededor y sonó un pequeño golpe tras él. Miró y pudo como Malfoy a unos veinticinco metros guardaba algo en el interior de su uniforme verde. Nadie más se había percatado de la acción del rubio ya que estaban demasiado ocupado viendo las "técnicas" de juego del resto de compañeros de Malfoy. Pero si éste quería jugar sucio, no sabía donde se metía. Se disponía a hacerle una pequeña broma al buscador pero se detuvo porque vio un destello dorado a su derecha. Se lanzó a por la snitch notando como Draco hacia lo mismo pero se mantenía detrás de él. Podía despreocuparse de él, no podía hacerle nada, el escudo se activaría si volvía a intentar algo. La pequeña esfera dorada zigzagueaba y él también tras ella, acercándose cada vez más. Malfoy seguía detrás de él sin conseguir alcanzarle, sabía que la Saeta de Fuego era la escoba más rápida pero creía que el Slytherin le supondría más problemas. Tenía la snitch a un metro y medio. Olvidándose de todo lo demás, alargó el brazo derecho, aceleró un poco más y…¡atrapó la snitch! Pensaba elevar el brazo para mostrárselo a todos, pero no pudo, la snitch soltó un estallido y sintió un calambre en el brazo, similar a una descarga eléctrica. La snitch salió disparada volviendo a alejarse a la vez que él perdía el equilibrio y caía de la escoba. Pudo ver como Malfoy sonreía, el estadio exclamaba sorpresa y el suelo se acercaba cada vez más sin que pudiese hacer nada, estaba paralizado. _Otra vez no,_ pensó para sí mismo mientras caía. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas moverse y reaccionar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía y brazos le temblaban.

- _Qu…- _No podía hablar. El suelo estaba ya muy cerca, o volvía a aparecerse como en el partido anterior o el golpe sería doloroso. Sin embargo, en un segundo, una agradable sensación le invadió, sintiendo como volvía a controlar su cuerpo.- ¡ACCIO SAETA DE FUEGO!- Gritó invocando su escoba a unos ocho metros del suelo. Ésta caía también no muy lejos de él y al instante llego hasta él, justo a tiempo para remontar el vuelo. Toda la grada de Griffindor lo ovacionó. Tan cerca estuvo del golpe, que levantó una pequeña nube de polvo del suelo del campo de Quidditch.- _Gracias Quetza- _le agradeció a su serpiente, sabiendo que se lo debía a ella. Su cobra había intuido que era a ella a quien intentaba llamar, y había actuado por su cuenta, ayudándolo. Estaba seguro de que había sido Malfoy, de algún modo había hechizado la snitch y por eso le había dejado cogerla a él primero. Iban noventa a sesenta. Con dos jugadores menos y Ron falto de confianza, Slytherin había comenzado a remontar. Estaba harto de todo, y cansado de creerse que era el mismo chico inocente del año anterior, no era así. Buscó su varita en un bolsillo interior y apuntó hacia el cielo. No salió nada visible de su varita, pero en unos segundos se formó una gigantesca nube negra que comenzó a diluviar. Muy ocupados de protegerse, los alumnos de Slytherin dejaron de cantar la famosa canción. Entonces fue directo hacia Malfoy, que tenía cara de terror viendo como se dirigía exactamente a él después de haber intentado hechizarlo. Pero Harry pasó a unos centímetros, volando a toda velocidad de nuevo hacia la snitch. Esta vez Draco si lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo y chocar contra él. Lejos de amedrentarse, Harry chocó contra el rubio, alejándolo varios metros. La snitch cambió radicalmente de dirección y empezó a subir. El moreno aceleró y se separó del buscador de Slytherin.

- DESPUÉS DE LA ASOMBROSA RECUPERACIÓN DE POTTER, VEMOS COMO JUNTO A MALFOY MANTIENEN UNA BONITA LUCHA POR ATRAPAR LA SNITCH.- Comentó Seamus por un momento apartando la mirada del otro partido. A su lado, Dumbledore miraba atentamente a Harry y a lo que se había formado sobre ellos, sabía que no era natural.- ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡MIRAD ARRIBA!- Exclamó Finnigan atónito a lo que estaba viendo. El cielo se había oscurecido y repentinamente un fuerte viento se había apoderado del lugar. Poco a poco, comenzaban a formarse varios tornados alrededor de los dos buscadores. Harry hacia piruetas en el aire a una velocidad increíble esquivando los tornados seguido a duras penas por Malfoy. Sin embargo ocurrió algo con lo que no contaba, la snitch se vio arrastrada por uno de los tornados, girando alrededor de uno de ellos. Realizando un movimiento en forma de espiral, Harry se unió al giro del tornado. Malfoy lo siguió, pero el rubio intentó erróneamente cortar camino y oponerse al movimiento del viento, lo que le desestabilizó, lanzándolo a él junto a su escoba por los aires sin control alguno.- ¡IMPRESIONANTE! MALFOY HA SALIDO VOLANDO Y POTTER HA DESAPARECIDO.- Intentó explicar Seamus sin saber muy bien como hacerlo. Paulatinamente, el viento comenzó a amainar sin que desapareciera por completo y una escoba salió a una velocidad asombrosa de uno de los tornados, prácticamente al nivel del suelo.

Harry aterrizó en el campo de Quidditch con la escoba en una mano y la otra cerrada alrededor de algo. Intentó mostrar lo que tenía pero se balanceó, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás. Estaba muy mareado. Soltando la escoba, se llevó la mano a la frente mientras esta vez sí alzaba la otra y enseñaba la snitch dorada a todos.

- HARRY POTTER HA LOGRADO COGER LA SNITCH. GRIFFINDOR GANA A SLYTHERIN DOSCIENTOS SETENTA CONTRA OCHENTA.

…

Era la primera vez que Ron pisaba la sala de los herederos, tenía la realidad frente a él, pero aún así le costaba creer todo lo que veía. Iba de un lado para otro observando cada detalle, el símbolo de Hogwarts estaba en cada rincón, así como el escudo de cada una de las tres casas que representaban esa sala. Vio la cocina, la biblioteca y la sala de entrenamiento, además Hermione tuvo que enseñarle una de las habitaciones ante su insistencia. Especial sorpresa le había causado los retratos de los tres fundadores, con los que tímidamente mantenía una conversación sobre el cuarto fundador. Ajenas a la conversación se encontraban Hermione y Angelina, acomodadas en sus respectivos sillones mientras leían algo y mantenían una conversación mental.

"¿Qué tienes pensado hacer en Navidad?"- Preguntó Angelina viendo que las vacaciones se acercaban.

"He decidido decirle a mis padres que me quedo en Hogwarts, nadie nos asegura que no habrá un ataque en esas fechas y es más fácil si me quedo por aquí. Aunque Ron me ha invitado a la Madriguera, pero no sé que hacer."-contestó la castaña, sin tener muy claro que decirle al pelirrojo al respecto.

- Bueno, por hoy creo que ya he visto suficiente. Voy a la sala común, además había pensado en volar un rato, no hace mal tiempo.- comentó Ron acabando de hablar con los fundadores y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

- ¡Espera!- Lo detuvo Hermione cogiendo uno de los libros que tenía a su alrededor y ofreciéndoselo al pelirrojo.- Léelo, te vendrá bien para empezar.- Ron lo cogió y leyó la portada, "Principios de la defensa avanzada".- Como máximo en tres días deberías haberlo leído entero y te daré otro.

- Espera un momento, ¿tres días?- preguntó Ron con los ojos abiertos. La heredera de Ravenclaw asintió. Hizo una mueca de desagrado pero no quiso protestar. Se despidió y salió de allí. Había quedado con Harry.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Tú también vas a quedarte aquí o tienes algo pensado?- Se interesó esta vez Hermione en los planes de la Hufflepuff. La heredera lo pensó dos veces antes de responder.

- Harry me ha dicho que el hermano de Ron, Bill, se casa en Navidad. Me ha invitado a acompañarlo y le he dicho que sí.- Contestó Angelina midiendo sus palabras, al fin y al cabo los vería allí, así que no tenía sentido ocultarlo.- Como amigos- Añadió rápidamente al ver la expresión en el rostro de la castaña.

- Ya…- soltó Hermione sin creerse la especificación de su amiga.- Entonces supongo que nos veremos allí. ¿Y después volveréis aquí o vas a "acompañarlo" a algún lugar más?

- No lo sé, solamente hemos hablado de la boda del hermano de Ron. Supongo que después volveremos a la sala.- Mintió Angelina. Sí que lo sabía, Harry, sabiendo que no tenía a donde ir en Navidad, le había propuesto ir con él y pasar juntos las vacaciones. Pero habían acordado mantenerlo en secreto el tiempo que fuera posible.

- Bien…- Volvió a asentir Hermione con una sonrisa, sin apartar la vista de la morena.- No soy tonta Angelina. Yo también escuché las palabras de Malfoy, y até cabos. Respeto que Harry y tú quieran mantener lo que sea que tengáis en secreto, pero algo no os ha salido bien si Draco Malfoy se ha enterado.- El razonamiento de Hermione pilló desprevenida a la morena, aunque no le sorprendió demasiado, no había sido difícil percatarse del comentario del Slytherin. Ese tema ya lo habían hablado Harry y ella poco después ese mismo día, no tenían ni idea de cómo pudo enterarse Malfoy de que mantenían una relación más allá de la amistad. Tal vez no se refería a ella, tal vez Malfoy solo quería incordiar, pero que hubiese nombrado al señor tenebroso era como mínimo inquietante. Solo tenían una cosa clara, y era que debían extremar las precauciones.

…

- Hola Ron, al final has venido.- Saludo Harry al pelirrojo al verlo entrar por la puerta de la sala de los menesteres.

- Sí, pero tengo que leerme este libro en tres días, ¿has visto el tamaño? ¡Debe tener ochocientas páginas!- Se quejó el Weasley pasándole el libro a Harry para que le echase un vistazo. Éste vio el título y emitió una sonrisa mientras se lo devolvía.

- Bueno, tú quisiste formar parte de esto y ahora viene el esfuerzo. Además, tenías que haber supuesto que la preparación de Hermione consistía en esto.- Advirtió Harry pensando ya como abordar el tema que los había llevado allí.- Además, le he visto libros tres veces más grandes.

- No puede ser…

- Así es, pero ahora hablemos un momento antes de empezar.- Propuso creando un par de sillas con un movimiento ya habitual.- Aún estás a tiempo de dejarlo. Vive, sé lo feliz que puedas y escóndete de la guerra. Yo se lo explicaría a Hermione y estoy seguro de que lo entendería.

- Pero… La decisión ya está tomada Harry. Yo también soy un Griffindor, no voy a quedarme sin hacer nada mientras vosotros arriesgáis vuestras vidas por salvarnos a todos.- Argumentó Ron totalmente decidido, una actitud bastante diferente a la habitual en él.

- Muy bien, pero no solo me refiero a ayudarnos. Me refiero a este entrenamiento. Puedes leer, aprender y practicar con normalidad junto a Hermione y Angelina. Ellas han conseguido un gran poder entrenando con, podríamos decir, normalidad. El entrenamiento al que te someteré será duro, muy duro, y doloroso, no solo físicamente. Ya me ves, y has oído lo que dicen de mí. He cambiado y es muy probable que nunca vuelva a ser el chico bondadoso y alegre que en su día conociste…

- Pero te has convertido en un mago tan grande como Dumbledore.- _"Más"_pensó Harry, pero eso ya lo demostraría, la próxima vez no subestimaría al viejo.- Además, tú dijiste que me darías más poder del que pudiera imaginar, que sería capaz de enfrentarme a quien quisiera. ¿Era mentira?

- No, no te mentí. Y si es eso lo que quieres, lo tendrás. Pero debes confiar en mí.- Mientras hablaba se acercaba a una gran mesa que había en un lateral, donde solo habían dos pequeños frascos de cristal, uno con un líquido verde oscuro y el otro morado. Cogió el verde y se lo pasó a Ron, que lo miró desconcertado.- Bébete la poción y no preguntes.- Indicó al pelirrojo que dubitativo se tomó la posión mientras él hacía lo mismo con la suya.

- No sabe mal.- Valoró Ron dejando el frasco de cristal de nuevo en la mesa.

- Lo que te sabrá mal es lo que viene ahora.- murmuró Harry de manera que solo él lo oyera. Odiaba hacer aquello, pero estaba convencido de que ponerlo en una situación límite haría explotar todo su pontecial y lo prepararía para una situación real. Ese entrenamiento podía salvarle la vida, o eso quería creer.- Atácame.- Pidió repentinamente.- Vamos, atácame.- Tuvo que repetir. Con un movimiento de su mano, cambió su atuendo por el de Torprey Hart.

- No podré tocarte Harry. No soy rival para ti.- Reconoció Ron sacando la varita pero sin intención alguna de atacar.

- Bien empezamos. Es decir, que si tuvieras delante de ti ahora mismo a Voldemort. Te arrodillarías y esperarías a que te matase, con suerte sin agonizar antes. ¿Así piensas ayudarnos o salvar a nadie?- Espetó duramente Harry, aunque su voz ya no era la misma. Escuchar esa voz de su amigo tras una capucha fue como un jarro de agua fría.- Yo no voy a darte un poder que no tengas, voy a sacarlo de ti. Así que vamos. ¡Atácame!

- ¡Desmaius!- Exclamó Ron sin llegar a comprender exactamente lo que quería decir el moreno. Un haz de luz roja salió de su varita y fue directo a Harry, que no tuvo que hacer más que un casi imperceptible gesto con su mano para bloquear el aturdidor.- ¡Reducto! ¡Impedimenta!- Volvió a intentarlo Ron sorprendido de la facilidad con la que había detenido su conjuro. Esta vez no fue diferente, con la mano izquierda detuvo los hechizos a la vez que extendía la derecha hacia Ron y éste salía volando varios metros hacia atrás.

La caída no fue demasiado aparatosa y el pelirrojo pudo levantarse sin demasiados problemas. El poder de Hart era mucho mayor del que hubiera imaginado. Sin embargo, una vez reincorporado buscó a su amigo con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Pero no encontró ni la sala en la que supuestamente se encontraba. Estaba en el ministerio, lleno de gente como siempre, pero esta vez estaban parados mirando hacia algo, no de un lado para otro como de costumbre. Intentó colarse entre dos magos para avanzar pero se dio cuenta de que no eran reales, podía atravesarlos, como si fueran fantasmas. Pero era muy extraño, no eran exactamente fantasmas, no veía a través de ellos, parecían personas completamente reales. Avanzó varios metros y pudo ver que era lo que observaban todos con tanto interés. Era él. Bueno, otro él. Vestido muy elegantemente y con un rostro de felicidad absoluta. A su lado pudo ver a la nueva Ministra de magia, Amelia Bones, que sujetaba una especie de placa con alguna inscripción y se la entregaba a él, al otro él. En ese instante todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a ovacionarle. No entendía nada, se acercó hacia el pequeño escenario donde se estaba produciendo el acto y leyó la inscripción_. "A Ronald Weasley, por su inestimable valor y destreza mostrados en la lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso."_ Miró a su alrededor buscando una explicación pero lo que vio lo confundió aún más, por todo el ministerio colgaban carteles enormes con su imagen y una frase "_Ronald Weasley, nuestro salvador."_

- Todo esto puede convertirse en realidad, puedes ser féliz y mundialmente reconocido por tus hazañas, pero depende de ti.- Dijo una voz dentro de su mente. Era la voz de Torprey Hart, no podía decir que fuera la de su amigo.- Todo depende de tu esfuerzo, de tus elecciones… Si eres débil y elijes mal, tu futuro puede ser muy distinto.- Tras esas palabras, una nube negra lo envolvió todo y el Ministerio desapareció. Su casa se formó delante de él, era de noche, pero se veía perfectamente, ya que la Madriguera era una hoguera gigantesca. Su primera reacción fue mirar a su alrededor, buscando algo, ayuda, una prueba de que aquello no era real, algo. Viéndose solo, corrió hacia su casa, escuchaba gritos y algunas explosiones en el interior. Intentó entrar, pero una fuerza invisible se lo impedió. Unos segundos después, varios miembros de su familia comenzaron a salir de la casa en llamas. De la nada aparecieron varios mortífagos. Su padre, los gemelos, Bill y Charlie intentaron oponer resistencia, pero no durarían mucho, eran menores en número. El primero en caer fue su hermano Bill, estaba paralizado, pero ahora no sabía muy bien si era por una fuerza invisible o porque lo que veía no le dejaba reaccionar. Su madre gritaba, y Ginny, junto a ella varita en mano, también intentaba protegerse. Tras su hermano el siguiente en caer fue George, pero no muerto sino víctima de una cruciatus, la maldición asesina la recibió el gemelo de éste poco segundos después intentando liberar a su hermano. Ron no pudo aguantar más y agarró con rabia su varita dispuesto a luchar. Pero no pudo.- Tú lo dijiste, no eres rival.- sonó en su cabeza esa maldita voz procedente de ninguna parte.

- ¿QUÉ ES ESTA MIERDA?- Gritó Ron desesperado por ayudar a su familia. No era cierto lo que veía, no podía serlo, pero no tenía del todo claro hasta que punto tenía razón. Era todo tan real, la hierba, el calor del fuego que llegaba hasta él, los gritos de su familia, todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

- Sí, esta guerra es una mierda. Pero es la cruda realidad.- Sentenció Harry dándole la razón, lo que enfureció más al pelirrojo.- Pero tú lo dijiste, no puedes hacer nada, únicamente puedes ver como tu familia y todos tus seres queridos mueren. Con mucha suerte tú no correrás la misma suerte y podrás disfrutar de una larga, agónica, cruel y miserable vida.- Vio otro haz de luz verde chocar contra un cuerpo y su padre cayó inerte al suelo. Su hermano George seguía gritando de dolor y los mortífagos habían apresado a Ginny.- Una vida en la que no pasará un solo día en el no recuerdes a la familia que perdiste y que pudiste haber ayudado. Implorando una justicia que no llega y finalmente clamando venganza, venganza que si estúpidamente intentas imponer tú, te llevará junto a tu familia muerta.

- ¡BASTA!- Rugió Ron liberándose de esa fuerza que lo apresaba y elevando la varita. Algunas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro.- ¡Desmaius!- exclamó hacia uno de los mortífagos, pero antes de que su hechizo pudiera llegar, la imagen se desvaneció.

- ¿Basta dices?- Esta vez la voz si vino de un lugar, detrás de él. Se giró y vio a Torprey Hart, estaba de nuevo en la sala de los Menesteres.- Yo no puedo detener nada, eres tú quien debe hacerlo.

- Lo he entendido Harry, ya está bien por…

- No sé quien es Harry…¡Yo me llamo Torprey Hart!- Lo interrumpió de manera seca y autoritaria.- ¿Tienes lo que hay que tener para salvar a tus seres queridos?- preguntó Hart con una sonrisa burlona propia de cualquier mortífago. Al instante, aparecieron dos bultos, uno a cada lado de él. Agarró las sábanas negras que cubrían lo que fuera que hubiera debajo y tiró de ellas, dejando a la vista lo que escondían. La cara de Ron era la misma que veía cuando le clavaba la espada en el estómago a un mortífago, una mezcla de incredulidad y terror. Hart había dejado a la vista dos cuerpos, atados, amordazados y magullados, de dos mujeres. Eran Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger.- Venga, tócalas. Tal vez pudiste pensar que lo de antes era una ilusión, un mal sueño. Comprueba si esto es real o no.- Ron se acercó a Hermione e intentó quitarle la mordaza para que le hablara.- ¡Crucio!- Conjuró Hart dando de lleno a la castaña, que comenzó a retorcerse de dolor a los pies del Weasley. Se arrodilló a su lado intentado detener la tortura de alguna manera. Volvió a agarrar con fuerza su varita y lanzó una mirada de odio a Harry. Aquello era real, en las ilusiones anteriores podía atravesar a las personas, o sentía como alguien lo controlaba, pero ahora era diferente. Había tocado a Hermione, era ella, era real, Harry estaba torturándola.- ¿De verdad piensas hacer algo? Me gustaría ver como lo intentas. ¡Ferhork!- Se rió Hart del pelirrojo, mientras Hermione se elevaba en el aire y comenzaba a patalear a un metro del suelo, una cuerda rodeaba su cuello y la asfixiaba.

- ¡PARA!- Ordenó Ron sin que el moreno le hiciese caso alguno. Elevó la varita hacia él y con toda la ira que contenía gritó.- ¡CRUCIO!- Un rayo rojo salió directo a Harry, pero sin necesidad de desvanecerlo, lo desvió con un leve movimiento y la maldición fue a parar a Ginny, que soltó un alarido disimulado por la mordaza que tenía en la boca. Aunque fuera poco, ya había conseguido que creara un cruciatus hacia él.

- ¿No tienes suficiente con no hacer nada por ellas que encima las torturas tú mismo?- Volvió a burlarse Hart, Ron estaba llegando al límite, aquella situación lo sobrepasaba.- ¡Vamos! Avada Kedavra.- Sentenció apuntando a la hermana pequeña de su amigo. Un destello verde iluminó la sala, pero para sorpresa de Ron y de la propia chica, la maldición le pasó rozando y se deshizo contra la pared de piedra.- Vaya, he fallado.- se sorprendió irónicamente Hart, estaba torturando la mente de Ron más de lo que a él le gustaría, pero no reaccionaba.- Mejor, el Avada es demasiado indoloro.- Apreció llevándose la mano a la espalda y desenvainando la espada de Godric Griffindor. Una sensación de horror recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Continuando con su macabra burla, se pasó la espada de su mano derecha a la izquierda y viceversa. Con un giro espectacularmente rápido y hábil, Hart hundió la espada en el vientre de la pelirroja.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- Estalló Ron cogiendo una de las sillas de madera que había creado Harry al principio y lanzándose con él. Hart lo señaló y su amigo salió volando de nuevo por los aires, esta vez mucho más violentamente, golpeándolo contra la pared que tenía el Weasley detrás. Eso a él no le valía, necesitaba ver magia. Esperó a que su amigo se recuperara y mirase hacia él. Cuando lo hizo, agarró el cabello pelirrojo de la hermana de Ron y la irguió lo que pudo, aunque solo alcanzó a dejarla de rodillas, estaba desangrándose y no duraría mucho más. Hart colocó la espada ahora ensangrentada en el hombro de la chica, y con otro rápido y fuerte movimiento, decapitó a Ginny Weasley. Una gran cantidad de sangre salpicó hacia todas partes, y Ron pudo ver como de la mano de Torprey Hart colgaba la cabeza sin vida de su hermana menor. Aquello fue más de lo que la mente de Ronald Weasley pudo soportar, esta vez no hubo gritos ni súplicas. El chico volvió a empuñar su varita por enésima vez y apuntó hacia el asesino de su hermana. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no pronunció maldición alguna, no hizo falta. Un potentísimo rayo rojo salió de su varita. No se esperaba un hechizo tan poderoso, soltó la cabeza decapitada de la chica, la espada, y dedicó ambas manos a crear un escudo que lo protegiese. El poderoso hechizo de su amigo chocó contra su

escudo provocando un gran estruendo, pero lejos de deshacerse, aumentó su intensidad. Harry estaba empezando a tener que retroceder. Consciente de que su escudo no aguantaría mucho más, introdujo su mano en un bolsillo interior y sacó su varita. Con la liberación de usar varita y con el gran poder de ésta, pudo fortalecer su escudo protector. Ron seguía apuntando hacia él, lanzándole un hechizo que cada vez era más fuerte. Tuvo que sujetar más fuerte la varita para que no vibrase, la cantidad de energía que soltaba Ron era descomunal. Al cabo de un minuto, su amigo no pudo más y el hechizo se desvaneció. Cuando pudo ver al Weasley, éste estaba arrodillado, totalmente bañado en sudor y jadeando. Harry volvió a dejar a la vista su rostro y se acercó con cautela a su amigo.

- ¿Ron, estás bien?- Se interesó manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, su voz volvía a ser la natural en él.

- Eres… Eres…- intentaba terminar Ron sin éxito.- Has… ma…matado a Ginny- Jadeó con un sollozo sin poder elevar la mirada.

- ¿Estás loco?- Inquirió su amigo dejando la afirmación de Ron como una tontería, aunque era normal que creyese eso, lo había hecho muy creíble.- ¿Puedes mirar a quien he matado?- Le pidió Harry con una actitud radicalmente distinta a la que tenía minutos antes. Esforzándose por recuperarse, Ron elevó la mirada y observó los cuerpos que había en la sala. Uno seguía siendo de una mujer, pero morena, y el cuerpo que debería ser el su hermana era el de un hombre. Tuvo que fijarse algo más para percatarse de que se trataban de Bellatrix y de uno de los hermanos Lestrange.

- Pe…Pero…

…

El clima era de duro y frío invierno. La oscuridad cubría el cielo y a un lado se podía osbervar la luna en cuarto creciente. Más de medio metro de nieve se acumulaba en el suelo del Valle de Godric, aunque por el camino principal del pueblo el espesor se reducía a unos centímetros. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de la gélida brisa moviendo suavemente la copa de los árboles cercanos. El pueblo era pequeño y sus habitantes estaban resguardados en sus hogares, algo que podía se comprobar fácilmente observando las luces procedentes del interior de las casas. Antes de ir a la taberna del pueblo, decidió que se regalaría unos minutos a sí mismo. Solamente él caminaba a través del pueblo, y aunque no veía a nadie, se sentía observado. Se olvidó de ese presentimiento y se dirigió a la plaza central. Allí, en el centro, se alzaba una estatua en honor a su familia. Sus padres junto a él, de bebé. No era la primera vez que la veía, pero aún así, el mismo sentimiento lo sobrecogía una y otra vez. Pasó un tiempo mirando la estatua, después elevó la mirada al cielo en busca de las estrellas y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia sus padres. Determinó que ya había perdido bastante tiempo y luchando para que ni una lágrima escapase de sus ojos, dio media vuelta con intención de terminar cuanto antes lo que le había llevado allí. Pero se quedó plantado en el sitio.

- Buenas noches, señor Hart.- saludó cortésmente otra figura encapuchada a poca distancia de él. Con un movimiento más rápido que su vista, Torprey Hart apuntó con su varita al hombre.

- Muéstrese- Exigió a la figura encapuchada que se le había acercado sigilosamente

- Debería saber quien soy, al fin y al cabo, fue usted quien me citó aquí.- Recordó el hombre retirándose la capucha y dejando a la vista el rostro de su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Si mal no recuerdo, no fue aquí.- Aclaró, bajando la varita.- Buenas noches, usted dirá.- Saludó finalmente queriendo ir al grano.

- Veo que se ha tomado su tiempo observando la estatua. Gran familia los Potter, y el pequeño es una gran chico ¿no cree?- Comentó con naturalidad sin ir a ninguna parte. Harry se limitó a asentir.- ¿No le apetecería mantener la conversación en algún lugar más privado?

- Más privado que esto es imposible.- Sentenció el moreno sin saber que no tenía razón.

- Bueno, me es indiferente.- Afirmó su profesor.- Pero ya que he mostrado mi rostro, podría hacer lo propio usted.

- Si ha venido aquí en busca de información sobre mí, podemos dar esta conversación por concluida.

- No, no era esa mi intención.- Negó rápidamente el hombre intuyendo que a la mínima Hart se marcharía.- Me gustaría unirme a usted.- soltó repentinamente siendo lo más directo que podía ser.- Si es esa persona que todo lo sabe, todo lo ve y todo lo controla como así parece ser, debería saber que mis ideales se acercan a los suyos.- Explicó Stumlich con un semblante que dejaba claro que hablaba totalmente en serio.

- No sé exactamente a que se refiere, que ganaría usted o incluso que ganaría yo con todo esto.- Planteó Hart, dubitativo de las verdaderas intenciones del profesor.

- Yo gano poco, pero usted gana a un gran mago y una persona de confianza.- Defendió Stumlich. Harry estuvo tentado a decirle que precisamente él difícilmente pudiera ser una persona de confianza. Pero se contuvo por respeto y porque el mal presentimiento de antes había vuelto.- Quiero ayudar y uniéndome a usted puedo ser muy útil, además…

- ¡Apártese!- Interrumpió repentinamente Hart, dando un salto hacia delante y desplazando con el brazo a Stumlich hacia un lado, simultáneamente, con un gesto creó un escudo que detuvo varias maldiciones que llegaban desde la espalda del profesor.

Tras defenderse, pudo ver los autores del ataque. Era un grupo de magos vestidos de color negro y con máscaras blancas en sus rostros. ¿Mortífagos en el Valle de Godric? No eran más de una decena, pero estaban liderados por otro mago, éste sin máscara. No podía identificarlo aún, pero caminaban hacia ellos y lo que iba vislumbrando no era posible. Cuanto más se acercaban, mejor distinguía las facciones de la persona a la que más odiaba en el mundo. A cincuenta metros, increíblemente, estaba su peor enemigo. Nunca pensó que se enfrentaría a él a esas alturas de la guerra, pero a pesar de todo, estaba preparado. No huiría bajo ningún concepto, aunque únicamente fuese con un rasguño, le daría una muestra de su poder a Lord Voldemort. Sin perder un segundo, se llevó la mano al interior y sacó su varita. No sabía si era por la exitación del momento, pero al coger la varita sintió una fuerza interna que lo impulsaba a sacar todo su poder, a descontrolarse. Sin decir una palabra, Voldemort alzó su varita. Estaba sorprendido por la pasividad con la que se tomaba la situación el mago tenebroso, pero no le prestó mayor atención, la usaría toda para salir sano y salvo de allí. En una décima de segundo, su cuerpo se rodeó de una luz roja y una gigantesca llama de fuego. El corazón le latía tres veces más rápido de lo habitual, quería matarlos a todos. El conjuro de Voldemort se desintegró entre el fuego e inmediatamente después, con un brusco movimiento de varita, Hart generó una potentísima explosión, lanzando por los aires a la mayoría de los mortífagos. Los secuaces de Voldemort intentaron recomponerse lo antes posible pero cuando miraron hacia Hart, éste ya había desaparecido.

- ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó alguien con voz ronca, pero no era uno de los mortífagos, la voz venía de unos metros más atrás. Se giraron en busca de la voz, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, varios rayos amarillos salieron de la varita de Hart, envolviéndose alrededor del cuello de los mortífagos. Todos sufrieron una especie de convulsión y sus varitas cayeron al suelo. Voldemort miró hacia él y levantó la varita dispuesto a volver a atacar, pero no lo hizo porque antes de que pudiera, Hart había vuelto a desaparecer. El mago tenebroso sintió calor en su espalda y se giró rápidamente, pero allí no había nadie más que el acompañante de Torprey Hart, y bastante lejos. En ese instante, una luz verde golpeó a Voldemort en la espalda, derribándolo, mientras la varita de éste salió volando hacia Hart. El moreno caminó lentamente hacia él, dándole media vuelta al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo con la pierna. Ya no estaba rodeado de su poder, sabía que no era necesario.- ¿Dónde está?- volvió a preguntar tajante pero algo cansado por tener que repetir la pregunta.- ¿Duele?- Preguntó con una sonrisa viendo como se formaba una mueca de dolor en la cara a Voldemort.- Nadie se ríe de mí. ¡¿Dónde está Albus Dumbledore?- Exigió con rabia volviendo a apuntar con la varita al mago que tenía a sus pies.

- Aquí estoy- Respondió una conocida voz, en la distancia.- Buenas noches señor Hart, ¿puede decirme como ha sabido que yo estaba detrás de esto?- Saludó el director con absoluta normalidad.

- Usted me conoce, sabe como actúo, he podido matarlos. Está completamente loco.- Sentenció con incomprensión por cómo podía haber tramado un plan tan retorcido como ese. Volvió a señalar al falso Voldemort, esta vez a su rostro, que comenzó a desfigurarse para transformarse en otro, no hace mucho tiempo, bastante mas amigable.- Por suerte, solo hay un Lord Voldemort, y es único.

- Ha sido una lección, la realidad puede ser engañosa, los sentidos engañan y siempre hay que corroborar a quien se mata. ¿Pero cómo puedo saber yo que no los mataste porque realmente trabajas con él?- Inquirió Dumbledore reflexivo, estaba totalmente relajado y no era consciente de la ira que sentía Harry en ese momento.

- No necesito lecciones, y menos de usted. Vuelva a sugerir algo como eso, y no seré tan compasivo como la última vez.- Amenazó Hart apretando con fuerza el puño izquierdo, intentando no perder el control.- Uno, Voldemort jamás me habría atacado con un hechizo como el que lo ha hecho su querida Nymphadora, habría intentado matarme, y si es haciéndome sufrir, mejor. Dos, su lacayo, aquél de allí.- Dijo señalando a Stumlich, que aún seguía en el mismo lugar.- No hizo absolutamente nada, ni tan siquiera sacó la varita, actitud un tanto extraña si se sufre un ataque de Voldemort. Y tres, no soy idiota. Puedo ser el mago más poderoso del mundo, pero incluso a mí me llevaría vencer a Voldemort más de veinte segundos.- Terminó con toda la arrogancia del mundo.- Además, esta no es su varita.- Añadió mostrando la varita de Tonks, para después dejarla caer al suelo.

- Quizá se tenga en demasiada estima.- Apreció el director con media sonrisa.- No lo recuerdo como lo cuenta.- Harry estuvo a punto de estallar y demostrarle que lo de Hogsmeade no había sido más que pura suerte al escuchar las palabras de Dumbledore.

- Puede pensar lo que le plazca, pero le advierto algo. Vuelva a mentirme, vuelva a intentar detenerme o manipularme. Vuelva a hacerlo y le juro que acabaré con usted.- Dictaminó Hart con total seguridad y rotundidad, de hecho deseaba hacerlo.

- ¿Me está amenazando, señor H…

- Sí, le estoy amenazando.- Interrumpió al director con rebeldía.- Sus métodos, el engaño y la manipulación, no son mejores que los míos.- Aseguró Harry, guardando su varita y volviendo a invocar su poder de heredero. Necesitaba de todo su autocontrol para no poner a Dumbledore en su sitio, pero le había hecho una promesa a alguien, y la cumpliría, al menos el tiempo que pudiera.- Hasta la próxima director, recuerde mis palabras…

...

**N/A: En su día alguien me lo advirtió y no sé por qué, pero se me fue de la cabeza. La maldición asesina se escribe Kedavra y no Kedabra como he puesto en muchos capítulos, por lo cual pido perdón por el error. No volverá a ocurrir, no entiendo como pude confundirlo, cuando tenga tiempo lo corregiré en todos los capítulos. **

**Otra cosa, a partir de esta cap, las cosas cambian, es como un punto de inflexión, cada vez más gente sabe el secreto de Harry, y eso siempre es síntoma de que pronto lo descubrirán. Aunque todavía queda lo suyo, cada vez queda menos. Nada más, solo espero que me digáis que os ha gustado. Hasta pronto. **


	33. Chapter 27: Dulce y apasionada Navidad

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí de nuevo. No es tan largo como el otro pero bueno, hay situaciones nuevas y se van descubriendo algunas cosillas. Muchísimas gracias a: OilegorBlack, Paula cartas, Hell Cold, Escipion, Pedro I, Gabyspotter, Fagnoleti,, Tifany Black, Allie Danger (2 veces), BlassT, FzMarcE09. Me están malacostumbrando con tanto halago, así que muchas gracias. Pedro I, te diría que volvieses a leerte la parte que dices, porque tu intuición es buena con Bellatrix. GabysPotter, tienes razón, un review se agradece enormemente, por eso es lo primero que hago en cada cap. y gracias por o que dices de la historia, es un gran cumplido. Tifany Black, en este cap verás que no todo es lo que parece con los Lestrange, he escondido algunas cosillas. Y FzMarcE09, ¿qué puedo decirte? Pues que me siento muy halagado de que te hayas hecho una cuenta por esta historia y que me alegro de te guste. Espero volver a leer tu opinión por aquí. Creo que he comentado por encima las ideas generales que se trataban en los reviews, si no es así, haganmelo saber.**

**Ahora solo espero que disfruten del capítulo...**

**PD: Nota, en este capítulo hago algo nuevo y recupero algo que ya hice una vez. Hay un segundo flash back dentro de otro, espero que no se líen. Y lo nuevo que he hecho es que en los recuerdos que hago, son extraídos íntegramente de otros caps, pero cuando cambió a letra cursiva es algo nuevo que he añadido ahora y que no se vio en el pasado. Espero no haber complicado la lectura y que les guste.**

**Capítulo 27: Dulce y apasionada Navidad**

- Impedimenta- conjuró Ron a la vez que se agachaba para esquivar un aturdidor.- Desmaius- Continuó sin descanso, los entrenamientos con los herederos eran eternos e impresionantemente agotadores.- ¡Protego! ¡Totemplaz!

- Cover, Disper ray- Determinó la heredera de Ravenclaw intentando también defenderse de la que se le venía encima. No era la primera vez que se entrenaban los cinco juntos, pero si la primera que formaban un duelo como aquél. Angelina, Neville y ella contra Harry y Ron. Y aunque daba la sensación de que Harry podría acabar con el duelo cuando quisiera, éste estaba bastante igualado.

- ¡Sandoil!- Exclamó Neville causando que el suelo bajo Harry y Ron se volviese inestable. Un hechizo no tan eficaz como el que Dumbledore le había lanzado en Hogsmeade a Torprey Hart, pero si lo suficientemente parecido como para que fuese bastante molesto.

- ¡Swormd!- Gritaron las dos herederas al unísono al comprobar que la ocurrencia de Neville había pillado por sorpresa a los chicos. Al instante algo similar a una tormenta se generó únicamente sobre ellos dos. Un viento y una lluvia huracanados que junto al hechizo de Neville hacía mucho más molesto batirse el duelo.

- ¡Vamos Ron! ¡Haz algo!- Alentó Harry esperando que al pelirrojo se lo ocurriera algo para salir de aquella. Sin embargo, lo único que se le había ocurrido al Weasley había sido realizar un encantamiento sobre su rostro para que la lluvia no le impidiese ver, algo usual en el Quidditch.

- ¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el héroe! ¡De esta no salgo, Protego Máxima!- Protestó el pelirrojo haciendo lo único que se le ocurría, defenderse. Harry estaba seguro de que Ron tenía en mente algún hechizo para contrarrestar aquello, pero tal vez no quería usar ciertos conjuros frente a Hermione, conjuros que él le hubiese enseñado. Esperaba que al menos en los ataques si se atreviese a realizarlos.

- Remirturn Charm Reditus- Pronunció Harry queriendo probar un hechizo que había aprendido recientemente. En unos segundos, todos los conjuros que tenían encima y los que seguían lanzándoles se volvieron contra las herederas y Neville. Esta vez fueron los tres chicos los que se vieron sorprendidos al verse víctimas de su propia magia. Al encontrarse muy ocupados defendiéndose de ellos mismos, Harry y Ron tuvieron toda la facilidad del mundo para lanzar varios aturdidores y desarmarlos.

- Creo que hemos ganado.- Valoró Harry con una sonrisa sujetando las varitas de las dos herederas mientras Ron hacia lo propio con la de Neville.

- Yo creo que no.- Le contradijo Angelina sonriendo ella y Hermione.- ¡Premrap!

- ¡Desmaius!- Determinó la castaña a la vez que la Hufflepuff señalando ambas con las manos a un Harry que hacía una reverencia a modo de saludo final para bromear. Al escuchar los conjuros éste levantó la mirada, confuso. Cuando quiso reaccionar el hechizo de Angelina ya lo había alcanzado, ese conjuro ya lo había usado él contra los mortífagos y lo usaba precisamente por la rapidez del mismo. Harry salió despedido hacia atrás, pero antes de que el aturdidor de Hermione lo alcanzara y que él chocase contra la pared desapareció en una gran llama de fuego. Lejos de esperar expectantes, las dos chicas invocaron sus varitas que habían salido volando y nada más tenerlas de nuevo, dieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados y apuntaron a un Harry que instantáneamente se apareció tras ellas. Finalmente la escena quedó con el moreno envuelto en su elemento a escasamente un metro de las herederas, señalándolas con sus manos a la vez que las dos varitas de las chicas apuntaban directamente a su pecho. Los dos chicos que no eran herederos habían permanecido a un lado observando con atención y admiración la lucha de sus amigos.

- Vaya, parece que no soy el único que ha trabajado.- Expresó Harry gratamente sorprendido haciendo desaparecer su elemento.

- Así es, y tú has aprendido que no debes bajar la guardia.- Lo reprendió Hermione con una sonrisa, satisfecha de sí misma por haber conseguido realizar magia sin varita.

- Nos ha llevado tiempo, pero ya logramos realizar bastantes hechizos sin varita.- Informó Angelina guardando la varita, también orgullosa de su trabajo.

- Y viendo esto, ¿como se supone que vamos a ayudaros en nada? Sois infinitamente superiores a nosotros. O al menos a mí.- Inquirió el pelirrojo con cara de desánimo y resignación. Neville a su lado se limitó a asentir para sí mismo, de acuerdo con la idea de su amigo.

- Conseguir esto lleva mucho trabajo Ron, vosotros lleváis mes y medio, Neville algo más, y habéis conseguido progresar mucho.- Intentó animar Hermione consciente de cómo debían sentirse sus amigos.

- No puedes pretender alcanzar este nivel en un par de meses.- Intervino ahora Harry- Yo llevo casi un año entrenando a diario, he heredado un poder del mismísimo Godric Griffindor y he manipulado las artes oscuras.- Ante dicha mención todos lo miraron con más interés aún.- Además he asistido a decenas de ataques, cuando te veas en uno, rodeado de mortífagos y toda clase de criaturas tenebrosas cuyo único objetivo es matarte, cada milésima de segundo, cada centímetro que te muevas hacia un lado o hacia otro, que hechizo o maldición uses, es una decisión que puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Ahí es donde verás realmente hasta que punto habéis mejorado.- Terminó de explicar el heredero de Griffindor dejando a sus amigos con una expresión de seriedad en el rostro.

- Desde luego has cambiado Harry. Antes no hablabas así.- Respondió finalmente Ron con una media sonrisa intentando despejar la tensión que se había formado.- Pero tienes razón en lo que dices. Algún día te batiré.- Le retó su amigo consciente de que si llegase a la mitad de la destreza de Harry sería una hazaña increíble.

- ¿Soy el único al que el duelo le ha dado hambre?- Preguntó Neville cambiando de tema.

- No eres el único, vamos a ver que ha preparado Perklin, últimamente está creativo.- Contestó Angelina dirigiéndose a la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento.

- Sí, será mejor comer ya, nuestros duelos en el torneo empiezan en un rato.- Comentó Hermione siguiendo a la Hufflepuff.

- ¿No vienes Harry?- Preguntó Neville viendo como su amigo era el único que no se movía del sitio mientras ellos salían.

- Id vosotros, yo quiero practicar algo más. Dejadme algo de comer- Respondió Harry en tono de broma.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos o que te ayudemos en al…

- No, no.- Negó el heredero de Griffindor interrumpiendo a Angelina.- Es una tontería, id comiendo y yo iré ahora.- Añadió para quitarle importancia. Tanto Angelina como Hermione se percataron del interés de su amigo por quedarse a solas, pero no quisieron insistir. Salieron de la sala sin más y dejaron a Harry solo con sus ideas.

…

- ¿Y como se supone que vais a batiros sin mostrar vuestros verdaderos poderes?- Preguntó Ron a las herederas justo antes de llevarse un par de salchichas a la boca.

- De la misma manera que lo hice con Dumbledore, con control.- Contestó Hermione lanzando una mirada de indignación por la forma de comer del pelirrojo.

- Pero en una cosa si que tiene razón Ron.- Intervino Neville en la conversación- Habrá alumnos que sepan poco más que un "expelliarmus", pero otros tal vez sí que sepan batirse en duelo más que decentemente, hay padres que se toman muy en serio este tipo de eventos e instruyen a sus hijos desde muy pequeños.- Explicó el griffindor sabiendo de lo que hablaba.- Si nos toca alguien así, será difícil controlarnos a menos que nos dejemos ganar.

- No creo que sea tan difícil, si esos alumnos que dices tienen bastantes conocimientos no veo porque nosotros no podemos tenerlos también.- Razonó Angelina mientras se servía salmón a la plancha con verduras en su plato.- Lo único que debemos hacer es evaluar rápidamente el nivel del mago y situarnos a su nivel, poco más tal vez, pero ante todo no llamar la atención.

- Yo sé de alguien que no se dejará ganar.- Afirmó Hermione, teniendo claro todos de a quien se referia.

- Pero él llamará la atención haga lo que haga, Hermione, mientras no aparezca de negro con una capucha y diciendo…"Me llamo Torprey Hart"- Bromeó Angelina acabando con una voz áspera y grave, imitando a Harry, a lo que los demás respondieron con risas.

Sin embargo, las risas duraron unos pocos segundos, ya que fueron silenciadas por un ruido atronador, semejante a una explosión, que sonó increíblemente cercano a ellos. Incluso el comedor donde estaban, junto con las mesas, sillas y demás utensilios habían vibrado durante unos instantes. Se miraron unos a otros con una expresión de absoluta confusión, ¿qué podía haber provocado que el propio castillo temblase de esa manera? Consciente de que no era algo habitual, Hermione fue la primera en incorporarse, seguida de todos los demás. La imaginación de todos había trabajado intentando entender que podía haber provocado aquél estruendo ensordecedor, pero ninguno pensó en encontrarse la sala principal como lo hicieron al abrir la puerta. Estaba destrozada. Los sillones habían salido volando y ahora estaban en llamas, al igual que muchos de los muebles. Una gran humareda invadía la sala. Pudieron observar como los retratos de los fundadores no habían sufrido ningún daño, algo lógico debido a la gran magia que los protegía. Todos tenían empuñadas sus varitas, aquello era más que extraño, era imposible sufrir un ataque en la propia sala de los herederos. La sucesora de Ravenclaw elevó un brazo generando una pequeña brisa para disipar el humo, era curioso como todo había salido despedido hacia el mismo lugar. Fue entonces cuando escucharon como alguien tosía varias veces. Ya con mejor visibilidad, miraron hacia donde provenía el sonido y vieron como una figura salía con dificultad de la sala de entrenamiento.

- ¡Harry!- gritó Angelina corriendo hacia él. Llegó hasta él junto a Neville y ambos se colocaron a su lado para ayudarle a caminar. El moreno tenía la ropa destrozada, incluso humeaba por algunas zonas y tenía rasguños en la cara y los brazos.

- Est…-tosió varias veces- Estoy bien.- Afirmó Harry queriendo aparentar una fortaleza que no tenía en aquél momento.

…

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del castillo, un mago con una gran barba blanca caminaba de un lado a otro con una expresión de preocupación. Alguien tocó la puerta y tras escuchar la invitación, el profesor de pociones entró en el despacho del director. Traía un rostro serio e invulnerable.

- ¿Alguna idea?- Preguntó sin más Severus Snape.

- Muchas…- Se limitó a contestar Dumbledore, que seguía paseándose con las manos a la espalda, pensativo.- A cual más improbable.- De nuevo, volvieron a tocar la puerta del despacho y por ella apareció el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Buenas tardes Albus. ¿Se sabe quien ha podido hacer algo así?- Preguntó Stumlich, que a diferencia de los demás, no parecía preocupado sino más bien, intrigado.

- ¿Quién?- Inquirió Snape sorprendido- ¿Quién puede hacer que los cimientos de Hogwarts se tambaleen? Es una estupidez…

- No es ninguna estupidez Severus- Negó tajantemente Stumlich pero con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- No sé si sabrás de la existencia de cierto mapa que poseo.-Dijo refiriéndose al gran mapa mundial que tenía colgado en una de las paredes de su despacho.

- No, no sé de que me hablas- Negó Snape de mala gana sin saber a donde quería llegar Stumlich.

- Es una pieza extraordinaria.- Opinó Dumbledore esperando oír la seguramente imaginativa teoría de Stumlich.

- Exacto, señala el lugar donde se produce una alteración de la magia, ya sea a gran o pequeña escala.- Comenzó a explicar el profesor- El mapa señala dichas alteraciones iluminando los puntos donde estas se producen. Es obvio que desde que trabajo en Hogwarts he tenido que configurar el mapa para que me mostrara todo el mundo, ya que esto es un colegio y se pueden imaginar como lo reflejaría si centrase el mapa sobre esta zona. Estaba en mi despacho cuando se ha producido el temblor, y la reacción del mapa no deja lugar a dudas.- Aseguró Stumlich intentando contener el entusiasmo que le producía lo que había ocurrido.- Escocia me ha iluminado todo el despacho.

- ¿Estás diciendo que…

- Estoy diciendo que alguien ha provocado esto.- Sentenció Stumlich respondiendo la pregunta de Snape antes de que éste la terminase.

- ¿Algún mago en particular?- Preguntó Dumbledore, quien había dejado de caminar. Stumlich le lanzó una mirada antes de responder, ya había hablado con el director sobre este tema.

- Los herederos… ya conoces mi opinión al respecto.

- Yo personalmente he inspeccionado el castillo e investigado en multitud de archivos.- Afirmó Dumbledore llevándose la mano derecha al mentón y acariciándose la barba.- En algunos libros se habla de la leyenda de los sucesores de los fundadores de Hogwarts, y del poder que éstos albergarían, pero ninguno da demasiada información ni detalles de ningún tipo. Y en el castillo, como era de esperar, no he encontrado nada.- Admitió con naturalidad, nunca pensó que encontraría una estancia creada específicamente para no ser encontrada por los mismísimos fundadores de Hogwarts. Le parecía un caso similar a la cámara secreta.

- ¿Realmente se plantea que los herederos están ahora mismo en algún lugar del castillo?- Preguntó Snape sin una opinión al respecto aunque esa teoría no acababa de convencerle.- Es más, ¿se plantea que cualquiera de los herederos tenga el poder suficiente para provocar que el castillo de Hogwarts se tambalee?

- Cualquier heredero no, pero sí el heredero de Godric Griffindor, o como se hace llamar él, Torprey Hart.- A Snape le cogió por sorpresa esa declaración de Dumbledore, no podía creer que una persona como el director pudiese pensar que eso era posible.- En cualquier caso, debemos extender la normalidad y la tranquilidad. Decid a todos los alumnos que se ha tratado de un movimiento sísmico sin importancia.

…

- Como nuevo- Afirmó Harry con una sonrisa entrando en la sala principal desde las escaleras de su dormitorio. Se había tomado una poción revitalizante y se había dado una ducha, además de vestirse con el atuendo escolar, siempre con la piel de dragon bajo ella.

- ¿Cómo nuevo? Has estado a punto de matarte y matarnos a nosotros.- En contra de lo que hubiera imaginado, fue Angelina quien se lo había recriminado.

- No exageremos…-Le resto importancia Harry sentándose en su sillón ya restaurado. En lo que él se recuparaba sus amigos habían arreglado la sala, quedando prácticamente como al principio.- Gracias a la piel los daños han sido mínimos, tengo algún rasguño y estoy algo magullado, pero me encuentro perfectamente.

- ¿Exagerar?- Preguntó la morena, atónita ante la pasividad de Harry.- Has agitado todo el castillo desde una sala que está diseñada para absorver toda la magia que se genere en ella, una sala hecha expresamente para ocultar la magia, ¡y tú has roto hasta la puerta!- Exclamó la heredera, indignada.

- De verdad, no hay de que preocuparse, estaba entrenando como siempre y se me fue de las manos, no volverá a suceder.- Aseguró Harry con una actitud muy relajada, quería quitarle importancia.- La verdad es que tengo hambre, el torneo empieza en veinte minutos.

- Hay comida en la cocina.- Le informó la Hufflepuff intentando tranquilizarse.- Aunque a nosotros se nos ha quitado el apetito.

- Hablarás por ti, yo sigo muerto de hambre.-Soltó Ron, levantándose y yendo hacia la cocina. Neville y Harry lo siguieron como si el tema hubiese quedado completamente resuelto, no siendo así para las otras dos chicas.

- Que no te engañe.- Le dijo en voz baja Hermione a la morena mientras los chicos entraban en la cocina.- Puede ser verdad que perdió el control, pero no era un entrenamiento normal. Esa explosión contenía una energía incalculable, y aunque me alegro, lo que mas me sorprende es que saliese practicamente ileso. Lo normal hubiese sido que quedasen nada más que cenizas de él, no un rasguño. Está tramando algo y tengo el presentimiento que muy peligroso.- Argumentó la heredera de Ravenclaw totalmente seria, no presentía nada bueno.

- Lo sé…- Se limitó a afirmar Angelina, totalmente de acuerdo con su amiga en aquella ocasión.

…

En ese intante, a mil quinientos kilómetros al sudeste de Hogwarts, a gran altitud y a la vez en el subsuelo, se encontraba una de los mejores mortífagas de Lord Voldemort. Estaba apresada con grilletes y cadenas a la pared, colgada, sin poder sentarse y sin percibir ningún atisbo de vida ni movimiento cerca. Ni tan siquiera llegaba hasta ella un ápice de luz, ni un crujido o un susurro que oír. No sabía cuanto llebaba allí, había perdido hacía mucho la noción del tiempo, no podría decir si había sido un mes o cuatro, había sido una eternidad. Aquello era inhumano, incluso en Azkaban había sufrido menos de lo que lo hacía ahora. La incertidumbre, el no saber donde estás, sin noción del tiempo, sin comida, sin poder acostarte, tras sufrir las peores torturas imaginables… Lo único seguro es que no saldría de allí, ni muerta, Hart no permitiría que muriese. Ya había estado a punto de morir en varias torturas, y siempre se detenía justo a tiempo para no matarla. De la última tortura solo recordaba el dolor y la desesperación por la asfixia, recordaba que Hart la había obligado a tomar alguna clase de poción y la había dejado allí como estaba ahora. Suponía que debía ser una poción para mantenerla con vida, ya que no había comido ni bebido absolutamente nada, además de haber perdido bastante sangre. Pero sin duda alguna lo peor no había sido la tortura física, sino la mental. La última vez que vio a Hart, éste había dejado un "regalo" frente a ella. Fue la cabeza decapitada de su cuñado Rabastan, con una vela encendida, levitando a su lado, durante horas hasta que finalmente se había apagado quedando en una oscuridad total desde entonces. Aún así, sabía, y sentía, que la cabeza de Rabastan Lestrange seguía colgada frente a ella, salpicada por sangre, con la boca y los ojos medianamente abiertos, mirando hacia ella. Torprey Hart llevaría a cabo su amenaza, pocas veces en su vida había estado tan segura de algo.

FLASH BACK (cap 22)

- ¡Pero si sabes jugar!-exclamó irónico Harry llegando hasta unos siete metros de donde se encontraba Bellatrix. A los cinco segundos, Rodolphus y un grupo de ocho mortífagos corrieron a situarse con la mortífaga.- Supongo que has pensado en mis advertencias…aunque creo que es mejor hablar en privado.-Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a lanzar maldiciones hacia los mortífagos, dejando intencionadamente a los Lestrange en pie. Cuando sólo quedaron ellos, levantó su mano izquierda hacia Rodolphus y la fue elevando lentamente hasta que éste quedo gravitando a más de un palmo del suelo y haciendo aspavientos con las manos intentando liberarse de la presión que sufría en el cuello.- Me es más fácil matarte a ti, a él y a su hermano sin más, pero no sería tan divertido.-alegó Harry con una sonrisa casi macabra.

- Pues hazlo si puedes. Eres imbécil si crees que puedes intimidarme. ¡Avada Kedavra!- Hart disolvió la maldición con un débil movimiento de su mano derecha.

_Bellatrix hacía ver que su devoción y lealtad hacia Voldemort era inquebrantable, fiel a su fama de ser la mejor mortífaga del señor tenebroso, algo de lo que siempre había alardeado. Sin embargo, aquel indeseable era capaz de infundir un temor que hasta ahora solo había sentido en el señor oscuro. Ella jamás se había acobardado bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero si alguna vez había estado cerca de sentir miedo de algo o alguien que no fuera su señor, era con Torprey Hart. En su cabeza aparecían involuntariamente los recuerdos de esas "advertencias" a las que se refería el miserable que tenía frente a ella. Había ocurrido en la última ocasión en la que se habían encontrado en un ataque, en el Callejón Diagon. Aunque pretendía fingir que jamás había ocurrido y olvidarlo, no podía, las palabras de Torprey Hart resonaban en su mente con claridad._

_Flash back 2_

_Tras verse las caras en un primer momento, Hart se había quedado luchando con una de las criaturas más tenebrosa y poderosa de las que disponían en su ejército, una mantícora. Habían supuesto que era un farsante y la criatura acabaría con él, pero nada mas lejos de la realidad. Ella se había alejado de Hart para enfrentarse a las demás herederas, pero éste, incluso ocupado intentando no morir a manos de una aterradora y siniestra criatura, pudo entrar en su mente. En un primer instante, pensó que era fruto de su imaginación, pero tras unos segundos comprendió que Torprey Hart había penetrado en su cabeza. "Voy a por ti" Escuchó desde ninguna parte, esa voz estaba dentro de ella. "Torturaré, mataré y destrozaré todo a tu alrededor" Ella intentaba ignorar las palabras que oía y organizar el ataque sobre las herederas, pero no era fácil. La voz de Hart no transmitía ira o descontrol, sino todo lo contrario, la tranquilidad y firmeza que irradiaba era lo más perturbador. "Acabaré con todos los mortífagos, con todos los Lestrange y con tu amado y venerado Voldemort" "Os someteré a un sufrimiento inhumano e insoportable, infinitamente más horrible que cualquiera que puedas imaginar" No aguantaba más esa voz dentro de su cabeza, quiso girarse hacia Hart y matarlo, pero estaba tan alejado que ni tan siquiera lo veía, lo que la desquiciaba aún más. "Pero a ti no te daré el privilegio de morir. Te mantendré viva, subsistiendo de una manera cruel y sanguinaria, con un dolor y una angustia incapaz de reprimir." "Puede que hoy escapes, puedes escapar mañana, pero en algún momento te atraparé, y ese día, comprenderás lo que es el infierno." "Tu mayor tormento será el momento en el que tu misma traiciones a Voldemort. Serás tú, la que en un intento desesperado por escapar del infierno en el que te hundiré, traicionarás lo único que ha sido y es importante para ti." En ese momento comenzó a gritar, dando órdenes y lanzando maldiciones a su alrededor sin control. No lo soportaba más. "Huye, aunque no te sirva de nada, huye e intenta escapar de mí, porque voy a por ti." "Te destruiré, te destrozaré y te aniquilaré. Te convertiré en vida en nada mas que un saco de sangre y huesos. Acabaré contigo…". _

_La venganza por la muerte de Sirius había comenzado esa noche._

_Fin flash back 2 _

- Voy a demostrarte que voy en serio. Voy a secuestrar a Rabastan, y voy a matarlo después de una larga y sádica tortura. Quiero que adviertas a Voldemort, tendré más satisfacción secuestrándolo en sus narices. Y ahora te vas a largar de Berlín.-las palabras de Harry fueron seguidas de una sonora carcajada por parte de Bella, esa risa se le clavaba en la cabeza y hacía que deseara aún más matar a la asesina de su padrino. Pero tenía un plan aún mejor y el final de todo sería mucho más… justo. La venganza se servía en un plato frío, aunque eso significaba tener que esperar para comer.

- ¿Por qué tendría que irme? No eres tan bueno como te crees, yo misma podría vencerte fácilmente…-contestó aún riendo la mortífaga.

- Realmente, eso no te lo crees ni tú, de hecho, dudas de si incluso Voldemort podría vencerme. Pero lo importante es que te irás porque no quieres que tu marido muera, aunque no lo ames… ¡Difcurt!-contestó Hart enviando la maldición contra Rodolphus, que estaba a punto de perder la consciencia asfixiado. El conjuro le dio en el hombro izquierdo, amputándole al instante el brazo. El mortífago quiso gritar de dolor, pero no tenía aire para hacerlo. El brazo cortado cayó al suelo regando un charco de sangre junto con la que caía de su dueño formando una escena repulsiva. Dolorido, casi asfixiado y a pocos minutos de morir desangrado, bajó su mano izquierda dejando a Rodolphus "libre". Bellatrix había observado la escena sin creerse lo que veía, hubiera jurado que quien único sería capaz de realizar una tortura así era su señor, Voldemort, y no alguien que supuestamente luchaba en el bando de la luz.

- Me la pagarás… no sé lo que pretendes, pero mi amo te pondrá los pies en el suelo.-le espetó Bellatrix yendo a por Rodolphus para desaparecer mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio a Torprey Hart.

FIN FLASH BACK

No tenía claro que era lo que sentía, solamente sentía miedo con su señor, pero aquel hombre se parecía excesivamente a él y aunque quisiera negarlo, era inútil, Hart infundía auténtico terror. Lo único que tenía claro era que en aquel instante sentía envidia de Rabastan, deseaba estar muerta. Y aquello la hacía sentirse aún peor, ya que si ella moría, una parte de su señor moriría también, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. En aquel momento cruzó su mente una posibilidad que ya Torprey Hart le había vaticinado y que jamás creyó posible, ¿sería capaz de traicionar a su señor por escapar de allí…?

…

"Plataforma siete" leyó Harry en uno de tantos pergaminos que colgaban en las paredes de piedra del Gran Comedor. Su duelo comenzaría en cinco minutos, al igual que el de Neville. Ron se batiría un poco más tarde, como las chicas, sin embargo ellas tenían un duelo por parejas con dos alumnos de quinto de Ravenclaw. Neville y Ron también se habían inscrito en el torneo por parejas, solo que ellos tenían asignado otro día. Lo habían animado a que se apuntase él también, pero lo rechazó en seguida, ya era una suficiente pérdida de tiempo estar apuntado en el torneo individual.

Mientras se dirigía a su plataforma, escuchando hechizos, gritos y golpes a su alrededor, reflexionó sobre si lo más inteligente sería dejarse ganar. No perdería un tiempo muy valioso y no atraería aún más la atención. Probablemenete sí que sería lo más inteligente. Antes de llegar, escuchó como varios chicos de unos doce años hablaban del temblor que se había sentido hacía unas horas, achacándolo a un pequeño terremoto, no pudo sino sonreir. Al llegar a la plataforma, vio que sería la profesora Mcgonagall la encargada de supervisar su duelo. Saludó a la profesora y a su rival, Daphne Johnson, que aunque respondió el saludo, se comportaba de una manera un tanto extraña. Supuso que se trataría simplemente de nervios. Se preparó y justo antes de subir a la plataforma vio como en su asiento habitual se encontraba el director de Hogwarts, charlando con el profesor Flitwick. Aún así, como si sintiese que lo había visto, Dumbledore le dirigió la mirada unos segundos de manera inquisitiva. Él apartó la suya y subió unos escalones hasta llegar a su puesto. Definitivamente, tenía claro que lo mejor era dejarse ganar, aunque una derrota suya en el primer duelo no se la creyese nadie.

- ¿Están preparados?- Preguntó la profesora Mcgonagall, respondiendo ambos alumnos con un escueto asentimiento con la cabeza. Al menos una veintena de alumnos los rodeaban y esa cifra iba aumentando.- Tengo la esperanza de que se hayan leído las reglas del torneo, una infracción grave supondrá la descalificación inmediata, al igual que dos infracciones leves. El duelo se dará por concluido una vez que alguno de los dos se encuentre sin opciones de defenderse ni atacar mágicamente. ¿Alguna duda?

- No, ninguna.-respondieron ambos contrincantes. Ahora que veía a la chica más de cerca, observaba algo extraño, como había supuesto estaba nerviosa, ya que se notaba como temblaba excesivamente. Pero a la vez su rostro estaba relajado, serio e imperturbable.

- Pueden comenzar.- Anunció la profesora, apartándose a un lado para darles paso al saludo habitual entre magos.

"Suerte"- le deseó Angelina mentalmente desde algún lugar entre los alumnos.

"Gracias Angy"- Agradeció él llamándola por el disminutivo que usaba cuando se transformaba en un tejón. Los dos eran conscientes de que no necesitaba suerte, pero al menos le agradecía el gesto. Se acercó al centro de la plataforma y alzó su varita. Seguía extrañado, Daphne había mantenido la cabeza agachada en todo momento.

- ¡Relaskio!- Exclamó su rival antes de que pudiese completar ni tres pasos. Podía haberlo esquivado, pero conforme a lo que creía que era lo más inteligente, dejó que el hechizo lo alcanzara. Salió volando algunos metros y su falsa varita más lejos aún.

- ¡Detente!- Interrumpió Mcgonagall ante la evidente falta de la chica.- Infracción leve por parte de la señorita Johnson, a la próxima será descalificada. Usted puede recoger su varita, señor Potter.- Sentenció la profesora con un tono serio.

- No es necesario.- Opinó Harry, que se había levantado con facilidad, dirigiéndose a su profesora de transformaciones. Ésta quedó confusa ante las palabras de su alumno.- Me he despistado yo y he sido desarmado. Puede dar por vencedora a la señorita Johnson.- Sus palabras dejaron atónitos a todos los presentes, incluso notó como Albus Dumbledore no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

"¿Se puede saber que haces?- Le preguntó Hermione, tan confusa como la mayoría de los presentes.

"Dejarme ganar para así no llamar la atención, ¿no era lo que querías?"-Contestó Harry algo molesto porque siempre hiciera algo mal desde la perspectiva de su amiga.

- Señor Potter, creo que he sido más que clara. La señorita Johnson ha cometido una infracción y usted tiene derecho a continuar con el duelo, otra cosa es que quiera retirarse.- Argumentó la profesora, que no entendía las intenciones de Harry comportándose así.

"Si la hubieras desarmado a los dos segundos hubieras atraído menos miradas de las que tienes ahora. Deberías coger la varita, divertirte un rato como todos y despejar un poco la mente. Ese es mi consejo, pero haz lo que quieras"- Explicó Hermione, a la que no le faltaba razón, ahora era el centro de atención casi absoluto del Gran Comedor.

- No abandono profesora, me he expresado mal. Continuemos.- Asintió Harry reduciendo un poco la expectación que se había generado. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a recoger su varita, que estaba varios metros tras él.

- ¡Crucio!- Exclamó una voz femenina en cuanto se dio la vuelta. En ese momento, el tiempo pareció que se ralentizaba para él. No podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, pero era cierto. Sentía la maldición cruciatus dirigiéndose hacia él. No sabía como reaccionar, pero no podía permitir que la maldición le alcanzara. Antes incluso de decidir que hacer, actuó.

Se lanzó hacia delante, extendió la mano hacia su varita y ésta voló hasta él. En el momento en el que agarró su varita, ya podía defenderse ante los ojos de todos. Con esa sensación de que el mundo se movía a cámara lenta, giró como pudo en el aire señalando con la varita hacia la alumna de Slytherin y creando un escudo detuvo la maldición de la chica. Fue un movimiento tan rápido que los presentes dudaron por un momento si lo que habían visto había sido real o no. Al caer sobre la plataforma dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para intentar reducir lo máximo posible el impacto. Sonrió para él pensando en la actuación que debía realizar delante de todos, cuando desaparecerse desde un primer momento o mover un simple dedo de la mano le hubiese bastado.

- ¡JOHNSON!- Bramó la profesora Mcgonagall totalmente alterada por la acción de Daphne. Todo el Gran Comedor había quedado en completo silencio, solamente roto momentáneamente por algún susurro o alguna respiración más fuerte de lo habitual. La profesora sacó su varita y se propuso a subir a la plataforma para dar por finalizado el duelo. La descalificación del torneo el menor de los problemas que tendría la alumna de Slytherin.

- ¡Crucio!- Volvió a pronunciar la chica, a la que parecía no afectarle nada de su entorno. Harry volvió a alzar la varita y detuvo la madición sin problemas. Lo había entendido. Aquello le había resultado extraño desde un principio y ahora sabía por qué. La profesora, más estupefacta aún si cabe por el comportamiento de Daphne, alzó la varita dispuesta a derribar a la chica, sin embargo Harry no quiso que eso sucediera. Dio varios pasos hacia su rival y elevó su varita lanzando un simple hechizo a la chica. Aquello fue suficiente para que Mcgonagall se detuviera para observarlo a él. Simultáneamente, de reojo pudo observar como su profesora pedía consejo con la mirada a Dumbledore y éste le respondía con un casi imperceptible asentimiento. El contraataque de Harry fue todo lo que necesitó la Slytherin para volver a cargar contra él.

Ésta comenzó a lanzar todo tipo de hechizos y maldiciones contra Harry, que con diversos movimientos de varita fue detuviendo uno a uno sin demasiada dificultad. Realmente, la única dificultad era contenerse y realizar unos movimientos de varita innecesarios para él, más aún cuando ésta era falsa. Cada vez que detenía un ataque de la chica, Harry daba un paso hacia ella. Ahora sí que parecía cada vez más nerviosa. Ya a escasos dos metros el uno del otro, la chica permanió inmóvil durante un momento.

- ¡Avada Kedabra!- Pronunció Daphne Johnson dejando sin aliento a todos los presentes. Incluso pudo observar como Dumbledore se erguía. A pesar de lo que todos esperaban, él no reaccionó. Hubo un pequeño desplandor verde pero se deshizo casi al instante. Tras el fallido intento por matarle, apuntó a la varita de la chica y ésta voló hacia él, que la atrapó en el aire. Harry, lentamente, elevó un poco más su falsa varita hasta apuntar al rostro de Johnson.

"¿Harry?"-lo llamó dubitativa Angelina.

"Llamativo como siempre pero lo has hecho bien, no la fastidies ahora"- Casi le rogó Hermione en su mente.

- Muy bien señor Potter. Si me permite a partir de aquí me encargo yo.- Apreció Mcgonagall, que había llegado a su lado con una expresión facial algo más relajada pero más seria que nunca. En todos sus años de profesora jamás había presenciado que un alumno convocara la maldición fatal.

- Sufre la maldición Imperius.- Determinó Harry siendo discreto pero con el mismo tono de voz que hubiera usado para decir que aquella chica tenía el pelo largo y oscuro, con absoluta seguridad y normalidad. La profesora pareció no entenderlo.

- ¿Cómo dice?- Preguntó Mcgonagall, que ahora había agarrado a la chica por el brazo.

- Que ella no tiene la culpa de lo que ha ocurrido, es víctima de la maldición imperius, tal vez debería examinarla. Y creo que por alguien inexperto, viendo los movimientos involutarios que hace a veces, la tonalidad y el brillo de sus ojos, y esa sensación de ausencia. Pero tampoco es que sea un erudito en el campo.- Ironizó Harry sin que la profesora supiese que sus últimas palabras estaban bastante lejanas a la realidad. En aquel momento, la chica sufrió un temblor repentino y cayó al suelo, desmayada.- Se lo dije.- Conluyó Harry, encogiendo los hombros, de manera semejante a un como lo haría un niño. Incluso a él le sorprendía la tranquilidad y pasividad con la que se tomaba que alguien hubiese intentado matarle hacía un instante.

…

Como de costumbre, el único altercado se había producido con él como protagonista. Mcgonagall se había llevado a Daphne Johnson a la enfermería, acompañados también por Snape, suponía por ser el jefe de la casa de la chica y también, claro está, por sus grandes conocimientos de las artes oscuras. Dumbledore se limitó a intercambiar unas palabras con sus profesores antes de que saliesen del Gran Comedor. Después se había proseguido el torneo con total normalidad y él se reunió con Neville y Ron para ver el duelo de las herederas. Neville había ganado su duelo con la normalidad que él hubiese deseado para el suyo. Las plataformas para los duelos dobles eran igual de largas pero el doble de anchas que una normal. Correctas como siempre, las dos chicas fingieron un duelo relativamente igualado durante dos minutos frente a los dos alumnos de Ravenclaw, hasta que unos hábiles movimientos de ambas, desarmaron a los chicos sin mayor dificultad.

- Ahora me toca a mi.- Recordó Ron estirando los brazos. Aunque se enfrentaba a una alumna de cuarto curso de Hufflepuff, no podía evitar sentir algo de nerviosismo por acaparar gran parte de la atención durante unos minutos. El Quidditch lo había ayudado mucho a evitar esos nervios, pero aún así no conseguía superarlos por completo.

- Si quieres ve yendo, nosotros esperamos a las chicas y vamos para allá.-Propuso Harry, quien se había percatado de la cierta ansiedad que sufría su amigo.- Suerte…- Le deseó.

- Gracias. Me conformo con que no intenten matarme…- Bromeó Ron haciendo que sus amigos sonriesen antes de dirigirse a su plataforma.

"Voy a pedir que anulen el duelo, tu rival no estaba poseído."- Dijo esta vez Harry de coña, hablando mentalmente con Angelina.

"Deberías tomartelo un poco más en serio"- Le recomendó la morena sin querer ironizar sobre el asunto.- "Aunque la verdad es que puedo entender que quieras tomártelo con filosofía, no se como, pero siempre acabas metido en algún lío"- Reconoció la chica.

"Debo admitir que en algunos me meto yo solito, aunque hoy no haya…

- Hola Harry.- Le saludó una voz que no había escuchado desde su escapada al valle de Godric.- He visto que cada día tus progresos alcanzan nuevos límites.

- De no ser así, la única opción que me queda es esperar a que me maten, ya que como he podido comprobar hoy por enésima vez, no puedo confiar en que nadie me ayude, desde luego no usted.- Le espetó de manera impertinente a Albus Dumbledore.- Neville, avisa a Hermione de donde es el duelo de Ron, ahora os alcanzo.- Le pidió sutilmente a su amigo para que lo dejase a solas con el director. Neville captó el mensaje y fue a reunirse con las chicas, que hablaban en ese momento con la supervisora de su duelo y jefa de la casa de Angelina, Pomona Sprout.

- Solo quería felicitarte por el duelo, ha sido una muestra de templanza y habilidad.- Le alabó Dumbledore queriendo llevar la conversación por una línea más cordial.

- Este es mi sexto año, y como bien sabe he aprovechado el tiempo. No creo que lo que haya hecho sea especialmente extraordinario.- Opinó Harry queriendo restarle importancia.

- Me agrada que consideres vulgar lo que has hecho hoy, ya que entonces no puedo imaginar hasta que punto has progresado.- Razonó el director llevando al chico por un camino que era precisamente el que quería evitar. Dumbledore había visto perfectamente como Harry, al lanzarse a por su varita, la había atraído hacía él en lugar de cogerla como quiso hacer creer. Era magia elemental sin varita, pero aún así, que el chico ya dominara, o al menos comenzara a hacerlo, ese tremendamente complicado aspecto de la magia, era más que revelador. Pero lo más inteligente era que Harry pensara que sabía menos de lo que verdaderamente sabía, y por ello no le diría nada.- Hasta donde yo sé, hace unos meses te mostrabas confiado, pero excitado al mismo tiempo, no con la calma y serenidad que has demostrado hoy al enfrentarte a las maldiciones imperdonables. Te comportas como si tuvieras una gran experiencia en dichos enfretamientos, por eso lo único que puedo hacer es felicitarte por el gran trabajo que has hecho.- Intentó liar Dumbledore al moreno, que tras sus palabras prestó especial atención a analizar la reacción de éste.

- Olvida que lamentablemente sí que tengo experiencia enfrentándome a mortífagos.- Asintió Harry haciéndose el ignorante respecto a lo que insinuaba el director.- Lo único que he aprendido es, siguiendo su consejo, a reprimir en la medida de lo posible mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Algo que está comprobando en este mismo momento dentro de mi mente.- Aseguró el heredero de Griffindor sobresaltando a Dumbledore, algo nada habitual. El director dudó un segundo que decir y Harry usó esa pausa para dar por terminada la conversación y dirigirse a sus amigos. No podía arriesgarse a entrar en la mente de Dumbledore, además de que dudaba que pudiese hacerlo, pero hubiera pagado una fortuna por conocer los pensamientos del viejo en aquel momento.

…

Era la primera reunión. Nadie sabía muy bien que esperar, la expectación era total. El secretismo y el misterio que rodeaba a todo lo relacionado con los herederos, y más aún con Torprey Hart, era enorme. Uno de los presentes, vestido con ropas oscuras y una capucha que ocultaba su rostro tal como le habían indicado que asistiera, se acercó a una de las pequeñas ventanas repartidas por la estancia. Con el dorso de la mano, limpió como pudo el grueso y borroso cristal, dirigiendo su vista hacia el exterior. Echó un vistazo a la tremenda nevada que caía sobre el lugar, pensó que era normal debido a las fechas en las que se encontraban, pero la verdad era que a esa altitud debía ser invierno todo el año. Cuando iba a volver la vista al interior, se percató de que una sombra se movía en el exterior. La sorpresa fue que esa sombra no resultó ser tal, cuando las nubes dejaron pasar un haz de luz procedente de las estrellas y de la diminuta luna, al reflejarse en la nieve blanca que había por todas partes, pudo observar como dicha sombra era realmente un gigante de unos seis metros y medio de altura. Apartó la vista un segundo, parpadeó varias veces y volvió a mirar sin acabar de creerse lo que sus ojos veían. Sin embargo, no solo corroboró lo que había visto un segundo antes, sino que además pudo ver otro gigante algo más alejado del primero que parecía incluso más grande que éste.

Se había quedado atónito por el hecho de que el castillo estuviese rodeado por un clan de gigantes. Y lo que más le hacía pensar era si los gigantes ya vivirían allí o si habría sido Torprey Hart quien los habría llevado allí, y en ese caso, como diablos lo habría conseguido. Cuando se separó de la ventana y dirigió la mirada de nuevo al interior, observó como varios de los presentes lo habían imitado y miraban a través de las ventanas, tan desconcertados como fascinados. En ese momento, la puerta principal de la sala se abrió y por ella entraron varias figuras encapuchadas. Las tres primeras eran mundialmente famosas, eran los tres sucesores encabezados por Torprey Hart, vestido de negro como era habitual. Pero además los seguían dos personas más, una con vestimenta de color rojo oscuro y la otra de negro con algunas franjas grises. Los cinco se dirigieron hacia el final de la sala, donde se encontraba una plataforma elevada aproximadamente un metro del suelo.

- Buenas noches.- Saludó Torprey Hart una vez hubo llegado a la plataforma, sus acompañantes lo escoltaban a escasa distancia de él.- Me alegro de comprobar cuantos de ustedes finalmente se han animado a venir.- Afirmó de manera cordial, un tono que abandonaría inmediatamente.- Lo que he formado no es una broma y mucho menos es una secta parecida a la de los mortífagos, lo que he formado es una asociación de magos y brujas llamada La Trinidad. Una asociación cuyos principios sean el valor, la destreza y la justicia. Una asociación cuyos integrantes sean capaces de sacrificarse por los inocentes y por la paz del mundo mágico y muggle. Una asociación cuyo objetivo principal y único es destruir a Lord Voldemort.- Determinó Hart con una voz firme y segura.

- ¿Realmente eres tan ingenuo que piensas equipararnos al ejército del que no debe ser nombrado?- Preguntó una voz masculina a su derecha.- Somos algo más de una veintena de magos.

- Yo no solo me equiparo al ejército de Voldemort, sino que yo mataré a ese asesino.- Sentenció Hart sin dudar un segundo.- Somos los herederos de los fundadores de Hogwarts, y como tales nuestra misión es defender la justicia y la paz, lo único que les ofrezco es que se unan a nosotros en esta causa, cuantos más seamos antes acabaremos con esta guerra. Nos hemos enfrentado a su ejército y podemos con ellos.

- ¿Y Hogsmeade?- Preguntó esta vez una voz femenina desde la lejanía.

- Como he dicho, esto es una guerra, y en ellas hay batallas que se ganan y otras que no, desafortunadamente Hogsmeade fue una de las segundas. Intentaré con todas mis fuerzas que no vuelva a suceder, pero vuestra colaboración nos ayudaría a lograrlo. En cualquier caso, no estamos solos, en nuestra lucha también se encuentran el ejército de la unión, los aurores y nosotros concretamente contamos con la ayuda de un clan de vampiros.- Ante dicha revelación surgieron algunos murmullos.

- Los que ya hemos decidido unirnos, ¿Qué deberemos hacer?- Preguntó el mismo hombre que había mirado por la ventana minutos antes.

- Fundamentalmente asistir con nosotros a los ataques que se produzcan. Los detalles y las estrategias que seguiremos las explicaré una vez todos hayan tomado una decisión.- Advirtió Hart, supondría que sería así, pero aquello se estaba alargando demasiado y no llegaban a ninguna parte.- Creo todos conocen cuales son mis métodos, no dudo a la hora de actuar y seguiré así. No toleraré una traición. No lanzaré ninguna amenaza al respecto, solamente diré que traicionarnos a nosotros es equivalente a apoyar a Voldemort, y para mí dicho acto conlleva la muerte.- Avisó con un tono amenazador a pesar de haber dicho lo contrario.- En caso de no querer pertenecer a la Trinidad o albergar la más mínima duda, este es el momento de abandonar. No habrá ningún reproche ni mucho menos ninguna consecuencia.- Tras sus palabras hubieron unos segundos de silencio hasta que uno de los presentes, sin soltar palabra alguna alguna, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, después de él, dos más lo imitaron. Sin embargo, las puertas de la sala se cerraron antes de que llegaran. Justo después, Hart se envolvió en una gran llama de fuego y se apareció entre los tres magos que habían decidido marcharse y la salida.

- Pero…

- Dije que no habría ninguna consecuencia, pero obviamente no puedo permitir que se vayan conociendo nuestro paradero y nuestras intenciones.- Interrumpió Hart seriamente. Dos de los magos que estaban frente a él sacaron la varita, dispuestos a defenderse, algo a lo que no dio opción. Instantáneamente, elevó su mano y las varitas salieron volando hacia él.- ¡Obliviate!- Exclamó provocando que los tres magos se desvanecieran. Ahora que eran inofensivos, se acercó a ellos, les introdujo las varitas en sus bolsillos y los acercó hasta tocarse unos con otros.- Némesis- Llamó haciendo aparecer su fénix negro.- Llévalos lejos de aquí.- Su ave lo miró y ladeando un poco la cabeza en señal de entendimiento se apoyó en los hombros de dos de ellos y los hizo desaparecer con un fogonazo.- Bueno, ya podemos tratar los asuntos importantes.- Comenzó Hart habiéndose quitado un peso de encima. Con la mirada puesta en el grupo de veinticinco magos que aún quedaban, se llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo y de él sacó algo oscuro. Acercándose a las personas que lo observaban con total expectación fue entregándole a cada uno de ellos una pequena figura de cristal, negra y con la silueta de un fénix con las alas extendidas.

- ¿Esto para q…

- A mi me preocupa más que ha pasado con los tres que se han ido.- Interrumpió alguien al primero, con voz grave.

- Soy un hombre de palabra y cumplo mis promesas.- Afirmó tajante Hart acercándose a quien había hecho el comentario.- Despertarán en unos minutos en algún lugar, sin un rasguño, a salvo y sin recordar absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido aquí. Es por nuestra seguridad y por la de ellos mismos.- Informó sabiendo que no era el único que se había inquietado por la escena anterior.- Por esa misma razón es por la que les hemos hecho venir con el rostro cubierto, aconsejo que nadie revele su identidad. Utilicen un nombre falso, o el real si así lo desean, pero no muestren su apariencia. Es una medida de seguridad en caso de sufrir una traición o que alguien sea capturado en busca de información. Cualquiera que no obedezca nos pondrá en peligro a todos y especialmente a él mismo.- Explicó ahora mirando a cada uno de los que tenía a su alrededor. Cuando terminó, se giró de nuevo hacia quien le había hablado y le entregó una de las figuras negras.- No pierdan este objeto, con él podremos comunicarnos, yo podré informarles de los ataques y ustedes podrán comunicarse conmigo o con las demás herederas si fuera necesario. Para ello únicamente deben acercar el fénix a sus labios y hablar, yo estaré escuchando.- Prosiguió con la explicación ahora sí dirigiéndose hacia donde había comenzado la reunión y donde continuaban sus amigos.- Y posee otra función tremendamente útil, puede usarse como traslador. En este caso deben apretar con fuerza la pieza de cristal y pronunciar la palabra Trinidad. Instantáneamente serán transportados al patio de esta fortaleza, a salvo de cualquier peligro.- Finalizó Hart creyendo haber explicado lo fundamental de manera clara y concisa. Volvía a estar en la plataforma, con la sensación de haber terminado pensó en hacer aparecer uno de sus sillones y sentarse, pero cambió de idea al imaginarse la situación, no quería asemejarse al señor tenebroso más de lo ya lo hacía.

- ¿Y si este artilugio cayera en las manos equivocadas?- Preguntó otra de las pocas brujas que había en el grupo mientras giraba la pieza de cristal, observándola.

- Sería molesto más que un problema.- Contestó esta vez la heredera de Ravenclaw, tomando la palabra. La verdad era que Harry lo agradecía, aunque su nuevo personaje lo requería, soltar discursos largos nunca lo había apasionado.- Este castillo está protegido con el fidelius, lo que como supongo sabrán, quiere decir que ni podrán contar a nadie donde se encuentra ni el traslador traerá a nadie que no conozca ya el lugar. El único inconveniente sería desactivar y destruir las piezas existentes para despues crear unas nuevas, ya que sí continuarían actuando como un sistema de comunicación y quien quiera que la tuviese podría escucharnos.- Explicó Hermione orgullosa de su trabajo, había sido mayoritariamente ella quien, con ayuda de los fundadores, había creado aquel artilugio tan parecido a los que ya usaban como herederos. Todo con algunas mejoras propias de su amiga, una auténtica maravilla.

- Desconozco si hablo por todos, pero al menos yo estoy gratamente sorprendido por la organización que me he encontrado. Tenía serias dudas sobre sí esto sería una broma pesada.- Valoró uno de los magos que ya había hablado antes, y aunque no todos lo mostraron, sí hubieron varios que gesticularon a modo de aprobación.

- Agradecemos sus palabras. Lamentablemente, esta guerra no es ninguna broma. ¿Podemos saber como se llama?- Inquirió volviendo a hablar Hart.

- Pueden llamarme Bowler.- Contestó el mago consciente de la advertencia recibida minutos antes sobre la identidad de cada uno.

- Bien, estamos encantandos de contar con usted, señor Bowler.- Aceptó cortésmente Hart sabiendo que ese no era el verdadero nombre del mago.- Espero que los demás no estén lejos de su opinión. Poco más puedo decir en la primera reunión. A partir de ahora debemos empezar a tratar la estrategia a seguir en los ataques. Este castillo deberá convertirse inmediatamente en un segundo hogar para todos. Hay dormitorios, salas de entrenamiento y de descanso, comedores y mazmorras. Éstas últimas no aconsejo visitarlas, hay mortífagos con los que conviene no relacionarse.- Comentó Hart, provocando que todos prestaran especial atención a la última parte.

- ¿Se puede saber que mortífagos están apresados?- Preguntó una mujer.- ¿Y por qué no se pueden entregar al Ministerio para que los traslade a Azkaban?

- Porque Azkaban ya no es lo que era, escaparían en menos de dos semanas.- Respondió otro de los magos del grupo antes de que lo hiciese Hart.

- Exacto.- Corroboró él- Y más si se trata de mortífagos de la importancia de Bellatrix Lestrange.- Decidió revelar Hart. La información cayó como una bomba entre los presentes. Todos eran conscientes de la seriedad de la Trinidad, pero tener apresada a alguien como Lestrange le daba una magnitud y un optimismo a su misión más allá de lo que ninguno de los presentes hubiera esperado. Y ese era precisamente el propósito de Hart al revelar dicho nombre.

…

Una vez hubo acabado la reunión, tras resolver algunas dudas y que Hermione volviese a insistir en la importancia de las medidas de seguridad, el clima bajó algo en tensión y aumentó la informalidad. Algunos miembros se habían marchado, pero una gran mayoría se había quedado, motivados con la idea de comenzar a trabajar e intrigados por conocer mejor el castillo y especialmente a los herederos. Bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione, mantenía una charla con dos magos sobre el hecho de que un clan de gigantes rodease el castillo cuando un tercer mago se unió a ellos hacia un gesto lateral con la cabeza.

- Ahora les respondo sobre el Gurg, pero antes les pido que me disculpen un minuto.- Pidió educadamente Hart a los dos magos con los que charlaba para después hacer un casi imperceptible gesto indicando al tercer mago que lo siguiese mientras se alejaban del grupo.

- Hart, necesitaría…

- Aún no.- Cortó el heredero de Griffindor al hombre antes de que pudiese terminar la frase.- Mis amigas tienen medios muy hábiles para escuchar cosas que no les incumben.- Advirtió con una media sonrisa en su rostro, no le molestaba, pero sabía que ni Angelina ni Hermione le quitaban el ojo de encima cada vez que se transformaba en Torprey Hart. Aunque desde hacía tiempo tampoco lo dejaban tranquilo cuando era simplemente Harry Potter. Una vez salieron por la puerta de madera, se apartaron hacia una esquina y después de realizar un pequeño hechizo se giró hacia el mago que lo seguía a menos de un metro.- Dime…

- Necesito más poción e instrucciones, Voldemort ha ordenado una reunión en una semana…

FLASH BACK (Cap. 21)

- No te saldrás con la tuya… Nelb Neus Camp.-concluyó uno de los mortífagos restantes conjurando un hechizo que él conocía muy bien. Lo que le sorprendía era que los mortífagos querían escapar de él, ya eran conscientes de que no podían hacer nada contra él.

- Eso no va a funcionar conmigo…-contestó él a la vez que sonreía y hacía un gesto con la mano.-¿Quién es el líder de esta operación?-preguntó a los algo más de diez mortífagos que tenía delante. Ninguno respondió.-Repito por última vez, ¿quién es el cabecilla de este ataque?

-Soy yo…-respondió algo inseguro uno de ellos elevando la varita hacia él. Los mortífagos no sabían que hacer, no podían huir, y atacarlo a él era un suicidio. Esperaban un milagro.

- Muy bien. ¡Imper rax! ¡Multdescray! ¡Incarcero!-exclamó Harry seguidamente abatiendo a todos los mortífagos menos al que le había dicho que era el líder del asalto al ministerio. Necesitaba mortífagos vivos para el ministerio, no podía hacer una matanza y no dejar ningún superviviente para que el ministerio hiciera la típica pantomima legal y tener a alguien encerrado. En realidad si podía hacerlo, pero prefería en la medida de lo posible contentar al Ministro Piconi, la inmunidad no se la regalaban en todos los países.- Tú volverás con Voldemort… quiero que le des un mensaje.-consideró tajante mientras el mortífago permanecía paralizado, estupefacto, sin creer nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- No…no puedo volver…-farfulló el mortífago cayendo de rodillas, derrotado. Había llevado a cabo el plan que le habían encomendado, y ni siquiera había recibido la orden directa del Lord, sino de un mortífago del círculo interno. Había llegado a conquistar el ministerio, pero lo había perdido a los pocos minutos.-Mátame a mí también.-sentenció el mortífago quitándose la máscara y mirándolo a los ojos, ojos que no veía en Torprey Hart debido a su capucha.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No preferirías ir a prisión como los demás?-preguntó Harry confundido porque fuese el propio mortífago quien le estuviese pidiendo aquello.

- No, él nos sacaría de allí… me exigiría una explicación, y le diga lo que le diga me matará igual… la diferencia es que él me torturará hasta la saciedad. Te lo pido, por favor, mátame y acaba con esto.-le rogó el mortífago completamente acabado.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Estás seguro de lo que me pides?-volvió a preguntar preparándose para hacerlo.

- Francesco Natale. Sí, he cometido un error… pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Te lo suplico, no dejes que sea él quien me mate.

- Es tu decisión… Avada Kedabra_.- Concluyó Hart ejecutando la voluntad del mortífago. Sin embargo, dicha ejecución nunca llegó. Hubo un gran resplandor verde pero Natale no sintió nada. Varios segundos después de escuchar la maldición letal, el mortífago elevó la mirada hasta Hart, confundido. Seguía vivo. – O tal vez tengas una tercera opción.- Reflexionó dubitativo creando aún más confusión en el mortífago.- Dices que has cometido un error pero no hay vuelta atrás, ¿y si la hubiera? Si te diera la oportunidad de salir vivo de esta guerra e intentar recompensar el mal que has hecho, ¿lo harías? Si te diera las herramientas para hacerlo y salir indemne… ¿Traicionarías a Voldemort?- Propuso Hart aún sopesando la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir. _

_Francesco Natale seguía arrodillado frente a él sin pronunciar palabra. El mortífago estaba seguro de que aquel mago no admitiría una evasiva a esa pregunta. Pero ahora el dilema era otro, uno que nunca se había planteado desde que había comenzado a formar parte del ejército del señor tenebroso. Si tuviera la oportunidad de enmendar, al menos en parte, el daño que había causado y hacer lo "correcto", ¿lo haría?. ¿Estaba aún a tiempo de resarcirse? No lo sabía, pero Torprey Hart, si no mentía, le estaba dando la oportunidad de hacerlo. _

_- Sí.- Afirmó el mortífago sin apartar la mirada de Hart.- Hace un minuto ya estaba muerto, si me das la oportunidad de que mi muerte ayude a destruir al señor oscuro, te diré que sí.- Razonó Natale, poco tenía que perder. _

_- Bien. En cualquier caso, no es tu muerte lo que me ayudaría, sino tu colaboración y la información que puedas proporcionarme. Levanta.- Ordenó a la vez que con un ligero movimiento hacía aparecer un pergamino y un pequeño frasco de cristal con una poción grisácea en el interior.- Recoge tu varita y toca con ella esto.- Indicó Hart sin dar opción a Natale a replicar. El mortífago, quien no podía creerse aquella situación inverosímil, cogió su varita y siguió las órdenes de Hart. Una luz de un color oscuro, semejante a una cuerda luminosa, salió del pergamino, envolviendo su varita y parte de su mano. Mantuvo el contacto unos segundos y entonces la luz se desvaneció.- No podrás contarle a nadie lo que ha sucedido, y si lo intentas, lo sabré. Aún así, no debemos cometer el error de subestimar a Voldemort.- Avisó mostrándole esta vez a Natale la pequeña vasija con la poción.- Bébete esto, sacará de tu mente lo que has vivido en las últimas horas, tú lo recordarás, pero nadie ajeno podrá verlo. Aún así, espero que domines las bases de la oclumancia, esto es solo una ayuda.- Explicó entregándole la poción, era la misma que comenzó usando él cuando aún no dominaba la odiosa oclumancia. Su nuevo espía cogió el frasco y se lo bebió no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de incertidumbre a la poción.- Coge esto también y guárdalo bien.- Dijo entregándole una pequeña figura roja en forma de león.- Con esto podrás contactar conmigo con solo hablarle, además tú también me oirás. Ahora, haremos algo para evitarte un problema con Voldemort, provocaremos algunas explosiones, luces y humo. Dirás que he matado a todos tus hombres, y que en esta última batalla conseguiste herirme y me fui. Luego vinieron todos los aurores italianos y tuviste que retirarte. ¿Alguna duda?- Inquirió tras explicarle claramente pero sin parar todos los pasos que debía seguir. _

_- ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?- Preguntó Francesco volviendo a hablar después de todas las indicaciones de Hart. En ese momento, se agachó y agarró un trozo de madera de algún mueble que se habría roto durante la batalla. Susurró "Portus" y le pasó el traslador al mortífago. _

_- Esto te sacará del Ministerio, te llevará a una colina cercana, a partir de ahí ya podrás aparecerte donde te plazca.- Le informó Hart haciendo una pausa, preparándose para lo que vendría a continuación.- Te voy a advertir algo.- Anunció secamente. Si ya su voz era fuerte, la había endurecido instantáneamente, hablando con una frialdad y oscuridad particularmente potenciadas en los últimos tiempos.- Jamás he dado una segunda oportunidad y tú no serás una excepción. Solo debes tener dos cosas claras. La primera es que mataré a Voldemort, acabaré con esta guerra absurda y si eres inteligente podrás sobrevivir y disfrutar de una larga vida. La segunda es que si me traicionas, preferirás que sea Voldemort quien te mate. Te mantendré vivo y cautivo durante años, sufriendo torturas diarias y sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad.- Amenazó Hart de una forma que dejaba claro que no dudaría un segundo en cumplir la amenaza, incluso su tono dejaba entrever que hasta podría divertirse con dicha acción. Por un momento Francesco Natale pensó si había transferido su lealtad del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempo a alguien aún peor.- Se me olvidaba, toma esto.- Dijo llevándose la mano de nuevo a uno de sus bolsillos y entregándole una pequeña cápsula de color negro. De repente, su tono, aunque duro, había abandonado el tono amenazador.- Si algo saliese mal, es tu decisión tomarla o no. Las gotas de la poción que contienen te matarán en unos treinta segundos. Pero supongo que una muerte rápida e indolora sería mejor que una a manos de Voldemort. No te diré por qué, pero te aconsejo no intentes usarlo si es de mí de quien intentas librarte.- Añadió mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.- Ahora, comencemos con el espectáculo… _

FIN FLASH BACK

- ¿Y tienes idea del motivo de dicha reunión?- Preguntó Hart tremendamente interesado a Francesco Natale, una reunión de la magnitud que mencionaba el mortífago italiano no auguraba sino más problemas.

- No. No me han comentado de que se trata.- Negó el mortífago sin demasiada información que ofrecerle esta vez a su nuevo "líder".- Pero se rumorea algo.- Añadió dudando de la veracidad de lo que iba a decir. Hart asintió dándole pie a que continuase.- Corre el rumor de que el deseo del señor oscuro ha cambiado. Sigue interesado en acabar con Torprey Hart, pero ahora su primer objetivo sería atrapar a su compañera, la heredera de Hufflepuff. Incluso se habla de que la recompensa del señor tenebroso sería grandiosa.- Desveló Natale, informándole de lo último que había escuchado desde los círculos más cercanos a Voldemort con los que tenía contacto. La revelación no le sorprendió, incluso sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría ese momento, pero escucharlo lo hacía real y esa noticia era la peor que podía recibir en aquel momento. En ese instante Némesis apareció a unos metros de él y majestuosamente se apoyó en su hombro. Traía en una de sus patas una pequeña botella con un líquido grisáceo en el interior.

- Gracias por la información, aunque sea un rumor es mejor estar al tanto.- Comentó Hart recogiendo la poción que le había traído su fénix y entregándosela a Francesco. El mortífago nunca se lo había dicho y no creía que lo hiciera en el futuro, pero aquellos detalles que para Hart podían pasar desapercibidos para él suponían una gran diferencia y le confirmaban que había acertado con la persona a la que otorgar su lealtad. Jamás había recibido una palabra de agradecimiento por parte de Voldemort o de uno de sus lacayos.- Ahora es mejor que te vayas, siento que alguien se acerca.- Advirtió Hart queriendo zanjar la conversación, tras las paredes de piedra, sentía a Hermione acercándose hacia ellos. Los pensamientos sobre lo que Natale le había dicho no habían tardado en aparecer en su mente, sin poder centrarse en otra cosa que no fuese en la forma de mantener a Angelina ajena a aquello.

- Bien, le mantendré informado.- Concluyó el mortífago, que habituado al protocolo del señor oscuro, hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza hacia Hart. Justo después dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia final del pasillo para salir del castillo. Hart a su vez se dirigió hacia las puertas que tenía cercanas a él y daban paso a la sala principal donde seguirían sus amigos. Quiso abrir una de las puertas pero antes de poder hacerlo, ésta se abrió y al otro lado apareció la figura de la heredera de Ravenclaw, seguida de cerca por la de Hufflepuff y por Ron. Había salido a tiempo para poder ver como el mago encapuchado que había estado con él salía del castillo.

- Es imposible saber que planeas, ¿verdad?- Comentó su amiga ya resignada a que Harry prefiriese llevar algunos asuntos en secreto.- ¿Es ese tu misterioso informador?- Preguntó en un tono bastante más suave al anterior.

- Entonces, si sabes que es imposible no lo intentes.- Pidió Harry, provocándole una sonrisa la resignación de la castaña.- Pero es posible que lo sea.

…

Tras terminar de hablar con gran parte de los magos que habían ido a la reunión, se habían apartado a una de las pequeñas salas del castillo a relajarse y comentar que harían a partir de ese momento, las vacaciones de Navidad habían comenzado. Algunos de los asistentes se habían quedado en el castillo, aunque simplemente fuera para comer algo y descansar antes del viaje de vuelta.

- ¿Entonces vendrán todos a la boda de mi hermano?- Preguntó Ron queriendo saber si sus amigos irían, ya que como solían bromear, los sucesores tenían la agenda apretada.

- Si como me dijiste tu hermano envió una invitación a mi casa, mi abuela me obligará a ir. Es muy estricta en los temas sociales.- Comentó Neville provocando que más de uno de sus amigos sonriera. Por lo poco que sabían, a la señora Longbotton era mejor no llevarle la contraria.

- Si tenemos un poco de suerte y no hay ningún problema no veo porque no podremos ir todos.- Añadió Hermione para la tranquilidad del pelirrojo.- Además, creo que nos vendrá bien desconectar y divertirnos un poco.

- ¿Y tú, Hart?- Quiso asegurarse el Weasley. Aunque estuviesen hablando en privado, habían acordado no usar sus nombres.

- Aunque me acosarán a preguntas supongo que iré, al fin y al cabo es la única familia que tengo.- Afirmó Harry diciéndole a su amigo lo que quería oír. Realmente era cierto que los Weasleys eran los únicos a los que podía considerar familia.- Pero lo que no sé es donde estaré durante las vacaciones, depende de la señorita Hufflepuff.- Dijo Harry queriendo rememorar sus inicios con Angelina, cuando la trataba de "señorita". Sus palabras provocaron que todos sus amigos miraran a la morena. Ésta se limitó a encogerse de hombros, no tenía ni idea de a lo que se refería Harry.- Va a pasar conmigo las vacaciones, pero todavía no me ha dicho donde iremos.- La Hufflepuff estaba más confusa con cada palabra que escuchaba, aunque suponía que sería una de las extravagantes ideas de Harry.- Según parece, soy el propietario de varias viviendas en Venecia, Roma, Barcelona, Hamburgo, Amsterdam, Estambul, Atenas, París, Marsella y aquí en el Reino Unido. También creo que Sirius tenía algo en algunos países de latinoamérica y en Estados Unidos, pero irnos allí de vacaciones sería una irresponsabilidad, esta demasiados lejos y debemos estar disponibles.- Razonó después de enumerar de memoria las ciudades en las que se encontraban todas las viviendas que había heredado de Sirius y sus padres. No tenía claro si se había olvidado alguna, Perklin había sido quien se había ocupado de hacerlas habitables después de tanto tiempo. Sus amigos se habían quedado sin habla tras semejante revelación.- Tú dirás, ¿a qué país de Europa quieres ir?- Preguntó como quien pregunta por cual es el color favorito de alguien. Angelina tardó varios segundos en responder, no podía creer lo que oía.

- Eh, No sé… Supongo… Siempre he querido visitar Italia.- Respondió finalmente la heredera de Hufflepuff. En ese momento alguien tocó en la puerta de la sala en la que se encontraban y apareció tras ella uno de los magos presentes en la reunión.

- ¿Podemos hablar, señor Hart?- Pidió educadamente el hombre manteniéndose en la puerta. Harry asintió e hizo un gesto para que esperase un momento fuera, sabía quien era, y le hacía gracia que Lupin lo llamase de esa forma.

- No hace falta que prepares nada, ya he avisado a Perklin de que viajaríamos, si te parece bien partimos esta misma noche a Roma. Me alegro de que quieras ir a Italia, me llevo bastante bien con el Ministro Piconi, allí soy un héroe.- Comentó Harry justo antes de levantarse para salir a hablar con Lupin. Su último comentario provocó que Hermione emitiera una tos intencionada, obviamente ella no estaba de acuerdo con esa definición de héroe. Por el contrario, Angelina estaba encantada con la noticia. Ni en sus mejores sueños habría imaginado que viajaría con Harry esa misma noche a Roma y pasaría con él toda la Navidad. Sintió un impulso repentino por abrazar a Harry, pero tuvo que frenarlo.- Por supuesto, si cualquiera de vosotros quiere hacernos una visita, está invitado, faltaría más. ¿Eh, Ravenclaw?- Finalizó Harry con tono de burla, malinterpretando intencionadamente la tos de su amiga. Sin querer hacer esperar más a Lupin, salió de la sala dejando a sus amigos hablando de los planes de cada uno de ellos y a una morena, particularmente feliz.

- ¿Te vas a Roma?- Inquirió Lupin cuando lo vio salir de la sala.- No he podido evitar oirlo.

- Seguro que no.- Corroboró Hart irónicamente.- Si respondo, ¿la respuesta es para ti o para alguien más?

- Por favor, la pregunta ofende. Además, me hiciste firmer ese ridículo contrato.- Recordó su antiguo profesor.

- Ya lo sé, era broma, aunque quisieras no podrías decírselo a nadie. Sí, voy a pasar las vacaciones fuera de aquí. Viajaré a Roma primero pero después no sé si iré a algún otro lugar.- Contestó Harry. Después de que Lupin descubriese su identidad, de lo que habían hablado, y mayoritariamente después de que firmara su famoso contrato mágico, confiaba plenamente en él.- ¿Sigues teniendo el león, no?- Preguntó refiriéndose a la pequeña figurita con forma de león que usaban para comunicarse. Remus asintió.- Además ahora también tienes la del fénix, si surje cualquier problema quiero que me avises.

- No dudes que lo haré. Tampoco duraríamos demasiado en un ataque sin ti y las demás herederas.- Admitió Lupin con una sinceridad impactante.

- Conseguirás que me sonroje.- Volvió a ironizar Harry- En cualquier caso, nos veremos pronto, en dos semanas habrá luna llena y he descubierto un valle que es perfecto…

…

Al abandonar el castillo en los Alpes después de que todos se hubieran ido, Harry quería cumplir su promesa y llevar a Angelina a Roma. Habían cambiado su atuendo por uno un poco más… muggle. Se despidieron de sus amigos y pidió a la morena que se sujetase de su brazo. Al hacerlo, Angelina sintió que una calidez procedente del chico la envolvía, y luego, la nieve y las montañas de alrededor desaparecieron. Debido a sus constantes apariciones en ese país, tenía varios lugares memorizados donde poder aparecerse. En esta ocasión aparecieron rodeados de árboles con un pequeño lago cerca. Era una noche oscura, solo levemente iluminada por unas farolas lejanas y una luna casi imperceptible. Habían aparecido en "Villa Borghese", una de las tantas zonas verdes que existían en Roma. Salieron de entre los árboles con naturalidad y se incorporaron a uno de los senderos como si de una pareja corriente se tratasen, disfrutando de un paseo bajo las estrellas. Y de hecho así era, la chica agarró su mano con suavidad y dejándose guiar por él, caminaron tranquilamente hasta salir del parque. Aquel momento, tan vulgar y habitual para la mayoría de las personas, para ellos era algo especial,era de los pocos instantes de los que habían podido disfrutar como una pareja normal. Tras varios minutos andando, llegaron a una pequeña calle adoquinada, aún con una gran cantidad de árboles a su alrededor, donde Harry se detuvo delante de un edificio de varias plantas pintado de beige. Sacó una llave de uno de sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta. En contra de lo que parecía desde el exterior, no habían varias viviendas en el interior del edificio, sino que era una sola.

Harry pulsó un interruptor en la pared de la derecha y una luz iluminó el vestíbulo donde se encontraban. Sin embargo, otra luz llegaba hasta ellos proveniente de una puerta cercana.

- ¿No estamos sol…?- Quiso preguntar Angelina pero se detuvo al observar como el moreno le hacia un gesto con la cabeza para que se adelantara y fuese hacia donde provenía dicha luz tenue. La chica, algo tímida, se dirigió hacia esa puerta situada a la izquierda de ellos, seguida de cerca por Harry. Cuando la Hufflepuff entró y observó lo que había dentro no pudo ni quiso evitar que una pequeña lágrima de felicidad se deslizara por su rostro.

- ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó inultilmente, era obvio. Había preparada una mesa para dos, con varias velas y un pequeño ramo de flores. En el cuarto había poco más, solamente unos sillones a un lado, una ventana abierta que daba a la solitaria y tranquila calle, y en el centro una preciosa chimenea encendida.

- Es… Es perfecto Harry.- Valoró la chica algo emocionada, no estaba acostumbrada a que se tomasen tantas molestias por ella. Sin tener que reprimir sus ganas esta vez, saltó sobre él y lo besó. Llevaban un tiempo considerable sin poder hacer y ambos lo echaban de menos. Cuando se separaron, tras aproximadamente un minuto, el chico la acompañó muy cortésmente a su sitio y despues se sentó frente a ella. Tras tantos meses conviviendo en la sala de los herederos, ya conocía bastantes bien los gustos de la morena, lo que le fue de gran ayuda a la hora de comentarle el menú a su elfo.

- ¿No me creerías si te dijera que yo he preparado la comida, verdad?- Preguntó Harry sonriendo, a lo que la morena contestó delvolviéndole la sonrisa y negando con la cabeza.- Bueno, al menos sí la he decidido yo.- Comentó encogiéndose de hombros. Para empezar, después de pasar horas en un lóbrego castillo perdido en medio de una montaña helada, había supuesto que le apetecería tomar algo caliente para entrar en calor, y como segundo, sabía cual era la debilidad de Angelina.- Perklin, por favor.- Llamó Harry a su elfo doméstico, el cual apareció instantáneamente con un plato en cada mano, encantado de servir a su amo. Seguía con sus trapos viejos de siempre, era completamente imposible convencer a un elfo como él, con bastantes años a sus espaldas, para que aceptase otra indumentaria. Al menos había aceptado que le limpiase el andrajo que llevaba con un simple hechizo. Teniendo más experiencia en aquellas situaciones de la que Harry creía, el elfo les sirvió un plato de sopa con verduras a cada uno. Justo después el elfo desapareció para volver a aparecer unos segundos después con una bandeja. Era el único punto que Harry no tenía claro, por eso el elfo había traído tanto algunas variedades de zumo, agua, cerveza de mantequilla y vino.

- Perklin se retira, cuando los señores hayan terminado Perklin traerá el salmón al horno con hierbas frescas y limón.- Anunció el elfo desapareciendo justo después de una reverencia.

- No hacía falta que te tomaras tantas molestias, de verdad.- Aclaró la chica incluso algo ruborizada.- Pero muchas gracias, es mi plato favorito.

- De nada. Mi única duda ha sido la bebida. ¿Te apetece probar el vino? Me ha costado encontrar uno que tuviera buena pinta. Como no soy un experto, tuve que probar bastantes.- Explicó Harry bromeando. La chica asintió mientras reía y le comentaba que estaba convencidísima de que había tenido que probarlos todos solo por obligación. Sirvió el vino y agua en sus copas y continuaron hablando despreocupadamente mientras cenaban.- Le he dicho a Perklin cien veces que no hace falta que sea tan educado conmigo, pero ni caso. El único progreso que he conseguido es que no me llame amo.

- Es un buen elfo, debes entenderlo, no es fácil para él, lo llevan en la sangre.- Intervino la morena, comprensiva como siempre.- Por cierto, después de que me preguntaras y te dijera que prefería Italia, solo te perdí de vista un minuto en el que supuestamente hablabas con uno de los magos de la Trinidad. ¿Se puede saber como preparaste todo esto antes de que llegaramos? Es imposible que tuvieras tiempo, ¿o sabías cual sería mi elección?- Reflexionó Angelina, era algo que le había sorprendido al llegar y quería salir de dudas.

- Bueno, puede que Perklin y yo tengamos que recoger mañana once o doce mesas más que estaban preparadas igual que ésta en los otros posibles destinos.- Respondió Harry siendo sincero ante la preciosa risa de la joven morena.

…

Disfrutaron de una cena maravillosa. Pudieron hablar de todos los temas que se les ocurrieron, aunque todos tenían un factor común, no tenían nada que ver con la guerra que vivían. Habían sido temas de conversación intrascendentes, alegres y distendidos, exactamente lo que ambos necesitaban. Más de una hora después de haber terminado de cenar, en la que habían seguido charlando, Harry, sin que la chica se lo esperase, se levantó de la silla, fue hasta ella y con cuidado pero sin dejar que se resistiera, la cogió en brazos. Poco se opuso la Hufflepuff ante la ocurrencia de Harry. Entre risas y bromas, el moreno la llevó hasta el dormitorio que estaba situado en la planta superior. Cuando llegaron la acostó delicadamente en la cama y él se dirigió a la chimenea del dormitorio, que estaba apagada. Frotó su mano derecha un segundo y apareció sobre ella una llama de unos veinte centímetros, que lanzó a la chimenea, comenzando a arder instantáneamente. Cuando se giró hacia la cama, la chica ya se había acomodado y le hacía gestos con la mano para que fuese hasta ella. Él aceptó su petición y se acercó lo suficiente para que ella lo agarrase y tirase de él hasta meterlo en la cama. Entonces la chica se colocó encima de él y comenzó a besarlo y a hacer jueguecitos en su cuello. Aunque no rápidamente, los juegos comenzaron a subir de temperatura con el paso del tiempo. Hasta el punto en el que Harry, siempre lento en la interpretación de las señales femeninas, al fin comprendió cual era el pensamiento de su novia.

- Un momento.- Pidió el chico sujetando a Angelina, intercambiando posiciones y tomando el control de la situación.- Puede que me arrepienta de esto pero… ¿estás segura de lo que quieres?- Preguntó Harry siendo incluso más honesto de lo que la situación requería. Mentiría al negar que lo deseaba y que en alguna ocasión lo había imaginado, pero después de conocer los problemas que había tenido con su ya difunto tío Rabastan, sabía que sería un asunto delicado y quería tratarlo como tal.

- Harry…- Lo llamó mientras con sus manos acercó el rostro del chico al suyo para conectar con aquellos ojos verdes que la habían vuelto loca.- Jamás en mi vida he estado tan segura de algo.- Aseguró la morena con su característica voz suave y dulce, pero a la vez con determinación y seguridad, no quería que el chico percibiese la más mínima duda en ella.- Te quiero, Harry.- Se atrevió a decir Angelina por primera vez, sincerándose. Tenía claros sus sentimientos desde hacía tiempo, pero si no se había lanzado antes era por el miedo a que él no sintiese lo mismo.

- Y yo a ti Angelina.- Contestó Harry tras unos segundos de un silencio incómodo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que decía algo que no hubiese estudiado y analizado antes al menos diez veces en su mente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dejaba que su corazón hablase por él, y curiosamente no sabía si era bueno o no. ¿La quería? Sí, estaba seguro de que sí la quería. El problema era confirmarlo en voz alta y convertirlo en un hecho irrevocable. Y aunque lo intentaba, nunca se olvidaría de la advertencia de su subconsciente cuando tomó la poción al decirle que sus seres queridos sufrirían y que no le estaba permitido amar. Sin embargo, había tomado una decisión. Retaría al destino y tentaría a la suerte, pero no podía ignorar lo que sentía por Angelina, ya que por fortuna o tal vez desgracia, ella le correpondía.

Lentamente, Harry bajó por el cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar a su vientre, donde apartó unos centímetros el jersey azul que llevaba y besó cariñosamente su blanca y sedosa piel. Tras unos segundos, elevó aún más el jersey hasta quitárselo, haciendo él lo propio con el suyo un instante después. Volviendo a estar frente a frente, se besaron, se besaron apasionada y perdidamente, excitándose súbitamente, invadidos por un deseo y una pasión insólitos en ellos. Fue Harry el que esta vez jugó con el cuello de ella, deslizando su lengua por la piel de la chica. Pero la morena no se resignaba a esperar y llevó sus manos al pantalón de él, desabrochando su cinturón. Él a su vez dejó resbalar su mano por la espalda de ella y soltó su sostén, agarrándolo y tirándolo fuera de la cama. Los suspiros de ansia y erotismo de ambos comenzaban a ser cada más frecuentes, incrementándose a cada segundo que pasaba. Conscientes del frenesí que sentían, se tomaron una falsa pausa para volver a besarse apasionadamente antes de desnudarse por completo y sentir todo el cuerpo y la piel del uno en el otro. Involuntariamente y de manera instintiva, el poder de ambos se liberó, envolviéndolos, casi fundiéndose los dos en uno solo…

Aquella noche hicieron el amor por primera vez para ambos, con la sensación de que eran las personas más felices y afortunadas sobre la Tierra. Nada ni nadie podría perturbar la magia de aquella noche. Había sido perfecto.

…

**N/A: Si no prometes no te arriesgas a faltar a tu palabra, pero prometo que no tardaré demasiado en el próximo cap y también que no dejará indiferente a nadie. Habrá mucha acción y sorpresas. Que ya es hora de una batalla ¿no? Esto está muy tranquilo :D Espero que os haya gustado y saber vuestra opinión. **


	34. Chapter 28: La transformación

**Hola a todos de nuevo. No me lo creo pero he cumplido mi promesa. Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo más largo hasta ahora, casi el más largo. Lo acabo de terminar, donde yo vivo son las cinco y cuarto de la mañana y me muero de sueño, ruego me disculpen si hay (que los habrá) algún error puntual en alguna frase. **

**Muchísimas gracias a: Alexander Malfoy Black, Hell Cold, Pedro I, Allie Danger, gisethpotter (bienvenida de nuevo) y Belén. Me alegro de que no fueran confusos los flahs backs, era lo que más temía. Y también me alegro Pedro I que te hiciera gracia la broma de las mesas, a veces siento que no consigo transmitir el tono cómico de algunas frases. Gracias a todos, de verdad, los reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo más de lo que se pueden imaginar. No me enrollo más, espero que les guste tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo. **

**Capítulo 28: La transformación**

Los días transcurrían inmersos en una felicidad y armonía que ninguno consideraba habitual pero que agradecían inmensamente. Ahora se encontraban en un piso en el centro de París. Habían pasado solo unas cuantas noches en Roma, pasando más tiempo en la cama del que a ambos les gustaría reconocer. Pero en esos pocos días habían disfrutado de los momentos más felices de sus vidas. O tal vez habían sufrido tanto en los últimos tiempos que tenían la sensación de no haber sido felices nunca. Pero aquellos días les habían devuelto la vitalidad, la alegría y esas sonrisas que sobretodo en Harry parecían olvidadas. Como personas totalmente libres y anónimas, habían paseado, visitado monumentos, comido en los mejores restaurantes y vivido un sinfín de momentos inolvidables.

Era el día de Navidad y sorprendentemente él se había despertado antes que Angelina. Sigilosamente para no despertarla, salió de la cama y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Vio varios regalos debajo del árbol navideño que habían montado dos días antes, al llegar a la ciudad parisiense, pero pensó que ya los abriría cuando la chica se despertase, no había prisa. Con ese pensamiento se dirigió al balcón que tenían en la habitación. Salió y se detuvo a contemplar la ciudad. El río Sena fluía lentamente a escasos metros de él con alguna pequeña embarcación que navegaba a esas horas llevando a los turistas más madrugadores. Después del Sena y a algo más de distancia podía observar con claridad como se elevaba la imponente torre Eiffel. Desde luego su padrino no elegía al azar los lugares donde vivir. Sin poder evitarlo, al recordar a Sirius, pensó que disponiendo de mansiones por todo el mundo, tuvo que pasar sus últimos años de vida en cuevas, casas abandonadas o incluso en la de su familia que tanto repudiaba. Y eso después de pasar doce años encerrado en Azkaban por un crimen que nunca cometió. Viendo como el culpable de su encarcelamiento y de la muerte de sus mejores amigos seguía libre y totalmente indemne. Todos esos pensamientos cambiaron radicalmente su rostro.

- Y yo lo dejé irse…- Susurró Harry recordando a Pettigrew. Si no lo hubiera permitido, quien sabe si Sirius continuaría con vida, quien sabe si Voldemort jamás hubiera vuelto. En ese momento el vaso con agua que sujetaba se rompió en mil pedazos. Inconscientemente había apretado demasiado. Rápidamente, lanzó un hechizo y los trozos que caían desaparecieron. Estaba en un cuarto piso, no quería hacer daño a nadie y menos llamar la atención.

- Feliz Navidad.- Escuchó que le decía dulcemente voz justo detrás de él. Se giró y vio a la hermosa chica de la que se había enamorado, vestida con el pijama y con su larga melena cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros. A la chica solo le hicieron falta dos pequeños pasos más para llegar hasta él y darle un beso.

- Feliz Navidad.- Contestó él rodeando con sus brazos a Angelina y devolviéndole otro cariñoso beso.- Espero que no me hayas lanzado ningún hechizo, porque te juro que cada mañana te despiertas más bella que el día anterior.- Soltó Harry haciendo que la morena sonriese y a la vez se sonrojara.

- No me mientas, que ni me he lavado la cara aún.- Replicó la chica algo avergonzada por el cumplido mientras con la mano se frotaba uno de los ojos cual niña pequeña.- Pero yo no he hecho nada así me alegro de que me veas así.- Finalizó Angelina regalándole una sonrisa y otro beso.- ¿Estás bien? Me ha despertado algo que se ha roto...

- Sí, no ha sido nada. Se me ha roto un vaso.- Mintió a medias Harry. La chica, además de la pequeña figura en forma de tejón colgada al cuello, tenía una habilidad especial con él para saber cuando algo no iba del todo bien. La morena ladeó un poco la cabeza, le dedicó una mirada amable y dibujó una tímida sonrisa, pero no dijo nada.- Tienes varios regalos.- Le informó el chico cambiando de tema. Angelina aceptó dicho cambio y se dirigió al árbol de navidad donde se encontraban los regalos. Aunque se habían mudado de Italia a Francia, habían avisado a sus amigos de donde se encontraban, no solo por la navidad sino por cualquier problema que pudiera suceder.

Harry llegó junto a ella y ambos cogieron dos regalos que por experiencia ya sabía de donde venían. Ron les había enviado un par de jerseys, rojo para él y amarillo para Angelina, además de unas golosinas unos caramelos saber salmón que había logrado encontrar para ella y una pequeña figura oscura con una nota para él. "Para que no me lleves más a correr a la intemperie a las seis de la mañana. Es un artilugio muggle que ha tenido que incautar mi padre, tú sabrás mejor que yo como se usa. Agrándalo y verás" Decía la nota. Harry hizo lo que amigo le pedía y al agrandar dicha figura observó como se formaba una cinta de correr muggle delante de él. Ambos no pudieron sino echarse a reír.

- Pero Ron no sabe que…

- Hermione lo habrá dicho mil veces…"Los objetos muggles no funcionan en Hogwarts"- Completó él la frase de Angelina imitando a su amiga.- Aunque lo pondré en el piso de Hogsmeade, ahí sí lo podré usar.

Tras abrir los primeros regalos y que Angelina se tomase su primer caramelo sabor salmón, que le gustase tanto dicho sabor era algo que a él todavía le costaba entender, abrieron unos de Neville. Sorprendentemente, a él le había enviado una nueva indumentaria, negra como le gustaba a él, con las iniciales T.H. bordadas en la parte delantera. No podía creerse que su amigo le hubiera regalado aquello, era algo que le hacía falta. La protección de dragón la llevaba siempre debajo, pero la verdad era que la ropa que llevaba estaba bastante deteriorada. No era una túnica, sino una camisa recubierta con una especie de chaleco de cuero unido a ella y un cinturón con innumerables bolsillos y amarres donde poner la espada de Griffindor, la varita, pociones o cualquier cosa que pudiese necesitar. Todo esto además del correspondiente pantalón y la capa, todo de una tela elástica y resistente a la vez. Era perfecto, sin duda se lo tendría que agradecer personalmente. Como Angelina ya tenía un buen uniforme de batalla, uno que Harry también debía ponerse aunque no lo hiciese, a ella le regaló un cinturón como el que le había regalado al chico. Pero además le había regalado un estuche con diferentes mejunjes en el interior, extraídos todos de diversas plantas y con una finalidad cosmética.

- Te puedes fiar de él, con las plantas no hay nadie mejor.- Avisó Harry al observar como la chica examinaba cada una de las esencias que venían en el estuche. La chica miró hacia él y sonrió.

- No hace falta que me lo digas. Con todo lo que estuviste en cama recuperándote de la batalla de Hogsmeade nos dio tiempo a conocernos.- Le informó Angelina recordándole de nuevo aquella situación, la chica lo había pasado mal por su imprudencia y cuando podía se lo recordaba.- La verdad es que me encanta, hay cosas aquí que no imagino como habrá podido conseguirlas.- Comentó la morena negando con la cabeza mientras cogía el regalo de Hermione. Harry no se dio cuenta porque también estaba ocupado abriendo el regalo de la castaña, pero Angelina se había sonrojado en exceso al ver su regalo.

- "La delgada línea que separa la luz de la oscuridad". No me puedo creer que ni en Navidad me deje tranquilo.- Se indignó Harry mientras le echaba un vistazo al libro que le había enviado Hermione.- Dime que a ti no te ha regalado un libro.

- No precisamente.- Negó Angelina totalmente avergonzada sin querer enseñarle el regalo a Harry. El chico le insistió pero no pudo verlo hasta que agarró el paquete no sin que la chica se opusiese levemente. Harry apartó el papel en el que estaba envuelto y vio una prenda de vestir, femenina y bastante íntima. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero él también comenzó a ruborizarse. Con una sonrisa nerviosa e involuntaria le devolvió su regalo a la morena.

- Eh…- Titubeó el chico.- Es muy bonito.- Soltó lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento.- ¿Pero Hermione sabe algo o es un asunto de vosotras dos?- Preguntó Harry algo confundido, no se esperaba que Hermione fuera de las chicas que regalase lencería, y menos tan sensual como aquella. El solo hecho de imaginarse a Angelina así vestida lo excitaba y le hacía sonrojarse aún más.

- No sé muy bien que asunto nos puede vincular a nosotras dos y que tenga que ver con esto.- Contestó Angelina que aunque ruborizada tenía una sonrisa en el rostro por la reacción de Harry.- Sí, Hermione sabe que estamos juntos. Me lo dijo el otro día. Yo se lo negué, por supuesto.- Añadió rápidamente al ver la expresión del rostro del moreno.- Dijimos que lo mantendríamos en secreto y eso he hecho, pero sabes como es, además de muy inteligente es bastante cabezota así que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no…

- No te preocupes Angy, no estoy enfadado.-Negó cariñosamente él viendo como la morena intentaba justificarse.- Prefería que no lo supiera nadie, pero tampoco es un desastre que Hermione se entere. Y yo mejor que nadie sé lo cabezota que puede ser, no tienes que convencerme de nada.- Explicó dejando a la chica algo más tranquila. Si Voldemort sabía que estaban juntos que lo supiese Hermione era insignificante. En aquel instante se dio cuenta de lo insoportable que había tenido que ser en algunas ocasiones para que Angelina lo tratase con tanto cuidado. Queriendo cambiar de tema, Angelina fue a buscar otro regalo. Mientras tanto, Harry abrió uno que vio que era de Remus. Era un libro que no había podido encontrar en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Le había preguntado a su antiguo profesor si podía conseguírselo y así había hecho. El libro trataba sobre escudos protectores, barreras y espacios impenetrables, todo a un nivel mucho más avanzado que cualquier otro libro que hubiese estudiado. La solución a su problema venía en ese libro, y su problema era que cada que entrenaba cierta magia destrozaba todo a su alrededor, siendo la última víctima la sala de los herederos poco tiempo atrás. Junto con el libro Remus había dejado una nota y con ésta una foto de sus padres con él y Sirius en lo que parecía debía ser alguna pequeña celebración. Veía que la foto estaba rota por un lateral y supuso que Lupin habría arrancado a Pettigrew de la fotografía, algo que le agradecía. Sin recuerdos, aquellos fotos antiguas era lo más cerca que podía estar de sus padres.

- Espero que te guste.- lo sacó la chica de su ensimismamiento, entregándole un paquete de un tamaño considerable. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa y abrió el regalo. Era un maletín con el dibujo de una moto Harley Davidson.- Como sé lo que querías a tu padrino pensé que te gustaría poder dejar su moto como nueva.- Razonó Angelina bastante expectante a la reacción de Harry. Le había regalado un maletín con el interior agrandado mágicamente que traía absolutamente todo lo necesario para el mantenimiento de su moto. Aunque no era ningún apasionado de la mecánica, sí deseaba poder homenajear la memoria de Sirius. No quería mostrarlo, pero entre el regalo, la foto de Remus, y la felicidad que vivía en aquel momento con Angelina, estaba algo emocionado.

- Muchas gracias. - Le agradeció Harry intentando esconder ese excedente de felicidad que creía irreal en aquel momento.

- Me alegro de que te guste, pero también quiero darte esto.- Añadió la chica sacando un collar. Sabía que a Harry no le llamaban ese tipo de accesorios y por ello lo había hecho bastante simple. Era un cordón negro con un pequeño colgante de madera, bastante oscura, tallada en forma de tejón.- Lo he hecho yo misma, nunca te he visto con nada parecido así que dudo que sea el tipo de cosas que llevarías normalmente. Pero te agradecería muchísimo que lo llevaras siempre contigo. Me unirá más a ti, podré sentir si estás bien o por ejemplo si te encuentras en peligro, estés donde estés.- Le explicó la Hufflepuff entregándole el regalo para que lo cogiese.- Pero si no te gusta o piensas que quebranto demasiado tu intimidad, entenderé a la perfección que no quieras ponértelo.- Completó la chica sabiendo que tal vez le estaba pidiendo demasiado a Harry.

- Sí me gusta, porque además te representa a ti. Tienes mi confianza y sé que respetarás mi intimidad. Lo único que lamento es no haber pensado yo en lo mismo para ti.- Comentó el heredero de Griffindor complaciente, para tranquilidad de la morena. Sin dudarlo, se colocó el collar y se lo amarró detrás del cuello. Angelina sonrió y él pudo observar como la chica miraba de reojo si Harry había dejado algún regalo para ella.- Lo siento pero no sabía que regalarte y pensaba que estas vacaciones serían suficientes.- Le advirtió aguantándose una sonrisa.

- No tienes ni que disculparte, tienes toda la razón. Estar a tu lado es el mejor regalo que podía recibir.- Contestó inmediatamente la chica emitiendo una sonrisa y acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

- Y tú también eres lo más maravilloso que me ha podido ocurrir. Pero eres tonta si creías que te dejaría sin nada.- Aclaró Harry entre risas. La chica se separó sin entender muy bien a que se refería mientras él sacaba una pequeña bolsita roja de terciopelo de uno de sus bolsillos. Se la entregó indicándole que la abriera y mirase el interior. Angelina obedeció sin decir palabra y de la pequeña bolsa saco un llave reluciente y plateada que suponía debía ser de alguna casa o un piso en algún lugar.- Tú cumplirás diecisiete y obtendrás la mayoría de edad mágica antes de que acabe el curso, y yo, bueno, yo al final del verano pero sabes que haré lo que me plazca, como siempre.- Bromeó Harry a la vez que reunía la valentía para proponerle lo que le propondría a continuación.- Y había pensado, si te agrada la idea y no tienes un lugar mejor al que ir. Bueno, si no te convence o no quieres no hay ningún problema, de verdad.- Vaciló Harry yéndose por las ramas.- Es la llave de mi casa en el Valle de Godric. Y había pensado que también podría ser tuya e irnos a vivir juntos.- Se atrevió finalmente. No tenía ni idea de que contestaría Angelina. La miraba, intentaba intuir que pasaba por su mente pero era misión imposible. La chica no hacía el más mínimo movimiento, se había quedado paralizada, con la mirada perdida y sujetando la llave fijamente. Tras varios segundos, que a él le parecieron minutos, no aguantó más el silencio.- No te preocupes, no hace falta que me digas nada. Olvida la llave. También te he regalado un vestido de noche que está ahí escondido tras el árbol. Si te gusta había pensado que podrías ponértelo para ir a cenar juntos esta noche a la torre Eiffel.- Comenzó a hablar Harry sin parar, no sabía muy bien que decir, no se había imaginado una negativa por parte de Angelina. Sin embargo, en ese instante, la chica al fin reaccionó y se lanzó de nuevo sobre él, abrazándolo con más fuerza que nunca.

- Eres…Eres idiota.- Soltó la heredera entre algunos sollozos para después darle un beso y volver a abrazarle. Después los demás le preguntaban que como era posible que no entendiera a las chicas, ¿quién entendía reacciones como aquella?- No hace falta que me digas nada, olvida la llave.- Repitió Angelina sus palabras incrédula. No tenía muy claro si la chica reía o lloraba.- Te amo Harry, y no me separaría de ti un segundo en toda mi vida. Claro que quiero ir a vivir juntos.

…

Dos horas después de despertarse en París y abrir los regalos de Navidad, aparecieron en el Valle de Godric. Harry le había dicho que no hacía falta que fueran hoy, pero Angelina estaba tremendamente ilusionada y le había insistido. Aunque el valle estaba aún más nevado que cuando se había citado con Stumlich, el día estaba relativamente despejado. Aparecieron en la plaza, donde le enseñó la estatua en honor a sus padres. No solía haber mucha gente en las calles del pueblo, pero en aquella ocasión sí había varios niños jugando con la nieve y con sus nuevos regalos aprovechando el buen tiempo.

- ¿Tus padres… Tus padres descansan ahí?- Preguntó dubitativa y cauta Angelina refiriéndose al cementerio que tenían a su derecha una vez salieron de la plaza.

- Sí.- Contestó escuetamente. Quería hacerlo, pero no estaba acostumbrado y llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo, así que abrir todos sus sentimientos y recuerdos a la chica era algo bastante complicado para él.

- ¿Te apetece visitarlos y dedicarles un minuto?- Volvió a preguntar la morena. Ella también había perdido a sus padres y sabía lo delicado que podía ser la situación. Harry no contestó, pero asintió casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, agarró la mano de la chica y se dirigieron a la tumba de James y Lily. Pasaron solo unos segundos hasta que llegaron hasta ella, no era la primera que estaba allí. Se plantaron delante de los nombres de sus padres grabados en piedra y no dijeron nada durante varios minutos. Angelina, sin comentar nada, sacó su varita y limpió la lápida a la vez que con un elegante movimiento hacía aparecer una bonita corona de flores.- Yo estoy convencida de que estés donde estén, nuestros seres queridos velan por nosotros y no nos abandonan.- Afirmó la heredera con voz dulce mientras guardaba la varita y volvía a agarrar la mano del chico.

- G…Gracias.- Fue lo único que pudo decir él atragantándose incontrolablemente a causa de la emoción. La chica lo miró y observó como una sola lágrima descendía por la mejilla de Harry. Él quería pensar lo mismo.

- Harry…- Lo llamó la chica provocando que apresuradamente el moreno se secase la lágrima y mirase hacia ella.- Tengo otra cosa para ti que aún no te he dado.- Reveló Angelina dejando algo confuso a Harry.- Llevo días pensando sí hago bien dándotelo.- Admitió llevándose la mano al bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.- Sé que no es correcto pedirte algo a cambio de un regalo pero…- Se detuvo la heredera tomando una pausa y creando más incertidumbre e intriga en el chico.- Debes prometerme que solo utilizarás lo que te voy a dar estando yo presente.- Pidió sin mostrar aún de que se trataba e intrigándolo cada vez más.

- No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas, pero te lo prometo.- Afirmó él, expectante.- De verdad, te prometo que no usaré lo que sea que me des si no estás conmigo.- Añadió al ver la mirada que le dirigía la chica. En aquel momento Angelina se dio por satisfecha y sacó un pergamino algo arrugado y plegado varias veces. Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos verdes de él, se lo dio. Harry también miró hacia los preciosos ojos azules de ella como pidiendo permiso, desdobló el pergamino. Empezó a leer y abrió los ojos automáticamente, totalmente perplejo ante lo que leía. Era una lista, una serie de ingredientes e instrucciones para llevar a cabo algo. Algo que nunca, ni siquiera en ese momento, creía posible.- Pero… Esto…

- Es una clase de ritual muy antiguo.- Comenzó Angelina la explicación, bastante más seria de lo habitual. No sabía si había hecho bien o no, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.- Magia ancestral tremendamente oscura. Yo no conozco lo más mínimo este tipo de magia, pero en contra de lo que me gustaría tú si la controlas lo suficiente como para pensar que podrías llevarlo a cabo.- Justificó la morena siendo sincera.- Como creo habrás supuesto ya, se usa para invocar durante un tiempo limitado el espíritu de alguien que ha fallecido.- Dijo al fin la frase que Harry deseaba escuchar.

¿Sería real? ¿Podría contactar con una persona muerta? ¿Con sus padres? ¿Con Sirius? Pero de ser así, ¿Cómo se tomarían ellos sus últimos actos? ¿Qué pensarían al ver a su hijo convertido en un asesino? Demasiadas preguntas se agrupaban en su mente y ninguna respuesta. Bajó la cabeza y se alejó unos pasos, no sabía muy por qué. Necesitaba pensar. Siempre había soñado con esa posibilidad, desde que supo de la existencia de la magia, había fantaseado con la idea de ver a sus padres. Y esa ilusión se acrecentó cuando pudo verlos en el espejo de Oesed o incluso cuando los vio salir de la varita de Voldemort, aunque Dumbledore le había arrebatado rápidamente esa teoría de la mente. La magia no tiene límites, tal vez fuera imposible resucitar a un muerto, pero eso significaba que no pudiera contactar con ellos y poder disfrutar de sus padres aunque solo fuesen unos minutos. Pero echando un vistazo por encima a las indicaciones escritas en el pergamino, y aunque ahora lo odiase, era lógico que el viejo director le hiciese olvidar esa posibilidad inmediatamente. Solo lo había ojeado por encima pero ya había visto uno de los aspectos fundamentales del ritual, para que una persona muerta cruzase hasta la otra orilla de la Laguna Estigia, antes había que hacer un sacrificio y mandar otra alma como pago. Ya había matado, pero hacerlo por un fin egoísta y codicioso era algo muy diferente. Dudaba que sus padres le perdonasen algo así, pero poder hablar con ellos aunque fuesen solo cinco minutos era una oportunidad demasiado seductora para rechazarla. En cualquier caso, además de decidir si hacerlo o no, le llevaría mucho tiempo prepararlo todo y ejecutar el ritual. La pregunta que le venía a la cabeza ahora era otra.

- Como has dicho, yo he manejado y estudiado este tipo de magia infinitamente más, buscando cualquier indicio de un conjuro como este. Pero perdí la esperanza de encontrarlo. Ya creía que era imposible.- Contó Harry girándose hacia la chica y mirándola a los ojos.- ¿Como has conseguido esto?- Inquirió elevando el arrugado pergamino. Aunque Angelina seguía con una expresión seria, emitió una ligera sonrisa al escuchar la pregunta del moreno, ya se la esperaba.

- Como sabes, los objetos de los herederos solo lo puede usar el heredero en cuestión y a quien nosotros demos permiso para hacerlo. Como cuando me diste tu reloj.- Empezó a explicar la chica.- Pues Hermione me dejó probar sus pendientes hace unas semanas. Ya sabes como funcionan, y al tenerlos durante unas horas pues…

- Ya entiendo. No hace falta que me digas más.- Detuvo Harry la explicación de Angelina.

- Supuse que te gustaría saber que aún existe alguna posibilidad. Creo que te lo mereces.- Justificó la heredera.- Pero es muy peligroso Harry, por eso te he pedido prometerme que no lo harás tú solo. No hagas que me arrepienta de esto, por favor.- Le pidió con una voz que sonaba a súplica.

- No sabes hasta que punto te agradezco esto. Pero aún no sé si podré o si querré hacerlo. Pero en cualquier caso, te prometo que no te arrepentirás, estarás conmigo cuando lo decida.- Aseguró Harry tomando a la chica por la cintura y dándole un cariñoso y sincero beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla. Lo decía con total franqueza, Angelina estaba siempre pendiente de él e intentando complacerlo en todo, no tenía palabras para explicarle lo que significaba para él.

Después de un gran abrazo, algunos gestos mutuos de cariño y un último instante en memoria de sus padres, dieron un paseo a través del valle, hacia la casa de los Potter. Parte de la casa llevaba destruida muchos años, exactamente como quedo hace más de quince años y como él la había visto cuando la visitó por primera vez hacía unos meses. Pero desde que vio la casa y encontró a Perklin, habían estado visitando el valle para ir reparándola progresivamente. No estaba perfecta, pero al menos ya no parecía en ruinas. Tras unos minutos, llegaron al chalet, rodeado de un abandonado jardín y un bajo muro de piedra que protegía a éste. Harry abrió la verja e invitó a Angelina a pasar.

- Tus padres tenían buen gusto, es muy linda y el sitio es maravilloso.- Opinó la chica haciendo un cumplido sincero, le encantaba el lugar, aunque probablemente le encantase cualquier lugar en el que pudiera vivir con Harry.

- Gracias. Me alegro de que te guste. ¿Por qué no estrenas tu llave?- Le propuso el chico, sonriente. Angelina asintió y sacó la llave que Harry le había regalado del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta. Pero algo le impidió usarla.

- ¡Oh! Buenos días, señor.- Saludó su elfo doméstico apareciendo por sorpresa y sobresaltando a los chicos.- Es una sorpresa verle aquí. Perklin pensó que hoy no querría reparar la casa, como es navidad y estaba con la señorita.- Comentó el elfo algo precipitado a la hora de hablar. Harry lo veía más nervioso que de costumbre.

- Buenos días Perklin. Hoy no hemos venido a reparar nada, sino a dar un paseo y visitar el pueblo.- Aclaró el chico con voz suave.- Y me gustaría enseñar la casa a Angelina…

- Oh no, Perklin cree que no es buena idea.- Negó rápidamente el elfo más excitado e inquieto que antes. No podía parar de moverse y caminaba nervioso de un lugar a otro entre ellos y la puerta de entrada a la casa.- Amo va a castigar a Perklin. Perklin ha sido un mal elfo.- Murmuró para él mismo pero tan alto como para que ambos lo escucharan a la perfección. El elfo estaba cada vez más fuera de sí, sin saber que decir ni que hacer, que volviese a llamarlo "amo" era una prueba de ello.- Pero Perklin no podía hacer otra cosa, ella también es Potter y es ama de Perklin. El amo Harry es muy bueno, pero se enfadará…

- ¿Qué has dicho Perklin?- Preguntó Harry cambiando radicalmente de actitud hacia una más severa y preocupada.- ¿Ella también es qué? ¿Quién está en mi casa Perklin?- Volvió a preguntar esperando haber malentendido al elfo. Éste a su vez salió de la ensoñación en la que estaba y miró a Harry, estaba asustado e histérico.- ¡Responde!- Ordenó tajante, pero no obtuvo respuesta, Perklin estaba paralizado. No tenía un buen presentimiento.

Le había dedicado toda la Navidad a Angelina porque quería y disfrutaba a su lado pero también porque sospechaba que Voldemort iba a por ella. Estando las veinticuatro horas del día juntos se aseguraba de que estuviera a salvo. No podía creer que cayeran en una trampa por la estupidez de ir a visitar el Valle de Godric. En aquel momento se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos y de un leve golpe en la puerta, justo antes de que ésta comenzase a abrirse. Fueron unos segundos de completa tensión. Aunque de esos segundos Harry no necesito ni medio para empuñar su varita, la real, y apuntar a la figura que aparecería tras la puerta. Angelina tampoco entendía que era lo que sucedía, pero imitó al chico sacando su varita y apuntando hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, tras la puerta no apareció Voldemort, ni mucho menos. Era una mujer adulta, pero aún tenía rasgos de una juventud que se resistía a abandonarla. No era una mortífaga, al menos no llevaba la indumentaria característica. Iba vestida con ropa muggle, con unos jeans azules y un jersey de punto y de cuello alto del mismo color. Al contrario que los chicos, no sostenía varita alguna. La mujer se había quedado paralizada y miraba a Harry de una manera extraña. Entre incrédula y temerosa. Se produjo un incómodo silencio que usó él para analizarla. Su cabello largo era de color negro y tras unas gafas se observaban sus ojos de un castaño claro. Las facciones de su rostro le resultaban extrañamente familiares, algo que le asustaba e inquietaba por igual. Intentó penetrar en su mente pero se encontró la mente de la mujer totalmente vacía. Aquello no hacía sino perturbarle más.

- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- Preguntó Harry con voz firme y autoritaria sin bajar la varita un centímetro. Aquella voz se había asemejado demasiado a la que usaba cuando era Torprey Hart.

- Soy tu tía, y he venido a verte.- Soltó la mujer como si hubiese dicho una nimiedad. Su voz era aguda a la vez que suave, pero contenía fuerza y desparpajo.

- Pues ya que estamos en familia, vete a canchondearte de tu abuela.- Replicó él de manera arrogante e insolente.- Otra respuesta como esa y no dudaré un segundo en matarte.- Amenazó Harry empuñando con más fuerza la varita y estirando el brazo. "Harry, tranquilo, no lleva varita. Además, mi colgante me dice que no es peligrosa. Confía en mí." Escuchó como le decía Angelina mentalmente. La chica tenía la habilidad para saber antes que nadie las intenciones de las personas, y era cierto, no llevaba varita. Pero todo aquello no hacía sino confundirlo más.- Repito mi pregunta, ¿quién eres y que haces en esta casa?

- Es increíble, eres igual que él. Incluso tu actitud. Aunque sigues teniendo los mismos ojos que tenías de cuando eras un bebé, los mismos que Lily.- Dijo ella una afirmación que Harry había tenido que escuchar decenas de veces, aunque no entendía como aquella mujer podía saberlo. Ya enfadado, estaba dispuesto a lanzarle un conjuro cuando la mujer continuó hablando.- Me llamo Alice Potter. Soy, bueno, era hermana de James, lo que me convierte en tu tía.- Reveló con una seguridad que pocas dudas podía albergar de la veracidad de la afirmación.

- Mientes.- Aseguró aún varita en alto. No podía ser cierto, el no tenía familia. Su padre no podía tener una hermana. Jamás nadie le comentó absolutamente nada. Tenía que ser mentira. ¿Pero por qué tenía esa sensación en el estómago? ¿Por qué en su interior sentía que esa mujer decía la verdad?

- Comprendo tu reacción.- Asintió Alice, que seguía plantada delante de los chicos, sin moverse, ya que aunque sabía que acabarían bajando la varita, aún seguían apuntándola.- Te aseguro que esto tampoco es fácil para mí. No hay una forma correcta de venir y contarte donde he estado todo este tiempo.- Manifestó la mujer, a la que también parecía costarle enfrentar la situación.

- ¿Qué no es fácil para ti?- Preguntó Harry atónito.- Dime que es mentira, dime que es una broma pesada y que no eres una Potter. Porque de ser así, no respondo de mis actos.- Garantizó siendo más sincero de lo que convenía. Cada segundo que pasaba más creía lo que aquella mujer decía y más se iba calentando por dentro, literalmente. "¡REMUS!" Gritó en su mente en busca de una explicación. Su profesor y amigo tenía una de sus famosas figuras en forma de león, debía escucharle. Y así fue. "Dime Harry, ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Algún ataque?" Inquirió Lupin notándosele la preocupación por la llamada del chico.

- Lo siento Harry. No puedo decir nada más. Cuando he reunido el valor suficiente he venido aquí para intentar hablar contigo y tener la oportunidad de conocer a mi sobrino. No sabía donde ir ni a quien acudir, en Hogwarts no podía contactar contigo, Dumbledore no me lo permitía. He venido aquí todos los días desde hace dos semanas y ver si tenía suerte y hoy la he tenido. Perklin no ha querido decirme donde estabas, supongo que por indicación tuya, solo la orden de otro Potter podría impedirle contármelo.- Explicó Alice ahora un poco agobiada, no sabía por donde empezar.

- Perklin, ¿esta mujer una Potter? ¿Es la hermana de mi padre, de James Potter? Contesta.- Pidió seriamente al elfo. Salvo que fuera víctima de un hechizo, el elfo estaba obligado a decirle la verdad. "¿Tuvo mi padre una hermana, Remus? Preguntó a su profesor de nuevo en su mente, aunque detectó que la pregunta lo había pillado por sorpresa, ya que tardó en responder.

- Sí, amo. Es la señorita, perdón, señora Potter, hermana del difunto amo James Potter.- Le confirmó el elfo, corrigiendo su manera de dirigirse a ella, lo que le dio a entender que también hacía años que no la veía.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Dónde estás, no sigues en París?"- Contestó finalmente Lupin, aunque más que contestar, lo atropelló a preguntas.- "Ya me has contestado, me debes una explicación. Ahora estoy ocupado"- Lo cortó Harry siendo más bruto y arisco de lo habitual con Remus. Si le preguntaba que cómo lo sabía es porque era verdad. Y en ese caso, la existencia de Alice Potter sería el enésimo secreto que le habrían escondido.

- Dame una razón para escucharte. Dame un motivo para no lanzarte una maldición y echarte de aquí.- Pidió Harry entre honesto e irónico. Mientras tanto, Angelina observaba desde la distancia la situación. Desde que le pidió al moreno que se tranquilizara un poco, no había vuelto a intervenir. Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. En el caso de que aquella mujer fuera tía de Harry, sentía que era un asunto familiar en el que ella poco pintaba.

- Voldemort es cada vez más fuerte y no se sabe cuando ni quien puede ser la próxima víctima, dame la oportunidad de explicarme y de conocerte aunque solo sea hoy. Después lo comprenderé si no quieres saber más de mí.- Dijo Alice deseando que su sobrino le diese eso, solo una oportunidad de explicarse.

- Solo por llamarlo por su nombre te mereces unos minutos. Entremos.- Concedió Harry bajando al fin la varita y caminando hacia el interior de la casa. La Hufflepuff, al ver la conformidad del chico, lo imitó guardando su varita, y lo siguió. Entraron todos y Perklin cerró la puerta tras ellos. Tras un corto pasillo, llegaron al salón y mientras los dos herederos se sentaban en el sillón principal, la mujer hacia lo propia en uno individual a la derecha del chico, a aproximadamente un metro de distancia.

- ¿Los amos desean algo?- Preguntó atento el elfo.

- No, gracias Perklin. Aún no sé cuanto tiempo me llevará esto.- Comentó el chico algo desafiante. Sin saber muy bien si fue por no contradecirle, pero Alice también declinó la invitación- Desde el principio.- Le indicó el moreno continuando con la misma actitud. La mujer lanzó una mirada a Angelina dudando de si debía contar todo delante de ella. Aunque no pudiese entrar en su mente, Harry se percató del pensamiento de la mujer.- No te preocupes, le confiaría mi vida.- Afirmó provocando que Alice volviese a mirarlo a él, con la duda de cómo habría adivinado el chico su pensamiento. En cualquier caso, le restó importancia y se decidió a comenzar.

- Nací casi dos años después que James, en abril de mil novecientos sesenta y dos. Tengo treinta y cuatro años ya.- Comentó con resignación y una ligera sonrisa la mujer- Y a los once años, como corresponde, entré en Hogwarts. ¿Conoces a los Prewett?- Preguntó Alice comenzando la historia, habían pasado tantos años y habían tantas cosas que contar que comenzar por algo en concreto era complicado.

- Los hermanos Gideon y Fabian Prewett, sí. Me han hablado de ellos, pertenecieron a la Orden. Murieron en la primera etapa de Voldemort.- Respondió Harry afirmativamente recordando los detalles que Moody y Sirius le habían contado el año anterior de la primera generación de la Orden del Fénix.- Me dijeron que murieron como héroes.

- La heroicidad es relativa, pero sí, fueron muy valientes.- Admitió Alice no completamente de acuerdo con el chico.- No sé si lo sabes pero Molly Weasley es también una Prewett, pero obviamente es su nombre de soltera, y se casó muy joven, con lo que no sé si lo sabías.- No esperó a que el chico respondiese, no era relevante.- Fabian y Gideon eran los hermanos pequeños de Molly. Además de con James, Sirius y su pandilla de alborotadores, también coincidí con Gideon en Hogwarts. La verdad es que también conocí a Fabian en la escuela, pero él estaba en su último año cuando yo entré. Sin embargo, Gideon estaba en cuarto curso cuando yo entré. ¿Te estarás preguntando por qué para hablarte de mí te hablo de los Prewett no es así?- Cuestionó la hermana de su padre, y aunque era cierto que Harry no entendía a que venía aquello, esta vez tampoco esperó su respuesta.- Pues porque Gideon y yo nos enamoramos en Hogwarts.- Reveló la Potter tomándose una pausa y emitiendo un suspiro, parecía que le angustiaba tener que revivir aquellos años.- Nos enamoramos perdidamente. Hasta tal punto que una vez salió él de Hogwarts y empezó a trabajar, fue destinado a Francia y yo ciegamente salí de Reino Unido y lo acompañé, continuando mis estudios allí. Es por eso por lo que tampoco hay demasiados recuerdos de mi paso por Hogwarts. Y te voy a ser sincera, James y yo nos llevábamos como un perro y un gato. El era muy arrogante y yo demasiado orgullosa, dos cualidades bastantes complicadas de unir.- Confesó Alice ahora sí emitiendo una sonrisa más evidente al recordar algunas escenas.- Pero aún así nos queríamos todo lo que dos hermanos podían quererse. De hecho, deben haber fotos mías por aquí.- Comentó elevando la mirada y comprobando si veía alguna sobre los muebles.- Allí creo que hay varias, en esa estantería.- Indicó la mujer señalando a una estantería de madera que se encontraba detrás del chico. Harry se levantó y fue a comprobar las palabras de Alice.

Se acercó a la estantería y cogió una de las fotografías. Con los dedos apartó el polvo que tenía por encima y se detuvo a ver la imagen. Era cierto. En aquella foto en concreto aparecían Alice, su padre y su madre en el jardín de aquella misma casa. Miró otra foto, más antigua, y en aquella ocasión observó a su padre y a Alice, de niños, con aproximadamente diez años y divirtiéndose con algunos juguetes sobre la alfombra de un acogedor salón. Reprendiéndose a él mismo por no haber rebuscado en cada rincón de la casa la primera vez que entró, quiso coger otra más. En esta estaba ella en uno de los patios de Hogwarts, junto con los merodeadores, James, Sirius, Remus y Peter. Sintiendo una ira que lo invadía repentinamente, sin poder controlarse, lanzó la fotografía con rabia hacia la pared, rompiendo el marco y el cristal en pedazos. Aquella mujer decía la verdad, era su tía. ¿Pero por qué nadie le dijo nunca nada? ¿Por qué no vino a buscarle? ¿Por qué lo dejó viviendo con los Dursley, viviendo una de las peores infancias que un niño podría tener? Pero no había sido solo eso lo que lo había enfurecido, su padre continuaba teniendo fotos del traidor de Peter incluso la noche que Voldemort había venido a matarlos. El solo hecho de imaginarse esa foto expuesta en el salón mientras Voldemort derribaba la puerta y mataba a sus padres le daban ganas de vomitar y a la vez de destruir algo. La simple idea de que ese traidor continuaba con vida lo atormentaba.

- Comprendo como debes sentirte…

- ¡No!- Le espetó tajantemente Harry cortando a Alice.- Tú no sabes una mierda. ¿Crees que puedes aparecer de un día para otro y ser tan amigos? ¿Y que te acepte como la tía que nunca has sido? No sabes nada de mí. Vamos defiéndete, dime por que desapareciste durante quince años, explícame porque no he sabido nada de ti y por que dejaste que tu sobrino se criara con los muggles más miserables que te puedas imaginar. ¡¿Por qué?- Explotó Harry rogándole respuestas. Sentía una rabia y un dolor en su interior que luchaba por estallar en forma de magia. Sabía que si no se controlaba su poder de heredero acabaría manifestándose. Debido al collar que horas antes le había regalado Angelina, ésta sabía en que punto se encontraba Harry. Deseaba ayudarlo y tranquilizarlo, pero además de entender perfectamente su reacción, la chica no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

- Estás en todo tu derecho de guardarme rencor. Yo en tu lugar también reaccionaría así.- Alegó Alice siendo comprensiva, no podía esperar otra reacción por parte de Harry.- Voy a terminar la historia.- Anunció pidiendo permiso a su sobrino y que le concediera unos segundos más.- Me había quedado en Francia. Cuando terminé los estudios, pudimos volvernos a Inglaterra. Te hablo del año setenta y nueve, Voldemort ya era considerado el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, pero aún así, pudimos ser felices durante un tiempo. Lily se quedo embarazada de ti y a la vez que supuso una gran alegría, también supuso el principio del fin. Una vidente hizo una profecía que por lo que sé hablaba de ti y de Voldemort. Fue entonces cuando se obsesionó por los Potter y nuestra vida se convirtió en un infierno. Desde que Lily quedara embarazada, pasaron casi dos años, dos años de rumores, escondites, secretos y miedo. Pero aún así, dos años durante los cuales tus padres, sobreponiéndose a todos los problemas y peligros a los que estaban sometidos, intentaron ser felices y disfrutar lo que pudieron de ti. No sé que te habrán dicho de ellos, pero el día que naciste fue el mejor día de sus vidas. Te amaban con toda su alma.- Garantizó Alice Potter provocando en el chico una guerra de emociones, por un lado quería gritar, destrozar algo y echar de su casa a la mujer que tenía delante, pero por el otro nadie le había hablado de sus padres así. Deseaba estar a solas y llorar.- Pero unas semanas antes de la fatídica noche del treinta y uno de octubre, Gideon y su hermano fueron asesinados, después de varios años siendo uno de los objetivos primordiales de los mortífagos. Eran magos poderosos y con un talento envidiable, pero al final pocos consiguen escapar de Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Y es por eso que antes te dije que la heroicidad es relativa. Gideon y Fabian fueron muy valientes, pero murieron. Murieron muy jóvenes, les faltó vivir muchas cosas y sentir la satisfacción de formar una familia o ver crecer a su hija. También hace falta valentía y sabiduría para saber cuando es oportuno huir.- Argumentó la mujer dejando entrever algo. A Alice cada vez le suponía un mayor esfuerzo continuar con la historia, era bastante doloroso para ella revivir los peores momentos de su pasado ante un sobrino al que no veía desde hacía casi dieciséis años.- Cuando Gideon murió, yo me volví loca. Sufrí más de lo que jamás imaginé que podía sufrir. Y el dolor fue aún mayor cuando supe que estaba embarazada y Gideon había muerto sin saber que iba a ser padre de una niña preciosa.- Desveló otra vez dejando a Harry totalmente desconcertado, ¿también tenía una prima? ¿Cuántas cosas más desconocía?- Huí, consumida por el dolor y la desesperación. Desaparecí después de decírselo únicamente a James. Él fue el único que supo que me marcharía y que estaba embarazada. Obviamente no estuvo de acuerdo. Tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte, de las peores que recuerdo. Él decía que en mi estado físico y emocional no podía irme sola a ninguna parte. Y debo reconocer que tenía razón. Pero, orgullosa y testaruda como siempre, me fui. Me arrepiento cada día de que mi último recuerdo de James sea el de gritarnos mutuamente mientras yo salía de esta misma casa y lo dejaba atrás, bajo la lluvia, aún lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer. Eran principios de octubre y el tiempo era horrible, había una gran tormenta. Mientras James y yo discutíamos, tú no parabas de llorar por nuestros gritos y Lily intentaba consolarte.- Recordó Alice con la mirada perdida hacia ninguna parte concreta del salón, parecía que estaba reviviendo la escena en aquel momento. Hizo una pequeña pausa, tomó aire, fuerzas, y continuó.- Antes de irme me dio su palabra de que no le diría a nadie que había hablado conmigo ni donde iría. Estaba harta de Voldemort, sus mortífagos y el peligro constante de ser asesinada o torturada en cualquier momento. Desaparecí, me fui a Sudamérica primero, pasando por varios países y a Estados Unidos después. Pocas semanas después de aquello, Voldemort descubrió a tus padres tras la traición del desgraciado de Pettigrew y lo que ocurrió es bien conocido por todos. Tu padre era el único que sabía que yo seguía viva en algún lugar del mundo, de modo que cuando murió, me dieron por desaparecida y finalmente por muerta.- Explicó Alice Potter lo mejor que pudo, aunque sabía que ninguna explicación sería lo suficientemente buena. Sabía desde el principio que ninguna explicación haría que Harry la perdonase. Lo único que podía procurar era un día lograse comprenderla.

- Puedo entender por que te fuiste, pero eso no te excusa para no haber vuelto cuando supiste que mis padres habían muerto, Voldemort había caído y yo seguía vivo y huérfano. Y por supuesto no te da derecho a aparecer ahora, después de todos estos años, y pretender que te reciba con los brazos abiertos como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.- Alegó Harry, mucho más calmado. Había vuelto a sentarse en el sillón, al lado de Angelina. Era verdad, podía entenderla, pero jamás le podría perdonar que nunca volviera.- ¿Y puedo saber como sabes que fue Pettigrew el traidor de mis padres? Fue a Sirius al que encerraron.- Expuso el chico, todo el mundo creía que había sido su padrino el traidor, no Peter. No entendía como podía ella saberlo, nunca se demostró la inocencia de Sirius.

- Tienes razón, no puedo excusarme. Pero hay algo que no es como piensas, yo sí intenté volver a por ti cuando me enteré que habías sobrevivido. Hablé con la única persona en la que podía confiar, Dumbledore.- No sabía como, pero Harry había tenido el presentimiento durante toda la conversación, que en algún punto de la historia, el nombre de su "querido" director aparecería.- Él me contó que, aunque James también murió aquella noche, había sido Lily la que se había interpuesto entre Voldemort y tú, sacrificando su vida por la tuya y otorgándote una protección que únicamente podría mantenerse en un hogar en el que estuviera presente la sangre de tu madre. Y esa era la hermana de Lily, no recuerdo bien como se llama su familia, sé que ella se llamaba Petunia. Dumbledore me dijo que en ningún lugar estarías más seguro, que él velaría por ti y que lo mejor para ti era crecer alejado de la fama que había obtenido y de la tragedia de tu familia. Pero por tus palabras de antes creo que Dumbledore se equivocó. Lamento muchísimo que hayas sufrido con tus tíos muggles, Dumbledore me prometió que no te faltaría nada…

Volvía a hervirle la sangre. No perdonaría a Alice porque Dumbledore le hubiera dicho una cosa u otra, pero su odio hacia el director si que estaba llegando a límites que jamás había imaginado. Habían sido muchas circunstancias y Voldemort era el gran culpable de su desgraciada vida, pero no el único. Si Dumbledore no hubiera intervenido, tal vez hubiera tenido una familia. Seguiría huérfano de padres pero tal vez no tanto de amor, cariño o felicidad. Ahora comprendía las primeras palabras de Alice diciendo que Dumbledore no le permitía contactar con él en Hogwarts. Conocer esa información haría su relación con el director irreconciliable. Albus Dumbledore era la tercera persona que más odiaba en aquél momento después de Lord Voldemort y Peter Pettigrew. Al fin y al cabo, Bellatrix Lestrange ya estaba pagando por sus crímenes. Acabaría con él, lo humillaría e intentaría devolverle parte del dolor que le había provocado en su vida. Apretó los puños de rabia y la chimenea del salón estalló en llamas sobresaltando a Alice y Angelina. Ésta última se acercó a él inmediatamente y lo cogió de la mano. Sorprendentemente, el simple tacto con su piel lo envolvía en un aura de armonía y serenidad. Aunque Alice se sorprendió y sabía que aquello lo había provocado Harry, lo achacó a una manifestación accidental que cualquier mago podía originar en un momento de estrés.

- Debí insistir en traerte conmigo. Ahora lo sé.- Añadió la Potter más consciente que nunca de los sentimientos de Harry.- Dumbledore también me aseguró que Voldemort volvería, que no había muerto, con lo que tu seguridad adquiría aún más importancia. Aunque equivocadamente, pensé que lo mejor para ti sería lo que Dumbledore había planeado, al fin y al cabo es el mago más poderoso y sabio que he conocido.- Seguía explicando ella. Con cada mención al director, Harry lo odiaba un poco más, provocándole una mayor rabia aún que Alice lo elogiara.- Contigo a salvo, le pedí que guardase mi secreto y me dejase por muerta. Yo seguía muy mal en aquella época. Había perdido a toda mi familia, estaba sola y con la perspectiva de criar a una niña yo sola. Pero sin buscarlo, inesperadamente encontré a alguien. El vacío que Gideon había dejado en mí era muy profundo y ni lo olvidaría, ni lo sustituiría en un mes. Pero esta persona no me presionó, sino todo lo contrario. Entablé con él la mejor amistad que he tenido nunca, me ayudó en todo, acogió a mi hija casi como suya y supo ser paciente. Gideon fue mi primer y único amor, pero él supo hacer que lo quisiera. Es una persona maravillosa y sin él, ni yo ni tu prima estaríamos hoy aquí. Sé que lo conoces porque me ha hablado de ti. Es el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras este curso en Hogwarts, Scott Stumlich.- Reveló Alice provocando una auténtica conmoción en Harry. Incluso Angelina se sorprendió por la noticia.- Y es por él que sé que fue Pettigrew quien traicionó a James y Lily. Forma parte de la Orden. Yo siempre dudé de que Sirius pudiera hacer algo así, pero no conoces el mundo en el que vivíamos hace dieciséis años. No se podía confiar en nadie, cualquiera podía ser un espía y trabajar para Voldemort. Si yo sufrí, no puedo imaginar el dolor y la angustia de Sirius, encerrado doce años en Azkaban, acusado de traicionar a sus mejores amigos, sabiendo que el verdadero culpable seguía libre. Nadie se merece algo así, y mucho menos alguien como él.- Opinó la mujer negando con la cabeza a la vez que decía las últimas palabras.

Harry intentaba asimilar toda la información que había recibido en los últimos quince minutos. No sabía que le había sorprendido más ni por donde empezar. Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, lo que más le costaría digerir era la revelación de que tenía una tía. Una tía y una prima. Una tía de la nunca supo nada y que además era la pareja de Stumlich, su profesor, ¡Scott Stumlich! No podía creerlo, era demasiado extraño para ser real, pero a la vez tan insólito y enrevesado que solo podía ser cierto. Las mentiras nunca llegaban a ser tan elaboradas y complejas como la vida real. Pero además, había descubierto que fue Dumbledore quien lo manejo todo para que viviera con los Dursley, mintiendo al decirle que era su única familia. Dumbledore ya era víctima de gran parte de su odio, con aquel dato lo era aún más, pero aún así no podía hacerlo el único responsable. Comprendía la reacción de Alice, pero eso no significaba que la perdonase, ni que la aceptase como su familia a partir de ahora. ¿Cómo perdonar a un familiar que te abandona cuando tus padres acaban de ser asesinados? Él no podía. Tener una familia que le quisiera, fuera la que fuera, había sido su ilusión y su mayor deseo desde que había tenido uso de razón. Y aquella mujer se lo podía haber dado. ¿Que ella había sufrido? Sí. ¿Que Dumbledore había influido notablemente para que fuera así? También. Pero existen cosas en la vida que son inexcusables, y renegar de un niño que acababa de quedar huérfano consideraba que era una de ellas.

- Si en algo debo darte la razón es en lo último, si había una persona que no se merecía eso era Sirius. Sirius, mi padrino, alguien que, aún siendo perseguido por un centenar de dementores y por toda la comunidad mágica, no le importó lo más mínimo y vino a buscarme.- Respondió Harry serenamente, lo que dejó aún más impactada a Alice, no podía rebatirle un argumento como ese.- Sirius vino hasta Hogwarts siendo un prófugo, me contó la verdad y me ofreció vivir con él. Si él lo hizo, no comprendo por que tú no.- Razonó Harry con una templanza, tranquilidad y seguridad que destrozaban por completo a su tía. Había cambiado de actitud, tanto por Angelina como por estrategia. Se negaba a mostrarse vulnerable, resentido y furioso, como había hecho antes, aunque en aquel momento lo estuviera.- Y ahora te hago una pregunta… ¿Qué quieres?- Inquirió simplemente el chico.- ¿Cuál era o sigue siendo tú intención al venir aquí?

- No quiero nada.- Contestó Alice con la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida. Se sentía avergonzada, su sobrino tenía razón.- Esto vuelve a ser como hace quince años, en cualquier momento cualquiera puede morir o desaparecer sin previo aviso, y creí que merecías saber la verdad, saber que existo y que tienes una prima que aunque no te ha conocido nunca, te admira y está deseando verte. Se llama Emily, Emily Eva Prewett Potter.- Informó Alice diciendo el nombre completo de su hija.- Aunque ahora pueda parecer que no, yo te quiero Harry.- Declaró provocando que el chico emitiera una sonrisa irónica, aún así, se abstuvo de realizar ningún comentario jocoso al respecto.- Vivo en un piso en Londres, y hoy es Navidad. Si quieres, pueden venir a almorzar y pasar el día. Aunque comprendería que no quisieras…

- Ya basta.- La detuvo Harry antes de que continuase.- Ha sido suficiente por hoy. Te ruego que te vayas de esta casa.- Pidió Harry, que aunque contundente, fue educado.- Invitarme a pasar la Navidad…- Rió el chico para si mismo sin creer lo que oía.- Pasaré la Navidad con mi familia, que son, ella, mis amigos y los Weasley.- Dijo refiriéndose a Angelina. El comentario era hiriente, pero no podía culpar al chico lo más mínimo de sentir que ella no formaba parte de su familia. Sería absurdo creer lo contrario.- Hoy he averiguado muchas cosas, algunas muy interesantes, pero nada ha cambiado. Igual que te fuiste hace quince años, puedes irte ahora. Cuando te pude necesitar no estuviste, ahora no quiero que estés. Así que por favor, vete.- Volvió a pedir. Su voz era fría, seca e insensible. Eso era lo que más le dolía a Alice. Ella había previsto que se enfadaría, que le pediría unas explicaciones que no le complacerían, pero que al final, significaría algo para él. No podía reprocharle nada al chico, probablemente ella sentiría lo mismo. Pero eso no quería decir que no le doliera, las palabras del chico le habían hecho daño, pero un daño que se merecía por todos los errores que había cometido, lo sabía. Queriendo al menos complacer en algo a su sobrino, se levantó del sillón sin decir nada más y se dirigió a la salida.- ¿Sabes quién es Torprey Hart?- Preguntó él cogiendo por sorpresa tanto a Angelina como a su tía.

- S…Sí.- Afirmó Alice, volviéndose y dudando durante un instante.- El famoso mago que está enfrentándose a Voldemort y a su ejército. Está haciendo lo que se merecen.- Respondió la mujer provocando una sonrisa irónica en el rostro del joven.

- Veo que Stumlich te ha contado que soy amigo suyo. No intentes complacerme diciendo eso, poca gente piensa así pero todo el mundo lo necesita, es curioso.- Comentó Harry sarcásticamente mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. Cuando encontró lo que quería, se lo lanzó a la mujer. Era una figura de cristal, roja, con forma de león.- Si alguna vez tú o Emily estáis en peligro, llámalo y aparecerá. Siempre lo hace. Ahora bien, como caiga en manos de Stumlich e intente jugársela, Hart lo matará. No ha olvidado la última vez que se vieron.- Aunque era un asunto serio, le divertía muchísimo hablar de él como si de otra persona se tratase.- No seas estúpida y aprovecha lo que te he dado. Puede suponer la diferencia entre vivir o morir.- Sentenció el moreno siendo directo y claro. Alice no entendía muy bien por qué después de echarla le daba aquello, aunque lo agradecía igualmente.- Ya te he dado más que tú a mí en toda tu vida. Adiós, Alice.- Finalizó Harry con una despedida que daba la sensación, sería para siempre.

- Muchas gracias Harry. Lo usaré bien.- Le prometió agarrando fuertemente la figura que su sobrino le había dado.- Estaré siempre ahí si algún día cambias de opinión. Mucha suerte, y que seas muy feliz, te lo mereces. Hasta pronto Harry.- Se despidió ella más cariñosamente que él. Justo después dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta, desapareciendo de la misma manera que había aparecido en su vida.

A su lado, Angelina reflexionaba sobre lo que habían vivido. Nunca imaginó que se encontrarían algo como aquello cuando le insistió a Harry en visitar el Valle de Godric. Todo era bastante confuso y sabía que su novio debía estar tan sorprendido como dolido por lo que había descubierto hoy. En cualquier caso, se sentía muy orgullosa de él. Ella sí sabía quien era Torprey Hart. Sabía que el heredero se había tragado el orgullo, el rencor y la rabia que debía sentir en aquel momento y había tenido tanto el coraje como el aplomo necesarios para ofrecer su ayuda a Alice si alguna vez se encontraba en peligro ella o su familia. Y todo esto sin que Alice lo supiese nunca. Le daba igual lo que dijese Hermione o la prensa, le daba igual Torprey Hart que Harry Potter, ella sabía que el chico que tenía en aquel momento a su lado no podía albergar maldad u oscuridad alguna, era la mejor persona que había conocido nunca.

…

Solo un día después de lo acontecido en el Valle de Godric, el panorama en el que se encontraban los herederos de Griffindor y Hufflepuff era bastante diferente. La boda de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour, en gran parte por el delicado momento que se vivía en la sociedad mágica, supuso para todos la ocasión perfecta para precisamente olvidar el día a día, disfrutar y poder festejar algo. No eran demasiados los motivos para ser feliz en los últimos tiempos. A Harry le sorprendió la cantidad de magos que habían asistido a la ceremonia. Veía a todos los que había supuesto que irían, como toda la familia Weasley y parte de la Orden, veía a personas que no imaginó encontrarse, como el profesor Stumlich o su admirado Albus Dumbledore, y también veía a magos y brujas que ni tan siquiera conocía. Percy Weasley también estaba allí. Al parecer, después del evidente y demostrado regreso de Voldemort y de la destitución de Fudge, había entrado en razón. Él lo había buscado con la mirada en varias ocasiones pero Percy lo evitaba, también había eludido en varias ocasiones coincidir con él en el mismo lugar o en la misma conversación. Harry no sabía muy bien si era porque seguía manteniendo la misma opinión sobre él que el curso anterior o si estaba avergonzado por esa misma razón. Tampoco le importaba, después de que la prensa y toda la comunidad mágica internacional hablaran de él de la manera en que lo hacía, tachándolo de asesino, la opinión de Percy le era insignificante.

En cualquier caso, tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar sobre ello. Nada más llegar no le habían dado ni un minuto de tranquilidad, comenzando por el hecho de que su aparición junto a Angelina hacía inútil el esfuerzo por negar lo evidente. Molly, en cuanto lo había visto, se había lanzado a por él, envolviéndolo en uno de sus asfixiantes y cariñosos abrazos. Aunque intentó escabullirse para reunirse con sus amigos y hablar con varios de los hermanos de Ron que hacía tiempo que no veía, no pudo hacerlo. Después de la señora Weasley, se acercó el padre de Ron hasta él. Tras Arthur, tuvo que acceder a que le presentasen a varios magos, algunos amigos de la familia Weasley y otros como el padre de Luna y director de El Quisquilloso. Luego vinieron hasta él Alastor Moody, Tonks, Remus y Dumbledore. Harry sonrió pícaramente al verlos, la última ocasión que los había visto a todos juntos, a excepción de Dumbledore, se había batido contra ellos y para sorpresa de todos menos para él, había logrado escapar.

- ¿Y Alice, profesor Dumbledore?- Preguntó Harry haciéndose falsamente el ingenuo después de unos primeros minutos siendo políticamente correcto con ellos. El director lo miró, sorprendido, pero no respondió.- Sí, Alice Potter, ¿no vendrá hoy?- Pocas veces había visto a Dumbledore quedarse sin palabras, pero aquella ocasión era una de ellas. Sin embargo, él no fue el único sorprendido ante la mención del nombre de su tía. Remus y Moody tan conmocionados como el director. En aquel momento, Lupin comprendió la pregunta del chico el día anterior.

- ¿Alice Potter?- Repitió Moody comprobando que había escuchado bien el nombre.- ¿La hermana de James, de su padre?

- Sí Alastor, la misma.- Contestó Dumbledore sabiendo que aquello le suponía un problema.- Pero Harry, no creo que le hagas ningún favor revelando esa información, fue su decisión desaparecer y debe ser decisión suya volver y desvelarlo.- Razonó Dumbledore disminuyendo considerablemente el volumen de su voz. Los presentes estaban atónitos con las palabras del director, confirmando que la hermana de James, a la que todos habían dado por muerta hacía años, siguiera viva.

- Ella ya ha decidido volver y contarlo, pero según pude saber, era usted quien no deseaba que yo conociese esa información.- Alegó Harry con una actitud mucho más relajada que la que adoptaría la próxima vez que se encontrase a Dumbledore en una batalla.- Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a felicitar a los novios. Buenas tardes.- Concluyó sin darle opción a nadie a continuar con la conversación. A pesar del impacto que se había llevado Lupin al descubrir que la hermana de James seguía viva, Remus sonreía para sí mismo por la actitud de Harry. El chico había cambiado radicalmente, pocas veces había visto que alguien pusiese en un aprieto a Dumbledore, pero últimamente Harry, tanto como él mismo y como Torprey Hart, no paraba de hacerlo.

Aquel día la madriguera no parecía la misma. Por los alrededores se elevaban carpas, bajo las cuales se encontraban las mesas y todo tipo de elementos decorativos. Tras la ceremonia, que se llevó a cabo de manera sencilla, emotiva y alegre, dio comienzo el festín. Fue al fin que pudo reunirse con sus amigos, agradecerse mutuamente los regalos navideños y comentar como iban las vacaciones para cada uno de ellos. Finalmente Hermione había decidido pasar con sus padres las navidades, ya que había comprendido que no ganaría nada quedándose en Hogwarts. Él a su vez hablaba con Ginny sobre Quidditch y sobre la escoba que le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Extrañamente, la pelirroja no había puesto buena cara cuando lo vio a aparecer junto a Angelina. Aunque le resultara imposible descifrar los pensamientos de una chica, la legeremancia ayudaba. No le gustaba leer los pensamientos de sus amigos, y normalmente no lo hacía, pero los pensamientos de la Weasley eran tan claros que podía percibirlos hasta sin querer. Para su asombro, la chica sentía celos de la Hufflepuff. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Aún así, se quitó esa idea de la cabeza y buscó con la mirada a la morena. La verdad era que estaba espectacular. Todo el mundo comenzaba a intuir que relación les unía a ambos, y aunque no le ilusionaba la idea, empezaba a aceptarlo.

- ¿Qué hace el chico de Slytherin aquí?- Le preguntó a Ron refiriéndose a un chico rubio de Slytherin que había visto en alguna ocasión. Su amigo pelirrojo, ante la mirada penetrante de Hermione por su manera de comer, esperó unos segundos hasta tragar lo que tenía en la boca antes de contestar.

- Eso te pasa por no venir al ED.- Le recriminó Ron cuando vio a quien se refería el moreno.- Es Carl Dorteu, aunque sea de Slytherin es un buen tipo, bastante simpático. Nos hemos hecho amigos durante las clases del ED.- Informó Ron, que no esperó a terminar de hablar para continuar comiendo. Tenía razón en que este curso no había ido a las clases del ED. Ahora lo recordaba, la cara del chico le sonaba de las pocas veces que sí había ido a las clases o de alguna vez que se lo había encontrado por los pasillos. El alumno de Slytherin se encontraba unos asientos a la izquierda y frente a Harry, teniendo a su lado a Luna y su padre y por el otro a Neville y su abuela. Harry sonrió, no le gustaría estar en la situación del chaval.

- ¿Y Bill y Fleur piensan ir a algún lugar de luna de miel?- Preguntó Angelina introduciéndose en la conversación.

- Hablé antes con ellos. Están liados con su trabajo, pero desde que puedan me han dicho que quieren ir a Argentina.- Contestó Hermione viendo que Ron volvía a estar impedido para hablar. Harry estuvo cerca de intervenir para decir que creía recordar que también tenía una casa en Argentina, pero se detuvo al considerar que podría resultar arrogante por su parte.- Por cierto, antes de volver a Hogwarts podríamos vernos y hacer algo juntos que no sea estudiar.- Propuso la castaña provocando que tanto Harry como Ron la miraran con cara de sorpresa porque fuera precisamente ella quien dijera eso.

- He estado reparando la casa de mis padres en el Valle de Godric, no está terminada, pero para invitaros a comer sirve.- Sugirió Harry, la verdad era que le apetecía volver a darle vida y alegría a la casa. La manera en la que se la había encontrado, media derruida y abandonada, no le gustaba. Quería hacerles ese pequeño homenaje a sus padres, tampoco podía hacer mucho más. Sus amigos asintieron, atraídos por la idea. La mayoría no había nunca al Valle de Godric y menos aún a casa de Harry, donde comenzó todo.- Además también podemos…- "Señor Hart, ¿me escucha? Le llamo del bar Basilisco" Escuchó como una voz áspera hablaba en su mente. No podía creerlo, llevaba meses esperando aquello. "Sí le escucho, ¿él está ahí?" Preguntó mentalmente él. Normalmente podía mantener una conversación mental y seguir hablando con los demás, pero en aquella ocasión aquel aviso lo había sacado por completo de la conversación que mantenía con sus amigos. "Sí, está aquí" Escuchó como la misma voz de hombre le confirmaba su pregunta. Debía irse de allí cuanto antes. Era una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar. Sus amigos se percataron de que algo no iba bien cuando Harry no acabó su frase y se había quedado con la mirada perdida. La confirmación de sus sospechas fue cuando el chico se levantó sin decir una palabra más y tras buscar algo o a alguien con la mirada salió poco menos que corriendo.

- Pero Harry, ¿Qué…- Quiso preguntar Ron, pero tuvo que detenerse al ver que su amigo no esperó a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, más bien Harry daba la sensación de que no existía nada a su alrededor.

"¿Se puede saber que demonios pasa? ¿Algún ataque?"- Le preguntó Hermione mentalmente, la reacción del heredero la había puesto nerviosa, los fundadores los avisarían de un ataque en Inglaterra, pero no en otro lugar. Y esos ataques eran de los que Harry sí se enteraba.

"¿Ocurre algo Harry? ¿Te acompañamos?"- Inquirió esta vez Angelina al no haber respuesta alguna por parte del chico. Su actitud no solo había llamado la atención de sus amigos, varios miembros de la Orden lo miraban con recelo.

"No ocurre nada. Tengo que comprobar algo que no puede esperar. No tardaré."- Contestó finalmente él justo antes de llegar a otra mesa donde precisamente se encontraban varios integrantes de la Orden del Fénix. Las herederas intentaron insistir, pero él cerró su mente a cualquier tipo intrusión, incluso amistosas como la de las chicas. No quería perder tiempo en conversaciones inútiles. Solo una cosa ocupaba sus pensamientos en aquel instante.

- Lo he encontrado. Yo voy, ¿tú?- Soltó directamente agachándose hasta ponerse a la altura de la cabeza de Remus Lupin, quien seguía sentado de espaldas a él y ajeno a lo que ocurría. Tonks, Moody, Stumlich, Kingsley y los gemelos Weasley, estaban situados cerca de su antiguo profesor y escucharon las palabras de Harry, quedando totalmente confundidos. Remus necesitó unos segundos para asimilar quien le había hablado y descifrar a que se refería el muchacho, pero una vez lo hubo adivinado, no dudó un instante.

- Por favor, discúlpenme. Tengo que tratar un asunto junto a Harry.- Se excusó educadamente Lupin, dejando su servilleta a un lado de su plato y levantándose. Dumbledore no les quitaba el ojo de encima, pero lo ignoró. A quien no ignoró Harry fue a Stumlich, quien también los miraba inquisitoriamente. Le mantuvo la mirada de manera desafiante durante unos segundos, hasta que dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de allí cuanto antes, con Lupin a su lado.

- Agárrate de mi brazo.- Le indicó a Lupin en cuanto salieron de las carpas donde se encontraban.

- Aún no tienes edad para aparecerte.- Le recordó Lupin originando que Harry quedara perplejo por la advertencia, aparecerse era el menor delito que había cometido en los últimos meses, y Lupin lo sabía. Su profesor comprendió que el chico había malinterpretado sus palabras.- Me refiero a que no es conveniente que te vean hacerlo, no que no debas.- Aclaró el licántropo.

- No hay tiempo para esas tonterías. Dumbledore sospecha algo peor que el que yo pueda aparecerme, te lo aseguro. Venga vamos, alguien nos espera.- Lo apresuró Harry acabando con una malévola sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, sonrisa que Lupin prefirió no ver. Su antiguo profesor tocó el brazo del chico e instantáneamente desaparecieron de la Madriguera.

…

Aparecieron en medio de ningún lugar. Aún no era completamente de noche, los últimos rayos de sol se resistían a desaparecer tras las montañas que los rodeaban. Lupin observó mejor y vislumbró en la lejanía un letrero en el que con muy buena vista pudo leer "Basilisco". Harry, al parecer ajeno a la confusión de Remus, movió su mano cambió su atuendo por el habitual cuando actuaba como Torprey Hart. Aunque realmente no fuera el habitual, estaba estrenando la indumentaria que Neville le había regalado, y la ocasión lo merecía. Lupin miró a Harry y quedó fascinado. Era la primera vez que acompañaba al chico como Torprey Hart. Éste miró a Lupin, y al verlo indeciso sobre lo que debía hacer, hizo un seco movimiento con su mano y al instante a Lupin lo cubrió una capa negra con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro. Sin decir una palabra, Hart hizo otro movimiento con su mano pero esta vez para indicar a Lupin que lo siguiera. Caminaron y en menos de un minuto estaban frente a la puerta del mismo bar en el que había hecho una parada el día que escapó de casa de sus tíos en verano.

Harry tenía frente a él la misma vieja puerta de madera que había tenido oportunidad de cruzar en más de una ocasión. Inspiró profundamente y entró. El panorama no era muy distinto al que se había encontrado las últimas veces. Había un par de encapuchados en la barra y un grupo de magos algo alborotadores en una mesa a su derecha. El dueño del bar era quien lo había llamado, y al verlo entrar, le hizo un discreto gesto con la cabeza señalando al grupo de la mesa. Hart asintió y se dirigió hacia ellos. Lupin pensó en el dinero que el chico habría tenido que pagarle a aquel hombre para que estuviese dispuesto a actuar como un espía y arriesgarse a revelarle el paradero de los mortífagos cuando estos estuviesen en el bar. Hart al entrar no les había prestado demasiada atención, como Lupin ya sospechaba, eran un grupo de mortífagos, su imagen no daba lugar a dudas, además tenían la osadía de no esconder el rostro, aunque lamentablemente no conocía a ninguno de ellos a primera vista. Se equivocó. Sí conocía a uno de ellos.

- ¿Qué miras, imbécil?- Le espetó uno de los mortífagos percatándose de la presencia de Hart y de su mirada fija en ellos.

No se lo podía creer, allí estaba, medio escondido y agazapado entre dos mortífagos más altos que él, con una pequeña y asquerosa sonrisa marcada en su rostro. Sus ojos llorosos, nariz puntiaguda y el descuidado pelo eran sus rasgos más característicos, cual rata humana. Allí estaba, llevándose la bebida a la boca con el brazo plateado que él mismo pudo ver como se cortaba para devolverle su cuerpo a Lord Voldemort. Allí estaba, Peter Pettigrew.

- Avada Kedavra- Fue toda la respuesta de Hart ante la fanfarronería del mortífago. Un destello verde iluminó un segundo el sombrío bar y justo después el cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo, sin vida. Lupin quedó tan paralizado como los mortífagos. Sabía que no podía decirle nada si no quería perder la amistad que había entablado con él, sabía que cuando se cubría con esa capa y se ponía esa mascara se transformaba y era otro. Pero era aterrador. Era aterrador la frialdad con la que Hart mataba, lo insignificante que resultaba para él la vida de una persona, o en concreto la vida de los mortífagos. Lo había leído en los periódicos, visto en la lejanía en alguna batalla, escuchado los rumores que corrían sobre él e incluso el propio Harry le había confirmado que mataba sin piedad y a todo aquél que se interpusiera en su camino. Pero realmente nunca se había hecho a la idea, era impactante.

Hubo una espera de unos instantes hasta que los mortífagos asimilaron lo que acababa de ocurrir. Después, se formó un pequeño caos. Los mortífagos, desconcertados, sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a acabar con aquel indeseable. Todos ellos ya sabían a quien tenían delante. Hubo varias maldiciones que volaron hacia él y Remus, pero con un leve movimiento de su mano creó un escudo y se deshicieron sin dificultad alguna. Hart intentaba no perder a Peter, quien cobardemente se había intentado esconder detrás de los mortífagos. Fue cuando lo perdió de vista que Remus dirigió su varita hacia el suelo de su derecha, al principio no supo muy bien para que, pero un instante después Peter apareció de la nada, a cuatro patas. El muy rastrero había intentado huir de nuevo. No quería arriesgarse a perder lo que había venido a buscar. Hubo dos destellos verdes más y otros tantos cuerpos cayeron, muertos. Solo quedaba un mortífago más aparte de Peter. Mientras Remus apuntaba con su varita al traidor, él estiró el brazo lentamente hacia el último mortífago. Éste temblaba descontroladamente, sabía que no eran los aurores o Azkaban lo que le esperaba. Estaba totalmente atemorizado, tanto, que su varita cayó, cayó o la tiró, Hart no lo supo muy bien. Quizás la había tirado, ya que cuando la varita tocó el suelo, el mortífago se arrodilló y bajo la cabeza, pidiendo clemencia. No lo pudo evitar, a Hart se le formó una sonrisa, mitad de asco y mitad de sed de venganza.

"! SEÑOR HART!"- Escuchó como alguien gritaba en su mente. No se lo podía creer, precisamente en aquel momento.

"Hart, es urgente."- Volvió a escuchar en su mente pero esta vez de otra persona diferente.

Ya había escuchado lo suficiente esas voces como para reconocerlas con solo mencionar su nombre. Algo grave debía ocurrir si tanto el Ministro Piconi como Natale lo avisaban simultáneamente. Aún no sabía que era pero ya se lamentaba, hubiera querido pasar un rato divertido con Pettigrew en el castillo.

"Dígame Ministro. ¿Qué ocurre?"- Contestó en primer lugar a Favio Piconi, su voz parecía bastante alterada.

"¡Dementores! El que no debe ser nombrado ha enviado un ejército de dementores a Roma. Le ruego que venga cuanto antes. No dispongo de aurores suficientes para contenerlos.- Alegó el ministro ya sin gritar pero tan alterado como antes. Suponía que sería algo así, pero esperaba que no fueran dementores, había tenido la suerte de no tener que enfrentarse a ellos hasta la fecha. Si era cuestión de preferir, prefería cualquier otra criatura.

"Déme dos minutos y estaré ahí." Le confirmó Hart al Ministro italiano. Debió de ser lo suficientemente rotundo porque Piconi no respondió, aunque el hombre ya sabía como debía tratarlo. Mientras tanto, el mortífago que tenía frente a él elevó la mirada, esperanzado por la tardanza. Lupin también se giró un segundo hacia él, sin saber muy bien a que esperaba el chico. Hart, consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba, decidió actuar. Se giró hacia Lupin y Peter, y haciendo un gesto con apatía hacia el mortífago restante, lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo desfallecer. Dio unos pasos y se acercó hasta Peter.

- ¿Qué quieren de mí? Yo no sé nada. Juro que no he hecho na…

- ¡Cállate!- Impuso Hart con su autoritaria y dura voz, haciendo que Pettigrew cesara de su ridículo intento de declararse inocente. Hart se agachó y agarró a Peter del mugriento cabello que le quedaba y lo giró hacia él para que lo mirase a los ojos, aunque el mortífago se resistía a hacerlo.- Te haré pagar con cada gota de tu sangre, con cada una de tus lágrimas y con todo el aliento que te quede para gritar, la traición que cometiste hace más de quince años.- Musitó Hart dejando que sus palabras mostraran el odio que sentía en aquel momento. Peter estaba tan asustado que tardó en percatarse de lo que esas palabras significaban. Pero cuando lo hizo, también cayó en la cuenta de que ojos le estaba obligando a ver. Estaban en la oscuridad de la capucha, bajo una máscara roja, pero dos esmeraldas brillaban entre las tinieblas del rostro de Hart.

- ¡No!- Negó asustadizo Pettigrew a la vez que su cuerpo experimentaba unos espasmos y unos temblores preocupantes. Se negaba a creer lo que sus sentidos le ratificaban. Pero sabía que era así.- No, tú no.- Volvió a negar con voz aguda y quebradiza. Intentaba moverse, intentaba escapar y mirar hacia otro lado, pero Hart lo tenía bien sujeto para que continuase mirándolo.- NO, ES IMPOSIBLE. NO PUEDES SER H…- Chilló entrando en un estado de pánico total. Pero Hart no le dejó acabar la frase. Con rabia, agarró más fuerte aún la cabeza de Peter y la estampó contra el duro y frío suelo. El mortífago acabó inconsciente y sangrando por la nariz. Con una naturalidad que asustó a Lupin, Hart se levantó, alisó su ropa y se sacudió con evidente desagrado la mano con la que había tocado a Pettigrew.

"Ya estoy Natale, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué no me has avisado de que estaba previsto un ataque a Italia?"- Contestó en ese momento la llamada anterior del mortífago italiano. A la vez que esperaba una respuesta, deslizó su mano desde Pettigrew hasta el otro mortífago, haciendo levitar al primero unos centímetros del suelo hasta dejarlo sobre el cuerpo del otro.

- Némesis.- Llamó en un tono firme pero mucho más suave que el que estaba usando hasta ese momento. Su ave legendaria no tardó más de unos segundos en aparecer con un fogonazo y posarse en su hombro. No se había percatado hasta ese momento, pero los demás presentes en el bar seguían allí, escondidos y mirándole con recelo.

"No, señor Hart. Lo he llamado en cuanto me he enterado. No he sido informado del ataque, esto es muy extraño, solo hay dementores."- Contestó Francesco Natale con patente preocupación porque Hart no se tomase demasiado bien la noticia.

- Por favor, lleva a esta basura a las mazmorras del castillo, Némesis. A celdas separadas si eres tan amable.- Pidió afectuosamente Hart al fénix, acariciando las plumas de una de sus majestuosas alas con el dorso de los dedos. El ave asintió levemente y luego saltó hasta aprisionar con sus garras los cuerpos de los mortífagos y desaparecer con otro fogonazo. "De acuerdo, voy para allá. Mantenme informado, si crees que es peligroso asistir como miembro de la Trinidad, no corras el riesgo." Le indicó Hart, aunque en aquella ocasión no le hubiera servido, la información que Natale le facilitaba era muy valiosa como para exponerlo a que lo descubrieran por una ataque de aquel calibre. Ya tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo en un ataque más trascendental que unos dementores insubordinados alterando Roma.- ¡Obliviate!- Exclamó de repente Hart hacia los hombres de la barra y el dueño del bar, quienes seguían apartados intentando no llamar la atención de quien acababa de matar a tres mortífagos y secuestrado a otros dos.- Gracias por todo.- Terminó el moreno lanzándole una pequeña bolsa, en la que sonaba un ruido metálico, al hombre que lo había avisado de que Peter estaba en el bar. Aunque éste pensaría que se trataba de un pago por la gran cantidad de botellas que se habían bebido.- Salgamos de aquí.- Le propuso a Lupin. Sin esperar a escuchar la respuesta de su antiguo profesor, se dirigió a la salida.

"Angelina, Hermione, hay un pequeño altercado en Italia"- Quiso informar a las herederas. Con las figuras era sencillo comunicarse a grandes distancias, pero la telepatía entre los herederos requería una mayor concentración.- "Os informo por cortesía. Voy yo solo."

"Ni hablar"- Contestó inmediatamente Angelina en su mente.

"Dinos donde es y vamos para allá."- Intervino Hermione con la misma tenacidad que la morena.

"Se defenderme solo. No hay mortífagos, solo algunos dementores y el Ministro me ha pedido ayuda para echarlos. No pienso deciros donde es. Además, sería excesivamente sospechoso desaparecer los tres de la boda y que a la misma hora aparezcan los tres herederos en otro lugar. No corramos riesgos innecesarios."- Argumentó Hart siendo más testarudo aún que las chicas. Éstas tardaron un segundo en responder.

"Tal vez tengas razón. ¿Seguro que podrás tú solo? ¿No necesitas ayuda?"- Quiso cerciorarse Hermione. A Hart le sorprendió, en los últimos tiempos no era habitual que la castaña estuviera de acuerdo con él."

"Totalmente convencido Hermione. Aprendí a ahuyentar dementores hace tres años. Confiad un poquito en mí, que parece que no me conozcáis."

"Precisamente porque te conocemos"- Manifestó Angelina, aunque sabía que Harry tenía razón. Aquello no debería suponerle ningún problema.- "Ten cuidado, y si tienes algún contratiempo avísanos"

"Lo tendré. Disfrutad de la fiesta por mí, estaré ahí en diez minutos."- Prometió él dando por zanjada la conversación. Seguidamente, ya fuera del bar y completamente de noche, le comentó a Lupin el ataque a Roma. El licántropo no dudo un instante en querer acompañarlo. Él aceptó su ayuda y le volvió a ofrecer el brazo para desaparecer, solo que esa vez lo haría como heredero. No era ingenuo y sabía lo que Lupin pensaba y sentía en aquel momento. Estaba aturdido, no física sino psicológicamente. Estaba confuso, conmocionado e incluso consternado por su actitud y sus actos. No podía culparle, era lógico. Esperaba que con el paso del tiempo se pudiese acostumbrar, como lo habían hecho las herederas, a medias.

Había atrapado a Pettigrew, iría él solo al ataque junto a Lupin, y además las herederas no se enfadarían con él por hacerlo. El fuego comenzó a envolvernos mientras él tenía la sensación de que aunque estaba siendo agitada, la noche había comenzado muy bien.

…

Mientras Hart abandonaba el país, en la Madriguera alguien recibía la señal para llevar a cabo su plan. La comida había terminado, al menos en su gran mayoría. Ahora sentados solo quedaban los que aún no habían terminado de o por el contrario los que acababan de comenzar a beber. La música sonaba y los invitados bailaban, aunque los más reticentes habían formado grupos y charlaban despreocupadamente. Aunque Angelina había empezado a bailar con uno de los gemelos Weasley, quien hizo alguna broma que otra sobre Harry, se había apartado a los pocos minutos. Estaba preocupada, precisamente era con Harry con quien ella quería bailar, y que ella estuviese allí mientras él se enfrentaba a los dementores no le parecía correcto.

- Es una fiesta, se supone que son divertidas.-Comentó alguien a la derecha de la chica. Cuando miró vio al chico de Slytherin, Carl Dorteu, que sujetaba dos vasos.

- Y lo son, pero estoy algo cansada para bailar.- Mintió la morena forzando una sonrisa de complicidad.

- Yo no estoy cansado, pero bailo peor que un elfo doméstico.- Quiso bromear el chico llegando a su lado y ofreciéndole las bebidas.- Derecha cerveza de mantequilla, izquierda zumo de calabaza con algo más, zanahoria creo.- Le informó el rubio, esperando paciente a que la chica se decidiera.

- Me quedo con el zumo.- Eligió al fin la heredera cogiendo el vaso que sujetaba el chico con la mano izquierda.- ¿Y cómo te va este curso?- Preguntó Angelina por el simple hecho de sacar un tema de conversación mientras daba un sorbo a su zumo.

- Bastante más interesante que los anteriores.- Afirmó Carl Dorteu con tono misterioso mientras en su rostro se formaba una expresión de satisfacción y malicia. En aquel instante la morena se tambaleó y tuvo que apoyarse a la mesa que tenía detrás para no caerse.- Aunque creo que el tuyo tampoco ha sido aburrido, ¿no es así heredera de Hufflepuff?- Ésta quiso sorprenderse pero no pudo ni elevar la mirada hasta el Slytherin, algo la estaba consumiendo por dentro. Al principio había sido un mareo, pero ahora sentía como la garganta la abrasaba y como toda su energía y sus fuerzas se extinguían a una velocidad alarmante. Sabía que si aquello no se detenía, no le quedaban más de unos segundos antes de perder la consciencia. Aquel chico la había envenenado.- Ya te advertí a ti y a tu amiguita que conmigo no se juega.- Susurró al oído esperando con ansia que la morena se desplomase de una vez.- No sois más que unas farsantes. Nadie se enfrenta a Lord Ruacet y vive tanto como para contarlo. Yo siempre salgo victorioso.- Se jactó el Slytherin con soberbia endureciendo su voz a cada palabra hasta llegar a la que la heredera ya había escuchado anteriormente en Londres y en Hogsmeade.

"Her…mione. E…Es él…Dorteu."-Dijo Angelina en su mente con sus últimas fuerzas esperando que su amiga la escuchase. Después de usar la poca energía que le quedaba en el desesperado intento de avisar a la castaña, no resistió más y perdió el conocimiento. El chico la agarró para no dejarla caer, debía llevarla consigo. Simultáneamente, sacó su varita y tras equiparse con su atuendo negro y verde habitual, señaló con ella hacia el cielo.

Hermione se encontraba en el otro extremo de la carpa junto a Ron, pero había escuchado la suave voz de Angelina en su mente. En un primer momento no entendió las palabras de la heredera, pero no hizo falta hacerlo cuando quiso buscarla con la mirada. La carpa bajo la cual estaban salió volando e instantáneamente sobre ellos se formó la marca tenebrosa. Entonces lo comprendió todo. Habían querido que Hart estuviese lejos de allí. Era una trampa.

…

Detrás de una llamarada, Hart y Lupin aparecieron en una ancha calle adoquinada de Roma. El Ministro lo había mandado allí y supuso que con dementores por las calles y aurores lanzando patronus por doquier aparecerse en mitad de la ciudad no sería un problema. No supondría mucho más trabajo para los desmemorizadores italianos. Sin embargo, quien sí tendría trabajo esa noche sería él. Entendió porque el Ministro lo había llamado tan alterado, no era para menos, nunca imaginó encontrarse tal cantidad de dementores. Ni tan siquiera cuando habían encontrado a Sirius en Hogwarts en su tercer curso había visto tantos juntos. Casi no podía ver el cielo que tenía frente a él, estaba cubierto por sombras que se movían de un lado para otro. Cuando el fuego que los rodeaba desapareció, ambos sintieron el frío y la angustia característicos que provocaban las criaturas, aunque lo alarmante es que no tenían cerca a ninguno. Eran cientos, tantos que no era necesario estar cerca para notar la atmósfera de miedo que creaban.

- ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? No puedes usar tu patronus.- Le recordó Lupin a su lado sin apartar la mirada de lo que les esperaba.

- Yo tengo mis armas.- Respondió misterioso Hart formando una bola de fuego sobre la palma de su mano. Lupin dirigió su mirada en aquel momento al chico y se recordó a él mismo que tenía a su lado a un mago que había demostrado estar a la altura de Dumbledore, debía preocuparse más por él mismo que por Harry. Viendo el panorama, Hart sacó la figura en forma de fénix de su bolsillo y se la acercó a la boca.- Dementores en Roma, zona oeste de la ciudad. Dejaros llevar por el traslador.- Informó a los magos de la Trinidad. No pasaron más de cinco segundos hasta que los primeros magos encapuchados comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor.

A su lado, Remus agarró la varita con fuerza y avanzó creando un haz de luz reluciente que salió directo a los dementores. Hart, a su vez, triplicó el tamaño de la bola de fuego que había formado y la lanzó al aire, a unos doscientos metros, donde se encontraban gran parte de las criaturas. La esfera de fuego se elevó a una velocidad increíble y cuando llegó donde quería, abrió su mano, provocando una explosión que iluminó media ciudad. La explosión provocó que los dementores se dispersaran, pero que se percataran de su presencia y fueran a por él. Realmente odiaba a esas criaturas, odiaba la sensación, su aspecto y que no pudiera matarlos. En la calle había una decena de aurores, que aunque no lo expresaron, agradecían profundamente quitarse a todos los dementores de encima y disponer de un respiro. Poco a poco, iban apareciendo magos ataviados con túnicas que mostraban que formaban parte del ejército de la unión. Olvidándose del "cariño" que dicho ejército le tenía, se cubrió por una llama gigante antes de que los dementores lo alcanzaran. No era un patronus, pero al menos los desagradaba lo suficiente para mantenerlos alejados de él. No sabía muy bien como ahuyentarlos a todos. Extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados, iba creando llamaradas puntuales que los quemaban y molestaban lo suficiente para que se alejaran. Veía a Lupin y a los demás a su lado, intentando mantener sus patronus como podían. Aunque eran demasiados dementores, la unión de todos ellos hacía que, lentamente, éstos fueran retrocediendo.

"¡Maldita sea, HART!"- Escuchó como gritaba Hermione. Por la actitud de todos los magos que tenía alrededor, que se giraron hacia él, supo que todos lo habían escuchado. Había protegido su mente para evitar que los dementores pudieran afectarlo de la manera en la que a él lo afectaban más que a los demás. Suponía que sería por esa razón por la que su amiga no había podido comunicarse con él. Manteniendo la concentración para seguir cubierto por su elemento, sacó de nuevo el fénix de cristal de su bolsillo.

"Dime Ravenclaw"- Contestó él esperando que el enfado de la castaña no fuera gratuito.

"Ruacet y los mortífagos están aquí. ¡Esto es un infierno!"- Le comunicó la castaña con voz de angustia. Hart quiso creer que había entendido mal.

- ¡Debemos volver!- Le gritó a su lado Remus, quien como los demás había escuchado a la chica.

"Dorteu era el hijo de Voldemort, se ha llevado a Hufflepuff. ¡No aguantaremos mucho más!"- Añadió Hermione, parecía desesperada. Más que nunca quiso haber entendido mal. ¿Se habían llevado a Angelina? No podía ser, era imposible.

- ¡NOS VAMOS!- Bramó Hart haciendo caso a su antiguo profesor. Si debía elegir entre Italia y sus seres queridos, sería egoísta sin dudarlo. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento lo hizo sentirse culpable, aquella gente era inocente y merecía ser defendida como cualquier otra. Sacó su varita y tomó una decisión, decisión que no imaginaba las consecuencias que tendría.- ¡Expecto Patronum!- Exclamó con fuerza.

Instantáneamente, un potente resplandor blanco iluminó todo a su alrededor, y tras él, se formó un gigantesco ciervo. En cualquier caso, quiso disimular la forma de su patronus y a la vez intentó cubrir al animal con el fuego. No tuvo todo el éxito que hubiera deseado. Al principio funcionó, pero mantener el patronus y simultáneamente una columna de fuego alrededor del ciervo era demasiado. Hizo avanzar al animal y salió lanzado hacia los dementores a tal velocidad, que no pudo seguirlo con el fuego que creaba. Mientras tanto, notaba la mirada inquisitoria de Lupin a su lado, preguntándose porque habría hecho algo como aquello. Aunque todos los demás también lo miraban, los ignoró y se dedicó a terminar lo que había empezado. Su patronus era tan poderoso que los dementores salían despedidos a su paso y los más lejanos comenzaban a huir por las ondas de luz que emitía. Lo mantuvo el mínimo tiempo posible, después de unos segundos y ver que había ahuyentado a la gran mayoría, deshizo el hechizo.

- Vámonos.- Dictaminó más serio que nunca acercándose a Lupin y cogiéndolo del brazo. "¡Rumsfeld, los quiero a todos preparados ya!" Ordenó en su mente al líder del pequeño ejército de vampiros que él comandaba.

- Lo que has hecho te honra.- Le dijo el profesor en voz baja. No sabía si era así o no, solo sabía que había perdido un tiempo muy valioso. El fuego volvió a rodearlos y desaparecieron. Una vez él lo hizo, la Trinidad lo imitó.

…

Los mortífagos los tenían rodeados. Ella no había podido vestirse y ocultar su identidad, pero la ocasión no daba lugar a escatimar en poder o destreza. El ataque los había cogido por sorpresa. Desde el mismo instante en el que Lord Ruacet había invocado la marca tenebrosa, centenares de mortífagos habían aparecido alrededor de la Madriguera. Tenía claro que si habían resistido era solo por una razón, Dumbledore y la Orden. Había llamado a Harry pero aún no había llegado. La situación era crítica. Ya habían muerto varias personas y resultado heridas más de una docena de ellas. Y además Angelina había sido secuestrada sin que ella pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

Con una floritura de varita, la castaña lanzó a un mortífago por los aires. Tenía cerca de ella a Neville y Ron, lo que ayudaba en su justa medida a continuar resistiendo, pero necesitaba poder usar su poder de heredera. En aquél momento se produjo una explosión tras ella, la Madriguera había estallado en llamas. Seguidamente hubo un aluvión de maldiciones contra ellos y quiso aprovecharlo. Rápidamente, creó un escudo y con otro encantamiento levantó tierra formando una nube de polvo que los ocultase. Sin perder un instante, cambió su atuendo por el azul y escondió su rostro.

- Si preguntan, me abatieron y me llevaron con los heridos.- Le comentó acercándose a Ron. El pelirrojo, que asistía a su primer ataque y no estaba exento de nervios, la miró y asintió, comprendiendo porque se lo decía. Valiéndose de su elemento, disipó la nube de polvo que los cubría. Su escudo la había sorprendido gratamente al aguantar más de lo que esperaba al conjurarlo. Sin embargo, no fue lo que más le sorprendió cuando pudo volver a mirar a su alrededor. El incendio de la Madriguera había desaparecido. Podía creer que había sido Dumbledore quien lo había hecho, pero en ese momento sintió la presencia de un poder tan inmenso como familiar. Harry había llegado.

A unos cincuenta metros de distancia de donde se encontraba la heredera, Albus Dumbledore había sentido lo mismo. Solo que la reacción ante la noticia no había sido la misma. Para él la presencia de Torprey Hart no significaba sino más problemas.

Hart había aparecido fuera del círculo que habían formado los mortífagos alrededor de la Madriguera, pero no tardó en abrirse camino entre destellos verdes para llegar hasta el centro. Llevar una veintena de magos y un centenar de vampiros a sus espaldas le prestaba una ayuda inestimable al tener que preocuparse únicamente por lo que tenía delante y no detrás de él. Dejándose llevar peligrosamente por la rabia y preocupación que sentía, llegó rápidamente a donde se encontraban sus amigos, donde vislumbró a Hermione a su derecha. Frente a él vio a varios de los Weasley y a algunos familiares lejanos de éstos, que lo miraban expectantes. Indicó a los suyos que reforzaran todo el perímetro antes de dirigirse hacia Hermione, en aquel momento solo tenía una prioridad.

- ¿Dónde está Hufflepuff?- Preguntó antes incluso de llegar hasta la heredera de Ravenclaw. Ésta se giró y no pudo sino suspirar de alivio al ver a su amigo.

- Carl Dorteu nos ha engañado a todos. Él es el heredero de Voldemort. Angelina no pudo hacer nada.- Explicó su amiga con toda la delicadeza que la situación permitía.

- ¡¿Te he preguntado que dónde está?- Repitió la pregunta Hart entrando en cólera y pagándolo con su amiga.

- No lo sé. Ruacet se la llevó y aparecieron ellos. No pude evitarlo, lo siento mucho, no sé que hacer.- Respondió histérica Hermione a la vez que detenía un haz de luz roja que se dirigía hacia ella.

- ¿Y tú me criticas? ¿Para que mierda eres la heredera de Ravenclaw si no sabes ni lo que hacer?- Preguntó retóricamente Hart. Tanto Neville como Ron escucharon las duras palabras del chico y quisieron intervenir, pero no les dio tiempo.- Aprende como se actúa en una guerra y tal vez la próxima vez puedas proteger a alguien. ¡Avada Kedavra!- Sentenció dirigiendo su varita hacia la multitud de mortífagos que tenían delante. Con una potencia muy superior a la habitual, de su varita salió un rayo verde que alcanzó a casi una decena de mortífagos, fulminándolos al instante. No dio tiempo ni tan siquiera a que los cuerpos cayeran al suelo y ya estaba lanzando un potente chorro de fuego que calcinó al menos al doble que había matado un segundo antes. Aquello no era un duelo, ni una batalla, era una matanza sin impedimento alguno para él.

Fue a lanzar un tercer ataque pero notó como sorprendentemente algo se acercaba por detrás. Dio media vuelta pero antes incluso de poder protegerse, el escudo de su reloj se activó deteniendo un hechizo lanzado específicamente a él. Y no procedente de un mortífago. Cuando el escudo se deshizo pudo ver quien había sido, aunque él ya lo sabía. Albus Dumbledore. Aquellas no eran las mejores circunstancias en las que se lo podía haber encontrado.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!- Volvió a exclamar hacia los mortífagos sin darle la espalda al director. Éste vio su intención e intentó detenerle, sin éxito, ya que el chico tuvo la rapidez suficiente de girar a tiempo y detener su ataque. En aquella ocasión su maldición "solo" mató a tres mortífagos. No podía batirse con Dumbledore y con los mortífagos al mismo tiempo. No entendía como aquel viejo imbécil prefería luchar contra él que contra los mortífagos.- He intentado evitarlo.- Se resignó Hart encogiendo los hombros y decidiéndose a enfrentarse a Dumbledore.- ¡CRUCIO!- Rugió Hart sin contemplaciones. Su director detuvo la maldición, pero tras la primera, vinieron una infinidad más. Él no hacía sino enviar maldiciones sin parar hacia Dumbledore, una detrás de otra, a lo que éste no podía sino defenderse. Quiso cambiar de estrategia y usar el fuego, pero un rayo cruzó el cielo y escucharon un estruendo excesivamente cerca de ellos. Justo en ese momento su cicatriz le ardió, sintió un pinchazo como hacía meses que no le ocurría, y aquello solo podía significar una cosa. Se envolvió en su elemento para estar protegido y bajo la varita en señal de que quería una tregua. Tregua que el director se negó a conceder. Sin detenerse, pasó al ataque y le dirigió un conjuro que se desintegró en cuanto éste entró en contacto con su escudo de fuego. Entonces hasta ellos llegó una risa incapaz de borrar de su memoria. Sabía antes de volverse a quien vería, pero no estaba preparado para ver la escena que pudo contemplar al girarse.

- Esto sí es suerte, mis enemigos luchando entre ellos.- Soltó entre carcajadas Lord Voldemort con su particularmente fría y sobrecogedora voz. Sin embargo, no fue la voz de Voldemort lo que sobrecogió a Hart. Al lado de éste se encontraba Lord Ruacet, quien mantenía arrodillada a la única persona que le había hecho creer en los últimos meses que aún podía ser feliz. Con la ropa destrozada, magulladuras, los párpados caídos y amordazada, así veía a Angelina en aquel momento. El mundo se le vino encima.- Vaya, parece que tengo algo que te interesa.

- Hijo de puta.- Insultó Hart sin poder contenerse dando varios pasos hacia él. La batalla se había detenido con la llegada de Voldemort, ahora el mago tenebroso era el centro de atención.

- No, no, no.- Contestó el Lord moviendo la cabeza mientras mantenía su diabólica sonrisa.- No es lo más inteligente decir eso cuando tengo en mis manos la vida de una de tus amiguitas.- Aconsejó irónicamente empujando a Angelina con una pierna y tirándola hacia un lado. Hart dio un paso más pero coherentemente se detuvo, aunque el fuego a su alrededor se incrementó, provocando que Voldemort volviese a reír.

"¡Angelina! ¿Angelina me oyes?" Preguntó telepáticamente en busca de una respuesta por parte de la morena, que había caído al suelo y se revolvía intentando incorporarse de nuevo, sin conseguirlo. La respuesta nunca llegó.

- Además ha llegado a mis oídos que esta jovencita es la novia de nuestro amigo común Potter, ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?- Preguntó elevando la voz y mirando alrededor en su búsqueda.

- No ha venido.- Negó Hart comenzando a perder la paciencia con los juegos de Voldemort. Al menos Angelina estaba viva y la tenía enfrente, ahora solo necesitaba sacarla de allí como fuese.

- ¿No ha venido? ¿Por qué será que no me extraña? Siempre ha dejado que sus amigos mueran por él. Es un cobarde.- Hart tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para que no se notara que el comentario lo había afectado.- ¿Sabes algo? Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. No permanezcas en un bando que ni te aprecia ni te merece. Solo hay que ver como te han agradecido tu ayuda esta noche. Únete a mí y nadie sufrirá ningún daño esta noche.- Lo tentó Voldemort como ya hiciera casi cinco años atrás, aunque éste no supiera que le estaba haciendo la misma proposición a la misma persona. Por un momento estuvo tentado de aceptar solo para que dejase libre a Angelina, pero sabía que aunque aceptase, mataría a la chica y después lo mataría a él.

- Estoy exactamente en el lugar que quiero estar. Entre tú y el mundo. Ahora deja libre a la chica y lucha conmigo si tienes el valor suficiente.- Provocó Hart aún manteniendo la varita baja, debía elegir el momento oportuno, no antes.

- El bien…siempre tan sobrevalorado.- Reflexionó Voldemort decidiéndose a sacar la varita.- Pero a la heredera de Hufflepuff no puedo liberarla sin más. Al menos muéstranos quien eres.- Pidió el mago tenebroso volviendo a comerciar con la vida de la chica.

- Para vencerme no necesitas saber quien soy.- Negó él intentando volver a provocar a Voldemort, en el primer intento había sacado la varita. Revelar su identidad solo le serviría para que matase a Angelina en aquel mismo instante.

- También es cierto. No es nada personal, pero debes entender que te daño a ti, destrozo moralmente a Potter y además quito a una heredera de en medio. Avada Kedavra.- Pronunció Voldemort dirigiendo su varita hacia la chica. Hart fue lo más rápido que sus reflejos le permitieron, pero era imposible a esa distancia impedir la maldición. Un resplandor verde salió de la varita del mago tenebroso y dio de lleno en Angelina.

- ¡NOOOO!- Gritó desesperado él lanzando una maldición que Voldemort detuvo sin problemas. No podía ser cierto. Aquello debía ser una pesadilla, no podía volver a pasarle eso a él. No a Angelina, no a ella, era imposible. Derrotado, cayó de rodillas. La chica yacía ahora en el suelo, inerte. Angelina estaba muerta, y no podía engañarse, era por su culpa. No sabía por donde empezar. Si se hubiese mantenido firme y la hubiese alejado de él aquello no habría pasado. Si hubiese sido más cuidadoso, Voldemort no se habría enterado y seguiría viva. Incluso si no hubiese ido a por Pettigrew, Angelina seguiría viva. Pero no, la habían asesinado delante de sus ojos, al igual que Sirius. No era justo. Sentía una rabia y un dolor inexplicables. Jamás sería capaz de superar aquello. Sentía como algo en su interior se había roto y en su lugar había quedado un vacío que su inconsciente estaba rellenando con ira, angustia, odio, dolor, rabia, sufrimiento y sed de venganza. Sentía que ya no tenía nada que perder. Aquella había sido su última oportunidad, Angelina había sido su última esperanza, su última baza para creer que era posible ser feliz y salir de la guerra. No podía más, se había esforzado hasta el límite y no lo había logrado. Solo tenía dos opciones, dejarse matar en aquel mismo momento o… O dejarse arrastrar por todos esos sentimientos que lo atormentaban y ahora más que nunca luchaban por explotar y tomar ellos el control. Él se negaba a morir aún. Sí moría quería que fuese después de haberse llevado a cuantos más pudiera por delante. Sentía que ya estaba muerto en vida, pero se llevaría a Voldemort con él. En aquel instante ocurrió. Ocurrió aquello que ya en alguna ocasión había intentado suceder pero nunca hasta el final. Dejó que la oscuridad lo consumiera, sin reservas. Dejó que todo lo que sentía se adueñase de él. Permitió sin ninguna objeción que se apoderase de él cada pensamiento, recuerdo y sentimiento negativo que guardaba en su cuerpo. La eterna guerra entre Harry Potter y Torprey Hart había acabado, ya no existía. Sus ojos se tornaron más negros que su cabello, la expresión de su cara cambio a una de total impenetrabilidad y displicencia. El fuego que lo rodeaba oscureció sin necesidad de acción alguna por su parte. Harry Potter había muerto, para siempre.

**N/A: Ahora que entramos en vacaciones igual subo otro en poco tiempo. Siento ser pesado, cargante y hasta insoportable, pero cualquier opinión que tengan la agradeceré profundamente. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo. **


	35. Chapter 29: LV vs TH vs AD

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. Me alegro muchísimo de que el capítulo anterior gustase tanto, es maravilloso recibir los reviews que he recibido. Infinitas gracias a: Alexander Malfoy Black, Hell Cold, Zarcan, OilegorBlack, Allie Danger, Paula cartas, Boyka, Pedro I, Fagnoletti, Tifany Black, FzMarcE09 y Gisethpotter.**

**Sé que ha causado "algo" (xD) de conmoción la muerte de Angelina, sorry! Allie Danger, incluso cuando parece que está a punto de darte un ataque me haces reír con tus reviews. Pido que me perdones. Hago que le cojáis cariño para esto. La mayoría de los comentarios hablan sobre la tensión del capítulo, que es muy completo y que hubo sorpresas. Gracias a todos, como dije, ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir, aún con la muerte de Angy en él. Tengo que agradecer tantas cosas que me siento repetitivo y no se por donde empezar. Gracias por lo del final digno de un aplauso (fagnoletti) y por lo de muy parecido a J.K. (FzMarcE09), es todo un halago. Y a tí Alexander Malfoy Black, gracias también por estar siempre ahí de los primeros. A todos, Hell cold, zarcan, paula cartas, boyka, Pedro I, Tifany Black, Gisethpotter...! Repito, a todos, mil gracias! Y boyka, he subido otro cap lo antes que he podido, juraste que te harías una cuenta :D**

**Aclaración: **** La guerra está descrita por partes en las que en cada una se ve la batalla bajo la perspectiva de un personaje, excepto el final en el que ya lo uno todo, lo explico para que no haya ninguna confusión.**

**Una vez dicho esto, sé que voy a recibir críticas por este capítulo. Ocurre algo bastante desagradable y elimino una escena que se convertirá en un maravilloso flash back en el futuro. Pido sean comprensivos con el chico, todos tenemos una parte oscura en nuestro interior...**

**Capítulo 29: L.V. vs T.H. vs A.D.**

Lentamente, la encapuchada figura de Torprey Hart se alzó sobre sombrías y solemnes llamas. Se respiraba un silencio abrumador. Un silencio que no se correspondía con el momento que se vivía. Los mortífagos los rodeaban, tenía a Dumbledore unos metros a su izquierda y a Voldemort un poco más alejado frente él. El director intentaba comprender como era posible que aquella chica fuera la heredera de Hufflepuff, y más importante aún, qué significaba que lo fuera. A su vez, el mago tenebroso sonreía y lo miraba fijamente, divertido por la escena y expectante por la reacción de Hart. Dumbledore sin embargo no mostraba expresión alguna en su rostro salvo la de seriedad.

Algo más alejados se encontraban Hermione, Neville y Ron, acompañados por la familia Weasley, sus invitados y la Orden del fénix. Todos habían visto como quien no debe ser nombrado, en persona, había matado a la chica que acompañaba a Harry. Especialmente impactados habían quedado los amigos de la morena, que paralizados, contemplaban la escena incapaces de reaccionar. Hermione quiso acercarse a su amigo cuando había caído de rodillas, pero en cuanto se decidió a hacerlo éste se había vuelto a levantar y notó como algo la hacía detenerse. Ella sabía como debía sentirse su amigo, o al menos eso creía, sin embargo, no era capaz de imaginar hasta que punto le había afectado la muerte de Angelina y lo que ello supondría. Aquella muerte completaría la transformación de Hart. Lo que a Hermione se le escapaba era que la Hufflepuff había sido quien mantenía a Harry cuerdo y con los pies en la tierra, quien mantenía la luz y esperanza en su corazón, era ella quien lo impedía caer definitivamente en el pozo de la oscuridad y la maldad. Y que el cuerpo sin vida de Angelina estuviese aún presente solo hacía que su alma siguiese cayendo en aquel oscuro e infinito pozo.

Torprey Hart elevó su varita y atacó. Un potente rayo rojo salió de la varita de Hart directo hacia Voldemort y Ruacet. Voldemort estaba preparado y detuvo la maldición. Dumbledore se unió a Hart y lanzó otro conjuro, aunque esta vez fue Ruacet, sacando su varita con rapidez quien se defendió. Cuando un segundo después ambos magos tenebrosos miraron hacia Hart de nuevo tenían una columna de fuego de más de veinte metros encima de ellos. Él mantenía el brazo izquierdo estirado manejando su elemento cuando desde ese mismo lado le vino un resplandor dorado. Rápidamente, se envolvió en su elemento y desapareció, reapareciendo un instante después a la izquierda del director y esquivando el hechizo. Bien situado, extendió el brazo izquierdo de nuevo hacia Voldemort y su varita hacia Dumbledore. No sabía como lo haría, pero estaba convencido de que él no sería el derrotado esa noche.

…

Aquella era una situación complicada. En contra de lo que muchos le hubieran dicho, el no consideraba un aliado a Torprey Hart en esta guerra. Él en su día fue quien confío en un chico llamado Tom Riddle antes de que se convirtiera en el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. No cometería el mismo error otra vez. Pero la concentración que debía mantener era máxima. Hart se había envuelto en fuego y había aparecido a su izquierda. Cuando al fin lo visualizó alzó de nuevo su varita y cargó contra él. Emitió un rayo amarillo zigzagueante y justo después dos aturdidores, de color blanquecino, que se dispersaron y rodearon a Hart. Éste hizo un movimiento circular con su varita y creó una burbuja roja a su alrededor que hizo rebotar el hechizo paralizante. Los aturdidores rozaron su escudo y se desviaron lo justo para que chocasen uno contra otro a un metro sobre su cabeza. Aquello era imposible, ningún mago en el mundo podía enfrentarse a él y a Voldemort al mismo tiempo. Con un gesto elegante, deshizo su propio hechizo que Hart le había devuelto, pero cuando quiso buscarlo con la mirada para probar otro ataque éste había desaparecido. En su lugar solo había fuego, pero diferente, algo parecido a una ola gigante de un fuego oscuro que rugía iba a por él. Dumbledore alzó la vista y comprobó que difícilmente podía ver el cielo, el torrente de fuego se elevaba más de lo que podía medir. Intentando mantener una calma que no tenía en aquel momento preparó su varita para recibir el impacto. Cuanto deseaba volver a ser joven.

…

Había desatado la ira de Hart. Lo sabía y ese había sido su propósito desde un primer momento, a la vez que hundir a Potter. Mientras sonreía, había creado una pantalla que lo protegía de la llamarada que intentaba calcinarlo. No le suponía una dificultad importante detener el ataque de Hart, pero aún así notaba el poder que éste desprendía. Le encantaba la manera en la que podía manipular, a quien quisiera, a su antojo. Matando a una insignificante adolescente ya se garantizaba la diversión y daba un gran paso en la guerra. Potter iría a por él en cuanto se enterase de la noticia, eliminaba un estorbo y descentraba a Torprey Hart, su verdadero problema además de Dumbledore. Tal vez había enfurecido demasiado y desatado lo peor de Hart, pero eso era precisamente lo que a él le divertía de todo el asunto.

El ataque disminuyó la intensidad un segundo y después continuó más fuerte que antes. Notó como la magia de Hart provenía de otro lugar, más a la derecha, lo que significaba que se había trasladado porque Dumbledore debía estar incordiándolo. Aquello le hacía lucir una mayor sonrisa, que sus enemigos luchasen entre sí suponía un beneficio para él que no necesitaba pero que le haría ganar aquella guerra antes de lo previsto y con mayor facilidad. En aquel momento agarró su varita fijamente y reforzó la protección. A cada segundo que pasaba la columna de fuego sobre él crecía sin parar y lo embestía con más potencia. Fue entonces cuando la sonrisa de su rostro vaciló. Aquello no era normal. La magnitud del fuego era cada vez mayor y a cada instante se ensombrecía más. Cuando había matado a la chica se percató de que las llamas a su alrededor se habían oscurecido, pero ahora era diferente. El fuego ya no era naranja o rojo, sino grisáceo, traslúcido y negruzco en algunas zonas.

A su lado, Ruacet también se esforzaba por mantener a raya el ataque de Hart, pero con más problemas que él. Era ilógico que aquel payaso pudiera enfrentarse a Dumbledore a la vez que sostenía el fuego contra ellos, no solo sostenerlo, sino amplificarlo. La energía acumulada comenzaba a desestabilizarse y el fuego soltaba latigazos alrededor, de donde los mortífagos ya habían desaparecido después de que varios fueran atrapados por las llamas y no volviesen a salir.

El escudo de Lord Ruacet no aguantó la presión constante y uno de esos latigazos lo atravesó. El fuego rozó el brazo izquierdo del chico y lo amputó. Junto con un grito desgarrador, el brazo ensangrentado y medio chamuscado del mago cayó sobre la hierba. El chico intentó no desfallecer y mantener la protección, pero era cuanto menos complicado ignorar perder un miembro.

Fue entonces cuando decidió tomar el control. Si su hijo y sucesor no era capaz de resistir aquello era que tal vez no mereciese vivir ni fuese digno de tal distinción. Aún así, le era útil y hacía bien su trabajo. Borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y habiéndose acabado su paciencia, empuñó la varita con firmeza y comenzó a moverla en círculos sobre su cabeza. El fuego comenzó a imitar su movimiento y cuando lo hubo dominado, lo lanzó con rabia hacia Hart.

Éste no gastó energía en intentar redirigirlo o protegerse, prefirió desaparecer y que fuese quien tenía detrás el encargado de enfrentarse a su poder. Si es que podía.

…

Se había aparecido a pocos metros de allí aún rodeado por llamas negras. Un mortífago, a su espalda, intentó maldecirle aprovechándose de la situación. No fue la mejor decisión posible, la maldición se deshizo antes de que llegase y un fogonazo estalló hacia él engulléndolo junto a una decena de mortífagos de su alrededor. Hart no había movido ni tan siquiera un músculo y seguía dándoles la espalda. Solamente alcanzó a escuchar algunos gritos de horror durante un instante, sabía que ya no serían más que ceniza. En cualquier caso, era otro asunto el que atraía su atención. Se tomó un segundo para respirar e intentar analizar la situación. Ahora era él quien había cabreado a Voldemort, que aunque sabía que no era a él a quien atacaba, se conformaba con arremeter contra Dumbledore, algo que le agradaba. Pero había sido otro mago en quien había fijado la mirada. Lord Ruacet. Otro traidor más camuflado en su mundo. Pero en contra de lo que sentía, no era la venganza lo que le había hecho mirarlo. Le había mutilado el brazo a la altura del codo. Lo extraño e interesante de la situación era que el chico había cogido el miembro amputado y chamuscado del suelo e intentaba pegárselo a lo que quedaba de su brazo.

Quiso reír y burlarse de él, pero entonces ocurrió algo que lo dejó atónito. El brazo se adhirió a su cuerpo. Lo que veía debía ser mentira. Estaba lejos de él, pero no lo bastante como para no ver lo que sucedía. Los tejidos y músculos de su brazo se habían regenerado instantáneamente, uniendo el miembro a su cuerpo y reconstituyendo la piel quemada. Entonces vio como el aspirante a mago tenebroso hacia un gesto y un mortífago se acercaba hasta él. Apretó el puño donde llevaba la varita y el fuego a su alrededor aumentó, no permitiría que Lord Ruacet huyera. Sin embargo no era para eso para lo que el Slytherin había llamado al mortífago.

…

Aparte de los cuatro magos dentro del cerco humano que se había formado, pocos más combatían. No había nada parecido a la paz ni a una tregua, cada uno estaba por su lado, pero lo que presenciaban era nada más y nada menos que el destino de la guerra. Por un lado Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos, por otro Dumbledore y su Orden del Fénix, pero en medio de los dos se encontraba Torprey Hart. Y nadie sabía muy bien cual era su objetivo, motivación o aspiración. Lo único que sabían era que acabase como acabase aquella batalla, todo sería diferente al día siguiente.

Y ese pensamiento dominaba a la heredera de Ravenclaw, que agobiada, intentaba razonar analíticamente la situación sin conseguirlo. Ella continuaba siendo la cabecilla de "la resistencia", y detenía inmediatamente a cualquier mortífago que se atreviese a atacarlos rompiendo ese falso acuerdo en el que todos contemplaban el duelo de los líderes de cada bando. Ella sabía que debía actuar, su misión no era quedarse allí plantada, ella debía intervenir y ayudar a Harry. Pero la situación la superaba. Voldemort había matado a Angelina en sus narices, los mortífagos eran treinta veces más numerosos que ellos y ayudar a su amigo no sabía si suponía enfrentarse a Dumbledore, algo que quería evitar. Viendo a Hart, no sabría decir quien era el verdadero enemigo.

Lo envidiaba, esa era la verdad. No sentía una envidia rencorosa o egoísta, pero sí envidiaba a Harry. Le habían dolido las palabras del chico culpándola de la muerte de Angelina, pero para su desgracia tenía razón. Siempre se había caracterizado por un perfecto control de la situación, una gran sabiduría y por tener muy claro siempre cual era la decisión correcta, saber que era lo oportuno en cada momento. Pero cuando la situación se desbordaba y había que improvisar, se bloqueaba. El instinto, eso era lo que envidiaba de Harry. Ese instinto por el que siempre se había dejado guiar y que ahora lo conducía a batirse contra los magos más poderosos del mundo.

Pero aunque fuera la sucesora de Rowena Ravenclaw, también era una Griffindor. Se suponía que tenía valor y coraje en su corazón. Y eso demostraría. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su amigo arriesgaba la vida y el futuro del mundo mágico estaba en juego. No le gustaba la venganza, nunca le había atraído y nunca le atraería devolver a una persona el daño que ésta hubiera causado. Pero Angelina había muerto y ella sentía que debía dejar hasta su último aliento luchando por la causa por la cual su amiga había perdido la vida. Era lo único que podía hacer ya por ella, luchar y honrar su recuerdo. Un viento repentino emergió sin previo aviso concentrándose a su alrededor.

…

Aquel bastardo le había cortado el brazo. Ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor físico, pero nunca se estaba lo suficientemente preparado para que te amputen una extremidad. En cualquier caso, era más profundo el dolor psicológico que el físico, la facilidad con la que había ocurrido lo destrozaba. Se había protegido lo mejor que había podido, pero aquel fuego que veía aquella noche por primera vez era imparable, poseía una energía abrumadora. Afortunadamente, recuperarse no le supondría ningún problema. Había cogido su brazo ensangrentado del suelo y en cuanto se lo había pegado al muñón todos los tejidos habían comenzado a regenerarse y unirse a una velocidad milagrosa.

Alzó su mano derecha y llamó a un mortífago de los que se encontraban a su espalda. No era lo más inteligente ni lo más conveniente hacer lo que haría, pero sí tremendamente necesario. El mortífago llegó a su lado haciendo una reverencia. No le dejó volver a erguirse. Con una agilidad y rapidez sobrehumanas, saltó sobre él y mordió su cuello. Un instante antes de tocar su piel, sus colmillos habían triplicado su tamaño, preparados para absorber toda la sangre que pudiesen. Sabía que aquello traería consecuencias. No matar a un mortífago, eso no le importaba a nadie, sino que se supiera lo que era. Ni tan siquiera Voldemort sabía que era un vampiro. Había sido un secreto que habilidosa y sutilmente había mantenido en secreto, hasta esa noche.

_- Has venido hasta aquí. ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas mi proposición?- Inquirió con voz seductora y sonrisa maliciosa una preciosa chica rubia._

_- He venido porque soy un caballero y es de mala educación dejar plantada a una dama.- Contestó él con voz imponente y a la vez juguetona. Paso a paso, se iba acercando cada vez más a la princesa Lynette. _

_- No lo dudo. Aún así, es un viaje muy largo para decir "hola".- Replicó Lynette continuando con el juego. Se encontraban escondidos en algún lugar en el Himalaya. Ella conocía bien el reino de su hermano, y era por eso que habían escogido un lugar apartado y privado en una de las tantas montañas que tenían a su alrededor. Estaban en una cueva, una cueva que desde el exterior ni tan siquiera era visible pero cuyo interior era perfectamente habitable. En las paredes rocosas colgaban antorchas y el suelo estaba enmoquetado con una tela de color rojo sangre. Era su escondite particular. _

_- Y no es "hola" lo que he venido a decir.- Finalizó Ruacet llegando hasta ella, agarrándola bruscamente de la cadera y el cuello, y besándola descontroladamente y con lascivia. No fue un beso de cariño, amor o dulzura, sino de lujuria, deseo y pasión desenfrenada. Después de unos segundos, el chico la separó de él con la misma contundencia con la que la había atraído hacia él. La vampiresa seguía con la misma sonrisa maliciosa, pero ahora además mojaba sus labios deslizando la lengua sensual y apetitosamente por ellos.- Mi respuesta es sí.- Confirmó al fin el mago tenebroso inclinando sensiblemente el cuello hacia la derecha. La princesa se relamió los labios más ansiosamente y sin esperar un segundo más, enseñó sus colmillos y los clavó en la carnosa y joven piel del chico. Ser un vampiro lo haría inmortal. _

A espaldas tanto de Lord Voldemort como del rey Normand, había entablado una relación con la princesa Lynette. Aunque mientras notaba como la sangre de aquel hombre lo estimulaba y excitaba, era consciente de que después de la batalla le esperaba una sesión privada de penitencia con su mentor. Pero en aquel momento no le importaba, ya en perfecto estado y sintiendo un frenesí incontrolable en su interior, su único objetivo era vengarse de Hart.

El cuerpo del mortífago, vaciado y sin vida, cayó al suelo y Ruacet buscó a su objetivo con la mirada. Sin embargo, antes de poder encontrarlo una luz azul se interpuso en su camino. Instantáneamente, empuñó de nuevo su varita con rabia y atacó. Había comenzado a llover. Tampoco le disgustaba la idea de acabar con las dos herederas de Hogwarts aquella noche.

…

Simultáneamente, Voldemort y Dumbledore seguían protagonizando una encarnizada lucha en la que era patente las cuentas pendientes entre ambos. Haciendo honor a su fama, el director de Hogwarts había creado magistralmente una esfera de agua que giraba a su alrededor a modo de escudo. No sin problemas, había logrado detener la primera embestida del ataque que Voldemort le había enviado aprovechando el fuego de Hart. Después de que la ola de fuego se debilitara tras la primera acometida, Dumbledore rompió su escudo y lanzó el agua como si de un cañón se tratase hacia el mago tenebroso. Sin dar tan siquiera tiempo a que su ofensiva llegase hasta Voldemort, con un majestuoso movimiento, creó un rayo dorado que se unió a su violento chorro de agua haciendo espirales alrededor de él. Varias gotas de sudor se deslizaron por la piel centenario mago.

Ante el contraataque de su eterno enemigo, Voldemort, confiado a la vez que apresurado, dibujó varios óvalos en aire antes de elevar bruscamente su varita hacia el cielo. Y fue allí donde envió el ataque de Dumbledore. El potente chorro de agua cambió su dirección obedeciendo la varita del Lord y salió disparado hacia el oscuro cielo que los cubría. Sin un instante de pausa, lanzó una maldición hacia Albus, que detuvo con simpleza. Pero a la primera siguieron una infinidad de maldiciones más. Se atacaban, defendían y reatacaban sin descanso. Transcurrió aproximadamente un minuto de esa forma hasta que hubo una gran explosión sobre ellos que iluminó varios kilómetros a la redonda. Había sido el conjuro de Dumbledore que él había desviado. Unos segundos después comenzó a llover sobre la Madriguera.

Ingeniosamente, Dumbledore describió un par de giros en el aire con su varita, convirtiendo cada gota de lluvia que caía en diminutos cristales luminosos que salieron disparados hacia Voldemort. Éste, velozmente, creó una pantalla frente a él que pulverizó la inmensa cantidad de pequeños cristales que se acercaban. Sin dejar que éstos cayesen, creó una nube con el polvo cristalino que había quedado y la dirigió en torno a Dumbledore, encerrándolo. Solo un instante después, se formó una onda expansiva destrozando la nube que lo tenía encerrado. Antes incluso de que pudiese verse su silueta, varios rayos plateados y serpenteantes salieron disparados hacia Voldemort, quien creyendo que irían hacia él formó una pantalla a modo de espejo para devolverle el hechizo. Sin embargo, los rayos descendieron y desaparecieron bajo la tierra mojada por la lluvia. Sorprendentemente, el hechizo cogió desprevenido al mago tenebroso, que sin saber qué podía esperar se decidió por lanzar una maldición. No pudo hacerlo. Repentinamente, sintió como una fuerza oprimía sus tobillos, apresándolo. Bajó la mirada y vio como dos rayos plateados lo mantenían preso en aquel lugar. A la vez sintió como un hormigueo subía por sus piernas y supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que lo paralizase.

Furioso por su estupidez, apuntó con su varita al suelo y gritó. En aquel instante, todo el lugar tembló y una grieta se abrió camino desde él hacia Dumbledore. La brecha en la tierra avanzó súbitamente rodeando al director. La oscuridad no permitía ver donde acababa la profunda abertura en el suelo que había provocado Voldemort. Éste se había liberado, aunque con las piernas prácticamente inutilizadas momentáneamente a causa del hechizo, y Dumbledore se encontraba encerrado en un minúsculo recuadro de tierra rodeado de un precipicio sin fin. Una vez más, se reanudó el intercambio de maldiciones, aquella lucha había comenzado hacía más de un cuarto de siglo, y no tenía intención de acabar esa noche.

…

La lluvia lo mojaba, pero su fuego seguía imperturbable a su alrededor. Veía el duelo que llevaban a cabo sus dos enemigos, y mientras estuviesen entretenidos, él no intervendría. Uno a uno, y comenzando por el eslabón más débil, eso era lo inteligente, aunque dicho eslabón lo hubiera sorprendido de la forma en la que lo había hecho. Jamás se imaginó que Lord Ruacet fuera un vampiro. En un primer instante le impactó, un rival más rápido, fuerte, ágil y con la capacidad de regenerarse no era una buena noticia. Sin embargo, después de un segundo lo pensó mejor. Irónicamente, también se hacía especialmente vulnerable a la luz, el fuego y la plata, armas que precisamente él dominaba a la perfección.

Con una malévola sonrisa marcada en el rostro, desenvainó la espada de Griffindor de su nuevo cinturón. Pasó la palma de su mano izquierda por la hoja de la espada y unas llamas la envolvieron. Se decidió a envolverse en su elemento y desaparecer, pero cuando fue a hacerlo, vio como un destello azul muy familiar hacia acto de presencia a escasa distancia de Lord Ruacet. La aparición de Hermione lo enfureció. Aquella no era su guerra, le quedaba grande, y él no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo de proteger a nadie.

Nada más aparecer, el heredero de Voldemort había intentado abatir a la de Ravenclaw, que hábilmente había detenido la acometida. Fue entonces cuando la castaña quiso pasar a la ofensiva, pero para su sorpresa, Ruacet se movió tan rápido que no pudo seguirlo con la vista.

- Saluda a tu amiguita de mi parte.- Escuchó Hermione como le decía una tétrica voz al oído. Asustada, pretendió mover su varita, girarse y huir, pero era imposible hacerlo todo a la vez. Los sucesos que siguieron ocurrieron más rápido de lo que podía procesarlos.

Sintió como algo la empujaba violentamente y caía al suelo a varios metros de distancia. Se giró lo más rápido que pudo con la varita en alto esperando defenderse de lo que fuera que hubiese ocurrido. Sin embargo, lo que vio fue como en su lugar ahora se encontraba Hart, empuñando la espada de Godric Griffindor, que se encontraba incrustada en el estómago de Lord Ruacet.

Tenía el rostro del mago tenebroso tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento y como se quedaba sin él. Podía ver con perfección los colmillos de vampiro que sobresalían notablemente de su boca, así como el flujo de sangre que emanaba de ésta. Disfrutando del sufrimiento del Slytherin, retorció lentamente y con odio la espada en su abdomen. Ruacet abrió los ojos aún más y soltó un grito ahogado. Empujó con rabia al chico y extrajo finalmente la espada de su estómago. El vampiro se esforzó por permanecer erguido, pero tras balancearse acabó cayendo de rodillas. Aunque creía saber lo que había hecho, no podía imaginar hasta que extremo estaba haciendo sufrir a quien tenía delante. Lord Ruacet sentía como ardía por dentro, como un infierno imparable e insoportable lo consumía. La espada había salido del cuerpo de Ruacet impoluta y con las llamas flameando en torno a ella, pero no era así en la herida que le había causado, la cual no se cerraba y expulsaba sangre a borbotones.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí!- Bramó Hart girándose hacia Hermione. Ésta seguía en el suelo y con la varita apuntando hacia ningún lugar. La heredera no reaccionó, aquella voz era incluso más aterradora que la de Ruacet. No era una recomendación o un consejo en busca de su seguridad, era una orden. Lo molestaba.- Tú no pintas nada aquí. Esto te supera, eres débil, previsible e imbécil. ¡Huye! ¡Lárgate!- Repitió Hart después de insultar a la heredera de Ravenclaw, que impactada, seguía sin moverse.

Quien le hablaba no era su amigo, aquella actitud no era propia ni de Hart, algo no iba bien. Comprendía el dolor y la ira que debía sentir, pero aquel comportamiento se escapaba de esos sentimientos. Viendo que la castaña seguía sin reaccionar, inspiró profundamente, empuñó la espada con ambas manos y giró ciento ochenta grados. Sin detenerse en su giro, bajó contundentemente la espada seccionando esta vez el brazo derecho de Ruacet desde el hombro. El chico intentó chillar de dolor, pero un vómito de sangre se lo impidió. Sujetó la espada con la izquierda mientras con su mano libre creaba una llama de fuego y la lanzaba contra el hombro del Lord, cauterizando la herida e impidiendo un mayor sangrado. No quería matarlo aún. La quemadura provocó que el mago gimiese y se retorciese desesperado sobre su propia sangre. La escena era tan asquerosa para cualquiera como placentera para él.

- Ya es suficiente, mátalo si quieres.- Concedió Hermione ya incorporada y situada junto al moreno, observando la aterradora tortura. Ella no estaba de acuerdo, pero la muerte era mejor que lo que veía.

- ¡Cállate!- Bufó Hart volviéndose hacia ella y golpeándole el rostro con el dorso de la mano, tirándola de nuevo al suelo.- Yo decidiré cuando es suficiente. ¡Imperio!- Conjuró hacia la heredera, quien inmediatamente se pudo en pie.- ¡Lárgate! Y llévate a cuantos puedas contigo.- Ordenó hacia la chica, que víctima de la maldición, dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos. Estaba obligada a obedecer, lo que le suponía un problema menos, no quería ni sentirla cerca. En aquel momento odiaba al mundo.

Percibió algo a su espalda e incrementó el fuego a su alrededor, envolviéndose completamente en una llama gigante y oscura. Escuchó un gemido de dolor y entonces volvió a girarse hacia Ruacet. Su ropa humeaba, tenía quemaduras en la cara e intentaba mantenerse en pie como podía. Era fascinante, lo sentía todo a su alrededor, cada movimiento, cualquier alteración de la magia, por minúscula que fuese. Y si eso no era lo suficientemente seductor podía sentir un poder ilimitado dentro de él. Se sentía más fuerte, más ágil, más veloz e inmensamente más poderoso. No necesitaba pensar, actuaba. Su cuerpo reaccionaba antes de que él lo ordenase. Se sentía invencible.

- Vaya, reconozco que te he subestimado.- Admitió Hart serio mientras asentía con la cabeza. Estiró su brazo derecho hacia el suelo y el fuego se extendió dibujando un círculo en torno a ellos. Una cortina de llamas negras de aproximadamente un metro y medio de altura los rodeaba, encerrándolos. Lord Ruacet no podía huir de él, no podía ni desaparecerse, el controlaba aquél espacio. Ante la imposibilidad de atacarlo físicamente a causa del fuego, el mago tenebroso sacó la varita. Hart rió ante dicha acción. La risa de Hart provocaba terror, Ruacet no sabía como saldría de allí.- Te voy a matar, hijo de puta. Pero antes te haré s…- Pero se detuvo ante un rayo verde que Ruacet había conjurado hacia él. Con un gesto apático, Hart detuvo la maldición.- Antes te haré suplicar clemencia. ¡Crucio!- Completó Hart lanzando un potente rayo rojo que el Slytherin pudo detener.- _Quetza, sal y hazlo sufrir.- _Ordenó a su serpiente. El mago tenebroso estaba tan tenso y exaltado que no se percató de que lo que había escuchado era pársel, lengua que obviamente conocía. Ruacet quedó conmocionado cuando vio como una gran serpiente negra con destellos dorados emergía bajo el pantalón de Hart. Éste usó la confusión del mago para lanzar otra maldición que impactó de lleno en su pecho. Ruacet cayó al suelo y comenzó a experimentar espasmos y temblores involuntarios de todos los músculos del cuerpo, pero se resistía a gritar. Le sorprendía la resistencia del chico, la herida del estómago seguía sangrando sin parar y había supuesto que perdería la consciencia. Quetza llegó hasta él y cumpliendo los deseos de su amo mordió la pierna del Lord. Casi instantáneamente, la piel del rostro de Ruacet tomó una tonalidad violácea y su cuerpo vibró intensamente unos segundos hasta que finalmente volvió a la normalidad y cesaron los temblores. La cobra elevó la parte delantera de su cuerpo desplegando amenazadoramente la piel de los laterales y miró hacia su amo pidiendo alguna indicación.

Había sido estúpido por su parte, debía haber sabido que el veneno no le afectaría, era un vampiro. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, como por ejemplo por qué seguía vivo. La hoja de la espada que empuñaba había asimilado y aún mantenía gran parte del veneno del basilisco que él había matado hacía varios años. Normalmente, no daba tiempo a sus víctimas para sentir el veneno, los decapitaba y mataba antes de poder hacerlo. Solo había herido con la espada a dos enemigos que no hubieran muerto, el rey vampiro Nordman y Rabastan Lestrange. Éste último había huido poco después y suponía que había sido Voldemort, sin saber muy bien como, quien contrarrestó los efectos del veneno. Nordman, al igual que Ruacet, era un vampiro, y como había tenido el placer de presenciar eran inmunes al veneno. Ya estaban muertos por dentro.

…

- ¿Crees que deberíamos hacer lo mismo?- Preguntó un chico pelirrojo con voz dubitativa mirando a su derecha. La heredera de Ravenclaw acababa de desaparecer de su lado para materializarse a pocos metros de Ruacet.

- Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar y confiar en que todo salga bien.- Contestó Neville Longbottom con resignación sin desviar la mirada.- Únicamente les estorbaríamos, aquí podemos ser más útiles.- Opinó el Griffindor ahora sí mirando a Ron, quien aún sostenía con fuerza su varita, al igual que él. En aquel momento vieron como Hart aparecía y Hermione caía al suelo. Desde donde estaban pudieron observar como su amigo clavaba la espada de Griffindor en el Lord y después se giraba hacia la heredera, con gestos de enfado. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea alguna sobre lo que podían estar discutiendo, aunque ya habían visto a Hart furioso cuando había llegado. Algo que consideraban comprensible, su amigo debía estar destrozado por la muerte de Angelina.

- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?- Clamó repentinamente Ron cuando vio como Hart golpeaba a la chica en la cara haciéndola caer de nuevo al suelo. El Weasley tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo hacia ellos, pero consciente de dicho impulso, Neville lo sujeto por el hombro.- Suéltame. ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Me va a oír…

- ¿Los conocéis?- Preguntó la aguda y a la vez firme voz de Ginny Weasley. Los dos chicos miraron hacia la pelirroja con una expresión en el rostro de confusión y sorpresa por la pregunta.- Habláis como si conocierais a los herederos.- Aclaró esta vez la Weasley sin necesidad de preguntar, lo afirmaba.- ¿Y dónde está Hermione? La vi aquí hace quince minutos…

- Menudas tonterías dices.- Sentenció Ron negando con la cabeza a la vez que se deshacía de la mano de Neville que lo agarraba.- Y Hermione resultó herida, la dejé en un lugar más seguro.- Mintió el pelirrojo intentando sonar lo más convincente que podía. Neville, a su lado, no pronunciaba palabra, en gran parte porque veía como la heredera de Ravenclaw se dirigía hacia ellos. Ginny intentó replicar, pero fue entonces cuando ella también se percató de que la heredera vestida de azul y bronce se encontraba a pocos metros de allí.

- Vámonos de aquí.- Soltó la heredera al llegar hasta ellos, ni lo había dicho para sus amigos ni eran solo sus amigos los que la miraban.- Están luchando ellos, es el momento perfecto para escapar, Hart lo tiene todo bajo control. Deben marcharse.- La voz de Hermione, aunque segura y fuerte como siempre que se escondía bajo la apariencia de heredera de Ravenclaw, era diferente. Y tanto Neville como Ron, lo notaron. Podía ser que estuviese enfadada o dolida por lo que acababa de suceder, pero no era lo que percibían los chicos. Su voz era inalterable, imperturbable, con una indiferencia anormal en aquella situación y nada común en ella, pero sí muy habitual en otro de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo dice?- Preguntó Ron pasmado por las indicaciones de la castaña. Quería mantener las distancias, pero no sabía muy bien como hacerlo.

- ¿No me oye? Todos fuera de aquí. Es una orden de Hart. Éste es el único momento que tenemos para huir y ponernos a salvo, de un momento a otro los mortífagos volverán a atacar.- Advirtió Hermione duramente. Entonces, con una floritura de varita, apuntó a una piedra del suelo y la transformó en una bonita alfombra verde.- Tóquenla, nos llevará lejos de aquí.- Indicó la heredera colocándose a un lado de la alfombra, pero nadie la siguió. Sus dos amigos estaban desconcertados con su actitud, mientras que los demás simplemente no entendían porque aquella mujer les decía algo así. Abandonar el lugar supondría la victoria de Voldemort y que los Weasley perdieran absolutamente todo lo que tenían.

- La heredera tiene razón.- Concluyó Neville serio, moviéndose y colocándose al lado de Hermione. Durante un momento hubo dudas sobre como reaccionar, pero después, lentamente se fueron acercando los magos que habían sufrido algún tipo de daño, los niños y los ancianos que aún quedaban en los alrededores de la Madriguera. Eran aproximadamente unas veinte personas las que se habían aglutinado alrededor del traslador. Ninguno de la familia Weasley ni de la Orden del Fénix estaban entre ellos.

- Volveré en un minuto para que los que quieran puedan acompañarnos.- Anunció la heredera secamente mientras apuntaba con la varita hacia el centro de la alfombra. Corroboró que todos la estuviesen tocando y volvió a hablar.- Nos vamos, tres, dos, uno…- La alfombra se elevó unos centímetros y fue entonces cuando Neville actuó. Dejó de tocar la alfombra y se abalanzó contra Hermione. Ambos cayeron y rodaron por la tierra mientras el traslador desaparecía. Nadie entendía que era lo que ocurría.

- ¡Desmaius!- Exclamó Neville desde el suelo, con su varita a pocos centímetros del estómago de su amiga. Ésta salió despedido varios metros y perdió el conocimiento.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces?- Susurró Ron al oído de su compañero recriminando su actitud. El pelirrojo se había acercado hasta él y lo había ayudado a levantarse.

- Imperius…- Se limitó a pronunciar Neville caminando hacia la amiga a la que acababa de aturdir. Después de que en el torneo la oponente de Harry fuera víctima de la maldición, éste lo había informado sobre la maldición, como detectarla y como anularla. Él no era ningún erudito en la Legeremancia y no podía ver el rostro de Hermione, algo muy importante, pero conocer a la persona maldecida contrarrestaba esas deficiencias.

- Bien hecho señor Longbottom.- Valoró una voz gruñona desde la lejanía a la vez que se abría camino como podía, la tierra estaba mojada y caminar por el terreno con una pierna artificial le dificultaba el paso.- Nunca me han gustado los magos o brujas que ocultan su rostro en las sombras. Ahora podremos saber quien se esconde bajo esa máscara.

- ¡NO!- Gritaron al unísono Neville y Ron provocando aún más confusión en todos los presentes. Moody se detuvo un momento y se giró para observar a los chicos. Se encontraba medio camino entre ellos y la heredera.

- Siempre ha ayudado, se ha ganado el derecho a que confiemos en ella.- Intentó explicarse el Weasley mientras Neville se acercaba a la heredera.- Si no desea que se sepa quien es, no entiendo por que debemos obligarla.- Argumentó el pelirrojo con la voz algo frágil, sabía que no podría retener a Moody, pero debía darle tiempo a Neville para que la despertase. Tanto Hermione como Harry les habían dejado claro la primera norma, nadie podía descubrir la identidad de los herederos.

…

- ¡Infdag!- Pronunció creando una docena de cuchillas que cortaban hasta el aire y provocaban heridas por todo el cuerpo del Slytherin. Éste gemía, se retorcía e intentaba gritar de dolor, pero no podía, tenía la respiración bronca y entrecortada, además de la sangre que seguía expulsando por la boca.

Entonces, colocó la espada sobre la palma de su mano derecha, la hoja de ésta continuaba incandescente, pero a él no le hacía daño alguno. La espada de Godric Griffindor no tocaba su piel, sino que levitaba unos centímetros sobre su mano. Él no podía manejar el metal o los objetos de su alrededor a su antojo, pero la espada estaba completamente cubierta por el fuego, y eso sí lo manejaba a su voluntad. La espada, lentamente, se deslizo por el aire hasta llegar donde se encontraba Ruacet, quien seguía gimiendo de dolor, aunque las cuchillas ya hubieran desaparecido.

Cuando el mago tenebroso pudo abrir los ojos y mirar a Hart, solo pudo ver como una punta afilada apuntaba directamente entre sus ojos, a unos cinco centímetros. Se quedó inmóvil, no sabía que hacer, no podía hacer nada. Había intentado desaparecer y huir, pero tampoco podía, lo tenía atrapado. Le faltaba su brazo derecho, tenía un agujero en el estómago que no se cerraba, no paraba de sangrar y le producía un dolor insoportable. Estaba débil, dolorido y en aquel momento, indefenso. Permanecer inmóvil fue la mejor idea que se le ocurrió. Estaba sentenciado a morir, lo sabía. Ya se había enfrentado a Hart antes, y aunque sus cualidades eran extraordinarias, aquella noche no era el mismo. Sin embargo, no tendría la suerte de morir. La espada bajó recorriendo su cara hasta llegar a su pecho, donde con solo rozarla, cortó en dos su ropa y dejó a la vista su cadavérico torso. Fue entonces cuando el extremo de la espada lo tocó. Sintió una potente punzada de dolor a la vez que veía como la espada comenzada a cortar la carne de su pectoral derecho. Pero no solo le cortaba, le abrasaba, aquella hoja le incendiaba el alma. A esas alturas, solo por el orgullo que debía mantener, se esforzó por no dar la satisfacción de gritar, pero fracasó al no poder evitar gemir y mover la cabeza, desesperado. Quiso moverse, apartarse de aquella espada infernal, pero no podía, cuanto más se resistía, más fuerte empujaba ésta aprisionándole contra el suelo.

A tres metros de distancia, Hart estaba disfrutando de una sensación que pocas veces había experimentado en la vida. Únicamente su tortura a Bellatrix se asemejaba a lo que estaba haciendo aquella noche. Continuó con el brazo extendido hacia Ruacet guiando la espada a través de su pecho durante algo más de un minuto. Con una reacción que a cualquiera asustaría, Hart soltó una carcajada, fría, sanguinaria y cruel.

Lord Ruacet, tras lo que le pareció una eternidad experimentando un auténtico suplicio, miró hacia su pecho. Para su horror, vio dos letras dibujadas sobre él. Torprey Hart había grabado a fuego sus iniciales en su cuerpo. No podía más, había aguantado torturas antes, pero nunca nada parecido a lo que sufría en aquel momento. Estaba padeciendo una tortura moral y física que ni su cuerpo ni su mente eran capaces de soportar. El mago tenebroso había dejado de serlo, en aquel instante solo era un chico de quince años, aterrorizado y desesperado. Y Hart lo sabía.

De manera intimidatoria, Hart caminó pausadamente hacia el rubio hasta llegar a su lado y empuñar de nuevo la espada que levitaba sobre él. El heredero de Griffindor se arrodilló, sujetó fijamente la espada con ambas manos, y atravesó con ella el corazón del chico, que elevó la cabeza y abrió la boca produciendo un grito desgarrador. Como había hecho antes en su estómago, retorció la espada y secamente, la extirpó del pecho del muchacho.

- No entiendo para que necesita corazón una criatura inmunda como tú.- Sentenció Hart con voz dura e inclemente.

- Ppp… Por… Ffff- El heredero de Voldemort intentaba hablar, pero la sangre que escupía y el inmenso dolor que sentía se lo impedían.- F…fav…or…Pi…Piedad.- Otra salvaje carcajada llegó hasta los oídos de Ruacet cuando Hart entendió sus palabras.

- Me alegro de escuchar eso. Tranquilo, esto acabará pronto, solo un último detalle.- Consoló sarcásticamente Hart mientras envolvía su mano derecha en una llama negra. La gelidez de su voz era abrumadora, y la serenidad e imperturbabilidad de sus palabras hicieron que Carl Dorteu no pudiese imaginarse ni en la peor de sus pesadillas lo que vendría a continuación. Sin evidencia alguna de escrúpulos y ayudándose por toda la ira que contenía en aquel momento, intensificó aún más su poder alrededor de su puño y golpeó el pecho del chico en el mismo lugar donde un instante antes había clavado la espada.

Fue inhumano, sangriento y lo más despiadado que jamás se hubiera figurado. La piel y músculos del muchacho ardieron y la mano de Hart se introdujo en su pecho. Lo que experimentó Ruacet era inexplicable, deploraba un sufrimiento y un dolor fuera de toda imaginación posible. Las facciones de su rostro se tensaron y formaron una imagen aterradora. Los ojos extremadamente abiertos, casi fuera de sus órbitas y con la mirada dirigida hacia ninguna parte, la boca ensangrentada y torcida que luchaba por dejar escapar un terrorífico y enloquecido grito, esa era la imagen del dolor más desolador y espantoso que Ruacet había padecido jamás.

Con la misma delicadeza con la que había introducido su mano, es decir, ninguna, la extrajo, aunque no era solo su mano lo que había salido del cuerpo del Slytherin. Dentro del puño flameante de Hart, sangraba un corazón humano, un corazón muerto. Olvidándose por un momento de Ruacet, se levantó y analizó en que situación se encontraba. Tenía en su mano el corazón de Lord Ruacet, el corazón de un chico más joven que él, el corazón de un vampiro y un asesino. La escena era repulsiva, nauseabunda y horrible para cualquier que pudiera observarle, pero él, aunque solo fuera por un segundo, sintió alivio. Sintió como durante un instante, el nudo de su estómago y la opresión en su propio corazón se atenuaba. Era el sabor de la venganza, su recompensa. El gran problema de aquel sentimiento era su condición efímera. Un segundo después de que el dolor y la angustia que sentía se mitigasen momentáneamente, todos esos sentimientos volvieron a invadirle con más fuerza que antes. Con rabia, lanzó el órgano vital por los aires y seguidamente creó una bola de fuego que proyectó contra él, volatilizándolo. Queriendo aparentar una paz y sosiego que no poseía en aquel momento, guardó su espada en la funda que sujetaba su cinturón y recuperó su varita.

- He oído que sentir la luz del sol en la piel es la peor muerte que puede experimentar un vampiro.- Comentó Hart simulando curiosidad. Ruacet estaba débil y había perdido mucha sangre, pero no era solo por ello por lo que no podía sanar sus heridas. Aquél fuego lo abrasaba e le impedía regenerarse. El lord usó sus últimas fuerzas para levantar el cuello y mirar a Hart. Sabía que era su fin, un final doloroso, cruel y prematuro, pero inevitable. Había subestimado a aquel mago, había despertado a la bestia que escondía en su interior Torprey Hart.- Nos volveremos a encontrar en el infierno, solo que tú me esperarás allí desde esta noche. ¡Lumos Solem!- Sentenció Hart creando un potentísimo fogonazo de luz solar hacia el vampiro.

Lord Ruacet emitió un grito de sufrimiento y desesperación, envuelto en una luz que lo consumía. Su piel humeaba y se derretía como si de mantequilla se tratase. Era una imagen repulsiva, una imagen horrible de la que Hart no podría disfrutar un instante más. Un rayo negro se interpuso entre él y su víctima causando una explosión, una explosión que lo lanzó por los aires más de diez metros. Sin embargo, Hart consiguió recomponerse y despareció entre llamas antes de golpearse contra el suelo.

- Vaya, has acudido más rápido de lo que pensaba a recoger la basura.- Provocó con voz burlona Hart, apareciendo de nuevo a escasa distancia de Voldemort.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? Debes ser muy engreído además de estúpido para hablarme así. Yo eliminaré ese tono vanidoso y alegre de tu voz.- Contestó Voldemort con desprecio y odio.

- ¿Eso será antes o después de sacar esa bolsa carne podrida y huesos de aquí?- Volvió a soltar Hart con sorna, irritando aún más a Voldemort. Aunque la escena aparentase divertirle, no era así. Ruacet seguía vivo, quedaba poco de él y se encontraba más cerca del otro mundo que de éste, pero seguía con vida. Lord Voldemort había intervenido tan solo unos segundos antes de que pudiera acabar con él. Intrigado por la situación, un cansado Albus Dumbledore los observaba desde una distancia prudencial.

- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- Rugió el mago tenebroso generando un intenso haz de luz verde hacia Hart. No aguantaría un instante más las burlas de aquel insolente. Había comenzado la noche creyendo que era él quien tenía el control y quien lo exasperaba, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Era Torprey Hart quien parecía dominar la situación, pocos magos en el mundo se habían atrevido nunca a hablarle así, y los que lo habían hecho estaban muertos. No era capaz de soportar su presencia, su mera existencia en el mundo lo irritaba. Sin demasiada dificultad, Hart elevó su varita secamente, desviando la maldición lo justo para que pasase de largo a su derecha y acabara impactando en dos mortífagos, que no pudieron hacer sino caer inertes al suelo.- ¡¿A qué esperáis para atacar inútiles?- Bramó Voldemort con evidente enfado dirigiéndose hacia sus mortífagos.- ¡Acabad con todos!

La reacción de los mortífagos no se hizo esperar. Maldiciones de todo tipo comenzaron a cruzar el aire en todas las direcciones imaginables. La tregua ficticia había acabado. Él solo esperaba que Hermione hubiese acatado su orden y se hubiese llevado a cuantos pudiera de allí, aunque la sensación que tenía era que la chica no estaba ya bajo su maldición. En cualquier caso, poco le importaba ya lo que ocurriese, cualquiera que se hubiese quedado sabía a lo que se exponía. Él solo buscaba venganza. Cerró los ojos, dirigió las palmas de sus manos hacia el fuego y se preparó.

- Wallignis eris…- Pronunció con calma. Sin embargo, su apacible tono de voz no se trasladó a lo que ocurrió después.

El fuego a su alrededor centelleó y multiplicó su tamaño por diez, formando auténticas paredes de fuego. Las maldiciones llegaban hasta él pero antes de que pudieran alcanzarlo se desintegraban en el oscuro fuego que lo rodeaba. Un instante después, las paredes de fuego se desplazaron hacia los lados formando un círculo. Los torrentes de fuego calcinaban a cualquier desafortunado que se encontrase en su camino. Hart abrió los ojos y vio a ambos magos con las varitas preparadas, dispuestos a defenderse. Sonrió, no era quemarlos lo que él quería. Para su pesar, en aquel momento Voldemort intuyó lo que pretendía. Se giró rápidamente hacia su discípulo y tras decirle unas palabras que él no logró descifrar, con un movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer al moribundo Lord Ruacet. Unos segundos después, las dos paredes negras se encontraron, formando un círculo perfecto que atrapaba a los tres magos dentro de él. El fuego alcanzaba más de quince metros de altura, no podrían escapar.

- Si queréis salir de aquí con vida tendréis que matarme antes. Experimentaréis el calor del infierno antes de acabar en él.- Amenazó Hart empuñando la varita con rabia, aquella era su oportunidad, no tendría otra. La temperatura del ambiente subió repentinamente, y no pararía de subir mientras siguiesen rodeados por aquel muro de fuego. No disponía de más de diez minutos, ni él se libraría en aquella ocasión de sufrir su propio poder.

- Encantado de salir de aquí entonces. ¡Crucio!- Aceptó con ironía Lord Voldemort comenzando de nuevo con la lucha. Sin embargo, tanto él como Dumbledore eran conscientes de que Hart no mentía. Las gotas de sudor ya habían comenzado a brotar de la piel de los tres magos…

…

…

…

Los alrededores de la Madriguera volvían a ser un campo de batalla y era Remus Lupin el que ahora lideraba a los magos de la Trinidad intentando resistir. Había aparecido junto a Hart, pero poco tiempo había permanecido el chico a su lado. Había aparecido además de con él, con los magos de la Trinidad y con los vampiros que éste había llamado, ocultando su rostro al igual que todos ellos. Sabía que no podía permitir que lo vieran con ellos, supondría un problema para él y para Harry. El lugar en el que se encontraba le había dejado ver parte de las acciones de Hart, excepto ahora, que lo había ocultado una gran pared de fuego, junto a Voldemort y Dumbledore. Pero la realidad era que preferiría no haber visto nada. Había estado lo suficientemente cerca para ver como el chico torturaba a Ruacet sin piedad y como se enfrentaba a su propia compañera lanzándole una maldición Imperius. Y había tenido suerte de que las llamas le hubiesen impedido ver lo que el chico había hecho cuando se había agachado al lado del mortífago, ya que fue cuando escuchó el grito más desolador de todos. Sin embargo, no era solo la tortura lo que lo había perturbado, por mucho que Harry hubiera cambiado, él no maldeciría ni pegaría a su propia compañera. Algo era diferente.

Él no conocía a ninguno de los magos de la Trinidad, esa había sido una de las normas básicas del grupo, pero lo que sí sabía era que aquellos magos no eran aficionados, sabían defenderse. Hart y las demás herederas habían hecho un buen trabajo eligiendo a los miembros. Sin embargo, los vampiros eran otra historia. Hart ya se lo había comentado, eran cosa suya. Estaban organizados, luchaban por su cuenta y no aceptarían otra orden que no fuera la de Hart, a no ser que ocurriese algo excepcional. Conscientes de que la unión suponía la fuerza, especialmente en menor número como sucedía en aquella ocasión, se abrió paso junto a los demás hasta llegar a sus compañeros de la Orden, quienes aunque sabían que la ayuda provenía de Hart, la aceptaron sin dudar. No podían hacer otra cosa. La imagen que tenían frente a ellos era sobrecogedora. Frente a ellos, una gigantesca columna de fuego se elevaba irradiando un calor que llegaba hasta ellos. A cada lado de esa columna se aglutinaban tantos mortífagos que era imposible contarlos. Intentaban rodearlos, con la ventaja de que tenían la casa de los Weasley detrás, pero aún así los atacaban desde la derecha y la izquierda, acorralándolos.

Aguantaban, pero a cada minuto que pasaba alguien resultaba herido o moría. Cada vez eran menos, sin embargo, no daba la impresión de que también los mortífagos disminuyeran en número. Tras unos minutos de un cruce constante de maldiciones sin parar, una serie de apariciones llamaron la atención de todos. Habían aparecido como medio centenar de personas, algunas vestidas con ropa de color azul con las siglas EUM y otras con la indumentaria del Ministerio. Alguien debía haber avisado y pedido ayuda. "Bendito sea" pensó Lupin para sí mismo.

…

Él se encontraba a pocos metros de Lupin, no sabía exactamente quien era pero sabía que debía ser alguno de los encapuchados de la Trinidad que luchaban juntos a ellos. Había conseguido que Hermione volviese en sí sin generar demasiadas sospechas y sin que a Moody le diese tiempo a llegar hasta ella. Sin embargo, la heredera no se encontraba en su mejor momento. Estaba dolorida y magullada a causa tanto de los golpes como del aturdidor que le había lanzado, además, estaba agotada por la maldición y por haber intentado resistirse mientras era víctima de ella. Pero lo que más daño le hacía a su amiga, y él lo sabía, era que hubiese sido Harry quien lo había hecho.

Vio como a su izquierda, en una zona alejada y algo elevada, se producían varios destellos y decenas de magos iban apareciendo. No fue su atención la única que captaron, los mortífagos también se habían percatado de su presencia. Neville ya sabía quienes eran, Harry le había hablado más de una vez sobre el ejército de la unión. No supo si lo que ocurrió a continuación fue una coincidencia o los mortífagos estaban esperando aquello, pero cuando dichos magos se dirigían hacia ellos con las varitas preparadas para atacar, se produjo una explosión tras él. Sin embargo, cuando se giró descubrió la verdad, los mortífagos también tenían refuerzos.

Un dragón morado sobrevolaba los aires y había sido quien había lanzado una bocanada de fuego sobre la Madriguera. Por otro lado, seis gigantes habían aparecido entre ellos y los magos del Ministerio, acompañados por al menos una veintena de hombres lobo transformados. La situación se complicaba bastante.

- ¡Ron, échame una mano!- Pidió el Griffindor con voz decidida a la vez que se agachaba y pasaba por detrás de los que seguían luchando con los mortífagos. El pelirrojo lo miró y al descubrir a lo que se refería su amigo vaciló un momento. Sin embargo, lo siguió, no podía dejar a Neville solo, había estado preparándose para eso.

- ¡Incárcero!- Conjuró el Weasley hacia un licántropo que se encontraba a bastante distancia aún de ellos. Las cuerdas salieron disparadas hacia él, pero pudo esquivarlas lo suficiente para que solo le diesen un latigazo. Fue entonces cuando el hombre lobo realmente se percató de su presencia y se lanzó a por él.- ¡Desmaius!- Volvió a intentar. Ésta vez un destello rojo salió de su varita hacia la criatura, que tan veloz como antes se lanzó hacia un lado esquivando el conjuro. Ya casi lo tenía encima, estaba a diez metros y volvía a correr hacia él. La varita tembló durante un momento en su mano, su corazón latía acelerado y su instinto le decía que huyera de allí. Negándose a que el pánico lo dominara, inspiró profundamente y una palabra salió de su boca incluso antes de pensarla.- ¡Bladargentum!- Pronunció con el hombro lobo a menos de tres metros y a punto de saltar sobre él. Se produjo un pequeño resplandor durante un instante y una daga plateada se proyectó contra la criatura, que estando tan cerca y debido a la velocidad a la que había salido la daga, no le dio tiempo a esquivar y le impactó en el pecho, exactamente debajo de la cabeza. El licántropo aulló de dolor y se desplomó. Fue entonces cuando Ron pudo suspirar de alivio expulsando el aire que antes había inhalado. Ahora entendía un poco mejor a Harry y su entrenamiento, la realidad se alejaba, y mucho, de cualquier experiencia que pudiesen practicar en la sala.

- Blackarcelus rex- conjuró Neville hacia un gigante usando otra enseñanza de su amigo. Dos rayos negros salieron de su varita, alcanzando las piernas del gigante y enrollándose en éstas. Cuando la criatura se percató de lo que ocurría, tropezó y cayó provocando un gran estruendo.

- ¡Imunfóvea!- Formuló Ron dirigiendo la varita hacia la izquierda de Neville, quien no se había percatado de que un hombre lobo iba a por él. Aparentemente no hubo hechizo alguno, sin embargo, cuando el licántropo dio una zancada más, la tierra bajo sus patas cedió y desapareció, cayendo en un foso. Neville, sorprendido, descubrió lo que había sucedido y dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a su compañero.

- ¡CUIDADO!- Gritó una voz femenina tras ellos. Cuando ambos chicos se giraron, vieron como una bestia alada caía directamente hacia ellos con la mandíbula abierta. Cada uno hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, el Weasley agitó su varita y creó un escudo frente a ellos mientras que el Longbottom hizo lo mismo con la suya pero lanzando un hechizo de conjuntivitis que impactó en el rostro del dragón. Las dos acciones fueron correctas, pero ninguna evitó lo inevitable. El dragón rugió y de sus fauces emanó un inmenso torrente de fuego. Fue entonces cuando la misma que los había avisado, actuó. Hermione extendió su brazo derecho con la mano abierta y creó una intensa ráfaga de viento que chocó contra el chorro de fuego y lo desvió pocos metros antes de que llegase hasta sus amigos. Tuvo que mantener su poder durante los segundos que duró el intenso ataque del dragón. Estaba tocada, físicamente y en orgullo, pero tenía fuerzas suficientes para dominar su elemento. Y si no las tenía las sacaría de donde fuera, no dejaría a sus amigos solos ante semejante peligro.

El dragón terminó de escupir fuego pero no se detuvo en su descenso. Conscientes de que impactaría con ellos, los dos chicos corrieron y se tiraron ambos hacia el lado donde estaba la heredera, ya que el otro estaba en llamas a causa del fuego que Hermione había desviado. La criatura alada, al no poder ver, no supo controlar la distancia que quedaba hasta el suelo y acabó golpeándose violentamente, emitiendo un rugido de enfado y dolor. Sin embargo, no fue el único sonido que escucharon.

Repentinamente, la columna de fuego que creó Hart había comenzado a expulsar llamaradas y a emitir pequeñas explosiones, algo que solo duró unos segundos, ya que inmediatamente todo el fuego remitió y la columna desapareció, dejando ver lo que había ocurrido. En esta ocasión todo el mundo continuó luchando, pero todos miraban de reojo, inquietos con el resultado que se hubiera producido. La primera figura que se vio fue la Albus Dumbledore, de pie, sin moverse y con la varita en la mano. Su ropa estaba quemada por algunas zonas y se veía humo salir de ella. Estaba ligeramente encorvado, pero no parecía herido a primera vista.

- ¡No huyas! ¡Cobarde!- Bramó la ruda y enérgica voz de Torprey Hart entre la confusión.- ¡Muere conmigo! ¡Da la cara!- Volvió a gritar la misma voz. Fue entonces cuando los demás pudieron ver al mago que gritaba. Su indumentaria se encontraba en el mismo estado que la del director de Hogwarts, chamuscada por zonas y humeante. La diferencia era que todo el brazo derecho de Hart estaba desnudo y cubierto de sangre. Daba la impresión de que el brazo colgaba de su hombro, lo tenía completamente inutilizado. Caminaba con la varita empuñada con la mano izquierda, pero su caminar tampoco era natural, sufría algún tipo de cojera por alguna razón que no era posible ver.

El último grito de Hart cobró un mayor significado, e incluso un tono irónico cuando vieron a Lord Voldemort. En su caso no había sido solamente su ropa la que había sufrido el fuego. El lado derecho de su rostro estaba abrasado, irreconocible. En ese lado de la cara del Lord resaltaban dos colores, el negro de la piel carbonizada y a la vez en otras partes el rojo por la piel quemada de la emanaba incluso algún hilo de sangre. El rostro de Voldemort siempre había infundido temor, pero en aquel momento el sentimiento que desprendía estaba entre el horror, la repulsión y el terror. El mago tenebroso también mantenía empuñada su varita desde la que salía una luz intensa de color rojo que formaba una pantalla unos metros delante de él. Voldemort intentó dar unos pasos hacia atrás pero sus piernas le fallaron y se tambaleó, cayendo con la rodilla derecha al suelo, teniendo que ayudarse también de su brazo para no perder totalmente el equilibrio. Su expresión facial no era capaz de reflejar el odio que sentía en aquel momento ni tampoco la vergüenza. Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas y de su orgullo, se impulsó con el brazo y volvió a ponerse en pie. Hart no atacaba, pero Voldemort continuaba manteniendo el escudo.

- ¡Fulmencomp!- Conjuró Hart sin que en un primer momento ocurriese nada. Después, con la mano izquierda, la única que le quedaba sana y con la que sujetaba la varita, hizo un movimiento brusco y de la varita salió un rayo.

Fue resplandeciente, eléctrico y fugaz. No daba la impresión de que fuera una maldición en forma de rayo, sino que era auténtico. La protección del mago tenebroso no pudo hacer nada y el rayo fue tan rápido que era imposible reaccionar. Sin embargo, la trayectoria de éste era aleatoria e impredecible, pasando a escasos centímetros a la izquierda del mago tenebroso, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para incendiar la tela de la túnica que cubría su brazo casi a la altura del hombro. El rayo acabó chocando contra la tierra provocando un sonoro estruendo y dejando un agujero en dicho lugar. Hart quiso hacer otro gesto pero esta vez Voldemort reaccionó rápido, se pasó la varita a la mano derecha y creó una esfera plateada de aproximadamente medio metro de diámetro que se elevó quedando flotando en el aire frente a su cabeza. El rayo de Hart salió pero impactó de lleno en la esfera que lo hizo rebotar en otra dirección diferente y ésta vez acabó llegando hasta un mortífago, que tembló violentamente durante un instante y después cayó inerte al suelo. Hart agitó varias veces más su varita, pero cada rayo era atraído por la esfera para ser después rechazada en cualquier dirección.

Instantáneamente fuera de peligro, Voldemort aprovechó el momento. Lanzó varias maldiciones contra Hart, que aunque menos hábil con la varita en su mano menos buena, le sobraba habilidad para defenderse. Pero tras detener las maldiciones, Hart se encontró con que la esfera que había creado Voldemort se le venía encima. Movió rápidamente su varita para intentar detenerla, pero al hacerlo, ésta estalló originando una densa nube gris que lo envolvió. Mantuvo la varita en alto para defenderse de lo que fuera que intentara Voldemort, pero esperó en vano.

- Hoy ha sido tu amiguita de Hufflepuff, mañana será la otra… Y cuando llegué el momento, te mataré a ti.- Escuchó como le decía la irritante, amenazadora y nauseabunda voz de Lord Voldemort. Pero su sorpresa era que no podía averiguar de donde venía la voz, no procedía de ninguna dirección concreta. Cuando la nube gris que le impedía ver se disipó vio por qué, Voldemort había desaparecido.

- ¡Joder!- Se quejó Hart alzando la voz. Lo había dejado escapar. Tal vez no había sido exactamente así, Voldemort no estaba ni mucho menos acabado, pero sí que lo había puesto en una situación comprometida. Algunos de los mortífagos que vieron que su señor desaparecía comenzaron a imitarle, aunque la mayoría continuó luchando. Mientras tanto, Dumbledore seguía en el mismo lugar, sin mover un músculo. En unos minutos se encargaría de él, pero antes terminaría con la batalla. Percatándose de que la Madriguera volvía a estar en llamas, extendió el brazo hacia la casa y en unos segundos el fuego desapareció. Después, quiso extraer la espada de su vaina, pero un mareo repentino lo invadió haciéndolo tambalear. Había derrochado mucha energía, conjurando magia como nunca había hecho, pero aún así sentía que podría seguir horas allí. Se le nubló la vista durante un instante y sacudió la cabeza instintivamente a la vez que parpadeaba repetidamente. Aquello no era solo debilidad, la nube que lo había envuelto debía haberlo aturdido, o algo más que no había previsto. Cerró los ojos un momento y se concentró, le faltaba muy poco, no podía rendirse ahora. Finalmente empuñó la espada y la desenvainó. La colocó horizontalmente frente a él y la soltó, dejándola suspendida en el aire. Solo tenía una mano útil para hacerlo. Paso su mano izquierda sobre la hoja como ya había hecho antes y ésta volvió quedar envuelta por las llamas negras que lo habían acompañado toda la noche. Entonces abrió los ojos, abrió la palma de su mano todo lo que pudo y violentamente movió el brazo haciendo que la espada saliese disparada.

Fue tan rápido que no pudo verse lo que ocurrió. Un reflejo plateado cruzó el aire, se escucharon varios gemidos roncos y varios golpes. Pocos segundos después, los cinco gigantes que quedaban en pie yacían inmóviles en el suelo, todos con dos orificios en el cráneo.

- Blackarcelus rex- Pronunció varita en mano una vez su espada hubo vuelto. En esta ocasión hasta cinco serpenteantes rayos negros salieron de su varita en dirección a un dragón que se encontraba a casi cien metros de él. Uno de los rayos rodeó el rostro de la criatura, aprisionando su boca, otros tres rodearon el cuerpo entero, comprimiendo sus alas contra éste e inmovilizándolo, mientras que el último se ató a sus patas, provocando que el dragón perdiese el equilibrio y cayese contra el suelo con un golpe seco. El dragón luchaba y se retorcía en el suelo intentando escapar, sin éxito. Viendo como todas las criaturas que habían enviado habían sido abatidas, sus líderes habían desaparecido y cada vez ellos eran menos y sus rivales más, los mortífagos comenzaron a desaparecer masivamente.

A él todavía le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Una vez conseguida la retirada de los mortífagos, el centro de atención era él, y antes de que lo abordaran, se dirigió hacia Dumbledore. Llegó hasta el cuerpo inmóvil del director y se detuvo frente a él. Lo miró durante un segundo y luego agitó su varita una sola vez hacia él. Instantáneamente el cuerpo de Dumbledore volvió a moverse, inspirando fuerte y desesperadamente. El aire hacia ruido al pasar por la garganta del mago, que exhausto, cayó de rodillas. Su espalda se curvaba y su cuerpo amenazaba con desfallecer en cualquier momento, le costaba horrores mantener la consciencia.

- Estás acabado.- Espetó Hart bajando la cabeza y dando varios pasos, alejándose de su director. No sabía muy bien si sentía rabia, placer por verlo derrotado, o incluso pena. Lo único que sabía era que delante de él tenía su ansiada venganza, al menos una de ellas.- Me gustaría saber qué es lo que debes sentir, el por todos considerado uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia, humillado, derrotado y esperando la muerte a manos de un joven desconocido.- Comentó Hart con soberbia y regocijo en sus palabras. Dio media vuelta y volvió a mirar a Dumbledore. Aquél era el momento que había estado esperando. En su día Angelina le había hecho prometer que no malgastaría tiempo ni energía en su duelo personal con el director, que se centraría en cosas más importantes, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Cumplió su promesa incluso cuando Dumbledore le tendió una trampa en el Valle de Godric y la había mantenido durante todo ese tiempo. Pero Angelina estaba muerta y ahora cumpliría la amenaza que aquella misma noche le había advertido al director. Al fin y al cabo, continuaría siendo un hombre de palabra. Lentamente, dirigió su varita hacia quien tenía delante.- Avada… Kedavra…- Pronunció pausadamente, cuando terminó de decir la última palabra, una luz verde resplandeció en la punta de su varita, pero nunca alcanzó su objetivo. Una gran roca se materializó frente a Dumbledore, recibiendo el impacto y pulverizándose.

Irritado y con rabia porque hubieran detenido su maldición, Hart buscó rápidamente con la mirada al culpable, y lo encontró. Con su habitual firme y malhumorado rostro y con paso acelerado e irregular, Alastor Moody iba directo hacia él con la varita en alto. Y a él lo seguía toda la Orden. Aquél fue uno de los momentos en los que su cuerpo reaccionó antes de pensarlo. Apuntó con su varita hacia el ex auror, provocando que éste se tensase esperando una maldición, sin embargo ésta no llegó. En su lugar el experimentado mago comenzó a sentir como una fuerza invisible tiraba de él hacia delante. Intentó resistirse, sin lograrlo, perdiendo el equilibrio y siendo arrastrado hacia Hart. Entre gruñidos y forcejeos que resultaron inútiles, Moody llegó hasta sus pies.

- Si tanto deseas salvarlo muere tú en su lugar. ¡Avada Kedavra!- Dictaminó Hart ferozmente. En esta ocasión la maldición asesina salió de su varita con más rapidez que antes y nada pudo detenerla. El haz verde de luz dio de lleno en el pecho de su antiguo profesor, que murió dirigiendo su última mirada de odio y asco hacia él. Cuando alzó la vista de nuevo vio como delante del director de Hogwarts se encontraban Neville, Ron y Hermione. Aquel gesto le sorprendió, a medias.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para impedirme nada?- Espetó Hart con desprecio sin que los chicos supiera a quien se refería.

"Harry, por favor…"- Rogó la heredera de Ravenclaw en la mente de Hart. Tuvo que reunir el valor para hacerlo después de lo que había ocurrido. No tenía muy claro sus sentimientos, no sabía si era enfado, miedo o incluso vergüenza. Pero sí tenía claro que a Harry le pasaba algo. Ella siempre había estado en contra de lo que él hacía, pero incluso así, en un rincón de su mente veía comprensible la reacción del chico. Lo que no era normal era su actitud de aquella noche, había perdido el control y la cordura. Temía más que a nada que finalmente hubiese pasado aquello que siempre sospechó. La única esperanza que tenían era que Harry entrase en razón, no podían luchar contra él. El primer motivo era porque no quería y el segundo porque sabía que no podrían hacer nada contra él.

- Te hablo a ti, Weasley.- Concretó Hart ignorando el ruego de la heredera y señalando a Ron con la varita, dejándolo atónito, el pelirrojo no se esperaba algo así.- Por tu culpa la heredera de Hufflepuff está muerta, fuiste tú, imbécil además de inútil, quien invitó al enemigo, fuiste tú quien le dio la oportunidad a Lord Ruacet de matar. ¡Apártate de mi vista!- Rugió Hart haciendo un gesto de rechazo con el brazo, similar al de espantar un insecto. Ron estaba demasiado perplejo para reaccionar, aunque tampoco hubiera podido hacer nada. Sin hechizo alguno, al menos visible, el pelirrojo fue golpeado y lanzado por los aires a varios metros de distancia. Su "amigo" cayó violentamente al suelo y perdió la consciencia. Tanto Hermione como Neville empuñaron sus varitas con fuerza y apuntaron hacia Hart, pero no fueron los únicos. A su alrededor se habían congregado tanto aurores como miembros del EUM, además de la Orden de fénix. Estaba totalmente rodeado por aproximadamente un centenar de magos que lo apuntaban con sus varitas.

- Torprey Hart, queda detenido por el uso repetido e indiscriminado de las maldiciones imperdonables, así como por asesinato y por traición al conspirar con Voldemort.- Informó con voz firme un auror, que para su sorpresa no era otro que Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- ¿Conspirar con…?- Intentó repetir Hart pero se detuvo al sentirse obligado a soltar una carcajada.- Soy culpable de volver a salvarles la vida a todos ustedes.- Replicó instantáneamente una vez hubo terminado de reír. "De esto me encargo yo, márchense todos de aquí"- Indicó mentalmente tanto a sus vampiros como a los magos de la Trinidad, que seguían allí. Neville y Hermione también llevaban encima una figurita del fénix, lo que permitió que escuchasen lo que Hart acababa de decir. Aquello solo los puso más nerviosos.

- Tú salvas tantas vidas como matas. Tus manos están tan manchadas de sangre como las del mismo señor oscuro.- Intervino la voz de una mujer con la indumentaria del Ministerio.

- Si no quiere que esto acabe mal, tire la varita y entréguese pacíficamente.- Exigió Kingsley volviendo a hablar. Hart no podía creer que aquello estuviese pasando de verdad.

"Harry, vete por favor, sal de aquí, no hagas nada…"- Volvió a pedirle telepáticamente Hermione, incluso en su mente las palabras sonaban claramente a súplica.

Aquella vez tampoco obtuvieron respuesta las palabras de la heredera. Sin embargo, Hart bajo la cabeza y dejo caer su varita. En el mismo instante en el que su varita tocó el suelo, sintió como más infinidad de aturdidores se dirigían hacia él. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Lo que ocurrió a continuación no requirió más que unos pocos segundos. Cuando la humareda provocada por la inmensa cantidad de hechizos desapareció, se pudo ver como la figura encapuchada de Torprey Hart seguía allí, inalterable. Inmediatamente volvieron a apuntarlo con las varitas, pero entonces un gran rugido llegó hasta ellos y una llamarada envolvió a varios de los magos que lo rodeaban. Aprovechó que todos habían desviado su atención momentáneamente hacia el dragón para actuar. Su varita voló de nuevo hasta él y una vez la tuvo en su poder, un rayo azul marino salió de ésta en dirección a Dumbledore, impactando en la mano donde sostenía la varita, que salió volando también hacia él. En cuanto tuvo las dos varitas en su mano, una llama negra gigante lo envolvió, haciéndolo desaparecer, y a una buena amiga, suspirar de alivio.

…

De manera más delicada, apareció en el dormitorio de su piso de París. Antes de desatar todo su poder en la Madriguera, había hecho desaparecer el cuerpo de Angelina para que no sufriera daños y poder al menos enterrarla con dignidad. Allí estaba, en la misma cama donde la noche anterior habían dormido juntos. Lentamente, caminó hasta llegar a la cama, se apartó la capucha y tiró la máscara que cubría su rostro. Incluso en aquel momento seguía sin creer lo que veía. Estaba herido y algo cansado, pero no reaccionaba, en aquel instante solo podía mirar el cuerpo sin vida de quien había sido su última oportunidad de amar. Las varitas que sostenía cayeron al suelo, y él, cayó de rodillas, apoyando los codos en la cama y llevándose las manos a la cara. Fue entonces cuando, hundido y destrozado, rompió a llorar. Continuó a los pies de la cama durante horas, llorando desesperadamente junto al cadáver de Angelina. No existía consuelo alguno, la había perdido para siempre…

...

...

**N/A: Espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea muy muy dark. Subiré el próximo lo antes que pueda. Y si estás leyendo esto, gracias por estar aquí y leer la historia, me escribas o no review, al fin y al cabo todos hemos sido lectores clandestinos. Hasta pronto!**


	36. Chapter 30: Confusión

**_Hola a todos una vez más. He vuelto a tardar más de lo esperado. Realmente no sé como me aguantáis, ni yo mismo me aguanto. En esta ocasión quiero agradecer a: lalo80, Belen, Light Daughter 2012, HarrySiriusSnapePotter7, andrew, shmjuanmi, FzMarcE09, lordcastellban, Allie Danger, Pedro I, Boyka, gustavil-007, Hell Cold y por supuesto Alexander Malfoy Black. Espero no olvidarme de nadie. _  
**

**_No quiero liarme demasiado porque supongo que querrán leer el capítulo en lugar de a mí soltando el rollo de siempre. Quiero que sepáis que leo siempre cada uno de vuestros mensajes y varias veces además. Muchísmas gracias. Solo contestar a algunos temas. Lo de que el colgante de Angelina debía avisarla del peligro es cierto, pero ya lo explicaré en el próximo cap. Y como bien dices, FzMarcE09, si Harry matase a todos a la primera, en dos capítulos terminaba la historia xD Y una secuela, sí, lo he pensado, incluso tengo ya parte del argumento, pero viendo al ritmo que voy, terminaría la segunda parte por el 2020 aproximadamente. En cualquier caso, terminaré esta y ya comentaré algo. Otra cosa, no muy a menudo pero si que me sigo conectando al correo, si alguien quiere decirme algo y no le gustan los reviews, puede ponerse en contacto conmigo tanto por los privados de esta misma página como a través de mi correo, que pueden encontrar en mi perfil. _**

**_Podría estar una hora contestando a cada mensaje hablando de la historia, pero como dije antes, supongo que lo que realmente quieren es leer el cap, así que aquí les dejo el siguiente. Como siempre, espero que les guste..._**

**Capítulo 30: Confusión**

Unos tímidos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana del dormitorio y acariciaban su cuello. No se había movido durante horas, había permanecido en la misma posición, arrodillado y hundido, más tiempo del que pudiera contar. Reuniendo fuerzas, se irguió, y ayudándose del brazo izquierdo para no caerse, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la chica. Miró su piel, antaño suave y llena de vitalidad, ahora pálida, fría, mustia… Cerró los ojos, no quería recordar aquella imagen de Angelina, quería visualizar la otra, alegre, cariñosa y feliz. Y con ese pensamiento en su mente, aún con los párpados cubriendo sus ojos, se inclinó un poco más y rozó sus labios con la frente de la morena. Una última lágrima descendió por el rostro de Harry, solitaria y muda, finalizando lo que había sido un llanto desconsolado. Aquella última lágrima se deslizó hasta abandonar su piel y caer en una mejilla de Angelina.

En aquel momento llegó hasta él el sonido del timbre eléctrico que tenía instalado el piso. Su cuerpo se tensó instantáneamente. No esperaba visita. ¿Quién llamaría a la puerta? Se tomó solamente unos segundos hasta que pensó que le era indiferente quien fuera. Ya separado de la cama, extendió el brazo izquierdo y su varita voló hacia él inmediatamente. Aún cojeaba, sin embargo, no tardó demasiado en llegar a la entrada del piso. Solo tuvo que salir del dormitorio, recorrer un pasillo y girar a la derecha. Mientras avanzaba, percibía como no era un muggle quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó con falsa naturalidad cuando finalmente llegó. Tenía la varita preparada para actuar en el mismo instante en el que notase cualquier tipo de peligro, algo que no ocurrió.

- Soy Hermione. Ábreme por favor.- Contestó la voz cansada de la heredera de Ravenclaw.

- Lárgate. No me apetece hablar.- Espetó Harry con dureza. Una charla de Hermione era lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento.

"Por favor Harry… Necesito verte…y a ella también. Por favor." Le rogó la castaña esta vez mentalmente. Ella sabía que Harry tenía claro que era ella y no una impostora, pero hablarle telepáticamente era una manera de confirmárselo y de hablar de manera más íntima. La chica no recibió contestación, la única respuesta fue, para su sorpresa, ver como la puerta de madera que tenía frente a ella se abría lentamente. Tras unos interminables segundos, pudo ver a Harry. Estaba pegado a la puerta con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Aún llevaba puesta la indumentaria negra con la que había asistido al ataque, aunque ya poco quedaba del negro. Viendo que el chico no decía nada, se atrevió a entrar.

- ¡Estás herido!- Exclamó cuando pudo ver el brazo derecho del moreno. Ya había visto en la Madriguera que tenía herido el brazo, pero desde cerca tenía bastante peor pinta.- Déjame que le eche un vistazo. Tengo algo que te…

- ¿A qué has venido?- La interrumpió mientras ésta buscaba algo en un bolso gris. Hermione paró de buscar y miró a Harry, quien ahora sí la miraba directamente a los ojos de manera penetrante.

La castaña tardó una eternidad en responder. El rostro de su amigo era impactante, ahora lo veía. La piel del moreno estaba sucia, con varios arañazos y salpicada de sangre, pero nada de eso era lo insólito. Su cara estaba…"muerta". No existía en ella un atisbo de afabilidad, o incluso, de humanidad. La expresión de su rostro era seca, dura, amargada y sombría. Y sus ojos… El vivo y esperanzador verde de sus ojos se había extinguido. Parecía que alguien o algo hubiera extraído su alma y hubiese dejado allí su cuerpo, abatido y vacío. Aquel no era Harry. El solo hecho de estar frente a él era escalofriante. Y su mirada clavada en la de ella hacía la situación más estremecedora aún si cabe. Aquella era la primera vez que Harry le hacía sentir algo parecido al miedo.

- Que…quería saber como estabas.- Comenzó la castaña intentando sonar calmada y fracasando en el intento.- Siento mucho lo que ha pasado hoy.- Se disculpó la heredera sin saber muy bien por qué. En aquel momento el chico la sorprendió cerrando la puerta de un golpe y avanzando hacia ella. Intentó no hacerlo pero tuvo que retroceder cuando Harry se le echó encima.

- ¿A qué has venido Hermione?- Volvió a preguntar el heredero de Griffindor ya pegado a la castaña. La había acorralado contra la pared, sus cuerpos estaban en contacto y su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella. Podía sentir como el pulso de la chica se aceleraba y su respiración se entrecortaba.- Te he pegado…- Recordó acariciando con el dorso de su mano izquierda el pómulo derecho y algo morado de Hermione.- Te he lanzado un imperius y no he parado de matar en toda la noche.- Completó la lista de sus acciones de forma resumida.- ¿Hay alguien más esperando fuera? ¿Esto es una trampa?- Preguntó en un susurro en el oído de Hermione. La chica sentía como Harry estaba jugando con ella. Pero no tenía claro si era realmente un juego o Harry se había vuelto loco.- No me creo que hayas venido a ver como estoy, la Hermione que yo conozco estaría gritándome.- Reconoció el moreno por primera vez formando en su rostro algo parecido a una sonrisa. En aquel momento, Harry bajó la mano desde la cara de la castaña hasta la cintura, y descendiendo aún más hasta alcanzar las nalgas de su amiga. En una acción que ninguno de los hubiera imaginado nunca, el moreno apretó el culo de Hermione pegándola aún más a él.

- ¡Basta!- Explotó la castaña deshaciéndose de Harry y alejándose de él varios pasos. Estaba nerviosa, y dicho nerviosismo era más que evidente en su rostro, en la fragilidad de su voz y en los temblores de sus manos.- Te quiero mucho Harry, has sido siempre mi mejor amigo…pero esto no. No me hagas esto por favor.- Suplicó la heredera negando con la cabeza sin saber si mirar a su amigo o al suelo.

- Tú también has sido siempre mi mejor amiga Hermione, y comprobaba que continuases siéndolo. La última imagen que tengo de ti no es precisamente de mi lado.- Se justificó el Griffindor volviendo a la seriedad absoluta. Escuchar la razón por la cual Harry le había hecho pasar tan mal trago la enfureció. Hermione levantó la mano casi involuntariamente dispuesta a abofetear al chico, sin embargo, éste reaccionó con un movimiento más rápido que la vista y agarró la mano de la castaña antes de que se acercase más a él. Aquel hecho fue el detonante que provocó que Hermione rompiese a llorar y se lanzara sobre él apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Él ya había llorado, en solitario, en la intimidad. Ya se había desahogado, pero supuso que su amiga no había gozado de la oportunidad para hacerlo. Y era lo que sucedía en aquel momento. Tenía a Hermione llorando sobre su pecho, desesperada. Él no la acompañaría, su nueva situación se lo impedía, no era estratégicamente recomendable, no podía mostrarse débil o herido. Lo único que hizo fue alzar su brazo sano e intentar consolar a la muchacha con un frío abrazo.

- No… No sabía que hacer.- Sollozó Hermione tras aproximadamente un minuto.- Estaban por todas partes… con…con nuestros amigos, y Vol…Voldemort. Y tú… No, no podía dejar que matases a Dumbledore, Harry… No podía… ¿Y Ang… ¿Cuántas personas más deben morir para que esto acabe?- Intentaba explicar la chica que era lo que sentía sin poder acabar la mayoría de las frases.

- Solo una.- Respondió Harry con voz ronca y baja pero que la chica escuchó a la perfección.- Voldemort. Y voy a ir a por él.

- ¿Có…Cómo?- Inquirió la castaña separando la cabeza de su pecho y mirándolo a los ojos sin acabar de entender la última frase del chico.

- Que se acabó.- Sentenció Harry, que viendo como Hermione estaba mejor se apartó bruscamente.- Voy a por él. Eliminaré todo aquello que se interponga en mi camino y lo mataré… o moriré intentándolo. Pero esto no va a durar más.

- Pero eso quiere decir que… No puedes Harry. Tú solo no podrás. Morirás para nada, debemos estar unidos para…

- ¿Unidos?- Repitió con sorna el chico.- Lo que quiere decir es que no te vuelvas a entrometer en mi camino.- Advirtió sin un ápice de delicadeza en su voz.- Organizaré un funeral apropiado para Angelina y aprovecharé para recuperarme. Y cuando lo haga, iré a por él. Bellatrix sabe donde se esconde y, de una manera u otra, me llevará hasta allí.- Aseguró Harry convencido de sus palabras. Durante un momento pareció que Hermione iba a interrumpirle para quejarse, pero se contuvo.

- ¿Puedo…Puedo verla?- Preguntó la chica cambiando de tema, no era lo más inteligente discutir en aquel momento con Harry.

El moreno analizó con la mirada a Hermione y asintió, señalando con su mano izquierda hacia el final del pasillo. La heredera avanzó hacia donde le señaló y tras unos segundos se encontraron frente al dormitorio. Miró a Harry casi como pidiéndole permiso y el silencio de éste se lo concedió. Lentamente, empujó la puerta. Tras un par de segundos interminables, pudo ver como el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga yacía sobre la cama. El cuerpo de la castaña se paralizó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. Ya tenía asimilado lo que había ocurrido en la Madriguera, pero enfrentarse otra vez a ello era más de lo que podía soportar. Angelina era la que menos merecía acabar así, merecía haber sido feliz, no morir en la adolescencia. Con su rostro aún bañado en silenciosas lágrimas de dolor y lástima, se giró hacia Harry con toda la compostura que pudo mantener.

- ¿Cómo…cómo lo harás?- Preguntó Hermione sabiendo ambos que se refería al entierro de la chica.

- Aún no lo sé.- Contestó con sinceridad él.- Aún tengo que hablar con sus tíos…

Flash Back

Solo un par de velas iluminaban su cuarto, además de los rayos de luz que emitía aquella noche una gran luna, aunque aún no llena, y que entraban por la ventana. Ya era invierno y los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban nevados. Las temperaturas habían descendido radicalmente las últimas semanas, pero él sentía una calidez y felicidad que hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba.

- ¿Te ha visto venir Hermione?- Preguntó Harry a nadie con la mirada perdida hacia el exterior. Aunque fuera cierto que no había ninguna otra persona en su cuarto de la sala de los herederos, si que había llegado un pequeño animal. Ante las palabras del chico, el tejón se irguió, sorprendido. En aquel momento, el simpático animal continuó irguiéndose hasta convertirse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en una bellísima chica de ojos azules.

- No, pero… ¿Cómo lo has sabido? No hice ningún ruido, he sido muy sigilosa.- Comentó la morena llegando hasta él y abrazándolo por su espalda.

- ¿Te sorprende?- Inquirió Harry girando su rostro para ver el de Angelina. Ambos dibujaban una sonrisa de complicidad.- Intuición felina…- bromeó él al ver que la chica continuaba con la mirada inquisitoria.

- ¿Tú intuición felina te ha dicho a donde te voy a llevar cuando esto termine?- Preguntó la heredera con voz juguetona a la vez que Harry se giraba y se colocaba frente a frente con ella.- Te llevaré a Brighton, me gustaría enseñarte donde crecí. También tiene que ver el hecho de que mi tío me insistiera una y otra vez para concertar una reunión contigo.- Reveló Angelina con una expresión de niña inocente para que Harry aceptase.

- ¿Tú tío…? ¿Pero él no…- Comenzó el Griffindor algo confuso, pero la chica no tardó en responder.

- No, claro que no sabe nada. Pero aún siendo muggle, siente devoción por este mundo. En cuanto supo que yo iría a Hogwarts este año, me pidió que hiciera todo lo posible para que pudiera conocerte. Es usted muy famoso, señor Potter.- Terminó Angelina en tono jocoso.

- Es por eso que tengo una agenda muy apretada señorita, buscaré un hueco, pero no te prometo nada.- Continuó Harry con la broma mientras se agachaba y levantaba a la chica, cargándosela al hombro. Angelina rió y pataleo varias veces intentando liberarse, pero acabó siendo lanzada a la cama.

- Mis tíos viven en Tillstone Street número veinticuatro, cerca del Queens Park.- Informó la morena por un momento dejando las risas y el tono bromista aparte.

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ir que tienes que decirme ya la dirección?- Preguntó Harry echándose a su lado.

- No te digo esto por las vacaciones.- Especificó Angelina, en ese momento fue cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que aquello iba en serio.- Mis tíos se llaman Stewart y Rebecca Dovmal. Número veinticuatro de Tillstone Street, junto al Queens Park, recuérdalo por favor.

- Sí, claro. ¿Pero por qué ese repentino interés por que sepa la dirección de tus tíos? ¿Ocurre algo?- Volvió a preguntar ahora algo preocupado.

- No, no ocurre nada. Todo está bien.- Lo tranquilizó dirigiéndole una de sus hipnóticas sonrisas.- Quiero que recuerdes la dirección porque son mi única familia y me gustaría que fueras tú quien les informara si a mí me ocurriese algo.

- ¡Olvídalo!- Exclamó el heredero de Griffindor al escuchar el motivo de la chica.- No te sucederá nada, no lo permitiré. ¿Me has entendido? Muy bien, ya sé la dirección y como dijiste hace un momento, cuando todo esto acabe, iremos juntos a Brighton.- Aseguró el chico adoptando la seriedad que requería el asunto.- No vuelvas a imaginar algo así. Te prometo que no dejaré que te ocurra nada malo.- En aquel momento Harry estiró su brazo derecho y con delicadeza acarició el cuello de la chica. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos.- Te lo prometo…

Fin Flash Back

Hermione se encontraba sentada a los pies de la cama donde yacía su amiga, con la mirada perdida en el recuerdo y la nostalgia de tan solo unos días atrás, cuando todo parecía diferente, cuando parecía que el futuro podría pintarse de un color que no fuera el negro.

Mientras tanto, Harry continuaba de pie, apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta del dormitorio. La castaña finalmente le había entregado una crema para el brazo. Se la extendió por todo el brazo y el dolor remitió, incluso pudo moverlo levemente. Sin embargo, su mente no podía curarla tan fácilmente. Su amiga se levantó cuando vio una varita tirada en el suelo, y aunque daba la sensación de que él estaba mirándola, en realidad tenía su mente navegando a la deriva, sin prestar atención a nada, perdida en su memoria.

- Harry, ¿es ésta la varita de Dumbledore?- Pidió Hermione que le confirmara el moreno, aunque en realidad no hiciera falta. Reconocería aquella varita que sostenía aunque hubieran pasado veinte años, se había enfrentado a ella en el duelo inaugural en Hogwarts. En aquel momento el chico volvió en sí y la varita que sujetaba Hermione salió despedida hacia él.

- Tengo que ir a Brighton.- Fueron las primeras palabras de Harry tras su ensimismamiento. Buscó su varita y cuando la encontró hizo un movimiento con ella e instantáneamente apareció en la habitación la moto de su padrino.- Y esto me lo llevo. Es mi garantía de que Dumbledore venga a mí y no al revés.

- Ten cuidado Harry, esa varita es peligrosa.- Le advirtió su amiga. Debería intentar que Harry le devolviese la varita al director y no buscase el enfrentamiento con él, pero intentar razonar con aquel Harry era imposible, solo podía darle la razón.- Y es una gran idea ir a Brighton a hablar con la familia, podemos ir a Hogwarts, allí seguro que en algún documento aparece la dirección.

- No me hace falta, ya sé donde viven sus tíos. Volveré esta noche, supongo. ¿Puedo dejarte aquí?- Preguntó ya subido a la moto, la castaña se limitó a asentir.- ¿Y puedo saber como supiste que estaría aquí, con ella?

- Tu fuego destruía todo a su paso y sabía que no permitirías que su cuerpo fuese uno más. Después solo tuve que buscarte, fui al valle de Godric antes de venir aquí. No sé si recuerdas que nos habías avisado de donde pasarías la Navidad.- Le recordó la heredera sin sorprenderse de que Harry ya supiera la dirección de la casa de Angelina.- Y sí, puedes marcharte tranquilo, yo me quedaré aquí. ¿Quie…Quieres que la prepare?- Preguntó con cautela y sutileza Hermione.- Aunque si quieres puedo acompañarte, no tienes por que dar la noticia tú solo.

- Sí, sí tengo que hacerlo. Y sí, prepara lo que quieras, supongo que el entierro será en Brighton, ya te lo confirmaré cuando vuelva.- Afirmó Harry arrancando en ese momento la moto. Dirigió su varita hacia el balcón del dormitorio e hizo desaparecer el cristal que le impedía la salida.- Que ni se te pase por la cabeza un segundo el informar de nada a la Orden, todo se llevará a cabo de manera íntima. No hagas que me arrepienta de haber confiado en ti. Las cosas han cambiado.- Sentenció el moreno, que con un rugido ensordecedor del motor de la moto, salió volando de allí.

Si en algo podía dar la razón a su apenado amigo era en eso, las cosas han cambiado, o mejor dicho, él había cambiado.

…

El hecho de ser un pueblo costero dificultaba que estuviera nevado como lo estaba el Valle de Godric o Hogwarts, pero el frío si era imponente. La humedad provocada por la cercanía del mar posibilitaba una sensación térmica bastante peor a la que Harry estaba acostumbrado. El cielo estaba completamente encapotado, las nubes eran oscuras y amenazaban con llover en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, de momento los habían respetado.

En cualquier caso, lo que menos le importaba aquel día era el tiempo que hiciese. Se encontraba en un cementerio. Aunque había sufrido muchas pérdidas, no estaba habituado a pasar por aquel trago, en cualquier caso, ¿quien podría habituarse a algo así? A unos tres metros de él se hallaba una lápida, una lápida que ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera imaginado ver jamás. Y aunque era cierto que jamás imaginó aquello, aquella voz de su subconsciente sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Aquello era culpa suya. Ya conocía el riesgo, ya sabía lo que podía ocurrir y lo que de hecho ocurrió. Y lo peor de todo es que le había prometido a Angelina que nunca permitiría que algo le sucediese, se lo había prometido en multitud de ocasiones, que él la protegería. Y él mismo se había creído que podría cumplir dicha promesa. Pero allí estaba, plantado, incapaz de mover un músculo. Tenía a su lado a los tíos de la chica, así como a Neville, Ron, Hermione y algunos antiguos amigos y profesores de Angelina que él no conocía. Lupin había insistido en acompañarlo, y tras la testarudez de éste, había aceptado. Remus permanecía algo alejado, aunque quisiera acompañarle en un momento así, quería prestarle algo de intimidad.

- ¿Querrías decir unas palabras para terminar?- Le preguntó alguien a su derecha con voz apagada. Aquello lo sacó de su ensoñación, lo extrajo del limbo en el que se encontraba para devolverlo a aquel lugar infernal en el que se encontraba. Miró hacia la procedencia de la voz y vio a Stewart Dovmal, el tío de la ausente Angelina. ¿Decir unas palabras? ¿Él? No sabía como aquel hombre podía hablarle después de la noticia que le había traído el día anterior…

Flash Back

El fuerte y frío aire golpeaba en su rostro hasta tal punto que parecía cortarle la piel. Aún así, aceleró aún más. No le importaba sufrir, de hecho, su subconsciente lo instaba a hacerlo. Debía sufrir, ¿por qué no debería? Se lo merecía, les había fallado a las personas más importantes de su vida. Era como si el hecho de sufrir fuera un castigo por sus errores y su conciencia lo liberase momentáneamente de su dolor.

Sabía que Brighton estaba al noroeste de París, pero de todas formas tenía la brújula que Ginny le había regalado a principios de ese mismo curso. En aquel momento, la aguja mágica del aparato apuntaba directamente al frente. Tras dejar atrás varios bosques y algunos pueblos que veía diminutos bajo él, se encontró con el canal de la mancha. Rápidamente el panorama cambió, solo había agua debajo de él. Podía vislumbrar en la lejanía algo que suponía sería tierra y que debía ser Inglaterra. En ese instante lo pensó, podría saltar. Podría dejarse caer y todo acabaría. Volaba muy alto, a esa altitud no sobreviviría a un impacto aunque fuera en el mar. ¿Pero sería capaz de despreciar todos los esfuerzos por acabar con aquella guerra? ¿Sería capaz de hacer que la muerte de Angelina hubiera sido en vano? La respuesta era no. Tal vez muriera aquella misma noche, en una semana o en diez años, pero haría lo imposible por vengar la muerte de Angelina. Haría cualquier cosa por acabar con Voldemort.

Y con una motivación renovada giró todo lo que pudo la muñeca y aceleró al máximo. Para su suerte o desgracia, la única motivación en aquel momento de su vida la encontraba en la venganza. Todas sus fuerzas para seguir adelante provenían del odio, la rabia y el dolor que sentía.

Pensando aún en la motivación de sus acciones y en la fuente de su fuerza llegó a tierra de nuevo. Rápidamente descendió hasta poder diferenciar un edificio de otro. Miró la brújula, apuntaba hacia la izquierda. Cambió automáticamente de dirección y giró. Vio que la aguja que señalaba su destino variaba continuamente de rumbo y eso significaba que ya estaba muy cerca. Busco un espacio abierto para aterrizar y lo encontró en un parque. Los muggles no podían verlo debido a los hechizos que había sobre la moto, así que no tuvo más cuidado al aterrizar que el de simplemente no atropellar a nadie. Otra vez sobre tierra firme, bajó de la moto, la redujo de tamaño para introducirla en uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar. Fue en aquel momento cuando se percató de que aún llevaba la misma indumentaria negra que utilizaba en las batallas, y con el brazo derecho al descubierto. Y se percató cuando vio que dos personas de avanzada edad se quedaban observándole. Emitió un pequeño susurro e inmediatamente los dos ancianos continuaron su camino como si no hubieran visto nada. Simultáneamente, realizó su típico gesto con el brazo y su indumentaria cambió a unos vulgares jeans y un jersey de cuello alto, todo de color negro.

Con la mente perdida en sentimientos que no podría explicar, continuó caminando. En cada cruce miraba la brújula para comprobar que elegía el camino correcto, pero no tuvo que mirarla demasiado, tras girar un par de veces, llegó a Tillstone Street. Aunque sí que había algo de tráfico y cada cierto tiempo pasaba a su lado algún coche o una persona paseando a su perro, se respiraba tranquilidad. La calle era bastante sencilla, aunque tal vez en eso erradicaba su encanto. Se trataba de una calle de adosados a ambos lados, con diminutos pero bonitos jardines a la entrada de cada uno y con el Queens Park al final de la misma.

- Número veinticuatro…- Murmuró para sí mismo sin levantar la mirada del suelo mientras caminaba.- Número veinticuatro…- Volvió a murmurar. Unos segundos después de repetirlo, la brújula que ya había guardado en su bolsillo vibró ligeramente.

Fue entonces, cuando tras un profundo suspiro, giró noventa grados a su izquierda y elevó al fin la mirada. Vio momentáneamente los rosales que tenían en el pequeño jardín, pero su concentración estaba en la gran puerta marrón que le separaba de la familia de Angelina. Quizás la puerta no fuera tan grande, pero sin duda a él se lo parecía. Volviendo a suspirar para prepararse ante cualquier reacción que pudiera provocar la noticia, se armó de valor y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se plantó frente a ella y sin esperar un instante más, tocó tres veces. No llegó hasta él ningún sonido que indicara que hubiera alguien dentro, sin embargo, esperó. Se disponía de nuevo a tocar cuando escuchó un leve crujido y la puerta se abrió. Frente a él apareció un hombre alto, de pelo moreno y facciones serias.

- ¿El señor Dovmal? ¿Stewart Dovmal?- Inquirió él mirando al hombre a los ojos. Éste inspeccionó a Harry de arriba abajo para después asentir ligeramente. La expresión de rostro había cambiado de seriedad absoluta a confusión.- Me gustaría hablar con usted…

- ¿Usted es Harry Potter?- Preguntó el tío de Angelina aprovechando la pausa del chico.

- Sí, Ang… Su sobrina me habló sobre ustedes.- Corrigió Harry explicándose, no podía pronunciar el nombre de la chica.

- Perdone mis modales señor Potter, ¿desea pasar?- Ofreció Stewart relajando su rostro y abriendo totalmente la puerta.

- No se preocupe, son tiempos difíciles, es obligado desconfiar.- Comentó Harry comprendiendo la actitud del señor Dovmal.- Aunque la próxima vez yo elegiría un arma un poco más contundente.- Aconsejó a la vez que entraba por la puerta. No necesitó mirarlo para notar como Stewart Dovmal se avergonzaba e intentaba devolver a su sitio un pequeño jarrón que había mantenido escondido en su espalda. El tío de Angelina se recompuso y con un gesto le indicó que cruzase el pasillo, hasta llegar a un espacioso y acogedor salón donde tras ser invitado, tomó asiento.

- No puedo expresar las ganas que tenía de conocerle.- Comenzó Stewart sentándose en otro sillón a su lado.- Aunque supongo que debe ser una sorpresa de mi sobrina, por cierto, ¿dónde está?- Preguntó afablemente.

- Eh…Señor Dovmal…- Titubeó Harry sin la más remota idea de cómo decir algo así.

- Sí, disculpe, ¿puedo ofrecerle algo de beber?- Le ofreció aprovechando la pausa de Harry.

- Eh…no, no se moleste, de verdad, muchas gracias.- Declinó con la voz más amable que pudo. ¿Cómo podía decirle a aquel hombre que su sobrina había muerto y que él era el culpable?- Desearía que el motivo de esta visita fuera distinto, créame.- Comentó intentando reunir las fuerzas para hacerlo. Tras aquellas palabras, Stewart guardó silencio, intrigado.- Ang… Su sobrina…- Volvió a intentar sin éxito.- Anoche nos encontrábamos a las afueras de un pueblo llamado Ottery St. Mary, celebrando la boda de unos conocidos, cuando sufrimos un ataque.- Expuso Harry haciendo una pausa con la inútil ilusión de que el hombre lo detuviese.- No pude hacer nada por evitarlo… No… No puede imaginar cuanto lo siento.- Concluyó con la voz algo quebrada. Sus ojos no podían derramar una sola lágrima, ya lo habían hecho hacía varias horas y se había negado a volver a llorar. El tío de Angelina se había quedado totalmente paralizado, mudo y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del rostro de Harry. El chico esperó lo que a él le parecieron horas con la intención de que el hombre asimilara un hecho inasimilable. Pero continuó sin hablar. El único gesto que hizo Stewart fue bajar la mirada hasta el suelo. La expresión de su rostro era desoladora.

- Ang…Angelina ya nos avisó de que esto podía ocurrir.- Comenzó el señor Dovmal con voz rota. Continuaba mirando al suelo.- Ella… ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿S…Sufrió?- Preguntó casi sin atreverse a escuchar la respuesta.

- No… Ni… ni siquiera debió sentirlo.- Mintió Harry. La muerte había sido rápida, pero no podía ni imaginarse lo que había podido sufrir la chica antes de que Voldemort la llevase a la Madriguera. Y obviamente no permitiría que su familia tuviera que imaginárselo.

- Le…- Inició el hombre volviendo a elevar la mirada hacia Harry. Aunque quisiera mantener la compostura las lágrimas ya recorrían su rostro.- Le agradezco que haya venido usted a decírmelo. Sé que mi sobrina era su amiga.- Se esforzó por decirle Stewart sin que los sollozos lo interrumpieran.

Aquello era demasiado. No podía aceptar el agradecimiento de aquel hombre. Él se sentía culpable de la muerte de la Hufflepuff y su tío le daba las gracias. Pero, ¿cómo decirle al señor Dovmal la verdad, lo que sentía? No, no podía.

Fin Flash Back

Harry asintió y caminó lentamente hacia la lápida que mostraba el nombre Angelina. Su mente aún se encontraba en la conversación del día anterior. Unos minutos después de haberle contado a Stewart la noticia, había llegado su mujer, Rebecca. Aunque en esta ocasión contó con la ayuda del tío de Angelina para comunicarle la noticia. No sabía que decir el día anterior y no sabía que decir en aquel momento.

- Angelina…- Comenzó tras suspirar. El día anterior no había podido pronunciar su nombre, pero ya había enterrado sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser. En cualquier caso ¿cómo podía intentar consolar a nadie si no podía consolarse él mismo?- Era la chica más alegre, encantadora y honesta que he conocido y conoceré jamás…

…

Tras un discurso corto pero emotivo, Harry se dispuso a abandonar Brighton. Aunque los tíos de Angelina se habían emocionado con sus palabras, algunos de los presentes lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos. Él sabía por qué, aunque su reputación hubiese mejorado comparado con el año anterior, muchos seguían viéndolo como alguien problemático, y algunos antiguos amigos de Angelina lo veían como el culpable de la muerte de la chica. Y él no podía negarlo.

Se despidió educadamente de Stewart y Rebecca Dovmal y sin mirar a nadie más, comenzó a caminar hacia una arboleda cercana al cementerio. Sin embargo, no estuvo mucho tiempo a solas. Tanto Lupin como sus amigos se acercaron a él.

- Hola Harry.- Lo saludó su antiguo profesor con voz apagada.- ¿Podríamos hablar un minuto?

- Tienes hasta que llegue a esos árboles y me desaparezca.- Contestó secamente Harry sin apartar la vista de su destino.

- La otra noche pasaron muchas cosas. Deberás tener cuidado a partir de ahora…

- ¿Eso es una amenaza, profesor Lupin?- Preguntó de manera directa deteniéndose repentinamente y mirando hacia el licántropo. Esa actitud pilló desprevenido a Remus, quien palideció al observar la mirada que le dirigía Harry. No parecía bromear, y había desaparecido cualquier atisbo de la humanidad que mostró unos minutos antes hablando de Angelina. Los cambios de humor y actitud del chico eran tan fuertes que asustaban. Transcurrieron varios segundos hasta que Lupin volviera a responder.

- En absoluto, Harry. Aunque… He hablado con Alice, dice que necesita hablar contigo. No me pareció apropiado traerla aquí pero…

- Hiciste bien.- Se limitó a afirmar Harry retomando la marcha.

- Creo que es importante, parecía nerviosa.- Insistió Lupin aunque con un tono sensiblemente cuidadoso.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con esa mujer.- Sentenció Harry queriendo finiquitar de una vez el asunto.- ¿Alguien más quiere decirme algo o simplemente estáis aquí para incordiarme?- Inquirió hacia los tres chicos que lo seguían a un metro y medio de distancia.

- Harry, somos tus amigos, no estamos aquí para…

- Lo siento mucho Harry, de verdad, no tenía ni idea de quien era en realidad el perro de Dorteu.- Interrumpió Ron a Hermione dando un paso adelante y acercándose a Harry. Éste, en un movimiento más rápido que la vista de todos, empuñó su varita con su mano izquierda y apuntó hacia el pecho de Ron. Unos veinte centímetros separaban el extremo de la varita del pecho del pelirrojo.

- Voy a decir esto una sola vez.- Advirtió el heredero hablando más despacio que como acostumbraba. Los demás no sabían si sacando sus varitas podrían evitar una locura o si la precipitaría. Al fin y al cabo, no serviría de nada, Harry podría acabar con todos ellos antes incluso de que llegaran a rozar las varitas. Y esa superioridad y poder en una mente perturbada lo hacía aún más peligroso.- No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. No respondo de mis actos si vuelves a dirigirte a mí. No dudaré en matarte si me estorbas o me incomodas. ¿Está lo suficientemente claro?- Preguntó tajante sin un ápice de afabilidad o broma en su voz. Era una amenaza, y muy real.

- Harry…- Rogó Hermione para que dejara de apuntar al pelirrojo.

- Tomaré tu silencio por un sí.- Concluyó Hart guardando al fin la varita. Simultáneamente, flamearon unas débiles llamas a su alrededor, lo que provoco que sus amigos diesen un paso atrás.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Se atrevió a preguntar Hermione antes de que Harry se desapareciera. Éste la fulminó con la mirada pero detuvo que el fuego continuase creciendo.

- Si a vuestra señoría y presentes les parece bien, me voy al valle de Godric.- Ironizó de mala gana. Instantáneamente, sus llamas volvieron a crecer hasta envolverlo.- Que nadie me moleste si no le va la vida en ello.- Advirtió para finalizar justo antes de que el fuego lo desintegrase y lo hiciera desaparecer de Brighton.

Tras la desaparición del moreno, los tres chicos y Lupin se miraron sin saber muy bien que decirse. Todos sabían algo que no querían corroborar diciéndolo en voz alta. Todos habían visto el comportamiento del muchacho, lo que era capaz de hacer, en el buen sentido y en el malo. Y era este último el que los atormentaba. Neville intentaba excusar, sin llegar a convencerse ni a sí mismo, el comportamiento de su amigo basándose en lo mal que lo había pasado Harry durante toda su vida. Ron ni tan siquiera podía pensar en una razón, tenía la mente en blanco. Y tanto Hermione como Lupin tenían claro lo que ocurría, y el mayor temor de ambos era si en el proceso de luchar contra un mago tenebroso, hubieran asistido a la creación de otro. Hacía tiempo que los actos del heredero se confundirían perfectamente con los del mismísimo Voldemort. Y tanto Hermione como Lupin se sentían culpables. Se sentían culpables porque aunque sabían lo que podía ocurrir, aunque sabían que era probable que ocurriese y aunque sabían que si llegaba ese momento se arrepentirían, no habían hecho nada por evitarlo. Le habían aconsejado, vigilado e incluso enfadado con él, pero no le habían parado los pies, y no lo habían hecho porque en el fondo sabían que sin él no ganarían aquella guerra. Y ahora…Ahora era demasiado tarde. Ninguno de ellos podría ahora enfrentarse a él y obligarlo a entrar en razón. Era demasiado poderoso, demasiado inestable y demasiado oscuro. Habían permitido la creación de un monstruo.

- Voy tras él, esto tiene que acabar, y tiene que ser ya.- Decidió Hermione con rostro serio y voz tajante. Las hojas caídas de los árboles cercanos que estaban a sus pies comenzaron a volar alrededor de ella.- Vosotros quedaos aquí.- Pidió mirando hacia Neville y Ron.- En el caso de que las cosas vayan mal, no importará que seamos dos o diez.- Reconoció sin querer pensar en aquella posibilidad.

- Hermione…- La llamó Lupin mirando con admiración como la chica reunía poder en torno a ella.

- Oh vamos, profesor Lupin, no me dirá que no sabía desde hacía ya tiempo quienes eran las herederas.- Comentó sin darle excesiva importancia. Remus la miró con cariño y emitió una pequeña sonrisa, aquella chica nunca dejaría de sorprenderle. Era cierto que lo había descubierto el día de la primera reunión en el castillo de Suiza, pero ni tan siquiera le había dicho a Harry que lo sabía, se lo había guardado para él. Sin embargo Hermione siempre iba un paso por delante de los demás, era algo increíble.

- Sí, ya lo sabía.- Afirmó a la vez que daba un paso y se acercaba a la heredera.- Quería decir que yo también voy. Harry ha perdido el control, pero sé como solucionarlo.- Aseguró con voz decidida.- Pero es cierto chicos, es mejor no presionarle demasiado, nos pondremos en contacto con vosotros suceda lo que suceda, tenemos el Fénix de la Trinidad.- Quiso recordar refiriéndose a la pequeña figura con forma de Fénix que Hart les había entregado a todos para comunicarse.

- Lo que me recuerda…- Comenzó Hermione buscando algo en un pequeño bolso.- Toma, nos será útil, y más personal.- Argumentó Hermione entregándole a Remus una pequeña figurita de cristal, pero ésta con destellos azulados y con forma de águila. Tanto Ron como Neville ya tenían una igual. Aunque los dos chicos pensaron por un momento negarse a esperar y acompañarles, analizándolo fríamente sabían que la heredera y el profesor tenían razón. No hacía falta más que recordar las últimas palabras de Harry a Ron.- Agárrese de mi brazo si quiere profesor, esta aparición es más segura y menos desagradable que la habitual.- Invitó alargando un poco el brazo derecho para que Lupin lo agarrara. El licántropo miró el brazo de la chica con curiosidad, y tras pensarlo un segundo, aceptó la invitación y agarró el brazo de la heredera. Tras unos instantes, un remolino los envolvió y desaparecieron.

Después de ver como una llamarada y un remolino de viento hacían desaparecer a sus amigos. Neville y Ron pensaron que lo mejor sería que ellos también abandonasen aquel lugar. Se miraron un momento, y sin cruzar más palabras de las necesarias, ambos desaparecieron con el mismo destino, la madriguera.

…

Sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlo o no, una llama gigante apareció frente a la casa de los Potter. Miró hacia la casa ya semirestaurada, y con el negro de sus ojos brillando sintió que cada vez quedaba menos tiempo hasta su venganza. Se dirigía a abrir la verja del jardín para entrar en la casa cuando alguien apareció a su lado. No podía decir que se sorprendiera de verla, melena negra, ojos castaños, gafas, y un rostro familiar. Sin embargo, sí que se sorprendió al ver quien acompañaba a Alice. Era una chica, joven, debía tener un par de años menos que él. Guardaba un parecido obvio con su madre, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, con él mismo. Sin embargo, había un rasgo diferente, su cabello era de color rojo oscuro, muy oscuro, aunque si su padre era hermano de Molly, podía entenderlo. Emily, ese era el nombre que le había dicho su tía cuando había ido a visitarlo, Emily Prewett Potter.

- Hola Harry. Siento presentarme así después de lo del otro día.- Saludó Alice con voz atropellada, aparentaba tener prisa. Emily parecía querer esconderse detrás de su madre mientras ésta hablaba. Su prima era bastante guapa, en cierto sentido se le parecía a Angelina, lo que provocó que su mente se perdiese en los recuerdos.

- ¿Has… Has lanzado un hechizo para controlar cuando me aparezco aquí?- Preguntó Harry una vez que su mente volvió mínimamente a razonar. Realmente no necesitaba una respuesta, era así.

- Pensé que ya estabas tan enfadado conmigo por los errores que había cometido que uno más no tendría relevancia. Pero no es eso lo que he venido a decirte.- Explicó la mujer con la esperanza de que Harry no se abalanzase sobre ella hecho una furia. Para su propia sorpresa, vio que Harry no solo no se enfadaba sino que la ignoraba mientras miraba a su alrededor como intentando encontrar algo.- He venido para que tengas cuidado Harry. Las cosas cada vez están peor, cada vez es más peligroso vivir.- Comenzó Alice, de hecho, esa había sido la razón por la que había traído a Emily, Scott no estaba en casa y no se atrevía a dejarla sola.- Stumlich no ha podido decirme prácticamente nada de la Orden, pero sí sé algo, por eso he…

Sin embargo en aquel momento alguien volvió a aparecerse a pocos metros de allí, interrumpiendo a su tía y su búsqueda de más hechizos por los alrededores. No necesitaba mirar para saber que había sido Hermione quien había aparecido. Aún así, cuando se giró hacia la heredera vio que no venía sola, Remus Lupin la acompañaba.

- ¡Bienvenidos!- Exclamó Harry irónicamente hacia ellos.- Veo que no debí explicarme bien al decir que no quería que nadie me molestara.

- Harry, tenemos que hablar.- Determinó la heredera obviando los comentarios de su amigo.- Esto tiene que acabar, debemos encontrar una soluc…

- Perdonadme, no os he presentado.- Interrumpió el chico a Hermione como si le importasen los modales.- Hermione, ésta es mi cariñosísima tía Alice. Y su hermosa hija Emily, mi prima. Alice, ésta es mi gran amiga Hermione.- Las presentó con una evidente y falsa afabilidad.- Os presentaría también a vosotros.-Dijo refiriéndose a Lupin y Alice.- Pero creo que haría el idiota. Al fin y al cabo, soy siempre el último en enterarme de todo…

…

A kilómetros del valle de Godric, Neville y Ron habían llegado ya a la Madriguera. Se habían aparecido algo lejos de la casa para que no los vieran aparecerse, había que ser mayor de edad y tener una licencia para hacerlo, y no les apetecía tener que contestar a las preguntas que les harían. La madriguera había sufrido daños y hubo que hacer reparaciones, y aún faltaban bastantes, pero continuaba en pie y habitable. Una vez llegaron a la casa y entraron, vieron que solo Ginny, Fred y George estaban allí. Y sus rostros no eran precisamente alegres.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Ron viendo que ninguno de ellos decía nada.- ¿Y los demás?- Era Navidad, debían estar todos en casa. Fue Ginny quien miró a su hermano.

- La Orden del Fénix, van a por Harry…

- ¿Cómo que van…

- Creen que es él, Dumbledore lo cree, la Orden está ahora en su busca.- Completó la pelirroja al borde de un ataque de nervios.- ¿Y vosotros dónde estabais?

- Eh…- Titubeó Ron.

- Tú lo conoces, no puede ser verdad ¿no?- Comentó Fred pidiendo que su hermano pequeño se lo confirmase.

- Tendríamos que irnos.- Opinó Neville hablando por primera vez y esperando que su compañero pelirrojo apoyase su idea.

- ¿Dónde? Vosotros sabéis donde está.- Afirmó Ginny Weasley sin necesidad de que le respondieran. De un salto, se levantó de la silla y sacó su varita, decidida.- Tenemos que evitar una locura.

- Ginny tiene razón, si sabéis donde está, debemos ir con él.- Apoyó George a su hermana también poniéndose en pie aunque con menos nerviosismo que la chica.

Después de las últimas palabras que Harry le había dicho, a Ron no le parecía tan buena la idea de ir con su viejo amigo, pero todos estaban decididos a ir y que la Orden fuera tras Harry complicaba mucho la situación. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Y así, tras unos segundos de reflexión, salieron de la Madriguera, dispuestos a ir hasta el valle de Godric.

…

- Bueno, entreteneos y dejadme a mí en paz.- Sentenció ya cansado Harry del incordio que le suponían Alice, Hermione y Lupin. Estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no echarlos de allí a la fuerza. Sin esperar más, dio media vuelta y volvió a abrir la verja que daba paso a su casa.

- Espera, Harry. Podríamos entrar y charlar tranquilamente.- Propuso Lupin acercándose al chico.- Si nos invitas, claro…- Pero como ya hubiera sucedido antes, más apariciones interrumpieron las últimas palabras del ex profesor. Harry miró a su izquierda y no pudo creer lo que veía. Ron, Neville, Ginny, Fred y George habían aparecido.

- Esto es alucinante.- Valoró Harry al ver la escena.- ¡Vamos, entrad todos! ¡Organicemos una fiesta!- Exclamó esta vez con una sarcasmo evidente.- ¡DEJADME EN PAZ!- Gritó sin poder aguantar más. Con su grito, un trueno resonó por todo el valle proveniente del encapotado cielo gris que los cubría. Aquel hecho, provocó que todos guardaran silencio. Sin decir una palabra más, finalmente entró en el jardín de su casa. Aunque dubitativos de si era conveniente o no, los presentes también cruzaron la verja, manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial de Harry. Todos tenían algo que decirle y algo sobre lo que hablar.

Fred y George fueron los últimos en entrar en el jardín. No sabían muy bien que es lo que hacían allí, pero querían estar sucediese lo que sucediese. La sorpresa fue cuando al querer cerrar la verja tras entrar, ésta lo hizo sola y de manera brusca. El estruendo que provocó al cerrar llamó la atención de alguien más aparte de Fred y George. Pero tampoco fue lo único que ocurrió, ya que al cerrarse un escudo mágico cubrió la casa. Todos pensaron que era un sistema de protección que Harry había configurado, sin embargo, él sabía perfectamente que no era obra suya. El heredero de Griffindor, tan enfadado como desconcertado, se dirigió a la puerta de la que había sido la casa de sus padres, pero ésta se abrió antes de que él llegase a tocarla.

El chico, lejos de amedrentarse, mantuvo la calma, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la puerta, que se abría lentamente. Las diferentes opciones cruzaron su mente, ¿se trataría de un ataque de Voldemort? Aunque no estuviera al cien por cien, se alegraría de que así fuera, no tendría que ir a buscarlo. Pero presentía que no era así. El escudo que había alrededor de la casa y la magia que ahora notaba no era oscura. Pero de una cosa sí estaba seguro, un gran mago debía haber hecho aquello para que él no se percatase de nada más llegar. Y no le faltaba razón, tras la puerta había aparecido una figura alta, con una túnica gris y una larga barba blanca. Lejos de mostrar el enfado que sentía, sonrió. También tenía cuentas pendientes con Albus Dumbledore.

- Hola Harry. ¿Cómo estás?- Saludó cordialmente sin moverse de la puerta. Viendo el silencio del chico, decidió continuar.- ¿Podrías entregarme mi varita, por favor?- Pidió amablemente el director. No todos, pero muchos de los presentes ataron los cabos de lo que esa pregunta significaba. Cuando terminó de formular la pregunta, los magos de la Orden comenzaron a aparecer por todas partes. Desde los laterales de la casa provenientes de la parte trasera hasta por las ventanas del piso superior. Más de una veintena de magos apuntaban a Harry con la varita. Sólo algunos como los Weasley o Stumlich se resistían a apuntarle.

- ¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde cuando lo sabe?- Fue lo primero que preguntó Harry. Debía admitir que aquello no se lo esperaba.

- Estos meses has ido dejando pistas, aunque desconozco si de forma voluntaria o no.- Comenzó Dumbledore dando un paso hacia el chico.- Por muy extraordinario que seas Harry, fue sospechoso el aumento que experimentaron tus habilidades en un periodo tan corto de tiempo, algo que coincidió con la aparición de un misterioso individuo del que nunca se había oído hablar.- Continuó bajando ahora el par de escalones y acercándose aún más. Aunque su voz fuera amable, la expresión de su rostro era de un cansancio y tristeza extremos.- Posteriormente, diste tres pistas muy significativas. Apareciste en público con la moto de Sirius, diste a conocer tu nombre y mataste a Kreacher. Como he dicho, a cual más significativa. La moto formaba parte del testamento de Sirius y eras tú el único que podía tenerla.- El director explicaba con calma y detalladamente el proceso de deducción que había seguido- Torprey Hart es curiosamente un anagrama de Harry Potter. Y Kreacher, no encontré ningún motivo para que aquel hombre matase al elfo de la forma en la que lo hizo, a menos, claro está, que aquel hombre ya conociera al elfo y quisiera vengarse. A pesar de todo esto, me hiciste dudar cuando en el partido de Quidditch, Torprey Hart apareció para ayudarte a ti y a la chica. La misma chica que la otra noche Voldemort identificó como la heredera de Hufflepuff.- Ante la mención de Angelina, la expresión de Harry cambió radicalmente.- Y la prueba definitiva me llegó ayer, cuando desde Italia me informaron de que el patronus del misterioso mago era un ciervo. Fue ahí cuando decidí que no podía seguir engañándome, cuando vi que debía terminar con esto. Así que, Harry, no lo hagas más difícil, devuélveme mi varita y no te resistas.- Pidió Dumbledore con tristeza en su voz. La contestación inmediata de Harry fue soltar una carcajada.

- ¿De verdad crees, viejo chiflado, que voy a perder el tiempo dejando que me llevéis al ministerio? ¿O mejor aún, a Azkaban?- Preguntó entre risas Harry sin esperar respuesta a cambio.- No me malinterpretéis, podría escaparme sin problemas, pero me da pereza ir hasta allí.- Bromeó mirando a todos los miembros de la Orden que lo apuntaban con la varita.- Y mientras vosotros perdéis el tiempo conmigo, a mi me gustaría ir tras Voldemort.

- No sabes cuanto lo siento Harry. Yo he sido el culpable de esto.- Fue lo único que pudo decir Dumbledore. Tanto su voz como su cara y sus gestos hacían ver que realmente sufría por aquella situación. Mientras tanto, el resto de los presentes observaban perplejos como Harry no solo no negaba ser Torprey Hart, sino que incluso se permitía el lujo de insultar al director. Si realmente Harry era él, eso significaba que el chico al que habían protegido durante años se había convertido en un asesino.

- No seré yo quien te exculpe. De todas formas, te devolveré la varita, pero antes saca a tus hombres de la casa de mis padres antes de que sea yo quien lo haga.- Exigió Harry a cambio. Viendo lo que se avecinaba, Hermione se acercó por detrás al heredero. "Como pienses un solo segundo en hacer algo, te mataré" Amenazó sin vacilación comunicándose mentalmente con la castaña.

"Harry, esto es una locura. Para, solucionemos esto de una vez."-Rogó su amiga pasando por alto la amenaza. Ya eran demasiadas las cosas que pasaba por alto.

- Harry, hijo mío, haz caso a Dumbledore, por favor.- Esta vez fue la señora Weasley la que desde una ventana le suplicaba.- Hasta ahora no te ha ido mal confiando en él.

- Os voy a hacer una demostración.- Afirmó Harry desconcertando a todos. Elevó su mano izquierda y orientó la palma hacia arriba. Al instante, unas vivas llamas rojas aparecieron sobre ella. Inmediatamente todos los que lo apuntaban apretaron con más fuerza sus varitas.- Este es el fuego elemental y el primero que llegué a dominar. Tiene un gran poder destructivo y es perfectamente maleable. Aunque también es fácil defenderse de él.- Esperó unos segundos y las llamas giraron sobre sí mismas hasta formar una esfera roja brillante.- Aún así, una bola de fuego como ésta podría hacer estallar esta casa con vosotros dentro.- Volvió a esperar y la esfera de fuego desapareció para dar paso otra vez a unas llamas, pero en esta ocasión azules.- Este fuego es muy curioso.- Dumbledore prestó especial atención cuando vio el color del fuego.- Dicen que solo los puros de corazón pueden llegar a dominarlo. No sé entonces por qué puedo yo, pero así es. Una vez lo dominas, es el que mejor puedes controlar, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él. Es un fuego protector, es capaz de proteger cualquier cosa que envuelva y además es curativo, puede sanar heridas. Es muy útil, sin embargo hace falta mucho poder para usarlo y su poder destructivo deja mucho que desear con respecto al anterior.- Explicó detalladamente. Nadie sabía a donde quería llegar Harry con todo aquello.- Y para finalizar, mi preferido.- Anunció concentrando todo su poder en el fuego que venía a continuación. Paulatinamente, las llamas se fueron oscureciendo hasta llegar a un negro traslúcido.- No podéis imaginar el poder de éste. Casi imposible de controlar y más difícil aún de crear. Debes manejar muy bien las artes oscuras para tener tan siquiera la estúpida idea de intentar crearlo. Pero una vez es tuyo y lo dominas… Te da un poder ilimitado.- Comentó jugando con el fuego que flameaba en su mano.- Y esa es la razón por la que vosotros os iréis y me dejaréis en paz. Porque de no hacerlo, os incineraré en vida.- Amenazó con una templanza que aterrorizaba.

- Hace años permití que se forjara el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.- Admitió Dumbledore acercándose más al muchacho para demostrar que no le asustaba.- Hoy no permitiré que lo haga uno aún peor. No sabes cuanto siento hacer esto, tú debías ser quien acabará con Voldemort, no convertirte en él.

- No me gusta que no me tomen en serio cuando hablo. A Moody se lo enseñé la pasada noche.- Recordó provocando un escalofrío en todos los presentes. No solo admitía haberlo matado, sino que lejos de arrepentirse, alardeaba de ello. Todos los que lo miraban tenían cada vez más claro que no estaban frente a Harry Potter. Con un gesto veloz, la llama negra sobre su mano duplicó su tamaño y lo lanzó hacia su izquierda. La llamarada salió disparada a tal velocidad que no vieron a quien se dirigía hasta que la víctima la tuvo encima. Hart no había escogido la dirección al azar. Había lanzado su ataque hacia Severus Snape, quien solo tuvo tiempo de crear un escudo que poco pudo hacer. Sin embargo, un instante antes de que el fuego golpease de lleno en el cuerpo del profesor, un golpe de viento apareció de repente para desviar lo suficiente su ataque. Su llamarada pasó de largo y golpeó contra el escudo que había conjurado Dumbledore alrededor de la casa. Hubo una sonora explosión y pudo verse como el escudo se resquebrajaba, aunque continuó activo.

Aún con la intervención de la heredera de Ravenclaw, una llama había rozado a su profesor de pociones. Hart no sabía cuanto daño había podido hacerle, pero vio el brazo de Snape ensangrentado y sonrió.

- Y con todos vosotros… la heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw.- Presentó girándose a medias hasta poder señalar a Hermione. No estaba revelando nada que no supiera ya la Orden, sin embargo, todas las miradas que estaban sobre él se dirigieron hacia la castaña. Harto de aquella situación, extendió el fuego a su alrededor, envolviéndose por completo.

- Basta, Harry…

- Tú lo has querido.- Interrumpió el chico al director. Inmediatamente, llamaradas infinitamente más grandes que la anterior salieron disparadas en todas las direcciones. Los presentes intentaron esquivarlas, protegerse e incluso ilusamente devolverlas hacia él. Nada funcionó. Solamente Dumbledore y Hermione lograron desviarlas y hacerlas chocar nuevamente con el escudo que envolvía la casa. Todos los demás vieron como unas llamas gigantes los engullían. Muchos creyeron en una muerte inminente, sin embargo, el fuego los envolvió sin quemarlos. En ese momento Hart usó lo poco que podía su brazo derecho para buscar algo en su bolsillo trasero.- Toma.- Soltó de mala gana tirándole la varita a Dumbledore.- Ésta es tu oportunidad. Tengo toda mi atención puesta en que el fuego nos los reduzca a todos a cenizas.- Admitió el chico. Tenía el brazo izquierdo en tensión y se veía incluso como temblaba.- No podré defenderme y mantener el fuego controlado al mismo tiempo. Si quieres atraparme tendrás que sacrificarlos… ¿Lo harás, Dumbledore?

La pregunta cogió por sorpresa al director. Lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Éste analizó al muchacho, parecía decir la verdad, parecía estar tremendamente ocupado en mantener controlado el fuego que envolvía a todos a su alrededor. Era un juego, un juego macabro, quería hacerlo elegir, atraparlo a cambio de la vida de los demás. Aquella prueba psicópata que estaba llevando a cabo el moreno no hacía más que confirmarle a Dumbledore lo que ya sabía, Harry se había ido y había dado paso a un nuevo mago tenebroso. Estaba arriesgando la vida de todos los amigos y seres queridos que le quedaban únicamente para ponerle a prueba a él. Únicamente para disfrutar haciéndole tomar la decisión a él.

"Harry, te lo suplico, por favor, no lo hagas"- Le imploró Hermione en su cabeza-"Te lo ruego, termina con esta locura, por favor Harry, por favor…"

"¿Lo harás, Dumbledore?" Esa pregunta se repitió una y otra vez en la mente del director. Lanzar un conjuro a Hart significaría condenar a muerte a una treintena de personas inocentes, pero… ¿Cuántos morirían si dejaba a Hart libre? No podía permitir que cayera de nuevo sobre sus hombros el peso de la responsabilidad por haber criado a otro señor tenebroso.

- Ha…Harry.- Lo llamó dubitativamente una voz femenina que no reconocía, detrás de él. Manteniendo la concentración que necesitaba, se giró únicamente lo suficiente para ver quien le hablaba. Era la hija de Alice, Emily, su prima. No sabía si consciente o inconscientemente, pero a la chica no le había lanzado ninguna bola de fuego.- Por favor, no le hagas daño a mi madre, es… Es lo único que tengo.- Rogó la chica cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras una lágrima emanaba de sus vivaces ojos castaños, ahora tristes y afligidos. ¿Qué culpa tenía aquella chica? ¿Por qué se arrodillaba ante él pidiendo clemencia para su madre? ¿Acaso realmente se había convertido en alguien semejante a Voldemort? ¿Se había convertido en lo mismo que intentaba destruir? Se había dejado seducir por el poder, el respeto y miedo que infundía a sus enemigos. Pero viendo la cara de Emily Potter no diría que aquella chica, con su misma sangre fluyendo por sus venas, fuera su enemiga. Tenía que reconducir la situación, había personas que sí se merecían sufrir, pero no era ni aquella chica ni los Weasley.

Albus Dumbledore observó como la chica lograba confundir a Harry y actuó. Demostrando que a habilidad no le superaba nadie, hizo una majestuosa y rápida floritura con la varita y dos rayos plateados salieron de ella hacia el chico. El heredero de Griffindor ni tan siquiera estaba mirando hacia el director, y al no pronunciar palabra alguna, no se percató del conjuro hasta que lo tuvo encima. No podía defenderse, y no lo hizo. Automáticamente, un escudo rojo apareció de la nada entre él y Dumbledore, deteniendo el conjuro. Desde un principio había contado con que su reloj se activaría si finalmente el director tomaba la dirección de atacarlo, y lo había hecho. Aquel ataque lo sacó de la ensoñación momentánea que había sufrido y volvió a la realidad. Extendió su brazo izquierdo al cielo e inmediatamente todas las llamas liberaron a los presentes y salieron despedidas hacia el cielo. Las bolas de fuego chocaron con el escudo y en esta ocasión fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Tras varias explosiones y hacer que los mismísimos cimientos de su casa temblasen, el escudo se desintegró.

- ¡Némesis!- Exclamó al aire mientras las personas que tenía en torno a él suspiraban de alivio y volvían a empuñar con fuerza sus varitas.- Yo y solo yo escribiré mi destino, y tú pareces decidido a que lo haga con tu sangre.- Le espetó al director un instante antes de que su fénix apareciese sobre su hombro. Un segundo después, Harry desapareció.

Aunque unos hubieran ido a hablar con Harry y otros a atraparlo, a todos les recorrió un sentimiento de desahogo cuando vieron que el chico desaparecía. Emily Potter seguía de rodillas en el mismo lugar en el que le había suplicado a su primo que liberase a su madre. Estaba confundida, ella juraría que antes de verlo desaparecer había escuchado un "lo siento" dentro de su cabeza.

…

Era la tercera noche tras el ataque a la casa de los Weasley, y el ambiente que se respiraba en el cuartel general del señor tenebroso era extraño. Nadie tenía claro cual era el sentimiento que se respiraba, si de victoria o de derrota. El propio Voldemort tenía pensamientos enfrentados. Había dado un paso adelante en la guerra, pero había dado otro hacia atrás. Y aún faltaba la segunda parte de su plan para que lo ocurrido hacía dos noches cobrara sentido.

Su discípulo había sobrevivido, y se había recuperado lo suficiente como para rendir cuentas ante él por lo que había ocurrido. Aquella noche estaban reunidos una gran cantidad de mortífagos alrededor de una gigantesca mesa rectangular. Humillaría a Lord Ruacet delante de sus súbditos para demostrar que era él quien seguía por encima de cualquiera.

- ¡Crucio!- Conjuró hacia el chico, quien aún convaleciente cayó inevitablemente al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.- ¡Crucio!- Repitió. Aún queriendo evitar a toda costa mostrar debilidad, a Lord Ruacet se le escapó un gemido de dolor.- Veo que tras la tortura de aquel bastardo has aprendido a soportar el dolor. Hoy aprenderás que soy solo yo quien toma las decisiones. ¡Crucio!- Conjuró por enésima vez. Los mortífagos no sabían si reír o no. Ante la duda, todos guardaron silencio. Aquella noche se encontraba allí el rey Nordman, expectante al castigo que infligiría Voldemort al vasallo que había osado unirse a su familia.

- ¡VOLDEMORT!- Rugió repentinamente una voz en la estancia. Todos se tensaron al oír el nombre del señor tenebroso. La voz no provenía de ningún lugar en concreto.- ¡VOLDEMORT!- Volvió a resonar en toda la casa. Un segundo después, la gran casa construida de piedra donde se encontraban, comenzó a vibrar.- ¡ESTOY AQUÍ, VOLDEMORT! ¡DA LA CARA, COBARDE!

Ahí estaba, la segunda parte de su plan, llamándolo. Voldemort interrumpió su sesión de tortura y se puso en pie.

- ¿A qué esperáis, inútiles?- Preguntó irritado a sus mortífagos.- ¡Id a por él!- Ordenó. Al instante, todos los mortífagos se irguieron y salieron corriendo de la estancia.- Yo voy a prepararlo todo.- Murmuró haciendo que solo el rey Normand lo escuchara. Éste sabía cuál era el plan del señor tenebroso y no pudo más que emitir una viciosa sonrisa. La perversión de aquel mago no tenía límites.

Mientras tanto, en los extensos terrenos de los que disponía la casa se encontraba una figura encapuchada, varita en mano y envuelto en su elemento. A su lado, yacía sobre la tierra otra persona. Los pequeños espasmos que sufría a veces demostraban que no estaba muerta, aunque su estado era lamentable.

- ¡VOLDEMORT!- Volvió a gritar una vez más Torprey Hart. Aquella sería la noche de su venganza, mataría a Voldemort o moriría en el intento. Frente las altas puertas que daban paso a esos terrenos se encontraba la otra heredera junto a su ejército de vampiros, a quienes los hechizos impedían la entrada. Podría destruir la entrada, pero quería darse el placer de matar a cuantos pudiera él solo. Con mucho esfuerzo para controlarse, había mantenido vivo su billete para entrar en aquel lugar, y dicho billete no era otra que Bellatrix Lestrange, que ahora se encontraba a sus pies, más muerta que viva. Tuvo intención de volver a gritar una vez más, pero entonces la esbelta puerta de madera de la casa se abrió, dando paso a un ejército de mortífagos que corrían hacía él.

- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- Rugió con rabia. Una multitud de rayos verdes salieron de su varita. Debido a la distancia a la que se encontraban, algunos pudieron evitar la maldición, pero incluso así, media docena de cuerpos cayeron fulminados.

Con su brazo derecho en mejores condiciones que los días anteriores, elevó ambos brazos y lanzó sendas bolas de fuego ocasionando varias explosiones e incendios que dividió al ejército de mortífagos antes de llegar hasta él. En aquel momento observó como varias figuras se movían con una velocidad y agilidad sobrehumanas. Supo entonces que había elegido un buen día para atacar. Se llevó la mano al cinturón y desenvainó la espada de Godric Griffindor, le haría falta. Los vampiros fueron los primeros que llegaron hasta él, sin embargo, pocos eran los que se atrevían a atacarlo, rodeado como estaba de fuego. Uno de ellos lo hizo, pero antes de rozarlo acabó hecho cenizas. Susurró unas palabras y esperó sin moverse. Tanto vampiros como mortífagos comenzaban a rodearlo. Una vampiresa estaba esperando impaciente a que Hart cometiese un descuido para abalanzarse, pero sin previo aviso sintió una punzada de dolor en el cuello y antes de darse cuenta su cabeza rodó por el suelo separada de su cuerpo. Varios vampiros vieron la escena y buscaron al asesino de su compañera. Era otro Torprey Hart. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Hart lanzó la espada a uno de ellos y al otro le envió una esfera de fuego que lo volatilizó. Luego la espada volvió volando hacía él. Cuando los mortífagos se percataron de que el Torprey Hart al que estaban atacando era un señuelo dirigieron los ataques de nuevo hacia él. Fue entonces cuando el primer Torprey Hart se deshizo en una niebla gris.

- ¡Imperio!- Exclamó hacia un grupo de tres mortífagos, los cuales salieron disparados inmediatamente contra sus compañeros. Las maldiciones volaban en todas las direcciones y las que iban bien dirigidas hacia él se desintegraban al entrar en el fuego que lo cubría. Tras unos minutos en los que no tuvo un segundo de respiro, generó una gran bola de fuego negro sobre su mano derecha y la lanzó hacia la puerta donde esperaba su ejército de vampiros para entrar en acción. No había avisado al ejército de la Trinidad, aquella noche confiaría solo en sus vampiros. Entonces vio como el grupo de mortífagos y vampiros frente a él se separaba formando un pasillo, como ya hubieran hecho en anteriores ocasiones. Tras ellos, apareció la ceremonial e imponente figura del rey Nordman, con el mismo cabello dorado y tez blanca que la última vez que se enfrentaron, aunque esta vez sin la princesa.

Al contrario de lo que creía, el vampiro no se abalanzó a por él, sino que dio paso a otra figura que lo seguía. Cuando Hart observó de quien se trataba, sus piernas flaquearon. Aquello no podía ser real, debía estar sufriendo una pesadilla. Perdió el control y el fuego a su alrededor comenzó a soltar latigazos en cualquier dirección. Frente a él se encontraba su perdición, la persona por la que tanto había sufrido y cuya pérdida lo había hecho caer en el pozo de la oscuridad. Allí estaba, de pie y mirándolo, con el mismo vestido dorado y negro con el que había sido enterrada, Angelina estaba allí. Pero… ¿cómo era posible? Voldemort debía haber guardado un pelo de la heredera de Hufflepuff para hacerlo dudar, para confundirlo, para hacerle débil y matarlo. Pero no lo conseguiría.

"¡Harry!"- Llamó mentalmente la heredera de Ravenclaw a su compañero mientras esquivaba varias maldiciones y lanzaba otras tantas. No recibió respuesta.- "¡Harry!"- Repitió con el mismo resultado. El chico había bloqueado su mente. Aquello era una locura. Ella también veía lo mismo que Harry, aunque… No podía ser.

- Hola viejo amigo.- Pronunció el cuerpo de Angelina dirigiéndose a Hart. Sin embargo, no era su voz, era grave, de ultratumba.- ¿Te invaden los recuerdos, compañero?- Inquirió con sorna soltando una carcajada repugnante para finalizar.

Intuyendo algo que no sabía si deseaba que fuera cierto o no. Hermione se envolvió en un remolino de viento y con un destello azul desapareció.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? Hijo de puta…- Escupió Harry sintiendo náuseas. Apretó la empuñadura de la espada más fuerte que nunca y la hoja de ésta se vio envuelta por su fuego.- ¡Te enviaré al infierno esta misma noche!- Juró Harry con una ira incontrolable creciendo en su interior. En aquel instante, el fuego a su alrededor se multiplicó y él desapareció para aparecer al mismo tiempo a medio metro de Angelina. Con toda la rabia, ira, sed de venganza y fuerza que tenía en su interior, incrustó la espada en el estómago del falso cuerpo de la chica, justo por debajo de las costillas. Sin parecerle suficiente, apretó aún más y retorció la espada hasta que la sangre de la chica chorreó por la empuñadura de la espada…

…

A muchos kilómetros de allí, una chica reunía el valor necesario para profanar la tumba de la que había sido su amiga. Y cuando lo hizo, el horror la invadió. No era posible. Sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban y su cuerpo se tambaleó. El ataúd estaba vacío, y eso solo podía significar una cosa, Angelina estaba viva. Aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo, debía regresar cuanto antes…

_**N/A: Mil gracias a todos por leer la historia y nos vemos en el siguiente. Prometo tardar menos que para este. **_


	37. Chapter 31: Sangre en vida

**Una vez más...¡Hola a todos! Prometí que tardaría menos que para el anterior y aunque lo he hecho, aún así he tardado casi un mes. Tengo que ponerme más duramente con la historia. Quiero agradecer en esta ocasión a: Alexander Malfoy Black, LenashSkoll, FzMarcE09, santiago, Allie Danger, gustavil-007, jeimi, Pedro I y shmjuanmi. Me hace gracia como algunos me dicen que si Angelina era mala, si está muerta o no, o todo tipo de teorías... La verdad es que me alegro, significa que he conseguido crear algo de confusión e intriga. Espero responder muchas preguntas con este capítulo, pero estoy seguro de que no contestaré a todas así que como digo siempre, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme/preguntarme/criticarme, estoy disponible. **

**Hoy no me liaré mucho. Espero que les guste. **

**Capítulo 31: Sangre en vida**

Tras atraversar su estómago, el cuerpo de Angelina perdió la rígidez y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Como si de una marioneta a la que le cortaran los hilos se tratara, el cuerpo de la chica se dobló y cayó sobre él. Sin un ápice de delicadeza, Hart empujó el cuerpo y extrajo la espada de su vientre, haciendo que el cuerpo cayese hacia atrás y se golpease contra el suelo.

"¡ES ELLA!"- Oyó como Hermione gritaba en su mente. El desahogo que le había supuesto clavar la espada en quien creía que era Voldemort burlándose de él, había provocado que bajase la tensión mental por un momento. Aún así, no prestó atención a la heredera, tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Miró su espada, impoluta, y la mano con la que la empuñaba, manchada de sangre. Sintió más náusas, hasta casi vomitar, aunque se esforzó para no hacerlo. Se permitió inspirar profundamente antes de volver al fragor de la batalla. Extrañamente, sus enemigos le permitieron dicho respiro. Elevó la mirada al frente dispuesto a atravesar con su espada a alguien más cuando se encontró frente a frente con su eterna e inseparable maldición. Allí la tenía. A unos pocos metros. Su ansiada venganza. Borraría de inmediato aquella sonrisa que tenía dibujada Voldemort en su rostro. Escuchó toser y notó algo en las piernas, el falso cuerpo de Angelina había escupido sangre y lo había salpicado. Cabreado, dio una patada al cuerpo ya medio muerto y se apartó a un lado. ¿Por qué tendría Voldemort aquella maldita sonrisa?

Estaba rodeado por mortífagos y vampiros, pero su ejército de criaturas estaba bien entrenado y era capaz de aguantar. Sin esperar más, alzó la varita con su mano libre y lanzó un haz rojo hacia Voldemort, que detuvo sin problemas. Proyectó la espada con fuerza hacia el mago tenebroso, pero en lugar de ir contra él, se clavó en la tierra a un metro del mago, haciendo estallar una pared de fuego. Impidiendo que Voldemort pudiese verlo, comenzó a emitir maldiciones a discreción, una tras otra. No tenía ni idea de si alguna lo alcanzaría, pero no paró de conjurar hechizos de todo tipo. Cada cierto tiempo alguna maldición de Vodemort cruzaba la pared de fuego hacia él, pero la esquivaba sin problemas. Entonces experimentó uno de aquellos momentos en los que su cuerpo actuaba antes de que él lo ordenara. Notando un mal presentimiento, describió una espiral con la varita y creó a su alrededor una barrera de color amarillo eléctrico que frenó en seco la embestida que el rey Normand había iniciado contra él. Incluso así, el rey de los vampiros consiguió introducir su brazo y con unas uñas que parecían garras rasgó su ropa, aunque la piel de dragón impidió esta vez que sufriera una herida. Lanzó una maldición hacia la pared de fuego y otra hacia el vampiro cuando repentinamente hizo aparición junto a él un remolino azul. No tenía tiempo para obligar a Hermione a marcharse, sin embargo, parecía que la chica tampoco tenía tiempo para él. Nada más aparecer se arrodilló junto al falso cuerpo de quien había sido la compañera de ambos.

"¡Olvídala!- Exclamó él en su mente.- "Sólo es un engaño de Voldemort para distraernos"- Intentó explicar sin creerse que su amiga cayera en la trampa. Aunque se sentiría más cómodo sin la heredera de Ravenclaw cerca, sabía que Hermione tenía la suficiente habilidad como para echarle una mano. Pero arrodillada junto a un cadáver solo perdía el tiempo.

"¡¿Un engaño con el mismo vestido con el que enterramos a la verdadera Angelina?- Respondió la heredera mentalmente con una pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta.

Hart no comprendió las palabras de la chica hasta que pudo mirar de reojo a su amiga arrodillada junto a la falsa Angelina. Hermione estaba intentando que la chica bebiese algo. Sí, el cuerpo que veía llevaba el mismo vestido dorado y negro con el que habían enterrado a Angelina el día anterior, ya lo había visto. Ignorando el absurdo razonamiento de la chica continuó despidiendo maldiciones y hechizos protectores cuando era necesario. Extrañamente, no parecía que Voldemort estuviera empleándose al máximo, al menos no eran muchos los conjuros que le devolvían desde el otro lado de su pared de fuego.

Fue entonces cuando la realidad invadió su mente como un jarro de agua helada. Aquel vestido lo había encontrado Hermione en el armario de la Hufflepuff, en su dormitorio de la sala de los herederos. Aquel vestido era de Angelina, solo tenía uno y era absolutamente imposible que Lord Voldemort lo consiguiera para ponérselo a quien quiera que él pensaba que era aquella persona. Se quedó bloqueado, paralizado. Dejó de lanzar maldiciones y la pared de fuego que tenía frente a él se consumió hasta desaparecer. Volvió a ver a Voldemort. Estaba intacto, allí plantado, con la misma sonrisa que le había visto minutos antes. No quería mirar hacia Hermione, no podía mirar, no podía girar la cabeza y observar el cuerpo de Angelina. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Habría sido todo un macabro juego de Voldemort? ¿Habría estado todo planeado para que fuese él quien matase a Angelina? De repente, todo cobró sentido y dejó de tenerlo a la vez. Él había visto como la maldición asesina impactaba de lleno en el pecho de la chica y caía desplomada. Él había estado durante horas junto a su cuerpo sin vida. Él había organizado el funeral de Angelina. ¿Sería posible que nunca hubiera muerto? No podía ser, en un día una poción multijugos hubiera dejado de tener efecto y hubiera visto que no era Angelina quien tenía delante. Aquél cuerpo al que había estado llorando era el de su amiga. Estaba convencido de ello. Pero entonces, ¿por qué Hermione estaba arrodillada junto a aquel cuerpo? ¿Por qué no tenía sentido que el cuerpo al que había travesado con su espada tuviera aquel vestido? Tal vez Angelina nunca hubiera muerto, tal vez solo había visto lo que Voldemort había querido que viese. Quizás… Quizás el engaño de Voldemort fue la noche de la Madriguera y no era la que estaba viviendo.

Entonces bajó la mirada hacia la izquierda y lo vio. Hermione intentaba que la chica bebiese algún tipo de poción pero Angelina era incapaz de tragar, únicamente escupía sangre. Como si a él mismo lo acabaran de atravesar con su propia espada, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron. Su mano fue incapaz de sujetar la varita y ésta acabó en el suelo. Sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas, abatido. Con la misma rapidez con la que aquel poder lo había poseído lo había abandonado. Se sentía débil, frágil, se sentía roto. Sentía como aquella nube oscura que había envuelto su corazón y su mente se disipaba, dejándolo vacío.

- Veo que has comprendido lo que has hecho.- Dedujo Lord Voldemort con voz de superioridad a la vez que ampliaba la sonrisa de su rostro.- Es lo que les ocurre a los que creen que pueden enfrentarse a mí, que pierden… Lo pierden todo…- Sentenció disfrutando cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba mientras jugaba con su varita.- Y ahora perderás también la vida.- Anunció apuntándolo.- Avada Kedavra.- Un haz de luz verde salió inmediatamente de la varita del señor tenebroso hacia Hart. Éste no movió ni un músculo para evitarlo.

Sin embargo, Hermione sí reaccionó. Con una rapidez vertiginosa, hizo aparecer un espejo frente a Hart, un espejo que absorvió la maldición y la hizo rebotar un segundo después contra su creador. Voldemort detuvo su propio conjuro sin problemas y miró hacia la heredera. La chica esperó preparada para defenderse del mago tenebroso, pero el ataque nunca llegó. Lo que si llegó fue alguien por su espalda, y pillándola por sorpresa, la agarró. Quiso librarse pero entonces los brazos la apretaron más y más fuerte hasta pensar que le rompería las costillas. Aquella fuerza era sobrehumana. Sintió una opresión insoportable, lo único que pudo ver la chica era que quien fuera que la había apresado por su espalda tenía el cabello largo y rubio.

- Ahora ya no tienes a nadie que te defienda. ¡Avada Kedavra!- Volvió a conjurar Voldemort hacia el heredero de Griffindor. Como la vez anterior esta vez Hart tampoco reaccionó, su cuerpo estaba allí pero su mente estaba perdida.

"¡HARRY!"- Gritó desesperada Hermione en la mente vacía del chico. La heredera de Ravenclaw ya apenas podía respirar. En esta ocasión nadie apareció para salvar al chico, pero sí lo hizo el obsequio de Godric Griffindor, que como siempre, hizo aparecer un escudo a su alrededor que aunque estalló en mil pedazos, detuvo la maldición asesina. Aquel hecho irritó a Voldemort.

- Parece que siempre guardas un as en la manga.- Comentó Voldemort dando varios pasos hacia Hart sin querer que se notase su enfado por haber vuelto a fracasar.

A pocos metros de un Hart rendido, Hermione sentía que pronto perdería el conocimiento. Los brazos que la apretaban la hacían sentir que se rompería en dos. Se encontraba aturdida y tenía complicaciones para percibir correctamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Aún así, pudo ver como en los terrenos donde se encontraban comenzaban a aparecer magos y brujas que inmediatamente se enfrentaban a los mortífagos. Finalmente, la Orden del fénix había respondido a su llamada y había venido.

"¡Harry! ¡Sigue viva, Harry! ¡Sálvala! Por lo que más quieras…¡REACCIONA!"- Reintentó la heredera de Ravenclaw totalmente desesperada. Con asombro, pudo ver como el chico giraba la cabeza.

Aunque la llamada de Hermione lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento, lo que había llamado su atención era Angelina. La morena sufría pequeños espasmos y continuaba expulsando sangre por la boca, pero parecía emitir pequeños ruidos, como si quisiese decir algo. Fue entonces cuando Hart decidió entrar en la mente de la chica. Aún estando a punto de morir, notó como las barreras mentales seguían intactas, sin embargo, al volver a intentarlo, dichas barreras desaparecieron, como si Angelina lo invitase a entrar.

"Harry…"- Pronunció una voz que jamás creyó volver a escuchar. Solamente oyó su nombre, la chica no tenía fuerzas para comunicarse con él. Pero fue más que suficiente. Aquella voz… aquella voz cálida y cariñosa lo devolvió a la vida. Al contrario de lo que sintió cuando creyó haberla perdido para siempre, en esa ocasión la esperanza lo invadió. El vacío que sentía y que antes había sido absorvido por la oscuridad, fue ahora invadido por la luz. Donde antes solo había frialdad sintió calidez. En su corazón y sus recuerdos, donde solamente creía tener sufrimiento y dolor, sintió alegría y amor. Estaba allí, la posiblidad y la perspectiva de un futuro feliz seguía allí, seguía respirando, Angelina seguía viva.

- Pensándolo mejor, disfrutaré un poco más antes de matarte. ¡Crucio!- Sentenció Voldemort a poco más de un metro de distancia de él. Sin embargo, Hart no sintió solor alguno. En contra de lo que el señor tenebroso se había imaginado, Hart fue envuelto por una gran llamarada azul y desapareció. Pero lo hizo para volver a aparecer solamente dos metros a su izquierda, arrodillado junto al cuerpo de Angelina.

- No permitiré que te vayas…- Susurró Harry de manera que solo la morena pudiese escucharlo. Con delizadeza, acarició el cuello de la chica y la sangre de su boca desapareció momentáneamente. Si realmente conseguía cumplir su promesa, jamás se perdonaría aquello. La chica debía estar experiementando como el mismísimo infierno ardía en su interior. No entendía como era capaz de continuar con vida.

- Olvídalo, ella está muerta, tú la has matado…- Le recordó Voldemort soltando una carcajada que resonó una y otra vez en la mente de Harry.- Avada Kedavra- Volvió a intentarlo una vez más.

Prácticamente sin prestar atención, Hart desintegró la maldición. No podía ayudar a Angelina y combatir con Voldemort al mismo tiempo. Además Hermione estaba a pocos metros de él y también necesitaba que le dedicara unos segundos. Abrió la palma de su mano y creó una esfera de fuego. Esta vez el fuego que manipulaba era rojo, no disponía de las fuerzas ni de la concentración suficientes para recuperar su fuego negro. Sabía que no podía derrotar a Voldemort, ayudar a Hermione y salvar a Angelina, pero en aquel momento no necesitaba derrotarlo, solo quería tiempo. Se puso en pie y miró a Voldemort. Tenía que actuar rápido.

"¡Piensa!"- Se obligó a sí mismo. Con su mano derecha sujetaba la varita y con la izquierda la esfera de fuego. Entonces tuvo una idea, no era brillante pero le otorgaría unos minutos. Veía la mansión de Voldemort tras él y una rama seca cerca de sus pies. Tenía que ser extraordinariamente rápido. Bajo la mirada y comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo. Como había previsto, harto de esperar, Voldemort se dispuso a lanzarle otra maldición, y entonces lo hizo. Lanzó la esfera de fuego con toda la fuerza de la que disponía en ese momento. El mago tenebroso imaginó que iría dirigida a él y velozmente creó una pantalla dispuesto a devolverle el ataque. Se equivocó. El ataque de Hart pasó de largo y acabó impactando en el tercer piso de la mansión de Voldemort, provocando una explosión y haciéndola estallar en llamas. Contrariado, el mago tenebroso se giró un instante para obervar lo que había ocurrido. En aquel momento, Hart volvió a susurrar y la pequeña rama en la que se había fijado salió disparada hasta pegarse a uno de los pies de Voldemort. Éste no supo que había ocurrido hasta que comenzó a elevarse para finalmente desaparecer de allí. Lo había mandado a las montañas de Suiza donde se encontraba su castillo. La magia ancestral que protegía aquellas montañas impedía la aparición en ellas, a él le había llevado bastante tiempo conseguirlo, esperaba que a Voldemort le costase al menos diez minutos.

Entonces se giró y miró al rey Nordman, quien le dedicó una sádica sonrisa mientras parecía oler el aroma que desprendía el cuello de Hermione. A su vez la chica se encontraba a varios palmos sobre el suelo, con los brazos del vampiro rodeándola, la tez morada por la asfixia y los párpados caídos. A ella tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Entonces, lentamente, comenzó a caminar hacia el vampiro. Tiró la varita y mostró claramente las palmas de las manos queriendo dar a entender que no atacaría. Mientras caminaba, susurró algo en forma de siseo que el vampiro no logró a entender. Cuando llegó a menos de dos metros de él, se detuvo y se apartó la capucha, dejando ver la máscara roja de Griffindor con forma de león que cubría la mitad superior de su rostro.

- Presentándote así ante mí no conseguirás salvarla, pero sí que os mate a los dos.- Anunció el vampiro emitiendo una nueva sonrisa pero esta vez para mostrar sus afilados e interminables colmillos.

- No, no lo harás.- Negó tan tajantemente que llamó la atención de un Nordman que se detuvo en su intención por morder a la heredera.- La soltarás.- Afirmó tan rotunda como incoherentemente.

Aquella actitud intrigó tanto como divirtió al vampiro, que ignorando a la chica a la que asfixiaba, se centró en analizar a Hart. Y analizó exactamente la zona que Hart quería que analizara cuando dejó al descubierto su máscara, sus ojos. Sin embargo, no eran los suyos. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado hasta estirarse de manera antinatural, y el iris era ahora de color amarillo eléctrico. Una vez la mirada del vampiro se centró en los ojos del chico, ya no pudo apartarlos.- Harás lo que te ordene, y te ordeno soltar a la chica.- Dictaminó Hart manteniendo el contacto visual en todo momento, no tenía claro hasta que punto los vampiros eran vulnerables a la hipnosis que su serpiente poseía. Para su tranquilidad, el rey Nordman lo obedeció y drásticamente relajó sus brazos, provocando que su amiga cayera al suelo, liberada. Tras golpearse, Hermione comenzó a toser bruscamente hasta conseguir que el aire volviese a llegar a sus pulmones.

- Creí… Creí que no… vendrías…- Admitió sinceramente y aún sin aliento la chica. No obtuvo respuesta.

- Acércate.- Volvió a ordenar Hart al vampiro, que inmediatamente obedeció y caminó hacia él.- Detente.- Pronunció cuando se encontró aproximadamente a un metro de él. Estiró el brazo derecho esperando a que la espada que un rato antes había clavado en la tierra frente a Voldemort saliera volando hasta él. Sin embargo, tras unos eternos segundos, la espada continuaba sin llegar a su mano.

Hermione observaba atónita la escena, nunca había visto a Harry hacer aquello, y era inconsciente de que ella misma, tiempo atrás, había sido víctima de la hipnosis del heredero.

Aunque había querido evitarlo, tuvo que romper el contacto visual momentáneamente con el rey Nordman para girarse y ver que era lo que ocurría con su espada para que no fuese hacia él. Para su sorpresa, pudo ver como un vampiro de su propio ejército y que portaba la túnica que él mismo había diseñado para ellos, sujetaba su espada e impedía que volase hasta él.

- Podrás haber hecho un trato con mi reina, pero no permitiremos que asesines a otro rey.- Sentenció Abel Rumsfeld, el líder de su ejército de vampiros. Hart no disponía de tiempo para discutir con aquel vampiro, y ya había advertido de las consecuencias de una insubordinación.

- Y Godric Griffindor no permite que alguien que no sea uno de los suyos empuñe esa espada.- Informó Hart desconcertando al vampiro. Sin embargo cuando entendió a lo que se refería ya fue tarde. Primero fue una chispa la que saltó desde la espada y un instante después una columna de fuego engulló a Rumsfeld, que soltó la espada y salió corriendo y gritando despavoridamente hacia ningún lugar. El fuego lo convertiría en cenizas en unos segundos.

- ¡NO!- Gritó Hermione antes de que Hart pudiese volver a girarse. Cuando lo hizo, vio el rostro del rey Nordman a pocos centímetros de él, con expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Retrocedió un paso y descubrió el motivo. La punta de una afilada espada sobresalía por su pecho. Hermione había usado la espada de Rowena Ravenclaw para atacar al vampiro antes de que éste se abalanzase sobre él. Aún así, aquello no era suficiente para matarlo, pero sí para inmovilizarlo temporalmente. Estiró de nuevo su brazo y esta vez sí su espada llegó hasta él inmediatamente. Sin un segundo que perder, la empuñó con fuerza y segó la cabeza del rey Nordman en un movimiento limpio y seco. La cabeza cayó primero, y una vez Hermione extrajo su espada, también el cuerpo se desplomó sobre la tierra. La chica miró a Harry y un sentimiento de felicidad momentánea la invadió. Aunque continuasen apagados y tristes, los ojos del moreno volvían a ser verdes, y no podía recordar la última vez que trabajaron en equipo para conseguir algo como acababan de hacer.

- Encárgate de que no nos molesten, la lealtad de mis vampiros ya no es segura.- Pidió a Hermione para acto seguido dar media vuelta y correr junto a Angelina. La morena seguía con cara de sufrimiento y experimentando espamos incontrolados, aunque había dejado de vomitar sangre. Hart sentía como la Hufflepuff se esforzaba heroicamente para no perder el conocimiento y continuar viva. Una vez se encontró de nuevo arrodillado junto a la chica, abrió la palma de su mano derecha y creó en ella una pequeña llama que a los pocos segundos comenzó a teñirse de azul. La chica no podía hablar y Hart no sabía si lo escucharía, pero agarró delicadamente su cuello con su mano izquierda y la obligó a mirarlo.- Esto te dolerá, pero no hay otra manera…- Avisó el Griffindor siendo incluso él inconsciente del dolor que haría pasar a Angelina. Lentamente, acercó la palma de la mano en la que portaba la llama azul al vientre de la chica, exactamente al lugar donde le había clavado la espada. Reunió el valor necesario para hacerlo y volteó la mano. La chica hizo una mueca de dolor, pero nada comparado con lo que vendría a continuación. Harry apretó con fuerza sobre la herida de la chica y sin poder verlo pero sintiéndolo, expandió su fuego dentro del cuerpo de Angelina. Fue en aquel momento cuando el cuerpo de la morena se contrajo violentamente y soltó un grito desolador. Aquel horrible chillido de dolor perforó el corazón de Harry como si él también pudiese sentir el sufrimiento de la morena.

Harry mantuvo la intensidad de su fuego pero a los pocos segundos Angelina dejó de gritar, no porque no quisiese sino porque otro vómito de sangre se lo impidió. Tras aguantar medio minuto convertido en una eternidad, Harry hizo desaparecer su fuego del interior de la morena, quien consumida por el dolor, perdió finalmente la consciencia. Desesperado, Harry volvió a limpiar la sangre de la boca de la morena y comprobar su pulso. ¡No tenía! Nunca había puesto en práctica las cualidades del fuego azul más que para comprobar que era capaz de crearlo. ¿Y sí había acelerado la muerte de Angelina? No, no podía ser posible. En aquel momento, disponiendo de un respiro y habiendo observado lo que había ocurrido, Hermione llegó a su lado.

- Dame tus pendientes.- Pidió Harry cuando vio a Hermione a su lado. Aquella petición hubiera resultado extraña si ambos no supieran a que se refería el chico. La heredera quiso replicar pero el moreno la interrumpió incluso antes de que lo hicera.- No hay tiempo, no sé que hacer, necesito tus pendientes, por favor.- Le suplicó Harry desesperado. Aunque lo había intentado de buenas maneras, el chico se preparó para el caso en el que la castaña se negase a hacerlo. Haría lo que hiciera falta. Sin embargo, no fue necesario, consciente de que lo único que buscaba Harry era salvar a Angelina, Hermione se quitó los pendientes de Ravenclaw y se los entregó a su amigo. No le fue necesario enganchar los pendientes a sus orejas para que éstos comenzasen a ejercer su función, aún sujetándolos en su mano escuchó la voz de Ravenclaw. Ni tan siquiera hizo falta que formulara la pregunta, los pendientes sabían qué era lo que necesitaba.

"Tu sangre…"- Escuchó Harry en su cabeza.- "Tu sangre contiene sangre de unicornio, házsela beber y la mantendrás con vida."- Le indicó la voz de la fundadora de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo no había caído él antes en eso?- "Mientras lo haces, debes pronunciar la siguiente frase… Sanguinem dare me vita, ligat vita ad hoc corpus".- Completó la explicación Ravenclaw. Harry no perdió un segundo más en cuanto supo lo que debía hacer. Devolvió los pendientes a su amiga y con la misma mano empuñó su varita. Sin pararse a pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, llevó el extremo de la varita a su muñeca izquierda y, sin dudarlo, tocó la piel con ella. Hizo una mueca de dolor pero resistió mientras la varita cortaba su pie como si se tratase de mantequilla.

- No, Harr… Hart. No puedes hacerlo, morirás…- Le advirtió la castaña corrigiendo su nombre. Al recibir de nuevo los pendientes había descubierto lo que pretendía hacer el chico. Harry miró un momento a su amiga y seguidamente alargó el brazo izquierdo hasta colocar su muñeca sobre la boca de Angelina. Una gran cantidad de sangre brotaba de su mano y caía sobre el rostro de la morena.

- Prefiero morir viviendo hoy, a seguir viviendo la muerte mañana.- Reflexionó Harry lanzando una última mirada a Hermione.- Confío en ti para sacarla de aquí si las cosas no van bien.- Reconoció el chico que, sin esperar una respuesta, uso su mano derecha para obligar a la Hufflepuff a abrir la boca y a que la sangre que continuaba emanando de su muñeca entrara en ella.- Sanguinem dare me vita… ligat vita ad hoc corpus- Pronunció finalmente Harry concentrándose en repetirlo exactamente igual. En un primer momento no parecía haber ocurrido nada, sin embargo, de un momento a otro Harry sintió como sus fuerzas comenzaban a desfallecer. Sin saber cuanto debía aguantar ni cuanta sangre debía tragar Angelina, Harry se esforzó por mantenerse firme. La sangre parecía haber cobrado vida propia, y además de emitir un extraño brillo, se desplazaba sola hasta introducirse entre los labios de la chica. Harry la miró, no parecía reaccionar y cada segundo que pasaba se notaba más y más débil. No era únicamente sangre lo que parecía estar perdiendo, sentía una debilidad mágica que hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba. Parecía estar perdiendo su magia, su poder… Quiso mantener la concentración, pero su mente comenzó a divagar, a pensar si sería capaz de desaparecerse, o si sería capaz de realizar un sencillo hechizo protector en el caso de que alguien lo atacase, no lo tenía nada claro.

Entonces su subconsciente quiso parar, detener aquel ritual que tanto lo debilitaba, su subconsciente quería mantenerlo con vida. Pero esta vez si controló sus actos y continuó haciendo que Angelina bebiera su sangre. En cualquier caso, no estaba seguro de que sus brazos le respondieran, todas las fuerzas que le quedaban las reunía para mantener la consciencia. Sentía que no aguantaría mucho más.

Hermione seguía al lado de sus compañeros sin saber muy bien que hacer. Cada cierto tiempo conjuraba algún hechizo para protegerlos o para atacar a algún mortífago que pasase demasiado cerca de ellos. Podía observar como el rostro de Harry palidecía por segundos y como la mano que intentaba mantener sobre el rostro de Angelina cada vez temblaba más. En aquel momento Hermione sintió que algo se acercaba por su espalda y sin necesidad de girarse creó un escudo que detuvo el hechizo que le habían lanzado. Una vez giró la cabeza vio que el autor de aquel conjuro no era otro que el director de Hogwarts. En aquella situación preferiría verse contra Voldemort antes que contra Dumbledore. ¿Qué debía hacer?

- Sabes que es lo mejor, tú misma nos llamaste para que vinieramos.- Le recordó Dumbledore a la heredera.- Es mejor un hecho doloroso en el presente que un futuro plagado de dolor. Y sabes de lo que es capaz, ayúdame a evitar un desastre.- Argumentó el director varita en alza, intentando convencer a Hermione para que ésta no se interpusiera. La castaña miró a su amigo un momento y después volvió a mirar a Dumbledore.

- Yo aparezco en cada uno de los ataques que se producen para ayudar a evitar desastres. No cargue sobre mí un peso que no me corresponde, director.- Pidió la heredera sujetando también la varita, que aunque no en alto como el director, sí preparada para defenderse.- Y cuando avisé a la Orden el desastre a evitar era su muerte, no dejarlo libre. Sé perfectamente de lo que es capaz, y dudo que alguien haya sufrido más que él con todo esto.- Defendió Hermione a su amigo. Había notado como algo había cambiado en Harry aquella noche, y no quería deshacerlo. Además, la opción que el director le proponía no le parecía mejor que permitir a Harry seguir actuando a antojo. Su amigo estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por salvar a Angelina… ¿Qué mago tenebroso, invadido por la oscuridad y deseoso de poder, haría algo así? La respuesta era clara, ninguno.

Mientras tanto, Harry seguía arrodillado y tambaleándose junto al cuerpo de la Hufflepuff, sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No podía más, el conjuro que fuera que estuviese llevando a cabo lo había consumido. Había perdido la esperanza, Angelina no reaccionaba y él caería desplomado de un momento a otro. Puso el brazo derecho ante él para apoyarse mientras intentaba mantener el otro elevado sobre la chica. Los párpados le pesaban y sentía que no le quedaban fuerzas ni para respirar. Fue entonces cuando sus reservas llegaron a su fin y perdió el conocimiento, cayendo inevitablemente sobre el cuerpo de Angelina. Harry no había podido verlo, pero el pecho de la chica se elevaba y descendía lentamente.

- Siempre has sido razonable, te pido que no me obligues a hacerlo.- Le dirigió Dumbledore a la heredera una vez vio que Harry caía inconsciente. Aquella era su oportunidad, no dispondría de otra igual.

- Y yo a usted siempre lo he visto como alguien sabio.- Contrarrestó Hermione ahora sí elevando más la varita y originando ráfagas de viento aleatorias a su alrededor.- Pero ya veo que debe hacerse siempre su voluntad, sea porque realmente es lo correcto o porque usted obliga a que sea así.- La heredera de Ravenclaw era consciente de que Dumbledore sería capaz de atacarla con tal de atrapar a Harry, su amigo lo había demostrado en el valle de Godric. El director era capaz de muchas cosas para conseguir lo que en cada momento consideraba primordial. Y era obvio que en aquel instante, para él, atrapar a Harry era prioritario.- Nunca le atacaré director, pero no permitiré que se lo lleve…- Determinó Hermione, pero Dumbledore no esperó a terminar de escuchar lo que la chica decía para emitir un rayo azul hacia ella.

La heredera pudo detener el conjuro e inmediatamente después se rodeó de su elemento para poder proteger con él a Harry y Angelina. La castaña pudo detener un segundo y hasta un tercer intento de Dumbledore por apartarla de su camino, sin embargo, como había prometido, no lanzó ningún contraataque hacia el director. Entonces, acompañado por un trueno, otra figura apareció a la derecha de la heredera. Finalmente, Lord Voldemort había conseguido regresar y no parecía hacerlo de buen humor. El mago tenebroso comenzó a lanzar maldiciones hacia cualquier dirección en el mismo instante en el que apareció.

Consciente de que la situación acababa de complicarse considerablemente, Hermione aumentó el poder en torno a ella y corrió junto a los cuerpos de sus amigos.

"Voldemort ha vuelto, los vampiros han dejado de ser aliados y Harry ha caído"- Comunicó Hermione a Lupin. Éste debía tener encima la figurita que días antes le había entregado. Quedarse allí sería un suicidio, tenía que hacer que se fueran.- "Yo me retiro, que la Orden del Fénix haga lo mismo."- Indicó la heredera a la vez que agarraba los cuerpos de los otros dos herederos. Intensificó su poder y esperó un instante a que Lupin le contestase. -"¿Cómo que Harry ha caído?"- Escuchó Hermione como su antiguo profesor le preguntaba en su mente.- "Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, comunica la retirada."- Pidió la heredera de nuevo. Estando ahora segura de que Lupin la había oído, intensificó aún más su poder envolviendo también a sus amigos haciendo desaparecer a los tres.

…

- ¡Responderemos! ¡Ese bastardo me las pagará! ¡¿Cómo demonios ha entrado aquí?- Estalló en cólera Voldemort una vez todo hubo terminado. Nadie respondió.- ¡Que alguien me diga cómo!- Volvió a exigir tirando su silla a un lado.

- Mi señor…- Fue Rodolphus Lestrange quien pidió permiso para hablar. Con una mirada arrasadora, Voldemort se lo concedió.- Al venir, Hart trajo consigo a Bellatrix.- Informó temeroso de la reacción que pudiera provocar.

- ¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ?- Rugió Voldemort exigiendo verla.

- Es…Está siendo tratada, Hart la ha dejado en un estado lamentable, es un milagro que siga viva.- Le comunicó Rodolphus, dubitativo por un momento.

- Me importa una mierda su estado.- Musitó el mago tenebroso.- Quiero verla. ¡Ya!- Ordenó provocando que varios mortífagos salieran inmediatamente de la sala donde se encontraban en busca de la mortífaga.- ¿Y qué ha sido del rey Nordman?- Quiso saber mirando a los presentes. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que alguien se atrevió a contestar.

- Hart lo decapitó, solo ha quedado su cuerpo, no hemos encontrado la cabeza.- Informó un mortífago de aspecto tosco llamado Jugson. Ante aquella revelación, Voldemort no reaccionó tan mal como anteriormente, sino que mantuvo silencio, analizando lo que suponía aquel hecho.

Ya sabía lo poderoso que podía llegar a ser aquel malnacido de Torprey Hart, lo había comprobado él mismo, pero aún así era sorprendente que hubiese matado al rey de los vampiros. Se había esforzado mucho por complacer y conseguir el apoyo del rey Nordman para que ahora estuviese muerto. Pero desde otra perspectiva la noticia no era la peor que pudiese recibir. Su muerte significaba el nombramiento como reina a la princesa Lynette, una mujer que, aunque centenaria, tenía aún un espíritu juvenil y caótico. Le sería muy sencillo manipularla para conseguir cuanto quisiera de su reino. Al final, que su discípulo hubiese sido convertido a un vampiro por la misma Lynette podría facilitarle las cosas.

Mientras los acontecimientos se sucedían en su mente, la puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse para dar paso a dos mortífagos, quienes traían a rastras un cuerpo irreconocible. Se acercaron al mago tenebroso y dejaron caer a la mortífaga, quien aunque intentó usar sus brazos para detener el golpe, no lo consiguió. No tenía pelo en la cabeza y toda su piel estaba achicharrada, y en algunas zonas aún emanaba algún hilo de sangre, muestra de que recientemente había recibido más torturas. Asímismo, se encontraba en un estado de semi inconsciencia y su piel se ceñía a sus huesos, mostrando una delgadez extrema.

- Parece que a nuestro amigo no le desagrada infringir dolor.- Valoró Lord Voldemort al observar el cuerpo que tenía frente a él. Difícilmente se podía reconocer en aquel trozo de carne quemada a la que un día fue Bellatrix Lestrange.- Dime Bella, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- Preguntó como quien lo hace a un viejo amigo. No obtuvo respuesta.- ¿Has traído tú a Hart hasta aquí?- Volvió a preguntar, con el mismo resultado.

- No tiene lengua, mi señor.- Explicó uno de los mortífagos que la había traído, contestando a la pregunta de Voldemort antes incluso de que la formulara.- Y es posible que tenga la mandíbula rota.- Completó sintiendo un horror que no quería mostrar. No sentía lástima alguna por Bellatrix, ya que ella tampoco la habría tenido por él si la situación fuera al contrario, pero ver de lo que era capaz de hacer el mago al que tenían en ese momento como enemigo era escalofriante.

- Entiendo… - Afirmó Voldemort dando un paso hacia la mortífaga para examinarla mejor. Era cierto, el estado de Bellatrix era absolutamente deplorable. Era obvio que Hart se había esforzado en torturarla hasta la saciedad, pero más esfuerzo había puesto aún en que la mortífaga no muriera. La había mantenido con vida voluntariamente para que ocurriese lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel instante, que el miedo y el horror invadiese a sus mortífagos, y eso no lo podía permitir.- En ese caso, ya de poco nos sirve.- Sentenció el señor tenebroso sacando su varita con un sutil movimiento. Obviamente podría devolverle la lengua y sanarle la mandíbula, pero dudaba de que aún así pudiese conseguir cualquier información relevante procediente de aquel despojo humano.- Has sido una mortífaga leal, al menos hasta hoy. Y por esa razón tendrás el honor de morir a manos de Lord Voldemort...- Un estremecimiento recorrió la sala al escuchar su nombre y los planes que tenía. Nadie se atrevió a discutir su decisión. Bellatrix Lestrange escuchó lo que pensaba hacer el señor tenebroso e intentó con todas sus fuerzas reaccionar para impedirlo, pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba atrapada en aquel, como el mismo Hart le había dicho hacía tiempo, saco de huesos y carne. No podía creer que después de todo su sufrimiento, después de todos sus sacrificios y después de toda su devoción y entrega por aquel mago, él se lo pagase así.- Avada Kedavra...

Tras un resplandor verde, el cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange cayó desplomado al suelo, por última vez. Ya no sufriría más, la mortífaga más fiel al señor tenebroso había muerto.

…

Hermione había regresado a Hogwarts. Tuvo que tomar una decisión rápida y la sala de los herederos era el sitio más seguro y confortable que se le ocurrió. La chica pensaba en cómo había cambiado la situación desde la última vez que estuvieron los tres allí. En la última ocasión las clases se habían terminado y se disponían a comenzar las vacaciones de Navidad. Y aunque la guerra era complicada, todo parecía augurar un final alentador. Ahora era diferente. Tanto Harry como Angelina se encontraban cada uno en su dormitorio, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Dumbledore los había descubierto e iba abiertamente a por Harry. Además, el Griffindor mostraba una actitud inestable e impredecible. Y en la guerra cada vez era más complicado vaticinar un ganador.

A pesar de todo, la buena noticia era que Angelina continuase con vida. Harry lo había conseguido. No sabía si se recuperaría ni cuando, pero seguía viva, y eso ya era una gran noticia. Les había hecho tomar varias pociones y les había dejado descansando. Aunque ya fuese lo menos importante, en solo unas horas todos los alumnos cogerían de nuevo el tren hacia Hogwarts y en un día darían comienzo las clases, y ella no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer. ¿Debía comportarse con naturalidad y volver a las clases? ¿O debía dedicarse exclusivamente a su labor de heredera? Ella aún tenía la opción de elegir, sin embargo Harry no la tenía. Él era buscado como Torprey Hart por el Ministerio y Voldemort, y buscado como Harry Potter por la Orden del fénix y Dumbledore. Aunque el primer reto de su amigo sería salir del trance en el que se encontraba.

Hermione había intentado detener el tiempo con el reloj de su amigo, pero como había supuesto antes de intentarlo, no pudo hacerlo. Solamente podía hacerlo Harry o la persona a la que él voluntariamente entregase el reloj, y a ella nunca se lo había dado. De esa manera, lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Y eso hacía, esperar. Se encontraba en la sala principal de los herederos, en su sillón, donde tantas horas había pasado en los últimos meses, que para ella había sido prácticamente un año. Ya había tenido tiempo de informar a Ron y Neville de lo ocurrido. Ellos eran los únicos que en aquel momento mantenían en secreto su identidad, al menos oficialmente, porque ella estaba segura de que Dumbledore también sospechaba de ellos. Por esa razón era inútil el riesgo de volver a Hogwarts por su cuenta y antes de lo previsto, solo debían esperar unas horas y volverían a la escuela en el tren, como cualquier alumno.

Sujetaba un libro abierto en sus manos, pero sus pensamientos ignoraban las técnicas para modificar la climatología que éste le mostraba. Pensaba en cómo se le podía haber escapado el control de la situación de aquella manera. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, demasiadas ideas y numerosos hechos se amontonaban en ella formando problemas a los que no encontraba solución. Debía descansar, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía, pero cuando lo intentaba su mente también le negaba ese derecho. Poco a poco, su mente divagó cada vez más, perdiéndose en diferentes sentimientos, estrategias y recuerdos, hasta que cayó en los brazos de morfeo, sumida en el recuerdo de unas horas atrás, cuando había encontrado a Harry en el castillo de Suiza.

_Aunque la fortaleza escondida en las montañas estaba protegida del frío y duro invierno que azotaba en el exterior, y aunque varias antorchas iluminaban el interior del castillo, el silencio y la tenebrosidad que se respiraba helaba la sangre. Tras lo ocurrido en el valle de Godric, Hermione probó en París y en la sala de los herederos de Hogwarts antes de ir a Suiza. Conocía las intenciones de su amigo de ir a por Voldemort él solo, y esperaba poder encontrarlo antes de que lo hiciera, ya que ella no tenía ni idea de donde iría Harry a buscar al mago oscuro. Caminaba a través del gran pasillo principal del castillo, buscando algún indicio de que el chico estuviera allí. Entonces un grito de dolor llegó hasta ella, sobresaltándola. Ignorando el sentido común que le decía que abandonara aquel lugar, decidió seguir avanzando y dirigirse a la entrada a las mazmorras. Vio que las antorchas a ambos lados de las escaleras que descendían también estaban encendidas, lo que significaba que alguien había pasado por allí recientemente. No era habitual que aquella zona estuviera iluminada. Alguien debía estar allí. De nuevo, llegó hasta ella un nuevo grito, éste más ahogado pero mucho más nítido que el anterior. Se acercaba al lugar de donde provenían los gritos y aunque intuía que era lo que encontraría, esperaba estar equivocada. _

_- Ya estás muerta…- Escuchó que decía la voz de ultratumba de Hart.- Pero antes de dejar este mundo me llevarás ante él.- Volvió a escuchar Hermione. El heredero hablaba en voz baja. El olor que le llegaba era nauseabundo, y cuando llegó a la celda en la que se encontraba Hart, tuvo que hacer un sobre esfuerzo para no vomitar. Sin embargo, el sonido de la arcada que sintió llamó la atención del chico.- Vaya, Hermione, que sorpresa verte…- Ironizó el chico sin tan siquiera girarse hacia la castaña. La heredera se sorprendió aún más de que Harry pronunciase su nombre delante de Bellatrix, o al menos, de lo que quedaba de ella. La chica sacó su varita dispuesta a borrar la memoria de la mortífaga.- No te molestes.- Rechazó Hart restándole importancia a la vez que daba una patada al cuerpo moribundo de Bellatrix y hacía que cayera hacia un lado. En aquel momento Hermione se detuvo a analizarla un instante y observó como el cuerpo de la Lestrange temblaba incontroladamente, incapaz de sostenerse ni tan siquiera arrodillada. Su aspecto era espeluznante, y además de su rostro consumido por el hambre, estaba bañado por una sangre reciente.- Es incapaz de hablar, moverse o incluso pensar. Es un desecho, basura… _

_- ¿Y entonces por qué continuas haciendo esto?- Preguntó Hermione aterrorizada por las palabras del heredero. Era inhumano tratar a cualquier persona de esa manera, y lo que más le preocupaba era ese tono de satisfacción o diversión que le escuchaba.- Termina ya, si es lo que quieres, mátala… Pero esto es demasiado cruel, demasiado… _

_- ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que mate a alguien, Hermione?- Preguntó Harry con una sarcástica y malévola sonrisa en el rostro. No esperó a que la chica respondiese.- Y no te preocupes, Bellatrix morirá esta noche, pero será Voldemort quien la mate, no yo.- Aseguró el chico creando aún más incertidumbre en la castaña. Percatándose de las ganas de su amiga por preguntar, continuó.- Tras horas y horas de "conversación pacífica" con mi amiga Bellatrix, conseguí saber donde se encuentra Voldemort.- Ironizó Harry lanzando una mirada de asco a la mortífaga.- Pero lo que nunca supe ni le he podido sacar es cómo entrar. No me sirve de nada saber a donde ir si no puedo ir. Pero eso se ha acabado.- Determinó acercándose ahora al cuerpo inútil de Bellatrix.- Y a ti te matará cuando te vea volver conmigo.- Afirmó dirigiéndose ahora directamente a la Lestrange. A Hermione aquella situación le ponía los pelos de punta.- Te matará porque aunque vea tu estado pensará que me has dicho su escondite y que lo has traicionado. Te matará porque el resto de mortífagos temblarán al ver como te he dejado, y él querrá demostrar que sigue teniendo el control de la situación.- Harry disfrutaba con cada palabra que le espetaba a la mortífaga. Se agachó hasta ponerse de cuclillas, a menos de un metro de distancia de ella.- Y aunque sé que no puedes ni entenderme porque tu mente debe ser un infierno, quiero decirte que te lo advertí. Me he vengado, tú mataste a la persona que yo más quería y yo ahora haré que la única persona a la que adoras y veneras te maté a ti. Pasarás la eternidad en el infierno arrepintiendote del día en el que decidiste joder a Harry Potter, del día en el que decidiste joderme a mí.- Sentenció Harry saboreando el placer de su venganza. Se estaba despidiendo, estaba seguro de que después de esa noche no volvería a ver a Bellatrix Lestrange, y pasara lo que pasara, él se sentiría un poco menos en deuda sabiendo que había vengado la muerte de su padrino. _

_- ¿Y cómo iras hasta Voldemort?- Quiso saber Hermione tanto para saberlo como para no seguir escuchando lo que Harry decía. Era capaz de sentir perfectamente el odio y la maldad en las palabras del moreno. _

_- Si después de esta noche yo no pudiera encargarme de Pettigrew, confío en que tú lo entregarás y demostrarás la incocencia de Sirius. Está en la celda diecisiete, dos más allá.- Le informó Harry sin contestar la pregunta de su amiga. Ésta asintió sin saber muy bien que decir y el heredero de Griffindor volvió a hablar.- ¿Recuerdas la batalla en el departamente de misterios?- Hermione volvió a asentir.- ¿Recuerdas que Voldemort se metió dentro de mí? ¿Recuerdas que es capaz de poseer cuerpos de otras personas e incluso de animales?- Hermione asintió de nuevo pero esta vez más lentamente, intentando adivinar donde quería llegar el chico.- Yo no puedo entrar en el refugio de Voldemort, pero ella sí que puede, y yo lo haré dentro de ella…- Desveló Harry para justo un instante después desvanecerse en una nebulosa casi transparente y rodear el castigado cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange. Mientras tanto, Hermione observó atónita como el chico llevaba a cabo el complicado procedimiento que acababa de revelarle. A los pocos segundos, el cuerpo de la mortífaga se irguió ayudándose de los brazos y con mucho esfuerzo. Sin saber como reaccionar y si aquello estaba dentro de lo planeado la heredera apuntó con su varita a Bellatrix.- ¿Sorprendida?- Preguntó una voz que hizo temblar descaradamente a Hermione. _

_La posesión, arrebatarle la libertad a otra persona y robarle su cuerpo, era una las ramas más oscuras de la magia. Y Harry lo había hecho sin contemplaciones y en tan solo en unos pocos segundos. Hermione miró el rostro desfigurado de la mortífaga sabiendo que debajo de lo que veía se encontraba su amigo, y aquel pensamiento le provocó que un escalofrío espeluznante le recorriera el cuerpo. _

_- Hermione.- Escuchó que la llamaba de repente una voz femenina proveniente de ningún lugar. Consciente de aquello no formaba parte del recuerdo su mente lo ignoró. _

_- No puedes ir tú solo, es un suicidio. Dime donde es y te acompañaré.- Se ofreció Hermione sin otra opción que superar el terror que le producía la escena. _

_- Hermione.- La volvió a llamar la misma voz de chica que tan familiar le resultaba y que no tenía ningún sentido escuchar en aquel recuerdo que su mente le mostraba en sueños.- Hermione.- Escuchó una vez más. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil vislumbrar la celda del castillo en el que se encontraba, y cada vez veía más lejos a Bellatrix. Todo se difuminaba y ella se alejaba más y más de aquel recuerdo.- Hermione… _

Hermione abrió finalmente los ojos y lo que vio no hizo sino confundirla aún más, sin saber si continuaba soñando y aquello era una broma de su mente. Sorprendentemente se había quedado dormida en su sillón y en aquel momento frente a ella se encontraba Angelina, quien la miraba extrañada. La castaña estaba perpleja, o había estado durmiendo varios días o aquello era un milagro.

- Pero… ¿Qué…Qué haces aquí?- Inquirió Hermione sin saber que decir. Automáticamente, se levantó del sofá y se avalanzó sobre la morena para abrazarla.

- Eso mismo pensaba preguntarte yo a ti.- Contestó Angelina aún más confundida que su amiga.- Yo también me alegro de verte.- Comentó respondiendo al abrazo. Entonces Hermione se separó y se restregó los ojos para despertarse completamente y comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- ¿No recuerdas nada?- Quiso saber la heredera de Ravenclaw. Entonces Angelina le explicó que lo único que recordaba era ser torturada por Voldemort tras ser capturada en la Madriguera y que inmediatamente después la única escena que recordaba era a Harry clavándole la espada en el estómago y arrodillarse junto a ella.- Pero…¿Y no recuerdas nada más?- Insistió Hermione.- Harry y yo vimos como Voldemort te mataba, incluso asistimos a tu entierro.- Le contó Hermione sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Angelina guardó silencio y desvió la mirada, intentando asimilar lo que la castaña le contaba y al mismo tiempo intentando recordar. Aparte de las dos situaciones que había afirmado recordar, en su mente aparecían escenas que no conseguía poner en orden.

- No me acuerdo de nada de eso.- Respondió Angelina siendo sincera.- Pero cuando Voldemort intentaba sacarme información si recuerdo algo, me dijo que acabaría con Hart, que yo le serviría para destruir su mente.- En aquel momento Angelina no estaba segura si realmente no recordaba o si no quería hacerlo. Estaba segura de que si se esforzaba por recordar y ordenar su mente, lo conseguiría, pero lo poco que recordaba era sentir mucho dolor. No quería revivir todo lo que había tenido que pasar los últimos días, aunque tal vez no tuviera otra opción.- Afortunadamente no tuvo demasiado tiempo para torturarme, me dijo que nos veríamos en dos días y me obligó a tomar una poción. Después de eso mi siguiente recuerdo es con Harry, ¿Dónde está Harry, Hermione?- Preguntó la Hufflepuff intuyendo algo que deseaba que no fuera cierto.

- Puede ser que Voldemort nos hiciera creer que te mataba para después hacer que fuera Harry quien te matase realmente. Voldemort esperaba que al saber la verdad Harry no lo soportase y se rindiese.- Razonaba Hermione sin que Angelina tuviera claro si le hablaba a ella o a sí misma.- ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? Tuvimos que haberlo sospechado…- Se lamentó la castaña recordando a Angelina sobre la cama del piso de París.- Pero, ¿cómo es posible que estés perfectamente? ¿Por qué no desapareciste cuando Harry estaba frente a ti dispuesto a atacarte?- Preguntaba sin parar Hermione, las preguntas se amontonaban en su mente intentando darle sentido a todo.

- No lo sé, Hermione. Necesito ver a Harry, ¿dónde está?- Volvió a preguntar Angelina perdiendo la paciencia. Su cabeza le dolía como nunca y todo le daba vueltas. Recuerdos, imágenes y sentimientos se mezclaban en su mente sin llegar a ninguna parte. A pesar de haber estado al borde de la muerte, haber sido torturada por Voldemort y que le hubieran clavado una espada en el estómago, se encontraba extrañamente bien. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía el cuerpo magullado, pero por dentro sentía una energía y vitalidad que nunca antes había sentido.

- Harry… Harry realizó un conjuro muy peligroso para salvarte la vida Angelina.- Le contó finalmente Hermione sin saber por donde empezar.- Él… es… está en coma.- Tartamudeó la chica pero teniendo finalmente el valor de decirlo.

- Pero… ¿Cómo que está en coma? ¿Y dónde está? Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo.- Soltó Angelina perdiendo los nervios y mirando a su alrededor, como si en cualquier momento pudiera encontrar a Harry.

- No, no podemos. Han ocurrido muchas cosas en estos días.- Se limitó a contestar Hermione, pero viendo como la morena exigía una respuesta más detallada continuó.- En el ataque a la Madriguera, Harry reaccionó muy mal cuando creyó verte morir. Perdió la razón, se convirtió de repente en todo lo que temíamos que se convirtiera.- Explicó la heredera intentando que Angelina la comprendiese.

- Por favor Hermione, ¿dónde está?- Repitió por enésima vez la Hufflepuff, cada vez estaba más desesperada. Su amiga simplemente le señaló las escaleras que daban paso al dormitorio de Harry. Nada más hacerlo, Angelina salió disparada hacia el dormitorio del chico, y Hermione tras ella. A ésta le sorprendió como la morena era capaz de correr y moverse tan rápidamente, teniendo en cuenta que debería haber pasado al menos una semana en cama. Al llegar Angelina vio el cuerpo de Harry sobre la cama en la que ella misma había dormido con él hacía escasas semanas. Se acercó a él y le tocó la frente, pero no tenía fiebre. Parecía estar simplemente durmiendo.- ¿Puedes terminar de contarme que fue lo que ocurrió?- Pidió Angelina algo más tranquila a la vez que cogía una silla cercana y se sentaba junto a la cama.

- Pues Harry se enfrentó a Dumbledore y Voldemort. Al primero lo venció y a Voldemort lo hizo huir. Tuvimos que intervenir para… bueno, para que Harry no cometiese una locura con Dumbledore.- Explicó Hermione evitando decir que el chico había intentado matar al director.- Se tomó muy mal que los chicos y yo nos interpusieramos entre él y Dumbledore. Repito que reaccionó terriblemente cuando te vio muerta.

- No voy a asustarme de lo que me puedas decir Hermione. Y presiento que hay cosas que te guardas.- Sospechó acertadamente la heredera de Hufflepuff. Hermione se tomó su tiempo, y tras suspirar mirando a su amigo inconsciente, continuó.

- Como ya te he dicho, perdió la razón. Alastor Moody fue el primero que llegó para defender a Dumbledore, y dio su vida por él.- Confesó la castaña de manera sutil.- Y a Carl Dorteu lo torturó de la manera más cruel que te puedas imaginar, tanto que incluso yo le pedí que acabara con él antes de seguir torturándolo. Y al hacerlo, me lanzó la imperius. Tan mal dejó a Dorteu que anoche cuando Harry atacó el cuartel de Voldemort ni siquiera apareció. Y no creo que lo haga en bastante tiempo. Por cierto, ¿cómo pudo Dorteu sorprenderte en la fiesta?- Preguntó Hermione tras contarle las barbaridades que había hecho su amigo.

- La culpa fue mía.- Respondió escuetamente la chica mientras perdía la mirada en algún punto del suelo. Sentía que si ella hubiera estado más atenta nada de aquello hubiera pasado y Harry no hubiera sufrido aún más.- No le presté atención. Harry se había ido en un primer momento a por Pettigrew y después a Italia, pidiéndome que no lo acompañase. Tenía mi concentración puesta en sentir si estaba en problemas y desaparecer de allí si así fuera. Además mi collar no había parado de avisarme porque había muchos miembros de la Orden que al verme aparecer con Harry estaban deseando acercarse a mí para sacarme información.- Intentó explicarse Angelina, esta vez sí recordando perfectamente lo sucedido.- Y Ruacet fue muy listo, al menos más que yo. No me atacó directamente sino que echó algo en la bebida. Al hacerlo así digamos que desvió la atención de mi collar, aunque si hubiera estado atenta me hubiera percatado, estoy segura. La culpa fue solo mía.- Terminó la morena de la misma forma de la que había comenzado, además de con la mirada perdida.

- Es normal, no te culpes. Es imposible mantener la concentración en todo momento.- Intentó consolar Hermione viendo como aquello le afectaba a su amiga.- Y no te he terminado de contar todo lo que ocurrió. Como te puedes imaginar, toda la Orden junto con los aurores del ministerio rodearon a Harry una vez la batalla había acabado, pero afortunadamente, desapareció sin enfrentarse a ellos. Después de aquello, Harry voló a Brighton para hablar con tus tíos y comunicarles la noticia. Quiso hacerlo solo.- Reveló la heredera provocando que los ojos de la morena brillasen. Tuvo que esforzarse para evitar que las lágrimas comenzasen a emanar de ellos, porque sabía que una vez lo hiciesen, no podría parar. En aquel momento recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que le había pedido a Harry que si a ella le ocurriese algo se lo dijese él a sus tíos. Finalmente, aunque ella no hubiera muerto, él sí había cumplido su promesa.- Tras tu entierro.- Hermione esbozó una ligera sonrisa.- Es curioso decirle a una persona que has ido a su entierro. Bueno, tras tu entierro Harry fue al valle de Godric y todos lo seguimos. El problema fue que Dumbledore había descubierto ya que Harry era Hart y lo estaba esperando en su casa junto con la Orden. Fue una situación complicada. Harry nos atacó a todos e hizo creer al director que si quería capturarlo tendría que sacrificarnos a los demás. Sorprendentemente Dumbledore lo hizo, pero era una prueba de Harry y finalmente sí que pudo controlar su fuego para después desaparecer.- Continuó el relato Hermione intentando resumir todo lo que había ocurrido al mismo tiempo que intentaba no olvidarse de nada.- Por último, di con él en el castillo de Suiza, Harry había ido a por Bellatrix para poder encontrar a Voldemort. La verdad es que el estado de Bellatrix era lamentable. Harry consiguió entrar en la mansión de Voldemort dentro del cuerpo de la mortífaga, poseyéndola. La escena era aterradora, era magia muy oscura, pero lo logró. Harry sacó la idea de finales del curso pasado, cuando el mismo Voldemort lo poseyó durante… ¿Te pasa algo?- Se interrumpió a sí misma Hermione viendo como el rostro de Angelina palidecía repentinamente.

- Fue eso…- Afirmó Angelina recordando lo ocurrido e intrigando a su amiga. Cuando Hermione lo había nombrado el recuerdo había vuelto a su mente al instante.- Estaba en las mazmorras de la mansión de Voldemort cuando se empezaron a escuchar sus gritos, llamándolo.- Determinó Angelina ahora sí, segura de lo que decía.- Entonces Voldemort vino a buscarme y tras una cruciatus… hizo eso, se desvaneció y me poseyó. Por eso me cuesta tanto recordar lo que ocurrió después. Y estoy segura de que no fue una imperius.- Razonó Angelina ordenando sus recuerdos. La cabeza continuaba doliéndole considerablemente, pero valía la pena esforzarse para ordenar su mente.- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Harry para salvarme?- Preguntó Angelina queriendo ahora apartar aquel recuerdo que había conseguido atraer a su mente.

- En un primer momento utilizó el fuego azul para sanarte el daño que te había causado también el fuego que cubría la espada. Pero el conjuro que utilizó después se llama sangre en vida.- Contestó Hermione, que ya se había informado todo lo que había podido sobre el asunto. Angelina la miró pidíendole más información.- Sangre en vida une el poder mágico de dos magos a través de la sangre, de forma que el dolor, las fuerzas o la mísmisima magia cambien de cuerpo. Esto básicamente implica que, aunque uno de los magos esté al borde de la muerte, si el otro está en buenas condiciones, se repartan esa vida de la que goza el segundo. Y eso fue lo que intentó y al parecer logró Harry. Cuando te hizo beber su sangre, él absorvió tu dolor y tu debilidad a la vez que te transmitía parte de su energía, de su fuerza y de su magia. Se podría decir que repartió su vida entre los dos.- Finalizó la explicación Hermione tan asustada por que su amigo sobreviviera como fascinada de que hubiese logrado hacer algo así. Y la sensación de la morena se acercaba mucho a la de su amiga, con la diferencia de la perplejidad y el sentimiento de culpabilidad que sentía por todo lo ocurrido. Angelina no respondió, sino que se giró hacia Harry. Apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y bajó la cabeza, abatida. Lo que Hermione le había dicho contestaba a sus preguntas y a por que se encontraba tan bien pese a haber estado a punto de morir. Harry poco menos que se había sacrificado para que ella viviera.- No te preocupes, verás como se recupera.- Intentó animar a su amiga Hermione.- Pero teniendo en cuenta lo que te conté antes comprenderás que no podemos ir a San Mungo. Aunque tampoco serviría de mucho…- Completó la heredera bajando en ese momento el tono de voz. Intuyó como Angelina afirmaba con la cabeza pero la chica no la miró.

- Me gustaría quedarme a solas con él, al menos un rato.- Pidió la morena con voz apagada.

- Está bien. Iré a preparar algo de comer.- Aceptó Hermione entendiendo a su amiga. Tras echar un último vistazo, la heredera de Ravenclaw se dio media vuelta y salió del dormitorio.

- Harry…- Se atrevió a llamarlo Angelina una vez ya su amiga los había dejado a solas. No recibió respuesta.- No me hagas esto, Harry.- Rogó la morena sollozando, sus manos agarraron con fuerza la mano izquierda del chico.- Yo tuve la culpa… fui débil… No merezco que des tu vida por mí.- Sentenció soltando su primera lágrima.- Despierta Harry… por favor.- Rogó de nuevo apretando desesperadamente la mano del chico. Continuaba sin recibir respuesta alguna.- Te amo Harry. Te amo… Necesito que lo sepas…- Se sinceró Angelina con el rostro bañado en lágrimas mientras veía la expresión en la cara del chico, quien parecía simplemente dormir.

_Vagaba a través de la penumbra. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuanto llevaba atrapado en la oscuridad. ¿Habría muerto? ¿Sería aquello el infierno? ¿Estaría condenado a pasar allí la eternidad? No podía contestar a ninguna de aquellas preguntas. De pronto, vio unas rendijas de luz a cierta distancia frente a él. Se preguntó si debía dirigirse hacia la luz, tal vez hacerlo significaría definitivamente la muerte. Sin embargo, notó como una fuerza extraña se apoderaba de su cuerpo y lo obligaba a avanzar, tomando la decisión por él. No sabía sobre que caminaba, pero lo hacía. Todo estaba oscuro y cada vez se acercaba más a los pequeños hilos de luz. Poco a poco, comenzó a percibir más detalles. La luz que veía se filtraba a través de una puerta. Miró hacia atrás pero la oscuridad total le impedía distinguir nada, sin embargo volvió a mirar hacia delante y allí estaba, una puerta. Era lo único que veía. De nuevo siendo arrastrado elevó el brazo y agarró el pomo de la puerta. Sin idea alguna de lo que pudiera ocurrir, giró la mano y abrió la puerta. Una ola de luz lo invadió obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. Aún con los párpados cubriendo sus ojos, la claridad le dañaba. _

_Lentamente y con cuidado, fue abriendo los ojos. Todo comenzó a tomar forma a su alrededor. En un momento, toda su tensión y nerviosismo se esfumó, estaba en un lugar conocido, familiar… Estaba en su casa, en el valle de Godric. Ni una sola nube estorbaba en el cielo azul y un radiante sol brillaba en él, creando un día precioso. Su jardín estaba perfectamente cuidado y el muro que lo rodeaba había sido reconstruido manteniendo el modelo original. Mientras admiraba la paz y belleza que se respiraba a su alrededor observó como una lechuza se le acercaba. Una vez hubo llegado hasta él soltó lo que cargaba y el Profeta cayó directamente en sus manos. Se sorprendió de lo real que parecía todo. Sin saber qué hacer, sus manos actuaron solas desplegando el periódico. La portada estaba dedicada a un nuevo dragón que había sido descubierto por un investigador. Un poco más abajo leyó que la Ministra de Magia se reuniría con la directiva de Gringotts para negociar mejoras en las cuentas de los magos del Reino Unido. No veía por ninguna parte las habituales noticias sobre desapariciones y muertes que estaba acostumbrado a leer. Fue entonces cuando se percató de una noticia en la esquina inferior derecha: "El auror de élite, Harry Potter, compaginará esporádicamente su trabajo en el Ministerio con el de profesor de defensa personal en Hogwarts." No entendía nada de lo que estaba viviendo. Vio que en la página catorce se ampliaba la información pero su cuerpo no respondía a lo que él quería hacer. Sus manos volvieron a enrollar el periódico y llevó la mirada al frente al notar la aparición de una persona frente a la casa. _

_Era una chica joven y guapa, de cabello moreno con reflejos rojos. Le costó reconocer que se trataba de la hija de Alice. Era Emily, su prima, aunque parecía unos años mayor a como la recordaba. La chica abrió la verja y entró, sonriente. _

_- ¿Aún estás en pijama?- Le preguntó alegremente Emily aunque con tono recriminatorio.- Mi madre y Scott ya están prácticamente preparados, llegaremos tarde.- Informó llegando hasta él y dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Sin saber por qué, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa. _

_- Harry…- Lo llamó desde el interior de la casa una voz que para él era angelical. Una voz que pensó nunca volvería a escuchar.- Ten cuidado, Ricky va para afuera y acabo de vestirlo, no dejes que se revuelque en la tierra.- Le pidió la voz de una Angelina a la que no veía._

_- No te preocupes Angelina, yo me encargo.- Contestó su prima antes de que él hiciera o dijese nada.- ¡Ven con tu tía Emily!- Exclamó efusivamente la chica agachándose para coger en brazos a un niño de dos o tres años. Tenía el pelo corto y negro, más ordenado que el suyo, y la piel clara. Fueron sus ojos lo que le llamó la atención. Eran verdes, exactamente del mismo color que vería si se mirase él en un espejo. _

_- Papá…- Pronunció el niño mirando hacia él a la vez que sonreía. _

_- No, deja a papá que tiene que vestirse. Ven a jugar con la tía Emily.- Intervino la chica ya con el niño en brazos mientras entraba en la casa. _

_Su mente debía estar gastándole una broma. Estaba perdido, no sabía que pensar, que decir ni que hacer. Aunque estaba seguro de que si intentaba hacer algo no podría, no era él quien controlaba su cuerpo. Se giró automáticamente para entrar él también en la casa pero antes se detuvo un momento para leer una pequeña placa junto a la puerta. Lo que vió solo lo confundió aún más…_

_Residencia de los Potter_

_Harry James Potter_

_Annie Angelina Potter_

_Richard James Potter_

_No pudo entrar en la casa. La oscuridad volvió a rodearlo como si alguien hubiese estado esperando a que asimilara lo que veía para hacerlo regresar a la oscuridad absoluta. No sabía por qué, pero mientras su mente intentaba comprender lo que había visto, su cuerpo cada vez se encontraba mejor. Poco a poco su cuerpo se relajaba y la tranquilidad lo invadía. Tal vez fuera por escuchar una vez más la voz de Angelina o tal vez porque ya había muerto, pero sentía una paz que hacía mucho que no experimentaba. _

- Tienes que comer algo.- Insistía una y otra vez Hermione sosteniendo una bandeja con comida. Mientras tanto Angelina seguía sentada junto a Harry. Ahora estaba sentada en la cama y envolvía con la luz que emitía su collar el cuerpo del chico. No se había apartado de él en horas pero aún no había dado señal alguna de que fuera a despertar. Esperó unos segundos más y detuvo la luz. No sabía si su luz sería capaz de sanarlo o hacerle sentir mejor, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

- Lo sé, y te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no tengo hambre, de verdad.- Volvió a negar Angelina por enésima vez, con una paciencia infinita.

- El castillo vuelve estar lleno.- Comentó Hermione pareciendo que cambiaba de tema.- Y en un par de horas comenzarán las clases. Si prefieres quedarte aquí y no aparecer en público lo entiendo, pero deberías recuperar fuerzas. Dudo que puedas conjurar un protego sin desmayarte.

- Hablando de conjuros, ¿sabes donde está mi varita?- Preguntó Angelina esquivando el tema de la comida.

- Sí, la guardé cuando llegué aquí.- Afirmó la castaña buscando algo en un bolsillo oculto de su vestimenta de heredera.- Toma…- Ofreció la chica acercándole la varita a su amiga.

Angelina llevaba desde el mismo momento en el que se había despertado con intención de probar algo. Se sentía diferente. Notaba una fuerza en su interior que no había sentido nunca. Con cautela, agarró la varita y la examinó unos segundos mientras pensaba en un hechizo adecuado.

- Orchideus…- Murmuró suavemente la Hufflepuff. Sintió como una magia desconocida para ella fluía en su interior. En un primer momento apareció un ramo de flores desde la punta de la varita, pero un instante después, de ninguna parte comenzaron a caer flores o simplemente pétalos de flor por todo el dormitorio. Hermione miraba perpleja a la morena, quien seguía sujetando la varita mientras ingentes cantidades de flores llovían desde el techo formando un vistoso lecho floral sobre el suelo. Angelina tenía la seguridad de que podría continuar hasta prácticámente ser sepultados por las flores, pero bajó la varita y la peculiar lluvia primaveral cesó.

- Pero… ¿Cómo…- Titubeó Hermione sin encontrar explicación a lo que acababa de ver. Angelina debería estar agotada, exhausta, pero al contrario de lo que había supuesto, demostraba poseer una energía renovada y más intensa que nunca.

- Tengo una teoría…- Reveló Angelina mirando la varita para justo después guardarla en uno de sus bolsillos.- Pero esperaré a que Harry despierte para estar segura.- Determinó volviendo a girarse hacia el chico y agarrando de nuevo su mano.

- Eso me recuerda… Tú sí puedes detener el tiempo con el reloj de Harry. Él te lo ha dado en varias ocasiones.- Razonó Hermione recordando otra situación similar en la que también su amigo estuvo inconsciente y Angelina usó el reloj del moreno.- No sabemos el tiempo que… bueno, que tendremos que esperar hasta que despierte.- Comentó intentando ser optimista.- Creo que lo mejor sería que detengamos el tiempo y nos quedemos aquí hasta que lo haga. ¿Qué opinas?

- Sí, creo que es lo más sensato.- Confirmó la Hufflepuff mirando el reloj rojo que Harry llevaba en la misma mano que ella estaba agarrando en ese momento. Intentó soltar su mano derecha para girar la ruedecilla del reloj, pero en aquel momento la mano de Harry se movió, apretándole con fuerzas ambas manos e impidiéndoselo.

- An… Angy…- Pronunció de repente Harry sin aún haber abierto los ojos. Era un término medio entre una llamada y una pregunta para saber si la voz que llegaba hasta él era realmente la de Angelina.

- ¡Sí! ¿Harry, me oyes? ¡Soy yo!- Exclamó eufórica la morena inclinándose inmediatamente sobre el chico. Harry volvió a moverse y formó algunas muecas de incomodidad en el rostro antes de abrir levemente los párpados. Lo primero que vio Harry fue el alentador y maravilloso azul de unos ojos que lo miraban fijamente. Tardó varios segundos en volver a reaccionar.

- ¿E…Eres tú? ¿N… No… estoy soñando?- Preguntó incrédulo con la voz rota. Fue entonces cuando Angelina no aguantó un instante más y se avalanzó sobre Harry. Como si quisiese hacerlo todo a la vez, lo abrazó, lo besó en los labios, después en la mejilla y finalmente rompió en llanto.

- Ssssí… S…Soy yo… Harry…- Sollozó la chica apretándolo con más fuerza.- Gr…Gracias… N…o…sbs- Dijo ininteligiblemente la Hufflepuff, intentaba decir todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero eran demasiadas cosas las que quería decirle a Harry y llorar no le ayudaba a conseguirlo.- Te amo…- Pudo pronunciar finalmente al oído del chico mientras continuaba llorando desconsoladamente.

Harry no pudo decir nada más. Él también se derrumbó. Ignorando la fortaleza que se había empeñado en mostrar al mundo, ignorando incluso la vergüenza, imitó a Angelina y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Reunió fuerzas y correpondió el abrazo. Las lágrimas emanaban de sus ojos como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Allí estaba, la chica de sus sueños, el amor de su vida, podía tocarla, podía escucharla, olerla, verla… Estaba con él. Nunca pensó que se pudiera llorar tanto de alegría, de felicidad, de júbilo…pero así era. Volvían a estar juntos. El sufrimiento había forjado un amor que no se destruiría jamás…

_**N/A: No debería decirlo pero... ¡me encanta la última frase! xD Debo decir que nos acercamos inevitablemente al final de esta historia, no sabría decir cuantos exactamente pero quedan muy pocos capítulos. De momento solo decir que espero que les haya gustado y hasta pronto!**_


	38. Chapter 32: El último plan

**Hola a todos una vez más. He tardado prácticamente lo mismo que para el último, un mes, pero esta vez traigo algo más. Pensé que no podría superarme, pero lo he hecho, más de 17.000 palabras en un solo capítulo. A mi asustaría leer un cap tan largo, pero espero que lo disfrutéis. Ha sido así porque tenía que escribir todo lo que necesitaba para dejarlo en el punto exacto, y es aquí cuando viene la noticia, éste es el penúltimo capítulo del fic. Lo llevo avisando un tiempo pero seguro que nadie lo imaginaba tan cerca. A partir de aquí pido comprensión y tiempo para traer el último, que también será muy largo. Intentaré darle al fic un final digno, aunque algo que tienen los finales es que no le suelen gustar a nadie. Se me hace extraño hablar de un final después de tanto tiempo. Para mí es como si nunca fuese a acabar.  
**

**Por supuesto, debo dar las gracias de corazón a muchas personas que me han escrito maravillas: Alexander Malfoy Black, Boyka, Pedro I, una invitada que no sé quien es pero se identifica como fiel lectora así que aquí tiene su hueco, Allie Danger, otro invitado desconocido, Alfy-Malfoy, gustavil-007, shmjuanmi, FzMarcE09, Odille y Sirius314. Ésta es la penúltima ocasión en la que podré daros las gracias por todo lo que me habéis dado, así que nuevamente, gracias! FzMarcE09, curiosa la idea del obliviate y me alegro de que te guste la portada del fic, la tenía hecha desde hace tiempo pero no ha sido hasta hace poco que me he animado a subirla. Y Pedro I, la verdad es que sí, sueles acertar con tus intuiciones, no sé cómo lo haces. Sirius314, gracias por lo que dices, hubo una parte del fic en la que tuve que controlar eso que comentas de ser todopoderoso, me alegro mucho de que al parecer lo haya conseguido. Gracias a todos por decir que cada vez está mejor la historia, que os sorprendo, que cada capítulo es mejor, etc. No me quiero liar mucho más, pero gracias a todos. Os dejo con el penúltimo capítulo de Harry Potter y el poder de los sucesores, y como siempre espero que os guste. **

**Capítulo 32: El último plan**

- Me alegra ver que ya no escondéis lo vuestro…- Consideró Hermione con una sonrisa tras haber ido ella también a abrazar a su amigo.

- Son pocos los secretos que aún me quedan.- Comentó Harry más sosegado que antes. Aún tenía el rostro húmedo pero las lágrimas habían cesado. Tenía razón, el único secreto que aún mantenía a salvo y a medias era el de su identidad respecto a Voldemort, y no tenía claro cuanto tardaría éste en enterarse.- Por cierto, tengo que darte las gracias, Hermione.- Apuntó el chico sorprendiendo a la castaña.- Sin los pendientes de Ravenclaw no hubiera podido hacer nada. Muchas gracias.- El agradecimiento que escuchaba no hacía sino confirmarle a Hermione que había hecho lo correcto cuando confió en él.- Y aunque no estuviera atento a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, sí que percibí la presencia de Dumbledore.- Continuó Harry intentando incorporarse para sentarse en la cama, algo que Angelina le impidió inmediatamente.- No sé lo que ocurriría, pero si estoy aquí y no muerto o en Azkaban supongo que también es gracias a ti.- Concluyó, consciente de que en aquella ocasión de no ser por ella tal vez no lo hubiera contado.

- No tienes que agradecérmelo. Únicamente espero que no vuelvas a olvidar que estamos en el mismo bando.- Contestó Hermione recordándole a su amigo algo que ni siquiera ella quería recordar.- Ni que vuelvas a meterme mano.- Bromeó para terminar la heredera, quitándole hierro al asunto y provocando que Angelina los mirara a ambos sin entender nada.

- No te preocupes, no volverá a ocurrir.- Se limitó a responder Harry algo sonrojado por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.- Es una historia muy larga.- Dijo por toda respuesta dirigiéndose a Angelina, quien permanecía agarrada a la mano del chico.- Y alguien debe explicarme que es lo que hacen todas esas flores en mi cuarto…

A continuación, Harry detuvo el tiempo y los tres herederos volvieron a revivir los últimos días. Cada uno de ellos había vivido algo diferente y reuniendo los tres relatos entenderían mucho mejor todo lo ocurrido. Harry, al igual que Angelina, no sabía si había espacios de tiempo en los que no recordaba nada o era porque realmente no quería recordar. Escuchó atentamente la explicación de la Hufflepuff, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber caído en la trampa. Pudo ver que, aunque él se sentía culpable de lo que había sucedido, ese sentimiento era aún mayor en Angelina.

- Sí. Es posible que te transmitiera algunos poderes al llevar a cabo el conjuro.- Afirmó Harry a la teoría que acababa de escuchar por parte de la morena, y que explicaba el estado en el que se encontraba su cuarto. De hecho, estaba convencido de que había ocurrido algo mayor que eso. Desde el primer instante había notado algo extraño en Angelina. Él había entrenado para percibir el aura mágica de las personas, pero aquello era diferente. Podía sentir perfectamente la magia de Angelina, era como si se hubiese formado algún tipo de relación mágica entre ellos, pero dudaba de sí ella podía percibir lo mismo. - No tengo ni idea de si será de manera temporal o indefinida, pero deberías ir con cuidado a la hora de utilizar ese poder.- Aconsejó con cierta preocupación sobre lo que había ocurrido. No sabía si aquello podía hacerle perder a él parte de su magia, se sentía cansado, pero no más de lo normal, era lógico sentirse cansado después de lo que había hecho.

- Descuida, lo tendré.- Prometió Angelina dedicándole una sonrisa.- Es irónico que seas tú quien me lo diga.- Bromeó la chica.- Por cierto, ¿necesitas algo? ¿Comida, alguna poción?

- Hace días que no como, pero con una poción para herederos estaría como nuevo.- Contestó Harry intentando ahora si incorporarse y recibiendo el permiso de Angelina. La chica quiso levantarse para traerle la poción y algo de comida, pero el moreno apretó su mano y se lo impidió.- Antes me gustaría deciros algo.- Anunció provocando que ambas herederas lo miraran con expectación. Suspiró y se dispuso a comenzar.- Voldemort atacará. Querrá responder, más aún cuando se entere de que sigues viva, que lo hará.- Determinó mirando a la Hufflepuff.- Y esta vez lo hará a lo grande, mi teoría es, o que atacará el Ministerio, destruyendo parte de Londres a su paso, o que atacará aquí, en Hogwarts. En el primer caso buscará el control total sobre Gran Bretaña, mientras que en el segundo únicamente buscaría el terror. No tengo claro cual de los dos elegirá, pero elegirá uno de ellos. A menos que se decida por ambos para dividirnos y conseguir al menos uno de sus objetivos. La cuestión es que lo hará y estoy convencido de que utilizará todo su poder y todo su ejército para conseguirlo.- Explicó ante la atenta mirada de las chicas, que intentaban descubrir a donde quería llegar con todo aquello.- Y necesito vuestra ayuda para que esa sea la última batalla. Juntos, acabaremos con Voldemort.- Sentenció Harry, totalmente convencido de lo que decía.

- Puedes contar conmigo...- Se ofreció Angelina.

- Desde el principio te hemos dicho que debíamos colaborar y estar unidos para acabar con la guerra, Harry. Pero me alegro de que al fin lo hayas comprendido.- Argumentó Hermione seria pero tranquila, se esperaba otra cosa por parte del heredero.

- No, no me habéis entendido.- Negó Harry con la cabeza mientras emitía una ligera sonrisa, ya se había imaginado un malentendido semejante.- Lo que quiero decir es que yo voy a enfrentarme a Voldemort, pero necesito vuestra ayuda para conseguirlo. Soy capaz de crear una esfera de fuego con un poder destructivo inimaginable, un ataque que reduciría a cenizas todo a kilómetros a la redonda.- Reveló el chico dejando perplejas a sus compañeras, que lo miraban sin saber si el heredero les estaba gastando una broma.- Supongo que recordaréis lo que ocurrió no hace demasiado tiempo…

Flash Back (Capítulo 27)

- ¿Y como se supone que vais a batiros sin mostrar vuestros verdaderos poderes?- Preguntó Ron a las herederas justo antes de llevarse un par de salchichas a la boca.

- De la misma manera que lo hice con Dumbledore, con control.- Contestó Hermione lanzando una mirada de indignación por la forma de comer del pelirrojo.

- Pero en una cosa si que tiene razón Ron.- Intervino Neville en la conversación- Habrá alumnos que sepan poco más que un "expelliarmus", pero otros tal vez sí que sepan batirse en duelo más que decentemente, hay padres que se toman muy en serio este tipo de eventos e instruyen a sus hijos desde muy pequeños.- Explicó el Griffindor sabiendo de lo que hablaba.- Si nos toca alguien así, será difícil controlarnos a menos que nos dejemos ganar.

- No creo que sea tan difícil, si esos alumnos que dices tienen bastantes conocimientos no veo porque nosotros no podemos tenerlos también.- Razonó Angelina mientras se servía salmón a la plancha con verduras en su plato.- Lo único que debemos hacer es evaluar rápidamente el nivel del mago y situarnos a su nivel, poco más tal vez, pero ante todo no llamar la atención.

- Yo sé de alguien que no se dejará ganar.- Afirmó Hermione, teniendo claro todos de a quien se refería.

- Pero él llamará la atención haga lo que haga, Hermione, mientras no aparezca de negro con una capucha y diciendo…"Me llamo Torprey Hart"- Bromeó Angelina acabando con una voz áspera y grave, imitando a Harry, a lo que los demás respondieron con risas.

Sin embargo, las risas duraron unos pocos segundos, ya que fueron silenciadas por un ruido atronador, semejante a una explosión, que sonó increíblemente cercano a ellos. Incluso el comedor donde estaban, junto con las mesas, sillas y demás utensilios habían vibrado durante unos instantes. Se miraron unos a otros con una expresión de absoluta confusión, ¿qué podía haber provocado que el propio castillo temblase de esa manera? Consciente de que no era algo habitual, Hermione fue la primera en incorporarse, seguida de todos los demás. La imaginación de todos había trabajado intentando entender que podía haber provocado aquél estruendo ensordecedor, pero ninguno pensó en encontrarse la sala principal como lo hicieron al abrir la puerta. Estaba destrozada. Los sillones habían salido volando y ahora estaban en llamas, al igual que muchos de los muebles. Una gran humareda invadía la sala. Pudieron observar como los retratos de los fundadores no habían sufrido ningún daño, algo lógico debido a la gran magia que los protegía. Todos tenían empuñadas sus varitas, aquello era más que extraño, era imposible sufrir un ataque en la propia sala de los herederos. La sucesora de Ravenclaw elevó un brazo generando una pequeña brisa para disipar el humo, era curioso como todo había salido despedido hacia el mismo lugar. Fue entonces cuando escucharon como alguien tosía varias veces. Ya con mejor visibilidad, miraron hacia donde provenía el sonido y vieron como una figura salía con dificultad de la sala de entrenamiento.

- ¡Harry!- gritó Angelina corriendo hacia él. Llegó hasta él junto a Neville y ambos se colocaron a su lado para ayudarle a caminar. El moreno tenía la ropa destrozada, incluso humeaba por algunas zonas y tenía rasguños en la cara y los brazos.

- Est…-tosió varias veces- Estoy bien.- Afirmó Harry queriendo aparentar una fortaleza que no tenía en aquél momento.

Fin Flash Back

- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres hacer explotar una bomba que no eres capaz de controlar y que podría matarnos a todos?- Preguntó exaltada Hermione una vez hubo entendido la idea del heredero.

- Siento decir que esta vez estoy con Hermione. Es muy peligroso.- Valoró Angelina con cautela.

- Volvéis a estar equivocadas por no dejarme terminar.- Contrarrestó Harry manteniendo la calma.- Antes de que yo haga nada, vosotras deberéis crear un escudo, pero no a vuestro alrededor, sino sobre Voldemort y sobre mí. Nos envolveréis en una esfera de luz protectora, muy poderosa, que impedirá la entrada o la salida incluso por aparición y que será capaz de absorber inmensas cantidades de energía, convirtiendo mi ataque en inocuo para cualquiera que se encuentre en el exterior.- Explicó el Griffindor convencido de que era la única forma de acabar con Voldemort. Llevaba meses pensando en aquel plan, siempre había imaginado que la magia oscura le daría el poder suficiente para acabar con la guerra él sólo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

- Pero… -Comenzó Angelina llevando a cabo un razonamiento que ya intuía el chico.- Cuando lleves a cabo lo que sea que quieres hacer… ¿Cómo escaparás de tu propio ataque?

- Némesis puede aparecerse en cualquier lugar, lo llamaré con suficiente tiempo de antelación para salir de allí sano y salvo.- Aseguró Harry intentando contagiar a las herederas de su tranquilidad.- En cualquier caso, antes debemos practicar y prepararlo bien.

- Parece una locura, pero puede funcionar…- Consideró Hermione tras una larga pausa coincidiendo sorprendentemente con el moreno.

- Si parece una locura es porque lo es.- Replicó Angelina disconforme con la opinión de ambos herederos.- De todas formas, lo primero que debemos hacer es recuperarnos, empezando por ti. Voy a por la poción y algo de comer, no puedes continuar así.- Determinó sin dar opción a que Harry se negara.

- ¿Qué has hecho con mi Angy, Hermione?- Preguntó Harry a modo de broma antes de que la chica saliese del dormitorio.

- Solamente se preocupa por ti. Siente que has estado a punto de morir por su culpa.- Contestó la castaña sin entrar en el juego de Harry.- Yo también bromeé antes, pero lo que ha ocurrido no es divertido Harry, ni mucho menos. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando todo esto acabe? Has hecho cosas horribles, te has convertido en un asesino… Y todo el mundo lo sabe.- Le recriminó Hermione con una seriedad absoluta, poco quedaba ya del ambiente relajado que habían vivido un momento antes por su recuperación.

- Sé perfectamente lo que he hecho, Hermione. Si cuando todo esto acabe, sigo vivo, pagaré por mis actos.- Declaró Harry dejando perpleja a su amiga, quien no se esperaba una respuesta como esa.- No quiero que vuelvas a recordarme lo que ha ocurrido, lo que he hecho, ni tu opinión al respecto. Cuando la guerra termine, tienes mi palabra de que me entregaré.- Prometió deseando zanjar aquel tema de una vez por todas. No mentía, si realmente la guerra terminaba y él seguía vivo, estaba convencido de hacer lo correcto y mostrarse al mundo con todas sus consecuencias, aunque eso significara acabar en Azkaban. La cuestión es que tenía grandes dudas de terminar aquella guerra con vida.

- De acuerdo. No volveré a insistir, Harry…

…

Los días transcurrían con tensa tranquilidad. Después de una semana en la que Angelina poco menos que había obligado a Harry a permanecer postrado a la cama, recuperándose, había desactivado su reloj y el tiempo volvía a avanzar con normalidad. Las clases habían comenzado de nuevo, y tras mucho debatirlo, decidieron que tanto Hermione como Angelina asistirían a ellas, aparentando normalidad. Solo Dumbledore y algunos profesores habían visto lo ocurrido con Angelina en la Madriguera, por lo que le fue sencillo llevar vida normal hasta que el director la citó en su despacho, solo unas horas después de asistir a la primera clase con Mcgonagall.

- Hola. ¿Cómo ha ido?- Preguntó rápidamente Harry al ver aparecer a la Hufflepuff en la sala de herederos. Había seguido a Angelina en el mapa del merodeador y la había visto en el despacho de Dumbledore. Tenía tiempo de sobra, y aunque él se atrevería a aparecer por Hogwarts como si nada hubiera ocurrido, las chicas le habían insistido en que se escondiese. Y estar encerrado era algo que no soportaba.

- Bien, como habíamos imaginado.- Contestó la heredera llegando hasta él para darle un cariñoso y breve beso en los labios.- Me ofreció un té y lo acepté, como habíamos acordado. Sí, anulé el veritaserum antes de tomármelo.- Añadió al ver la mirada del moreno. La chica le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.- Dumbledore no escondió que sabía que yo era la heredera de Hufflepuff, fue directamente al grano, supongo que pensando que la poción me haría efecto. Me preguntó por todo: por ti, por la otra heredera, por Voldemort, por cómo había sobrevivido… De esto último le conté la verdad, que fue una trampa de Voldemort y que tú me rescataste, sin mencionar nada de ningún conjuro, por supuesto. Le dije que no sabía la identidad de la otra heredera ya que íbamos siempre con el rostro cubierto, incluso entre nosotros.- Expuso Angelina mientras se acostaba en el sillón apoyando la cabeza en uno de los muslos del chico, tomándose un respiro.- Me pidió que le contara todo lo que supiera de ti, que debíamos detenerte antes de que la situación empeorara. Le dije todo lo que habíamos ensayado, que nuestra residencia estaba en Irlanda, pero que era imposible entrar allí si no eras un heredero. También le dije que habías huido y que no tenía ni idea de donde podías estar. Estuvimos hablando casi una hora. Todo fue medianamente bien, aunque ahora tendremos que tener más cuidado porque estará vigilándome. Pero bueno, ¿tú como estás? ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Bien, entrené un rato esta mañana en la sala, me duché y he estado leyendo hasta ahora. Todo muy divertido.- Concluyó Harry irónicamente. Ya estaba acostumbrado a pasar días y días sin ver otra cosa que las paredes de aquella sala, pero en aquel momento lo encontraba una pérdida de tiempo.- Me gustaría saber cómo fue…- Harry se detuvo al ser interrumpido por un fogonazo de luz azul.

Junto a la chimenea se había aparecido Hermione, quien a su vez había traído a Neville y Ron. Los chicos se analizaron con la mirada, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día del entierro de Angelina y el incidente en el valle de Godric.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado?- Rompió el silencio Angelina, como siempre atenta para evitar situaciones incómodas. La chica se refería al aspecto de sus tres compañeros, quienes habían llegado con el cabello mojado y la parte superior de sus túnicas empapadas.

- Peeves…- Se limitó a responder Neville acercándose al fuego de la chimenea para secarse.- Se ha dedicado a instalar bromas en los armarios que usamos para venir aquí. Tened especial cuidado con la torre de astronomía, el suelo de algunos pasillos parece hielo. Uno de primero casi se parte la cabeza esta mañana…- Explicó Neville mientras se sacudía la cabeza.

- Al haber un poco de caos con la reanudación de las clases había pensado en comenzar a preparar la estrategia que nos comentaste, Harry. ¿Te parece bien?- Comentó Hermione dejando a un lado los libros de las clases a las que había asistido.- No dispondremos de muchos momentos como éste, hay profesores que no nos quitan el ojo de encima.

- Por supuesto, no hay tiempo que perder.- Contestó Harry. El chico acarició levemente la mejilla de Angelina, aún recostada sobre él, para que se incorporara e inmediatamente se puso de pie. Ante la expectación de todos, el heredero fue directo hacia Ron, deteniéndose a escasamente un metro de distancia del pelirrojo y extendiendo el brazo.- Siento mi comportamiento de los últimos días, no merecías que te tratara así. Espero que puedas perdonarme.- Se disculpó Harry mirando a los ojos de su amigo. Éste, sorprendido, tardó en reaccionar hasta que, sin decir una palabra, aceptó la mano de Harry y la apretó con fuerza.

Hermione había notado últimamente a su amigo mucho más tranquilo y agradable, le había recordado al antiguo Harry, pero aún así no se esperaba ver lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba encantada con el drástico cambio de actitud del chico, aunque también debía admitir que aquellos altibajos la preocupaban. Solamente deseaba que aquella sensatez y coherencia en el moreno fueran permanentes.

El sentimiento que invadía a la otra heredera era completamente distinto al de preocupación, casi de orgullo, al contemplar como el tiempo le daba la razón al confiar en Harry. Por mucho que los demás le contaran historias o por más que el mundo estuviera en su contra, ella estaba convencida de que Harry era una persona maravillosa. Estaba segura de que Hart no era más que una máscara, un traje de frialdad y poder elaborado por la necesidad de no seguir sufriendo. Y cuanto más conocía al verdadero Harry, más enamorada se sentía de él.

- Bueno, ¿y de qué se trata?- Quiso saber Neville una vez ya estaban todos en la sala de entrenamiento.

- Es una idea de Harry para el próximo ataque, dejemos que sea él quien lo explique.- Propuso Hermione sacando su varita y manteniéndose a la espera.

- Solo contaba con Angy y Hermione para hacerlo, pero es una buena idea que vosotros dos también sepáis lo que ocurrirá.- Comenzó el moreno refiriéndose a sus dos amigos.- Desconozco si os han dicho algo así que comenzaré desde el principio.- Anunció, cerrando la puerta de la sala con un movimiento de su varita.- Voldemort quiere vengarse por haberme atrevido a atacarlo, busca un buen golpe de efecto, y estoy seguro de que se le ocurrirá algo a la altura de mis expectativas.- En aquel momento dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, haberse acercado a los métodos y al comportamiento de un mago tenebroso le permitía pensar como tal.- Será un caos, un infierno, habrán bestias de todo tipo y por todas partes. Y gente inocente e indefensa que intentará escapar. Veremos más mortífagos que nunca y con una organización que nosotros no tendremos. Y por esa razón nuestra primera estrategia será ignorar a Voldemort, dejaremos que haga y deshaga a su antojo…

- Pero…

- Nuestro primer objetivo será controlar la batalla. Al principio, esa será nuestra única meta.- Determinó sin permitir que Neville lo interrumpiese.- Deberemos reducir al máximo y en el menor tiempo posible el ejército de Voldemort. Asistirán tal cantidad de criaturas y mortífagos que incluso sin Voldemort podrían destrozarnos, pero una vez que reduzcamos su número y consigamos que se desorganicen, sin Voldemort serán un rival débil. Y será en ese momento cuando iremos a por él.- Explicó Harry consciente del pensamiento de todos sus amigos, lo que explicaba estaba muy claro, pero no sabían cómo harían todo lo que el chico pretendía.- Esto es muy importante, es vital que entendáis que no podemos enfrentarnos a Voldemort hasta que el resto de la batalla esté bajo control, o dicho de otra manera, hasta que vosotros solos, con la ayuda de los aurores pero sin la mía, seáis capaces de hacerle frente a lo que quede del ejército de Voldemort. Y sí, digo esto porque cuando me enfrente a Voldemort no podré ayudaros, el destino del mundo mágico estará en vuestra capacidad de vencer vosotros solos al resto del ejército. Debemos estar bien sincronizados y no perder el tiempo, no podemos dejar campar a sus anchas a Voldemort durante horas.- Avisó nuevamente Harry. El moreno insistía una y otra vez en lo mismo porque quería dejar totalmente claro cada uno de los pasos y en qué momentos debían llevarse a cabo.- Hermione, contéstame a una pregunta matemática, por favor. Yo tardo menos de diez segundos en eliminar ya sea un mortífago, vampiro, licántropo o cualquier sujeto que se enfrente a mí. Vosotros, en cambio, que sois infinitamente más respetables que yo y vuestras técnicas mucho más honorables que las mías, tardáis en torno a los dos minutos.- Expuso el heredero sin poder extraer totalmente la ironía de sus palabras, aunque tampoco se esforzó demasiado en hacerlo.- Demuéstrame tus habilidades Hermione, teniendo en cuenta la premisa anterior y tomando como margen los primeros veinte minutos de la batalla, ¿a cuántos oponentes habré abatido yo y a cuántos todos vosotros juntos en ese mismo intervalo de tiempo?- Preguntó mirando detenidamente a su amiga, quién se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

- Pues Angelina, Neville, Ron y yo abatiríamos a unos cuarenta oponentes, teniendo en cuenta que no es algo exacto.- Contestó la castaña produciendo que Ron y Neville sonrieran satisfechos, era casi una proeza atrapar cuarenta mortífagos en veinte minutos. Sin embargo, Angelina no mostraba opinión alguna y Hermione permanecía con semblante serio, ambas sabían a donde quería llegar Harry. Fue entonces cuando éste carraspeó con la garganta voluntariamente para pedir que su amiga revelase la segunda cifra.- Pues tú abatirías aproximadamente a ciento veinte oponentes. Pero nosotros no podemos hacer eso, Harry. Tus métodos… Nosotros no podemos…

- Ya sé que no vais a matar a nadie.- Afirmó Harry de manera directa.- Quería que vieseis la diferencia. En unos supuestos veinte minutos sería capaz de acabar con ciento veinte oponentes de cualquier tipo, yo solo… El triple de lo que vosotros cuatro juntos seríais capaces de hacer en el mismo tiempo. ¿Qué quería demostrar con esto? Pues que si la batalla fuera mañana y yo no estuviera, en tan solo veinte minutos tendríais ciento veinte mortífagos más a los que enfrentaros. Necesito que comprendáis que es crucial la rapidez con la que reduzcamos el número del ejército de Voldemort y aún más lo es el momento en el que decidamos que me enfrente a Voldemort, ya que ocurrirá lo que acabo de decir, en veinte minutos tendréis ciento veinte mortífagos más sobre vosotros intentando mataros. Necesitaré que me digáis el momento exacto para ir a por Voldemort. Necesito confiar en que cuando yo no esté, vosotros seréis capaces de ganar la guerra.

- Pero… ¿Por qué estás tan convencido de que no podrás ayudarnos una vez te hayas enfrentado a Voldemort?- Preguntó Ron la misma duda que tenían todos los presentes en aquella sala.

- Porque la magia que emplearé me dejará exhausto. Y aunque finalmente me equivoque y pueda ayudaros, es mejor prepararnos para lo peor.- Contestó con sensatez Harry, sin querer darle excesiva importancia, y eso mismo era lo que incitaba a pensar a las herederas si el chico estaría intentando llevar a cabo otro plan que no les estuviera contando.- Pero ahora llego a esa parte. Lo fundamental es ganar en eficiencia. Podría soltar el discurso de que cualquier rival, sea mortífago o criatura, intentará mataros y que ellos se merecen lo mismo, pero no lo haré, ya he desistido en el intento. Solamente os pido que si en algún momento de la batalla os encontráis en la situación de decidir entre vuestra vida y la de vuestro oponente, elijáis vuestra vida.- Advirtió Harry con un tono de voz que casi sonaba a súplica.

Nadie contestó a Harry, se mantuvieron en silencio y algunos, como Angelina o Neville, asintieron con la cabeza. Aunque ninguno compartía las técnicas de Harry en una batalla, todos tenían claro que aquello era una guerra, y en ellas, a menudo se debe decidir entre matar o morir. Harry les estaba pidiendo que llegada la situación, eligieran matar. A ninguno le agradaba la idea, pero todos habían sido advertidos con antelación y sabían lo que una guerra suponía. No lo harían por diversión, comodidad o cuestiones morales, pero sí tenían claro que, llegado el momento, tendrían que matar para sobrevivir. Todos eran conscientes de que se verían en dicha situación, todos sabían que, llegado el momento, sería necesario hacerlo.

- Tomaré vuestro silencio por un sí. En cualquier caso, como dije antes, hay otras formas de ser más eficientes…- Anunció sacando en esta ocasión su varita y rasgando parte de un mantel que cubría una mesa cercana.- Por ejemplo, impregnando unas gotas de un filtro de muertos en vida en unos trozos de tela. Con solo acercarlo al rostro de vuestro oponente éste perdería la consciencia durante días, semanas o incluso meses, dependiendo de la potencia del filtro. ¡Incolumrous!- Exclamó repentinamente provocando que el trozo de tela que levitaba frente a él saliese disparado, amordazando al muñeco de madera que en ocasiones utilizaban para practicar.- Yo aconsejo este conjuro, en un segundo el mortífago tendrá el trozo de tela en la cara y en dos segundos perderá el conocimiento, pero podéis utilizar cualquiera que se le asemeje.

- Vaya, Harry, esa es una gran idea…

- Lo sé, pero tu tono de sorpresa resulta ofensivo, Hermione.- Bromeó el chico emitiendo una ligera sonrisa.- Se me ocurrió después de la otra noche, tras enredar el traslador a la pierna de Voldemort.- Ron y Neville abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras del moreno, ninguno de ellos sabía nada acerca de lo que había ocurrido en la mansión del mago tenebroso.

- Yo prepararé el filtro, creo que en un par de horas debería tener tiempo suficiente.- Se ofreció Angelina amablemente, demostrando su afición por las pociones.- Tal vez debería preparar también el antídoto…

- Sí, esa también es una buena idea. Pero Harry, si eres capaz de ingeniar todo esto, ¿por qué sigues comportándote así y no haces esto tú mismo?- Preguntó Hermione confusa, su amigo tenía un don para enfrentarse a cualquier oponente, no entendía por qué seguía empeñado en matar.

- Esto es solamente una alternativa puntual para una batalla en concreto, no es algo permanente. Requiere una preparación previa, dedicar varias horas a la creación de un filtro de muerte y un antídoto para éste que pueden salir mal. También es necesario llevar siempre encima como mínimo uno o dos pañuelos o trapos impregnados en dicho filtro, con el riesgo que supone caer uno mismo víctima de la poción por accidente.- Explicó detalladamente Harry queriendo dar una oportunidad a su amiga antes de enfadarse con ella, ya la había avisado de que no quería que le recordase absolutamente nada de aquel asunto. Acto seguido, volvió a apuntar con su varita al muñeco y emitió un fugaz rayo negro que impactó en la figura de madera, haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos. Los cuatro chicos retrocedieron instintivamente ante el estruendo.- Como puedes ver, no hay técnica más contundente, fiable y rápida qu… - En aquel instante sintió un repentino pinchazo en la parte derecha del pecho que lo obligó a inclinarse hacia delante y a llevarse la mano izquierda a la zona del dolor. Queriendo aparentar que no había sucedido nada, intentó recomponerse de inmediato.- Que la mía.- Completó su frase anterior.- No. Estoy bien, Angy.- Se apresuró a añadir cuando vio como la chica poco menos que iba a abalanzarse sobre él para ayudarle.

- Harry, tal vez deberíamos esperar a que te recuperes para continuar con esto.- Propuso con cautela Neville al ser evidente que a su amigo aún le fallaban las fuerzas.

- No. No hay tiempo. Sacad vuestras varitas.- Determinó secamente Harry volviendo a erguirse totalmente y elevando su varita.- Recordad lo que he dicho, "Incolumrous", no es más difícil de conjurar que un "Incarcerous". Y será aún más efectivo si aprendéis a conjurarlo sin necesidad de pronunciarlo.- Quiso puntualizar mientras caminaba de un lado a otro para hacer ver que se encontraba bien. Angelina no apartaba la vista de él ni un segundo.- Pasemos a lo realmente importante, esto es lo que haremos cuando esté frente a frente con Voldemort…

…

_- Pero, papá… - Llamó por enésima vez, ya con la voz quebrada, intentando defenderse de lo que escuchaba. _

_- ¡No me llames así! ¡Tú no eres mi hijo!- Musitó la imponente voz de James Potter dando media vuelta, con intención de marcharse.- Siento asco al mirarte a la cara… _

_- Mamá, por favor…- Suplicó Harry dirigiéndose ahora a su derecha, hacia una mujer de cabellos rojos y oscuros que no paraba de llorar, y que incrementó aún más el llanto cuando el chico le habló. Harry no sabría medir el tiempo que llevaba allí, pero en todo momento Lily Potter había permanecido exactamente igual, sentada en un banco de piedra blanca, con la cabeza agachada, una fotografía arrugada entre sus manos y una cascada de desconsoladas lágrimas fluyendo a través de su rostro hasta perderse en el vacío. _

_- Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, vámonos.- Instó James acercándose a su mujer y rodeándola con los brazos, en un intento de reconfortarla. _

_- No, no, por favor, no os vayáis…- Rogó Harry, totalmente roto y desesperado. Sus padres renegaban de él, ni tan siquiera podían mirarlo a los ojos.- ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius, por favor! ¡Ayúdame! Tú sabes por qué lo hice… - Bramó buscando auxilio por parte de su padrino, que era el único que lo miraba, aunque mantenía las distancias. Los ojos del Black lo miraban con lástima, con una tristeza y un dolor que nunca antes había visto con tal intensidad en los ojos de su padrino. _

_- Finalmente decidiste potenciar la oscuridad y no la luz que había en ti. Nosotros dimos nuestras vidas luchando para destruir todo en lo que tú te has convertido.- Sentenció Sirius sin esconder la decepción que sentía. Fue entonces, justo un momento antes de darle él también la espalda, cuando su padrino le lanzó un pequeño espejo que Harry reconoció como el que había descubierto casi un año atrás y que había acabado tirando a su baúl.- Adiós, Harry. _

_- ¡No! ¡Por favor!- Insistió por última vez un afligido e inconsolable Harry. Las lágrimas comenzaban a emanar inevitablemente de sus ojos. Intentó ir tras ellos, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas, provocando que el espejo de su padrino se le escapara y se resquebrajara. Intentó levantar la mirada pero todo lo que pudo ver fue como sus seres queridos desaparecían entre una espesa niebla.- ¡NO!- Gritó de nuevo, completamente abatido. _

_Recuperó el espejo y lo giró para verse en él. La imagen que el objeto le devolvió fue aterradora. No tenía pelo y el color de su piel era antinaturalmente blanco. Sus ojos eran completamente negros, con unas tétricas pupilas alargadas y amarillas en el centro. Tenía varias cicatrices en el rostro y al igual que Voldemort, su nariz no era más que un par de rendijas sobre su cara. El espejo se resbaló de entre sus dedos y volvió a caer al suelo, rompiéndose esta vez completamente y destruyendo la imagen que les daba la razón a sus padres y a Sirius. Se había convertido en un monstruo._

Como si realmente un espejo acabase de romperse a su lado, Harry se despertó bruscamente dando un salto en la cama. Estaba bañado en sudor y su respiración era muy acelerada. Sólo había sido una pesadilla. Se llevó las manos a la cara intentado despejarse y se percató de que estaba llorando, o al menos, había llorado. Miró a su izquierda y vio que afortunadamente Angelina seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Tras comprobar en su reloj que eran las dos de la madrugada, salió de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a la chica y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para disfrutar de una ducha revitalizante.

No aguantaba más aquella situación. Llevaba más de una semana encerrado y aún tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver. Pettigrew seguía preso en su fortaleza y todavía les debía una visita a los vampiros y a su reina Evelyn. Quería dejar todo resuelto antes de que Voldemort se atreviera a atacar. Los entrenamientos de los últimos días iban bien, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo por prevenirlos, sus amigos no se hacían una idea de lo que se les venía encima, ni tan siquiera él lo sabía.

Tanto tiempo para pensar le había hecho replantearse todo. Las pesadillas lo seguían atormentando desde hacía meses, y lejos de desaparecer, habían empeorado. El problema era que, a menos que en sus sueños realmente pudiera comunicarse con el otro mundo, en su subconsciente, en lo más profundo de sí mismo, creía que había fallado a sus padres y a cualquiera que alguna vez hubiera confiado en él. Sus víctimas se le aparecían en su mente para recordarle las atrocidades que había hecho y para avisarle de que lo esperarían en el infierno. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía haber hecho? ¿Seguiría vivo si se hubiese comportado de otra manera? La triste realidad era que se había refugiado en la oscuridad para poder seguir adelante, había confiado ilusamente en que el poder lo solucionaría todo. Pero eso ya no importaba, era demasiado tarde para volver atrás y corregir sus actos. Poco quedaba ya para el final, el momento de redimirse se acercaba, el momento de hacer lo que era correcto, de hacer lo que tenía que haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo.

Casi era incapaz de recordar la última ocasión en la que se vistió como lo hacía en ese momento, con paciencia. Se miró al espejo, observando su clásica indumentaria negra, de nuevo intacta e impoluta. Se anudó la capa al cuello y cubrió su cabeza. Aquella noche Torprey Hart volvería a aparecer, necesitaba salir de aquel lugar. Guardó la varita en su cinturón y miró a su alrededor en busca de la espada de Griffindor. La vio sobre una mesa redonda donde aquella misma tarde había estado limpiándola. Se acercó a ella pero antes de poder cogerla, ésta comenzó a vibrar. Confundido, volvió a mirar a su alrededor, no era la espada lo que vibraba, todo el dormitorio parecía temblar.

- ¡No!- Escuchó como gritó repentinamente la voz de Angelina. Se giró hacia la cama y vio el cuerpo de la morena moviéndose violentamente sobre ella.- ¡Déjame! ¡No te lo diré!- Gritó con aún más fuerza que antes la heredera, quien sorprendentemente aún parecía estar durmiendo. Paulatinamente, los temblores se incrementaron hasta llegar a mover los muebles de sitio. Los vasos de agua que ambos habían colocado en sus respectivas mesillas estallaron, sin embargo, el agua que aún contenían levitó sobre la cama, ondeando a través del aire.

- Angelina… Angelina, ¿me oyes?- Probó Harry acercándose hasta la heredera, aún dubitativo de que fuera ella quien estuviera causando todo aquello. La chica no respondió, continuaba moviéndose de un lado a otro y produciendo unos sonidos que Harry no alcanzaba a entender.- Angelina, sólo es una pesadilla. Angy, escúchame.- Pidió el moreno sin éxito. Aquello no era normal, nunca había visto a la heredera de aquella manera.- Aguamenti.- Conjuró Harry extendiendo el brazo hasta colocarlo sobre el rostro de la chica.

- ¡NO!- Chilló Angelina justo antes de que un chorro de agua le golpease la cara. La chica, sobresaltada, abrió los ojos. En el mismo instante en el que lo hizo, los temblores cesaron, pero una fuerza invisible empujó a Harry, elevándolo hasta hacerlo chocar contra una de las paredes.- Harry… - Lo llamó la Hufflepuff, aturdida, mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba a por el chico.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.- Afirmó Harry volviendo a ponerse en pie antes de que Angelina llegase hasta él.

- Lo siento mucho.- Se disculpó ella inmediatamente, abrazándolo nada más alcanzarlo.- ¿De verdad estás bien? Perdóname Harry, no… No puedo controlarlo…

- De verdad que estoy bien, tú no tienes la culpa.- Quiso tranquilizarla Harry correspondiendo al abrazo. Tras unos segundos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la separó lo justo para mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho?- Preguntó sin querer escuchar la respuesta.- ¿Desde cuándo tienes esas pesadillas?

- Desde… Desde aquella noche.- Contestó Angelina, no sin dificultad.- Es siempre la misma, me… me veo apresada por Voldemort, in… intentando sacarme información.- Reveló la chica, a quien dicho recuerdo continuaba atormentando incluso despierta.- No te había dicho nada porque tú ya tienes bastante con tus propias pesadillas como para preocuparte con las mías. Y estaba segura de que si te lo decía buscarías la manera de sentirte culpable por ello, cuando es gracias a ti que estoy viva…

- ¡Es que yo soy el responsable!- Declaró el chico separándose al fin de Angelina.- Nunca has tenido pesadillas, y menos tan horribles… ¡Ni yo hago temblar la habitación!- Argumentó señalando a su alrededor. La heredera no contestó, había bajado la mirada y parecía nerviosa.- Discúlpame, no he debido reaccionar así.- Añadió rápidamente volviendo a acercarse a ella y poniéndole la mano en el hombro.- Por favor, cuéntame qué es lo que ocurre.- Pidió de forma mucho más calmada y amigable, intentando contagiar a la chica.

- Si… Si te pido algo… ¿lo harás?- Inquirió la Hufflepuff, titubeante, elevando de nuevo la mirada hasta Harry.

- Por ti haría cualquier cosa, eres lo más importante en mi vida.- Expresó Harry sin tan siquiera pestañear, apretando con intensidad una de las manos de la chica. Angelina lo miró fijamente durante al menos un minuto antes de atreverse a hablar.

- Tú también eres lo más importante para mí.- Afirmó la morena apretando ella también la mano de Harry y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.- La tortura fue horrible…- Comenzó tras reunir el valor suficiente.- Pero lo peor vino después, Harry. Sentirlo dentro de mí… Sentir que se adueñaba de cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. He intentado olvidar lo que sucedió, pero no puedo.- Reconoció Angelina, sintiendo tanta vergüenza como repulsión.- Recuerdo verte delante de mí, recuerdo desear que me mataras para que todo acabara… Odio pensar que eso podría ocurrir de nuevo, que, si me lo volviese a encontrar, Voldemort podría poseerme…

- No volverá a ocurrir, te he fallado una vez, no volveré a hacerlo.

- No sé cómo decirte que tú no me has fallado, que no eres el culpable de nada de lo que ha ocurrido. Me has salvado la vida, Harry, métete eso en la cabeza, y te estaré eternamente agradecida.- Determinó Angelina siendo tajante, intentando inútilmente de convencer a Harry de algo que el moreno se resistía a creer. La chica suspiró profundamente antes de atreverse a pedirle a Harry lo que pretendía.- Sé que tú pasaste por lo mismo hace tiempo. Y Hermione me contó que sabes poseer a otra persona, que lo hiciste con Bellatrix…

- Hermione no sabe estar calladita… ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Angy?- Quiso saber Harry, temiendo la respuesta.

- Necesito que me poseas.- Se atrevió finalmente la heredera. Daba la impresión que la simple idea aterrorizaba a la chica.- Quiero que hagas lo mismo conmigo, necesito aprender a defenderme de algo así.

- ¡Olvídalo!- Se negó rotundamente Harry, soltando la mano de la morena.- Solo hay una manera de la que me gusta poseerte, y el acto es mutuo…- Le recordó, intentando desesperadamente cambiar de tema.

- Estoy hablando en serio, Harry. La única manera de superarlo es aprender a…

- Yo también hablo en serio, Angelina.- La interrumpió el chico.- Pídeme cualquier cosa, pero eso no. Encantado te enseñaré cómo puedes protegerte de algo así, pero no me pidas eso. Podrías morir, perder la razón, o incluso peor, perder el alma… No lo haré.- Repitió una vez más, negando con la cabeza. Aquello era una locura totalmente innecesaria.- Es más sencillo de lo que crees.- Añadió intentando calmarse él y calmar a Angelina.

- Pues enséñame ahora. Por favor…- Le rogó Angelina con la respiración entrecortada. Harry miró a la chica y se dio cuenta de que estaba peor de lo que había supuesto en un primer momento, todo aquello la había afectado mucho más de lo que él creía. Con un simple gesto de su mano, creó una silla para Angelina, la instó a sentarse, y un momento después creó otra justo frente a ella, casi pegada, donde tomó asiento él.

- Para evitarlo es necesario controlar la oclumancia a la perfección, pero para expulsarlo de tu cuerpo la técnica es mucho más simple.- Comenzó a explicar.- Sé lo que sientes, como bien has dicho hace un momento, yo también lo experimenté. Lo primero de lo que tienes que convencerte es que no queda ni un ápice de ese monstruo en ti. Entró en nuestro cuerpo, nos robó durante unos minutos la voluntad, y salió. Eso es todo. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?- La morena asintió, estaba nerviosa, pero prestaba toda la atención que podía a Harry.- El miedo, el dolor, la desesperación, esos sentimientos lo alimentan y fortalecen, el odio… A través de él nos domina. Sería imposible expulsarlo con cualquiera de esos sentimientos dentro de nosotros. Pero, del mismo modo, es muy sencillo debilitarlo.

- El amor…- Murmuró Angelina adivinando lo que quería decir el chico.

- Exacto. Tú lo has dicho. La esperanza, la alegría, la felicidad… Pero por encima de todo, el amor. Envolviéndote en ese sentimiento, atrayendo a tu mente recuerdos que te invadan de felicidad y amor, lo expulsarás. Él no puede poseer un cuerpo lleno de amor, le resulta imposible. La técnica es muy parecida a la utilizada al invocar un patronus, y creo recordar que se te da muy bien. Al menos la ardilla que sale de tu varita cuando lo haces parece repleta de vitalidad. ¿Me equivoco?- Le recordó Harry, intentando animar a la chica y convencerla de que no había de qué preocuparse. Para su tranquilidad, pudo ver como Angelina formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Gracias… ¿Seguro que con eso es suficiente?- Quiso asegurarse la morena.

- Te lo prometo. Lo he dicho antes, es más sencillo de lo que parece. Lo que realmente me preocupa ahora es que estás mal de la cabeza…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó Angelina, mucho más tranquila que unos minutos atrás.

- Siempre lo he sospechado, hay que estar loca para afirmar estar enamorada de mí, y después de lo de esta noche, bueno, me lo has confirmado. ¿Qué será lo próximo?- Bromeó Harry, provocando una risa en la chica que se moría de ganas de escuchar.

- Es irónico que seas tú quien me hable de locura. Supongo que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.- Contestó la heredera manteniendo la broma. Acto seguido, se levantó y se sentó en una de las piernas de Harry, rodeándolo con sus brazos.- ¿Qué será lo próximo? Pues de momento acompañarte a donde sea que pensaras ir sin mí.- Angelina miró fijamente al chico, esperando que éste negara categóricamente cualquier posibilidad de acompañarlo. Harry le devolvió la mirada y se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

- De acuerdo. Vamos. - Aceptó, tomando totalmente por sorpresa a la chica, que abrió los ojos sin encontrar una explicación a aquella respuesta.- La última vez que me negué a que me acompañaras casi te mato. Al menos estando conmigo podré vigilarte.

- Esta relación comienza a agobiarme, Harry. Necesito mi espacio, no duraremos mucho juntos si no dejas de vigilarme.- Comentó la chica cambiando radicalmente de tono y adoptando una falsa seriedad. Esta vez fue el moreno quien se rió.

- Venga, no me vaciles. Y vístete, no querrás ir al reino de Evelyn en pijama…

…

Era enero y hacía frío, pero aquella noche el cielo despejado y la apacible brisa que soplaba les hizo decidirse por disfrutar del trayecto en la moto voladora de su padrino en lugar de aparecerse sin más. Además Angelina le había recordado que nunca la había llevado en su moto. La chica conocía perfectamente lo que tenía intención de hacer en su visita a los vampiros, y lejos de intentar hacerlo recapacitar, se atrevería a decir que incluso había aceptado con ilusión. La sensación que le producía volar en la moto de Sirius, con Angelina detrás sujetándose fuertemente a él, sin la necesidad de esconder absolutamente nada, sin secretos, era indescriptible. Y el sentimiento era incluso más maravilloso cuando recordaba que la última vez que se había subido a aquella moto, estaba convencido de que Angelina había muerto.

Al fin, Harry vio el pico de la montaña a la cual se dirigían, y tras señalárselo a la chica, puso rumbo a él. A medida que se acercaba, reducía la velocidad, no era su intención llamar la atención de todos los vampiros antes incluso de llegar. Detectó el hueco sin árboles donde tenía que entrar y descendió. Ya había avisado a Angelina de lo que vendría a continuación. Aún sobre la moto y perdiendo altitud, unos destellos rojos comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de ellos, hasta que unos segundos después se incrementaron, envolviéndolos por completo y haciéndolos desaparecer para transportarlos instantáneamente quinientos metros más abajo.

- Ahí lo tienes.- Anunció Harry a la vez que rápidamente guardaba la moto.- El castillo de Evelyn, reina del clan de vampiros de Gran Bretaña.- Completó, señalando la gigantesca puerta empotrada a la montaña. Tal como habían acordado, Angelina sacó su varita pero no su espada, a fin de evitar una presentación aún más hostil que la que se produciría. El chico dio varios pasos hasta acercarse al oído de la morena.- Saben quien soy y saben a lo que vengo, están esperando el momento para dejarse ver.- Susurró Harry, queriendo explicarle la situación.- Mantén la concentración, tu poder de heredera debe estar disponible en todo momento.- Volvió a decirle al oído justo antes de separarse un par de metros.- Pero no te preocupes, no permitiré que te toquen.- Aseguró volviendo a un tono de voz normal, Harry sabía que estaban rodeados y que los observaban.

- Tranquilo pequeño, yo cuidaré de ti.- Le contestó Angelina sin muestra alguna de nerviosismo, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el chico que nadie pudo ver. Como había previsto, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado hasta que los vampiros hicieron acto de presencia. Decenas de figuras encapuchadas aparecieron por todas partes, moviéndose veloz y elegantemente.

- Solicito ver a la reina Evelyn.- Pidió Harry, irradiando seguridad. Ningún vampiro le contestó y algunos emitieron pequeñas risas. Murmuró algo para sí mismo, e inmediatamente, apareció a escasos centímetros de su mano izquierda una cabeza. Una cabeza de cabello largo y rubio, ensangrentada y que levitaba frente a su mano.- Solicito ver a la reina Evelyn.- Repitió exactamente de la misma manera que hacía unos segundos. En esta ocasión ninguno del medio centenar de vampiros que los rodeaban rió. Tampoco contestaron a la petición, hasta que uno de ellos se separó del resto y se dirigió a con paso firme a la puerta del castillo.

Esa vez si tuvieron que esperar varios minutos, tiempo que dedicaron a comunicarse telepáticamente para organizarse y aclarar como se defenderían en caso de ser necesario. Para no arriesgarse a perder su tarjeta de presentación, Harry hizo desaparecer la cabeza. Tras unos minutos eternos, la gran puerta se abrió. Lo primero que pudieron ver fue como al menos dos centenares de vampiros salían del interior de la montaña, perfectamente distribuidos y con paso casi militar.

- Buenas noches.- Escucharon Harry y Angelina tras ellos. Ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta instantáneamente y pudieron ver la solemne figura de la reina Evelyn, a pocos metros de distancia, engalanada con un majestuoso y llamativo vestido violeta. Ninguno de ellos la había visto salir ni mucho sabían como había podido llegar hasta ahí, pero no querían mostrar su sorpresa.- Ha perdido modales, señor Hart. ¿No va a presentarnos a su acompañante?

- Soy la sucesora de Helga Hufflepuff, y…

- Ya sé quien eres, querida.- Interrumpió sin el más mínimo reparo la reina.- Y sin duda también eres un fantasma, porque según tenía entendido habías muerto…

- Poco conoce mi poder, reina Evelyn, si cree que no puedo resucitar a los muertos.- Intervino Harry haciéndose el interesante. Si la reina quería entrar en el despiste y la confusión, él no tenía inconveniente.

- Pues definitivamente le he subestimado.- Afirmó Evelyn analizándolos con la mirada, le divertía aquella situación.- He oído que me ha traído un bonito regalo. ¿Me han mentido o ha sido usted tan caballeroso de cumplir con su palabra?- Quiso saber la reina escondiendo muy elegantemente la gran expectación que sentía. Harry no dijo una palabra, se limitó a repetir el procedimiento que había hecho minutos antes y la cabeza decapitada del rey Nordman apareció levitando frente a él.

- ¡Espere!- Detuvo Harry a la vampiresa cuando vio la intención de ésta de ir hasta él a recoger su premio. La expresión en el rostro de Evelyn al ver a su hermano muerto cambió drásticamente, su cara, siempre serena, fría e inescrutable, mostraba en esta ocasión sorpresa, deseo y nerviosismo.- Lo advertí. Advertí lo que ocurriría.- Espetó no solo mirando a la reina sino a todos los vampiros que lo rodeaban. Aunque se hubiera esforzado en disimularlo, Evelyn conocía perfectamente el motivo de la visita de Hart. Sin ánimo para hablar mucho más, Harry estiró el brazo y la cabeza salió disparada hacia el cielo. Inmediatamente, con una velocidad y maestría características en él, convocó su elemento, creando una bola de fuego sobre su mano derecha. Acto seguido, y bajo la mirada atónita de Evelyn y su ejército, lanzó la esfera de fuego hacia la cabeza, provocando una pequeña explosión y reduciendo los restos del rey Normand a cenizas.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?- Estalló la reina perdiendo las formas por primera vez desde que se conocían. Ella necesitaba la sangre de su hermano para conseguir lo que quería.

- Dije, traicionadme y os arrepentiréis, incumplid vuestra parte, y yo mismo vendré aquí y os destrozaré.- Recordó Hart con un tono de voz tan duro y potente que calló a la reina. Los destellos provenientes de las llamas comenzaban a aparecer a su alrededor. Junto a él, sintió como Angelina también se preparaba.- Tu ejército me ha fallado, nuestro trato está roto.- Sentenció para finalizar el heredero. La reina Evelyn no sabía como reaccionar. No podía entrar completamente en la mente de la vampiresa, pero sí lo suficiente para conocer el dilema que la invadía, atacarlo o no. Eran cientos los vampiros que los rodeaban, estaban en su territorio, pero muchas eran las historias que le habían llegado a la reina, y que Hart le hubiera traído la cabeza de su hermano le confirmaba muchas de esas historias.

- Debes ser muy estúpido o haber perdido la razón para venir a mi reino a amenazarme. Y eso yo también lo advertí, aquí soy yo la única que impone su voluntad.- Replicó Evelyn elevando el tono de voz. Fue entonces cuando Harry se preparo para un ataque inminente. La vampiresa debía mantener su orgullo y autoridad intactos, no los permitirían marcharse así como así después de haber ido a provocarlos.- ¡Matadlos!- Ordenó la reina, desapareciendo en el mismo instante en el que daba la orden.

En los segundos posteriores, el tiempo se ralentizo para los herederos. Una inmensidad de sombras estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellos. Harry avanzó hacia Angelina y extendió el brazo buscando que la heredera lo agarrase. Mientras tanto, con la otra mano, el chico pretendía desenvainar la espada de Godric Griffindor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los vampiros los alcanzarían y los descuartizarían en vida. En el mismo momento en el que Harry notó como Angelina agarraba su brazo, una pared de fuego se elevó frente a ellos, rodeándolos y protegiéndolos de las oscuras criaturas. Esperaron la primera embestida de los vampiros, que se quemaron inevitablemente en el fuego. Entonces Angelina tomó la iniciativa y concentró el poder suficiente para hacerlos desaparecer a los dos y transportarlos a escasos metros de la puerta principal del castillo.

Espalda contra espalda, la mano izquierda del Griffindor y la derecha de la Hufflepuff apuntaron hacia la puerta.

- ¡Bombarda!- Exclamaron ambos al unísono. La potencia de los dos herederos combinada hizo estallar la gran puerta en mil pedazos. Una vez conseguido, continuaron cubriéndose las espaldas pero se giraron de manera que Angelina quedara mirando completamente hacia la puerta y Harry frente a frente con los vampiros. Éstos no tardaron en percatarse de que la burbuja de fuego que atacaban estaba vacía y que el objetivo se encontraba frente a las puertas de su castillo, que acababan de hacer explotar.

- No dudo de mi poder, pero date prisa.- Comentó Harry una vez vio los vampiros que se le venían encima. A su espalda, Angelina comenzaba a concentrar su poder y generar varios torrentes de agua.

Con la misma estrategia que había usado la última vez, lanzó varias columnas de fuego de manera alterna para dividir al ejército de vampiros. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que éstos se movían más rápido cuando actuaban en su propia defensa que cuando acataban ordenes de un extraño como él. Teniendo de nuevo una ola de sombrías figuras sobre él, volvió a crear una pared de fuego. Los gritos de dolor comenzaron a escucharse claramente y rezó para que Angelina continuara con su tarea.

Ella podía escucharlo perfectamente, y más que escucharlo, podía sentir lo que ocurría tras ella. Sabía que Harry formaría un infierno en aquella montaña. Esperaba que al chico no le ocurriese nada, pero le había dado su palabra de que llevaría a cabo el plan sin dudarlo ni un momento, y eso haría. Ya con la concentración suficiente, dejó liberar su magia, introduciendo ingentes cantidades de agua en el castillo. Cerró los ojos para una mayor concentración y el caudal de agua se duplicó. Debía inundar el castillo construido bajo la montaña, debía hacer llegar el agua a cada piso, a cada pared, a cada esquina. Una vez que cada una de las rocas estuviesen mojadas, se concentraría en erosionarla, en resquebrajarla, en debilitarla. En la teoría sabía que era posible, pero dudaba que fuera capaz de hacer algo así, y más aún desconociendo la dimensión del castillo.

Los vampiros cada vez le ponían más empeño y poco a poco le hacían retroceder el muro de fuego unos centímetros. Guiado por la intuición, cogió la espada y miró hacia arriba. Había hecho bien, su escudo de fuego no era completamente cerrado y varios vampiros lo habían aprovechado para entrar. Manteniendo la mirada elevada, cerró el puño y atrapó a la mayoría de los vampiros entre las llamas. Solo dos habían descendido lo suficiente para librarse de ellas. Harry agarró la espada y reuniendo toda la fuerza física y mágica que pudo la lanzó hacia uno de ellos, impactándole de lleno en el pecho.

- ¡Blackarcelus rex!- Conjuró hacia el otro, quedando inmediatamente apresado. A los pocos segundos, los cuerpos de ambos vampiros cayeron junto a él, aún con vida. Primero se dirigió hacia el que tenía la espada clavada en el pecho. Con la mano izquierda lo señaló para inmovilizarlo mientras que con la derecha cogía la empuñadura de la espada y la extraía del interior de la criatura. Cortó dos veces el aire, como si practicase, y a la tercera acertó de lleno separando la cabeza del cuerpo del vampiro. En aquel instante y sin explicación alguna un pinchazo le atravesó la sien. Se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza mientras su escudo de fuego parpadeaba intermitentemente.

"¡Harry!"- Escuchó en su mente como lo llamaba la heredera. Su voz no solo sonaba a preocupación. Se obligó a sí mismo a superar la debilidad que sentía. Era como si la oscuridad en su interior le recordase el poder que había perdido y que podía volver a recuperar si dejaba a lo que sea que hubiese dentro de él recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Pero se negaba a hacerlo. Finalmente miró hacia Angelina y vio como el vampiro al que había atrapado había conseguido liberar un brazo y agarraba la pierna de la chica. Se reprendió a sí mismo por haber bajado la guardia, estaba seguro de que aquel despiste era lo que había permitido que el vampiro se liberase, aunque fuera un brazo. Con rabia, empuñó su espada con ambas manos, y llegando hasta Angelina, amputó la mano que se atrevía a tocar algo tan sagrado como era la Hufflepuff para él. El vampiro no gritó, pero tampoco le daría tiempo a hacerlo, atrapado como estaba en sus cuerdas negras, lo hizo levitar y lo lanzó hacia el fuego que los rodeaba, calcinándolo al instante.

Entonces sintió como decenas y decenas de maldiciones comenzaban a chocar contra su escudo. No eran solo criaturas primitivas y torpes quienes los atacaban, también habían buenos magos y brujas entre ellos, ya se había encargado la reina Evelyn de que así fuera.

- Son demasiados, ¿has terminado ya?- Preguntó Harry intentando que su escudo aguantara mientras miraba como la chica continuaba generando agua sin parar.

- Es muy grande, necesitaré un poco más de tiempo. - Pidió la heredera sin tan siquiera mirar a Harry para no desconcentrarse ni un segundo.

- No hay tiempo, ¿conoces el conjuro liquium flamae?- Propuso el chico sacando la varita y apuntando hacia el agua que su amiga seguía dominando.

- ¡No!- Se negó Angelina liberando una de sus manos y situándola sobre la varita del moreno.- ¿Estás loco?- Contrarrestó ella sin esperar respuesta. Aquel hechizo convertiría el inofensivo líquido en uno extremadamente inflamable, que junto con el fuego que había por todas partes, convertiría aquella montaña en una bomba gigante.- Esperemos que ya sea suficiente.- Se resignó sacando ella también su varita y apuntando hacia el interior del castillo, donde solo veía oscuridad. ¡Bombarda Máxima!- Gritó para justo un segundo después agarrar por el brazo a Harry y desaparecer juntos de allí.

- Pero, ¿qué es lo que has…?- Se quejó Harry una vez aparecieron al pie de la misma montaña. Sin embargo se calló cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar hasta tal punto que le costaba mantener el equilibrio.

- He mantenido el plan, tu idea era una locura.- Valoró Angelina con naturalidad mientras guardaba su varita.- Necesitaba más tiempo, así que aceleré el proceso con una pequeña sacudida.

- ¿Pequeña sacudida?- Repitió Harry incrédulo, a la vez que se sujetaba a un árbol cercano para no caerse.- Volvamos a Hogwarts, al final va a ser verdad lo de que seas tú quien me proteja a mí. Pequeña sacudida dice…- Volvió a repetir para sí mismo soltando una pequeña carcajada. Aquella chica era increíble.

…

Al mismo tiempo que dos de los sucesores del poder de los fundadores de Hogwarts se divertían arriesgando su vida, el de Slytherin se preocupaba de organizar a la perfección su próximo ataque. No había cambiado de residencia, después de lo sucedido, aquél no era el lugar más idóneo del mundo para llevar a cabo sus planes, pero estaba convencido de que nadie estaba tan loco como para repetir un ataque contra él.

- Los quiero a todos.- Pidió la fría voz de Voldemort a al menos una decena de personas encapuchadas, parecía que acabasen de llegar de alguna misión.- Hasta el último mortífago debe estar aquí en dos semanas.

- Pero, mi señor, nos arriesgamos a perder el control en…

- ¡Crucio!- Sentenció el mago tenebroso sin dejar acabar la frase de su vasallo. La osadía de Hart lo había irritado más de lo que él mismo creía.- ¡Todos! Cada mago, bruja y criatura con la que contemos vendrá… y lo hará antes de dos semanas. ¿No me he explicado bien?

- Perfectamente señor, así será.- Respondió esta vez la voz de una mortífaga, ya con la lección aprendida. Tras escuchar lo que quería, Voldemort hizo un gesto de desprecio con la mano y todos excepto uno de los mortífagos abandonaron la estancia inmediatamente. La figura que quedó, con aparente dificultad para caminar, se acercó a su señor y se arrodilló.

- Tú irás a Asia, al reino de Lynette. Te aprovecharás de la incomprensible atracción que siente por ti.- Indicó Voldemort a su aprendiz, pronunciando cada frase muy lentamente, como queriendo dotarlas de la importancia que tenían.- Debes conseguir que aporte a cada uno de los vampiros de su reino, a todos. Usa la baza de la venganza por su hermano muerto. No me falles, Ruacet, no me falles o no volverás a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

- No lo haré, mi señor. Partiré de inmediato.- Aseguró el joven mago tenebroso aceptando la amenaza como un favor y como una oportunidad única de redimirse. Tras otro gesto de Voldemort, Ruacet se retiró.

Una vez solo, se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, mirando las estrellas que el despejado cielo le permitía. Llevaría a cabo el mayor ataque que hubiera podido imaginar jamás, reuniría el ejército mágico más numeroso y aterrador jamás visto. Extendería el horror y la muerte a su paso como nunca antes, ni entre susurros, ni en los libros de historia se atreverían a volver mencionar su nombre una sola vez más.

- Te destruiré, Hart….- Se prometió a sí mismo con un odio que no recordaba haber sentido nunca. Tras él, un antiguo espejo comenzó a resquebrajarse hasta estallar en mil pedazos.

…

Transcurrieron varios días hasta que la prensa se hizo eco de que algo extraño había ocurrido en unas montañas de Gales. Hasta entonces, Harry había disfrutado de esos tranquilos y aburridos días de la misma manera que había pasado los anteriores, encerrado. A pesar de eso, su aventura junto a Angelina le había servido para despejar un poco su mente y respirar algo de aire fresco. Se reía cada vez que pensaba en ello, en cómo había acabado agradeciendo el hecho de salir de allí aunque fuera para arriesgar su vida.

Los entrenamientos junto a las herederas y sus amigos cada vez iban mejor, pero él seguía sin noticias de los planes de Voldemort. La única información que tenía es que comenzaba a movilizar a sus mortífagos distribuidos por los demás países, lo cual no hacía sino confirmarle sus sospechas de un ataque inminente, pero no le aclaraba nada. Mientras tanto, él planeaba su próxima salida, que en esa ocasión sería al Ministerio. Debía entregar a Pettigrew para demostrar la inocencia de su padrino, pero no sería tarea fácil teniendo en cuenta que intentarían arrestarlo en cuanto lo vieran.

- Buenos días.- Saludó Hermione con un extraño buen humor, entrando por la puerta principal de la sala. Ambos chicos la miraron y le devolvieron el saludo. Angelina estaba en la mesa haciendo un trabajo de transformaciones y Harry en uno de los sofás, con varios libros alrededor pero con la mirada perdida, sin leer ninguno.- ¿No te aburres de estar aquí, Harry?

- Eh… Sí, supongo que un poco. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Respondió Harry titubeante, confundido por la actitud de la heredera.

- Por nada en especial, es que ha salido una noticia curiosa en el Profeta…- Dijo Hermione haciéndose la desinteresada. Desplegó el periódico que traía con ella, buscó una página en su interior, y comenzó a leer.- Extraño incidente el ocurrido la pasada madrugada del diez de enero en las tierras altas del centro de Gales… Una montaña se ha derrumbado a la vez que un incendio destruía la mayor parte de la vegetación existente sobre ella… Se desconocen las causas de dicha catástrofe, pero se duda de que éstas fueran naturales… Aunque no sea oficial, se sabe que dicha zona es territorio de vampiros… Fuentes cercanas a este diario con buenas relaciones con los vampiros residentes en Gales nos informan de que éstos desconocen quién o qué pudo causar tal desastre… Autoridades del Ministerio se desplazarán en los próximos días a la zona para llevar a cabo una investigación y esclarecer las causas…- Leyó Hermione saltando de frase en frase para resumir la idea general de la noticia. Cuando terminó, miró hacia Harry.- Ya sé que yo soy la histérica, quien ve peligros donde no los hay y la insoportablemente cauta, pero no me negarás como he dicho antes que la noticia no es curiosa.- Comentó la castaña con un claro sarcasmo y manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Te aseguro que no soy el responsable.- Mintió de forma descarada Harry, ambos sabían que había sido él.- Al menos no de que la montaña se derrumbara…- Añadió dirigiendo una sonrisa y una rápida mirada hacia la morena que insistía en no prestar atención a nada más que no fuera su trabajo. Aún así, Angelina no pudo resistir el dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando escuchó el comentario del chico, algo de lo que se percató Hermione enseguida.

- ¡Esto es increíble!- Exclamó la heredera de Ravenclaw indignada, elevando los brazos y dejando caer el Profeta.- ¡Me rindo! Si hasta Angelina ha caído víctima de tus absurdas ideas, ya no puedo hacer nada. Me rindo…- Repitió mientras se tiraba sobre uno de los sofás de la sala, abatida, como si realmente aquello la dejara exhausta.

- Oh vamos, Hermione… No es para tanto.- Se defendió el chico levantándose y recogiendo el periódico que había tirado la heredera. Había veces que realmente se compadecía de su amiga, ella se preocupaba con la mejor de las intenciones, pero aún no recordaba una ocasión en la que le hubiera hecho caso.- ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a Angelina, quien miró hacia él pidiendo alguna pista más.- Los vampiros desconocen quién o qué pudo causar tal desastre… -Repitió Harry leyendo por encima la noticia.- Desconocen, sí, claro…- Pronunció soltando una risita de satisfacción.- Te dije que haciéndonos respetar nos dejarían en paz, que había que demostrarles quien manda para que ni se les pasara por la cabeza el rebelarse o intentar vengarse. Yo he acabado con más vampiros de los que puedo contar, incluido su hermano Nordman al que veneraban casi como un dios, y tú has sepultado su hogar, un castillo prácticamente ilocalizable e indestructible. Te apuesto diez galeones a que ellos nos tienen más miedo a nosotros que nosotros a ellos. Se mantendrán todo lo lejos que puedan de nosotros.- Aseguró Harry, convencido de sus palabras.

- ¿Diez galeones? Hecho.- Aceptó la apuesta Angelina guiñándole un ojo al chico.

- ¿Có…Cómo? ¿Ha sido Angelina quien…- Comenzó a preguntar Hermione incrédula ante lo que escuchaba, pero se detuvo antes de terminar.

- ¿Querías preguntar algo Hermione?- Interrogó el chico girándose y volviendo a dirigirse a la castaña.

- No no, nada. He dicho que me rindo.- Corrigió la heredera sin querer saber nada más de las locuras de sus dos compañeros.- En realidad no he venido aquí para ser la voz de la cordura, sino para avisar a Angelina de que tenemos un duelo en veinte minutos.

- Que envidia…

- No Harry. Nada de envidia. No nos metas en un lío.- Le advirtió inmediatamente Hermione volviendo a ponerse en pie.

- Siento decirlo otra vez, pero en esto vuelvo a estar de acuerdo con ella.- Afirmó Angelina cerrando uno de sus libros y enrollando un pergamino.- Dumbledore iría a por ti en cuanto te viese, y no te preocupes, volveré antes de que te des cuenta.- Prometió la chica llegando hasta él y dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

- Vete antes de que cambie de idea.- Pidió Harry haciendo un gesto para que se marcharan de una vez.

- ¿Lo hago yo? ¿Armario junto a la mazmorra de pociones?- Angelina asintió a la sugerencia de su amiga a la vez que se agarraba de su brazo. Un segundo después, y tras un destello azul, ambas desaparecieron.

Sabía que se enfadarían con él, pero no soportaría una hora más allí encerrado. Y a Ron se le había escapado en uno de los entrenamientos con quien lo habían emparejado para su duelo. No se perdería aquella oportunidad por nada del mundo. Elevó su mano derecha y en unos pocos segundos su capa de invisibilidad llegó volando hasta él. Se dejaría ver justo en el instante en el que su duelo fuese a comenzar, si no corría el riesgo de que Dumbledore le impidiese hacerlo. Se cubrió con la capa y se acercó al sofá donde tenía el mapa del merodeador. Le echó un vistazo, casi todo el colegio se encontraba ya en el Gran Comedor. Observó una clase cercana que se encontraba vacía, y con otro destello, desapareció.

…

Había muchos alumnos en el Gran Comedor, y las plataformas de duelo quitaban mucho espacio, por lo que debía estar atento para no chocar con nadie. Volver a estar bajo su capa le traía viejos recuerdos, hacía mucho tiempo que no la usaba. Finalmente consiguió encontrar la plataforma donde se batirían sus amigas en parejas frente a dos alumnos, uno de quinto y otro de séptimo. Observó como las chicas llevaban a cabo el protocolo y se disponían a comenzar. En aquel momento sí sintió envidia de Angelina, si bien el mundo mágico no sabía que ella era la heredera de Hufflepuff, tanto Dumbledore como Voldemort sí lo sabían, con lo cual no tenía que esconderse, no tenía que disimular ser alguien que no era. Él llevaba tanto tiempo en la piel de Torprey Hart, que casi no recordaba cómo era ser normal. Y tan pronto como esos inofensivos celos lo invadieron, se esfumaron cuando recordó lo que aquella preciosa e inocente chica de ojos azules había tenido que sufrir precisamente por el hecho de que se conociera su verdadera identidad.

Mientras él andaba perdido en sus pensamientos, el duelo se desarrollaba. Las chicas interpretaban a la perfección su papel de alumnas modélicas, con un gran talento, eso sí, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Fue entonces cuando uno de sus rivales conjuró un potente aturdidor de color naranja y Angelina aprovechó la ocasión para mostrar de lo que era capaz. Con una rapidez y técnica impecables, atrajo el hechizo hacia su varita, y en el mismo instante en el que la tocó, el rayo se convirtió en un pajarito del mismo color que éste. El pequeño animal atravesó volando el Gran Comedor mientras sonaba un "Ooh…" de admiración de todos los que habían visto lo ocurrido. Harry sonrió. Él había aprendido mucho, su poder era más intenso que el que nadie pudiera imaginar, podía enfrentarse a cualquier mago del mundo con la garantía de salir victorioso, o al menos vivo. Pero jamás igualaría la belleza de la magia de Angelina. Sin embargo aquella demostración de ingenio y destreza no fue únicamente para recrearse, sirvió para desconcentrar a sus rivales lo justo para que Hermione aturdiese a uno de ellos y lo dejase inconsciente. Una coordinación perfecta que acabó con el duelo.

- Os habéis batido muy bien, lamento si te hice daño al final.- Se disculpó Hermione con el chico al que había aturdido una vez el duelo hubo terminado.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Vosotras también habéis estado muy bien, estoy seguro de que llegaréis a la final. Suerte.- Respondió el chico con amabilidad aún tocándose la parte trasera de la cabeza a causa del golpe.

- Sí, ha sido increíble. Es una suerte que no me haya apuntado al torneo por parejas. El ataque del pájaro asesino ha sido aterrador.- Se burló una voz procedente de detrás de las herederas. A su comentario le siguieron las habituales risas de los alumnos de Slytherin.

- Déjanos en paz, Malfoy.- Replicó Ron, tan cansado como acostumbrado a aquellas mofas.

- Lo haría, créeme. Pero… al no presentarse el inútil de Potter, tengo un rato libre, y creo que lo usaré para reírme de vosotros. Reza lo que sepas para que no enfrentarte a mí en la próxima ronda.

- Serás tú el que desearás no enfrentarte a mí.- Entró al juego Ron mientras Neville se acercaba al pelirrojo para estar preparado por si era necesaria su intervención.

- No te quito la razón, estar cerca de ti no es algo que desee, sobre todo por el mal olor y eso…- Continuó el chico rubio con el tono jocoso y arrogante. Tal como había previsto, Neville tuvo que agarrar del hombro a su compañero para que éste no se abalanzase sobre el Slytherin.- Y decidme… ¿Dónde se ha metido San Potter, está demasiado asustado para enfrentarse a mí? El gran salvador, siempre ha sido un cobarde…

- Siempre he intentado ignorarte.- Afirmó Angelina entrando en aquel duelo verbal, para sorpresa de sus amigos. La Hufflepuff nunca respondía a las provocaciones, ni de Draco, ni de los Slytherin ni de nadie.- Pero decir que Harry es un cobarde… Realmente no debes tener nada que funcione bien dentro de esa cabeza. Me das lástima, he visto trolls más inteligentes que tú, y no es una frase hecha ni pretendo insultarte, lo digo en serio, los he visto.- Aseguró la chica con un tono de voz totalmente distinto al que se había usado anteriormente en la conversación. Angelina no pretendía ofender a nadie, su tono no sonaba arrogante ni combativo, lo decía completamente seria y con una mirada que realmente irradiaba lástima. Aquella contestación pilló por sorpresa a todos, pero principalmente al Malfoy, que no tenía ni idea de lo que responder. Él era uno de los pocos en Hogwarts que sabía quien era aquella chica.

- No creas demasiado en lo que ves ni en lo que te dicen, la última vez que yo lo hice pensé que no volvería a verte. Lamentablemente yo me equivoqué, y puede que tú también lo hagas, Hufflepuff.- Aquella respuesta paralizó a los chicos, Malfoy era capaz de revelar la identidad de Angelina y de hablar de su supuesta muerte sin tapujo alguno. Afortunadamente el resto de los presentes pensarían que con aquella forma de llamarla simplemente menospreciaba a toda la casa de Hufflepuff.- Y yo solo me remito a los hechos… ¿Dónde se ha metido el gran Harry Potter?

- Bueno, he pasado un par de semanas en San Mungo, aún sigo sufriendo náuseas por la última vez que vi a tu padre.- Se mofó la voz de un chico que todos conocían a la perfección y que repentinamente había aparecido tras ellos. Harry no hubiera podido decir quien de los presentes se sorprendió más, Malfoy o sus amigos. Ya había bloqueado su mente, pero notaba como Hermione y Angelina intentaban desesperadamente comunicarse con él. Su presencia llamó inmediatamente la atención, la mayoría no lo veía desde antes de las vacaciones, y los rumores sobre él se habían extendido y cada vez eran más ingeniosos.- ¡Profesor Stumlich!- Llamó Harry al profesor de defensa antes de que Malfoy continuase con sus ataques verbales y sobre todo antes de que un Dumbledore ya percatado de su presencia llegase hasta él.- El señor Malfoy y yo estamos preparados para el duelo, no querríamos retrasar todo el torneo.- Comentó con una educación en los últimos tiempos muy inusual en él, tanto que se percibía que era falsa.

No dio tiempo al profesor a contestar ni aún menos a negarse, sacó su varita y de un salto subió a la plataforma de duelo. Como si el hecho de que Harry subiera antes que él a la plataforma fuera una ofensa, Malfoy lo imitó un segundo después. Scott Stumlich lo miró a él, se giró para buscar ayuda del director y tras ver como éste asentía muy levemente sin perderse nada de lo que sucedía, volvió a mirar a Harry. Mientras ambos rivales y enemigos desde hacía años se miraban, el profesor comenzó a informar de las típicas reglas que debían cumplir y que ninguno de ellos cumpliría.

"Al final cambié de opinión. Y gracias por defenderme"- Afirmó Harry en la mente de la heredera de Hufflepuff, abriendo de nuevo su mente, quería toda su concentración para disfrutar de aquel momento. El chico se apartó un momento de la guerra visual que tenía con el Slytherin para guiñarle un ojo a Angelina, quien frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria.

"¿Estás loco? No sabes lo que arriesgas apareciendo aquí, nos pones en peligro a todos. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?"- Lo abroncó Hermione una vez notó que podía comunicarse con él.

"No debiste hacerlo…"- Añadió Angelina apoyando a su compañera tal como hiciera anteriormente en la sala.

"Chicas, por favor… Estoy a punto de batirme en un duelo, agradecería un poco de silencio."- Pidió Harry para indignación de su amiga castaña, que aún así se resignó y se mantuvo callada. Por el contrario, Angelina olvidó momentáneamente su enfado y le deseó suerte. A partir de ahí Harry prestó toda su atención a llevar a cabo el protocolo habitual de un duelo.

- ¡Crumortem!- Conjuró Malfoy en el mismo instante en el que dio comienzo el duelo. Un destello plateado recorrió el aire y Harry lo hizo desaparecer un metro antes de que llegara hasta él.

Prácticamente todo el Gran Comedor se había aglutinado alrededor de los dos chicos para verlos batirse, intuían que pasaría algo y nadie quería perdérselo. Todos esperaban que el Griffindor contraatacase, incluso Malfoy, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a esperar una nueva acometida del rubio, y la consiguió. Draco comenzó a lanzar maldiciones, una tras otra, furioso por el hecho de que pareciera que a Harry cada vez le costaba menos defenderse. Entre embestida y embestida del Slytherin, el heredero aprovechó para conjurar un hechizo que impactó de lleno en su contrincante, sin embargo, aquel hechizo ni lo lanzó por los aires ni lo aturdió. Draco Malfoy tardó más de lo que le hubiese gustado en descubrir el efecto de aquel conjuro. Su indumentaria había cambiado. Su elegante uniforme negro había pasado a ser de color rosa, y en un lugar del escudo de su casa, habían aparecido por todas partes cerdos del mismo color y corazones que los rodeaban.

Las carcajadas que vinieron a continuación le dolieron más al Malfoy que cualquier maldición que Harry hubiera podido conjurar. El rubio lanzó una mirada de absoluto odio hacia el moreno, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y formó una sonrisa en su rostro. El heredero deseaba hacerle pagar al chico todo lo que pudiera, de hecho estaba convencido de que de habérselo encontrado en una de las batallas, como mortífago, probablemente lo habría matado. En cualquier caso, Harry era consciente de que no podía hacer tal cosa ni producirle dolor físico delante de todo el colegio, pero dañaría algo aún más sensible para Malfoy, su orgullo. El aburrimiento que había sufrido últimamente había hecho que llevase varios días planeando lo que haría, sin embargo, lo que vino a continuación lo obligó a improvisar.

- ¡Serpensortia!- Exclamó Draco con rabia, sin aguantar un segundo más aquella humillación.

"¿Otra vez?" Pensó Harry. Habían pasado muchos años de aquel duelo en segundo curso, aunque en esta ocasión la serpiente que salió de la varita de Draco era al menos el doble de grande y bastante más agresiva. Entendió lo que quería provocar el Slytherin, tenía las miradas puestas en él, y muchos se reían. Lo que pretendía Malfoy era que se asustaran, que Harry volviese a hablar pársel para convertir las miradas de burla que había sobre él en miradas de espanto hacia el moreno. En menos de un segundo las opciones se cruzaron por su mente, pensó en esperar y que lo descalificaran, o al menos que le hicieran retirar la serpiente, pero un instante después lo pensó mejor. No tenía nada que perder y estaba seguro de que Malfoy se aterrorizaría mucho más que cualquier otra persona presente.

_- Quetza, hazme el favor de salir e intimidar, sin atacar… A mi señal…- _Pidió el heredero a su serpiente hablando en pársel y provocando exactamente la reacción que Draco esperaba. Al escuchar al chico hablar la lengua de las serpientes, todos se tensaron y miraban sin parpadear hacia Harry, como si estuviese poseído. Hizo un par de movimientos inútiles con la varita para disimular y justo antes de extender el brazo la llamó.- _¡Ahora!_ – Avisó Harry dando paso a que su serpiente apareciera como si hubiese salido de la varita, la velocidad a la que se lanzó Quetza no permitió que nadie viera que no era una maldición sino una serpiente real. Aunque el ataque de Malfoy hubiera mejorado, Quetza casi le triplicaba el tamaño, sus colores eran tan bellos como imponentes, y las cobras siempre infundían respeto, infundían mucho temor. De lo último se percató Harry al ver la cara de su rival, desencajada ante lo que estaba viendo. Vio como Stumlich pensaba intervenir para detener el duelo.- _¡Vamos! ¡Asusta!-_ Ordenó Harry a su serpiente, que inmediatamente elevó su cabeza a al menos un metro sobre el suelo y desplegó la piel alrededor de ésta, como si enseñase al mundo su corona para demostrar quien reinaba. El gesto de la serpiente detuvo incluso a Stumlich, quien ya había dado un paso al frente y ahora se limitaba a esperar con su varita en guardia. Todos a su alrededor habían retrocedido varios pasos, exceptuando a algunos valientes entre los que se encontraban sus amigos, conscientes de que no les ocurriría nada, o al menos eso creían. Mientras tanto, su serpiente miraba a su alrededor, aún erguida, emitiendo eventualmente siseos de manera agresiva y dejando ver sus colmillos.

- Ríndete Malfoy. A mi serpiente le encantan los cerditos, ríndete antes de que se los coma.- Le propuso Harry sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Aquel tono relajado y burlón hizo que los alumnos de alrededor se tranquilizaran algo más y volviesen a acercarse.

- Nadie debe rendirse, detengo el…

- Púdrete, Potter… ¡Occisortia!- Espetó Malfoy ignorando al profesor de defensa y juez de aquel duelo. Su serpiente abrió la boca para amenazar y seguidamente se plegó, formando una "S" apretada. Un segundo después se extendió, lanzándose como una catapulta hacia Quetza, quien de manera hábil y rápida esquivó la embestida.

- _¡Quetza! ¡Mata a la serpiente!- _Ordenó de manera tajante. Lo siguiente ocurrió en décimas de segundo. La serpiente de Malfoy, ahora en el otro lado, volvió a prepararse para atacar. Quetza lo había escuchado, pero se limitaba a seguir erguida frente a su enemiga, retándola. Una vez más la serpiente invocada por Draco saltó sobre Quetza, Sin embargo, esta vez no pasó de largo. La parte del cuerpo elevada de Quetza se inclinó durante un instante para esquivar el ataque, pero en cuanto la otra serpiente estuvo a su altura, Quetza atacó. Fue tan rápido que no pudo ni verse. La serpiente de Harry había atrapado entre sus colmillos la cabeza de la otra serpiente, que sufría espasmos y se retorcía inútilmente intentando escaparse.

- ¡Ya basta!- Rugió Scott Stumlich ahora sí interviniendo en el duelo.- Este tipo de magia no está permitida. Retirad las serpientes inmediatamente si queréis continuar.- Advirtió duramente el profesor.- A la próxima estaréis eliminados, cualquiera de los dos.

El primero en obedecer fue Harry, que tras volver a hablar en pársel y haciendo una floritura con la varita, hizo desaparecer a Quetza. Draco, en cambio, tardó un poco más en reaccionar. Estaba en la plataforma de duelo, todo el mundo lo miraba y él, no sólo era incapaz de acercarse a Harry sino que iba vestido con un pijama rosa lleno de cerditos y su serpiente agonizaba a pocos metros de él. "Hazlo"- Sonó en la cabeza de Draco, una voz que no era la suya ni la de nadie que conociera. "Quieres matarlo, quieres hacerlo sufrir…"- Insistió aquella voz procedente de ningún lugar. En cualquier caso, aquella voz lo sacó de su parálisis momentánea. Apuntó hacia su serpiente y también la hizo desaparecer. No sabía qué era lo que ocurría, miró hacia Harry y lo vio en el extremo de la plataforma, con los brazos cruzados, varita en mano y una sonrisa en la cara. Aquella voz… Lo que decía era cierto, sentía más odio y rabia que nunca. Se creía superior al resto por apellidarse Potter, y no tenía derecho a humillarlo de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Sí, quería ver a Potter muerto. "¡Pues hazlo!" Escuchó en su cabeza. "Conoces el conjuro y sabes usarlo. ¡Hazlo! Lo incitó la misma voz una y otra vez.

- ¡Cruc Max!- Exclamó finalmente Malfoy invadido por el odio que sentía. No utilizó la maldición de tortura habitual, conocía otras, más potentes. Un intenso rayo rojo salió de la varita del Slytherin, y aunque no fuera tan fácil de disolver como los anteriores, Harry lo desvió para hacerlo chocar intencionadamente con una gran ventana.

Lo que realizó a continuación sí le requirió más concentración y habilidad. Le dio la espalda a Malfoy, lo que lo enfureció aún más, y apuntó con su varita a todos los cristales rotos que él mismo había provocado al desviar la maldición.

- ¡Obierit doloccio!- Gritó Malfoy furioso por que el chico le diese la espalda. Un escudo de color rojo se materializó alrededor del Griffindor deteniendo la maldición. Lo que Malfoy no pudo ver fue como llevaba a cabo un hechizo con las cenizas del cristal roto que ahora levitaban a su alrededor.

- ¡Se acabó!- Musitó Stumlich volviendo a hablar para detener finalmente el duelo. Sin embargo, cuando fue a interponerse entre los contrincantes, se tropezó y cayó hacia atrás, fuera de la plataforma. Algunos de los alumnos rieron, Harry estaba seguro de que Stumlich no lo haría cuando descubriera que había sido él.

De nuevo frente a frente con Malfoy, se decidió a llevar a cabo la última parte de su plan. Apuntó al espacio que había entre el rubio y él e inmediatamente en ese punto se produjo una explosión de gas negro que lo envolvió todo. Sin tener ni idea de lo que Harry pretendía, Malfoy comenzó a lanzar maldiciones sin parar, incluidas varias cruciatus que o se marchaban desviadas o las detenía su escudo. Entonces él aprovechó para llevar a cabo el hechizo que había preparado. Hizo varios movimientos más con la varita, susurró algo, y todo el cristal en polvo que había reunido formó una esfera casi invisible alrededor de Malfoy. Justo después, hizo desaparecer la nube negra que los había ocultado durante unos segundos sobre la plataforma.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué me has hecho?- Preguntó Malfoy sin comprender nada mientras miraba a su alrededor. Para cualquiera que observara la escena desde fuera solo veía un Malfoy despistado y asustadizo que miraba hacia todas partes como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Realmente lo que Draco Malfoy creía ver eran diez Harrys en diez plataformas de duelos diferentes y que convergían en el centro donde él se encontraba.- ¡Ya basta!- Gritó el rubio agobiado por la situación. Un instante después llegó hasta él una carcajada con eco desde todas partes. "¿Recuerdas mi amenaza?" Le preguntó la voz de Harry. "Te dije que te mataría si volvías a molestarme, ¿quieres morir, Malfoy?"

Su plan funcionaba. Estaba castigando al Slytherin con una tortura mental. El rubio cada vez estaba más nervioso, sudaba y había comenzado a temblar. Sin saber qué hacer, lanzó una maldición hacia uno de los Harrys que veía. Para su propia desesperación e incomprensión pudo ver como el rayo atravesaba el cuerpo del chico. En la realidad lo que había ocurrido es que Malfoy había conjurado una maldición hacia una de las esquinas del Gran Comedor, maldición que Harry tuvo que deshacer antes de que hiriera a alguien. Aquello provocó que muchos de los que observaban el duelo comenzaran a asustarse, estaban viendo a un Malfoy completamente loco.

"Demuestra que no eres tú el cobarde. Intenta matarme, vamos. Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo. ¡Avada Kedavra!" Atemorizó el heredero en la mente del chico mientras creaba un inofensivo resplandor verde que el rubio vio llegar desde todas las direcciones. Los alumnos vieron a Malfoy soltar un grito a la vez que se agachaba y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, queriendo protegerse instintivamente. Cuando transcurrieron varios segundos y Draco se dio cuenta de que no estaba muerto, perdió totalmente los nervios. Volvió a erguirse, temblando, y apuntó con la varita hacia la mesa de los profesores, aunque él creía que se dirigía al tercer Harry a su derecha.

- ¡A… Ava… Avada Kedavra!- Acabó por espetar delante de todos los presentes. Él sí creó un verdadero haz de luz mortal, que Harry tuvo que interceptar creando velozmente un escudo. Tras otro ataque que el rubio vio como atravesaba el cuerpo de Harry, el Slytherin eligió otra de las copias de éste y se lanzó a por él, corriendo, totalmente desesperado. Escogió mal la dirección y lo que realmente hizo fue saltar de la plataforma de duelo, sufriendo un doloroso golpe pero saliendo finalmente de la ilusión óptica de Harry.

- Profesor, esto ha terminado.- Sentenció el heredero dirigiéndose a un Stumlich que tampoco sabía muy bien si lo que acaba de ver era cierto. Draco había abandonado la plataforma, lo que lo hacía retirarse del duelo y convertía en vencedor a Harry.- El señor Malfoy ha utilizado dos de las tres maldiciones imperdonables, siendo una de ellas la asesina. Aunque se trate de un duelo escolar, creo que deberíamos avisar a las autoridades del Ministerio.- Propuso interpretando un papel ejemplar. El colegio había enmudecido. El profesor Stumlich, tras las palabras de Harry, reaccionó y desarmó inmediatamente al Slytherin.

- ¡No! ¡Es mentira!- Bramó Malfoy una vez fue consciente de lo que había ocurrido.- Él es quien ha intentado matarme. Me la pagarás, Potter.

- No deberías calentarte tanto por haber perdido, puede que te acabes quemando.- Ironizó el heredero manteniendo la seriedad pero guiñándole un ojo al Slytherin. Acto seguido, la parte baja de la ropa de Malfoy ardió sin explicación alguna. Mientras ayudaban al chico, Harry se permitió el esbozar una muy escueta sonrisa. Ahora vendrían los enfados, las charlas y las amenazas por parte de quienes sabían lo que realmente había hecho, pero no le importaba. En cinco minutos había conseguido algo por lo que valía la pena arriesgarse y por lo que habría pagado una fortuna.

…

- No consentiré que maltrates a mis alumnos, Harry.- Determinó Albus Dumbledore una vez se encontraban ambos en su despacho. Stumlich, Mcgonagall, Snape, todos ellos habían querido estar presentes en la conversación que tendría lugar en el despacho del director de Hogwarts, pero éste había dejado claro que quería hablar con su alumno a solas. El heredero no respondió, simplemente dejó escapar una pequeña risa cuando escuchó el comentario.- ¿Esto te divierte?- Le preguntó con una seriedad que pocas veces había visto el chico en su director.

- Reconozco que me ha hecho gracia su comentario, profesor.- Afirmó el moreno mientras se acercaba a una de las estanterías y echaba un vistazo a los libros.- Ha sido Malfoy quien ha intentando matarme. Yo he hecho un duelo perfecto, me he comportado de manera ej…

- ¿Olvidas que sé quien eres? Deja de fingir, sé perfectamente lo que ha ocurrido.- Lo interrumpió Dumbledore dejando de lado unos modales de los que siempre había hecho alarde. La realidad era que ambos sabían que la situación era comprometida, y ambos tenían muy presente la última ocasión en la que se habían visto.

- ¿Y quién soy?- Quiso saber el heredero adoptando un tono de voz más real a lo que realmente sentía. Se giró hacia el director y lo miró a los ojos. Sin previo aviso, Harry desapareció tras un destello rojo y apareció en el otro extremo del despacho.- Demuestras poco respeto hacia mí y muy poco sentido común intentando algo así.- Valoró Harry con una calma ficticia. El director había aprovechado que se había girado hacia él para hacer aparecer unas cadenas que salieran por sorpresa de entre los libros y lo atraparan. Aquel hecho tensó aún más la situación, y que Harry se apareciese sin aparente dificultad en su despacho demostraba a Dumbledore que no podía hacer demasiado con aquel chico.

- Alguien que mata a sangre fría no me merece ningún respeto. Me preguntas quien eres, pero la verdad es que no lo sé, y tampoco quiero saberlo. Te he fallado, te has convertido en todo lo contrario a lo que creí que un día te convertirías. El mundo necesitaba esperanza, un salvador, no otro mago tenebroso que se creyera con autoridad para decidir sobre la vida de las personas.- Argumentó un Albus Dumbledore en el que Harry pudo detectar resignación e incluso lástima. Fue en aquel momento cuando el heredero comprendió que no era simplemente que aquel hombre quisiese tener todo bajo su control y él se hubiera librado de su manipulación, sino que realmente estaba convencido de que se había convertido en alguien semejante a Voldemort.- Quedas expulsado de manera inmediata de Hogwarts, eres un peligro para todos los alumnos.- Sentenció el director provocando en esta ocasión una sonora carcajada de Harry.

- Soy el sucesor de Godric Griffindor. ¡No puedes expulsarme de mi castillo!- Exclamó Harry sin poder evitar ciertos aires de arrogancia. Aún mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro, le divertía ver como Dumbledore pensaba que aún mantenía algún tipo de control sobre él.- Pero tranquilo, no volveré a las clases si eso es lo que le preocupa, profesor.- Añadió queriendo relajar un poco el ambiente, aún tenía algo que decirle.- Aunque no me crea, no me he dejado ver únicamente para incordiar a Malfoy. Usted tiene sus propias fuentes así que sabrá que Voldemort prepara un ataque mayor al que nunca haya llevado a cabo. No quiero perder el tiempo enfrentándonos. Aunque usted piense lo contrario, lo que pretendo es evitar todas las víctimas inocentes que pueda. Déjeme actuar en esta batalla libremente, dedique su tiempo y esfuerzo a propósitos más útiles como proteger este castillo. Tiene mi palabra, de que tras este ataque, ocurra lo que ocurra, me entregaré y cumpliré condena por mis crímenes.- Declaró Harry dejando a un lado su enfrentamiento personal con el director. Se produjo un silencio en el que Dumbledore analizó con la mirada al heredero, reflexionaba sobre las consecuencias de aceptar su proposición.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a ir a Azkaban, Harry?- Preguntó sin apartar el contacto visual de su alumno, quería saber si mentía o no.

- A menos que muera en dicho ataque, iré a Azkaban y pagaré por lo que he hecho el tiempo que el Wizengamot decida. Hasta el fin de mis días si es necesario, se lo aseguro.- Prometió el heredero sin titubear y sin apartar él tampoco la mirada ni un segundo. Era curioso cómo el hecho de decir que se entregaría hacía calmarse a todos a su alrededor.- Pero debo pedirle algo.- Añadió sacando varios sobres del interior de uno de sus bolsillos.- Mis compañeras no aceptarán que yo me entregue, así que necesito que tras el ataque, le entregue estas cartas.- Pidió Harry dejando tres sobres encima de una pequeña mesa que tenía junto a él.- También hay una para usted, para el caso en el que me ocurra algo o no pueda explicarme tras la batalla. No intente abrir las que no van dirigidas a usted, ni leer la suya antes de tiempo, porque no podrá. Esta es la única oportunidad que tendrá, profesor, de conseguir que me entregue. ¿Puedo contar con que cumplirá su parte?- Quiso saber para terminar, expectante.

- Sí, puedes contar con ello.- Contestó escuetamente el director después de tomarse su tiempo y mirar intrigado aquellos sobres que el chico le confiaría. Un instante después de confirmar el trato, otro destello rojo inundó el despacho y Harry desapareció. No volverían a vivir una conversación como aquella nunca más.

…

Casi una semana de reclusión después de la conversación con Dumbledore y las posteriores con las herederas, volvió a salir con Angelina. En esta ocasión incluso Hermione conocía sus planes, entregarían a Pettigrew al Ministerio. Era viernes y ya estaba atardeciendo. Su situación respecto a las autoridades había empeorado considerablemente desde la última vez que había puesto un pie en aquel lugar. Por fortuna tenía a alguien que había pedido una reunión con el subjefe del cuartel general de aurores en su nombre. La chica a la que le había comprado su serpiente y la misma a la que le pagaba sus estudios para convertirse en auror, Sophie Sullivan.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Sullivan.- Saludó Frank Lufrant desde el otro lado de la mesa de su despacho. La chica rubia entró, le dirigió una nerviosa sonrisa al hombre que tenía frente a ella y tomó asiento.- Cuando pidió la cita dijo que se trataba de un tema importante, pero no especificó de qué se trataba, así que usted dirá.

- Sí, bueno, no sé por donde empezar.- Contestó Sophie apartando la mirada, no sabía qué hacer. Supuestamente Hart ya debería estar allí, pero no había aparecido.

- Si no le importa, señorita, lo haré yo por usted.- Contestó una tercera voz apareciendo repentinamente de la nada junto a otra figura encapuchada. Tanto Sullivan como Lufrant se sobresaltaron, pero cada uno con una sensación diferente. La chica suspiró de alivio mientras que el auror sintió todo lo contrario. De manera atropellada, el jefe de los aurores se levantó y sacó su varita inmediatamente, apuntando hacia Hart. Éste levantó levemente las manos para mostrar que no llevaba varita y que no pensaba oponer resistencia.- Como comprenderá, no he podido presentarme en el Ministerio como es debido, soy Torprey Hart y ella es mi compañera, la sucesora de Helga Hufflepuff.- Llevó a cabo las presentaciones sin avanzar un solo paso hasta que Lufrant decidiera bajar la varita, algo que sabía que haría.- He venido a entregar un mortífago. Pude presentarme directamente ante el señor Shacklebolt, pero pensé que usted me comprendería mejor, al fin y al cabo, usted al igual que yo piensa que la muerte es lo que merecen los mortífagos.- Comentó el heredero recordando lo que aquel hombre le había dicho cuando tuvo que ir a declarar por lo sucedido en el bar Basilisco cuando escapó en verano. Lufrant lo miró extrañado por sus palabras, como si él también recordara lo que lo que había dicho. Tras unos segundos de silencio, el auror dejó de apuntarlo con su varita, pero no la guardó y se mantuvo de pie.

- Tiene razón.- Acabó cediendo el hombre.- Pero usted es uno de los objetivos del cuartel general de aurores del Ministerio, no puedo permitir que me relacionen con usted. Y que tenga razón sólo hace que me pregunté por qué después de haber matado a tantos mortífagos, quiere entregar vivo a uno de ellos.

- ¿Recuerda quién fue Sirius Black?- Preguntó queriendo ser directo.

- El asesino que escapó de Azkaban. Mató a un mago y a una docena de muggles, además de ser quien traicionó a la familia Potter.- Respondió tan seguro de sus palabras que Angelina temió que el chico reaccionara de mala manera. Sin embargo, se pudo controlar.- Creía que había muerto.

- Y así es.- Le confirmó Hart.- Pero no es a él a quien vengo a entregarle, sino al mago que presuntamente mató.- Reveló desconcertando al auror. Un instante después, chasqueó los dedos y en el despacho apareció otra persona, arrodillada y amordazada. Sus ojos pequeños, irritados y llorosos por ver la luz tras tantos días, su nariz puntiaguda y su cabello descolorido y mustio provocaban en Harry un deseo casi irrefrenable de matarlo. Cada vez que lo veía su mente lo castigaba imaginando lo que hubiera ocurrido si no le hubiera perdonado la vida hacía casi tres años.- Peter Pettigrew, verdadero autor de los delitos que se le imputaron a Black. Es un mortífago, fue él quien ayudó a Voldemort a regresar. Se debe tener cuidado ya que es un animago ilegal, puede convertirse en una rata. Dejaré que sea usted quien se lleve todo el reconocimiento de su captura si me asegura que lo llevará a juicio y contará al mundo la verdad. Reconocer, después de tantos años, que se envió a un hombre inocente a la cárcel no es una acción muy popular. Si no está dispuesto a hacerlo sólo debe decírmelo, y trataré el asunto con alguno de sus superiores.

- No será necesario.- Intervino rápidamente Frank Lufrant. Bajo su capucha, Hart sonrió. Sabía cuanto deseaba aquel hombre un ascenso, reconocimiento y poder, no dejaría pasar aquella oportunidad. Y además odiaba a los mortífagos casi tanto como él, era la persona ideal para lo que pretendía.- Yo me encargaré de todo.- Aseguró el hombre, quien no podía esperar a hacerlo público. Un instante después de aceptar, el edificio tembló y se escucharon varios gritos en el exterior. Angelina y Hart se miraron inmediatamente y ambos pensaron lo mismo, era demasiado pronto, no era posible. La peor de sus pesadillas había comenzado.

...

_**N/A: Quiero dedicar un agradecimiento especial a una gran admiradora que es Odille. Y al mismo tiempo un saludo y un abrazo a una buena amiga que se porta tan bien conmigo que no me dice ni las erratas más ridículas que se encuentra en el fic. Como dije unas 17.000 palabras más arriba, espero que seáis comprensivos conmigo y me permitáis el tiempo necesario para escribirle un buen final a esta historia. Gracias a todos, nos vemos en el próximo y último. **_


	39. Chapter 33: ¿Crees en los sueños?

**Hola a todos. Aquí estoy por última vez. Finalmente he conseguido dejar el más largo para el final (casi 22.000), ahora os toca a vosotros valorar si es el digno final que prometí o no. No puedo esconder que siento una gran tristeza ante el fin de esta historia que comencé hace cinco años. Es demasiado tiempo, demasiados recuerdos... Pero n****o quiero entretenerme más, quiero que leáis. En una semana o dos subiré una nota final haciendo gala de mi incansable insistencia para agradecer vuestro apoyo. Además intentaré contestar en dicha nota todos los reviews con las críticas que recibiré tras este final. Antes de comenzar el capítulo y como siempre, quiero agradecer los reviews de: Alexander Malfoy Black, Odille, DarkMachineeh, Boyka, DarkPotter90, Allie Danger, Galor, FzMarcE09, shmjuanmi y Juaanmi potter.**

**Quiero dedicar este último capítulo a una chica que me ha acompañado todo este tiempo al otro lado de esta pantalla durante tantas y tan largas noches: Hablando de todo y de nada, de la luz, de la oscuridad, del amor y del odio... Esto va por ti, mi confidente nocturna.**

**Por última vez, espero que os guste...**

**Capítulo 33: ¿Crees en los sueños?**

Sin lugar a dudas, era mucho peor de lo que habían imaginado. La ciudad de Londres era víctima del mayor atentado que se recordaba, y sus habitantes, muggles y magos, eran testigos directos del horror del mismo. Hasta donde les alcanzaban los sentidos, recibían destellos, estruendos, gritos y explosiones. Las llamas comenzaban a adueñarse de los edificios y los árboles. Un ejército negro, como si de un virus se tratase, se extendía y propagaba provocando la destrucción y la muerte a su paso, ese era su único objetivo, el caos.

Harry, mientras tanto, observaba la situación, compartiendo junto a Angelina la angustia que a ambos les producía algo así. Él se había equivocado, había recibido noticias por parte de Hermione desde Hogwarts y por parte del mismo Ministerio antes de salir de él, el ataque era generalizado. Londres era el punto con más congregación de mortífagos, pero en cada ciudad importante del Reino Unido había algún grupo de siervos del señor tenebroso, ya fueran magos o criaturas oscuras bajo su control. Pero ellos aún no habían intervenido, quizá no por alguna razón en concreto, simplemente sabían que después de aquella noche nada sería igual. Se encontraban en la parte superior de la torre más alta del palacio de Westminster, la llamada torre Victoria, desde donde podían ver con claridad el Big Ben, cuyas agujas marcaban las ocho menos cuarto.

- Sabes perfectamente que no soy demasiado bueno interpretando estas cosas, pero… ¿Te ha molestado antes lo de Sophie?- Preguntó Harry de repente, olvidándose momentáneamente de la situación que vivían y recordando la escena que había ocurrido con la chica unos minutos atrás, cuando ésta le había dado un caluroso abrazo antes de que se marchara del Ministerio.

- No te preocupes. Hay miles de mortífagos ahí abajo, esperando para matarnos. ¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso?- Respondió la heredera con un tono de voz que no denotaba en absoluto que estuviera molesta. Pero esta vez Harry sabía que la chica lo hacía para que ninguno de los dos se desconcentrara antes de una batalla como aquella.

- Puedo sentir como se altera tu magia en cada momento, y antes lo ha hecho. O te ha molestado eso o te ha ocurrido algo que ha provocado que tu magia se altere en ese preciso instante, lo que sería una coincidencia extraordinaria.- Valoró el moreno mirando fijamente a la chica de ojos azules. Si realmente algo la había afectado quería solucionarlo antes de que se jugaran la vida. Angelina le devolvió la mirada y suspiró antes de contestar.

- No sé si me ha molestado. Se puede decir que el hecho de que una chica alta, rubia, guapa y lo suficientemente inteligente para querer y poder ser auror te abrace de esa manera no me deja indiferente. Hasta hoy no me habías hablado de ella.- Explicó la Hufflepuff intentando apaciguar esa magia que Harry reconocía poder sentir. Quiso continuar antes de que el chico dijese nada.- No quería decirte nada porque no me gustan los celos, y menos aún si son injustificados. Si hay una chica en el mundo que puede sentirse querida en el mundo soy yo, estuviste dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por salvar la mía. Supongo que me alteré cuando percibí lo que pensaba Sop…- Angelina apartó la mirada sin terminar de pronunciar el nombre de la chica, consciente de lo que había dicho. Se esperaba otra reacción, sin embargo, Harry comenzó a reír y se acercó a ella.

- Creía que entrar en la mente de los demás sin su permiso estaba mal.- Recordó Harry con voz divertida. Cuando llegó hasta ella, agarró ambas manos y esperó a que la chica le devolviese la mirada.- Siento no haberte hablado de ella antes, ni tan siquiera me di cuenta cuando te pedí que me acompañaras. No tengo secretos para ti. Bueno, tengo uno, pero te lo diré después de esta noche.- Corrigió el chico como si acabase de recordarlo. En aquel momento Angelina se percató de que la mirada de Harry hacia ella era diferente, tenía un halo de tristeza que el heredero no solía mostrar, al menos cuando la miraba a ella.- ¿Me das un beso?- Pidió queriendo que fuera la chica quien terminara de recorrer la distancia que separaba sus rostros.

- Tal vez debería dártelo después de esta noche.- Contestó Angelina casi parafraseando lo que el chico le había dicho un momento antes.

- No sabría decirte cuanto deseo que me beses ahora…- Insistió Harry intentando emitir una ligera sonrisa.

Ante tal declaración, Angelina no pudo negar un deseo que ella también sentía. La chica terminó de reducir aquella distancia que los separaba y alcanzó los labios de Harry. Éste esperó a sentir el tacto de los aterciopelados labios junto a los suyos para agarrar con pasión la cintura de la chica y pegarla todo lo posible a él. Durante un instante, ambos pudieron imaginar que estaban solos, que se encontraban en la intimidad, en algún lugar rodeado de paz, totalmente ajenos a la guerra que los rodeaba. Se regalaron mutuamente unos segundos para simplemente disfrutar de aquel amor que ambos profesaban por el otro y que simbolizaban con aquel beso. Después, lentamente, se separaron unos pocos centímetros, creando una conexión entre los ojos verdes de él y los azules de ella. Ambos sabían que no podían retrasar más lo inevitable, debían actuar.

- Te amo, Angy…

…

Hogwarts resistía al ataque en buena medida gracias al escudo que envolvía la escuela y que la protegía de la entrada de los mortífagos. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las criaturas tenebrosas que se aglutinaban alrededor sí podían traspasar dicho escudo, con algunas excepciones como los vampiros. El ataque se había producido a una hora en la que no todos los alumnos se encontraban resguardados dentro del castillo, y aunque no habían visto morir a nadie, sí se habían producido varios heridos y algunas desapariciones. Los mortífagos no parecían tener por objetivo matar a inofensivos alumnos que no opondrían resistencia alguna, sin embargo las criaturas no tenían tanta consideración. Solo los profesores, junto con varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix y algunos alumnos encabezados por Ron y Neville, eran quienes podían defender la escuela. Dumbledore se había concentrado en intensificar el escudo que impedía que aquello se convirtiese en una masacre, mientras la heredera de Ravenclaw se dedicaba a aparecerse y desaparecerse constantemente en los terrenos de Hogwarts pretendiendo poner a salvo a cualquier alumno que se hubiera quedado rezagado.

La mayoría de los alumnos luchaban por conseguir un buen sitio en alguna de las ventanas de las torres del castillo para poder ver lo que sucedía en el exterior, aunque muchos preferían no verlo, presas del pánico. Todos ellos, en alguna ocasión, habían escuchado que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del mundo, sin embargo en aquel momento no lo parecía. La marca tenebrosa sobre sus cabezas eliminaba cualquier atisbo de seguridad o esperanza. Aquella marca era sinómimo de muerte y destrucción.

El castillo tenía cerrado cualquier acceso a él. Debido a la rapidez de éstas, algunas acromántulas habían conseguido entrar antes de que lo hiceran, pero habían conseguido neutralizarlas antes de que le hicieran daño a alguien. No obstante, la mayor preocupación de quienes defendían la escuela no eran la decena de acromántulas que hubieran conseguido entrar, sino el ejército de todo tipo de criaturas tenebrosas que se amontonaba al otro lado de las puertas y que en aquel mismo instante intentaban derribarlas. La situación que vivían era aterradora. No veían qué era lo que golpeaba las puertas y hacían resonar los golpes por todo el interior del castillo. Solo podían imaginarlo, y ese hecho unido a que supieran que tarde o temprano conseguirían entrar, los atemorizaba. No querían mirarse unos a otros para no demostrar su nerviosismo, y afortunamende el ruido exterior silenciaba su respiración acelerada y los suspiros de muchos de ellos intentando calmarse.

Los minutos se habían convertido en horas. Escucharon varios rugidos lejanos procedentes del exterior y unos segundos después varios impactos, éstos desde el interior. "¡DRAGONES!" oyeron como gritaban varias personas. Los profesores se miraron y fue entonces cuando Mcgonagall y Stumlich se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde habían llegado los gritos y golpes. Admiraban el valor de éstos, pero todos dudaban y mucho que solo dos magos pudieran hacer frente a los dragones, fuesen cuantos fuesen. Pero aquel pensamiento abandonó inmediatamente sus mentes cuando una gigantesca explosión hizo temblar los cimientos del castillo.

- ¡Retroceded!- Escucharon los presentes como les ordenaba una voz femenina tras un fugaz resplandor azul.- Han roto el escudo, llegarán de un momento a otro.- Informó la heredera de Ravenclaw llamando la atención de todos.

- Eso es imposible, el mismo profesor Dumbledore conjuró ese…

- Ni tan siquiera el profesor Dumbledore puede detener lo que viene a por nosotros.- Interrumpió Hemrione provocando que un escalofrío recorriera a todos los que la habían escuchado.- ¡Retroceded de una vez!- Volvió a pedir elevando la varita y dirigiéndola hacia una puerta que no había dejado de temblar y crujir a causa de los impactos procedentes del otro lado.

Fue entonces cuando, tras una serie de ataques aún más potentes que los anteriores, la puerta cedió. Entre la gran polvareda que se levantó, Hermione usó su poder de heredera para apartar los tablones de madera que habían saltado por los aires y evitar que dañaran a alguien. Escuchaban gritos, explosiones y golpes, pero no podían ver nada. Con un nudo en el estómago y deseando que lo que percibía fuera real, la heredera sintió dos poderes que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo. Todos mantenían las varitas preparadas, apuntando hacia la nube de polvo, para comenzar a atacar en cualquier momento, sin embargo, ninguna criatura o mago cruzó aquel arco ya sin puerta.

La polvareda se disipó y lo que pudieron ver los dejó sin respiración. Había dos personas frente a ellos, dos figuras encapuchadas que, varita en mano, conjuraban toda clase de hechizos y maldiciones con una agilidad y destreza inigualables impidiendo que absolutamente nada ni nadie entrase al castillo. Hermione los miró y se permitió un segundo para suspirar de alivio. No tenía previsto que llegaran ni los había visto antes de entrar en el castillo, se suponía que estaban en Londres. Pero eran herederos, estaba segura de que tuvieron que sentir como Hogwarts estaba en peligro. Como tales, estaban obligados a proteger el castillo y a sus alumnos. La castaña no podía quitarles la mirada de encima, desprendían una seguridad y un poder que sin saber muy bien por qué hizo que se sintiese orgullosa de ellos. Ambos estaban rodeados por una especie de aura compuesta por sus respectivos poderes, y ella los acompañaría. Tenían un plan, pero no sabía cómo conseguirían el tiempo necesario para llevarlo a cabo.

"Debemos ir a la torre de astronomía, a la parte más alta."- Comentó Hermione en la mente de sus dos compañeros un momento después de haberse aparecido junto a ellos. Sin ningún escudo que protegiese Hogwarts, finalmente los mortífagos se habían unido a las criaturas.

"Si nos vamos de aquí, entrarán en el castillo."- Se limitó a responder Harry, mientras aturdía con tal fuerza a un grupo de mortífagos que los lanzó hasta estamparlos contra un muro de piedra.

"Y si no lo hacemos, nos matarán a todos. Somos muy pocos, y ésta no es la única entrada al castillo."- Se defendió Hermione siendo perfectamente consciente de lo que decía el chico. Abandonar la batalla aunque solo fueran unos segundos significaba poner en peligro a sus amigos, pero no tenían otra opción. Ella había visto el ejército que se había reunido alrededor de Hogwarts, no podrían hacerle frente, al menos no allí y de la manera en la que lo estaban haciendo.

Hart sabía que la chica tenía razón, y Angelina también. Los tres herederos sabían lo que debían hacer. Habían planificado aquella batalla en los entrenamientos durante las semanas anteriores. El problema era que lo que pensaban hacer lo habían planeado para antes de que se produjera el ataque, no mientras éste se producía.

"¡Marchaos! Ganaré algo de tiempo."- Afirmó Hart al fin.- "¡Rápido!- Añadió al comprobar como las herederas dudaban de si hacerle caso o no. Finalmente, y no sin antes recordarle que no podía perder tiempo, las herederas desaparecieron. En el mismo instante en el que lo hicieron, Hart concentró poder a su alrededor, extendiendo el fuego, como era habitual en él. Elevó los brazos, abriéndolos hacia los lados, hasta que su fuego alcanzó los muros exteriores del castillo. En aquel momento le ocurrió algo que no le sucedía desde hacía mucho tiempo, dudó. Habían muchas vidas frente a él, y no solo de personas. Aquella no era la mejor situación para plantearse si lo que hacía estaba bien, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza que estaba a punto de acabar con todas aquellas vidas, con toda aquella magia que tenía delante de él. Y lo haría en unos segundos, abrasándolos entre sus llamas. Lamentablemente, no tenía otra opción, la decisión la habían tomado aquellas brujas y magos, la habían tomado todas aquellas criaturas el mismo día en el que decidieron unirse a Voldemort y hacer sufrir a personas inocentes. No quiso dejarse llevar por esa oscuridad que en cada momento de duda lo incitaba e invitaba a caer entre la comodidad de su poder y libertad. Lo que si hizo fue despejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento, no debía pensar, solo actuar. Aún con los brazos extendidos hacia ambos lados, los movió hacia adelante hasta colocarlos frente a él. El fuego imitó su movimiento y avanzó, pero no paulatinamente, sino de forma repentina y abrumadora, arrasando a su paso. Hasta sus oídos llegaron alaridos de dolor y sufrimiento, gritos de desesperación, auténticos chillidos de espanto y terror, pero los ignoró, como tantas otras veces había hecho con anterioridad. Acto seguido creó una esfera de fuego sobre su mano derecha, del doble de tamaño de una quaffle, e inmediatamente la lanzó al cielo, donde quedó levitando a una gran altura.

- Lumus Solem Mutare.- Pronunció apuntando con su varita hacia la esfera. La luz que emitía ésta a causa del fuego cambió, adoptando más brillo y muchísima más intensidad. Ya había anochecido cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, pero él había hecho que sobre el castillo apareciera un sol que iluminaba casi por completo los terrenos del colegio, creando casi un falso día. No tardó demasiado en comprobar las consecuencias de su acción. Los vampiros huirían de allí a no ser que quisieran morir calcinados por el sol y sus llamas. En cualquier caso, no tenía tiempo para quedarse a ver si todos lo hacían, debía ir a la torre de astronomía. Con un fogonazo, imitó lo que un minuto antes habían hecho las herederas, desaparecer.

…

Tanto Neville como Ron estaban desconcertados. No tenían ni la más remota idea de a donde podían haberse ido sus amigos. Suponían que no se habían marchado por placer, debían tener algo entre manos, pero mientras tanto estaban a merced del ejército de Voldemort. En aquel momento la mente de los chicos era un caos, imaginando qué podían estar haciendo sus amigos a la vez que repasaban mentalmente el plan y los entrenamientos realizados las semanas anteriores.

- El fuego comienza a extinguirse. ¡Preparaos!- Gritó Neville apretando con fuerza la varita. Fuera serían un blanco fácil, esperarían a que entraran, pero la escena era escalofriante.

Una luz resplandeciente llegaba hasta ellos junto con una ola de calor procedente de un fuego que poco a poco menguaba, y entre aquel infierno podían distinguirse decenas y decenas de bultos sobre el suelo de piedra, chamuscados. Pero las figuras que realmente les preocupaban eran las que veían moverse hacia ellos. A pesar del grito de Neville, no podían estar preparados para lo que cruzó la puerta. Varios gigantes destrozaban todo lo que encontraban a su paso, las acromántulas se multiplicaban por segundos llegando a todos los rincones del castillo, mientras los mortífagos comenzaban también a entrar lanzando maldiciones en cualquier dirección.

- ¡Incolumrous!- Exclamó Ron, provocando que una especie de trapo oscuro saliese disparado hacia uno de los mortífagos, tapándole el rostro y haciéndolo desfallecer a los pocos segundos. El plan que habían ensayado estaba bien, pero no sería suficiente. El pelirrojo pude ver como unos metros a su izquierda, el profesor Fliwick llevaba a cabo un encantamiento y atrapaba a un grupo de doce acromántulas en una jaula gigante.

- ¡Desmaius!

- ¡Crucio!

- ¡Bombarda!

- ¡Avada…

Las maldiciones cruzaban el aire a toda velocidad, en un espectáculo de luces y sonidos. Resplandores, gritos y explosiones se escuchaban en cualquier dirección que escogieras. Los hombres lobo acababan de hacer acto de presencia. Ginny Weasley, con habilidad, creó una pared invisible frente a ella donde se estampaban los licántropos cada vez que intentaban abalanzarse sobre ella. A su lado, un nervioso Seamus Finnigan lanzaba todo tipo de aturdidores a su alrededor, intentando desesperadamente librarse de todo lo que le rodeaba. No tardó demasiado en cometer un error y que una acromántula llegara hasta él por detrás y le mordiera en el gemelo, soltando un grito de dolor y perdiendo el equilibrio.

- ¡Inszarda!- Pronunció rápidamente un Neville que se había percatado de lo sucedido. Acto seguido, la araña estalló en llamas, dejando libre a Seamus y corriendo alocadamente entre chillidos. Sin embargo, otro grito llegó hasta Neville por su espalda. Cuando se giró, vio como una chica de cabellos dorados volaba varios metros y caía inerte cerca de unas escaleras.- ¡LUNA!- Gritó el Griffindor corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su lado y arrodillarse junto a ella.

Su cuerpo había tomado una posición extraña al caer, solo viéndola sabía que debía tener varios huesos rotos. Vio la cara de Luna, sucia, salpicada de sangre y con varios rasguños. No le gustaba nada el presentimiento que tenía. Metió su mano bajo el cuello de la Ravenclaw con la intención de incorporarla de alguna manera, pero al hacerlo, sus presentimientos se hicieron realidad. Un enorme charco de sangre había aparecido bajo la cabeza de la chica, su mano estaba completamente teñida de rojo. Simplemente por comprobar si los milagros existían, palpó el cuello de la chica buscando pulso, pero no lo encontró, aunque tampoco tenía esperanzas de hacerlo. Había mucho líquido rojizo en el suelo, y con su mano pudo notar como la cabeza de la rubia estaba deformada por detrás. Luna Lovegood estaba muerta. No podía creerlo, notó como si alguien acabase de golpearle la boca del estómago, se quedó sin respiración, perdió las fuerzas y el sudor que lo cubría se volvió frío. Sus ojos se aguaron y las primeras lágrimas luchaban por descender. Entonces, cuando su cuerpo había decidido caer derrotado su mente lo llevó a los entrenamientos con Harry, dos meses atrás. Recordaba a la perfección las palabras de su amigo…

_- Yo te estoy dando el conocimiento y las armas necesarias para poder denfender a tus seres queridos y a ti mismo.- Había dicho Harry con la seriedad con la que envolvía sus palabras cuando quería que Neville le escuchase atentamente.- Pero, tarde o temprano, fallarás… En algún momento, una persona cercana a ti morirá. Tal vez tengas tú la culpa de lo que ocurra o tal vez no, en cualquier caso pensarás que podrías haber hecho más por evitarlo. Escúchame bien.- Le advirtió, tomándose una pequeña pausa para mirar a su compañero a los ojos.- Desecha ese pensamiento. La ira es útil, el deseo de venganza es útil, pero la autocompasión y la culpabilidad es una sentencia de muerte. Te invadirán sentimientos derrotistas, sentirás ganas de abandonar y esperar la muerte, sumido en el dolor y la impotencia. Es en ese instante en el que, o reaccionas, o tú también morirás. Aparta la imagen del cadáver de tu mente, concéntrate en tu magia, en tu poder, pero en ningún caso olvides lo que acaba de ocurrir. Piensa que todavía hay mucha gente inocente que no merece ser asesinada, que necesita a alguien que los defienda, piensa que tú eres la persona que necesitan y quien único puede salvarles. Justicia, Neville… Nunca subestimes el poder que el deseo de venganza puede proporcionarte. Cuando te encuentres en esa situación, que lo harás, recuerda estas palabrás: Levántate y lucha, no te rindas jamás. Los que tenemos la capacidad de actuar, tenemos la obligación de hacerlo. Tú, Neville, puedes ser la diferencia para muchas personas entre la vida y la muerte, tú, Neville, puedes marcar la diferencia entre ganar o perder esta guerra… _

El chico de Griffindor parecía estar escuchando en ese preciso momento a su amigo, como si realmente estuviese tras él. Admitía que algunos actos del heredero eran muy discutibles, y comprendía a las personas que mantenían cierto recelo a confiar en él, pero no recordaba una sola ocasión durante todo su entrenamiento en la que Harry se hubiese equivocado o le hubiese transmitido alguna enseñanza errónea.

El Longbottom miró de nuevo el cuerpo sin vida de la chica. La piel había tomado un tono grisáceo, contrapuesto al brillo y la vitalidad que siempre estaban presentes en el rostro de Luna. No podía hacer nada por ella. Los sentimientos de culpabilidad aparecieron intentando atraparlo como si de una densa niebla se tratara, pero no lo permitió. Agarró nuevamente su varita y susurrando unas palabras creó un escudo alrededor de la chica para proteger su cuerpo. Dejando escapar irremediablemente una lágrima, recordó las palabras de su amigo y se irguió. Él ya conocía lo que era sentir deseos de venganza, pero nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de ejecutarlos en el mismo momento en el que los sentía. Hoy sí podría.

…

Era abrumador observar los terrenos de Hogwarts bajo la perspectiva que otorgaba hacerlo desde la cima de la torre de astronomía. Estaban completamentes rodeados. Allá donde les alcanzara la vista, veían figuras de todo tipo moviéndose hacia ellos, destrozando todo a su paso. Y la esfera de luz que había aparecido en el cielo ayudaba a verlo.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron un enorme dragón de color gris oscuro sobrevolando las torres más altas de Hogwarts. Hermione lo ignoró mientras lanzaba unos hechizos protectores sobre la torre para que nada pudiera interrumpirlos mientras llebaban a cabo su plan. Por el contrario, Angelina no perdió de vista a la bestia alada, esperando a tenerla lo suficientemente cerca. Al comprobar que el fuego de Harry llamaba al dragón apuntó con su varita al cielo y lanzó unas chispas rojas, reclamando su atención. En cuanto el animal se percató de las chipas, se lanzó a por ellas, con las fauces abiertas para soltar la inminente bocanada de fuego. La heredera de Hufflepuf lo apuntó con la varita y esperó hasta que tuvo la cola del dragón a la vista. Con un preciso movimiento circular de su mano, convocó un rayo que impactó en la cola del animal, materializando de la nada y a su alrededor unas cadenas unidas a una gran bola metálica. Inmediatamente, el peso pasó factura al dragón, haciendo descender su cola y teniendo que esforzarse por no caer en picado. Sin embargo, el peso extra unido a que la heredera le había inutilizado la extremidad que usaba para equilibrarse al volar, provocó que el dragón perdiera totalmente la capacidad de mantenerse en el aire. Así, con un rugido ensordecedor y tras unas vueltas aéreas desesperado por recuperar el vuelo, acabó estampándose contra el suelo.

- Aquí estoy.- Determinó Harry nada más aparecerse en la torre entre unas llamas gigantes.- Debemos ser rápidos, entrarán en el castillo en breve, y mi sol estallará en cinco minutos, dando vía libre a los vampiros.- Explicó el chico buscando un sitio un poco más abierto, bajo un cielo del que ya no veía las estrellas por culpa de su luz artificial.

Cuando lo encontró, se giró mostrando las palmas de sus manos, esperando a las chicas, que a los pocos segundos llegaron hasta él y las cogieron. Sabían que el tiempo corría en su contra, pero tampoco podían equivocarse, debían hacerlo correctamente en el primer intento. Los tres herederos formaban un círculo, cogidos de la mano. Aún sin poder verse los rostros, se miraron y supieron que había llegado el momento. Casi podían percibir los sentimientos de los demás herederos, que más que nerviosismo era expectación, junto a la preocupación que sentían por unos amigos que durante unos minutos estarían desprotegidos. Incluso antes de comenzar, el poder de los tres herederos se alteró, y fue entonces cuando Ravenclaw habló.

- Yo, Hermione Granger, sucesora de Rowena Ravenclaw, invoco mi poder…

- Yo, Angelina Dovmal, sucesora de Helga Hufflepuff, invoco mi poder… - Repitió la morena justo después de su compañera.

- Yo, Harry Potter, sucesor de Godric Griffindor, invoco mi poder…

- Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Griffindor, convocamos vuestro ancestral poder para proteger este castillo…Que nuestra llamada libere la magia contenida en nuestra sangre y custodie este lugar como antaño lo hiciérais vosotros… - Recitaron los tres herederos conjuntamente de forma perfecta y ceremonial. Poco a poco, un aura iba apareciendo alrededor de ellos, cada una de un color diferente.

- Rowena, protege a los que poseen inteligencia, sabiduría y creatividad…

- Helga, protege a los que sean justos, leales y trabajadores…

- Godric, protege a los que demuestren coraje, valor y honor…

- Fundadores de Hogwarts, concedednos vuestro poder, velad por la seguridad de esta escuela y la de sus alumnos. ¡Nosotros invocamos la sagrada protección! ¡NOSOTROS INVOCAMOS EL PODER DE LOS SUCESORES!- Terminaron los tres al unísono elevando considerablemente el tono de voz.

En el mismo instante el que pronunciaron la última palabra, su poder explotó. Desde cada uno de los herederos, una columna de luz se elevó hasta unos cincuenta metros sobre sus cabezas, donde las tres luces se fusionaron. Los chicos sentían un poder dentro de ellos que no habían sentido jamás. Aquella liberación de magia era sobrecogedora, más aún cuando no tenían ni idea de que toda aquella energía estaba dentro de ellos. Harry era el único que había sentido algo parecido a aquella sobredosis de poder, pero nunca de una manera tan extraordinaria y pura. La magia de los herederos, unida, era excepcional e incomparable.

Sobre ellos, desde la luz que se había formado, salieron tres haces de luz, uno azul, otro amarillo y el último rojo, con una separación en su dirección de ciento veinte grados. Cuanto más avanzaban, podía distinguirse como constituían una cúpula que comenzaba a envolver el castillo. Sólo unos segundos después la imagen ya era clara, una burbuja, tricolor, cubría totalmente Hogwarts. Nada ni nadie que tuviera la intención de dañar a un alumno o tan siquiera matar una mosca podría cruzar aquel escudo.

…

La aparición de aquella barrera de luz creó unos momentos de confusión y desconcierto entre todos los que se encontraban en los pisos inferiores, luchando. Aunque en cuanto comprendieron de lo que se trataba, aquella aparición repentina supuso un empujón de ánimo y esperanza para los que defendían la escuela. El problema era que aunque no pudiera entrar nadie más en el castillo, aún debían expulsar a todos los mortífagos y criaturas que se encontraban en el interior, y eran demasiados. Un minuto después de que el escudo se hubiera instaurado, la bola de fuego que los iluminaba explotó, volviendo a sumirlos en la oscuridad.

- ¡Ponter Dump!- Pronunció Ron Weasley llevando a cabo uno de los conjuros que la chica castaña le había enseñado en una de esas tardes de entrenamiento. Dos mortífagos que se habían obsesionado con atacar a su hermana salieron despedidos por los aires a tal velocidad que sus cuerpos crujieron cuando chocaron contra las paredes de piedra del castillo.

- ¡Cuidado!- Gritó la chica pelirroja cuando miró hacia quien la había ayudado.

El menor de los Weasley, despistado, miró hacia donde lo hacía su hermana buscando el motivo del aviso, pero no hizo falta, éste llegó hasta él. Una flecha, lanzada por uno de los centauros que había llegado a las puertas de Hogwarts antes de que apareciera el escudo, impactó en su muslo derecho. Notó un pinchazo de dolor y como la flecha se incrustaba entre su carne. Ron ahogó un grito mientras se encorvaba hacia delante, llevándose la mano derecha al lugar donde ya comenzaba a emanar sangre en abundancia.

Lo que el chico ignoraba era que su hermana no había visto la flecha, sino una aterradora criatura que únicamente recordaba por ver su foto vagamente en algún libro. Tenía el cuerpo de un león, era enorme, de casi dos metros de alto, pero su rostro era mucho más humano que el que pudiera tener ningún felino del mundo, con unos desproporcionados y afilados dientes que sobresalían de su boca. Su cola, en lugar de ser anaranjada con una bola de pelo al final, era un oscuro y gran agijón que paralizaba a sus víctimas con su mera apariencia.

Ginny apuntó a la mantícora conjurando un potente aturdidor, pero ésta, con una agilidad y rapidez incoherentes a su tamaño, lo esquivó para terminar avalanzándose contra Ronald. El chico, fuera por presentimiento o por los gruñidos de la bestia, desvió la mirada de su pierna un segundo y pudo ver como aquellos dientes ya estaban sobre él. Desde la lejanía, el inconsciente de Ginny la obligó a cerrar los ojos mientras soltaba un chillido de horror, no quería ver como aquel monstruo destrozaba a su hermano. En una décima de segundo, el Weasley hizo lo único que podía. No podía correr y no tenía tiempo para conjurar nada, así que simplemente se dejó caer hacia la derecha, sobre su pierna herida.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió tuvo lugar en menos de diez segundos. En primer lugar un terrible alarido de dolor resonó en toda la estancia, incluso por encima de las explosiones que se seguían produciendo. El sonido que continuó fue un rugido ensordecedor, que aún retumbaba en las paredes del castillo cuando se produjeron varios destellos de colores, los cuales anunciaban la vuelta de los herederos.

Ron Weasley yacía de costado, inconsciente y totalmente ensangrentado. El hueso de su brazo izquierdo era visible para cualquier que estuviese a menos de diez metros de él. La mantícora le había arrancado la extremidad, mordiendo justo por encima del codo. La bestia se encontraba a varios metros del suelo, encadenada e inmovilizada en la pared de piedra más cercana a ellos. A cierta distancia, había hecho aparición otra persona, alta, con porte señorial y una gran barba blanca. Albus Dumbledore traía el semblante serio, con una mirada seca e imponente.

Tanto Hermione como Ginny corrieron junto al pelirrojo en cuanto se percataron de la gravedad de la situación. Angelina también se acercó, pero varita en alto para evitar otro posible ataque. El heredero de Griffindor, por su parte, se tomó dos segundos para analizar lo que había ocurrido. Cuando lo hizo, lanzó una mirada de rabia hacia Dumbledore. Tal vez sin el director su amigo pelirrojo estaría muerto y no inconsciente, pero los cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo y los gritos que se escuchaban lo enfurecían y estaba seguro de que el viejo podía haber aparecido mucho antes para evitar toda aquella catástrofe.

"Hermione, Hufflepuff es quien mejor domina la magia curativa. Deja que sea ella quien se encargue de Ron y nosotros acabemos con esto de una vez."- Pidió Harry mentalmente a su amiga mientras caminaba en dirección a la bestia. Aunque preocupada, la heredera aceptó y cedió su puesto a la morena.

Como si realizara un acto tan ordinario como abrir una ventana, el ojiverde llegó hasta la mantícora apresada, desenvainó la espada de Griffindor que descansaba en su cinturón, y sin el mínimo atisbo de titubeo, la clavó en el pecho de la bestia, que rugió inutilmente. Apretó con aún más fuerza y tras retorcer la espada dentro de la criatura, la extrajo para volverla a introducir en su funda, manchada de una sangre casi negra. Por un momento pensó en volver la vista hacia el director y desafiarlo con la mirada, pero aquella era una batalla que no tenía cabida aquella noche y que ya tenía ganada. Prefirió buscar a otro de sus amigos que no veía por ninguna parte.

- Se pondrá bien, tranquila.- Aseguró Angelina a la chica pelirroja que tenía al lado y que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

La Weasley miró de reojo a la heredera. Aunque no pudiera ver su rostro, sabía quien era, la había visto en su casa. Era la chica morena novia de Harry. Recelaba un poco de ella por ese hecho y se podría decir que no terminaba de creerse aquel encanto y amabilidad natural que solía mostrar la Hufflepuff, pero en aquel momento poco le importaba su opinión sobre ella si conseguía salvar a su hermano. La heredera había usado su varita para vendar el muñón que le había quedado al chico en lugar del brazo y para extraer la flecha de su muslo. Luego, con una pequeña figura de un tejón que colgaba de su cuello y que emitía una cálida luz ambarina había sanado por completo la herida de la pierna. Una vez había solucionado el problema de la pérdida de sangre, hizo aparecer un pequeño frasco con un líquido verde dentro de aspecto desagradable y se lo hizo beber al chico. Entonces alzó la vista en busca de algo, y con solo un movimiento de su mano, hizo que el miembro amputado que se encontraba a un par de metros llegase hasta ellos. A pesar de lo incómodo e incluso repugnante del hecho de tratar con una brazo amputado, sangriento y medio destrozado, Angelina no vaciló en ningún momento y tras pronuncar algunos hechizos sobre la extremidad, la hizo desaparecer.

- Creo que se le podrá reimplantar, pero no conozco en este momento si San Mungo es un lugar seguro. Será mejor esperar unas horas.- Explicó la heredera mientras cogía una piedra con las manos y ésta se iluminaba durante unos instantes. A Ginny le sorprendía la seguridad y templanza que mostraba la morena en sus palabras, su tono de voz era totalmente tranquilizador.- La sala de los herederos ahora mismo sí lo es. Este traslador os llevará a la sala principal. Será mejor que vayas con él, ya que es posible que despierte y cuando lo haga se encontrará desorientado y dolorido. Toma esto también, avísame si empeora o necesitáis mi ayuda para cualquier cosa.- Terminó Angelina entregándole tanto una pequeña figurita de cristal y la piedra que había convertido en traslador.

- Sois vosotros los que podriaís necesitar ayuda aquí. Yo aún puedo seguir.- Se ofreció Ginny, que aunque sabía que el plan de la heredera era una buena idea, también creía que podía ser útil allí. La morena la miró y sonrió.

- Confía en Harry…- Fue lo único que contestó Angelina justo antes de activar el traslador y que tanto Ginny como su hermano desaparecieran.

Con la ropa manchada de sangre por arrodillarse junto al cuerpo de Ron pero con la sensación de que había hecho todo lo posible por él, la heredera se irguió de nuevo y observó a su alrededor. La situación de aquella parte del castillo había mejorado bastante. En pocos minutos, Dumbledore y Hermione habían logrado neutralizar a la práctica totalidad de los mortífagos que habían entrado y al menos media docena de hombres lobo habían huído al ver como aquella batalla estaba perdida, aunque aún quedaba un gigante en pie en la entrada y algunas acromántulas que corrían intentando escabullirse. Era al moreno al que no veía por ninguna parte, aunque podía sentir que continuaba en el castillo. Lo mejor sería que echase un vistazo en las otras entradas a la escuela y que ayudase a los demás heridos, Madame Pomfrey no debía dar abasto aquella noche.

Quien ya casi había llegado a la enfermería era el heredero de Griffindor, que buscaba a su compañero y tenía el presentimiento de que se encontraba cerca de allí. Mientras caminaba, veía cuerpos por todas partes, aunque extrañamente ninguno era de un alumno de Hogwarts. Escuchó los cascos de un caballo y se pegó a la pared antes de girar la esquina hacia la derecha. Espero unos segundos y, tras un resplandor verde y un golpe seco, continuó su camino. Giró dos veces más y llegó a las puertas de la enfermería, donde frente a ellas, varita en mano, se encontraba Neville. En cuanto lo vio aparecer, el chico alzó la varita, apuntándolo.

- Soy yo, Neville.- Se limitó a decir el heredero de Griffindor aminorando el paso. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo observar el estado de su amigo. Casi todo su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre, aunque no parecía suya. Tenía la ropa rasgada en varias zonas y su rostro rasguñado y bañado en sudor.

- ¡Hart!- Exclamó Neville bajando la varita y acercándose a él.- La enfermería está segura, pe… pero hay muchos heridos, y, y… yo me he encargado de traerlos pero…

- Neville, tranquilo. Dime qué es lo que ha pasado.- Pidió Harry al ver como el chico se trababa al hablar, su respiración era mucho más acelerada de lo normal. Parpadeaba muy rápido y no paraba de mirar detrás de Harry, como esperando que en cualquier momento volviesen a ser atacados.

- Del ED, Justin, Hannah y el pequeño de los Creevey han muerto…- Comenzó atropelladamente Neville.- También mataron a la profesora Sprout, pero hay muchísimos heridos… y muertos… yo… yo he recogido los cuerpos que he podido. Luna… Han matado a Luna…- Reveló el chico, provocando una mueca en el rostro del heredero que Neville no pudo ver. En aquel momento llegó hasta ellos un resplandor amarillo y tras él apareció la heredera de Hufflepuff.

- Las entradas a la escuela vuelven estar cerradas.- Informó acercándose a ellos.- Pero aún quedan mortífagos dentro del escudo, y es probable que algunas criaturas se hayan escondido dentro del castillo. ¿Estás bien, Neville?- Inquirió Angelina percatándose del estado del chico.

- Sí sí, estoy bien… Tenemos… Tenemos que acabar con ellos, no podemos permitir…

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Estás ardiendo, Neville!- Lo interrumpió la morena, que sin dudarlo, había palpado la frente del chico. Éste, casi instintivamente, dio un paso atrás para evitar el contacto.

- Le ha mordido un licántropo.- Afirmó repentinamente Harry, cogiendo por sorpresa tanto a al chico como a la heredera. Angelina abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca con la mano, cayendo en la cuenta. Neville pensó en negarlo, cosa que sabía que era inútil.

- Debes descansar, te llevaré a…

- ¡No! No abandonaré.- Se opuso tajantemente Neville interrumpiendo a la morena. Después miró a Harry, intentando mantenerse lo más firme posible.- No me hagas esto. Déjame seguir. Puede que Hogwarts ya esté a salvo, pero todo Londres está en guerra. ¡Para esto me entrenaste! - Aseguró el chico sin titubeos, apretando los puños a causa de la rabia. A su lado, Angelina miraba al ojiverde esperando ver su reacción, sabía que Neville no le haría caso a ella.- Dijiste que me darías las armas para salvar a mis seres queridos, ahora tienes que dejarme usarlas… Déjame vengar a mis amigos…- Reclamó el Longbottom mirando fija y imperturbablemente a su amigo.

Harry observó al chico y luego desvió la mirada un momento a su alrededor. Había al menos un docena de cadáveres a su alrededor. No se equivocaba al creer que lo había provocado Neville. Pensó en las consecuencias que podría tener el dejarlo que los acompañara, no sería un acto responsable por su parte, pero su compañero tenía razón en una cosa, se lo había prometido. Habían entrenado juntos durante muchas horas para enfrentarse a una situación como aquella. Su amigo, al fin, había comprendido lo que era necesario hacer para sobrevivir.

- Tenía reservado esto para mí. Pero si tantas ganas tienes de luchar, es tuyo.- Dijo al fin Harry, sacando un diminuto frasco de cristal con unas gotas dentro de un líquido transparente.- Es un obsequio de Quetza, paliará el dolor, agudizará tus sentidos y te dará fuerzas. Aunque desconozco los efectos para un caso como el tuyo. - Explicó antes de que se lo preguntara, dándole el frasco.- Tienes dos horas, tras ese intervalo de tiempo, notarás como si cada músculo de tu cuerpo fuese a... – Pero se detuvo al notar la presencia de alguien. Sin embargo aquella sensación era diferente, no notaba que alguien se acercara, sentía como un par de personas traspasaban su escudo. No hacia el castillo, sino hacia el exterior, y sabía de quienes se trataba. Por el comportamiento de Angelina a su lado, juraría que ella también lo había notado.- Sé que no estás de acuerdo con esto.- Comentó girándose hacia la chica de ojos azules.- Pero aún con lo que le acabo de dar, estaría mejor si curaras sus heridas.- Propuso a la vez que comenzaba a crear un aura a su alrededor.- Acabaré con los que quedan y después nos iremos a Londres. Hasta ahora.- Se despidió Harry, que, sin dar opción a que nadie se opusiese, desapareció.

- Mi consejo es que no te lo tomes, pero es tu decisión…- Opinó Angelina con voz de resignación mientras agarraba su colgante y lo envolvía entre las manos.- Ahora no te muevas…

…

En los exteriores del castillo, recorriendo una explanada cubierta de nieve junto a una arboleda, un mortífago alto y de cabellera rubia cargaba mágicamente con un cuerpo que aunque consciente, no podía resistirse. Miró un segundo hacia atrás y vio aquella cúpula tricolor que impedía que todo el ejército de su señor tomara el castillo. Después observó a su alrededor, había mortífagos por todas partes perdiendo el tiempo inutilmente, aquella noche no lograrían entrar. Ahora debía llegar a los límites lo antes posible y desaparecerse.

- Siempre supe que eras un traidor.- Escupió Lucius Malfoy volviendo a caminar.- El señor tenebroso te dará lo que mereces…

- Y el señor luminoso te dará lo que mereces tú…- Espetó con sarcasmo otra voz a espaldas del mortífago.

Malfoy se giró rápidamente temiendo que aquella voz perteneciera a quien imaginaba. Una vez confirmó sus temores, alzó la varita violentamente contra él, pero con un veloz y simple gesto de su mano, ésta salió volando hasta Hart, quien negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

- Estas no son formas de saludar a un viejo amigo.- Reprendió el heredero examinando la varita que tenía en aquel momento en sus manos.- Recuerdo todas las veces que me has apuntado con ella, esta noche será la última vez que lo hagas.- Declaró con autosuficiencia el chico, que, tras aquellas palabras, agarró la varita con ambas manos y la rompió en dos. Con la misma naturalidad que lo haría con un amigo, se acercó al mortífago.

- Es verdad lo que dicen, tu arrogancia solo es superada por tu demencia.- Soltó con altanería Lucius, mientras analizaba rápidamente las opciones que tenía para poder escapar.- Nunca nos hemos visto, de hecho, estoy convencido de que todo lo que cuentan no son más que cuentos de niños.- Mintió queriendo ganar tiempo, él había sido testigo de varias de las crueles hazañas que se le atribuían al mago que tenía frente a él.

- Oh claro. Disculpa mis modales.- Ironizó Hart apartándose la capucha que lo cubría y haciendo desaparecer su máscara. El rostro de Malfoy palideció aún más de lo que ya estaba. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo e inconscientemente retrocedió dos pasos.- ¿Me recuerdas ahora? – El mortífago no respondió.- ¿No? Bueno, al fin y al cabo no soy tan famoso…

- ¡Inútiles! ¡Potter está aquí!- Gritó Lucius Malfoy queriendo llamar la atención de todos los mortífagos que estaban en las inmediaciones y que no se habían percatado de su presencia.

Hart sonrió, no estaba acostumbrado a ver al padre de Draco gritar, sino a todo lo contrario, a escucharlo con voz apagada y arrastrando las palabras. Aquel nerviosismo patente por parte del mortífago lo divertía. El heredero esperó a que los siervos del señor tenebroso miraran hacia ellos y comprendieran a Malfoy. Con unos gritos, un grupo de al menos cuarenta mortífagos comenzó a correr hacia él. Esbozó una sonrisa aún mayor y chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha. Al instante, los rodearon unas llamas de casi tres metros de altura, imposibilitando que los mortífagos llegasen hasta ellos.

- Quiero que sepas que he dejado que avisaras a tus repugnantes amigos por dos razones.- Comenzó a explicar el heredero, que bañado por la luz del fuego se acercaba lentamente a Malfoy.- La primera es que quiero que corra el rumor de que Harry Potter está luchando esta noche. Tu amo es demasiado cobarde para enfrentarse a Hart, y quiero darle un estímulo. Y la segunda razón y la más importante…- En este punto el moreno hizo una pausa para disfrutar totalmente de las palabras que vendrían a continuación. Se encontraba a unos escasos dos metros del mortífago, y ya podía sentir el miedo que infundía.- Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que fui yo quien te mató.

Aquella declaración estremeció a Lucius Malfoy, quien casi en un estado de histeria reprimida, decidió actuar. Con rapidez, se agachó para agarrar el cuerpo que había estado cargando mientras con la otra mano buscó algo en su espalda hasta que sacó a relucir una resplandeciente daga que puso en el cuello de su rehén. Al otro lado del fuego se escuchaban los gritos de unos mortífagos que discutían sobre qué hacer para traspasar las llamas.

- Puede que hayas cambiado Potter, pero sigues teniendo el mismo estúpido e inútil complejo de héroe. Da un paso más hacia mí y le corto el cuello… - Amenazó Malfoy tocando con la hoja de su daga la piel del hombre de cabello grasiento y nariz ganchuda que tenía inmovilizado. Lejos de conseguir la reacción que pretendía, Harry comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Tal vez eres lo suficientemente idiota como para pensar que me importa una mierda que mates a Severus…- Comentó el heredero aún entre risas. Tenía al mortífago absolutamente desquiciado, y sabía que en su estado no dudaría en cumplir su amenaza.- Pero lo que sí es cierto es que no tengo mucho tiempo y me estoy cansando de tanta palabrería, acabemos con esto…

Cuando aún no había terminado de pronunciar sus últimas palabras, la empuñadura de la daga que sujetaba el mortífago comenzó a arder, provocando que por instinto éste la soltase. Aprovechando que la vida de Snape no corría peligro, extendió el brazo derecho hacia Lucius y éste inmediatamente se llevó las manos al cuello. Su cuerpo se estiró hasta que sus pies dejaron de hacer contacto con el suelo. Entonces, mientras Malfoy se asfixiaba e intentaba inútilmente zafarse de la fuerza invisible que le oprimía la garganta, Harry caminó hasta quedarse a menos de medio metro de él.

- Tarde o temprano, las malas acciones se acaban pagando. Espero que disfrutes del fuego de Godric Griffindor. Adiós, Malfoy…- Se despidió el heredero haciendo un movimiento con la mano y lanzando al mortífago contra sus llamas. Al cabo de unos segundos, llegaron hasta él algunos gritos de espanto, y no le sorprendía. Al otro lado de la pared de fuego debía yacer sobre la hierba un cadáver chamuscado, desfigurado y humeante. Olvidándose para siempre de Lucius Malfoy, hizo un gesto hacia el cuerpo que seguía junto a él.- Buenas noches, profesor.

- Si por un solo instante se te pasa por la mente la idea de que voy a agradecerte algo, puedes lanzarme a mí también.- Contestó Severus Snape con resentimiento mientras se levantaba y recuperaba su siempre imperturbable imagen.

- Si te digo la verdad, vine aquí con la intención de matarte porque creí que estabas huyendo con Malfoy, pero me equivoqué.- Admitió con total naturalidad un Harry que volvía a enmascararse y a cubrirse con su famosa capucha.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Preguntó directamente su profesor, escudriñándolo con la mirada. Harry sabía que se refería a salvarlo a él, no al hecho de que acabara de asesinar a Malfoy.

- Podría decir que por devolverte la ayuda que en alguna ocasión tú me has prestado a mí, además de que incordiarme durante cinco años no lo veo motivo suficiente para dejarte morir. Hubiera necesitado al menos uno más.- Ironizó el heredero, quien por un momento pudo vislumbrar una mueca parecida a media sonrisa en el rostro de su profesor, aunque desapareció inmediatamente.- Pero siendo tú, es mejor que pienses que sigo siendo el adolescente arrogante y con complejo de héroe. Aunque viendo como ha acabado Malfoy, te aconsejaría no llamarme asi.- Advirtió sutilmente el chico ofreciéndole el brazo a su profesor.- Tienes dos opciones, volver conmigo a Hogwarts o quedarte aquí y enfrentarte al medio centenar de mortífagos que tenemos alrededor. Posees cinco segundos para decidirlo…

- No volveré a decir esto, pero me alegro de tu cambio, Potter…- Con lo más parecido a un agradecimiento que jamás recibiría por parte de Severus Snape, éste se agarró de su brazo y ambos desaparecieron.

…

En el interior de Hogwarts la tranquilidad se había vuelto a instaurar. Toda la tranquilidad que era posible teniendo en cuenta que al otro lado del escudo que los protegía quedaban aún cientos de mortífagos y criaturas esperando para entrar. Ahora que la situación volvía a estar bajo control, los esfuerzos se centraban en analizar el número de muertes, ayudar a los heridos y en despejar de cadáveres las salas y pasillos de Hogwarts. La gran mayoría de personas que habían luchado se reunían en aquel momento entorno a la enfermería, y a todas ellas les sorprendió ver como tras un fogonazo, aparecía Severus Snape junto al heredero de Griffindor.

- La Trinidad lleva ya una media hora en Londres. Dicen que aquello es horrible.- Informó la heredera de Ravenclaw en cuanto vio llegar a su compañero. Estaba impaciente por ir a Londres, y podía haber ido ya, pero para llevar a cabo su plan, era aconsejable que fueran los tres juntos.

- Y nosostros vamos inmediatamente. Movámonos.- Instó Harry sin dar un paso más, esperando a que un alterado Neville llegase hasta él.

- ¿Por qué no esperan un minuto y luchan junto a la Orden?- Propuso Albus Dumbledore, consciente de la eficacia que habían demostrado aquella noche enfrentándose conjuntamente contra el ejército de Voldemort.

Hermione se detuvo durante un momento, y Angelina miró hacia el director una vez hubo llegado junto a Harry. Éste último, sin embargo, no mostró evidencia alguna de haber escuchado nada, se limitó a comunicar a sus compañeras el lugar donde aparecerían. Un segundo después, el fuego lo envolvió a él y a Neville. Sin perder más tiempo, ambas herederas se miraron, asintieron levemente y desaparecieron de la misma manera.

- ¿Todo bien, Severus?- Inquirió perspicazmente el director, resignándose a como lo habían ignorado unos segundos atrás. El profesor de pociones, que mostraba total inexpresividad, se giró hacia él.

- Todo bien, Albus.- Confirmó Snape con voz áspera para justo después entrar en la enfermería, a comprobar si alguna maldición requería de sus habilidades.

…

Harry desconocía de cuantos desmemorizadores disponía el Ministerio, pero estaba convencido de que fuese cual fuese la cifra, sería insuficiente. Londres agonizaba, la ciudad era un hervidero de gritos, explosiones y horror. Miró a los lados y verificó la presencia de las herederas. Miró su reloj, eran las nueve. Debía acelerar su plan, Voldemort ya había logrado una parte importante de su propósito, sembrar el terror tanto en magos como muggles. Ahora era él quien debía actuar, sacó su varita y apuntó al cielo de la capital inglesa, invocando su marca. En sólo unos instante, el imponente león se materializó, respaldado en un lado por el fénix con una serpiente entre sus garras, y en el otro por la serpiente que oprimía con su cuerpo a un fénix.

Su objetivo era doble, reunir al grupo de la Trinidad y causar nerviosismo entre los mortífagos. Sin entretenerse un solo segundo más, pasó a la acción. Se apareció entre un grupo de mortífagos que estaba causando el pánico en una cafetería cercana. A dos de ellos los lanzó violentamente contra la pared, mientras que al resto, tras una serie de destellos verdes, les quitó la vida. Por un momento pensó en borrarle la memoria él mismo a los muggles que se encontraban en el establecimiento, pero comprendió enseguida que sería una pérdida de tiempo. Entonces llegó hasta él un horrible chillido que le hizo sentir como si le apuñalaran los oídos desde el interior de su cabeza.

Miró hacia el otro lado de la calle y vio como tres banshees tenían acorralados a un grupo de cinco aurores del Ministerio, que se llevaban desesperados las manos a la cabeza. Con una agilidad mental que le sorprendió incluso a él, vio un coche aparcado a su derecha y apuntándolo con su varita lo elevó un par de metros del suelo. Acto seguido, lo lanzó con rabia hacia las tres criaturas, que ni tan siquiera vieron el ataque y murieron aplastadas por el vehículo. Confundidos, los aurores miraron a su alrededor buscando a quien fuera que los había ayudado, pero éste ya había desaprecido.

Neville sentía una energía y fuerza en su interior sobrenaturales. Se movía más ágilmente y pensaba con total lucidez, sin mencionar el hecho de que sentía que podría levantar un edificio entero con su magia. Finalmente se había tomado el líquido que su amigo le había dado un rato antes. Su corazón latía atropelladamente y por su rostro continuaba emanando un sudor helado cuanto menos preocupante. Pero no quería pensar en ello. No tenía ni idea de si continuaría vivo al día siguiente, así que distraerse pensando en lo que pudiera transformarse la próxima luna llena era inútil. Prefería centrarse en ayudar a los herederos y vengar a sus amigos. Sólo tenía dos horas.

- ¡Incolumrous!- Conjuró Neville haciendo que otro mortífago más cayera inconsciente. Estaban por todas partes, había demasiados, y no tenía claro cuanto duraría el filtro realizado por Angelina en evaporarse de su trozo de tela.

Sin necesidad de pronunciar nada, aturdió a otro mortífago y rápidamente creó un escudo para protegerse de una cruciatus que venía por su izquierda. Entonces el sexto sentido que poseía aquella noche lo instó a girarse y proteger su espalda. Su instinto no había fallado, allí, a cinco metros de él, dos hombres lobo lo miraban deseosos de probar su carne. Sintió rabia y miedo, y usó ambos para enfrentarse a ellos. Antes incluso de que se hubieran decidido a atacarlo, el chico hizo un movimiento diagonal con la varita y le produjo un profundo corte a uno de ellos en el hocico, provocando un aullido y que saliesen corriendo hacia él.

- ¡Bladargentum!- Pronunció llevando a cabo el mismo conjuro que tan buenos resultados le había dado a Ron en en el ataque a la Madriguera. Y como en aquella ocasión, una daga plateada se materializó a toda velocidad, clavándose exactamente en la frente del animal.

El otro licántropo llegó y saltó sobre él. Haciendo gala de esa rapidez y agilidad de las que disponía momentáneamente, el chico se agachó a la vez que, con su varita, volvía a hacer otro brusco gesto diagonal. El licántropo pasó de largo y se desplomó, para no volver a levantarse. Tenía seccionado el ayugular. Neville se irguió y se pasó la mano por la cara para limpiarse la sangre que le había salpicado. Se sentía eufórico, se sentía poderoso y por encima de todo, se sentía ansioso de venganza. Vio a las herederas luchando cerca de él, en caso de seguir así no acabarían aunque la batalla se prolongase durante días. Los lacayos de Voldemort matarían y destruirían toda la ciudad antes de que a ellos les diera tiempo tan siquiera de menguar su ejército. Se sentía un niño jugando a lanzar pañuelos a la cara de los mortífagos. Pero eso acabaría pronto, Harry le había enseñado cómo usar las imperdonables, le había dado las armas que tanto nombraba su amigo, ahora solamente debía usarlas.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!- Sentenció Neville, sobrado de coraje, abatiendo a un mortífago que se acercaba por detrás a la heredera de Ravenclaw.

Ésta percibió lo que había ocurrido y se giró buscando al responsable, quedándose perpleja cuando identificó al autor. Jamás imaginó a Neville Longbottom asesinando a un mortífago, al menos voluntariamente. Aquella era una prueba más de la influencia que podía tener Harry sobre los demás. En cualquier caso, esa noche no tenía tiempo ni ganas de dar lecciones éticas o morales.

La castaña, con una gran técnica, realizó un movimiento circular con su varita y apresó a dos mortífagos a una farola cercana. Seguidamente, reunió su poder y creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento envió a un grupo de cinco por los aires. Pretendía continuar cuando se produjo una gran explosión al final de la amplia calle en la que se encontraban e inmediatamente una voz habló en su mente.

"Es la hora."- Fue lo único que dijo el heredero de Griffindor.

"Es demasiado pronto."- Se quejó Hermione buscando a su amigo con la mirada. Sin embargo, no buscó demasiado porque algo reclamó su atención tras la explosión. Una multitud de figuras, todas de tez pálida y con indumentaria negra, había irrumpido en Londres.

"En caso de que lo consigas, nosotras no podremos con el resto del ejército, es muy pronto."- Argumentó Angelina entrando en la conversación telepática y compartiendo la opinión de su compañera.

"Gracias por creer que conmigo sí podríamos, pero es falso, nuestra única oportunidad es que sin Voldemort, su ejército abandone."- Objetó Harry, convencido de que su única esperanza era llevar a cabo del plan que tenían previsto.

Flash Back (Continuación del entrenamiento del capítulo 32)

…

…Pasemos a lo realmente importante, esto es lo que haremos cuando esté frente a frente con Voldemort…- Anunció caminando varios pasos y alejándose de todos los que querían sujetarlo como si no pudiera ni mantenerse en pie. Estaba preparándose para explicar detalladamente lo que tenía en mente.- Utilizaremos un hechizo tan poderoso como complejo de realizar, la esfera de vacío…- Reveló Harry, que se apresuró a continuar al comprobar como la heredera de Ravenclaw se tensaba, síntoma de que sus infalibles pendientes ya la habían informado.- Este hechizo crea un escudo, un escudo en forma de esfera, impenetrable tanto para los que se encuentren fuera como para los que estén en su interior. Tiene varias particularidades, una de ellas es que que nadie podrá aparecerse ni desaparecerse dentro de la esfera, otra es que uno de los magos que lo realicen debe estar en su interior. Sí, este hechizo deben llevarlo a cabo un mínimo de dos magos, en nuestro caso seremos tres.- Confirmó al ver la expresión de incertidumbre de alguno de sus amigos. Tomó aire y continuó.- ¿Por qué uno de los magos que lo crea debe quedarse en su interior?- Se preguntó a sí mismo, perfectamente consciente de que ese era el motivo por el que su amiga se había tensado un instante atrás.- La razón es simple, porque si uno de los magos que crea este hechizo muere, la esfera creará un vacío en su interior e implosionará. Es decir, que si uno de nosotros muere, la esfera se consumirá, reduciéndonos a Voldemort y a mí a simple ceniza.- Desveló el moreno dibujando una pequeña sonrisa al pronunciar las últimas palabras, como si aquello le divirtiera.

- Demasiado peligroso…- Valoró Angelina negando con la cabeza. No solo debía encerrar a Harry junto con Voldemort, sin escapatoria posible, sino que además tenía que asumir la responsabilidad de que su muerte significaría también la del chico.

- No hay mejor garantía de que Voldemort morirá ese día.- Aseguró el chico antes de que alguien más apoyase a la heredera.- Si mato a Voldemort, deshacemos el hechizo y todo perfecto. Y en el caso de que sea él quien me mate, morirá inmediatamente a causa de la esfera. Cualquiera de las dos opciones impicaría la muerte de Voldemort y el final de la guerra.- Declaró Harry, que daba a entender que ambas posibilidades le valían por igual.

- Pero, si crees que puedes vencer a Voldemort… ¿Por qué necesitas esa esfera?- Preguntó un reflexivo Ronald.

- Porque utilizaré todo mi poder y el escudo contendrá mi magia, no quiero herir o matar a todo aquel que se encuentre cerca de mí.- Determinó rotundamente Harry, convencido del alcance de su poder.

Ninguno de los presentes decía una sola palabra, todos miraban un instante a su amigo, para después mirarse entre ellos y finalmente apartar la vista hacia ninguna parte. Los cuatro pensaban lo mismo, era tremendamente arriesgado y peligroso, pero podía funcionar.

Fin Flash Back

"Me debes diez galeones."- Le recriminó la heredera de Hufflepuff mientras se enfrentaba a dos vampiros.

"Mi apuesta era sobre los vampiros de la reina Evelyn"- Puntualizó Harry, también entre un grupo de criaturas. Voldemort estaba allí, estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

"Yo no recuerdo esa matización. Me debes diez galeones."- Repitió la chica en su mente, bromeando. A la morena no le gustaba usar su espada, pero ante aquellos oponentes no tenía otra opción. Sujetaba con su mano izquierda la varita y con la derecha el arma de acero.

El heredero de Griffindor, por su parte, tenía una gran ventaja a la hora de enfrentarse aquellas criaturas nocturnas, el fuego. Éste lo rodeaba, calcinando a cualquier vampiro que fuera tan insensato de acercarse a él lo suficiente. Necesitaba unos minutos, solo unos minutos para llevar a cabo el plan, pero las herederas debían estar libres de oposición. Como ya hiciera anteriormente esa misma noche, creó una gran bola de fuego sobre su mano y la lanzó con toda la fuerza que pudo hacia el cielo, intentando que llegara lo más alto posible. Después apuntó su varita hacia ella y, en unos segundos, amaneció en Londres. Se escucharon gritos y vio como la piel de los vampiros que tenía relativamente cerca comenzaba a humear. Sin embargo aquello era una ciudad, y su bola de fuego no era el sol, los edificios producían unas sombras que las criaturas podían aprovechar. Debía darse prisa.

Con una liberación momentánea a causa del sol articial que sabían era obra de su compañero, las herederas lo buscaron con la mirada, pero se encontraron con la situación que habían estado tanto esperando como temiendo toda la noche. Lord Voldemort había aparecido, acompañado por su séquito de mortífagos más íntimo, y por su alumno, Lord Ruacet, aunque este último había tenido que crear un escudo que lo protegiera de la luz directa. Estaban en el centro de la gran y adoquinada calle en la que se encontraban, frente a dos personas. Dos figuras eran las únicas que se atrevían a interponerse en el camino del señor tenebroso y sus aliados. Una de ellas tenía cubierto el rostro por una máscara, bajo la oscuridad de su capucha. La otra llevaba la misma indumentaria negra que la primera, pero mostraba abiertamente su identidad: el indomable pelo negro azabache, la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente y las dos esmeraldas en sus ojos eran su carta de presentación.

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí… No es otro que Harry Potter y su leal escudero.- Se mofó Lord Voldemort, manteniéndose a aproximadamente quice metros de ellos.- Me estaba preguntando cuando nos deleitarías con tu presencia, ya que nunca has sido de los que permiten que tus amigos mueran en su lugar.- Comentó frívola y sarcásticamente, produciendo algunas risas cómplices en quienes le acompañaban.

- He venido a enfrentarme a ti.- Determinó Harry con seguridad sin entrar en las provocaciones, de momento.- Solos tú y yo. ¿O no te crees capaz de vencer a un crío de 16 años por ti mismo?

- Estúpido niño, esa insolencia te costará la vida esta noche.- Aceptó Voldemort separándose de su grupo de mortífagos y caminando hacia él. En ningún momento apartó la mirada de Hart, era él quien realmente le preocupaba. Cuando se encontró a cinco metros de distancia, alzó la varita sin previo aviso. Harry ni se inmutó, sabía que el ataque no iría en su contra. En efecto, un fugaz y potente rayo rojo salió de la varita de Voldemort hacia la figura de Hart. Éste no reaccionó, permitió que la maldición llegase hasta él, y en cuanto hizo contacto con su cuerpo, Hart se desvaneció. El señor oscuro esperó unos segundo para comprobar si aparecía en otro lugar, pero no lo hizo.- Vaya, parece que al final hay amigos que no son tan leales…

- Él no tiene nada que ver, esta batalla es entre tú y yo.- Le recordó el moreno mirando directamente a los ojos del asesino de sus padres, aquellos ojos escarlata inyectados en sangre. Había llegado el momento, pero sí movía violentamente la varita Voldemort podía dar por empezada la batalla, y necesitaba unos segundos.

- Siempre me he sentido más cómodo en la oscuridad que en la luz. Espero que no te importe que elimine ese odioso hechizo para que puedan salir mis tímidas criaturas.- Propuso con falsa educación Voldemort, girándose hacia la bola de fuego que aún seguía iluminándolos.

- ¡Yo lo haré!- Intervino rápidamente el chico, confundiendo al señor tenebroso, que con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro, se lo permitió. "Cuando él haga explotar mi sol".- Indicó apresuradamente a unas herederas a las que no se las veía por ninguna parte. Esa era su oportunidad. Elevó su varita y fingiendo que apuntaba hacia su propia esfera, comenzó a mover los labios, susurrando palabras que ni siquiera él podía oír. Al cabo de unos diez segundos, Voldemort soltó una carcajada.

- ¡No me digas que no sabes como hacerlo!- Exclamó Voldemort burlonamente, soltando otra carcajada. Finalmente, volvió a girarse y conjuró un rayo negro directo hacia la bola de fuego, que explotó con un gran estruendo.

- ¡Inanis capere me!- Gritó Harry generando un resplandeciente torrente de luz blanca.

Voldemort se volvió hacia el chico, preparado para defenderse de lo que fuera que hubiera conjurado, pero se equivocó, no iba dirigido a él. El suelo se iluminó, había aparecido una línea de luz formando un círculo alrededor de Harry y él. Mientras tanto, el moreno apuntaba al cielo, produciendo un haz de luz blanco que se detenía y expandía a diez metros sobre sus cabezas. El señor tenebroso no era capaz de comprender que era lo que pretendían, dos personas más habían aparecido de la nada, apuntando también sus varitas hacia donde se acumulaba el hechizo de Harry. A la derecha de éste se encontraba la heredera de Ravenclaw y en el lado opuesto la heredera de Hufflepuff, ambas invocando la misma luz que el primero. Todo sucedió en cinco segundos, transcurrido ese tiempo, la luz acumulada sobre ellos centelleó y se expandió totalmente uniéndose al óvalo de luz que ya brillaba en el suelo. Lord Voldemort parecía más intrigado que furioso, ya que antes incluso de saber qué era lo que sucedía, se vio encerrado junto a Harry en una esfera de paredes traslúcidas.

- Bueno, parece que llevas planeando esto un tiempo… ¿Podrías ilustrarme?- Solicitó el Lord oscuro analizando las paredes de energía que se habían formado.- Lo intento, pero por mucho que piense no logro entender quien en su sano juicio querría encerrarse junto a Lord Voldemort.

Harry miró a su derecha y a su izquierda, comprobó que sus amigas estaban bien, y sonrió. Las herederas, aunque preocupadas, también le dedicaron una cálida sonrisa al moreno, lo habían conseguido.

Flash Back

- Cuando Voldemort haga acto de presencia en la batalla, me dejaré ver como Harry Potter, para que venga a por mí.- Explicó el chico, sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de los herederos. Estaba incorporado hacia delante, mirando alternativamente a las dos herederas, sentadas también de tal manera que pudieran mirarse todos simultáneamente.- Pero usaré tu hechizo del cuerpo doble para que Hart no desaparezca repentinamente de manera sospechosa.- Añadió dirigiéndose a la castaña.- La ilusión de Hart desaparecerá en cuanto Voldemort haga algo contra él. Pensará que yo le he pedido eso a Hart o que simplemente va a luchar a otra parte. Da igual, lo que importa es que nos quedaremos él y yo solos, y ahí se sentirá confiado y seguro.

- Tú y él solos…- Repitió Angelina.- ¿Y nosotras?

- Hermione, ¿dominas bien el encantamiento desilusionador?- Quiso saber el muchacho.

- Sí, no se me dan mal los encantamientos.- Afirmó la alulida, intrigada por la pregunta. Harry conocía a su amiga lo suficiente como para saber que el hecho de que ésta dijese que no se le daban mal significaba que los manejaba a la perfección.

- Pues en cuanto pase lo que estoy contando, debéis desaparecer. Tú puedes usar mi capa de invisibilidad.- Propuso, mirando hacia Angelina.- Y tú te harás a ti misma este encantamiento.- Completó, refiriéndose a Hermione.- Aunque mi consejo es que lo hagáis en un lugar apartado, donde nadie pueda veros.

- ¿Y para qué necesitamos ser invisibles?- Preguntó esta vez la heredera de Ravenclaw.

- Porque este hechizo requiere que, con vuestras varitas, mientras camináis, forméis un círculo en el suelo, un círculo o algo que se le parezca. Y en el momento en el que lo hagáis, Voldemort y yo ya debemos estar dentro de dicho círculo.- Aclaró Harry lo mejor que pudo, consciente de la complejidad de lo que debían hacer.- Esto es lo que deberéis pronunciar mientras configuráis el círculo.- Agregó pasándole a cada una un trozo de pergamino.- Sigamos con esto, ya lo leeréis más tarde. Una vez hayáis hecho lo anterior, debéis posicionaros una frente a la otra, cada una en un extremo del círculo. Por ejemplo Hermione a mi derecha y tú a mí izquierda. ¿Entendéis a lo que me refiero?- Ambas chicas asintieron.- Una vez ahí esperad mi señal, yo debo empezar el hechizo. Cosa que aún no sé como voy a hacer sin que Voldemort me detenga, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

- ¿Y si Voldemort intenta matarte inmediatamente y no puedes hacerlo?- Inquirió Angelina, visiblemente inquieta por el tema.

- Hart habrá desaparecido, vosotras dos también, y Voldemort tendrá a su ejército detrás para pavonearse. Estoy seguro de que querrá disfrutar de ese momento, lo alargará todo lo posible.- Declaró Harry con total convicción, su conocimiento sobre el señor tenebroso seguía sorprendiendo a las herederas.

- Y, por imposible que parezca, si todo sale bien, después… ¿Qué? – Quiso saber la castaña, ojeando el pergamino que su amigo le había dado un momento antes.

- ¿Después? Después solamente quedará que yo acabe con Voldemort y vosotras conseguir aguantar con vida hasta que esto ocurra.- Contestó de manera tranquila.

- Ah bueno, entonces ya estará todo hecho.- Intervino irónicamente Angelina por el tono de voz simplista que había usado el muchacho. Harry miró a la morena y sonrió, la chica nego un momento con la cabeza pero finalmente le devolvió el gesto. Después miró a Hermione y resopló.- ¿Quién está más loco? ¿Él? Que es al que se le ha ocurrido todo esto. ¿O nosotras? Que accedemos.

- Nosotras Angelina, no lo dudes…

Fin Flash Back

- No podía permitir que huyeras como la otra vez.- Se limitó a responder ante la pregunta de Voldemort. Una respuesta que por supuesto lo intrigó aún más.

- ¿Huir? ¿Yo, el mago más poderoso del mundo? Nunca.- Negó categóricamente el señor tenebroso, quien además de soltar una risa de soberbia, comenzaba a mirar a Harry con incertidumbre e impaciencia.- La última vez que nos vimos fue en el Ministerio, y deberías postrarte ante mí de agradecimiento por dejarte con vida. Además…- Continuó con altanería.- Eres un necio si crees que puedes retenerme aquí.

- Aunque reconozco que me gustaría ver como intentas escapar, creo que es mi deber comentarte antes algunos detalles que pueden interesarte.- Opinó Harry con una calma y confianza en su voz que comenzaban a irritar a Voldemort.- La última vez que nos vimos no fue en el Ministerio, fue en tu mugrienta mansión, hace unas semanas… -Desveló comenzando a adoptar la seca, fría y sombría voz de Torprey Hart.- Y unos días antes, en la residencia de los Weasley, huiste de mí, superado por el miedo y la cobardía propias de una alimaña como tú.

- Maldito insolente, pagarás la osadía de haberme retado en mi propia casa.- Sentenció el señor tenebroso, al que ya se le había torcido la expresión en su rostro e irradiaba cólera.- Una simple multijugos no me detendrá, después de acabar contigo de una vez por todas, iré a por Potter, él es…- Pero una ruidosa carcajada proveniente de Hart lo interrumpió.

- Eres aún más idiota de lo que creía. ¡Yo soy Harry Potter y Torprey Hart! ¡Yo, Harry Potter, soy el heredero de Griffindor!- Declaró tajantemente con un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento. Para otorgarle más fuerza a sus palabras, creó una pequeña llama sobre su mano izquierda y comenzó a juguetear con ella, deslizándola entre sus dedos.

Voldemort no necesitó mucho más tiempo para comprenderlo todo, había sido engañado desde el principio, Hart nunca había existido, siempre fue Potter. Sus esquemas e ideas se desmoronaron, aquello lo cambiaba todo. Si la profecía era cierta, tenía delante de él al único mago en el mundo capaz de matarlo, además ahora con unos poderes ancestrales extraordinarios y una magia joven recién explotada. Aunque quisiera mantener la compostura, su semblante cambió, la seguridad y superioridad que irradiaba se esfumaron, y a su cólera se sumó la preocupación.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!- Rugió con rabia el señor oscuro. Dejando de jugar por un momento con la llama, hizo un gesto con la mano y desvió lo suficiente la maldición para que pasara de largo y se estampara en las paredes de la esfera que los cubría.

- Déjame decirte una última cosa…- Pidió Harry deshaciendo definitavemente la llama y sujetando con fuerza su varita, la verdad era que pensaba que desviaría más la maldición asesina, le había pasado muy cerca.- Creo que mereces saber que nos encontramos en el interior de una esfera de vacío, si alguno de tus lacayos mata a las herederas, o si tú, en un golpe de suerte consigues matarme a mí, esta esfera caerá sobre nosotros y nos reducirá a polvo… - Reveló esta vez sí estremeciendo a Voldemort, que harto de estar a merced del crío que tenía frente a él, decidió tomar el control.

- ¡Escuchadme!- Ordenó girándose hacia los mortífagos que se encontraban tras él, fuera de la esfera, y que esperaban indicaciones de su señor.- Prohibo que nadie ataque a ninguna de las dos ineptas amigas de Hart, quien se atreva a desobedecerme lo pagará con su vida, ¿entendido?- Advirtió Voldemort esperando a que sus confusos mortífagos asintieran para volver a girarse hacia Harry. Lidiar con el chico era cosa suya, de una manera u otra encontraría la manera de salir de allí, pero lo que realmente lo perturbaba era que el hecho de que si cualquiera de las dos inútiles que se encontraban fuera morían, él moriría también, y eso no podía permitirlo, debía escapar del interior de aquella esfera cuanto antes.

- ¿Nervioso?- Se burló el moreno preparado para comenzar. El señor tenebroso lo miró con aversión, pero lejos de mostrar flaqueza alguna, dibujó media sonrisa en su demacrado rostro.

- Estúpido chiquillo, te provocaré más dolor del que ninguna persona haya sufrido jamás. Serás tú mismo, consumido por la desesperación, quien deshaga esta cosa. Nadie se burla de Lord Voldemort.- Dictaminó para justo un instante después crear un potente rayo rojo contra Harry.

El heredero, en un alarde de juventud y rapidez, se lanzó hacia un lado, dejando que el rayo se deshiciese contra el escudo. Se recompuso inmediatamente y contraatacó conjurando una docena de centellantes relampagos azules. Con una floritura, Voldemort invocó una pared frente a él que repelió su ataque, obligando a Harry a protegerse de su propio conjuro. En los minutos siguientes, continuaron lanzándose todo tipo de hechizos y maldiciones, rechazando y esquivando entre la nube de polvo que comenzaba a formarse dentro de la esfera. Para bien o para mal, la última batalla de Harry Potter había dado comienzo.

…

La noticia de que el señor tenebroso quería a las herederas vivas se extendió, facilitando relativamente la misión de éstas. Podían seguir luchando con la tranquilidad que les otorgaba el hecho de que nadie intentase matarlas, pero cada mortífago al que se acercaban desaparecía inmediatamente para alejarse de ellas y seguir torturando y matando en otra parte.

Inconscientemente, tanto las herederas como Neville se batían con un ojo puesto en sus oponentes y otro en la esfera donde aquella noche se decidiría la guerra. Finalmente se habían reunido con los magos de la Trinidad, o lo que quedaba de ellos. Solo habían llegado hasta allí catorce, algunos de ellos heridos, el resto habían muerto, ya fuera a mano de los propios mortífagos o de alguna criatura. Afortunadamente Remus Lupin se encontraba entre los supervivientes. Ya eran escasas las ocasiones en las que realizaba alguna misión para la Orden. Aunque continuaba manteniendo cierta amistad con Dumbledore, su estrecha relación con Harry le había hecho perder mucha de la confianza del director.

En una de las callejuelas que comunicaban el Ministerio con la amplia calle donde luchaban Voldemort y Harry, la heredera de Hufflepuff encontró al fin a alguien que deseaba tener frente a ella desde hacía semanas. Cuando había aparecido junto a Voldemort no pudo hacer nada porque debía llevar a cabo el plan, pero ahora sí podía.

- ¿Me echabas de menos?- Preguntó jocosamente Lord Ruacet, sin máscara alguna que ocultase su rostro. Volver a oír su voz le provocó un nudo en el estómago a la heredera.

Angelina no respondió, lo que le apetecía no era intercambiar palabras, sino acabar con él. Apretando con fuerza su varita, concentró su elemento a su alrededor. En un instante, una columna de agua la envolvió. El sucesor de Voldemort retrocedió, impresionado por la rapidez con la que lo había conseguido. El poder que desprendía la heredera era diferente e inmensamente superior a las anteriores ocasiones en las que la había visto.

En aquel momento un resplandor azul apareció junto a la Hufflepuff, intrigada por el incremento de poder que había notado en su amiga. Al comprobar el motivo, Hermione se preparó para ayudarla y batirse a Ruacet. Aunque agradecía el apoyo, Angelina no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña mueca de desagrado, aquel miserable era suyo y quería hacerle pagar todo el daño que le había causado. Y fue ella la que dio el primer paso, extendiendo el brazo izquierdo y enviándole un potente torrente de agua. El mago tenebroso, mostrando sus cualidades de vampiro, se movió velozmente hacia un lado y enseñó sus colmillos a modo de intimidación. Entonces Hermione se sumó al ataque y comenzó a proyetar conjuros contra Ruacet, quien esquivó la mayoría simplemente por agilidad, aunque para al menos dos se vio obligado a usar su varita. La Hufflepuff lo analizó, era más ágil y veloz que cualquier humano, pero en algunos movimientos mostraba señales de dolor e incluso algún amago de caerse. No conocía todos los detalles, pero no debía haber superado su último enfrentamiento con Harry, y por lo poco que el chico le había contado, no lo haría jamás.

Mientras su amiga continuaba batiéndose con él, ella tuvo una idea. Sigilosamente, extendió una fina capa de agua sobre el suelo de todo el callejón. Acto seguido, bajó su varita y murmurando algo la temperatura de su elemento comenzó a descender, hasta que solo unos segundos después ya se había convertido en hielo. Notaba como la piel de la mano que sujetaba la varita se quemaba a causa del intenso frío, pero aguantó, solo necesitaba un momento. Con su otra mano, volvió a abalanzar su poder contra Ruacet, que como la ocasión anterior se propuso esquivarlo. Sin embargo esta vez lo hizo sobre un manto helado y Angelina estaba preparada. Carl Dorteu se movió hacia su izquierda, pero perdió el equilibrio, y en el mismo instante en el que lo hizo, la Hufflepuff alzó la mano con la que sujetaba la varita. Desde su mano salió disparado un chorro de agua que su varita convirtió por el camino en un afilado proyectil de hielo. El chico, que estaba desconcertado y desorientado intentando mantenerse en pie, no se percató del misil de hielo hasta que lo alcanzó, ensartándose en su pecho y tirándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

Angelina comenzó a caminar hacia el mago tenebroso bajo la mirada de una atenta Hermione, que observaba con asombro la determinación de su amiga. Mientras caminaba, se pasó la varita a la mano izquierda y movió la derecha para desentumecerla. Llegó hasta Ruacet y le echó un vistazo, la estaca de hielo en su pecho estaba manchada de rojo, le costaba respirar y por su boca comenzaba a expulsar sangre. Sintió lástima y angustia en su interior, pero otra parte dentro de ella intentaba sustituir esos sentimientos por el de venganza. Con lentitud, llevó la mano derecha a su cinturón y desenvainó la espada de Hufflepuff, produciendo un escalofriante ruido metálico al hacerlo. Con algunas dudas, manejó su espada hasta que la punta de ésta hizo contacto con la piel del cuello de Ruacet, quien la miraba entre atemorizado y expectante.

- Tal vez no deberías hacerlo.- Opinó Hermione tras ella sin acercarse. La morena no dio señal alguna de haberla oído.- Haz lo que creas correcto, no debes esforzarte por parecerte a él… - Continuó la castaña, quien realmente creía que a cada día que pasaba Angelina se parecía más al ojiverde. La Hufflepuff apretó más su espada contra la piel de Ruacet, viendo como las primeras gotas de sangre fluían a través de la herida.

- Harry…- Pronunció repentinamente y sin motivo alguno Angelina. Esta vez sí se giro, desplazando la mirada hasta el final del callejón, pero lo único que llegaba hasta ella era una luz rojiza.- ¡Desmaius!- Exclamó haciendo perder la consciencia a Dorteu.- Encárgate de él, que no escape.- Pidió la chica a la heredera de Ranvenclaw, un segundo antes de desaparecer. Con unas oscilaciones de su varita, Hermione creó unos grilletes que apresaron al mortífago de pies y manos y que le impedirían huir. Después, deduciendo que ocurría algo que no era capaz de averiguar, imitó a su compañera.

El interior de la esfera que los aislaba estaba en llamas. Cansado del interminable intercambio de maldiciones, había decidido desplegar su poder. El problema era que aparentemente Voldemort había estado preparando una situación como aquella. En cuanto lo hizo, el señor tenebroso conjuró una maldición que traspasó su fuego y le impactó en el muslo derecho. Sintió un dolor horrible y vio como su cuadriceps triplicaba su tamaño, dando la sensación de que podría estallar en cualquier momento. Tenía la pierna casi inutilizada, cualquier mínimo uso de ella le suponía una tortura.

Su único consuelo era que él no era el único herido. Una de sus tantas maldiciones cortantes había conseguido llegar hasta Voldemort, produciéndole un profundo tajo en su brazo derecho, cerca del hombro, lo que lo había forzado a cambiarse la varita de mano, aunque lamentablemente para él su destreza con la mano izquierda era similar a la diestra. En aquel momento sintió a Angelina cerca de él, seguramente al haberse percatado de que estaba herido, aunque inteligentemente no se comunicó mentalmente con él para no distraerlo. Lo que hizo cuando le salvó la vida a la morena le permitía ahora sentir la preocupación de la heredera como si se tratase de la suya propia. Pero debía tener la mente despejada, su muslo le recordaba permanentemente que los errores se pagaban caro.

Voldemort había creado una pantalla frente a él que, aunque con esfuerzo, lo protegía de las llamas. Incrementó su poder transmitiéndole violencia a las llamas, que soltaban latigazos hacia el escudo del señor tenebroso como si se tratasen de los azotes del mismísimo demonio. Entonces Harry notó como Voldemort desplegaba su poder, un poder que sobrecogía su propio corazón. Alzando su varita, el heredero de Slytherin despegó los adoquines del suelo que pisaba, haciéndolos levitar y formando un muro de piedra entre él y el fuego. Queriendo contestar de la misma forma, el heredero de Griffindor abrió la palma de su mano, creando una inmesa bola de fuego. Sin saber como terminaría aquello, arrojó el globo de energía que mantenía sobre su mano hacia la pared de piedra. Un instante antes de impactar, Voldemort agitó su varita lanzando los trozos de piedra hacia Harry.

Se produjo una enorme explosión que ninguno de los magos supo ni pudo controlar, causando que ambos salieran despedidos por los aires en dirección opuestas hasta chocar brutalmente con las paredes de la esfera. La densa polvareda que se había levantado no permitía ver nada, y aunque aquel hubiera sido un buen momento para atacar por cualquiera de los dos, ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Transcurrió al menos un minuto hasta que la nube de polvo comenzó a disiparse. Cuando lo hizo, tanto uno como otro se miraban amenazadoramente, ya de pie, aunque no sin dificultades. Los dos estaban magullados y doloridos. Harry había recibido el impacto de varios adoquines, la mayoría en el pecho, aunque sufrió dos particularmente dolorosos, uno en su maltrecho muslo y otro en la cara, ocasionándole un corte en la ceja izquierda. Voldemort, por su parte, tenía el lado derecho de la cadera chamuscado, con un aspecto horrible. Tenía trozos de tela incrustados entre la carne quemada y unos hilos de sangre brotaban a través de las grietas.

"¿Estás bien?"- Preguntó con preocupación Angelina en su mente, al comprobar desde el exterior como los dos magos se habían dado un respiro.

"Sí, no te preocupes."- Mintió Harry. La morena sabía que era mentira. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, la pierna le producía un sufrimiento insoportable, y además ahora tenía media cara ensangrentada.

Lo había intentado, había intentado vencer a Voldemort por todos los medios, pero no lo había conseguido. Aquella lucha se eternizaría, podrían seguir horas así, hiriéndose el uno al otro y matándose poco a poco, pero en un trueque de golpes y daño como el que llevaban hasta ahora, las posibilidades de morir de ambos estaban igualadas. Si continuaba así, nada le aseguraba que él fuese a resultar vencedor. Y estaba seguro de que si el perdedor era él, antes de que Voldemort lo matara, sus amigas desvanecerían la esfera para salvarle, o peor aún, Voldemort lo controlaría y lo obligaría a deshacerlo él mismo. Aún tenía fuerzas, estaba dolorido pero su magia seguía casi intacta. El problema erradicaba en que no sabía cuanto continuaría sintiendo esas fuerzas. Debía hacer lo que ya había decidido algunas semanas atrás.

Sin querer replanteárselo una sola vez más, elevó su varita hasta dejar la punta de esta a unos treinta centímetros frente a sus ojos. Ahora con más distancia entre ellos, Voldemort se preparó para defenderse de la siguiente embestida del chico, pero ésta no llegó. Harry cerró los ojos y en la punta de su varita comenzó a brillar una luz, primero tenuemente, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos se volvía más intensa. Al cabo de un minuto, la luz adoptó una silueta circular y la varita comenzó a vibrar. Fue en aquel momento, en la única ocasión anterior que había intentado hacerlo en el cuarto de entrenamiento de la sala de los herederos, cuando la energía había explotado. Esta vez apretó con firmeza la varita y continuó. A medida que la esfera de luz crecía, sentía como en su interior, su magia disminuía.

Voldemort, consciente de que su oponente tramaba algo, conjuró una maldición. Un rayo verde fue directo hacia el heredero de Griffindor, pero para sorpresa del señor tenebroso, la maldición se desvió y fue absorvida por la esfera de luz del muchacho. Entonces, la esfera de luz aumentó de tamaño repentinamente y se separó de la varita. Cuando esto ocurrió, Harry tiró la varita a un lado, ya no la necesitaba. En su mano derecha podía distinguirse perfectamente la marca que su varita le había dejado a causa de la fuerza con la que había apretado para sujetarla. Abrió las palmas de sus manos y las colocó a ambos lado de la esfera, que levitaba por sí misma frente a él. Sus párpados continuaban cubriendo sus ojos. Podía sentir a la perfección como la magia fluía a través de él y se acumulaba en aquella esfera, que segundo a segundo brillaba más y se incrementaba en tamaño. Llegó un momento en el que sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su cuerpo a desfallecer, la bola de luz reclamaba toda su energía, todo su poder, lo estaba consumiendo.

El señor tenebroso no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Pensó en qué podría hacer para impedir aquella abominación, pero ninguna idea apareció en su mente. Sabía de que se trataba, era la magia esencial, una antigua clase de magia blanca que absorvía todo el poder de un mago y lo transformaba en energía pura. Jamás creyó que nadie pudiera invocar algo así, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién podría estar tan loco como para intentarlo? Ahora comprendía todo el plan del chico que tenía ante sus ojos, la prisión donde estaban no era únicamente para impedir que pudiera huir, sino para evitar que toda la ciudad fuera destruida. Estaban perdidos, era el fin, en cuanto la magia esencial adoptaba una forma definida era imposible detenerla. Cualquier encantamiento, hechizo o maldición que intentase, sería absorvido inmediatamente por la esfera de luz. Pensó en llegar hasta él y detenerlo de cualquier manera, pero eso solo produciría que la esfera explotase, matándolos a los dos al instante. Él, Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos, sintió miedo.

Harry quiso parar, la esfera medía ya más de medio metro de diámetro, pero no pudo. Ésta seguía demandando poder. Notó como su mente se perdía en las sombras, como pedía caer inconsciente, pero no lo permitió. Resistió varios minutos más, luchando por mantenerse en pie y no rendirse. Llegó un momento en el que perdió los sentidos, lo único que percibía era como se vaciaba por dentro, como si fuese un fruto del que intentan extraer hasta la última gota. Sin embargo, cuando creyó que moriría antes de ver lo que había creado, la transmisión de energía cesó, y su cuerpo, como si hubieran cortado los hilos que lo sujetaban, se desplomó.

Su respiración era acelerada y entrecortada, y su corazón latía arritmicamente. El golpe de su cuerpo al caer no había sido excesivamente fuerte, pero él sentía como si sus huesos hubieran estallado en mil pedazos. Escuchó unos gritos en su mente, pero no era capaz de entener las palabras. No supo cuantificar el tiempo que pasó tirado en el suelo, pero tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, intentó levantar los párpados. Una luz blanca resplandeciente lo cegó, y por un momento llegó a creer que había muerto.

- Lo has conseguido. ¡Llama a tu fénix!- Gritó Angelina a pocos metros de Harry. Se sentía totalmente impotente, tenía a Harry tan cerca de ella pero sin embargo no podía hacer nada. Una imponente y radiante esfera de luz se había alzado sobre ellos e iluminaba intensamente hasta donde la vista podía alcanzar.

Transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que Harry dio las primeras señales de vida. Se apoyó varias veces en sus debilitados brazos hasta que finalmente consiguió levantar la cabeza. Después, lentamente y a duras penas, logró apoyarse en su pierna izquierda y erguirse. Daba la sensación de que no haría falta más que un soplo de aire para que volviese a caer. Angelina volvió a gritar, pero Harry no respondió. Miraba embelesadamente su obra, como si contemplara lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Tras un rato impasible, miró hacia Voldemort y reunió las fuerzas necesarias para formar en su rostro algo parecido a una sonrisa. La primera vez que intentó hablar, de su boca solo salió un gruñido ininteligible.

- ¿Sss… Sorpren… dido?- Logró articular al fin con voz ronca. Su cuerpo y su mente le rogaban que abandonase, que se dejara caer para morir tranquilo, pero él se negaba, jamás se perdería ver a Voldemort los instantes anteriores a su muerte.

- Harry… Debo reconocer que te he subestimado.- Afirmó Voldemort intentando mantener la compostura y fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.- ¿Pero no pretenderás morir aquí no?- Su voz era frágil, había sucumbido al miedo.- Detén esta locura. Acaba con esto y tienes mi palabra de que me marcharé.- Aseguró el Lord ante la atenta y victoriosa mirada de Harry.- No tenemos por qué matarnos. Te he visto actuar, eres muy parecido a mí de joven. Podríamos unirnos, manejas las artes oscuras mucho mejor que cualquiera de mis mortífagos. Tú no eres como las personas a las que intentas salvar, tú eres diferente, y lo sabes. Tú y yo podríamos construir un mundo mejor.- Prometió un señor tenebroso totalmente desesperado, renunciando a su orgullo.

- Tú y yo construiremos un futuro mejor…- Repitió Harry con una satisfacción interna incapaz de calcular.- Cuando ambos estemos muertos, y eso sucederá muy pronto…

- Por lo que más quieras Harry, ¡sal de ahí!- Suplicó con angustia y desesperación la heredera de Hufflepuff, renunciando definitivamente a intentar comunicarse con él telepáticamente.

- No lo hará… - Comentó desanimadamente una voz junto a Angelina. Ésta se giró molesta por el comentario y vio a una mujer de pelo negro azabache y ojos castaños que ya conocía. Alice Potter, a su lado, miraba con tristeza y amargura hacia su sobrino.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Quiso saber la morena sin poder ocultar su enfado.

- Porque antes habló conmigo…

_Aquella noche, ante lo que podía significar el fin del mundo mágico tal y como lo conocían, había decidido luchar. Ella se había trasladado a Londres con su hija, y si su muerte servía para crear un mundo mejor para ella, moriría con orgullo. En un primer momento, se había unido a la Orden del Fénix para luchar junto a ellos defendiendo el Ministerio de Magia, pero entre el caos, había acabado separándose del resto hasta quedarse arrinconada en un callejón, rodeada de un grupo de mortífagos y una pareja de vampiros que incluso antes de acercarse ya saboreaban su sangre. _

_Se resistió todo lo que pudo, al fin y al cabo había vivido muchos años con un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, sabía defenderse. Pero después de unos minutos, tras varios golpes y algunas heridas, el agotamiento y la desesperanza pudieron con ella. Su varita salió volando y ella cayó de rodillas, con el único deseo de que su muerte fuese rápida. Cerró los ojos y esperó el final. _

_Sin embargo, éste nunca llegó. Un destello rojo atravesó sus párpados y una cálida ráfaga de aire la envolvió. Con temor a lo que pudiera ver, abrió de nuevo sus ojos. Allí, a un escaso metro frente a ella, había aparecido una figura encapuchada de la que solo veía su espalda. Sobre su impecable capa negra resaltaban cuatro letras: Hart. _

_Con una determinación y maestría implacables, el heredero de Griffindor conjuró varias maldiciones asesinas simultáneamente, abatiendo a tres mortífagos. Acto seguido, el resto de los mortífagos cargaron contra él, pero con un escueto movimiento de varita les delvolvió todas las maldiciones. Un momento después, el sonido del acero sesgó el aire, para acabar cortando la cabeza de uno de los vampiros. El otro lo miró con indecisión, meditando si valía la pena avalanzarse sobre él. No hizo falta, sin conjuro o acción aparente por parte del chico, la criatura estalló en llamas. _

_- Si te entregué el león fue para que lo usaras si estabas en peligro.- Le recriminó la dura voz de una figura en cuyo interior Alice sabía que se encontraba su sobrino. _

_- No… No quería molestarte.- Balbuceó la mujer abrumada tanto por haber estado a punto de morir como por la imponente presencia de Hart. La decapitada cabeza del vampiro que tenía a su lado tampoco la ayudaba a tranquilizarse. _

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pretendes dejar huérfana a Emily?- Preguntó toscamente Harry. Alice bajó la mirada. _

_- Claro que no, pero… Quería luchar, no podía mirar para otro lado, no podía cometer los mismos errores que cometí hace más de quince años.- Argumentó Alice Potter, volviendo a alzar la mirada y clavando sus ojos sobre él. El chico pensó unos segundos su respuesta antes de decir nada. _

_- Vuelve a casa, protege a tu hija, debe estar preocupada por ti.- Le aconsejó Harry, mostrando su intención de querer irse. _

_- Son demasiados, y están por todas partes… Sé que eres muy poderoso, pero ni siquiera tú podrás con todos.- Comentó Alice con una preocupación que el chico hubiera deseado recibir diez años atrás. Harry se acercó a la mujer y sorprendiendo a su tía e incluso a sí mismo, agarró una de las manos de Alice. _

_- Y no pretendo poder con todos, solamente con uno. Esta noche mataré a Lord Voldemort y la guerra acabará.- Juró Harry con total seguridad.- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- La mujer asintió.- Vuelve a casa. Los errores que cometieras hace tantos años ya no importan, y los que tuvieran que ver conmigo están perdonados.- Declaró con una sinceridad que conmovió a la mujer, cuyos ojos brillaron. Sentía que no era solo Harry Potter quien la perdonaba, sentía que era el propio James, su hermano, quien hablaba a través de su hijo, regalándole un perdón que ansiaba desde hacía tanto tiempo y que era consciente que no merecía.- ¿Recuerdas a Angelina?- La mujer volvió a asentir, sin querer limpiarse las lágrimas de su rostro para no soltar las manos de su sobrino.- Por favor, cuídala cuando yo no esté… - Pidió el chico con melancolía en su voz. Alice asintió con la cabeza repetidamente sin apartar la mirada de Harry y sin percatarse en ese momento de lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Alice Potter cerró los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, su sobrino ya no estaba. _

Angelina no podía dar crédito a lo que Alice le contaba. Intentaba engañarse pensando que esas palabras no tenían por qué significar nada, pero era obvio que Harry, cuando había dicho aquello estaba pensando en que no viviría mucho tiempo. Y el hecho de perdonar a su tía, aún cuando ella conocía el dolor que al chico le había producido aquel suceso, solo le permitía pensar que estaba despidiéndose, que quería zanjar aquel asunto antes de morir. Inconscientemente, rememoró las palabras de Harry unas horas atrás, aquella misma noche…

…_No tengo secretos para ti. Bueno, tengo uno, pero te lo diré después de esta noche.- Corrigió el chico como si acabase de recordarlo. En aquel momento Angelina se percató de que la mirada de Harry hacia ella era diferente, tenía un halo de tristeza que el heredero no solía mostrar, al menos cuando la miraba a ella.- ¿Me das un beso?- Pidió queriendo que fuera la chica quien terminara de recorrer la distancia que separaba sus rostros. _

_- Tal vez debería dártelo después de esta noche.- Contestó Angelina casi parafraseando lo que el chico le había dicho un momento antes._

_- No sabría decirte cuanto deseo que me beses ahora…- Insistió Harry intentando emitir una ligera sonrisa._

…

_- Te amo, Angy…_

No podía creerlo, Harry ya sabía lo que ocurriría. Se había despedido de ella y de su tía. Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no podía salir de allí? ¿No podía escapar y vivir? Tal vez estuviera sacando conclusiones precipitadas. Pero el tiempo corría en su contra.

- ¡Némesis!- Bramó Angelina al cielo. No vio aparecer nada y su corazón se contrajo, pero un momento antes de repetir la llamada, se produjo un fogonazo y hasta sus oídos llegó el sonido de un canto precioso. El ave fénix, descendió describiendo círculos en el aire y se posó sobre su hombro. Era enorme, comparado con la última vez que lo vio resurgir de sus cenizas, y su perfecto plumaje negro emitía un brillo embriagador. Agradeció su suerte, los fénix solo debían lealtad a su dueño, por lo que el hecho de que hubiera aparecido se lo debía a que el propio fénix supiera de su lealtad hacia Harry o que el mismo Harry le había indicado que respondiese a su llamada. En cualquier caso, eso ahora a ella no le importaba. Con el dorso de los dedos índice y corazón, acarició delicadamente el ala del fénix.- Por favor Némesis, ayuda a Harry, sácalo de ahí.- Pidió la heredera con un tono de voz algo más calmado. El ave dirigió su mirada hacia la gran esfera de luz blanca que levitaba frente a ellos y después miró hacia el exhausto Harry, pero no hizo nada.- Morirá si no lo ayudas, tienes que entrar y…

- Angy, Némesis no entrará aquí… - Negó una áspera y débil voz. La morena miró inmediatamente hacia Harry, quien había girado el cuello y la miraba de soslayo. Excitada porque al fin le contestara, Angelina corrió y se acercó todo lo que pudo al chico, prácticamente pegada a la pared de energía que los separaba.

- Harry, ¿qué demonios estás diciendo? Dijiste que Némesis te sacaría antes de que esa cosa explotase…- Recordó Angelina notando un mal presentimiento y una angustia incontrolable. Cuando escuchó aquello, el chico se giró para ver completamente a la chica.

- Es… - Harry tosió.- Este era el secreto que te diría al final de la noche, aunque ahora que lo pienso, más que un secreto fue una mentira.- Reconoció con una gran culpabilidad y tristeza por haber engañado a Angelina, sentimientos que la chica captó, pero que ahora no le servían para nada.- Voldemort es hábil y muy poderoso, la entrada y salida del fénix le abriría una vía de escape, y no puedo permitirlo.- Determinó Harry con total convicción.- Hoy acaba todo…

- ¡NO!- Gritó Angelina sin querer oir una palabra más. Desesperada, se apartó la capucha e hizo desaparecer su máscara para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, poco o nada le importaba ya su identidad. Némesis salió volando de su hombro hasta posarse en el tronco de un árbol roto que había a un lado de la calle.- Deja de decir estupideces, si no lo haces tú lo haré yo… Des… Destruiré este maldito escudo Harry… Lo haré… - Amenazó con voz temblorosa. Harry le dedicó la sonrisa más cariñosa que pudo formar.

- No lo harás. Si lo hiceras, pondrías en peligro miles de vidas inocentes.- Objetó Harry consciente de que Angelina no podría hacer tal cosa. El rostro de la morena lo torturaba, sus ojos azules lo miraban con terror por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, sabía que estaba haciendo daño a la persona que más quería, y eso lo destrozaba.

- ¡ID POR ELLA! ¡OBLIGADLA A DESHACER ESTE ESCUDO! ¡RÁPIDO!- Ordenó totalmente desquiciado Voldemort a unos mortífagos que miraban a su señor desde cierta distancia. Había escuchado a la chica decir que ella podía hacerlo, era su última oportunidad.

- No te molestes, esto se acabó. Continuaremos nuestra lucha en el infierno… - Dictaminó Harry volviendo a girarse hacia un derrotado señor tenebroso. "Voldemort morirá, pero vosotras debéis ser fuertes para terminar lo que hemos empezado. Despedidme de nuestros amigos. Adiós Hermione. Adiós, Angy…"- Se despidió el moreno de ojos verdes volviendo a hacer uso de su comunicación mental con las herederas.

- ¡NO! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO! ¡HARRY, POR FAVOR!- Suplicó fuera de sí Angelina. El heredero de Griffindor se dejó caer de rodillas y elevó la vista para admirar aquella reluciente luz que tanto lo atraía y que sería su final.

Un segundo después ocurrió. Voldemort gritó enloquecido, se produjo un destello verde, un fogonazo y el blanco lo inundó todo. Se escuchó una atronadora explosión. El resplandor cegó a todos los presentes y los que se encontraban más cerca fueron lanzados varios metros hacia atrás. La tierra temblaba violentamente, parecía que el mundo fuese a partirse en dos y ellos estuviesen en medio. El poder que desprendía la esfera les estremecía el alma y sobrecogía el corazón, los obligaba sentirse insignificantes ante la magnitud y esplendor de la magia que sentían. Sin que la luz redujera un solo ápice su intensidad, la esfera exterior que encerraba tal concentración de poder sí comenzó a disminuir su tamaño paulatinamente, hasta que cuando su dimensión ya fue una tercera parte de la original, se consumió con un leve sonido de succión y la luz desapareció.

Angelina, tirada en el suelo, abrió los ojos cuando sintió que todo había acabado. Dirigió su mirada al lugar donde un momento antes había estado el moreno, pero tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que sus pupilas se recuperaran y que la nebulosidad que la cegaba se difuminase. Cuando lo hizo, lo que vio la dejó sin respiración. Se levantó y caminó hacia donde se había producido la explosión. No había cuerpo alguno por ninguna parte, no quedaba la más mínima prueba de que un minuto antes allí hubiera tenido lugar el duelo de los dos magos más poderosos del mundo. En su lugar, ahora solo quedaba un gran cráter de varios metros de profundidad.

Fue entonces, cuando la chica bajó su mirada y un destello dorado llamó su atención. Emocionada, corrió hacia lugar donde lo había visto. Al llegar, la tierra bajo sus pies cedió, haciéndola resbalar y rasguñándose el muslo y el codo izquierdo. Era el reloj de Godric Griffindor, medio enterrado. Alargó su mano y lo cogió, no entendía como había podido superar de una pieza aquella explosión. Estaba cubierto de polvo y había perdido el brillo que irradiaba cuando lo llevaba puesto Harry, pero seguía funcionando. Examinaba el reloj cuando escuchó un débil gruñido cerca de ella. Se giró y su corazón le dio un vuelco, allí, bajo un motículo de cenizas asomaba el pico de un pájaro. Era Némesis, había vuelto a renacer. El fénix finalmente había desobedecido a su dueño y había ido a salvarlo. Un atisbo de esperanza la invadió, pero se desvaneció en cuanto lo comprendió todo. Némesis no había podido sacarlo a tiempo, la explosión había sido demasiado rápida y el fénix fue una víctima más.

No sabía a quien pretendía engañar, Harry había muerto, y aceptar ese hecho la hundió. Las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo todo ese tiempo estallaron al fin. Se sintió vacía, sintió que caía libremente en un abismo de desconsuelo y oscuridad. Ya no podía sentirlo. Él le había confesado que podía sentirla en todo momento, que apreciaba su magia incluso cuando estaban separados, y aunque ella no se lo dijera, ella también podía hacerlo. Hasta ese momento. La magia y el poder que siempre la acompañaban, que nunca había dejado de notar y que la hacían sentirse protegida y segura, habían desaparecido para siempre. La persona a la que amaba había muerto. Esa persona que incluso en los peores momento siempre le regalaba una sonrisa, una palabra de ánimo o un gesto de cariño. Harry se había abierto a ella y solo a ella. La hacía sentir especial, porque él era una persona especial. Había sido traicionada por el destino, un destino que le había hecho creer en un futuro de felicidad, un futuro que Harry y ella podrían alcanzar juntos, superando cualquier obstáculo que en el camino encontrarían. Pero habían encontrado uno que su amor no podía sortear, la muerte.

_¿Me das un beso?_

Cuanto deseaba en aquel momento volver a sentir sus labios, sus brazos rodeándola, su mirada sobre ella, su simple presencia. Cuanto deseaba volver al pasado, recuperar el tiempo perdido y disfrutar con él. Su alma gritaba en su interior, rota por el dolor, clamando por otra alma que había partido al más allá antes de su hora. Toda su felicidad y deseos por vivir moraban ahora en una habitación cuya puerta se había cerrado inesperadamente y cuya llave había desaparecido junto con su poseedor. Donde se hallaba ahora solo encontraba angustia, desesperanza y dolor, sin luz alguna que la guiase a la salida. Una ráfaga de viento revolvió su cabello y acarició su piel, como si un ser invisible intentara consolarla.

…_debéis ser fuertes para terminar lo que hemos empezado…_

¿Cómo podía ser fuerte sin aquel que le daba fuerzas? Harry había demostrado serlo hasta su último aliento, pero ella no era él. El moreno se había sacrificado para que pudieran tener una oportunidad de vivir, y ella no podía permitir que aquel sacrificio hubiese sido en vano. Pero… ¿Por qué había muerto? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? Ella sabía la respuesta. Porque Harry había sido el único que había comprendido que, a veces, era necesario hacer lo incorrecto para lograr lo que era correcto, ni ella, ni Hermione, ni Dumbledore… Nadie había sufrido tanto en aquella guerra como él, sin embargo nunca lo escuchó quejarse por tener que asumir una responsabilidad que nunca pidió. Aún así, tuvo que sorportar que la sociedad lo repudiase y persiguiera como si de un vil mortífago más se tratara, la misma sociedad por la que él esa noche había dado su vida. Tal vez si Hermione y ella lo hubieran apoyado en todo momento no hubiera tenido que verse en la situación de entregar su vida a cambio de la de Voldemort. Tal vez si solamente ella lo hubiera acompañado desde el principio, nada de aquello habría ocurrido.

Sintió ira… Sintió un profundo odio por las personas que no habían tenido la valentía de aceptar que la única opción de sobrevivir era la que Harry les mostraba. Y eso, quizá en menor medida, también la incluía a ella. Notó como algo ardía en su interior: el dolor, la culpabilidad y los deseos de venganza la quemaban por dentro. El azul de sus ojos se oscurecía en la misma medida en la que su alma caía en las sombras, seducida por el consuelo que éstas le ofrecían. Aún llevaba la sangre de Harry en su interior, su magia y su poder corrían por sus venas. El heredero de Griffindor había dado su vida por ver cumplido su sueño de un mundo en paz, y ella haría realidad ese sueño.

…

- ¡Seguid luchando! Lord Voldemort ha caído, pero yo, Lord Ruacet, su hijo, ocuparé su puesto.- Anunció el chico rubio intentando evitar una huída masiva de mortífagos. Con algo de ayuda, había conseguido librarse de los grilletes con los que la heredera de Ravenclaw lo había apresado y en aquel momento intentaba arrogantemente asumir el puesto de Voldemort.- ¡Mortífagos! El nuevo señor tenebroso ha…- Comenzó a declarar con ímpetu cuando algo le impedió continuar. Una cascada de sangre comenzó emanar de su garganta, y tras unos segundos, su cabeza cayó rodando por el suelo.

Los mortífagos miraron con terror a la responsable de tal acto. Tras el cuerpo de Ruacet había aparecido la imponente figura de la heredera de Hufflepuff. La mirada que profesaba la chica era suficiente para helar la sangre de cualquiera osara entablar contacto visual con ella. Algunos mortífagos comenzaron a desaparecer, liberados de la obligación que les unía con el señor tenebroso o su malaventurado sucesor, sin embargo, alguien apareció de la nada para hacerle frente. Una mujer joven de cabellos dorados, semblante blanquecino y labios morados se había plantado delante de ella.

La heredera de Ravenclaw, intentando recomponerse de lo que acababa de ocurrir y queriendo acabar con aquello de una vez, llegó hasta su compañera para prestarle su ayuda, pero ésta ni la quería ni la necesitaba. La Hufflepuff, con gran determinación, apuntó con su varita a la princesa ya convertida en reina de los vampiros. Aparentemente no había ocurrido nada, pero la heredera comenzó a caminar directamente hacia Lynette sin dejar de apuntarla. La vampiresa no se movía, parecía totalmente petrificada. Al llegar hasta ella, Angelina sacó su espada, y haciendo alarde de su habilidad para las transformaciones, en un instante transformó el material con el que ésta estaba fabricada, de acero a madera. Sin vacilar un solo segundo, apretó aún más fuerte la empuñadura de su nueva espada y la clavó en el corazón de la mujer rubia y pálida que tenía frente a ella. Inmediatamente, el cuerpo de la vampiresa comenzó a temblar incontroladamente y por todos los orificios de su rostro comenzó a expulsar sangre. Deseando evitar verse salpicada, la morena desenterró la espada del pecho de la vampiresa y con una espiral de su varita el fuego comenzó a devorarla, entre horribles chillidos provenientes de la mujer, ahora que ya se encontraba fuera del hechizo de la heredera.

Hermione miró a su amiga y no tardó demasiado en comprender su nuevo comportamiento. La muerte de Harry había afectado a la chica de igual manera a como la aparente muerte de ella había afectado en su día al primero. Todo en la morena irradiaba odio, su alma clamaba venganza, y sus deseos por acabar con todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino podían percibirse por cualquiera que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca. Los ojos de Angelina helaban la sangre, pero el poder que desprendía estremecía hasta lo más profundo de cualquier ser viviente. Observó la situación detenidamente, la Hufflepuff acababa de matar sin piedad a la reina Lynette ante la mirada de sus vampiros, quienes en lugar de procurar vengar la muerte de su reina, se miraron con expresión enfurecida y dubitativa antes de salir corriendo de allí. Los mortífagos tardaron algo más en aclarar su indecisión, y eso les costaría la vida. La heredera no dudó un solo momento a la hora de tomar su decisión… Comenzó a desaparecerse y aparecerse por todas partes, lanzando maldiciones asesinas a unos mortífagos que no eran capaces de ver por donde les atacaban. Hermione miró con lástima a su amiga, finalmente Harry había conseguido en muerte lo que no pudo en vida, oscurecer el alma de un espíritu puro como era el de la Hufflepuff. Pero sería injusto culpar a su amigo de la decisión que ésta había tomado, cada uno debía ser responsable del camino que escogía tal y como había hecho el moreno, a pesar del desacuerdo que ella pudiera sentir hacia esas decisiones o el dolor que esos caminos pudieran causarle. Harry los había dejado y más muerte no reemplazaría el hueco que dejaba en sus corazones.

- Ravenclaw… ¿Q… Que ha ocurrido aquí?- Tosió la deteriorada voz de Neville Longbottom, apreciendo cerca de la heredera y observando a su alrededor en busca de alguna explicación.- Los mortífagos comienzan a huir entre gritos de que el señor oscuro ha muerto, ¿es cierto? ¿Dónde está Hart?- Preguntó el chico, aún estricto en la norma de preservar los nombres, incluso en la situación en la que se encontraban.

- Ha… Harry…- Hermione se percató en ese momento de cuanto le costaba contar lo que había ocurrido.- Harry se ha ido.- Determinó finalmente la castaña bajando la mirada.

- Se sacrificó para matar a Voldemort.- Completó repentinamente la tosca voz de una irreconocible Angelina.- Y yo terminaré lo que él empezó.- Añadió con firmeza. La Hufflepuff observó a Neville y se acercó a él, introduciendo la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacando una pequeña bola negra.- El efecto de lo que te tomaste debe estar a punto de agotarse si no lo ha hecho ya. Vuelve a la sala de los herederos y llévate a Némesis contigo. Allí encontrarás a Ginny y a Ron, éste último está gravemente herido. Helga tiene otro cuadro en San Mungo, pregúntale si es seguro ir y en caso de que así sea, utiliza los polvos Flu para ir al hospital, llevando a Ron contigo. ¿Has entendido lo que te he dicho?- Quiso asegurarse la heredera mientras ponía el renacido fénix en las manos de un Neville que la miraba impresionado. La tenacidad y dureza de sus palabras no daba opción a réplica alguna.

- Sí, lo he entendido pero… Aunque los mortífagos comienzen a huir el Ministerio está siendo asediado, vengo de allí y es…

- De eso me encargo yo.- Declaró Angelina con un sádico brillo en sus ojos que ninguno de sus dos amigos pasó por alto.

…

Tres días después de la última batalla que supuso el fin de la guerra, y a pesar de seguir siendo invierno, un brillante sol se alzaba sobre Hogwarts, como si él también fuese consciente de la necesidad del mundo por ser reconfortado. El colegio había sido desalojado y los alumnos habían vuelto a sus casas, a la espera de que todo volviese a la normalidad. Aunque el fin de la guerra era motivo de celebración y alegría, no era así para todos aquellos que habían sufrido alguna pérdida, y eran muchos los que habían perdido.

El director de Hogwarts paseaba de un extremo a otro de su despacho, sosteniendo sobre sus manos un sobre. Tras unos días de intensa búsqueda, al fin había logrado encontrar a una de las herederas para entregarle las cartas que Harry le había confiado antes de la trágica noche. Tenía que reconocer que había intentado abrir el sobre en cuanto lo había tenido, pero como el chico le había advertido, no había podido hacerlo. Ahora ya podría. No podía decirse que estuviera contento por como se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos, lamentaba que la desgraciada vida de su aventajado alumno hubiera acabado de aquella manera, aunque tal vez fue lo mejor que podía haber ocurrido. Se detuvo y se apoyó en su robusta mesa de madera. Fawkes, a su lado, lo miraba intrigado. Compartiendo el sentimiento de su ave, el director abrió el sobre y desplegó la carta de su interior. Cuando lo hizo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

_A Albus Dumbledore_

_Cuando lea esta carta yo ya estaré muerto, y lo habré hecho, hasta cierto punto, con agrado. No debo equivocarme al suponer que mi muerte y la de Voldemort le ha supuesto un alivio y tranquilidad considerables. Yo nunca ansié el poder por el simple hecho de poseerlo, siempre tuve una meta, un propósito, y éste era librar al mundo de cualquier mago que se creyese superior al resto, cualquier persona que, bajo unos ideales o criterios determinados, fueran cuales fuesen éstos, tratara de someter al resto del mundo a su voluntad. Y esto, estimado director, le incluye a usted. En este momento debe estar comenzando a notar un ligero entumecimiento en sus extremidades. No se alarme, la maldición conjurada sobre esta carta no le producirá ningún dolor, solamente le inducirá lenta y apaciblemente en un sueño eterno. Aún cuando su instinto le aconsejaba no abrir esta carta, usted lo hizo, al fin y al cabo, ya había realizado todas las comprobaciones posibles con su varita para cerciorarse de que era seguro hacerlo. Su error no ha sido cometido hoy, sino el día en el que me permitió, o yo logré, arrebatarle su varita. La que le devolví, aunque seguía siendo la misma, ya estaba hechizada. Pero nada de esto importa ya. Lo único que me queda por hacer es despedirme, con la satisfacción de haber podido librar al mundo del dominio de Tom Riddle y Albus Dumbledore. El poder corrompe hasta los más inquebrantables espirítus y los más honorables corazones. _

_Atentamente y con un afectuoso abrazo, se despide… _

_Harry James Potter_

El director terminó de leer la carta envuelto en una sensación de paz. No estaba enfadado ni dolido por haberse dejado engañar de aquella manera, sino sorprendido. Tal vez su pupilo tuviera razón, quizás el mundo estuviese mejor sin ellos. Había vivido muchos años, probablemente había llegado su hora de descansar, aunque aquella decisión ya la había tomado Harry por él. Y allí, en la soledad de su despacho, el cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore se desplomó, inmerso en un sueño eterno.

…

Desde el otro lado de la ventana junto a la que estaba sentada, llegó a sus oídos el triste canto de un fénix. No se preguntó la razón, era la melodía perfecta para acompañar sus sentimientos. No había abandonado aquel dormitorio en los últimos tres días, desde que había puesto un pie en él justo antes del amanecer, tras la noche en la que ocurrió todo. Después de salvar al Ministerio y que hasta el último mortífago abandonase Londres, él único lugar en el que quería estar era aquel. Aún podía oler su aroma entre las sábanas, aún quedaban muestras de que una vez, él había estado allí, con ella. Tenía miedo de que si salía de la habitación, el espíritu de Harry que inundaba cada rincón desapareciese, convirtiendo todas sus vivencias junto a él en una fugaz ilusión. No había comido nada en todo en ese tiempo, a pesar del detalle que tenía la castaña de llevarle todos los días, al menos dos veces, una bandeja con comida y preguntarle como se encontraba. En la última ocasión que había entrado, le había entregado una carta que presuntamente Harry le había dado a Dumbledore para que éste se las diese después de lo sucedido. Hermione había entrado con lágrimas en los ojos, por lo que suponía que debía ser una despedida.

La carta reposaba sobre su regazo, pero no sabía si quería leerla. ¿Qué podría decir en ella que la hicera sentir mejor? Nada. Los últimos días había pasado por varias etapas, en un primer momento dolor, había sentido un gran dolor y desconsuelo, pero después aparecieron los sentimientos de culpabilidad, los pensamientos de que ella podría haberlo evitado. Tras culparse a ella, culpó al mundo, y después al mismo Harry por haberla abandonado. Finalmente todos los sentimientos de culpabilidad se esfumaron para volver a dejar en su lugar sufrimiento y una profunda tristeza. Sin llegar a comprender muy bien por qué hacía algo que la atormentaría más, rompió el sobre en el que venía y leyó la breve mensaje que había escrito.

_Querida Angelina_

_Mi carta para ti, en caso de que quieras leerla, está en el interior de mi baúl, en el compartimento derecho. Disculpa el desorden. _

Aunque en un principio no hubiera estado segura, leer aquellas palabras le hizo comprender que en realidad estaba desesperada por descubrir qué era lo que el chico podía querer contarle. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba ansiosa por saberlo. Después de varias horas sentada en el mismo sitio, inmóvil y con la mirada perdida, se levantó rápidamente y buscó el baúl de Harry. Lo encontró inmediatamente, en el suelo, al lado del armario. Se arrodilló, lo abrió y comenzó a rebuscar alocadamente entre su ropa, olvidando que le había indicado que se encontraba en la parte derecha. Finalmente encontró, bajo varias bufandas, una carta sellada con el símbolo de Hogwarts. Intentó abrirla repetidas veces sin éxito, hasta que una voz en su cabeza le indicó que debía usar la magia. No quería perder el tiempo buscando una varita que no sabía donde había dejado, así que confiando en que funcionara, abrió la palma de su mano y la acercó hasta dejarla a unos centímetros del sello de Hogwarts. Al instante, el estampado con el escudo del colegio empezó a despegarse hasta que liberó por completo la carta, desplegándose sola y quedando frente a ella como si nunca la hubiesen doblado.

_Mi amada Angelina_

_No sabes cuanto lamento que tengas que leer esto. Me rompe el corazón escribir esta carta, porque me atormenta imaginar un día no muy lejano en el que no estemos juntos. Mi único consuelo es pensar que seguirás viva para disfrutar de un mundo espléndido…. Yo intenté vencerle, lo intenté con toda mi voluntad y todo mi poder, pero que estés leyendo esto significa que fracasé y opté por la segunda opción que tenía. Tomé esta decisión con el convencimiento de que no permitiría que un solo ser querido más muriese en esta guerra. Tal vez fue una decisión egoísta, porque no consideré el daño que mi marcha pudiera producir en mis amigos, especialmente en ti. Aún así estoy seguro de que he evitado más dolor del que he provocado. Entendería que en este momento me odiaras por estas palabras, por creer que te he abandonado sin mereceterlo, y tendrías razón si así fuera. Por eso te pido perdón. _

_Quiero que sepas que me has regalado los mejores momentos de mi vida. En un tiempo repleto de odio, miedo y muerte, tú has sido el amor, la alegría y la vida. Te amo con toda mi alma… Con todas mis fuerzas… Y este amor persistirá, aún cuando me haya ido y no puedas verme, porque sé que lo que siento por ti, a diferencia todo lo demás, será eterno. Desconozco lo que puedas pensar y sentir en este momento, pero si es tristeza y dolor por mi muerte lo que arropa tu corazón, te ruego que expulses esos sentimientos de tu interior y nos obsequies con una de esas sonrisas que hace florecer al mundo. Sin lágrimas, sin lamentos, así es como quiero que me recuerdes, con una sonrisa. Eres una chica maravillosa, hazme y hazte a ti misma el favor de ser feliz, porque no mereces sufrir un solo día más. Yo, esté donde esté, velaré siempre por ti. Te amo y siempre te amaré, mi pequeña Angy. _

_Siempre tuyo…_

_Harry_

De manera inevitable, las lágrimas volvían a cubrir la piel de su rostro, pero aún así, complaciendo los deseos de Harry, sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa. Su dolor no desaparecería tan rápido como el moreno pretendía, de hecho dudaba si algún día lo haría. Pero algo sí había conseguido, y era que a partir de aquel momento, lo recordaría siempre con una sonrisa. Cerró los ojos, se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y se dispuso a comenzar una relectura que predecería a todas las que vendrían después. No obstante, antes de hacerlo se percató de que debajo de la firma de Harry, había algo más.

_P.D: A pesar de haber sido víctima de una de ellas, nunca he creído en premoniciones, visiones o en el arte de la adivinación en general. Pero, entre tantas pesadillas, experimenté algo a lo que le doy la suficiente importancia como para escribirlo en esta carta. No quiero crearte falsas ilusiones de lo que probablemente fue un simple sueño, pero si tú crees en este tipo de cosas, dentro del armario encontrarás algo más. _

Inmediatamente se levantó y, atropelladamente, fue corriendo hacia el armario, donde casi tropezó por las prisas. Las relecturas de la carta podían esperar un minuto. _"No quiero crearte falsas ilusiones…" _Desde el mismo momento en el que la leyó, aquella frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, produciendo exactamente el efecto contrario a lo que quería transmitir. Abrió las puertas del armario y tras echar un vistazo rápido, vislumbró algo tras las capas negras del heredero, parecía un marco. Tuvo que introducir la cabeza en el armario para alcanzar a coger lo que veía. Sin embargo, se había equivocado, no era un simple marco, era un cuadro, de al menos medio metro de alto. En él estaba dibujado Harry, a cierta distancia, con la misma indumentaria negra con la que iba a las batallas, sentado su ya famoso sillón negro, pero con el rostro al descubierto y un halo de misterio en sus ojos. Sabía que era un cuadro mágico solo porque Harry desviaba ocasionalmente la mirada. Pero aún quedaba algo más, en la esquina inferior izquierda del cuadro había encajada una pequeña nota. Dejó el cuadro sobre el baúl del chico y cogió la nota.

_Este cuadro está hechizado, lo encargué específicamente para esto. Quería contarte lo que vi en mi mente, pero solo sí realmente podía significar algo, no me perdonaría el darte esperanzas basadas en una alucinación. El Harry del cuadro solo reaccionará ante la mención de un nombre. Únicamente un nombre hará que el cuadro hable y te cuente todo. Y solamente dispondrás de una oportunidad para lograrlo. Soy consciente de la complejidad de lo que te pido, pero solo así me aseguraré de que mi visión posee algo de veracidad. Si aciertas, lo sabrás todo, si fallas, el cuadro permanecerá mudo para siempre, por lo que puedes tirarlo o quedártelo de recuerdo, como decidas. A pesar de la dificultad del reto, tienes una pista, solo debes responder a esta curiosa pregunta: Si tú y yo hubieramos continuado juntos y hubiesemos tenido un hijo… ¿Cuál habría sido su nombre? _

_Por cierto, tuve que desmemorizar al autor del cuadro, pero cuando quise dejarle el pago, su mujer nos sorprendió y desaparecí. Por favor, envíale cien galeones y una caja de bombones explicándole el malentendido. _

Angelina amagó con reirse por el último comentario, pero estaba tan absorta en la pregunta que había leído que no podía pensar en otra cosa. ¿De qué iba todo aquello? ¿Un hijo? ¿Suyo y de Harry? Tal vez tuviera que ver con el sueño pero… ¿Cuál habría sido su nombre? ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Jamás habían hablado de ese tema, ni tan siquiera de nombres que le gustaran a alguno de ellos. Ella tenía varios nombres que le gustaban: William, Hugo, o incluso el segundo nombre de Harry, James… Tal vez fuera ese, James, y el chico lo había elegido para que fuese más fácil para ella averiguar el nombre. No, solo un nombre, solo una oportunidad, desde luego Harry no quería ponérselo fácil.

- ¿Cuál habría sido su nombre?- Repitió la pregunta en voz alta tras formularla una y mil veces en su mente. En el fondo, ella siempre lo tuvo claro. El día que tuviera un hijo, su mayor deseo sería que se llamase como su abuelo paterno. ¿Pero como podía Harry conocer ese nombre? Era imposible.- A menos que…- Murmuró acercándose al cuadro, donde Harry continuaba sentado sin apartar los ojos de la morena.- Richard. Su nombre sería Richard.- Afirmó, con el corazón en un puño. El Harry del cuadro permaneció impasible unos segundos después de oír el nombre, pero tras ese tiempo, se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia ella, haciéndose cada vez más grande. Las manos de la chica comenzaron a sudar y no podía dejar de mover las piernas por los nervios. El chico había llegado hasta ella, ya solo se le veía la mitad superior del cuerpo.

- Dime, Angelina… ¿Crees en los sueños?- Preguntó la alegre voz de Harry Potter con una pícara sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

_**FIN**_


	40. Nota

_**Hola. Aquí estoy, después de tanto tiempo. Debo reconocer que realmente me llegué a creer que nunca haría lo que estoy haciendo ahora. De hecho prometí una nota final que nunca publiqué, pero bueno, no es el momento para hablar de promesas rotas o intenciones fallidas. Es el momento de anunciar que he mandado a paseo la cordura y la responsabilidad, que la etapa que cerré cuando terminé "Harry Potter y el poder de los sucesores" la abro de nuevo comunicando la creación de "Harry Potter y las secuelas del poder", la segunda parte y continuación de la primera. Durante el primer fic ya comenté que tenía pensado posibles argumentos para una posible continuación, y ha llegado el momento de convertirlo en realidad. No tengo claro si la reacción a esto será buena o mala, pero por supuesto todo aquel que quiera está invitado a formar parte de mis enajenaciones mentales.**_

_**Domingo 6 de octubre de 2013, 21:00 Hora GMT (UTC) dará comienzo esta aventura con la publicación de un pequeño prólogo. A partir de ahí, quien sabe el ritmo que llevaré de escritura, desde luego yo no.**_

_**Gracias una vez más a todos los que un día leyeron u hoy en día siguen leyendo el poder de los sucesores, y a quien quiera, le espero con los brazos abiertos en "Harry Potter y las secuelas del poder".**_

_**Hasta pronto.**_


End file.
